


Luciana Bradley und die Sammlungen der Väter

by Picadelly



Series: Luciana Bradley Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 291,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picadelly/pseuds/Picadelly
Summary: !!TEIL 2 von 3!! Hogwarts: Sammelstätte der bekloppten Funzeln, Austragungsort politischer Missstände. Lucianas Laufbahn an der Zaubererschule geht in die zweite Runde, der neue Dada-Lehrer probt eine Unterrichtsrevolution, die UOWV rüstet auf und der Orden hängt sich an Voldemorts Fersen. Potter fühlt sich vernachlässigt, Sirius gesunder Menschenverstand scheint nach dem Ausflug hinter den Vorhang flöten gegangen zu sein, Malfoy Senior ist auf der Flucht, das Zaubereiministerium kurz vor dem totalen Zusammenbruch und wie war das nochmal mit dem Schäferstündchen mit Professor Snape in Lupins Schlafgemach? - Wenn ihr es unkonventionell mögt und euch zum Ende der Harry Potter Reihe ein zwei zu viele Logikfehler den Abschluss vermiest haben, dann seid ihr hier genau richtig! SS/OC und ein paar Pairings, die nebenher laufen und wo ich an dieser Stelle nicht spoilern mag.





	1. GEBRAUCHSANWEISUNG DIE ZWEITE

EDIT für AO3: Die FF-Serie ist seit 2005 schon auf anderen Plattformen online, falls ihr euch an dieser Stelle wundert, wovon ich hier eigentlich laber ... Wie ihr es schon von mir gewohnt seid, gibt es wieder ein ‚kleines‘ Vorwort zum besseren Verständnis des folgenden Werkes, zur Vorbeugung von aufkommenden Fragen und Verständnisproblemen, die ohne dieses sicherlich früher oder später aufkommen mögen.

 

**‚Luciana Bradley und die Sammlungen der Väter‘ ist eine Fortsetzung!**

 

Punkt Eins und wohl auch der Wichtigste, wenn ihr Neueinsteiger seid. Der vorherige Teil heißt ‚Luciana Bradley und der Orden des Phönix‘ und ist für den Storyverlauf unerlässlich. Damit verhält es sich ähnlich wie bei den originalen Harry Potter Büchern – kennt man die ersten drei nicht, sollte man erst gar nicht bei dem vierten anfangen usw. usw. … Hier der Link zum ersten Teil: 

http://archiveofourown.org/works/8979346/chapters/20529595

 

**Besondere Eigenschaften der ‚Luciana Bradley‘ FF’s:**

Diese FF habe ich mir ausgedacht, als der fünfte Band auf dem Markt war. Der erste Teil hat sich dementsprechend an ‚Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix‘ orientiert, die Geschehnisse sind (bis auf einige Abänderungen) eins zu eins übernommen worden. Das heißt im Klartext: Der 6. und 7. Harry Potter Band sind vollkommen außen vor – ich habe lediglich ein zwei Plotrelevante Dinge aufgegriffen und sie miteingebracht, der Rest geht in die Richtung, wie ich sie mir auf dem Stand des 5. Bandes zurechtklambüstert habe, das ist vor allem bei Severus Snape der Fall. Seine Hintergrundgeschichte weicht vollkommen von der originalen ab und Ergebnis der Hints und seiner Darstellung aus den ersten fünf Bänden, so wie ich mir seine Motivation und Vergangenheit immer vorgestellt habe. Ich lege euch nahe die Geschehnisse der letzten beiden Potter-Bände zu streichen und so unvoreingenommen ein ‚alternatives Ende‘ der Reihe über euch ergehen zu lassen.

 

**Aufbau der Geschichte, wie viele Teile kommen noch und Updates:**

Dieser Teil ist, wie oben schon angemerkt, Teil zwei – danach kommt ein Dritter und da dieser das 7. Schuljahr beschreibt, ist dann auch Sense.

     Derzeit (stand Dezember 2016, lol) habe ich zwanzig Kapitel des zweiten Teils fertig geschrieben, alle so in der Größenordnung, die man auch von dem ersten Teil gewohnt ist (durchschnittlich 4000-5000 Worte, bis zu 7000, wenn die Pferde mal wieder mit mir durchgegangen sind). Dieses Mal brauche ich wohl etwas mehr als 30 Kapitel, ich schätze mal es werden um die 40 werden. Und dann noch ein nächster Teil. Ihr merkt, Mammut-Projekt ist eine passende Beschreibung, zumindest für eine FF.

     Updates gibt es jeden Freitag, was ich hier mal ohne Gewähr angebe – wenn das RL dazwischen funkt, versuche ich einen Tag vorher oder nachher online zu gehen!

 

**Eigencharaktere und Abweichungen der Rollenbesetzung der Filme:**

 

Wie schon in der Gebrauchsanweisung vom ersten Teil eine kurze Erklärung – ich halte es nicht für unerheblich, dass ich bei den ein oder anderen Charakteren andere Schauspieler im Kopf habe, als es in der HP-Filmreihe der Fall ist, da ich die Mimik und Ausdrücke teilweise an diese angepasst habe. Dazu habe ich für so ziemlich jeden Eigenchara immer einen bestimmten Schauspieler im Kopf, daher steht euch hier frei euch diese anzusehen … ist aber kein Muss, jedem sein eigenes Headcanon ;P

 

(Copyright: nicht meins und das meiste Google – wenn jemand die Quellen kennt, bitte PN, dann füge ich diese hinzu)

 

Severus Snape (Anm.: Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich liebe Alan Rickman und seine Performance und bleibe auch bei dieser Besetzung, vor allem bei DER Stimme, aber ich stelle ihn mir immer etwas glatt gebügelter und schlanker vor, immerhin ist Snape 1995 gerade mal 35 Jahre alt):

<http://i.imgur.com/26VTkFb.jpg>

 

Sirius Black: <http://i.imgur.com/6fad3r4.jpg>

 

Remus Lupin: <http://i.imgur.com/m9cdLJX.jpg>

 

Gabriel Steinhardt (Eigenchara): <http://i.imgur.com/qfy9d6z.jpg>

 

Johnny D. Jonathan (Eigenchara): <http://i.imgur.com/p08MGtI.jpg>

 

Sir Rennoc (Eigenchara): <http://i.imgur.com/Tr2MOnH.jpg>

 

**Feedback:**

Na ja, legen wir mal die Karten auf den Tisch … ich gehöre selbst zu den fiesen Schwarzlesern, die oft FFs lesen, diese meist auch verschlingen und echt begeistert sind und dann kein Pieps von sich geben. Sind wir mal ehrlich, das ist schon irgendwie fies. Seit ich selber schreibe, versuche ich zumindest ein paar Zeilen zu hinterlassen, da ich weiß, dass diese oft schon reichen, um ein wenig Motivation in dem Autoren aufkeimen zu lassen, am Ball zu bleiben.

     FF-Schreiber bekommen kein Feedback von professionellen Kritikern, Herausgebern und Lesern, meist wissen wir nicht einmal, wie häufig die Story überhaupt gelesen wird, oder ob generell Interesse an einer Fortsetzung besteht …

     Zwar gehöre ich zu den Autoren, die vorrangig schreiben, um all die Ideen aus dem Kopf zu bekommen, weil es sonst ein wenig überfüllt im Oberstübchen zugeht, aber trotzdem bin ich, wie jeder andere, sehr erfreut über jede Art von Feedback. Und damit meine ich wirklich JEDE Art, solang es nicht beleidigend wird, versteht sich.

     Ich weiß, dass FFs mit Eigencharas nicht gerade hoch im Kurs der Leserschaft steht, vor allem, wenn es der Hauptcharakter ist und ich daher so oder so weniger Leser und dementsprechend eine kleinere Anzahl von Reviews bekomme, aber bitte, bitte macht euch die Mühe, immerhin ist es der einzige Lohn für eine Menge, Menge Arbeit.  

 

**Copyright:**

Ja, da komme ich dieses Mal auch nicht drum herum … So, nix gehört mir, ich habe nicht die Absicht einzelne Markenprodukte, Filme oder Firmen zu bewerben oder sie schlecht zu reden.

     Die Personen, die aufgeführt werden und nicht meiner Eigenkreation zuzuordnen sind, gehören JK Rowling, ein Teil davon irgendwie Warner Brothers und ein Häppchen Bloomsbury (keine Ahnung wie das einzeln verteilt ist) und dann scheinen noch ein paar andere Unternehmen die Hände aufzuhalten, aber da blicke ich schon lange nicht mehr durch – ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus, habe davon keinerlei finanziellen Profit und missbrauche sie nur ein wenig für meine geistigen Ergüsse. Reale Orte und Personen … joa, Parallelen können sicherlich gezogen werden und sind teilweise nicht mal unabsichtlich gemacht, aber auch hier gedenke ich nicht irgendjemanden oder irgendwas positiv wie negativ darzustellen.

 

**Eine Danksagung am Ende:**

Meine Beta-Leserin Vanni, oder Corona, wie sie bei fanfiktion.de heißt (nicht ganz so geschlichene Werbung an dieser Stelle: Schaut euch ihre Stories an, die Dame hat mich zum Dramione shlasher mutieren lassen, ihre Stories sind der Hammer!!). Dazu muss ich ein klein wenig ausschweifen (ihr merkt, da neige ich so oder so zu … chrm chrm) – ich habe sie bei fanfiktion.de spontan als Beta-Leserin vor ein paar Jahren (ich glaube, es war 2011) kennengelernt und sie hat sich sofort dazu bereit erklärt, meine nicht gerade unter Shortstories zu verbuchende Geschichte Korrektur zu lesen (und ich mache ziemlich viele Fehler, stehe auf Kriegsfuß mit Kommata-Regelungen und bin auch grammatikalisch nicht gerade ein super-Ass).

     Als ich dieses Jahr, also fünf (!!) Jahre später beschlossen habe weiter zu machen, musste ich mir erstmal ein halbes Bein ausreißen (eher ein paar Stunden suchen), bis ich ihr Profil wieder gefunden habe … ehrlich gesagt hatte ich wenig Hoffnung, dass sie noch im Fandom aktiv ist und wenn, sich überhaupt dazu bereit erklärt, dieses Mammut-Projekt mit mir weiter zu machen. Am Ende habe ich nicht einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden auf eine Antwort warten müssen und sie war direkt wieder mit im Boot, schafft es irgendwie, trotz vollem RL und neben dem Job meine Rechtschreibung auszubügeln und nebenbei selbst Logikfehler aufzuspüren und mir immer wieder ein Review über die Kapitel da zu lassen. Das ist nicht selbstverständlich und ich weiß wirklich nicht, womit ich das nach so vielen Jahren Funkstille und ohne Bezahlung etc. verdient habe. Oben auf steht sie mir immer mit Rat und Tat zur Seite, wenn ich mal nicht weiß, wie es an der einen oder anderen Stelle weitergehen soll oder ich etwas aus den Büchern nicht mehr im Kopf habe – von daher, vielen vielen vielen Dank, Vanni, ich hoffe du bleibst bis zum Ende dabei und vielleicht kann ich mich eines Tages irgendwie revanchieren!  

 

 


	2. Der Zauberlehrling

Die Wellen rollten dem steinernen Ufer entgegen und preschten mit einer Wucht gegen die felsenfeste Brandung, wie es nur eines der Urelemente zu vollbringen vermochte. Die Feuchtigkeit der emporspritzenden Gischt gelangte bis hin zur Oberkante der gigantischen Klippe und trieb einer bewegungslosen Gestalt salziges Meerwasser auf das sonnengegerbte, mit tiefen Falten durchfurchte Gesicht.

     Das rückenlange, schlohweiße Haar peitschte dem hochgewachsenen Mann in sein Blickfeld und rankte sich in einen immer wiederholenden Fluss um seine knochige Erscheinung. Weder die klirrende Kälte des am heutigen Tage wehenden Junisturmes, noch die bedrohlich hohen Wellen vermochten ihm eine Reaktion abzuringen. Lediglich seine Augen, die mit ihrem stechenden, klaren Marineblau seinem sonst so altersgebrechlichem Erscheinungsbild Lügen strafen wollten, fixierten unaufhörlich einen Punkt in den vorbeiziehenden, dunkelgrauen Wolken.

     Es vergingen Sekunden, Minuten, selbst die Stunden zogen dahin, in der sich der hunderttausende von Kilometern entfernte Feuerball seinen Weg durch jede noch so kleinste Öffnung der geballten Sturmfront bahnte, bis dieser mit einem blutrotem Flimmern am Rande des Horizontes verschwand.

     Das dunkle Grau verzog sich stetig und gemach und gab den Blick frei auf einen tiefschwarzen Teppich, welcher in ungleichen Abständen von funkelnden und strahlenden Punkten unterbrochen wurde – die Nacht war hereingebrochen, die Wellen hatten den heutigen Höhepunkt ihrer beeindruckenden Vorstellung hinter sich gebracht und plätscherten, kaum wahrnehmbar, hunderte Meter unter den nackten Füßen des Mannes, der seinen Beobachtungsposten noch immer nicht aufgegeben hatte. Das Vogelzwitschern war dem Zirpen der Grillen gewichen, Scharen von Fledermäusen verließen ihr Tagquartier. Auf ihrer nächtlichen Suche nach Essbaren flogen sie haarscharf um das ungewohnte Hindernis und streiften hie und da die Spitze seines umherwehenden Haars oder den dünnen Leinenstoff seines abgetragenen, zerschlissenen Umhangs.

     Erst als das gigantischste der Nachtgestirne am höchsten Punkt seiner periodischen Rundreise angelangt war, erschien eine kaum sichtbare Silhouette, die in eilender Geschwindigkeit immer näher auf die größte Klippe der kleinen Insel zusteuerte. Die erste Regung, nach einer schieren Ewigkeit, trat in das Gesicht des Mannes, nachdem die Konturen des heranrasenden Objektes erkennbare Formen annahmen.

     Deutlich traten seine Kiefernmuskeln hervor – nicht die kleinste Bewegung entging seinen Augen, als die zwei riesenhaften, ledernen Schwingen eines drachenähnlichen Pferdes mit seinem Reiter in der Luft verharrten und zu einer seichten Landung anschlugen. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch prallten die vorderen Hufe des anmutigen Tieres auf dem, von der Hitze der letzten Wochen verbrannten Grases auf, die Hinterläufe folgten prompt. Vollkommen unbeeindruckt wich der Mann nicht einen Müh von der Stelle, ganz, als ob er es hatte kommen sehen, dass das Flugtier um Haaresbreite vor ihm zum Stillstand kommen würde.

     In seliger Ruhe hob er seine Hand und strich sanft über die dampfenden Nüstern des Tieres, während der Reiter mit fließender Bewegung auf den gräsernen Untergrund herabglitt. Der Neuankömmling ließ seinen Blick in die Richtung seines Gegenübers streifen, richtete währenddessen seinen bernsteinfarbenen Umhang, dessen Sitz während der Reise in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war und trat ein paar weitere Schritte vor.

     „Ein außergewöhnlicher Ort, ausgesprochen außergewöhnlich“, sagte der Reiter und stellte sich neben den Mann, dessen Aufmerksamkeit noch immer dem schwarzen, skelettartigen Pferd galt. „Jedoch sollte mich dein Aufenthalt im Nachhinein nicht verwundern, Gellert.“

     Ein Moment der Stille folgte, bis der Angesprochene den Blick von dem Tier nahm.

     „Du bist spät dran, Albus.“

     Es verstrich einige Zeit, in der die beiden Männer schweigend auf der Klippe standen und sich stumm anstarrten, ganz, als ob sie von dem jeweils anderen eine bestimmte Reaktion erwarten würden. Doch diese blieb aus. Das Flugtier war währenddessen dazu übergegangen, die Gegend zu erkundschaften, sich hie und da eine umherschwirrende Fledermaus aus der Luft zu schnappen und sie mit knackenden Geräuschen im Ganzen zu verschlingen.

     Dann, plötzlich, setzte sich der Mann namens Gellert Grindelwald in Bewegung, kehrte dem anderen den Rücken zu und lief in einer strammen Geschwindigkeit den Hügel hinab. Er musste sich nicht umdrehen, um die Klarheit zu bekommen, dass Albus Dumbledore ihm folgen würde. Nein, selbst wenn mehr als ein halbes Jahrhundert zwischen ihrer letzten Begegnung lag, manche Gewissheiten würden niemals als Opfer der Zeit zugrunde gehen.

     Der Weg führte die beiden alten Männer eine weite Strecke landeinwärts über hochgewachsene Wiesen und Felder, die sie wortlos und mit einigem Abstand zueinander hinter sich legten. Kein einziges Mal wandte sich Gellert dem Marschierenden in seinem Rücken zu. Nicht ein verunsicherter Schritt war von Nöten, obwohl die nächtliche Dunkelheit beinahe jedes Hindernis, jede Erhöhung oder Senkung in der Umgebung verschlang. Sie bewegten sich auf den Rand eines dicht bewachsenen Waldes zu und verschwanden kurz darauf in seiner totalen Schwärze. Mit dem Eintreten zwischen die Bäume erlosch nicht nur das spärliche Restlicht der Sterne und des Mondes, auch die Geräusche hörten sich hier dumpf und fremd an.

     Ihr Weg führte sie weiter zwischen den Bäumen auf einen schmalen Trampelpfad, vorbei an Baumstümpfen, umherliegenden Ästen, über Moos und vermodertes Blattwerk, dann und wann schreckten sie ein paar große und kleine Waldbewohner auf, vorbei an Lichtungen, bis das Plätschern eines Baches zwischen den Rufen einer Eule zu vernehmen war. Es dauerte nicht lange, da folgten sie einem kaum sichtbaren Rinnsal, der in entgegengesetzter Richtung an ihnen vorbeilief. Die Wassermengen nahmen mit jedem weiteren Schritt zu, aus einem Rinnsal wurde ein kleiner Flusslauf, den Gellert an gewohnter Stelle mit zwei gekonnten, weiten Schritten auf zwei aus dem Flussbett ragenden Steinen überquerte.

     Die hölzerne Front der winzigen, morschen Blockhütte erschien ein paar Meter weiter so jäh und wie aus dem Nichts, dass jeder normale Mensch in dieser alles verschlingenden Finsternis mit ihr zusammengestoßen wäre. Sie lag gleich neben dem schmalen Bachlauf zwischen zwei dicht benadelten Tannen und war über und über mit rankendem Efeu und sprießenden Pilzen bewachsen, sodass man sie im Vorbeilaufen mit einer besonders exotischen und großen Pflanze hätte verwechseln können. Lediglich die stetige Rauchwolke, die von einem schmalen Rohr auf dem verwitterten Dach aufstieg, passte nicht ins Bild.

     Mit einer seichten Handbewegung von Gellert öffnete sich knarrend und ächzend eine niedrige Tür, die ein warmes Licht in den Wald herausstrahlte. Albus trat mit einem kaum zu sehenden Kopfnicken in den dahinterliegenden Raum hinein, wartete bis sich die Tür hinter ihm mit einem lauten Knarzen schloss und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit zunächst dem Innenraum der beschaulichen Behausung.

     Die Blockhütte bestand aus einem winzigen, quadratischen Raum, der nur spärlich mit einem geflickten, braunem Sofa, einem kleinen Tischchen und einem Schemel ausgestattet war. Er war zudem vollkommen fensterlos und vermittelte damit nur noch mehr den Eindruck einen rein pragmatischen Nutzen zu haben. Inmitten der Hütte prasselte ein Feuer, über dem ein metallener Dreibahn platziert war, in dem eine mittelgroße Pfanne eingelassen hing.

     „Ich würde dir einen Tee anbieten, Albus, aber du siehst selbst …“ Gellert umrundete seinen Gast, ohne dabei einen gebürtigen Abstand von ihm zu halten und nahm dann in der Mitte des Sofas Platz, sodass es unmöglich schien eine weitere Person darauf unterzubringen. Das Ende des begonnen Satzes blieb er ihm ebenfalls schuldig.

     Für einen Moment blitzte es bedrohlich aus Albus Augen, bevor er einen Zauberstab aus seinem langen, weißen Bart hervorholte und mit ein paar lässigen Schlenkern das Inventar um einen Sessel und einen Tisch daneben erweiterte. Gellert kommentierte dieses Treiben nicht. Um genau zu sein, schien er nichts anderes erwartet zu haben. Albus ließ sich mit einem zufrieden klingenden Seufzen auf dem Sessel nieder, schwang seinen Zauberstab abermals in die Lüfte und ließ damit eine Kanne sowie zwei Tassen auf dem Tisch erscheinen. Die Kanne schüttete von selbst den dampfend heißen Tee ein – eine der beiden Tassen schwebte daraufhin auf den argwöhnisch dreinblickenden Gellert zu, der diese nach einem Moment des Zögerns entgegennahm.

     „Immer noch schwarz und ohne Zucker, nehme ich an?“, fragte Albus und fixierte Gellert über seine Halbmondbrille mit aufmerksamem Blick.

     „Dein Gedächtnis scheint brillant, als sei keine Zeit vergangen“, erwiderte Gellert darauf mit spöttischem Unterton. „Und bei dir? Ist es bei zwei fingerbreit Tee und fünf Milch geblieben? Nein, ich vergaß, fünfzehn Gran Zucker waren mit dabei!“

     „Und“, Albus erhob seinen rechten Zeigefinger, „zwei Scheiben Zitrone.“

     „Gewiss, wie konnte mir das entfallen … wo Zitrusfrüchte doch ohne weiteres auf der Spitze des Himalajas aufzutreiben waren.“

     Und wieder entstand eine Stille zwischen Gellert und Albus, in der sie sich gegenseitig betrachteten.

     „Das ist sehr lange her“, sprach Albus dann mit leiser Stimme und senkte seinen Blick.

     „Da sind wir zur Ausnahme einer Meinung, mein Guter.“ Gellert nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus seiner Tasse, ganz, als sei deren Inhalt nicht brühend heiß. „Dann lass uns das Schwelgen in längst vergangene Tage schenken. Du wirst die Strapazen und Mühen, die deine Suche nach meinem Aufenthalt ohne jeden Zweifel mit sich gebracht haben, sicher nicht auf dich genommen haben, um ein Pläuschchen mit einem … alten _Freund_ zu halten.“

     Albus setzte zum Sprechen an, doch Gellert unterbrach seinen Versuch mit ausgestreckter Hand.

     „Nein, nein, verrate es nicht, lass mir einen Versuch. Meine grauen Zellen sind in den letzten Jahrzehnten überaus zu kurz gekommen, da wirst du sicherlich Verständnis für aufbringen können.“ Er rieb sich mit den Fingern nachdenklich das Kinn, nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee und stellte diesen darauf geräuschvoll auf dem kleinen Tischchen neben dem Sofa ab. „HA!“, rief er plötzlich und klatschte dabei laut in seine Hände. „Der Salazar-Knabe ist wiederholt auf der Bildfläche erschienen, grausamer, durchsetzender und skrupelloser als jemals zuvor. Begeistert er die Reinblütigen und jene, die es doch so furchtbar gerne wären, schmiert er den Unterdrückten … Honig ums Maul, liege ich richtig? Uuund“, noch einmal rieb er sich das Kinn, ganz in seiner enthusiastischen Darbietung versunken, „gibt es Schwierigkeiten dabei, den Knaben mit deinen _üblichen_ Methoden in seine Schranken zu weisen?“

     Albus saß ruhig auf seinen Platz, rührte mit einem hergezauberten Löffel in seiner Tasse und wartete geduldig auf die nächsten Worte, die wohl kommen mochten.

     „Albus, Albus“, Gellert griff wiederholt zu seiner Tasse und kippte einen Großteil des Inhalts mit einem Male seine Kehle hinunter, bevor er sie mit einem lauten Scheppern zurück auf den Tisch knallte, „du wirst dich wohl niemals ändern, niemals lernen. Immer noch der überhebliche – hast du wirklich angenommen, ich würde das _Veritaserum_ in deinem Gesöff nicht bemerken, glaubst du das wirklich? Wohl die Hoffnung gehabt, ich wäre darüber hinaus _wunderlich_ geworden, nicht mehr … ganz richtig, ja? Da muss ich dich enttäuschen, alles noch in Reih und Glied im Oberstübchen, die Tassen sind blitz und blank … jaaa, ich weiß doch wie sehr du diese Aussprüche dieser _Kreaturen_ verehrt hast, habe ich dir nicht eine Freude gemacht?“

     Auch diesen Ausbruch nahm Albus schweigend hin, machte nach außen hin einen ruhigen und gefassten Eindruck. Jedoch hatte er seinen Zauberstab nicht aus der Hand gelegt. Scheinbar zufällig wies die Spitze des dunklen Stabs auf den aufgebrachten Gellert, der nunmehr aus weit aufgerissenen Augen genau diesem ‚wunderlich‘ gewordenen Mann glich und während des Sprechens seinen Speichel im Raum verteilte.

     „Was meinst du, sollte das Wahrheitsserum bereits seine volle Wirkung entfaltet haben? Sollen wir einen Versuch starten?“

     „Das wäre in meinem Sinne“, antwortete Albus und richtete sich dabei in seinem Sessel auf. „Gellert“, begann er dann zögerlich. „Ich habe in den letzten Jahren viel Zeit darauf verwendet, die Antwort auf eine wichtige Frage zu lüften. Auf dem Weg dorthin habe ich viele Orte aufgesucht, mit bekannten und unbekannten Menschen das Gespräch gesucht und doch haben alle Weiser in eine Richtung gezeigt: in deine. Du weißt, was ich von dir wissen möchte … wissen muss.“

      Ein breites Grinsen zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht von Gellert ab.

     „Willst du das wirklich hören, Albus? Wo du doch sonst so wenig für diese … ganz besondere Art der Zauberkunst zu begeistern bist.“

     Ein tiefer Seufzer war von Albus zu vernehmen, seine Schultern wirkten nicht mehr straff und gespannt, wie vor einigen Augenblicken.

     „Erzähle mir was geschehen ist, Gellert. Berichte mir alles.“

     Gellert gab einen glucksenden, amüsierten Laut von sich, bevor seine Miene ernste, beinahe bedrohliche Züge annahm, er sich langsam nach vorne zum prasselnden Feuer beugte und mit hell erleuchteten Augen zu Reden begann.

     „Es war einmal, vor langer Zeit, in einem nicht allzu entfernten Land…

 

… als ein reinblütiger Zauberer ein Geschwisterpaar hatte, davon war das Brüderchen wie der Vater zornig und schwarz von Herzen, das Schwesterchen aber scheu und gar betrübt ob des plagvollen Alltags, welchen die Welt ihr bereitgestellt hatte. Es musste von Morgen bis Abend schwere Arbeit tun, früh vor Tag aufstehen, Wasser tragen, Feuer anmachen, kochen und waschen und der Vater wie das Brüderchen befahlen dem Mädchen die Stube sauber zu halten. Doch ganz gleich wie sehr sich das Mädchen bemühte, den Kessel am Brodeln hielt, der Familie warme und dampfende Mahlzeiten auftischte und spülte und wusch bis das Blut aus ihren Fingern sprang, nichts vermochte den miesepetrigen Vater zufriedenzustellen.

     Die einzige Freud am Tage war ein junger Muggelprinz, der mit seinem prächtigen Schimmel zu jeder Mittagsstund den Pfad an ihrer klapprigen Hütte vorbeinahm, um hoch oben auf dem Hügel zum prunkvollem Schloss der Frau Königin Mutter und dem Herrn König Vater zu gelangen.

     Ach, was sehnte sich das arme Mädchen danach, den Muggelprinz zu ihrem Gemahl zu nehmen. Aber wie unendlich schön sein Antlitz auch sein mochte, so groß und unübertroffen war sein Hochmut. Nichts weiter als Hohn und Spott hatte er für das Mädchen über, welchem er nur Beachtung schenkte, wenn dieses ihm an einem besonders Hitze umflimmerten Sommertage einen Krug Wasser durch den alten, modrigen Zaun reichte. Nicht ein Wort des Dankes verließ darauf seine Lippen und wenn der Muggelprinz mit hocherhobenem Haupt von Dannen zog, weinte das Mädchen bitterlich. Dieses Spiel blieb nicht unentdeckt, denn das Brüderchen hielt sein Schwesterlein gleich dem Argus im Auge. ‚Oh weh, hat er dich gar nicht angeschaut‘, spottete das Brüderchen. ‚Wenn das der Vater wüsst, wie du dich über den Zaun hängst, um diesen Muggel anzustieren.‘ Das Mädchen schluchzte vor Angst und Bangnis auf und flehte ihr Brüderchen auf Knien an, dem Vater nichts davon zu berichten. Doch das Brüderlein war unbarmherzig und erzählte dem Vater von seines Tochters Begehren. Dieser geriet darüber heftig in Zorn, da es sich für ihre Familie reinen Blutes nicht schickte, um die Gunst eines einfachen Muggels zu buhlen. Und wäre nicht aus Zufall ein Zauberer des Kaisers auf dem Pfad an der Hütte vorbeigelaufen, so hätten Vater und Brüderchen das Mädchen womöglich totgeschlagen.

     Der Zauberer brachte den prügelnden Vater und das Brüderlein von dem armen Mädchen ab und nahm sie beide mit in die Festung seines Herrn, wo sie in die finsteren Kerker verbannt wurden.

     Voller Glückseligkeit blieb das Mädchen ohne Furcht vor dem bösen Vater und dem Brüderchen in der Hütte zurück und ab diesem Tage war es ihm endlich möglich, seine volle Zauberkraft zu entfalten. Eines weiteren sonnenreichen Tages stand das Mädchen wieder am Zaun und wartete auf die Ankunft des Muggelprinzen. Es hielt in ihren Händen den Krug, jedoch sollte der Trunk ihn dieses Mal nicht alleine erfrischen, denn das Mädchen hatte sich an die weisen Worte ihrer längst verstorbenen Mutter erinnern können ‚Liebes Kind, dieses Gebräu wird die Erkenntnis in dem hervorrufen, der es trinkt‘. Und so hatte das Mädchen das Zaubergebräu so zubereitet, wie sie es einst bei ihrer Mutter gesehen hatte. Als der Muggelprinz einen Schluck davon nahm, sah er das Mädchen an und erkannte, wie hochmütig und tollkühn er gewesen war, das liebreizende Wesen des armen Mädchens nicht früher erkannt zu haben.

     So nahm er das arme Zaubermädchen zu seiner Gemahlin und …

 

… so lebten sie glücklich und zufrieden bis ans Ende ihrer Tage.“

      Die Brust von Albus hob sich deutlich sichtbar in einer nicht enden wollenden Einatmungsphase. Er schaute Gellert über das prasselnde Feuer hinweg an und schien seine nächsten Worte genauestens abzuwägen.

     „Eine wirklich hübsche Geschichte, Gellert, wirklich hübsch“, begann Albus zögerlich. „Allerdings sind mir einige Details und vor allen Dingen das Ende … ein wenig anders zu Ohren gekommen.“

     „Ist das so?“, fragte Gellert und schaute dabei äußerst zufrieden drein.

     „Eine – interessante Idee von dir, aus einem enorm starken Liebestrank ein ‚Erkenntnisgebräu‘ zu machen“, sagte Albus und warf Gellert einen scharfen Blick über seine Brille zu.  „Obwohl diese Kleinigkeit nicht unwichtig erscheint, wenn man bedenkt, dass die gute Merope von ihrem – _Prinzen_ hochschwanger verlassen wurde, gleich nachdem sie so töricht war anzunehmen, den Trank nicht mehr benötigen zu müssen, um von ihm geliebt zu werden. Und ist sie nicht eine Stunde nach der Geburt ihres Sohnes gestorben, an einem gebrochenen Herzen, wenn man es so ausdrücken möchte?“

     „Albus!“, rief Gellert, griff sich dabei an die Brust.  „Albus, das ist ein Märchen und wer möchte seinen geliebten Bälgern schon solch ein grausames Ende erzählen?“ Die Frage blieb unbeantwortet in der stickigen Hütte hängen. „Aber du scheinst deine Hausarbeit gemacht zu haben, alter Freund, wie sollte es auch anders sein … Mit dem alten Gaunt wirst du kaum ein Wort gewechselt haben, wer war es, sag schon!“

     „Des ‚Kaisers Zauberer‘. Und ein paar weitere Leute, hier und da musste ich mir die Dinge selbst zusammenreimen.“ Gellert nickte daraufhin eifrig. „Du weißt, dass ich mich nicht wegen _dieser_ Geschichte auf die Suche nach dir gemacht habe.“

     „Gestehe dem kauzigen Emeriten seine Schwächen zu, ein kleiner Vorwand, um dich ein zwei Momente länger in meinem bescheidenen Heim zu halten“, sagte Gellert in fröhlichem Tonfall. „Du weißt, wie gerne ich Geschichten erzähle und sicherlich wäre es eine Möglichkeit den Kindern unten im Dorf ein paar Stunden meiner verbliebenen Lebenszeit zu opfern, ja, wäre da nicht dieses unstillbare Bedürfnis diesen Schädlingswelpen die winzigen Rückräder entzwei zu knacksen.“

     „Erzähle“, knurrte Albus und das Feuer schien daraufhin ein klein wenig höher und voller zu brennen, „mir die Geschichte. Sag mir, was Tom Riddle damals von dir wissen wollte!“

     Der zufriedene Ausdruck in Gellerts Gesicht verschwand urplötzlich, er starrte Albus mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Empörung an, bis er wieder vollkommen ausgeglichen wirkte.

     „In einer Stadt, in der es an mehr Tagen im Jahr regnete, als dass die Sonne schien –„

     „Gellert, sparen wir uns die vielen Worte des Überflusses und –„

     Gellert unterbrach Albus mit hochschnellender Hand.

     „Die Antworten auf deine Fragen bieten sich nur in der Gesamtheit der Geschichte, denn die schlichte Wiedergabe eines einzelnen Geschehnisses, abgerissen und entzogen … das zerstört das Werk, weißt du … also, noch einmal von vorn:“ Albus ließ sich nach diesen Worten etwas weiter in seinen Sessel sinken, hielt jedoch seinen Zauberstab weiterhin unscheinbar auf Gellert gerichtet. „In einer Stadt, in der die Sonne ihre Strahlen nur selten über die Dächer der Häuser gleiten ließ …

 

… lebte ein kleiner Junge in einem finsteren Waisenhaus. Er war von einem gescheiten Wesen und beendete seine täglichen Aufgaben mit Fleiß und Verstand, doch die anderen Kinder wollten nicht recht mit ihm zu tun haben. Eines grauen Frühlingstages kam ein braunbärtiger Mann in sein Kämmerlein.

     ‚Was möchten Sie, mein Herr?‘, fragte der Junge und wunderte sich nicht schlecht, weil in seinem ganzen Leben noch kein Besucher für ihn in das alte Haus eingekehrt war.

     ‚Auf mein Schloss will ich dich mitnehmen und dich das Zaubern lehren‘ sprach der braunbärtige Mann und so geschah es auch.

     Einige Sommer und Winter zogen ins Land, in denen der Junge in dem Schloss des Mannes, hoch im wilden Norden, alle erdenklichen Zauberformeln und Zaubergebräue lernte und er war so fix und gescheit darin, dass ihn bald die Langeweile plagte. Er konnte nun allerhand mit Zauberei bewerkstelligen, Licht aus vollkommener Dunkelheit erscheinen lassen, die Spindel eines Spinnrades antreiben, ohne sie mit bloßer Hand berühren zu müssen, selbst an einen noch so entfernten Ort ließ sich reisen, wenn er nur fest genug daran zu denken vermochte. Nach den Lehrstunden verbrachte der junge Zauberlehrling seine Zeit in Räumen voller Zauberbücher, die sich bis hoch oben an die Decke stapelten und hielt Ausschau nach Zauberei, die ihm der braunbärtige Mann verwehrte.

     Eine Frage brannte sich von Tag zu Tag mehr in sein Mark und Bein ‚Abertausende von Büchern und keines vermag mir sagen zu können, wie ich den grausamen Gevatter Tod zu überlisten vermag‘.

     ‚Keines?‘, sprach eine Stimme, ganz wie aus dem Nichts und da trat eine Katze vor den jungen Zauberlehrling, deren Fell in dem herrlichsten Goldton schimmerte, den er jemals erblickt hatte. Die Güldene Katze legte ihre Samtpfote auf das Tischlein vor dem Jungen und dort erschien ein Buch, so alt und verblichen, dass es sich kaum darin lesen ließ. Und dort in diesem Buch verbarg sich in winziger, verschlungener Schrift ein Zauber, der die lang ersehnte List gegen den Gevatter Tod beschrieb. Doch der junge Zauberlehrling wurde zornig, als er keine Formel dafür auffinden konnte.

     ‚Sag, Katze, wie kann ich diesen Zauber wirken?‘ Die Güldene Katze schüttelte ihren Kopf. ‚Das vermag ich Euch nicht sagen zu können, doch ich habe von einem mächtigen Zauberer gehört, der den Gevatter Tod schon einmal überlistet hat. Aber Ihr werdet ihn nicht finden können. Der Zauberer musste sich fortan verbergen, um dem Gevatter Tod auch weiterhin entrinnen zu können‘

     Der junge Zauberlehrling ließ sich von den Worten der Güldenen Katze nicht verschrecken und noch in derselben Nacht verließ er das Schloss des braunbärtigen Mannes, um sich auf die Suche nach dem mächtigen Zauberer zu machen. In jedes noch so kleine Zauberdorf kehrte er ein, um dem Gerede der Leute Gehör zu schenken um zu erfahren, wo man den Zauberer zuletzt gesehen haben mochte. Doch die Spur schien ganz und gar verworren. Der Zauberer hatte gut daran getan, dem Gevatter Tod eine List aus Gerüchten und Unwahrheiten über seinen Verbleib zu stellen. Als der junge Zauberlehrling soweit war, seine Suche aufzugeben und zum Schloss des braunbärtigen Mannes zurückzukehren, tauchte die Güldene Katze abermals auf und sprach:

 

‚Reise in das Land, wo die Kanonen blühn,

Dort wirst du den mächtgen Zaubrer kennenlernen!

Dort steht er hinter Mauern stolz und kühn

Musst folgen nur den schwärzlichen Laternen.

 

Reise in das Land, welches könnte glücklich sein.

Es könnte glücklich sein und glücklich machen.

Dort gibt es Äcker, Kohle Stahl und Stein

Und Fleiß und Kraft und andre schöne Sachen.  
  
Dort reift die Freiheit nicht. Dort bleibt sie grün.  
Was man auch baut - es werden stets Kasernen.  
Reise in das Land, wo die Kanonen blühn,  
Musst folgen nur den schwärzlichen Laternen!‘

 

Und der junge Zauberlehrling tat wie ihm geheißen und reiste in das Land, von dem die Güldene Katze gesprochen hatte. Nach einigen Tagesmärschen, durch einen ganz und gar schwarzen Wald, kam er zu einer Lichtung, in dessen Mitte er eine kleine Laterne erblickte, die von einem magischen schwarzen Licht umflutet lag. Auf diese folgten weitere Lichter, bis sie von der Lichtung wieder zwischen die dichten Bäume führten und in einen Pfad mündeten. Der Zauberlehrling schritt auch diesen Weg entlang, bis er vor einer hohen, düsteren Mauer stand. In dieser war ein Tor eingelassen, über dem, in riesenhaften Lettern, geschrieben stand: ‚Für das Größere Wohl‘. Es öffnete sich wie von Geisterhand, als der junge Zauberlehrling davor trat. Dahinter lag eine gemauerte Festung und genau davor stand eine hochgewachsene Gestalt mit so hellgelbem Haar, dass es selbst in der Dunkelheit strahlte, wie die Sonne.

     ‚Herr‘, rief der junge Zauberlehrling aus und lief dem Mann entgegen. ‚Seid Ihr der mächtige Zauberer, der den Gevatter Tod überlistet hat?‘

     ‚Wer will das wissen?‘, fragte der Mann und betrachtete den Jungen mit prüfendem Blick.

     ‚Ein Zauberlehrling aus dem Nordwesten. Ich habe viele Tage und weite Reisen auf mich genommen, um den mächtigen Zauberer zu finden, der die Zauberformel kennt.‘

     ‚Nun denn, Zauberlehrling, damit bist du an deinem Ziel angelangt. Aber sag, was willst du mir im Gegenzug dafür bieten?‘

     Das brachte den jungen Zauberlehrling in große Not, wo er doch kein Gold oder sonstige Reichtümer besaß.

     ‚Mein Herr, ich habe weder Gold noch Dinge von großem Wert. Aber wenn Ihr beschließt mein Meister zu werden und mir die Zauberformel verratet, dann will ich in Eurer Schuld stehen.‘

     Der mächtige Zauberer erkannte das große Talent, welches der junge Zauberlehrling besaß und mit dem Gevatter Tod zum Feind würde ein gescheiter Zauberer, so jung er auch sein mochte, ihm eines Tages von großem Nutze sein.

     ‚Dann will ich die Formel dir verraten‘, sprach der mächtige Zauberer zu dem Jungen. ‚Aber sei gewarnt, sie ist trickreich und voller Tücken. Sie vermag den Gevatter Tod in die Irre leiten, jedoch hat jedes Medaillon eine Kehrseite, Zauberlehrling. Die Formel wird einen Teil deiner selbst aufbrauchen und du wirst nicht mehr der sein, der du einmal gewesen bist.‘

     Doch der Zauberlehrling schenkte den Warnungen des mächtigen Zauberers kein Gehör. Der Zauberer hielt sein Wort und offenbarte ihm die Formel. Nach einem Tag beherrschte der junge Zauberlehrling die List den Gevatter Tod zu täuschen und stellte dem mächtigen Zauberer vor seine Rückkehr in das Schloss eine letzte Frage.

     ‚Meister, verratet mir, wie viele Male ist es mir möglich die Zauberformel auszusprechen?‘

     Der mächtge Zauberer schien belustigt über diese Auskunft und antwortete, lauthals lachend ‚So oft es dir beliebt und dein Herz es auszuhalten zu vermag, junger Zauberlehrling.‘

     Und so kehrte der junge Zauberlehrling in das Schloss des braunbärtigen Mannes zurück und sprach dort, mit Hilfe eines kleinen Büchleins, die Formel laut heraus.

     Die nächsten Sommer und Winter kamen, in denen der Lehrling selbst zum Zaubermeister heranwuchs. Als er das Schloss verließ, gab es kaum einen Zauberspruch, den er nicht zu beherrschen wusste und selbst der braunbärtige Zauberer betrachtete mit Argwohn, wie mächtig der einst so junge Zauberlehrling geworden war und ließ ihn nicht mehr außer Augen.

      Eine lange Zeit hatte der junge Zaubermeister nicht mehr an das Versprechen gedacht, welches er dem mächtigen Zauberer aus dem schwarzen Wald gegeben hatte, bis die Güldene Katze eines Tages sein Gemach aufsuchte.

     ‚Die Feinde des mächtigen Zauberers haben sich mit dem Gevatter Tod verbündet und halten ihn hinter den schwarzen Mauern seiner eignen Festung gefangen‘, erzählte sie dem jungen Zaubermeister. Dieser hatte nicht im Sinn sein Wort zu brechen und machte sich sogleich auf den Weg, um den Zauberer zu befreien.

     Es war ihm ein Leichtes, die Mauern der Festung zu überwinden und die Wachen vor dem Kerker, indem der mächtige Zauberer gefangen gehalten wurde, zu überwältigen. Der junge Zaubermeister brachte den mächtigen Zauberer an einen weit entfernten Ort, der so verborgen lag, dass seine Feinde ihn nicht aufspüren konnten und somit beglich er seine Schuld. Da der Gevatter Tod nun die Spur des mächtigen Zauberers verloren hatte, wütete er im ganzen Land und suchte dabei Leute Heim, deren Stund noch gar nicht abgelaufen war.

     Alsbald kam der Gevatter Tod auch zum braunbärtigen Zauberer und wollte diesen mitnehmen. Doch der braunbärtige Zauberer war nicht dumm und sah sein Glück in großer Not. Er verriet dem Gevatter Tod, dass auch der junge Zaubermeister ihn überlistet hatte und somit dieser und nicht er selbst dafür mit ihm gehen müsse. Und so verbündeten beide sich, um den jungen Zaubermeister zu jagen.

     Der braunbärtige Zauberer und der Gevatter Tod waren mit Eifer und Geschick dabei, die Verstecke des jungen Zaubermeisters ausfindig zu machen und so war diesem alsbald Angst und bang. Doch mit der Zeit erfasste ihn der Mut die Zauberformel des mächtigen Zauberers ein weiteres Mal auszusprechen. Sein Herz vermochte dem Stand zu halten und so wagte er den Zauber noch einmal und noch einmal. Jeder weitere Ausspruch der Zauberformel umhüllte sein Verbleiben mehr mit Unscheinbarkeit …

 

… und da der einst junge Zauberlehrling nicht gestorben ist, so jagt Gevatter Tod ihn noch heute.“

     Außer dem Knistern der Feuerscheite war in dem stickigen Raum der Hütte wieder Stille eingekehrt. Gellert lehnte sich auf dem Sofa in zufriedener Haltung zurück, griff nach seinem bereits erkalteten Tee und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck daraus.

     „Aah, nach einer so umfangreichen Geschichte bleibt eine trockene Kehle wohl nicht aus“, sagte Gellert im Plauderton. „Aber wie ich dich kenne, war sie dir wohl nicht umfangreich genug?“

     „Du hast dich schon immer sehr gut darin verstanden, die Dinge zu drehen und zu wenden, wie dir der Sinn steht“, antworte Albus mit einem Seufzen und ließ die Teekanne ein weiteres Mal auf Gellert zu schweben, die ihm sogleich die Tasse wieder auffüllte.

    „Wohl wahr, wohl wahr …“, gluckste Gellert und roch abermals lange und ausgiebig an seinem Getränk. „Ich verstehe bis heute nicht, wieso diese Topfgucker mich nicht auf die Akademie ‚Tinte und Feder‘ zugelassen haben.“

     „Was wäre uns nicht alles erspart geblieben“, sagte Albus. Gellerts Blick verfinsterte sich augenblicklich. „Tom hat das Ritual, mit dem ein _Horkrux_ erschaffen wird, demnach von dir erlernt?“

     „Ist es nicht das, was du hören wolltest?“

     „Ich hatte eine Vermutung und benötigte die Bestätigung, um voranzukommen.“ Mit diesen Worten lehnte sich Albus ein Stück nach vorne und fasste mit seinem Blick den von Gellert. „Wie viele sind es, Gellert, wie oft hat Tom seine Seele gespalten?“

     „Das“, antwortete Gellert nach einer langen Pause, „kann ich dir nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, mein alter Freund. Ich selbst habe ihn lediglich zweimal an der Zahl gesehen und das liegt beinahe ein halbes Jahrhundert zurück.“

     „Das letzte Mal in _Nurmengard_?“

     „In _Nurmengard_ , ja.“ Und wieder trat ein Hauch von Amüsement in Gellerts Gesicht. „Und dabei hast du höchst persönlich die Schutzzauber und Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen. Der Junge war äußerst talentiert und von einem Ehrgeiz, den ich bis dahin nur von mir selber kannte. Aber ich gebe mich geschlagen“, seufzte er, „denn ich wäre niemals auf die Idee gekommen, den _Libera temet_ gleich sieben Mal anzuwenden, jeder normale Geist wäre daran zerbrochen – oder auch nicht, wie es ja scheint.“

     „Bei Merlin“, rief Albus und wäre dabei beinahe von seinem Platz aufgesprungen. „ _Sieben_ Mal?“

     „Wie bereits gesagt, das kann ich nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Die Zahl Sieben ist nur gefallen, als er mich fragte, wie viele _Horkruxe_ herzustellen möglich sei.“

     Albus blickte auf seine rechte Hand, bewegte hier und da ein paar Finger und murmelte dazwischen ein paar unverständliche Worte.

     „Ein Mensch für jeden _Horkrux_ , Albus. Es gilt die Geschichte wieder aufzurollen und überall ein wenig … _herumzuschnüffeln_ , auf diesem Gebiet bist du doch geradezu – _meisterhaft_. Aber um dir ein paar Appariersprünge und sehr unangenehme Gespräche ersparen zu können, der Junge kam zu mir, da klebte noch das Blut seines frisch hingerichteten Muggelvaters an seinen Händen.“

     „Dem Gaunt Jungen habe ich bereits einen Besuch abgestattet“, sagte Albus und holte dabei einen goldenen Ring aus einer Tasche seines Umhangs. Auf dem Ring war ein klobiger, schwarzer Stein eingelassen, durch den ein tiefer Riss ging. Das eingeprägte Wappen auf dem Stein war kaum noch erkennbar, so alt schien er zu sein.

     „Nein Albus, da hat dich dein vorzüglicher Verstand wohl einmal mehr im Stich gelassen.“ Gellert deutete auf den Ring in Albus Hand. „Der Junge hat sehr wohl mit dem Gedanken gespielt, den ‚Peverell‘ Ring für einen _Horkrux_ zu nutzen, dies aber wieder verworfen. Oder hast du etwa immer noch nicht herausfinden können, wie man die Gegenstände zerstört? Schließlich sitze ich nach wie vor hier und soweit ich weiß können die Londoner weiterhin die Uhrzeit lesen.“

     „Hat er dir erzählt welchen Gegenstand er statt des Rings genutzt hat?“

     „Nein“, antwortete Gellert. Es schien ihm nichts auszumachen, dass Albus in keiner Weise auf seine Frage eingegangen war. „Ich denke so vertrauenswürdig war der Gute nicht. Aber er war stolz, sehr stolz sogar, dass er etwas aus den Besitztümern seines Muggelvaters verwendet hat.“

     „Stolz, sagst du?“, fragte Albus verwundert.

     „Sehr wohl. Wahrscheinlich, weil er damit etwas entartet hat, was niemand bei ihm vermutet hätte. Aber das ist nur eines meiner Gedankenspiele.“

     Albus nickte, weiterhin in höchst nachdenklicher Haltung.

     „Es ist Zeit“, sagte Albus dann plötzlich und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. Mit ein paar Schlenkern seines Zauberstabs ließ er die Dinge so schnell wieder verschwinden, wie er sie zu Anfang seines Eintreffens hervorgezaubert hatte.

     „Aber sicher, vielbeschäftigt wie wir es von ihm kennen, heute noch mehr denn je.“ Ob dies spöttisch war oder nur eine Feststellung sein sollte, konnte man weder Gellerts Tonlage noch seinem Gesichtsausdruck entnehmen. Auch er erhob sich von dem abgenutzten Sofa und geleitete seinen Besucher mit langsamen Schritten bis zur Haustür.

     „Ach, eins noch, Gellert“, sagte Albus, bevor er hinaus, zurück in die Dunkelheit des Waldes trat. „Was hat es mit der ‚Güldenen Katze‘ auf sich?“

     Dies entlockte Gellert ein schelmisches Grinsen, welches ihn beinahe bubenhaft aussehen ließ.

     „Ich habe dir ein Märchen erzählt, Albus, und was wäre ein Märchen ohne ein sprechendes Tier?“

     Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds überquerte Albus die Schwelle der Tür, kehrte Gellert den Rücken und stieß einen lauten Pfiff mit Hilfe zweier Finger in den Nachthimmel hinauf. Es vergingen bloß ein paar Sekunden, da ertönte das peitschende Geräusch zweier großer Flügel und kurz darauf donnerten die Hufe des drachenähnlichen Pferdes auf den Waldboden auf. Gemach schritt das Tier dann auf Albus zu, mit dampfenden Nüstern und die Augen wachsam auf Gellert gerichtet. Mit einer einzigen, gleitenden Bewegung schwang Albus sich auf den Rücken des Flugtiers, doch bevor er es zum Start antrieb, wandte er sich das letzte Mal Gellert Grindelwald zu.

     „Es wäre erfreulich, auch weiterhin nichts von dir zu hören“, sagte Albus mit einem Hauch Wehmut in seiner Stimme. „Und wir wissen beide, dass kein _Veritaserum_ in dem Tee war.“

     Damit verschwand er in dem sternenklaren Nachthimmel und wieder folgten Gellerts Augen jeder noch so kleinsten Bewegung, bis sein lang ersehnter Besucher zur Gänze verschwunden war.

     „Ja Albus, alter Freund“, flüsterte er, kaum wahrnehmbar, „das wissen wir.“

    


	3. Die Blaue Mauritius

_‚Den gestrigen Augenberichten Zufolge, wurde der flüchtige, mutmaßliche Todesser Lucius Malfoy am Randgebiet von Calais gesichtet. Die Hausfrau Madame Louise B. informierte die Muggelpolizei, nachdem sie den Verdächtigen durch ein Fahndungsbild in den Muggelnachrichten (übertragen in Echtzeit von einem sogenannten Fernsehapparat, mehr dazu auf S. 7; Rubrik ‚Muggel und ihre Kuriositäten‘) wiedererkannt hatte. Diese Aussage fügt sich mit denen der letzten Augenzeugen zusammen, die L. Malfoy in den letzten Wochen zwischen der Küste von Dover und Calais gesichtet haben wollen. Ein Sprecher des Ministeriums gab hierzu einem Reporter des Tagespropheten bekannt, dass es nun einige Unstimmigkeiten bezüglich des Zuständigkeitsbereiches mit dem französischen Zaubereiministeriums gäbe, es aber nur eine Frage der Zeit sei, bis L. Malfoy gestellt sei._

_Derweil behauptet die Ehegattin, Narzissa Malfoy (41), weiterhin, der Aufenthaltsort ihres Mannes sei ihr unbekannt und sie habe ihn seit dem Vorfall in der Mysteriumsabteilung am 4. Juni weder gesehen noch gesprochen. Nachdem die Durchsuchung von Malfoy Manor (siehe letzte Ausgabe ‚Razzia in Malfoy Manor‘) ebenfalls ergebnislos geblieben war, bleibt abzuwarten, ob das Ministerium sein Versprechen halten kann, das einst ehrenhafte Mitglied der Zauberergesellschaft zu stellen und dem Zaubergamot vorzuführen.‘_

Ein lautes Klirren und Scheppern durchdrangen die Stille der Wohnung, kurz darauf ein markerschütternder Schrei. Luciana riss sich von dem Anblick des Zeitungsartikels los, drehte mit Hilfe ihrer Zehenspitzen den Schreibtischstuhl um neunzig Grad Richtung der Ausgangstür ihres Zimmers, erhob sich widerwillig und schlurfte demotiviert dem tosenden Gedonner entgegen. In der Küche angelangt offenbarte sich ihr ein wohlbekanntes Bild: Der neurotische Sauberkeitsfanatiker war in das Bombardement aus dreckigem Geschirr, Essenresten und den mit Krümeln und Schnittüberbleibseln bedeckten Boden eingedrungen und sah mit seinen weit aufgerissen, vor Schock hervorquellenden Augäpfeln, mehr denn je aus wie ein wahnsinniger Massenmörder.

     „ZWEI erwachsene Menschen im Haushalt und wie JEDES Mal ein Mykotoxin-verseuchter Brutkasten aus Bakterien und Schimmelkulturen – meinst du unsere Kontaminierungseinheit hat nichts Besseres zu tun, als deinen UNRAT zu beseitigen?“

     „Hallo Gabriel, ja, ich freue mich auch unheimlich dich zu sehen, ja klar, mir geht’s gut und ich hatte meinen Spaß die letzten Wochen, danke der Nachfrage“, ratterte Luciana darauf monoton herunter und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Küchentisch.

     „In drei Jahren fünfzehn neue Küchen, FÜNFZEHN!“, wetterte ihr Pate weiter – dabei war er nicht einmal dazu gekommen seinen Mantel abzulegen, geschweige denn seine Aktentasche, mit der er sein Gezeter noch wild gestikulierend unterstützte.

     „Pff, ist ja auch völlig normal die komplette Küche rauszureißen, sobald eine Packung Salami im Kühlschrank das Mindesthaltbarkeitsdatum überschritten hat.“

     „JETZT auch noch frech werden, das hättest du wohl gern, junge Dame, DA“, mit diesen Worten griff Gabriel nach einem Gulasch-Topf, in dem halbhoch das Spülwasser zum Einweichen stand. Ein paar Reste des ehemaligen Inhalts des Topfes waren angetrocknet auf dem Herd verteilt, plus Fliesenspiegel und Arbeitsplatte (selbstverständlich hatte es sich Lucianas Falke Azrael nicht nehmen lassen die Gulaschreste als Planschbecken zu missbrauchen). „Du glaubst doch nicht ERNSTHAFT, das würde mit PUTZMITTEL“ (Gabriel hasste Putzmittel, allesamt ‚ineffektiv‘ und ‚Augenwischerei‘) „beseitigt werden können?!“

     „Du musst lernen etwas mehr wie ein Zauberer zu denken, Gabriel.“ Dieses, von ihrem Paten an sie selbst gerichtete Zitat, welches sie zu allem Übel mit einem ganz speziellen, süffisanten Grinsen ausgesprochen hatte (kopiert von einem gewissen Tränkemeister), brachte die Angelegenheit zu einer waschechten Eskalation. Luciana war drauf und dran, sich aus Küchenrolle geformte Kügelchen in die Ohrmuscheln zu stopfen, als die Schimpftirade ihres Paten durch das Aufklingen des Imperial March durchbrochen wurde (der übrigens, seit Johnny unbeobachtet an dem kleinen, weißen Kasten über dem Wohnungseingang herumgebastelt hatte, die Türklingel war).

     Vor der Tür stand kein geringerer als Albus Dumbledore, der vergnügt mit den Klängen von John Williams hin und her wippte, wobei sein hüftlanger, silberner Bart durch die Luft schwang. „Welch eine überschwängliche Willkommenshymne“, gluckste er zufrieden und betrat den Flur ihres Heims mit zwei langen Schritten, nachdem Luciana aus der Schockstarre erwacht war und ihm Platz gemacht hatte.  

     „Sind die ZAG-Ergebnisse so schlecht ausgefallen, dass Sie sie persönlich überbringen müssen?“, erkundigte sie sich im Flüsterton bei ihrem Schulleiter und ihr Herz schien bei diesem Gedanken gleich ganz aussetzen zu wollen.

     Dumbledore schien diese Idee höchst amüsant zu finden – was Luciana übrigens ganz und gar nicht nachvollziehen konnte, immerhin war es _ihr_ Hintern der nach Askaban, dem Zauberergefängnis, Mitten im Nirgendwo der schottischen See, verfrachtet werden würde, wenn sie ihren allgemeinen Zauberergrad nicht bestehen würde.

     „Nein, nein, mein Kind“, antworte Dumbledore, ebenfalls im Flüsterton und beugte sich ein Stück zu ihr herunter. „Und unter uns – ich glaube nicht, dass du dir wegen deiner Ergebnisse den Kopf zerbrechen musst.“ Diese Anmerkung schloss er mit einem Augenzwinkern ab und griff dann an ihr vorbei die ausgestreckte Hand ihres Paten, der plötzlich mit ihnen im Flur stand – dabei konnte man bei diesem nicht einmal mehr erahnen, dass er sich die letzten zwanzig Minuten in Rage getobt hatte.

     „Doktor Steinhardt, sehr freundlich, dass Sie es so kurzfristig einrichten konnten“, sagte Dumbledore und schüttelte Gabriel die Hand. Mit geschäftigem Blick erwiderte ihr Pate die Begrüßung und geleitete den Professor den Flur entlang in sein Arbeitszimmer, dessen Tür sich schloss, sobald die beiden es betreten hatten.

     _Verdammt_

     Lucianas Neugier war in voller Fahrt, immerhin kam es nicht häufig (bisher gar nicht) vor, dass der Kopf des Orden des Phönix bei ihnen Hausbesuche machte.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    

     Der letzte Monat war die reinste Qual für sie gewesen. Nach der letzten Ordenssitzung, kurz nach dem Eintreffen des Hogwarts-Express in London (zu der Gabriel sie begleitet hatte), waren ihre Informationsquellen um die Geschehnisse in der Zaubererwelt auf den Tagespropheten, den Klitterer und Zeitungen aus der nicht-magischen-Welt beschränkt worden.

     Rennoc, der ihren Posten im Auftrag von Gabriel für die Ferien übernommen hatte, war die letzten Wochen meist so mit Arbeit überhäuft, dass er kaum Zeit hatte Luciana Auskünfte zu geben, egal wie häufig sie ‚zufällig‘ das ein oder andere Buch in seiner Bibliothek ausborgte und wieder zurückbrachte. Seine Sitzungsprotokolle waren für sie zudem noch vollkommen unbrauchbar, da er jedes Blatt Papier davon mit schnörkeliger Schrift in Latein vollgekritzelt hatte und noch nicht dazu gekommen war, diese zu übersetzen. 

     Ja, und die genannten Zeitungsartikel gab es zwar zu Hauf, waren aber für ihre Zwecke total unbrauchbar. Das Zaubereiministerium hatte vielleicht keine Informationssperre verhängt, hielt sich dafür allerdings mit den Aussagen über einen gewissen, schwarzmagischen Oberguru und seine Anhänger sehr zurück. Wahrscheinlich wollte man eine Massenpanik verhindern, die Situation herunterspielen, oder vielleicht (Luciana wagte es zu bezweifeln) war es wirklich ruhig um Voldemort geworden; sie jedoch direkt nach dem Schuljahr, kurz nach dem Showdown im Ministerium, in den Zwangsurlaub zu schicken, war unmenschlicher als jeder Cliffhanger eines Staffelfinales ihrer Lieblingsserien.

 

     Und da kam ihr ein genialer Gedanke in den Sinn. Mit einem kurzen Sprint rannte Luciana zurück in ihr Zimmer, zog den riesenhaften, dunkelbraunen Lederkoffer (der seit ihrer Rückkehr nach Deutschland noch immer halb gefüllt war) unter ihrem Bett hervor und drehte diesen mit einem kräftigen Ruck in die Schräglage, sodass sich der gesamte Inhalt in einem chaotischen Haufen auf dem Fußboden verteilte. Kurz darauf flogen die Kleidungsstücke und Bücher kreuz und quer im Raum herum (ein dumpfes Kreischen kam aus der Richtung der Couch, auf der gerade noch Azrael seinen Mittagsschlaf gehalten hatte und nun unter einem Umhang begraben lag), doch es dauerte noch eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis Luciana, auf allen Vieren auf dem Boden suchend, triumphierend eine fleischfarbene Schnur in den Händen hielt, an dessen beiden Enden Ohren baumelten.

     Schnell rappelte sie sich auf, lief wieder zur Tür hinaus den Flur hinunter und positionierte sich mit einer scharfen Vollbremsung direkt vor dem verschlossenen Arbeitszimmer, aus dem unverständliches Gemurmel drang. Das Gemurmel wich klar verständlichen Worten, kaum dass sie den Geniestreich von einer bombastischen Erfindung ihrer Lieblingszwillinge in Stellung gebracht hatte (das eine Ohr heftete sie mit der Selbstklebefunktion an die Tür, das andere hielt sie nah an ihr eigenes).

     „… Riddle Anwesen gesprochen“, anscheinend war sie mitten in eine von Dumbledores Ausführungen geraten, zumindest laut seinem aufgelegten Erklärtonfall. „Ihr guter Riecher scheint sich wieder einmal bewahrheitet zu haben, Doktor Steinhardt.“ Eigentlich hätte Gabriel an dieser Stelle etwas erwidern können, doch es war nichts weiter als Stille zu hören, bis Dumbledore wieder das Wort übernahm. „Sie wollen mir noch immer nicht verraten, woher Sie Ihre Quellen beziehen?“

     „Es zählen doch letztendlich die Ergebnisse, Professor. Meine Diskretion ist ein ausschlaggebender Grund, wieso ich diverse Informationen überhaupt bekomme.“ Ach was hätte Luciana darum gegeben, nicht nur Zeuge des Gesprächs, sondern auch der Mimik der beiden zu sein – Gabriel und Dumbledore schienen ein sehr angespanntes Verhältnis zu pflegen, das hatte sich schon bei der ersten Sitzung im Grimmauldplatz deutlich bemerkbar gemacht. Nachdem der Schulleiter dann noch die ‚Dreistigkeit‘ besessen hatte, ein ganzes Jahr für die Bewachung einer Prophezeiung zu ‚verschwenden‘, war dieser im Ansehen ihres Paten wohl noch mehrere Stockwerke tief gesunken; trotzdem, oder vielleicht auch gerade deshalb, gingen die beiden äußerst höflich miteinander um. Oder wie man den Rohen-Eiertanz auch immer nennen wollte.

     Die Antwort von Dumbledore bestand lediglich aus einem hörbaren Seufzen, dann waren Schritte zu vernehmen. Luciana war schon drauf und dran ihren Posten im nächsten Sprintansatz zu verlassen, als ihr in den Sinn kam, dass Professor Dumbledore anscheinend nur wieder dazu übergangen war, im Raum auf und ab zu laufen, was er offenbar häufig tat, wenn er seine grauen Zellen ganz besonders auf Touren bringen wollte.

     „Wir haben einen Horkrux“, _(einen WAS?)_ fuhr Dumbledore nach einiger Zeit fort, „ausfindig machen können. Es ist vermutlich der Zweite, den er, kurz nach seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts, hergestellt haben muss. Dabei handelt es sich um einen Gegenstand aus dem persönlichen Besitz seines Vaters.“

     „Ja, so etwas hatte Rennoc in seinem letzten Sitzungsprotokoll erwähnt.“ Verdammte Latein-Nerds.

     „Wir haben die letzten Wochen gründliche Beinarbeit geleistet und sind uns nun sicher, dass es sich um eine Briefmarke aus einer Sammlung handeln muss, wenn man den Auskünften einiger Dorfbewohner in Little Hangleton Glauben schenken mag.“ Okay … es mochte vielleicht ein Monat vergangen sein, aber wie zur Hölle kam man von ‚Wir sind kurz vor einem Krieg‘ und ‚Maßnahmen um Anschläge von Todessern zu verhindern‘ auf so etwas Triviales wie eine Briefmarkensammlung? Vielleicht hatten die beiden da im Arbeitszimmer herausgefunden, dass sie belauscht wurden und machten sich jetzt einen Spaß daraus, sie mit schwachsinnigen Informationen in die Irre zu führen? Doch es ging noch weiter, dieses Mal war es an Gabriel nachzuhaken:

    „Wenn es sich hierbei um eine ganze Briefmarkensammlung handelt, wird sie doch sicher mittlerweile auf dem ganzen Globus zerstreut sein?“

     „Ich denke an diesem Punkt hat uns das Glück noch nicht ganz verlassen“, sagte Dumbledore, jetzt wieder mit einer etwas heiteren Stimmlage. „Es geht nämlich nur um ein ganz besonderes Stück in der Sammlung, wie man mir versicherte.“

     „Etwas genauer, Professor. Ich kenne mich ein wenig mit der Thematik aus; ich hatte selbst einen … Liebhaber dieses, höchst unproduktiven und kostspieligen Hobbies in meiner Blutlaufbahn.“ Und auch diese Information war Luciana neu. Nicht, dass es zu Gabriels Lieblingsbeschäftigungen zählte von seiner Verwandtschaft zu plaudern.

     „Man sagte mir, es handle sich um ein ganz besonders ausgefallenes Exemplar.“ Oh, Luciana konnte den genervten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihres Paten beinahe durch die geschlossene Tür sehen, den er immer aufzusetzen pflegte, wenn sein unfassbar unstrapazierbarer Geduldsfaden zum Zerreißen gespannt war. „Die Blaue Mauritius“, warf Dumbledore dann in den Raum und eine Sekunde später erlitt Luciana fast einen Hörsturz. Gabriel hatte so laut und schallend angefangen zu Lachen, dass es wahrscheinlich noch unten in der Magieforschungsabteilung zu hören sein musste. Das Lachen endete so abrupt wie es gekommen war.

     „Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst“, bemerkte Gabriel trocken. „Es sei denn, Sie reden von einem gestempelten Exemplar.“

     „Nein, Doktor Steinhardt, wir reden tatsächlich von einem Ungestempelten. Was die Suche doch erheblich eingrenzt, möchte ich meinen.“  

     „Die sogenannte Blaue Mauritius“, begann Gabriel, wie er es sonst bei ‚Lektionen fürs Leben‘ bei ihr zu tun pflegte, „aus der Septemberausgabe des Jahres 1847 mit dem Motiv der Königin Victoria, erschienen in den Farben Rot und Blau. Stichtiefdruck und geschnitten, wenn ich mich richtig entsinne, mit dem Postwert von einem Penny und zwei Pence. Sicher gehört sie nicht zu der Top Drei der wertvollsten Briefmarken der Welt, aber sie ist die wohl Berühmteste. Es gibt fünf, nein vier Ungestempelte, davon befindet sich eine im Postmuseum in London. Die weiteren Aufenthaltsorte sind mir nicht bekannt.“

     „Port Louis, Mauritius“, sagte Dumbledore, „eine befindet sich in unbekanntem Privatbesitz und die Vierte – ja die Vierte gehört dem Königshaus.“

     „Sie scheinen sich ausführlich über das Thema informiert zu haben. Daher kann ich nicht ganz verstehen, wieso Sie um eine private Unterredung mit mir gebeten haben.“

     „Sir Rennoc hat nach der letzten Ordenssitzung angemerkt, Ihre Organisation habe vorzügliche Methoden in gesicherte Muggelgebäude zu gelangen“, bemerkte Dumbledore.

     „Ehm, ja“, sagte Gabriel und hörte sich dabei verwirrt an. „Für Leute, die nicht apparieren können. Oder sich einen Zugang über ein Flohnetzwerk verschaffen. Oder noch etwas deutlicher: Für nicht magisch begabte Menschen.“

     „Und sehen Sie hier, Doktor Steinhardt, brauchen wir genau das. Keine Magie, nicht einen Funken.“ Wahrscheinlich machte Gabriel genauso ein verwirrtes Gesicht wie Luciana. „Sind Sie mit der Geschichte der Zaubererfamilie Baskerville vertraut?“ _Eh, nein?_

     „Ja“, knurrte ihr Pate und am liebsten hätte sie laut aufgeflucht.

     „Seit heute sind wir endlich soweit, dass wir die vier Exemplare auf zwei eingrenzen konnten. Die Briefmarke in Port Louis hat nie ihren Platz verlassen und auch das Postmuseum hat ein lückenloses Protokoll, seitdem sie im Besitz dieses prachtvollen Stückes sind. Nun würde man sicher davon ausgehen, bei unserem Horkrux müsse es sich um die Briefmarke mit unbekanntem Besitzer handeln, allerdings“, und damit lief Dumbledore wieder auf und ab, „gab es ein paar Unstimmigkeiten, als die Marke der Königsfamilie, anlässlich einer öffentlichen Ausstellung, von ihrem gewohnten Aufenthaltsort zeitweise entfernt wurde und genau in diesem Zeitraum muss der Horkrux entstanden und in Sicherheit gebracht worden sein. Und welch passenderen Ort könnte man sich zur sicheren Verwahrung vorstellen, als ein weltbekannter Palast, der nicht nur Rund um den Zeiger von Muggeln, sondern auch seit Erbauung durch die beste Zaubererfamilie in Punkto Zauberkunst der Bannsiegel und Schutzzauber geschützt wird?“ Der Buckingham Palace wurde von Zauberern geschützt? Wahrscheinlich wieder eines dieser vielen, kleinen Details, die Luciana nicht über die Zaubererwelt wusste und dort wiederum als Allgemeinwissen angesehen wurde.

     „Ach, der Alte Baskerville hat das Familiengeschäft also doch nicht an den Nagel gehängt“, bemerkte Gabriel mit gehässigem Unterton. „Aber Ihre Überlegungen klingen logisch. Und gar nicht mal so dumm von Riddle.“

     „Der Orden würde einen Experten auf dem Gebiet der Baskervilles bereitstellen“, sagte Dumbledore dann, „um möglichen, unliebsamen Überraschungen entgegen zu wirken.“

     „Das hört sich vernünftig an“, räumte Gabriel ein. „Und ich werde in den nächsten Tagen in Erfahrung bringen lassen, wo genau sich die Privatsammlung der Königin im Palast aufhält. Ich kann Ihnen allerdings jetzt schon sagen, dass wir ganz sicher im Vorfeld einen Ausspähungstrupp in das Gebäude schicken. In diesem Fall würde ich vorschlagen die naheliegende Option zu wählen und diesen mit einer gewöhnlichen Touristengruppe einzuschleusen. Dabei wäre es sicher von Vorteil, Ihren Experten mitzunehmen.“

     „Ein vorzüglicher Plan, Doktor Steinhardt, lassen Sie uns morgen über einen Patronus miteinander sprechen.“ Der Rhythmus der Schritte veränderte sich plötzlich und das Rollen eines Bürostuhls über Parkett war deutlich zu vernehmen. „Und nun zeigen Sie mir bitte, wo genau in diesem Gebäude die Trainingshalle liegt. Mr Jonathan versicherte mir, ich könne ihn dort finden.“ Höchste Zeit für Luciana das Weite zu suchen. Die Langziehohren stopfte sie sich noch auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer in die Hosentasche und begab sich dann, so scheinheilig wie möglich, wieder an ihren Platz am Schreibtisch, um Seite zwei des heutigen Tagespropheten in Augenschein zu nehmen. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

In der Nacht fand Luciana kaum zwei Stunden Schlaf. Das Gespräch zwischen dem Schulleiter und ihrem Paten wollte einfach keinen Sinn ergeben und egal wie sehr sie ihre Schulbücher gewälzt und das Internet durchforstet hatte, nirgends auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen über einen sogenannten Horkrux, geschweige denn, was dieser mit einer Briefmarke zu tun haben sollte. Trotz der beinahe ruhelosen Nacht hatte Luciana am nächsten Morgen mehr Energie im Leib, als die sämtlichen letzten Wochen. Am Küchentisch (in dem Raum hatte sich seit gestern einiges getan; dieses Mal schien sich Gabriel für eine beige Küchenfront im Hochglanzstil entschieden zu haben) schlürfte sie nun schon ihre dritte Tasse Kaffee, während sie sich Plan A bis D für den heutigen Tag zurechtlegte. Johnny saß, mit seinen Füßen auf dem Tisch, ihr gegenüber und war fast am Ende seines Ritual-Schund-Blatt-Guckens angelangt – wenigstens hatte er nicht einen Versuch unternommen sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Währenddessen pickte Azrael unter dem Fenster lustlos in einem Haufen Frischfleisch herum, den er, fein säuberlich, aus seinem Futternapf (welchen er schon immer zutiefst zu verachten schien) auf den Fliesen aufgestapelt hatte.

     Mit einem Klaps gegen Johnnys Schulter und einem „Ich bin dann mal weg, sehen uns heut Abend“ verabschiedete sich Luciana und kippte die letzten Schlucke Kaffee hinunter. Nachdem sie sich mit ein paar Alibi-Büchern aus der Bibliothek bewaffnet hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl des Sangues, welcher am Ende des ewig langen Ganges vor ihrer Wohnungstür lag (der kleine Fahrstuhl in ihrer Wohnung stand unter ‚Wartungsarbeiten‘; wenigstens würde sie sich so ein wenig die Beine vertreten können).

     In dem Fahrstuhl angekommen (eigentlich war es ein Lastenaufzug, in dem problemlos gleich mehrere Fahrzeuge Platz finden könnten) stellte sich ihr die nächste Zeitverzögerung in den Weg. Die Mitarbeiter und Besucher des Sangues machten sich nämlich einen riesen Spaß daraus, das in der Mitte diesen Monat herausgegebene Schutzmaßnahmenprotokoll des britischen Zaubereiministeriums durch den Kakao zu ziehen. Seit dem Ereignis in der Mysteriumsabteilung, war nicht nur der Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge durch den ehemaligen Chef des Aurorenbüros (Jobbeschreibung eines Aurors: Schwarzmagier jagen), Rufus Scrimgeour ersetzt worden, sondern die gesamte Öffentlichkeitsarbeit des Ministeriums hatte eine hundertachtzig Grad Drehung hingelegt. Während die bisherige Leitung alles daran gesetzt hatte, jegliche Gerüchte und Meldungen von der Wiederkehr des Schwarzen Führers im Keim zu ersticken, versuchte die Neue das angeschlagene Image des Ministeriums mit Aufstockung der Sicherheitskräfte und Schutzmaßnahmen der Zivilbevölkerung aufzupolieren. Mit gleich drei aufeinanderfolgenden Tagesprophetausgaben hatte das Ministerium ein ‚Merkblatt‘ mit vierzehn Maßnahmen herausgegeben – die einen mehr, die anderen weniger sinnvoll. Und mit diesen, oder optisch ähnlichen, Merkblättern war der Fahrstuhl von der Decke bis zum Boden tapeziert worden und an den Wänden hingen an Schnüren baumelnde Eddings in allen erdenklichen Farben (alles hatte mit einem Zettel an dem großen Spiegel in der Kabine angefangen, von da aus war die Sache explosionsartig eskaliert). Mit anderen Worten, Luciana stand in einem violetten Riesenschuhkarton und kratzte an der Stelle der Wand herum, an der die Schalttafel des Aufzugs hängen müsste.

     An dem Platz, an dem Sicherheitsmaßnahme Vier – _‚Stimmen Sie sich in Sicherheitsfragen mit engen Freunden und Verwandten ab, damit Sie Todesser, die sich mit Hilfe des Vielsaft-Tranks (siehe Seite 2) als andere ausgeben, erkennen können‘ –_ diskutiert worden war (man hatte sich mithilfe einer Abstimmung auf das Safeword ‚Bananahammock‘ geeinigt), wurde sie nicht fündig, aber sie hatte im Gefühl, am richtigen Ort zu Graben. Und endlich, unter Maßnahme Nummer eins _– Wir raten Ihnen, das Haus nicht allein zu verlassen –_ und der darauffolgenden, meterlangen darauf geklebten Instruktion (in mehreren Handschriften, offenbar war sie immer und immer wieder erweitert worden, unter anderem: _‚Die Vampire verlassen AUSSCHLIESSLICH Paarweise das Gebäude‘_ und weiter _‚Möglichst in gruppierten Zweierreihen‘_ noch weiter _‚Es darf auf KEINEN FALL versäumt werden, sich dabei an den Händen zu halten‘_ und dann _‚Bei Sichtung eines oder mehreren Todessern verständigen Sie einen kompetenten Werwolf in Ihrer Nähe‘_ daneben _‚Fi** dich doch selbst‘,_ weiter unten _‚Bitten Sie den oder die Todesser um eine Armlänge Abstand‘_ ) kam das Tastenfeld zum Vorschein. Luciana drückte den Knopf für die minus Zwei Ebene und yap – als sich die Schiebetüren schlossen, glichen selbst diese einer Litfaßsäule.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Die Bibliothek des Bunkers zu betreten, war jedes Mal aufs Neue wie durch ein magisches Tor in eine andere Dimension zu gelangen. Zwar unterschieden sich die einzelnen Etagen der gigantischen Bunkeranlage in ihrer Funktion, aber das Interieur verfolgte dabei eine gewisse, funktionale Linie, die die meisten Räume (für ihren Geschmack) zu steril und wenig einladend wirken ließen (obwohl das zumindest im Verließ gewollt zu sein schien). Diese Etage bildete die einzige Ausnahme, denn es war das Reich von S. Y. Rennoc. Dieser saß an seinem gewohnten Platz, am Kopfe der Bibliothek, in einem dunklen Holzstuhl mit roter Lederpolsterung und hoher Rückenlehne, an einem dazu passenden Schreibtisch. Wie üblich hielt er sich dabei über einen Stapel antik aussehender Pergamente gebeugt, mit Feder in der linken Hand, während die Rechte eine Stelle an einem der Dokumente markiert hielt. Sein Platz, sowie die gesamte Halle, waren von deckenhohen Fenstern flankiert, hinter denen sich meist eine, von Menschen unberührte, Hügellandschaft auftat. Natürlich handelte es sich hierbei um verzauberte Fenster, die die Strahlen der Sonne lediglich vortäuschten. Zum einen war es nicht ratsam zum Teil Jahrhunderte (wenige sogar Jahrtausend) alte Bücher direktem Sonnenlicht auszusetzen und noch weniger hätte dies der Meister dieser Hallen vertragen.

     Wie jedes Mitglied der UOWV (Gabriel und sie bildeten die einzigen Ausnahmen), war auch Sir Rennoc ein sogenannter Halbmensch oder auch Halbblüter. In seinem Fall ein Vampir.

      Luciana kannte ihr Zuhause nicht ohne den alten Mann, doch Johnny hatte ihr einmal verraten, dass Gabriel große Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte, Rennoc für seine Untergrundorganisation zu gewinnen. Eine Bibliothek in diesem Ausmaß war dementsprechend niemals in Planung gewesen, sondern ein Anreiz (für sie hörte es sich nach Bestechung an) ein begehrtes Mitglied für die eigene Sache zu verpflichten. Dabei hätte Rennoc wirklich einen schlechteren Deal abschließen können. Das gesamte Design der Halle war nach seinen Vorstellungen erstellt worden und neben den Massen an Glasfenstern hatte er auf handgefertigte Kirschbaumholzregale mit eingeschnitzten Ornamenten (thematisch der jeweiligen Abteilung angepasst) bestanden, die mit sicher einem Dutzend Metern Höhe fast die Decke berührten. Durch den gesamten Mittelgang zog sich hierzu noch ein Meisterstück an Schreinerarbeit in Form eines Tisches, ebenfalls Kirschbaumholz (irgendwo auf der Welt gab es nach der Einrichtung dieses Ortes ein Wäldchen weniger), der sicher an die siebzig Meter lang sein musste, dafür normal breit war. Auf ihm waren, in regelmäßigen Abständen, hunderte von Bibliothekar Lampen mit grünen Schirmen aufgestellt worden. Zu seinen Seiten standen passende Bänke, auf denen, zu Lucianas Erleichterung, gerade keine Besucher saßen und Bücher wälzten.

     Sir Rennoc bemerkte sie scheinbar erst, als sie unmittelbar vor seinem Schreibtisch stand und mit den Büchern in ihren Armen etwas nervös von einen auf den anderen Fuß trat.

     „Fräulein Bradley“, begrüßte er sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und reichte ihr die Hand, während er mit der anderen seinen Zwicker von der Nase nahm und ihn auf eins der Pergamente ablegte. Sir Rennoc hatte ein blasses Gesicht (okay, dieser Umstand entsprach wirklich dem Klischee des Vampirs und Luciana war noch keiner untergekommen, der nicht entweder kalkweiß war oder aber mit künstlicher Bräune jeglicher Art nachgeholfen hatte), das von Falten durchzogen war und einen weißen Bart, der nur von seinem dunkleren Schnäuzer und seinen dunklen Brauen eine farbliche Abwechslung boten. Beides pflegte er schon immer äußerst gründlich, so hatte sie seine Gesichtsbehaarung nie länger als ein paar Zentimeter gesehen. So viel Haare er auch im Gesicht hatte, so wenig wurden es auf seinem Kopf. Zwar konnte man bei ihm noch nicht von einer Vollglatze sprechen, aber sein Haupt war vollkommen kahl. Nur ein Kranz aus schlohweißem Haar zog sich um seinen Hinterkopf. Wie üblich trug er eine seiner braunen Kutten (ob aus modischer Vorliebe oder übrig gebliebener Nostalgie aus einem früheren Leben, war schwer zu sagen; niemand wusste so recht, wie alt Rennoc sein mochte), die seine ebenfalls braunen Augen hervorhoben. Es war ein Paar ganz besonders aufmerksamer Augen, die meist sehr warm und freundlich wirkten.

     „Was kann ich am heutigen Tag für Sie tun, und dazu zu solch einer frühen Stunde?“, fragte Rennoc und nahm mit einem Schmunzeln die Bücher auf ihrem Arm in Augenschein. Luciana beeilte sich, diese auf einer freien Stelle auf der Tischplatte (die gar nicht so einfach zu finden war) abzustellen.     

     „Ehm, die hatten Sie mir nach Hogwarts geschickt.“ Ihr Gegenüber hob die Brauen und wie so oft katapultierte sie dieser Blick in die Rolle des Grundschulmädchens, welches gerade beim Flunkern erwischt worden war (nicht sehr abwegig, wenn man bedachte, dass Sir Rennoc in den Jahren als Lucianas Privatlehrer eingesetzt worden war, bevor sie eine weiterführende Schule besuchen konnte). „Tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich vergessen habe, sie vorher zurück zu schicken.“

     „Sie wurden in der kurzen Zeit nicht benötigt“, bemerkte Rennoc und legte den Stapel Jahrgangsabschlussbücher auf einen anderen, wohl, um sie später wieder in das richtige Regal zu verstauen.

     „Okay, dann bin ich ja beruhigt.“ Stille legte sich über die Bibliothek, man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.

     „Aber deswegen sind Sie nicht gekommen, habe ich Recht?“ Erwischt. So viel zu dem Plan, den alten Herrn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, um dann _zufällig_ auf das ein oder andere Thema zu kommen. Eigentlich hätte sie es besser wissen müssen; seit wann hatte sie auch nur einmal Smalltalk mit ihm geführt?

     „Professor Dumbledore war gestern zu Besuch“, sagte Luciana und knabberte sich dabei auf der Unterlippe herum.

     „Ah, ich sehe“, bemerkte Sir Rennoc und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. „Begleiten Sie mich doch ein Stückchen die Regale hinunter, so kann ich Ihnen vom Orden erzählen und zur selben Zeit ein wenig Arbeit verrichten.“

     Das ließ sie sich nicht zweimal sagen. Unaufgefordert schnappte sie sich einen der Bücherstapel vom Schreibtisch, von dem sie wusste, dass er auf jeden Fall wieder einsortiert gehörte und heftete sich dann an Rennocs gemächliches Schritttempo.

     „Also bevor wir mit dem Orden anfangen … “, sprudelte sie dann los, „mir war da, als hätte Dumbledore irgendwas von einem Horkrux gesagt.“

     Glücklicherweise verzichtete Rennoc darauf nachzuhaken, wann und wie genau dieses Wort gefallen war. Wenn Gabriel Wind davon bekommen würde, dass sie ihn während eines ‚Geschäftsgespräches‘ belauscht hatte, war das Donnerwetter vom Vortag eine halbe Stunde Wellness im Gegensatz zu dem, was darauf folgen würde.

     „Und dieser Terminus sagt Ihnen nichts“, schloss er darauf, woraufhin Luciana nur nickte. „Der Horkrux beschreibt in facto den Ertrag eines schwarzmagischen Rituals, das _Libera temet_ , mit dem man in der Lage ist, seine Seele zu spalten.“

     Wieso sollte man seine Seele spalten? Und wieso kam ihr das so furchtbar bekannt vor?

     „Ihrem verwirrten Ausdruck im Gesicht entnehme ich, dass es Ihnen nicht aufgeht, wieso man so etwas tun sollte?“

     Wieder nickte Luciana und reichte Rennoc das Buch, auf welches er in ihrem Arm deutete. Er sprach weiter, während er, mit dem Buch bewaffnet eine Leiter betrat, die hier überall an den Regalen fest installiert waren und die man beliebig verschieben konnte. „Indem man seine Seele spaltet, was übrigens nur mit Hilfe eines Mordes gelingen kann, entgeht man dem Tod. In gewisser Weise.“ Damit kam er wieder die Stufen herunter und setzte seinen Gang fort, Luciana auf den Fersen. „Den Teil der Seele, den man abgetrennt hat, verschließt man in einen Gegenstand, der damit zu einem Horkrux wird und fortan unzerstörbar ist, ganz gleich um was es sich handelt. Will meinen, _beinahe_ unzerstörbar“, schloss Rennoc und bog in den nächsten Gang ein.

     „Das heißt der Schwarze Führer“, der Bibliothekar schmunzelte bei dieser Bezeichnung, unterbrach sie aber nicht, „hat seine Seele gespalten und wenn man ihn tötet, erwacht er in Form einer Briefmarke zum Leben?!“ Natürlich war das eine lächerliche Annahme, aber Luciana verstand noch immer nur Bahnhof und benötigte Fakten, anstatt halbgare Aussagen.

     „Über die Mauritius wissen Sie demnach auch schon Bescheid?“, stellte Rennoc fest. „Und nein. Derjenige, der einen Horkrux besitzt und getötet wird, stirbt genau wie Sie und ich. Der Unterschied besteht in dem Danach.“ Hier legte Rennoc eine bedeutungsschwere Kunstpause ein und sortierte konzentriert und mit äußerster Sorgfalt die nächsten beiden, in Leder eingebundenen Bücher in ein Regal. „Der Horkrux lässt den eingeschlossenen Teil der Seele jener Person frei, die ihn hergestellt hat und nun gestorben ist. Dieses Seelenstück ist in der Lage von anderen Lebewesen Besitz zu ergreifen, bis es stark genug ist sich auf magischem Wege einen neuen Körper herzustellen.“

     „Sprich, das ist der Grund, warum man lange angenommen hatte der Schwarze Führer sei seit einundachtzig tot?“

     „Gewiss, Fräulein Bradley. Einige Wenige hatten dies zwar immer bezweifelt, jedoch war die Aussicht auf ein paar Jahre scheinbaren Friedens wohl schmackhafter, als diesen Zweiflern Glauben zu schenken.“ Mittlerweile hatten sie das mittlere Arial der Bibliothek erreicht, rechts von Ihnen der Abschnitt über magische Politik und Wirtschaft, zu ihrer Linken die Botanikabteilung.

     „Aber wenn der Schwarze Führer vor fünfzehn Jahren gestorben ist und der Seelenteil in seinem Horkrux freigegeben wurde, wieso sucht der Orden dann nach einem weiteren Horkrux? Gibt es mehr als einen? Oder sind die Dinger recyclebar?“

     „Da haben Sie gut aufgepasst“, bemerkte Rennoc, was ihr mehr denn je den Eindruck vermittelte, hier eine Schulstunde abzusitzen. „Und nein, jeder Horkrux besteht nur bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem sein Erzeuger entweder stirbt, oder aber der Horkrux zerstört wird.“

     „Mh“, machte Luciana nachdenklich, „aber wenn man einen Horkrux zerstört, sucht sich der Seelenteil, der darin liegt, dann nicht einen neuen Wirt? Heißt das, es laufen bald mehrere von Voldemorts Sorte herum?“

     „Das kann ich, zum Glück, wieder nur verneinen“, antwortete der alte Mann und schien von dem Gedanken der multiplen Schwarzen Führer gar nicht angetan. „Wenn es gelingen sollte die Horkruxe zu zerstören, kehrt der Teil Seele zurück in den Körper des Magiers, der ihn hergestellt hat. Dieser Umstand birgt gleich zwei äußerst unangenehme Konsequenzen für ihn: Erstens bringt ihn das, selbstredend, wieder einen Schritt an die endgültige Sterblichkeit heran und für den zweiten Punkt bedarf es einer ausführlicheren Erklärung … Das magische Ritual einen Horkrux herzustellen verlangt einen Preis, wie es so oft bei den Dunklen Künsten der Fall ist. Seine Seele zu spalten bedeutet gleichermaßen ein Bruchstück seiner Selbst wegzusperren, was den Magier ohne jeden Zweifel in seinen Grundfesten verändert. Da jeder Mensch verschieden ist, wird sich die Seelenspaltung immer ein wenig anders auswirken, doch um es Ihnen eine Spur deutlicher zu machen …“ Auch hier legte Rennoc eine Kunstpause ein und drehte sich dann zu ihr, um seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zu richten. „Wir alle sind, von all unseren gottgegeben Erbmaterialien ausgenommen, eine Summe unserer Erfahrungen und dem Gelernten, was uns tagtäglich umgibt. So formen sich unsere Ansichten, die Art und Weise wie wir leben und die Dinge betrachten und vor allem, welche Entscheidungen wir für uns treffen und wir die Lebewesen um uns zu behandeln pflegen. Entscheidet man sich dazu, mit einem Horkrux ein Teil von sich zu trennen, so geht auch ein Stück all dieser individuellen Eigenschaften mit ihm. Man verändert sich, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, da nun wichtige Bausteine der Persönlichkeit fehlen um dies reflektieren zu können. Was mich nun zu dem zweiten Teil der unangenehmen Konsequenzen bringt: Kehrt der Seelenteil wieder, setzen sich die fehlenden Bausteine erneut zusammen. Und da es sich bei der Seele um ein im höchsten Maße fragiles Erzeugnis handelt, führt dieser Prozess über kurz oder lang in den Wahnsinn.“

     „Soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, scheint die Sache mit dem Wahnsinn beim Schwarzen Führer schon im vollen Gang zu sein“, kommentierte Luciana.

     „Schenken Sie mir Glauben, wenn ich Ihnen versichere, dass dieser Zustand noch äußerst ausbaufähig ist.“ Luciana schluckte.

     „Und nun ein Themenwechsel, da ich gleich wieder in der Magieforschung benötigt werde“, sagte Rennoc (die Bücher waren mittlerweile wieder alle an ihrem Platz) und setzte sich in Bewegung Richtung seines Schreibtisches. So viel zu dem Plan, etwas über die Arbeit des Ordens herauszubekommen. „Ich wurde gebeten morgen früh einer Exkursion in den Buckingham Palace beizuwohnen.“ Oh, und wieder beim Thema. „Sie haben nicht zufällig Interesse, mich dorthin zu begleiten?“

     Am liebsten hätte sie dem alten Bibliothekar die Halbglatze geknutscht, doch stattdessen bejahte sie die Frage, ein wenig zu überschwänglich. Kurz nachdem Sie Treffpunkt und Uhrzeit ausgemacht und sich verabschiedet hatten, rief Rennoc Luciana, die schon wieder im Aufzug stand zu: „Oh Fräulein Bradley!“ Mit einer Hand an der Schiebetür hinderte sie diese am Schließen und schaute Rennoc fragend an. „Professor Snape hat sich nach Ihrem Befinden erkundigt, ich hoffe, es war in Ihrem Sinn ihm Auskunft zu erteilen.“

     Als die violett behangenen Türen eingerastet waren, stahl sich ein äußerst breites Lächeln in ihr Gesicht.

    

 


	4. Verdeckte Ermitllung

_„Bitte beachten Sie den Abstand zwischen dem Zug und dem Bahnsteig“_ , tönte es nun schon zum fünften Mal durch den blechern klingenden Lautsprecher der U-Bahn. Mit einem Touristenprospekt, welches sie sich beim Umsteigen in der letzten Station an einem Infostand geschnappt hatte, fächerte sich Luciana etwas Luft zu, die in dem überfüllten Abteil stand, als seien sie in einem übergroßen Backofen gefangen. Der Einzige, dem die Schweißperlen nicht auf der Stirn standen, war Rennoc, der sich in einem hellbraunen Tweed-Dreiteiler zwar in das Gesamtbild der Londoner U-Bahn einfügte, aber durch Abwesenheit von geröteter Hautfarbe und besagtem Schweißfilm auf der makellos polierten Halbglatze, mehr einer Wachsfigur glich (dank des GFYS Tranks konnten Vampire, zumindest für ein paar Stunden, den Tag genießen, allerdings befand sich das Mittel noch in der Testphase Zwei). Zum Glück waren die Touristen, Pendler und Arbeiter in dieser Stadt derart beschäftigt mit ihren eigenen Angelegenheiten, dass es bisher nicht einen fragenden Seitenblick an diesem affig heißen Augusttag gegeben hatte.

     An der Green Park Station angelangt, folgten die beiden dem Strom der Menschen, der sie durch einen Unterführungstunnel mitten auf den Weg eines kleinen Parks führte.

     „Das Appariersperrgebiet erstreckt sich noch mehrere hundert Fuß weiter hinter die Grünanlage“, sagte Rennoc und deutete über seine Schulter hinweg an dem Tunnelausgang vorbei. Luciana musste sich erst an den grellen Sonnenschein im Freien gewöhnen und wurde prompt von einer Gruppe Halbwüchsiger in Schuluniformen angerempelt. Wie sehr sie doch Touristenmagnete verabscheute. Der alte Bibliothekar führte sie schmunzelnd ein paar Meter abseits des Weges und reihte sich in eine Schlange ein, die sich vor einer kleinen Imbissbude formiert hatte.

     „Ich denke ein Becher Kaffee wäre Ihnen Recht, Fräulein Bradley?“

     „Heute Mary“, sagte Luciana leise, wobei sie sich noch ein Stückchen zu Rennoc vorbeugte. „Das Teil hier trage ich bestimmt nicht ohne falschen Namen“, damit deutete sie an sich herunter und beäugte, nicht ohne eine gewisse Abscheu im Blick, das beige Ungetüm von einem A-Linien Kleid mit _geblümtem_ Muster. Zugegeben, bei den Temperaturen konnte sie sich nicht über den leichten Stoff und die freien Arme wie Beine beschweren, allerdings sah sie darin aus, wie ein zwölfjähriges Lockmittel für pädophile Triebtäter. Gabriel hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie sich so ‚untypisch‘ wie nur irgend möglich kleidete, aber es war keine Rede davon gewesen, Johnny den Part des Stylisten überlassen zu müssen. Zumindest hatte sie sich die beiden geflochtenen Zöpfe heraus zubbeln können, noch bevor sie und Rennoc über einen Kamin in den Tropfenden Kessel gereist waren. Nun trug sie ihr Haar in einem, etwas wüst aussehenden Dutt. Alles besser als der Gretel-Verschnitt.

     „Ich vergaß“, antwortete Rennoc und wieder trat ein Schmunzeln in sein Gesicht. „Ihr Pate ist in Punkto Inkognito schon immer besonders gründlich gewesen.“ Ja, so konnte man die gefälschten Pässe plus Alibi-Identitäten auch bezeichnen (Luciana wagte stark zu bezweifeln, dass man sie im Falle des Falles nach ihrer Lieblingsfarbe und den Namen ihrer sechs Geschwister befragen würde; diese Informationen hatte sie dennoch von ihrem Paten bekommen).

     Als sie an der Reihe war, bestellte Luciana einen schwarzen Kaffee zum Mitnehmen (Rennoc verzichtete - das portable Winzkaffee schien ohnehin keine Blutgruppen A bis B zu führen) und schlenderte dann mit ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer den Park entlang. Alle paar Meter kommentierte Rennoc die Gegend (was sie wirklich beeindruckte, immerhin bestand dieser Ort aus nichts weiter als Rasenfläche, Bäumen und ein paar Parkbänken – auf die Information, dass sie eben in diesem Moment auf Jahrhunderte alter Lepra-Gebeinen herum latschten, hätte sie allerdings gerne verzichtet) und an der Stelle, an der man schon die ersten Tore des Buckingham Palace erkennen konnte, begann er mit dem etwas heikleren Thema.

     „Die private Führung beginnt um Punkt dreizehn Uhr. Wir treffen uns mit der Reisegruppe“, Gabriel hatte zu den beiden UOWV-Mitgliedern, die schon vor Ort waren, noch zehn ‚diskrete‘ Alibi-Touristen zusammen getrommelt, die nebenbei noch den Auftrag hatten, den Touristenführer mit allen erdenklichen Fragen auf Trab zu halten, „und dem Fremdenführer an der Nordseite des Victoria Denkmals und gehen dann gemeinsam in den Palast. Die Taschen werden gleich am Eingang des Tors in Augenschein genommen, ich hoffe Sie haben alle Gegenstände daheim gelassen, die man als Bedrohung ansehen könnte?“ Luciana nickte darauf. „Exzellent. Mr Wire“, das genervte Aufstöhnen konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen – Thomas Wire war als Mitarbeiter in gleich zwei Abteilungen der UOWV tätig (IT und Sicherheitsmanagement) und das größte, von sich selbst eingenommene Arschloch, das sie kannte und dem seine ‚Unsterblichkeit‘ wohl ein wenig sehr zu Kopf gestiegen war. Oh, hatte sie den Adrenalinjunkie-Part erwähnt? _Hervorragende Wahl_ , dachte sie zähneknirschend und bedankte sich im Geiste beim Tränkelabor für das vermaledeite ‚GFYS‘-Serum, „und Miss Xaong“ (Werwolf Dame, IT-Nerd mit der Kombinationsgabe eines Supercomputers, klein, unscheinbar, niedlich - und das exakte Gegenteil zur Vollmondnacht) „werden nach den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen vor Ort Ausschau halten. Ich werde in Erfahrung bringen, ob die uns vorliegenden Grundrisse und räumlichen Eigenschaften noch den heutigen Gegebenheiten entsprechen und Sie“, Luciana hatte sich gerade eine nervliche Beruhigungszigarette angezündet, „halten im Blick, ob wir auch keinem der Mitarbeiter und Personen im Palast mit unserem Tun auffallen.“ Na wenn’s sonst nichts war …

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Der halbrunde Platz vor dem Buckingham Palast war überfüllt von Touristen, so, wie Luciana ihn noch von dem Kurztrip vor drei Jahren im Gedächtnis hatte. Zu dieser Jahreszeit schien es allerdings noch ein wenig mehr Menschenmasse zu sein, als im Frühling. Kaum, dass sie die Straße mit einem Schwung Passanten überquert hatten, konnte sie schon Wire erspähen, wie er gerade ein Gruppenfoto, vor der riesenhaften Statue, für ein halbes Dutzend junger Frauen aufnahm, die anscheinend einen Jungesellinnenabschied mit einer Sightseeing-Tour einläuteten (wenn die drei Flaschen Wodka und das Pinke Top einer der Damen, mit der Aufschrift ‚BRIDE‘, als Indizien zählen konnten).

     Natürlich ließ sich der selbsternannte Weiberheld nicht nehmen, den Alkohol selbst zu probieren und sich von gleich drei Mädels die Wangen mit Lippenstiftkussmündern versehen zu lassen. Selbst Rennoc schien bei diesem Anblick kurz um Fassung zu ringen, bekam sich aber schnell wieder ein und schüttelte Wires Hand. Wem auch immer sei Dank, handelte es sich bei dem Jungesellinnnenabschied _nicht_ um ihre Alibi-Touristen-Gruppe, also hielt Luciana, auf den Zehenspitzen stehend, nach ihr Ausschau.

     „Ich nehme an, jegliche Hoffnung ist vergebens, dass dieser Herr bei Sir Rennoc _nicht_ einem der Geniestreiche Ihres Paten entspringt?“

     Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sich ein Notarztwagen schnell genug durch die Massen der Menschen hier hindurchschieben könnte, denn ihr Herz hatte von einer Millisekunde auf die Nächste seine Hauptfunktion eingebüßt. Ihr Kopf drehte sich langsam, mit leicht geöffnetem Mund und eingefrorenem, geschocktem Ausdruck im Gesicht, doch diese Stimme hätte sie unter Millionen wieder erkannt. Noch dazu der unverkennbare Tonfall, der, wie so oft, vor Sarkasmus triefte. Als ihr Blick auf den Mann neben ihr traf, war Luciana sehr froh darüber, dass sie nur ein Organ besaß, was hin und wieder in seiner Gegenwart das Schlagen einstellte, denn bei dem Bild, was sich ihr bot, wäre Nummer zwei auch gleich zu Schaden gekommen.

     Severus Snape, Professor für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts, Doppelspion für den Orden des Phönix, dessen Kleiderschrank ungefähr so viel Auswahlvielfalt wie der eines Homer Simpsons aufwies (mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass bei Snapes Vokabular an der Stelle, wo das Wörtchen ‚legere‘ hätte stehen müssen, ein großes ‚ERROR‘ prangte und er demnach jeden Zentimeter Haut mit, vorzugsweise schwarzen, Stoff zubetonierte und wäre das nicht genügend Prüderie, jede erkennbare Silhouette seiner Rückseite mit meterlangen Bahnen von einem Umhangzelt zu verhüllen pflegte), stand in körper(hintern)betonten, anthrazitfarbenen Chino-Hosen und einem dunkelgrünen Leinenhemd vor ihr (dessen Ärmel bis zu den Ellen hoch gekrempelt waren – sein Schlangen-erbrechendes Totenschädeltatoo auf seinem linken Unterarm war nicht zu sehen – Makeup? Zauber? Oder hatte er es doch endlich weg Lasern lassen?). Die eine Braue, welche er nun bei dem Anblick einer starrenden Luciana hoch gezogen hatte, blitzte über den Rand seiner tiefbraunen Sonnenbrille. Hatte sie erwähnt, dass sein Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden war? Und ihm dabei die vordersten Strähnen, die offensichtlich zu kurz waren, ins Gesicht fielen? Oder, dass einer seiner Hände lasziv in eine seiner Hosentaschen verschwunden war?

     Das mit dem Krankenwagen hatte sich übrigens wieder erledigt, denn ihr Herz hatte den Streik beendet und anscheinend beschlossen, als Ausgleich für die Pause, einfach eine Doppelschicht zu schieben. Was ihr Blut endlich wieder in Hirnregionen transportierte und sie schnell aus der Schockstarre katapultierte.

     „ _Sie_ sind der Baskerville-Experte?“, fragte Luciana perplex, wobei ihr gerade eigens der Gedanke kam, dass sie es besser hätte wissen müssen. Nicht, weil sie besonders ausführlich über das Repertoire seiner Themengebiete informiert war, sondern weil das Schicksal sie seit ziemlich genau einem Jahr bei den unmöglichsten Gelegenheiten mit genau diesem Kerl zusammen würfelte.

     „Wenn Sie es noch ein wenig lauter herumposaunen, haben Sie auch sichergestellt, selbst die Wachen von dieser Tatsache zu informieren“, kommentierte Snape mit scharfem Unterton. Dabei hatte er, mal wieder, maßlos übertrieben – als ob irgendein gesprochenes Wort in dieser lärmenden Menge herausgefiltert werden könnte.

     „Zu Ihrer Frage, Professor“, sagte Luciana mit kühlem Tonfall. „Ja, Mr Wire gehört zu den Mitarbeitern meines Paten, aber glauben Sie mir, das missfällt mir garantiert mehr als Ihnen.“

     Damit wendete sie sich wieder von ihm ab und stiefelte an die Seite von Rennoc (der Abgang wäre sicherlich beeindruckender gewesen, hätte sie diesen nicht in einem, mit _Blümchen_ bedruckten, Sommerkleidchen hinlegen müssen).

     In den nächsten paar Minuten fand sich auch die Touristengruppe bei ihnen ein, die unscheinbarer nicht hätte ausfallen können. Von einem zehnjährigen Kind bis hin zu dem Sandalen tragenden Rentner mit Kamera vor der Brust war alles dabei; die fünf Eingeweihten nickten sich zur Begrüßung zu, wobei Rennoc der Einzige war, der von Snape die Hand geschüttelt bekam; dann geleitete sie der Fremdenführer (ein durchschnittlich aussehender, dunkelblonder Mann in den Vierzigern) zu dem großen, schwarzen Tor auf der linken Seite des Palastvorhofes.

     Die Taschendurchsuchung ging ohne weitere Zwischenfälle über die Bühne (von der, sicher einen Meter langen, Kondomkette abgesehen, die der Sicherheitsmann an zwei Fingern aus Wires Tasche gezogen hatte). Einmal durch das schwere Eisentor hindurch gelangt, begann sich dann doch etwas Nervosität in Lucianas Magengrube auszubreiten. Der gesamte Vorhof des Palasts war mit Wachen und vor allem Überwachungskameras ausgestattet. Zwar erschienen die Grenadier Guards der Königin mit ihren turmhaften Bärenfellmützen und mehr traditionsreicher, als funktioneller Uniform am Ende des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts etwas deplatziert, nichtsdestotrotz handelte es sich bei ihnen um effektiv ausgebildete Männer, die allesamt mit einem höchst funktionstüchtigem Gewehr und aufgesetztem Bajonette ausgestattet waren.

     Snape und Rennoc waren in ein, wie es schien, angeregtes Gespräch vertieft (offenbar hatten die beiden, in den letzten Wochen ihrer Abwesenheit beim Orden, eine ganz besonders innige Beziehung zueinander aufgebaut - zumindest machte es den Eindruck, wie Luciana zähneknirschend bemerkte), während Wire und Xaong mit ihren beiden Spiegelreflexkameras scheinbar dreihundertsechzig Grad Aufnahmen von ihrer Umgebung knipsten. Die Alibi-Touristengruppe hatte, seit Eintreffen am Denkmal, nicht das Schnattern eingestellt und die meisten von ihnen kommentierten alle paar Meter jede noch so unspektakuläre Kleinigkeit mit einem ‚Oh‘ oder ‚Aaah‘. Soweit so gut, bisher schien alles glatt zu laufen.

     „Protego Totalum, keine zwei Tage alt“, hörte sie Snape an Rennoc gewandt murmeln, der beim Umsehen unscheinbar nickte.

     „Ja, so etwas hatte ich mir gedacht“, sagte der alte Mann und Luciana schloss ein paar Schritte zu ihnen auf, bis sie zwischen ihnen ging. Sie hatten sich ein paar Meter von der Gruppe zurückfallen lassen, was zum einen den Geräuschpegel um einiges minderte (der Fremdenführer hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, die ‚Touristen‘ immer und immer wieder um ‚Contenance‘ zu bitten) und zum anderen ihrem Tränkelehrer anscheinend ermöglichte, seinen sechsten Sinn besser zum Einsatz zu bringen. Obwohl … bei genauerer Betrachtung sah sie, dass sich beim Laufen an Snapes Hosen etwas Längliches abbildete (nicht _das_ Längliche, dazu war die Form viel, viel zu dünn und falsch platziert), genau an der Stelle, in der seine Hand noch immer in der Tasche verschwunden war.

     „Ich dachte, die Schutzmaßnahmen hier schlagen Alarm bei jedem Zauber, den man ausspricht …“ Das hatte ihr zumindest Gabriel eingetrichtert, weswegen sie ihren Zauberstab erst gar nicht mitgenommen hatte.

     „Korrekt“, antwortete Snape, in der leisen Tonlage, die sie sonst nur zu hören bekam, wenn er ihr Gemeinheiten an den Kopf warf und es anwesende Personen nicht mitbekommen sollten. „Ein Zauberstab dient nicht nur der Kanalisierung eines Zauberspruches, sondern erweist sich auch als sehr nützlich, um diese aufzuspüren.“

     „So etwas wie eine magische Wünschelrute?“

     Snape schürzte die Lippen, ganz als sei dieser Vergleich eine persönliche Beleidigung gewesen. Dementsprechend froh war sie darüber, dass Rennoc ihm die Antwort abnahm.

     „Gewiss, Fräulein Bradley“, „Mary“, „das ist ein sehr guter Vergleich. Diese Art der Ortung verlangt allerdings sehr viel Konzentration und Feingefühl, sowie eine Menge Erfahrung – nur wenige Zauberer sind dazu in der Lage.“ Und das beantwortete ihr auch die Frage, wieso Snape Rennoc anscheinend gleich nach der ersten, gemeinsamen Ordenssitzung sein Freundschaftsbuch in die Hand gedrückt haben musste. Mr Feingefühl streckte bei dieser Lobesrede, wie zur endgültigen Bestätigung dieser Theorie, seine Brust ein Stück weiter raus und seinen übergroßen Zinken ein wenig höher in die Luft. Snape liebte Speichellecker, wahrscheinlich weil er selbst zu dieser Spezies gehörte, solang er nur einen Nutzen daraus ziehen konnte.

     Und just in diesem Moment meldete sich Miss Vernünftig in ihrem Kopf zu Wort (von der sie eine ganze Weile nichts gehört hatte) und stellte ihr eine äußerst unbequeme Frage: _Kann es sein, dass du ein bisschen sauer auf Snape bist?_ Wie aufs Stichwort blieb ihre Gruppe vor einem der vielen Eingänge in dem Vorhof stehen und ihr Fremdenführer begann mit einer Erläuterung über die Erbauung des Palastes, die anscheinend auch nicht so schnell beendet sein würde. Was ihr absolut gar nichts zu tun gab, um sich von dieser Frage abzulenken – so, wie sie es die ganzen letzten Wochen getan hatte.

      Die Misere mit ihrem Tränkelehrer hatte ihren Höhepunkt (in zweierlei Hinsicht) in einem, äußerst kurzen, Schäferstündchen im Grimmauldplatz erreicht und als wäre ihr zwischenmenschliches Verhältnis mit diesem Mann nicht schon vor diesem Ereignis äußerst kompliziert gewesen, war es nun vollkommen undefinierbar. Zumindest für Luciana, denn was Snape selbst darüber dachte, war für sie nicht im Geringsten zu erahnen. Sie hatten weder während des Aktes, noch danach auch nur ein Wort darüber gesprochen, was sie da eigentlich getrieben hatten (soll heißen, die praktische Ausführung stellte kein großes Rätsel da, mehr alles drum herum) und vor allem, wie es hatte dazu kommen können. Schlimmer noch: Snape war keine fünf Minuten, nachdem sie sich wieder angekleidet hatten, dazu übergegangen sie zu behandeln, als sei nichts geschehen (nicht nur vor anderen Personen, denn das war nur allzu verständlich). Manchmal war Luciana der Meinung, es habe sich alles nur in einem äußerst wirren Traum abgespielt, wenn sie denn träumen würde.

     Und noch während all diese Gedanken in ihrem Kopf herumschwirrten, gab sie sich eine mentale Ohrfeige für diese derart kindische Überinterpretation. Wenn man die Fakten auf den Tisch warf und sie rein objektiv betrachtete, konnte man die ganze Sache sehr simpel auf eine Tatsache herunterbrechen: Luciana hatte es mit ihrem ständigen Triezen und sexuellen Anspielungen übertrieben, Snape war zu einem Zeitpunkt mit äußerst chaotischen Randbedingungen schwach geworden, hatte sie gevögelt und damit hatte sich die Sache. Klassischer One-Night-Stand, der sich einzig und allein von einem ‚gewöhnlichen‘ darin unterschied, dass ihm, mit Aussicht seinen Posten als Lehrer einbüßen zu müssen und vielleicht noch schlimmeren Konsequenzen, sehr viel daran gelegen war kein Sterbenswörtchen darüber zu verlieren. Mysterium gelöst.

     Aber diese Erkenntnis half ihr nicht bei der Frage, warum sie es ihm nicht gleich tat und es ebenso einfach abtun konnte. Luciana hatte seit Jahren hin und wieder One Night Stands, im Grunde bestand ihr gesamtes Sexualleben nur aus flüchtigen Bekanntschaften oder Männern, die man nur aus ein und demselben Zweck immer und immer wieder traf. Das war unkompliziert, frei von jeglichem Drama und vor allem, keine Gefühlsduseleien. Warum also störte es sie so sehr, dass sie ihn seit Wochen nicht gesehen hatte und seine Begrüßung aus scharfen Bemerkungen bestand? Wieso versetzte es ihr immer wieder einen Stich, wenn er sie denunzierte, sie unterschwellig als ungebildet und dumm dastehen ließ, wo sie doch immer herzlich wenig auf die Meinung ihrer Mitmenschen gegeben hatte? Und wieso zur Hölle suchte sie immer wieder seine Nähe, wenn er es ihr schlecht noch deutlicher machen konnte, dass er diese nicht wünschte.

     Was Luciana übrigens ihre eigene Frage beantworte: _Du bist nicht sauer auf Snape, sondern auf dich selbst. Weil du Vollhorst dich in ihn verl-_

      „Sind Sie in Ordnung, Miss Bradley?“ Die Person, um die sich die letzten Minuten ihrer Gedankenolympiade gedreht hatte, war näher an sie herangetreten und beäugte sie nun mit prüfendem Blick, in dem auch etwas Besorgnis- ( _NEIN, p-r-ü-f-e-n-d, Überinterpretation wird ab SOFORT eingestellt!_ ). Und kein Wunder, denn die Gruppe vor ihr hatte sich wieder in Bewegung gesetzt und war auf dem Weg in den Palast, während sie hier dumm Löcher in die Luft starrte.

     „Ja, entschuldigen Sie bitte, es war eine kurze Nacht“, antwortete Luciana und hätte sich auch gut ohne Snapes Hand am Rücken in Richtung der anderen bewegt. Und da, DA, lag das verfluchte Problem – jedes Mal, wenn sie sich damit abgefunden hatte, dass sie die absolute Pest für ihn darstellen musste, stellte er irgendwas Snape-untypisches, ja zu ganz besonderen Gelegenheiten sogar nettes an und katapultierte sie in ihrer Was-zur-Hölle-war-zwischen-ihnen-Überlegung zurück auf Startposition. Seine Hand führte sie, mit leichtem Druck, die drei Stufen zum Eingang des Westflügels und verschwand erst, nachdem sich Rennoc in der Eingangshalle zu ihnen drehte – und hinterließ noch eine ganze Zeit danach ein Prickeln auf ihrer Haut.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

     Der Palast war von innen so protzig, wie es die mit Gold verzierten Tore und Zäune des Außengeländes schon vermuten ließen. Unter ihren Füßen war der gesamte Boden mit einem rot gemusterten Teppich ausgelegt worden, zu allen Seiten waren sie von Marmorsäulen umzingelt und hätte der Touristenführer sie nicht schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Treppe mit dem goldverschnörkelten Geländer hinaufgeleitet, wäre Luciana schon jetzt in die falsche Richtung marschiert (die rechte Seite wirkte, mit seinem gigantischen Vorraum, ihrer Auffassung nach wesentlich vielversprechender).

     „ _Horribilis_ Ergänzung“, murmelte Snape an Rennoc gewandt, während er mit seinen Fingerspitzen das tiefbraune Holz der Geländerführung entlangstrich und seine Sonnenbrille in einer Brusttasche verschwinden ließ. Die Gruppe hatte sich wieder ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt, vorne weg Wire und Xaong, die eine Diskussion mit dem Fremdenführer über das ‚ungerechtfertigte‘ Fotografierverbot führten. Jedoch bekam Luciana dies nur am Rande mit, da das Hinterteil ihres Professors mit unwiderstehlichem Ablenkungsmanöver, keine zwei Handbreit von ihrem Gesicht entfernt, die Stufen hin und her schwang und dabei jede noch so kleinste Bewegung die Vorzüge seiner Gesäßmuskeln zum Vorschein brachte. Dass dieses Prachtexemplar zu beinahe hundert Prozent des öffentlichen Spazierenführens von dieser grässlichen Umhang-Plane verdeckt wurde, glich einem waschechten Skandal … auf der anderen Seite war es vielleicht von Vorteil, dass nicht jedes dahergelaufene Weibsbild (und wohl auch einige männliche Zeitgenossen) freie Sicht auf sein Luxusheck hatte; der Gedanke von Mitschülern umringt zu sein, die sich bei jeder Gelegenheit sabbernd über ihre Arbeitsbänke hingen, sobald Snape auch nur Anstalten machte ihnen seine Kehrseite zu präsentieren, war nicht nur höchst verstörend, sondern ließ in Luciana das Bedürfnis aufkommen, ein paar Kopfnüsse zu verteilen. Und WOHOW, das war knapp gewesen – fast wäre sie frontal in eben jenes Objekt der Begierde gelaufen, da der Professor es sich über die letzten Wochen wohl noch immer nicht abgewöhnt hatte, unangekündigt Vollbremsungen einzulegen. Was sie gleich auf den Boden der Realität zurückbrachte; trotz wochenlanger Abstinenz und einem Hormonhaushalt, welcher in letzter Zeit die Wände hoch und runter zu laufen schien (minutenlanges Philosophieren über den Hintern ihres Tränkelehrers konnte sicherlich hinzugezählt werden, der Sexentzug tat sein Übriges), hatte sie hier und jetzt eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, die etwas mehr Konzentration erforderte, als hin und wieder einen kurzen Seitenblick auf das Geschehen um sich zu werfen.

     Mit einem geistigen Arschtritt ( _mmmhhmm, Arsch)_ , einer Ohrfeige, schob sie sich links an Snape vorbei und nahm die letzte Stufe, bis sie am Anfang eines langen Korridors stand. Die Reisegruppe hatte in einem Halbkreis den Reisführer umzingelt, der sich gerade alle Mühe zu geben schien, den Ursprung der Gemälde an den Wänden zu vermitteln. Wire knipste dabei, mehr oder weniger unauffällig, Fotos (hinter der Gruppe, in der Hocke). Xaong hatte derweil ihren Notizblock herausgeholt und schien, zumindest was Luciana aus ihrem Winkel heraus erkennen konnte, Skizzen mit einer Menge Beschriftungen anzufertigen.

     Der Touristenführer hatte es anscheinend aufgegeben, sein Kunstgeschichtewissen an die Banausen von einer Reisegruppe weiterzugeben und führte sie in den nächsten Raum, welchen er als ‚Green Drawing Room‘ bezeichnete. Ein sehr unkreativer Name, wenn man bedachte, dass die Tapeten an der Wand grün gestreift waren und man anscheinend alle grün gepolsterten Möbel des Empires in diese Räumlichkeit gestopft hatte. Snape und Rennoc hatten sich derweil um einen Flügel, welcher am Fenster des Zimmers stand, positioniert und zeigten sich wenig begeistert von diesem Musikinstrument. Luciana bezweifelte, dass es dabei um irgendwelche innenarchitektonischen Patzer gehen konnte, und nahm das, für den Palast eher unscheinbare Stück, näher in Augenschein. Doch bevor sie sich auch nur auf ein paar Schritte nähern konnte, ging es auch schon weiter in den Thronsaal. Oder besser gesagt: Thronsälchen. Selbst wenn diese Besichtigung alles andere als dem eigentlichen Zweck diente, kam Luciana nicht umhin, diese Ortschaft als äußerst unspektakulär zu verbuchen. Im Grunde standen sie in einem von oben bis unten in Rot eingehüllten Raum (durch Teppich oder ellenlange Vorhänge – selbst die Tapeten waren rot), an dessen Ende drei unscheinbare Stufen auf ein Podest führten, auf dem zwei Stühle, mit nicht einmal besonders hoher Rückenlehne, standen.

     „Das sind keine Throne, das sind Klappstühle“, entfuhr es ihr und in diesem Moment war sie ganz besonders froh über die Wahl ihres Paten, eine äußerst geräuschvolle Reisegruppe ausgewählt zu haben. Doch anstatt von Snape, der neben ihr zum Stand gekommen war, wieder wegen unqualifizierten Kommentierens einen über den Deckel zu bekommen, zeichnete sich ein kleines Schmunzeln auf seinem Gesicht ab.

     „Zugegeben, ich hatte mir diesen Raum ebenfalls etwas … prunkvoller vorgestellt“, sagte er und rümpfte dabei ein klein wenig die Nase. „Wenn Sie allerdings einmal Ihren Blick nach oben richten“, Luciana tat es ihm gleich und folgte seinem Blick an die Decke, von der riesenhafte Kronleuchter hingen, „und ein wenig Fachwissen für magische Mineralkunde mitbringen“, was sie nicht tat und er sich dies denken konnte, „werden Sie schnell feststellen, dass dieser Thronsaal mehr die Funktion eines Geschützturms inne hat.“

     Darauf konnte sie nur fragend die Stirn runzeln. Selbstverständlich würde derjenige, dem so ein Kronleuchter auf den Schädel plumpsen würde, ziemlich platt sein, aber im Moment sahen die glitzernden Megaleuchten doch sehr harmlos und vor allem stabil aus.

     „ _Vitrin telum_. Diese Art von Schutzmaßnahme ist vom Ministerium schon seit mindestens einem Jahrhundert unter Strafe gestellt worden.“

     „Ich fürchte mein Latein ist etwas eingerostet, Sir.“ Und vielleicht sollte sie daran wirklich etwas ändern, zumindest, wenn sie nicht dauerhaft Opfer seines ‚Was-muss-ich-mich-immer-mit-diesen-Latein-Noobs-abgeben‘-Blick werden wollte.

     „Wenn ein Magier mit einem Zauber eine der vielen magischen Schranken an diesem Ort auslösen sollte“, begann er mit der Erklärung und setzte sich mit ihr zusammen langsam in Bewegung, da der Fremdenführer offenbar beschlossen hatte, diese Tour in Rekordzeit zu beenden (Luciana konnte es ihm nicht verübeln), „wird sich augenblicklich jeder einzelne Kristall an diesen Kronleuchtern lösen und, mit Hilfe eines Markierungszaubers, welcher ebenfalls von den Schranken freigegeben wird, den oder die Magier als Ziel beschießen.“

     Luciana schluckte und warf gleich nochmal einen Blick über die Schulter zu den abertausenden kleinen Glitzerteilchen, die plötzlich gar nicht mehr so harmlos erschienen.

     „Autsch“, kommentierte sie und riss sich dann von dem Anblick der Guerilla-Leuchter los.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    

     Im nächsten Gang waren sie umringt von Gemälden, die meist irgendwelche längst verstorbenen, blaublütigen Personen abbildeten und an dem sich der Touristenführer kaum satt reden konnte. Selbst die gesprächigsten aus der Alibi-Gruppe waren nach fünf Minuten Dauer-Dozierens in eine Art Wachkoma übergegangen und auch aus der sicherheitstechnischen Perspektive (ob magisch oder nicht) schien diese Galerie wenig Abwechslung zu bieten. Rennoc hatte die Zwangspause dafür genutzt, ein kleines Portrait an der rechten Wand zu inspizieren (mit einem äußerst uncharakteristischen, wehleidigen Blick, ganz, als würde er die Person kennen, die sicherlich schon seit Jahrhunderten ins Gras gebissen hatte – obwohl, wundern würde sie dies bei ihm weniger), Snape stand, mit verschränkten Armen hinter dem Rücken neben ihr, wobei er, unglaublich aber wahr, nicht wirklich den Eindruck machte, auch mit dem Geiste an Ort und Stelle zu sein und Luciana griff sich vor lauter Langweile die Flasche Wasser aus ihrer Handtasche.

     „SIR!“, donnerte es plötzlich von dem Fremdenführer mit aufgebrachten Geschrei, der mit hocherhobenem Finger auf Snape deutete. „Richten Sie Ihrer Tochter aus, dass es in diesem Palast Touristen strengstens verboten ist, Getränke oder Lebensmittel zu verzehren!“ Luciana verteilte den übriggebliebenen Schluck Wasser in ihrem Mund mit einem Prusten auf dem beige-royalen Teppich zu ihren Füßen und Snape war derart schnell jegliche, mühsam angesammelte Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen, dass sie sich Sorgen um einen bevorstehenden, spontanen Kreislaufkollaps machte. Da hatte es doch tatsächlich jemand geschafft, dazu noch nicht magisch begabt und offenbar ohne Doktor oder Professorentitel, Snape mit nur einem Satz Mundtot zu machen. Die Annahme, Luciana könnte seine Tochter sein, setzte ihm offenbar derart zu, dass er aus der Schockstarre gar nicht mehr alleine herauszufinden schien.

     „S-sie … sie ist nicht meine“, begann er leise zu stottern ( _stottern_ , wo war die Kamera, wenn man sie brauchte) - ein Glück, dass sie mit einem Katastrophenmanager unterwegs waren.

     „Oh, die junge Dame ist meine Enkelin und der Herr ihr Onkel“, rief Rennoc mit einem Lächeln, wobei dem Touristenführer ihre Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse anscheinend am Allerwertesten vorbeigingen. „Und es tut uns sehr Leid, das wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“ Nachdem sie einen scharfen Blick von Rennoc kassiert hatte, beeilte sich Luciana die Flasche wieder in ihrer Tasche verschwinden zu lassen, danach wandte er sich zu Snape (bei dem langsam wieder etwas Bewegung in die Glieder gekommen war, auch wenn diese nur aus ein bisschen Herumzupfen an den eigenen Fingern bestand), legte diesem die Hand auf die Schulter und deutete auf eines der großen Gemälde zu ihrer linken Seite. Was genau er dem Tränkelehrer darüber zu sagen hatte, erfuhr sie nicht. Luciana zog es vor, sich aus der explosiven Zone zu entfernen, denn mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht wollte sie schon gar nicht von dem Professor erwischt werden.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Die restliche Tour verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Der ‚White Drawing‘ Room schien für alle Beteiligten des ‚Aufklärungstrupps‘ eine unheimlich interessante Angelegenheit gewesen zu sein, wobei Luciana nicht den Funken einer Ahnung hatte, was an einem ultra kitschigen Kamin mit aufgesetztem Spiegel so besonders sein sollte – allerdings besaß sie weder einen sechsten Sinn für das Wünschelruten von Magie, noch das Fachauge eines IT- oder Sicherheitsspezialisten oder war in den letzten Jahrhunderten in jedem einzelnen Königshaus ein und aus spaziert.

     Nach dem Rundgang im Garten (wo sich Wire und Xaong wieder ganz offiziell mit ihren Kameras austoben durften und sie sich dies nicht zweimal hatten sagen lassen) war die Privatführung am selben Toreingang beendet worden, den sie hineingenommen hatten. Snape verabschiedete sich ebenso unspektakulär wie ihr Touristenführer. Korrektur, Snape war einfach von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten in der Menge verschwunden, wo hingegen der dunkelblonde Herr mit angestrengt freundlichem Blick noch weitere Angebote seines Arbeitgebers anpries und darauf die direkte Fliege machte. Auch Wire und Xaong trennten sich, nach einer kurzen Unterredung mit Rennoc, von der Gruppe und liefen Richtung St. James Park, während Luciana die Gelegenheit nutzte, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich die erste Zigarette zu rauchen.

     Auf dem Weg zurück durch den Green Park hatte sich in den Nachmittagsstunden eine noch größere Menge Touristen auf den Wegen eingefunden, als es auf ihrem Hinweg der Fall gewesen war.

     „Oh, Sir Rennoc“, sprach Luciana, kurz vor dem Eingang des U-Bahntunnels, den alten Bibliothekar an. Dieser war auf dem Rückweg auffallend still geworden und zeigte sich erleichtert, nun eine kleine Pause einlegen zu können.

     „Ja, Fräulein Bradley?“

     „Was hat es mit dem Kamin auf sich? Den im White Drawing Raum.“

     „Ich hoffe unsere Aufmerksamkeit auf den Kamin war nicht allzu auffällig?“, erkundigte er sich.

     „Nein, nein, es war ja meine Aufgabe, Sie im Auge zu behalten.“

     Rennoc nickte und wirkte dann etwas nachdenklich.

     „Nun, den Kamin gibt es schon seit sehr, sehr langer Zeit. Aber ich wage es zu bezweifeln, dass jemals ein Feuer darin entfacht worden ist. Sehen Sie, die königliche Familie hat allerlei Gäste in Empfang zu nehmen. Dabei nutzen die meisten davon den Weg, den auch wir heute zu Gesicht bekommen haben. Das gilt jedoch nicht für die Königsfamilie, für die es doch ausgesprochen umständlich wäre, mit dem gemeinen Volk einzutreten. Eigens zu diesem Zweck hat man den Palast so entworfen, dass es viele verborgene Plätze und Zugänge gibt. Und in genau jenem White Drawing Raum befindet sich, hinter dem Kamin, ein abgelegener Gang, der auf direktem Wege in die Privatgemächer der Königin führt.“

     „Und zu ihrer Briefmarkensammlung.“

     „Gewiss. Und zu ihrer Briefmarkensammlung.“

 

 

 


	5. EMP

     „Luciana“, Gabriel steckte seinen Kopf durch die offene Tür der Küche und fixierte sie mit einem ernsten Blick, „kommst du bitte in mein Arbeitszimmer?“

     Luciana schluckte und schaute sich hilfesuchend nach Johnny um, der nur unproduktiv mit den Achseln zuckte und schnell wieder hinter seiner Zeitung verschwand. Ihr Pate war nie zum Frühstück in der Küche. Er gehörte zu der Sorte Frühaufsteher, die mit ein paar Tassen Kaffee um sechs Uhr dreißig in ihrem Bürostuhl den Tag begannen, vor zehn Uhr keinen Bissen aßen und die höchstens am Mittag ihren Arbeitsplatz verließen, um sich ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten. Wenn er denn nicht irgendwelche ‚Hausbesuche‘ machte.

     Mit ihrem Star Trek Kaffeebecher bewaffnet, machte sie sich auf den kurzen Weg den Flur hinunter, wo am Ende auch schon die Flügeltür zum Reich von Gabriel einen Spalt offen stand. Mit großen Augen und den Becher mit beiden Händen umklammert, betrat sie den Raum und lief an der Minibar vorbei, direkt zu dem riesenhaften, schlichten Schreibtisch, hinter dem ihr Pate schon ungeduldig auf sie wartete. Mit einer Handbewegung deutete er ihr sich auf einen der zwei Stühle vor dem Tisch zu setzen, was sie mit einem kurzen, prüfenden Blick nach rechts und links auch tat.

     Sie hatte wirklich nicht den blassesten Schimmer was sie angestellt haben sollte, denn das war der einzige Grund, wieso sie Gabriel in den letzten Jahren in sein Arbeitszimmer einberufen hatte. Ansonsten war der Raum Sperrgebiet – und selbst diese Ereignisse konnte sie an einer Hand abzählen. Wegen Kleinigkeiten, wie Steuern eines Fahrzeugs ohne gültige Fahrerlaubnis, brauchte sie erst gar nicht den Zeh über seine Türschwelle setzen.

     „Hast du gut geschlafen?“, fragte er, nach einem Moment der absoluten Stille.

     Lucianas Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, ihre Hand fasste, so unauffällig wie möglich, an ihre Jeanstasche – in die sie vergessen hatte ihren Zauberstab zu stecken.

     „Sicherheitswort?“, sagte sie dann mit fester Stimme. Gabriel warf nur stöhnend die Arme in die Luft und verdrehte theatralisch seine Augen.

     „Darf ich mich nicht mal nach deinem Befinden erkundigen?“ Darauf zog Luciana nur ihre rechte Augenbraue in die Höhe.

     „Bananahammock“, gab sich ihr Pate endlich geschlagen, „und stell das mit der abartigen Gesichtsmimik deines Tränke _professors_ augenblicklich ein!“ Ihre Augenbraue wanderte wieder an ihre Ausgangsposition. Mist, das fiel ihr selbst in letzter Zeit immer seltener auf.

     „Rück schon raus mit der Sprache, was habe ich wieder angestellt?“

     Sie griff, ohne zu fragen, über die schwarze Schreibtischplatte nach der Zigarettenschachtel ihres Paten und nahm sich einen Glimmstängel heraus, welchen sie auch sofort mithilfe eines der aberhunderten Zippos anzündete, die allesamt in einer meterlangen Glasvitrine an der Wand hinter dem Schreibtisch standen. Penibel gerade mit genau null Komma acht Zentimeter Abstand zwischen jedem.

     „Du hast vielleicht von den Fortschritten mit dem GFYS-Serum gehört?“

     „Ja, aber ich habe nichts davon verkauft, falls-„

     „Nein, nein, das hat ja niemand behauptet.“

     _Gut_

     „Natürlich weiß ich davon, ansonsten hätte ich wohl gestern ziemlich blöd aus der Wäsche geguckt, als Sir Rennoc mit mir in der Mittagssonne spazieren gegangen ist.“

     „Kein Grund frech zu werden, junge Dame“, sagte Gabriel mit scharfem Ton und nahm auch gleich einen erhobenen Zeigefinger dazu. Wenn sie so weiter machte, würde es noch eine ‚Solang du deinen Kopf unter meinem Stahlbeton steckst‘-Rede hageln, demnach nahm sie einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee und ein paar Züge von ihrer Zigarette, was übrigens Grundvoraussetzung für ihre Kooperationsfähigkeit am Morgen war.

     „Tut mir Leid.“ Tat es ihr nicht. Doch er nickte zufrieden.

     „Das GFYS-Serum befindet sich noch im Testlauf“, ja, das war ihr bekannt, „soll heißen, wir haben noch nicht alle Nebenwirkungen und Risiken testen können.“

     Das machte Luciana hellhörig. Zwar war es nicht das erste Mal, dass ein Mittel der Tränkeabteilung in einem frühen Stadium der Testphasen an Menschen ausprobiert worden war, aber im Regelfall ging es dabei um irgendwelche Probanden, die zu dämlich waren aus dem hunderte Seiten umfassenden Vertragskatalog, inklusive Verzichtserklärungen, schlau zu werden und am wichtigsten, sie kannte diese Personen nicht.

     „Ist Sir Rennoc okay?“, fragte sie und die darauffolgende Gesichtsakrobatik ihres Paten fraß ein Loch in ihren Bauch. „Ist er okay?“ Dieses Mal mit Nachdruck.

     „Also er lebt“, begann ihr Pate, doch das Aber musste bei diesem Tonfall einfach einen riesenhaften Rattenschwanz nach sich ziehen, „aber es geht ihm gerade nicht sonderlich gut.“

     Lucianas Nasenflügel bebten, dennoch biss sie sich auf die Zunge und tat einen Teufel, die Methoden dieser vermaledeiten Organisation ihres Paten in Frage zu stellen. Zudem musste sich Rennoc über die Risiken bewusst gewesen sein, immerhin gehörte er nicht zu den Frischlingsvampiren, die der Meinung waren, sich ohne einen Kratzer abzubekommen vor einen fahrenden Fünftonner werfen zu können.

     „Und keiner von den knapp zwanzigtausend Leuten, die dir zu Verfügung stehen und auch ohne irgendwelche Mittelchen im Probestadium am Tag draußen herumspazieren können, wäre für Sir Rennocs Job gestern in London in Frage gekommen?“, fragte Luciana spitzt – so viel zum Nicht-Kommentieren. Gabriels Blick verfinsterte sich.

     „Sir Rennoc und ich haben alle Möglichkeiten gründlich diskutiert, nicht, dass es dich etwas angehen würde.“ Aha, hatte der Herr also doch so etwas wie ein Gewissen. Oder zumindest das Bedürfnis sich zu rechtfertigen.

     „Aber es ist nicht lebensbedrohlich?“ Sagte man das so eigentlich bei untoten Vampiren? Auf der anderen Seite, wie sollte man es sonst sagen?

     „Der Mann ist zäh, er hat schon Schlimmeres überstanden.“

     Na das war doch mal eine Antwort, mit der sie nichts anfangen konnte. Seufzend nahm Luciana die letzten Züge ihrer Zigarette und drückte diese dann in dem verchromten Aschenbecher auf dem Schreibtisch aus.

     „Was ist denn mit Wire?“, kam es ihr plötzlich in den Sinn und dabei hatte sie nicht ein Deut schlechtes Gewissen, dass ihr der Gedanke eines sich windenden Oberarschs eine gewisse Genugtuung verschaffte.

     „Der hat bisher keinerlei Symptome von Nebenwirkungen.“

     _Verdammt._

     „Aber darüber wolltest du nicht mit mir reden.“

     „Nein, das war lediglich eine kleine Einleitung, die Fragen wären von dir sowieso gekommen.“ Wo er recht hatte … „Mit Sir Rennocs krankheitsbedingten Ausfall muss ich dich früher als geplant vom Urlaub, zurück auf deinen Ordensposten setzen.“

     _Halle-scheiss-lujah_

„Bedauerlich.“

     „Es lässt sich nicht ändern.“ Dabei ein Pokerface aufrecht zu erhalten war eine wirkliche Herausforderung, dennoch schien Gabriel nichts davon mitzubekommen und er fuhr fort. „Deswegen habe ich dich allerdings auch nicht in mein Büro gebeten.“

     Verdammt, wer hatte diese unverbesserliche Drama-Queen in ihren Paten verpflanzt?

     „Gabriel, einfach raus damit, danach geht es dir bestimmt besser“, säuselte Luciana und überspielte damit eine Portion ihrer Genervtheit (und auch eine Spur Neugierde).

     „Uns fehlt nun nicht nur ein Mitglied, das den Platz im Orden des Phönix wieder einnimmt“, sie ahnte Schlimmes, „sondern auch die Position, die Sir Rennoc heute Nacht in der Mauritius-Mission inne gehabt hätte.“ Volltreffer.

     „Soweit er mir davon erzählt hat, geht es um Insiderwissen die Räumlichkeiten betreffend. Vor allem die, die wir nicht besichtigen konnten.“

     „Das ist korrekt.“

     „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich da aushelfen sollte.“

     „Sir Rennoc erzählte mir immer, du hättest ein Talent für eine … ausgeprägte Phantasie.“ Luciana zog verwirrt die Brauen zusammen. „Er hätte dir in seinem Unterricht von Gebäuden und Ortschaften erzählt, in denen du dich, wenn ihr sie denn einmal auf eine Exkursion besucht habt, alleine anhand seiner Beschreibungen gut zurecht finden konntest.“

     Daran hatte sie nur noch verschwommen Erinnerung (immerhin lag das ein gutes Jahrzehnt weit zurück). Zumindest wusste sie jetzt, woher der Hahn krähte und das behagte ihr ganz und gar nicht.

     „Das mag vielleicht sein, aber bitte bedenke dabei meinen nicht vorhandenen Orientierungssinn.“

     „Du sollst nicht den Palast kartographieren, sondern von dem Eingang der Privatgemächer zum Lesezimmer der Königin finden und dort den korrekten Einband aus einem Tresor ziehen“, sagte Gabriel genervt, als solle sie lediglich beim Nachbarn mal eben eine Tasse Zucker schnorren gehen.

     „Nur anhand der Erzählungen von Sir Rennoc.“

     „Korrekt.“

     „Heute Nacht?“

     „Korrekt.“

     „Also spaziere ich gleich in seine Bibliothek“, „Auf die Krankenstation“, „Auf die Krankenstation und er erzählt mir eine kleine Geschichte. Die merk ich mir dann, mit meinem ach so tollen Gedächtnis und meiner blühenden Phantasie und führe heute Nacht eine Horde von deinen Sicherheitsleuten“, „Eine Handvoll, der Rest ist draußen stationiert“, „Eine Handvoll in die Privatgemächer von Gottes Gnaden, Königin des Vereinigten Königreiches Großbritannien und Nordirland und ihrer anderen Königreiche und Territorien, Oberhaupt des Commonwealth?“

     „Korrekt“, Luciana starrte ihren Paten über den Schreibtisch hinweg ungläubig an. „Du hast ‚Verteidigerin des Glaubens‘ vergessen, allerdings, den Part fand ich schon immer äußerst fragwürdig. Und vierzehn weitere Titel, aber das sehe ich dir nach.“

     Wieder Stille, in der sie Gabriel durchdringend und mit geschürzten Lippen anschaute.

     „Okay“, sagte sie dann, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit.

     Gabriel klatschte sich einmal triumphierend in die Hände und sprang darauf sofort auf.

     „Hoch mit dir und Beeilung, im Konferenzraum wartet der Rest schon seit“, er schaute auf die Glashütte-Armbanduhr an seinem linken Handgelenk, „zwölf Minuten für die Missionsbesprechung.“ 

 

Der Eingang (einer davon) zum Konferenzraum befand sich gleich in Gabriels Arbeitszimmer zu ihrer Linken und bestand aus einer doppelwandigen Stahltür, die ihr Pate schwungvoll für sie aufstieß. Der Raum dahinter war besser als Saal zu beschreiben (zumindest was seine Größe anbelangte), in dessen Mitte ein gigantischer Konferenztisch aus poliertem Wurzelholz stand. An den langen Seiten des Tisches standen rechts und links jeweils zehn Lederbürostühle (die eigentlich wie Sessel aussahen, nur, dass sie einen Fuß hatten und somit drehbar waren), in denen, zu den üblichen UOWV internen Konferenzen, die zwanzig gewählten Mitglieder des Vorstands der Seite der Werwölfe und der Vampire saßen. Vor Kopf, ganz am Ende des Raums, standen drei Stühle, die gerade alle nicht besetzt waren. Direkt neben den vier Türen des Saals waren je zwei Wachen in haargenau gleich aussehenden, schwarzen Anzügen, postiert, die sich allesamt kerzengerade hielten und mit ihrer Bewegungslosigkeit auch als Schaufensterpuppen durchgegangen wären (ganz besonders muskelbepackte, finster blickende Schaufensterpuppen, mit automatischen Handfeuerwaffen unter dem Sakko und Sonnenbrillen auf den Nasen). Übrigens gab es diese Wachen nur innerhalb dieser vier Wände – niemand machte sich Sorgen darum, jemand könnte gewaltsam in diesen Raum eindringen. Die Herrschaften waren bei jeder Sitzung anwesend, damit niemand auf die Idee kam, spontan das Weite zu suchen. 

     An diesem Morgen konnte Luciana nur fünf Leute auf der rechten und sechs auf der linken Seite des Konferenztisches ausmachen und – Na wer hätte das kommen sehen; selbstverständlich gehörte Professor Snape (heute in seiner üblichen, vollen Hogwarts-Prüderie-Montur) zu diesem Personenkreis und er sah alles andere als glücklich aus, dieser kleinen ‚gemütlichen‘ Runde beiwohnen zu dürfen. Sein Rücken hielt er heute noch eine Spur kerziger (dabei hatte er schon standartmäßig einen akkurat geraden Besenstil im äußerst lecker anzusehenden Hinterteil stecken) und sein Blick zuckte immer wieder zu den Wachposten, deren Anwesenheit ihm gar nicht zu schmecken schien. Wahrscheinlich war das auch der Grund, wieso er Luciana erst bemerkte, nachdem sie den Platz ihm gegenüber eingenommen hatte. Jetzt wich sein etwas angespannter Beobachtungsblick einem verwirrten.

     „Was macht Miss Bradley hier?“, sagte er unvermittelt an Gabriel gewandt, der es sich gerade auf seinem Chefsessel vor Kopf bequem gemacht hatte.

     „Sir Rennoc ist verhindert, Mr Snape, deshalb übernimmt meine Patentochter seinen Part in der Mission.“

     Snapes Kopf zuckte wieder Richtung Luciana und anscheinend war er einen kurzen Moment wohl mit der Frage überfordert, bei welchem Thema er wohl zuerst nachhaken sollte. Oder ein Fass aufmachen konnte; wie man es auch immer betrachten wollte.

     „Sir Rennoc ‚ist zäh‘“, zitierte Luciana Gabriel und deutete in der Luft mit den Fingern Anführungszeichen an, „oder mit anderen Worten: er wird es überleben. Mehr bekomm ich aus Gabriel auch nicht raus.“ Damit hatte sie Snape wenigstens den einen Teil der Fragerei erspart. Trotzdem sah er in keiner Weise auch nur eine Spur zufriedener aus. Im Gegenteil.

     „Sir Rennoc fällt aus und da kommt Ihnen als Ersatz für seine Rolle in dieser, äußerst heiklen Mission, Ihre Patentochter in den Sinn“, spottete Snape auch schon drauf los und die meisten der Anwesenden (bestehend aus Xaong, Wire, Matthews aus der Sicherheitsabteilung und einige andere Männer und Frauen, die Luciana nur vom Sehen her kannte) wandten sich entweder mit ihrer Aufmerksamkeit den Akten vor ihnen auf den Plätzen zu oder versuchten auf eine andere Art sich die Zeit zu vertreiben (zum Bespiel Jojo spielen, wie Wire es tat).

     „Stellen Sie etwa meine Kompetenz in Frage, Mr Snape?“

     „Er stellt _meine_ Kompetenz in Frage“, sagte Luciana, was von Snape einfach übergangen wurde.

     „Sie ist noch ein K-„, Luciana zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe – der Schnitzer schien ihrem Tränkeprofessor allerdings selbst aufgefallen zu sein, daher korrigierte er sich augenblicklich, ohne auch nur einen Moment aus dem Konzept zu geraten, „sie ist noch zu unerfahren! Wir sprechen hier von einem Hochsicherheitsgebäude, tödliche Magiemechanismen, aberhunderte Sicherheitsleute. Diese Mission ist schon für einen erfahrenen Zauberer eine Herausforderung, Miss Bradley ist eine Schülerin! Die Operation ist zu bedeutend, das müssen selbst Sie einsehen, Steinhardt!“

     „Der Krieg ist bedeutend“, entgegnete Gabriel trocken und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Besser sie lernt es früh als zu spät.

     Oha, da bekam Snape gleich ein paar rote Flecken im Gesicht – plus mordrigen Blick und der war gar nicht so einfach aus ihm heraus zu kitzeln, Luciana konnte da aus Erfahrung sprechen.

     „Ich sehe es nicht ein, diese Mission zu gefährden, nur weil Sie der Meinung sind, ich müsse zusätzlich den Part des Babysitters übernehmen!“

     „Erstens“, knurrte Gabriel mit gefährlich blitzenden Augen und lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorne, beide Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte abstützend und viel zu schnell, als dass Luciana selbst empört etwas hätte einwerfen können, „lasse ich mir von Ihnen nicht unterstellen zu unfähig zu sein, um Risiken einer Mission abzuschätzen, die _ich_ mit entworfen habe und zweitens“, damit schnalzte er in einer kurzen Unterbrechung mit der Zunge, „hat niemand etwas davon gesagt es würde _Ihre_ Aufgabe sein, auf meine Patentochter acht zu geben. Drittens steht es Ihnen zu jeder Zeit frei diese Mission abzulehnen.“ Snapes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, seine Nasenflügel bebten und er schien, wie Luciana, ganz genau zu wissen, dass dies einen Haken haben musste. „Allerdings erklären Sie dann Professor Dumbledore und dem Rest Ihres kleinen Ordens, wieso wir uns doch für die Ausführung von Plan B entscheiden mussten, den sie doch alle so vehement abgelehnt haben.“

     Was auch immer ‚Plan B‘ heißen mochte, die Aussicht auf genau diesen ließ Snape verstummen, auch wenn er gerade dabei war, Späne aus seiner Kauleiste zu produzieren, zumindest laut seiner heftig arbeitenden Kiefermuskulatur.

 

Nachdem Snape und ihr Pate ihren kleinen Machtkampf ausgetragen hatten, waren die Unterlagen aus den Akten geholt und die Pläne, höchst anschaulich, anhand eines Overheadprojektors, auf der großen Leinwand hinter den Chefsesseln, besprochen worden. Die Operation hörte sich simpel und vor allem sehr schnell durchführbar an, allerdings war die Besprechung des Sicherungstrupps unter ‚Ausschluss von Fremdpersonen‘ (Snape) am Vorabend erfolgt und somit hatte weder der Professor noch sie den blassesten Schimmer, wie genau das Arial um den Palast ‚gecleared‘ werden sollte. Laut Gabriel war dies aber auch nicht ihre Sorge und sie hätten sich ‚ausschließlich auf die eigenen Aufgaben zu konzentrieren‘. Am Ende der Sitzung hatte Snape so ausgesehen, als würde ihn lediglich der Gedanke an die acht Sicherungskräfte im Raum davon abhalten, ihrem Paten, mit einem Hechtsprung über den Tisch, an die Gurgel zu gehen und na ja … bei der Abfälligkeit, mit der Snape von Gabriel behandelt worden war, konnte man ihm dies kaum verübeln.

     In den Mittagsstunden erledigte Luciana den anstehenden Besuch auf der Krankenstation. Sir Rennoc sah mit seinem Krankenhausleibchen, der weißen Bettdecke bis zur Brust gezogen und mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Schläuche, die sowohl klare als auch rote Flüssigkeiten in und aus seinen Körper transportierten, noch schlimmer aus, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Dabei hatte seine ohnehin schon sehr blasse Hautfarbe, etwas Pergament ähnliches angenommen. Während ihres Gesprächs versuchte sie so wenig wie möglich auf die deutlich sichtbaren, pulsierenden Venen unter seiner Haut zu achten, was ihr leider nur die Hälfte der Zeit gelingen wollte.

     Sie verbrachte fast zwei Stunden an dem Krankenbett, mit den Füßen (minus Schuhe, in manchen Dingen war sie dann doch wohlerzogen) auf dem Ende der Matratze abgelegt und die meiste Zeit mit geschlossenen Augen. So war es wesentlich einfacher ihren ‚blühenden Phantasie‘-Motor anzuschmeißen und im Geiste die vielen, verschiedenen Korridore, verborgenen Türen und Räume zu durchschreiten. Immer wieder unterbrach sie Rennocs Erzählungen durch kleine Fragen, welche Farbe die Zierleisten der Wandvertäfelungen hatten oder aus welchem Holz das eine oder andere Möbelstück gefertigt war. Gerade bei der Erläuterung des Gemäldes, hinter dem sich der gesuchte Tresor befinden sollte, hakte sie bis ins kleinste Detail nach. Erst, als sich ein klares Bild in ihrem Kopf geformt hatte, trat sie den Rückweg in ihr Zimmer an (Rennoc versprach ihr zum Abschied, so schnell wie möglich die Übersetzungen der Ordensprotokolle anzufertigen, sobald er in der Lage sein würde, länger als fünf Minuten am Stück einen Stift halten zu können). 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    

Den Nachmittag für ein paar Stunden vorgezogene Nachtruhe zu verwenden, hatte sich nach einer geschlagenen Stunde des Hin- und Her Wälzens als nicht durchführbar ergeben. Natürlich wäre Luciana die Operation gerne frisch und ausgeruht angegangen, jedoch wollte sich die Aufregung in ihrem Bauch einfach nicht legen – zudem spazierte sie jedes Mal, sobald sie die Augen schloss, imaginäre Flure der Royal-Privatgemächer entlang und bevor sie durch lauter im Geiste Umherirren noch am Ende, wenn es darauf ankam, die zweite Kreuzung links durch rechts verwechseln würde, hatte sie sich letztendlich doch wieder aus den Laken geschält und es sich vor ihrem Rechner gemütlich gemacht. Für diese Entscheidung klopfte sie sich, nebenbei bemerkt, selbst auf die Schulter, da sie seit über einem Jahr nicht in den Genuss gekommen war, einer ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigungen nachzukommen: Fanfiktions lesen. Allerdings hatte dieses Hobby einen nicht zu unterschätzenden Nebeneffekt, der sich meist mehr negativ als positiv auswirkte – man hatte nach Rekordzeit nicht nur seine Umgebung ausgeschaltet, sondern die innere Uhr gleich mit und so konnten Stunden und Stunden vergehen, obwohl man selbst am Ende hätte schwören können, man habe sich am Abend gerade erst vor den Lesestoff gesetzt, obwohl einem durch die Fenster schon die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne höhnisch entgegen winkten.

     Ganz so extrem fiel ihre heutige Partie Lieblingspairing-beim-Imkern-bis-der-Honig-fließt-Beschatten nicht aus, gleichwohl das eher der Person zu verdanken war, die Luciana mitten beim Storywechsel unterbrach.

     „‘Altersauthentifizierung: Bitte bestätige hiermit, dass du achtzehn Jahre oder älter bist‘“

     Snapes Nase war das Erste, was sie aus dem Augenwinkel heraus von ihm zu sehen bekam. Der Herr stand, mit verschränkten Armen hinter den Rücken, mit dem Oberkörper nach vorne gebeugt und betrachtete stirnrunzelnd die Internetseite auf dem Bildschirm, ganz, als sei es nichts Besonderes, dass er sich hier in Lucianas Zimmer aufhielt und inspizierte, was sie mit ihrer Freizeit anstellte. Ungefragt und ohne vorher an die Tür zu klopfen. Die Situation war derart surreal, dass sie sich nicht einmal über seine plötzliche Anwesenheit erschreckt hatte.

     „Was ist das, Miss Bradley?“, fragte Snape dann misstrauisch und schien ihr im Geiste schon alle möglichen, illegalen Aktivitäten anzudichten.

     „Fanfiktions“, antwortete Luciana wie automatisch und fragte sich gleichzeitig, ob sie nicht doch gerade eingeschlafen war. Wenn sie denn träumen würde, ja, das Thema kam schon öfter.

     „Fanfiktions?“ Snapes Blick hing noch immer gebannt an der Altersauthentifizierung und es schien ihm sehr zu missfallen, dass der Bildschirm gerade nicht mehr Informationen Preis gab.

     „Fanfiktion oder Fangeschichte bezeichnet Werke, die von Fans eines literarischen oder trivialliterarischen Originalwerkes aus Film, Serie oder Bücher geschrieben werden, welche die Protagonisten dieses Werkes oder Originalcharaktere des Fanfiktion-Autors in einer neuen, fortgeführten oder alternativen Handlung darstellen.“  

     „Werke, für die eine Altersfreigabe von Nöten ist?“ Damit richtete er sich wieder auf und betrachtete sie, aus seiner nun erhöhten Position, im wortwörtlichen Sinne von oben herab.

     „Bei NC-17 Stories, ja.“ Sie führte hier nicht gerade ernsthaft ein Aufklärungsgespräch mit Professor Snape über ein Urban-Internetphänomen?

     „NC-17?“, schnarrte er und sein Blick verriet, dass seine Toleranzspanne des Nachhakens langsam zum Ende kam.

     „Ja, das ist die Kategorie der Geschichten, die durch ausfallende Wortwahl, inhaltliche Gewalt oder detailliert beschriebene _Geschlechtsaktvollziehung_ “, dieses Wort hatte sie ganz besonders betont ausgesprochen und Snapes Blick war jede noch so angestrengte Bemühung ihr Pokerface aufrecht zu erhalten, wert gewesen, „nicht für zu junge Leser bestimmt sind. Sehen Sie hier, Sir“, sagte Luciana und öffnete mit einem Klick den Link zu der FAQ über die Altersbestimmungen. Und wieder beugte sich Snape ein paar Etagen tiefer, sein Kopf war so nah an ihrem, dass sie einen Luftschwung ‚au-de-Tränkemeister‘ abbekam – was sie schwer schlucken ließ, denn auf sie wirkte dieser Misch aus jahrtausendealtem Mauerwerk, getrockneten Kräutern und Mann mittlerweile wie Lockstoff in seiner Reinform.

     „Was bedeutet _Lemon_?“ Und mit dieser Frage richtete er sich wieder auf, der Lockstoff verschwand mit ihm. Gut, denn die Uhr, rechts unten an ihrem Bildschirm, hatte ihr soeben verraten, dass sie lediglich eine halbe Stunde bis zum Beginn der Operation hatten und die Fahrstuhlfahrt in die Garagenebene würde, inklusive Fußweg, eine Viertelstunde beanspruchen. Und fünfzehn Minuten würde sie alleine brauchen, um die scheinbar aberhundert Knöpfe an Snapes Roben zu öffnen.

     „Na ja …“, sagte sie ein paar Sekunden später und nachdem sie mit wüsten Beschimpfungen von Miss Vernünftig aus dem Sex-Arial ihrer Gedankenwelt geschmissen worden war, „bei dem Beispiel, die diese Seite hier angibt, wäre das eine wohl beschriebene Zusammenführung von Krycek und Mulder.“

     „Mu- wer?“

     „Ehm … wenn diese Realität hier eine Fernsehserie wäre – Sie wissen, was eine Fernsehserie ist?“ Snape schnalzte abfällig mit seiner Zunge und spießte Luciana mit seinem ‚ _ernsthaft_??‘-Blick auf. „Also wir nehmen an, diese Realität ist eine Fernsehserie und ein paar Zuschauer, die diese ganz besonders gerne mögen, schreiben Fanfiktions darüber, dann gäbe es Lemon Konstellationen wie GS/JJ, zum Beispiel.“

     „GS/JJ.“

     „Gabriel und Johnny, zum Beispiel.“ Snape verzog sein Gesicht.

     „Und es heißt Lemon, wegen der Parallele zum Gesichtsausdruck, den man sowohl beim Essen dieser Zitrusfrucht, als auch beim Lesen macht“, bemerkte Snape spitzt und Luciana musste schallend anfangen zu lachen. Wer behauptete doch gleich immer, der Kerl hätte keinen Humor? Nun ja, besonders amüsiert sah er allerdings nicht aus.

     „Oder SS/SB“, sagte sie dann, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Snapes rechte Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich sein Gesicht mit einem Schlag verfinsterte. Wie Luciana wieder und wieder feststellen musste, hatte der Professor wirklich eine erstaunlich schnelle Auffassungsgabe. Auf die er in diesem Moment sicher gerne verzichtet hätte.

     „Oder SS/RL.“

     „Ihr Pate hat mich _gebeten_ “, überging Snape ihren Kommentar, auch wenn sich sein Blick noch weiter verfinstert hatte, „Sie daran zu erinnern, dass wir uns in fünfundzwanzig Minuten in der Minus elf Ebene einzufinden haben.“

     „Mh, aber wie ich Fandoms so einschätze, wäre SS/HP der absolute Renner!“

     Und plötzlich sah sie nur noch das Umhang-Ungetüm von Hinten, ein paar Sekunden später war er durch ihre Tür gerauscht.

     „Hey, ich habe Ihnen doch noch gar nicht erklärt was eine Mary Sue ist!“

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Sie waren umzingelt. Snape stand stocksteif neben ihr, dabei hatte er derart wenig Platz zu seinen Seiten, dass seine Robe Lucianas Cardigan streifte. Schon als sich die Aufzugstüren geöffnet hatten (der Professor hatte im Flur vor der Wohnung auf sie gewartet, wohl mehr aus Unwissen, wie er zum Ziel gelangen sollte, als aus reiner Höflichkeit – in der Aufzugskabine selbst hatte er sich vor lauter entrüstetem Schnauben ob der Kommentare auf den violetten ‚Sicherheitshinweis‘ Zetteln kaum mehr eingekriegt), waren ihm die Gesichtszüge entglitten und zwar derart endgültig, dass selbst sein Mund aufgestanden hatte. In der Garagenebene, die die ungefähre Grundfläche von drei Fußballfeldern hatte, reihten sich aber Dutzende, wenn nicht einhundert, Londoner Caps der Bauart LTI Fairway Austin FX3 aneinander (Dank einer regelmäßigen Bettgeschichte von vor zwei Jahren, war Luciana so etwas wie ein Semi-Experte in Sachen Oldtimer und welche sich am besten dazu eigneten, die eine oder andere zweisame Stunde darin zu verbringen – dieser, äußerst aufwändige Kink, war übrigens auch der Grund gewesen, wieso sie die Sache beendet hatte). Dazwischen waren immer wieder ein paar Armeefahrzeuge aufgestellt, die ihrem Aussehen nach eher in ein Museum für Kriegsgeschichte, als in die Vorbereitung einer ‚bedeutsamen Mission‘ gehörten.

     Der übrige Raum war angefüllt mit hunderten von Menschen, von denen der Großteil mit vollkommen schwarzer Funktionskleidung mit Schusssicheren Westen, Springerstiefeln und Mützen auf den Köpfen ausgestattet waren, die man mit einer Bewegung in eine Sturmmaske umfunktionieren konnte. Ach ja, und sie trugen allesamt Gewehre auf den Rücken (nein, einige hatten anstatt dieser Rucksäcke umgeschnallt) und Handschuhe mit freien Fingern; ausgenommen Wire und Xaong, die sich für schlichte, dunkle Zivilkleidung entschieden hatten und bei Gabriel an einem der Fahrzeuge, in der Nähe des Fahrstuhls, standen.

     Und genau dort, zwischen ihrem Paten, Wire und Xaong, hatten sich Luciana und Snape einen Quadratmeter Platz gesucht, während sie der Ausführung von Gabriel lauschten.

     „W47“, bei Operationen pflegte die UOWV dem Großteil der Beteiligten Nummern zuzuordnen, das hatte irgendetwas mit Datenschutz zu tun – was Luciana auch gleich geflüstert an Snape weitergab, da dieser einen verwirrten Eindruck gemacht hatte, „fährt sie alle zur Startposition. Sie werden sich ohne ihn aus dem Fahrzeug begeben, unauffällig, wie jeder weitere Tourist in der Großstadt“, Luciana bezweifelte, dass es um diese Uhrzeit (es war ein Uhr dreißig) noch Touristen auf die Straßen zog, „zu den Toren des Palastes begeben und dort, ich betone es nochmal, _unauffällig_ auf das Signal warten. Den restlichen Ablauf haben wir gründlich besprochen. Und bedenken Sie alle dabei, dass Sie ihr Fahrzeug auf dem Rückweg erst am Shepherd Market wieder finden werden. Irgendwelche Fragen?“  

     Snape schien eine ganze Menge Fragen auf der Zunge zu haben, hielt sich aber geschlossen. W47, ein dunkelhäutiger Mann mit dem Aussehen eines Bilderbuchsöldners, zog die Tür des Austin FX3 auf, der zu seiner Linken stand.

     „Ich wünsche Ihnen allen viel Erfolg“, schloss Gabriel, klopfte Luciana im Vorbeigehen auf die Schulter und mischte sich unter die Gruppierung der Sicherheitsmannschaft.

     Snape und sie ergatterten die beiden Sitzplätze, die in Fahrtrichtung positioniert waren, Wire und Xaong nahmen ihnen gegenüber Platz. Ihr Fahrer hatte es sich unterdessen schon im Vorderhäuschen des Oldtimers gemütlich gemacht und warf den Motor an, sobald sich alle Türen geschlossen hatten. Während alle Beteiligten in der Garage den Eindruck von vollkommener Normalität machten, war Snape der Einzige, der sich, bemüht unauffällig, zu fragen schien, was zur Hölle hier vor sich ging. Zu allen Seiten hatten sich die Leute in ihre Fahrzeuge begeben, aber Dutzende von Motoren heulten in der Halle auf – die Einzige Person, die noch in der Halle stand, war ihr Pate, der gerade auf dem Feld einer Pin-Code-Eingabe an der Wand herumtippte. Augenblicklich, nachdem er die letzte Taste gedrückt hatte, schoss im gesamten Saal aus in den Wandleisten eingelassenen Öffnungen meterhohes Feuer, welches mit seinen charakteristisch grünen Flammen nur eins bedeuten konnte.

     „Beim Barte des-„, entwich es Snape und schon fuhren sie, aus der ersten Reihe bestehend, direkt auf das Feuer zu.

     Im nächsten Moment brausten sie durch die Wand eines verlassenen Parkhauses, neben und hinter ihnen schon weitere Fahrzeuge aus dem Bunker im Schlepptau.

     „Ich nehme an, Gabriel hat Ihnen nicht gesagt, wie wir zum Palast kommen?“ Snape antwortete darauf nur mit einem Geräusch, was man mit viel Phantasie als Knurrlaut bezeichnen konnte.

     „Die Kamine wurden das letzte Mal im ersten Krieg gegen Vo-„, scharfer Blick von dem Professor, „den Schwarzen Führer“, Augenrollen, „eingesetzt, seitdem waren sie stillgelegt. Gabriel hat sie wohl eigens für diese Mission wieder in Betrieb genommen.“

     „Ein wirklich beruhigender Gedanke, dass ausgerechnet ihr Pate in der Lage ist, ganz Großbritannien zu invadieren“, kommentierte Snape mit einer Spur zu viel Sarkasmus.

     „Woll’n wir den Fahrer nicht nötigen ein bissl Musik aufzulegen?“, fragte Wire plötzlich in die Runde.

     „Nein“, kam es von den restlichen drei Insassen im Chor, wie aus der Pistole geschossen (plus Fahrer, der anscheinend durch die geschlossene Glasscheibe jedes Wort verstehen konnte). Wire zog sich darauf, mit Schmollmund, zurück in seinen Sitz.

     An der nächsten Kreuzung trennte sich die Kolonne der Caps und Armeefahrzeuge, kurz bevor sie in den inneren Kreis der Stadt fuhren. Die Fahrzeuge bogen in alle möglichen Himmelsrichtungen ab und danach waren sie allein auf der Straße; von den paar Nachtschwärmern auf den Bürgersteigen und den wenigen Taxis, die nicht zu ihnen gehörten, einmal abgesehen.

     Einen Moment ehe sie sich der Constitution Hill näherten, die zum Startpunkt ihrer Mission führte, kramte Xaong plötzlich wild in ihrem riesenhaften (an der zierlichen Dame sah eigentlich alles riesig aus) Rucksack herum und zog dann vier Brillen heraus, die sie gleich an alle Insassen verteilte.

     „Diese setzen Sie auf, sobald die Mission beginnt. Ein Uhr und keine Sekunde früher.“ Luciana nahm die unscheinbare Brille mit schwarzen Kunststoffgestell näher in Augenschein, hob sie an ihr Gesicht, um einmal hindurch zu sehen- „Ein Uhr“, wiederholte Xaong mit scharfem Befehlstonfall, den Luciana bisher noch nie von ihr gehört hatte. Demnach ließ sie die Brille in eine ihrer Taschen verschwinden. Nur Wire ließ es sich selbstverständlich nicht nehmen, das Teil auf seinem Kopf zu drapieren.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Die Statue von Königin Victoria wirkte bei Nacht noch eine Spur größer und prunkvoller. Mehrere Scheinwerfer waren auf das Denkmal gerichtet und tatsächlich tummelten sich zu dieser späten Stunde noch mehr Touristen vor dem Palast, als sie angenommen hatte. Das schien die anderen im Auto jedoch weniger zu beunruhigen und so verbannte auch Luciana den Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf. Gleich nachdem sie aus dem Taxi ausgestiegen waren und dieses mit voller Fahrtgeschwindigkeit wieder in die Richtung verschwunden war, aus der sie gekommen waren, hatte sie sowieso mehr damit zu tun, sich an alle Details der Wegbeschreibung von Sir Rennoc zu erinnern. Daher war sie auch nicht sonderlich traurig um die Tatsache, dass sie nun schon seit etlichen Minuten tatenlos vor dem Eingangstor des Vorhofes standen. Allerdings schien Snape gar nicht angetan von dem vielen Nichtstun, zumal er in seinen schwarzen Roben (minus Umhang, den hatte mit dem Wink seines Zauberstabs noch während der Fahrt im Aufzug verkleinert und sich in die Hosentasche gesteckt) ein wenig aus der kleinen Menge herausstach.

     Wire wippte unterdessen gut gelaunt auf seinen Füßen hin und her und summte seit einer geschlagenen Ewigkeit TNT von AC/DC (Luciana liebte den Song, aber wenn der Affe da vor ihr so weiter machte, war auch das Geschichte), während er in regelmäßigen Abständen auf seine Armbanduhr sah. Auch Snapes Geduldsfaden schien langsam, aber gründlich, an sein Ende zu kommen und anstatt Wire zu ignorieren, wie er es offenbar die ganze Zeit über vorgezogen hatte, fixierte er ihn nun mit scharfem Blick. Und gerade, als er zum Sprechen (oder eher Anschnauzen) ansetzen wollte, schaute Wire wieder auf die Uhr, doch dieses Mal nahm er sie nicht wieder aus seinem Blickfeld. Schlimmer noch; mit höchst freudigem Grinsen visierte er Snape an und zählte mit seltsam, vor Vorfreude aufblitzenden Augen herunter:

     „Drei, zwei, eins … `Cause I’m EMP.“

     Die Druckwelle erfasste die Umgebung mit einem Schlag – sie war so deutlich zu spüren, dass Lucianas Cardigan in ihren Ausläufern flatterte und von einer Sekunde zur nächsten standen Sie in vollkommener Dunkelheit.  

 


	6. Zurück im Grimmauldplatz

„LAUFT LAUFT LAUFT!!“ Dieser Befehl drang klar und deutlich an Lucianas Ohren, obwohl bei den ahnungslosen Passanten um sie herum die schiere Panik ausgebrochen zu sein schien und sie von angsterfülltem Geschrei umgeben waren. Der Ruf kam aus der Richtung links von ihnen, aus einer weiteren Entfernung, doch sie konnte nicht einmal die eigene Hand vor Augen erkennen, auch wenn der helle Halbmond am sternenklaren Himmel über ihnen zu sehen war. Es war ähnlich düster wie die Nächte in Hogwarts, das in der schottischen Berglandschaft, mitten im Nirgendwo, weder von eigener Beleuchtung, noch dem Lichtsmog einer Stadt erhellt wurde. Zudem hatte sie gerade noch auf einer gut beleuchteten Straße gestanden.

     „Brillen nicht vergessen“, kam es von Xaong, irgendwo von dort, wo das Tor des Zauns stehen musste. Luciana kramte eilends in der Tasche ihres Cardigans und setzte sich die Brille auf die Nase.

     „Woohoow“, entkam es ihr und ja, diese Sicht war wirklich ein Staunen wert. Lediglich durch die Gläser sah sie wie bei Tageslicht, nur, dass die Umgebung den Eindruck eines ganz besonders wolkenverhangenen Herbsttages machte. Das Gewöhnungsbedürftige dabei war nur, dass alles außerhalb der Brillensichtfläche vollkommen Nachtschwarz blieb und dieses Paradoxon schmeckte ihrem überforderten Sehnerv überhaupt nicht. Snape und Wire, die Luciana nun klar und deutlich vor sich stehen sah, hatten ihre Brillen ebenfalls aufgesetzt, genau wie Xaong, die sich gerade mit irgendeinem flachen Gegenstand an dem Schloss des Tors zu schaffen machte.

     _KLICK_ und damit sprang das besagte Tor eine Sekunde später auf.

     „WEGTRETEN!“ Xaong beeilte sich, mit einem Hechtsprung den Eingang frei zu machen und keinen Moment zu früh – Rund zwei Dutzend Gestalten, mit Gewehren im Anschlag und Sturmhauben auf dem Kopf, die ihre kompletten Gesichter verdeckten, rannten in geduckter Haltung an ihnen vorbei auf den Vorhof des Palastes. Eine Sekunde später hätte sich Luciana, zusätzlich zu der Brille, ein ordentlich dichtes Paar Ohropax gewünscht, denn genau da brach der ohrenbetäubende Lärm von Schüssen los.

     „Mit der zweiten Welle geht es rein.“ Huch, wann war Matthews neben ihr aus dem Boden gewachsen? Und mit ihm zwei vermummte Männer? Über diese Frage hatte sie keine Gelegenheit mehr nachzudenken, weil die erwähnte ‚zweite Welle‘ schon über die Straße hinter ihnen angestürmt kam. Matthews schnappte sich Lucianas Arm und mit ein paar schnellen Schritten fand sie sich in einem Chaos aus Kugelhagel und umherfliegenden Bärenfellmützen wieder.

     Vor ihnen hatte sich die erste Welle breit gefächert über den gesamten Vorhof verteilt und schoss alles nieder, was nicht zur UOWV gehörte oder eine übergroße Hakennase im Gesicht hatte. Die Wachen konnten einem schon fast leidtun – mit vollkommen umherirrenden Gliedern und verwirrten Gesichtsausdrücken, in denen nicht selten die blanke Panik stand, versuchten sich die Männer ihren Weg durch die totale Dunkelheit zu bahnen und gleichzeitig dabei die Angreifer ausfindig zu machen. Was, selbstredend, ein völlig unmögliches Unterfangen darstellte.

     „Kein Blutvergießen, mh?!“, zischte Snape, welcher dicht links neben ihr lief, äußerst angepisst mit massivst düsterer Miene.

     „Betäubungsgeschosse, Mr Snape“, antwortete Matthews und war trotz des Laufschritts nicht ein bisschen außer Atem. „Wenn sich die Herrschaften beim zu Boden fallen das Knie aufschürfen sollten, dürfen Sie gerne einen Beschwerdebrief an Doktor Steinhardt schreiben.“

     Snape sah nicht so aus, als würde er in Betracht ziehen, diesem Angebot nach zu kommen.

     „Oh, die waren schneller als erwartet“, kommentierte Matthews plötzlich und Luciana folgte seinem Blick, über ihre Gruppe hinweg, zum äußersten Rand des Vorhofes.

     Sie hatten fast den Durchgang zum Innenhof des Palastes erreicht, doch die letzten Meter sahen plötzlich gar nicht mehr so nah aus, bei dem Bollwerk einer Front, die sich in rasanter Geschwindigkeit genau auf sie zu bewegte.

     Die Grenadier Guards vor dem Buckingham Palast hatten vielleicht keine sonderlich große Herausforderung für ihre Sicherheitseinheit dargestellt, aber die knapp fünfzig Männer, die weder mit aufwändiger Uniform, noch mit turmhohen PETA-Albträumen auf den Köpfen, sondern mit höchst moderner Sondereinsatzausrüstung ausgestattet waren und nicht die Nettigkeit besaßen, bloß mit Betäubungsmunition zu schießen, ja diese könnten ein kleines Problemchen für sie werden. Zumal sie schon von ihrem Standpunkt aus erkennen konnte, dass einige von ihnen nicht durch die Dunkelheit gehandicapt waren, da sie Nachtsichtgeräte trugen. Und wie gefährlich ihre scharfe Munition war, bekam sie einen Wimpernschlag später heraus, als Matthews neben ihr sich mit einem lauten „FUCK“ an den Oberarm fasste.

     Gerade als sie sich ein Stück nach vorne beugte, um die Wunde näher zu inspizieren, wurde sie mit einem wohlbekannten, schraubstockartigen Griff am Oberarm gepackt und hinter einen Rücken gezogen, wobei sich der Rücken vor ihrer Nase gleich in Bewegung setzte.

     „In den Hauseingang, sofort!“, schrie Snape über den ohrenbetäubenden Lärm von Schüssen hinweg und das ließ sich die kleine Gruppe nicht zweimal sagen.

     Xaong machte sich an dem Türschloss zu schaffen, sobald sie diesen erreicht hatte. Währenddessen hatte sich ein Teil der ersten Truppe hinter ihnen in einem Halbkreis um den Eingang formiert, den sie nun, mit allem was ihre Betäubungsgewehre hergaben, vor der immer näher kommenden Sicherheitseinheit des Königshauses, verteidigten.

      Luciana verkniff es sich Snape darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass sein Griff um ihren Arm ihr langsam, aber sicher, die Blutzufuhr abschnürte und sie schon jetzt kaum noch ihre Fingerspitzen spüren konnte, denn der Tränkeprofessor machte einen _äußerst_ gestressten Eindruck. Zumindest insoweit sie dies aus ihrer Position heraus beurteilen konnte, da er sie immer wieder vehement hinter sich zog, sobald sie sich auch nur ein kleines Stückchen aus seinem Windschatten herausbewegte, um sich einen besseren Überblick verschaffen zu können.

     Das nächste _‚Klick‘_ in dieser Nacht bescherte ihnen den zweiten freien Zugang. Als Vorhut betrat Matthews (der sich in der kurzen Zeit vor dem Eingangsbogen mit einem Stück Stoff den Arm verbunden hatte; laut ihm war er ‚nur‘ von einem Streifschuss getroffen worden) mit einem seiner Männer den Durchgang zum Vorhof, dahinter Xaong und Wire, dicht gefolgt von Snape und Luciana (die in ihrer Reihenfolgenpositionierung eh nicht viel zu melden hatte, da die Hand des Professors bald Miete an ihren Oberarm abtreten müsste, wenn das so weiter ging) und als Nachhut der zweite Sicherheitsmann.

     Der innen gelegene Hof des Palasts lag in vollkommener Stille da. Die Schüsse waren in den Schallgeschützten Mauern nur dumpf zu hören und nicht ein Mensch begegnete ihnen auf dem Weg in den Westflügel. Sobald Luciana den roten Teppich unter ihren Füßen zu spüren bekam (die Eingangstür war übrigens nicht verschlossen gewesen – anscheinend machte man sich innerhalb des Palastes wenig Sorgen um unbefugte Herumtreiber), beugte sie sich etwas näher an Snape heran.

     „Ich denke ab hier kann ich alleine laufen.“

     Der Druck um ihren Arm wurde nicht ein bisschen weniger.

     „Sie bleiben hinter mir, verstanden, Miss Bradley?“

     „Ja, Sir.“

     Und endlich, endlich entließ er sie aus seinem Klammergriff. Das Blut in ihrem Arm brauchte den gesamten Treppenaufgang in das erste Stockwerk, den ersten Flur und den White Drawing Room, bis es auch in den letzten Finger ihrer Hand zurückgeflossen war. Bei Zeiten würde sie sich Snape noch einmal zu dem Thema zur Brust nehmen, dachte sie sich zähneknirschend und fragte sich gleichzeitig, ob sie ihre vierhundert Milliliter Prellungssalbe schon verbraucht hatte – was nach dem letzten Schuljahr mit Mr Schraubstockhand gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich sein durfte.

     Im Thronsaal hatte Luciana allerdings schon wieder alle mürrischen Gedanken für Snape über Bord geworfen, da ihr seine Erzählung von den Kronleuchtern und dessen verborgene Funktion derart glasklar in den Sinn kam, dass sie schnell die zwei Schritte zu ihm aufholte. Dieses Mal war es an ihr seinen Oberarm als Parkbox für ihre Hand zu missbrauchen.

     „Nichtzauberndarfnichtzaubernkeinemagiebloßkeinenfunken“, murmelte sie leise in einem Mantra vor sich her und dabei schien der Saal gleich dreimal so lang, als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

     „Vielleicht sollte ich Ihnen auftragen genau das zu tun, wo Sie doch eine ausgeprägte Schwäche dafür haben, genau das Gegenteil von dem zu machen, was man Ihnen sagt, Miss Bradley.“

     Damit kassierte sich Snape einen Stoß von ihrer Faust in seine Flanke (welcher jedoch mit sehr wenig Kraftaufwand von ihr ausgeführt worden war). Sein empörter Gesichtsausdruck über diesen tätlichen Angriff lenkte sie sogar von der Tatsache ab, dass sie gerade unter einem ganz besonders bedrohlich ausschauenden Kronenleuchter hindurch gingen.

     Snape bekam seinen Arm wieder, sobald sie die Schwelle von dem Thronsaal zu der Galerie überschritten hatten und ganz als wolle sie seine Bemerkung Lügen strafen, positionierte sie sich wieder hinter ihn, die ganze Strecke, bis sie ihr Ziel im Green Drawing Room erreichten.

     Bei dem ganzen Theater, welches sie über die Nacht hinweg, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt veranstaltet hatten, war es schon fast enttäuschend einfach, den geheimen Durchgang am Kamin zu öffnen. Xaong griff lediglich rechts unter einen Sims, zog an einem Mechanismus und schon bewegte sich die Wand, wenn auch schwerfällig, bis ein Gang dahinter freigelegt war. Alle Köpfe wandten sich auf einmal zu Luciana um.

     Oh, sie hatte ja einen Job bei diesem Ausflug zu erledigen. Mit einem tiefen Durchatmen und ein paar Sekunden der Stille, sammelte sie nochmals alle Beschreibungen und Worte von Rennoc in ihrem Gedächtnis zusammen, sortierte diese in der korrekten Reihenfolge und betrat dann als erstes den Weg zu den royalen Privatgemächern - Snape stahl Matthews ungefragt und mit einem dreisten Wegabschneiden den zweiten Platz.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    

Nach der ersten Abbiegung brauchte Luciana sich nicht doppelt und dreifach in ihrem Hirn absichern, ob sie auch die richtige Richtung eingeschlagen hatte, denn anscheinend hatte Sir Rennoc, mit seiner Einschätzung ihrer ‚Phantasie‘-Begabung betreffend, voll ins Schwarze getroffen.

     Obwohl sie diese Korridore vor ihr noch nie betreten hatte, war es ihr, als kenne sie jede Wandvertäfelung und jeden Zierstreifen an den Wänden, genau wie jede geschlossene Tür, an der sie achtlos vorbeilief. Natürlich war das vor allem den ausführlichen Worten des Bibliothekars zu verdanken, aber trotzdem war sie ein klein wenig stolz darauf, ab der Hälfte des Weges ihre Schritte sogar noch etwas beschleunigen zu können. Tatsächlich hätte dieser Weg Stunden in Anspruch nehmen können, wenn man keinerlei Auskunft darüber besaß, hinter welcher Tür welcher Raum liegen würde und welche Abbiegung der rund fünf Kreuzungen die Richtige war. Diese Gänge führten nämlich nicht nur zu den royalen Privatgemächern, sondern ebenso zu dem Flügel des Hauspersonals, dem Weg zur Küche und einigen Ausgängen, die nicht für die Öffentlichkeit zugänglich waren. Allerdings hatte Sir Rennoc all dies nur beiläufig erwähnt und Luciana hatte, von dem Weg, der ihr eingebläut worden war abgesehen, keinen blassen Schimmer wie es in den verbliebenen Teilen des Palastes aussah.

     Hier und da kamen sie an einer Tür vorbei, die einen Spalt oder ganz offen stand, dabei bot sich ihnen immer und immer wieder das Bild von vollkommen verlassenen Räumen. Bis Luciana mit einer Vollbremsung vor einer Tür zu ihrer Linken stehen blieb und dieser unangekündigte Halt eine kleine Massenkarambolage nach sich zog. So viel dazu, dass Luciana genau dies Snape mehr als nur einmal vorgehalten hatte …

     „Das Lesezimmer Ihrer Majestät“, bemerkte sie und drückte die Gold verzierte Klinke herunter. Dahinter lag ein mittelgroßer Raum, etwa halb so groß wie der Green Drawing Room, der mit allerhand altertümlichen Möbelstücken ausgestattet war. Dazu gehörten ein urig aussehender Sessel mit passendem Hocker, ein Sekretär an der rechten Wand zwischen zwei deckenhohen Fenstern und ein mächtig alt scheinender Schreibtisch, auf dem penibel angerichtete Schreibutensilien standen. Auf dem Teppich lagen, in einem geordneten Durcheinander, überall verteilt Hundekörbchen herum, die glücklicherweise alle leer zu sein schienen. Und wo sie gerade beim Thema leer und verlassen war - im Allgemeinen war es seltsam ruhig auf dem Weg gewesen und gerade in diesem Raum fiel die absolute Stille ganz besonders auf. Wenn eine fremde Personengruppe mit unbekannter Absicht gewaltsam in das Königshaus eindrang, konnte man dann nicht davon ausgehen, das absolute Chaos in der unmittelbaren Umgebung der Blaublütigen vorzufinden? Auf der anderen Seite hatte Luciana gar nicht darauf geachtet, ob die britische Flagge auf dem Palast gehisst gewesen war, ergo, war die Königin überhaupt im Palast?

     „Nicht anfassen!“, kam es plötzlich von Snape, schräg hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und sah Wire, wie er gerade in der Bewegung innehielt, um den Rahmen eines Landschaftsgemäldes zu berühren.

     „Das wäre aber schlecht“, bemerkte Luciana und deutete auf das Bild. „Genau dahinter ist der Tresor.“

     „Sind Sie ein Zauberer, Mr Wire?“, fragte Snape und durchschritt den Raum, bis er mit einem beachtlichen Abstand vor dem Gemälde stehen blieb.

     „Eh, ja?“

     „Dann rate ich Ihnen zurückzutreten, wenn Sie an Ihrem Leben hängen.“

     Adrenalinjunkie hin oder her, Wire schien diese Warnung ernst zu nehmen und trat gleich mehrere Schritte zur Seite.

     „Ist hier einer unter den Anwesenden, der keine magische Begabung hat?“ Oh, Snape hatte nicht einmal den, wie sie fand, abfälligen Begriff ‚Muggel‘ benutzt – andererseits war ein Werwolf oder Vampir, streng genommen, auch kein Muggel und Snape schon beinahe so Korrektheitsverliebt wie ihr Pate. In dem Lesezimmer gingen gleich drei Hände hoch.

     „Schön“, schnarrte Snape, „damit wäre diese Mission noch nicht vollends gescheitert.“

     „Aber ich bin der einzige Experte für Tresorschlösser“, warf Wire ein und zuckte dabei ratlos mit den Schultern.

     „Miss Xaong“, diese trat ein paar Schritte hervor. „Sie machen mir einen recht kompetenten Eindruck. Denken Sie es wäre Ihnen möglich unter der Anleitung von Mr Wire seine Arbeit zu verrichten?“ Xaong nickte. Seit wann hatte Snape hier eigentlich das Kommando übernommen? Genau das schien sich zumindest Matthews zu denken, der sich gerade schnaubend in den königlichen Sessel fallen ließ und seine Füße, inklusive Schmutz verkrusteter Springerstiefel, auf dem gepolsterten Hocker davor ablegte.

     Von dem Vorschlag, Xaong den Tresor öffnen zu lassen, bis zum tatsächlichen Erfolg, verging eine geschlagene Viertelstunde. Das mochte sich vielleicht nicht nach einer sonderlich langen Zeitspanne anhören, aber wenn man in diesen Minuten nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als aus einem der Fenster auf die Straße zu schauen, welche sich immer und immer weiter mit bewaffneten Gestalten anfüllte (die auch Reihenweise zu Boden fielen, jedoch schienen die Briten irgendwo einen Sondereinsatzkommando-Klonautomaten herumstehen zu haben), war es eine schweißtreibende Ewigkeit. Und Wires endlose, zweideutige Kommentare über Xaongs ‚talentierte Fingerchen‘ waren ebenfalls wenig hilfreich für ihr angespanntes Nervenkostüm.

     Das dritte _‚Klick‘_ in dieser Nacht ließ Luciana demnach einen Stein vom Herzen fallen. Sie riss sich vom Anblick des Straßengefechts unter ihr los und trat vor den Schreibtisch, hinter dem der nun geöffnete Tresor in der Wand eingelassen war.

     „Das rote Album, es müsste das Zweite von links sein, oberste Reihe“, gab Luciana an und einen Augenblick später zog Xaong ein Album mit rotem Ledereinband hervor. Dieses legte sie auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Einen ganzen Moment herrschte angespannte Stille, dann:

     „Miss Bradley, soll Miss Xaong jetzt auch noch Ihren Part übernehmen?“ Snape.

     „Aber ich dachte ich sollte wegen dem Magiezeugs-„

     „Der Schutzzauber beschränkt sich lediglich auf das Gemälde und den Tresor, das Album können Sie bedenkenlos anfassen.“ Pah, und jetzt sah er sie an, als hätte sie das wissen müssen.

     Luciana beugte sich über die Tischplatte und zögerte einen Moment den Ledereinband mit ihren Fingern zu berühren. Sicher, Snape war anscheinend Experte auf diesem Gebiet, aber wieso sollte er sich nicht auch einmal irren? Vielleicht war sein Spürsinn vor lauter magischen Schranken und Schutzzauber aufspüren derart überstrapaziert, dass er den ‚es-zerreisst-dich-sofort-und-auf-der-Stelle‘ Fluch über dem Buch gar nicht bemerkt hatte?

     „Ein klein wenig Vertrauen müssen Sie mir schon entgegenbringen, Miss Bradley“, kommentierte er dann, während seine Mimik dabei einmal mehr undefinierbar schien.

     Luciana zog das Album zu sich heran, schlug es in derselben Bewegung auf und es passierte - nichts. Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich zu so etwas wie einem amüsierten Lächeln, wenn auch kaum erkennbar.

     Mit einem leichten Augenverdrehen machte sie sich an die Arbeit. Aberhunderte von verschiedenster Briefmarken rauschten an ihrem Blickfeld vorbei, während sie, wie Rennoc es beschrieben hatte, bis kurz hinter die Mitte des Albums blätterte. Und tatsächlich – sie legte den Einband geräuschvoll auf den Schreibtisch ab, mit der flachen Hand hielt sie das Buch auf - oben, ganz rechts war sie, die Blaue Mauritius. Wegen der die halbe Hauptstadt Englands im Dunkeln lag und gerade vermutlich im totalen Chaos versank.  Klein, im Verhältnis zu anderen Exemplaren in diesem Album und vollkommen unscheinbar. Sie war nicht einmal besonders hübsch, zumindest nicht für Lucianas Geschmack, allerdings ging es hier ja auch nicht um Ästhetik.    

     Zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger fischte sie das kleine, bedruckte Stück Papier aus seiner Halterung, nahm zwei weitere Finger hinzu und –

     _Ratsch_

     „Ein dezentes Durchstechen mit einer Nadelspitze hätte es auch getan“, bemerkte Snape trocken. Die Mauritius segelte derweil zweigeteilt auf die Oberfläche des Schreibtischs.

     „Das ist kein Hor-„,

     „Das kann ich sehen, Miss Bradley“, zischte Snape und blickte bedeutungsschwer zu den anderen. Die übrigens allesamt nicht den Eindruck machten zu verstehen, worüber sie eigentlichen sprachen. Und da ging Luciana ein Licht auf – sie und der Professor waren natürlich die einzigen, die über die Horkruxe Bescheid wussten, für alle weiteren Anwesenden dieser Mission war das Ziel vollkommen unbekannt. Das klang logisch, vor allem bei der ganzen Geheimniskrämerei, von der sowohl ihr Pate, als auch Dumbledore riesen Fans zu sein schienen. Trotzdem hätte man sie auf diese Geheimhaltungssache aufmerksam machen können.

     „Ich gehe mal davon aus, wir sind fertig hier?“, fragte Matthews und erhob sich aus dem Sessel. Xaong und Wire kramten gerade das Spezialwerkzeug in ihre Rucksäcke zusammen, als plötzlich Stimmengewirr hinter der geschlossenen, zweiten Tür des Lesezimmers zu ihnen durchdrang.

     Luciana hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne (sie wollte gerade die Teile der Briefmarke wieder zusammenlegen und so ins Album stecken, dass dies sicher keinem aufgefallen wäre) und sah Snape mit geweiteten Augen an.

     „Das ist unser Fluchtweg“, flüsterte sie und deutete auf die Tür, von wo aus die Stimmen immer lauter wurden – und ganz und gar nicht nach ihren Sicherheitsleuten oder einer der Royals klangen.

     „Das heißt wohl Umplanung“, bemerkte Snape wenig hilfreich, aber wenigstens genauso leise, „und wir nehmen den Weg, den wir gekommen sind.“ 

     „Aber das ist doch jetzt alles Seitenverkehrt“, protestierte Luciana, doch es half alles nichts. Snape bugsierte sie zu dem Eingang, durch den sie gekommen waren, Wire und Xaong warfen sich ihre Rucksäcke über und sie verschwanden, keinen Moment zu früh, aus dem Lesezimmer, da dieses anscheinend gerade von einer Mannschaft britischer Sicherheitsklone gestürmt wurde.

     Der Professor und sie bildeten dabei die Vorhut, dahinter ein etwas ächzender Matthews (der ‚Streifschuss‘ schien ihm doch etwas zuzusetzen) und danach folgte der Rest, allesamt im Laufschritt. Wie Luciana bereits befürchtet hatte, machte ihr der seitenverkehrte Rückweg einige Probleme – zum Glück hatte sich Snape offenbar den Hinweg so gut eingeprägt, dass sie an jeder Kreuzung nur kurz Halt machen mussten, um sich einen Überblick über ihre Position zu verschaffen. Zwar hatten sie und er an einer Stelle so etwas wie einen waschechten Streit über Links oder Rechts, welcher aber von Xaongs schüchternem „Ich glaube es war links“ (Luciana hatte triumphierend gegrinst, Snape geschnaubt) schnell beendet worden war.

     Auf dem Innenhof befand sich noch immer keine Sterbensseele, dafür gab es einen Hindernislauf über all die umherliegenden, bewusstlosen Grenadier Guards und Sicherheitsleute des Königshauses vor dem Palast. Der gesamte Platz vor den Toren und um die Victoria Statue lag vollkommen verlassen da – Luciana hatte angenommen, bei den Gefechten, die sie aus dem Fenster des Lesezimmers hatte beobachten können, eine tobende Schlacht vorzufinden, stattdessen hatte sich absolute Stille ausgebreitet. Irgendwo in weiter Entfernung waren ein paar Schreie zu vernehmen, hier und da meinte sie zudem zerbrechendes Glas zu hören, aber ansonsten nichts. Vereinzelnd lagen auch auf der Zufahrtstraße alle paar Meter ein ausgeknockter Sicherheitsmann, doch –

     „Sind das Hufe?“ Einer von Matthews Männern, der zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht einen Ton von sich gegeben hatte. Die Gruppe blieb stehen, gerade als sie die ausgeschaltete Ampel zum Eingang des Green Parks erreicht hatten. Und tatsächlich – wenn man sehr genau hinhörte waren da Geräusche zu hören, die Hufeisen auf Asphalt nahe kamen. Allerdings hoffte Luciana inständig, dass sich der Mann geirrt hatte, immerhin müssten das eine _Menge_ Hufe und zudem verdammt _schnelle_ –

     „Scheiße!“, fluchte Matthews auf und yap, das hätte man nicht besser ausdrücken können. Mit einer Drehung um die eigene Achse erspähte Luciana aus sämtlichen Richtungen Dutzende von Reitern, selbst aus dem Green Park schienen sie sich zu nähern. Und in der gesamten Umgebung gab es keine Spur von auch nur einem der Sondereinsatzleute ihres Paten.

     Selbst Snape schienen die Ideen ausgegangen zu sein, zumindest dem verzweifelt-angepisstem Ausdruck seines Gesichts zu entnehmen, laut dem er sich wohl schon im Geiste die Nacht im Tower verbringen sah. Nein, das hatte sie wohl falsch interpretiert, denn der Herr hatte gerade eben seinen Zauberstab gezückt. Okay, vielleicht mochten sie sich nicht hinter den Mauern des Palastes befinden und hier draußen würde es auch keine Kronleuchtergeschosse hageln, aber trotzdem befanden sie sich noch auf Appariersperrzone und es mit knapp hundert bewaffneten Männer zu Pferd aufzunehmen, schien ihr doch ein sehr hoffnungsloses Unterfangen zu sein.

     Wie sich Professor Snape im Angesicht dieser schier aussichtlosen Lage geschlagen hätte, würde sie jedoch nie erfahren, denn just in diesem Moment brach das Geheul eines mächtig lauten Motors durch das Klappern der Hufe und das Licht eines Scheinwerfers erleuchtete die Straße. Obwohl, was hieß hier erleuchtete, es fühlte sich mehr an wie eine Explosion auf der Retina.

     „Brillen runter!“, rief Xaong und darauf hätte sie nicht aufmerksam machen müssen, derart schnell flogen die Sehhilfen. Noch immer blitzte ein schieres Sternenmeer in Lucianas Sichtfeld auf, doch dahinter war schemenhaft eines der Militärfahrzeuge zu erkennen, die sich kurz nach Eintreffen in London von ihnen an einer Straßenkreuzung getrennt hatten. Mit quietschenden Reifen kam der grüne Laster vor ihnen zum Stehen –

     „HOCH, HOCH, HOCH!“, kam ein lauter Schrei aus dem Innenraum des Fahrzeugs (ob das derselbe Schreihals wie zu Beginn der Mission gewesen war?).

     Schnell setzten sich alle in Bewegung und liefen auf die offene Ladefläche des Lasters zu. Luciana hatte noch nicht ganz das Heck mit ihrer Hand berührt (an dem sie sich hatte hochziehen wollen), als sie zwei Hände an der Hüfte packten und sie auf die Ladefläche hoben. Bei der Dunkelheit und noch immer sehr eingeschränkter Sicht von der Nachtsichtbrille vs. Scheinwerfer, konnte sie ihren Helfer zwar nicht sehen, aber da sich Snape einen Moment später neben sie auf die Bank des Lasters setzte, stellte dies kein großes Rätsel dar.  

     Nachdem auch Wire als Letzter (zumindest mit dem Oberkörper) ins Fahrzeug gestiegen war, schlug einer der vermummten Gestalten, die schon vorher auf der Ladefläche gesessen hatten, mit der flachen Hand gegen das Fahrerhaus. Mit geräuschvollem Start setzte sich der Laster wieder in Bewegung und die Insassen mussten sich an den Bänken, auf denen sie saßen, festhalten, damit niemand durch den Laderaum flog.

     Luciana konnte im Vorbeifahren die Reiter auf ihren Pferden sehen, die es gerade geschafft hatten dem Wagen auszuweichen. Ein paar von ihnen zeigten sich sogar besonders engagiert und versuchten die Verfolgung aufzunehmen, was aber auch der Letzte von ihnen nach ein paar Abbiegungen aufgab.

     „Richten Sie Ihrem Fahrer aus“, sagte Snape an einen der Insassen neben ihn gewandt, nachdem der Reiter aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden war, „dass er mich und Miss Bradley am Rande von Soho absetzen soll.“

     „Soho?“, fragte Luciana verwirrt. „Ich dachte ich würde mit den anderen zurück nach Deutschland reisen.“

     „Hat Ihnen Ihr Pate nicht ausgerichtet, dass im Anschluss der Mission eine Ordenssitzung ansteht?“

     „Nein, das hat er anscheinend versäumt“, grummelte sie zähneknirschend und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf die Straße.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

„Die hätten uns auch gleich am Grimmauldplatz rausschmeißen können“, bemerkte Luciana genervt, nachdem sie nun geschlagene zwanzig Minuten durch die lahmgelegten, unbeleuchteten Straßen von London liefen – natürlich in einem Snape angepassten Tempo, was nichts anderes bedeutete, als ein Schritt er, zwei für sie.

     „Was genau geht Ihnen bei der Definition _geheimes_ Hauptquartier nicht in den Schädel, Miss Bradley?“, sagte Snape und übertraf damit ihren genervten Tonfall um Längen.

     „Musste es denn gleich ein ganz anderer Stadtteil sein?“

     Darauf bekam sie keine Antwort mehr, denn der Professor war viel zu abgelenkt von den drei Gestalten, gegenüber auf dem Bürgersteig, die gerade mithilfe eines Backsteins die Schaufensterscheibe eines Elektronikfachhandels einschlugen. Kaum, dass die drei durch das zerbrochene Glas in den dahinterliegenden Verkaufsraum gestiegen waren, zückte Snape seinen Zauberstab. Im nächsten Augenblick erschienen an der Stelle, an der vor einem Moment noch die letzten Scherbenreste in der Glasfassung gehangen hatten, massive Gitterstäbe, in einem Abstand, durch den man nicht mal einen Babyschädel hindurch bekommen hätte. Luciana prustete schadenfroh auf.

     Beim Näherkommen hatte sie dann freie Sicht (soweit man in der Dunkelheit davon sprechen konnte) auf die Männer, oder besser gesagt Bürschchen, in Kapuzenpullovern, die derart beschäftigt mit dem Einpacken von Ware in große Sporttaschen waren, dass sie die Sperre vor ihrem Fluchtweg nicht einmal zu bemerken schienen. Und schon waren Luciana und Snape an dem Geschehen vorbeigelaufen.

     „Ihr Pate wird sich für das Chaos verantworten müssen, was er in dieser Nacht angerichtet hat.“

     „Ich denke wir wissen beide, dass das nicht passieren wird“, sagte Luciana und holte im Laufschritt zu Snape auf. Dieser schwieg zu ihrem Einwand, was sie als Zustimmung wertete.

     „Sir, mal ganz unter uns“, Snape warf ihr im Laufen einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Nein ernsthaft, das sind nur meine eigenen Schlüsse dazu.“

     „Wozu, Miss Bradley? Ich habe weder die Zeit noch die Nerven Ihnen jedes Wort aus der Nase zu ziehen.“

     „Wie ich Gabriel und die Aktionen der UOWV über die letzten Jahre kennengelernt habe – also, das, was ich mitbekommen habe und aus den Berichten für den Orden weiß – jedenfalls war das heute Nacht nicht bloß eine Mission, um an den vermeintlichen Horkrux zu kommen.“

     Diese Aussage veranlasste Snape sein Tempo zu drosseln und kein Wunder, immerhin waren sie gerade in die Straße eingebogen, in dem das Haus des Orden stand – demnach blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit für irgendwelche Mutmaßungen, die nicht für die Ohren anderer bestimmt waren.

     „Welches Ziel sollten sie, Ihrer Meinung nach, noch verfolgt haben?“

     Luciana zögerte einen Moment. Immerhin war sie kurz davor, internes Wissen über die Arbeit ihres Paten an jemanden auszuplaudern, den dieser auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte und vor allem nicht zwei Zentimeter über den Weg traute. Aber das galt nicht für sie. Darüber hinaus hatte sie schon eine ganze Weile das nagende Gefühl im Hinterkopf gehabt, dieses, nicht ganz offiziell erlangte Wissen mit jemandem von dem Orden zu teilen. Im Bestfall mit einer Person, die in der Lage sein würde, diese Informationen ohne viel Erklärung zu begreifen und die vielleicht mehr über die Konsequenzen der Handlungen ihres Paten verstand, als sie sich selbst derzeit zusammenreimen konnte.

     „Im letzten Monat gab es reichlich Diskussionen im Bunker, wie man die nicht magische Welt vor Vol-„, gereiztes Aufstöhnen von Snape, „dem Schwarzen Führer warnen könnte.“

     Mittlerweile waren sie vor dem Treppenaufgang zum Grimmauldplatz stehen geblieben – der Professor hatte dabei eine äußerst angespannte Körperhaltung eingenommen.

     „Selbst Ihr Pate müsste sich darüber im Klaren sein, was es für uns alle bedeuten würde, wenn er die strengen Regeln des Geheimhaltungsabkommens der gesamten Zaubererwelt brechen würde.“

     „Und die wurden heute Nacht ja auch gar nicht gebrochen.“

     „Soweit ich das bisher beurteilen kann, nein.“

     „Aber Gabriel beschwert sich schon seit Jahren darüber, dass sich die nicht magische Welt heutzutage vollkommen abhängig von der Technik gemacht hat und man den ‚da oben‘ mal zeigen sollte, wie hilflos sie eigentlich sind. Und das heute war ein Paradebeispiel dafür, was passiert, wenn diese Technik plötzlich nicht mehr funktioniert. Ich meine, mal ehrlich, man hätte auch mit weniger Aufwand an die Briefmarke kommen können, also muss er einen Hintergedanken gehabt haben. Und so einen Totalausfall hat es in diesem Ausmaß in den letzten Jahren nirgendwo gegeben, vor allem nicht in der unmittelbaren Umgebung des Königshauses.“

     „Bis heute“, bemerkte Snape nachdenklich.

     „Bis heute“, sagte Luciana und nahm die ersten Stufen zum Hauseingang. „Sicher wird in dieser Nacht eine Menge Schaden entstehen“, dabei dachte sie an die drei Einbrecher, oder die vielen verlassenen Autos auf den Straßen, an denen sie im Slalom vorbeigefahren waren, die die ein oder andere Beule davon getragen haben mussten, weil plötzlich die Motoren ausgefallen waren und alles in Dunkelheit gelegen hatte, „aber zumindest sollte ab morgen auch im allerletzten Kopf die Botschaft angekommen sein, die Gabriel so dringend herausposaunen wollte. Mit dem kleinen Hinweis darauf, dass ein unbekannter Feind vor der Tür steht. Und dass sie verdammt kreativ werden müssen, um etwas gegen ihn ausrichten zu können.“

     Luciana griff nach dem Türklopfer, doch es war gar nicht mehr nötig diesen zu benutzen. Kaum, dass sie ihn berührt hatte, wurde die Eingangstür auch schon aufgerissen und im nächsten Moment fand sie ihr Gesicht in etwas furchtbar weiches gedrückt wieder, das nach Bratkartoffeln und Putzmitteln roch.

     „Bei Merlin, ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht“, kam es einen Kopf über ihr von Molly Weasley. „Wie kann man nur auf die Idee kommen, ein Kind auf so eine gefährliche Mission zu schicken und dann auch noch auf die Straßen von so einer großen Stadt, mitten in der Nacht!“

     Luciana schob ihren rechten Arm zwischen dem Oktopus Griff von Mrs Weasley hindurch und deutete hinter sich.

     „Wr ncht alln, Prssor Snpe wr mt“, versuchte sie sagen, so deutlich wie es die Umstände den Mund voller Kleidungsberge und Weasley-Mama-Bär zu haben, zuließen.

     „Mit einer _Schülerin_ eine Ordensmission machen“, der Professor hatte schon ganz andere Dinge mit dieser _Schülerin_ gemacht, dachte sich Luciana und glücklicherweise wurde das plötzlich auftretende Kichern von ihr ebenfalls erstickt, „da habe ich auch noch ein Wörtchen mit dir zu reden, Severus!“

     „Ich wäre dir in der Tat sehr dankbar, wenn du mir zukünftige Unterredungen, diese Thematik betreffend, mit Doktor Steinhardt abnehmen würdest, Molly“, entgegnete Snape kühl und betrat ebenfalls den Hausflur, nachdem Mrs Weasley Luciana endlich aus der Umklammerung entlassen hatte.

     „Dem habe ich heute Morgen schon ein Heuler geschickt, gleich nachdem ich von dieser Schnapsidee gehört habe.“

     Au weia, und das, wo Gabriel kein Geschrei ertragen konnte, ausgenommen natürlich es war sein Eigenes. Die guten Absichten von Mrs Weasley einmal dahingestellt; ausbaden dürfte es letztendlich sie selbst.

     „Mrs Weasley, ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen, dass Sie sich Sorgen machen“, begann Luciana vorsichtig, wobei sie sich auf dem Weg durch den Flur, hinunter in die Küche machten, „aber bitte vergessen Sie dabei nicht, dass ich volljährig bin und ab übernächsten Monat auch in der nicht magischen Welt keinen Vormund mehr brauche. Ich kann sehr gut Entscheidungen für mich selbst treffen.“

     „Ach Kindchen, das habe ich in deinem Alter auch gedacht“, sagte Mrs Weasley, „und mit dieser … dieser _Person_ als Patenonkel kannst du es auch gar nicht besser wissen.“

     Die große Standuhr im Flur zeigte zwei Uhr dreiunddreißig an. Zu spät, oder zu früh, je nachdem wie man es nahm, um darüber einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen, vor allem mit Molly Weasley. Außerdem konnte die gute Dame eh nicht viel ausrichten, außer hin und wieder einen Heuler schicken und Einsprüche einlegen, wenn es zu einer Absprache im Orden kam. Und da sie nicht einmal ihre eigenen Söhne davon abgehalten hatte, aktive Mitglieder im Phönixorden zu werden, durfte sie ihrem Unmut ruhig hier oder da mit ein wenig Geschimpfe Luft machen. Dementsprechend hielt sich Luciana von nun an geschlossen.

    

In der Küche angekommen bot sich ihr ein wohl bekanntes und sehr vermisstes (wie sie nun verstärkt feststellen musste) Bild von einer schummerigen Küche, die wohl irgendwann Anfang oder Mitte des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts errichtet worden war und in der sich in Dingen Modernisierung seit dato nicht mehr viel getan hatte. Dass die Beleuchtung aus Öllampen an den Wänden bestand, kam ihnen in dieser speziellen Nacht natürlich sehr gelegen, genau wie der Holzofen oder dass das Haus im Allgemeinen auf keinen Funken Elektrizität angewiesen war.

     Für einen kurzen Moment fragte sich Luciana, ob die Bewohner des Grimmauldplatz überhaupt mitbekommen hatten, dass die halbe Stadt ohne Licht und Energie war, jedoch schaute Professor Dumbledore, der am Kopfe des langen Tischs, welcher beinahe den gesamten Raum einnahm, saß, gerade auf, als sie an ihm vorbeiging, um zu ihrem Stammplatz am anderen Ende zu gelangen. Oh und der Schulleiter sah ganz und gar nicht glücklich aus. Genauer genommen hatte sie den alten Mann noch niemals derart schlecht gelaunt gesehen, nicht einmal, nach der Mysteriumsabteilungssache. Und dabei hatte er wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal erfahren, dass die Blaue Mauritius das falsche Exemplar gewesen war.

     Nachdem sie sich auf ihren Stuhl gesetzt hatte, umarmte sie kurz Remus zu Begrüßung (der einen total übernächtigten Eindruck machte, inklusive verstrubbeltem Haar und dicken Rändern unter den Augen; dabei war Vollmond erst in ein paar Tagen), nickte Sirius zu, der darauf die Hand hob und sie dabei kurz angrinste, darauf ein Händedruck von Arthur Weasley, der gerade links neben ihr Platz nahm und ihr einen Becher Kaffee vor die Nase stellte („Oh, Sie sind ein Schatz!“) plus ein Kopfnicken von Kingsley Shacklebolt, welcher beinahe so düster dreinblickte wie Dumbledore. Und wo man gerade vom Teufel sprach …

     „Ich denke wir ziehen es, zu dieser fortgeschrittenen Stunde, alle vor, die Sitzung so kurz wie irgend möglich zu halten“, beinahe alle Anwesenden (für ein Ordenstreffen waren in dieser Nacht übrigens sehr wenige Personen am Tisch) nickten zustimmend. „Nun, ich denke Severus und Luciana haben einiges zu berichten.“

     „Da lasse ich Ihnen den Vortritt, Miss Bradley“, sagte Snape und setzte ein minimales, schadenfrohes Grinsen auf. Natürlich, Vortritt. Ganz der Gentleman.

     „Kurz, hatten Sie gesagt?“ Dumbledore blickte ihr zustimmend über seine Halbmondbrille entgegen. Luciana nahm, bei der Voraussicht den ganzen Missionsablauf zusammenfassen zu müssen, einen großen Schluck Kaffee (der glücklicherweise nicht mehr kochend heiß war), griff dann in die Tasche ihres Cardigans und zog ihre Schachtel Lucky Strike heraus, die doch nicht ernsthaft -

     „Och verdammt!“ Genau in der Mitte der Packung klaffte ein Galleonen-Stück großes Loch, ausgefranzt und angesengt an den Rändern, durch welches sie komplett hindurchsehen konnten. Selbstverständlich wies nicht nur die Schachtel, sondern auch ihr Lieblingscardigan ein riesen Durchschuss auf, den sie gleich mit mürrischen Blick genauer in Augenschein nahm.

     „Ist der noch zu retten, Mrs Weasley?“ Doch Mrs Weasley starrte sie mit Augen an, die mindestens so groß schienen wie das Einschussloch und sie machte gerade weniger den Eindruck in der Lage zu sein, Haushaltstipps zu geben. Und nicht nur Mrs Weasley hatte es anscheinend die Sprache verschlagen – alle Anwesenden starrten geschlossen auf die Schachtel Zigaretten, die nun vor Luciana auf dem Tisch stand. Selbst Snape war der selbstgefällige Ausdruck aus dem Gesicht gewichen und schien plötzlich sehr blass um die Nase.

     „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie nicht getroffen wurden, Miss Bradley?“, erkundigte er sich und darauf konnte sie ihn erst nur ungläubig anstarren.

     „Ich glaube, das hätte ich mitbekommen.“ Zu Sicherheit schaute sie aber doch noch einmal unter ihr T-Shirt, genau an die Stelle, wo der Cardigan drüber gewesen war. Natürlich war nichts weiter als unversehrte Haut zu sehen.

     „Ihr seid beschossen worden??“ Remus hatte offenbar seine Stimme wieder gefunden und schien diesen Gedanken sehr anstößig zu finden.

     „So ein bisschen?“, sagte Luciana.

     Snape schnaubte abfällig. 

     „Okay, das war’s“, sagte Remus kopfschüttelnd und verschränkte in einer ergebenen Geste seine Arme hinter den Kopf. „Ich rede gleich heute Mittag mit Johnny. Ihr erster Außeneinsatz, ich meine das - irgendjemand muss Vernunft in Steinhardt bekommen.“

     „Also“, fing Luciana an und warf Remus einen scharfen Blick zu – so langsam reichte es ihr wirklich mit dem bemuttert werden, „wir haben pünktlich um null Uhr fünfunddreißig den Bunker verlassen, kurz danach London erreicht, wo sich die Kolonne in South Lambeth getrennt hat. Unsere Gruppe, bestehend aus zwei UOWV Mitglieder, Professor Snape und mir, wurde direkt vor dem Palast abgesetzt, wo wir auf die drei restlichen Teammitglieder gestoßen sind“, „Und eine Handvoll unbeteiligter Muggel“, warf Snape ein. „Ein um Punkt ein Uhr ausgelöster EMP“, fuhr Luciana unbeirrt fort und wurde sogleich wieder unterbrochen, dieses Mal von Mr Weasley.

     „Ein was?“

     „Ein Elektromagnetischer Impuls.“ Davon ging sie zumindest aus – etwas anderes hätte die Stadt nicht lahmlegen können und nur eine Unterbrechung der Stromversorgung hätte keine Auswirkungen auf die alten Fahrzeuge haben können. „Wir wollen es ja kurz halten, daher sehr knapp zusammengefasst: Eine breitbandige elektromagnetische Strahlung, die bei einem einmaligen, hochenergetischen Ausgleichsvorgang in einen Umkreis abgegeben wird.“ Um sie herum ratlose Gesichter, minus Snape, dem mal wieder nicht anzusehen war, ob er verstanden hatte oder nicht. Man könnte es auch als nichtssagendes Doppelspion-Gesicht bezeichnen. „Stellen Sie sich einfach einen großen, metallenen Klotz mit furchtbar vielen Einzelteilen, Verdrahtungen und Kabeln vor“, Mr Weasley machte dabei eine Miene als sei Weihnachten vorverlegt worden, „den man auf einen LKW lädt, diesen dahin fährt, wo man den Impuls auslösen möchte, den Klotz dann anwirft und, je nachdem wie man das Gerät gebaut hat, eine unsichtbare Welle in der Umgebung kreisförmig jedes elektrische und elektronische Bauteil stört oder teilweise auch zerstört.“ Wohl doch kein Weihnachten für Mr Weasley.

     „Ich nehme an, das ist auch der Grund für den Stromausfall in der Stadt“, schloss Shacklebolt.

     „Richtig. Stromausfall und nicht nur für die Grundstromversorgung, sondern auch den Notstromaggregaten in Sicherheitsgebäuden wie dem Buckingham Palast“, „Oder den Krankenhäusern“, wieder Snape. Luciana atmete einmal tief durch und zählte im Geiste bis drei. „Jedenfalls konnten wir nach dem ausgelösten EMP in den Palast eindringen -“,

     „Unter Beschuss.“

     „Professor Snape, möchten Sie weiter berichten?“

     „Nein, nein, ich korrigiere Sie nur hier und da, Miss Bradley“, schnarrte Snape und präsentierte schon wieder dieses sarkastische Halbgrinsen.

     „Bitte unterlassen Sie das.“

     „Wenn Sie es _unterlassen_ wichtige Fakten auszulassen.“

     „Schon mal dran gedacht, dass wir beide eine vollkommen andere Auffassung von _wichtigen_ Fakt-„

     „Kinder, ich bitte euch!“ Dumbledore. Und er hatte sogar beschwichtigend die Hände gehoben.

     „Nochmal zurück zum Eintreffen am Palast.“

     Und damit begann Luciana eine derart haargenaue Berichterstattung über die kürzlich ausgeführte Mission (ausgenommen der gesprochenen Worte privater Natur zwischen ihr und dem Tränkeprofessor), dass Snape nach nur fünf Minuten genervt in seinen Stuhl gesunken war, sie mit seinen mordrigen Blicken aufspießte und dabei eine besonders harte Trainingseinheit für seine  Kiefermuskulatur einlegte. Trotzdem wagte er nicht auch nur den kleinsten Einwand oder beiläufigste Korrektur einzuwerfen. Der Herr schien aus seinem Fehler gelernt zu haben.

     „ (…) zerriss die Marke in zwei Teile und –„ An dieser Stelle der Erzählung angekommen ging ein allgemeines, enttäuschtes Aufstöhnen und Raunen durch die gesamte Runde. Dumbledore griff sich mit einem hörbaren Seufzer an den Nasenrücken und setzte sich die Brille ab. Das waren übrigens beides keine sonderlich guten Anzeichen bei ihm, wie sie von früheren Ordenssitzungen wusste.

     „Und jetzt?“, warf Sirius ein, aber anscheinend wusste keiner eine Antwort auf diese Frage.

     „Die zweite Möglichkeit war doch der Privatbesitzer“, sagte Luciana und biss sich im selben Moment auf die Zunge, nachdem der Schulleiter sie mit abschätzendem Blick ins Visier genommen hatte. „Das hat Gabriel beiläufig erwähnt.“ Hatte er nicht und Dumbledore setzte soeben einen Röntgenblick bei ihr ein, den sie bisher nur von Snape kennengelernt hatte.

     „Den wir bedauerlicherweise noch immer nicht ausfindig machen konnten“, sagte Dumbledore nach einer halben Ewigkeit (Luciana hatte nicht einmal geblinzelt – zwar brannten nun ihre Augen, aber es hatte sich anscheinend gelohnt). „Unsere Hoffnung hatte tatsächlich in dem einen Exemplar im Königshaus gelegen.“

     „Ich denke mein Pate kann sicher-„

     „Nein Luciana, das wird erst einmal nicht nötig sein“, unterbrach sie der Schulleiter. Gabriel schien sich mit der kleinen EMP-Aktion wirklich keine Freunde gemacht zu haben. „Und mit einem Blick auf die Uhr möchte ich die Sitzung dann auch für heute Nacht beenden.“

     Luciana folgte seinem Blick zu der, an der Wand angebrachten Uhr, mit angelaufenem, altem Ziffernblatt. Drei Uhr zwanzig. Nun ja, streng genommen war sie zwar noch nicht am Ende ihres Berichts angelangt gewesen, allerding durfte es die hier Anwesenden recht herzlich wenig interessieren, wie ihre etwas überstürzte Fluchtaktion ausgesehen hatte. Und plötzlich kam ihr etwas ganz anderes in den Sinn, wo gerade alle Leute um sie aufstanden.

     „Ehm … Mrs Weasley?“

     „Ja, Luciana?“, sagte Mrs Weasley, jetzt wieder mit freundlichem Gesicht, als sei es die ganze Sitzung über nicht äußerst düster dreinblickend gewesen.

     „Sie haben nicht noch zufällig eine Couch über? Um die Uhrzeit erreiche ich meinen Paten nicht mehr“, (Abschalten aller Telefone um Punkt zwölf Uhr, ansonsten würde er, seiner Aussage nach, nie wieder ein Auge zu tun), „die Kamine sind bei uns dicht und einen Flug bekomme ich erst ab sieben, wenn die nicht ausgebucht sind.“

     Mrs Weasley schob mit nachdenklicher Miene ihren Stuhl unter den Tisch.

     „Mh, also die Kinder schlafen schon alle, den Salon haben wir noch immer nicht ganz von Ungeziefer befreien können, aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich kann dir sicher hier-„

     „Du kannst bei mir schlafen“, rief Remus hinter der Theke von der Küche rüber und-

     _RUMMS_

     Am anderen Ende des Raums hatte Professor Snape mit enorm großem Kraftaufwand seinen Stuhl unter den Tisch geknallt und starrte Remus mit einem derart bösartigen Blick an, dass sich Luciana ernsthaft die Nackenhaare aufstellten. Der Moment war so schnell vorbei, wie er gekommen war, denn gleich darauf drehte sich Snape, die Neutralität in Person, zu dem Schulleiter und verwickelte ihn in ein Gespräch, als sei nichts geschehen.

     „A-also du kannst mein Bett haben, ich nehme natürlich die Couch“, fügte Remus betont langsam und laut hinzu, mit einem blitzschnellen Seitenblick auf Snape. Okay, irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. Für Mrs Weasley schien der Vorschlag die perfekte Lösung zu sein, zudem hatte sie offenbar nichts von dem kleinen, seltsamen Vorfall mitbekommen. Wie die anderen Anwesenden auch, die beim Hinausgehen alle in Gespräche vertieft waren. Nur Remus zupfte sich etwas nervös am Kragen seines zerschlissenen Hemds und da, schon wieder ein Blick auf Snape, dann zu Luciana. Diese konnte nur seufzend für einen Moment die Augen schließen – die Annahme, dass Remus in dieser einen, speziellen Nacht nichts mitbekommen hatte, war wohl gutgläubige Naivität gewesen. Wenigstens würde sie nun die Gelegenheit haben, ihm unter vier Augen auf den Zahn zu fühlen.

     Luciana half Mrs Weasley noch den Tisch abzuräumen und ein wenig sauber zu machen, während Remus schon mal nach oben gegangen war, um einen Schwung frischer Laken aufzutreiben (den ihm Sirius besorgen wollte).

     Dumbledore und Snape waren mit ihnen die letzten beiden in der Küche, doch auch sie kamen nun zum Ende ihres Gesprächs. Der Schulleiter verabschiedete sich mit freundlichem Lächeln (er schien endlich wieder bessere Laune zu haben), unterdessen hielt Snape ihm die Tür zum Treppenaufgang auf, durch die Dumbledore auch gleich verschwand.

     „Eine angenehme Nacht, Molly“, sagte Snape dann und nickte Mrs Weasley zu. Vielleicht hatte er gar nicht mehr bemerkt, dass sie auch noch im Raum war?

     „Gute Nacht Professor“, sagte Luciana. Der kalte Blick, welchen er direkt auf sie richtete, traf sie unvorbereitet. Ohne einen Ton zu sagen verschwand er ebenfalls durch die Tür und mit einem zweiten _RUMMS_ an diesem Abend knallte diese hinter ihm ins Schloss.

   


	7. Aus Fehlern lernt man - nicht

Luciana lag mit dem Kopf auf ihren verschränkten Armen und starrte seit einer geschlagenen Ewigkeit auf den bröckeligen Putz der Decke. Das regelmäßige Atemgeräusch von Remus war unterdessen mit all den anderen Hintergrundgeräuschen verschmolzen, wie die vielen Sirenen, die von den umliegenden Straßen seit nunmehr als einer halben Stunde dumpf durch das verschlossene Fenster drangen und Anzeichen dafür gaben, dass die Stadt langsam wieder Herr über die chaotische Lage geworden war.

     Den Weg von der Küche bis in eins der oberen Stockwerke des Hauses, hatte sie kaum bewusst mitgeschnitten, da ihr der unterkühlte Abgang von Professor Snape noch immer im Kopf umherschwirrte und sie sich einfach keinen Reim darauf machen konnte. Erst war ihr der Gedanke gekommen, dass es etwas mit ihrer kleinen Pyjama-Party mit Remus zu tun haben musste, immerhin war es nicht das erste Mal, dass sie den Eindruck bekommen hatte, Snape würde ihr eine heimliche Affäre mit dem Werwolf andichten. Allerdings zählte diese Form der Interpretation ganz klar zur Kategorie ‚Überbewertung‘ und die Erklärung, der Professor habe am Ende der Sitzung einfach genug von ihrer Person und der, letztendlich absichtlich massiv detailreichen, Berichterstattung gehabt, war wesentlich naheliegender.

     Jedoch war Luciana nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, beim Übertreten der Schwelle zu Remus Zimmer von einem derart klarem Déjà-vu überrumpelt zu werden - eine ganz spezielle Nacht nach einem gewissen Aufenthalt im Zaubereiministerium betreffend. Und das konnte sie in diesem Augenblick so gar nicht gebrauchen, vor allem, da sie sich fest vorgenommen hatte, ihre Gedanken endlich von diesem griesgrämigen Kerl abzuziehen.

     „Nun, ich bin zwar kein Freund von deiner Rolle in der Mission heute Nacht gewesen“, durchbrach Remus die Stille – also hatte sie doch mit der Vermutung richtig gelegen, er habe auch keinen Schlaf finden können, „aber du hast trotz und alledem einen guten Job gemacht.“

     „Danke“, sagte Luciana und dann herrschte eine, nicht zu verleugnende, angespannte Stimmung in der Luft. Die Idee Remus unter vier Augen zu sprechen und ihm über sein Wissen, sie und Snape betreffend, auf den Zahn zu fühlen, war plötzlich gar nicht mehr reizvoll.

     „Triffst du dich eigentlich noch mit diesem – Wie hieß er noch gleich, Dennis, David –„

     „Dan“, antwortete Remus auf Lucianas kläglichen Versuch, ein beiläufiges Gespräch zu beginnen. „Nein, das hat zu nichts geführt.“

     „Mmh“, und wieder Stille.

     „Hast du Tonks mittlerweile gesteckt, dass du-„

     „Nein“, unterbrach er sie schnell, „ich warte noch auf die passende Gelegenheit.“

     „Na dann warte aber mal lieber nicht zu lange … bei den Hoffnungen, die sie sich macht.“

     „Das ist kompliziert“, bemerkte Remus mit wehmütiger Stimme und ja, zumindest das konnte sie ihm sehr gut nachempfinden.

     „Ich weiß“, sagte sie nach einer halben Ewigkeit.

     „Mmmh.“

     Wieder Stille. Und dieses Mal wollte Luciana partout kein weiteres Gesprächsthema einfallen, welches auch nur halbwegs unverfänglich gewesen wäre. Früher hatte es niemals ein Problem dargestellt, stundenlang mit Remus über alles und nichts zu reden, ob mit oder ohne Alkohol im Blut. Er gehörte zu den wenigen Werwölfen der UOWV, der nach so vielen Jahren (er war als Kind gebissen worden) noch immer große Probleme mit seinem ‚Zustand‘ hatte und auch wenn ihm diese Tatsache das Leben in vielen Dingen erschwerte, machte ihn das gleichzeitig zu einem sehr angenehmen Zeitgenossen. Er gab nicht viel darauf, wie ein Alpha-Männchen durch die Gegend zu stolzieren und bei jeder Gelegenheit einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen, so, wie es viele Werwölfe taten. Außerdem war er ein verdammt guter Zuhörer. Aber auch wenn Luciana ihm in der Vergangenheit beinahe alles anvertraut hatte, von ihren ersten kläglichen, sexuellen Erfahrungen mit Männern bis hin zu den wenigen Momenten in ihrer Zeit an den nicht magischen Schulen, in denen ihr der Außenseiter-Status doch mehr zugesetzt hatte, als sie es vor irgendeinem anderen zugegeben hätte, das Thema Snape wagte sie nicht anzusprechen. Und vielleicht hatte sie Remus Reaktion wirklich nur falsch verstanden, immerhin konnte sie gut und gerne auch eine Spur zu paranoid sein (wenn man mit Gabriel Steinhardt aufwuchs, blieb das schlicht und ergreifend nicht aus) und –

     „Wie konntest du nur mit Severus schlafen?!“, platzte Remus auf einmal heraus und yap, so viel zum Thema paranoid.

     „Ehm“, begann sie, vollkommen überfordert von dieser Überrumpelung. „Wie bitte??“

     „Luciana.“ Über der Couch sprang an der Wand eine Öllampe an und kaum, dass sie sich an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatte, schaute ihr ein angesäuert dreinblickender Remus entgegen, inklusive Verasch-mich-nicht-Blick.  „Versuch es gar nicht erst zu leugnen – an dem Abend hat die gesamte Küche nach Severus und deinen Ausdünstungen-„

     „Ist ja gut!“, unterbrach sie ihn hastig, in der Hoffnung erst gar keine Bilder in ihrem Kopf entstehen zu lassen. Zu spät. Verdammte Werwolfnase. Dabei hatte sie wirklich angenommen, mit dem Anti-Geruchszauber alle Spuren beseitigt gehabt zu haben. Selbstverständlich war ihr erst die Idee gekommen, als es schon viel zu spät für die Schadensbegrenzung gewesen war. Wenigstens hatte er keinen blassen Schimmer, dass sie es ausgerechnet in _seinem_ Bett getrieben hatten.

     „Es ist einfach passiert“, sagte sie dann, doch er schien in keiner Weise zufrieden mit dieser nichtssagenden Phrase. „Und es war eine absolut einmalige Sache.“

     „Er ist dein Lehrer, er kann nicht –„

     „Nein!“, warf Luciana ein und hob dabei warnend einen Finger in Richtung Couch, zum Ende des Zimmers. „Jetzt schieb ihm das nicht in die Schuhe, du weißt ganz genau wie ich sein kann.“

     Remus schien sich dies einen Moment lang durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, während er mit seiner Hand nachdenklich sein Haar durchwühlte – welches schon vorher einen sehr strubbeligen Eindruck gemacht hatte.

     „Er ist sechsunddreißig, du bist seine Schülerin, seine Schutzbefohlene, egal was du angestellt haben magst – es sei denn, da war ein Trank oder Zauber im Spiel, du hast doch nicht …?“

     Für diese unverschämte Unterstellung verzichtete Luciana gerne auf ihr zweites Kissen und schmiss es Remus mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht.

     „Uff!“

     „Er war im Raum, als ich mich umgezogen habe“, sagte sie, noch immer empört darüber, dass er angenommen hatte sie habe es nötig ‚Hilfsmittel‘ einzusetzen, „und vielleicht habe ich ihn gebeten mir beim BH Öffnen zu helfen“, fügte sie etwas kleinlaut hinzu.

     „Zu viel Information“, sagte Remus und machte dabei ein furchtbar wehleidiges Gesicht.

     „Der ging wirklich nicht auf!“ Stille. „Vielleicht wäre er aufgegangen, wenn ich es wirklich versucht hätte, aber mal ernsthaft, _einmalig_!“

     „Huhu“, machte Remus und sah ganz und gar nicht danach aus, als sei er überzeugt. „Das hat _er_ gesagt?“ Bei dieser Frage musste Luciana schlucken. Und nicht nur, weil sie sich fragte wie viel sie sagen sollte, sondern da ihr die Antwort selbst nicht gefiel.

     „Er hat gar nichts gesagt.“ Darauf machte Remus ein sehr verwirrtes Gesicht.

     „Wie, er hat gar nichts gesagt?“

     Luciana zuckte nur ratlos mir den Schultern.

     „Moment mal“, damit richtete er sich aus seiner liegenden Position etwas auf und stützte sich mit einem Arm ab, um sie aus dieser Perspektive noch besser fassungslos anstarren zu können. „Um das einmal zusammen zu fassen: Ihr seid, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, miteinander im Bett gelandet, an dem Abend der Mysteriumsabteilung“, Luciana nickte, „und ihr habt kein klärendes Gespräch darüber geführt, _wie_ es dazu kommen konnte.“

     „Da der halbe Orden plus UOWV Vorstand genau dann das Haus stürmen musste, als wir gerade eben … also … es gab nicht wirklich eine Gelegenheit dazu.“

     „Nun, ehm … vielleicht nicht an dem Abend, aber was war seitdem?“

     Daraufhin konnte sie nur den Blick senken und auf ihrer Unterlippe herumkauen.

     „Nicht ein Wort?“ Remus hörte sich mittlerweile beinahe wütend an. „Das sieht ihm ähnlich“, fügte er noch murmelnd hinzu und schnaubte kopfschüttelnd auf. Luciana versuchte den Stich, den ihr diese Worte versetzten, so gut es ging zu ignorieren, doch vergeblich.

     „Also macht er das oft“, ein fragender Blick von ihm, „mit Schülerinnen schlafen und danach so tun, als sei nichts gewesen.“

     Remus machte plötzlich den Eindruck einer unbeweglichen Statue, nur das vermehrte Blinzeln ließ vermuten, dass noch Leben in ihm steckte. Dann fing er plötzlich schallend an zu Lachen. Luciana konnte darauf nur tief durchatmen, die Zähne zusammenbeißen und abwarten, bis es vorbei war – der Stich hatte sich mittlerweile als Kloß in ihrem Hals abgesetzt. Sie konnte dieser Situation wirklich nichts Komisches abgewinnen.

     „Tut mir Leid, tut mir Leid“, warf Remus zwischen seinen Lachern ein und hielt sich mittlerweile den Bauch. „Ich meine –„ _hicks_ , „kannst du dir vorstellen“, _kicher_ , „was Minerva mit ihm anstellen würde wenn –„, damit schüttelte er seinen Kopf, warf sich in sein Kissen und hob seine Hand. „Gib mir einen Moment.“ Und endlich, nach einem Augenblick, in dem sich Remus anscheinend sehr angestrengt am Riemen riss, setzte er sich wieder auf. Von seinem Anflug der offenkundigen Freude war nur noch ein leichtes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. „Nein“, sagte er und atmete tief durch, „das sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich. Du weißt ja, dass ich ein Jahr Lehrer an Hogwarts war.“ Luciana nickte. Remus war vor drei Jahren wie vom Erdboden verschluckt gewesen. Als er wieder aufgetaucht war, hatte er einen bitterbösen Streit mit Johnny gehabt und auch sie selbst hatte ihm diese plötzliche Funkstille übel genommen. „Und Severus und ich in meiner Schulzeit im selben Jahrgang waren?“ Wieder nickte sie zur Bestätigung. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es ihm Recht wäre, wenn ich zu viel darüber ausplaudere, aber sei dir sicher, Severus Snape gehört nicht zu der Sorte Mann, die sonderlich … beliebt beim anderen Geschlecht sind. Oder beim eigenen“, damit setzte er ein schiefes Grinsen auf, „weder heute, noch damals.“ Der Kloß war wie von Zauberhand verschwunden. Faszinierend. „Es sieht ihm lediglich ähnlich die Dinge zu ignorieren, die aus seiner Kontrolle geraten sind.“

     „Das erklärt einiges“, murmelte Luciana und sah Remus dann mit durchdringendem Blick an. „Du darfst niemanden davon erzählen, verstehst du?“

     „Ich glaube du hättest es gemerkt, wenn ich es irgendjemandem erzählt hätte.“

     „Und das bleibt auch dabei, versprochen?“

     Stille. Er senkte seine Augen und schien scharf nachdenken zu müssen.

     „Remus, ich halte seit Jahren für dich dicht, also bitte …“ Darauf sah er sie wieder direkt an und machte einen sehr zögerlichen Eindruck. Ganz der Kerl mit einer Spur zu viel Verantwortungsbewusstsein.

     „Ja, ich verspreche es“, sagte er letztendlich mit widerwilligem Tonfall und knipste mit einem genervten Seufzer die Öllampe aus. Luciana lehnte sich, mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen, zurück in ihr Kissen, schloss die Augen und hatte das erste Mal in dieser Nacht das Gefühl wirklich todmüde zu sein. Dementsprechend schnell versank ihr Bewusstsein in –

     „Warte mal“, sie machte zur Bestätigung, dass Remus zumindest zum Teil ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte, ein „Mh?“, „… BH geklemmt, du hattest dir an dem Abend doch ein paar Klamotten von mir-„ Lucianas Augen flogen mit einem Mal auf, alle Müdigkeit war wieder aus ihren Knochen gewichen.

     _Ohoh_.

     „Ihr habt doch nicht ernsthaft … in _meinem_ Zimmer -“ Mit glühenden Wangen verkroch sie sich unter die Bettdecke, ihr „Es tut mir Leid“ drang nur dumpf darunter hervor.

     „Beim Barte des Merlin, IN MEINEM BETT!!“

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

„Gn‘ Morgen“, nuschelte Luciana in die Küche hinein und schlurfte einem Zombie gleich, mit wirrem Haar im fahrig gebundenen Zopf und halb geöffneten Augen, Richtung Tresen, auf dem eine halbvolle Kaffeekanne stand und ihr gerade den Eindruck vom Heiligen Gral vermittelte. Ihr Rücken hatte ihr die Nacht auf der durchgelegenen Matratze sehr übel genommen und allgemein fühlte sich ihr Körper wie nach einer durchzechten drei Tages Party an.

     „Wohl eher guten Mittag.“ Diese korrekturlastige Stimme konnte nur von einer ihr bekannten Person stammen und natürlich – als Luciana sich auf einen der Hocker vor den Tresen gehievt hatte und sich zum Tisch in der Mitte des Raums umwandte, sah sie Granger, die mit einer aufgeschlagenen _Daily Mirror_ zwischen Potter und dem zweitjüngsten Weasley Sprössling saß. Das hatte ihr für einen guten Start in den Tag gerade noch gefehlt.

     „Ich dachte für die Ferien bist du nicht im Orden?“ Potter, der seine Zeit anscheinend nicht für irgendwelche Begrüßungsfloskeln verschwenden mochte und sie durchdringend anschaute. Wenigstens besaß Ronald noch den Anstand, ihr mit einem Halbgrinsen zuzuwinken.

     „Jetzt löchert das arme Ding doch nicht sofort mit Fragen“, herrschte Mrs Weasley das Goldene Trio an (nicht ihre Worterfindung; so nannte man die drei wirklich hinter den Mauern von Hogwarts) und schüttete Luciana Kaffee in einen Becher. Kaum war dieser gefüllt, umschloss sie diesen mit beiden Händen und zog ihn zu sich heran. Beim ersten Schluck bereute sie nicht einmal, dass sie sich, rein temperaturtechnisch, wohl noch besser ein paar Minuten hätte gedulden sollen.

     „Nach der Nacht möchtest du doch sicher ein ausgiebiges Frühstück?“ Mrs Weasleys Fürsorge in allen Ehren, aber bei dem Gedanken an Würstchen und Speck verzog sie automatisch das Gesicht und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee, bevor ihr Geschmacksgedächtnis auf dumme Ideen kam.

     „Nein danke, Mrs Weasley.“

     „Was war denn letzte Nacht?“, hakte Potter prompt nach und bekam von Granger, inklusive Augenrollen von dieser, die Tageszeitung vor den Latz geknallt.

     „Worüber wird sich den gesamten Morgen in diesem Haus unterhalten, Harry?“ Potter und Ronald tauschten einen höchst verwirrten Blick aus. „Ihr würdet auch mal was Wichtiges mitbekommen, wenn ihr nicht den gesamten Tag über irgendwelchen Quidditsch-Kram reden würdet!“

     In diesem Moment tat ihr Granger beinahe leid. Sicher war das Mädchen nicht gerade jemand, mit dem sie sonderlich gut klar kam. Sie war eine unverbesserliche Streberin, die jeden und alles ungefragt korrigierte und zudem äußerst empfindlich auf Regelbruch reagierte. Alles in allem eine sehr besserwisserische Person mit wenig Sinn für Humor, zumindest was Lucianas betraf. Allerdings verbrachten die drei gefühlte vierundzwanzig sieben Zeit miteinander und das ewige Sportgequatsche musste einen schier wahnsinnig machen, wenn sich keine Alternativen auftaten und man sich persönlich nicht die Bohne dafür interessierte.

     „Es gab heute Nacht einen Stromausfall?“, sagte Potter überrascht, richtete die runde Brille auf seiner Nase zurecht und zog die Zeitung ein Stück näher zu sich heran.

     „Oh, das ist das Zeugs wo die Muggel Licht mit machen und so!“ Ronald schien sehr stolz auf dieses Wissen zu sein, wobei Luciana das starke Bedürfnis unterdrücken musste, fassungslos den Kopf zu schütteln. Gerade Zaubererfamilien, die in ihrem Alltag wenig bis gar keine Berührungspunkte außerhalb ihrer kleinen Zaubererwelt erfahren hatten, steckten bei jedem noch so kleinsten nicht magischen Belang den Kopf in den Sand – dementsprechend dürftig fiel ihr Allgemeinwissen aus. Was bei Zeiten wirklich anstrengend sein konnte, vor allem in den Ordenssitzungen, in denen Luciana sogar einmal hatte erklären müssen, was ein Metalldetektor war (und da lag die Beschreibung ja wohl schon im Namen).

     „Für einen Stromausfall hätte es bestimmt keine Titelseite gegeben, Harry!“, bemerkte Granger spitz, doch Potter schien sie gar nicht mehr zu beachten.

     „Der Buckingham Palace wurde überfallen“, rief er überrascht. Dann flogen seine Augen nur so über den Artikel.

     „Wohnt da nicht die Muggelkönigin?“ Bei dieser Nobelpreis-reifen Bemerkung spitzte selbst Mrs Weasley missmutig die Lippen und warf ihrem Spross einen strengen Seitenblick zu.

     „ _(…) eine offizielle Stellungnahme hat es bisher nicht gegeben, doch aus zuverlässigen Kreisen werden Stimmen laut, die von einer Elektromagnetischen Waffe sprechen, die für den Schaden in Zentral London in der letzten Nacht verantwortlich sein soll. Bisher hat sich noch keine Terrororganisation zu dem Anschlag bekannt. Die ermittelnden Behörden schließen die Beteiligung von ausländischen Regierungen bislang aus. Der Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten hat in einer Pressekonferenz seine sofortige Hilfe angeboten, wie eine Vielzahl weiterer Länder (…)_ “ Potter ließ an dieser Stelle die Zeitung wieder sinken. Luciana hatte sich unterdessen aus den Bruchstücken ihrer zerschossenen Zigarettenschachtel einen vollständigen Glimmstängel zusammengebastelt und diesen angezündet.

     „Wieso bricht man in den Buckingham Palace ein um eine Briefmarke kaputt zu machen?“, fragte Potter verwirrt in die Runde und Luciana fluchte lautlos in ihrem Kopf. Hätte sie in der letzten Nacht nur eine Minute länger gehabt, wäre der Umstand mit der Mauritius gar nicht aufgefallen. Oder zumindest nicht heute.

     „Die gehen momentan davon aus, dass der Einbruch nur ein Probelauf war“, sagte Granger und nahm dabei Luciana ins Visier - diese versuchte einen betont neutralen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen, „und dass das Zerreißen der Briefmarke eine Provokation sein sollte.“

     Gut. Sollten sie das glauben. Jedoch war es sehr stark zu bezweifeln, dass Voldemort nicht spätestens nach dieser Schlagzeile (die es zu hundert Prozent in vielfacher Ausführung in allen erdenklichen Medien gab, selbst in der Zaubererwelt) Wind von ihrem Vorhaben bekommen hatte. Das bedeutete wohl ein Wettrennen um die letzte Marke, die noch in Frage kam.

     „Aber das stimmt natürlich nicht“, fügte Granger nach einem Moment des Schweigens hinzu und schien sich ihrer Sache verdammt sicher.

     „Oh, Luciana“, lenkte Mrs Weasley ein; gesegnet sei ihr unerschöpfliches Ablenkungsrepertoire, „wie sind deine ZAGs eigentlich ausgefallen?“ Und ein besseres Thema als Noten hätte ihr wirklich nicht einfallen können, um Granger auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.  Doch Luciana konnte darauf nur mit den Schultern zucken.

     „Keine Ahnung, die Ergebnisse sind noch nicht da.“

     „Aber wir haben die Eulen schon letzte Woche bekommen“, bemerkte Granger. Luciana runzelte die Stirn, fasste sich dann in die Hosentasche und zog ihr Miniaturmobiltelefon daraus hervor.

     „Mrs Weasley, wären Sie bitte so nett darauf einen Vergrößerungszauber zu wirken?“, bat sie und schob das Telefon über den Tresen.

     „Hast du deinen Zauberstab etwa nicht dabei?“, fragte Mrs Weasley und ließ das Handy mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs auf Normalgröße anwachsen.

     „Danke.“

     „Wieso lässt sie ihren Zauberstab zuhause?“, hörte sie Ronald an Potter flüstern, während sie schon auf der Tastatur herumdrückte und sich das Gerät an ihr Ohr hielt.

     „Kronleuchter, Ronald.“ Mit dieser Aussage konnte dieser anscheinend so gar nichts anfangen und ja, im Grunde hatte sie genau das im Sinn gehabt.

     _„Ja?“_ , ertönte, nach ein paar Leerzeichen, die Stimme ihres Paten.

     „Ist eine Eule für mich angekommen?“

     _„Nicht, dass ich darüber informiert wäre.“_

     Luciana ließ einen genervten Seufzer hören, doch da fiel ihr etwas Anderes ein.

     „Kannst du Johnny eben fragen?“

     _„JONATHAAAAAN!!“_

     Klasse, da hatte sie den Hörer eine Millisekunde zu spät außer Schadenreichweite gezogen. Grummelnd rieb sie sich ihr fiepsendes Ohr und legte das Handy an ihr Linkes. Am anderen Ende der Leitung war nun dumpfes Gemurmel zu hören, dann wieder Gabriel.

     _„Vor einer Woche ist offenbar ein Brief aus Hogwarts für dich angekommen.“_

     „Super“, patzte Luciana angesäuert, „verpass der Flachpfeife mal einen ordentlichen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Und mach einen Kamin im Sangues auf, ich komme in fünf Minuten rüber.“ Wütend drückte sie den roten Knopf und knallte das Handy auf den Tresen. Mrs Weasley verwandelte es unaufgefordert wieder zurück und schenkte ihr ein wenig Kaffee nach.

     „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kind, ich bin mir sicher-„

     „LUCIANAAA!!!“ Mit einem Mal wurde sie von vier Armen gleichzeitig gepackt und in eine stehende Position bugsiert, eine Sekunde später war sie von einem Knäuel aus Weasley-Zwillingen umgeben. Das entlockte ihr nicht nur das erste Lächeln des Tages, sondern verdrängte den Gedanken daran, dass ihre heiß begehrten ZAG Ergebnisse schon seit etlichen Tagen zum Greifen nahe gewesen waren.

     „George, leg meine Zigarettenschachtel auf der Stelle wieder zurück!“

     „Wie macht die das?“, sagte George empört und entließ sie zeitgleich mit seinem Bruder aus der Umarmung. Die Schachtel schmiss er mit einem Schnauben wieder an ihren Platz zurück (es war nicht das erste Mal, dass die beiden versucht hatten, sie mit so einer oder ähnlichen Aktionen, am Rauchen zu hindern).

     „Ihr seht noch immer nicht haargenau gleich aus, ihr seid auch nicht exakt gleich groß und ihr habt nicht mal den gleichen Körpergeruch. Ach ja, und ich habe zwei Augen im Kopf, auch wenn ihr versucht, mich immer wieder abzulenken.“ Oh hätte sie doch bloß nichts gesagt – jetzt schnüffelten sich die beiden doch ernsthaft gegenseitig an den Achseln herum … und verzogen im nächsten Moment die Gesichter.

     „Jungs, ich würde echt gern mit euch plaudern, aber ich habe ein Zeitfenster von zehn Minuten, meinen Hintern durch den Kamin nach Hause zu befördern. Wenn Gabriel gnädig ist, dann fünfzehn Minuten. Also, sehen wir uns die Tage in eurem Laden?“, sagte sie, kippte sich den restlichen Kaffee die Kehle herunter und schnappte sich ihre durchlöcherte Schachtel Zigaretten und das Mobiltelefon vom Tresen. George und Fred tauschten einen Blick, sahen sie darauf an, verschränkten die Arme vor sich und machten ziemlich erwartungsvolle Gesichter, mit einem Hauch Angepisstheit in der Mimik.

     „Ehm … habe ich was verpasst?“, fragte sie und versuchte sich krampfhaft an eine Gegebenheit zu erinnern, die die beiden hätte verstimmen können.

     „Ich weiß nicht, George, hat sie was verpasst?“

     „Keine Ahnung, Fred, hat sie?“

     Stille und weiteres Starren. Ihr Zeitfenster für die Flohreise schrumpfte immer weiter. Und dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.

     „Oh verdammt, das ist heute?“

     „Ja, verdammt, das ist heute“, antworteten die beiden wie aus einem Mund.

     „Tut mir leid, das hätte ich echt verschwitzt … aber mit letzter Nacht und-„, Luciana biss sich mit einem Seitenblick auf das Goldene Trio, welches mit offener Neugierde die Szenerie vor ihnen begutachtete, auf die Zunge, „das erzähl ich euch später. Sieben Uhr, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere?“

     „Ja, sieben Uhr“, bestätigte Fred, „Und vergiss nicht, feierliche Kleidung.“ Luciana salutierte zur Bestätigung, verpasste den Zwillingen jeweils einen Klaps auf die Schulter und winkte den anderen zum Abschied.

     Auf dem Weg hoch ins Kaminzimmer wäre sie fast über Kreacher, den tattrigen Hauself des Grimmauldplatzes, gestolpert, als dieser gerade eins seiner Fledermaus ähnlichen Ohren von der Küchentür genommen hatte und darauf mit fahriger Bewegung Staubwischen mimte, ohne dabei einen Wedel in der Hand zu halten. Luciana warf ihm einen mahnenden Seitenblick im Vorbeigehen zu und sprintete den Rest der Treppe bis zu ihrem Ziel. Anscheinend hatte sie es noch innerhalb der zehn Minuten geschafft, denn glücklicherweise landete sie wirklich auf einem der Gänge im Sangues und nicht irgendwo im Flohnetzwerknirwana.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

„Was für eine Streberin.“ George schüttelte pikiert den Kopf und reichte mit angewidertem Blick ihre Prüfungsergebnisse mit zwei Fingern an Fred weiter. „Widerlich“, bestätigte dieser auf das Blatt Pergament schauend und verzog dabei demonstrativ sein Gesicht.

     „Das habe ich nun davon“, sagte Luciana theatralisch seufzend und schnappte sich den Brief aus Freds Griffeln. „Da beeilt man sich, hat kaum Zeit die passenden Klamotten raus zu suchen“, „Du siehst umwerfend aus“, „Danke Jordan – hat nicht einmal mehr die Gelegenheit seine Ergebnisse ohne Augenzeugen zu öffnen, damit ich bloß nicht zu _eurer_ – wie habt ihr es gleich genannt? –  ‚Party zur Ehren der Weasley Galleonen‘ zu spät komme und nun habt ihr nichts weiter als Hohn und Spott für mich übrig.“

     „So war das nun auch ni-„

     „Dabei könnte ich euch mit all dem Wissen überhäufen“, fuhr sie unbeirrt fort und kippte sich, zur künstlerischen Pause ihrer Einlage, ein Pinnchen Feuerwhisky runter, „wie man ein ganzes Gremium von sehr erfahrenen Prüfungszauberern täuscht und nach Strich und Faden verarscht.“ Daraufhin brach ein Grölen unter den Anwesenden aus und es wurde gleich die nächste Runde bernsteinfarbener, bester Feuerwhisky aus Irland eingeschenkt.

     Luciana hatte sich letzten Endes tatsächlich verdammt sputen müssen. Der Weg vom Kamin, einmal quer durch den Bunker in ihr Zimmer, war so oder so schon elendslang (Gabriel weigerte sich noch immer, den im Wohnzimmer freizugeben, nur zu äußerst seltenen Gelegenheiten hatte dieser Zugang zum gesamten, und nicht nur Bunker internen, Flohnetzwerk) und in ihren vier Wänden angekommen, hatte sie erst einmal eine äußerst ausgiebige Dusche genommen, welche längst überfällig geworden war. Selbst danach hätte sie noch rund zwei Stunden Zeit gehabt, hätte ihr Pate ihr nicht von Rennoc ausrichten lassen, dass dieser die ersten zwei Wochen Ordensprotokolle fertig übersetzt hatte und diese nun zur Abholung an seinem Krankenbett bereitstünden. Da dem alten Vampir ohne seine abertausenden Büchern offensichtlich die Langeweile gepackt hatte, musste sie dann noch eine geschlagenen Stunde an seinem Bett sitzen und ihm haarklein erzählen, wie die Nacht im Buckingham Palast verlaufen war. Und dabei schien ihn nicht einmal die Mission selbst zu interessieren, nein, vielmehr hatte er sie im Punkto Details der Inneneinrichtung des Lesezimmers der Königin gelöchert.

     Am Ende war Luciana mit dampfenden Schuhsohlen (so hatte es sich zumindest angefühlt) zurück zu ihrem Kleiderschrank gelaufen, hatte sich dort ein schlichtes, dunkelblaues Kleid mit weitem Rückenausschnitt gegriffen (welches selbstredend keinen BH zuließ, aber sie hatten nicht umsonst Hochsommer und ein bisschen Schwund war immer), um darauf zurück zum Kamin zu hechten. Irgendwo dazwischen war ihr Johnny entgegen gekommen, der ihr kommentarlos den geschlossenen Briefumschlag von Hogwarts überreicht hatte und natürlich hatte sie sich die fünf Minuten Zeit nehmen müssen, um ihrem Paten logisch nachvollziehbar erklären zu können, wieso der Kamin gleich zweimal an demselben Tag ‚für alle Welt‘ offen stehen musste.

     Trotzdem war sie, mit nur fünf Minuten Verspätung, in der Winkelgasse sechsundneunzig eingetroffen. Allerdings hatte sie eine ganze Weile mit halb offenen Mund das Ladenlokal angestarrt, welches sich in den langsam dämmernden Abendhimmel erstreckte und an Auffälligkeit kaum noch zu übertreffen war. Die Weasley Zwillinge hatten ihr Geschäft ‚Weasley’s Zauberhafte Zauberscherze‘ schon vor den Ferien eröffnet, jedoch war dies die erste Gelegenheit, bei der sie selbst Augenzeuge des Ergebnisses werden konnte. Jeder noch so vielstöckige Hamley‘s Spielzeugwarenladen wäre bei dem Anblick vor Neid erblasst und Lucianas erster Gedanke war, ob George und Fred sich jetzt schon mit Sammelklagen der umliegenden Ladenbesitzern herumschlagen mussten, da man vor lauter Bunt, Geblinke und scheinbar Tausender beweglicherer Schaufensterteile kaum noch die Eingänge der anderen Geschäfte in der unmittelbaren Umgebung ausmachen konnte.

     Die Tür zu dem Zauberscherzladen war ihr nur mit mehrfachen Klopfen geöffnet worden (es war Samstag und die Winkelgasse schien am Wochenende die Bordsteine gegen Nachmittag hochzuklappen, Mittelalter eben) und dahinter hatte sich eine kleine Runde aus Partygästen befunden, von denen sie jetzt, drei Stunden später, umzingelt saß.

     Mitten im Verkaufsraum hatten sie sich, nach der dritten Flasche Feuerwhisky, einen Kreis aus allen greifbaren Kissen im Laden gebaut und waren dort nach allen Regeln der Kunst versackt. Die männlichen Anwesenden hatten schon längst ihre Fliegen und Krawatten gelöst oder ganz abgenommen, die ersten Knöpfe ihrer Hemden geöffnet und auch die meisten Damen (mit Luciana waren es jedoch nur noch Angelina Johnson und eine Hufflepuff Schülerin, die sie nur vom Sehen her kannte) hatten sich von ihrem unbequemen Schuhwerk getrennt.

     Die nächste Runde stark alkoholischer Kurzer setzte Luciana aus. Tatsächlich war sie, seit den Ferien, ein wenig kürzer getreten, was Partys und den einhergehenden Alkoholkonsum betraf. Die Aktion in der Ministeriumsabteilung wäre sicher nicht so sehr aus dem Ruder gelaufen, wenn sie sich vorher am See nicht ein zwei Schlucke zu viel Ossenkämper hinter die Binde gekippt hätte – vielleicht wäre sie sogar niemals auf die wahnwitzige Idee gekommen, auf eigene Faust ins Ministerium zu reisen, denn wenn Alkohol eins bei ihr auslöste, war es ein überschätztes Bild ihrer eigenen Fähigkeiten.

     „Hah, da fällt mir ein“, rief Fred und deutete grinsend auf Lucianas Testergebnisse, welche sie noch immer in der Hand hielt, „dir ist schon klar, was ein Ohne Gleichen in Tränke für dich heißt?“ In der Runde ging das erste Lachen los, Angelina kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand (normalerweise war sie weniger der Typ kicherndes Mädchen, aber der Alkohol schien ganz neue Seiten an ihr hervor zu bringen), doch ein zwei junge Männer schauten sie mit mittleidigem Blick an.

     „Ehm – dass ich bestanden habe?“

     „Nicht bloß bestanden“, redete George weiter, „du kommst mit dem Ergebnis da in Snapes berüchtigte Drill-Brauerei.“

     „In was?“ Luciana schaute sich fragend um, doch keiner erbarmte sich Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen. „Kommt schon Leute, was hab ich mir da eingebrockt?“

     „Snape nimmt nach den ZAGs nur noch Schüler mit guten Noten für seinen Unterricht auf“, sagte Angelina endlich und kicherte gleich wieder drauf los.

     „Gute Noten, du bist lustig“, meinte ein dunkelhaariger Junge (Mann, junger Mann? Das war so schwierig einzuordnen bei den Herren in der Alterskategorie siebzehn bis fünfundzwanzig – bei manchen selbst weit darüber hinaus). „Ohne Gleichen, nix weiter. Weißt du wie wenig das sind? In meinem Jahrgang hatten es grad mal zwei geschafft, _zwei_ – kannst du dir vorstellen was die ertragen mussten, wenn einer mal krank war?“

     Einzelunterricht bei Professor Snape, beantwortete sich Luciana diese Frage im Stillen. Dass dieser weitaus angenehmer, als der Reguläre ausfallen konnte, würde sie die Anwesenden allerdings nicht wissen lassen.

     „Fred, nehm ihr das Glas weg, der Feuerwhisky hat ganz klar ihr Urteilsvermögen zerdeppert – guck dir mal das zufriedene Gesicht an!“ George machte sich gleich selbst ran, ihr das Pinnchen weg zu fischen, doch wie so oft zuvor, bei den Versuchen ihre Zigaretten zu entwenden, war Luciana auch hier einen Deut schneller.

     „Ich habe gerade nur an die vielen neuen Möglichkeiten gedacht, ihm das Leben zur Hölle zu machen“, flunkerte sie, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und legte dazu gleich eine noch viel zufriedenere Miene auf.

     Was Fred neben ihr darauf zu bemerken hatte, bekam sie nicht mehr mit. Denn ein Stück weit von dem Schaufenster, im Schein der Straßenlaternen, hatten sich drei Gestalten zusammen gefunden, die ihr sehr bekannt vorkamen. Und tatsächlich. Der Peroxyd-blonde Schopf stach so ziemlich überall heraus und da draußen hatte sich nicht nur ein Mensch dieser Gattung eingefunden. Die dritte Person war vollkommen in Schwarz gehüllt, nur das blasse Gesicht und die wüste Lockenpracht stachen hervor, welche Luciana wiederum irgendwo schon einmal gesehen hatte.

     „Bellatrix“, murmelte sie vor sich hin und sprang von ihrem Kissen.

     „Was hast du gesagt?“, fragte Jordan, doch ihr Blick war immer noch auf die Stelle außerhalb des Ladens gerichtet, an der sich die kleine Gruppe gerade wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hatte.

     „Oh Mist, tut mir Leid Jungs“, die Zwillinge sahen sie verwirrt an. „Ich hab völlig die Zeit vergessen, mein Pate macht gleich wieder den Kamin dicht.“ Was vollkommen erlogen war, denn Gabriel erwartete sie nicht vor morgen. Wenigstens hatte sie ihre Übernachtungspläne noch nicht mit George und Fred besprochen, was sie eigentlich schon beim Eintreffen hatte erledigen wollen. Manchmal konnte sich ein löchriges Gedächtnis als sehr hilfreich erweisen.

     „Ich muss mich beeilen, zum Tropfenden Kessel ist es ja noch ein Stück“, damit zog sie sich eilends ihre Schuhe an (wem auch immer sei Dank, hatte sie ihre hohen Pumps auf die Schnelle nicht finden können und sich mit schwarzen Sandaletten mit minimalem Absatz abfinden müssen – für eine geplante Verfolgungsaktion auf jeden Fall besser geeignet, als klapperndes Schuhwerk mit Verunglückungspotenzial), schnappte sich ihre Tasche und warf einen Cardigan über (nicht den mit Durchschuss).

     „Vielen Dank für den schönen Abend und die Einladung, euer Laden ist super geil geworden, ich komm die Tage nochmal beim Schulsachen kaufen vorbei!“ Und damit hatte sie sich auch schon von der verblüfften Runde abgewendet und war durch die Ladentür, hinaus auf die leere Straße verschwunden.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Malfoy Juniors Haarschopf war auch noch aus größerer Entfernung zu erspähen, selbst bei den nächtlichen Sichtverhältnissen. Luciana beeilte sich, den Abstand zu den dreien ein wenig zu verringern, allerdings dabei nicht so nahe heran zu kommen, dass sie Gefahr laufen konnte entdeckt zu werden. Die kühle Nachtluft bescherte ihr zudem einen kleinen Hammer auf den Schädel, so, wie es sich meist verhielt, wenn sie nach ein paar Drinks zu viel plötzlich aufsprang und ins Freie trat. Doch Miss Vernünftig hatte in diesem Moment wenig zu melden, bedauerlich, wenn man bedachte, dass Luciana sich vor ein paar Minuten noch Gedanken über ihr überstürztes Handeln gemacht hatte, wenn ihr gesunder Menschenverstand von Alkohol umnebelt war.

     Als Bellatrix, die vorne weg lief, in eine ganz spezielle, düstere Seitengasse einbog, zögerte Luciana dann doch einen kurzen Moment. Die letzte Erfahrung, die sie mit der sogenannten ‚Nokturngasse‘ gemacht hatte, lag so ziemlich genau ein Jahr zurück und war ihr noch sehr glasklar im Gedächtnis. Doch trotz aller Alarmglocken, die kläglich in ihrem Geiste die letzten Aufbäumversuche probten, bog auch sie in den kleinen Gang ein, der direkt in das Schwarzmarktviertel der Winkelgasse führte.

     Dieses Mal begegneten ihr keinerlei zwielichtige Gestalten. Genauer genommen schien die Gasse vollkommen ausgestorben zu sein – ob dies nun an der fortgeschrittenen Uhrzeit liegen mochte, oder das Ministerium hier in den letzten Wochen ein zwei Läden dicht gemacht hatte, konnte sie nicht ausmachen. Vor ihr, in etwa zwanzig Metern Entfernung, blickte sich die blonde Frau, Malfoys Mutter (es hatte in den letzten Tagespropheten mehr als nur ein Portrait dieser Dame gegeben), über die Schulter um. Luciana blieb für einen Augenblick das Herz stehen, doch wieder einmal hatte sie offenbar mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt – zu der Tatsache, dass der Gang, in dem sie sich befand, in vollkommener Dunkelheit lag und sie nur einen Schritt vor den anderen setzten konnte, weil der Mond fast voll war und somit ganz besonders hell schien und am Ende des Weges eine Straßenlaterne leuchtete, kam noch ihre nicht ganz dumme Entscheidung hinzu, sich möglichst nah im Schatten des Mauerwerks zu bewegen. Mrs Malfoy wandte sich wieder nach vorne, legte ihrem Nachwuchs die Hand auf die Schulter und führte ihn rechts in die Ladengasse.

     Mit schnellen Schritten beeilte sich Luciana ebenfalls zu der Kreuzung zu gelangen, steckte dann vorsichtig ihren Kopf um die Ecke und sah gerade noch, wie die drei in dem Laden verschwanden, den sie vor einem Jahr als einzigen von innen gesehen hatte: _Borgin und Burkes_. Die Malfoys schienen demnach Stammkunden zu sein, immerhin hatte sie Draco mit seinem Vater ebenfalls in diesem Geschäft angetroffen.

     An dem äußersten Rand des Schaufensters angekommen, machte sich Enttäuschung in ihr breit. Die ganze Verfolgungsaktion hatte natürlich wenig Sinn gehabt, wenn sie nun vor einer verschlossenen Tür stand, nichts von den Gesprächen der gesuchten Todesserin und den Malfoys mitbekam (dessen Oberhaupt gerade auf der Flucht vor sämtlichen Behörden war und ebenfalls zu den Schwarzen Führer-Anbetern gehörte) und sich keinerlei Möglichkeit bot, etwas an dieser Tatsache zu ändern. Sie hatte weder Langziehohren noch ein ähnliches Hilfsmittel für Abhöraktionen dabei und aus ihrer Position konnte sie lediglich schemenhaft erkennen, dass Mrs Malfoy aus ihrer Umhangtasche einen kleinen, rechteckigen Gegenstand zog, diesen auf den Tresen vor dem Ladenbesitzer ablud und im nächsten Moment ein riesenhafter Koffer zwischen ihnen stand. Okay, anscheinend war sie nur Zeuge eines simplen Vergrößerungszaubers geworden, jedoch verteilte Malfoy Junior gerade den Inhalt des Koffers, den sie aus dieser Position unmöglich erkennen konnte, auf dem Tresen. Die Malfoys und der Verkäufer unterhielten sich angeregt, während Bellatrix, anscheinend gelangweilt von den Verhandlungen, den Laden von rechts nach links durchstreifte und jeden Gegenstand begrabschte, der in ihrer Griffelreichweite lag.

     Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit (Luciana war unterdessen mehr als nur einmal der Gedanke gekommen, einfach wieder zurück zum Laden der Zwillinge zu laufen und sich irgendeine hanebüchene Geschichte aus dem Hintern zu ziehen, wieso sie plötzlich doch über Nacht bleiben konnte) wechselten Säckeweise Galleonen den Besitzer, der Koffer wurde nun leer wieder geschrumpft und zurück in die Tasche verstaut. Jetzt wurde es höchste Zeit für sie, sich in der nächstbesten Häusergasse zu verstecken, denn die drei waren gerade drauf und dran den Laden zu verlassen.

     „ … von Nutzen sein kann, Zissy, ihr seid vermögend genug“, herrschte Bellatrix Mrs Malfoy _(Zissy??)_ an, kaum, dass sich die Ladentür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

     „Die Auroren haben nun schon das zweite Mal bei uns herum geschnüffelt und bei der Dursuchung letzten Monat hätten sie beinahe gleich drei Verstecke ausfindig gemacht, wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen?“

     „Tante Bella hat Recht, Mutter“, meldete sich Malfoy Junior zu Wort. „Die Stücke sind fast alle nicht ersetzbar und ich weiß nicht was Vater-„

     „Dein Vater“, wurde er von seiner Mutter mit scharfem Ton unterbrochen, „treibt sich irgendwo in Belgien herum, auf der Suche nach einer _Taschenuhr._ “ Dies betonte sie so, als sei es das Lächerlichste der Welt, um sich seine Zeit zu vertreiben – wobei ihr Luciana beipflichten musste.

     „Auf Befehl vom Dunklen Lord, Zissy!“ Ihre Stimmen wurden immer unverständlicher, je weiter sie sich von ihrem Versteck entfernten, doch Luciana wagte es nicht, dieses schon jetzt zu verlassen. Nach einer kleinen Weile waren die drei gar nicht mehr zu hören und sie wollte gerade auf den Weg hinaustreten, um wieder die Verfolgung aufzunehmen, als sich die Ladentür von _Borgin und Burkes_ abermals öffnete. Der Verkäufer, ein älterer Mann mit buckeliger Haltung, lief an ihr vorbei und auch hier wartete Luciana lange genug ab, bis auch seine Schritte verhallt waren.

     Na klasse, jetzt konnte sie es sich endgültig abschminken zu den Malfoys und Bellatrix noch einmal aufholen zu können. Mit düsterer Miene trat sie aus dem Spalt zwischen den beiden Gebäuden und betrat wieder den gepflasterten Weg der Ladengasse.

     Malfoy hatte sich also mittlerweile den Weg bis nach Belgien durchgeschlagen und das offenbar nicht, wie das Zaubereiministerium vermutete, weil er die Hoffnung hatte im Ausland untertauchen zu können. Diese Information war ihr neu, allerdings konnte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht sagen, ob das nicht auch schon dem Orden bekannt war. Immerhin war es eine von Snapes Hauptaufgaben, die Pläne und Unternehmungen von Voldemort an den Orden weiter zu geben, auch, wenn sie meist nicht viel dagegen ausrichten konnten, da ansonsten sehr schnell sein Doppelspion-Dasein aufgeflogen wäre. Und was hatte es mit der Taschenuhr auf sich? Mrs Malfoy schien dem Gegenstand, den ihr Gatte zu besorgen hatte, nicht viel Wichtigkeit bei zu messen, aber wie Bella-

     Ihr Hinterkopf prallte mit voller Wucht gegen die nächste Häuserwand, ein spitzer Aufschrei entkam ihr und dann wurde für ein paar Sekunden alles Schwarz.

     Das Nächste, was Luciana wahrnehmen konnte, waren Hände, die sich fest um ihren Hals gelegt hatten und die sie schrittweise in die nächste Gasse zerrten. Krampfhaft versuchten ihre Finger den Griff um ihre Luftzufuhr zu lockern, doch bevor sie auch nur auf die Idee kommen konnte, nach ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen, wurde ihr Kopf wieder gegen eine Mauer geschmettert und wieder – dabei drückten die Hände ihren Hals immer weiter zu, seit dem plötzlichen Angriff hatte sie keinen Sauerstoff mehr in ihre Lunge bekommen können und das Einzige, was sie aus ihren brennenden Augen heraus erkennen konnte, war eine schemenhafte Gestalt, ein wutverzerrtes Gesicht – ihre Sicht verließ sie, als ihr Schädel abermals Bekanntschaft mit dem Backstein machte und dieses Mal gefolgt von einem Knirschen in ihrem Kopf, welches ihre innersten Instinkte dazu veranlasste mit sofortiger Wirkung alle verbliebenden Kraftreserven zu mobilisieren –

     Die Umklammerung an ihrem Hals verschwand, genau wie die menschliche Gestalt vor ihr. Genauer gesagt wurde sie weggeschleudert, was ihr nicht mehr am Hintern hätte vorbei gehen können, da sie genug damit zu tun hatte, wieder Luft in ihre Lunge zu bekommen. Es brauchte drei rasselnde Atemzüge und mindestens das Doppelte an kläglichen Hustern, bis Luciana sich ihrer Umgebung wieder soweit bewusst wurde, dass sie bemerkte auf dem feuchten Kopfsteinpflaster zu sitzen und sich mit beiden Händen die schmerzende Kehle zu halten. Irgendetwas Nasses, Warmes, floss ihr den Nacken bis zum Rücken hinunter und das Bild vor ihren Augen wollte nicht aufhören ständig ineinander zu verschwimmen. Dann entdeckte sie Beine, ein kleines Stück vor ihr in der Gasse und auch wenn ihre Sicht alles andere als deutlich war, wusste sie im nächsten Moment wer schräg neben ihr stand und mit seinem Zauberstab einen Punkt vor sich fixierte.

     „Prf Snp“, doch dieser klägliche Sprachversuch endete bloß in dem nächsten Hustenanfall. Wieder zwang Luciana sich dazu, in möglichster Ruhe tiefe Atemzüge zu machen, bevor sie sich ein genaueres Bild über die Lage verschaffen konnte. Das wenige Licht von der Straßenlaterne auf dem Weg, ließ sie keine Details erkennen, jedoch sah sie, nachdem die Welt um sie herum nicht mehr im Sekundentakt durcheinander wirbelte, einen Mann in der Luft schweben, die Beine zappelnd, mit beiden Händen zerrte er  an irgendetwas Unsichtbarem um seine Kehle. Das Gesicht und die schiefen Zähne kamen ihr unheimlich bekannt vor. Ein sehr ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihrer Magengegend breit, zusätzlich zu dem, was die Situation ihr ohnehin schon eingebracht hatte. Und da fiel es ihr ein – es war derselbe, widerliche Mistkerl, der sie schon einmal in der Nokturngasse überfallen hatte. Und dieses Mal schien er es auf Rache abgesehen zu haben, oder wie auch immer man in dieser Gegend Erdrosseln plus Totschlag nennen wollte.

     Das Zappeln seiner Beine wurde mit der Zeit fahriger, eine Hand fiel schlaff an seinem Körper herunter und endlich setzte bei Luciana zumindest ein Teil ihres Verstandes wieder ein.

     Professor Snape stand ein Stück neben ihr und das, was sie durch ihren niedrigen Blickwinkel von seinem Gesicht sehen konnte, glich einer hassverzerrten Maske, die ihr sehr deutlich offenbarte, wie fest entschlossen er sein musste, das Leben des Mannes vor sich zu beenden. Egal wie sehr ihr der Gedanke auch zusprechen mochte, Mord wurde in der Zaubererwelt noch härter bestraft, als in vielen westlichen, nicht magischen Ländern.

     „Professor“, versuchte sie es wieder, abermals vergebens. Wenigstens schien ihre Stimme wieder da zu sein, wenn auch nur unter Anstrengung und mehr einem Krächzen gleichend. Die zweite Hand des Mannes löste sich nun auch von der unsichtbaren Schlinge um seinen Hals, die Beine zuckten nur noch kläglich.

     „Professor Snape!“ Luciana packte Snape beim Bein und endlich, das lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. Kaum, dass er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung gedreht hatte, erklang ein dumpfes Klatschgeräusch – aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah sie, dass der Mann zu Boden gefallen war. Die wutverzerrte Maske auf Snapes Gesicht wandelte sich in einen Ausdruck der Verwirrung, der schnell einen kalkulierendem wich.

     „Wir müssen hier verschwinden, schnell!“, sagte er plötzlich, als sei es sie und nicht er gewesen, der eine halbe Ewigkeit damit zugebracht hatte, den hängenden Mann zu spielen.

     Seine Hand, welche sich um ihren Oberarm legte und sie auf die Beine zog, war noch nie so willkommen an Ort und Stelle gewesen, wie in diesem Moment. Der schnelle Positionswechsel hatte allerdings einen derart schlimmen Schwindel zu Folge, dass Luciana sich mit einem starken Gefühl von Brechreiz mit ihrem freien Arm an der Mauer neben ihr abstützen musste – glücklicherweise blieb es bei ein paar trockenen Würggeräuschen und nichts kam ihre Speiseröhre hoch. Auf den geschundenen Hals noch Magensäure zu packen, wäre sicher kein Spaß geworden.

     „Mir is schlecht“, murmelte sie, doch Snape schien das nicht davon abzuhalten sie aus der Gasse zu ziehen und, ohne den Mann  noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, die Straße zu betreten.

     „Schwindel?“, fragte er nach ein paar Schritten.

     „Check“, antwortete Luciana und strauchelte beim Laufen, ganz wie zu einer Doppelbestätigung.

     „Verschwommene Sicht?“

     „Yep“

     Bei der nächsten Straßenlaterne machte Snape Halt. Mit konzentrierter Miene begutachtete er ihren Hinterkopf, schob hier und da ein paar Haare beiseite und schien von dem Ergebnis wenig begeistert.

     „Platzwunde, Gehirnerschütterung, vielleicht Schlimmeres“, bemerkte er, „jedoch nichts, was Sie nicht die nächste Stunde überleben sollten.“

     „Okay“, antwortete sie etwas teilnahmslos und ließ sich bereitwillig von Snapes Hand abermals in Bewegung setzen, Richtung Winkelgasse.

     


	8. Eine einmalige Sache

Erst auf der halben Strecke des Weges, von dem Luciana mittlerweile wusste, dass dieser wieder auf die Hauptstraße der Winkelgasse führte, fiel ihr das gedrosselte Schritttempo des Professors auf. Snapes Hand diente zudem kaum noch als penetrantes Wegweisungsinstrument, sondern nahm ihr einen großen Teil Arbeit ab, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Und wieso hatte sie die letzten Minuten nur wie durch ein geräuschgedämpftes Milchglas wahrgenommen? Genau in diesem Moment spürte sie das dumpfe, schmerzhafte Pochen an ihrem Hinterkopf, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen war damit eine noch größere Herausforderung. Die eben gestellte Diagnose einer Gehirnerschütterung kam ihr in den Sinn und der kleine, ganz besonders rationale Teil in ihr, versuchte den Schockzustand, in dem sie sich ganz offensichtlich befand, so gut es ging mit logischen Erklärungen einzudämmen. Auf den nächsten zwei Metern stolperte sie gleich drei Mal über ihre eigenen Füße.

     „Reißen Sie sich zusammen, Miss Bradley“, zischte ihr Snape entgegen und fasste noch eine Spur kräftiger um ihren Arm.

     „Könn wir nich beamen?“ Selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren hörte sie das Lallen in ihren Worten, welches zur Abwechslung einmal nichts mit Alkohol zu tun hatte, in Kombination mit ihrem wehleidigen Tonfall, gab dies ein ziemlich erbärmliches Gesamtbild ab.

     „Das Zaubereiministerium hat die gesamte Winkelgasse in diesem Sommer zu einem apparierfreien Raum erklärt“, antwortete Snape und bemühte sich dabei, so leise wie möglich zu sprechen. Offenbar stand ihm wenig Sinn danach, Aufmerksamkeit auf sie beide zu lenken.

     „Oh, vergessn. Schutzkrams – stand inner Zeitung.“

     Mittlerweile hatten sie das Ende der Nokturngasse erreicht und bogen auf die wesentlich besser ausgeleuchtete Winkelgasse ein. Sie hatten verdammtes Glück, dass ihnen weder eine einzige Person bis zum Tropfenden Kessel begegnete, noch einer der Partygäste von den Weasley Zwillingen auf sie aufmerksam wurde, als sie das große Fenster des Ladenlokals passierten (das Letztere war wohl mehr ein Segen für Luciana selbst – sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie George und Fred oder einem der anderen für eine vorgeschobene, glaubhafte Story hätte auftischen können, die erklären würde, wieso sie sich von dem Drill-Brauerei-General durch die halbe Winkelgasse schleifen ließ).

     Im Innern der Kneipe warfen ihnen eine Handvoll Zauberer und Hexen neugierige Seitenblicke zu und der kahlköpfige Wirt, Tom, ließ nicht einen ihrer Schritte außer Augen, während er einem Zauberer im mittleren Alter Alkohol nachschenkte, der schon mehr über dem Tresen hing, als daran zu sitzen. Doch Snape lotste sie unbeirrt und mit starr geradeaus gerichtetem Blick zum Ausgang, betrat dadurch die Straße, die nun zur nicht magischen Welt gehörte und lief diese weiter hinunter, bis sie an eine größere, befahrene Kreuzung kamen.   

     Die vielen Scheinwerfer und Straßenlichter lösten die nächste Welle Übelkeit in ihr aus und nur mit fest geschlossenen Augen und viel Training ihres Magens in Punkto ‚der Alk war teuer und hat drin zu bleiben‘, war es ihr möglich, nicht im Kreis zu spucken. Und dem Professor damit seinen Umhang zu versauen, auch wenn dies in diesem Moment nicht wirklich ihre Hauptsorge war.

     „Gibt’s jetzt Befehl zum Beamen, Captn?“, fragte Luciana und atmete weiter konzentriert tief durch den Mund. Trotz ihrer Stehhilfe hatte sie nicht den Eindruck, sich noch viel länger auf den Beinen halten zu können und auch wenn sie gerade keinen Mageninhalt auf den Boden verteilte, musste das noch lange nicht dabei bleiben.

     „Wenn Sie sich, wie ich es vor einiger Zeit von Ihnen verlangt hatte“, begann Snape genervt, „bei der Apparierprüfung angemeldet und somit den theoretischen Teil studiert hätten, dann wüssten Sie jetzt, dass es strengstens untersagt ist, mit einer Kopfverletzung zu apparieren.“

     „Oh“, meinte Luciana nur und ließ sich, ohne Gegenwehr, auf die Rückbank eines Taxis schieben, wobei sie nicht einmal mitbekommen hatte, dass Snape es von der Straße herangewinkt haben musste.

     Die etwa zehn minütige Fahrt wer-weiß-wohin, stellte die reinste Tortur für ihren derzeitig angeschlagenen Zustand dar. Snape ging ihr alle halbe Minute mit der Aufforderung auf den Senkel, die Augen geöffnet zu lassen, welche sie nur immer wieder zukniff, um nicht von vorbeifahrenden Scheinwerfern geblendet zu werden und nicht, wie Mr Ich-durschaue-deine-Absichten ihr unterstellte, ein Nickerchen zu machen. 

     Das Taxi hielt am Bordstein einer kleinen Seitenstraße, die beidseitig von typisch englischen Backsteinhäusern (eher Häuschen) durchzogen war und die allesamt ihre Glanzzeiten hinter sich gelassen hatten, doch Luciana beendete ihre Umgebungsinspektion prompt, als die ohnehin schon identisch aussehenden Bauten begannen, vor ihren Augen zu fusionieren.

     Den Weg vom Auto bis vor eine schwarz lackierte, von Macken durchzogenen Haustür, schnitt sie kaum bewusst mit und die darauffolgenden Treppenstufen überwand sie nur, indem Snape ihr seinen Arm um die Taille legte und achtzig Prozent der Fortbewegung übernahm. Im nächsten Moment saß sie auch schon auf einem braunen Sofa und wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie darauf schwören können, von der Treppe dorthin appariert zu sein. Der Professor war übrigens nirgends zu sehen, worauf die rationale Stimme in ihrem Kopf versuchte ihr folgend begreiflich zu machen, dass sie sich an einem unbekannten Ort aufhielt, inklusive angeschlagenem Gesundheitszustand und dies klare Indizien darstellen sollten, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen – wer weiß, vielleicht hatte sie sich die Anwesenheit von Snape nur zusammen halluziniert und eigentlich –

     „Setzen Sie sich wieder hin, Miss Bradley.“ Nein, definitiv keine Halluzination. Und das Bild des Tränkemeisters, wie dieser gerade mit den Armen voller Flaschen und Tiegel auf ihren Platz zusteuerte, kam ihr irgendwoher verdammt bekannt vor.

     Mit lautem Geklirre (obwohl, in dieser Lage schien alles laut in ihrem Kopf) stellte Snape die Sachen auf einem rechteckigen Wohnzimmertisch ab, auf dem, unter anderem, ein Aschenbecher stand und ein paar Bücher lagen. Dann fischte er eine Flasche mit grünlichem Inhalt heraus.

     „Trinken“, forderte er sie kurz und knapp auf, entkorkte das nicht etikettierte Behältnis und hielt es Luciana unter die Nase. Sie nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand, verschwendete keinen zweiten Gedanken an den Inhalt und setzte an zum Exen, bis der erste Tropfen des bittersten Geschmackstoffes auf ihre Zunge traf, der jemals die Pforte durch ihre geöffneten Lippen passiert hatte.

     „Sie haben nur einen Versuch, das ist der letzte Rest, den ich von dem Trank vorrätig habe“, kommentierte Snape ihr angewidertes Gesicht – er hatte garantiert wieder dieses gehässige Halbgrinsen aufgesetzt, aber mit Bestimmtheit ließ sich das bei ihrer angeknacksten Wahrnehmung sowieso nicht sagen.

     Mit ein paar kräftigen Schlucken, plus aufmuckendem Magen, kippte sie die gut zweihundert Milliliter Flüssigkeit die Kehle herunter. Dem abartigen Nachgeschmack auf der Zunge schenkte sie nur einem kurzen Augenblick ihre Aufmerksamkeit, denn plötzlich klärte sich ihr Sichtfeld, die Übelkeit verschwand und ihr Hirn schien wieder vom Blue Screen in einen brauchbaren Zustand überzugehen. Als Kehrseite rückte allerdings nun der stechende Schmerz an ihrem Hinterkopf in den Vordergrund und das erste Mal, seit dem Vorfall in der Seitengasse, berührte Luciana die Stelle, welche immer und immer wieder mit einem Mauerwerk Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte.

     „Au!“, entkam es ihr, genau in dem Augenblick wo ihre Fingerspitzen auf eine feuchte Stelle unter ihrem Haar trafen und als sie ihre Hand in ihr Blickfeld führte, war Blut darauf zu sehen.

     „Lassen Sie Ihre Finger davon, Sie machen es nur schlimmer“, schnappte Snape gereizt, setzte sich auf den Platz neben ihr und zog dieses Mal eine winzige Flasche mit blauer Flüssigkeit und eine Mittelgroße mit klarer hervor. Die folgende Behandlung ihrer Platzwunde ließ sich mit dem Wörtchen ‚unangenehm‘ zwar nicht ansatzweise realistisch beschreiben, aber letztendlich zählte hier nur das Ergebnis und das war mit einer sekundenschnellen Schließung der Wunde und sofortigem Stopp der Schmerzen mehr als zufriedenstellend. Einen Punkt mehr auf der Pro Liste für die Zaubererwelt. Danach schmierte Snape ihr noch irgendeine weiße Paste auf die Stelle ihres Halses, an der sie gewürgt worden war und betrachtete sie dann mit prüfendem Blick.

     „Keine Übelkeit mehr, Sehstörungen, Schmerzen?“

     Luciana schüttelte den Kopf.

     „Sind Sie sich sicher?“, hakte er noch einmal nach und setzte seinen berüchtigten Röntgenblick ein.

     „Es geht mir blendend, alles wieder beim Alten.“

     Der Professor nickte mit zufriedener Miene und stellte den Tiegel in seiner Hand wieder auf den Tisch zurück.

     „Vielen Da-„

     „WAS FÄLLT IHNEN EIN, MITTEN IN DER NACHT IN DER NOKTURNGASSE HERUM ZU SPAZIEREN“, Luciana bugsierte sich mit aufgestemmten Armen an das hinterletzte Ende der Couch, die Augen vor Schreck weit aufgerissen, „ALLEIN, IN DIESEM AUFZUG“, Snape war mittlerweile aufgesprungen, das Gesicht wutentbrannt und rötlich verfärbt, seine Hand deutete einmal an ihr auf und ab – zugegeben, hätte sie den kleinen Ausflug geplant, wäre ihre Kleiderwahl vielleicht etwas anders ausgefallen … „IST ES VÖLLIG AN IHREM IGNORANTEN DICKSCHÄDEL VORBEI GEGANGEN, DASS DIE WARNUNGEN DES MINISTERIUMS ERNST ZU NEHMEN UND NICHT ALS MAKABERER SCHERZ ZU WERTEN SIND??!!“

     „Sir, ich habe nur-„

     „SIE SOLLTEN DEN TAGESPROPHETEN AUF IHREM SCHREIBTISCH ZUR ABWECHSLUNG LESEN UND NICHT ALS DEKORATION NUTZEN, DANN WÄRE IHNEN DIE VIELZAHL AN ARTIKELN AUFGEFALLEN, DIE VON DEN JÜNGSTEN FÄLLEN VON MORD, ENTFÜHRUNG UND ÜBERFÄLLEN AUF GENAU DIESE PERSONEN BERICHTEN, DIE WIE SIE DER MEINUNG SIND, DIE GEFOLGSLEUTE DES DUNKLEN LORDS STELLTEN KEINE BEDROHUNG FÜR SIE DAR!!“

     Okay, diesen Abriss hatte sie vielleicht in gewisser Weise verdient, jedoch war diese Art von Wutausbruch des Professors der zumindest Lauteste, von dem sie jemals Zeuge geworden war - demnach erschien ihr seine Reaktion ein wenig übertrieben. Snape stellte die ganze Sache zudem so hin, als  hätte sie aus Langeweile, für ein bisschen Nervenkitzel, einen Abenteuerkurztrip in die Nokturngasse gemacht.

     „Sir, ich-„

     „WAR IHNEN DIE ERSTE BEGEGNUNG NICHT GENUG, WOLLTEN SIE DEN NETTEN HERRN DARUM BITTEN, DIE SACHE ZU ENDE ZU BRINGEN, DIE ER LETZTES JAHR BEGONNEN HATTE?!!“

     „HEY!!“, damit sprang sie auf, ihren Zeigefinger warnend auf Snape gerichtet und den Puls nun selbst vor Wut auf hundertachtzig – mit diesem Kommentar war er wirklich einen Schritt zu weit gegangen! „DAS NEHMEN SIE ZURÜCK!!“ Doch er schien nicht einmal einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, daher war es wohl gleich, dass sie beinahe sofort fort fuhr. „Es war nicht mal geplant da rein zu gehen, ich war auf einer Party bei den Weasleys eingeladen und da habe ich Malfoy mit seiner Mutter und dieser Bellatrix von dem Fenster aus gesehen und bin ihnen gefolgt.“

     „Wie war das?“ Snape sprach diese Worte plötzlich leise und langsam aus, oder um eine bessere Bezeichnung dafür zu finden: gefährlich. 

     „I-ich habe die ganze Zeit über großen Abstand gehalten und genau darauf geach-„

     „Sie sehen einen gesuchten Todesser auf der Straße und Ihnen fällt nichts Besseres ein, als diesem zu folgen.“ Wie gesagt, die Lautstärke mochte Snape vielleicht massiv gedrosselt haben, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hätte sie sein Brüllen dieser stoischen Ruhe vorgezogen.

     „Wir stecken doch gerade mit dem Orden in so etwas wie einer Sackgasse und da dachte ich –„

     „Und da dachten Sie sich, die jahrelange Ausbildung und das Training eines Fachmanns auf diesem Gebiet stünde Ihren dilettantischen Fähigkeiten in nichts nach und Sie nehmen die Verfolgung selbst in die Hand. Oder noch besser, deren Festnahme?“

     „Sir, ich weiß es war vielleicht dumm von mir, aber –„

     „VIELLEICHT?!“ Nicht ganz so laut wie gerade eben, trotzdem hallte sein Aufschrei von den winzigen vier Wänden um sie herum wieder. „ _Vielleicht_ hätte ich Ihnen nicht zu Hilfe kommen sollen, denn _vielleicht_ hätten Sie sogar die Nacht überlebt und es wäre Ihnen endlich in den Sinn gekommen, SOLCHE AKTIONEN IN ZUKUNFT ZU UNTERLASSEN!!“

     „ _Vielleicht_ “, mimte sie mit erschreckender Ähnlichkeit seinen Tonfall nach, „hätte ich Ihre Hilfe auch gar nicht nötig gehabt und wäre selbst mit dem Kerl fertig geworden.“

     Bullshit. Dasselbe schien sich Snape auch zu denken, denn im nächsten Augenblick stand er mit einem Satz vor ihr, packte ihre Handgelenke und schob sie derart blitzschnell einmal quer durch den Raum, dass sie nicht einmal dazu kam, sich gegen ihn zu stemmen. Und schon kollidierte ihr Rücken unsanft mit der Wand links neben der Eingangstür, ihre beiden Arme waren rechts und links in seinem Griff neben ihren Kopf gepinnt und das höchst angesäuert dreinblickende Gesicht von ihm stand keine Handbreit vor ihrem eigenen.

     „Sagen Sie, Miss Bradley“, schnarrte er gehässig, „wie genau wollen Sie mit einem Kerl wie mir fertig werden?“

     Gut, die Botschaft war angekommen. Überdeutlich, denn kein noch so starkes Zerren veränderte die Position ihrer Arme um auch nur einen Zentimeter und die Option, Snape einen saftigen Tritt in die Weichteile zu verpassen, blieb ebenfalls aus, da sein Körper derart eng an ihren gepresst stand, dass sie nicht einmal ihr Bein heben konnte.

     Luciana hätte in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich nur die weiße Flagge schwingen müssen, aka zugeben, dass sie im Unrecht und er im Recht gewesen war, doch gerade, als sie zum Sprechen ansetzen wollte, schwebte ihr eine besonders starke Welle Au-de-Tränkemeister in die Nase. Ihr Blick wanderte von seinem, herunter zu seinen Lippen, die leicht geöffnet waren und nun gar nicht mehr verkniffen aussahen. Eigentlich machten sie einen verdammt einladenden Eindruck und wo sie gerade bei dem Thema war – hatte sie Snape überhaupt jemals geküsst? Auf die Wange, ja, vor der Tür zur Tränkeprüfung, sie hatten Sex gehabt, check, aber geküsst?

     Als sie ihren Blick von seinem Mund wieder auf seine Augen lenkte, waren diese plötzlich ein Stück weit mehr geöffnet – Snape schien eine gewisse Ahnung von dem zu haben, was ihr gerade im Kopf umher spukte, doch bevor er den Griff um ihre Handgelenke ganz lockern konnte, hatte Luciana sich schon ein Stück nach vorne gelehnt.

     Seine Lippen waren warm, zumindest wärmer als ihre eigenen (bei dem Bluthochdruck der letzten Minuten auch kein Wunder), auf eine verquere Art und Weise weich und gleichzeitig rau und, ach ja, vollkommen unbeweglich. Nach ein paar Sekunden wich sie wieder von ihm zurück, bis ihr Kopf die Wand berührte – Snapes Körper war in der kurzen Zeit vollkommen versteinert und seinem Blick nach zu urteilen, kalkulierte er gerade den Kraftaufwand, welchen er benötigen würde, um sie zu erwürgen oder sonst wie umzubringen. Sein Atem ging furchtbar flach, seine Pupillen waren ohnehin bei den derart dunklen Augen schwer zu erkennen, aber nun scheinbar nicht vorhanden. Dann kam Bewegung in seinen Körper, Luciana schloss die Augen, ganz, als würde sie damit die nahende Explosion nicht über sich ergehen lassen müssen und in der nächsten Sekunde –

     Pressten sich seine Lippen auf ihre, bei weitem nicht so behutsam, wie sie es vor noch keiner Minute getan hatte. Ihre Augen flogen wieder auf, doch sie hatte die Szenerie wirklich nicht falsch interpretiert. Snape küsste sie und nicht nur das – seinem Mund entkam ein gepresstes Stöhnen und auch wenn er in den meisten Dingen die kürzere Reaktionsleitung von ihnen beiden hatte, war ihre, sexuelle Handlungen betreffend, noch eine Spur kürzer. Somit schlang sie ihre Beine wie automatisch um seine Hüfte, keine Sekunde darauf verschwanden Snapes Hände um ihre Handgelenke und schoben sich einen Moment danach ihre Schenkel hoch, unter ihr Kleid, bis sie ihren Hintern fest umfassten.

     Professor Snape war kein talentierter Küsser. Oder zumindest kein sonderlich Erfahrener, denn sein Mund führte mehr instinktive, als geübte Bewegungen aus – allerdings minderte dies weder das Pochen in ihrem Schritt, noch das dringende Bedürfnis ihm schnellstmöglich die Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen. Ihre rechte Hand hatte sie mittlerweile zwischen seinem Nacken und Haaransatz gekrallt, während die Linke die obersten Knöpfe seiner Robe öffneten, oder das zumindest versuchten, denn für diese komplizierte Aufgabe hätte sie sich mal lieber die Rechte ausgesucht. Doch dies schien gar nicht mehr so tragisch, da Snape sich gerade ein Stück von ihr löste, mit seiner rechten Hand irgendeine Bewegung vor seiner Brust vollführte und die Knöpfe der Reihe nach einfach aufsprangen. Wäre das Mysterium um seine Vorliebe für aufwändige Kleidungsstücke auch gelöst. Die Robe fiel achtlos hinter ihm zu Boden, nachdem er sich aus ihren Ärmeln geschält hatte, dann kollidierten ihre Münder wieder miteinander, genau wie ihre unteren Körperregionen – verdammt, was hatte sie diese mächtige Ausbeulung in seiner Hose vermisst. Ihr Cardigan flog als nächstes zu Boden und während Snape einen Träger ihres Kleids über ihre Schulter schob, wanderte seine rechte Hand wieder ihren Oberschenkel entlang, bis sie am Bund ihres Höschen Halt machte, zugriff, er irgendetwas unverständliches in ihren Mund hineinmurmelte und –

     _RATSCH_

_Verdammt, das war ein  Victoria’s Secre – oooh, groooßer Schwa-_

Die Reste ihres Höschens hatten noch nicht ganz die Holzdielen unter ihren Füßen berührt, da spürte sie auch schon Snapes ausgebeulten Schritt auf ihrer nackten Haut, dem sie sich sofort instinktiv entgegen bewegte, selbst wenn er noch von schwarzem Stoff bedeckt war. Dieser Umstand änderte sich allerdings ebenfalls in den nächsten paar Sekunden, in denen er sich kurz an dem Knopf und Reisverschluss zu schaffen machte, dann seine Hose samt angegrautem Feinrippungetüm (dabei hatte sie nur für eine Millisekunde die Augen geöffnet und nach unten geschielt, das kam davon, wenn man bei jedem Geräusch den Ursachenpfadfinder heraushängen lassen musste) herunter schob und mit einer fließenden Bewegung nach vorne direkt in sie Eindrang.

     Gut, dass Snapes Tränke so scheiße perfekt ausfielen, ansonsten hätte sich die Stelle an ihrem Hinterkopf, mit der sie genau in diesem Moment beim Kopf nach hinten fallen lassen mit der Wand kollidierte, herzlich bedankt. Aber mit einer derart schnellen Aktion vom Entkleiden bis zum wortwörtlichen Vorstoß, hatte Luciana nicht rechnen können. Genau wie das laute Aufstöhnen, welches ihr entwich. Viel Zeit um sich an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen blieb ihr ohnehin nicht – sie konnte lediglich noch einmal ihre Beine um seine Hüfte eine Spur fester ziehen und schon stieß Snape mit gemäßigtem Tempo immer wieder in sie hinein.

     Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als ihre Stirn auf seiner Schulter für einen Moment zum Liegen kam – zwischen einen sich anbahnenden Höhepunkt gesellte sich das mittlerweile unangenehme Gefühl von kaltem, harten Mauerwerk an ihrem Rücken und davon hatte sie in dieser Nacht nun wirklich genug gehabt.

     „Couch“, brachte sie schwer atmend zwischen zwei leisen Stöhngeräuschen hervor, „jetzt“ und sie brauchte nicht lange warten, bis die Wand in ihrem Rücken verschwand – allerdings sah sie die Couch aus dem Augenwinkel an ihr vorbeiziehen, während Snape sie offenbar mühelos einmal quer durch den Raum trug (ohne dabei die Position in ihr aufgeben zu müssen, Luciana war beeindruckt), dann einen Raum betrat, der vorher verschlossenen gewesen war und er sich nach ein paar weiteren Schritten mit ihr in ein Bett begab. Doch bevor er es sich in der Missionarsstellung gemütlich machen konnte, kam ihr der Gedanke, diese Runde horizontale Sportart in eine teilweise senkrechte Lage zu bringen, so, wie sie es sich vielleicht hin und wieder … sehr selten und fast überhaupt nicht, in den letzten Wochen ausgemalt und dabei garantiert nicht ihren Tränkeprofessor im Sinn gehabt hatte, nein, nein (wie bereits erwähnt, sexuelle Frustration, Hormone, yadayada).

     Snape reagierte auf die vehemente Verschiebung ihrer Hüfte, plus das Wegdrücken seines Oberkörpers Richtung Matratze, zunächst mit Verwirrung. Für einen Augenblick schien er sogar davon auszugehen, sie wolle die Sache hier beenden, bevor auch nur einer von ihnen auf seine Kosten gekommen war, doch da hatte sie ihn auch schon von sich herunter geschoben und wieder breitbeinig über ihm positioniert. Dem armen Kerl stand noch immer eine Mischung aus Fragezeichen und einer Spur Panik im Gesicht, als Luciana nach seiner Erektion griff und sich diese in der nächsten Sekunde mit einem schnellen Absenken ihres Beckens einführte. Dieses Mal entkam ihm ein überraschter Stöhnlaut, Rache konnte so süß sein! Und genau wie er, ließ sie ihm keine Eingewöhnungszeit, sondern setzte ihr Becken sofort in Bewegung.

     Das Licht im Wohnraum drang nicht vollständig zum Bett vor, so konnte sie den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht bloß ihm Halbschatten erkennen. Ähnlich wie bei ihrer letzten, kleinen Liaison, hatte seine Mimik absolut null Ähnlichkeit mit der, die er sonst aufzusetzen pflegte, dementsprechend kompliziert war es, diese zu beschreiben. Vielleicht ein vergleichsweise Zornfalten-freies Gesicht, ein ungewöhnlich losgelöster Blick mit einer Spur Verwunderung ob der Situation, in der er sich gerade befand? Dieser Anblick löste ein leichtes Schmunzeln in ihrem Mundwinkel aus. Sie beugte sich herunter, da sie der Versuchung einfach nicht wiederstehen konnte und nahm so lange seinen Mund mit Küssen, leichten Bissen und ihrer Zunge in Anspruch, bis ihre Lunge einen Moment freie Sauerstoffzufuhr verlangte.  

     Mit einer Hand stützte sie sich auf seinem Oberkörper ab, der noch immer von seinem weißen Hemd bedeckt wurde, um sich wieder aufzusetzen – ihm schien ein ähnlicher Gedanke durch den Kopf zu gehen, da er sich an dem Reißverschluss ihres Kleides zu schaffen machte (Luciana nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich die Sandaletten von den Füßen zu ziehen, die sie so langsam in ihrer Bewegungsfreiheit einschränkten). Kaum war dieser geöffnet, setzte sich Snape ein Stück auf, griff nach dem Saum und zog ihr das Kleidungsstück über den Kopf und schon umschlossen beide Hände ihre Brüste - richtig, für diese hatte er ja eine gewisse Vorliebe gehabt.

     Die neue Position von ihm entpuppte sich derweil als noch perfekter, oder besser gesagt, er war mit dieser Verschiebung noch ein Stück weiter in sie eingedrungen (was rein physikalisch überhaupt keinen Sinn ergab, aber was interessierte sie das, wenn er gerade genau die richtigen Stellen penetrierte?). Es fühlte sich auf der einen Seite gigantisch an, auf der anderen begann ihr Körper zu zittern, da ihm anscheinend die Kombination aus einer frisch behandelten Hirnerschütterung und der erneuten Zusteuerung auf einen Orgasmus, etwas zu viel wurde. Aber kaum, dass das Zittern begonnen hatte, wanderten Snapes Hände von ihren Brüsten wieder ab, die sich darauf beide um ihren Hintern legten und sie dort in ihren auf und ab Bewegungen unterstützen. Schaden abgewendet und das einzige Zittern welches blieb, galt wirklich nur noch ihrem nahenden Höhepunkt – der in der nächsten Sekunde über sie hereinbrach.

     Snape wartete ab, bis sie vollkommen regungslos, mit der Stirn auf seiner Schulter, sitzen blieb und sich ihr schneller Atem ein klein wenig beruhigt hatte. Dann packte er sie, erhob sich ein Stück, vollführte eine hundertachtzig Grad Drehung und im nächsten Augenblick lag Luciana wieder unter ihm. Es brauchte nur wenige, kurze Stöße, bis auch er mit einem erstickten Laut auf seine Kosten kam.

     Die Stille in dem kleinen Zimmer wurde lediglich von ihren und seinen Atemgeräuschen durchbrochen, bis sie, nach einigen Minuten, wieder in den kaum hörbaren Normalzustand übergegangen waren.

     Lucianas Hand lag noch immer auf Snapes Haar und dass sie an dieser Stelle etwas vollführte, was man gut und gerne in die Kategorie ‚Streicheln‘ hätte einordnen können, fiel ihr erst auf, nachdem sich der Körper auf ihr wieder regte. Beziehungsweise fahrig in Bewegung setzte, von ihr herunterrollte und auf dem Rücken, direkt neben ihr, wieder zum Liegen kam. Aus ihren halb geöffneten Augen (nach der nächtlichen Nokturnaktion und dieser sportlichen Höchstleistung gerade eben, fühlte sie sich, als habe man ihr ein Sedativum eingeflößt) sah sie dann, wie sich Snape, der ebenfalls einen sehr erschlagenen Eindruck machte, die Schuhe und Socken auszog, sein Feinripp wieder an Ort und Stelle zog und seine Hose aus dem Bett schmiss. Im nächsten Augenblick zog er eine Decke, die am Fußende des Bettes gelegen hatte, über ihre beiden Körper und mit einer scheinbar lässigen Handbewegung von ihm erloschen die Lichter im Wohnraum.

     Wenn Luciana in einem wacheren Geisteszustand gewesen wäre, hätte sie sich ihre folgende Aktion sehr wahrscheinlich zweimal überlegt. Doch so drehte sie sich, wie automatisch, an seine Seite, schob ein Bein über seinen Oberschenkel und machte es sich mit ihrem Kopf zwischen seinem Arm und seiner Brust gemütlich. Sie war schon beinahe eingeschlafen, als einer seiner Arme sie zögerlich näher an seinen Körper zog.

     „Ich wäre nicht mit dem Kerl fertig geworden“, flüsterte sie in sein Hemd. „Danke.“

     Einen ganzen Moment sah es so aus, als würde Snape dies völlig ohne Reaktion stehen lassen, doch dann spürte sie seine Lippen, wie diese einen leichten Kuss auf ihre Stirn setzten. Ein paar Sekunden später war sie eingeschlafen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Das erste zögerliche Blinzeln am Morgen offenbarte ihr die Sicht auf ein fürchterlich staubiges Fenster, durch das die Strahlen der Morgensonne nur teilweise durchdringen konnten, um den Raum in Licht zu tränken. Mit einem schmerzhaften Stöhnen brachte Luciana sich in eine sitzende Position und verfluchte dabei die nun zweite Matratze in Folge, die mit ihrem desolaten Zustand ihr Rückgrat in abartige Richtungen gequetscht hatte.

     Ihr verschlafener Verstand brauchte einige Zeit, bis sich alle Geschehnisse des gestrigen Tages wieder nahtlos zusammengefügt hatten (der Rückweg von der Nokturngasse mit angeschlagenem Schädel blieb allerdings weiterhin lückenhaft) und wundersamer Weise überfiel sie bei dem Gedanken an die nun zweite Runde Sex mit ihrem Tränkeprofessor keine Welle von Panik. Und wo sie gerade beim Thema war, wo war Snape eigentlich abgeblieben?

     Das Kopfkissen wies ganz klar zwei Abdrücke auf, aber er war weder zu sehen, noch war irgendein Geräusch aus der unmittelbaren Umgebung zu hören. Luciana schmiss die Bettdecke von ihrem Körper, ignorierte die Gänsehaut, welche sich prompt auf ihrer vollkommen nackten Haut bildete und sprang aus dem Bett. Fast wäre sie an dem Berg Kleidung vorbeigelaufen, der auf einem Stuhl direkt neben der Tür zum Wohnzimmer lag. Dort waren, fein säuberlich, ihr Kleid, der Cardigan und ihre Handtasche aufgestapelt worden; vor dem Stuhl standen ihre Sandaletten.

     „Professor?“ Sie steckte ihren Kopf zur Tür heraus, doch auch in dem Wohnraum (eigentlich Wohnküche, doch die kleine Küchenzeile mit Tresen als Raumtrennung, hatte sie in der letzten Nacht gar nicht bemerkt) war niemand zu sehen. Die Tür zum Bad stand zudem weit auf und da es sich um einen ganz besonders winzigen Raum handeln musste, konnte sie auch schon aus ihrer Position sagen, dass Snape auch nicht dort war. Mit anderen Worten, er hatte sich klammheimlich aus dem Staub gemacht, höchst wahrscheinlich gleich nachdem er erwacht war und sie neben sich erblickt hatte. Typisch – zumindest, wenn man Remus Einschätzung Glauben schenken wollte.

     Seufzend schnappte sie sich ihre Klamotten von dem Stuhl und lief Richtung Badezimmer. Es war wirklich so klein, wie es auf den ersten Blick den Anschein gemacht hatte und es besaß nicht einmal ein Fenster. Dazu war es über und über mit kotzgrünen Fliesen bedeckt, genau die Art, welche man so gerne in den sechziger und siebziger Jahren an alle Wände geklatscht hatte. Außer einer kleinen Duschkabine, einer Toilette und einem Waschbecken mit Spiegelschrank war nicht viel zu sehen.

     Nachdem sie sich einen schnellen Überblick verschafft und auf keiner der Ablagen irgendwelche Waschutensilien gefunden hatte, öffnete sie den Spiegelschrank – und machte vor Schreck einen Satz nach hinten, der sie mit einem Scheppern direkt gegen die Duschkabine beförderte. Hinter den Schranktüren tat sich ein rechteckiges Loch auf, das scheinbar endlos weiter in das Mauerwerk hineinreichte. Rechts und links waren Regalbretter angebracht, die über und über mit Flaschen und Behältern gefüllt waren. Luciana trat wieder einen Schritt nach vorne und steckte, von Neugierde gepackt, ihren Kopf durch die Öffnung. Ihr Professor schien hier in seinem Winzbad eine größere Sammlung an Tränken zu horten, als in seinem Büro in Hogwarts oder den Klassenräumen im Kerker. Wieso benötigte er derart viele Tränke für seinen Privatgebrauch? Zudem es hier auch weniger um Forschung während der Freizeit gehen konnte, immerhin hatte sie noch keine Falltür zu einem geheimen Tränkelabor erspähen können. Obwohl, die Existenz dieser würde Luciana auch nicht mehr wundern.

     Ihre neuste Entdeckung brachte sie übrigens kein Stück weiter in der Frage, wo der Kerl sein Duschgel oder Shampoo versteckt hielt. Oder seine Zahnbürste – obwohl. Im letzten Jahr auf der magischen Schule, hatte sie die Erfahrung gemacht, dass die meisten Zauberer und Hexen gar keine Zahnbürsten benutzen. Ein ziemlich simpler Zauber am Morgen und Abend verbannte sehr zuverlässig alle Bakterien aus dem Mundraum, daher war es erstens nicht nötig einen Zahnarzt aufzusuchen (den Beruf gab es in der Zaubererwelt einfach nicht) und zweitens hatte dies den netten Nebeneffekt, dass es das Problem von Mundgeruch so gut wie gar nicht gab – vorausgesetzt man wendete den Zauber auch wirklich regelmäßig an.

     Auch wenn Luciana die Vorteile von dieser Art der Mundhygiene unschlagbar fand und sie auch zweimal am Tag an sich selbst anwandte, griff sie, allein schon aus Gewohnheit, immer wieder zu der manuellen, popeligen Zahnbürste. Nichts ging am Morgen über einen frischen Pfefferminzgeschmack.

     Okay, zurück zum Thema – Shampoo. Duschgel. Negativ, negativ. Mit einem Ruck öffnete sie die Duschkabine und –

     „Nicht sein scheiß Ernst“, sprach sie in den leeren Raum hinein und starrte, mit ungläubigen Blick, ein einsames Stück Kernseife an, das auf einem schmalen Gitter an der Duschwand lag. Nächstes Mysterium geklärt, dieses Mal seine fettigen Haare betreffend. Sie verbannte, mit all den vereinigten Kräften ihrer halbwegs vernünftigen Gedanken, die sie auf die Schnelle zusammen kratzen konnte, die fixe Idee einen Großeinkauf zu starten, um den Herrn Professor zumindest mit den lebensnotwendigsten aller Pflegeprodukte auszustatten … und ein Lebensvorrat Boxershorts, die Feinrippschande könnte sie in null Komma Nix in einem Ölfass im Hinterhof verbrennen. Nein, sein Leben. Er war ein erwachsener Mann und schien auch gut ohne all den Luxus klar zu kommen. Außerdem konnte man ihm viel nachsagen, aber nicht, dass er unsauber war. Das permanent fettige Haar vermittelte auf den ersten Blick den falschen Eindruck, denn dies war keinerlei Indiz für mangelnde Körperhygiene. Zumindest soweit sie es bisher bewerten konnte.

     Mit einem tiefen, missmutigen Seufzer betrat sie letztendlich die Dusche. Das Stück Seife ließ sie an Ort und Stelle liegen.

     Nach einer fünfminütigen Katzenwäsche zog sie sich ihr Kleid über (das am Rückenteil von einer dunklen Blutspur vollkommen versaut war – sie musste unbedingt daran denken, Mrs Weasley bei der nächsten Gelegenheit um einen ihrer effektiven Haushaltszaubersprüche zu bitten) und lief darauf wieder Richtung Schlafzimmer, als ihr Blick an dem Bücherregal hängen blieb, das eine gesamte Wand des Wohnraums einnahm. Ein schwarzer Buchrücken mit einem eingestanzten, goldenen Kreuz war derart unverkennbar, dass Luciana eigentlich nicht hätte auf Nummer sicher gehen müssen, aber gerade Professor Snape mit einer derartigen Literatur in Verbindung zu bringen, ließ sie die Sache näher inspizieren.

     Die Bibel war nicht sonderlich alt, zumindest nicht im Maßstab der Ausgaben, die sie von Rennocs Bibliothek kannte, doch ihr fiel der außergewöhnlich stark verschlissene Einband als erstes ins Auge, nachdem sie das Buch aus dem Regal gezogen hatte. Die Seiten waren über und über mit winzigen Notizen versehen, es tat sich kaum ein Blatt auf, welches keine unterstrichene Textzeile aufwies. Lucianas Brauen hatten sich mittlerweile zusammengezogen, auf ihrem Gesicht hatte sich der Ausdruck totaler Verwirrung breit gemacht. Und dann, auf der Suche nach dem Druckjahr der Ausgabe, sprang ihr ein Name entgegen, der links oben auf der Innenseite des Einbands notiert stand: Tobias Snape. Irgendetwas klingelte bei diesem Namen in ihrem Hinterstübchen und nachdem sie noch weitere Sekunden auf die Zeilen gestarrt hatte, fiel es ihr wie Schuppen vor die Augen – Sir Rennoc hatte letztes Jahr, in einem Brief, erwähnt, dass Snapes Vater diesen Namen trug.

     Das Buch war im Jahr neunzehnhundertzweiundfünfzig gedruckt worden, zudem hatte die Handschrift zwar eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit der ihres Professors, aber es waren trotzdem zu viele Unterschiede vorhanden, um dieselbe zu sein. Sie verstaute die Bibel wieder an seinen Platz, gleich neben einer kleinen Uhr, die in einem Glassockel –

     _HALB ZEHN???_ Luciana beeilte sich zurück ins Schlafzimmer zu kommen, warf sich den Cardigan über, schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe – verdammt, sie wusste nicht einmal wo sie sich genau in London aufhielt, wie sollte sie da innerhalb von einer halben Stunde am Grimmauldplatz sein (Gabriel hatte sich geweigert den Kamin länger als auch nur fünf Minuten für einen ‚zwielichtigen‘ Ort wie den Tropfenden Kessel offen zu halten und da sie dies für ein wirklich zu knappes Zeitfenster gehalten hatte, war ein Kompromiss für eine Viertelstunde für das Hauptquartier des Ordens zustande gekommen)? Eilends griff sie ihre Handtasche, drehte sich noch einmal um die eigene Achse um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie auch wirklich nichts vergessen hatte und –

     Ihr Herz machte einen gewaltigen Hüpfer. Von der unangenehmen Sorte, die in Richtung ‚Lass-das-bitte-nicht-Realität-sein‘. Ein paar Sekunden stand sie wie angewurzelt auf der Stelle, die Augen mit geschocktem Blick auf das kleine Nachttischchen neben dem Bett gerichtet. Eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf bat sie inständig, einfach auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen und die Wohnung zu verlassen, immerhin könnte sie sich vielleicht so einreden, dass sie gar nichts gesehen habe. Doch dazu war Luciana dann wohl eine Spur zu masochistisch veranlagt und so trat sie mit langsamen Schritten auf den Nachttisch zu. Natürlich hatten ihre Sinne ihr keinen Streich gespielt – die Hamsterbacken von John Houblon sprangen ihr in Form eines rot abgedruckten Kupferstichs höhnisch entgegen, kein Zweifel. Snape hatte ihr eine fünfzig Pfund Note ans Bett gelegt. Im nächsten Moment hatte Luciana Schwierigkeiten zu atmen, oben auf verschwamm ihr Blickfeld durch eine Menge überflüssiger Feuchtigkeit, die sich in ihren Augen angesammelt hatte – wenigstens musste sie somit nicht mehr Houblons Gesicht ertragen. Der Schockzustand wich schnell einem reichlich angepissten (das war auch leichter hinzunehmen, als der penetrante Stichschmerz in ihrer linken Brustregion). Mit einer energischen Bewegungen wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln, dachte nicht mal eine Millisekunde darüber nach das Geld auch nur mit einer Fingerspitze zu berühren und stapfte dann stinksauer aus der Wohnung, inklusive lautem Türscheppern.


	9. Gabriels Plan

Fünfzig Pfund, fünfzig läppische Pfund, PAH! Damit hätte Snape sich gerade mal einen kurzen Ritt in der Herbertstraße leisten können und das auch nur bei einer der Damen der Sorte längst verbraucht, was bildete sich dieser Oberarsch eigentlich ein?! Es war eine Sache, dass er offenbar der Meinung gewesen war, Luciana für ihre ‚Dienste‘ zu entschädigen (was an sich schon Beleidigung genug darstellte), aber dann noch die Dreistigkeit besitzen, sie mit einem kümmerlichen Fünfziger abzuspeisen, das schlug dem scheiß Fass den Boden aus!

     Der Taxifahrer, den sie ein paar Querstraßen von Arschs Wohnung aufgegabelt hatte (der Wichser hatte sie oben auf auch noch am Hintern der Welt ausgesetzt!), wagte es nicht auch nur ein Wort an sie zu richten und schaute während der gesamten, zwanzigminütigen Fahrt immer wieder nervös zu ihr in den Rückspiegel. Dass sie einen derart angepissten Eindruck auf ihre Umwelt machen musste, interessierte sie nicht die Bohne und nachdem ihr der nächste Fünfziger unter die Augen kam (den sie wahllos aus ihrer Handtasche gefischt hatte, um den Fahrer zu bezahlen), wäre sie beinahe auf der Stelle explodiert. Ohne einen Gedanken an das Wechselgeld zu verschwenden, knallte sie die Tür des Fahrzeugs zu, das auch ungewöhnlich schnell und mit quietschenden Reifen verschwand.

     Die Haustür des Grimmauldplatz wurde kurz nach ihrem, zugegebenermaßen, etwas heftigem Klopfen, aufgerissen. Vor ihr stand Remus, im Morgenmantel und etwas zerknautschtem Gesamtbild und schaute sie mit verwirrtem Blick an.

     „Luciana, was machst du denn-„ Selbstverständlich musste ausgerechnet in diesem Augenblick ein kräftiger Windstoß von hinten kommen. Lucianas Kleid flatterte um ihre Beine und es brauchte keine Sekunde, bis Remus seinen Riecher in ihre Richtung steckte. Und darauf sich sein Blick verfinsterte.

     „ _Einmalige_ Sache“, kommentierte er tonlos.

     „Verdammt, ich hab sogar geduscht!“, schimpfte sie und schob sich an ihm vorbei in den Flur.

     „Willst du darüber re-„

     „NEIN!“ Und damit war sie auch schon ins Kaminzimmer abgebogen. Doch die Hoffnung, in Ruhe einen Abgang machen zu können, zerschlug sich, als sie gerade eine Handvoll Flohpulver für die Heimreise gegriffen hatte.

     „Was hat er angestellt?“ Remus lehnte mit verschränkten Armen am Türrahmen und sah sie mit einer Spur Besorgnis in den Augen an. Aber sie würde niemandem, niemals nie erzählen, was Snape ‚angestellt‘ hatte.

     „Wir sehen uns die Tage.“ Damit ließ sie ihm keine Gelegenheit weiter nachzuhaken und verschwand in den grünen Flammen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

‚Die Tage‘ entpuppte sich am selben Abend als der darauffolgenden Tag, da Gabriel ihr eine ellenlange Anweisungsliste für eine, zur Abwechslung, weniger kurzfristig geplante Ordenssitzung übergab. Der anonyme Besitzer der Mauritius, die noch für den Horkrux in Frage kam, hatte sich nach den Schreckensmeldungen über den nächtlichen Einbruch in den Hochsicherheitspalast der königlichen Familie offenbar dazu entschlossen, sich von seiner Briefmarke zu trennen. Und zwar so schnell wie irgend möglich. Luciana konnte diese Entscheidung sehr gut nachvollziehen, denn wer auch immer diese unbekannte Person sein mochte, sie war sich mittlerweile anscheinend darüber im Klaren, dass sie im Besitz eines plötzlich heiß begehrten Gegenstands war und dieser nicht gerade ein Garant für einen friedlichen Alltag sein konnte.

     Die öffentliche Auktion würde in einer Woche bei Sotheby’s stattfinden und nun hatte sich ihre Pate fest in den Kopf gesetzt, an dieser teilzunehmen. Dies und weitere Details hatten, seiner Aussage nach, absolute Dringlichkeit und mussten mit dem Orden besprochen werden, im Bestfall mit der höchstmöglichen Anzahl seiner Mitglieder, die so gut wie nie vollständig bei den Sitzungen anwesend waren.

     Luciana hatte keinerlei Ambitionen, Oberarsch nach weniger als achtundvierzig Stunden wieder unter die Augen treten zu müssen, allerdings ging es hier um eine etwas bedeutendere Angelegenheit, als ihren verletzten Stolz. Und damit dieser nicht noch weiter mit Füßen getreten werden konnte, schnappte sie sich schon eine halbe Stunde vor Beginn des Ordenstreffen ihre Unterlagen und reiste via Flohnetzwerk zum Grimmauldplatz, um sich dort schon mal in die Detailbesprechung einzulesen.

     In der Küche war bloß Mrs Weasley anwesend, die gerade dabei war, gleich drei Kannen Kaffee und ebenso viel Tee zu kochen (erfahrungsgemäß würde diese Menge nicht einmal die erste Hälfte der Sitzung überleben). Nach zehnminütiger Plauderei über Haushaltszauber (Luciana war wieder ihr verschmutztes Kleid in den Sinn gekommen – obwohl, nach der Nacht und den damit verbundenen Erinnerungen an Oberarsch, zog Luciana ernsthaft in Betracht es mit hoch ätzender Säure zu eliminieren), dem Zauberscherzartikelladen der Zwillinge und einige Patzer, die während der Arbeit von Mr Weasley passiert waren (er arbeitete in der Abteilung gegen Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten, Stoff aus dem die besten Geschichten waren), hatte sie das erste Mal seit gestern Morgen so etwas wie einen Anflug von guter Laune. Die natürlich in dem Moment im Keim erstickt wurde, als sich die Küchentür öffnete und sie die langen, strähnigen Haare von Oberarsch aus dem Augenwinkel heraus erkannte.

     „Guten Abend Molly, Miss Bradley“, sagte er, in einem recht neutralen Tonfall und Luciana gefror das Lächeln, welches ihr Mrs Weasley gerade eben mühsam entlockt hatte, auf dem Gesicht.

     „Oh, hallo Severus, du bist früh dran.“ Das hatte sie sich auch eben zähneknirschend gedacht. „Möchtest du einen Kaffee?“ Vorzugsweise brühheiß und direkt ins Gesicht?

     „Ehm“, Oberarschs Blick war an Luciana hängen geblieben und ihre pure Welle von ‚Ich-verfluche-den-Tag-an-dem-du-geboren-wurdest‘ schien ihn gerade mit voller Wucht getroffen zu haben. „J-ja bitte.“

     Mrs Weasley schien nichts von der eisigen Stimmung mitzubekommen, die plötzlich im Raum herrschte und stellte Arschnase eine dampfende Tasse an den Platz, an den er sich eben nieder gelassen hatte. Vor Kopf, zu der Rechten von Dumbledores Stammplatz. Weil Oberarsch ja so wihiiichtig war.

     „Danke.“ Er hatte noch immer nicht die Augen von ihr abgewendet und anscheinend hatte er Mühe, bei Lucianas Blicken, die ihn regelrecht in der Luft in abertausende Einzelteile zerfetzten, eine neutrale Miene beizubehalten. Sicher war dies nicht der erste Vorfall, bei dem sie ihn böse angesehen hatte, aber an diesem Abend galt dies nicht der leichten Verstimmtheit wegen einer ungerechten Behandlung im Unterricht oder einer Reaktion auf eine seiner Gemeinheiten. Jetzt meinte sie es bitterernst und den Unterschied schien er deutlich zu spüren. Zudem hatte er nun schon das dritte Mal geschluckt, dabei hatte er seine Kaffeetasse noch nicht mal angerührt.

     „Ich bin noch einmal schnell oben und sag Arthur Bescheid, dass es gleich losgeht“, sagte Mrs Weasley und band sich die Schürze vom Bauch. „Seitdem er diesen Kassettrekord aufgetrieben hat“, „Kassettenrekorder“, verbesserten sie Arsch und Luciana gleichzeitig, „jedenfalls verliert er seitdem völlig die Zeit aus den Augen.“ Schon war sie aus der Küche verschwunden. Und somit war Luciana allein mit der Wurzel all ihrer aufgestauten Wut – genau das hatte sie eigentlich verhindern wollen. Ein letzter, ganz besonders angepisster Blick in seine Richtung und dann lenkte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Unterlagen vor ihr auf dem Tisch. Oder besser gesagt: sie versuchte es. Eigentlich malte sie sich gerade sehr bunt und realistisch aus, was man alles mit diesem Wich-

     _ChrmChrm_

     Lucianas Kopf schnellte hoch. Auch wenn ihr sehr wohl bewusst war, dass dieser Laut allein von der Tonlage her nicht einer ganz besonders pink plüschigen Kehle entkommen sein konnte, reagierte sie bis heute sehr allergisch auf diese Art von Geräusch. Doch Oberarsch schien sich tatsächlich nur geräuspert zu haben, denn er nahm gerade einen Schluck aus seinem Becher und machte daraufhin den Eindruck, um Worte zu ringen.

     _Genau, winde dich, du Wurm!_

„I-ich hatte gestern Morgen einen unaufschiebbaren Termin, mit äußerster Dringlichkeit und-„

     „FÜNFZIG PFUND?!“ Platzte es aus Luciana heraus und dabei hatte sie sich eine Sekunde zuvor noch fest vorgenommen, die Nerven zu behalten. Oberarsch starrte sie darauf nur mit halb geöffnetem Mund an, sein Gesicht spiegelte die absolute Verwirrtheit wieder. „Es ist ja nicht schon unfassbar genug, dass Sie überhaupt auf diese unverschämte Idee kommen, _Professor_ , aber dann noch ein lächerlicher Fünfziger!“

     Er schien absolut keinen Schimmer zu haben, wovon sie da redete – bis sich seine Augenbrauen nachdenklich zusammenzogen.

     „Geld für das Taxi“, sagte er dann und seine Brauen zogen sich noch ein Stück weiter zusammen. „Ich wusste nicht, ob Sie Muggelgeld dabei haben würden und – wovon sind Sie ausgegangen, wofür ich es –„ Diesen Satz brachte er nicht zu Ende, denn anscheinend war ihm ein Licht aufgegangen, das ihm gleich die Sprache verschlug.

     Luciana war derweil alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen und höchst auf damit beschäftigt, sich im Geiste gleich dutzendfach zu Ohrfeigen. Am liebsten hätte sie sich eine Schaufel geschnappt, um sich damit am besten gleich bis nach Neuseeland durch zu buddeln.

     „Haben Sie wirklich angenommen, ich würde-„

     „Luciana! Und Severus, guten Abend“ Remus kam, mit verdächtig guter Laune, in die Küche geplatzt, lief schnurstracks zum Küchentresen rüber und schenkte sich eine Tasse Schwarztee ein. Was für ein Timing. Da er gerade mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand, nutzte Luciana die Gelegenheit ein deutliches ‚Es tut mir Leid‘ mit ihrem Mund zu formen, worauf Snape nur kurz nickte. Es machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde er dieses Missverständnis auf die sonderlich leichte Schulter nehmen, wobei diese Annahme auch wieder nur ihrem paranoiden Hirn entspringen konnte – dass sein Gesicht einer neutralen Maske glich, war in Anwesenheit von anderen Personen vollkommen normal.

     Remus hatte noch nicht ganz den Platz neben ihr eingenommen, da betrat auch schon das nächste Ordensmitglied den Raum. Black. Snapes Schultern zogen sich augenblicklich noch ein wenig mehr straff.

     „Was hat dir Steinhardt da wieder stapelweise mitgegeben?“, erkundigte sich Remus, legte den Arm um ihren Stuhl und beugte sich sehr nah an sie heran, um die Unterlagen zu inspizieren. Black besetzte den Stuhl neben Remus und zog sich dessen Teetasse heran.

     „Jones hat ein neues Bett für dich aufgetrieben, Moony“, bemerkte Black und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Konnte dieser Abend noch schlimmer werden?

     „Oh, wirklich“, sagte Remus begeistert und wandte sich ihr zu. „Du hattest Recht, Luciana, diese Matratze verbiegt einem wirklich schrecklich den Rücken, gerade wenn man nicht nur darin schlafen mag.“

     _Oh bei Wotan_ – die Augen einen Moment zu schließen und sich ganz fest an einen anderen Ort zu wünschen, funktionierte übrigens nicht. Vielleicht sollte sie sich wirklich zur Apparierprüfung anmelden. Was ihr in diesen appariergeschützten vier Wänden absolut nichts brachte, aber Details … Ein lautes Scheppern verriet ihr, dass Snape seine Tasse geräuschvoll auf den Tisch abgesetzt hatte.

     „Alles in Ordnung, Severus?“, erkundigte sich Remus und am liebsten hätte Luciana ihn in diesem Moment erwürgt. Sie hatte den Ärger wohl unterschätzt, den er offensichtlich bei dem Gedanken an einen Lehrer hatte, der es sich, seiner Meinung nach, anscheinend zum Hobby machte Schülerinnen zu vernaschen, oder zumindest diese eine (obwohl sie es nach dem Gespräch mit ihm vorletzte Nacht hätte kommen sehen können) – dazu noch ihr wütender Abgang gestern, der ganz offensichtlich auf Snape zurückzuführen war.

     „Ich frage mich nur“, schnarrte Snape und bekam dabei kaum seine aufeinander gepressten Zähne auseinander, „wann die Sitzung beginnt. Immerhin hat nicht jeder von uns den Luxus eines so offenen Freizeitfensters wie du und Black.“  Dieses Mal war es an Black seine Tasse auf das Holz zu knallen und wenn das so weiter ging, würde nicht mehr viel fehlen bis die Sache hier eskalierte. Das war, nebenbei bemerkt, im vergangenen Jahr häufig der Fall gewesen, zumindest was die Konstellation Black und Snape anbelangte, nur mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass gerade kein Dumbledore anwesend war, der die beiden daran hindern konnte sich mit Flüchen gegenseitig umzubringen.

     „Dann solltest du dir besser die Füße waschen, damit der Dreck oder in deinem Fall, das Fett absacken kann – mit sauberen Ohren hättest du vielleicht mitbekommen, dass es Remus und meine Aufgabe ist, die Dementoren ausfindig zu machen. Unser ‚Freizeitfenster‘ steht deinem in Nichts nach.“

     Uuund damit wären sie wohl wieder beim allseits bekannten Schwanzvergleich. Dazu keine Kekse in Sicht und Remus schien nicht mal im Traum daran zu denken, die Lage zu entschärfen (was er normalerweise immer tat, wenn Dumbledore mal nicht schnell genug war). Schlimmer noch, er schien sich das Wortgefecht mit zufriedener Miene gleich eines Tennismatches zu Gemüte zu führen.

     „Du nennst es Aufgabe“, sagte Snape und beäugte Black mit einem abschätzigen Blick von oben nach unten, „und ich Beschäftigungstherapie für einen – ehm, armen Irren.“

     Oh fuck – Black sprang von seinem Platz auf, Snape tat es ihm beinahe zeitgleich nach, Remus sah derweil aus, als würde er in Erwägung ziehen sich eine Schüssel Popcorn zu machen.

     „Wo wir grad bei Irre sind, _Schniefelus_ “, Snapes Gesicht verdüsterte sich um ein Vielfaches bei diesem Namen, „hast du deinem Herrchen in den letzten Tagen endlich gründlich die Füße geleckt, oder muss sich der Orden weiterhin mit unbrauchbaren Nichtigkeiten abfinden? Oder habe ich doch über die ganze Zeit Recht behalten und du hast in Wirklichkeit nie die Seiten gewechselt?“ Nun, jetzt hatte Black zumindest deutlich klar gemacht, was er über Snape dachte. Wie gesagt, in der Vergangenheit hatte es Dumbledore den beiden, zu sechszehnjährigen Testosteronbömbchen mutierten Herrschaften, nie gestattet sich mehr als nur ein zwei schnippische Kommentare an den Kopf zu knallen. 

     „Weil dein Urteilsvermögen, was die Vertrauenswürdigkeit der Menschen in deinem unmittelbaren Umfeld betrifft, in der Vergangenheit so äußerst zuverlässig ausgefallen ist, Black?“ Mit dieser Aussage konnte sie nicht viel anfangen, dementsprechend schwer war es in diesem Moment zu beurteilen, ob Black einen Hechtsprung, inklusive gezücktem Zauberstab Richtung Snape vollführte, weil ihm das Gesagte nicht passte, oder das spöttische Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Professors das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hatte. Snape zückte ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab, noch bevor Black keine zwei Handbreit vor ihm zum Stillstand kam (dabei wurde er von dem Professor beinahe um einen ganzen Kopf überragt) und richtete die Spitze seines dunkelbraunen Stöckchens direkt auf Snapes Gesicht. Luciana konnte sich nicht helfen – selbst wenn sie sich sehr wohl bewusst war, wie gefährlich und vor allem tödlich so ein Zauberstab sein konnte, sah ein Zauberduell in der Ausgangsposition irgendwie immer danach aus, als würden sich die beiden Duellanten jeden Moment mit Essstäbchen die Augen gegenseitig ausstechen wollen. Bis einer weinte und dazu würde sie es an diesem Abend nicht kommen lassen –

      _BAMMS_

     „MEINE HERREN!“ Das Schlagen ihrer flachen Hand auf der Tischplatte hallte nach, Blacks und Snapes Köpfe zuckten beide in ihre Richtung. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn Blacks Hand hatte schon zum Angriff gebebt. Luciana erhob sich von ihrem Platz und machte einen sehr guten Job dabei, das ‚ich-habe-genug-von-eurem-Scheiß‘-Gesicht ihres Paten zu imitieren. „Sie werden _beide_ augenblicklich ihre Zauberstäbe einstecken und Ihre Sitzplätze einnehmen!“ Für eine Sekunde sah es so aus, als habe sie das Schlimmste abgewendet, doch –

     „Halt dich raus, Luciana“, knurrte Black wütend und war dann im Begriff eine Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab zu vollführen, Snape tat es ihm nach und –

     _BAMMS_ – zweiter Schlag auf die Tischplatte, dieses Mal mit voller Wucht.

     „Mit einer Zweidrittelmehrheit des Stimmrechts, gegeben mit der prozentualen Verteilung der Mitgliederanzahl, durch den abgeschlossenen Vertrag zwischen der UOWV GoH und dem Orden des Phönix, habe ich in Abwesenheit von Professor Dumbledore und Mr Doge den ranghöchsten Posten dieser Versammlung inne und stehe somit in voller Befugnis, einen oder beiden von Ihnen einen Verweis aus diesem Besprechungsraum zu erteilen!“, ratterte sie herunter, ohne dabei auch nur einmal Luft zu holen und fixierte beide Männer mit höchst scharfem Blick. „Also entweder Sie stecken _sofort_ Ihre Zauberstäbe ein und setzen sich zurück auf Ihre Plätze, oder Sie klären ihre Diskrepanzen _vor_ der Tür, HABEN WIR UNS VERSTANDEN?!“

     Die Zauberstäbe verschwanden synchron in den Taschen der beiden Männer, darauf folgte ein kurzes Starrduell und dann begaben sich Snape und Black endlich wieder auf ihre Stühle. Und keine Sekunde zu früh, denn genau in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür, durch die nacheinander mehr als ein Dutzend Ordensmitglieder traten, angeführt von Albus Dumbledore, der auch gleich das Wort an sie richtete.

     „Mir war, als hätte ich dich von der Treppe aus hören können, Luciana, ist irgendetwas geschehen?“

     Mit einem genervten Seitenblick auf Black und Snape nahm auch sie wieder Platz und schob beiläufig ihre Unterlagen zusammen.

     „Nein, alles gut.“

     Der Schulleiter nahm diese Aussage mit einem Schmunzeln hin, blinzelte ihr über seine Halbmondbrille zu und wandte sich zu Shacklebolt, welcher ihn gerade ansprach.

     „Ganz der Ziehpapa“, kommentierte Remus und lehnte sich ihr dabei entgegen.

     „Danke für deine tatkräftige Unterstützung“, höhnte Luciana, dabei warf sie ihm einen ganz besonders angesäuerten Seitenblick zu.

     „Du bist doch sehr gut klar gekommen.“

     „Was auch immer Snape und Black da für eine Fehde haben, so langsam artet es aus“, flüsterte sie, auch wenn es bei dem angestiegenen Geräuschpegel in dem Raum wohl nicht nötig gewesen wäre. „Kannst du Black nicht mal ins Gewissen reden? Ansonsten finden wir noch einen von beiden tot über nem Geländer hängen.“

     „Klar, nichts einfacher als das. Und du übernimmst das Gespräch mit Severus, mh?“ Dabei wackelte er anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen. „Oh, ich habe eine tolle Idee! Lass uns den beiden gleich noch Freundschaftsbändchen basteln, was meinst du?“

     Für einen Augenblick starrte sie Remus mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an, dann schnappte sie sich ihren, in Leder eingebundenen Kalender und schlug ihn auf.

     „Dachte ich es mir, morgen ist Vollmond.“

     Darauf hörte sie ihn verächtlich schnauben.

     „Und du bist besser mit deinem Abgang gestern Früh?“, sagte er schnippisch und trommelte mit seinen Fingern auf dem Tisch.

     „Ich diskutiere eine Nacht vor Vollmond nicht mit dir, Remus.“ Damit schnappte sie sich den Stapel Zettel vor ihrer Nase, erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und nahm zwei entfernt wieder Platz. Keine Sekunde später war ihr alter Sitzplatz auch schon von Tonks besetzt, die in Rekordzeit die Strecke von der Eingangstür bis an Remus Seite hinter sich gebracht hatte. Dieser atmete sichtbar tief ein und warf Luciana einen bitterbösen Blick zu, während er sogleich in ein Gespräch von seiner neuen Sitznachbarin verwickelt wurde – ein schadenfrohes Schmunzeln konnte sie sich schlecht verkneifen, auch wenn Luciana wusste, dass Remus nicht sehr viel für sein wankelmütiges Emotionskostüm an diesem speziellen Tag in der Mondphase konnte. Pff, auf sie als Weibsbild nahm auch niemand Rücksicht, wenn die Hormone mal wieder besonders quer schossen, demnach hatte sich der Herr auch keine Sonderbehandlung verdient.

     „Luciana, Kaffee?“ George stand gerade am Tresen, vor ihm eine ganze Reihe von Tassen. Sie hob zur Bestätigung den Daumen, während sich Fred neben sie setzte, der andere freie Stuhl wurde von Bill, dem ältesten der Weasley Sprösslinge, eingenommen. Natürlich, ausgerechnet heute musste Zuckerschnäuzchen antreten, weil sie bislang noch nicht genug Runden auf dem Gefühlskarussell gedreht hatte. Normalerweise saß er immer bei seinem Vater oder neben Shacklebolt, in ihre Nähe war er noch nie gekommen, worüber sie im Prinzip nur dankbar sein konnte. Denn bei diesem vermaledeiten Kerl verhielt Luciana sich oft wie ein pubertäres Mädchen, das man vor seinen Schwarm gesetzt hatte, inklusive rot werden wenn er sie ansprach oder stolpern über die eigene Zunge. Dieser Abend wurde immer schlimmer und schlimmer.

     „Wie waren die Ferien?“, sprach Zuckerschnäuzchen sie an und machte dabei ein ganz besonders zuckeriges Gesicht. Über den Sommer hatte sich seine Haut von typisch blass für einen Ginger in einen leichten Bronzeton mit Sommersprossen gefärbt, was seine markanten Gesichtszüge noch eine Spur mehr hervorhob. Seine tiefblauen Augen schauten sie aufmerksam und freundlich an, natürlich nicht ohne ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, welches sie zum Schmelzen brachte. Also, normalerweise. In diesem Moment fühlte sie sich seltsam … normal.

     „Kurz, unspektakulär“, antworte sie und dabei schoss ihr nicht mal ein Milliliter zu viel Blut durch die Wangen, „das erste Wochenende stand eine kleine Kneipentour an, aber an mehr als hell dunkel, hell dunkel kann ich mich auch nicht erinnern.“ Bill lachte auf und ihr Magen – machte rein gar nichts. Kein kurzen Zusammenziehen, kein Kribbeln, kein mädchenhaftes, dümmliches Grinsen … sie hatte sich oben auf nicht einmal verhaspelt. George stellte ihr eine Tasse auf den Tisch und verteilte die restlichen, die er vor seinem Zauberstab durch die Luft schweben ließ, an Fred und Bill. Luciana war noch immer höchst verwirrt. Die Neuankömmlinge hatten derweil alle ihre Plätze eingenommen, nur Dumbledore stand noch mit Shacklebolt an der Tür und unterhielt sich angeregt, mit Flüsterstimme. Und gerade, als sie sich wieder Zuckerschnäuzchen zuwenden wollte, um die Nicht-Reaktion noch einmal zu testen (nur um sicher zu gehen), traf ihr Blick zwei ganz besonders dunkelbraune, fast schwarze Augen, die sie direkt ansahen. Snape – und ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Wie an dem Mittag vor dem Buckingham Palast. Oder die paar hundert Male in Hogwarts, wenn sie ihn am Lehrertisch beim Frühstück das erste Mal am Tag gesehen hatte.

     _Fuck_

Der Blickkontakt blieb nicht lange bestehen, vielleicht ein paar Sekunden, wenn es hoch kam und wie so oft zuvor, war es ihr nicht möglich den Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu deuten. Was Luciana wieder zu dem ‚kleinen‘ Missverständnis brachte, das ein verdammt unangenehm schlechtes Gewissen in ihr auslöste. Aber wer hätte schon ahnen können, dass der Professor so aufmerksam sein könnte, ihr Geld für das Taxi zu hinterlassen? Übrigens wäre eine kleine Nachricht dazu ebenfalls sehr hilfreich gewesen, mit einem kurzen Verweis auf seine Abwesenheit … nein, sich die Sache zurecht zu biegen und ihm mindestens die Hälfte an Mitschuld in die Schuhe zu schieben, schien nicht den gewünschten Effekt zu bringen, das schlechte Gewissen blieb. Dazu noch die neu erworbene Erkenntnis, dass sie anscheinend die Schwärmerei für Zuckerschnäuzchen hinter sich gelassen hatte und nun offenbar dazu übergegangen war, nur noch auf einen ganz bestimmten Typ Mann zu reagieren (der blasse, hakennasige Typ, in seinen Mitdreißigern mit Faible für viktorianischen Kleidungsstil, aufbrausendem Charakter und unkalkulierbarem Gemüt und einer Stimme, die sonst nur die C-Saite eines Cellos erzeugen konnte – Männer eben, die es wie Sand am Meer gab … alle sieben Jahre änderte sich halt der persönliche Geschmack, nichts Besonderes, kein Grund zur Sorge).

      „Doktor Steinhardt“, Dumbledores Stimme, der sich mittlerweile ebenfalls gesetzt hatte, hallte laut durch den Raum und der Schulleiter wartete einen Moment ab, bis auch das letzte Gespräch am Tisch verstummt war, „hat mir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen und mich gebeten diese Sitzung einzuberufen“, in der Runde war das ein oder andere Gemurmel zu hören und dabei schien niemand sonderlich erfreut auf den Namen ihres Paten zu reagieren. Zumindest schien niemand einen persönlichen Greul gegen sie selbst zu hegen – an diesem Abend war sie schon dankbar für kleine Lichtblicke. „Ich muss zugeben, das hat die Neugierde in mir geweckt, also Luciana, was hat der Doktor so dringend mit dem Orden zu besprechen?“

     Und schon war die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf sie gerichtet. An diese Art von Rampenlicht würde sie sich übrigens nie gewöhnen - all die Augenpaare hinterließen bei ihr immer den Eindruck, sie sei als ganz besonders außergewöhnliche Kuriosität auf einem Jahrmarkt ausgestellt.

     „Mein Pate hat die Information bekommen, dass der anonyme Besitzer der zweiten Mauritius sein Exemplar versteigern lässt“, Dumbledore machte ein erstauntes Gesicht, „und zwar nächste Woche Donnerstag, in dem Auktionshaus Sotheby. Die Öffentlichkeit wird morgen davon in den Zeitungen erfahren, mit den Informationen, wie die Auktion ablaufen wird.“

     Am Tisch brach plötzlich ein lautes Stimmgewirr los, der Schulleiter musste gleich zweimal um Ruhe bitten.

     „Das kann nur in einem Gemetzel enden“, knurrte Moody und fixierte die Runde mit gleich zwei seiner Augen (das eine magische setzte er üblicherweise ein, um seine gesamte Umgebung im Blick zu halten). „Ihr-wisst-schon-wer wird schneller davon erfahren, als wir Wachposten aufstellen können und der Horkrux wird in seine Hände fallen, bevor die Auktion auch nur begonnen hat.“ Die meisten Ordensmitglieder stimmten ihm nickend zu, Dumbledore schien unterdessen vollauf damit beschäftigt, seine grauen Zellen auf Hochleistung laufen zu lassen.

     „Ein Gemetzel wird dem Schwarzen Führer wenig bringen“, sagte Luciana, „denn hier kommt der knifflige Teil: Aufgrund des offensichtlichen Interesses einer ‚Terrororganisation‘ an der Briefmarke, wird diese während der Auktion nicht zur Schau gestellt. Die Mauritius wird im Anschluss der Versteigerung dem Höchstbietenden per Kurier geliefert.“

     „Die Muggel wissen aber nicht, dass ihr-wisst-schon-wer sehr effektive Zauber anwenden kann, um die Informationen über den Verbleib der Marke zu bekommen“, warf Shacklebolt ein.

     „Die Nicht-Magier kennen aber Entführung und Folter oder das sicherste Mittel in solchen Fällen: Bestechung“, entgegnete sie. „Dementsprechend wird niemand im Auktionshaus darüber informiert, wo sich die Marke befindet oder wer der Besitzer ist. Wo kein Wissen ist, kann es auch nicht zu Zwischenfällen kommen.“

     „Der Dunkle Lord wird zweifellos ein paar seiner Anhänger vor Ort haben und abwarten, bis er den Namen der Person hat, die die Marke ersteigern wird“, sagte Snape und jeder am Tisch wusste, dass er mit den meisten Vermutungen, was die zukünftigen Schritte von Voldemort anbelangte, Recht behielt – so zumindest die Erfahrung.

     „Ja, davon geht mein Pate auch aus. Deswegen wird er selbst vor Ort sein und an der Versteigerung teilnehmen, um die Mauritius zu kaufen.“

     Wieder ertönten mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Stimmen, von „Dann gibt es auf jeden Fall ein Gemetzel“ bis hin zu „Woher will er wissen, dass die Gebote nicht zu hoch gehen“ war alles dabei.

     „Das Startgebot liegt bei achtzigtausend Pfund“, rief Luciana dazwischen und bekam so das Durcheinandergerede eingedämmt, „und über zu hohe Gebote scheint er sich keine Sorgen zu machen.“

     „Wir sollten trotzdem Posten vor und in dem Auktionshaus stellen, besser auf Nummer sicher gehen“, warf Black ein.

     „Soweit ich auf dem neusten Stand bin, weiß der Schwarze Führer noch immer nichts von der Zusammenarbeit des Ordens mit der UOWV?“ Diese Frage richtete Luciana direkt an Snape. Dieser nickte zur Bestätigung. „Demnach weiß er auch nicht, ob der Orden überhaupt herausbekommen hat, dass Horkruxe von ihm existieren, eine Suche stattfindet und hier irgendwer mit der Mission im Palast zu tun hatte?“

     „Der Dunkle Lord ist derweil sehr gefestigt in der Meinung, dass die Vorkommnisse im Palast die alleinige Handschrift von Steinhardt trägt“, sagte Snape, wobei seine Mimik noch weniger lesbar war als sonst – das war übrigens der Regelfall, wenn er von dem ‚Dunklen Lord‘ sprach.

     „Dann sollten wir ihn weiterhin in diesem Unwissen lassen und niemanden bei der Auktion postieren, meine ich“, bemerkte Dumbledore und schlürfte an seinem Tee.

     „Professor Dumbledore“, der Schulleiter sah zu Luciana herüber, „ich soll noch fragen, ob Sie mittlerweile herausbekommen haben, wie man einen Horkrux zerstört?“

     „Es gibt gegenwärtig die eine oder andere Vermutung, Luciana“, sagte Dumbledore wage. „Aber das lässt sich selbstverständlich erst mit Bestimmtheit sagen, wenn wir einen davon in den Händen halten.“

     „Mein Pate bittet in diesem Fall um eine Woche Zeit, um den Horkrux von unserer Magieforschungsabteilung untersuchen zu lassen.“

     Und wieder kommentierte die Meute drauf los, dieses Mal waren äußerst unhöfliche Bemerkungen darunter. Dumbledore hob seine Hand, darauf trat wieder Stille ein.

     „Nun, ich denke die genaue Herangehensweise werden wir besprechen, sobald wir auch sichergestellt haben, ob es sich bei der Blauen Mauritius wirklich um den Horkrux von Tom Riddle handelt.“

     „Ich denke damit wird Gabriel sich schon irgendwie zufrieden geben“, sagte Luciana und erwähnte dabei nicht, dass sie kaum davon ausging, Gabriel würde dem Orden eine Wahl lassen. Immerhin hatte er vor die Briefmarke zu ersteigern, demzufolge würde er sie auch als erstes in die Finger bekommen.

     „Schön“, schloss der Schulleiter und schaute offen in die Runde. „Da diese Angelegenheit geklärt scheint, haben wir noch weitere Dinge zu besprechen?“

     Shacklebolt nahm das Wort an sich. „Die französische Abteilung für Strafverfolgung hat heute Morgen Kontakt mit uns aufgenommen. Offenbar haben sie Lucius Malfoys Spur ganz verloren.“ Ein enttäuschtes Raunen ging um den Tisch, Luciana wurde hellhörig.

     „Die Kobolde haben auch nichts Neues gehört“, warf Bill ein und sie bereute gerade zutiefst, anstatt die Protokolle von Rennoc gelesen zu haben, vor ihrer neuen Nintendo Konsole versackt zu sein (zu ihrer Verteidigung: japanischer Import in 3D).

     „Also haben wir immer noch keine Ahnung was Malfoy da treibt? Kobolde anheuern, Verhandlungen mit den Riesen, wer weiß, am Ende hat er sich doch nur abgesetzt und der Knabe ist doch nicht so deppert wie es den Anschein gemacht hat?“ Dieser Kommentar kam von Hestia Jones, eine, ansonsten sehr stille, schwarzhaarige Hexe, die in diesem Moment einen eher gefrusteten Eindruck machte.

     „Luciana, hast du uns etwas zu sagen?“ _Wie, was?_ Dumbledore hatte sie mal wieder ins Auge genommen, inklusive durchdringendem Blick über die Halbmondbrille. Verdammt, hatte sie in der letzten Minute mal wieder ihre Gesichtskirmes nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt?

     „Mmmh“, machte sie um Zeit zu gewinnen und sich eine glaubwürdige Quelle aus dem Hintern zu ziehen, die nichts mit Hobbybeschattung auf eigene Faust gemein hatte, „also ehm … _vielleicht_ ist Malfoy ja in … ehm, Belgien?“

     „Das ist keine Rätselrunde“, knurrte Moody. „Raten wird uns nicht weiter bringen.“

     „Ja also _vielleicht_ hat das wer gesagt, der das nicht raten musste, weil die Person das ziemlich genau weiß?“

     „Hat Lucius Kontakt mit seinem Vater aufgenommen?“, fragte Remus und lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorne, um Luciana besser anzuvisieren. Hätte sie doch mal die Klappe gehalten.

     „Okay, nein“, sagte sie und erhob ergebend beide Arme, „das hat nichts mit der UOWV zu tun – ich war vor kurzem unterwegs in der Winkelgasse und bin über Draco und seine Mutter gestolpert“, dieses Mal traf sie ein scharfer Blick von Snape, „ehm und dieser … ehm Bellatrix“, vervollständigte sie ihre Aufzählung und ihr Tränkeprofessor nickte ihr kaum merkbar zu – währenddessen sah Mrs Weasley mal wieder danach aus, kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt zu stehen, daher beeilte sie sich, weiter zu sprechen. „Die drei haben mich gar nicht bemerkt, jedenfalls habe ich gehört, dass Mrs Malfoy meinte, ihr Mann sei in Belgien und diese Bellatrix sagte, auf Befehl vom Schwarzen Führer.“

     „Potz Blitz!“, kam es von dem alten Doge, der es irgendwie vollbrachte, durch die vielen lauten Stimmen am Tisch zu ihr durchzudringen (natürlich fühlte sich mal wieder jeder genötigt, diese neue Information gleich mit seinen Sitznachbarn zu besprechen). „Hast du noch etwas hören können?“ Und schon war es wieder mucksmäuschenstill.

     „Ehm“, Luciana kniff ihre Augen zusammen und versuchte sich krampfhaft an die paar Worte zu erinnern, die sie mit angehört hatte. Was sich als ziemlich schwierig gestaltete, immerhin hatte sie keine fünf Minuten später eine offene Kopfwunde davon getragen und dieser Zeitraum war noch immer sehr lückenhaft in ihrem Gedächtnis.

     „Das sind mehr Auskünfte, als Snape uns in den gesamten letzten Wochen eingebracht hat“, kommentierte Black mit schadenfrohem Grinsen und lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorne, um eine noch bessere Sicht auf Snape zu bekommen. „Scheint dein _Dunkler Lord_ frisst dir nicht mehr aus der Hand, was Schniefelus?“

     „Taschenuhr!“, rief Luciana plötzlich und hatte damit anscheinend den nächsten Zickenkrieg im Keim erstickt. „Mrs Malfoy sagte, er sei auf der Suche nach einer Taschenuhr!“

     Die meisten Personen dieser Runde schienen mit dieser Information genauso wenig anfangen zu können wie sie selbst, nur Doge und Dumbledore hatten ihre Köpfe zusammen gesteckt (Snape, der auf dem Platz zwischen den beiden saß, rückte gerade ein Stück weit zurück, da die beiden alten Männer offenbar keine zwei Pfennige auf persönlichen Raum gaben). Dann, nach einigen Minuten und einer Geräuschkulisse, die einer Mittelschulklasse in der fünf Minuten Pause gleich kam, trennte sich der Schulleiter wieder von seinem Gesprächspartner und lächelte zufrieden in die Runde.

     „Elphias und ich sind übereingekommen, noch heute Abend einen alten Schulkameraden aufzusuchen, denn wir haben eine Idee, worum es sich bei der Taschenuhr handeln könnte. Ich wünsche euch allen einen erfreulichen Abend und bis zum nächsten Mal.“ Niemand am Tisch machte sich die Mühe bei dieser Ankündigung und abrupten Beenden der Sitzung (Nummer siebenundfünfzig, wie Luciana gerade mit einem Blick auf ihrem Protokoll feststellen musste, zumindest mit Anwesenheit eines UOWV Vermittlungspostens) weiter nachzuhaken – bei den vergangenen Ordenssitzungen war genügen Zeit und Energie für die vergeblichen Versuche draufgegangen, dem Gründer dieser Widerstandsorganisation die Details seiner Pläne hervor zu locken. Wenn Dumbledore etwas zu sagen hatte, dann würde er dies tun, wenn nicht, eben nicht. So einfach und frustrierend war das.

     „Oh, Luciana“, sagte Dumbledore und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. „Kommst du bitte zu mir?“ Sie schluckte, bemerkte mit einem Seitenblick nach links und rechts, dass ihre Sitznachbarn schon alle aufgesprungen waren, steckte sich ihre Unterlagen in die Tasche und machte sich, mit mulmigem Gefühl, auf den Weg zum Schulleiter. Snape, der nur einen Schritt von Dumbledore entfernt stand, beäugte sie mit einem leicht schadenfreudigen Halbgrinsen, denn auch er schien wie sie, genau zu ahnen was der alte Zauberer mit ihr zu besprechen hatte.

     „Ja, Professor Dumbledore?“, fragte Luciana und kaute sich unbewusst auf der Innenseite ihrer Unterlippe herum.

     „Richte deinem Paten bitte herzlichen Dank für seine Mühen aus“, sie atmete aus und nickte schnell zur Bestätigung. „Und sollte sich noch einmal die Gelegenheit ergeben, das ein oder andere Gespräch von Todessern oder ähnlich gefährlichen Zeitgenossen zu belauschen“, und schon stockte ihr der Atem, zu früh gefreut, „dann bitte ich dich inständig die Lauscher auf Durchzug zu stellen und dich in Sicherheit zu bringen und vor allem _nicht_ auf den Gedanken zu kommen, diesen Leuten zu folgen.“ Ein kurzer Seitenblick auf Snape offenbarte ihr einen sehr selbstgefälligen Gesichtsausdruck. „Es ist ein sehr großes Glück, dass dir nichts geschehen ist“, Snape machte den Eindruck, bei der Bemerkung beinahe platzen zu müssen, so sehr schien es ihn anzustrengen keinen Kommentar einzuwerfen (ein kleiner Lichtblick: Der Professor stand schräg hinter dem Schulleiter, dementsprechend bekam dieser, erfreulicherweise, nichts von Snapes Mimikschauspiel mit), „denn diese Bellatrix ist wirklich und wahrhaftig zu allem fähig.“

     „Ich versuche mich in Zukunft fernzuhalten, versprochen“, sagte Luciana und blieb den schier endlosen Moment, den Dumbledore sie durchdringend anschaute, standhaft. Kurz darauf veränderte sich seine Miene und übrig blieb der alte, etwas ulkige Kauz mit freundlichem Lächeln. Nebenbei bemerkt, diese Transformation war jedes Mal aufs Neue verdammt gruselig.

     „Genieße deine letzten Ferienwochen, die lästigen Pflichten holen dich früh genug ein.“

     


	10. Die Auktion

In der folgenden Woche hatte Luciana kaum die Gelegenheit Dumbledores Ratschlag nachzukommen und ihre restlichen Ferien zu genießen. Wenn sie nicht damit beschäftigt war den hunderte von Seiten umfassenden Katalog, aka Sir Rennocs unfassbar detailreiche Ordenssitzungsprotokolle, zu studieren (es las sich wie ein verdammtes Theaterstück, inklusive Regieanweisungen – wenn sie gewollt hätte, wäre es ihr möglich, eine Statistik über die Kaffee– und Teetrinkgewohnheiten der gesamten Ordensbelegschaft anzufertigen… Snape trank im Durchschnitt vier Komma zwei sechs Tassen Kaffee pro Sitzung. Ihr stark vernachlässigter Taschenrechner hatte sie angefleht, endlich wieder eine Existenzberechtigung haben zu dürfen…), hielt ihr Pate sie mit Botengängen zwischen den einzelnen Abteilungen des Bunkers auf Trab oder trug ihr andere Aufgaben auf, die allesamt Kilometer um Kilometer Laufarbeit erforderten. Sie beschlich immer mehr und mehr das Gefühl, Gabriel würde irgendetwas im Schilde führen. Er hatte sie die letzten Jahre penibel fern von allen Dingen gehalten, die seine Organisation betrafen, viel Wert auf ihre Karrierelaufbahn in der nicht magischen Welt gelegt und all diese Grundsätze schien er mit einem Mal über Bord geworfen zu haben. Vor drei Jahren noch hatte sie ihn ganze zwei Monate bearbeiten müssen, um seine Zustimmung für einen lapidaren Aushilfsjob in der Tränkeabteilung zu bekommen und plötzlich war er dazu übergangen, sie als seine persönliche Assistentin zu missbrauchen.

     Diese Annahme verstärkte sich noch mehr, als er sie am Mittwochabend in sein Büro rufen ließ. Mittlerweile war ihre Anwesenheit in dieser Räumlichkeit keine Seltenheit mehr, dementsprechend gelassen nahm Luciana vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz.

     „Hast du deinen Hosenanzug sauber im Schrank hängen?“, fragte Gabriel ohne Umschweife und schaute dabei nicht einmal von seinen Unterlagen auf.

     „Armani, Boss, Gucci?“

     „Boss.“

     „Ja, der müsste frisch aus der Reinigung sein.“ Nachdem er sie in dieser Montur am Samstagmorgen auf ein Treffen von gefühlt fünfzig Wirtschaftsgurus geschleppt und sie mit ihrer alleinigen Präsens sowohl den Altersdurchschnitt, als auch die Frauenquote gesprengt hatte. „Aber falls du mich nochmal zu so einer Veranstaltung im Börsenviertel schleifst-„

     „Es geht um die Auktion.“ _Oh._

     „Ich dachte du würdest jemanden vom Vorstand mitnehmen wollen.“

     „Das ist korrekt. Ich habe Cicil mit mir angemeldet, aber in der Vollmondnacht kam es zu einem Zwischenfall“, sagte ihr Pate betont neutral.

     „Hat sie überlebt?“ Eine berechtigte Frage, immerhin nutzte er das Wörtchen ‚Zwischenfall‘ meist als Synonym für Mord und Totschlag.

     „Wir schauen uns derzeit nach einem geeigneten Kandidaten um, der ihren Posten neu besetzten kann.“ Volltreffer.

     „Und ich soll für morgen ihren Job bei der Auktion übernehmen?“

     „So hatte ich mir das gedacht.“ In diesem Moment hob er seinen Kopf, blickte sie direkt an und schob ihr eine graue Mappe über den Tisch, die aus allen Nähten platzte. Luciana nahm diese entgegen und klappte sie auf.

     „Man kann Blätter übrigens auch zweiseitig bedrucken, dann hast du am Ende nur noch ein Viertel des Regenwalds auf dem Gewissen“, kommentierte sie die zweihundertdreiundachtzig durchnummerierten Steckbriefe (meist männlich, weiß und in den Vierzigern) und einen Gebäudeplan des Auktionshauses. „Aber du erwartest jetzt nicht, dass ich die bis morgen auswendig lerne?“

     „Das ist der Personenkreis, welcher in Frage kommt morgen mit zu steigern. Allesamt nicht magisch und ohne jegliche Verbindung zu Voldemort. Der Grundriss des Gebäudes dient nur der Orientierung, falls es doch zu einem Zwischenfall kommen sollte“, schon wieder dieses böse Wort, „aber davon ist nicht auszugehen.“ 

     „Also ist es meine Aufgabe, mir diese Gesichter einzuprägen, damit ich sie ausschließen kann und wir die Unbekannten Voldemorts Leuten zuordnen können?“

     „Du verinnerlichst immer mehr unsere Herangehensweise, das ist löblich“, kommentierte Gabriel und setzte dabei eine sehr zufriedene Miene auf.

     „Aber ich darf trotzdem noch meinen Abschluss in Hogwarts machen, oder bekomm ich in ein paar Tagen den Vollzeitknebelvertrag plus Mitgliedschaft auf Lebenszeit deiner kleinen Vorzeigediktatur vorgelegt?“ Eine berechtigte Frage, wenn man bedachte, dass ihr die letzten Wochen wie eine verkürzte und höchst intensive Ausbildungsperiode vorgekommen waren.

     „Sei nicht albern, du bist weder Vampir noch Werwolf.“

     „Ja, und ich wäre sehr dankbar, wenn das auch so bleibt.“

     Für eine ganze Weile schauten sich Luciana und Gabriel über den Tisch hinweg an, nicht einer von ihnen blinzelte dabei.

     „Haben wir ein Problem, Luciana?“, fragte ihr Pate dann und verschränkte seine Hände auf dem Schreibtisch.

     „Ich weiß nicht, haben wir?“ Nach einer weiteren Runde des Starrens schien Gabriel allerdings genug zu haben und warf ihr, als Geste des guten Willens, seine Schachtel Zigaretten vor die Nase. Die gute alte Friedenspfeife – sie zündete sich gleich einen Glimmstängel an und warf das Päckchen zurück, worauf er sich auch einen herausnahm.

     „Irgendetwas missfällt dir, du hast wie üblich maximal“, er schaute kurz auf seine Armbanduhr, „fünf Minuten. Der Rekord liegt bei“, Gabriel durchblätterte seinen Terminkalender und schlug eine Seite auf, „drei Minuten zweiundzwanzig. Los!“

     „Gut, fangen wir von vorne an“, sagte Luciana, nahm sich ein paar Sekunden Zeit um ihre Gedanken zu sammeln, einen kräftigen Zug aus ihrer Zigarette und bereitete ihre Zunge auf einen kleinen Wortmarathon vor. „Anfang Oktober, letztes Jahr, erster unüblicher Schachzug von dir, du setzt mich auf einen sogenannten ‚Vermittlungsposten‘“, sie fügte mit den Fingern angedeutete Anführungszeichen ein, „wobei es wesentlich unkomplizierter gewesen wäre, jemanden wie Johnny auszuwählen“, „Er ist schon erster Vorsitzender der Werwöl-„ „Oder jemand anderes, jetzt behaupte nicht, du hättest nicht genügend Auswahl gehabt.“

     „Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass sich die eine oder andere Seite zerfleischt, sobald ich nur die Vertretung von _einem_ Vampir oder _einem_ Werw-„

     „Nah!“, unterbrach sie ihn mit erhobenen Finger. „Das mag vielleicht bei Dumbledore und den anderen ziehen, wir wissen beide, dass dieses Argument nur vorgeschobener Bullshit ist. Und du kannst dich äußern wenn ich fertig bin, deine Unterbrechungen gehen von meiner Zeit ab.“

     Gabriel verzog sich grummelnd in seinem Lederbürostuhl und bedeutete ihr mit einer Handgeste fortzufahren.

     „Dann, letzten Monat nach der Ministeriumssache – anstatt mir den Hintern dafür aufzureißen, auf eigene Faust dem Abenteuer-Trupp-Potter nachgereist zu sein, hast du mich für meine ‚Eigeninitiative‘ gelobt“, „Du hast den Hintern für das Versäumnis, dein Serum nicht eingesteckt zu haben, aufgerissen bekommen“, „und so eigenwillig“, fuhr sie unbeirrt fort und überging seinen Kommentar, „dein Verständnis für pädagogische Wertevorstellung manchmal ausfallen mag, _dafür_ hätte ich all die Jahre davor _mächtig_ Ärger bekommen. Weiter, Sir Rennocs ‚Einladung‘ an mich, ihn zum Buckingham Palast zu begleiten – seltsam, dass der gute Mann mir vorgestern im Schmerzmitteldelirium noch gesteckt hat, das sei auf deinem Mist gewachsen“, ihr Pate begutachtete äußerst interessiert die Maserung seiner Tischplatte, „und es sei so oder so vorgesehen gewesen, mich auf die Mission mitzunehmen, wenn auch nicht mit seinem Job bei der Sache. Und jetzt laufe ich mir seit mehr als einer Woche die Haxen wund, mir werden von allen Seiten streng vertrauliche Informationen über die Vorgehensweise der UOWV um die Ohren gehauen, die ich für meinen ‚Vermittlungsposten‘ nicht einmal benötige, du schleppst mich zu deinen Geschäftstreffen, bei denen ich früher nicht mal erfahren durfte, in welcher Stadt sie stattfinden und oben auf geht es morgen zu einer Auktion, an der, mit sehr hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit, auch Todesser teilnehmen werden. Ich meine“, hier legte Luciana eine kleine Pause ein, die sie direkt für zwei kräftige Züge ihrer Zigarette nutzte, „mir ist bewusst, dass ich in weniger als zwei Monaten achtzehn werde und ich dir lange genug auf der Tasche gelegen habe, aber erstens habe ich in diesem Land Anspruch auf Kindergeld bis zu meinem achtundzwanzigsten Lebensjahr“, Gabriels Gesicht nahm einen verwirrten Ausdruck an, „solange ich noch nicht Vollzeit arbeite und beide Staatsbürgerschaften behalte - die meiste Zeit, für die nächsten zwei Jahre, werde ich in Hogwarts verbringen, vorausgesetzt ich handle mir nicht doch noch einen Schulverweis ein, und –„

     „Moment, stopp.“ Ihr Pate hielt beide Hände vor sich ausgestreckt, mittlerweile machte er einen sehr verstörten Eindruck. „Was für ein Ziel soll ich deiner Meinung nach im Sinn haben?“

     „Ich schwanke grad zwischen der schon genannten Option, bald vor der Entscheidung zu stehen, hier irgendeinen Vertrag unterschreiben zu müssen, damit du eines Tages jemanden auf deinen Posten setzen kannst, der nach deinen Vorstellungen deine Organisation leitet und deiner beliebten ‚ein Mensch ein Problem, kein Mensch, kein Problem‘ Lösung.“

     „Du ziehst in Betracht, dass ich dich mit Absicht in Gefahr bringe, damit es am Ende wie ein Unfall aussieht?“ Zwar war die Verwirrtheit gewichen, nun schien Gabriel allerdings geschockt.

     „Die Signale sind schwer zu deuten, aber das sind im Endeffekt die beiden einzigen Beweggründe, die mir einfallen.“

     „JONATHAAAAN!!!“ Der Schrei hallte selbst dann noch in Lucianas Ohren nach, nachdem Johnny schon das Büro von Gabriel betreten hatte und ihr Pate sofort an seine Seite gesprungen war.

     „Da, sie tut es schon wieder“, konnte sie ihn flüstern hören, daraufhin war er eine ganze Weile damit beschäftigt, Johnny auf den neusten Stand zu bringen. Mit einem mächtigen Augenrollen schnappte sie sich die Schachtel auf dem Tisch und zündete an der alten Zigarette direkt eine Neue an. Diese Diskussion würde in jedem Fall eine temporäre Kettenrauchaktion erfordern, wenn ihr Nervenkostüm nicht in einem völlig desolaten Zustand den Raum verlassen wollte.

     „Ach Kinder“, sagte Johnny seufzend, pflanzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Schreibtisch und deutete von Gabriel auf den Bürostuhl. „Gab, setz’n.“ Doch der schien nicht einmal daran zu denken und ging dazu über, mit seinen Fingern hinter dem Rücken herumzuspielen. „Dann bleib steh’n … Luciana, du weiß ja dein Patenonkel is nen emotionaler Krüppel, ja?“

     „Jonathan, ich habe dich nicht hergebeten, damit du mit deinem psychoanalytischen Dünnsch-„ , patzte Gabriel los und wurde gleich in seine Schranken verwiesen - „Schnauze – so, nochma – dein Pate hat nen Feingefühl von ner Autopresse und mächtig nen Riss inner Schüssel, wenn’s drum geht den Wichtigst’n in seinem Leben seine Lie-„

     „Zuneigung“, unterbrachen ihn Luciana und Gabriel, wie aus einem Mund. Johnny schmiss in einer hilflosen Geste beide Arme in die Luft und zeigte dann mit ausgestrecktem Finger verärgert auf Gabriel. „Da, DA hast du’s, ich hab dir immer gesteckt, sie würd sich das bei dir abgucken und jetzt haste nen ausgewachsenes Mädl da sitzen, die meint, ihr eigener Paps würd se in’n Betonschuh‘ gießen.“

     „Ich habe lediglich die Fakten aufgezählt, so wie man es mir beigebracht hat und daraus Schlüsse gezogen“, sagte Luciana zu ihrer Verteidigung. „Das war nicht wertend gemeint.“

     „Kay, dann gibt’s von mir ma ein paar Fakten“, sagte Johnny und schnappte ihr die Zigarette aus der Hand. „Die Knalltüte da hat dich ganz fest in seine mächtig eingerostete Pumpe geschloss’n, seitdem du das erste Ma‘ diese kleine Mädch‘n Kulla’augen Speziwaffe ausgekramt hast und er liegt mir seit über nem‘ Jahr mit seinem Gejammer in den Lauschern, wie er dich für’n Krieg fit kriegt, soweit schonma geschnallt?“ Luciana nickte, Gabriel betrachtete derweil höchst interessiert seine Zippo-Sammlung. „Prächtich, dann werf ma dein Hirngemüse an und komm mit nem dritten Schluss um die Ecke.“

     Seufzend rieb sie sich die Stirn, versackte ein wenig tiefer in ihrem Stuhl und betrachtete für einen Moment nachdenklich die Rückseite ihres Paten.

     „Gabriel hat nach dem Brief von Hogwarts und Voldemorts Rückkehr begriffen, dass er mich nicht ewig aus der Zaubererwelt heraushalten kann, jetzt gibt es einen Crash-Kurs, damit ich vorbereitet bin, wenn es ungemütlich wird“, murmelte Luciana genervt, schon alleine, weil sie darauf nicht von ganz alleine gekommen war.

     „Siehste Gab, bekommt die Kurze doch mehr mit allse denkst.“ Ihr Pate nickte nur abwesend, worauf Johnny kopfschüttelnd von dem Schreibtisch sprang und mit einem „Ihr macht mich fertig, echt!“ aus dem Arbeitszimmer verschwand.

     „Fünf Minuten neununddreißig“, _(Verdammt)_ bemerkte Gabriel, kaum, dass Johnny verschwunden war und setzte sich mit vollkommen neutraler Miene wieder auf seinen Bürostuhl.

     „Die Auktion beginnt um neunzehn Uhr?“, fragte sie.

     „Sei um Punkt achtzehn Uhr in meinem Büro.“ Luciana nickte und verließ ebenfalls den Raum.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Eine halbe Stunde vor Beginn der Auktion die Pforten des Sotherby’s Auktionshaus zu betreten, war nicht ganz so perfekt kalkuliert, wie es bei den sonstigen Plänen und Terminen ihres Paten die Regel war. Schon in der Eingangshalle, welche nur mit Ausweisen und zugeordneter Nummer passierbar war (auf Cicils Personalien hatte die IT-Abteilung lediglich Lucianas Passfoto eingefügt), offenbarte sich ein Menschenauflauf mit Chaospotenzial -  anscheinend war die gesamte höhere Gesellschaftsschicht Britanniens angetreten und das, obwohl die Zeitungen und Nachrichtensender ganz unverhüllt mit allen möglichen und unmöglichen Aluhuttheorien um sich geschmissen hatten, welche Katastrophe über die englische Hauptstadt mit dieser Auktion an diesem Abend hereinbrechen würde.

     In der Menge war es ihr kaum möglich, ein Gesicht von dem nächsten zu unterscheiden, hinzu kam noch, dass Luciana mit ihrer nicht gerade hochgewachsenen Statur sowieso nur Rücken und Fronten der Menschen um sich herum ausmachen konnte und das, obwohl sie ihre Pumps mit neun Zentimeter Absatz angezogen hatte. Zumindest fügte sie sich mit dem Kleidungswunsch von Gabriel perfekt in das Gesamtbild, dazu noch einen streng gestriegelten Zopf und eine Fensterglasbrille plus dezentes Makeup und sie ging beinahe mit den sechsundzwanzig Jahren durch, die auf ihrem falschen Pass vermerkt waren.

     Erst nachdem sie sich bis zu dem eigentlichen Auktionsaal durchgeschoben hatten, wurde die Sicht etwas weniger beengt und ihr bot sich der freie Blick auf einen riesenhaften Raum, der für die sonstigen Verhältnisse, die in diesem Land herrschten, sehr schlicht, oder besser gesagt, funktionell gehalten war. In der Mitte waren Reihen um Reihen von einfachen  Holzstühlen aufgestellt, die beinahe alle schon besetzt waren. An den Seiten des Saals befanden sich meterlange weiße Tresen, auf denen in regelmäßigen Abständen Telefonapparate aufgereiht waren und an einigen standen schon jetzt ein paar Herrschaften, die angeregte Gespräche führten.

     „Gibt es hier anonyme Bieter per Telefonschaltung?“, erkundigte sich Luciana.

     „Selbstverständlich, das ist in diesem Haus üblich. Hast du die Akte nicht gründlich studiert?“ Ihr Pate warf ihr einen scharfen Seitenblick zu.

     „Ich habe mir sicher nicht die Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen, um jeden Lebenslauf zu lesen – oh, yap, der Herr kommt mir bekannt vor“, damit nickte sie in Richtung eines wohl beleibten Mannes mit Schnäuzer und lichtem Haar, der in einem Affentempo in eine Hörmuschel quasselte und der mit all den Krümeln in seiner Gesichtsbehaarung lieber vor Antritt seiner Arbeitsstelle ein Bad mit Spiegel aufgesucht hätte.

     „Vor der Mauritius werden noch drei Gemälde versteigert“, merkte Gabriel neben ihr an und führte sie in eine der letzten drei Reihen der Sitzplätze. „Allerdings werden nach Auktionsbeginn keine Personen mehr in das Gebäude gelassen, daher sollten sich unsere Zielpersonen entweder schon mit uns in diesem Raum befinden, oder in den nächsten Minuten eintreffen.“

     Sie setzten sich in die Mitte, Luciana holte sich ein Klemmbrett mit Füller aus der Tasche, legte beides auf ihren Schoß (alleine schon um ganz besonders geschäftig auszusehen) und somit begann das ziemlich eintönige Beobachten. Die Menschen in dem Saal konnte sie schon nach kürzester Zeit ausschließen, da sie diese entweder auf einem der Steckbriefe gesehen hatte oder die Unbekannten überdeutlich zu dem Personal des Hauses gehörten. Tatsächlich zog sie erst in dem Augenblick die Luft scharf zwischen den Zähnen ein, als ein Mann mit weißen Handschuhen und perfekt sitzendem Dreiteiler drauf und dran war, das erste Gemälde zur Versteigerung auf ein Podest zu heben.

     „Vielleicht habe ich mir nicht die ganze Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen, aber selbst die knappe Stunde hätte ich mir sparen können“, kommentierte Luciana und nickte dezent in Richtung der zweiflügeligen Eingangstür, durch die gerade zwei Herren in schwarzen Anzügen getreten waren.  

     „Seit über zwanzig Jahren im Geschäft und noch immer nichts über Inkognito dazu gelernt“, flüsterte ihr Gabriel zu und setzte ein belustigtes Grinsen auf. Die zwei neu eingetretenen Gestalten mochten zwar rein kleidungstechnisch in die nicht magische Welt passen (wenn man davon absah, dass die Schnitte der Anzüge verdächtig nach den Achtzigern aussahen), allerdings hätten sie sich die Verkleidung alleine durch ihre auffällige Kopfbehaarung schenken können. Beide Männer waren im Alter zwischen Mitte Dreißig und Anfang Vierzig anzusiedeln, hatten pechschwarzes Haar (Nummer Eins bis unter die Schulterblätter, Nummer Zwei etwas gesellschaftsfähiger, bis zu den Schultern) und Bärte – wobei Nummer Zwei auch hier eine dezentere Gesichtsbehaarung hatte, als Nummer Eins. Bei den beinahe allesamt aalglattrasiertem Briten im Saal wirkten die beiden fast, als seien sie geradewegs aus einem dreimonatigen Überlebenstraining vom Mount Everest gekrackselt. Die zwei verschafften sich mit düsterem Blick kurz einen Überblick (die absolute Abscheu, sich in einer Horde nicht Magier zu befinden, war ihnen in die Gesichter gemeißelt, Luciana konnte nicht einmal sagen, ob der eine oder der andere angewiderter um sich schaute) und liefen dann weiter zu den vorderen Reihen, um dort ihre Plätze aufzusuchen.

     „Kennst du die beiden?“, fragte sie leise.

     „Rabastan Lestrange links“, flüsterte ihr Gabriel zu.

     „Bellatrix Bruder?“

     „Nein, ihr Schwager“, sagte Gabriel und lehnte sich noch ein Stück zu ihr rüber, da sie mittlerweile beide jeweils einen Sitznachbarn hatten und diese Art von Gespräch nun wirklich keine unerwünschten Zuhörer gebrauchen konnte. Luciana hatte derweil große Schwierigkeiten, sich eine Bellatrix in einem weißen Hochzeitskleid mit Verschleierung vorzustellen – obwohl Vermählungen in der Zaubererwelt wahrscheinlich wenig mit denen ihr Bekannten gemein hatten … „Er ist einundachtzig wegen Freiheitsberaubung, Mord und Folter zu lebenslanger Haft verurteilt worden und seit Januar auf der Flucht. Bellatrix reizender Ehegatte heißt Rodolphus, der Herr rechts. Gleiches Urteil,  selbe Tat.“

     „Sieht das mit der Flucht in der magischen Welt irgendwie anders aus oder warum spazieren die alle in der Öffentlichkeit rum?“

     „Wieso Konsequenzen fürchten? Askaban ist schwer beschädigt und das Ministerium bekommt es nicht mal bewerkstelligt, dessen Wachen unter Kontrolle zu bringen und während die Todesser darauf pfeifen, was die nicht magische Welt mitbekommt oder nicht, stellt der Minister die Geheimhaltung über die Priorität von Festnahmen.“

     Luciana wollte gerade nachhaken, ob es üblich für Todesser war, gleich den ganzen Familienclan auf Lebzeiten zu verpflichten, da trat auch schon der Auktionator an sein Pult. Was folgte, löste bei ihr eine Mischung voller Entsetzen aus, wie viel Massen an Geld einige Menschen bereit waren, für ein bisschen alte Leinwand mit Acrylfarbe aus dem Fenster zu schmeißen und pure, gähnende Langeweile. Allein die erste Versteigerung nahm, mit dem detailreichen Vorgeplänkel über Herkunft und Geschichte des ‚herausragenden, einmaligen Stücks‘, eine halbe Stunde in Anspruch und es würden noch zwei weitere Auktionen dieses Kalibers folgen …

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

     „Cicil!“ Lucianas Kopf schnackte mit einem hörbarem Knacksen nach oben – für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte sie nicht den Funken einer Ahnung, wieso sie inmitten einer Masse von Menschen saß, dann kam das Gesicht ihres Paten in ihr Sichtfeld, der sie mit einem gemischten Blick aus Strenge und Belustigung von ihrer linken Seite aus musterte.

     „Fuck, Sekundenschlaf“, murmelte sie und schob die verrutschte Alibibrille auf der Nase gerade.

     „Du hast eine gesamte Auktion verschlafen“, bemerkte Gabriel und richtete seinen Blick wieder nach vorne. „Allerdings habe ich irgendwann einmal irgendwo gelesen, dass man Kindern ihren Erholungsschlaf lassen soll, ansonsten beeinträchtigt sie dies in der kognitiven Entwicklung.“ Den Stoß mit ihrem Ellbogen hatte er sich redlich verdient.

     „Bei unserem nächsten Versteigerungsobjekt“, sprach der Auktionator in das Mikrofon, das an seinem Pult angebracht war, „muss eine Abbildung als Platzhalter dienen. Ich denke die Sirs und Madams, die heute anwesend sind, werden bereits über diesen ungewöhnlichen Umstand informiert sein. Die Blaue Mauritius –„ Und damit begann abermals das Gerede über Geschichte und Herstellungsweise des winzigen Stück Papiers, das mindestens eine Viertelstunde dauerte. Obwohl Luciana von ihrem Platz aus nur die Hinterköpfe der Todesser in der dritten Reihe erkennen konnte, war deutlich zu sehen, dass Leben in die Herrschaften gekommen war. Der Linke, Rabastan, wenn sie sich richtig entsann, fummelte hektisch an seinem rechten Ohr herum und dass Rodolphus unaufhörlich mit einem seiner Füße wippen musste, war überdeutlich.

     „Das Startgebot beginnt bei achtzigtausend Pfund.“ In den folgenden Minuten lief sie nicht einmal Gefahr, auch nur an Schlaf zu denken. Im ganzen Saal war die Aufregung der Menschen um sie herum zu spüren, man konnte schon fast von einer Aufladung in der Luft sprechen und es wurde mit Geboten nur so um sich geworfen. Gabriel saß in der gesamten Zeit vollkommen ruhig auf seinem Platz und beobachtete, mit einem leichten Schmunzeln auf den Lippen, wie sich Rodolphus mit gleich zwei Mitbietern in Reihe Vier und einem aus der Telefonzuschaltung in schwindelerregende Höhen steigerte. Es brauchte noch eine weitere Ewigkeit, bis nur noch der Todesser und ein grauhaariger Herr weiter vorne den Kampf unter sich austrugen. Währenddessen schien Rabastan noch immer vollauf beschäftigt mit seinem Ohr zu sein – manchmal machte es sogar den Anschein, als würde er vor sich hin brabbeln.

     „1,580.000 zum Ersten“, der Grauhaarige steckte seinen Kopf mit seinem Sitznachbarn zusammen, „1,580.000 zum Zweiten“, der Auktionator hob seinen Hammer, Lucianas Herz beschleunigte und für eine Millisekunde dachte sie ernsthaft darüber nach, ihrem Paten das Schildchen mit der Zahl fünfhundertzweiundfünfzig aus der Hand zu reißen und selbst mitzubieten, „1,580.000 zum Dri – 1,600.000.“ Gabriel hatte im allerletzten Moment sein Gebot abgegeben, verdammt, das schien ihm hier einen Mordsspaß zu bereiten. Die beiden schwarzhaarigen Köpfe aus der zweiten Reihe wirbelten herum, auf der Suche nach dem Übeltäter – und Gabriel machte es ihnen nicht besonders schwer, immerhin winkte er ihnen mit zwei Fingern und einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht zu. Offenbar hatte sie sich nicht geirrt, denn da sich die beiden gerade zu ihnen gewandt hatten, sah sie sehr genau, dass Rabastan sehr offensichtlich die eine Hand am Ohr und die andere in die Nähe sein Mundes hielt, dabei redete er unaufhörlich in diese hinein.

     „1,620.000 Pfund, 1,640.000“, und so ging es weiter und weiter und weiter –

     „Hat der einen Funkknopf im Ohr?“, fragte Luciana, als sie bei 3,740.000 angekommen waren und ihr Pate dazu übergegangen war, sein Schildchen einfach nicht mehr herunter zu nehmen.

     „So etwas ähnliches“, sagte er, aber nahm dabei nicht den Blick von dem Geschehen vor seiner Nase. „In der Zaubererwelt nennt man sie Communic-Steine, sehen in etwa aus wie eine halbierte Murmel, ein Stein für das Ohr zum Hören, in den anderen kann man sprechen. Das ist eine nicht sehr verbreitete Art der Kommunikation, da der Grundbaustein sehr selten ist und man den Zauber darin bloß für eine sehr kurze Zeit einschließen kann. Im Grunde kann der Herr die Dinger nach dieser Auktion entsorgen.“

     „3,950.000, 4,000.000“

     „Meinst du er redet da grad mit Voldemort?“

     „Oh, davon ist ganz sicher auszugehen“, sagte Gabriel und sie schaute sich mit dieser Information das Schauspiel noch etwas genauer an. Rabastan war mittlerweile puterrot im Gesicht geworden und auf seiner Stirn glänzten die Schweißperlen – zumindest konnte man dies sehr gut erkennen, wenn er sich immer mal wieder zu Rodolphus wandte und diesen schon beinahe verzweifelt anstarrte.

     „4,500.000“

     Die linke Hand des Todessers, welche er dafür gebrauchte sein Bietschild in die Höhe zu halten, hatte zu zittern begonnen seit sie die 4,000.000 Pfund Marke geknackt hatten und auch ihm stand mittlerweile der Schweiß auf der Stirn.

     „Tss, wer wird denn da wütend sein“, bemerkte Gabriel, wobei seine Laune von Sekunde zu Sekunde glänzender ausfiel.

     „Wütend?“, sagte Luciana und lehnte sich noch ein Stück weit nach vorne. „Das sieht fast aus, als hätten die beiden Schmerzen …“

     „Ich habe ja auch nie behauptet, dass die zwei verstimmt wären …“ Leider ergab sich in diesem Moment nicht die Gelegenheit, diese Anmerkung weiter zu hinterfragen, denn bei 5,100.000 zog Rodolphus Lestrange seinen bebenden Arm zurück in den Schoß.

     „5,100.000 zum Ersten, 5,100.000 zum Zweiten… und zum Dritten“, _BAMMS,_ „verkauft an die Nummer fünfhundertzweiundfünfzig.“

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

„ … es war uns eine Freude Sie als Kunden gewinnen zu können und wir wären hoch erfreut, Sie in naher Zukunft wieder in unserem Haus begrüßen zu dürfen.“ Gabriel nahm den Umschlag über den Tresen entgegen, der ihm von einer Mitarbeiterin des Sotherby’s zugeschoben wurde, nickte der Dame höflich zu und reichte den Brief an Luciana weiter, die ihn sofort in ihrer Ledermappe verstaute.

     Nach der gewonnenen Auktion waren sie von gleich vier Sicherheitsleuten umringt in einen Nebenraum des Saals geführt worden, in dem ihr Pate den Scheck über die irrwitzige Summe von 5,100.000 Pfund ausgefüllt hatte (was einige Zeit in Anspruch genommen hatte, allein die vielen Nullen und die Summe in Worten ausgeschrieben hatten fast die vorgedruckten Linien des Bankscheins gesprengt). Sobald diese Formalitäten abgeschlossen waren, verließen sie über eine weitere Tür im Raum den Kassierbereich des Auktionshauses und traten auf den Flur, welchen sie schon auf dem Hinweg genommen hatten. Weder Luciana noch Gabriel wirkten überrascht, als sie die beiden schwarzhaarigen Gestalten am Ende des Gangs stehen sahen, die darauf zu warten schienen, dass sie sie zum Treppenabgang passieren würden. In unmittelbarer Sichtweite befanden sich nur noch eine Handvoll weitere Auktionsgäste und zwei Mitarbeiter des Sotheby’s, aber offenbar genügend Augenzeugen, um einen sofortigen ‚Zwischenfall‘ abzuwenden.

     „Steinhardt“, knurrte Rabastan ihrem Paten entgegen, als sie auf der Höhe der zwei angekommen waren. Luciana fiel sofort auf, dass sich Rodolphus seinen linken Arm hielt und ihm noch immer das Wasser über die Stirn lief. Sein Begleiter machte allerdings auch keinen entspannten Eindruck.

     „Ah, die Lestranges“, sagte Gabriel aggressiv fröhlich (ja, die Kombination beherrschte er vorzüglich) und blieb keine zwei Schritte vor ihnen stehen. „Rudi, wo hast du deine Angetraute gelassen?“ Rodolphus bleckte seine Zähne, wohl um zu antworten, aber ihr Pate kam ihm zuvor. „Oder hat sie den wertlosen Wisch von einer Trauungsurkunde endlich dort verstaut, wo er hingehört?“ Gabriel trat noch Stück näher an den Todesser heran. „Auf der Klorolle vom Scheißhaus eures Herrchens?“ Bei dieser glasklaren Provokation hätte Luciana beinahe geräuschvoll nach Luft geschnappt und auch die beiden Herrschaften vor ihnen schienen kurz davor die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

     „Verkriech dich nur weiter unter der Erde bei den Krauts, Steinhardt“, zischte Rodolphus mit hasserfülltem Blick. „Der Dunkle Lord wird sich dieses Mal auf keinen feigen Waffenstillstand von dir einlassen und du wirst sehen“, der Mann trat noch einen halben Schritt näher an Gabriel heran und der nun nicht mehr vorhandene Abstand zwischen ihnen sah aus ihrer Perspektive schon beinahe anstößig aus, „wir haben dich und deinen Abschaum“, damit schaute er verächtlich an Luciana auf und ab und rümpfte die Nase, ganz als ob er den Werwolf oder Vampir Halbmenschstatus an ihr riechen könne, „schneller aus deiner Höhle geräuchert, als du uns kommen sehen kannst. Das Dunkle Mal wird an jedem Ort aufsteigen, du wirst schon sehen.“ Rodolphus packte Rabastan bei der Schulter und schob ihn die Treppe zur Lobby hinunter, nicht, ohne sich vorher noch einmal zu ihnen umzublicken und ein ganz besonders hässliches Grinsen zu zeigen, das eine Reihe angefaulter Zähne offenbarte. Gabriel bewegte sich mit versteinerter Miene eine ganze Weile nicht vom Fleck.

     „Alles okay?“, erkundigte sich Luciana und fasste ihn beim Ellenbogen. Ihre Pate setzte sich darauf in Bewegung und sprach erst wieder, als sie die New Bond Street fast verlassen hatten.

     „Riddle weiß in welchem Land wir sitzen.“ Über diese Erkenntnis konnte sie nur die Stirn runzeln.

     „Heißt das, er wusste das bisher nicht?“ Gabriel nickte und bog mit strammen Schritttempo in die Unterführung einer U-Bahn Haltestelle, Luciana dicht auf seinen Fersen.

     „Er hatte uns all die Jahre irgendwo zischen Tschechien und Polen angesetzt und wir haben alles dafür getan, damit er in dem Irrglauben bleibt.“ Ja, die Geheimhaltung der UOWV war wirklich ein Thema für sich … Nur der Vorstand kannte die Postanschrift des Bunkers, alle weiteren Mitglieder mussten sich damit begnügen, zu festen Terminen pünktlich bestimmte Orte aufzusuchen, an denen Kamine direkt in das Sangues führten und das auch nur mit einem maximalem Zeitfenster von dreißig Minuten.

     „Glaubst du es gibt eine undichte Stelle im Vorstand?“

     „Unwahrscheinlich.“ Sie passierten die Drehkreuze der Station und liefen weiter zu einer der drei Rolltreppen direkt vor ihnen.

     „Was ist mit letztem Jahr, da war doch diese … wie hieß sie gleich, Sophie Harley oder Harvey –„

     „Harris“, knurrte Gabriel. „Ziemlicher Frischling und hat wohl den Adrenalinkick gesucht, indem sie bei Riddle angekrochen ist. Aber mehr als ein paar Namen hat sie nicht ausplaudern können, hinzukommt, dass sie und die anderen drei, die unter einem Imperius gestanden hatten, nur den einfachsten Mitgliedsstatus hatten.“

     An dem Bahnsteig angekommen, gingen sie diesen fast bis ganz hinten durch, um weiterhin so ungestört wie möglich reden zu können, obwohl sich um diese Uhrzeit (es war zweiundzwanzig Uhr) nicht mehr allzu viele Menschen in der Underground befanden.

     „Mit den gegebenen Fakten würde ich, rein aus Wahrscheinlichkeit, darauf tippen, dass es kein Leck in unseren eigenen Reihen gibt.“ Damit schaute er sie mit bedeutungsschwerem Blick an und betrat einen der letzten Waggons der U-Bahn, die gerade vor ihnen zum Stillstand gekommen war.

     „Warte, willst du damit sagen, die Info haben die vom Orden?“ Luciana griff nach einer der roten Haltestangen (ihr Pate zog sich gerade Lederhandschuhe über, bevor er es ihr gleich tat – verdammter Mysophobiker) und verzichtete auf einen der leeren Sitzplätze – sie hatte die letzten Stunden lang genug auf einem äußerst unbequemen Stuhl gesessen.

     „Vom Orden oder präziser ausgedrückt: Von jemandem, der vorgibt für diesen zu arbeiten.“ Bei dieser Anschuldigung entwich ihr ein genervtes Aufstöhnen, selbst das Augenrollen konnte sie nicht aufhalten.

     „Was, hat Black dir seine Vermutung gesteckt, Snape habe nie wirklich die Seiten gewechselt?“

     „Pff“, machte Gabriel belustigt, „ich gebe nichts auf eine unlogische und im hohen Grade emotionale Meinung, die einer jahrzehntelangen, präpubertären Feindschaft entspringt – Snape könnte den Welthunger ausmerzen, das Artensterben aufhalten und drei Jahre in Folge den Friedensnobelpreis überreicht bekommen und trotzdem würde Black ihn bei den Betbrüdern als Antichrist anschwärzen.“ Oha, das hieß wohl nichts anderes, als dass auch ihr Pate mehr über die Gründe dieser Antipathie der beiden Männer wusste – was sie sich auch hätte denken können, immerhin hatte sich die Schulzeit von Gabriel, Snape und Black ein paar Jahre überschnitten. „Nein, ein Doppelspion ist per Definition schon eine sehr heikle Angelegenheit. Es ist seine Hauptaufgabe, sowohl der einen, als auch der anderen Seite, glaubwürdig seine Loyalität vorzugaukeln und gleichzeitig das größte Talent dieser Person, die Menschen in diesen Kreisen zu täuschen, insofern sie ihren Job gut macht.“

     „In den letzten Wochen scheint Voldemort misstrauisch geworden zu sein, Snape hat kaum Informationen weiterleiten können“, sagte Luciana mit einem plötzlich starken Bedürfnis Snape in Schutz zu nehmen.

     „Oder behauptet er dies nur, damit er die Pläne seines _Lords_ nicht in Gefahr bringt?“ Daraufhin betrachtete sie nachdenklich ihre Füße – die übrigens mittlerweile höllisch wehtaten.

     „Du siehst, das ist ein Teufelskreis und man kann es nie mit Bestimmtheit sagen, vor allem nicht bei einem Kaliber wie ihm. Soweit mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, scheint Snape sich selbst über Jahre hinweg gegen Veritaserum immun gemacht zu haben, er ist ein exzellenter Okklumentiker und ist sogar unter meisterhaft ausgeführter Folter noch in der Lage, die Wahrheit für sich zu behalten“, „Woher-„ „Es gibt das ein oder andere Gerücht.“

     „Dumbledore traut ihm.“

     „Haaach, der gute alte Albus“, lachte Gabriel auf, einen Wimpernschlaf später war seine Miene wieder neutral. „Wir haben nur noch drei Stationen vor uns – für dieses Thema müssten wir Minimum zwei Runden mit der Circle Line drehen. Sieh mal Luciana“, er atmete einmal tief durch und schien einen Moment nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, „deine Generation hatte noch nicht sonderlich viele Berührungspunkte mit Voldemort und seinen Gefolgsleuten und ich spreche hier extra von dem Begriff ‚Gefolgsleute‘, denn zwischen diesem und dem des Todessers gibt es noch einmal einen gesonderten Unterschied.“

     „Der da wäre?“

     „Dazu komme ich gleich, wir sind ja noch immer bei Snape“, ja, und dieses Thema ging ihr so langsam an die Nieren, „und die beiden Betreffe lassen sich eh miteinander verbinden – Dein Tränkelehrer hat es in einem sehr jungen Alter bewerkstelligt, ein hohes Ansehen bei Voldemort zu erlangen, allerdings werde ich auch hier nicht meine persönliche Haltung gegenüber Snapes Charakterzüge und Eigenschaften einfließen lassen, wir bleiben bei Fakten – du müsstest Voldemort begegnet sein, um im vollen Maße ein Verständnis dafür aufzubringen, was es wirklich bedeutet, wenn dieser von einem anderen Lebewesen begeistert ist und welche Taten man in seinem Namen auszuführen hat, damit man noch weiter die Karriereleiter hochkommen kann. Womit wir bei dem Begriffsunterschied Todesser und Gefolgsleute sind. Ein Anhänger Voldemorts kann alles Mögliche in seinem Namen tun und hinter seinen Parolen stehen, von diesen gibt es viele, in ganz Europa sicher Tausende, genau genommen weltweit – die Gefolgsleute stehen ihm schon ein wenig näher, bekommen teilweise direkt oder indirekt Befehle von ihm und setzen alles daran, in seiner Gunst zu stehen. Ein Todesser aber“, Gabriel sah sie durchdringend an, während er eine kleine Pause einlegte, „ist nur derjenige, der das Dunkle Mal erhält. Es sieht einem gewöhnlichem Tattoo wie zum Verwechseln ähnlich, wird direkt auf den linken Unterarm eingebrannt, mit der Sorte Schwarzmagie, die nicht einmal ich mit der Kneifzange anpacken würde“, Luciana schluckte, „und schon ist man Mitglied eines äußerst exklusiven Gentlemen-Clubs.“

     Also hatte sie mit der Jugendsünde, aka Gang-Tattoo, gar nicht so falsch gelegen. Das flaue Gefühl in ihrem Magen war schwer zu beschreiben und dabei war Gabriel offenbar nicht einmal am Ende angelangt.

     „Und damit komme ich zurück zum Thema der undichten Stelle … Egal wovon Dumbledore auch überzeugt sein mag, selbst er kann in all seiner ach so herrlichen Weisheit niemals mit Bestimmtheit sagen, ob er nicht von _seinem_ Spion hintergangen wird. Dafür habe ich zu genaue Informationen darüber, welch einen Schlag Mensch Lord Voldemort in seinen engsten Kreis zu holen pflegt und diesem traue ich nicht so weit wie ich spucken kann.“

     Luciana sprach, bis sie zurück nach Deutschland gereist waren, kein einziges Wort mehr.

****


	11. Auf den letzten Drücker

„12:59:43“ Luciana stand mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Labortisch von Doktor Xander, der mit Doppelschichtschutzhandschuhen in zwei Löchern eines Panzerglaskastens mit Pipetten herumhantierte und damit unaufhörlich neonfarbene Flüssigkeiten auf die Blaue Mauritius träufelte. Natürlich hatte Gabriel ihr die verdammte Aufgabe zukommen lassen, den Herrschaften aus der Magieforschungsabteilung die Briefmarke abzuschwatzen, obwohl jeder einzelne Mitarbeiter in diesem Labor sehr genau darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt worden war, dass die Experimentierperiode von genau sieben Tagen vor beinahe exakt einer Stunde beendet gewesen war. Was selbstverständlich keinen der hier Anwesenden davon abgehalten hatte, mal eben noch eine weitere Testphase einzuleiten.

     „Dreizehn Uhr, Doktor Xander, ich muss Sie jetzt wirklich bitten mir die –„

     _BUUUUUMMMMMM_

Luciana machte einen mächtigen Hechtsprung rückwärts und rasselte zielgenau mit dem Kreuz gegen die Tischkante des nächsten Labortischs – Xander hatte sich, trotz der Explosion in dem Glaskasten, keinen Zentimeter vom Fleck bewegt und blickte nun entrüstet auf das kleine Stück Papier zwischen seinen Händen (insofern diese noch vorhanden waren, die dicken Handschuhe versperrten ihr jegliche Sicht, um den Zustand seiner Gliedmaßen bewerten zu können), welches nicht einmal einen winzigen Knick abbekommen hatte.

     „Versuch zweihundertfünfunddreißig führte zu keiner strukturellen Veränderung, Masse gleichbleibend, Radiokarbonmessung zeigt keine messbare Abweichung“, ratterte ein kleiner, dunkelblonder Mann rechts neben ihr herunter und notierte in rasanter Geschwindigkeit eine Menge Zahlen auf seinem Klemmbrett, dabei schaute er unaufhörlich von einem der drei Bildschirme vor sich zum anderen.

     „Dreizehn Uhr zwei, Doktor Xander, ich habe Ihnen nun schon mehrfach gesagt, dass die Übergabe um Punkt ein Uhr angesetzt ist, jetzt rücken Sie endlich die verdammte Briefmarke raus!“

     Mit ausgestreckter Hand und sehr genervtem Blick, stellte sie sich direkt vor den Glasbehälter, gegenüber des Doktors, der ganz offensichtlich weiterhin seinen Kurs durchzog, ihre Anwesenheit schlicht und ergreifend zu ignorieren.

     „Soll ich den Kasten selbst öffnen oder gleich meinen Paten holen?“

     Das schien Wirkung zu zeigen, denn Xander zog seufzend beide Hände aus den Handschuhen (die mit dem Glaskasten fest verbunden waren – erstaunlicherweise hatten seine Hände keinen sichtbaren Schaden abbekommen) und drückte dann einen roten Knopf an der Tischleiste, der einen sekundenlangen Dampfausstoß im Innern der Glaskammer auslöste. Als sich der Nebel gelegt hatte, bedeutete er seinem Assistenten den Sicherheitscode freizugeben und nachdem dieser eine ganze Weile auf einer Tatstatur eingetippt hatte, schwang die obere Glasklappe mit einem deutlich hörbaren Klickgeräusch auf. Luciana war drauf und dran in den Behälter zu greifen, da versperrten ihr Xanders Altersflecken überzogene Griffel den Weg.

     „Wenn wir nur noch weitere vierundzwanzig Stunden Aufschub bekommen könnten – Doktor Hamilton aus der Tränkeabteilung hat eine wirklich vielversprechende Theorie über -„

     „Nein!“, unterbrach sie ihn bestimmt und manövrierte ihre Finger in die Lücke zwischen seine Hände. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schnappte sie nach der Mauritius - der Doktor sah plötzlich aus wie ein dreijähriger Bengel, dem sie den Lolly direkt aus dem Mund geklaut hatte.

     „Aber –„

     „Einen schönen Tag noch.“ Luciana beeilte sich Laborraum drei zu verlassen und über den elend langen Flur zum Fahrstuhl zu kommen. Den Affenzahn legte sie dabei nicht nur auf, weil ihre Armbanduhr schon dreizehn Uhr fünf anzeigte … diesen Übernerds das Forschungsobjekt zu entreißen, auf das einige, laut Aussage ihres Paten, schon ein Leben lang gewartet hatten (erstens schienen Horkruxe weniger häufig vorzukommen, zweitens konnte ‚ein Leben lang‘ bei einigen in der Magieforschung gut und gerne mehrere Jahrhunderte bedeuten), könnte diese Fanatiker auf die abwegigsten Ideen bringen und bevor sie hinterrücks zu Boden getackelt werden konnte, zog sie es vor, auf dem schnellsten Weg den größtmöglichen Abstand zu gewinnen. Am besten gleich das Land verlassen, was gerade praktischerweise sowieso als nächstes auf dem Plan stand.

     Als die Fahrstuhltüren zu glitten, sackten ihre Schultern ein ganzes Stück herab und ihre gesamte Haltung entspannte sich sichtlich. Es verhielt sich ja nicht so, dass sie in den letzten beiden Ordenssitzungen dieser Woche, die nach der Auktion stattgefunden hatten, von Vorwürfen der meisten Mitglieder bombardiert worden war, weil sie es nicht bewerkstelligt hatte, ihren Paten von der Idee abzubringen, den Horkrux auf eigene Faust zu zerstören (oder es zumindest zu versuchen) – dabei hatte sie es sogar geschafft, ihn davon abzuhalten, aus den angedachten sieben Tagen Testphase einen ganzen Monat zu machen. Hätten Dumbledore und Co. auch nur eine Minute dieser Gespräche selbst führen müssen, hätten sie sich jeglichen schnippischen Kommentar dahin gesteckt, wo keine Sonne mehr scheint. Erstaunlicherweise hatte eigentlich nur Snape seinen Rand gehalten und war, zur Krönung der Nettigkeit, sogar einmal für sie in die Bresche gesprungen, als Black einen ganz besonders fiesen Spruch in ihre Richtung geschossen hatte – obwohl, wahrscheinlich hatte er nur die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe gepackt, mit seinem Lieblingserzfeind eine Runde Zickenwalzer zu tanzen.

     Seufzend ließ Luciana die kleine Briefmarke in ihre Jeanstasche gleiten, lehnte sich gegen die Metallkabine und wartete ungeduldig, bis der Fahrstuhl endlich sein Ziel erreichen würde – dabei fühlte sie plötzlich, wie ihr Bein ein Stück absackte. Das winzige Stück Papier in ihrer Tasche musste deutlich weniger als ein Gramm auf die Waage bringen und trotzdem hätte sie schwören können, in diesem Moment einen Backstein am Schenkel hängen zu haben. Dazu ging von der Stelle, an der der Horkrux liegen musste, eine starke Wärme aus – waren doch nicht alle Chemikalien bei der Dekontamination entfernt worden? Oder hatte das rein gar nichts mit irgendwelchen Experimenten zu tun und die Hitze war eine der Eigenschaften eines Horkruxes? War dieses Gefühl ähnlich dem, ein Dunkles Mal zu tragen, wurde es heiß oder schmerzte es nur?

     Gleich in der Nacht nach der Auktion hatte Luciana keinen Schlaf finden können, ganz egal wie oft und lange sie sich hin und her gewälzt hatte. Und als selbst drei volle Kapitel aus Geschichte der Zauberei nicht den gewünschten Müdigkeitseffekt gebracht hatten, hatte sie sich auf den Weg hinunter in die Krankenstation gemacht, in der Sir Rennoc noch immer sein Krankenbett hüten musste. Doch dieser hatte Abstand davon genommen, ihr Auskunft darüber zu erteilen, wem seiner Meinung nach Severus Snapes Loyalität galt. Wie üblich hatte er es vorgezogen, ihr den Rat zu geben, sich selbst eine Meinung darüber zu bilden, ohne Einfluss von den Urteilen anderer Personen.

     Aber ganz umsonst hatte sie nicht den Weg angetreten, denn Rennoc hatte ihr ein paar sehr interessante Dinge über das Dunkle Mal erzählt, das Markenzeichen von dem Schwarzen Führer. Luciana hatte davon bisher nur aus dem Tagespropheten und der Zaubereigeschichte der Neuzeit lesen können und selbst da wurde es nur beiläufig erwähnt, da die Zaubererwelt offenbar sehr genau wusste, wovon die Rede war. Dabei hatte sie es nur einmal selbst zu Gesicht bekommen – am Abend des kleinen Marihuana-Keks-Debakels, auf dem linken Unterarm von Professor Snape, in Form eines Tattoos. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie noch keine Ahnung gehabt, mit was für einem Zeichen er sich auf Lebzeiten hatte brandmarken lassen.

     Nach dem Sturz von Voldemort, der das Ende des ersten Kriegs zur Folge gehabt hatte, war laut Rennoc das Tattoo ähnliche Gebilde auf den Armen seiner engsten Vertrauten verschwunden, was das Zaubereiministerium vor die unmögliche Aufgabe gestellt hatte, wirkliche Kriegsverbrecher von denen zu unterscheiden, die behauptet hatten, entweder unter einem Imperius-Fluch gestanden oder durch Erpressung für Voldemort gearbeitet zu haben. Das Dunkle Mal tauchte erst Jahre später wieder auf der Haut der noch übrig gebliebenen Todesser auf, erst kaum erkennbar, gleich einer feinen Narbe, mittlerweile wieder wie frisch gestochen. Dabei hatte es nicht nur eine Kennungsfunktion – laut Rennoc war Voldemort in der Lage über das Mal Treffen einzuberufen und manchmal, wenn er wirklich, wirklich wütend war, konnte er darüber sogar ein schmerzendes Brennen aussenden. Ein faszinierendes Stück Magie, wie er gesagt und dem noch hinzugefügt hatte, dass es sich bei dem Schwarzen Führer zweifelsohne um einen sehr begabten und intelligenten Zauberer handelte.

     Was wieder die Frage in ihr aufkommen ließ, was Snapes wahre Absichten waren, den Orden, den ‚Dunklen Lord‘ und letztendlich auch sie selbst betreffend. Er schien genügend Verachtung für seine Mitmenschen aufbringen zu können, um ausreichend Energie zu haben, diese jahrelange Scharade aufrecht zu erhalten, die Antipathie gegenüber dem gesamten Haus Gryffindor gaben einen Vorgeschmack auf sein Potential, eine bestimmte Gruppierung pauschalisierend abzustempeln und verhielt es sich nicht so, dass sie ihn von Voldemort ausschließlich als ‚der Dunkle Lord‘ hatte sprechen hören? Gehörte nicht eine ordentliche Portion Respekt oder sogar Hochachtung dazu, nicht ein einziges Mal von diesem Titel abweichen zu können, selbst wenn er in Gesellschaft einer ganzen Horde Widerstandskämpfer gegen genau jenen Lord war? Was bewegte einen jungen Mann dazu, sich einer Bewegung anzuschließen, die die Ideologie vertrat, die einzig wahre Krönung der Schöpfung zu sein und sich einen Spaß daraus machte, die Lebewesen um sie herum zu quälen, die es ihrer Meinung nach nicht wert waren, dieselbe Luft mit ihnen Atmen zu dürfen, mit dem Ziel alles zu unterwerfen, was nicht den Mindestanforderungen eines reinen Zauberer-Stammbaums vorweisen konnte?

     Was, wenn Gabriel mit seiner Befürchtung richtig lag und Snape an seinen Lord Informationen _„Miss Bradley“_ weitergab? Wie weit war sie dann von der Schlussfolgerung entfernt, dass ihre, höchst komplizierte Beziehung zu ihm, nichts weiter als ein besonders niederträchtiger Versuch seinerseits war, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen, um den Standort der UOWV herauszubekommen oder andere wichtige Details, die sie wusste oder beides? Das ergab Sinn, wieso sollte er sich sonst auf eine siebzehnjährige Schulgöre einlassen _„Miss Bradley“_ , die ihm bisher nichts als Ärger und Blamage eingebracht hatte, keinen lupenreinen Familienstammbaum vorlegen konnte und die er nicht einmal mochte? Es war nur logisch, dass er beim letzten Mal das Weite gesucht hatte, bevor er sich mit der Person am Morgen auseinandersetzen musste, die er widerwillig und zum Mittel _„Miss-„_ des Zwecks bestiegen hatte – Und wie abwegig war die Annahme, dass das Scheusal aus der Nokturngasse sie gar nicht zufällig zweimal in Folge überfallen hatte? Snape war sicher in der Position, die Anhänger Voldemorts zu befehligen und was gab es Besseres, um das Vertrauen einer Person zu erlangen, als dieser den Retter in der Not vorzugaukeln? War er von Beginn an auf sie angesetzt worden, seitdem er erfahren hatte, dass sie nach Hogwarts kommen würde? Wie schwierig war es, herauszubekommen wer ihr Pate war, diese Information musste er erhalten haben, gleich nachdem ihre Aufnahme an der Schule besprochen worden war … Der Horkrux war überhaupt nicht sicher bei Dumbledore, der alte Kauz vertraute Snape blind, ihm fehlte der Durchblick, er hatte sich täuschen lassen und somit wäre es bestimmt besser, wenn sie selbst –

     „Luciana!“

     Ein Paar schwarze Augen erschien in ihrem Sichtfeld, an ihrer Schulter spürte sie eine Hand, die sie leicht schüttelte. Wie zum Teufel war sie in die Küche des Grimmauldplatz gekommen?! Und warum starrte sie Snape mit diesem seltsamen Blick an? Korrektur, da Luciana gerade ihre Umgebung inspizierte – Dumbledore, der schräg hinter dem Professor stand, beäugte sie ähnlich komisch, genau wie Professor McGonagall, Doge und Mrs Weasley.

     „Geben Sie mir die Briefmarke, Miss Bradley“, sagte Snape ruhig, aber bestimmt, ganz als würde er behutsam auf ein scheues Tier einreden. In diesem Augenblick lief ein Schweißtropfen ihre Stirn herunter, ihr beschleunigter Atem ging stoßweise, ihr Puls raste, ihre Finger bebten und hielten dabei die Blaue Mauritius im Klammergriff. Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung schob sie Snape diese Ausgeburt der sieben Höllenkreise entgegen, der sie, ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern, entgegennahm und an Dumbledore weiterreichte.

     „Was für ein abgefuckter Scheißtripp“, murmelte sie und griff beim nächsten Wimpernschlag nach ihrer Zigarettenschachtel.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

„Oh und ich muss noch einmal zurück und meine Koffer holen, ich habe für heute Abend ein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel reserviert, dann wird es morgen früh nicht wieder so stressig mit Gabriel – Johnny hat eh keine Zeit, meinte er.“

     Mrs Weasley stellte Luciana einen Teller heiße Kartoffelsuppe vor die Nase und legte ein paar Scheiben gerösteten Toast daneben. Nach zwei Zigaretten und einer Tasse Kamillentee hatte sich Lucianas Zustand wieder halbwegs normalisiert - was auch immer in der halben Stunde geschehen sein mochte, in der sie in den Fahrstuhl getreten war, bis zu dem Moment in der Küche des Grimmauldplatzes.

     „Kindchen, du hast deine Koffer schon im Kaminzimmer abgestellt, als du angekommen bist“, bemerkte Mrs Weasley vorsichtig und nahm ihr gegenüber Platz. „Bist du sicher, das alles wieder beim Alten ist?“

     „Faszinierend – also wenn man nervige Arbeiten erledigt und nicht mal was davon mitbekommt, sollte ich Professor Dumbledore die Mauritius mal öfter abschwatzen.“ Dafür kassierte sie einen sehr scharfen Blick. „Sorry, das war unangebracht.“

     Mrs Weasley ließ einen langgezogenen Seufzer hören und wischte nachdenklich die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab.

     „Und du kannst dich an gar nichts erinnern?“

     Luciana schüttelte den Kopf und schob sich einen Löffel Kartoffelsuppe in den Mund – die selbstverständlich köstlich war, alles was diese Frau bisher fabriziert hatte, konnte mit jedem Gericht in einem ihrer Lieblingsrestaurants mithalten.

     „Ich habe die Briefmarke abgeholt, bin dann in den Aufzug und im nächsten Moment stand ich hier in der Küche. Okay, vielleicht war ich etwas in Gedanken, aber das erklärt keinen Blackout von einer halben Stunde … wobei –„

     „Wobei?“, hakte Mrs Weasley nach und Luciana ließ den Löffel sinken. Sie waren allein in der Küche, die anderen hatten den Grimmauldplatz verlassen, sobald die Übergabe stattgefunden und sie ihnen mehrfach versichert hatte, dass es ihr gut ging. Und bei der Dame vor ihrer Nase war es ihr weniger unangenehm offen zu sprechen, als bei einigen anderen Personen, die vor ein paar Minuten noch anwesend gewesen waren.

     „Am Anfang habe ich einfach ein wenig gegrübelt, aber dann – ich weiß nicht, es ist schwer zu beschreiben …“

     „Du hattest das Gefühl, die Gedanken in deinem Kopf sind nicht deine eigenen?“ Darauf konnte sie Mrs Weasley nur verblüfft ansehen und leicht nicken. „Ja, meine Jüngste, Ginny, hat in ihrem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts eine sehr … schlimme Erfahrung mit einem Gegenstand von du-weißt-schon-wem gemacht.“ Mrs Weasley schluckte; es schien ihr sehr schwer zu fallen, über diese Angelegenheit zu reden. „Sie spricht kaum darüber, aber so hat sie es beschrieben.“

     „Ich habe es erst gar nicht bemerkt“, begann Luciana nach einem Moment der Stille. „Irgendwann wurde das Zeugs in meinem Kopf immer konfuser.“ Was nicht unlogisch bedeutete, das war ihr sehr wohl bewusst. Aber sobald ihr Snape die Mauritius abgenommen hatte, wirkten alle paranoiden Ideen, die sie noch vor ein paar Sekunden gehabt hatte, abwegiger denn je. Natürlich war sie in der Nacht nach der Auktion zu Sir Rennoc gegangen, um ihn nach seiner Meinung zu fragen, letztendlich wäre es allerdings gleich gewesen, hätte er ihr mit allen Mitteln versucht begreiflich zu machen, dass Snape auf der Seite des Schwarzen Führers stehen würde – sie hätte ihm sowieso nicht geglaubt. Sie hatte mehr im Sinn gehabt, sich mit einer Person austauschen zu können, die Snape nicht wie die Pest hasste und hatte letztendlich mehr Informationen bekommen, als ihr lieb gewesen waren. Das einzige, was ihr die letzte Stunde wirklich an Erkenntnis gebracht hatte, war ein kleiner Vorgeschmack darauf, wie gefährlich dieser Schwarze Führer wirklich sein musste und wie weit seine Macht über seinen Tellerrand hinausgehen konnte.

     „Meinen Sie Professor Dumbledore wird mit dem Horkrux fertig?“

     Mrs Weasley setzte ein aufmunterndes Lächeln auf und erhob sich wieder von ihrem Platz, um gleich ein paar Tassen auf dem Tisch einzusammeln (die Frau konnte keine fünf Minuten still sitzen bleiben).

     „Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Dumbledore ist der mächtigste Zauberer dieser Zeit und wird einen Weg finden, ganz bestimmt.“

     Luciana schnappte wortlos nach einem Stück Brot und kaute gedankenverloren auf der etwas harten Kruste herum – sie fragte sich, was der Horkrux wohl in dem alten Mann wachrufen würde.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Nach dem Mittagessen verabschiedete sie sich von Remus (und Black, der in letzter Zeit zu so etwas wie dem Schatten des Werwolfs mutiert war), lehnte das dritte Mal in Folge Mrs Weasleys Angebot ab, die Nacht im Grimmauldplatz zu verbringen, um am nächsten Morgen gemeinsam mit den anderen zum King’s Cross Bahnhof zu fahren (der Vorschlag hatte beinhaltet im Mädchenzimmer zu schlafen, ergo bei Ginevra und Granger - danke, aber nein danke) und verließ mit ihren zwei Koffern und dem leeren Vogelkäfig das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens.

     Die Besorgungen in der Winkelgasse hatte sie nun bis auf den allerletzten, möglichen Tag geschoben und auch wenn Gabriel bei dieser Ankündigung beide Hände über dem Kopf zusammengeschlagen hatte, befand sie ihre Entscheidung für äußerst gut gewählt. An diesem Samstagnachmittag begegnete sie keinem einzigen Schüler in der Einkaufsgasse der Magier, die Läden schienen allesamt spärlich besucht und auch die meisten Verkäufer machten den Eindruck, sehr froh darüber zu sein, die sommerliche Hogwartsinvasion hinter sich gebracht zu haben. Ihr erster Besuch galt der Gringotts Bank, in der sie zwei Beutel Monetas-Nachschub aus ihrem Verließ einsteckte, bevor sie sich dem Minimarathon durch den guten alten Einzelhandel stellte. Die längste Zeit verbrachte sie in der einzigen Buchhandlung (von dem Second-Hand-Laden abgesehen) der kleinen Einkaufsmeile, da ein älterer Herr mit verwaschenem, blass rotem Spitzhut und einem Monokel im linken Auge die einzige Verkäuferin in dem Geschäft scheinbar stundenlang für sich beanspruchte und sie demnach gezwungen war, sich eigenhändig durch die Regale ohne erkennbares System zu prügeln.

     „Das macht dreiunddreißig Galleonen und fünfzehn Sickel.“ Mit einem tiefen Durchatmen konnte sich Luciana gerade eben davon abhalten, eine empörte Schimpftirade vom Stapel zu lassen, auch wenn diese Summe bei weitem nicht so hoch ausfiel, wie beim Schulbücherkauf vom letzten Jahr. Allerdings hatte sie dort alle Bücher bis einschließlich der fünften Stufe kaufen müssen und jetzt waren es nur fünf Exemplare! Widerwillig schob sie der Verkäuferin (übrigens dieselbe von ihrem letzten Einkauf bei _Flourish & Blotts_) vierunddreißig goldene Geldstücke über den Tresen (alleine das Abzählen beanspruchte eine halbe Ewigkeit – was hatten diese Zauberfunzeln gegen Scheine? Oder zumindest einen höheren Wert, wenn man seine Währung unbedingt auf Münzen beschränkt lassen wollte?) und nahm, nachdem sie das Wechselgeld erhalten hatte, die kleine Tüte entgegen.

     Als nächstes bog sie, wie versprochen, bei _Weasley’s Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ ab, allerdings schien genau dieses Geschäft all die Zauberer und Hexen zu beherbergen, die sie in der restlichen Winkelgasse nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Mit anderen Worten, der Laden war gerammelt voll und das nicht einmal, wie man hätte vermuten können, von einem sonderlich jungen Publikum, denn dieses schien sich, einen Tag vor Antritt in das neue Schuljahr, wirklich anderorts den letzten Tag der Ferien zu vertreiben. Nein, offenbar nutzten die älteren Generationen die jugendfreie Gasse aus, um zeugenfrei den eigenen Bedarf an Würgzungen-Toffees, Juxzauberstäben und sogar Nasch-und-Schwänzleckereien aufzustocken (das Letztere in offensichtlicher Vorfreude darüber, dem Chef ‚mal so richtig ordentlich auf den Schreibtisch reihern zu können‘, wie sie einem kurzen Gespräch zwischen zwei Herren in ihren Vierzigern hatte entnehmen können). George und Fred bemühten sich zwar händeringend ein paar Minuten Zeit für sie aufzubringen, doch nach der gleich dritten Unterbrechung von ganz besonders ungeduldigen Kunden schlug Luciana vor, das Treffen auf ein Frühstück am nächsten Tag zu verschieben, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof machen würde.

     Mit einer Gratisbox Kotzpastillen und Kollapskeksen in der Tasche, steuerte sie die letzte Station ihrer Einkaufstour an, als sich im Vorbeilaufen links neben ihr eine Ladentür öffnete und ein wohlbekannter Junge mit dunkelblondem Haar auf die Gasse trat.

     „Hallo Luciana!“ Hinter Neville Longbottom kam eine ältere Dame mit grauem Karokleid, einer riesenhaften, roten Handtasche und einem zerschlissenen Hut (auf dem irgendein ausgestopftes Federvieh saß; Luciana wandte bei dem Anblick schnell den Blick ab) aus dem Bekleidungsladen und musterte sie von oben bis unten.

     „Hey Neville“, grüßte sie ihren Klassenkameraden und streckte der Frau ihre Hand entgegen. „Luciana Bradley, Neville und ich sind in derselben Klasse.“ Mit dieser Erklärung schien die Frau zufrieden gestellt zu sein, wobei ihr strenger Blick nur ein wenig freundlicher wurde.

     „Augusta Longbottom, hocherfreut“, sagte die Dame und schüttelte ihre Hand mit ordentlichem Griff dahinter. „Ich bin Nevilles Großmutter. Hast du auch deine Bücherliste verklüngelt, oder kann es einen anderen Grund geben, solch bedeutende Besorgungen auf den letzten Drücker zu machen?“ Diese Bemerkung schien mehr gegen ihren Enkel zu schießen und weniger gestellt aus wirklichem Interesse. Neville war derweil puterrot angelaufen, während er scheinbar aufmerksam seine Schuhspitzen betrachtete - Luciana bekam eine winzige Vorstellung, wie der etwas zerstreut wirkende, schüchterne Junge genau an dieser Stufe der Persönlichkeitsentwicklung gekommen war.

     „Nein, ich dachte mir einfach kurz vor knapp wird es nicht so voll hier und wie es aussieht, scheint der Plan aufzugehen.“

     „Nun ja, das ist wirklich eine willkommene Abwechslung, ich habe die Winkelgasse in all den vielen Jahren noch nie so leer gesehen“, bemerkte Mrs Longbottom und Neville sah darauf ein wenig hoffnungsvoller aus. „Ausgenommen natürlich bei dem ersten Schreckenszug von du-weißt-schon-wem, weißt du, die Leute sind nicht umsonst umsichtiger und vermeiden unnötig aus ihren Häusern zu gehen.“

     „Ehm –„

     „Aber du bist viel zu jung um das zu wissen, Neville hier selbstredend auch. Sind deine Eltern noch in einem anderen Geschäft?“ Die alte Dame sah sie durchdringend an. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde sie genau wie Neville Fuß scharrend in der Ecke stehen – man was hatte das Weib eine Autorität am Leib.

     „Ich bin volljährig und daher –„

     „Du kommst mit uns“, sagte Mrs Longbottom, wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Albus würde es gar nicht gerne sehen, wenn einer seiner Schüler alleine unterwegs ist.“

     „Das ist wirklich nett von ihnen“, begann Luciana vorsichtig, wobei sich Mrs Longbottom schon wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, genau wie ihr Enkel, der ihr mit einem Schritt Abstand folgte, „aber ich muss nur noch in die Apotheke.“

     „Das trifft sich hervorragend, dorthin sind wir ebenfalls unterwegs.“ Nach ein paar Sekunden weiteren, durchdringenden Starrens begab sie sich an Nevilles Seite, der überhaupt nicht den Eindruck machte, als sei das Verhalten seiner Großmutter etwas Besonderes.

     „Warst du schon bei _Madame Malkins_?“, fragte er nach einem Moment der Stille, in der Luciana schon Pläne schmiedete, wie sie die alte Dame abhängen können würde. „Wir waren bestimmt eine ganze Stunde da drin und ich habe dich nicht gesehen.“

     „Was, wegen der Schuluniform?“ Neville nickte. „Die habe ich letztes Jahr gekauft, ich wachse nicht mehr, seit … mh, bestimmt seit ich fünfzehn bin.“ Und wo sie gerade bei dem Thema waren, nahm sie ihren Klassenkameraden ein wenig genauer in Augenschein. Der Junge hatte in den paar Wochen wirklich einige Zentimeter zugelegt und wirkte somit weitaus weniger mopsig, als vor Ferienbeginn.

     „Oh, da hast du es ja gut. Großmutter musste mir einen ganzen Satz neuer Hosen und Hemden kaufen, selbst meine Roben waren zu kurz.“ Ja, und darüber schien diese weitaus weniger erfreut, als ihr Nach-Nachwuchs.

     „Sag mal –„, sagte Luciana und legte ihre Stirn dabei in Falten, „wieso wollt ihr eigentlich in die Apotheke? Also ohne dir aufn Schlips treten zu wollen, aber hast du die Zaubertränke Prüfung ernsthaft mit einem O bestanden?“ Neville starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf und versuchte ihr mit Handgesten irgendetwas begreiflich zu machen, doch da war es schon zu spät.

     „Neville“, schnappte Mrs Longbottom entrüstet und richtete sich das notdürftig konservierte Tier auf dem Haupt, „hat ein _Mies_ in Zaubertränke bekommen und ein _Annehmbar_ in Verwandlungen und Geschichte der Zauberei. Dabei war Frank, sein Vater, so begabt in Zaubertränke und auch für seine verblüffenden Verwandlungen hat er immer ein beachtenswertes Wort der Anerkennung von seinen Lehrern gekriegt und –„ Luciana murmelte Neville mehrfach ein _‚Es tut mir so leid‘_ entgegen, bis sie den Eingang der Apotheke erreicht hatten und seine Großmutter noch immer nicht den Lobgesang auf ihren Sohn beendet hatte. Und wäre das allein nicht schon Demütigung genug, folgte für den armen Knaben der nächste Tritt in den Hintern im Innern des spärlich beleuchteten Ladenlokals. Sie hätte fast nicht bemerkt, dass Neville, kurz nach der Eingangstür, wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben war und mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen einen bestimmten Punkt an der gegenüberliegenden Regalwand fixiert hatte, da Luciana selbst die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packen wollte, ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und die schrullige Lady zu bringen, doch dann bemerkte sie ihn selbst.

     „Hallo Professor“, flötete sie scheinbar gut gelaunt und war dabei hin und her gerissen, Mitleid für ihren Klassenkameraden zu empfinden oder ein wenig Schadenfreude aufzubringen, da Snape sich mit einem tiefen Durchatmen und sehr angenervtem Blick zu ihr umdrehte.

     „Miss Bradley“, sagte er, für den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht doch recht neutral, dann glitt sein Blick über sie hinweg, „und Mr Longbottom.“ Für einen sehr kurzen Moment zog er fragend eine seiner Augenbrauen in Höhe und musterte Luciana dabei prüfend – was ihm währenddessen durch den Kopf ging, war selbstverständlich ein Rätsel, genau wie die, mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit, spitze Bemerkung, ausgefallen wäre, zu der er gerade ansetzte, als sich auch schon Mrs Longbottom von der Seite anpirschte. Snape musterte die alte Frau für einen kaum wahrnehmbaren Moment und jemand, der nicht so gut darin geschult war wie Luciana seine noch so kleinsten Regungen zu bemerken, wäre sicher nicht aufgefallen, dass seine Augen sich bei dem Anblick des Huts und der Handtasche weiteten.

     „Ist das ein Lehrer von dir, Neville?“

     Neville machte unterdessen den Eindruck, sich gleich auf den grauen Steinboden zu seinen Füßen erbrechen zu müssen – ob die violetten Enden der Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien auch halfen, wenn man das eigentliche Brechmittel gar nicht gegessen hatte?

     „Das ist Professor Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke“, beantwortete Luciana die Frage, nachdem ein ganzer Moment seltsame Stille folgte. „Professor, das ist Mrs Longbottom, Mr Longbottoms Großmutter.“ Die alte Dame griff darauf sofort die Hand des Professors und begann los zu plappern, für Luciana _die_ Gelegenheit sich aus der Schusslinie zu begeben, Neville beim Arm zu packen und ihn zum nächsten Regal zu schleifen (es fühlte sich mehr danach an, eine unbewegliche Schaufensterpuppe zu bewegen, als einen lebendigen Menschen).

     „Ruhig atmen, Neville“, sagte sie in Flüsterstimme und zog ihren Zutatenzettel aus der Umhängetasche. „Morgen geht es wieder zur Schule und du hast bis Weihnachten Schonzeit.“ Es dauerte ein wenig, bis die erste Reaktion von ihm kam, in Form eines kurzen Nickens. Allerdings schien er im Moment noch nicht davon auszugehen, die anstehende Fahrt nach Schottland überhaupt antreten zu können.

     „Snape wird dich bestimmt nicht in die Scheiße reiten.“ Jetzt sah Neville sie an, als habe sie vollkommen den Verstand verloren – nicht ganz unbegründet, also Strategiewechsel. „Und sieh mal, deine Oma lässt ihn sowieso nicht zu Wort kommen, was soll da schon schief gehen?“

     Tatsächlich liefen die nächsten Minuten so ab, dass Luciana sich ein Körbchen unter dem Kassentresen schnappte, kreuz und quer in dem, von ihnen vier abgesehen, vollkommen menschenleeren Laden lief (so langsam fragte sie sich, ob überhaupt ein Verkäufer anwesend war) und dabei immer wieder im Slalom um Snape und Mrs Longbottom balancierte, während sie in den umliegenden Regalen ihre Zaubertrankzutaten zusammensuchte. Wenn dabei ihr Blick an Snape hängen blieb, fiel überdeutlich auf, wie schnell seine Nasenflügel von unbeweglich zu bebend und seine Hautfarbe von blass zu fleckig übergangen war, wobei er selbst kaum ein Wort zu sprechen schien – das Reden übernahm weiterhin Mrs Schrullig und das mittlerweile in Qualität auf-totes-Tier-einreden (wer konnte schon mit Bestimmtheit sagen, wie sie an ihren Hut gekommen war …).

     „Zwei Dutzend Lenkpflaumen, Miss Bradley“, durchdrang die Stimme von Snape den Raum und keine zwei Sekunden später angelte ein durch und durch von schwarzem Stoff bedeckter Arm ein volles Glas mit den dunkelrot verschrumpelten Früchten, direkt über ihrem Kopf und ersetzte das, welches sie gerade beinahe leer gemacht hatte. Ein Seitenblick auf ihre Liste verriet, dass dunkelgrün auf Pergament-gelb dort etwas von _einem_ Dutzend Lenkpflaumen stand. Mrs Longbottom stand noch immer in der Mitte der Apotheke und beäugte das Schauspiel vor ihrer Nase, wohl in der freudigen Erwartung, gleich ihren Monolog weiterführen zu können. Nun ja, Luciana war kein Unmensch und Snape hatte schon beinahe so etwas wie eine verzweifelte Miene aufgesetzt, zumindest insofern sie dies beurteilen konnte, da er noch immer mit den Zutaten vor seiner Nase beschäftigt war.

     „Oh, _zwei_ Dutzend“, sagte sie deutlich und schaute demonstrativ auf die Liste. „Gut, dass Sie es bemerkt haben.“

     „Geben Sie schon her“, fauchte Snape dann und schnappte sich den Zettel aus ihrer Hand, „bevor ich Sie im gesamten nächsten Schuljahr mit Trankzutaten versorgen muss!“

     _Tief durchatmen_ wiederholte sie nun ein paar Mal im Geiste und setzte ein sehr eingefrorenes Lächeln auf – das Ablenkungsmanöver schien jedenfalls seine Wirkung zu zeigen, denn kurz nachdem Snape angefangen hatte, den Rest ihrer Liste mit ihr zusammen aus den Regalen zu suchen, wandte sich Mrs Longbottom Neville zu und begann selbst mit ihrem Einkauf.   

     „Wie können Sie es wagen mir diese … diese _Person_ auf den Hals zu hetzen?“, zischte er ihr leise zu, nachdem noch zwei weitere Kunden den Laden betreten hatten und der Geräuschpegel in dem Raum wesentlich zugenommen hatte.

     „Ah, _ich_ bin wieder Schuld, schon Recht“, sagte sie und achtete ebenso darauf, einen Flüsterton anzuschlagen. „Es ist ja auch nicht so, dass die Alte mich seit Malkins selbst als Geisel genommen hat.“ Snape vollführte darauf sein Ein-Brauen-Non-Verbal-Fragezeichen. „Die Dame ist offenbar der Meinung, ich könnte die fünfzig Meter zur Apotheke nicht alleine laufen.“

     „Soll heißen Sie sind alleine unterwegs und haben sich nicht mit den Longbottoms zum Einkauf getroffen?“ Diese Frage stellte er mal wieder auf seine unnachahmliche Art und Weise, die einem das Gefühl vermittelte, gerade den größten Bockmist verzapft zu haben.

     „Sir, es fünf Uhr am Spätnachmittag, ich bin nicht mal in die Nähe der Nok-„

     „Ich habe Ihnen schon einmal etwas zu den Warnungen des Ministeriums gesagt und mich dabei nicht auf offensichtlich zwielichtige Ortschaften wie die Nokturngasse beschränkt.“ Damit schmiss er aufgebracht eine abgepackte Tüte getrocknetes Diptam in ihren Korb. „Die Zwischenfälle geschehen bei Tag, wie auch bei Nacht, was meinen Sie, wieso hier niemand alleine auf den Straßen ist?“

     Luciana lag schon eine spitze Bemerkung auf der Zunge, wieso sie ganz genau wusste, warum er dabei eine der wenigen Ausnahmen bildete, als ihr in den Sinn kam, warum er gerade schon wieder einen kleinen Aufstand probte. Durch das letzte Jahr in der Schule und vor allem mit den Ordenssitzungen, hatte sie ihn gut genug kennengelernt, um mittlerweile sagen zu können, dass er sich im Normalfall keine zwei Pfennig für das Wohl seiner Mitmenschen interessierte. Natürlich musste er jedem auf die Nase binden, wenn er einen besseren Vorschlag hatte oder einem anderen ein Fehler unterlaufen war, aber er pflegte die Leute ins offene Messer laufen zu lassen, insofern damit keine ‚wichtige Mission‘ gefährdet war. Was sie zu dem Schluss kommen ließ, dass er sich Sorgen um sie machte und das war ja schon irgendwie niedlich.

     Letztendlich seufzte Luciana und schmiss im Vorbeilaufen drei Bezoare in den Einkaufskorb, bevor sie sich ihm wieder zuwandte. „Ich schätze das muss erstmal in meinem Schädel ankommen – ich spaziere draußen alleine rum, seitdem ich weiß wie man die Bunkertür öffnen kann und das habe ich ziemlich schnell herausbekommen“, sagte sie und musste bei den letzten Worten Schmunzeln. Ja, herauszukommen war die eine Sache gewesen, aber für den Weg hinein hatte sie bis zum Morgengrauen gebraucht – Gabriel hatte bis dato schon ganze fünf Suchtrupps auf den Weg geschickt. „Aber selbst wenn mir bei dem Gedanken schon das Grauen kommt: Ich gehe gleich zusammen mit den Longbottoms wieder aus dem Laden, die zehn Meter, ohne Umwege, in den Tropfenden Kessel und hoch auf mein Zimmer.“

     Snapes Gesicht verdüsterte sich mit einem Schlag.

     „Was jetzt?“, fragte sie genervt. „Was ist daran wieder falsch?“

     „Offensichtlich haben Sie auch nicht aufmerksam den Tagespropheten studiert, ich frage mich, wieso ich mir überhaupt die Mühe mache.“ Ja, das Thema hatte sie vor nicht einer Minute selbst schon durchgekaut. Übrigens sprach er trotzdem weiter. „Gatria Menkar, Sekretärin des Zaubereiministers, ist letzte Woche spurlos verschwunden, nachdem sie ihr Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel bezogen hat.“ Das erklärte jedenfalls, wieso sie die Zaubererkneipe vor ein paar Stunden beinahe Menschenleer vorgefunden hatte.

     „Na dann kann ich ja von Glück sagen, dass ich weder eine bekannte Person bin, noch in einer anderen Weise für den Schwarzen Führer interessant sein könnte, immerhin sollte niemand wissen, wer mein Pate ist.“

     „Vielleicht wäre dem so, wenn _Doktor_ Steinhardt nicht auf die äußerst clevere Idee gekommen wäre, Sie mit auf die Auktion zu nehmen“, schnarrte Snape, dieses Mal achtete er besonders darauf, keine ungebetenen Zuhörer zu haben und lehnte sich nah an sie heran, in der scheinbaren Absicht ein Glas Molchaugen zu begutachten – dabei driftete ihr selbstverständlich ein Schwall Au-de-Tränkemeister in Nasenlöcher, „und ich kann Ihnen nur gratulieren, Miss Bradley, Sie scheinen einen Bewunderer zu haben.“

     Luciana schluckte schwer. „Rabastan oder Rodolphus?“, flüsterte sie tonlos.

     „Der Zweite und ich erspare Ihnen die Obszönitäten, die er unaufhörlich zu äußern pflegt.“

     Für einen Augenblick spürte sie einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen, gefolgt mit einer Faust, die ihren Magen im Klammergriff zu halten schien, dann schüttelte sie diese unsinnigen Emotionen, mit einer gewaltigen Klatsche von der Logikfraktion, ab.

     „Okay, wahrscheinlich habe ich im letzten Jahr nicht wirklich den Eindruck auf Sie gemacht, aber ich bin, im Normalfall, wirklich in der Lage auf mich selbst aufzupassen. Ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen, dass Sie –„

     „Kehren Sie über Nacht nach Hause zurück, Miss Bradley“, sagte Snape, interessanterweise ohne jegliche Schärfe oder Befehlston in der Stimme.

     „Tut mir leid, aber das wird nicht passieren“, ah, da kam auch gleich wieder der angesäuerte Herr Professor zum Vorschein. „Nicht, dass ich mich vor Ihnen rechtfertigen müsste, aber erstens ist das Zimmer schon bezahlt, zweitens habe ich seit Wochen keine einzige Nacht mehr durchgeschlafen, weil mir andauernd irgendein Idiot eine unaufschiebbare Aufgabe aufs Auge drückt und drittens halte ich überhaupt nichts davon, Dinge, die ich tun möchte, sein zu lassen, weil etwas passieren _könnte_.“

     „Das ist der unsinn-„

     „Zimmer eins sieben, Sir“, unterbrach Luciana ihn sofort, bevor er doch noch seine Selbstbeherrschung verlor und jeder Zeuge ihrer kleinen Unterhaltung werden würde. „Falls Sie sich selbst von meiner Unversehrtheit überzeugen möchten. Die Wände scheinen nicht besonders massiv, ist ja auch ein altes Gebäude, aber das Bett macht einen sehr stabilen Eindruck.“ Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war Snape alles aus dem Gesicht gefallen, es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass er das Einmachglas voller Blutegel noch in der Hand hielt.

     „Severus, deine Bestellung ist fertig.“ Ein kleiner, rundlicher Zauberer mit grauer Halbglatze und dicker Brille auf der Nase, war in der Zwischenzeit aus einem Hinterraum an den Tresen gewatschelt und stellte dort eine große Papptüte ab. Snape brauchte allerdings eine gewisse Zeit, bis er wieder soweit funktionierte, das Glas zurück auf seinen Platz in das Regal zu stellen und sich Richtung Kasse zu bewegen.

     Luciana war kaum überrascht, dass er weder ihr noch den Longbottoms ein Wort des Abschieds zukommen ließ, als er eilends den Laden verließ.  

    


	12. Kopfkino

George und Fred hatten Lucianas Koffer ungefragt vom Innenraum des Taxis auf einen der Gepäckwagen gehievt, die in der Eingangshalle des King’s Cross Bahnhof standen und liefen damit in Richtung der Abfahrgleise vor, während sie selbst das Wechselgeld des Taxifahrers entgegennahm. An diesem Sonntagmorgen war besonders viel Betrieb in dem Gebäude, wobei nicht einmal die Hälfte der Menschen um sie herum danach aussahen, irgendwen für eine Zugfahrt zur Zaubererschule in den hohen Norden abladen zu wollen.

     Nachdem Luciana zu den beiden jungen Männern aufgeholt hatte und sie zusammen zielstrebig auf den Backsteinpfeiler zwischen Plattform neun und zehn zusteuerten, fragte sie sich das erste Mal, ob dieser mit so etwas wie einem Verschleierungszauber belegt war – immerhin konnte sie auf der kurzen Strecke mindestens drei Familien (eine davon bestehend aus gleich neun Personen, dabei hatte keine von ihnen rotes Haar) ausmachen, die nacheinander einfach vom Bahnsteig verschwanden und niemand, nicht einmal die beiden Zugbegleiter, die direkt neben dem magischen Durchgang standen, schien etwas zu bemerken.

     Azrael, der kurz vor ihrem Aufbruch vom Tropfenden Kessel auf dem Fenstersims ihres Hotelzimmers aufgetaucht war, veranstaltete zudem ein heftiges Protestgekreische, ob der Unverschämtheit, ihn nun seit über zwei Stunden in einem Transportkäfig gefangen zu halten und selbst das schien niemand sonderlich außergewöhnlich zu finden. Dass der Falke die meiste Zeit davon, in der Luciana und die Zwillinge ein ausgiebiges Frühstück in einem kleinen Kaffee, unweit der Zaubererkneipe, verputzt hatten, auf ihrem Schoß gelegen hatte und ausgiebig gekrault worden war, schien sein  Haselnuss großes Winzhirn nicht mehr auf Abruf bereit zu haben.

     „So früh waren wir noch nie am Gleis“, bemerkte George, nachdem sie die Barriere zum Gleis neundreiviertel durchschritten hatten (Luciana hatte sich dabei ganz nah an Freds Rücken geheftet und ihre Hände an seinem Pullover festgekrallt, damit sie die massive Steinmauer erst gar nicht zu Gesicht bekommen konnte. Magie und theoretisches Wissen darüber hin oder her; ihr gesunder Menschenverstand wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen, wenn es darum ging, mit der Nase voran auf einen steinernen Pfeiler zuzulaufen).

     „Konnte ja keiner ahnen, dass die Straßen so ausgestorben sein würden.“ Wobei sie im Geiste hinzufügen musste, dass dies nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. Auch wenn die Mission am Buckingham Palace nun schon einige Wochen zurücklag, hatte sich die Stadt bei weitem noch nicht vollständig von dem Totalausfall erholt. Viele Autos waren durch den EMP lahmgelegt und beschädigt worden und die Behörden hatten, wenige Tage nach dem Vorfall, die Öffentlichkeit dazu aufgerufen, erst den Taxiunternehmen, Institutionen wie der Feuerwehr, den Krankenhäuser und der Müllabfuhr, den Vortritt bei den umliegenden Werkstätten zu lassen, bevor man sich um die Reparaturen seiner Privatfahrzeuge kümmerte. Der Verkehr bestand deswegen aus meist ausländischen Autos und LKWs – zumindest die U-Bahn und die Züge schienen die meisten Linien wieder in Betrieb genommen zu haben, was die Infrastruktur wieder langsam in Gang warf.

     Die große Uhr über dem neundreiviertel Schild sprang ihr direkt ins Auge, gleich nachdem sie den verborgenen Bahnsteig betreten hatten und zeigte zehn Uhr zweiunddreißig an. Tatsächlich war das Gewusel um sie herum nicht ganz so chaotisch, wie im vergangenen Jahr und Luciana hatte im Innern des tiefroten Zugs die Qual der Wahl, was ihren Sitzplatz anbelangte. Allerdings wurde ihr diese Entscheidung von George und Fred abgenommen, die sie in das ‚perfekteste Abteil‘ des gesamten Hogwarts Expresses verfrachteten.

     „Hier hinten bist du am weitesten von der Schulsprecher- und Vertrauensschülerbande entfernt“, sagte Fred und bugsierte ihre beiden Koffer auf die Ablage über den blassblauen Samtsitzen.

     „Es ist eines der ersten Abteile, das von der Zuckerhexe besucht wird“, fuhr George fort. „Da hast du die famose Auswahl aller Knabbereien und Süßigkeiten – nicht, wie diese Laien da vorne, die nur noch die kläglichen Reste von gematschtem Kesselkuchen abbekommen.“

     „Und die Slytherins verkriechen sich immer im vorderen Teil“, schloss Fred und beeilte sich, seine Finger aus der Gefahrenzone zu bekommen, nachdem er das Türchen von Azraels Käfig geöffnet hatte und der Falke mit wütendem Aufschrei auf einen der Sitze sprang.

     „Oh, da sind Mum und Dad!“ Fred streckte seinen Kopf durch das Fenster, anscheinend um sich selbst von der Aussage seines Bruders zu überzeugen und zog ihn blitzschnell wieder hinein.

     „Jetzt aber fix, bevor Mum uns hier drinnen sieht und auf die Idee kommt, die Türen zu versiegeln.“ Luciana lachte laut auf, auch wenn diese Vermutung nicht ganz an den Haaren herbeigezogen war. Immerhin versuchte Mrs Weasley ihre beiden Schulabbrecher-Söhne bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit davon zu überzeugen, doch noch ihre UTZe auf Hogwarts nachzuholen, ganz gleich, wie gut ihr Geschäft in der Winkelgasse lief.

     „Willst du noch den anderen Hallo sagen?“, fragte George. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

     „Ich habe noch einiges zu tun, Kram von meinem Paten“, sagte sie und nahm die Zwillinge der Reihe nach zum Abschied in den Arm. „Wir sehen uns die Tage, bei der nächsten Sitzung!“

     Bis der Zug den Bahnhof verließ, hatte Luciana zwei Ordenssitzungsprotokolle bearbeitet und war drei Personalakten von Bewerbern auf Cicils freien Posten im Vorstand durchgegangen (tatsächlich waren in einem ihrer Gepäckstücke ausschließlich Unterlagen des Ordens und der UOWV verstaut, nicht einmal eins ihrer Schulbücher hatte sie dort noch unterbekommen), was sich jedoch erledigte, als der Hogwarts Express um die erste Kurve bog und Neville Longbottoms Gesicht zwischen der Schiebetür erschien.

     „Ist hier noch frei?“

     Luciana nahm seufzend die Füße von dem ihr gegenüberliegenden Sitz, packte den Stapel Zettel zurück in eine Mappe und bedeutete ihrem Hauskameraden Platz zu nehmen. Dass dieser darauf eine ganze Meute, bestehend aus Potter und Luna (naja, vielleicht war die Bezeichnung ‚Meute‘ ein wenig überzogen) hinter sich her schleppte, war so nicht abgesprochen gewesen.

     „Die starren euch an, weil ihr auch im Ministerium wart“, sagte Potter an die beiden anderen gerichtet (den ersten Teil dieser Unterhaltung hatten sie wohl auf dem Gang geführt), nickte Luciana zu und verstaute seinen ledernen Koffer auf der Gepäckablage. 

     „Wer starrt wen an?“, erkundigte sie sich und rückte etwas auf, um Luna Platz neben sich zu machen.

     „Alle starren“, meinte Neville und deutete Richtung Gang. Tatsächlich konnte Luciana durch die beiden Glasscheiben der Tür ein paar neugierige Schüler sehen, die sie ganz unverhohlen beobachteten. Nicht zum ersten Mal war sie verdammt dankbar, dass niemand aus der Schule oder der Presse Wind von ihrer Beteiligung an der Ministeriumssache bekommen hatte. Gerade, als sie sich geistig aus der folgenden Unterhaltung der drei ausklinken wollte und sich der heutigen Daily Mirror widmen konnte, sprach Neville sie an.

     „Du siehst ziemlich erledigt aus, bist du gestern nach dem Einkauf doch noch unterwegs gewesen?“ Longbottom machte bei diesem Gedanken ein furchtbar empörtes Gesicht, ganz als sei er ihr gerade auf die Schliche von einem Schwerverbrechen gekommen. Man, was machten die alle einen Aufriss um den Schwarzen Führer und seine Minions.

     „Nein, war ich nicht“, antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß. „Aber die Gäste nebenan waren ziemlich laut, ich habe kaum ein Auge zu getan.“ Und zumindest der allerletzte Teil war nicht gelogen.

 

 

_Über fünf Minuten und an der Tür hatte sich noch immer nichts getan. Von dem Bett des Hotelzimmers aus fixierte sie weiterhin den verschlossenen Durchgang des Raumes, vor dem sie die unverkennbar klingenden Schritte vernommen hatte. Auch wenn es mittlerweile weit nach ein Uhr Nachts war, saß sie noch immer im Schneidersitz auf der Matratze, umringt von Schriftsätzen und Tabellen, die allesamt kurz vor einem Abgabetermin standen oder diesen schon überschritten hatten. Nicht, weil sie nicht regelmäßig oder viel daran gearbeitet hatte – nein, die Deadlines ihres Paten waren nur nicht menschenmöglich machbar. Doch in den letzten Minuten galt ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit der Tür – und ihrem rasenden Herzen, welches sich einfach nicht beruhigen wollte. Und dies lag nicht daran, dass sie sich darum sorgte, ein potenzieller Entführer könnte genau jetzt vor ihrem Zimmer campieren. Nein, wie gesagt, die Schritte sind ihr wohl bekannt gewesen._

_Sie ließ den größten der drei Zeiger des Weckers auf dem Nachtisch noch zwei volle Runden drehen, bevor sie mit einem Augenrollen vom Bett sprang, mit ein paar Sätzen den mittelgroßen Raum durchquerte, den silbern angelaufenen Knauf packte und die Tür aufriss. Der Mann dahinter hätte bei der plötzlichen Aktion fast einen Satz in den Gang hinter ihm gemacht - zumindest hatte sie einen Ansatz für solch eine Bewegung erkennen können._

_„Solang Sie nicht vom Planeten Krypton kommen und daher den Röntgenblick beherrschen, werden Sie sich von dort draußen wohl kaum von meiner ‚Unversehrtheit‘ überzeugen können“, bemerkte sie und sah ihren Gegenüber mit einem auffordernden Blick an._

_Snape straffte seine Schultern und blickte rechts und links in den Gang hinein, ganz als sei es nicht vollkommen unmöglich, in der vollkommenen Dunkelheit etwas zu sehen. Luciana trat ein Stück zur Seite, schaute ihn mit einem leichten Schmunzeln an und nach ein paar Sekunden des Zögerns betrat er das Zimmer._

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Neville und Potter deckten sich, kurz vor der Mittagszeit, mit Kürbissaft und Süßkram ein, sobald die ältere Dame mit grauer Dauerwelle mit ihrem Verkaufswagen vor dem Abteil Halt machte. Luna war unterdessen derart in einer Klitterer Ausgabe vertieft, dass Sie die Frau und den Imbisswagen voller Naschereien nicht einmal zu bemerken schien. Luciana winkte die Nachfrage nach einer Dosis Zuckerschock ab und schlürfte weiter Kaffee aus einer Thermoskanne, die sie sich in dem Café, auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof, randvoll hatte auffüllen lassen und den sie bitter nötig hatte. Wie viele Stunden hatte sie geschlafen? Zwei? Oder vielleicht doch drei? So genau konnte sie das nicht sagen, immerhin hatte sie etwas Besseres zu tun gehabt, als auf solche Banalitäten wie die Uhrzeit zu achten. Vor allem war jedes Zeitgefühl hinfällig, wenn man gleich mehrfach das ein oder andere Mal weggedöst war, um dann, auf höchst angenehme Art und Weise, zur nächsten Runde ‚Unversehrtheitsüberprüfung‘ geweckt zu werden. Oder wie sollte sie den Umstand beschreiben, die gesamte Nacht bis zum Morgengrauen von einem sehr kompetenten Personenschützer umgeben gewesen zu sein? Zumindest musste er sich diese oder eine ähnliche Erklärung zum Zweck der Selbstrechtfertigung zurechtgelegt haben …

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

_„Sie öffnen einem Fremden die Tür, einfach so, ohne jegliche Sicherheitsvorkehrung, nicht einmal mit Ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand?“, schimpfte Snape ohne Umschweife los und hatte dabei anscheinend Schwierigkeiten, seinen Blick auf ihre Augen gerichtet zu halten. Zu seiner Verteidigung: Luciana trug nichts weiter als Panties und ein leichtes Baumwolltop. Zu ihrer Verteidigung: Es war eine verdammt heiße Spätsommernacht und die Zaubererwelt hatte offenbar noch nie von der Existenz der Klimaanlage gehört._

_„Ich hab das zwar mit dem Röntgenblick auch noch nicht raus, aber ich konnte ziemlich genau hören, dass Sie es waren, noch bevor sie den Treppenabsatz erreicht hatten.“ Für diese Behauptung kassierte sie einen sehr skeptischen Blick. „Sir, wenn man über ein Jahr hinweg jedes Mal Strafarbeiten bei Filch aufgedrückt bekommt, sobald man Ihnen auch nur in der Nähe einer Mädchentoilette begegnet, entwickelt man ein sehr präzises Frühwarnsystem für die Folge und den Klang Ihrer Schritte.“ Damit schien er sich zufriedenzugeben – das hieß, er wandte sich von ihr ab, gleich nachdem sein Blick mehrfach hintereinander für einen Wimpernschlag unter ihre Hals- und Gürtelregion gewandert war und ging dazu über, das Chaos auf ihrem Bett zu betrachten. Nun ja, viel mehr als dies und einen Kamin an der anderen Wand hatte dieser Raum auch nicht zu bieten._

_„Sie können Ihren Umhang auf dem Stuhl ablegen“, sagte Luciana, deutete auf das schon von ihren Klamotten überladene Stück Antiquität und fragte sich zur selben Zeit, wie er es schaffte, bei diesen Temperaturen nicht in seinen meterlangen, schwarzen Stoffbahnen zu zerfließen._

_Snape nahm das Möbelstück mit einem Ausdruck ins Visier, als befürchte er, dieses würde ihn gleich zum Angriff anspringen – oder aber er rang mit sich, ob er ihrer Aufforderung nachkommen sollte. Im Großen und Ganzen schien er zu dieser späten Stunde nicht den entscheidungsfreudigsten Eindruck zu machen und langsam beschlich sie das Gefühl, dass er wohl noch immer vor der Tür Wurzeln schlagen würde, wenn sie nicht die Initiative ergriffen hätte. Oder aber, er hätte irgendwann wieder kehrt gemacht, was noch viel wahrscheinlicher war. Doch mit der nächsten Aktion vollbrachte der Professor es, sie zu überraschen. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung streifte er sich den Umhang von den Schultern und legte ihn, einmal zusammengefaltet, über ihre Jeans und das T-Shirt, die sie am Tag getragen hatte und wandte sich ihr wieder zu. Luciana hatte gerade alle Hände voll damit zu tun, die aberhunderte von losen Zetteln in einer halbwegs geordneten Reihenfolge zusammenzuschieben, da fischte Snape auch schon das Ordensprotokoll der letzten Woche vom Kopfkissen und setzte sich damit auf die Bettkante._

     „Neunzehn Uhr dreiunddreißig bis zwanzig Uhr fünf: Sinnloses Gelaber über Pläne in Strafford Castle einzudringen – _Sie sind der Auffassung, dieses_ Gelaber _sei_ sinnlos?“ _Mit einer blitzschnellen Handbewegung entriss sie ihm die Papiere, schmiss diese auf den Stapel in ihrem Arm und stopfte ihn in den offenen Koffer, der im Moment mehr einem Altpapiercontainer glich._

_„Sie selbst haben in den letzten zwei Sitzungen mehrfach betont, dass dieser Baskerville täglich die Schutzzauber und Flüche um Vold- die Butze vom Schwarzen Führer ändert, keiner außer ihm und dem Overlord wissen genau darüber Bescheid, welche Fallen und magische Barrieren eingebaut sind und ohne so ein hübsches Gangtattoo“, Snape zog hörbar scharf die Luft ein, doch Luciana redete unbeirrt weiter, „ist der Versuch da einzudringen nichts weiter als ein Selbstmordkommando.“_

_„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass Sie mir derart eingehend Gehör schenken.“_

_„Das ist mein Job, Sir.“ Snape ließ keine ihrer Bewegungen außer Augen, während sie sich langsam auf ihn zubewegte und genau zwischen seinen Beinen, die er in seiner Sitzposition leicht gespreizt hatte, stehen blieb. „Und mal davon ab – was wollen die bitte in dem Anwesen?“_

_„Wenn man Black zitieren möchte, was mir mit aller Deutlichkeit wiederstrebt, ‚den Krieg beenden, bevor er angefangen hat‘.“ Seine Miene blieb neutral, sein Blick war fest auf ihre Augen gerichtet und nur die kaum wahrnehmbaren Bewegungen seiner Hände, die auf seinen Oberschenkeln lagen, gaben Grund zu der Annahme, dass es in ihm ganz und gar nicht neutral und beherrscht aussah._

_„Soll das ein Test sein?“, fragte Luciana und bekam, wie so oft, nur eine hochgezogene Augenbraue zur Antwort. „Ich denke wir wissen beide sehr genau, dass zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt ein Angriff auf den Schwarzen Führer das Dümmste wäre, was man anstellen könnte. Die Briefmarke hat keinen Kratzer, laut Dumbledore“, „Professor Dumbledore“, „Er hat mir zum Siebzehnten das Du für den Orden angeboten, also seien Sie froh, dass ich ihn nicht Percival nenne – jedenfalls gibt es laut Dumbledore noch mindestens sechs weitere Horkruxe und wenn wir Blacks Vorschlag durchführen würden und es tatsächlich jemand schafft, den Schwarzen Führer kampfunfähig zu machen und ihn festzunehmen, führt das doch eh nur dazu, dass er entweder irgendwann befreit wird, er sich selbst befreit oder aber sich eigens den Gnadenschuss gibt, wenn er denn überhaupt nicht aus der Gefangenschaft entkommt und dann durch einen seiner Horkruxe nach ein paar Jahren wieder bei vollen Kräften auf der Bildfläche erscheint. Und ich habe nicht den Eindruck, dass er dabei von Mal zu Mal umgänglicher wird.“_

_„Und wieso haben Sie den Orden nicht an Ihrem Gedankengang teilhaben lassen?“, erkundigte sich Snape, dabei legte er seinen Kopf ein wenig schief._

_„Ich hatte bisher nicht den Eindruck, dass man in dieser speziellen Runde viel auf meine Meinung gibt.“ Luciana trat noch einen halben Schritt näher, damit stand sie mit den Kniescheiben direkt vor dem Bettgestellt und berührte mit ihren Schenkeln Snapes, die sich sofort merklich anspannten. „Außerdem hat Dumbledore die Idee am Ende sowieso für zu gefährlich eingestuft – obwohl ich denke, dass er eine ganz ähnliche Meinung hat wie ich. Nur scheint er einen riesen Bogen um das Thema Horkruxe zu machen, soweit es geht, natürlich.“_

_In den letzten paar Sekunden hob und senkte sich Snapes Brustkorb ein wenig schneller und deutlicher, auch wenn seine Blickrichtung noch immer starr in ihre Augen wies. Seine Finger hatte er derweil in den Stoff seiner Hose gekrallt und all diese Symptome schienen rein gar nichts mit der Thematik zu tun zu haben, über die sie gerade sprachen. Luciana war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er ihre letzten gesprochenen Worte überhaupt mitgeschnitten hatte, immerhin gab er keinen Ton mehr von sich._

_„Und wo wir gerade bei einem riesen Bogen um etwas machen sind –„, mit beiden Händen umfasste sie seine, die sich erst nach einem Moment der Berührung entspannten, jedoch keinerlei Anstalten machten, sich ihrem Griff zu entziehen und führte diese dann an ihre Oberschenkel. Jetzt bewegte sich rein gar nichts mehr an seinem Brustkorb. „Läuft das jetzt immer so, dass Sie mich mit der Kneifzange nicht anpacken, bis ich den ersten Schritt mache, selbst wenn ich ziemlich eindeutige Signale gebe, sowas wie mich halb nackt praktisch in ihrem Schoß räkeln?“ Natürlich bekam sie darauf keine Antwort, oder zumindest keine verbale – Snapes kühle Finger blieben nur ein paar Sekunden regungslos auf ihren Schenkeln liegen, dann wanderten sie recht gezielt an ihren Hintern, umfassten diesen, um sie ein weiteres Stück nach vorne zu ziehen, während er mit seiner Nasenspitze den Streifen freier Haut zwischen Panties und Top berührte, damit das Oberteil ein wenig hoch schob und er seine Lippen kurz über den Bund legte._

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Das Zugabteil wurde abermals aufgerissen - Luciana schreckte mit einem kleinen Hüpfer auf dem Sitzpolster aus ihren Gedanken auf. Ronald und Granger schoben sich in das Abteil, wobei Weasley den halben Arm voller Kesselkuchen und quietschbunten Süßigkeiten hatte. Mit gleich zwei neuen Passagieren wurde es schnell sehr ‚kuschelig‘ in dem kleinen Metallkasten und die Zeitung auf ihrem Schoß ließ sich nur noch gefaltet lesen, wenn sie Granger nicht einen Ellbogen in die Seite rammen wollte. Wobei sie das Tagesblatt die letzten zwei Stunden Fahrt eher als Alibi genutzt hatte und dahinter verschwunden war, um in aller Ruhe ihren Gedanken nachgehen zu können. Oder besser gesagt: Die vergangene Nacht gleich eines Blockbusters vor ihrem geistigen Auge abzuspielen. Luna zeigte sich übrigens unbeeindruckt von den neuen Sitzarrangements und drehte und wendete den Klitterer in ihren Händen, wie es ihr passte. Und wann bitteschön hatte sie diese total verquere Brille auf die Nase gesetzt?

     Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Gesprächsthemen von belanglosen Begrüßungsfloskeln auf die ZAG Ergebnisse umschwenkten (selbstverständlich war dieses Thema von Granger angeschnitten worden) und nachdem es sich das Doppel-X Chromosom im Goldenen Trio offensichtlich zum Ziel gesetzt hatte, sämtliche ihrer Noten zu erfragen, kramte Luciana den etwas verbeulten Prüfungsergebniszettel heraus und reichte ihn an Granger weiter. Die darauffolgende Stille währte keine Minuten.

     „Ein Ohnegleichen in Zaubertränke?“, fragte sie und machte dabei ein, für ihre Verhältnisse, wirklich schwierig zu deutendes Gesicht.

     „Ich hatte einen sehr kompetenten Nachhilfelehrer“, antwortete Luciana prompt, mit perfekt sitzendem Pokerface.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

_„Oh verdammt“, fluchte sie und zog ein total verknittertes Blatt Papier unter ihrem Rücken hervor, gleich nachdem Snape von ihr heruntergerollt war und schwer atmend liegen blieb. Die erste Seite des neunundfünfzigsten Ordensprotokolls würde sie wohl neu verfassen müssen, mit derart vielen Falten könnte sie es wohl kaum an Gabriel weitergeben._

„Planius“ _Die schwarze Spitze eines Zauberstabs trat in ihr Sichtfeld und berührte das Papier. Mit einem leisen_ Ratsch _wurde es augenblicklich in seine ursprüngliche, makellose Grundform zurückgezogen. Tja, oder sie sollte hin und wieder wirklich anfangen zu denken wie eine Hexe._

_„Ich frage jetzt lieber nicht, wo sie den versteckt hatten“, bemerkte Luciana mit einem sichtbaren Schmunzeln und den Blick auf Snapes Zauberstab gerichtet – mit einem empörten Schnauben verstaute er den Stab irgendwo in seinem Klamottenberg, den sie vor vielleicht zwanzig Minuten eigenhändig neben dem Bett aufgetürmt hatte._

_„Aber danke, ich bin mit der Abgabe von den Protokollen eh schon überfällig.“ Luciana schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett und lief zu dem über und über mit Papieren und Mappen befüllten Koffer, schmiss das Blatt oben auf und ging weiter Richtung Bad, ohne nur einen Hauch von Scham wegen ihrer totalen Blöße zu zeigen (dabei konnte sie seine Blicke beinahe ihren Körper hoch und hinunter gleiten fühlen)._

_Als sie nach ein paar Minuten wieder das Zimmer betrat, staunte sie nicht schlecht – Snape lag noch immer an Ort und Stelle, den Kopf auf seinen verschränkten Armen abgelegt, mit dem Blick auf sie gerichtet, kaum, dass sie aus der Badezimmertür getreten war. Dabei hätte sie ein halbes Vermögen darauf verwettet, er würde die Biege machen, sobald sie den großen Zeh über die Türschwelle gesetzt hatte._

_„Ihr Pate ist sich darüber im Klaren, wie viel Sie von der wenigen Freizeit, die Sie dieses Jahr zur Verfügung haben werden, mit dem Studieren Ihrer Unterrichtsunterlagen verbringen müssen, damit Sie die Aussicht auf einen Abschluss haben?“_

_„Der Kerl schläft zwei Stunden pro Nacht, wenn es hoch kommt drei“, sagte Luciana seufzend und krabbelte wieder unter die Decke. Dass sie ihre, vom kalten Steinboden des Bads, mutierten Eisfüße gleich an Snapes nackte Unterschenkel legte, kommentierte dieser lediglich mit einmal scharfem Lufteinziehen. „Von daher hat er kaum Verständnis für Zeitmangel …“_

_Für einen Augenblick sah es so aus, als würde er etwas erwidern wollen, doch er schien es sich noch einmal anders überlegt zu haben. Sie bezweifelte, dass sein Kommentar auf das Verhalten ihres Paten positiv ausgefallen wäre. Stattdessen lehnte er sich hinüber zum Nachttisch und löschte die Öllampe. Das Zimmer wurde nun lediglich von dem Mondschein und dem Restlicht der Straßenlaternen erleuchtet, die von der nicht magischen Seite des Tropfenden Kessels in einem seichten Orangeton zum Fenster hereinschienen. Für eine ganze Weile lagen sie schweigend nebeneinander, den Blick auf die mit Rissen durchfurchte Decke gerichtet und jeder ging seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Dann drehte sich Luciana Snape zu, ließ ihre Fingerspitzen über den offenen Rand der Knopfleiste seines blühtenweißen Hemds gleiten und stützte ihren Kopf mit dem anderen Arm auf._

_„Ist Ihnen bewusst, dass man Ihren UTZe Kurs ‚Drill-Brauerei‘ nennt?“, fragte sie, so klar und deutlich wie ihr der Gedanke gerade in den Sinn gekommen war. Diese Bemerkung schien ihn so unerwartet getroffen zu haben, dass sie eben noch den Anflug eines Grinsens auf seinen Lippen bemerkt hatte, welches er sich anscheinend nicht verkneifen konnte._

_„Nein, dieser Begriff ist mir noch nie zu Ohren gekommen“, sagte er scheinheilig, wobei sein Mund noch immer leicht gekräuselt war. Offenbar ging er ernsthaft davon aus, sie würde ihm diese schlechte Lüge abnehmen._

_„Richtig, Sie sehen eher danach aus, als hätten Sie ihn höchstpersönlich unters Kollegium gebracht.“_

_„Das würde mir im Traum nicht einfallen“, bemerkte er prompt und wandte sich nun ebenfalls auf die Seite, um sie besser ins Visier nehmen zu können. „Ich habe nicht gescherzt mit meiner Anmerkung bezüglich der Arbeitsintensität des kommenden Jahres.“_

_„Dass_ Sie _scherzen würde_ mir _nie im Traum einfallen“, konterte sie und bekam dabei leider nicht ganz perfekt seine neutrale Miene wiedergespiegelt. „Sie sollten das mit der Ernsthaftigkeit des Unterrichtsstoffes besser propagieren – ich kenne einen wirklich talentierten Schmied bei mir daheim“, dabei waren ihre Finger mittlerweile unter sein Hemd gewandert und auf dem Weg von seinem Bauchnabel, hinab den dünnen Strich aus schwarzem Haar, bis zu dem Ansatz seiner Shorts (_ Shorts _, kein Feinrippungetüm,_ schwarze _, enge Shorts – ihr wäre beim Ausziehen vorhin beinahe ein Entzückungsschrei entwichen), „Stellen Sie sich vor, in den Kerkern, über dem Eingangsbogen“, zwei ihrer Finger glitten unter den Gummibund und strichen sacht über das Haar, welches weiter unten immer dichter wurde, „in eisernen Lettern: ‘Brauen macht frei‘ – ich mein, das mag vielleicht ein wenig plakativ sein, aber äußerst -„ Zum Ende kam sie nicht, denn Snape schnappte ihre Handgelenke, stürzte sich auf sie und bewerkstelligte dabei irgendwie, zwischen ihren Beinen zum Liegen zu kommen, während er sie mit einer Mundsperre, in Form eines sehr anregenden Kusses, belegte. Wenn jede Unverschämtheit, die sie in Zukunft in seine Richtung schoss, hiermit enden würde, müsste sie sehr bald ihr Repertoire an Dreistigkeiten aufstocken. In diesem Moment griff er sie bei der Hüfte und schob ihr sein Unterleib entgegen, an dem sie schon wieder eine deutlich wachsende Ausbeulung zu spüren bekam. Völlig außer Atem trennte Snape sich irgendwann von ihrem Mund, nur um seinen gleich darauf an ihrem Hals hinabgleiten zu lassen, hinunter zu ihrer rechten Brust._

_„Bin echt beeindruckt“, keuchte sie zwischen zwei schweren Atemzügen, gefangen irgendwo zwischen totaler Erregung und dem Bedürfnis ihm für seine dreiste Lüge, bezüglich seiner Unkenntnis, noch einen reinzuwürgen. „Das waren keine zwanzig Minuten – Ausdauer, oder haben Sie was genommen, als ich im Bad war? Immerhin sind Sie nicht mehr der Jüngste und- AU NICHT BEISSEN!!“_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

„… also ich weiß wirklich nicht, was es da zu Grinsen gibt, Luciana“, sagte Granger empört und streckte ihr den Zettel mit ihren Ergebnissen entgegen. „Der Stoff bei Professor Snape soll im sechsten Jahr wirklich an den herankommen, den man auf den Zaubereruniversitäten lehrt und da haben die Studenten meistens nur zwei Hauptfächer, auf die sie sich voll konzentrieren können.“

     Luciana hatte nicht den Schimmer einer Ahnung, wovon das Mädchen vor ihr faselte. Mit einer unbewussten Geste zupfte sie sich ihren BH zurecht und yap, genau da hatte sie den Abdruck getroffen, den die Zähne von Snape am untersten Ansatz ihrer Brust hinterlassen hatten.

     „Dafür sind wir ja nicht mehr ganz so viele Schüler in seinem Kurs“, sagte sie, bevor sich Granger noch weiter in Panik quasselte, „dass heißt intensiverer Unterricht und nicht unbedingt mehr Pauken in der Freizeit.“ Wobei Snape ihr vor ein paar Stunden noch das genaue Gegenteil prophezeit hatte. Aber Granger kannte vermutlich schon jetzt das aktuelle Tränkebuch der sechsten Stufe in und auswendig und war, wie eigentlich immer, die Letzte, die sich Sorgen um ihre Schulnoten machen musste.

     _„Knarlkacke“_ , hallte es auf einmal durch das kleine Abteil, worauf Luciana beinahe nach ihrem Zauberstab gegriffen hätte (der irgendwo in einem Seitenfach ihres Koffers vor sich hin vegetierte – sie konnte nicht einmal sagen, in welchem der beiden Exemplare. Wenn Snape das wüsste …), _„Snape triezt seine Schüler in der Drill-Brauerei noch mehr als in jedem Jahr vorher, und am allerliebsten alles was eine rot-goldene Krawatte trägt, unterhalt dich mal mit Charlie, Luciana.“_ Und diese staunte nicht schlecht, als Potter ihr einen kleinen, runden Spiegel vor die Nase hielt, von dem aus ihr das Gesicht von Black entgegenblickte.

     „Warst du nicht eben noch am Gleis, Sirius?“, fragte sie verdutzt und dachte im selben Moment, dass sie diese Situation kaum wundern sollte. Immerhin waren Potter und sein Patenonkel beinahe unzertrennlich, wenn der ehemalige Askaban-Insasse nicht gerade mit Remus wer-weiß-wo unterwegs war, Dementoren jagen.

     _„Nein, ich habe dankend auf den Rummel verzichtet“_ , sagte er und sah dabei wenig begeistert aus. Verständlich, wenn man bedachte, dass Black von dem Ministerium erst vor knapp zwei Wochen vollständig offiziell rehabilitiert und von all seinen Straftaten freigesprochen worden war.

     „Versucht dir der Tagesprophet immer noch ein Interview abzuschwatzen?“, fragte sie an den Spiegel gerichtet – hinter ihr nickten Potter und Ronald heftig, wobei sie nicht ausmachen konnte, wer vom beiden ein betroffeneres Gesicht machte.

     _„Und die Hexenwoche und der Abendprophet und Merlin’s News und und und – sogar Daily Salem hat mir eine Eule geschickt.“_ Auch wenn Black all dies sehr wehmütig und mit sehr viel theatralischem Seufzen von sich gab, beschlich sie das Gefühl, ihm sei all der Rummel nicht halb so unangenehm, wie er es glauben machen wollte. Auf der anderen Seite konnte man dies nach über einem Jahrzehnt Gefangenschaft bei den Dementoren und darauffolgender, jahrelanger Flucht irgendwie nachvollziehen. _„Nur der Klitterer hat mich bisher in Frieden gelassen, sprich deinem Vater bitte meinen herzlichen Dank dafür aus, Luna.“_ Dass diese die persönliche Anrede mitgeschnitten hatte, grenzte an ein Wunder.

     „Die Titelstory für die aktuelle Monatsausgabe ist mit dreizehn Seiten voll für die Schlickschlupfe reserviert“, sagte Luna ohne von ihrem Magazin aufzusehen, ganz als würde das jede Möglichkeit auf eine Spalte für Black selbstredend zunichtemachen, richtete dann ihre sternförmige Brille (durch die man _unmöglich_ irgendetwas erkennen konnte) und war wieder im Schlicklischlupfi-Land versunken.

     _„Ehm“_ , machte Black und schien genauso verwirrt wie alle anderen Anwesenden im Abteil. _„Harry, weißt du schon wann das erste Hogsmeade Wochenende sein wird?“_

     Potter nahm den Spiegel wieder in seinen Schoß und sah einen Moment nachdenklich aus.

     „Zweiter Samstag im Oktober“, antwortete Granger für Potter, da dieser offenbar zu lange nachgedacht hatte.

     _„Ich und Remus könnten unsere … Ausflüge so legen, dass wir vorbeischauen, was meinst du, ein zwei Feuerwhisky im Drei Besen?“_ Granger schaute mit alarmierender Miene von ihrem Taschenkalender auf, hielt sich aber geschlossen.

     „Klar!“, riefen Potter und Ronald gleichzeitig, was Luciana dazu veranlasste, sich wieder ihrer Zeitung zu widmen. Oder besser gesagt: ihrem Sichtschutz.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_„Glauben Sie er war in meinem Kopf?“, fragte sie mit leiser Stimme und betrachtete dabei eingehend das, was sie in der schattigen Dunkelheit von dem Bauchnabel des Mannes erkennen konnte, dessen Unterleib sie gerade als Matratze missbrauchte. Seine Beine, zwischen denen sie lag, hatten sich locker über ihre Hüfte gelegt - sie hatte keinen Schimmer, wie sie in dieser erstaunlich bequemen Position geendet waren und noch weniger davon, woher dieser Gedanke gekommen war._

_„Hatten Sie den Eindruck er war in Ihrem Kopf?“, sagte Snape nach einiger Zeit und nachdem Luciana angenommen hatte, er sei doch schon eingeschlafen._

_„Nein“, meinte sie bestimmt, wobei sie sich noch beim Aussprechen nicht darüber im Klaren war, ob es der Wahrheit entsprach. „Ja – ich weiß es nicht.“_

_„An was können Sie sich erinnern?“_

_Luciana atmete einmal tief durch und schloss die Augen. Sie hatte es seit gestern tunlichst vermieden, ihre Erinnerungen auf den gestrigen Mittag zu lenken, vor allem, weil ihr diese lapidaren dreißig Minuten eine scheiß Angst machten. Doch diese kleine, vernünftige Stimme in ihrem Kopf, gab ihr den Hinweis, dass sie sich wohl kaum in einer weniger bedrohlichen Lage befinden könnte, als genau in diesem Moment. Die irrationale Idee, der Schwarze Führer könnte einen Link in ihr Innerstes bekommen, nur dadurch, weil sie an den Moment mit dem Horkrux dachte, war in der Nähe von Snape hinfällig. Er war ein ausgezeichneter Okklumentiker, führte Voldemort seit Jahren an der Nase herum, also in welcher Anwesenheit, wenn nicht in seiner, könnte sie das Geschehene besser Revue passieren lassen, wer könnte schneller und effektiver eingreifen als er, wenn doch etwas geschehen sollte? Ein leichtes Schaudern ging durch ihren Körper, das verebbte, sobald sie Snapes Hand an ihrem Nacken spürte._

_„Es ist ganz schleichend passiert“, begann Luciana und wagte es noch immer nicht, ihre Stimme mehr als zu einem Flüstern zu erheben. „Im Labor sah die Briefmarke noch ganz harmlos aus, also mal von den ganzen Chemikalien abgesehen, mit denen die das Teil zugekleistert hatten.“ Wieder verging ein wenig Zeit, in der sie versuchte, sich so deutlich wie möglich zu erinnern. „Im Aufzug habe ich bemerkt, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte. Die Marke fühlte sich schwer an und viel zu heiß … und dann bin ich in Gedanken versunken, mir kam gar nicht mehr in den Sinn, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Erst war alles wie sonst, ein Gespräch mit Sir Rennoc“, sie sparte die Information aus, worüber sie mit dem alten Bibliothekar gesprochen hatte, „und ein paar Rückschlüsse, die ich daraus gezogen habe. Und dann …“ Die Augen gepresst geschlossen zu halten, brachte nicht den gewünschten Effekt. Ihre Lider schmerzen schon vor Anstrengung, daher öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen und betrachtete eingehend die feinen Härchen auf Snapes Haut, welche von dem einfallenden Mondlicht erhellt wurden. Sein Bauch hob und senkte sich bei jedem Atemzug in regelmäßigen, ruhigen Abständen und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, in der sie mit starrem Blick vor sich hinsah, bis sie wieder zum Sprechen ansetzte. Die folgenden Worte entkamen ihrem Mund, ohne dass sie wirklich bemerkte, wie ihr geschah:_

_„Ich gehe den Korridor entlang und nehme die Mauritius aus der Tasche. Die Wohnung ist leer, das Büro von Gabriel ist offen und verlassen. Ich mache die Kaffeemaschine in der Küche aus. In meinem Zimmer hole ich die Koffer, halte meinen Zauberstab in der linken Hand, in der anderen habe ich die Mauritius. Azrael schreit mich an, er fliegt weg vor mir. Seinen Käfig nehme ich auch mit. Ich gehe zum Büro, verstaue mein Gepäck im Kamin, stelle mich selbst hinein. Eine Handvoll Flohpulver. Irgendwas scheint nicht zu funktionieren, ich sage immer wieder … dann stehe ich im Grimmauldplatz, der Hauself sieht mich an, er sieht glücklich aus. Er läuft in den Flur. Meine Gedanken – ich weiß, ich muss das Haus verlassen. Da ist Mrs Weasley, legt mir eine Hand an den Rücken, führt mich den Flur hinunter in die Küche. Sie redet, ich weiß nicht was. Ich will immer noch raus. Dumbledore redet mit mir, er will an das Seelenstück, ich gebe es ihm nicht – ich sage etwas, gehe weiter in den Raum hinein. Er darf das Stück nicht nehmen, denn er ist ein Narr, wenn er es nimmt –„_

_„Luciana“_

_Sie blinzelte, schon wieder ging ihr Atem nur stoßweise und dieses Mal hatte es nichts mit willkommener, körperlicher Gemeinschaftsaktivität zutun. Doch das Gefühl von eisiger Kälte in ihrem Innern hielt nicht lange an. Der Horkrux war nicht in ihren Händen, nicht einmal in ihrer Nähe._

_„Ich kann es nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen“, begann Snape die Beantwortung einer Frage, die sie vor Minuten gestellt hatte; für seine Verhältnisse klang er dabei vorsichtig, „aber es ist anzunehmen, dass jeder Horkrux, gleich von wem er geschaffen wurde, versucht zu seinem Besitzer zurückzukehren. Dies wird er mit den Mitteln bewerkstelligen, mit den ihn sein Macher ausgestattet hat. Der Horkrux hat eine Verbindung zu Ihnen hergestellt, in der Absicht, sich selbst zu schützen, de facto ein Teil vom Dunklen Lord hatte Zutritt zu ihren Gedanken. Zwar habe ich die Vermutung, dass er spürt, wenn etwas mit seinen Horkruxen geschieht, aber er kann sie oder das, was sie auslösen, nicht steuern.“_

_„Das ist ein bisschen beruhigend.“_

_„Ich hoffe dieser Vorfall hat Sie gelehrt, die Finger von Dingen zu lassen, die Ihre Kompetenz übersteigen.“ Und da hatte es sich wieder mit seiner Nettigkeit. Was sich in diesem Moment verquererweise ebenfalls beruhigend auf sie auswirkte. Nichts ging über ein wenig Berechenbarkeit. Mit einem Lächeln drückte sie ihm einen Kuss als Antwort, direkt neben seinen Bauchnabel, auf die Haut und schloss die Augen. Dieses Mal lief sie keine Gänge und Zimmer entlang oder schaltete irgendwelche Küchengeräte aus - allerdings hallte die leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf nach, die höhnisch von ihr verlangte, ihre Finger von dem Mann unter sich zu entfernen, wenn dieser doch so vehement darauf bestand, nichts anzufassen, mit dem sie nicht reinen Gewissens fertig werden konnte._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Die Landschaft vor den Fenstern war schon vor einigen Stunden immer rauer und naturbelassener geworden. Sie passierten kaum noch eine Gegend, die von Häusern durchzogen war und auch die Sonne war auf dem Weg, hinter den von Gräsern bewachsenen Hügeln zu verschwinden.

     Luciana hatte auf Nachfrage Granger ihre Tageszeitung überlassen und war dazu übergangen, mit der Stirn an dem kalten Glas gelehnt nach draußen zu schauen. Alihotsi, Nevilles schlohweißes Frettchen, kebbelte sich mit Azrael auf dem Fußboden, Ronald und Potter hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und lasen gemeinsam ein Quidditch-Heute Magazin und auch Longbottom und Luna waren mit irgendwelchen Büchern beschäftigt. Sie war dankbar, dass endlich Ruhe in das Abteil eingekehrt war, auch wenn von dem Gang, hinter der geschlossenen Schiebetür, immer wieder Geschrei oder Gesprächsfetzen anderer Mitschüler bis zu ihnen durchdrangen.

     „Sind wir bald da?“, kam es plötzlich wehleidig von Ronald und Luciana verfluchte sich selbst dafür, auch nur daran gedacht zu haben, wie schön quasselfrei es gerade geworden war. „Ich habe nen Mordshunger.“ Wie zur Unterstreichung dieser Aussage, knurrte in diesem Moment geräuschvoll sein Magen. Granger nahm die Zeitung herunter, schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr und reichte Luciana mit einem Dankeschön den Daily Mirror, welchen sie einfach in den Spalt neben ihren Sitz steckte.

     „Es ist Zeit die Schuluniform anzuziehen“, bemerkte Granger und schaute die Herren auffordernd an. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis Potter und Neville ihre Uniformen und Umhänge aus ihren Koffern geholt hatten, Ronald und Granger verabschiedeten sich derweil, da sie ihr Gepäck im vorderen Teil des Zuges verstaut hatten und letztendlich verschwanden auch die beiden Jungs, um Luna und ihr die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich umzuziehen. Die richtigen Klamotten in dem Chaos ihres, bis an den Rand vollgestopften, Koffers zu finden, dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit; dabei hatte sie die Platzverschwendung von einer riesenhaften Schülerrobe gleich daheim gelassen, da Luciana Mitte letzten Schuljahres dazu übergangen war, ihre schwarzen Trenchcoats oder Wollmäntel mit einem Gryffindorabzeichen zu versehen und völlig auf das formlose Stück Modesünde zu verzichten – bislang hatte sich niemand aus dem Lehrpersonal beschwert.

     „Bist du von einem Nusakan angegriffen worden?“ Sie drehte sich zu Luna um und zog verwirrt die Brauen zusammen.

     „Von einem was?“, hakte Luciana nach und folgte dann dem Blick von ihr. Aha, anscheinend betrachtete die junge Dame sehr ausgiebig den violetten Knutschfleck an ihrer Halsbeuge. Luciana beeilte sich ihr Hemd anzuziehen, dieses zu schließen und damit nebenbei zu verhindern, dass das Weib noch auf die Idee kam, eine Lupe aus der Tasche zu ziehen.

     „Ein Nusakan“, sagte sie mit dieser unnachahmlichen, verträumten Stimmlage. „Das sind kleine Wesen, so groß wie ein Billywig“, Luciana hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was das sein sollte, „die Nachts unter deine Bettdecke kriechen und die Schluckplimpys von deinem Körper essen. Wenn sie eine Stelle mit besonders vielen entdeckt haben, hinterlassen sie manchmal so Male“, damit deutete Luna auf ihre Schulterpartie, die Luciana mittlerweile mit Bluse und Pullunder vollständig verdeckt hatte.

     „Ja, das wird es wohl gewesen sein“, sagte sie und hoffte inständig, dass Luna sich damit zufrieden gab. Zumal man ihr die Erklärung mit einem Nusa- fressendem Schlipli- was auch immer zu hundert Prozent eher abkaufen würde, als den wahren Ursprung dieses ‚Mals‘.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

_Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen, welche schon das Fußende des Bettes erreichten, waren nicht der Grund, wieso sie verschlafen die Augen einen Spalt weit öffnete. Der Körper, der sie von hinten umschlungen hielt, hatte sich vor ein paar Minuten wieder in Bewegung gesetzt – sie spürte die überdeutliche Erregung von Snape an ihrem Hintern, die er mit immer weiter wachsender Intensität gegen sie rieb. Sein warmer Atem stieß nun in unregelmäßigeren Abständen gegen die Haut ihres Nackens, einen Augenblick später fühlte sie seine Lippen, die leichte Küsse auf ihrer Halsbeuge verteilten und seine rechte Hand, die von ihrem Arm hinab zwischen ihre Schenkel glitt. Luciana entwich ein leises Seufzen, als er seinen Mittelfinger viel zu kurz über ihrer Klitoris strich und dann in sie eindrang. Schon bei der zweiten, stoßenden Bewegung seiner Hand, hob sie ihr Bein an und schob es hinter sich über ihn, um ihm besseren Einlass zu gewähren. Seine Finger verschwanden nach wenigen Sekunden, stattdessen griff Snape zwischen ihre Körper und führte die Spitze seiner Erektion an ihren Eingang – auch wenn sie das vorsichtige Eindringen nicht nötig gehabt hätte, da sie von all den Aktivitäten der vergangenen Nacht nie ganz in den Normalzustand zurückgekehrt war (selbst nicht, nachdem er so aufmerksam gewesen war, sie mit einem Zauber zu reinigen und sie sich somit den Gang zum Bad hatte sparen können), hieß sie die seichte Vorgehensweise mehr als willkommen. Stundenlanger, aufeinanderfolgender Sex, hinterließ nun mal seine Spuren._

_Zu ihrem Erstaunen blieb es bei dem Tempo, ganz anders, wie bei den letzten Malen der vergangenen Nacht – mit sachten, wenn auch tiefen Stößen und dem vollen Körperkontakt, den diese Stellung mit sich brachte, war dies mit Abstand die intimste Partie Bettsport mit ihm, wenn nicht sogar von allen sexuellen Erfahrungen, die sie bisher gesammelt hatte. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, zugleich überragend wie auch beängstigend – sein linker Arm, auf dem sie noch immer lag, hielt sie unnachgiebig an seine Brust gepresst, ohne dabei ein Gefühl von Beengung wachzurufen, das sie mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit bei jedem anderen verspürt hätte._

_Seine freie Hand hatte es sich währenddessen offenbar zur Aufgabe gemacht, über jede noch so kleinste Stelle ihrer Haut zu streichen, die sie aus der Position erreichen konnte und wenn das so weiterging, würde sie einen Anfall von vollkommener Hypersensibilisierung erleiden. Dazu sein warmer Atem in ihrem Nacken, die regelmäßigen, wenn auch sehr leisen Stöhnlaute, die er nicht, wie üblich, zurückzuhalten versuchte … Luciana befand, dass sie bei diesem Akt viel zu viel Spielraum für lästige Gedankengänge hatte, die ihr den Spaß verdarben, was vor allem an dieser Position lag, in der das Meisterstück von einem perfekten Schambein des Mannes hinter ihr gerade am falschen Ende auf nackte Haut traf. Sie griff gezielt nach Snapes Hand, die eben noch mit dem Daumen kreisende Bewegungen an ihrem Hüftknochen ausgeführt hatte und führte sie direkt zwischen ihre Beine. Schon nach wenigen Bewegungen, die sie mit ihren Fingern auf seinen liegend, anschaulich demonstrierte, konnte sie ihre Hand entfernen und stattdessen auf das Prachtexemplar eines Hinterns legen, an dem sie jeden einzelnen Muskel durch seine vorstoßenden Bewegungen spüren konnte._

_In diesem Moment stellte sie zudem fest, dass Snape nicht nur über eine sehr kurze Leitung verfügte und eine beachtliche Begabung in Kombinationsauffassung von Informationen hatte, sondern oben auf verdammt lernfähig war. Er brauchte keine Minute, um herauszufinden, mit welchem Druck und Tempo er am effektivsten ihre empfindsamsten Stellen reiben musste, damit sie sich besonders heftig unter seinen Fingern wand; dann traf die Spitze seines Zeigefingers derart zielgenau, dass sich ihr gesamter Unterleib mit einem Mal krampfartig zusammenzog und der plötzliche Orgasmus, welcher folgte, sie verdammte Sterne sehen ließ – ernsthaft, eine Explosion vor ihren Augen; bisher hatte sie immer angenommen, dieses Phänomen sei der blühenden Phantasie von zu verklärten Schund-Roman-Autoren entsprungen …_

_Offenbar hatte ihre heftige Reaktion auch gewisse Auswirkungen auf Snape, dessen Stöhnen nun gar nicht mehr leise und dezent an ihr Ohr drang - was sie allerdings erst bemerkte, als sich ihre Umgebung wieder halbwegs geklärt hatte ... Sein Unterleib zitterte spürbar bei jedem seiner Stöße, die unglaublich aber wahr, jetzt noch tiefer in sie eindrangen. Die Hand zwischen ihren Beinen verschwand und wurde nun dafür eingesetzt, sie an der Hüfte zu greifen, um ihren Hintern noch näher an seinen Schoß zu pressen. Mit einem letzten, sekundenanhaltenden Eindringen und Halten dieser Stellung, erreichte auch er geräuschvoll seinen Höhepunkt – und hätte er dabei zum Hallschutz nicht seinen offenen Mund auf ihre Halsbeuge gedrückt (an der er auch gleich saugte und biss – dabei schien er nicht einmal zu realisieren, was er tat), wäre sein tiefer Bariton wohl noch unten im Schankraum zu hören gewesen._       

        

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Die drei Mitfahrer in der Kutsche, welche sie auf einem schmalen, geschlängelten Pfad vom Hogsmeader Provinzbahnhof hinauf zum Schloss fuhr, waren ihr allesamt völlig unbekannt. Nach ihren Krawattenfarben zu urteilen, stammten zwei von ihnen aus dem Hause Hufflepuff, vielleicht aus dem siebten Schuljahr und unterhielten sich unentwegt, seit Aufbruch, über allerlei Schreckensmeldungen, die während der Sommerferien in dem Tagespropheten nachzulesen gewesen waren.

     Neben Luciana saß ein kleiner, schwarzhaariger Junge, der mit seinen großen, verblüfften Augen aus dem Fenster starrte und sich gar nicht satt an den ersten erkennbaren Schemen von Hogwarts sehen konnte. Ganz klar ein Erstklässler, den sie einsam und alleine am Bahnsteig aufgesammelt hatte und der, laut eigener, gestammelter Aussage, den Anschluss zu dem Trupp Neulinge verloren hatte, die gerade in diesem Augenblick die Abkürzung mit dem Boot über den See nahmen. Tatsächlich war sie selbst als eine der Letzten aus dem Zug gestiegen, denn ganz gleich, für wie vorteilhaft die Zwillinge ihr ‚perfektes‘ Abteil befunden hatten, erwies es sich als ziemlicher Fail, wenn es um die Laufreichweite zu den Kutschen ging und bevor sie sich durch die Menge hatte prügeln müssen, hatte sie es vorgezogen einfach abzuwarten.

     „Wie viele Stockwerke hat das Schloss?“, hörte sie die piepsige Stimme des Bengels, die anscheinend nicht mal in der entferntesten Nähe eines Stimmbruchs war.

     „Die meisten Flügel fünf, der größte Turm“, damit deutete Luciana aus dem Fenster auf den höchsten Punkt der Schule, in dem sich auch das Büro des Schulleiters befand, „da hat vierzehn.“

     „Und ich hab gehört da sind ganz viele Treppen“, plapperte er weiter.

     „Hundertzweiundvierzig. Und nimm die Warnung mit den Trickstufen ernst.“

     „Was sind Trickstufen?“ Gut, das hatte sie sich wirklich ganz alleine eingebrockt. Das nächste Mal, wenn ihr der Gedanke kommen würde, den Samariter raushängen zu lassen, würde sie sich selbst zur Besinnung ohrfeigen. Aber er hatte so verdammt verloren ausgesehen und niemand hatte ihn auch nur eines zweiten Blickes gewürdigt – zur Krönung hatte sie nicht einen einzigen Menschen ausfindig machen können, der dem Lehrpersonal angehörte oder mit einem Vertrauensschülerabzeichen dafür prädestiniert gewesen wäre, ihm den Jungen aufs Auge zu drücken.

     Mehr oder weniger geduldig beantwortete Luciana dem Knaben jede Frage, die sie mit reinem Gewissen beantworten konnte (die genaue Ortsangabe diverser Geheimgänge, die George und Fred ihr im letzten Jahr gezeigt hatten, gehörten beispielsweise nicht dazu) und als sie dem Gebäude immer näher kamen, verstummte er vor lauter Ehrfurcht des Anblicks endlich ganz.

     Sie selbst konnte die Aussicht nicht einmal in halben Zügen genießen, bei dem seltsamen Gefühl, das sich immer stärker in ihrer Magengegend ausbreitete, je näher sie ihrem Ziel mit jedem Meter kamen. Eine Fortsetzung der absonderlichen Vorahnung des heutigen Morgen, kurz nachdem die Hotelzimmertür hinter Snape ins Schloss gefallen war und die sie bis jetzt hatte erfolgreich verdrängen können.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

_Die Badezimmertür öffnete sich und Snape trat heraus, in voller Montur und feuchtem Haar. Er hatte keine Viertelstunde in dem kleinen Bad verbracht und doch schien es für eine kurze Dusche gereicht zu haben – die Luciana selbst gleich in sehr ausgeweiterten Form nehmen würde. Die Putzkolonne konnte einem jetzt schon leidtun und sie wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, wie das Zimmer nach dieser Nacht für einen Menschen riechen musste, der aus dem angrenzenden Flur kam und nicht seit Stunden von sehr eindeutigen Duftstoffen und Ausdünstungen (um Remus zu zitieren) umgeben, ergo, damit völlig Geruchsblind geworden war. Von dem Zustand der Bettlaken würde sie besser erst gar nicht anfangen …_

_Der alte Wecker zeigte gerade mal sechs Uhr dreißig an, doch sie hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, Snapes plötzliche Aufbruchsstimmung zu hinterfragen. Immerhin war es sehr eindeutig, dass er nicht darauf erpicht war, zu vielen Augenzeugen zu begegnen, oder noch besser: gar keinen, wenn er das Gebäude und vor allem ihr Zimmer verließ._

_Sein Blick glitt nur für einen Lidschlag zu dem Bett, auf dem sie sich noch immer im Evaskostüm befand und von der Decke lediglich bis zur Hüfte bedeckt wurde. Die Zeit, die er im Bad gewesen war, hatte sie gleich genutzt, um zwei weitere Personalbögen für den Vorstandsposten durchzugehen - so lag sie auf der Seite, mit dem Kopf auf ihrer Hand gestützt und ging dazu über, nicht eine Bewegung von ihm außer Augen zu lassen. Irrte sie sich, oder war seine gesamte Körperhaltung und Ausdrucksweise wieder dem altbekannten Knötterkopp gewichen? Verweigerte ihr dieser schwarze Stoffberg nicht nur die Sicht auf seine wirklich sehr nett anzusehende Silhouette, sondern setzte beim Anlegen dazu noch eine Transformation von Mann, der ihr in drei Sessions fünf Höhepunkte eingebracht hatte, zu Arschnase in Gang? Psychologisch gesehen hatte das Ganze sicher was mit Schutzbarrieren in Form von selbstgewähltem, hochgeschlossenem Kleidungsstilblabla zutun und war für den ein oder anderen Fachgebietler sicherlich höchst interessant – Luciana hingegen konnte sich eben noch ein frustriertes Aufstöhnen plus Augenrollen verkneifen und kompensierte dies mit einmal tief Durchatmen und dem Wechseln auf Seite drei des Lebenslaufs von Hank Gebraldi._

_„Sie machen sich von hier aus direkt auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof, keine Umwege.“ Okay, dieser Tonfall war für sie derart verwirrend, dass sie nicht einmal ausmachen konnte, ob Snape eine Frage gestellt oder einen Befehl erteilt hatte. Sie legte die Akte in ihrer Hand auf der Matratze ab und schenkte dem Mann, der mit vollkommen neutraler Miene vor dem Fußende des Bettes stand, ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit._

_„George und Fred holen mich um acht ab, wir gehen noch frühstücken.“ Und schon wanderte eine unbegeisterte Augenbraue von Snape Richtung Haaransatz. „Irgendwo in der Nähe vom King’s Cross, nicht in der Winkelgasse oder beim bösen N-Wort.“_

_Mit diesem Plan schien er einverstanden, zumindest protestierte er nicht oder trug seinen Unmut sonst irgendwie zur Schau. Die darauffolgenden Sekunden bestanden aus einer angespannten Stille, in der Snape beinahe unbeholfen auf seine Finger starrte._

_„Ich wünsche Ihnen eine angenehme Reise“, sagte er letztendlich und ging zur Tür. Luciana war so überrumpelt von dieser plumpen Abschiedsfloskel, dass ihr jegliches Wort im Hals stecken blieb und sie mit fassungslosem Gesichtsausdruck der Kehrseite des Mannes hinterherschaute, der dann aber doch noch einmal innehielt, als seine Hand an dem Türknauf zum Liegen kam. Es verging eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis er sich langsam wieder zu ihr drehte und mit zwei langen Schritten an das Bett trat, auf dem Rand der Matratze Platz nahm und ohne weitere Umschweife ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen umschloss. Der folgende Kuss zielte weder auf eine weitere Runde Sex oder sonstige Absichten der eindeutigen Natur ab und dieser Umstand, plus den undefinierbaren, ernsten Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, sobald er sich von ihr gelöst hatte, war schwer zu deuten._

_Luciana sah noch eine halbe Ewigkeit auf die geschlossene Tür, lange nachdem Snape daraus verschwunden war._

 


	13. Die andere Möglichkeit

Die Kutsche hielt mit einer Vollbremsung vor dem Eingangsportal des Schlosses – Luciana konnte gerade eben den Kragen des Burschen packen, der vor lauter Enthusiasmus schon von der hölzernen Sitzbank aufgesprungen war, noch bevor sie zum Stillstand gekommen waren und verhinderte somit, dass sein Schädel direkte Bekanntschaft mit der Wand der Innenkabine machte. Danach hielt sie den Jungen so lange an Ort und Stelle, bis die beiden Hufflepuffs aus der Kutsche gestiegen waren.

     „Du bleibst an meiner Seite“, wies sie ihn mit bestimmtem Befehlston an, worauf der Bengel einmal nickte. Bei dem Verhalten, was er bisher an den Tag gelegt hatte, würde er schneller in den Weiten endloser Gänge verloren gehen, bevor sie nur daran denken könnte, ihn bei irgendeiner Lehrkraft abzuliefern. Dementsprechend ging Luciana auf Nummer Sicher, als sie sich hinter der Traube Schüler einreihten, die im Schleichtempo die paar Stufen zur Eingangshalle nahmen und hielt ihn am Oberarm fest. Was sich keine zwei Minuten später als eine sehr weise Entscheidung herausstellte, denn bei dem Anblick der riesigen Halle, die sie durch das Eichenportal betraten, blieb der Junge mit weit aufgerissenen Augen stehen – das gigantische Treppenhaus war, wie üblich, mit aberhunderten von an den Wänden hängenden Fackeln erleuchtet, tausende von Gemälden und Portraits reihten sich endlos weite Stockwerke in die Höhe und der Knabe reckte neben ihr soweit den Hals in den Nacken, offenbar in dem Versuch das Ende der vielen Treppenaufgänge zu erspähen (da könnte er lange suchen), dass er ohne ihre Hand am Arm Schlagseite bekommen hätte.

     „Miss Bradley!“ Rechts neben ihr tat sich eine Schneise zwischen den Schülern auf, durch die eine aufgebrachte McGonagall, mit wehendem, grün bedrucktem Schottenmuster-Zauberumhang, auf sie zugestürmt kam. _Was zur Hölle_ – Luciana hatte noch keine Minute den Fuß in die Schule gesetzt, sie _konnte_ noch gar nichts angestellt haben.

     „Merlin sei Dank, Sie haben ihn gefunden“, rief McG und kam völlig außer Atem vor ihnen zum Stehen. Sogar ihr Spitzhut saß schief auf ihrem Kopf, was sie allerdings sofort mit einem Handgriff wieder in Ordnung brachte. „Mr Scrimgeour, wir haben Sie überall gesucht!“ Dabei spitzte das Gryffindoroberhaupt auf unnachahmliche Art ihre Lippen – Luciana war sehr froh darüber, nicht in der Haut des Erstklässlers zu stecken. Und wieso kam ihr der Name so bekannt vor?

     „Vielen Dank, Miss Bradley“, sagte McGonagall, nickte ihr zu und schnappte sich ein Stück Umhang von dem Jungen, um ihn ohne weitere Umschweife an ihre Seite zu ziehen. „Die Zeremonie wird sich ein wenig verspäten, wir hatten nicht einmal die Gelegenheit, den Sprechenden Hut zu holen, bei all der Aufregung!“ Der Knabe schaute betreten auf seine Schuhspitzen, doch er hatte kaum Zeit sich ausgiebig zu schämen, da McG ihn auch schon in Richtung der Tür schleifte, hinter der Luciana in einem kleinen Nebenraum selbst vor einem Jahr in ihr Haus gewählt worden war.

     Nachdem die beiden verschwunden waren, folgte sie dem Strom der anderen Schüler in die Große Halle, in der schon einige Bänke der vier Haustische halb gefüllt waren – nur der Lehrertisch war vollkommen leer gefegt. Luciana nahm den freien Platz neben Longbottom ein, der gegenüber des Goldenen Trios saß, das, wie so oft, die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt hatte und tuschelte. Gerade als sie wieder ihren Blick abwenden wollte, deutete Potter wenig dezent in Richtung der großen Flügeltüren, durch die noch immer vereinzelt Schüler eintraten. Rechts und links davon standen zwei hochgewachsene Kerle, die grimmig in die Runde schauten und die sie bisher gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

     „Wer sind die Männer?“, fragte sie an Granger gewandt, da die Dame erfahrungsgemäß so ziemlich alles wusste.

     „Auroren“, antwortete Potter und nahm dabei nicht den Blick von den beiden Gestalten. „Zur Bewachung der Schule.“ Dies sagte er besonders missmutig, wobei sie nicht ausmachen konnte, was ihm genau an dieser weiteren Sicherheitsmaßnahme, seit Rückkehr des Schwarzen Führers, sauer aufstieß.

     Das laute Stimmengewirr im Saal flaute langsam ab, sobald die ersten Lehrer über die zwei Seitentüren am Ende der Halle eintraten und an dem langen, etwas erhöhten Tisch vor Kopf Platz nahmen. Als letztes betraten der Schulleiter, heute in einer tief violetten Robe mit Funkenmuster besprenkelt, und Snape die Halle. Luciana prügelte beim Anblick des in schwarz schwarz schwarz gekleideten Mannes ärgerlich die surrenden, kleinen Biester in ihrer Magengegend zu Tode und beobachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn, wie die zwei Herrschaften noch eine ganze Weile an Snapes Stammplatz stehen blieben und sich angeregt weiter unterhielten, bis die Eingangstür am anderen Ende abermals geöffnet wurde. Dumbledore nickte auf irgendetwas, das Snape gerade gesagt hatte und begab sich zur Mitte des Tisches, an dem ein ganz besonders großer Stuhl für ihn reserviert war und auch der Tränkeprofessor nahm Platz, wobei er nicht ganz unglücklich schien, gerade weder zur Linken noch zur Rechten einen Sitznachbarn zu haben.

     Als Luciana den Blick vom Lehrertisch nahm, hatte die lange Reihe Erstklässler, die von Professor McGonagall an der Spitze angeführt wurde, schon die Hälfte der großen Halle durchquert. Auf dem Podest vor dem Lehrertisch machte McG halt, stellte einen Dreibeinstuhl, auf dem der alte, zerschlissene Hut lag, welcher Luciana letztes Jahr in das Haus Gryffindor verfrachtet hatte, auf den Steinboden und bedeutete den Winzlingen, sich der Reihe nach aufzustellen. Der dunkle Haarschopf des kleinen Bengels vom Bahnhof stach aus der Menge heraus und erstaunlicherweise fühlte sie sich ein wenig erleichtert, dass er auf dem Weg bis hierher nicht verloren gegangen war. Ganz nebenbei bemerkt, schienen die meisten der älteren Schüler recht wenig Interesse an dem Prozedere zu haben, das sich gerade abspielte, doch für sie selbst war es das erste Mal, dass sie Zeuge der sogenannten ‚Auswahlzeremonie‘ wurde. Einige der Erstklässler machten einen betont lockeren Eindruck, wohingegen andere ausschauten, als würden sie jeden Moment aus den Latschen kippen.

     Doch bevor sie die kleine Traube Nervenbündel noch näher in Augenschein nehmen konnte, sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung, die von dem Hut ausging. An der Krempe öffnete sich ein großer Spalt, gleich eines Mundes und schon war die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit des Saals auf das zweckendfremdete Kleidungsstück gerichtet, dass mit tiefer, kratziger Stimme ein Lied anstimmte:

 

_Wenn er den Krieg gewonnen hätte,_

_mit Schwarzen Ordens Hände und Sturmgebraus,_

_dann wäre hierzulande und weit darüber nichts zu retten,_

_und alles gliche einem Irrenhaus._

 

In der großen Halle brach ein leises Stimmengewirr los, Potter und Ronald kommentierten etwas im Flüsterton, Granger saß sehr aufmerksam an ihrem Platz und oben am Lehrertisch hatte Snape eine besonders kerzengerade Haltung eingenommen, wobei Luciana sogar aus dieser Entfernung sehen konnte, wie seine Kiefermuskulatur arbeitete – okay, der Songtext schien von der ungewöhnlichen Sorte zu sein, doch der Hut sang unbeirrt weiter.

 

_Man würde nach dem Blut uns sortieren_

_wie einen wilden Drachenstamm._

_Wir sprängen, wenn seine Leute marschieren,_

_vom Schemel und stünden stramm._

_Wenn er den Krieg gewonnen hätte,_

_dann wären wir ein stolzer Staat,_

_und pressten noch in unseren Betten_

_die Hände an die Hosennaht._

_Die Frauen müssten Zauberer werfen,_

_ein Kind im Jahr. Oder Haft._

_Der Dunkle Lord braucht Kinder als Konserven_

_und Blut schmeckt ihm wie Kürbissaft._

 

Einige der anwesenden Personen senkten bei dieser Strophe ihre Becher, ein Junge am Ravenclaw Tisch spuckte in diesem Moment sogar orangefarbene Flüssigkeit zurück in seinen Trinkkelch.

 

_Wenn er den Krieg gewonnen hätte,_

_dann wäre jedermann gebrannt mit seinem Mal,_

_ein Volk gepfercht in seiner Fertigungsstätte_

_der freie Wille nichts mehr als ein Grabmal._

_Doch zurück zu meiner eigentlichen Bestimmung,_

_mich auf eure Köpfe zu setzen_

_und dort zu erkennen eure wahre Gesinnung,_

_und dabei solltet ihr mich nicht hetzen._

_Denn auch wenn ich bin der schlauste aller Hüte,_

_sitze ich nun schon tausende von Jahren lang,_

_auf einem Brette und bin so nicht in vollster Blüte,_

_wenn freilich dies kein Grund ist zu sein Angst und Bang._

_Drum lasset uns beginnen mit der Häuserwahl,_

_Es gibt vier von ihnen, wie ihr sicher wisst_

_und keines davon wird am Ende sein in der Unterzahl,_

_soweit man zählen kann und daran misst._

_Beginnen wir mit den Schwarz und Gelben,_

_die nicht selten hervorbringen einen wahren Helden._

_Das Haus Hufflepuff steht für Gerechtigkeit und Treue,_

_wenn zugleich auch ein wenig gespickt mit Scheue._

 

Von einem Kreuz- auf einen Paarreim und das in einem fortlaufenden Text – Lucianas alte Deutschlehrerin hätte ihr für so ein Unding gleich die Daumenschrauben angelegt.

 

_Weiter geht es mit Ravenclaw, den ganz Schlauen,_

_doch kann man allen von ihnen wirklich trauen?_

 

An dem Ravenclaw-Tisch brach lautes Gemurmel los, einer der Schülerinnen war sogar aufgestanden, um den alten Hut besser mit ihrem Todesblick aufzuspießen – dieser zeigte sich übrigens unbeeindruckt.

 

_Wie die Vergangenheit gezeigt hat, ist es so einfach nicht,_

_entspringt doch jedem Haus der ein oder andere Wicht._

_Was mich bringt zu den Leuten von Gryffindor,_

_haben es einige von ihnen ganz faustdick hinterm Ohr._

_Denn wäre ohne einen von ihnen,_

_der Dunkle Lord nicht wieder auf der Bildfläche erschienen._

 

Nun war es wohl an ihren eigenen Hauskameraden, sich auf den imaginären Schlips getreten zu fühlen, wobei die meisten von ihnen nur verwirrte Gesichter machten. Luciana allerdings kannte die Geschichte von Peter Pettigrew, die ihr Black aus erster Hand erzählt hatte, wie auch das Goldene Trio, von dem Potter in diesem Augenblick aussah wie ein getretener Hundewelpe.

 

_Und nun zu den Letzten, den der Rest stets meidet und verschmäht,_

_somit ganz von Beginn nur Hass und Zwietracht wird gesät._

_Die Zauberer und Hexen von Slytherin,_

_dem Haus wo du alleine findest deine wahren Freunde, mittendrin._

_Ich habe euch gewarnt, im letzten Jahr,_

_vor der herbeieilenden Gefahr,_

_und niemand, oder nur wenig,_

_haben sich einen Gedanken dazu genehmigt._

_So fahrt fort wie ihr es gewohnt,_

_auch wenn ich euch sage, dass es sich lohnt,_

_die unsichtbaren Mauern der Häuser zu überwinden,_

_damit jeder kann finden,_

_Klugheit, Tapferkeit und Treue,_

_wie auch List und wahre Freundschaft, ohne Scheue._

_Nun setzt mich auf,_

_zum ersten Prüfanlauf._

 

     „Na das nenn ich mal nen ordentlichen Rundumschlag“, kommentierte Luciana und stimmte in das zaghafte Klatschen ihrer Mitschüler ein, allerdings mit etwas mehr Begeisterung. „Scheint der Hut nicht häufig zu machen?“

     Granger schüttelte, mit etwas Verspätung, ihren Schopf und lehnte sich dann über den Tisch, um nicht zu sehr die Stimme heben zu müssen.

     „Letztes Jahr hat er schon eine Warnung ausgesprochen, aber die war bei weitem nicht so klar wie heute.“

     Vorne war McGonagall, nach einem sehr interessanten Blickaustausch mit Dumbledore, dazu übergangen, die Namen der Erstklässler in alphabetischer Reihenfolge aufzurufen, wobei die Schüler sich wenig begeistert zeigten, den Hut, der gerade eben noch vom Dunklen Lord geträllert hatte, auch nur in die Nähe ihrer Häupter zu lassen.

     Da sich die eigentliche Auswahlzeremonie nach sehr kurzer Zeit als ein sehr langweiliges Ereignis herausstellte, indem ein Schüler nach dem anderen auf dem Dreibeinstuhl Platz nahm und den Hut aufgesetzt bekam, der daraufhin sofort, oder teilweise erst nach Minuten der Stille, das jeweilige Haus in den Saal rief, ging Luciana schnell dazu über, ihre Umgebung zu inspizieren.

     In der Halle war nach dem Lied noch immer nicht vollkommene Ruhe eingekehrt, dabei verhielten sich die Unterhaltungen allerdings so dezent, dass es Dumbledore anscheinend nicht für nötig hielt einzugreifen. Tatsächlich saß der alte Zauberer an seinem Platz und sah selbst danach aus, mit seinen Gedanken nicht voll bei der Zeremonie vor seiner Nase zu sein. Über die Ferien hinweg schienen seine Falten ein wenig mehr ausgeprägt, die Haut in seinem Gesicht, zumindest den Teil, den man bei all dem Bart noch erkennen konnte, wirkte eine Spur blasser und auch seine Augen machten einen müden Eindruck. Luciana hoffte inständig, dass der Mann noch bei genügend Verstand war, die Mauritius nicht ständig bei sich zu tragen, oder sich zu viel mit dem Gegenstand zu beschäftigen, obwohl sein Anblick genau auf diesen Umstand hindeutete. Snape hingegen hatte seine übliche Miene der absoluten Undeutbarkeit aufgesetzt, dabei wandte er nicht einmal die Augen von dem Stuhl mit dem Sprechenden Hut ab.

     „Scrimgeour, Conrad“, rief McGonagall im nächsten Augenblick und alleine das schien auszureichen, um wieder vollkommene Ruhe in die Halle zu bekommen.

     „Das ist Rufus Scrimgeours Sohn“, bemerkte Dean Thomas, der gleich neben Ronald saß und seinen Hals für eine bessere Aussicht auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen streckte.

     „Das erklärt all die Auroren im Schloss“, sagte Ronald, doch Luciana wagte es stark zu bezweifeln, dass der Personenschutz nur dem Sohn des Zaubereiministers galt. Daher hatte sie übrigens den Namen gekannt – sie sollte wirklich an ihrem Namensgedächtnis arbeiten, gerade was bekannte Persönlichkeiten in der magischen Welt anbelangte.

     „Slytherin!“, verkündete der Sprechende Hut über seine aufgerissene Krempe, keine Minute, nachdem er auf den Kopf des Jungen gesetzt worden war.

     „Oh, das wird seinem Dad aber gar nicht schmecken“, sagte Ronald und verzog sein Gesicht, Dean und Longbottom nickten ihn zustimmend an. Die Reihe der Erstklässler hatte sich mittlerweile stark verkürzt und nachdem auch das letzte kleine Mädchen dem Haus Gryffindor zugeordnet war, stand der Schulleiter von seinem Platz auf. Währenddessen räumte McG den Stuhl plus Hut, der wieder in seinen Starr-Modus übergegangen war, an die Seite des Lehrertisches und nahm dann ihren Platz neben Snape ein.

     „Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts an unsere Alten, ein Willkommen auch an unsere ganz Neuen“, verkündete Dumbledore mit ausgebreiteten Armen, während Luciana mal wieder damit abgelenkt gewesen war, Gespräche zwischen dem Tränkeprofessor und ihrer Hauslehrerin zu beobachten. „Bevor wir uns dem Schlemmen hingeben, hier ein zwei Dinge, die ich nicht gedenke, auf eure vollen Mägen zu packen …“ An dieser Stelle legte der Schulleiter eine kurze Pause ein und senkte seine Arme. „Wie ihr vielleicht schon gesehen habt, haben wir heute ein paar Gäste unter uns, die wir dieses Jahr beherbergen werden.“ Damit deutete er in Richtung der Männer an der Tür. „Der Zaubereiminister versicherte mir, seine Mitarbeiter der Aurorenzentrale würden unseren Alltag nicht beeinflussen, wenn auch gleich ich euch dazu aufrufen muss, das Schlossgelände unter keinen Umständen ohne Erlaubnis zu verlassen.“ Na klasse. Mit einem genervten Seufzen sackte Luciana ein Stück weiter unter die Bank – so viel dazu, bei Volljährigkeit etwas mehr Freiheiten genießen zu können. „Nun würde ich zwar gerne zu einem etwas erfreulicheren Thema kommen, allerdings –„

     _RUMMS_

„Ey sorry, hab ich dich getroff’n?“ Hunderte von Köpfen wandten sich von dem Lehrertisch zum Eingang, dessen zwei Flügeltüren gerade aufgesprungen waren – eine davon anscheinend direkt in das Gesicht einer der Auroren, der sich jetzt mit beiden Händen die stark blutende Nase hielt. „Jetzt halt doch ma still, Mann!“ Hatte Snape sie in der letzten Nacht ein paar Mal zu oft gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes gevögelt, oder wieso sah sie Johnny am Anfang der Großen Halle stehen, mit seinem sichtbar mitgenommenen Zauberstab in der Hand, wie er gerade vor dem Gesicht des Mannes herumfuchtelte?

     _„Episkey“_ Das folgende Krachen war noch am andern Ende des Saals zu  hören, doch der Auror schien wieder alle Nasenknochen an Ort und Stelle gerückt zu haben. Mit einem ordentlichen Klapsen gegen die Schulter des Mannes setzte Johnny seinen Weg fort, der ihn offenbar Richtung Lehrertisch führte – Lucianas Mund stand mittlerweile halb offen, das Gesicht überfüllt von Fragezeichen und egal wie sehr sie in ihrem Hirn herumwühlte, keines der Gespräche oder ihre Erinnerungen der letzten Wochen wollten ihr die Frage beantworten, was der Kerl hier zu suchen hatte.

     „Voll der Massencrash auffa A Vierzig“, rief Johnny Dumbledore entgegen und griff den Gurt seines Seesacks nach – am Hufflepuff Tisch begann das erste weibliche Kichern und aus der Ravenclaw Fraktion reckten sich schon ein paar Mädchenköpfe in den Mittelgang hinein, wohl um eine bessere Perspektive auf das Hinterteil des jungen Mannes zu erhaschen (selbstverständlich hatte sich der Herr seine engste Levi’s für diesen Auftritt aus dem Schrank geangelt, totale Berechnung, wie sie aus Erfahrung sagen konnte). Luciana schwankte irgendwo zwischen Schnappatmung und Augenrollen und wären das nicht schon genügend Gründe, die Stirn vor sich mit der Tischplatte zu kombinieren, lehnte sich Lavender Brown in die Runde –

     „Merlins Eier, gibt es männliche Veela, weiß das wer, der muss doch –„

     „Nein, gibt es nicht“, unterbrach sie Granger, wobei selbst diese nicht die Augen von Johnny nahm (Ronald verzog sich mit verschränkten Armen und Schmollgesicht auf seinen Platz), der mittlerweile bis zum Schulleiter gekommen war, ihn mit einer herzlichen Umarmung begrüßte und oben auf zwei Schmatzer rechts und links an ihn verteilte.

     „ChrmChrm“, Lucianas Kopf vollführte beinahe augenblicklich eine hundertachtziggrad Achterbahnfahrt, das Räuspern war aber wirklich von dem Schulleiter gekommen – der Johnny mit einem leichten Schmunzeln hinterher schaute, bis dieser neben Snape den einzig freien Stuhl einnahm. Oha. Snape. Mh, mit der tadellosen Körperhaltung hätte Kim Jong-Il ihn mit Kusshand in seine jährliche Marschparade aufgenommen und hätte sein linkes Augenlid nicht wie wild gezuckt, wäre er zudem glatt als Wachsfigur durchgegangen.

     „Wo war ich?“, fragte Dumbledore mit nicht ganz so lauter Stimme, wie vor ein paar Minuten und korrigierte den Sitz seines Spitzhutes. Luciana hätte schwören können, dass er mehr Farbe im Gesicht hatte, als gerade eben noch. „Das erfreulichere Thema, ja, ganz recht – dieses Jahr dürfen wir Professor Jonathan für den Posten der Verteidigung der Dunklen Künste bei uns begrüßen.“

      Wahrscheinlich hätte es bei so ziemlich jedem Nachfolger von ES einen ordentlichen Applaus gegeben, allerdings bezweifelte sie, dass darunter auch Pfeifkonzerte zu hören gewesen wären (der anzüglichen Art und Weise). Johnny winkte mit einem lasziven Halbgrinsen vom Tisch herunter und als er dabei Luciana erblickte, formte er aus Zeige- und Mittelfinger ein Victory-Zeichen. Auf ihr stummes ‚Was zur Hölle‘ wandte er einfach den Blick ab. Im nächsten Moment läutete Dumbledore auch schon das Festessen ein, worauf keine zwei Sekunden später alle Tische gerammelt voll mit Platten von dampfenden Braten, heißem Gemüse, Saucen und Beilagen waren.

     So vielfältig die Auswahl an Essen auch sein mochte, so karg fiel das Angebot bei den Getränken aus. Es gab Krüge voller Säfte und Karaffen klaren, stillen Wassers, aber nach den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden, war dies mehr als ungenügend. Sie hätte einiges darum gegeben, nur um für diesen Abend das Privileg der Herrschaften dort oben am Lehrertisch zu teilen und anstatt sich mit dieser Kürbissaftpanscherei abfinden zu müssen, einen ordentlichen Rotwein hinter die Binde kippen zu können. Zumal dieses Gebräu abartig sü- im Ansatz feinnervig auf ihrer Zunge prickelte, die Textur fruchtig schmeckte, die Flüssigkeit eine milde Säure hatte, die Struktur präsent war und das Ganze einen mittellangen, floralen Abgang nahm. Luciana blickte perplex in ihren Kelch, in dem sie herrlich dunkelrotes Nass ausmachen konnte, das vor ein paar Sekunden ganz sicher nicht der Inhalt gewesen war. Ein Blick nach rechts und schon sah sie Johnny, wie er ihr grinsend zuprostete, wobei er aus dem Augenwinkel nicht für eine kleine Bewegung von seinem Sitznachbar außer Augen gelassen wurde. Zur Krönung schien Snape auch noch der Appetit vergangen zu sein, denn auf seinem Teller konnte sie nicht einen Krümel erspähen. Als sich sein und ihr Blick zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend trafen, bekam sie einen bitterbösen zu spüren, ganz, als sei es ihr höchstpersönlich zu verdanken, wen er da keine zwanzig Zentimeter von sich entfernt zu ertragen hatte. Er schien sich dazu recht wenig davon beeindrucken zu lassen, dass sie nur hilflos die Schultern hob, zum Zeichen wie wenig sie selbst darüber informiert gewesen war, wer da die freie Stelle des Verteidigungspostens übernehmen würde und schon brach er mit bebenden Nasenflügeln den Blickkontakt ab. Was sie nur doppelt dankbar für den Getränkewechsel machte und dieser Wein hatte umdrehungstechnisch einiges zu bieten.

     Nach drei kräftigen Schlucken spürte sie schon ein leichtes Kribbeln in den Fingerspitzen – kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, dass sie das letzte Mal am Morgen Nahrung zu sich genommen hatte. In der Zeit, wo sie sich Kartoffelpüree und Broccoli auf den Teller lud, wechselten die meisten Gespräche um sie herum wieder zu den Geschehnissen im Ministerium vor den Ferien, aka die offizielle Rückkehr des Schwarzen Führers. Selbst der Hausgeist von Gryffindor mischte mit – und machte einmal mehr klar, dass sich sowohl Potter, als auch alle anderen, direkten Beteiligten, noch immer in Schweigen hüllten, was den genauen Ablauf dieses bestimmten Abends anbelangte. Und schon ging es weiter mit den Beschwerden über die restlichen, ahnungsfreien Mitschüler, die es gewagt hatten sowohl schon im Hogwarts-Express, als auch auf dem Weg bis zu diesem Festessen, mit unangenehmen Fragen um die Ecke gekommen zu sein. Vor allem Granger schien höchst verärgert über diese Tatsache und das alles von den drei Personen, die keine Gelegenheit ausließen ihre eigenen Nasen tief in Angelegenheiten zu graben, welche sie einen feuchten Dreck angingen. Mal davon abgesehen, dass die ganze Ministeriums-Misere allein nur dadurch zu Stande gekommen war, weil Potter mal wieder gemeint hatte, den Superhelden herauskehren zu müssen – ohne Superkräfte oder Gadgets, versteht sich.

     „Warum erzählt ihr irgendwann die nächsten Tage im Gemeinschaftsraum nicht einmal ausführlich, was im Ministerium wirklich passiert ist?“, fragte Luciana in die Runde, nachdem der Fast Kopflose Nick versichert hatte, er würde nicht für Tratschereien unter den anderen Geistern dem ‚Auserwählten‘ auf den Wecker fallen, bloß um an ein paar Informationen aus erster Hand zu kommen. Granger rümpfte daraufhin die Nase und sah sie mit einem Blick an, als würde sie an Lucianas Verstand zweifeln.

     „Ich glaube nicht, dass Harry diesen Abend noch einmal durchleben will und was geht es die anderen an?“

     Luciana knallte geräuschvoll ihre Gabel auf den Teller und fixierte Granger über den Tisch hinweg.

     „Erstmal“, begann sie langsam und betont kontrolliert, „ist davon auszugehen, dass _Harry_ diesen Abend so oder so immer wieder ‚durchlebt‘, wie du so schön sagst“, zumindest hatte das Black nach einer Ordenssitzung erwähnt und da Potter gerade sehr betreten auf seinen Teller sah, schien es der Wahrheit zu entsprechen. „Dazu kommen all die Gerüchte und Falschinformationen, die seit Juni die Runde machen und bei denen es garantiert angebracht wäre, sie richtigzustellen – oder wollt ihr euch lieber weiter über die anderen die Mäuler zerreißen, weil sie es nicht besser wissen und somit Mist verbreiten?“ Granger setzte empört zum Sprechen an, doch Luciana ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen. „Und zum Thema ‚was geht es die anderen an‘: Ich weiß nicht, wie weit du deinen Schädel in den eigenen Arsch verfrachtet hast, aber wenn du dich mal umsiehst, wirst du ganz schnell feststellen, dass ihr umgeben seid von Leuten, die verdammt beschissene Ferien hinter sich haben, da“, sie deutete auf den Hufflepuff Tisch, „Abbotts Mutter ist vor zwei Wochen vor der eigenen Tür entführt worden, bislang fehlt jeder Spur von ihr, da drei Plätze weiter – seine große Schwester ist Anfang August zwischen eine Lieferung Flohpulver und eine Bande Todesser geraten, sie wird wohl nie wieder laufen können. Mit der Aufzählung kann ich bis zur Sperrstunde weiter machen“, denn im Gegensatz zu Snapes Behauptungen, hatte sie den Tagespropheten sehr wohl mit viel Aufmerksamkeit studiert. „Ganz nebenbei bemerkt sitzen die Hälfte der Eltern oder andere Verwandte der Slytherins entweder in Untersuchungshaft, was so langsam den Eindruck von einem Generalverdacht aufkommen lässt, oder sie verrotten in Askaban, wenn sie nicht auf der Flucht sind.“

     Das brachte Potter auf den Plan, dessen Miene etwas verdammt Wütendes angenommen hatte. Sie konnte sich sehr gut denken, was er darauf erwidern wollen würde. „Und anstatt so arrogant zu sein und das mit einem ‚selber Schuld‘ abzutun, solltet ihr euch mal fünf Minuten Zeit nehmen und euch in ihre Lage versetzen – die Familie zerrissen, der Rest der Welt stempelt euch als Schwerverbrecher ab, bevor ihr auch nur irgendetwas Falsches getan habt und auf Verständnis von euren Mitmenschen könnt ihr lange warten. Es wird nicht jeder als ‚Auserwählter‘ geboren, Potter … diese Lage, in der wir uns befinden, geht jeden etwas an!“ Jetzt hatte sie sich so in Rage geredet, dass ihr sogar der Hals schmerzte, dabei hatte sie gar nicht vorgehabt, derart laut zu werden. Unter Potter, Granger und Ronald hatte sich Schweigen ausgebreitet, inklusive betretene Gesichter. Erst jetzt fiel Luciana auf, dass es in der gesamten Großen Halle verdächtig still geworden war – von irgendwo am Hufflepuff Tisch hörte sie ein Räuspern und drüben bei den Slytherins vergrub eine braunhaarige Zweitklässlerin ihr verweintes Gesicht in der Schulter ihrer Sitznachbarin.

     Für eine Millisekunde bereute sie es, überhaupt ihre Meinung gesagt zu haben, doch als ihr Blick den von Malfoy Junior streifte und dieser ihr leicht zunickte, war ihr das Bestätigung genug für den Umstand, dass diese Ansage längst überfällig gewesen war.

     Dumbledore erhob sich kurz darauf von seinem Platz, wohl um die günstige Gelegenheit der eingekehrten Ruhe zu nutzen oder weil er mit seiner folgenden Rede sowieso im weitesten Sinn am Thema anknüpfte – eigentlich war es ihr gleich. Luciana verzog sich mit düsterer Stimmung auf ihren Sitzplatz, soweit dies bei der lehnenlosen Bank möglich war, prostete Johnny beiläufig dankend zu, da sie ihren Kelch wieder randvoll mit Wein vom Lehrertisch vorfand und schenkte dem folgenden Redeschwall des Schulleiters wenig Beachtung. Er schien ohnehin nur von Quidditch und den üblichen Warnungen zu faseln, mit denen ihr Snape und der gesamte Orden schon seit Wochen in den Ohren lagen und dass dieses Jahr rein bewegungsfreiheitstechnisch kein Zuckerschlecken sein würde, hatte sie schon beim Anblick der anwesenden Auroren und seiner ersten Ansprache schlussfolgern können. Zudem hatte sie es ganz offensichtlich wieder einmal vollbracht, sich gleich am ersten Tag in der Gunst ihrer Hauskameraden in ungeahnte Tiefen katapultiert zu haben. Oder zumindest beim Goldenen Trio.

     Erst nachdem auch der letzte Teller des Nachtisches von allen vier Haustischen durch Zauberhand verschwunden war und Dumbledore ihnen allen eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte, war es ihnen erlaubt, endlich den Saal verlassen und die Schlafsäle aufsuchen zu können. Da Luciana zu den ersten gehörte, die den Ausgang erreichten und sich ohne Umschweife Richtung Gryffindorturm bewegte, ergab sich für sie die Gelegenheit, gleich auf diesem Weg ungestört und vor allem ungesehen eine Zigarette in einem der Gänge zu rauchen – zwar würde sie morgen ohne jeden Zweifel von einem gewissen Geist einen kräftigen Rüffel dafür bekommen, es versäumt zu haben, auf einer bestimmten Damentoilette im zweiten Stock einen Stopp einzulegen, aber sie wollte nach diesem Abend einfach nur noch in ihre kleinen, eigenen vier Wände (die sie sich letztes Jahr hatte hart erkämpfen müssen), ohne dabei dutzende von Hauskameraden im Gemeinschaftsraum begegnen zu müssen. Am Ende musste sie sich zwar gedulden, bis Ronald (der Vertrauensschüler war) vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame auftauchte und ihr das Passwort (Muscida) verraten konnte, aber den freien Weg bis zu ihrem Zimmer bekam sie trotzdem.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Luciana, noch bevor die Sonne ganz über den Bergen des schottischen Hochlands aufgestiegen war. Ein wenig Zeit verbrachte sie damit, den Klamottenberg aus ihrem Koffer notdürftig in die leeren Schubladen der Kommode zu verstauen und bei dieser Gelegenheit ein kleines Pläuschchen mit Roger zu halten, dem Spiegel, der auf benanntem Möbelstück stand und nach wochenlanger Leere im Schloss einen schier endlosen Nachholbedarf an Kommunikation zu haben schien. Dasselbe Bild fand sie beim zweiten Schlossbewohner vor, den man nicht wirklich in die Kategorie ‚lebendig‘ einordnen konnte – die Maulende Myrte war ihr schon auf dem Treppenabsatz des Ganges entgegen geflogen, in dem ihre ewigen Jagdgründe, oder besser gesagt, ihr Todesschauplatz lag und dabei hatte sie ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischkonzert abgeliefert (zu Lucianas Glück der Art ‚Freude‘ und nicht Unmut darüber, dass sie schon über zwölf Stunden zurück war, ohne auf eine Zigarettenlänge bei ihr vorbei geschaut zu haben) und ließ sie erst nach einer, ihrer Auffassung nach, ausreichenden Berichterstattung über die ‚Welt da draußen‘ wieder weiterziehen.

     Trotz dieses schier endlosen Frage und Antwortspielchens, bei dem sie so ziemlich alle erwähnenswerten Ereignisse der letzten Wochen ausgelassen hatte (sie hatte keine Ahnung wie vertrauenswürdig Geister waren, vor allem solche der Sorte Maulende Myrte und sie war nicht scharf darauf, es herauszufinden), fand sie die Große Halle beinahe wie ausgestorben vor. Nun ja, es konnte nicht später als halb acht sein und der Unterricht würde nicht vor neun beginnen. Im Vorbeilaufen schnappte sich Luciana mit automatischem Handgriff eine leere Tasse vom Gryffindortisch und zog weiter zum Ende des Saals, dessen Lehrerpodium gerade nur von drei Personen besetzt war.

     „Du bekommst es auf die Kette die Anschrift deines Abos zu ändern, aber mir in den letzten Wochen mal stecken, dass du eine neue Nebenbeschäftigung hast, fällt dir nicht ein?“ Luciana setzte geräuschvoll die Tasse auf der Tischplatte ab und wartete ungeduldig, bis das Schundblatt des Jahrhunderts ihrem Blickfeld wich und das Gesicht von Johnny dahinter erschien.

     „Gab sollte nich Lunte riech’n“, gab dieser zum Besten und das mit einem besonders amerikanisch lastigen Akzent, welcher am frühen Morgen immer sehr ausgeprägt bei ihm war. Dass Snape (der die große Sitzauswahl anscheinend dazu genutzt hatte, seinen Stammplatz aufzugeben, um nicht direkt neben der neuen Lehrkraft sitzen zu müssen), ihre Unterhaltung aus dem Augenwinkel hinter seiner eigenen Tageszeitung genauestens beobachtete, entging ihr übrigens nicht. Genauso wenig sein finsterer Blick, als Johnny den Job übernahm, den Snape über das gesamte letzte Jahr hatte (vollkommen aufgezwungen und unter ausdrücklicher Anordnung des Schulleiters, aber das schien für ihn gerade nebensächlich) und ihr unaufgefordert Kaffee einschüttete.

     „Jetzt sag nicht du hast einfach die Koffer gepackt und bist gegangen, ohne Bescheid zu sagen?“, fragte Luciana perplex und nippte an ihrer Tasse.

     „Ach, das fällt ihm ers‘ morg’n auf, mit n‘ bissl Glück übermorg‘n.“

     Sie rief sich im Geiste dazu auf, ihr Handy bei der nächsten Gelegenheit gleich auf stumm zu schalten, bevor sie auch nur zehn Prozent des Shitstorms abbekommen konnte, der mit absoluter Sicherheit folgen würde. 

     „Ey, ich muss dir nach’m Untrricht sowas von meine Butze zeig’n“, sagte Johnny dann voller Begeisterung, damit war das Thema Gabriel wohl für ihn beendet. „Die Wanne hat was von nem abartig geilem Eierkocher und-„

     „Wären Sie so gütig“, schnarrte auch schon Snapes Stimme zu ihnen herüber, er nahm gerade sogar den Tagespropheten aus seinem Sichtfeld, um sie besser mit genervter Miene ansehen zu können, „Ihre Privatgespräche anderswo zu führen, es gibt Personen, die ihren Tag vorzugsweise ohne belangloses Geschnatter beginnen wollen.“

     „Klar Sev“, sagte Johnny, schnappte sich sein Schundblatt und die Tasse vor seiner Nase und sprang auf – währenddessen starrte Luciana mit geweiteten Augen zwischen ihm und dem Tränkemeister hin und her.

     „Nennen“, begann Snape gefährlich leise, die Zeitungsseiten zwischen seinen Finger zerknitterten unter seinem Griff, „Sie mich _nie_ wieder –„

     „Wünsch dir was, Großer“, damit verpasste Johnny ihm im Vorbeilaufen einen Klaps auf die Schulter - Luciana machte blitzschnell auf dem Absatz kehrt und legte einen Zahn zu, um sich schnellstmöglich aus der Schusslinie zu entfernen. Einen Augenblick später war Johnny an ihrer Seite und erst als sie die Eingangshalle erreicht hatten, da er vorgeschlagen hatte, im Vorhof eine Zigarette zu rauchen, lehnte er sich etwas zu ihr herunter.

     „Da is aber jemand mit’m verkorkst’n Fuß aufgestand’n.“ Lucianas darauffolgendes Lachen verhallte erst, nachdem sie ins Freie getreten waren, dann kommentierte sie atemlos: „Du hast nicht den blassesten Schimmer!“    

 


	14. Drei Strikes

Die nächste Stunde verbrachte Luciana mit Johnny auf dem leergefegten, sonnigen Innenhof unweit der Großen Halle. Nachdem ihre Becher bis zum letzten Tropfen aufgeschlürft waren, besorgte Johnny eine zweite Runde Wachmacher vom Frühstückstisch – dabei kehrte er gleich mit ein paar Speck und Marmeladen beladenen Toastscheiben zurück (Speck für sie, er war strikter Vegetarier), die sie in der prallen Morgensonne auf einem niedrigen Mauervorsprung verputzten und über die ein oder andere Eigenart des Schlosses plauderten. Das hieß, Luciana versuchte mit einem sehr groben Rundumschlag, von dem Lageplan der Räume bis hin zu den Bewohnern des Schlosses, ihm die bestmögliche Infopalette zu bieten, immerhin hatte Johnny noch nie zuvor einen Fuß nach Hogwarts gesetzt, da er irgendeine Zaubererschule in den Vereinigten Staaten besucht haben musste – worüber er übrigens niemals ein Wort verloren hatte, den Punkt in seinem Lebenslauf hatte ihr einmal beiläufig ihr Pate gesteckt.

     Erst zur Verteilung der Stundenpläne begaben sich die beiden wieder in die Eingangshalle, wo sie verschiedene Wege einschlugen. Er hatte seine erste Unterrichtsstunde vorzubereiten und Luciana ging wieder in die Große Halle, in der sich mittlerweile die Lehrer und Schüler in einem derartigen Chaos tummelten, wie es nur an einem ersten Schultag nach den langen Ferien der Fall sein konnte. An dem Gryffindortisch hatte Professor McGonagall alle Hände voll damit zu tun, ihre Schäfchen (Löwenbabys, wie auch immer) in eine halbwegs geordnete Reihenfolge zu bekommen und nachdem sie den einfachsten Part hinter sich gebracht hatte, und zwar den anderen Jahrgangsstufen ohne Umschweife die Unterrichtspläne auszuhändigen, ging sie dazu über, den sechsten Jahrgang nach und nach auf seine ZAG-Ergebnisse zu überprüfen. Denn ohne entsprechende Prüfungsergebnisse hieß es für einige Fächeranmeldungen an diesem Punkt: Endstation.

     Luciana setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf eine der beiden langen Bänke und wartete mehr oder weniger geduldig ab, bis der Großteil ihrer Klassenkameraden mit dem begehrten Zettel in der Hand aus der Halle eilten – für einige hatte der Unterricht bereits begonnen, andere waren erfreut über eine Freistunde am Montagmorgen. An den übrigen Tischen bot sich ihr ein ganz ähnliches Bild, wobei es bei den Slytherins am gesittetsten zuging. Obwohl, bei der Laune, die Snape gerade in seine unmittelbare Umgebung versprühte ( _verdammt_ übel, sie betete, wenigstens heute von der Drill-Brauerei verschont zu bleiben), hätte sie sich ebenfalls brav in Reih und Glied gestellt und dabei keinen Mucks gemacht.

     „Miss Bradley“ Luciana wandte ihren Blick von ihrem Tränkeprofessor ab und sah im nächsten Moment McGonagall, die gerade vor ihr zum Stehen kam. In ihrem Arm trug sie einen ganzen Stapel Pergamente, den sie so lange durchwühlte, bis sie fündig geworden war.

     „Meine Güte, wär hätte das gedacht“, bemerkte McG und schaute dabei, wie sie vermutete, auf Lucianas Prüfungsergebnisse. „Kräuterkunde ‚Erwartungen Übertroffen‘, da wird Professor Sprout Sie ohne weiteres in Ihrem UTZe Kurs aufnehmen, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ein ‚Ohnegleichen‘, natürlich haben Sie sich hierfür qualifiziert. Verwandlungen“, die ältere Dame spitzte ihre Lippen und schaute sie abschätzend über ihre Lesebrille hinweg an. „Sie haben Ihre ZAG Prüfung mit einem ‚Erwartungen Übertroffen‘ bestanden, aber im Unterricht sind Sie nie über ein ‚Annehmbar‘ hinausgekommen.“

     „Tut das was zur Sache?“, fragte Luciana mit erhobener Augenbraue, was McGonagall für einen kurzen Augenblick aus dem Konzept brachte.

     „Sie sollten sich vor Augen führen, dass das Kurspensum nicht mit dem vom letzten Jahr vergleichbar ist und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Sie das bewältigen können.“

     Luciana atmete tief durch, unterdrückte ein Augenrollen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Diese Ansprache kam ihr sehr bekannt vor, offenbar würde sie in den nächsten Tagen von jedem Lehrpersonal eine Standpauke dieser Art über sich ergehen lassen müssen.

     „Darüber bin ich mir im Klaren, ich habe die Anmeldung für die Kurse im vollen Besitz meiner geistigen Fähigkeiten ausgefüllt.“

     „Nun gut“, sagte McGonagall, ihr Blick offenbarte ihr allerdings ein ‚Schlagen Sie bei mir nicht über die Stränge‘. „‘Ohnegleichen‘ in Zaubertränke, das wird Professor Snape akzeptieren müssen“, und da war er auch selber schuld, fügte Luciana in Gedanken hinzu, „Zauberkunst geht auch in Ordnung.“ Damit überreichte ihr Professor McGonagall einen Stundenplan, der für die letzten beiden Doppelstunden dieses Tages selbstverständlich Zaubertränke aufweisen musste. Perfekter Start in die Woche. „Damit haben Sie alle UTZ Kurse belegt, die eine Ausbildung als Heilerin voraussetzt.“

     „Und keine Umbridge in Sicht, der ich es unter die Nase reiben könnte“, schloss Luciana, worauf McGonagall leicht schmunzelte.

     „Ich hoffe Sie haben sich von dem Vorfall am Samstagmorgen wieder vollständig erholt?“, erkundigte sich ihre Hauslehrerin beiläufig - damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

     „Yap, alles beim Alten“, antwortete sie möglichst gleichgültig, wandte den Blick ab und hoffte inständig, dass McGonagall es dabei belassen würde. Und sie hatte Glück – zwei Nachzügler aus ihrer Stufe hechteten gerade auf die Professorin zu und schon war diese voll auf damit beschäftigt, deren Ergebnisse aus dem Stapelwust zu fischen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Für den Rest des ersten unterrichtsfreien Blocks, kehrte Luciana zurück in den Innenhof, der mittlerweile von der Morgensonne vollständig durchflutet wurde und ihr die ideale Umgebung lieferte, ein paar weitere Ordensprotokolle zu bearbeiten. Diese hatte sie mit einem Verschleierungszauber vor neugierigen und vor allem unbefugten Augen geschützt, dazu war sie auf ihrem steinernen Vorsprung herrlich ungestört.

     „Gibt es einen Grund, wieso du das Zeug verzaubert hast?“ Soviel zu ungestört. Luciana hob ihren Blick von ihrer aufgeschlagenen Mappe und vor ihr stand kein geringer als Draco Malfoy. Alleine, mit seiner Schultasche geschultert und die Schülerrobe über dem Arm hängend – es war wirklich ziemlich warm, wenn auch nur in der prallen Sonne.

     „Na, ich muss mein akribisch geführtes Tagebuch doch vor tratschenden Mitschülern schützen“, antworte sie und schlug nebenbei einen besonders nervigen Käfer aus der Flugbahn, welcher gerade um ihren Kopf surrte.

     „Tagebuch, sicher“, bemerkte Malfoy mit skeptischer Miene und fuhr sich mit nervös wirkender Geste durch die perfekt sitzenden Haare (jetzt nicht mehr so perfekt).

     „Du hast auch eine Freistunde?“, erkundigte er sich nach einem Moment der Stille. Luciana konnte eben noch ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

     „Offensichtlich.“ Den Jungen zappeln zu lassen bereitete ihr mehr Freude, als es vermutlich sollte.

     „Ehm …“ Malfoy wich ihrem unnachgiebigen Blick aus und kramte anscheinend nach der nächsten Belanglosigkeit, um sie in ein ‚beiläufiges‘ Gespräch zu verwickeln. „Meinst du der neue Verteidigungslehrer taugt was?“

     „Schlimmer als letztes Jahr kann es kaum werden.“ Dabei gehörte Malfoy zu einem der wenigen Schüler, die von der Anwesenheit von ES eher profitiert hatten. Gerade deswegen überraschte es sie umso mehr, als sie ihn nicken sah. „Okay, so sehr ich deine Versuche auch zu schätzen weiß, hier eine zivilisierte Unterhaltung anzufangen, Draco – lass uns das nicht unnötig in die Länge ziehen und sag mir einfach was du von mir willst, der Unterricht fängt gleich an.“ Damit zog sie ihre Schachtel Zigaretten aus dem Umhang und zündete sich einen Glimmstängel an. Malfoy schien das ohne Murren hinzunehmen und das, wo er doch nie eine Gelegenheit ausließ, seinen Vertrauensschülerstatus zu missbrauchen und jedem, der kein Silber-Grün am Leib trug, Strafen aufzubrummen. Er schien ohnehin viel mehr damit beschäftigt zu sein, an irgendetwas in seiner Hosentasche herumzufummeln.

     „Mein Vater“, begann er zögerlich, sah nach rechts und links, wohl zur Vergewisserung, dass sie auch wirklich keine ungebetenen Mithörer hatten, „hat gesagt, mein Großvater wäre bei deinem Patenonkel in irgendeinem … Bund. Abraxas Malfoy.“

     Luciana verschränkte ihre Arme und betrachtete den Blondschopf vor sich mit durchdringendem Blick. Die plötzliche Wendung des Gesprächs behagte ihr ganz und gar nicht und ihr Bauchgefühl warnte sie eindringlich vor dem dünnen Eis, auf dem sie sich bewegen würde, ganz egal wie ihre Antwort ausfiel.

     „Gordon. Unter Abraxas Malfoy kennt ihn niemand bei uns.“ Das schien Malfoy nicht gewusst zu haben und für einen Moment sah er aus, als wolle er genauer nachhaken. Sie hielt noch immer Augenkontakt und hatte bisher nicht einmal geblinzelt – anscheinend zeigte dies Wirkung, da der Junge keine zwei Sekunden später seine Augen senkte.

     „Es ist schwierig mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten.“ Ah. Daher wehte der Wind. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer streckte Luciana die Hand aus.

     „Gib mir schon den Brief, oder was auch immer du da in deiner Tasche für ihn hast.“ Malfoy zögerte noch immer.

     „Er ist versiegelt“, sagte er dann und zog einen zusammengefalteten Briefumschlag aus der Hosentasche. „Mit unserem Familiensiegel. Ich würde dir nicht raten, ihn versuchen zu öffnen.“

     „Danke für die Warnung und dein uneingeschränktes Vertrauen.“ Sie nahm ihm den Umschlag aus der Hand und steckte ihn zusammen mit den Ordensunterlagen in ihre Umhängetasche. „Ich schick Azrael los, sobald er sich bequemt von seiner Erkundungstour zurückzukommen.“

     „Dein Bussard?“

     „Gerfalke.“

     Malfoy nickte und schaute sie eine Weile schweigend an, bevor er kurz und knapp „Danke“ sagte.

     „Keine Ursache“, meinte sie mit einem Halbgrinsen, schulterte ihre Tasche und erhob sich von der Bank. „Ab der dritten Zustellung erwarte ich Porto!“

     Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten (die mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit auch nicht gekommen wäre), durchquerte Luciana den Innenhof und machte sich auf den Weg zum Haupttreppenhaus, eigentlich mit dem Ziel das Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Klassenzimmer anzusteuern, wäre da nicht ein kleiner, schwarzhaariger Bengel, der mit hochrotem Kopf aus einem der Durchgänge zu den Untergeschossen in die Eingangshalle gelaufen kam. Für einen Moment zog sie es in Erwägung, einfach weiterzugehen und so zu tun, als habe sie ihn gar nicht bemerkt, doch der verzweifelte Blick, mit dem sich der Junge zu allen Seiten umschaute, war schwer zu ignorieren.

     „Conrad!“, rief Luciana ihm entgegen und der Erstklässler brauchte nicht lange, bis er auch schon direkt vor ihr stand.

     „Ich habe mich verlaufen!“, sagte er, vollkommen außer Atem und mit panisch geweiteten Augen. An ihnen lief gerade eine Gruppe Slytherins ihrer Jahrgangsstufe vorbei und nahm die ersten Stufen die Treppen hinauf, inklusive Malfoy und ihre Armbanduhr verriet ihr, dass nur noch fünf Minuten bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn blieben.

     „Wo musst du hin?“, fragte sie seufzend, dabei hatte sie noch einen kleinen Schimmer Hoffnung, dass es sich um eine ganz einfache Wegbeschreibung handeln könnte.

     „Zaubertränke.“

     Oder auch nicht. Weit und breit mal wieder niemand, an den sie den Hochwohlgeborenen hätte abtreten können und selbst wenn sie die Strecke bis zu den Kerkern laufen würden, kämen sie nicht rechtzeitig an.

     „Welcher Kerker?“, sagte sie resigniert und schnappte sich den Ärmel des Jungen, um dann sofort den richtigen Torbogen in die unteren Stockwerke zu nehmen. Conrad kramte gleich mehrere Zettel aus seinem Umhang, auf denen dutzende von Notizen vermerkt waren.

     „Ehm – Kerker drei“, antwortete er, als sie schon mitten auf der Treppe abwärts waren und Luciana musste den Kurzen am Kragen packen, damit er bei der nächsten Stufe, die er vor lauter Zettelgucken nur mit der halben Ferse erwischte, nicht metertief abwärts purzelte.

     „Schau wo du hinläufst!“, fuhr sie ihn scharf an und ließ seine Robe erst los, als er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Mit schuldbewusster Miene steckte er die Pergamentstücke in einem unsortierten Knäuel zurück in die Tasche. „Wenn du mit deinen Gedanken nicht ständig woanders wärst, würdest du dich auch nicht verlaufen oder verloren gehen, junger Mann!“ Zumindest hatte der Knabe dies als Grund angegeben, wieso er gestern Abend den Anschluss an die anderen Erstklässler verloren hatte und heute schien er diesen Fehler gleich das zweite Mal gemacht zu haben.

     „Das sagt Vater auch immer.“

     „Und merke dir den Weg“, fuhr sie fort, in der Hoffnung hier nicht noch ein Familiengespräch vom Zaun gebrochen zu haben, „ich spiele hier garantiert nicht nochmal Eskorte!“

     „Dein Name ist Luciana, richtig?“, fragte Conrad nach einer Weile, nachdem sie die Treppe ohne weitere Unfälle überwunden hatten und durch die ellenlangen Gänge des Verlieses liefen, in dem lediglich ihre Schritte von dem feuchten Mauerwerk der Kerkergänge zu hören waren.

     „Richtig.“

     „Das hatte Professor McGonagall gesagt.“

     „Huh.“

     „Aber Professor Snape wollte dir keine Punkte für gestern geben, er meinte das wäre deine Pflicht gewesen, mich zum Schloss zu bringen, also so als ältere Schülerin.“

     Luciana quittierte dies nur mit einem kurzen Nicken. Natürlich war sie von dieser Information alles andere als überrascht. Die darauffolgende Ruhe währte nur für ein paar Abbiegungen.

     „Stimmt es, dass Professor Snape eine Erkling-Fresse ist?“

     „Eine _was_?“

     „Erkling-Fresse. Also Erklinge sind so Wesen, die Kinder anlocken und sie aufessen, eine Fresse ist –„

     „Ich weiß was eine Fresse ist und du solltest dir sowas in seiner Nähe nicht mal denken!“ Sie bogen die nächste Kreuzung links ab, Conrad musste ein paar Schritte laufen, damit er mit ihr mithalten konnte.

     „Das haben ein paar Schüler im Zug gesagt, aber gestern Abend war er eigentlich ganz nett zu uns, denke ich.“

     „Du bist in Slytherin, da brauchst du dir keine Gedanken drüber machen, mit ihm Schwierigkeiten zu bekommen.“ Was sie so niemals unterschreiben würde, immerhin hatte sie keine Ahnung was er mit dem Jungen anstellen würde, wenn dieser es wagte, gleich am ersten Tag mit zehn Minuten Verspätung in seinem Unterricht aufzukreuzen.

     „Ich will aber keine Sonderbehandlung!“, schnaubte Conrad empört. Luciana dämmerte es, dass er in seinem Leben wohl allein schon durch die Stellung seines Vaters kaum um eine ‚Sonderbehandlung‘ herumkommen würde …

     „Tja, das Leben ist kein Wunschkonzert.“ Damit blieb sie abrupt vor einer großen Holztür stehen, über der eine große, römische Drei angebracht war und drückte diese mit einem kräftigen Stoß auf.

     „ … dass es sich um Zauberei handelt. Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr wirklich die Schönheit des leise brodelnden Kessels mit seinen schimmernden – Miss Bradley.“

     „Fahren Sie ruhig fort, Sir, mich würde ebenfalls interessieren, was hier im Keller schön und schimmernd sein soll“, sagte Luciana, lehnte sich dabei in den Türrahmen und betrachtete den Klassenraum voller Erstklässler, von denen nur wenige wagten, sich von dem Tränkemeister abzuwenden und neugierig zu ihr umzudrehen. Snape zeigte sich wenig begeistert von ihrer unerwarteten Anwesenheit und noch weniger von der Tatsache, gerade in einem Redeschwall unterbrochen worden zu sein. Dass bei ihrem Kommentar einige der Schüler mit dem Kichern begonnen hatten, machte die Sache nicht viel besser.

     „Ruhe!“, donnerte er die vier Reihen Wurzelzwerge an und erzielte damit auch sofort den gewünschten Effekt. Sie selbst konnte sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, selbst, als Snape sich von seinem kleinen Podest am anderen Ende des Kerkers hinab begab und mit bedrohlicher Miene durch den Mittelgang auf sie zukam. Doch bevor Snape auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte, gleich, nachdem er keine Handbreit vor ihr zum Stehen gekommen war, trat sie einen Schritt zur Seite, worauf sein Blick auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen fiel, der Luciana bis jetzt als Sichtschutz missbraucht hatte.

     „Den habe ich grad aufgegabelt und bevor er Ihre, mit garantierter Sicherheit, sehr eindrucksvolle Erstlings-Einschüchterungsrede verpa-„

     „Mr Scrimgeour, auf deinen Platz!“, unterbrach Snape Luciana barsch, packte sie am Oberarm, warf der Klasse ein „Lest das erste Kapitel von _Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue_ bis ich wieder da bin, den Inhalt werde ich abfragen und denkt nicht mal im Traum daran, euch mit irgendetwas anderem zu beschäftigen!“ und knallte die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss, während er sie immer weiter in den Gang drängte. Bis ihr Rücken auf kaltes Mauerwerk stieß, an diesem Punkt war er so nett, ebenfalls Halt zu machen, wenn auch mit bebenden Nasenflügeln, einer pochenden Ader auf der Stirn und gebleckten Zähnen.

     „Was meinen Sie, Miss Bradley?“, zischte Snape ihr entgegen, seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich kalt in ihre. „Genügen zwanzig Punkte Abzug und Strafarbeiten bei Hausmeister Filch bis zum Ende der Woche oder wollen wir dem Schulleiter gleich am ersten Tag einen Besuch abstatten?“

     „Hab ich was nicht mitbekommen oder verstößt es neuerdings gegen Schulregeln, einem Neuling den Weg zum Klassenraum zu zeigen?“, warf Luciana ihm entgegen und schien damit genau die falschen Worte gewählt zu haben.

     „Es verstößt“, knurrte er und kam ihr mit dem Gesicht noch weiter entgegen, „gegen die Schulregeln, das Lehrpersonal vor seinen Schülern bloßzustellen und –„

     „Können Sie das Siegel der Malfoys brechen, ohne die Schutzmaßnahmen davon auszulösen?“

     „Wie bitte?“, sagte Snape perplex und Luciana klopfte sich im Geiste selbst auf die Schulter, ihn damit sehr effektiv aus seinem kleinen Wutanfall herauskatapultiert zu haben.

     „Er hat mir gerade einen Brief mitgegeben“, sie legte ihm die flache Hand auf die Brust und schob ihn einen Schritt von sich weg, damit sie barrierefrei in ihrer Umhängetasche herumkramen konnte. Ein paar Sekunden später und sie präsentierte ihm Dracos Umschlag, der mit schwarzem Siegelwachs verschlossen war. Snape ergriff ihn, ohne weitere Umschweife oder eine Erklärung abzuwarten.

     „Adressiert an seinen Großvater“, murmelte er dann mit gerunzelter Stirn und betrachtete das Siegel genauer.

     „Draco weiß von seinem Vater, dass Gordon mit meinem Paten zusammen arbeitet, da kam er wohl auf die Idee, ich könne den Brief weiterleiten. Anscheinend hat er schon so versucht Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen und es nicht geschafft.“ Snape nickte und war drauf und dran den Umschlag in eine der Innentaschen seines Umhangs verschwinden zu lassen.

     „Ich würde es vorziehen, das erstmal nicht an die große Glocke zu hängen – ich will nur sichergehen, dass ich den Brief bedenkenlos nach Hause schicken kann. Bekommen Sie das hin mit dem Siegel?“

     „Es bedarf einer eingehenden Prüfung, aber ich bin mit dem Schutzsiegel der Malfoys vertraut“, sagte Snape mit nun wieder neutralen Miene.

     „Sehr schön, halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden, ich würde das Teil gern so schnell wie möglich loswerden.“ Was sie, theoretisch, gerade mit dieser Aktion vollbracht hatte, allerdings hatte sie wirklich vor den Brief an Gordon zu leiten, je nachdem welchen Inhalt Captain Peroxyd Junior gedachte ins europäische Inland zu schleusen. Doch diese Überlegungen verschwanden im hinterletzten Stübchen ihres Hirns, als sie einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr warf.

     „Oh Scheiße!“ Luciana schulterte ihre Tasche und machte im Laufschritt kehrt, drehte sich dann noch einmal nach ein paar Schritten um und hob die Hand. „Wir sehen uns nachher!“ Den verdutzten Blick von dem Tränkeprofessor sah sie nur noch aus dem Augenwinkel.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

„ … den Schmerz nen bissl erträglicher zu mach’n – ah, sin‘ wir heut doch inner Vollzahl.“ Luciana zog die Tür so leise wie möglich in das Schloss, doch der Plan unauffällig in den Verteidigungsklassenraum zu huschen, war offenbar fehlgeschlagen.

     „Unverzeihliche Flüche, Luciana?“ Johnny stand in Jeans und zerschlissenem Nirwana T-Shirt an dem Lehrerpult gelehnt, das in dem letzten Jahr noch von der Pinken Pest belagert worden war – dabei verschränkte er seine, mit Lederbändern überzogenen Arme vor der Brust und schien wenig erfreut, sie mit Verspätung in die Stunde kommen zu sehen.

     „Cruciatus, Imperius, Avada und wenn man mich fragt, sollte der Episteridos auch noch dazugehören.“ Hah, und da erschien auch schon ein breites Grinsen auf Johnnys Gesicht – der Rest der Klasse, mal wieder eine Gryffindor-Slytherin Konstellation, schaute nur ahnungslos zwischen ihr und dem neuen Lehrer hin und her. „Tut mir Leid wegen der Verspätung, ich musste noch einen verirrten Erstklässler im Kerker abliefern.“ Sie suchte nach einem freien Platz, der nach Beginn des Unterrichts selbstverständlich nur in der ersten Reihe aufzufinden war (dabei bestanden alle vordersten besetzten Plätze ausschließlich aus Damen der Schöpfung, den teilweise verklärten Blicken versuchte sie keinerlei Beachtung zu schenken) und verstaute ihren Trenchcoat über der Stuhllehne.

     Erst jetzt bekam sie die Gelegenheit, sich genauer im Raum umzusehen. Johnny hatte in der kurzen Zeit einiges damit angestellt – die rechte, fensterlose Wand war meterhoch mit dunkelblauen Matratzen flankiert, die Luciana noch aus ihrer alten Schule aus den Sporthallen kannte und die man mit ein paar Handgriffen beliebig auf dem Boden oder dort verteilen konnte, wo sie einen Sturz abfangen sollten. Davor standen aneinandergereiht über ein Dutzend Trainigsdummies aller Art, die zum Bespiel ein vollständigen Körpernachbau hatten oder auch nur Torsos auf Stangen mit Füßen. Am Ende des Raumes, zwischen den beiden Fenstern hinter dem Lehrerpult, erspähte sie zudem noch zwei große Kisten, aus denen Lederhandschuhe und Schutzkleidung ragten. So langsam bekam sie eine grobe Idee von dem, was Johnny für das kommende Schuljahr geplant hatte und sie bereute es schon fast, nicht in den Genuss gekommen zu sein, die verdutzten Gesichter ihrer Mitschüler gesehen zu haben, die sie garantiert aufgesetzt hatten, nachdem sie die Schwelle zu diesem Raum übertreten hatten.

     „So, wir war’n grad beim Bequatsch’n vom Cruciatus, scheint bei den Voldi-Anbetern ja noch voll im Trend zu sein“, Luciana machte sich nicht die Mühe zum Reaktionsschauen Verrenkungen in Kauf zu nehmen, sie hatte auch so schon eine sehr gute Vorstellung davon, wie die anderen Schüler auf diese flapsige Anrede reagierten und natürlich hörte sie aus einigen Reihen hinter ihr das ein oder andere Japsen, wenn auch ein wenig Gekicher darunter auszumachen war. Spätestens in ein paar Wochen hätten sich die Anwesenden hier sowieso an Johnnys Art gewöhnt, die Dinge etwas eigenwillig beim Namen zu nennen. „Und der Dean meint zwa‘ das wär nich‘ meine Aufgabe, wir werd’n zwischendurch aber n‘ paar nette Rezeptorblocka-Sprüche mit reinnehmen. Weiß jemand warum?“

     Johnny schaute in die Runde, doch der Großteil der Schüler machte nicht den Eindruck, überhaupt die Frage verstanden zu haben.

     „Lucy“, für den verhassten Spitznamen bekam er gleich einen ihrer besonders angepissten Blicke ab, „erklär ma‘ was ich meine.“ Und ihr Blick wurde noch finsterer. Wenn der Kerl meinte, sie in Zukunft als eine Art Helferlein für seine Stunden missbrauchen zu können, würde sie ihm sehr schnell einen fetten Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Allerdings könnte sie so gnädig sein, ihm drei Strikes zu genehmigen …

     „Damit einen der Cruciatus nicht kampfunfähig macht, oder Schlimmeres.“ Diese Antwort quittierte Johnny mit einem Nicken und stieß sich dann von seinem Pult ab, um ein paar Schritte näher an die Klasse zu treten. Hätte sie auch gewundert, wenn er länger als fünf Minuten stillgestanden wäre.

     „Nich grad einfach nen _Opiendum_ auffe Reihe zu bekomm‘ wenn man auffa Schmerzskala irgendwo zwisch’n Kreißsaal und Rasierkling’n-Baden schwankt, da will ich euch keinen vormach’n, aber die einzige Methode aus dies’m Fluch rauszukomm‘. Ja, du da mit’m Branding auffer Stirn?“

     Luciana konnte eben noch ein Prusten unterdrücken – es war eben nicht zu verleugnen, dass sie den Großteil ihres Lebens in Johnnys unmittelbarer Umgebung gelebt hatte.

     „Harry Potter“, sagte Mr Branding-auf-der-Stirn und es war ihm offenbar kaum möglich, die Verwunderung in seiner Stimme anhand der Tatsache zu verbannen, dass hier wohl ein Lehrorgan keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, wer er war. „Also Sie behaupten, man könnte aus einem Cruciatus Fluch ‚herauskommen‘?“

     „Klar geht das“, war Johnnys verblüffte Antwort und darauf folgte ein Moment der absoluten Stille, in dem er ein sehr nachdenkliches Gesicht aufsetzte, das er mit einem lauten Seufzer abschloss. „Kay, so langsam krieg ich ne Ahnung davon, was ihr so die letzt’n Jahre getrieb’n habt. Oder auch nich.“ Grübelnd machte er kehrt und ging mit langsamen Schritten wieder auf das Pult zu, dann wandte er sich wieder zur Klasse. „Soweit ich da auf’m aktuell’n Stand bin, sind Duelle hier auffer Insel verbot’n, richtig?“ Mehrere Köpfe nickten ihm zu Bestätigung zu. „Dann kennt ihr auch nich‘ die kleinen Cheats dabei. In den Staaten sind se erlaubt und wenn man nich nach drei Flüch’n japsend am Boden hängen will, bereitet man sich so’n bissl vor – is übrigens gegen die Regeln, macht man Duelle im Wettkampfstil – ein paar Zauber auf die Schmerzrezeptoren und dich juckt die Faust im Gesicht nicht mehr und nen Fluch wie der Cruciatus ist … na sag’n wa mal: erträglicher. Wenn ihr von der harten Sorte seid, steht ihr wieder auf und wehrt euch, noch besser, knallt eurem Gegner was um die Öhrchen, das den Fluch unterbricht. Also, ab heut die erst’n fünfzehn Minu‘tn von jeder Doppelstunde nen Opiuszauber, dann gibt’s ne Runde Kampftraining und der Rest wird für Schildzauber draufgehen. Ja, Potter?“

     „Und wann üben wir Angriffszauber?“ Jetzt bequemte sich Luciana doch, eine Hundertachtziggraddrehung zu vollführen. Einige von den Schülern machten eine sehr skeptische Miene, manche von ihnen wirkten sogar fast wütend, darunter Potter und Granger, wobei die Letztere auch gleich ihren Arm in die Höhe schnellen ließ und Johnny sie mit einem Schmunzeln zum Sprechen aufforderte.

     „Sir, ich weiß nicht was Kampftraining gegen Zauber nützen soll. Das heißt, wenn ich Sie richtig verstanden habe und die Gegenstände hier richtig gedeutet habe und Sie … nun ja, Muggel Selbstverteidigung meinen.“ Granger zeigte auf die Matratzen und die Dummies an der Wand, auf Johnnys Gesicht hatte sich mittlerweile ein breites Grinsen ausgebreitet.

     „Doch doch, das hast du schon richtig gecheckt. Lucy-„, mit erhobenem Finger und ohne den Blick von Granger abzuwenden, visierte sie Johnny an, der schnell ein, „ana“ hinzufügte. „komm ma nach vorne – vergiss deine Funzel nich.“

     Grummelnd griff sie in ihre Tasche und zog ihren Zauberstab heraus. Zweiter Strike. Kaum am Pult angekommen kramte auch Johnny seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Hosenbund (Kichern aus der vordersten Reihe) und nahm ein paar Meter Abstand von ihr.

     „Nimm mir ma die Funzel weg.“

     _„Expelliarmus!“_ Ein scharlachroter Blitz trat aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs - im nächsten Moment flog Johnny seiner aus der Hand und kam in der Mitte des Raumes geräuschvoll zum Liegen.

     „Und jetzt?“, fragte er an die Klasse gewandt; darauf schien allerdings keiner eine Antwort zu haben. „Meine Waffen- Schildkombo is weg, wär’n wir hier bei nem Duell und Lucy –ana würd mir echt an die Wäsche woll’n, hätt ich jetzt die Arschkarte, mh?“ Vereinzelnd nickte der ein oder andere (das Patil Mädchen und Brown in der ersten Reihe tuschelten schon wieder vorgehaltenen Händen, danach folgte ein unüberhörbares Kichern), die meisten schienen eher gespannt, auf was er hinaus wollte.

     „Luciana, greif mich an, irgend’was.“ Hier und da brach ein wenig Gemurmel aus, selbst die Slytherins machten einen höchst interessierten Eindruck und das, wo sie sich sonst immer alle Mühe gaben, möglichst teilnahmslos und gleichgültig zu wirken.

     _„Stupor!“_ Die grellen Funken sprühten zielgenau auf Johnny zu, sein Arm hob sich, in einer abwehrende Geste, ganz als wolle er einen Schlag abfangen und in dem Moment, wo der Zauber auftraf –

     _FUPP_

Für einen kurzen Augenblick formte sich ein hellblauer, leuchtender Kreis vor seinem Arm, ähnlich eines Schildes und war genauso schnell verschwunden, wie er gekommen war - inklusive des _Stupors_. Ein Raunen ging durch den gesamten Raum, fast jeder steckte seinen Kopf mit einem Sitznachbar zusammen.

     „Wir überspring‘ jetzt ma ein paar Level, gib mir ma ne Salve“, sagte Johnny und grinste Luciana voller Vorfreude entgegen.

     _„Stupor!“_ , Schild, wieder verschwunden, er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, _„Incarcerus!“_ Schild, noch ein Schritt, _„Impedimenta!“_ , Schild, Schritt, er stand keinen Meter mehr vor ihr, _„Locomotor Mortis!“_ Schild, bei dem langen Fluch schaffte er gleich zwei Schritte, Luciana wich zurück, ein _„Episterido!“_ auf den Lippen, was Johnny ein ungläubiges Schnauben entlockte – im nächsten Moment schnappte er nach ihrem Zauberstab und sie befand sich, keine zwei Sekunden später, in einem sehr schmerzhaftem Polizeigriff, bäuchlings auf dem Lehrertisch.

     „Kugel mir den Arm aus und es gibt nen saftigen Tritt in die Weichteile, _Professor_!“, fluchte sie laut auf Deutsch und prompt entließ er sie aus dem Klammergriff.

     „Ihr seht“, sagte Johnny wieder an die Klasse gerichtet, während Luciana sich schulterreibend auf ihren Platz begab, nicht ohne ihm vorher ihren Zauberstab wieder aus der Hand gerissen zu haben, „die Funzel ist nich alles. Sie is nicht mal nen viertel Miete und wenn die Flachzang’n vor euch nix weiter zu biet’n haben, als ne halbe Armlänge Buch’nholz mit angegammelten Kadaverinnerei’n, sorgt ihr dafür anner Spitze der Nahrungskette zu steh’n, kapiert?“ Die Klasse starrte ihn geschlossen wortlos an, dann erhob sich zögerlich Grangers Hand.

     „W-wir beginnen dieses Jahr erst mit wortlosen Zaubern, wie sollen wir da ganz ohne Zauberstab zaubern, Professor Jonathan?“ Potter nickte Granger zu, auch wenn er eigentlich danach aussah, am liebsten jetzt gleich mit dem Üben anfangen zu wollen. Johnny lehnte sich mit hörbarem Seufzen an sein Lehrerpult.

     „Granger, richtig? Bist du vertraut mit dem Huhn-Ei-Spielchen?“ Sie nickte, um sie herum gab es aber fast nur fragende Gesichter. „Kurz zur Theorie: Was gab‘s eher, Huhn oder Ei?“

     „Ei“, antwortete Luciana, „ganz einfach weil –„

     „Kurze, das is Rhetorik, mach mir die Stimmung nich kaputt“, schade – nach dem Ausflug in die Evolutionstheorie hätte sie gerne die dampfenden Köpfe einiger ihrer Mitschüler gesehen. „Ich mach’s ma knapp, wir woll’n heut ja noch was schaff’n … der erste Zaub’rer is wohl kaum mit nem Zauberstab auf die Welt gekommen, mh?“ Soweit schien die Klasse ihm folgen zu können. „Und ich denk ma, jeder von euch hat irgendwann ma ein bissl Magie wirken lassen, ohne Stab in den Griffeln, ja?“ Überall zustimmendes Gemurmel und Nicken. „Jut, dann ham wir schonma die Voraussetzung, der Rest is Übung. Ja, Potter?“

     „Wirkt dieses Schild auch bei einem Todesfluch?“ Dass diese Frage von ihm kam, wunderte sie nicht, der fest entschlossene Ausdruck in seinen Augen wirkte allerdings etwas seltsam.

     „Mmmhhhniaaaa“, machte Johnny, ließ seinen Kopf wiederholt von links nach rechts schwenken und dabei suchte er anscheinend nach den richtigen Worten, „njein – ich hab ma einen neben mir gestanden gehabt, der hat einen abgefangen, war aber nur die Spitze. Nen Streifschuss. Is schwer zu trainier’n, wenn das Ergebnis Radiesch’n Zähl’n is und ich hab erst zwei Leutz getroff’n, die den Avada benutzt haben – und wo’s auch geklappt hat. Die wenigsten werden den im Kampf einsetzen.“

     „Voldemort und seine Todesser werden ihn einsetzen!“, schnappte Potter grimmig und bei dem Namen japste nicht nur einer im Klassenzimmer auf.

     „Das is so nich richtig“, sagte Johnny und hatte damit wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit – dabei sah Potter aus, als müsse er gleich platzen. „Wir ham uns neunundsiebzig bei Folkestone ma ordentlich die Köppe mit ihm und seinen Groupies eingeschlag’n“, es blieb zwar still im Raum, aber einige hatten kugelrunde Augen bekommen, Malfoy wirkte eher nervös und selbst für Luciana war diese Geschichte neu, „und da is nich ein Avada geflog’n, kann sich hier einer denken wieso?“ Das Patil Mädchen hob die Hand.

     „Weil er unverzeihlich ist … u-und weil es die Seele zerstört, ihn auszusprechen.“

     Johnny starrte das Mädchen für einen Augenblick regungslos an, von dem vielen, fassungslosen Augengeklimper einmal abgesehen.

     „Das bring’n die euch hier bei?“, fragte er dann fassungslos an Luciana gerichtet, die nur hilflos mit den Schultern zucken konnte.

     „Wunderprächtig“, murmelte er in seinen derzeit nicht vorhandenen Bart. „Also, auch hier ma die Kurzfassung: Der Avada is nen Ressourcenfresser, total unangebracht, wenn man nich wie ne ausgelutschte Duracell vorm Gegner häng’n will und das weiß auch die hinterletzte Vakuumbirne vom Voldi-Clan. Der Zauber is effektiv, da brauch’n wir nich drum rum schnacken und es gibt keinen bekannten Schutz dagegen. Und als Sahnehäubchen: Die wenigsten bekomm‘ den überhaupt auffe Kette, da wird so nen mächtig komprimierter Bündel Magie freigesetzt, das schüttelt man nich eben ausm Ärmel –„

     „Er hat meinen Vater damit getötet“, rief Potter aufgebracht, „kurz darauf meine Mutter und er hätte auch mich erwischt, wenn –„

     „Ah, _der_ Potter“, unterbrach ihn Johnny und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, wohl über seine eigene Schusseligkeit. „Junge, glaub mir, ich hab nich im Sinn dir auf’n Schlips zu tret’n, aber hast dir schon ma Gedanken gemacht, wieso das mit’m dritten Mal im wortwörtlich’n Sinn so nach hint’n losgegangen is?“ Potter antwortete darauf gar nichts mehr und Luciana konnte sogar von der ersten Reihe aus sehen, wie deutlich er mehrmals schlucken musste.

     „Trotzdem is da was dran“, fuhr Johnny an alle Schüler gerichtet fort, „und egal wie lang wir hier trainier’n und wie krass ihr am Ende drauf sein mögt, ich werd euch immer empfehl’n: beim Anblick von ner glattpoliert’n Bowlingkugel in weiß mit zwei rot’n Leuchtschlitzis nich stehen bleib’n und gucken, sondern die Beine inne Hände nehm‘ und verpissen.“

     Diese Aussage ließ er unter den Schülern erst einmal sacken, ging dabei ein paar Schritte den Mittelgang hinab und machte am Ende, bei dem Pulk Slytherins (die wie üblich alle zusammen saßen und gerade kaum einer unter ihnen war, der nicht tuschelte), kehrt und begab sich wieder auf den Rückweg.

     „Mal von Voldi und ein paar wenig mächtig verschrobenen Knallköppen abgesehn, werdet ihr nich auf viele treff’n, die den Avada nutz’n, mit der Ausnahme, se woll’n nix andres als Töten und müss’n die nächsten … mh, meist zwölf Stunden nich mehr groß rumzaubern – das is die Standartzeit, die nen erfahrener Zaub’rer brauch, um seinen Saft wieder aufzuladen, nach’m Todefluch streckste magisch geseh’n erstma alle Viere von dir.“

     Und wieder gab es eine Menge ratlose Gesichter unter den Anwesenden, Granger war unterdessen dabei, wild in irgendeinem Schulbuch herumzuwühlen, auf der Suche nach was auch immer.

     „Kay, ma‘ so ganz fundamental – so’n bisschen Rumfucht’ln mit’m Zauberstab is keine mega Sache, kannste den ganzen Tag mach’n, vergleicht es mit’m Bewegungsapparat. Wir bewegen uns Rund um den Zeiger, selbst im Schlaf, ganz Standard, aber was is mit Hochleistung? Sprinten, nich geübt, vielleicht nen paar Hundert Meter, Rekordverdächtig? Ganz sicher nich, Marathon, ohne Training? Nope. Is genau das Gleiche mit der Magie – so’n paar Verwandlung’n, da ma nen Aufrufezauber, hier ma eben Abwasch, nur nen Schlenker, aber Angriffszauber, grad die mit mehr Wams hinter, dafür brauchste Ausdauer und zwar da oben“, Johnny tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger an seine Stirn. „Sop, genug gelabert, wir fang jetzt erstma an, zieh’n das ne Woche durch und wenn ihr da noch was zu meckern habt, sperr ich die Lauscher dafür auf, Deal?“

     Dieser Vorschlag traf auf Zustimmung und in der letzten Stunde des Unterrichts verbrachte die Klasse in rotierenden Zweiergruppen (Johnny: „Nooope, Partnertausch bei jedem Songwechsel, Swingen 101 Herrschaften und Ladieretten!“), mit dröhnendem Classic Rock als musikalische Untermalung, den jeweils anderen mit anschaulicher Anleitung von Johnny in gepflegter Krav Maga Einsteigermanie gehörig ‚die Fresse‘ zu polieren. Zitat Professor Jonathan Ende.  

    

 

****

****


	15. Die Drill-Brauerei

„Die ist gebrochen, was denkt sich der _Schulleiter_ dabei, so einen Irren unterrichten zu lassen?“ Malfoy stand an einer Kerkermauer gelehnt, gleich neben Tränkelabor fünf und rieb sich mit theatralisch schmerzverzogener Miene die Nase. „Da wünscht man sich ja fast den lumpigen Werwolf zurück!“ 

     Selbstverständlich war seine Nase _nicht_ gebrochen, zumindest nicht mehr zu diesem Zeitpunkt, denn Malfoy hatte eilends den Weg zum Krankenflügel eingeschlagen, noch bevor die Schulglocke den letzten Ton hatte anklingen können und Madame Pomfrey richtete bekanntermaßen Knochenbrüche sekundenschnell mit einem halben Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs, während sie sich nebenbei noch mit Regal-Inventur die Zeit vertrieb.

     „Da hat dich das Schlammblut echt voll erwischt“, kommentierte Zabini und warf einen verächtlichen Seitenblick auf Granger, die keine zwei Meter weiter im Gang stand und gedankenversunken in einem dicken Wälzer herumblätterte. Vermutlich ihre ‚Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene‘ Ausgabe, die sie wahrscheinlich schon jetzt im Schlaf rauf und runter rattern konnte.

     „In einem _echten_ Duell hätte ich Granger ohne weiteres an die Wand gehext“, sagte Malfoy bissig, offensichtlich noch immer frustriert darüber, seine beiden Schutzhandschuhe mit unzureichender Stabilität vor seinem kostbaren Reinblüter-Antlitz in Stellung gebracht zu haben, denn nur so hatte es Grangers Faust zielgenau zwischen die Lederpranken geschafft. Das folgende Knacksen und sein schmerzerfüllter Aufschrei waren Luciana frisch im Gedächtnis geblieben – ihr folgendes, breites Grinsen brachte ihr einen bitterbösen Blick von Malfoy ein, als dieser sie kurz anvisierte, darauf irgendetwas weiter im Gang fixierte und dann seine Tasche schulterte. Einen Augenblick später schoss ein schwarzer Kleiderberg in Lucianas Augenwinkel vorbei, eine Brise Au-de-Tränkemeister schlug ihr entgegen und im nächsten Moment lag die Pforte der Drill-Brauerei geöffnet vor ihr. 

     Irgendwo zwischen zwei Ravenclaws und einem Hufflepuff-Rücken, gelangte sie in den Klassenraum, der mehr als je zuvor einer Mischung aus einer furchterregenden Hexenküche und den Laborräumlichkeiten eines wahnsinnigen Professors mit Vorliebe für lebende Forschungsobjekte glich. Wenn der Tränkeklassenraum im letzten Jahr schon nicht mit seinem mittelalterlichen Horror-Kerker-Flair gegeizt hatte, würde man diesen hier wohl einer erstklassigen Kulisse einer zwielichtigen Giftmischerei gleichsetzten und die vielen gläsernen Behälter, welche die Wände in Regalen säumten und mit meist tierisch eingelegten Kadavern gefüllt waren, schwächten diesen ersten Eindruck nicht im geringsten.

     Anders, als in Kerker sechs vom fünften Schuljahr, war dieser Raum nicht mit Tischreihen gefüllt, die Platz für eine Klasse von zwanzig Schülern bereithielten, sondern offenbarte ihnen lediglich drei riesige, quadratische Tische, die weitläufig voneinander aufgestellt worden waren. Plus das Podest am anderen Ende, auf dem ein Schreibtisch in der Größenordnung stand, die Professor Snape wohl als angebracht befand, seiner ‚imposanten‘ Person Genüge leisten zu können. 

     Vor diesem baute sich Snape auf und bevor Luciana nur daran denken konnte, auf den Tisch von Michael Corner, einem Ravenclaw, den sie noch aus Dumbledores Armee kannte, zu zugehen, donnerte seine Stimme zu ihr hinunter.

     „Miss Bradley, Sie arbeiten mit Miss Granger und Mr Macmillan“, Luciana schlug zähneknirschend die entgegengesetzte Richtung ein, in grausiger Vorahnung, wenig Zuckerschlecken mit Miss Enzyklopädia und Mr Die-Welt-hat-auf- _mich_ -gewartet zu haben, während Snape munter weiter die Tischordnung festlegte. „Mr Malfoy, Sie gehen an einen Tisch mit Mr Blaise und Mr Nott.“ Zu den übrig geblieben Ravenclaws musste er nichts mehr sagen, denn diese hatten sich mittlerweile schon um den einzig übrig geblieben Arbeitsplatz versammelt.  

     „So“, sagte Snape kurz und knapp, erstickte damit allerdings jedes noch so leiseste Geflüster im Raum. Mit seinen beinahe schwarzen Augen visierte er jeden der neun anwesenden Personen einmal an, ganz als würde er lediglich ihre Anwesenheit überprüfen, doch Luciana war sich sicher, dass dies nur der Einschüchterung dienen sollte und er schon vor Eintritt in den Kerker die Klasse auf ihre Vollständigkeit inspiziert hatte.

     „Sehen Sie sich den Mitschüler zu ihrer Seite sehr genau an, denn am Anfang des nächsten Schuljahres“, hier legte er eine seiner charakteristischen Pausen ein und ließ ihnen so viel Zeit, sich wirklich den Anblick des Sitznachbarn zu Gemüte zu führen, „wird erfahrungsgemäß jeder zweite von Ihnen nicht mehr an diesem Unterricht teilnehmen.“ Selbstverständlich ließ er diese Behauptung erst einmal im Raum stehen, damit sie ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlen würde und tatsächlich, auf Grangers Stirn hatte sich bereits der erste, hauchdünne Schweißfilm gebildet. Dass Snape Luciana nach diesem Spruch ganz besonders in Augenschein nahm, sollte sie nach dem Auftritt heute Morgen nicht wundern, trotzdem beschlich sie langsam, aber sicher, ein ganz besonders ungutes Gefühl.

     „Das Niveau dieses Kurses wird wenig mit dem der letzten Schuljahre gemein haben. Ich verlange absolute Präzision in jedem einzelnen Arbeitsschritt, bedingungslose Konzentration bei der Verarbeitung von den sehr kostbaren, sowie gleichermaßen häufig tödlichen Zutaten, mit denen Sie arbeiten und Vollkommenheit in den Ergebnissen, die Sie bei mir abliefern werden“, sagte Snape und das in einem Tonfall, als würden sie gleich mit spaltbaren Stoffen herumhantieren. „Die Zaubertränke, welche Sie in den kommenden Stunden herstellen werden, sind kaum vergleichbar mit der amateurhaften Brau _kunst_ , die Sie vermutlich alle glauben zu beherrschen, doch Sie werden sich sehr bald mit der Realität konfrontiert sehen.“ Wieder blickte er bedeutungsschwer in die Runde, selbst der Tisch der Slytherins blieb nicht verschont. Was übrigens ein klares Anzeichen für eine sehr schwere Übellaunigkeit war. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Johnnys Einstellung auf den Verteidigungsposten dem Herrn derart die Stimmung verhagelte, oder gab es noch einen weiteren Grund für seine außerordentliche Kratzbürstigkeit?

     „Kommen Sie alle nach vorne und sehen sich dies an“, forderte Snape sie nun auf und jeder beeilte sich, einen Halbkreis um den Schreibtisch auf dem Podest zu bilden, auf dem ein mittelgroßer Kessel stand, in dem sich eine dünnflüssige, orange-rote Masse befand. 

     „Wer kann mir sagen, was das ist?“ Luciana brauchte sich nicht einmal zur Seite wenden, um zu wissen, wessen Hand gerade als einzige in die Höhe geschnellt war. Wie üblich nahm Snape Granger nicht sofort an die Reihe, sondern ließ den anderen Schülern Zeit, in den Weiten ihrer grauen Zellen herumzufischen.

     „Nun gut – Miss Granger?“

     „Das ist der _Cognito_ -Trank, gut erkennbar an der einzigartig orange-roten Färbung und dem starken Geruch der Brechnuss. Er wird dazu eingesetzt jemanden zu entlarven, der einen Vielsafttrank eingenommen hat.“

     „Eine Antwort, die fast wortwörtlich aus dem Lehrbuch ‚Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene‘ übernommen wurde“, sagte Snape und betrachtete Granger geringschätzig, dabei kam er offenbar nicht einmal auf die Idee, Malfoys folgendes Gekicher zu unterbinden, „aber im Wesentlichen korrekt. Diesen Trank werden Sie bis zum Ende dieser Stunde fehlerfrei gebraut und eine Probe bei mir abgegeben haben.“ 

     _Eine_ Doppelstunde für einen Trank, der nicht gerade nach wenigen Zutaten aussah und wo Snape schon die ersten Minuten mit sinnlosem Gelaber verschwendet hatte?     

„Was stehen Sie hier noch herum, machen Sie sich an die Arbeit!“ Ja, das hätte Snape nicht noch herumposaunen müssen, vor allem nicht direkt neben ihr und in dieser unnötig harschen Lautstärke.

     Als Luciana wieder an ihrem Platz angekommen war, hatte er die ellenlangen Instruktionen des Tranks schon an die Tafel gezaubert. Sie würde ein Fernglas benötigen, um diese itzi-bitzi-kleinen Schnörkel-Glyphen entziffern zu können – glücklicherweise fertigte Granger neben ihr schon eine Abschrift an und das in ihrer akkuraten Handschrift, die in keiner Druckversion negativ aufgefallen wäre.

     „Du schreibst ab, ich hol uns drei die Zutaten, Macmillan, du baust die Kessel, Mörser und alles was wir an Werkzeug brauchen auf?“ Zwar schienen die beiden ein wenig verwundert über Lucianas plötzliches pro Team-Verhalten, gaben aber keine Widerworte und machten sich sofort an die Arbeit.

     Die erste halbe Stunde des Vorbereitungsprozesses verlief in einer derart reibungslosen, trügerischen Ruhe, dass sie es eigentlich hätte besser wissen müssen. Die Chimära-Zähne lagen fein gemahlen im Mörser (und sie in diesen Zustand bekommen zu haben, hatte sich als schweißtreibende Schwerstarbeit herausgestellt, ihre Armmuskulatur brannte noch immer), der Enziansut köchelte auf niedriger Flamme in ihrem Kessel und die weiteren Zutaten lagen feinsäuberlich zerhackt, zerdrückt oder geschnitten in den aufgereihten Schalen vor ihr auf der Arbeitsfläche.

     „Verstehen Sie diese Stümperei unter ‚fingerbreit große Stücke‘?“ 

     Luciana vollführte vor lauter Schreck einen kleinen Hüpfer und ärgerte sich im selben Augenblick über ihre eigene Reaktion. Snape sah ihr mit abschätzendem Blick über die rechte

Schulter und machte keinen Hehl daraus, wie sehr ihm das, was er sah, missfiel. Die Ahornwurzel, welche sie geschnitten hatte, bis Mr-Ich-pfeiff-auf-allgemein-geltende-Körperabstands-Normen-zu-meinen-Mitmenschen meinte, sie aus dem Konzept bringen zu müssen, lag in akkurat zerkleinerten, _fingerbreiten_ Stücken auf ihrem Schneidebrett und unterschied sich in keiner Weise von Grangers.

     „Wenn Sie ein anderes Verständnis von ‚fingerbreit‘ haben, als Ihre Schüler, sollten Sie darüber nachdenken, das nächste Mal Arbeitsanweisungen Mithilfe des metrischen Einheitssystems zu stellen, Sir“, entgegnete Luciana und war dabei leider nicht in der Lage, das leichte Beben, welches ganz klar ihrer aufkeimenden Wut entsprang, aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen. Mit einem ausladenden Schritt trat Snape hinter ihrem Rücken hervor an die Tischkante, stand ihr somit schräg gegenüber und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf die Tischplatte, um ihr bedrohlich, mit vorgebeugter Haltung, entgegenzutreten.

     „Sie sind die Einzige in der Klasse, die es nicht bewerkstelligen konnte, die noch so simpelste Anweisung von einem _fingerbreit_ zu befolgen, Miss Bradley und ich werde Ihnen hier sicher keine Sonderbehandlung zukommen lassen.“

     Lucianas Blick huschte abermals auf das Brettchen ihrer Tischnachbarin, doch auch jetzt konnte sie aus dieser Distanz keinen Unterschied zu ihrer Ahornwurzel ausmachen. 

     Als ihre Augen wieder die von Snape trafen, kam ihr eine Erkenntnis, die sie schon vor Wochen, wenn nicht sogar vor Monaten, hätte haben können. ‚Keine Sonderbehandlung‘ – und hierbei ging es ganz offensichtlich nicht um ihren Vorschlag, Längenangaben in Milli- oder Zentimeter zu stellen, nein. Dieser verkappte Idiot vor ihrer Nase hatte gerade eine deutliche Ansage gemacht, wie er in Zukunft gedachte sie in seinem Unterricht zu behandeln, unter dem Gesichtspunkt ihres äußerst verworrenen Beziehungs-Etwas. ‚Keine Sonderbehandlung‘ – schön, nur zählte ungerechtfertigte Zurechtweisung und Fehler suchen, wo keine waren, ebenfalls zur Kategorie ‚Sonderbehandlung‘. Noch schöner, das alles spielte sich in dem Moment zwischen ihnen ab, in welchem Luciana ein verdammt scharfes Messer in der rechten Hand hielt und diese bebte just in diesem Augenblick, ganz, als wolle sie eine überdeutliche Einsatzbereitschaft signalisieren.

     Natürlich verpasste sie Snape kein künstliches Grinsen in seine griesgrämige Visage, doch das verstärkte Umgreifen des Werkzeugs entging nicht seiner Aufmerksamkeit – in der nächsten Sekunde stand er wieder aufrecht und nahm seine Hände von der Platte. Das Starrduell gewann sie ebenfalls und während er sich auf den Weg zu den Ravenclaws machte, warf er ihr noch ein „Holen Sie neue Ahornwurzel und wenn das Ergebnis am Ende der Stunde nicht akzeptabel ist, brauchen Sie sich nicht die Mühe machen, am Mittwoch wieder hier zu erscheinen!“ über die Schulter.

     Die verbliebende Unterrichtszeit verbrachte Luciana unter Vollstress. Natürlich hatte ihr Snape aufgetragen, eine weitere Wurzel zu schneiden, als sie mit ihrer alten fast fertig geworden war und somit beanspruchte es weitere kostbare Minuten, noch einmal von vorne beginnen zu müssen. Und das alles bei einer Aufgabe, die in dem vorgegebenen Zeitrahmen schon ohne doppelte Arbeitsschritte schwer zu schaffen war. 

     Granger versicherte ihr, nachdem Snape außer Hörreichweite war, dass es an ihrer Arbeit wirklich nichts auszusetzen gab – was Macmillan gleich darauf eifrig bestätigte. Auf dem Weg zu dem Regal mit den Ahornwurzeln schob ihr Malfoy unauffällig ein Stück seiner geschnittenen Wurzel zu, die Snape vor keiner Minute in den höchsten Tönen gelobt hatte.      „Zum Vergleich“, flüsterte Malfoy, wohl eine kleine Geste des Danks, weil sie seinen Brief weiterleiten würde. Luciana hatte kaum den Kopf dafür, ein schlechtes Gewissen aufzubringen (wenn der Blondschopf wüsste, _wo_ sein Schreiben sich derzeit befand, hätte er sicherlich einen Teufel getan und ihr geholfen). Zurück an ihrem Platz lachte ihr das Resultat des Vergleichs mit ihren geschnittenen Stücken höhnisch entgegen – sie unterschieden sich um keinen Millimeter.

    Unter wachsamen Augen von Professor Snape entsorgte sie die ‚Stümperei‘ und wiederholte das Schneidprozedere und die ständige Kontrolle von ihm nahm an dieser Stelle kein Ende. Er versäumte keine Gelegenheit ihr ständig auf die Finger zu sehen, den Winkel zu kritisieren, mit dem sie den Holzlöffel zum Umrühren des Tranks hielt und selbst, nachdem die breiige Pampe den gewünschten Farbton angenommen hatte, behauptete er, dies sei eine ‚deutliche Spur zu Rot‘. Letztendlich verkorkte sie mit bebenden Händen und schmerzender Kiefermuskulatur (vom ganzen Zähneknirschen, an wen ihre nächste Arztrechnung ging, wusste sie sehr genau) ihren fertigen _Cognito_ -Trank kurz vor Ende der Stunde, keinen Augenblick zu früh. Während ihre Mitschüler schon den Klassenraum verließen, hatte sie mit dem Aufräumen nicht einmal angefangen.

     „Die Stunde ist beendet, Miss Granger“, sagte Snape, der die Phiolen, gefüllt mit Tränkeproben der Klasse, in ein Regal hinter dem Lehrerpult verstaute und Granger dabei nicht einmal eines Blickes würdigte. Trotzdem schien er mitbekommen zu haben, dass diese Luciana gerade dabei half, ihren Arbeitsplatz zu säubern.

     „Schon okay, dank dir“, flüsterte Luciana ihr zu und mit einem scharfen Seitenblick auf Snapes Kehrseite gerichtet, verließ Granger den Kerker. 

     Nachdem Luciana ihren Kessel gereinigt hatte, sammelte sie ihre Tasche vom Boden auf und war drauf und dran wortlos den Raum zu verlassen, als Snape sie wieder zurückrief. Zähneknirschend trat sie den Rückweg an, nicht ohne dem geöffneten Ausgang einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zuzuwerfen. Bei seinem Pult angekommen, wo er mittlerweile dazu übergangen war, irgendeine Tränkerezeptur schriftlich zu zerreißen (mit roter Tinte in etwas, das verdächtig nach einem Fachbuch aussah - die Seiten machten den Eindruck auszubluten), schaute sie ihm mit vollkommen neutraler Miene in die Augen, ganz, als habe sie nicht das dringende Bedürfnis, sein arrogantes Gesicht immer und immer wieder gegen die Tischplatte zu hauen.     

     „Der Inhalt ist völlig unbedenklich“, meinte Snape kurzum und zog Malfoys Brief aus einer der Schubladen seines Schreibtischs.

     „Nach welchen Maßstäben?“, erwiderte Luciana, noch immer die Neutralität in Person.

     „Nach meinen“, schnarrte er nichtssagend und hielt ihr den Umschlag entgegen. „Ich werde Ihnen keine weiteren Auskünfte über den Inhalt geben. Entweder Sie stellen sich damit zufrieden oder Sie versuchen selbst dieses Kunststück der Schwarzmagie zu entschlüsseln.“ Bei den letzten Worten verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem gehässigen Grinsen – Luciana schnappte kommentarlos den Brief aus seiner Hand, doch er schien noch immer nicht fertig mit ihr zu sein.

     „Heute Abend, Punkt sieben Uhr, vor dem Büro von Mr Filch.“ Luciana sparte sich jegliche Nachfrage, es hätte ihr ohnehin klar sein müssen, dass ihr Auftritt am Morgen nicht folgenlos bleiben würde. „Er ist von mir in Kenntnis gesetzt worden, dass Sie bis zum Ende der Woche jeden Tag zur selben Zeit Strafarbeiten bei ihm verrichten werden.“ Doch selbst diese Erkenntnis bewahrte sie nicht vor der nackten Wut, die schon seit Beginn seiner heutigen Schikanen unter der Oberfläche gebrodelt hatte und nun drohte, auszubrechen. Snape hielt ihrem zornigen Blick keine zehn Sekunden stand und senkte seinen Kopf, in der scheinbaren Absicht, sich wieder dem Text vor ihm zu widmen.

     „Sie können gehen, Miss Bradley.“ Das ließ sie sich nicht zweimal sagen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

„Iiiiiiiiiihhh!!!“, schrie Myrte aufgebracht und mit angewidert verzogenem Gesicht, direkt in Lucianas Ohr (sie schwebte kurz hinter ihrem Rücken und strahlte dabei das Klima einer kleinen Kühlkammer in ihre unmittelbare Umgebung aus). Trotz und alledem wandte der Geist sich nicht von dem Anblick der Injektionsnadel unter Lucianas Haut ab, schlimmer noch, ihre durchsichtige Nase berührte fast ihren Unterarm, während die Flüssigkeit mit einem spürbaren Brennen ihre Venen hinaufkroch.

     „Warum machst du das?“, fragte Myrte, die wohl in ihrem ganzen Leben (und auch Ableben) keine einzige Spritze zu Gesicht bekommen hatte und nahm das Fläschchen genauer unter die Lupe, aus dem Luciana gerade das Serum gezogen hatte.

     „ _Epilepsia Magicus_ “, antwortete sie, mit einiger Verspätung und schwerem Atem. „Hatte ich ne ganze Weile Ruhe vor.“ Und somit die Anzeichen für den herannahenden Anfall vollkommen fehlinterpretiert. Es war zudem ein totaler Glücksfall gewesen, dass sie noch eine Dosis vom letzten Jahr in ihrer Schultasche aufbewahrt hatte. Nachdem Luciana von dem Kerker den Weg zur Großen Halle eingeschlagen hatte, eigentlich in der Absicht zum Abendessen zu gehen, war ihr irgendwann aufgegangen, dass das Zittern ihrer Hände nicht ihrem Unmut über das Verhalten eines gewissen Tränkeprofessors zuzuschreiben war, sondern einer Störung, die sie die letzten Monate erfolgreich aus ihrem Gedächtnis verbannt hatte. Wie sie es letztendlich in die verwaiste Mädchentoilette im zweiten Stock geschafft hatte, inklusive Verabreichung des Serums, war ihr schleierhaft – oder es war ihrer Hartnäckigkeit zuzuschreiben, zeugenfrei Spritzen zu setzen, auch wenn dies mit fünf oder sechs Fehlversuchen verbunden gewesen war. Dass ihr linker Unterarm gerade einem löchrigen Schlachtfeld glich, ging ihr in diesem Moment allerdings am Allerwertesten vorbei.

     „Weißt du, also als Geist musst du dich mit sowas nicht herumschlagen, da wirst du nicht krank“, säuselte Myrte und versuchte ihr damit nicht zum ersten Mal, das Dasein als transparentes Wesen der Zwischenwelt schmackhaft zu machen. Lucianas darauffolgendes Kichern galt weniger ihrem Amüsement, als der Absurdität der Allgemeinsituation, in die sie sich eigenhändig verfrachtet hatte.

     Da großer, emotionaler Stress einer der Hauptauslöser ihrer chronischen ‚Fehlfunktion‘ war und Anfälle damit wahrscheinlicher wurden, brachte dies ihren Unmut auf Snape in ungeahnte Höchstformen. Oder besser gesagt, auf sie selbst, immerhin hatte sie sich ganz ohne Zwang auf ihn eingelassen und er hatte ihr niemals irgendwelche Versprechungen gemacht. Was aber nicht rechtfertigte, ihr derart feindselig gegenüber zu treten und sie gleich am ersten Schultag zu behandeln, als verkörpere sie jeden einzelnen seiner verhassten Gryffindors seit Anbeginn der Gründungszeit von Hogwarts. Sie hätte eher damit gerechnet, er würde sie weitestgehend ignorieren oder vielleicht auch ein wenig strenger bewerten, als den Rest der Klasse, aber das eben?

     Luciana rappelte sich von dem feuchten Steinboden auf, unternahm erst gar keinen Versuch ihre Schuluniform zu richten und schleppte sich zu dem dunkelroten Sessel, der noch immer mit einem Verschleierungszauber in der Ecke der Toilette stand, in der sie ihn vor Ferienbeginn zurückgelassen hatte. Der Zeiger ihrer Armbanduhr hatte gerade die siebzehn Uhr Marke geknackt und mit dem Aufsatz, den Snape ihnen zum Ende der Stunde aufgebrummt hatte, würde sie nur beginnen können, wenn sie das Abendessen ausfallen lassen würde. Was sie als weniger tragisch verbuchte, immerhin war ihr der Appetit vor lauter Muskelzuckungen und eingehenden Schmerzen komplett vergangen. Doch bevor sie sich wieder auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm machte, zündete sie sich noch eine Zigarette an und warf ihre Beine über die Lehne des Sessels.

     „Ich hätte mir mal lieber einen ordentlichen Vorrat Alkohol einpacken sollen“, sagte sie grummelnd und gab sich im Geiste gleich mehrere Schläge auf den Hinterkopf, nicht an diese Kleinigkeit gedacht zu haben. Was würde sie jetzt alles für einen ordentlichen, schottischen Whisky geben.

     „Da hättest du aber mächtig Ärger bekommen“, meinte Myrte darauf und vollführte in der Mitte des Raums einen Looping. „Die Hauselfen verzaubern alle Sachen, die ihr hier ins Schloss schleppt und finden sowas wie _verbotenen_ Alkohol, bevor sie sie in die Gemeinschaftsräume bringen!“

     Luciana verdrehte die Augen und versuchte sich nicht noch wegen diesem ‚kleinen‘ Verstoß gegen jegliche Privatsphäre aufzuregen.

     „Und gestern haben noch diese neuen Männer über die Sachen geguckt.“

     „Meinst du die Auroren?“, hakte sie nach und richtete sich dabei aus ihrer halbliegenden Position auf.

     „Genau die“, säuselte Myrte in einem Singsang und blieb vor einem der Waschbecken schwebend in der Luft stehen, um an einem ihrer vielen Pickel im transparenten Gesicht herumzudrücken. „Stecken überall ihre Nase rein und drehen jeden Stein um, wenn sie meinen nicht beobachtet zu werden, dabei haben sie mich nicht einmal bemerkt – den Fetten Mönch haben sie in die Flucht geschlagen, aber ich war so schlau aus der Decke runter zu gucken!“

     „Wenn sie meinen, nicht beobachtet zu werden? Ich dachte Dumbledore wüsste darüber Bescheid, was die hier treiben?“ Daraufhin gackerte Myrte amüsiert und schüttelte wild ihren Kopf, dass die beiden Zöpfe nur so umherflogen.

     „Sie hatten gestern den Plan, das Büro von ihm mit _Auscultar_ -Büchern vollzustopfen!“

     „ _Auscu-_ was??“ Mittlerweile hatte sich Luciana wieder aufrecht hingesetzt, denn ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass das, was der Geist berichtete, zu einer sehr unschönen Sache werden könnte.

     „Das ist ‚die neeeeuste Abhörzauberei‘“, zitierte Myrte mit erhobenem Finger und mimte dabei offenbar einen hochgewachsenen Mann.

     „Mit anderen Worten, das Ministerium spioniert Dumbledore aus?“ Oder unternahm zumindest den Versuch, denn bei allem, was sie über den Schulleiter gehört und selbst von ihm mitbekommen hatte, würde dies alles andere als einfach sein.

     „Das hat dem einen Kerl auch nicht in den Zauberhut gepasst, meinte, das wär Hochverrat und sie würden nicht besser sein als dieser Fudge, aaaaber“, Myrte zog geräuschvoll Luft in ihre nicht vorhandenen Lungen und schwebte noch ein Stück näher an Luciana heran, „Professor Dumbledore hat wohl seinem alten Freund Grindelwald einen Besuch abgestattet, das sagt jedenfalls die Mysteriumsabteilung und die ‚müssen es ja wissen‘!“

     „Grindelwald?“, hakte Luciana nach und ließ dabei die fürchterlich englische Aussprache des Namens aus.

     „WAS?!“, kreischte der Geist und schwebte im nächsten Augenblick keinen Zentimeter weit vor ihrer Nase. „Du kennst Grindelwald nicht?!“

     „Ehm …“

     „Gellert Grindelwald“, begann Myrte mit lehrhafter Stimmlage, nachdem sie sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, „geboren 1883, Schüler in Klingsor und der Schule verwiesen, wegen schwarzmagischen Fehltritten, kannst du dir das vorstellen, rausgeschmissen aus _Klingsor_ , wegen _Schwarzmagie_!“ Von dieser Schule hatte sie noch nie etwas gehört, allerdings schien es dort nicht an der Tagesordnung zu liegen, die Dunklen Künste zu verteufeln? Sie müsste diese Einrichtung auf ihre Nachschlagliste packen …

     „Hat sich dann mit dem jungen Dumbledore angefreundet, das hielt aber nicht lange … keiner weiß wirklich warum, nun ja, es gibt das ein oder andere Gerücht … zu meiner Schulzeit ist Grindelwald wieder aufgetaucht, hatte nämlich lange nichts von sich hören lassen und dann hat er angefangen die Muggelgeborenen zu töten, einen nach dem anderen“, die letzte Aussage unterstützte sie anschaulich mit einem kleinen Finger-Kasperle-Theater, „bis Dumbledore ihn gestellt hat, danach ist er eingekerkert worden, nach Nurmengard.“

     Ja, das sagte ihr auch absolut nichts. Noch ein Punkt auf ihrer Liste.

     „Aber da war er nicht lange, ist irgendwie herausgekommen. Ooooh, was hatte Olive für eine Panik“, schwärmte Myrte verträumt (Olive Hornby war eine der Schülerinnen zu den Lebzeiten des Geistes, die offenbar keine Gelegenheit versäumt hatte, Myrte zu triezen und zu hänseln. Allerdings hatte diese mit jahrelangem Spukterror zurückgeschlagen und so kam es letztendlich, dass die Geisterbehörde des Ministeriums sie auf ewig nach Hogwarts verbannt hatte), „wo sie doch eine Muggel-Mutter hatte und keiner wusste, wo Grindelwald als nächstes zuschlagen würde.“

     „Und weiter?“, fragte Luciana und trat ihre Zigarette auf dem Boden aus.

     „Nichts weiter“, schmollte Myrte. „Er hat sich nie wieder blicken lassen. Und dann kam du-weißt-schon-wer und niemand hat mehr über Grindelwald gesprochen.“

     „Und die Auroren haben gesagt, Dumbledore wäre bei diesem Grindelwald gewesen?“

     „Das sagt die Mysteriumsabteilung.“

     Es wunderte sie, dass die Mysteriumsabteilung überhaupt irgendetwas gesagt haben sollte, immerhin wurden deren Mitarbeiter nicht umsonst ‚Unsägliche‘ genannt und waren bekannt dafür, nichts von ihrer Arbeit preiszugeben. Was sie aber noch viel mehr beschäftigte, war die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore in den letzten Ordenssitzungen kein Sterbenswörtchen darüber verloren hatte und in den Protokollen von Rennoc wäre ihr ein Vermerk über einen Grindelwald sicherlich aufgefallen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    

Im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte Luciana einige Schwierigkeiten, die nötige Konzentration für ihren Aufsatz über die Wirkung von Brechnuss in Zaubertränken aufzubringen, zumal ihr sowieso nur eine halbe Stunde für ein wenig Recherche blieb, bis sie sich auf den Weg zu Filch machen müsste, wenn sie nicht schon zu ihrer ersten Strafarbeit zu spät kommen wollte. So markierte sie lediglich das entsprechende Kapitel in ihrem Schulbuch, wechselte ihre Schuluniform in eine bequeme Jeans und ein Guns and Roses T-Shirt (welches sie zu ihrem vierzehnten Geburtstag von Johnny geschenkt bekommen hatte, natürlich ohne, dass ihr Pate etwas davon mitbekommen hätte) und begab sich zurück Richtung Eingangshalle, an der das Büro des Hausmeisters grenzte.

     Dieser schien sie schon erwartet zu haben, genau wie sein gruseliges Katzenvieh, das Luciana nicht für eine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ, sobald sie die Schwelle zu dem, nach Backfisch muffelnden, mit Aktenschränken überfüllten, Raum übertreten hatte.

     „Mh, erster Schultag und schon in Schwierigkeiten“, bemerkte Filch grinsend und drückte ihr einen stinkenden Staubwedel in die Hand. „Dritter Stock, Pokalzimmer. Die Trophäen wurden über den gesamten Sommer nicht abgestaubt.“

     Und Luciana hatte nicht im Sinn, irgendetwas an dieser Tatsache zu ändern.

     „Mr Filch, haben Sie eigentlich schon mal von Manzanar gehört?“

     Keine halbe Stunde später saßen sie und der Hausmeister in einer Diskussion vertieft bei einer Kanne Earl Grey, auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen das altbekannte Bild von Karten und Skizzen, von denen Luciana eigenhändig zu Beginn ihrer kleinen Klatschrunde ein paar davon angefertigt hatte und wenn sie mit ihren Hausarbeiten und vor allem Ordensprotokollen nicht so weit hinterherhinken würde, hätte sie diesen Zeitvertreib gut und gerne unter ‚unterhaltsam‘ verbuchen können. Dies und die kleine Tatsache, dass im nächsten Moment die Tür aufflog und der Leibhaftige persönlich im Türrahmen stand. Inklusive Nasenflügelbeben, sobald das an ihm vollkommen verschwendete Geniehirn sekundenschnell die Situation, welche sich vor seiner Nase abspielte, verarbeitet und richtig interpretiert hatte.

     „Miss Bradley, ich brauche Sie für die Strafarbeit in den Kerkern.“

     _Schöne Scheiße._

     Zähneknirschend setzte Luciana ihren Tee auf dem Tisch ab, griff sich ihre Tasche vom Boden und lief Snape entgegen, der dem folgenden, entschuldigenden Gestammel von Mr Filch keinerlei Beachtung schenkte und hinter ihr die Tür ins Schloss zog, sobald sie in die Eingangshalle getreten war.

     Wie üblich schlug er sofort ein unmenschliches Tempo an und machte sich anscheinend wenig Gedanken darüber, ob sie mit ihm mithalten können würde. Doch anstatt in eine der vielen Tränkelabore abzubiegen, lief er in die Richtung, von der sie wusste, dass sie in seine Privatgemächer führten. Und Volltreffer – ohne ein einziges Wort der Erklärung rauschte er durch den Eingang seiner Räume. Als sie selbst (mit ein paar Metern Abstand von ihm) in seinem Wohnzimmer angekommen war, sah sie eben noch den Saum seines Umhangs, wie dieser in den grünen Flammen des riesenhaften Kamins verschwand. Demnach stand wohl eine Ordenssitzung an, von wegen Strafarbeit. Diese kleine Information hätte er ihr, in den gut zehn Minuten Fußweg von Filchs Büro bis hierher, ruhig stecken können.

     Am Grimmauldplatz angekommen war die Küche im Kellergeschoss schon angefüllt mit allen Bewohnern des Hauses und eine Handvoll anderer Ordensmitglieder, Snape hatte sich gerade eine Tasse Kaffee vom Tresen organisiert (anscheinend war da heute jemand von der ungeduldigen Sorte, denn Mrs Weasley brachte die Getränke und Becher immer mit zum Tisch, zumindest die erste Fuhre) und bevor Luciana weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte sie schon die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe gepackt den Schulleiter, der zur seltenen Abwechslung einmal nicht von irgendjemanden belagert wurde, für ein Gespräch unter vier Augen zur Seite zu ziehen. Nur durch Zufall bemerkte sie, dass Snape sie aus zu Schlitzen verengten Augen anvisierte, doch was ihm gerade in den Sinn kam, wieso sie ein Privatgespräch mit Dumbledore führen wollte, war ihr herzlich schnuppe.

     „Womit kann ich dir behilflich sein, Luciana?“, fragte der alte Mann freundlich und sah an diesem Abend, zu ihrer Erleichterung, etwas frischer aus, als noch beim gestrigen Festessen.

     „Eigentlich dachte ich, dass _ich_ Ihnen vielleicht behilflich sein könnte“, antwortete sie darauf und der Schulleiter runzelte überrascht die Stirn.

     In den folgenden paar Sätzen schilderte sie Dumbledore, was sie von der Maulenden Myrte über die Abhörmaßnahmen des Ministeriums in seinem Büro gehört hatte und während er die eine oder andere Zwischenfrage stellte, fiel ihr Blick doch immer wieder auf den Tränkeprofessor, der sich noch immer nicht von seiner Position am Tresen entfernt hatte und ihr Gespräch aufmerksam verfolgte. Dass sie ihn dabei immer wieder ansah, schien ihn langsam aber sicher nervös zu machen ... Von diesem Phänomen war sie selten Zeuge geworden und nach dem heutigen Tag war dieser Anblick Balsam auf der schikanierten Seele. Dementsprechend Korrektur: Dass Snape sie beobachtete, war ihr nicht herzlich schnuppe und sorgte für eine glänzende, abendliche Unterhaltung.

     „Vielleicht kann Professor Snape“, den Namen betonte sie extra lang und etwas lauter, „in Ihrem Büro mal seinen sechsten Sinn spielen lassen, das hat im Buckingham Palace anscheinend ja auch ganz gut funktioniert.“ Dumbledore wandte sich wie aufs Stichwort zu Snape um, nahm ihn nachdenklich ins Visier und das folgende, stark sichtbare Schlucken von diesem, brachte fast Lucianas gespielte ultra-ernste Miene ins Wanken.

     „Das halte ich für eine gute Idee“, sagte der Schulleiter, nachdem er sich wieder zu ihr umgedreht hatte. „Aber lass ihn uns heute Abend nicht damit belästigen, morgen ist auch noch ein Tag.“ Und Snape damit weiter im Unwissen lassen, worüber sie so eingehend mit dem Schulleiter gesprochen hatte, ja, das hörte sich nach einem glänzenden Plan an.

     Tatsächlich schien der Tränkemeister in der folgenden Sitzung wenig von dem mitzuschneiden, was Black und Remus an Neuigkeiten von den Brutplätzen der Dementoren zu berichten hatten und seine Aufmerksamkeit war eher auf Professor Dumbledore gerichtet – Luciana hätte viel darum gegeben, in diesem Moment Mäuschen in seiner Gedankenwelt zu spielen. Befürchtete er, sie habe dem Direktor gesteckt, wie unfair sie heute im Unterricht von ihm behandelt worden war oder ging er gleich davon aus, sie hätten ein Pläuschchen über ihre ‚außerunterrichtlichen Aktivitäten‘ geführt? Soviel zu dem Vertrauen, was er ihr ganz offensichtlich in keiner Weise entgegenbrachte, dabei hätte sie tausend Gelegenheiten gehabt, ihn auflaufen zu lassen.

     „Und, wie war dein erster Schultag?“, riss sie Remus plötzlich aus den Gedanken und erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass Doge und Dumbledore mal wieder ein Zwischengespräch führten, was nichts anderes, als eine kleine Pause für den Rest des Ordens zur Folge hatte.

     „Johnny hat Verteidigung ganz gut im Griff, denke ich, der Rest des Tages war nicht so pralle …“

     „Johnny hat den Posten für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bekommen?“, fragte Remus mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und sah Luciana an, als habe sie den Verstand verloren. „Johnny D. Jonathan?“

     „Yap, genauso habe ich auch aus der Wäsche geguckt. Und ja, genau der.“

     „Huh“, machte er nur und warf Dumbledore einen schwer deutbaren Blick zu. „Und wieso war der Rest des Tages nicht gut?“

     Luciana deutete lediglich dezent mit ihrem Zeigefinger Richtung Snape, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen, was Remus ein Halbgrinsen entlockte.

     „Drill-Brauerei, mh?“

     „Scheiße, Drill-Brauerei, du weißt wieviel ich bei uns im Labor gearbeitet habe, mit dem Unterrichtsstoff hätte ich keine Probleme, wenn der da“, wieder ein Fingerzeig auf Snape, „Privatleben von Unterricht unterscheiden könnte.“ Natürlich hatte sie mittlerweile den Kopf mit Remus zusammengesteckt, damit sie keine ungebetenen Mithörer haben würden, gerade was die Black-Fraktion neben ihnen anging, die gerade glücklicherweise von Fred in ein Gespräch verwickelt worden war.

     „Was soll das heißen, macht Severus dir schöne Augen im Unterricht?“ Daraufhin konnte Luciana nur prusten, nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus ihrem Kaffeebecher und entzündete eine Zigarette.

     „Ich bitte dich, wer hat mir letztens noch einen davon erzählt, wie unbeliebt er beim anderen Geschlecht ist?“ Nun fiel ihr Blick doch auf Snape, der sie über den Tisch hinweg anvisiert hatte und das schon für wer-weiß-wie lange. Dass ihr Herz daraufhin einen kleinen Stolperlauf machte, erstickte sie mit einem tiefen Zug von ihrem Glimmstängel und wandte sich wieder von ihm ab. „So langsam bekomme ich eine Idee, wieso dem so ist.“

     „Er ignoriert dich?“

     „Schön wär’s.“

     „Oh“, sagte Remus und sah nun auch für einen Augenschlag in Snapes Richtung. „Oh“, wobei dieses ‚oh‘ nach ‚ich verstehe‘ klang. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, Luciana“, sie hob eine Augenbraue – nach dieser Einleitung kam selten etwas Gutes, „ich will ihn sicher nicht in Schutz nehmen, gerade bei dem, was auch immer zwischen euch vorgefallen ist, aber gib ihm etwas Zeit.“

     „Zeit?“, fragte sie empört und dementsprechend etwas zu laut, worauf sie sofort wieder in einen Flüsterton wechselte. „Ich habe rein gar nichts gemacht, ihn zu keinem Gespräch gedrängt, mich vollkommen normal verhalten“, also normal für ihre Verhältnisse, „und er führt sich auf, als ob ich die Reinkarnation all der dumpfbackigen Zaubertrank-Legastheniker des gesamten letzten Jahrzehnts seiner Lehrerlaufbahn wäre. Und das, wo wir vorletzte Nacht noch –„ An dieser Stelle biss sie sich selbst auf die Zunge, hier war sie definitiv über das Ziel hinausgeschossen.

     „Wo ihr vorletzte Nacht noch was?“, hakte Remus mit unheilvollem Blick nach.

     „Vergiss es.“

     „Du warst doch vorletzte Nacht im Tropfenden Kessel, was –„ An dieser Stelle unterbrach er sich selbst und seufzte laut auf. „Du hast nicht im Tropfenden Kessel übernachtet.“

     „Hab ich wohl!“

     „Alleine?“

     Das folgende Schweigen deutete Remus genau richtig, die Kombination mit ihrem ausweichenden Blick ließ auch kaum andere Schlüsse zu.

     „Was stellt ihr da bloß an?“, sagte er dann verzweifelt, mehr wie zu sich selbst und rieb mit beiden Händen seinen Drei-Tage-Bart. „Rede mit ihm.“

     „Bist du wahnsinnig?“, zischte Luciana ihm zu und sah mit einem kurzem Seitenblick, dass sie noch immer von Snape beobachtet wurden. „Ich habe heute schon eine ganze Woche Strafarbeiten aufgebrummt bekommen, was meinst du, stellt er mit mir an, wenn ich _das_ Thema auf den Tisch bringe?“

     „Du sollst ihm nicht dein Herz ausschütten“, meinte Remus und lehnte sich noch ein Stück weiter zu ihr vor. „Das würde er vermutlich sowieso nicht verarbeiten können … Kläre die Fronten. Mach ihm klar, dass er dich im Unterricht neutral zu behandeln hat. So wie es sich für mich anhört, versucht er dich nicht zu bevorzugen und … nun ja, übertreibt es ein wenig.“

     Zu der Bezeichnung ‚ein wenig‘ hätte sie eine Menge zu sagen gehabt, allerdings ergriff Dumbledore an dieser Stelle wieder das Wort und die Sitzung wurde fortgeführt. Die Protokollnotizen machte sie halbherzig, wo sie mit ihrem Kopf doch bei einem ganz anderen Thema war und ganz gleich, wie viele verschiedene Szenerien sie vor ihrem geistigen Auge abspielte, in dem sie ein ‚Gespräch‘ mit Snape anfing, lief jede einzelne auf eine mittelschwere Katastrophe hinaus.

     Keine halbe Stunde später war das Ordenstreffen für diesen Abend beendet und nachdem George und Fred es gewagt hatten, sie für ein paar Minuten an die Seite zu ziehen, um sich nach ihrem ersten Schultag zu erkundigen, stand auch schon Snape neben ihr und scharrte mit den nicht vorhandenen Hufen.

     „Miss Bradley“, sagte er auffordernd und als sie sich anmaßte, den Satz, welchen sie gerade begonnen hatte, zu Ende zu sprechen, schnappte er nach ihrem Oberarm. Luciana fand eben noch die Gelegenheit über ihre Schulter zu winken, da wurde sie auch schon die Treppe Richtung Kaminzimmer hochgeschleift.

     Dieses Mal war sie zuerst an der Reihe, die Flohreise anzutreten und nachdem ihre Füße den Steinboden in Snapes Wohnzimmer berührt hatten, dachte sie für einen Moment ernsthaft darüber nach, einfach wortlos zu verschwinden und den Rat von Remus auszuschlagen. Jedoch kündigte sich genau in dieser Sekunde der Professor mit einem Zischen der Flammen an und das Zeitfenster, ungesehen die Biege zu machen, war somit geschlossen.

     Für einen angespannten, ewig anfühlenden Moment, stand sie Snape wortlos gegenüber, dessen Miene wieder in den Doppelspion-nichtssage-Modus umgesprungen war.

     „Sie werden keinen Erfolg damit haben, meine Unterrichtsmethoden bei dem Schulleiter anzuprangern“, sagte er dann plötzlich, allerdings beschlich sie dabei der Verdacht, dass dies nur eine seiner Methoden war herauszufinden, was sie mit dem Direktor besprochen hatte.

     „Na dann ist ja gut, das ich mir die Umstände gar nicht erst gemacht habe“, entgegnete sie und beobachtete mit einer Spur Genugtuung, wie Snape offenbar krampfhaft nach der nächsten Möglichkeit suchte, seine Neugierde befriedigen zu können, ohne eine direkte Frage zu stellen. Mh, auf der anderen Seite war dies wahrscheinlich nicht die beste Ausgangssituation, wenn sie wirklich gedachte ‚die Fronten zu klären‘.

     „Ich habe Dumbledore gesagt, dass die Auroren anscheinend vorhaben, sein Büro zu verwanzen, oder wie auch immer man das in der Zaubererwelt nennt. Er wollte Ihnen morgen Bescheid geben, damit Sie mal einen Blick darauf werfen.“

     Es war kaum sichtbar, doch seine Schultern sanken ein kleines Stück herab und seine gesamte Haltung wirkte weniger angespannt. Dann herrschte wieder Stille, bis sein Blick an ihrem linken Arm hängen blieb.

     „Haben Sie sich mit einem Bowtruckle angelegt, oder …?“

     „Mit einer Injektionsnadel, Pflege habe ich abgewählt“, sagte Luciana und verschränkte die Arme so vor der Brust, dass er die Einstiche nicht mehr sehen konnte. Bei der Wahl, ein T-Shirt anzuziehen, hatte sie den Zustand ihrer Haut gar nicht mehr im Sinn gehabt – hoffentlich war es niemandem vom Orden aufgefallen. Zumindest schien Snape nicht mehr ganz so kratzbürstig, wo er seinen Willen bekommen hatte und sie nun in seinen Privatgemächern standen. Somit nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen, schluckte einmal kräftig (ihr Mund schien plötzlich der Sahara zu gleichen), trat einen Schritt an ihn heran und griff nach seinem Arm, in der Absicht ihn Richtung Couch zu führen.

     „Sir, ich –„

     „Fassen“, zischte Snape plötzlich und entriss sich ihrer Hand, „Sie mich nicht an!“

     Für ein paar Sekunden stand Luciana wie vom Donner gerührt vor ihm, doch sein Blick blieb kalt und abschätzend auf sie gerichtet, ganz, als habe sie eine ganz besonders ansteckende, tödliche Krankheit.

     „Was wollten Sie sagen, Miss Bradley?“, erkundigte er sich und hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, hätte man meinen können, sie befänden sich wieder im Unterricht.

     „Vergessen Sie’s.“ Damit griff sie den Gurt ihrer Tasche nach und lief, ohne eine Reaktion von ihm abzuwarten, aus dem Wohnzimmer, den Flur hinunter, auf den Gang hinaus und zog geräuschlos die schwere Holztür in das Schloss.


	16. Die Herumtreiber

Die nächsten Wochen zogen so schnell vorbei, dass Luciana den Beginn des Oktobers erst bemerkte, als ihr der Monat in ihrem Taschenkalender entgegensprang. Das Lehrerkollegium hatte sich geschlossen zur Aufgabe gemacht, den sechsten Jahrgang unaufhörlich mit nicht enden wollenden Hausaufgaben und Unterrichtsvorbereitungen auf Dauertrab zu halten (minus Johnny, da er wenig ambitioniert war, in seiner Freizeit Berge von Aufsätzen zu korrigieren) und der Phönixorden trug ebenfalls seinen Beitrag bei, ihr niemals mehr als vier Stunden Schlaf am Stück zu gönnen. Letzteres, weil Shacklebolt irgendwie spitz bekommen hatte, dass Luciana ein nicht zu leugnendes Talent zum Kartographieren besaß und so glich die gesamte Wandfläche, neben ihrem Bett im Gryffindorturm, schnell einer Fahndungs-Mindmap für die beliebtesten Dementoren-Brutplätze. Glücklicherweise war sie im gesamten letzten Jahr niemals auf die Idee gekommen, auch nur einen ihrer Hauskameraden in ihre beschaulichen vier Wände zu lassen, denn dieser Anblick wäre selbst für sie schwer zu erklären gewesen. 

     Während sie mit dem Pensum der meisten Fächer, trotz all der zusätzlichen Tätigkeiten (natürlich musste sie auch weiterhin detailreiche Sitzungsprotokolle anfertigen und von diesen hatte es in den letzten Wochen über ein halbes Dutzend gegeben!), ganz gut zurecht kam, war Zaubertränke zu der reinsten Tortur geworden.

     In der zweiten Stunde, am Mittwoch (zu der Luciana netterweise doch noch erscheinen durfte, immerhin hatte Snape am Ende nichts mehr an ihrem _Cognito_ -Trank auszusetzen gehabt – schon blöd, wenn dieser, trotz dauerhafter Kritik, doch einwandfreie Wirkung gezeigt hatte) der ersten Unterrichtswoche, hatte sie einen Strategiewechsel ausprobiert und zu jeder Kritik, die Snape an ihrer Arbeit angebracht hatte, eine Diskussion vom Zaun gebrochen. Eine ziemlich dumme Idee, wie sich herausgestellt hatte, denn damit hatte sie nicht nur wertvolle Zeit verschwendet, in der sie hätte ihren Trank zu Ende brauen können, sondern noch eine weitere Woche Strafarbeiten bei Filch aufgebrummt bekommen und sich fünfzig Punkte Abzug für ihr Haus eingehandelt (und eine weitere Dosis Serum verschwendet - Luciana hatte es zu dem Zeitpunkt ernsthaft in Betracht gezogen, sich vor Antritt des Zaubertränkeunterrichts in Zukunft Valium einzuflößen, denn regelmäßige ‚Aussetzer‘ durch ein instabiles Nervenkostüm, waren das Letzte, was sie gebrauchen könnte).

     Letztendlich erstrahlten all die Trophäen und Auszeichnungen im Pokalzimmer doch noch im alten Glanz, da sogar ihr, am sechsten Abend in Folge, der Gesprächsstoff über die tiefsten Abgründe der Menschheit ausgegangen war und der Hausmeister erfreute sich eine kurze Zeit lang bester Laune, da er alle Schweinereien, die der Poltergeist Peeves tagtäglich im Schloss verteilte, Luciana zur Bereinigung aufgetragen hatte.

     Die dritte Tränkestunde hatte Luciana daher mit wehenden, weißen Fahnen betreten oder mit anderen Worten: Sie ließ von dort an jegliche Kritik und Gemeinheit aus Snapes Mund stillschweigend über sich ergehen. Übrigens zeigte sich so ein weiteres Mal, dass an der Weisheit, Menschen würden dem Piesacken und dem Schikanieren überdrüssig werden, sobald man dies nur eingehend ignorierte, überhaupt nichts dran war. Schlimmer noch, Snape schien ihr Verhalten nur als weiteren Ansporn anzusehen, ihr auch nur die kleinste Reaktion zu entlocken, oder jede Meldung ihrerseits, die auf eine Frage des Brauprozesses hinausgelaufen wäre, einfach zu übersehen.

     Anfang Oktober, nachdem Luciana ihren vierten Tränkeaufsatz in Folge mit einem ‚M‘ gekennzeichnet und einem Vermerk zurückbekommen hatte, der die schlechte Note mit der Behauptung begründete, sie habe von Granger abgeschrieben (was absoluter Bullshit war, sie hatte nach ihrem zweiten Aufsatz ihre Klassenkameradin lediglich gebeten, die folgende Hausaufgabe zusammen zu erledigen, so, wie es alle anderen Schüler in der Regel auch taten – nicht ein Wortlaut war dabei identisch gewesen), fuhr sie ganz besonders harte Geschütze auf, um nicht bald aus dem Kurs zu fliegen, so, wie Snape es zu keiner Gelegenheit versäumte, ihr dieses Schicksal zu prophezeien. Und die Gelegenheit, ihren außergewöhnlichen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, bot sich gleich an einem Freitagmorgen, vor dem Unterrichtsbeginn, als Luciana die letzten, kräftigen Sonnenstunden des Jahres in dem Innenhof genoss, der in den vergangenen Wochen zu ihrem morgendlichen Stammplatz geworden war.

     „Schon wieder einer?“, sagte sie mit belustigter Miene und nahm Malfoy den fünften Umschlag aus der Hand, den sie seit Schuljahresbeginn für ihn weitergeleitet hatte.

     „Das entwickelt sich ja zu einer richtigen Brieffreundschaft, mh?“

     „Steck deine Nase in deine eigenen Angelegenheiten, Bradley!“, motzte Malfoy in Abwehrhaltung zurück und war schon im Begriff weiterzugehen, als Luciana ihn wieder zurückpfiff.

     „Hatte ich nicht erwähnt, dass ich ab dem dritten Mal Porto nehme? Und jetzt habe ich dir schon zwei Freibriefe geschenkt …“

     Daraufhin kramte er augenverdrehend in seinem Umhang und als das deutliche Geräusch von Münzengeklimper zu hören war, schüttelte sie vehement ihren Kopf.

     „Nein, nein, Malfoy. Ich habe kein Interesse an deinem Geld.“

     Oder vielmehr dem Geld seiner Familie. Stirnrunzelnd trat er wieder näher auf den steinernen Vorsprung zu, auf dem sie es sich bequem gemacht hatte.

     „Was willst du?“

     „Welche Benotung hast du in den letzten Aufsätzen bei Snape bekommen?“

     Malfoys Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wütenden Maske.

     „Wenn du glaubst, ich würde deine Hausaufgaben erledigen, dann –„

     „Das hat niemand gesagt. Also, welche Note?“

     „O’s“, meinte er knapp und schien dabei die schlimmsten Vorahnungen vor seinem geistigen Auge abzuspielen, was Luciana alles von ihm verlangen könnte.

     „Sehr gut. Wir werden die Aufsätze für Tränke zukünftig zusammen machen, wenn du willst, dass ich deine Briefe auch weiterhin an Gordon schicke.“

     Und somit könnte Snape kaum behaupten, sie hätte bei irgendwem abgeschrieben, denn das eine Gryffindor auch nur in die Nähe eines Slytherins zum Lernen kommen würde, war bekanntlich ein nicht anzutreffendes Phänomen. Für ein paar Sekunden passierte rein gar nichts, dann schien Malfoy widersprechen zu wollen, bis er es sich offenbar anders überlegte.

     „Hast du heute nach Zauberkunst auch frei?“

     Luciana nickte.

     „Und Dienstags nach dem Mittagessen?“

     „Frei.“

     „Dann sehen wir uns heute im Kerker eins, der wird dieses Jahr nicht genutzt.“

     „Okay“, sagte Luciana und stand auf, um sich dann in Richtung Eingangshalle zu bewegen - Malfoy blieb an Ort und Stelle stehen, „wir haben ein Date.“

     „Das ist _kein_ Date!“, rief er ihr empört hinterher, worauf sie laut auflachte.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Der Vormittag verging wie im Flug und bevor sie sich versah, war es auch schon an der Zeit, zu den Kerkern aufzubrechen. Beim Durchqueren des Gemeinschaftsraums schlug sie im Vorbeilaufen das Angebot von Granger aus, einen Blick auf ihren Tränkeaufsatz zu werfen (welchen sie selbstredend nicht einmal angefangen hatte) und wunderte sich zum wiederholtem Mal über die unerschöpfliche Hilfsbereitschaft ihrer Hauskameradin. Immerhin hatte sie den Gryffindors mehr als genug Vorlagen gegeben, sie wie die Pest zu meiden und vor allem das Goldene Trio akzeptierte ihre Anwesenheit und ihre Rolle bei dem Orden des Phönix, mehr missmutig, als alles andere.

     Im Kerker angekommen, hatte Luciana zunächst alle Hände voll damit zu tun, die Fackeln an den Wänden und ein paar Öllampen auf einem der Tische zu entfachen, da es, wie zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit, stockfinster hier unten war. Die nächste Viertelstunde verbrachte sie mit Recherche in ihrer ‚Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene‘ Ausgabe und als sie alles markiert hatte, was sie für ihren Aufsatz benötigen würde, kam ihr der unangenehme Gedanke, dass Malfoy sie versetzt haben könnte. Was ziemlich ärgerlich wäre, immerhin hatte sie seinen Brief schon in der Mittagspause an Azraels Kralle gebunden und ihn damit auf den Weg nach Deutschland geschickt (Geschäftsprinzip Nummer eins: Niemals die Dienstleistung erbringen, wenn die Zahlung nicht eingegangen war und man keine weiteren Absicherungen hatte), doch bevor sie sich Gedanken um einen angemessenen Rückschlag dieser Dreistigkeit machen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür des Kerkers einen spaltbreit und ein Schopf blondes Haar schob sich durch den Eingang.

     „Ich musste erst Blaise loswerden“, grummelte Malfoy missmutig und nahm dann neben ihr Platz, mit einem beachtlichen Abstand zwischen ihnen. Danach machte er sich selbst daran, seine Unterlagen auf dem Tisch zu verteilen und das entsprechende Kapitel über Heiltränke aufzuschlagen.

     „Hast du einen deiner Aufsätze dabei, damit ich mal einen Blick drauf werfen kann?“, fragte er, nachdem einige Minuten schweigende Lesezeit vergangen war und Luciana schon begonnen hatte, die Einleitung zu schreiben. Kommentarlos zog sie ihr dreizehn Zoll langes Pergament (die Aufgabenstellung hatte zehn Zoll verlangt, für die Mehrarbeit hatte Snape ihr ebenfalls Punkte abgezogen) über die Wirkung von Brechnuss aus der Tasche, welches Malfoy gleich in Augenschein nahm. Erst nachdem er es vollständig durchgelesen hatte, bekam sie es zurück.

     „Was läuft da zwischen dir und Snape, Bradley?“

     _Krachz_

Die Mine von ihrem Bleistift sprang gleich meterweit in den Raum hinein und landete mit einem kaum hörbaren Klirren irgendwo auf dem Kerkerboden.

     „Ehm, was?“, sagte sie und vermied es tunlichst, Malfoy dabei in die Augen zu sehen.

     „Der Aufsatz ist besser als meiner und auch wenn ich sagen muss“, hier seufzte er und zögerte erst, das Folgende laut auszusprechen, „dass er die Leute aus deinem Haus nicht immer … ganz fair behandelt, ist das hier“, damit deutete er auf ihr Pergament, auf dem ein fettes, rotes ‚M‘ prunkte, „nicht seine Art.“

     „Ich habe keine Ahnung, Malfoy, sag du’s mir – was läuft da?“

     Luciana war wieder etwas entspannter, denn der erste Gedanke, dass er wirklich ahnte, _was_ da zwischen ihr und Snape gelaufen war, schien sich nicht zu bestätigen.

     „Du hast es irgendwie in seinen UTZe Kurs geschafft, vielleicht sieht er das nicht gerne“, meinte Malfoy, nach einiger Zeit des Nachgrübelns. Er schien wirklich nicht Lunte gerochen zu haben … Oh man, das hätte ihr auch noch gefehlt.

     „Immerhin hast du dich letztes Jahr echt krass bei ihm aufgeführt, ich glaube, das hat noch kein Schüler bei ihm gewagt.“

     „Damit habe ich schnell aufgehört und außerdem habe ich mir in diesem Jahr nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen.“

     „Er ist nachtragend. _Ziemlich_ nachtragend.“

     Ja, das war jedenfalls nicht der Grund. Es sei denn, es gehörte in Snapes Repertoire, aus reiner Nachtragung das Subjekt seines Unmuts um den Verstand zu vögeln.

     „Gut, das kann ich jetzt schlecht ändern, irgendwelche Vorschläge?“

     Malfoy griff noch einmal nach ihrem Pergament und ließ seine stahlblauen Augen in einer derart rasanten Geschwindigkeit darüber hinweggleiten, die sie ihm niemals zugetraut hätte, dann nahm er es wieder aus seinem Blickfeld und schaute sie mit einer seiner höchst arroganten Gesichtsmimiken an.

     „Gib ihm keine Gelegenheit, Fehler zu finden.“

     Und dieser Herausforderung stellten sie sich in den nächsten drei Stunden. Während Malfoy akribisch die Korrekturen des Tränkeprofessors in ihren Aufsätzen unter die Lupe nahm, verfasste Luciana einen fünfzehn Zoll langen Bericht über die Zusammensetzung von Skelewachs und seiner Wirkungsform, alle paar Minuten schob sie ihm zur Kontrolle ihren Aufsatz zu und so vollbrachten sie es, am Ende beide zwei gleichermaßen identische, wie auch in der Wortwahl vollkommen unterschiedliche Ergebnisse zu haben.

     Als Malfoy und sie den Kerker verließen (der paranoide Slytherin war keinen Zentimeter aus dem Tränkeklassenraum getreten, bevor sie ihm nicht mit absoluter Sicherheit sagen konnte, dass sich weder einer seiner Hauskammeraden noch eine andere Menschenseele im Gang aufhielt, welche Zeuge dieser höchst ungewöhnlichen Hausaufgabeninitiative werden konnte), war es schon kurz vor Sperrstunde und Luciana musste sich beeilen, rechtzeitig zurück in den Gryffindorturm zu gelangen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Am nächsten Morgen kehrte Luciana erst in der Mittagszeit in die Große Halle ein, da sie sich den ersten Kaffee an diesem Samstag in Johnnys Privatgemächern gegönnt hatte und mit ihm stundenlang auf seiner unglaublich bequemen Couch versackt war (seine Räumlichkeiten wiesen eine nicht zu leugnende Ähnlichkeit mit denen bei ihnen daheim auf – dabei hatte Johnny ihr versichert, dass er nicht ein Möbelstück in das Schloss befördert hatte und es schon so ausgesehen habe, gleich nachdem er in Hogwarts angekommen war. Der Schulleiter und seine Menschenleser-Skills waren zeitweise einfach nur unheimlich …).

      Normalerweise war er zu den Wochenenden gar nicht im Schloss und schlief nur selten in seinen Privaträumen, da es wohl zu seiner und Dumbledores Abmachung gehörte, dass er unbegrenzt auf das Flohnetzwerk zugreifen konnte und somit nicht in die Bredouille kam, seinen Posten als Vorstandsmitglied in der UOWV zu vernachlässigen (was Gabriel übrigens nicht davon abhielt, ihr bei jedem noch so kleinsten Kontakt, ob schriftlich oder über Telefon, die Ohren vollzujammern, wie viel Mehrarbeit er doch mit Johnnys neuem ‚Hobby‘ aufgehalst bekommen hatte), aber da der erste Hogsmeade Besuch anstand, wollte er sich diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen und das kleine Zauberdorf mit ihr inspizieren.

     Der Mittagstisch war nicht sonderlich gut besucht und nur die unteren zwei Stufen waren vollständig anwesend, da sie noch nicht das ‚Privileg‘ besaßen, an den Hogsmeade Ausflügen teilzunehmen – der Rest würde sich wohl im Drei Besen oder einem, der vielleicht drei Restaurants und Cafés des Dorfs, den Bauch vollschlagen. Luciana selbst verschlang gleich zwei Portionen Nudelauflauf, da sie aus jahrelanger Erfahrung wusste, dass es sehr unklug war, mit Johnny um die Häuser zu ziehen und keine vernünftige Grundlage im Magen zu haben, die wenigstens einen kleinen Teil der, mit Garantie folgenden, Kneipentour kompensieren könnte.

     In der Eingangshalle hatten sich schon mehrere Gruppen zusammengetan, von denen ein paar nach und nach Erlaubnisschreiben ihrer Eltern oder Erziehungsberechtigten an Professor McGonagall weiterreichten, die diese mit äußerster Gründlichkeit in Augenschein nahm.

     „Sieh mal, Sirius hat McGonagall ein Herzchengesicht auf deine Erlaubnis gemalt“, gluckste Ronald, keine zweite Schritte neben ihr und die beiden Jungs amüsierten sich darauf köstlich. Granger hingegen schien wenig begeistert von Blacks kleiner Botschaft und straffte pikiert die Schultern.

     „Habt ihr ein Treffen mit Black und Remus ausgemacht?“, fragte Luciana an die drei gerichtete, nachdem ihr das Gespräch zwischen Potter und diesem seltsamen Spiegel-Black aus dem Hogwarts-Express wieder in den Sinn gekommen war.

     „Ja, wir treffen uns gleich in den Drei Besen“, sagte Potter und ging einen weiteren Schritt in der Schlange vor. Für einen Moment dachte sie darüber nach, ob sie sich selbst einladen sollte, um Remus endlich einmal zu einer anderen Gelegenheit, als einem Ordenstreffen, zu Gesicht zu bekommen, doch da stand auch schon ein freudestrahlender Johnny neben ihr.

     „Kann’s losgehen?“, sagte er und schlüpfte in seine zerschlissene Lederjacke.

     „Oh, Johnny, begleiten Sie uns mit nach Hogsmeade?“, fragte McG über die Köpfen von ein paar Drittklässlern hinweg und sah, für ihre Verhältnisse, irgendwie mädchenhaft begeistert aus …

     „Klar“, antwortete Johnny und setzte dabei ein noch breiteres Grinsen auf, „bin aber erst’ma mit der Kurz’n hier unterwegs. Ihr seid ab sechs in dieser Rosi-Kneipe?“

     „In den Drei Besen, ja.“ Luciana starrte mit halb offenem Mund zwischen ihm und ihrer Hauslehrerin hin und her. Ihr schwante nichts Gutes.

     „Ich schau dann irg’ndwann rein“, sagte Johnny und winkte McG zum Abschied zu, welche (und das brachte Lucianas Kinnlade ganz zum hinunterklappen) die Geste mit drei Fingern und einem vollkommen uncharakteristischen Lächeln, zurückgab.

     Erst auf der Hälfte des Fußmarschs in die kleine Stadt, fand Luciana ihre Worte wieder.

     „Was ziehst du da mit McGonagall ab, die benimmt sich ja fast so schlimm wie all die ander’n Weibsbilder, wenn sie in deine Nähe kommen – und die Dame hat nicht die Ausrede, grad in der Blüte ihrer Pubertät zu stehen.“

     Johnny kam für ein paar Meter aus dem Lachen nicht mehr heraus und reichte ihr dann einen schon angezündeten Glimmstängel.

     „Die Inselaffen sin‘ schon nen ulkig’s Völkchen“, sagte er amüsiert und kickte nebenbei einen Stein in die hügelige Landschaft. „Mach’n ein auf auf stinkig, wenn man ma‘ nich sein feinst’s Oxford-Englisch raus’kramt und komm‘ selbst mit’m krassesten Schweinskram um die Ecke, wenn se‘ ma einen über‘n Durst –„

     „Okay, genug erzählt, ich will es nicht wissen“, unterbrach sie ihn barsch und prügelte die ersten Bilder von ihrer Hauslehrerin beim ‚Schweinskram‘ verbreiten in die Gehirngosse zurück, aus der sie gekrochen waren.

     Im Gegensatz zum gestrigen Tag, hatte heute das Herbstwetter Einzug gehalten und somit stellte Luciana bei den ersten, kräftigen Böen, die sie erfassten, den Kragen ihres Trenchcoats auf. Eine Zigarettenlänge später konnte man schon die vielen kleinen Spitzdächer des Dorfs erkennen, von deren Schornsteine hie und da Rauch in die kalte Luft strömte.

     „Hätt‘ ja nich geglaubt, dass es n‘ Ort gibt mit noch mehr toter Hose, als bei uns daheim, mh?“

     Und damit hatte Johnny nicht ganz Unrecht. _Zonkos_ , ein Geschäft, das mittig der winzigen Ladenstraße stand, war mit Brettern zugenagelt (offenbar vertrug die Zaubererwirtschaft keine _zwei_ Scherzartikelläden im selben Land und diesen hier hatten wohl die Weasley-Zwillinge auf dem Gewissen) und weder sie noch er, hatten ein großes Bedürfnis, das Ladenlokal für Schreibutensilien zu betreten.

     Allerdings konnte sie schlecht vermeiden, dass Johnny, keine paar Meter weiter, den _Honigtopf_ entdeckte und selbstverständlich verschwand er von dem Weg, über die Türschwelle des Gebäudes, noch bevor Luciana auch nur an ‚Veto‘ denken konnte.

     Im Innern des Süßigkeitenladens erstreckten sich die schlimmsten Alpträume jedes Menschlichen Wesens, das ansatzweise figurbewusst seinen Alltag bestritt, bis zur Decke. Der penetrante Geruch von Sahnetoffees und Schokolade, gepaart mit dem süßlichen Hauch von Marshmallow-Masse, ließen bei ihr den Eindruck entstehen, dass ihre Langerhansschen Inseln Gefahr liefen, jeden Moment in Insulin-Produktion-Streik zu treten und bei der Menge an Schülern, die immer weiter in den Verkaufsraum strömten, würde sie es nicht gerade in Rekordzeit vollbringen, Johnny an seinem Kragen wieder hinaus zu schleifen.

     „Luciana, die musst du auf jeden Fall probieren“, sprach sie plötzlich Longbottom von der Seite an und streckte ihr eine Hand voller Schokolade entgegen, die beim genauen Hinsehen der Form von kleinen Fröschen entsprachen. Gerade, als sie zum Sprechen ansetzte, um dankend abzulehnen, sprang ihr eins der fiesen Biester direkt in den geöffneten Mund – diese vermaledeite Zaubererwelt! Der folgende Pfefferminzgeschmack war allerdings ganz angenehm …

     „Bist du grade echt mit Professor Jonathan reingekommen?“, fragte Longbottom dann und trat etwas nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

     „Ja, bin ich“, antwortete Luciana und setzte bei dem Gehampel vor ihrer Nase ein schiefes Grinsen auf.

     „Aber … also, ich will mich ja nicht einmischen, aber du hast doch kein … kein Date mit ihm?“

     Sie schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und beugte sich ein Stück weit zu ihm hin.

     „Er ist der Mitbewohner meines Patenonkels“, sagte sie leise, „und kennt mich, seitdem ich fünf bin, aber das muss nicht die ganze Schule spitzkriegen, hinterher gibt es noch Ärger wegen angeblicher Bevorzugung oder so.“

     „Oh“, machte Neville darauf überrascht. „Das ist doch ganz normal bei uns Zauberern. Ich glaube es gibt nicht einen Lehrer, der nicht um irgendwelche Ecken mit ein paar Schülern verwandt ist, gerade, wenn es um reinblütige Familien geht.“

     Darüber hatte sie sich noch nie Gedanken gemacht, doch da es Longbottom jetzt erwähnt hatte, klang es ziemlich logisch.

     „Trotzdem, da brauchen wir ja keinen Aufriss drum machen, okay?“

     Er nickte, verabschiedete sich wieder und lief zu Thomas und Finnigan, die gerade schaufelweise Bertie Botts Bohnen auf ihren Armen stapelten. Was übrigens nichts gegen das war, mit dem Johnny, etwa eine Viertelstunde später, von der Kasse zu ihr herüber gestiefelt kam. _Drei_ volle Tüten in Aldi-Ausmaßen und diese zum Bersten gefüllt.

     „Du hältst das Zeugs fern von mir, ich muss auf meine Linie achten“, kommentierte Luciana warnend und mit erhobenen Finger, worauf Johnny mit den Augen rollte.

     „Ihr Weiber mit eur’rn bescheurt’n Komplex’n“, sagte er, verkleinerte seine Einkäufe um ein Vielfaches und steckte sich diese in seine Lederjacke, während sie den Laden verließen.

     „So, un‘ jetzt zeig mir ma‘, wo diese endsgeile Jaul’nde Butze is.“

     Die folgenden Stunden verbrachten Johnny und Luciana mit einem Spaziergang zur Heulenden Hütte, welche sie selbst erst einmal zu Gesicht bekommen hatte und das auch nur im Vorbeilaufen, als ihr der letzte Ausflug nach Hogsmeade, im letzten Schuljahr, eine Spur zu langweilig geworden war.

     Das Gebäude an sich war ziemlich unspektakulär und entsprach nur im zweiten Teil seiner Bezeichnung der genauen Beschreibung – und zwar einer Hütte. Eine ziemlich zerfallene und baufällige Hütte mit zwei Stockwerken, aber weder heulend oder sonst wie sehenswert. Erst, als Johnny darauf bestand, den Klapperkasten zu betreten, machte sich ein leichter Schauer bei Luciana bemerkbar, denn von Innen verströmten die heruntergekommen Räume erst den gruseligen Flair, mit dem das Haus berühmt berüchtigt geworden war.

     „Das war Remus Knast in den Vollmondnächt’n, hat er dir das ma‘ gesteckt?“, fragte Johnny, nachdem sie die knarzende Treppe hinter sich gelassen hatten und nun in einem Raum standen, der mit ganz viel Phantasie vielleicht einmal ein Schlafzimmer gewesen sein könnte. Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr er die tiefen Kerben an den Wänden entlang und jetzt, wo er es ausgesprochen hatte, war kaum zu übersehen, dass diese Spuren von den Krallen eines Werwolfes stammen mussten.

     „Das war in den Siebzigern, zu seiner Schulzeit, ja?“

     „Joa, kommt hin.“

     „Nein, hat er nicht erwähnt“, sagte sie und nahm das zerborstene Bett mit den mottenzerfressenen Laken unter die Lupe, „und wenn ich mich hier mal umschaue, kann ich gut verstehen warum.“

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Als es dämmerte, trennten sich ihre Wege (sie verspürte wenig Lust seinem Vorschlag nachzukommen, ihn in die _Drei Besen_ zu begleiten und damit ihren Abend mit einer Handvoll Lehrern, inklusive seltsam benehmende McG, ausklingen zu lassen) – Luciana hatte noch so viele Aufsätze nachzuarbeiten und Protokolle zu schreiben, dass sie nicht erst zur Sperrstunde wieder ins Schloss einkehren wollte. Von dem Wochenende blieb ihr ohnehin nicht mehr viel Freizeit, alleine bei dem Gedanken graute es ihr vor all der Schreibarbeit. Gerade, als sie wieder _Zonkos_ passiert hatte und ihre kalten Hände in ihre Taschen steckte, rief ihr eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinterher.

     „Hey, Luciana.“

     Mit einer hundertachtzig Grad Drehung blickte sie in das lächelnde Gesicht von Remus, dessen Wangen von einem auffälligen Rotschimmer durchzogen waren. Gleich neben ihm erschien Black, der keinen minder fröhlichen Eindruck machte und sie auch gleich am Ärmel packte, um sie den Weg weiter hinauf zu ziehen.

     „Wir geh’n zum Eberkopp“, lallte Black und verbreitete dabei einen scharfen Alkoholgeruch in seine unmittelbare Umgebung. „Und du komm’s mit.“

     „Also eigentlich muss ich noch eine Menge Hausauf-„

     „Boaaahr, jetzt fang nich an wie Hermine“, stöhnte er auf und verdrehte dabei genervt die Augen. „Hat Harry und Ron grad eben mit zum Schloss geschleift, Spielverdrebin-in.“

     Da hatte er wiederum Recht. Wenn das so weiterging, würde sie noch als waschechte Spießerin ihr Dasein fristen, oder noch schlimmer: Als Granger 2.0-Bot enden. Dementsprechend schnell verbannte sie jeden pflichtbewussten Gedanken in die letzte Ecke ihres Hinterstübchens; sie könnte sich am morgigen Tag noch früh genug für diese Entscheidung in den Hintern treten.

     „Ach, scheiß drauf, ich hoffe die haben Whisky!“

     Der _Eberkopf_ hatte Whisky und diesen in rauen Mengen. Zudem noch einen ganzen Schankraum voller zwielichtiger Gestalten mit einem Wirt, dem es nicht herzlicher am Allerwertesten vorbeigehen könnte, welches Geburtsdatum auf ihrem Ausweis vermerkt war (obwohl sie mit ihrer Volljährigkeit endlich legal Alkohol in der Zaubererwelt erwerben durfte) und Luciana fragte sich voller Reue, wieso sie diesen Glanzschuppen nicht schon letztes Jahr entdeckt hatte. Dabei war ‚Glanz’schuppen die vollkommen falsche Bezeichnung für den kleinen Pub, den wohl jeder mit einem Funken Ästhetik, als absolute Bruchbude beschreiben würde und der einen Besuch des Gesundheitsamts nicht überlebt hätte (allerdings bezweifelte sie, dass es so eine Behörde überhaupt in der Zaubererwelt gab).

     An einem Ecktisch, am Ende des kleinen Raumes, erspähten sie noch freie Plätze (was an ein Wunder grenzte, bei den schummrigen Lichtverhältnissen konnte man beinahe nicht die Hand vor Augen erkennen) und keine Stunde später war die Flasche Whisky, die Black von der Theke geordert hatte, zur Hälfte geleert. Dieser hatte derweil ein staubiges Glas Wasser von Remus vor die Nase gestellt bekommen, um ‚eine kleine Pause‘ einzulegen, wohingegen Luciana gerade die ersten Anzeichen von Alkohol in ihrem Organismus zu spüren bekam.

     „Ach, was würd‘ ich drum geb’n nochma ein Jahr nach Hogwarts zu geh’n“, seufzte Black auf, nachdem Luciana den beiden ein wenig von dem Alltag in der Schule erzählt hatte, so, wie es Black von ihr verlangt hatte. „Mit James und dir `türlich“, hängte er noch an und bemerkte anscheinend nicht, welch einen betretenen Eindruck Remus plötzlich machte – schlimmer noch, Blacks Blick bekam etwas Verträumtes, ja beinahe Verklärtes, wie es sich teilweise verhielt, wenn er einen seiner Poeten-Aussetzer bekam …

     „Weißt noch, wie wir Schnief’lus bis hierhin gefolgt sin‘ und ihm sein Notiz-zbuch abgezog’n hab’n?“

      Remus hatte von ihnen drei am wenigsten getrunken (zumindest, was Luciana bisher selbst gesehen hatte, wieviel genau über die Theke im _Drei Besen_ gegangen war, konnte sie nicht wissen) und somit offensichtlich genug klaren Verstand, um bei diesem Kommentar betreten auf sein Whiskyglas zu schauen.

     „Da waren wir sehr jung, grade mal in der dritten Klasse“, erwiderte er und schien sich bei dieser Thematik nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen, doch ihre Neugierde war in voller Fahrt. Würde sie an diesem Abend endlich die Gelegenheit bekommen, den Ursprung von Blacks und Snapes Fehde zu erfahren?

     „Was für ein Notizbuch?“, hakte Luciana nach und schenkte Remus, unaufgefordert, Whisky nach.

     „So’n kleines schwarzes Ding“, sagte Black und lachte dabei. „Hat er nie außer Augen gelass’n und immer drin rumgekritzelt, standen ne Menge eign’ne Flüche drin – _Levicorp’s_ , der war witzig oder den _Sectum – a_ … irgendwas mit _Sectum_ … hätt‘ Wurmschwanz fast nen‘ Arm abgesäbelt.“

     Wurmschwanz war übrigens Blacks Bezeichnung für Peter Pettigrew, da dieser die Fähigkeit besaß, sich in eine Ratte zu verwandeln (und wenn das nicht schon ein riesen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl gewesen war, welcher Charakter sich in dem Kerl verborgen hatte).

      „Du hättest ihm lieber mal den Kopf damit abgetrennt“, brummelte Remus bissig und kippte den Inhalt des Glases in einem Zug die Kehle hinunter.

     „Oh ja, Mann, das hätt‘ ich ma lieber“, murmelte Black und bevor die beiden wieder in ihre ‚Ich-bereue-fünfzig-Prozent-all-meiner-Lebensentscheidungen‘-Depriphase abgleiten konnten, wechselte sie schnell das Thema.

     „Wieso nennst du Snape eigentlich Schniefelus, Sirius?“

     Dieser prustete laut in sein Glas und schaute Luciana über den Rand davon hinweg amüsiert an.

     „Dir is das große Teil in seiner Hackfresse“, oha, jetzt kamen die fiesen und überklaren Worte auf den Tisch, „aufgefall’n, ja? Un‘ auch wenn er das mittl’weile nich mehr macht, aber so“, damit beugte Black sich soweit hinunter, dass seine Nasenspitze beinahe die Tischplatte berührte, „hat er Prüfung‘n geschrieb’n und in sein’n Bücher rumgeschnüff’lt. Haahaaa, Moony, weiße noch, im vierten Jahr, da hatte Poppy kein Allerg-ie-trank mehr un‘ Schiefl’us is wochenlang rotzend durch die Gegend gelauf’n.“

     „Weil du die Aloe Vera Pflanzen im Gewächshaus zwei abgefackelt hast“, sagte Remus schmunzelnd.

     „Tja, schon Mist, wenn man nich‘ an die Haupzutat vom Trank kommt“, lachte Black und strich sich nach einer Weile eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

     „Snape hat eine Allergie?“, erkundigte sich Luciana, die aus dieser Erzählung nur den wichtigsten Teil gefiltert hatte … und es gleichzeitig recht eigenartig fand, dafür zu sorgen, dass jemand seine Medizin nicht bekommen würde.

     „Heuschnupf’n un‘ das bei dem Zink’n, is echt gruselig, wenn der Riesenrüssel Schleim um sich wirft.“

     Dabei war Snapes Nase gar nicht sooo riesig und dass er dafür in seiner Schulzeit offenbar derart gehänselt worden war, fand sie mehr als ungerechtfertigt. Und sorgte bei ihr für ein kurzes, aufkommendes schlechtes Gewissen, da sie selbst in einem, nicht ganz nüchternen Augenblick, nach ihrem ersten Ausflug nach Hogsmeade, seinem Riechorgan ein klein wenig mehr Aufmerksamkeit hatte zukommen lassen, als dem Professor lieb gewesen war ... und das, wo sie zur Zeit alles andere als gut auf ihn zu sprechen war, doch der Teil in ihr, der auch verantwortlich für diese ätzenden Herzstolperer in Snapes Nähe war, empfand starke Abneigung gegen so ziemlich jedes Wort, welches Black bisher von sich gegeben hatte.

     „Severus war kein Unschuldslamm“, meinte Remus dann an sie gewandt, denn wenn er eins zur Perfektion beherrschte, war es sie zu lesen, wie eine hübsch dargebotene Schlagzeile vom Schundblatt des Jahrhunderts.

     „Oh, ganz un‘ gar nich“, bestätigte Black und schien allein von der Möglichkeit empört, irgendwer könnte dies annehmen. „Der Schleimbeut’l hatte mehr schwarz’Flüche im ersten Jahr drauf, als einige außer letzt’n Stufe un‘ wir hatt’n uns schon vorher gefress’n.“

     „Vorher? Ihr kanntet euch vor Hogwarts?“, fragte Luciana überrascht.

     „Selbst’ntürlich“, lallte Black und nahm noch einen kräftigen Schluck Wasser. „Hat sich dauernd auf mein’n ‚Familienfeiern‘ rumgetrieb’n.“

     Von seiner Familie sprach er, wie üblich, in einem ganz besonders finsteren Tonfall. Wenigstens schien Remus Erbarmen zu haben und klärte sie auf.

     „Severus Familie mütterlich, die Prince“, „ _Priiince_ “, äffte Black mit hoher Stimme nach, „hatten engen Kontakt zu den Blacks.“

     „Un‘ den Malfoys un‘ Averys un‘ Crabbes und‘ Lestrang’s und Nott’s und‘ Rosiers un‘ –„

     „Ist gut, Tatze“, unterbrach ihn Remus und wandte sich wieder Luciana zu. „Daher war Severus viel bei diesen Leuten.“

     „ _Beste_ Freunde mit mein’m Bruder un‘ ich“, Black deutete mit beiden Zeigefingern auf seine Brust, „bin nunma‘ ‚die Schande meines Blut’s‘, noch’n Gryffindor, nich‘ grad die best’n Vorausstz- Umstände, mh?“   

     Ein paar der Namen kamen ihr bekannt vor, wobei über die Hälfte in direktem Zusammenhang mit dem Schwarzen Orden von Voldemort in Verbindung gebracht werden konnten.

     „Ist er über diese Leute an die Todesser gekommen?“, fragte sie und fügte beiläufig im Geiste ein paar weitere Puzzleteile zusammen, die ihr Bild von Snape, seit der ersten Begegnung, ergaben. Ziemlich löchrig und vollkommen schwammig.

     „Darüber, von sein’r klein’n Gang inner Schule, wer weiß das schon, is doch eh alles die gleiche Kürbispampe“, meinte Black murrend.

     „Dabei sind die Prince nicht wirklich Befürworter von Voldemort“, warf Remus ein, ganz, wie es seine Art war, kaum einen Menschen ganz schlecht zu reden.

     „Was für eine _Gang_?“, hakte sie, nach einem Moment des Schweigens, weiter nach.

     „Ach“, sagte Black mit mürrischer Miene, „Rosier, Wilkes, die Lestranges – is er ständig mit rumgehangen, Avery … wenn er nich auf eig’ner Faust versucht hat, hinter uns’re Tu-Nich-Gut-GmbH zu komm’n.“

     „Äh …“

     „Wir waren ein recht … kreatives Grüppchen zu unserer Schulzeit“, erklärte Remus und schmunzelte bei dieser Erinnerung.

     „Rumtreiber trifft’s wohl besser“, lachte Black auf. „Haben die gute alte McGonagall schön auf Trab gehalten – un‘ Schnief’lus hat immer versucht uns was anzuhäng’n – oder hinter dein Geheimnis zu komm‘“, damit deutete er mit seinem schwankenden Zeigefinger auf Remus, worauf Luciana diesen ungläubig anstarrte.

     „Die Werwolfsache“, bemerkte Remus hastig und wich Blacks Blick aus.

     „Un‘ hätt‘ Krone kein Rückzieher gemacht, hätt’n wir Schnief’lus auf ewig vom Hals gehabt.“

     Remus knallte plötzlich sein Glas geräuschvoll auf den Tisch und starrte Black mit finsterer Miene an.

     „Und mich damit zum Mörder gemacht, die Kleinigkeit lässt du gerne aus!“

     Luciana schaute zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her und auch, wenn es überdeutlich war, dass sie sich nun auf sehr dünnem Eis bewegten, musste sie einfach mehr darüber erfahren.

     „Wieso Mörder, was habt ihr da angestellt?“

     „Ich hab Schnief’lus beiläufig wissen lass’n, wie man anner Peitsch’nen Weide vorbei kommt.“

     „Und ihn damit geradewegs in mein Versteck in die Heulende Hütte gelockt.“

     Für einen Moment war Luciana wie erstarrt und fixierte Black ungläubig über den Tisch hinweg.

     „Was’n?“, fragte dieser belustigt, worauf Remus augenblicklich schnaubte.

     „Sie ist unter Werwölfen großgeworden, Sirius, und weiß, im Gegensatz zu dir, wie gefährlich wir werden können.“

     „Was ist dann passiert?“, fragte sie weiter, bevor Black die Gelegenheit hatte, etwas erwidern zu können.

     „Krone“, Luciana schaute von Black fragend auf ihren Sitznachbarn, der ein „James“ einwarf, „is Schnief’lus gefolgt un‘ hat ihn aus’m Tunnel gezog’n, bevor Moony ein wenig an ihm knabbern konnte. Hat sich fast in die Hose gemacht, beim Anblick un‘ is gleich zu Dumbl’dore Petzen gegang‘“, schloss er und rümpfte abfällig die Nase.

     Okay, das erklärte einiges, bezüglich dem feindseligen Verhältnis zwischen Snape und Black und auch die bitterbösen Blicke, die der Professor nicht selten für Remus bereithielt.

     „Bin ma‘ eben Alk wegschaff’n.“

     Damit erhob sich Black wankend von seinem Stuhl und trat, nach einem Moment der Orientierung, den Weg Richtung der Tür an, auf der man das kleine, geschrieben ‚H‘ nur noch erahnen konnte. Luciana hing eine ganze Weile ihren eigenen Gedanken nach und versucht währenddessen, all die Informationen in einer halbwegs geordneten Reihenfolge abzuspeichern. Doch eines wollte und wollte ihr, bei all den Dingen, die sie gerade gehört hatte, nicht aus dem Kopf gehen -

     „Da hat er Snape aber wirklich übel mitgespielt“, sagte sie und versuchte dabei möglichst neutral und nicht zu betroffen auszusehen.

     „Mit den paar Erzählungen bekommst du den falschen Eindruck“, murmelte Remus und betrachtete dabei eingehend seine Finger. „Severus war wirklich nicht ohne und häufig der Grund, wieso einer von uns im Krankenflügel gelandet ist. Und vergiss bitte nicht, Sirius ist gerade ziemlich …“

     „Besoffen?“ Hierzu nippte Luciana selbst an ihrem Glas.

     „Wenn er dazu wüsste, was zwischen dir und Severus ist –„

     „Da ist rein gar nichts“, schnappte sie empört und kippte den Rest der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit ihre Kehle hinunter. „Ich muss grad mit _Malfoy_ meine Aufsätze schreiben, damit er endlich keinen Grund mehr findet, mir andauernd ein ‚Mies‘ reinzuwürgen und als ich letztens, auf deine Empfehlung hin, versucht habe ein paar ‚Rahmenbedingungen‘ festzulegen, hat er sich aufgeführt wie Lord Arsch! ‚Fassen Sie mich nicht an‘, O-Ton und dabei hab ich nur seinen Arm berührt, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Wo er mich andauernd hin und her zerrt, wie es ihm passt.“

     „Und ihr intim wart.“

     „Mit wem warste _intim_ “, gluckste Black und setzte sich zurück auf seinen Platz. Luciana ohrfeigte sich selbst im Geist dafür, nicht aufmerksam genug gewesen zu sein, auf seine Rückkehr achtgegeben zu haben. Kleiner Lichtblick: Er schien nicht aufgeschnappt zu haben, über wen sie gesprochen hatten. Glück im Unglück.

     „Mit niemandem, Sirius.“

     Doch dieser schien sich nicht so einfach abwimmeln zu lassen.

     „Och erzähl schon, Lucy …“, schmollte er und dieses Mal war es an ihr, das Glas in ihrer Hand geräuschvoll auf die Tischplatte zu knallen.

     „L-u-c-i-a-n-a. Kein scharfes C, gesprochen wie ein S, wie der Bundesstaat Louisiana, ohne das erste I und vor allem: _Nicht_ Lucy, verstanden?“

     Black sah für einen Moment aus, als habe sie gerade einem Kindergartenbengel versucht begreiflich zu machen, wie man eine Steuerklärung korrekt auszufüllen hatte, dann:

     „Ach komm‘ schon, ich war sooo lang im Knast, da war voll tote Hose.“

     Und das wohl im wortwörtlichen Sinn – Remus starrte derweil alarmierend zwischen ihr und Black hin und her.

     „Un‘ der da“, er deutete auf den besagten alarmiert Dreinblickenden, „hat auch nix zu erzähl’n, total jungfräulich gelebt.“ Luciana konnte eben noch ein ungläubiges Prusten unterdrücken.

     „Mit wem warste _intim_?“, fragte Black weiter nach und wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen.

     „Vergiss es, Black.“

     „Mit jemand’n von Harrys Freund’n?“

     Den skeptischen Blick konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen.

     „Ne, die sin‘ dir sicher zu unreif, wa?“

     …

     „Oder wer aus’m siebt’n Jahrgang?“

     …

     „Du muss ja gar nich‘ sagen wer, aba‘ mal wieder ein bisschen Aktion-Gerede aus erster Hand …“ Luciana dachte noch immer nicht daran, ihren Mund auch nur einen Spalt weit zum Sprechen zu öffnen. „Habt ihr’s inner Schule getrieb’n?“

     „Sirius, du bist betrunken!“, warf Remus scharf ein, doch Black ignorierte ihn und redete unbeirrt weiter.

     „Oh ich weiß, ich weiß, Bill! Dem machste doch immer so schöne Aug’n.“

     Verdammt. Offensichtlich nicht so dezent und von keinem bemerkt, wie sie gehofft hatte.

     „Oder einer vonnen Zwilling’n?“ Blacks Augen wurden bei seinem nächsten Geistesblitz weit, dann schmiss er sich begeistert mit dem Oberkörper über die halbe Tischplatte, ihr entgegen. „Oder gleich beide!“

     „Natürlich, Black“, sagte Luciana trocken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Aber eigentlich war es Snape.“

     Rechts von ihr spuckte Remus den Schluck Alkohol zurück in sein Glas und bekam eine Sekunde später Erstickungsanfälle. Während Black sich keinen Millimeter mehr bewegte und sein Grinsen eingefroren auf seinem Gesicht stand, klopfte sie Remus beiläufig auf den Rücken, der sich hustend alle Mühe gab, die Restflüssigkeit aus der Luftröhre zu bekommen. Dann kam wieder Leben in Blacks Glieder und er schmiss sich vor Lachen so weit zurück, dass sein Stuhl drohte, hintenüber zu kippen.

     „Hat mich so richtig hart gegen die Wand gevögelt.“

     Das Lachen wurde lauter, an ihrer neutralen Miene veränderte sich rein gar nichts und Remus Husten flaute langsam ab.

     „Und dann hab ich ihn geritten, wurde nach ner Weile nämlich echt unbequem mit der Wand im Rücken, man, hättest mal seinen Blick dabei sehen sollen.“

     Mittlerweile hielt sich Black den Bauch, so heftig wurde er vor Lachen durchgeschüttelt.

     „Aber vorher, beim ersten Mal, da hat er mich, ganz klassisch, in Missionarsstellung genommen.“

     Mit einem Handwink bedeutete Black ihr irgendwas, sein Lachen wurde immer atemloser.

     „In Remus Zimmer.“

     Er lachte noch lauter.

     „In seinem Bett.“

     Sein Stuhl bewegte sich wieder in eine gefährliche Schräglage.

     „Dabei ging’s so schnell zur Sache, dass Snape nicht mal dazu kam, die Hose ganz auszuziehen.“

     „Hör auf“, schnappte Black, irgendwo zwischen seinen Lachlauten, die jetzt einem Wiehern gleichkamen.

     „Ja, bitte hör auf“, bemerkte Remus trocken und exte seinen Whisky.

     „Und erst kurz vorm Schuljahresbeginn hat er mich gleich dreimal gefickt. In einer Nacht.“

     Zu dem Lachanfall gesellte sich ein Schluckauf, dann warf Black sich wieder mit seinem Oberkörper auf die Tischplatte, wohl, um irgendwie Halt zu finden.

     „Ich meine“, erzählte sie unbeirrt weiter, „wie sehr ihr euch auch über seinen Zinken amüsieren mögt, du weißt sicher, was die Nase eines Mannes über seinen Johannes aussagt.“

     „Bei Merlin!“, rief Remus verzweifelt und vergrub sein Gesicht in beide Hände.

     „Ich kann nich‘ mehr“, gab Black zum Besten und schien ernstlicher Atemnot zu erliegen.

     „Fünf Orgasmen, in drei Sessions!“

     Jetzt flossen sogar die Lachtränen. Es brauchte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis Black in der Lage war, sich wieder mehr als zwei Worten am Stück zu widmen.

     „Touché Bradley, touché!“ Er hielt sich mit halb amüsierter, halb schmerzhafter Mimik den Bauch. „Der war gut.“

     In Lucianas Gesicht regte sich kein Muskel.

     „Oh, da is Cressw’ll!“, rief Black plötzlich aus und verrenkte seinen Hals Richtung Eingangstür, durch die gerade ein dunkelblonder Mann in den Dreißigern eingetreten war. „Ich sag‘ ma eben hallo“, kicherte er und erhob sich abermals von seinem Platz, um dann mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf den Mann zuzueiern, welcher nicht minder begeistert schien, Black zu sehen.

     „Bist du wahnsinnig?!“, zischte ihr Remus ins Ohr, einen Augenblick später.

     „Wieso? Er hat mir doch eh kein Wort geglaubt.“

     „Das konntest du nicht wissen“, herrschte er sie weiter an.

     „Ich bitte dich“, sagte Luciana mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue. „Du bist doch nur angepisst, weil du nichts davon hören wolltest.“

     Damit hatte sie anscheinend voll ins Schwarze getroffen. In den folgenden Minuten schmollte er schweigend auf seinem Stuhl und widmete sich den zwei fingerbreit Whisky, die er, gleich nach ihrem Kommentar, nachgeschüttet hatte. Gerade, als sie darüber nachdachte, den Rückweg zum Schloss anzutreten, kehrte Black mit dem Mann im Schlepptau an ihren Tisch zurück und schob diesem, mehr oder weniger erfolgreich, einen Stuhl zurecht. Remus begrüßte er mit einer Umarmung, Luciana bekam einen festen Händedruck und ein recht sympathisch anzusehendes Lächeln.

     „Wo wir grad bei Schniefl’us Gemächt war’n“, sagte Black dann glucksend, gleich, nachdem er Platz genommen hatte und kicherte über die folgenden, schockgeweiteten Augen, von ‚Cressw’ll‘. „Wisst ihr noch, nacher ZAG-Prüfung, unten am See?“

     Wieder hielt er vor Lachen seinen Bauch und dieses Mal stimmte einer am Tisch, Cressw’ll, mit ein.

     „Oh, da habt ihr Snape mal richtig gezeigt, wo der Zauberstab hängt!“, bemerkte der Neuling in der Runde.

     „Mit einem _Ratzeputz_ habt ihr seinen schleimigen Mund gewaschen, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere?“ Und wieder schien einer mehr auf der Liste zu sein, den sie der Snape-Gegner-Fraktion hinzufügen konnte.

     „Un‘ dann an sein’n Beinen aufgehängt, mehrfach!“, lachte Black.

     Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, ob sie die Information überhaupt haben _wollte_ , kam schon folgende Frage über Lucianas Lippen:

     „Was hat das mit seinem ‚Gemächt‘ zu tun?“

     „Oh, wir hatt’n Zuschauer“, fuhr Black fort und ignorierte dabei vollkommen Remus Gestik, die eindeutig darauf abzielte, ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

     „Die halbe Schule“, bemerkte Cressw’ll lachend.

     „Den‘ hab’n wir ne Zugabe gegeben. Erst Schnief’lus Hose“, mit einer Handbewegung deutete Black an, wie das Kleidungsstück auf nimmer Wiedersehen verschwunden sein musste. Luciana schwante Übles.

     „Und dann der Rest.“

     Das darauffolgende Gejohle zwischen Black und dem Mann, hinterließ bei ihr ein starkes Gefühl von Übelkeit.   

  


	17. Phantomschmerz

Am Mittwochnachmittag bekamen sie, gleich am Anfang der Unterrichtsstunde, ihre korrigierten Skelewachsaufsätze zurück, wobei Snape Luciana das Pergament auf die Arbeitsplatte knallte, ohne sie dabei eines Blickes zu würdigen. Zwar musste sie, keine fünf Minuten später, feststellen, dass Malfoys Gegenstück mit einem glatten ‚Ohnegleichen‘ benotet worden war (er hatte sein Pergament offen auf dem Slytherin-Arbeitstisch liegen lassen) und auf ihrem lediglich ein ‚E‘ mit einem fetten Minusstrich vermerkt war, aber eine Verbesserung zu der Mies-Flut war es allemal.

     Nach dem dritten Treffen ihrer neuen Hausaufgaben-Initiative, eine Woche später, hatten Malfoy und sie sich so gut eingespielt, dass sie für zehn Zoll Schreibarbeit nur noch eine, statt zwei Stunden benötigten und Captain Peroxyd Junior pflegte lediglich bis zu zehn Minuten nach ausgemachter Treffpunktzeit einzutreffen.

     Der rege Briefwechsel zwischen ihm und Gordon fand Ende Oktober mit einem Brief täglich seinen bisherigen Höhepunkt, was bei Luciana eine derartige Neugierde entfachte, dass sie sich mehrfach auf die Zunge beißen musste, um Malfoy nicht wie eine Zitrusfrucht auszuquetschen. Selbstverständlich sah sie zudem davon ab, Snape noch einmal um Hilfe zu bitten und die Idee, sich selbst an dem Familiensiegel der Malfoys zu versuchen, verwarf sie so schnell, wie sie gekommen war.

     Gabriel oder Johnny von dem Kontakt zu erzählen, damit sie die Briefe von der Magieforschungsabteilung öffnen lassen könnte, wäre nach wochenlangem Nachrichtenwechsel ein sehr unkluger Schachzug gewesen – dass Gabriel ihr bei so einer Aktion Verrat und Mittäterschaft unterstellen würde, wäre garantiert. Was er sich allerdings als Konsequenz dieser ‚Schwerverbrechen‘ aus den Fingern saugen könnte, das wollte sich Luciana nicht einmal ansatzweise ausmalen.

     Dementsprechend verbannte sie ihre Neugierde und die damit verbundenen Grübeleien und Vermutungen über den Inhalt in ihr hinterletztes Denkstübchen (wie so viele Dinge in den letzten Wochen), bis Johnny sie zum Ende einer VgddK-Stunde zur Seite nahm.

     „Ich hab‘ was für dich, hat mir Gab heut morg’n auf’s Auge gedrückt – sehr gut, Lave, hau‘ ruhig fester zu!“

     Diesen Tipp setzte Lavender Brown mit einem strahlenden Lächeln im Gesicht direkt in die Tat um und schlug Thomas Schutzkissen eine Handbreit weit in seinen Magen – welcher, nach dem Einsatz gleich mehrerer Opium-Zauber zu Beginn der Stunde, selig grinsend seine Hauskameradin anfeuerte, noch ein bisschen mehr Wucht in ihre Schläge zu legen.

     „Kay Leutz, sieht schon n’bissl besser aus, als letzte Woche“, rief Johnny und stellte sich in die Mitte des Raums. „Un‘ jetzt packt ma das Zeugs weg, ich hab‘ euch was zu verklickern.“

     Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis all die Schutzkleidung in den Kisten verstaut lag und auch die letzten, etwas zu überengagierten Schüler ihre Kampfpositionen verließen und sich mit den anderen in einem Halbkreis um Johnny formierten.

     „Wir hab’n ja ganz ordentliche Fortschritte gemacht, den _Opiedum_ bekommt ihr fast alle auffe Kette un‘ auch mit’m Schildzauber wird’s immer besser, aber“, hier pausierte er kurz und lehnte sich gegen sein Lehrerpult, welches mittlerweile ganz an die Wand gerückt stand und nicht mehr wirklich dem Zweck eines Sitzplatzes diente, „un‘ hier bin ich ma ganz grad‘ heraus – ihr seid nich‘ in Form. N‘ paar von euch mach’n dies’n Werfballsport un da sieht’s nich ganz so düster aus, beim Rest …“, Johnny schüttelte betroffen den Kopf. „Zu wenig Ausdauer, Ärmchen wie Pudding un‘ n‘ Muskelaufbau, dass es n‘ Wunder gleicht, dass ihr euch überhaupt den ganz’n Tag auffe Beine halten könnt.“

     Nicht wenige fühlten sich davon angesprochen und wichen Johnnys Blick aus, doch gerade Herrschaften aus der ‚Werfball‘-Fraktion wie Potter, Malfoy und neuerdings auch Ronald, waren offenbar der Meinung, nicht zu der ‚Pudding-Riege‘ zu gehören.

     „Ihr wisst, ich bin kein Fan von Extraarbeit“, fuhr Johnny fort, „aber ich mach mein Programm eh jed’n Morgen, da könnt ihr mitmach’n, is freiwillig – Sechs Uhr Dreißig, fünf Tage die Woche“, über die Hälfte der Klasse stimmte ein genervtes Stöhnen an, „und der Dean war so freun’lich uns nen großen Raum für’n bissl Krafttraining umschmück’n zu lass’n – ey, jetzt macht nich so’n Aufstand, ihr solltet eh nich mehr als dreimal die Woche mach’n, nich ohne bissl mehr Ausdauer …“

     Diese Kehrtwende fand ein wenig mehr Anklang unter den Schülern und das Wörtchen ‚freiwillig‘ war nun auch zu dem Unaufmerksamsten unter ihnen durchgedrungen. Patil und Brown legten sich bereits einen neuen Zeitplan für ihre morgendliche Routine zurecht, selbst ein paar Slytherins schienen nicht abgeneigt, sich dem angekündigten Training zumindest für einen Probelauf anzuschließen, wo hingegen Luciana selbst nur inständig hoffen konnte, dass Johnny sein großes Plappermaul gegenüber Gabriel geschlossen halten würde, wenn sie sich nicht jeden Morgen dort blicken lassen würde.

     In der letzten halben Stunde übten sie, wie seit Beginn des Schuljahres, Zauberstab- und wortlose Schildzauber, die auch nach wochenlanger Wiederholung mehr kläglich, als alles andere ausfielen. Lucianas Schutzschild ließ noch über die Hälfte von Grangers Angriffszauber durch (was den einen oder anderen blauen Fleck zufolge hatte) - lediglich Potter war derart verbissen bei der Sache, dass der blauschimmernde Kreis vor seinen Armen fast jedem Zauber standhielt, selbst, als Malfoy mit ein paar ‚unkonventionellen‘ Flüchen zielgenau auf ihn einschoss.

     Erst, als auch der letzte ihrer Klassenkameraden den Raum verlassen hatte (Minuten nach Unterrichtsende, da scheinbar jeder einzeln Treff- und Zeitpunkt für den folgenden Tag mit Professor Jonathan persönlich ausmachen musste), kramte Johnny eine kleine, hölzerne Schatulle aus seinem Schreibtisch heraus, in denen Gabriel sonst immer seine besonders wertvollen Zippos aufbewahrte und verabschiedete sich kurz angebunden bis zum nächsten Morgen, da er noch einen Happen essen wollte, bevor seine wöchentliche Sprechstunde in der Mittagszeit beginnen würde.

     Luciana steckte das Kästchen ein und beeilte sich, damit sie noch auf eine Zigarettenlänge im zweiten Stock vorbeischauen könnte, bevor sie auch zum Mittagessen gehen würde. Bei der darauffolgenden Doppelstunde Drill-Brauerei war es zwar unmöglich genügend Nikotin aufzunehmen (für ein nervlich unbeschadetes Nervenkostüm), aber auf einen Versuch kam es allemal an.

      „Uuuh, was hast du denn da?“, fragte Myrte, unterbrach dabei ihren Redeschwall über irgendwelche gemeinen Geister, die sie nicht auf was-auch-immer-für-eine-bahnbrechende-Halloween-Party eingeladen hatten und deutete auf die Holzschatulle, die vor Lucianas Tasche lag und vorhin beim Abstellen wohl herausgefallen sein musste.

     „Ein Kästchen“, antworte sie und erntete dafür die herausgestreckte Zunge des Geistes. „Für den Schulleiter“, fügte sie hinzu, wobei das nur halb der Wahrheit entsprach, denn Gabriel hatte ihr über Johnny ausrichten lassen, dass sie diese ‚dem Orden‘ übergeben sollte. Sie hatte bei all der Eile schon vergessen, es überhaupt in ihrer Tasche gehabt zu haben, doch jetzt packte auch sie die Neugierde nach dem Inhalt. Mit einigen Verrenkungen angelte sie nach der Schachtel, ohne von dem Sessel aufstehen zu müssen, löste den kleinen Haken aus dem Verschluss, hob den Deckel an und –

     „Verdammte SCHEISSE!“

     Mit einem Hechtsprung stand Luciana auf dem feuchten Steinboden, die Schatulle landete dabei mit hallendem Aufschlagen unter einem der Waschbecken, der Inhalt rutschte klirrend einige Meter weit in den Raum hinein, bis der Sockel einer rundlichen Waschbeckenformation inmitten der Mädchentoilette der Schlitterpartie ein plötzliches Ende bereitete.

     „Fuck!“, fluchte sie weiter und positionierte sich wie automatisch hinter dem Sesselrücken, als könne das gepolsterte Stück zerschlissener Samt mit Fülleinlage irgendeinen Schutz bieten.

     „Was?“, stimmte Myrte in die panische Stimmung ein und flog zwischen Kästchen und Inhalt hin und her, anscheinend, weil sie sich nicht entscheiden konnte, von welchem Gegenstand mehr Gefahr ausgehen könnte.

     „Der hat doch nicht alle Latten am Zaun“, fauchte Luciana laut, nachdem der erste Schreck gewichen war, dann umrundete sie mit zaghaften Schritten den Sessel, da sie zum Schluss gekommen war, ohnehin nicht drum herum zu kommen, dem Teufelszeug die Stirn bieten zu müssen.

     Als erstes sammelte sie die Holzschachtel vom Boden, ignorierte dabei jegliche, der etwa ein Dutzend weiteren Nachfragen von Myrte und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den glitzernden Gegenstand.

     „ _Accio_ Taschenuhr!“

     Wahrscheinlich hätte sie sogar ‚ _Accio_ Horkrux‘ sagen können und der goldene, unscheinbare Zeitmesser wäre auf sie zugeflogen. Mit ausgestrecktem Arm verstaute sie die Taschenuhr äußerst vorsichtig in ihr Behältnis, ohne dem Messinstrument dabei einen genaueren Blick zu schenken und als der Deckel fest verschlossen war, beeilte sie sich, die Schachtel in der untersten Ecke ihrer Tasche verschwinden zu lassen.

     „Wasistdaswasistdaswasistdaswasistdaswasistdaswasistdaswasistdaswasistdas?!“

     „Uhr von meinem Großvater“, bluffte Luciana, im vollen Bewusstsein, dass der Geist keine Ruhe geben würde, bis sie eine Antwort bekommen hätte. „Hat er die gesamte Zeit in Kriegsgefangenschaft vor den Wärtern versteckt.“ Myrte machte Anstalten nachzuhaken, doch Luciana kam ihr zuvor, schon auf halben Weg zur Tür hinaus. „Im Rektum seines Hinterns.“ Zum Glück war Tarantino ein völliger Fremdbegriff für den Geist - das folgende, angewiderte Quietschen Myrtes hätte sie zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt amüsiert, aber in diesem Moment beherrschte einzig und allein der Gedanke ihr Bewusstsein, den Horkrux in ihrer Tasche loszuwerden. Schnellstmöglich.

     Die Strecke bis zum Haupttreppenhaus legte sie in einem Sprint zurück, lief dann die Treppenstufen hinunter, rempelte auf dem Weg jede zweite Person an, die ihr dabei begegnete und die sich erdreistete, im Schleichtempo herumzueiern und übersprang die zwei Trickstufen bis zur Eingangshalle in einer Geschwindigkeit, dass es an ein Wunder grenzte, aus der Aktion nicht mit Verstauchungen oder gleich Knochenbrüchen herausgekommen zu sein.

     Und da unten, inmitten eines Menschenstroms, der gerade den Mittagstisch der großen Halle verlassen hatte, ragte ein schwarzer Haarschopf mit blassem Gesicht über die Schülerschar.

     „Professor Snape!“

     Sein Kopf ruckte sofort in die Richtung ihrer Stimme, doch als Snape erkannte, wer ihn gerufen hatte, wandte er sich genauso schnell wieder ab und beschleunigte seine Schritte Richtung Kerkertreppe. Für ein paar Sekunden verfrachtete sie diese Reaktion in eine derartige ‚was-zur-Hölle-Paralyse‘, dass sie ihm nur ungläubig hinterherstarren konnte, dann setzte sie sich umso schneller in Bewegung. Als Luciana endlich am Absatz der Treppe angekommen war, konnte sie ihn nicht mehr sehen.

     „Fuck!“, fluchte sie laut und brachte damit eine kleine Hufflepuff neben ihr zu einem Schreckenshüpfer.

     In der Großen Halle konnte sie weder Professor McGonagall noch den Schulleiter vorfinden (der Letztere machte sich in letzter Zeit sowieso sehr rar am Essenstisch) und so trat sie murrend den Weg zum Gryffindor Turm an. Luciana hatte nicht im Sinn, den restlichen Unterrichtstag ein Seelenteil vom Schwarzen Führer spazieren zu führen, doch auch der Verwandlungsklassenraum und das Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin blieben verschlossen, genau wie ihre Privaträume, welche unmittelbar vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame lagen. Weder McGonagall noch Dumbledore oder Remus antworteten auf ihre Gürtelanfragen und so blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als die Schatulle unter ihrem Bett zu verstauen, bis sie die Drill-Brauerei überstanden haben würde (die fixe Idee, Snape vor oder im Unterricht einen Horkrux unter die Nase zu halten, verwarf sie sofort – dies würde, bei seiner derzeitig wankelmütigen Laune, eh nur in jahrelanger ‚M‘ Benotungsgarantie enden). In der sie auch gleich, keine zwanzig Minuten später, einen saftigen Punkteabzug kassierte, da sie es gewagt hatte, bei all dem durch das Schloss Rennen, drei Minuten nach Stundenbeginn im Kerker zu erscheinen. Dass Luciana vor Anstrengung aus allen Löchern pfiff und einen höchst verstörten Eindruck dabei machte, ignorierte Snape gekonnt und ging sogleich dazu über, ihren abgelenkten Allgemeinzustand dazu auszunutzen, sie beim Trankbrauen vollkommen aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Es war alleine Grangers und Macmillans Hilfe zu verdanken, dass sie in der Doppelstunde nicht ihren Kessel in die Luft jagte – dabei glich es einem wahren Kunststück, dies zu vollbringen, wo doch andauernd ein übergroßer Zinken über dem Gryffindorarbeitstisch schwebte … Am Ende des Unterrichts verschwendete sie nicht einen Gedanken daran, Snape zeugenfrei aufzusuchen, sondern war eine der Ersten, die auf den Kerkergang hinaustrat und schleunigst Richtung Verwandlung stürmte. Dieses Mal hatte sie Glück.

     „Sie sind sich sicher, dass es sich bei dem Gegenstand um _die_ Taschenuhr handelt?“, fragte McGonagall atemlos und rauschte mit Luciana im Schlepptau um die nächste Ecke. Den Klassenraum hatte die ältere Dame unverschlossen und mit umherkriechenden Schnecken zurückgelassen, so sehr hatten sie die Neuigkeiten über Johnnys kleines Paket aus dem Konzept gebracht.

     „Verwechslung ausgeschlossen“, antwortete Luciana prompt und zweifelte für keinen Wimpernschlag an der Richtigkeit dieser Behauptung. Nach ihrem ersten, einschlägigen Erlebnis mit einem Horkrux, würde sie diese verschissenen Teile inmitten eines Grabbeltisches am Black-Friday Schlussverkauf zielgenau herausfischen können, dabei konnte sie nicht einmal ansatzweise in Worte fassen, wieso dem so war.

     „Und er befindet sich in Ihrem Zimmer?“, hakte McGonagall nach, wobei sie gerade den Vorhang zum Gang des Gryffindordomizils passierten.

     „Yap – wie abgesprochen, Sie gehen in Ihr Büro, ich hole das Teil, während Sie die Eilsitzung einberufen, Professor?“

     „Genauso“, bekam sie die Bestätigung und McGonagall machte an der Tür zu ihren Büroräumen halt.

     „Sollte ich in zehn Minuten nicht geklopft haben, charter ich grad wohl einen Flug zum Voldi-Anwesen“, sagte Luciana in halbernstem Tonfall, „oder schmeiß irgendwelche Muggelgeborene vom Astronomieturm“, McGs Augen hatten sich mittlerweile in Schrecken geweitet und sie war in ihrer Bewegung wie eingefroren, „oder ich treib irgendwas, was man so tut, wenn der Schwarze Führer am Joypad sitzt.“

     „Soll ich Sie bis zu Ihrem Zimmer begleiten, Miss Bradley?“

     Luciana tat den Vorschlag mit einem Handwink ab.

     „Nur eine Scherz.“ Der ihre Hauslehrerin offenbar so gar nicht amüsieren wollte. „Bis gleich!“ Damit sagte sie das Passwort und verschwand durch das Loch hinter dem Gemälde der Fetten Dame.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Die Uhr machte weder Anstalten spontan ein paar Kilo Gewicht zuzulegen, noch entpuppte sie sich als eine menschliche Fernbedienung, zumindest während Luciana das Kästchen unter dem Bett hervorzog und eilends zum Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin zurückeilte, die schon das Feuer im Kamin hinter ihrem Schreibtisch entfacht hatte. Im Grimmauldplatz angekommen, hatten sie und McGonagall kaum die Gelegenheit sich den Ruß von der Flohreise aus der Kleidung zu klopfen, denn Black stand ungeduldig wartend im Kaminzimmer und verschwendete nicht eine Sekunde, um als erstes an Informationen zu kommen.

     „Woher hat dein Pate die Uhr?“

     „Ich habe keine Ahnung“, antwortete Luciana wahrheitsgemäß und legte eine Vollbremsung ein, da Remus gerade eilig um die Ecke gebogen kam und ihr somit den Durchgang zum Flur versperrte.

     „Ist es wirklich der Horkrux?“, sagte er, ohne ein Wort der Begrüßung und starrte dabei auf das Holzkästchen in ihren Händen.

     „Ja, und hör auf mich zu löchern, mehr weiß ich auch nicht!“

     Diese Bitte war allerdings vergebens, da im nächsten Moment Diggel seine Nase zwischen Remus herschob und sich dann an ihm vorbeidrängelte, Jones im Schlepptau, die gleich eine ganze Polonaise an Ordensmitgliedern hinter sich herzog.

     Faszinierend, wie schnell ein Großteil des Ordens mobilisiert war, sobald es um Seelenstücke des Schwarzen Führers ging. Keine fünf Sekunden später fand sich Luciana in einer Traube von Zauberern und Hexen wieder; eine Ausgangssituation, die gut und gerne dafür prädestiniert war, eine Welle von Platzangst bei ihr auszulösen.

     „Meine Damen und Herren!“, donnerte McGonagall plötzlich, irgendwo hinter dem Spitzhut von Doge. „Benehmt euch nicht wie eine räudige Bande von Kobolden und lasst Miss Bradley in Frieden, ihr werdet noch früh genug einen Blick auf die Uhr werfen können.“

     Mit teilweise betretenen Mienen löste sich der Pulk um sie endlich auf und McGonagall führte sie, mit einer Hand an ihrem Rücken, aus dem Raum, während ein Zischen im Hintergrund den nächsten Flohreisenden ankündigte.

     Mrs Weasley hatte sich anscheinend nicht von der spontanen Massenhysterie anstecken lassen, denn die erste Frage, nachdem Luciana die Küche, aka den Ordenssitzungsraum, betrat, galt ihrem Gesundheitszustand oder besser gesagt: ihrer aktuellen, geistigen Stabilität.

     „Alles gut, ich bin diesmal nicht auf die blöde Idee gekommen, das Teil mit bloßer Hand anzufassen.“

     Das stimmte Mrs Weasley ruhiger und sie konnte sich wieder dem Tee- und Kaffeekochen widmen. Luciana legte die Schatulle auf ihren Schoß, unter dem Tisch, sobald sie Platz genommen hatte, damit sie in der folgenden Wartezeit nicht weiter im Fokus aller Blicke stand. Als die Zwillinge eintrafen, setzten sie sich (glücklicherweise mit üblich guter Laune und keinen dummen Nachfragen) rechts und links neben sie, wobei George so aufmerksam war, ihr einen Kaffee mit an den Platz zu bringen.

     Nach Moody trat auch Snape in den Raum hinein, der nach einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Seitenblick auf Luciana schnell in eine andere Richtung sah. Langsam wurde es wirklich lächerlich. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug versuchte sie diese, wiederholt seltsame Begegnung mit ihm, in die Hirnregion-Müllhalde zu verbannen und redete mit George und Fred über die anstehende Idee, eine Zweitfiliale ihres Geschäfts zu eröffnen, da ein Ladenlokal in Hogsmeade frei geworden war, bis Dumbledore als Letztes eintraf. Er brauchte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe machen sie anzusprechen, denn mit seinem Eintreffen bot sich die Gelegenheit, den riesen Batzen Verantwortung an weitaus kompetentere Hände abzutreten. Mit ein paar zügigen Schritten überwand Luciana die Distanz zum anderen Ende des Tisches, übergab dem ‚ganz hohen Tier‘ das Holzkästchen und verzog sich darauf eilends wieder auf ihren Platz, schon alleine, um größtmöglichen Abstand zu gewinnen.

     Währenddessen waren sämtliche Gespräche am Tisch verstummt, jedes Ordensmitglied beobachtete genauesten, wie Dumbledore langsam den Deckel der Schatulle hob und mit ausdrucksloser Miene ihren Inhalt betrachtete. Das tat er eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis er mit einem lautem _Schnack_ das Behältnis schloss. Die Hälfte der Anwesenden war bei diesem Geräusch zusammengezuckt, inklusive Luciana und die folgende Stille war zum Zerreißen gespannt.

     „Minerva hatte leider nicht die Gelegenheit mir zu berichten, wie du zu diesem Horkrux gekommen bist, Luciana.“

     Beinahe alle in der Runde reagierten auf die eine oder andere Weise. Shacklebolts Schultern entspannten sich etwa, Doge stieß ein erleichtertes Seufzen aus und viele steckten tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammen. Oder zusammengefasst: jeder hatte auf die Bestätigung von Dumbledore gewartet, dass es sich bei der Taschenuhr wirklich um einen Horkrux handelte. Wie sie es Snape schon im Tropfenden Kessel gesagt hatte, in dem Orden gab keiner sonderlich viel auf ihre Meinung.

     „Professor Jonathan“, diese Anrede klang nach so vielen Wochen noch immer seltsam in ihren eigenen Ohren, „hat ihn mir von meinen Paten gegeben, heute früh, gleich nach dem Unterricht“, sagte sie  und hob ratlos ihre Schultern. „Ich kann versuchen mehr aus Gabriel herauszubekommen, aber da er nur ausrichten ließ, ich solle ihn dem Orden übergeben, werden da wahrscheinlich nicht mehr Infos kommen.“

     „Inakzeptabel“, rief Shacklebolt und gleich ein halbes Dutzend der Anwesenden stimmte ihm zu. Luciana ließ sich seufzend in ihren Stuhl sinken; diese Art von Diskussion war ihr alles andere als neu. Dementsprechend gelassen entzündete sie, bei den folgenden, lauten Protesten, eine Zigarette und ließ das Gezeter über sich ergehen – bis Mrs Weasley ein ganz anderes Thema auf den Tisch brachte.

     „Du hast die Uhr seit heute Morgen, Kind?“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, sprach sie gleich weiter. „Das war sehr leichtsinnig, so lange abzuwarten, einen Horkrux trägt man doch nicht in einer Tasche in der Schule umher!“

     An dieser Stelle hatte Luciana zur Abwechslung ein gutes Argument, wobei sie Moody erst einmal ausreden ließ, der irgendetwas von seiner üblichen ‚zu jung für den Orden‘ Rede faselte.

     „Oh, da stimme ich Ihnen zu, Mrs Weasley“, meinte sie und warf Moody beiläufig einen genervten Seitenblick zu. „Deswegen habe ich mich auch gleich, nachdem ich gesehen hatte, was ich da mitbekommen habe, auf den Weg zur Großen Halle gemacht, wir hatten Mittagspause. Leider hat Professor Snape“, dieser schaute nicht mal in ihre Richtung, „mich wohl übersehen, als ich versucht habe, ihm von dem Horkrux zu berichten.“ Remus schielte mit vorwurfsvollem Blick zu Snape hinüber, welcher sich letztendlich doch noch dazu aufraffte, einen seiner Neutrum-Blicke mit Luciana auszutauschen.

     „Und natürlich bin ich das einzige Ordensmitglied im gesamten Schloss“, schnarrte er, schon fast patzig. „Zudem hatten Sie danach beinahe dreieinhalb Stunden die Gelegenheit, mir von Ihrem _Paket_ zu berichten, Miss Bradley.“

     „Ach“, winkte sie gespielt munter ab, „da hatte ich das Teil schon in meinem Zimmer verstaut, kein Grund Sie zu belästigen, Sir.“

     „Potzblitz“, Luciana unterbrach den angespannten Blickkontakt mit Snape und schaute zu dem alarmiert wirkenden Diggel, „einen Horkrux in einem Gemeinschaftsschlafsaal verstauen? Wir können uns glücklich schätzen, dass dabei nichts schiefgegangen ist!“

     „Ich habe mein eigenes Zimmer“, sagte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Auf die verblüfften Gesichter fügte sie noch ein „Schwere Schlupfmilbenallergie“ hinzu, worauf doch tatsächlich ein paar Mitglieder wohlwissend nickten. „Und können wir das Verhör an dieser Stelle beenden? Das war jetzt das zweite Seelenstück in Folge, das ich übergeben habe, wer’s besser macht, darf mir den Job künftig gern abnehmen!“

     Moody und Shacklebolt zogen sich murrend auf ihre Plätze zurück und auch Mrs Weasley brachte keinen Einwand mehr hervor. Dies war dann auch endlich die Gelegenheit für Dumbledore, die Thematik auf ein etwas sichereres Terrain zu bringen und die folgende Stunde verbrachte der Orden mit dem Geschwätz über Theorien und Vermutungen, welche nächsten Schritte der Schwarze Führer einleiten würde. Die verhaltende Stimmung im Raum hatte dabei ganz und gar nichts mit der Präsens einer der Horkruxe von Voldemort zu tun, welcher noch immer auf dem Tisch vor Dumbledore lag, denn von diesem abgesehen, befand sich die kleine Widerstandsgruppe in einer totalen Sackgasse. Auch wenn es niemand aussprach, hing die Frage in der Luft, wie der Besitz der beiden Horkruxe ihnen nutzen sollte, wenn sie noch immer nicht herausbekommen hatte, wie man diese zerstören konnte oder wo man nach den Restlichen suchen sollte. Das Zaubereiministerium stellte zudem weiterhin keine große Hilfe dar, weil es derzeit nur die Symptome von Voldemort und seinem Schwarzen Orden bekämpfte, aka verurteilte Todesser jagen und diejenigen auf die Fahndungsliste setzen, die auf frischer Tat ertappt worden waren – wobei die Anhänger vom Schwarzen Führer ein unbestreitbares Talent dafür hatten, unterzutauchen und sich gar nicht erst bei ihren Verbrechen erwischen zu lassen.

     Zudem experimentierte der ‚Dunkle Lord‘, laut Snape, seit Wochen mit Nekromantie-Zauberei herum, ohne dabei durchscheinen zu lassen, was er damit bezwecken wollte und somit lag es an der Tagesordnung, bei jeder Sitzung zwei drei neue Vermutungen aufzustellen. Die übrigens immer hanebüchener wurden.

     „Wieso sollte er Salazar Slytherin zurückbringen wollen, das bedeutet doch nur unnötige Konkurrenz“, schnappte Luciana, nachdem eine halbe Ewigkeit Moodys paranoide Theorie in der Runde einen Hauch zu viel Zündstoff gegeben hatte. „Und wieso kostbare Zeit mit etwas verschwenden, was die Magiewelt nach tausenden von Jahren Forschung nicht hinbekommen hat, wenn er sich auch auf die Suche nach Grindelwald machen könnte?“

     Mit einem Schlag war in der Küche Stille eingekehrt – viele Augenpaare wanderten zum Kopf des Tisches, wo Dumbledore einen bedeutungsschweren Blick mit Doge austauschte.

     „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit für uns, die Runde an dieser Stelle aufzulösen“, sagte der Schulleiter und dies war ein klares Anzeichen dafür, dass Luciana ein sehr empfindliches Thema angeschnitten hatte. Nicht einer gab einen laut des Protestes von sich, als Doge und Dumbledore sich mit knappen Worten verabschiedeten und von diesem seltsamen Vorkommnis abgesehen, war Luciana sehr froh mit Professor McGonagall kurz darauf ebenfalls den Grimmauldplatz verlassen zu können.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

In der folgenden Woche wurde kein weiteres Ordenstreffen einberufen und Lucianas Vermutung, aus ihrem Paten wäre nicht mehr über die Herkunft und den Umstand, wie er an die Taschenuhr herangekommen war, herauszubekommen, stellte sich als klare Gewissheit heraus, nachdem sie selbst ein kurzes und sehr frustrierendes Telefongespräch mit ihm geführt hatte. Wie so häufig in den vergangenen Jahren, vollführte sie demnach einen Strategiewechsel und versuchte über einen ‚Mittelsmann‘ an die begehrten Informationen heranzukommen, doch auch Johnny schien nicht den blassesten Schimmer zu haben, wie Gabriel zu dem Horkrux gekommen war. Immer wieder beschlich Luciana das ungute Gefühl, der Briefwechsel zwischen Malfoy Junior und Gordon könnte in die Angelegenheit verwickelt sein, doch den jungen Slytherin darauf anzusprechen, ohne eine ganze Menge ultra geheimen Kram zu erzählen, würde vollkommen unmöglich sein. Demnach ging sie dazu über, Johnny tagtäglich auf den Sender zu fallen, bei jeder Gelegenheit, in der sie ihn zu Gesicht bekam und mit dem neuen Training am Morgen bot sich diese nur mit Wochenendpause.

     „Schon wieder n‘ Verhör?“ Johnny grinste schief auf Luciana herunter, die es trotz schmerzhaft ziehender Beinmuskulatur und brennenden Lungen irgendwie vollbracht hatte, an die Spitze zu ihm aufzuholen. Nach einer Woche morgendlichen Dauertrainings hatte sich die anfängliche Anzahl der Schüler aus der sechsten und siebten Klasse deutlich verringert. Wo sich am ersten Morgen noch um die vierzig Schüler zum Training hatten blicken lassen, waren es mittlerweile nur noch an die zwanzig, doch diese zogen zum einen hartnäckig das fast tägliche Programm durch und zum anderen schien Johnny ohnehin keine größere Teilnehmerzahl erwartet zu haben.

     „Da wird“   _japs_ „jawohl irgendwann“ _hechel_ „was brauchbares“ _Aua Seitenstiche_ „bei rumkommen.“

     „Isses auch, Gab hatte glänz’nde Laune gestern Abend“, erwiderte Johnny und machte dabei ganz und gar nicht den Eindruck, schon zwei Kilometer um das Schloss gelaufen zu sein. Selbst die fittesten Läufer unter ihnen, bestehend aus zwei Hufflepuffs und einer Handvoll Gryffindors, lagen ein paar hundert Meter weiter hinter ihnen und Luciana hätte niemals aufholen können, wenn sie nicht gerade eine mächtige Abkürzung, haarscharf an der Peitschenden Weide vorbei, genommen hätte (was sie übrigens nie wieder tun würde, das Riesenteil war gemeingefährlich und hätte ihr fast einen Ast mitten auf den Schädel gehauen).

     „Ja und?“, hakte Luciana weiter nach und unterdrückte dabei das Bedürfnis, Johnny ein Beinchen zu stellen – eine ganze Woche hatte sie ihn nun schon bearbeitet, um an mehr Informationen über die Herkunft der Taschenuhr zu kommen - bislang hatte sich Johnny wenig ambitioniert gezeigt, diese Information aus ihrem Paten herauszuquetschen und jetzt spannte er sie zusätzlich sichtlich genüsslich auf die Folter. Mit einem beiläufigen Winken grüßte sie Longbottom, der japsend und mit hochrotem Kopf im Schneckentempo kaum von der Stelle kam und den sie nun überrundeten (immerhin lag er nicht irgendwo über einem Steinvorsprung, wie es nach der ersten Trainingseinheit der Fall gewesen war) und wartete ungeduldig ab, bis Johnny den allgemeinen Gesundheitszustand des Jungen für ‚nich weiter bedenklich‘ befunden hatte.

     „Mh, weiß jetzt nich so ganz was er nochma gesagt hat, war’s Hanson, oder Matthews, oder – AUTSCH!“ Johnny rieb sich den Arm, den Luciana gerade noch mit euphorischen Schlägen bearbeitet hatte. „Jetzt bleib doch ma streichzart – Gordon hat ihm das Ding gesteckt und lässt bis heut nich durchblick’n wo er’s aufgetrieb’n hat. Is grad ziemlich unchillig im Vorstand, aber hey, nem geschenkten Gaul und so weiter …“

     Auch nach einem weiteren, halben Kilometer konnte ihr Johnny nicht mehr Auskünfte geben und so bog Luciana bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit zum Hauptportal der Schule ab, immerhin hatte sie an diesem Morgen mehr Leistungssport als in den gesamten letzten Wochen absolviert – da könnte sie ruhigen Gewissens das Kraftraining im dritten Stock ausfallen lassen und den ersten Kaffee an diesem Tag genießen.

     Aus dem ‚genießen‘ wurde allerdings nichts, da sie nicht, wie erhofft, die Große Halle um diese frühe Uhrzeit verlassen vorfand, sondern ein gewisser Obergrießgram in diesem Moment dabei war, die begehrte Kanne in seiner Hand in eine nicht fehlzuinterpretierende Schräglage zielgenau über seine Tasse schweben zu lassen. Bis Luciana die Halle komplett durchquert und auf dem Weg selbst ein leeres Trinkbehältnis aufgetrieben hatte, war es schon beinahe zu spät … Snape stellte das Gefäß mit einem abschätzenden Blick auf sie auf den Tisch ab, hob den frisch eingegossenen Kaffee an seine Lippen und verschwand darauf hinter der aktuellen Ausgabe des Tagespropheten.

     „Ernsthaft?“, fragte sie fassungslos und betrachtete mit wehleidigem Blick den letzten, kläglichen fingerbreit (wenn es nach dem Kerl da vor ihr ging handelte es sich garantiert nicht um ein fingerbreit, da sie ja, seiner Auffassung nach, diesen nicht von einer Elle unterscheiden könnte, selbst wenn ein Maßband darauf geschwebt hätte) schwarzen Gebräus am Boden der Kanne. Nicht, dass sie dies davon abgehalten hätte auch den letzten Tropfen in ihre Tasse zu schütten. „Anderthalb Liter … gehen Sie jetzt dazu über, Guinness Weltrekord-Training zu starten, oder ist das nur eine Ihrer neusten Errungenschaften aus Ihrem Erfindungsrepertoire, mir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen?“

     _WUMMS_ knallte die Tageszeitung auf die Holzplatte und legte den Blick auf einen Tränkemeister frei, der zur Abwechslung mal wieder einen seiner schlechteren schlechten Tage hatte. Und das, wo sie selbst gerade einen sehr harschen, angepissten Tonfall angestimmt hatte (zu ihrer Verteidigung: früher Morgen, noch keinen Kaffee intus und der wurde ihr nun zu siebzig Prozent verwehrt).

     „Ich habe eine Neuigkeit für Sie, Miss Bradley“, setzte Snape an und nahm einen provokanten Schluck von seinem dampfenden Getränk. „Die Welt dreht sich nicht um Ihre Person und ich verschwende keinen Gedanken daran, meinen Konsum von Heißgetränken an Ihre morgendliche Gewohnheit anzupassen, die Ihnen, und ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, in Ihrer Stellung als Schüler, generell nicht zusteht.“

     Selbstverständlich. Hatte Snape es doch endlich geschafft, sie in diesem Schuljahr auf die Kleinigkeit aufmerksam zu machen, dass es ein ‚Privileg der Lehrer‘ war, sich am Morgen eine Dosis Koffein hinter die Binde kippen zu können. Für einen Augenblick war Luciana versucht, einfach seine Tasse unter seinem übergroßen Zinken wegzuschnappen und damit einen Fluchtversuch zu starten, doch eine weitere Woche Strafarbeiten bei Filch würde nicht nur ihre abendliche Routine aus den Angeln reißen, sondern auch ihre ‚Hausaufgabeninitiative‘ zunichtemachen, was höchst wahrscheinlich einen ‚M‘ Tsunami auslösen würde. Konsequenzen waren unlustig und die neue, hartnäckige Angewohnheit diese auch zu Bedenken noch viel mehr. Und wo sie gerade dabei war ein paar Dinge zu analysieren – ihr Blick fiel auf die Hände von Snape, die nun seine Tasse umschlossen hielten und seine Finger, die kaum merklich auf das Porzellan eintrommelten. Das war ungewöhnlich, immerhin verhielt er sich meist wie eine unbewegliche Statue, um seiner Umgebung bloß nicht den Eindruck zu vermitteln, es könne sich bei ihm um ein lebendes, menschliches Wesen handeln. Allerdings hatte sie dieses Verhalten mehr als einmal bei ihm beobachten können und das immer zu Gelegenheiten, in denen er guten Grund hatte ein wenig überfordert zu sein, vorzugsweise wenn er gerade von einem ‚gemütlichen‘ Sit-In mit dem Schwarzen Orden kam. Dies in Kombination mit seinen deutlich sichtbaren Augenringen und sehr blassem Teint ließen ein ganz neues Licht auf die anderthalb Liter Sturzkonsum scheinen. Von Snapes Kommentar bis zu diesem Geistesblitz waren nicht mehr als zwei Sekunden vergangen und anstatt eine bissige Bemerkung zu erwidern, vergewisserte sich Luciana, mit einem kurzen Schulterblick, ob sie noch immer alleine in der Großen Halle waren, bevor sie einen totalen Themenwechsel anschlug.

     „Die Uhr kam von Gordon.“

     Snapes Finger hielten in der Bewegung inne und aus der grantigen Miene ihres Gegenübers wurde eine Überraschte. Mit ein paar Seitenblicken überzeugte er sich anscheinend selbst davon, keine ungebetenen Mithörer zu haben und trotzdem schlug Snape einen sehr leisen Tonfall an, nachdem er offenbar niemanden entdecken konnte.

     „Ich nehme an, bei dem Briefwechsel zwischen ihm und Draco blieb es nicht bei dem einen Schreiben?“

     Erst war Luciana überrascht, immerhin hörte sie zum ersten Mal, dass Snape Malfoy bei seinem Vornamen nannte. Andererseits, wenn er wirklich so dicke mit den sogenannten ‚Reinblutfamilien‘ war, wie Remus und Black behauptet hatten, sollte sie dies nicht wundern.

     „Nein – besser gesagt, sie schreiben sich noch immer sehr regelmäßig. Denken Sie, Draco könnte seinem Großvater erzählt haben, wo sein Vater nach der Uhr suchen sollte?“

     „Möglich“, antwortete Snape knapp und nach seinem Blick zu urteilen, ratterte es in diesem Augenblick ganz gewaltig in seinem Hinterstübchen. Was auch gleichzeitig hieß, dass das Gespräch an dieser Stelle nicht viel weiter gehen würde. „Sie sollten nichts davon mit dem Orden teilen“, setzte er an, worauf Luciana ihn skeptisch musterte. „Nicht, bevor wir mehr darüber in Erfahrung gebracht haben. Selbstverständlich werde ich den Schulleiter davon in Kenntnis setzen und bis dahin“, ihr kullerten bei der nächsten Aktion fast die Augäpfel aus dem Schädel – Snape schob ihr ernsthaft seine eigene Tasse entgegen, ergriff dann seine Zeitung und erhob sich von seinem Platz, „berichten Sie mir, unaufgefordert, wenn sich etwas Neues in dieser Hinsicht ergeben sollte. Berichten, nicht mehr und nicht weniger, vergessen Sie nicht, dass Sie im Orden eine ausschließlich passive Rolle innehaben, Miss Bradley.“ Damit machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand durch eine der Seitentüren, die den Lehrertisch flankierten.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Der Hoffnungsstreifen (in Form der Kaffeespende) am Horizont der düsteren Landschaft, die derzeit ihre zwischenmenschliche Beziehung zu Snape auszumachen schien, war so schnell verzogen, wie er gekommen war. Beim nächsten Tränkeunterricht war er so unausstehlich wie eh und je; die anfänglich besser gewordene Benotung bei ihren Hausarbeiten fiel bei der nächsten Rückgabe mit einem ‚A‘ für ‚Annehmbar‘ aus (Malfoy war von seinem ‚O‘ nicht abgewichen), was ihr ohnehin sehr angespanntes Nervenkostüm auf eine bisher nie dagewesene Zerreißprobe stellte. Um dem noch eins oben auf zu setzen, verkündete der Tränkemeister kurz darauf, dass sie in dieser Unterrichtseinheit mit Gegengiften beginnen würden, mit denen Luciana ohnehin schon im letztem Schuljahr auf Kriegsfuß gestanden hatte. Zwar hatte sie, kurz vor ihrer ZAG Prüfung, einen sehr intensiven Crash-Kurs zu diesem Thema von Snape höchstpersönlich bekommen, doch wie er schon zu Anfang des Schuljahres verkündet hatte, war der Stoff im letzten Jahr laienhafte Stümperei gewesen im Gegensatz zu dem, was sie in der Drill-Brauerei zu bewerkstelligen hatten.

     „Bei dieser antitoxischen Tinktur sind nicht nur die Zutaten ausschlaggebend für ein perfektes Ergebnis“, schnarrte Snape von seinem Pult der absolut mucksmäuschenstillen Klasse entgegen. Schräg hinter ihm stand ein dampfender Zinnkessel, in den sie auf ein blassgraues Gebräu blicken konnten. Als Snape ein kleines, gläsernes Fläschchen aus seinem Umhang zog und dieses, für die Schüler gut sichtbar, in die Höhe hielt, schnellte nicht einmal Grangers Hand in die Höhe, auf die Nachfrage von ihm, worum es sich dabei handeln könnte. Das Fläschchen enthielt eine kleine Flamme, unscheinbar, wenn auch von einem unnatürlich kräftigen Orangefarbton, die eine unerwartete und plötzliche Faszination auf Luciana ausübte.

     „Das hier“, fuhr Snape fort und setzte eine seiner üblichen Redepausen ein, „ist Dämonsfeuer. Ein sehr unzähmbares Exemplar des Urelements und ganz klar den Dunklen Künsten zuzuordnen. Trotz und alledem findet es in der Braukunst bei dem ein oder anderen Trank seine unabdingliche Anwendung, wie es auch hier der Fall ist.“

     Wenn man lang genug und ohne zu blinzeln die tanzende, kleine Flamme anstarrte, konnte man sich sehr gut zusammenreimen, woher das Feuer seinen Namen hatte. Vielleicht entsprang es aber auch nur Lucianas übereifriger Fantasie, dass sie alle paar Sekunden eine Fratze ausmachen konnte – das Bedürfnis schnellstens das Weite zu suchen, schien bei ihren Mitschülern weniger ausgeprägt, immerhin wagten es zwei Ravenclaws sogar einen Schritt näher an das Pult heranzutreten. Als Snape Anstalten machte, das Fläschchen zu entkorken wich sie zurück, ganz automatisch und mit einer Schnelligkeit, die ihr selbst die Aufmerksamkeit des Tränkemeisters einbrachte, wo dieser doch in letzter Zeit alles daransetzte, jeden Ton und jede Bewegung von ihr zu ignorieren. Mit einer hochgezogenen Braue und einen abschätzenden Blick auf Luciana vollendete Snape seine Entkorkaktion und wandte sich dann von den Schülern ab, um den Hals der Flasche unter den Boden des Kessels zu halten. Es dauerte nicht lange, da sprang ein einzelner, hochroter Funken aus dem Glasbehältnis auf die Vorrichtung, in der sie normalerweise ein ganz gewöhnliches Feuer entfachten und schon loderte es unter dem Kessel. Es kostete Luciana sehr viel Überwindung Snapes Aufforderung nachzukommen und einen Schritt näher zu treten, damit sie alle beobachten konnten, was das Dämonsfeuer mit dem Trank anstellen würde. Tatsächlich verfärbte sich das Gebräu langsam in ein deutliches Violett um, doch sie wurde nur sehr kurz ein Zeuge dieser Reaktion und nahm schnellstmöglich wieder Abstand zu dem Pult.

     Keiner ihrer Mitschüler stellte sich derart albern an und nachdem sie alle zu ihren Arbeitsplätzen zurückgekehrt waren, um ihre eigenen Tinkturen vorzubereiten, erwischte sie sich alle paar Sekunden dabei, wie sie dem kleinen, züngelndem Feuer am Pult einen nervösen Seitenblick zuwarf. Und wäre das alles nicht schon ätzend genug, breitete sich ein stechender Schmerz in ihrem linken Bein aus, der immer mehr an Intensität zunahm, wenn sie mal wieder nicht den Blick von dem Dämonsfeuer nehmen konnte. Ihr seltsames Verhalten entging auch nicht ihrer Tischnachbarin, die nach den ersten Vorbereitungen der Zutaten dazu übergangen war, wieder und wieder zu Luciana herüber zu schielen.

     „Alles okay mit dir?“, fragte Granger, als sie sich einen ganz besonders langen Moment nicht von dem Anblick des Feuers abwenden konnte und sogar in ihrer Bewegung eingefroren war, ihren Bezoar zu zerkleinern.

     „Ja ja, alles gut“, nuschelte Luciana und stieß vehement mit ihrem Stößel auf das graue Stück Ziegenmagenabfall ein. Doch das Brennen in ihrem Bein blieb; schlimmer noch, es wanderte immer weiter hinauf zu ihrem Oberschenkel und wäre dies alles nicht ausgerechnet in den Kerkern mit seinem Dauerbewohner geschehen, hätte sie sich längst auf eine der Schultoiletten begeben, um den Zustand ihrer Haut näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Mit der Zeit flaute das Brennen etwas ab, was sicher dem Umstand zuzuschreiben war, dass sie es endlich vollbracht hatte, keinen weiteren Blick zu dem Kessel auf dem Pult zu werfen, allerdings relativierte sich dieser Umstand, als Snape, Mitte der Doppelstunde, damit begann mit seinem Fläschchen von Tisch zu Tisch zu gehen, um dort den kalten, grauen Aufguss der Schüler damit zu entfachen. Oder besser gesagt: entfachen zu lassen, denn auch wenn es sich bei dem Feuer um die ‚Dunklen Künste‘ handelte, war er offenbar der Überzeugung, die Klasse müsse den Umgang damit selbst beherrschen. Als Snape bei den Slytherins angekommen war, brach bei Luciana der kalte Schweiß aus; ihr selbstauferlegtes Ablenkungsmanöver (die Einkerbungen auf der Holzplatte vor ihrer Nase zählen) wirkte nur solange, bis sie aus ihrem Augenwinkel die schwarzen Stoffberge bei Macmillan stehen sah und der junge Gryffindor gezielt und viel zu fix seine eigene Feuerstelle mit einem Funken aus dem Fläschchen entfachte. Auch Granger stellte sich sehr geschickt an, auch wenn der Professor selbstverständlich etwas an ihrer Ausführung zu kritisieren fand und als nächstes machte er direkt neben Luciana Halt.

     „Miss Bradley“, bemerkte er in einem auffordernden Tonfall und schon kam das Fläschchen in ihr Sichtfeld – so viel dazu, ihn so lange wie möglich zu ignorieren. Fast hätte sie ihn daraufhin gebeten, den kleinen Trick mit dem Funken noch einmal an ihrem Kessel anschaulich zu präsentieren, doch das hätte unter Garantie niemals den gewünschten Effekt erzielt. Für einen kurzen Moment krallten sich ihre Finger fest um die Tischkante, sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und biss ihre Zähne zusammen, als der Schmerz in ihrem Bein wieder volle Fahrt aufnahm. Und dieses Mal weiter bis zu ihrer Hüfte hinaufzog, aber das nur nebenbei erwähnt. Ihre Hand zitterte, als sie die Flasche umgriff, den darauffolgenden, bissigen Kommentar von Snape schnitt sie bei dem Anblick der kleinen Fratze hinter dem Glas gar nicht mit und die Erleichterung blieb aus, nachdem sie es bei Anlauf Nummer Drei endlich geschafft hatte, den Korken zu ziehen und ihre Feuerstelle zu entfachen.

     Snape war schon zu seinem Kontrollgang bei den Ravenclaws angelangt, als das Zittern in Lucianas Händen noch immer anhielt. Zwar hatte sie so viel Abstand zu dem Kessel auf ihrem Arbeitsplatz genommen, wie irgend möglich, doch mit mittlerweile zehn lodernden Feuerstellen war sie schlicht und ergreifend umzingelt. Ein Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr verriet ihr, dass lediglich noch eine halbe Stunde bis zum Unterrichtsende blieb und davon würde die Tinktur zwanzig Minuten zum Köcheln brauchen. Zwanzig Minuten und in den ersten fünf hatte sie bereits Bluse und Pullover ihrer Schuluniform durchgeschwitzt – zumindest fühlte es sich danach an.

     „Bist du sicher, dass alles okay ist?“, erkundigte sich Granger abermals und trat näher an sie heran. „Du bist ziemlich blass und du zitterst, ich glaube, du solltest besser zu Madame Pomfrey gehen.“

     Luciana schüttelte vehement ihren Kopf – Snape hatte Longbottom im letzten Jahr bei einer Magenverstimmung erst dann in den Krankenflügel geschickt, nachdem dieser sich geräuschvoll in seinen Kessel übergeben hatte und das, wo dieser vorher zweimal darum gebeten hatte, eine Toilette aufsuchen zu dürfen Wer einmal den Tränkekerker betrat, würde diesen erst verlassen können, wenn es zum Unterrichtsende läutete, oder Snape selbst auf die Idee kam, dass der Kopf eines Schülers nichts unter dessen Armen zu suchen hatte. Und da dies hier und jetzt beides nicht der Fall war, hatte sie die Zähne zusammen zu beißen.

     Natürlich machte ihr das verschissene Schicksal einen dicken, fetten Strich durch diese Rechnung, denn es blieb nicht bei dem nervösen Angstzittern ihrer Hände. Ein Ziehen in ihrer Schläfengegend kündigte ein weitaus größeres Problem an und als der erste Blutstropfen aus ihrer Nase auf den Kerkerboden fiel, sah selbst Luciana ein, dass sie nicht einmal zehn Minuten von der verbliebenen Stunde ohne eine Dosis ihres Serums überstehen würde. Welches in den tiefen ihrer Schultasche unter dem Tisch vergraben lag und das sie sicher nicht im Unterricht hervorholen würde, um sich vor aller Augen einen Schuss zu setzen, nein danke – dieses zweifelhafte Vergnügen hatte sie in der neunten Klasse auf der Realschule gehabt und ganz gleich wie logisch nachvollziehbar sie ihren Mitschülern diese Aktion erklärt hatte, den Stempel eines drogensüchtigen Junkies hatte sie bis zum Abschluss nicht loswerden können. Allerdings erwies es sich als ein unmögliches Unterfangen, den Klassenraum mit Einverständnis der Lehrkraft zu verlassen, wenn diese ihre, zur Meldung erhobene Hand gekonnt und vehement ignorierte. Nun, es war bei weitem nicht das erste Mal, dass Snape die Stelle des Kerkers übersah, an der sie stand, vor allem, wenn sie sich wiederholt bei ihm erkundigte, ob die vorbereiteten Zutaten denn auch genauestens seinen Vorstellungen entsprachen – aber dieses Mal handelte es sich wirklich um einen Notfall.

     „Sir?“, versuchte Luciana es, nach einer halben Ewigkeit und mit einem Taschentuch vor der Nase, welches ihr Granger zugesteckt hatte. Mit ihrem Ausruf erntete sie die Aufmerksamkeit von so ziemlich jedem Anwesenden, lediglich Snape führte seinen Rundgang unbeirrt fort und steckte seine Nase prüfend in den Kessel von Anthony Goldstein. Das Zittern legte an Intensität zu und der Zorn, welcher bei seiner geballten Ignoranz in ihr hochwallte, machte die Sache nicht gerade angenehmer. In diesem Moment hasste sie Snape, mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers. Es war nicht nötig, die letzten Wochen seit Schulbeginn vor ihrem geistigen Auge Revue passieren zu lassen, immerhin fasste die Arschbratze da vorne sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber mit seiner puren ‚du-bist-den-Dreck-unter-meinen-Schuhsohlen-nicht-wert‘ Manie glänzend zusammen und selbst Granger und Macmillan, die nun ebenfalls beide ihre Arme in die Höhe streckten, konnten an diesem Verhalten nichts ändern. Jedoch konnte selbst ein Severus Snape nicht darüber hinwegsehen, dass in just diesem Augenblick einer seiner ungeliebten Gryffindor-Schüler auf Tuchfühlung mit dem Kerkerboden ging – unter Begleitung einiger erschrocken Aufschreie ihrer Klassenkameraden.

    

 

 

 


	18. Schmerzgrenze

Feuer. Es war überall, rechts, links, vor und über ihr – lediglich die Mauer in ihrem Rücken bot ein wenig Schutz vor den herbeieilenden Flammen, die ihren Weg unermüdlich weiter auf sie fortsetzen. Die Schreie wurden von dem tosenden Lärm verschluckt, ihre Arme, die sie schützend über ihren Kopf gelegt hatte, hielten das Feuer nicht davon ab, ihr Bein hinaufzukriechen und die Haut darauf in Sekundenschnelle zu versengen. Durch den kleinen Sehschlitz, der vor ihren Augen blieb, sah sie sich immer wieder panisch um. Er hatte gesagt, er würde zurückkommen, er hatte versprochen – eine schemenhafte Gestalt stand im Torbogen. Sie war von einem flimmernden Oval umgeben und schritt durch das lodernde Meer, als würde ihr der Rauch und das heiße Inferno, das sie umgab, nichts anhaben können. Ihr Blick verschwamm, bevor die Gestalt eine genauere Form annehmen konnte, der Name, den sie immer wieder ausrief, erstarb auf ihren Lippen und ihre Umgebung nahm vollkommen neue und klare Züge an.

     „Miss Bradley?“ Dies war das erste, was Luciana deutlich verstehen konnte, noch bevor das Gesicht von Professor Snape deutlich vor ihren Augen erschien. Neben diesem schwebte der blonde Haarschopf von einem äußerst verstört dreinblickenden Malfoy Junior, dessen Hände ihren linken Oberarm fest am Boden hielt (zusätzlich zu dem Knie von Snape auf ihrem Brustkorb, das sie gerade schmerzhaft daran hinderte, einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen und glücklicherweise genau in diesem Augenblich verschwand). Snape begab sich in einer fließenden Bewegung von der eben hockenden, in eine stehende Position und aus dieser neuen Perspektive wurde ihr erst jetzt klar, dass sie sich liegend auf dem Kerkerboden befand, mit stark pochendem Herzen, Schweiß, der von ihrem Gesicht in ihre Haare lief und einem unverkennbaren Kribbeln im Arm. Ein Blick auf Snapes Hände offenbarte eine benutzte Kanüle und eine leere Spritze – so viel dazu, ihren Klassenkameraden _keine_ Junkie-Showeinlage zu bieten.

     „Sie muss sofort in den Krankenflügel, ich werde Madame Pomfrey holen, Luciana kann sicher nicht –„

     „Gehen Sie zurück an Ihren Arbeitsplatz, Miss Granger“, unterbrach Snape ihre panisch aussehende Hauskameradin forsch, die wohl schon in den Startlöchern stand, um einen Rekordsprint zur Krankenstation hinzulegen. „Das gilt im Übrigen für ALLE!“, donnerte er weiter und beobachtete mit sehr kontrolliertem Blick, wie Malfoy Luciana wieder auf die Beine half – die zwar nicht mehr brannten, dafür aber eine mächtige Zitterpartie hinlegten.

     „Ich bringe sie zum Krankenflügel und –„

     „Nein“, fiel Snape auch Malfoy ins Wort, dessen Hand sich darauf ein wenig fester um ihren Arm schloss. „Sie kehren ebenfalls zu ihrem Kessel zurück. Miss Bradley, Sie begeben sich auf der Stelle zu Madame Pomfrey.“

     Malfoys Vorschlag, sie zu begleiten, hätte sie ausnahmsweise nicht einmal abgeschlagen, doch jetzt einen Einwand einzulegen und Professor Snape darum zu bitten, war eine ganz andere Angelegenheit. So warf sie Draco einen Seitenblick mit einem Nicken zu, der daraufhin schulterzuckend zu seinem Platz lief und griff, mit Stehstütze, in Form der Tischplatte, nach ihrer Tasche (die vollkommen unberührt auf dem Boden lag, demnach hatte Snape sich wohl aus seinem eigenen Vorrat an Seren für sie bedient) und verließ so würdevoll, wie es ihr angeschlagener Zustand zuließ, den Kerker.

     Der Weg hinauf zur Eingangshalle war beschwerlich – normalerweise war mit einer Injektion ihrer Medizin schnell wieder Ruhe nach einem ihrer Anfälle eingekehrt, doch diese gingen üblicherweise auch nicht mit einer höchst verwirrenden ‚Vision‘ einher. Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie weder den Kopf, noch die Gelegenheit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, da jeder noch so kleinste Schritt ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit verlangte, vor allem, als sie zu dem Absatz der ersten Treppenstufe kam. Das abwechselnde Fuß Heben und sich irgendwie an der Balustrade Hochhangeln, ging solange gut, bis sie die Hälfte zum ersten Stock erklommen hatte und das erste Mal, nach über einem Jahr, eine Trickstufe übersah … die folgende Bruchlandung fing sie mit vollem Gewicht auf ihr rechtes Handgelenk ab, das auch sogleich mit einem haarsträubenden Knacken in einem unnatürlichen Winkel abstand – ihre Schmerzrezeptoren waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt ohnehin bis zum Anschlag ausgereizt, so war es kaum verwunderlich, dass sie laut lachend, ob der Lächerlichkeit dieser bescheidenen Situation, eine kleine Pause auf einer der Stufen einlegte, nachdem sie es endlich bewerkstelligt hatte, aus dem vermaledeiten Loch zu krabbeln. Anstatt direkt zum Turm zu gehen, in dem der Krankenflügel lag, ließ Luciana den Rest ihrer verbliebenen Vernunft siegen und schlug den Weg Richtung VgddK Klassenraum ein, da dieser nur zwei Korridore entfernt lag und keine halbe Schlossdurchquerung von ihr abverlangen würde. Wie durch ein Wunder erreichte sie ihr Ziel, ohne sich weitere Verstauchungen und/oder Knochenbrüche zuzuziehen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

     „Das kann echt nich angehn, woll’n Sie mich verarsch’n, Albus?!“

Der ohrenbetäubende Wutanfall von Johnny D. Jonathan hallte durch die verschlossene Tür zum Krankenflügel und einen weißen Vorhang, welcher um das Bett gezogen hing und ihr zumindest den Anschein von Privatsphäre vermittelte – Johnny hatte Luciana, kurz nachdem sie, ohne anzuklopfen, sein Klassenzimmer betreten und dabei irgendeinen anschaulichen Vortrag über ‚Grindelohs‘ unterbrochen hatte, ohne Umschweife zur Krankenstation geschleppt (im wortwörtlichen Sinn) und in den letzten drei Stunden ihrer Behandlungszeit (eigentlich Wartezeit, immerhin konnte Madam Pomfrey nicht viel für sie tun, da sie nur über magische Heilmittel verfügte und diese nach einem Anfall, für mindestens zwölf Stunden, absolut Tabu für sie waren) irgendwie spitz bekommen, dass sie erstens ihren Aussetzer während des Tränkeunterrichts bekommen hatte, Snape zweitens ihre Versuche, ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, vollkommen ignoriert und sie drittens nicht in Begleitung oder selbst bei der Heilerin abgeliefert hatte. Was nur heißen konnte, dass Granger oder Macmillan ihm diese Kleinigkeiten gesteckt haben mussten und das nun resultierende Theater hätte sie sich gerne erspart. Was ‚Albus‘ darauf erwiderte, konnte sie nicht genau ausmachen; wie seit Beginn dieser Unterhaltung mit dem Schulleiter (der sich zu allererst nach ihrem Befinden erkundigt hatte, bis die beiden Herrschaften so gnädig gewesen waren, ihre kleine, danach folgende Auseinandersetzung im Flur fortzuführen), war nur Johnny derjenige mit dem temperamentvollen Organ, welches er übrigens nur zu seltensten Gelegenheiten zum Besten gab.

     „Regelkonform? REGELKONFORM?!“ Luciana zog sich (mit der Hand ohne gebrochenem Gelenk) das Kissen über den Kopf, erfolglos. „Soll’n wir ihm noch’n Arsch dafür küssen, dass sie nich noch zu Ende kochen musste, oder was?! Er hätt sie höchstpersönlich abliefern müssen un‘ nich-„ Jetzt war ein etwas lauteres Murmeln zu vernehmen, das sie trotzdem nicht verstehen konnte – von Neugierde auf die Erwiderung gepackt, zog sie das Kissen von ihrem Kopf, doch da setzte wieder Johnny an, in voller Lautstärke: „Ja dann halt nen Schüler, was is sein scheiß Problem?!“

     Ab hier nahm die Unterredung einen weitaus humaneren Geräuschpegel an, oder besser gesagt, sie konnte kein einziges Wort mehr verständlich herausfiltern. Keine fünf Minuten später betrat Johnny den Krankenflügel und zog, mit üblich guter Laune, den Vorhang von ihrem Bett aus dem Weg.

     „Hier, die Ibus hab ich noch auftreib’n können“, sagte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln und warf Luciana fünf weiße Pillen auf die Bettdecke, von der zwei mit ein paar bräunlichen Krümeln übersäht waren. „Die war’n unten im Seesack, sin‘ nur n‘ paar Tabakreste dran.“

     Ihr ging es vollkommen am Allerwertesten vorbei, was da an Dreck und Resten an den Wunderpillen hing, denn wenn man eins in diesem riesenhaften Schloss vergeblich suchen musste, waren es herkömmliche Schmerzmittel. Auch wenn ihr der Bruch ihres Handgelenks in der ersten Stunde, nach ihrem Sturz, herzlich egal gewesen war; mittlerweile war das Pochen und Ziehen kaum auszuhalten, ganz zu schweigen, von der glühenden Schwellung, die sich rasend schnell gebildet hatte. Mit ein paar Schlucken Wasser spülte sie gleich drei der Tabletten hinunter und verstaute die restlichen auf dem kleinen, metallenen Nachtschränkchen, auf dem schon ein paar Tränke für sie bereitstanden (und bei denen sie mehr als einmal versucht gewesen war, doch ein paar Milliliter zu probieren, gerade bei der mittelgroßen Flasche, die laut Madame Pomfrey sofortige Schmerzlinderung versprach).

     „Dank dir“, sagte sie und ließ sich seufzend wieder in ihr Kissen zurücksinken.

     „Du hast mir gar nich gesteckt, dass der olle Knötterkopp dich so mies behandelt beim Kochunterricht.“

     Kochunterricht. Oh man, was konnte Johnny froh sein, dass gerade kein gewisser ‚Knötterkopp‘ anwesend war.

     „Was, hat Granger das erzählt?“

     Zwar bekam sie keine verbale Antwort, doch das Schürzen seiner Lippen sprach Bände.

     „Die soll nicht so nen Aufriss machen, Snape behandelt jeden Gryffindor ein wenig … grob.“

     „N‘ wenig grob? Hört sich für mich mehr an, als hätt er’s drauf angelegt, dich über’n Jordan wandern zu lassen – hätt’s dich ma sehen soll’n, wie du da im Türrah’m hingst, wer soll n‘ jetzt die Schocktherapie für die ganzen armen Drittklässler bezahl’n, mh?“

     Dafür kassierte er sich einen Schlag mit ihrer gesunden Hand, auch wenn diese Behauptung nicht ganz an den Haaren herbeigezogen war. Immerhin schien die Klasse, deren Unterricht sie vorhin bei VgdDK unterbrochen hatte, bei Lucianas Anblick erst davon ausgegangen zu sein, die Schule würde von Todessern angegriffen werden oder der Schwarze Führer wäre höchst persönlich durch das Schlossportal marschiert – was auch immer, die derzeitige, allgemeine Lage, war nicht die beste Gelegenheit, keuchend und gesichtsmäßig etwas zu blutleer einen Unterrichtsraum zu stürmen.

     „Die Tinktur war in einem heiklen Stadium und wahrscheinlich schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr unter Beobachtung – da mussten noch ein paar Zutaten hinzugefügt werden und Snape kann bei so gefährlichem Kram die Klasse nicht unbeaufsichtigt lassen. Und wie soll er das Ergebnis benoten, wenn nicht nur der Schüler ausfällt, der in den Krankenflügel muss, sondern noch jemand, der zur Begleitung mitgeschickt wird?“

     Johnnys Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe – als Luciana am Ende ihrer Ausführung angelangt war, sah sein Gesicht schon beinahe aberwitzig aus, so fassungslos starrte er sie an.

     „Ey, du verteidigst den Gothic-Knilch noch? Du springst sonst nie für jemanden in die Bresche …“

     Wo er vollkommen richtig lag und sich jetzt auf die Zunge zu beißen, machte das Gesagte auch nicht ungeschehen. Was war eigentlich aus dem ungezügelten Hassgefühl geworden, was noch im Tränkeunterricht so herrlich angenehm in ihr gebrodelt hatte und mit dem es weitaus angenehmer war, über Snape nachzudenken? Und musste ihr eine derartige Entgleisung ausgerechnet dann passieren, wenn sie den Kumpanen ihres Paten, aka Vorsitzender des Snape-Hasser-Clubs, vor sich sitzen hatte und der unter gar keinen Umständen, niemals nie, herausfinden durfte, was da in Sachen Snape und ihrer außerschulischen Aktivitäten geschehen war?

     „Das ist nur logisch, Johnny, die haben es hier nun mal nicht so mit den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, alles ein bisschen … seltsam halt.“

     Ob Johnny ihr diese lahme Ausrede abgekauft hätte, würde sie nicht mehr erfahren, da Professor Snape genau diesen Augenblick wählte, die Krankenstation zu betreten, im Schlepptau Madam Pomfrey, die begeistert eine Holzkiste im Arm hielt, aus der Flaschenhälse ragten.

     „Ich habe nicht vor Montag mit dem Nachschub der Abschwelltränke gerechnet, das ist wirklich sehr erfreulich, Severus.“

     Doch die ‚erfreuliche‘ Stimmung währte nicht lange – kaum, dass Snape einen beiläufigen Blick auf Lucianas Bett geworfen hatte, sprang Johnny von seinem Platz auf, in seiner Alpha-Männchen-Haltung und ihr blieb keine Gelegenheit, ihn zurückzupfeifen.

     „Zeit nen Eintopf zu koch’n, aber die Kurze Valproat-zugedröhnt auf ne Wandertour durch’s Magic Kingdom schicken, allein, hakt’s inner Schüssel?!“

     Johnny hatte sich während seiner Ansprache direkt vor Snape aufgebaut und auch wenn dieser ein Stück größer war als er, konnte sie aus ihrer halbliegenden Position erkennen, dass Snape seine Schulterpartie gestrafft hatte. Madam Pomfrey schaute kurz zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her und suchte dann, mit eilenden Schritten, das Weite. Oder besser gesagt: sie floh in die Vorratskammer, unter dem Vorwand, die Regale auffüllen zu wollen. Luciana hätte es ihr liebend gerne gleichgetan.

     „Diesen _Eintopf_ zu _kochen_ “, begann Snape in einem leisen, wenn auch sehr bedrohlichem Tonfall, „benötigt zwei Wochen der ständigen Vorbereitung und Kontrolle, alleine die exakte Einhaltung der Erntezeit von Stechpal-„

     „Ey, sprech ich franzmännisch und trag ne Pornoleiste im Fressbrett?“, unterbrach ihn Johnny und trat noch einen halben Schritt an Snape heran – der anscheinend nicht einen Zentimeter von der Stelle wich. Oh, das würde unschön werden … „Du staubst bei mir kein Michel-Sternchen für deine Kellerküche ab“, vielleicht sollte sie mit einer gekonnten Bodenrolle aus dem Bett hüpfen und ungesehen bis zu den Toilettenräumen robben? „also spar dir die Selbstreklame und komm‘ ma wieder zum Hauptprogramm!“

     „Johnny, lass gut sein!“ Oder sie konnte ihrem Tränkeprofessor die Gelegenheit nehmen, etwas zu erwidern und die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Herrschaften auf sich ziehen, ein tosender Applaus an die geistig gestörte Abteilung ihres Hirns, die auch gleich zuständig war für die vielen, kleinen Entschuldigungen, die sie für Snape immer und zu jeder unmöglichen Gelegenheit parat zu halten schien. Und jetzt funkelte Johnny _sie_ böse und angriffslustig an. Daneben zermahlte Snape mal wieder seine Kauleiste, nebenbei erwähnt, wo sie gerade wieder einen freien Blick auf sein vollständiges Antlitz hatte … Die folgende Stille war zum Zerreißen gespannt, Johnny und Luciana trugen einen non-verbalen Starrkampf aus, ohne dabei einmal zu blinzeln, was der Tränkemeister wohl gleich als Gelegenheit wahrnahm, die Biege zu machen.

     „Was für’n feiger Arsch“, murmelte ihm Johnny hinterher, noch bevor die Tür ganz ins Schloss gefallen war. Sie sparte es sich, ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass dieses Verhalten von Snape mittlerweile beinahe zur täglichen Präventivmaßnahme gehörte, um Konfrontationen sie betreffend gar nicht erst entstehen zu lassen und lenkte Johnny mit folgender Fragerei über die Neubesetzung vom UOWV-Vorstand ab. Dieser schien ebenfalls sehr angetan vom Themenwechsel und er blieb noch einige Stunden bei ihr auf der Krankenstation, in denen sie ein paar Runden Mensch-ärgere-dich-nicht aus selbstgebastelten Kisten und kleinen Fläschchen aus Madame Pomfreys Vorratskammer spielten und hier und da für eine Zigarettenpause ihre Oberkörper aus einem der Fenster hängten.

     Die Nacht hingegen war ein weniger angenehmes Erlebnis. Die beiden letzten Schmerztabletten hatte sie zum Abendbrot eingenommen und deren Wirkung flaute schon kurz nach Mitternacht vollständig ab, dazu war Johnny gegen elf Richtung seiner Privaträume verschwunden, um dort die Flohreise nach Deutschland anzutreten, da in den späten Abendstunden noch eine wichtige Konferenz angesetzt war, bei der er auf keinen Fall fehlen durfte. Sie einigten sich (nach viel Überredungskunst von Lucianas Seite) darauf, Gabriel nichts von dem kleinen Vorfall im Tränkeunterricht zu erzählen, auch wenn Johnny dieses Versprechen ganz und gar nicht passte. So neutral er auch Menschen gegenübertreten mochte und niemals schnell über sie urteilte, so heftig konnte seine Meinung auch ins Gegenteil umschlagen. Und Snape hatte sich mit dieser Aktion erstaunlich schnell auf seine Abschussliste setzen lassen; dabei war das erste Trimester dieses Schuljahres nicht einmal ganz vorbei.

     Madam Pomfrey schaute alle zwei Stunden nach dem Rechten und war ganz und gar nicht erfreut, Luciana dabei meist wach vorzufinden, aber wie erwähnt: die Schmerzen hatten an Intensität zugenommen und damit schlief es sich alles andere als gut. Hinzu kam, dass das Katzenvieh von Filch anscheinend ihr Nachtlager vor dem Haupteingang aufgeschlagen hatte und sie unentwegt aus ihren gruseligen, leuchtenden Augen anstarrte. Der Vorhang bot wenig Abhilfe, denn immer, wenn Luciana diesen zuzog, tauchte der Schatten der Katze direkt vor den weißen Stoffbahnen auf, was noch viel unheimlicher war, als aus einigen Metern Entfernung beobachtet zu werden. Letztendlich nahm sie die paar Kratzer in den Unterschenkeln in Kauf und warf den Flohball, unter großem Gezeter und Gekreische, aus dem Krankenflügel.

     Am nächsten Morgen versorgte die Heilerin Lucianas Handgelenk sekundenschnell mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs, dann noch ein paar Schlucke Abschwelltrank und Schmerzenslöscher hinterher und dem folgenden Schultag stand nichts mehr im Weg.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Selbstverständlich hatte sich ihr kleiner Aussetzer vom Vortag mittlerweile in der ganzen Stufe, wenn nicht gleich in der gesamten Schule, herumgesprochen. Zunächst bekam sie in der Großen Halle einige Blicke mehr zugeworfen, wobei sie eigentlich gewohnt war, mehr oder weniger unsichtbar ihre morgendliche Tasse Kaffee vom Lehrertisch abholen zu können (was sie abermals daran erinnerte, dass sie längst diese ominöse Schulküche hatte aufsuchen wollen, das musste sie sich auf ihre To-Do Liste nach ganz oben setzen!) und kaum, dass sie einen freien Platz am Gryffindor Tisch ergattert hatte, ging auch schon die Fragerei los.

     „Ich habe gehört, Snape hat dich _vergiftet_?“, plapperte Longbottom mit geschocktem Gesicht drauf los und schob ihr den Korb mit frisch geröstetem Toastbrot entgegen.

     „Ehm – nein, da hat dir jemand Mist erzählt.“ Bei dieser Gelegenheit funkelte sie Lee Jordan über den Tisch hinweg mit bösem Blick an, der sich vor Lachen gar nicht mehr einkriegte (und der, nebenbei erwähnt, in diesem Schuljahr eine Ehrenrunde drehte – woran George und Fred sicherlich eine gewisse Mitschuld trugen, aber das war ein ganz anderes Thema).

     „Aber du warst im Krankenflügel und ein Drittklässler hat mir erzählt –„

     „Neville, egal was hier an Gerüchten die Runde macht, ich war einfach nur ein wenig unterzuckert.“

     Longbottom schaute sie verwirrt an und schien sich aus ihrer Behauptung keinen wirklichen Reim machen zu können.

     „Diabetes? Klingelt es da?“

     „Dafür gibt es doch den _Saccharo_ -Trank“, schaltete sich Granger ein und gab Luciana noch einen Grund, das Bedürfnis zu haben, die Dame einmal kräftig zu würgen.

     „Ich bin gegen Feuersalamander-Blut allergisch“, antwortete sie prompt, „und muss daher auf Insulin ausweichen, Doppelarschkarte.“

     Granger machte eine betroffene Miene und nickte dabei, was nicht den Funken von einem schlechten Gewissen in ihr auslöste. Es ging niemanden etwas an, dass sie in Wahrheit eine wesentlich kompliziertere Fehlfunktion mit in die Wiege gelegt bekommen hatte und die Diabetes-Ausrede war so alt, wie ihre Laufbahn an öffentlichen Schulen. Allerdings hatte es an den bisherigen Lehreinrichtungen kein Allheilmittel für Zuckerkranke gegeben; hoffentlich machte es sich Granger nicht zum neuesten Projekt, eine Alternative für eine der Hauptzutaten im _Saccharo_ -Trank zu suchen; zuzutrauen wäre es dem übersozialen Mädchen allemal.

     „Kannst du mir nochmal den _Oppugno_ zeigen? Ich hab da den Dreh irgendwie noch nicht ganz raus“, lenkte Luciana dann das Thema um und selbstredend stieg Granger darauf ein. Allerdings half ihr selbst die ausführliche Zauberstabbewegung plus Beschreibung der Silbenbetonung nicht einen Deut weiter, als sie, keine zwanzig Minuten später, im Verwandlungsklassenraum saß und mit allen Mitteln versuchte, aus ihrem Zauberstab kleine Kanarienvögel sprießen zu lassen. Natürlich machte auch diese ‚Verwandlung‘ (eigentlich handelte es sich hierbei nicht einmal um eine Verwandlung, da der Zauber aus dem Nichts Flatterzeugs entstehen lassen sollte) keinen wirklichen Sinn, wie so vieles, was sie an dieser Schule beigebracht bekamen, aber zumindest war sie nicht die einzige, die Schwierigkeiten mit der Ausführung hatte. McGonagall lief wenig begeistert von Tisch zu Tisch und lediglich Granger kassierte ganze fünfzehn Punkte für Gryffindor, da sie gleich einen ganzen Schwarm gelber Vögel um ihren lockigen Kopf schwirren hatte.

     „Mr Thomas, aus dem Handgelenk; mit Ihrer Fuchtelei stechen Sie Mr Finnigan noch ein Auge aus!“ Der kleinen, verbogenen Feder, die gerade aus Lucianas Zauberstab gepufft war, warf McG einen vielsagenden, abschätzenden Blick zu, bevor sie sich wieder an ihr Pult begab und die Klasse um Ruhe bat. „Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, ist das sechste Schuljahr nicht nur eine Vorbereitung auf Ihre anstehende Abschlussprüfung, die Sie hoffentlich alle im nächsten Jahr absolvieren werden, sondern soll Ihnen helfen, die richtige Berufswahl für Ihre Zukunft zu treffen.“

     Um sie herum schauten alle aufmerksam zu Professor McGonagall, Ronald flüsterte Potter irgendetwas ins Ohr, worauf dieser nickte und Granger hievte einen ganzen Stapel Papiere aus ihrer Tasche und legte diesen vor sich auf Tisch ab. Hatte sie wieder irgendetwas nicht mitbekommen?

     „Aus diesem Grunde hatten wir vor einiger Zeit ein Beratungsgespräch, jetzt haben Sie die Gelegenheit zu testen, ob Ihre Wahl auch wirklich die Richtige für Sie sein wird.“

     Luciana schwante Übles.

     „Vor den Weihnachtsferien werden Sie für zwei Wochen einen Einblick in den Alltag Ihres Wunschberufes bekommen und ein Praktikum machen“, _Bingo_ , „insofern Sie in der Lage sind, sich bei Ihrer Bewerbung nicht allzu ungeschickt anzustellen.“ Lucianas Kopf war mittlerweile fast auf ihrem aufgeschlagenen Verwandlungsbuch gelandet, so sehr schlug die Ankündigung von McGonagall bei ihr ein – wenn sie eins wie die Pest hasste, dann waren es Praktika. Von denen sie gleich drei auf ihrem Kerbholz hatte, eine der Nachteile, wenn man hier und da die Schule wechselte. „Die Anschläge werden Sie heute Abend in Ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen vorfinden, alles Weitere werden Sie in einer Unterredung mit Ihrem Hauslehrer erfahren.“

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Anscheinend war sie mit ihrer Null-Bock Einstellung alleine – am Abend gab es fast kein anderes Thema unter den Sechstklässlern und als der angekündigte Zettel mit Ort und Datum der ‚Unterredung‘ auf dem Schwarzen Brett erschien, brach ein schierer Tumult aus.

     „Der Schönheitssalon Mademoiselle Enchanteur hat mir in den Ferien schon eine Zusage gemacht“, flötete Brown überglücklich, zubbelte die rosa Schleife auf ihrem Haar zurecht und ließ sich von dem Patil Mädchen beglückwünschen – und wenn Luciana keinen totalen Knick in der Optik hatte, warf sie währenddessen Ronald penetrante Herzchenblicke zu. Mit einem leichten Gefühl von Übelkeit wandte Luciana sich ab, nur um einen haareraufenden Longbottom vorzufinden, der über einen ganzen Stapel ausgebreiteter Flyer brütete.

     „Soll ich ins Gewächshaus Hashgarten oder Professor Sprout fragen, ob ich bei ihr arbeiten kann?“ Darauf konnte Luciana nur mit den Schultern zucken – allerdings ließ sie sich dazu breitschlagen, mit ihm zusammen die vielen Prospekte durchzugehen, die er im letzten Jahr von Professor McGonagall erhalten hatte und nach einer Stunde Abwegen der Pro und Contras, hatten sie es vollbracht, die Masse an Auswahlmöglichkeiten auf drei zu beschränken.

     „Schick einfach allen dreien deine Bewerbung zu und schau, ob die überhaupt einen Platz für dich haben. Danach kannst du dich immer noch entscheiden, wo du lieber hinmöchtest.“

     Luciana selbst war nicht einmal in der Lage, ihre Unterlagen von dem Beratungsgespräch mit ihrer Hauslehrerin wiederzufinden – wahrscheinlich waren diese der Kofferkipp-Aktion Mitte des Sommers zum Opfer gefallen und lagen jetzt irgendwo in den Weiten ihres Zimmers in Deutschland. Letztendlich konnte ihr Granger aushelfen, da sie jeden Flyer gleich in zweifacher Ausführung im Gemeinschaftsraum ausgebreitet hatte (für ‚die Jungs‘, womit wohl Weasley und Potter gemeint waren, die eh schon beschlossen hatten, in der Aurorenzentrale ihr Praktikum abzusitzen) und nachdem Luciana einige Wochen ständig damit beschäftigt gewesen war, eine Bewerbung auf den freien Vorstandposten nach der anderen durchzuarbeiten, fertigte sie das Anschreiben für die Janus-Thickey Station des St.-Mungo in Rekordzeit an und hatte danach noch genügend Zeit, den Aufsatz für Kräuterkunde zu schreiben.

     Am folgenden Tag stand ihre und Malfoys zweiwöchentliche Hausaufgabeninitiative an, in der sie sich mit der Theorie des Dämonsfeuers auseinandersetzen mussten - selbst die gezeichnete Abbildung in ihrem Lehrbuch hinterließ bei Luciana ein flaues Gefühl im Magen und Draco musste ausgerechnet den Zeitpunkt wählen, um (mal wieder verspätet) im verlassenen Tränkeklassenraum zu erscheinen, in dem sie vollkommen bewegungslos und ohne zu blinzeln, die Linien der farblosen Schwarz-Weiß Zeichnung anstarrte.

     „Du hast nicht schon wieder einen deiner Anfälle? Soll ich Snape Bescheid geben?“

     Schon bei den ersten Worten zuckte sie vor Schreck derart heftig zusammen, dass sie gleich mehrere Pergamente vom Tisch fegte.

     „Scheiße, Malfoy“, fuhr sie ihn wütend an und sammelte die Papiere vom Boden. Der Blondschopf stand mit einem leichten Schmunzeln vor ihr und packte dann seine eigenen Unterlagen aus seiner schwarzen Lederumhängetasche. „Und nur zur Info: wenn sowas nochmal vorkommen sollte, wendest du dich bitte nicht an Snape“, fügte sie noch hinzu und damit war für sie das Thema beendet. Bevor sie sich allerdings an die Arbeit machen konnte, schmiss Malfoy ihr einen seiner üblichen Büttenpapierumschläge auf das aufgeschlagene Buch und alleine am Fallgeräusch konnte sie ausmachen, dass es dieses Mal ein verdammt dickes Exemplar sein musste. Vielleicht war nicht nur ein Schreiben darin, sondern etwas anderes hineingelegt worden?

     „Die Infos für die Uhr kamen von dir, mh?“, sprudelte es aus Luciana heraus, bevor sie auch nur an das Wörtchen ‚Geheimhaltungsabkommen‘ denken konnte. Ein lautes _Klirr_ , gepaart mit einem gezischten „Verdammt!“ von dem Blondschopf offenbarten ihr mehr Antworten, als sie in den gesamten letzten Wochen in der Briefwechselgeschichte bekommen hatte. Während Malfoy mit seinem Zauberstab die Einzelteile seines Tintenfasses wieder zusammenfügte und danach die Lache schwarzer Flüssigkeit zurück in das kleine Behältnis schweben ließ, steckte sie den Umschlag in ihre eigene Tasche und betrachtete mit nachdenklichem Blick den jungen Mann, der sich offenbar wenig ambitioniert zeigte, diese Angelegenheit mit ihr zu besprechen.

     „Ich dachte, du darfst nicht über diese Dinge reden“, kam es, nach einiger Zeit der Stille, in einem ernsten Tonfall von ihm und er lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an den Tisch - dabei hatte er seine übliche, grimmige Miene aufgesetzt, die er im Standardrepertoire für seine Gryffindor-Mitschüler parat zu haben schien.

     „Darf ich auch nicht“, antwortete Luciana seufzend und zog ihre Zigarettenschachtel aus der Tasche. Malfoy beobachtete zwar jede Bewegung, aber protestierte selbst nicht, als sie einen Glimmstängel entzündete. „Aber wir können natürlich weitermachen wie bisher und ich reite mich immer weiter in die Scheiße, indem ich ungesehen den toten Briefkasten für euch spiele.“

     Dafür kassierte sie einen verwirrten Blick.

     „Das ist eine Bezeichnung für ein Nachrichtennetzwerk, das Spione nutzen.“ Damit schien er mehr anfangen zu können und betrachtete darauf unentschlossen seine Schuhspitzen. Die übrigens perfekt poliert waren und das, bei diesen Misttretern von Schuluniform-genormten Billiglederkatastrophen.

     „Wir hatten eine Abmachung, Bradley.“

     „Ja, das ist mir bewusst – trotzdem kann man Hausaufgaben schlecht mit kriegsentscheidendem Informationsaustausch gleichsetzen, mal davon abgesehen, dass es gewisse Leute gibt, die Schlange stehen werden, um mich einen Kopf kürzer machen zu können, wenn herauskommt, was ich da gerade treibe.“

     „Der Brief ist wichtig“, sagte Malfoy mit Nachdruck und schien dies bitterernst zu meinen.

     „Das habe ich gar nicht angezweifelt, aber du hast mir immer noch nicht meine Frage beantwortete: kamen die Informationen über die Uhr von dir?“

     In dem Slytherin schien sich nun allerlei inneres Gefecht abzuspielen und er war bei weitem nicht so gut darin, seine Emotionen zu verbergen, wie sein Hauslehrer. Bei genauerer Betrachtung fiel ihr sehr schnell ins Auge, dass er unter einem sehr großen Druck stehen musste und bei allem, was sie über seine derzeitigen Lebensumstände wusste, war dies auch kein großes Wunder – letztendlich befanden sie sich allerdings in derselben Lage, wenn auch auf vollkommen unterschiedlichen Seiten. Obwohl genau das die Frage war, die sie an diesem Abend zu klären gedachte.

     „Du hast mich nicht einmal gefragt, um welche Uhr es geht, daher kannst du dir die Antwort ruhig sparen“, sagte Luciana schmunzelnd und betrachtete amüsiert, wie Malfoy sich gerade anscheinend eine geistige Ohrfeige verpasste. „Jetzt sollten wir noch klären, was du da im Schilde führst …“

     „Das könnte ich dich ebenso gut fragen!“, patzte er drauf los, was aus ihrem Schmunzeln ein Grinsen werden ließ.

     „Dann frag mich.“

     Mit dieser Erwiderung hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet, denn für einen Augenblick starrte er sie fassungslos an.

     „Entweder, wir spielen ab heute mit offenen Karten, oder wir beenden unser Arrangement hier und jetzt. Die paar ‚M’s werde ich schon verkraften …“

     „Du erzählst hier rum, dass du _Diabetes_ hättest, dabei wissen wir beide, nachdem, was letztes Jahr passiert ist, dass das totale Knarlkacke ist und jetzt willst du offene Karten?“

     Nun, Luciana war überrascht, dass diese kleine Notlüge, die sie lediglich Longbottom und Granger aufgetischt hatte, innerhalb von einem Tag bis ins Reich der Slytherins gelangt war, verzog bei diesem Vorwurf aber keine Miene, noch zögerte sie mit ihrer Antwort.

     „ _Epilepsia Magicus_. Ich habe einfach keine Lust, dass mich hier jeder wie ein rohes Ei behandelt“, und nach Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen, war diese Befürchtung alles andere als unbegründet. „Quid pro quo, Malfoy, die eine Hand wäscht die andere, und keine Sorge, was hier im Kerker erzählt wird, bleibt im Kerker.“

     „Mein Großvater hat von mir, wo sich die Uhr befunden hat.“

     „Ja, das hatten wir bereits“, seufzte Luciana und blies Rauch in seine Richtung. „Und jetzt erklärst du mir mal, was dich dazu bewegt, deinen eigenen Vater daran zu hindern, die direkten Befehle vom Oberboss auszuführen.“

     Daraufhin hätte sie ihm fast einen Stuhl neben seinen Stehplatz geschoben, so blass wurde er um seine Nase – vielleicht sollte sie mit solchen Aussagen nicht immer mit dem Vorschlaghammer kommen.

     „Woher weißt du –„

     „Das tut hier nichts zur Sache und glaube mir, das willst du wirklich nicht wissen.“

     Anstatt an dieser Stelle zu protestieren, griff er selbst nach einem der Hocker, nahm darauf Platz und dann tat er etwas, was ihr beinahe selbst den Stoß zum Kerkerboden versetzt hätte: Draco Malfoy schnappte sich, wie selbstverständlich, ihre Schachtel Zigaretten vor ihrer Nase weg und angelte einen Tabakstengel heraus, den er auch sogleich, Mithilfe seines Zauberstabs, entzündete. Bei seinem ersten Zug folgte ein kleiner Hustenanfall, was ihr Weltbild zumindest teilweise wieder ein klein wenig zusammenfügte.

     „Du bist in diesem Orden von Dumbledore, stimmt’s?“, fragte er, nachdem der Husten wieder abgeflaut war und der nächste Zug keine protestierenden, jungfräulichen Lungen zufolge hatte.

     „Das ist ein wenig kompliziert – sagen wir mal so, ich habe so etwas wie einen Vermittlungsposten und leite Informationen zu dem Verein weiter, wo dein Großvater zum Vorstand gehört.“

     „Dann bist du also auf dem neuesten Stand, mit du-weißt-schon-wen und all den Dingen?“

     „Soweit man da auf dem ‚neusten Stand‘ sein kann, ja.“

     Wieder folgte ein Moment der Stille, Malfoys Kopf drehte sich zur Tür, ganz, als würde er sichergehen wollen, dass sie noch immer fest verschlossen war und sie keine ungebetenen Mithörer hatten – dann veränderte sich seine sonst so arrogante Miene zu etwas Frustriertem; vielleicht schwang sogar ein wenig Resignation darin mit.

     „Seit den Sommerferien hängt meine Tante ständig bei uns Zuhause rum“, begann er und stützte dabei seinen Kopf auf den abgelegten Arm auf der Tischplatte, „und ganz ehrlich, nach all der Zeit in Askaban hat sie einen Sprung in der Schüssel, auch wenn Mutter das nicht sehen will“, okaaay, nach Bellatrix geistigem Un-Zustand hatte sie zwar nicht gefragt, aber da würden sicher noch bessere Infos kommen. „Nachdem Bella mich dann zum Dunklen Lord geschleppt hat“, Lucianas Augen wurden kugelrund, der Asche, welche zu Boden fiel, schenkte sie keinerlei Beachtung, „wurde es Mutter zu viel und sie hat Fragen gestellt, solange, bis sie herausgefunden hatte, _was_ mein Vater da sucht.“

     „Einen Horkrux“, bemerkte sie und Malfoy nickte grimmig.

     „Du bist noch nicht lange hier an der Schule und von dem, was ich gehört habe, hast du nicht viel von dem Dunklen Lord mitbekommen.“

     „Ich wusste nicht einmal von seiner Existenz, bis letztes Jahr.“

     Wieder nickte er, bevor er fortfuhr.

     „Meine Familie unterstützt du-weißt-schon-wen, seitdem er auf der Bildfläche erschienen ist, mein Großvater war selbst jahrelang in seinen engsten Reihen“, _Ach …_ ,„bis er für tot erklärt wurde und da wohl die Seiten gewechselt hat – man kann über den Dunklen Lord denken, was man mag, aber an seinen Ideen war immer etwas Wahres dran“, wovon sie keine Ahnung hatte und was sie, bei einer anderen Gelegenheit, näher erfragen würde. „Und jetzt … Mutter sagt, Tante Bella war schon immer etwas … aufbrausend, aber die Gefangenschaft und die Nähe zu den Dementoren haben sie wirr gemacht. Nach allem, was der Dunkle Lord nach seiner Wiederkehr getan hat, diese Besessenheit von seiner Unsterblichkeit … das ist nicht mehr das, wofür meine Familie steht und nachdem Vater schon im Ministerium eingebrochen ist und das … was auch immer er da besorgt hat-„

      „Eine Prophezeiung“, warf Luciana ein und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Total belanglos der Quatsch.“

     „… jedenfalls scheint der Dunkle Lord nie zufrieden zu sein. Meine Eltern haben ihm Geld gegeben, jeden Befehl ausgeführt und was haben wir davon? Mein Vater steht auf der Fahndungsliste knapp hinter du-weißt-schon-wem, nicht einmal auf Tante Bella ist so eine hohe Kopfgeldsumme ausgesetzt worden und in den Briefen habe ich erfahren, dass der Dunkle Lord auch meinen Großvater verraten hat. Wieso sollte ich hinter ihm stehen und tatenlos dabei zu sehen, wie er nichts weiter im Kopf hat, als seine beschissene Unsterblichkeit, wie sollte die Zauberergemeinschaft unter jemandem wie ihm besser werden?“

     Für eine Weile schauten sie sich an, dann schnippte Luciana ihre aufgerauchte Kippe in einen leeren Kessel und setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf.

     „Malfoy, mit dieser Einstellung haben wir auf jeden Fall eine gute Basis für eine weitere Zusammenarbeit.“

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Bis sie ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt und den Kerker soweit wieder hergerichtet hatten, dass niemand vermuten konnte, dort würden sich, ohne ausdrückliche Erlaubnis einer Lehrkraft, Schüler aufhalten, war es weit nach Sperrstunde. Doch selbst nach einem ziemlich zügigen Marsch hinauf zum Gryffindorturm und beinahe zwanzig Stunden auf den Beinen, fand Luciana keinen Schlaf. Zwar hatte sie nicht den Eindruck bekommen, Malfoy würde einen besonders perfiden Plan verfolgen und sie im Auftrag des Schwarzen Führers aufs Glatteis führen, allerdings hatte sie ohne jeden Zweifel Dinge ausgeplaudert, die sie an mehreren Stellen Kopf und Kragen kosten könnten.

     Dementsprechend angespannt durchlebte sie die folgenden Tage. Malfoy verhielt sich in Gegenwart der anderen Schüler so unnahbar und abweisend ihr gegenüber wie eh und je und da sie auch keinem Auftragskiller von ihrem Patenonkel zum Opfer fiel oder auch nur einen schiefen Blick von Dumbledore und Co.KG zugeworfen bekam, entspannte sich die Lage schnell wieder.

     Was man vom Tränkeunterricht allerdings nicht behaupten konnte. Dem Dämonsfeuer war sie sowohl Montag als auch Mittwoch ausgesetzt und wenn es nicht an Paranoia grenzen würde, hätte sie beinahe behauptet, Snape würde sich mit Absicht derzeit jedes magische Gebräu aus dem Allerwertesten ziehen, das mit diesem Horrorelement beheizt werden musste, nur um sie Blut und Wasser schwitzen zu sehen (zumindest verspürte sie nur noch Nervosität und Schreckhaftigkeit in unmittelbarer Nähe der Dämonsgrütze und hatte keinen weiteren Anfall mehr - oh, und sie hörte erschreckend real klingende Stimmen in ihrem Kopf, die sich verdächtig nach ihrem Tränkeprofessor anhörten und das Periodensystem rauf und hinunter ratterten … spätestens, nachdem diese, punktgenau gleiche Stimme, ‚Spirit in the Sky‘ angestimmt hatte, wusste sie allerdings mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit, dass sie lediglich übergeschnappt war und Snape sich nichts neues hatte einfallen lassen, um sie in den Wahnsinn zu treiben).

     So kam es, dass sie Anfang der Doppelstunde am Mittwoch ihren korrigierten Aufsatz über besagtes, total unnützes Feuer, ungesehen in ihre Tasche gesteckt hatte und erst wieder darauf stieß, als sie am Donnerstag, nach dem Unterricht, ihre Ausgabe ‚Fleisch fressende Bäume der Welt‘ in den Untiefen ihrer Schulunterlagen suchte. Das fette, rote ‚M‘ auf der Oberseite ihres Pergaments sprang ihr sofort entgegen und auch, wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie Malfoys Gegenstück aussehen mochte, riss ihr in genau diesem Augenblick der Geduldsfaden.

     Dass die Fette Dame beim Zuschlagen ihres Gemäldes nicht aus dem Rahmen gesprengt wurde, grenzte an ein Wunder und Luciana begegnete nicht einem Schlossbewohner, der nicht zur Seite sprang, als sie wutschnaubend Richtung Kerker stapfte und dabei die fünfzehn Zoll Pergament in ihren Händen zerquetschte. Es war das erste Mal seit letztem Schuljahr, dass sie vor den Büroräumen des Tränkemeisters stand und mit geballter Faust vehement gegen die Holztür schlug. Als sich der Durchgang öffnete und ihr den Blick auf die üblichen, schwarzen um schwarzen Stoffmeterbahnen mit fetttriefender Keratin-Einlage freigab, entglitt Snape für eine Millisekunde seine perfekt sitzende Neutrum-Miene.

     „Das“, presste Luciana aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und hob den Haufen zerknitterter Pergamente vor sein Gesicht, „ist irrsinnig!“

     Sie war weder überrascht, noch setzte sie zur Gegenwehr an, als Snapes Hand sich um ihren Oberarm schloss und sie in sein Büro zog, um dann die Tür hinter ihr mit einem lauten Scheppern ins Schloss fallen zu lassen.

     „Fünfzehn Punkte Abzug, wegen Beleidigung einer Lehrkraft“, schnarrte er unbeeindruckt, zog den ‚Besucherstuhl‘ vor seinem Schreibtisch ein Stück zurück und begab sich zu seinem Platz, der natürlich weitaus imposanter wirkte, als das klapprige Möbelstück – da Luciana die Geste als Aufforderung verstand, nahm sie Platz und knallte ihren Aufsatz sogleich auf die Mitte des Tisches, in Leserichtung des Professors.

     „Exakte fünfzehn Zoll, DinNorm Schriftgröße zwölf und das ist verdammt klein für ein Handschriftstück. Einleitung fünf Zoll, inklusive allgemeiner Eigenschaften, Wortherkunft und wichtigste Funktionen, fünf Zoll Anwendungsgebiete und fünf Zoll Geschichte und Entstehung, da ist nicht mal nen Rechtschreibfehler drin!“, ratterte sie herunter und versuchte dabei gleichzeitig inständig, ihre Hände ruhig zu halten, die sich anscheinend in den Kopf gesetzt hatten, den gesamten Schreibtisch in einem Tobsuchtsanfall abzuräumen – was sie gerade noch verhindern konnte.

     „Der Wortlaut und Inhalt ist eine lapidare Kopie der Ihnen zugänglichen Lehrbücher“, sagte Snape, schürzte die Lippen und visierte sie abschätzend an. „Zudem hatten wir mehr als einmal das zweifelhafte Vergnügen, diese Art von Unterhaltung zu führen, und Sie wissen sehr genau, was ich davon halte, wenn Sie meine Benotung in Frage stellen, Miss Bradley. Oder sind Ihnen bei der letzten Kneipentour in Hogsmeade ein paar zu viele graue Zellen abhandengekommen?“

     Diese Beleidigung schluckte sie mit großer Mühe und versuchte sich, wie in den gesamten letzten Wochen, nicht von ihm aus der Reserve locken zu lassen.

     „Erstmal ist keiner meiner ‚Wortlaute‘ _kopiert_ , das können wir liebend gerne Wort für Wort in jedem Artikel in diesem Schloss zu dem Thema überprüfen und was für einen _Inhalt_ soll ich mir bitte aus dem Hintern ziehen, wenn ich nur Zugriff auf die Bücher in dieser Schule habe?“ Ihre Worte klangen immer noch gepresst, zudem gesellte sich ein Zittern in ihre Tonlage, das sie nur allzu gerne vermieden hätte. „Außerdem ist es nicht meine Aufgabe, das Rad neu zu erfinden – ich bin Schüler, kein Forscher und die Aufgabenstellung lautete wortwörtlich: ‚Setzen Sie ein fünfzehn Zoll langes Pergament über die Eigenschaften, Herkunft und Anwendung von Dämonsfeuer auf‘ und das habe ich, _fehlerlos_ , getan!“

     „Es ist immer noch _meine_ Aufgabe“, setzte Snape an, dieses Mal gefährlich leise und offenbar hatte sie es zur Abwechslung vollbracht, _ihn_ aus der Reserve zu locken, „die Arbeit meiner Schüler zu benoten und wenn Sie mit Ihrer eigenen Inkompetenz nicht zurechtkommen, empfehle ich Ihnen, Ihre Laufbahn in Hogwarts zu beenden und sich bei Ihren Weasley Freunden für die Regalauffüllung einstellen zu lassen.“

     Die Stuhllehnen, um die ihre Hände geklammert waren, knarzten unter der rohen Gewalt, mit der Luciana sie zusammenquetschte und ihr Herz pochte so laut in ihrer Brust, dass sie meinte, es müsste jeden Moment ihre Rippenbögen sprengen – selbst ihre Nasenflügel bebten und dabei war nicht sie diejenige im Raum, die ihren Blutdruck sehr genau im Auge halten sollte.

     „Ich habe bisher nie Probleme damit gehabt, meine Fehler einzusehen, solange ich denn tatsächlich welche gemacht habe.“ Dies sprach sie ruhig aus; trotzdem war das Zittern weiterhin deutlich zu hören. „Und wie schön _Sie_ über _meine_ Inkompetenz reden zu hören, wo _ich_ ganz sicher nicht diejenige von uns beiden bin, die nicht genügend Kompetenz aufbringen kann, Privatleben von Beruf zu trennen.“

      Jetzt war es an Snape die Zähne zusammenzupressen, Luciana meinte etwas von „Was erlauben Sie sich“ zischen zu hören, bevor er sich halb von seinem Platz erhob, beide Hände auf dem Tisch abstützte und sich ihr entgegenbeugte.

     „Sie hören mir jetzt sehr genau zu“, sagte er langsam, mit der Betonung auf fast jedem Wort. „Sollten Sie es noch einmal wagen, meine Befähigung in Frage zu stellen oder ein Druckmittel gegen mich zu verwenden, dann –„

     „Ich habe nie etwas von Druckmittel gesagt“, unterbrach sie ihn empört.

     „Nein, Sie stürmen hier bloß hinein und verlangen, unter Erwähnung von kleinen Spitzfindigkeiten, ein Einsehen meinerseits, mit dem Ziel eine Abänderung Ihrer Benotung herbeizuführen. Wonach genau hört sich das in Ihren Ohren an, Miss Bradley?“

     „Das habe ich _nicht_ getan und das wissen Sie auch!“, rief sie und passte sich somit der gestiegenen Lautstärke von Snape an. „Ich habe den Scheiß jetzt lang genug mitgemacht, meine Aufsätze und meine Leistung bei Ihnen im Unterricht unterscheiden sich qualitativ nicht im Geringsten von denen von Granger oder Malfoy und ich sehe es nicht ein –„

     „NEHMEN SIE SICH NICHT HERAUS, IN DIESEM TONFALL MIT MIR ZU SPRECHEN!!“, donnerte er dazwischen und gerade, als sie gedachte, ihm das genaue Gegenteil zu präsentieren, setzte er nach: „Sie haben keinerlei Recht, mir respektlos gegenüberzutreten. Und merken Sie sich eins: ich werde Ihnen keine Sonderrechte einräumen, nur, weil Sie ein paar Mal die Beine für mich breit gemacht haben!“

     Plötzlich war vollkommene Ruhe in ihrem Brustkorb eingekehrt. Genau wie in dem Büro, von dessen Mauern Snapes letzte Worte noch widerzuhallen schienen; die ganze, auf sie surreal wirkende Situation, schien wie eingefroren. Snape bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, bloß seine Augen hatten sich für einen Wimpernschlag geweitet, ganz, als sei ihm gerade erst bewusst geworden, _was_ er zu ihr gesagt hatte. Doch Luciana hatte nicht im Sinn, weiter auf solche Kleinigkeiten zu achten; selbst der Teil in ihr, der immer Entschuldigungen für sein Verhalten und seine Worte parat hatte, blieb stumm. Die Schmerzgrenze war endgültig überschritten. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, die in Wirklichkeit nicht mehr als ein paar Sekunden gedauert haben konnte, stand sie von ihrem Stuhl auf.

     „Sie setzen sich auf der Stelle wieder hin, Miss Bradley.“

     Und ging zur Tür.

     „Miss Bradley“

     Sie griff den Knauf und öffnete den Durchgang.

     „Luciana!“

     Und trat dann auf den Gang hinaus, während die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel.   


	19. Operation Hellraiser

Ihre eigenen Schritte drangen dumpf und wie aus weiter Ferne an sie heran. Die vereinzelten Slytherin-Schüler, denen sie in den Kerkergängen und auf dem Weg zur großen Halle begegnete, warfen ihr seltsame Seitenblicke zu, die Luciana nur stellenweise wahrnahm. Und das nicht, weil sie zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt gewesen wäre, nein, in ihrem Kopf hatte sich eine seltsam bedrückende Leere breit gemacht, zusätzlich zu ihrer feucht verklärten Sicht, die auch ganz sicher dafür verantwortlich zu machen war, dass sie nur die Hälfte des Weges zum Gryffindor Turm mitschnitt. Ihre gesamte Umwelt machte einen komisch verzerrten Eindruck und diesen Zustand, herbeigeführt von ein paar simplen Worten, die einzeln stehend völlig harmlos schienen, hatte sie noch nie erleben müssen. Sie verspürte weder Zorn, noch Wut oder sonst ein Gefühl – irgendwie schien es, als habe jede Silbe von Snapes letzten Satz Stück für Stück ihre Fähigkeit zunichte gemacht, überhaupt eine Empfindung wahrzunehmen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu diesem kurzen Moment, in dem sie begriffen hatte, _was_ er da von sich gegeben hatte.

     Das Portrait der Fetten Dame schwang zur Seite, was wohl bedeuten musste, dass sie ihr das Passwort gesagt hatte. Im dahinterliegenden Gemeinschaftsraum setzte sie automatisch ihren Weg fort, selbst als jemand sie von der Seite ansprach.

     „Luciana – kommst du mit runter zum Festessen?“

     „Festessen?“, hörte sie sich, wie aus weiter Ferne sagen und passierte unbeirrt die Sitzgruppe in der Mitte des Raumes.

     „Ehm … heute ist Halloween. Alles okay bei dir?“ Longbottom, bemerkte sie überrascht und jetzt lief er neben ihr her, bis zum Absatz der Treppe.

     „Ich hab keinen Hunger.“

     „Oh, ja dann“, meinte er und war nun, am Aufgang in die Mädchenschlafsäle, gezwungen, seine Verfolgungsaktion abzubrechen. Als sie die Tür zu ihrem kleinen Zimmer öffnete, hörte sie ihn noch rufen: „Und Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!“

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*            

 

Auch nach einer rekordverdächtigen Schlafzeit von über zwölf Stunden fühlte Luciana sich gerädert und kam bis zur Mittagsstunde nicht aus dem Bett. Selbst wenn es in Hogwarts nicht zum Standard gehören würde, den Folgetag auf Halloween unterrichtsfrei zu belassen, wäre sie kaum in der Lage gewesen, pünktlich in irgendeinem Klassenraum aufzuschlagen. Bis auf ein paar Ausflüge zum Myrte-Klo, bei denen sogar der Geist schnell begriffen hatte, dass sie nicht zum Smalltalk aufgelegt war, blieb sie in ihrem Zimmer und ließ sich am Samstagabend ein paar Scheiben Brot von Longbottom aus der Großen Halle mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum schmuggeln (in welchem sie sich auch nur zu diesem Zweck für weniger als eine halbe Stunde aufgehalten hatte).

     Am Sonntagmittag wurde Luciana das erste Mal, wohl oder übel, aus ihrem Halbschlaf gerissen und mit dem plötzlich erscheinenden, silbernen Riesenvieh von einem Wolf in ihrem Winzraum, kam auch gleich ein halber Herzinfarkt dazu.

     „Wieso reagierst du seit Stunden nicht auf deinen Gürtel?!“, donnerte die aufgebrachte Stimme von Remus zwischen ihren vier Wänden hin und her; sie hätte schwören können, dass ihr Spiegel Roger dabei ins Wanken kam.

     „Oh“, machte sie und warf einen beiläufigen Blick auf den Boden neben ihrem Bett, wo ihr verwaister Gürtel lag. „Ich hab geschlafen, sorry.“

     „Minerva wartet schon in ihrem Büro auf dich, also beeil dich!“

     Aus dem Beeilen wurden letztendlich doch mehr als zehn Minuten, in denen Luciana ratlos vor ihrer Kommode stand und irgendwie Schwierigkeiten hatte, die Socken von ihrer Unterwäsche zu unterscheiden. Letztendlich vollbrachte sie es, nach einigen Startschwierigkeiten, vollständig und korrekt gekleidet vor der Tür ihrer Hauslehrerin aufzutauchen und den folgenden, kurzen, aber inhaltlich knackigen Vortrag von McGonagall über Zuverlässigkeit, schnitt sie glücklicherweise nur zu etwa zehn Prozent mit.

     Im Grimmauldplatz angekommen, fand sie nur eine sehr kleine Runde des Ordens im Besprechungsraum vor, nicht einmal Dumbledore war anwesend, was nichts anderes bedeuten konnte, als dass Doge diese Sitzung leiten würde. Wenn man derzeit überhaupt von so etwas wie einer Leitung sprechen konnte, bei dem unkoordinierten Chaos, das die Mitglieder dieser Gruppierung zum Besten gaben.

     „Ist nicht viel und kommt ein wenig verspätet“, sagte Remus, setzte sich neben ihr auf den Stuhl und legte ihr ein kleines Päckchen mit verbeultem Geschenkpapier vor die Nase, „aber trotzdem alles Gute nachträglich.“

     Dafür rang sich Luciana ein Lächeln ab und setzte gerade dazu an, mit einem Dankeschön zu antworten, als Mrs Weasley neben ihr auftauchte und ihr ein zweites Paket auf den Platz legte, ebenfalls mit verbeulter Verpackung, dafür um einiges größer.

     „Meinen Glückwunsch, Luciana“, sagte sie vergnügt und drückte sie, ungefragt, einmal fest gegen die Brust. „Ich hatte ja gehofft, wir würden uns schon am Donnerstag sehen, aber die Sitzung wurde im letzten Moment abgesagt. Hätte ich das gewusst, wäre das hier noch per Eule rausgegangen.“

     Sie hatte wenig Motivation die Geschenke hier und jetzt auszupacken, um dann dazu gezwungen zu sein, irgendeine positive, menschliche Regung, aka Freude vorzugaukeln, doch letztendlich siegte der gesellschaftliche Zwang. Anscheinend machte sie dabei sogar einen ganz ordentlichen Job, denn Mrs Weasley zog mit einem strahlenden Lächeln von dannen, nachdem Luciana sich (etwas überschwänglich) für den selbstgestrickten (pardon, gezaubert-gestrickten), dunkelgrünen Schal bedankt hatte. Allerdings war es nicht möglich, diesen Effekt auch bei Remus zu erzielen, obwohl ein kleiner Teil in ihr wirklich gerührt war, von der selbstgeschnitzten Rune in Form eines Anhängers, die es einem Angreifer schwerer machen sollte, einen Imperio auf den Träger zu wirken.

     „Also, raus mit der Sprache, was ist los?“, fragte er, nachdem er sie eine ganze Weile von der Seite betrachtet hatte und da sich Doge noch immer nicht hatte blicken lassen, würde sie nicht einmal die Gelegenheit haben, diesem Gespräch aus dem Weg zu gehen. Aber einen Versuch war es allemal wert.

     „Wieso, alles okay“, murmelte sie und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Kaffee (der erste seit Donnerstagmorgen) und erntete dafür ein langgezogenes Seufzen, plus ungläubigen Blick.

     „Du siehst aus wie der wandelnde Tod, nach dem Kaffee hast du nicht mal gefragt und die erste Zeit, nachdem du hier reingekommen bist, hast du den Wachsfleck da angestarrt, ohne einmal zu blinzeln!“

     Luciana wägte im Geiste das Pro und Contra ab, Remus von dem Vorfall in Snapes Büro zu erzählen, kam am Ende aber zum Schluss, dass es sich bei ihm um den einzigen Menschen handelte, den sie überhaupt einweihen konnte. Zudem hatte sie plötzlich das uncharakteristische Bedürfnis, sich mitzuteilen, auch, wenn ihr der Gedanke überhaupt nicht behagte laut auszusprechen, was am Donnerstagabend zwischen ihr und dem Tränkeprofessor vorgefallen war. Bei dem folgenden, kurz zusammengefassten Bericht über die Geschehnisse der letzten Wochen und das Grande Finale im Kellerbüro, beugte sie sich die gesamte Zeit zu Remus herüber, damit bloß niemand der anderen auch nur ein Wort der Erzählung aufschnappen konnte. Am Ende angekommen, lehnte er sich mit einem tiefen Seufzen zurück und rieb mit der Hand durch seinen Dreitagebart (oder wie lange auch immer seine Gesichtsbehaarung brauchen mochte, um auf circa einen Zentimeter anzuwachsen), wie er es immer tat, wenn er ratlos schien.

     „Und ich muss mir im Kerker irgendwas eingefangen haben“, setzte Luciana nach und kratzte mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf dem Wachsfleck herum. „Ich komm seit Tagen nicht aus dem Bett, hab keinen Appetit … ich weiß nicht.“

     „Das nennt man Liebeskummer, Kleines“, sagte Remus und setzte eine halb traurige, halb mitfühlende Miene auf, während er ihr aufmunternd über den Rücken strich.

     „So ein Quatsch“, behauptete sie, wie aus der Pistole geschossen und brachte die innere Stimme, die ihm eifrig zustimmte, zum Schweigen. Sie hatte in ihrem ganzen Leben noch keinen ‚Liebeskummer‘ gehabt, da würde sie jetzt sicher nicht mit diesem Unsinn anfangen. Sicherlich hätte Remus die Gelegenheit genutzt und ihr widersprochen, aber genau in diesem Augenblick kam Doge durch die Tür, den Spitzhut etwas schief auf dem Kopf und den grauen Bart, welcher ihm bis zur Halsbeuge reichte, in alle Himmelsrichtungen verbogen.

     „Entschuldigt alle zusammen“, japste er, nahm am andern Ende des Tisches Platz (auf dem Stuhl von Dumbledore, der daneben, Professor Snapes, blieb weiterhin verwaist) und griff dankend nach der dampfenden Teetasse, die Molly ihm entgegenstreckte. „Ich wurde aufgehalten. Sirius sagte mir, es gäbe einen Durchbruch bei den Brutplätzen der Dementoren?“

     „Das kann man wohl meinen“, sagte Black überschwänglich und lehnte sich auf dem Tisch vor. „Ich und Remus haben gestern ein ganzes Dorf gefunden, das befallen ist und wir vermuten, dass sie sich von dort aus organisieren.“

     Remus nickte zur Bestätigung und fügte noch hinzu: „Es ist sogar die einzige Stelle, an der sich mehrere Dementoren niedergelassen haben, um dort ihre Nester zu bauen. Der Nebel ist im ganzen Land zu finden und sie streifen manchmal sogar bis zum europäischen Festland, aber dabei haben wir nie eine Brutstätte ausfinden machen können, die mehr als eine Handvoll Eier hatte. Bis jetzt.“

     Doge wechselte einen ratlosen Blick mit Shacklebolt, der alles andere als begeistert aussah.

     „Ich habe erst gestern wiederholt das Gespräch mit dem Minister gesucht, wegen der Annahme, dass sich die Dementoren unkontrolliert vermehren, aber er will noch immer nichts davon wissen“, sagte Shacklebolt kopfschüttelnd und damit waren sie bei dem altbekannten Thema, wie unfähig und tatenlos das Zaubereiministerium die Zeit mit Eierschaukeln verschwendete.

     „Das ist ja auch einfacher, als machtlos zusehen zu müssen, wie diese Drachenpest das Land durchstreift und dabei schwieriger loszuwerden ist, als ein Schwarm Misam-Schnecken“, kommentierte Jones und machte dabei einen sehr verzweifelten Eindruck.

     „Wieso machtlos?“, schaltete sich Luciana ein, die gerade eben beschlossen hatte, dieses beschissen betäubte Gefühl in ihrem Innern schlicht und ergreifend zu ignorieren und sich nicht von ihren Pflichten ablenken zu lassen – sie würde weitermachen, wie bisher, ob es ihrem Herz/Kopf-Gefüge passte oder nicht, aus basta. Liebeskummer, dass sie nicht lachte …

     „Weil das Ministerium rein gar nichts gegen die Dementoren tun kann“, sagte Shacklebolt und wechselte einen vielsagenden Blick mit Moody, der auch gleich für ihn weitersprach. „Was meinst du, wieso das Ministerium angefangen hat, mit diesen zwielichtigen Gestalten zusammenzuarbeiten? Besser das Unberechenbare an einem Ort in die schottische Hochsee verbannen, mit ein paar hundert verbrecherischen Seelen, die leicht zu opfern sind, als sie ohne Sinn und Verstand auf die Zauberer und Muggel loszulassen. Niemand weiß, wie man einen Dementor töten kann, oder ob dies überhaupt möglich ist.“

     Luciana zog bei dieser Behauptung verwirrt die Brauen zusammen, griff dann in die Hosentasche, vergrößerte mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs das hervorgeholte Handy und tippte ein paar Mal darauf herum. Nach ein paar Sekunden ertönte ein lautes Tuten, worauf sie das Gerät auf die Mitte des Tisches legte. Ihr gegenüber schien Mr Weasley versucht, nach dem Handy zu greifen, konnte sich aber gerade noch beherrschen, die Finger davon zu lassen und es lediglich mit kugelrunden, wissbegierig glitzernden Augen anzustarren.

     _„Ja!“_ , ertönte Gabriels Stimme im Raum, was einen kurzen Entzückungslaut des Weasley-Oberhaupts zur Folge hatte.

     „Hatten wir in der Magieforschungsabteilung nicht so einen komischen Lockkasten für Dementoren? Das schwarze Würfel-Ding mit den goldenen Blinklinien, den hattest du mal bei einem Besuch in Askaban dabei … du bist übrigens auf Lautsprecher, gibt grad ne Sitzung.“

 _„Projekt Hellraiser, ja, den haben wir“_ , antwortete Gabriel, dann gab es ein Rascheln am andern Ende, ganz, als würde er sein Mikrofon zuhalten. Tatsächlich drang das folgende Gemurmel nur noch unverständlich in den Raum, bevor er laut und deutlich sagte: _„Bedeutet das, sie haben das Zentralnest endlich lokalisieren können?“_

„Positiv“, meinte Luciana knapp, darauf folgte wieder ein Rascheln und Gemurmel am anderen Ende.

     _„Über wie viele Exemplare reden wir?“_

     „Wir haben siebenunddreißig gezählt und hatten keine Zeit, uns den Glockenturm mit der Brutstätte genauer anzusehen“, sagte Remus, „aber alleine in der ersten Ebene müssen gut dreihundert Eier gelegen haben.“

     _„Dann ist der Würfel unabdingbar“_ , schloss Gabriel und begann schon Treff- und Zeitpunkt für die Übergabe des Dementor-Magneten auszumachen, als ihn Shacklebolt unterbrach.

     „Ihr Tatendrang in allen Ehren, Doktor Steinhardt, aber wie stellen Sie sich das vor? Mir würde keine Möglichkeit einfallen, die Biester dauerhaft an Ort und Stelle halten zu können und mit welcher Armee wollen wir dort auflaufen, um so einer Menge gewachsen zu sein?“

     _„Mit dem Würfel wird sich die Anzahl, die Sie mir genannt haben, schnell verdoppeln, wenn nicht verdreifachen, abhängig davon, wie viele Exemplare im Umkreis von fünfhundert bis siebenhundert Kilometern anwesend sind“_ , die ersten am Tisch machten panische Gesichter und selbst Black, der sich sonst immer sehr cool und allwissend gab, wenn es um dieses spezielle Thema ging, wurde mit einem Schlag sehr blass um die Nase. _„Jedoch habe ich kein Verständnis dafür, die Dementoren anzulocken, bloß um sie dann einsperren zu lassen. Was auch immer das Ministerium für einen Schwachfug von sich gibt, die Koexistenz mit den Dementoren ist endgültig gescheitert und erfordert weitsichtigere Maßnahmen.“_

„Und wie sollen die aussehen?“, fragte Moody und verdrehte dabei sein nicht magisches Auge.

     _„Eliminierung.“_

An dem Tisch brach, zur Abwechslung, ein Durcheinander an Protesten und Stimmengewirr los, doch dieses Mal mussten sie nicht darauf warten, bis Doge sich dazu durchgerungen hatte, für Ruhe zu sorgen –

     _„SCHNAUZE!“_ Der kleine Lautsprecher von Lucianas Mobiltelefon dröhnte unter der Last von Gabriels kleinem Geduldsfadenriss, allerdings verfehlte dieser nicht seine Wirkung und es wurde mit einem Schlag still in der Küche.

     _„Ich stelle bis morgen eine Einheit zusammen, Black und Lupins Anwesenheit als Ortskundige wird unabdingbar sein, wenn der Plan der Operation steht, kontaktiere ich Sie über meine Patentochter. Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich habe mich um einen Regelverstoß in meiner Organisation zu kümmern.“_

     Mit dieser spontanen Telefonaktion hatte sich Luciana offenbar keine Freunde gemacht. Über die Hälfte der anwesenden Mitglieder waren der Auffassung, dass die Kontaktierung der UOWV nur hätte mit Dumbledores ausdrücklichem Einverständnis erfolgen dürfen, doch dies kümmerte sie recht wenig. Sie hatte sich nun schon seit Wochen mit ansehen müssen, wie sie auf der Stelle traten und nichts mit ihren ständigen Wachposten für gefährdete Mitglieder der Zauberergesellschaft und der Suche nach irgendwelchen Gegenständen bewegten. Dazu schien Dumbledore im Hintergrund irgendwelche Dinge im Schilde zu führen, die er mit nicht jedem und stellenweise mit gar keinem der Ordensmitglieder besprach; demnach war es höchste Zeit, die Eigeninitiative zu ergreifen, bevor es zu spät sein würde.

     McGonagall meldete sich nach ein paar Minuten der Endlosstreitereien zu Wort und verkündete, dass sie Pomona nicht schon wieder stundenlang mit dem Posten der Schulleitervertretung alleine lassen könne, was wohl nichts anderes zu bedeuten hatte, als dass der Schulleiter mal wieder nicht im Schloss zu sein schien. Auf der anderen Seite barg das einen nicht von der Hand zu weisenden Vorteil: Remus fand keine weitere Gelegenheit, sie mit irgendeiner Liebeskram-Sülze zuzulabern (wozu er gerade angesetzt hatte) und so ging sie das erste Mal, seit Tagen, mit dem Kopf voller ablenkender Gedanken und einem zufriedenen Gefühl ins Bett.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Bis zur Mittagspause am folgenden Tag hatte es Luciana perfektioniert, ihre Igno-Leitung mit imaginärem Nervenstahl auszukleiden, sodass sie nicht einmal einen erhöhten Puls zu spüren bekam, als Professor Snape durch den Gang des Kerkers an ihr vorbeirauschte und die Pforten zur Drill-Brauerei öffnete. Zwar erforderte das ein permanentes Vermeiden von Augenkontakt und völlige Konzentration auf alle Dinge, die nichts mit einem gewissen schwarzhaarigen Mann in seinen späten Dreißigern zu tun hatten, aber mit einem Raum voller Menschen stellte dies ein überwindbares Problem dar. In dem Moment, wo er den Mittelgang entlangschritt und ihr eine Welle Au-de-Tränkemeister entgegenschlug, ging sie einfach dazu über, durch den Mund zu atmen und diese Methoden, den Unterricht bei ihm zu überstehen, erwiesen sich als durchaus praktikabel.

     Es gab lediglich eine Situation, in der ihre festsitzende Maske für einen Moment in Schieflage geriet und zwar keine zehn Minuten nach Unterrichtsbeginn, nachdem Snape die Anweisungen für den folgenden Trank an die Tafel gezaubert hatte und ein paar Minuten später an ihrem Platz auftauchte, als Macmillan und Granger gerade zu den Regalen aufgebrochen waren, um die Zutaten und Utensilien zu holen. Luciana hievte die drei Kessel der Reihe nach auf die vorgesehen, kalten Feuerstellen, da streifte ihr Blick Snapes tiefbraune Augen, die sie mit einem beinahe flehenden Ausdruck fixier- Korrektur, _Professor_ Snape und dabei würde sie es auch belassen. Sie brach den Blickkontakt ab und bemühte sich um eine ausdruckslose, neutrale Miene. Nachdem sie in aller Ruhe den Kessel von Granger auf die Vorrichtung gehoben hatte, positionierte sie ihr Schneidwerkzeug vor sich und schenkte dem Professor keine weitere Beachtung. Dieser setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, sobald Granger mit den Armen voller Zutaten neben ihr auftauchte. Luciana ärgerte sich maßlos über ihr wild pochendes Bluttransportorgan und diesen lächerlich aufkeimenden Funken Hoffnung, den ihre noch bescheuertere innere Stimme gleich zum Anlass nahm, ihr den Vorschlag zu unterbreiten, ihm doch seinen ‚kleinen‘ Fehltritt zu verzeihen und das bloß, weil sie wieder dazu neigte, die klitzekleinsten Gesten überzuinterpretieren. Die Stimme wurde von Miss Dominant winselnd in die hinterste Ecke ihres Bewusstseins geprügelt und sie warf Professor Snape der gesamten, folgenden Doppelstunde nicht einen weiteren Blick zu.

     Interessanterweise verzichtete der Professor auf jeglichen, schnippischen Kommentar, bezeichnete ihre Arbeit nicht zu einer einzigen Gelegenheit als ‚dilettantisch‘ oder ‚schlampig‘ und machte im Allgemeinen einen unüblich großen Bogen um den Gryffindor Tisch. Um dem Ganzen noch die Krone aufzusetzen, mussten sie heute keinen Trank brauen, der Dämonsfeuer zum Beheizen benötige. Doch Luciana hatte in ihrer Zeit an der Schule zu viel Erfahrung mit dem unberechenbaren Tränkemeister gemacht, als wegen dieser paar Dinge den Tag vor dem Abend zu loben. Letztendlich änderte dies rein gar nichts an dem, was er gesagt und getan hatte. Sie war eine der ersten, die ihre Trankprobe fest verschlossen zum Pult brachte (zu einem Zeitpunkt, indem der Professor seinen letzten Kontrollgang abschloss), in Windeseile ihren Platz reinigte und pünktlich zum Unterrichtsende den Kerker verließ.

 

     Nach dem Abendessen gesellte sie sich zu Potter und Patil, die vor dem verschlossenen Büro von McGonagall standen und offenbar genau wie sie heute den Termin zur Besprechung ihres Praktikums angesetzt hatten. Luciana nickte den beiden zu, stellte ihre Tasche auf dem Boden ab und lehnte sich gegen ein Stück Wand, das nicht von Gemälden überzogen war, da kam auch schon Thomas aus der Tür getreten und gab Patil Bescheid, als nächstes an der Reihe zu sein.

     „Sirius hat mir erzählt, dein Pate plant ein Dementoren Nest auszuheben?“, sagte Potter, nachdem Thomas Richtung Portrait verschwunden war und auch Patil die Tür zum Büro hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Mit einer hochgezogenen Braue wandte sich Luciana langsam zu Potter, der sie wissbegierig anschaute. Langsam kam die Frage in ihr auf, wieso sie überhaupt irgendein Geheimhaltungsabkommen unterzeichnet hatte. Vielleicht sollte sie ihre Protokolle einfach im Tagespropheten abdrucken lassen, dann gab es zumindest keine verdrehten Aussagen wegen eines Stille-Post-Effekts …

     „Ja und mehr kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, es steht noch alles in Planung.“

     Potter nickte und sah für einen Moment schweigend auf seine Schuhspitzen.

     „Der Orden kann schon echt froh sein“, redete er irgendwann weiter, „dass ihr dazugekommen seid, sonst hätten sie bis heute wohl noch keinen Horkrux gefunden.“

     Darauf konnte sie erstmal nur entgeistert auf ein Landschaftsbild vor ihr starren – natürlich war ihr bewusst, dass Black Informationen an seinen Patensohn weitergab, aber dass er ein derartiges Plappermaul war, hatte sie nicht geahnt.

     „Das sind ziemlich vertrauliche Infos, Potter. Richte deinem Paten aus, dass meiner ziemlich empfindlich reagiert, wenn es um Vertragsbruch geht und die absolute Verschwiegenheit gegenüber Nicht-Mitgliedern ist Teil der Abmachung, wenn nicht die Wichtigste!“

     „Die Sache mit den Horkruxen habe ich gar nicht von Sirius“, schnappte Potter und reagierte damit, wie üblich, ziemlich heftig auf Kritik an Black. „Dumbledore hat es mir bei unseren Denkarium-Stunden gesagt und er wird wohl wissen, was er wem anvertrauen kann!“

     So viel zu ihrer Theorie, dass der Schulleiter mal wieder Dinge trieb, die er nicht mit dem Rest des Ordens teilte … Luciana war für einen Moment versucht, direkt den Weg zum Büro von dem alten Kauz einzuschlagen, aber überstürztes Handeln war in dieser Angelegenheit wohl weniger angebracht. Zudem bot sich gerade die Gelegenheit, ihre Neutrum-Miene unter absoluter Angepisstheit zu proben.

      „Denkarium-Stunden?“, fragte sie und schaute Potter durchdringend an. Dieser schien sich gerade mächtig auf die Zunge zu beißen, doch nach einiger Zeit, in der sie nicht einmal den Blickkontakt unterbrach, gab er nach.

     „Dumbledore zeigt mir Erinnerungen über die Vergangenheit von Voldemort.“

     Ihre Miene blieb weiterhin unbewegt, aber in ihrem Kopf spielte sich allerhand ab; zunächst konnte sie mit dieser Aussage wenig anfangen, was sollte es schon nützen, Potter einen anschaulichen Lebensrückblick vom Schwarzen Führer vorzuführen? Doch neben der Neugierde, was er bisher zu sehen bekommen haben musste, wurde ihr sehr schnell klar, dass Dumbledore irgendeinen Zweck damit erzielen wollte – wie dieser aussehen sollte, war ihr allerdings vollkommen schleierhaft, oder war der alte Zauberer immer noch nicht von seiner Überzeugung abgewichen, an der Prophezeiung sei mehr dran, als undurchsichtiges Gefasel?

     „Hat er erwähnt, was er damit bezwecken will?“

     „Er hat erwähnt, dass es nicht gut ist, wenn zu viele Leute mitbekommen, wie viel er über Tom Riddle weiß.“

     Tom Riddle, der Geburtsname des Schwarzen Führers, welchen er offenbar so gar nicht mochte und sich stattdessen die Geschmacksverkalkung ‚Voldemort‘ aus seinem Hintern gezogen hatte. Und die die Leute jetzt nicht einmal auszusprechen wagten.

     „Huh“, machte Luciana, worauf Potter mit den Schultern zuckte.

     „Also kein Wort zu jemanden, ja?“

     „Abgemacht“, zumindest für diesen Zeitpunkt und solange es die Situation nicht erfordern würde. Ach ja, und sie sich keinen Reim darauf machen konnte.

     Die Tür zum Büro von McGonagall öffnete sich abermals und Potter hob kurz die Hand in ihre Richtung, bevor er als nächstes zum Gespräch eintrat. Nach fünf Minuten der Warterei sah sie ein, dass er wohl länger in dem Raum bleiben würde (immerhin handelte es sich bei Potter ja auch um einen ganz besonderen Schüler …) und somit machte sie es sich auf dem Steinboden auf ihrem Mantel gemütlich. Doch anstatt die nötige Konzentration für das aufgeschlagene Kräuterkundebuch auf ihrem Schoß aufzubringen, drifteten ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu den paar Worten, die sie mit Potter gewechselt hatte. Wieso nahm sich Dumbledore, der in den letzten Wochen einen über und über beschäftigten Eindruck gemacht hatte, die Zeit, den Jungen über den Werdegang von dem Schwarzen Führer aufzuklären? Was sollte es nützen, die Biographie von jemandem zu studieren, wenn man die Zeit auch für die Vorbereitung eines Offensivschlags nutzen könnte oder zumindest alles daran setzen sollte, die letzten Seelenstücke ausfindig zu machen? Vielleicht hatte er auch genau das im Sinn und nur seine eigenen, verqueren Methoden dafür, aus denen sie nicht schlau wurde?

     „Luciana!“, rief jemand ihren Namen und klang dabei, als wäre es nicht der erste Versuch gewesen, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Ein Blick nach oben und sie sah Potter, der fragend auf sie hinabblickte und mit einem Fingerzeig Richtung halboffene Tür hinter ihm deutete. Luciana beeilte sich ihren Kram zusammen zu packen und das Büro zu betreten, wo McGonagall schon saß und ungeduldig Däumchen an ihrem Schreibtisch drehte. Natürlich hatte sie das Glück, den letzten Termin an diesem Tag abgegriffen und dementsprechend eine Lehrerin vor sich sitzen zu haben, die schon jetzt den Eindruck machte, nach einem vollen Tag Unterricht und Schülergesprächen die Schnauze gestrichen voll von ihrem Job zu haben.

     „Nehmen Sie Platz, Miss Bradley“, sagte sie, nickte zu dem Stuhl vor ihrem Tisch und blätterte in einem Stapel Pergamente, der vor ihr lag. „Wir hatten im letzten Schuljahr über die Möglichkeit gesprochen, wie Sie eine Laufbahn als Heilerin einschlagen können, mit dem Fachgebiet Fluchschäden und Zauberunfälle?“

     Luciana nickte und schlug die Beine übereinander. Ob sie sich aus der offenen Keksdose bedienen dürfte, die nicht ganz in ihrer unmittelbaren Armreichweite lag?

     „Nun, in diesem speziellen Fall ist die Auswahlmöglichkeit hier in Britannien nicht allzu groß. Sie werden sich wohl nur im St. Mungo in der Janus-Thickey Station bewerben können. Dafür haben wir ein paar Musterbeispiele zusammengetragen, die Sie als Hilfestellung für Ihre Bewerbung nehmen können.“

     „Das wird nicht nötig sein“, erwiderte sie und stibitzte einen besonders schön anzusehenden Keks aus der Dose. McGonagalls Brauen wanderten darauf Richtung ihres Haaransatzes, sie ließ dies aber trotzdem unkommentiert. „Ich habe die Bewerbung schon letzte Woche rausgeschickt und heute Morgen eine Antwort erhalten, Anfang der Praktikumszeit kann ich dort anfangen.“

     Für einen Moment blinzelte ihr Professor McGonagall wortlos entgegen, vielleicht, weil sie sich nicht schlüssig darüber war, ob sie dies nun als Unverschämtheit oder lobenswerte Eigenständigkeit werten sollte.

     „Ich hoffe inständig, Sie haben den Herrschaften vom St.-Mungo auch Ihre ZAG Ergebnisse zukommen lassen?“

     „Abschlusszeugnis von meiner alten Schule, ZAG Ergebnisse, tabellarischer Lebenslauf, Praktika-Bescheinigungen mit Arbeitszeugnissen, Arbeitszeugnis von meinem Nebenjob in Deutschland und natürlich das Anschreiben.“ Ihre Hauslehrerin räusperte sich kurz, was Luciana ein kleines Schmunzeln entlockte, dann fügte sie noch hinzu: „Das war Stoff in der neunten Klasse an der nicht magischen Schule und mein Pate hat mir das Einstellungsverfahren von einem Vorstandsposten aufs Auge gedrückt – ich hoffe es ist okay, dass ich die Sachen schon rausgeschickt habe.“

     „Dieses Gespräch war genau zu diesem Zweck gedacht“, meinte McGonagall mit leicht pikiertem Blick, „aber das ist jetzt nicht mehr zu ändern. Dann können wir auch gleich dazu übergehen, alles Weitere zu besprechen.“

     ‚Alles Weitere‘ waren alle möglichen organisatorischen Fragen, Verzichtserklärungen für die Schulleitung, falls ihr während des Praktikums etwas zustoßen sollte und natürlich die große Frage nach dem ‚wie‘ in Punkto Erreichbarkeit des Arbeitsplatzes.

     „Für die Praktikanten im sechsten Jahr stellen wir eigens einen Raum im ersten Stock zur Verfügung“, erklärte McG und schob Luciana einen Lageplan des besagten Stockwerks entgegen – sie konnte gerade noch einen Funken Beherrschung aufbringen, ihre Hauslehrerin nicht empört anzuschnauzen, da sie so einen Plan im letzten Jahr, als sie sich noch alle Nase lang verlaufen hatte, dringend gebraucht hätte, „in denen Kamine stehen, die Sie zu Flohreisen nutzen können. Aufgrund der hohen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in diesem Jahr müssen wir allerdings Zeiten festlegen, in denen Sie von Ihrer Arbeitsstelle nach Hogwarts reisen können und umgekehrt. Sie haben ebenfalls die Möglichkeit, sich zu allen Essenszeiten ins Schloss zu begeben oder Sie bleiben daheim und kümmern sich selbst um An- und Abreise.“

     „Mh“, machte sie und grübelte über die Möglichkeiten hin und her, die Weihnachtszeit im Schloss zu verbringen oder sich ihren Paten, aka Weihnachts-Hasser, zwei Wochen am Stück zu geben, plus volle Arbeitszeiten und Zusatzmaloche in Sachen Vermittlungsposten plus UOWV. „Wäre es nicht am besten, ich schlag mein Lager für die Zeit im Hauptquartier vom Orden auf? Das ist doch eh in der Nähe vom St.-Mungo und ich muss nicht hin und her, wenn eine Sitzung ansteht.“

     Diese Idee fruchtete erst bei McGonagall, als sie Remus via Feuer in ihrem büroeigenen Kamin konsultiert hatte und dieser ihr versichern konnte, eine Auge auf Luciana zu haben (Volljährigkeit schien in der Zaubererwelt bei weitem nicht die Bedeutung zu haben, wie in der Nicht-magischen-Welt) – oben auf schlug er gleich vor, dass sie auch in den anschließenden Weihnachtsfeiertagen im Grimmauldplatz bleiben könnte und selbst ein Schlafplatz für sie bereit stünde, wenn das Haus mit ‚all den anderen‘ voll sein würde. Was sie selbst beinahe dazu veranlasst hatte, den ganzen Plan umzuschmeißen, denn sie hatte natürlich nicht bedacht, dass Granger, Potter und der halbe Weasley-Clan zu dieser Zeit anwesend sein würden. Allerdings war dies alles immer noch besser, als einen miesepetrigen Paten mit Hang zum Tannenbäume Vernichten und Doppelschichten für die Feiertage schieben ertragen zu müssen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Erst am Ende der Woche bimmelte Lucianas Handy (ausgerechnet während ihrer Hausaufgabeninitiative mit Malfoy, der anscheinend noch nie ein Mobiltelefon zu Gesicht bekommen hatte und sich sogar mit gezücktem Zauberstab in Verteidigungsposition begab, sobald die Anrufermelodie aus ihrer Tasche dröhnte) und besagter Tannenbaumphobiker quasselte eine geschlagene halbe Stunde auf sie ein, um sie über die geplante Operation zu informieren. Dabei fand sie, bei der schieren Fülle an Inhalt seines Monologs, kaum Gelegenheit, die wichtigsten Daten und Eckpunkte der Mission zu notieren und wieso zur Hölle hatte sie hier unten im Kerker überhaupt vollen Empfang (was sie zur Frage brachte, wie es überhaupt möglich war, durch die magischen Schichten dieses Schlosses ein Signal finden zu können und da hörte es auch auf mit ihrer Fachkenntnis über magisch-kompatible-Elektrogeräte)?!

     Letztendlich hatte sie improvisieren und zu dem zusätzlich leeren Pergament die Hälfte von dem ihres angefangenen Tränkeaufsatzes vollkritzeln müssen – was nichts anderes zu bedeuten hatte, als dass sie diesen noch einmal komplett abschreiben müssen würde …

     „Dementoren? Eleminieren? Sondereinheit?“, platzte es aus Malfoy heraus, kaum, dass sie das Telefon wieder geschrumpft in ihre Manteltasche gesteckt hatte.

     „Darüber kann ich dir wirklich nichts erzählen“, sagte Luciana und zog eine neue Rolle Pergament aus ihrer Tasche. Als er sich nach dieser unbefriedigenden Antwort einfach die Notizen von ihrem Platz schnappte, begann eine Rangelei, die beinahe auf dem Kerkerboden geendet wäre, hätte sie es nicht geschafft, irgendwann seinen Arm in einem günstigen Winkel zu packen und ihn, wie Johnny in seiner ersten VgddK Stunde bei ihr, bäuchlings mit einem Polizeigriff auf den Arbeitstisch zu pinnen. Danach verbrachte Malfoy zwar den Rest ihrer Hausarbeitszeit schmollend auf seinem Platz, dafür kam es zu keinem weiteren Versuch seine Nase in Angelegenheiten zu stecken, für dessen Verbreitung sie in ernste Schwierigkeiten gekommen wäre.

     Auf dem Rückweg machte sie an den Privaträumlichkeiten von McGonagall Halt (den Gedanken bei Professor Snape zu klopfen, als sie beim Durchqueren des Kerkers Licht unter der Tür seiner Räume gesehen hatte, war ihr nicht einmal gekommen … bestimmt nicht) und erzählte ihr kurz und knapp von den Plänen ihres Paten. Dass diese darauf sofort eine Konferenz im Grimmauldplatz einberufen würde, hätte sie eigentlich kommen sehen müssen und so fand sich Luciana, kurz vor Sperrstunde, das zweite Mal in dieser Woche in der Küche des Hauptquartiers wieder und das, wo sie am nächsten Tag um sechs Uhr dreißig für das Trainingsprogramm bei Johnny zugesagt hatte … zu allem Überfluss hatte sich Professor Snape zu ihrer kleinen Runde hinzugesellt und verlangte eine komplette Zusammenfassung der letzten Sitzung, bevor sie auch nur damit beginnen konnte, die Operationsausführung anzusprechen.

     „Mit anderen Worten“, schnarrte er am Ende ihrer sehr knapp gehaltenen Berichterstattung, „gedenkt Ihr Pate ein weiteres Mal in eine Muggelstadt einzufallen und dort das Alltagsleben aus den Angeln zu reißen.“

     „Bei dem was Remus erzählt hat, kann in Dufftown schon jetzt nicht mehr die Rede von einem gewöhnlichen ‚Alltag‘ sein“, bemerkte Shacklebolt und ersparte Luciana somit eine Fortsetzung von den äußerst angespannten Kommunikationsversuchen zwischen ihr und dem Professor. Obwohl hier anzumerken war, dass lediglich sie Augenkontakt mit ihm vermied und alles daransetzte, ihre Antworten so kurz wie möglich zu halten, während er offenbar das genaue Gegenteil im Sinn hatte.

     „Ich muss Kingsley zustimmen“, mischte sich Dumbledore ein und schlürfte dann erst einmal ausgiebig an seinem Schwarztee/Milch/Zitronenbrausebonbongemisch. „Vor einigen Tagen hatte ich selbst die Gelegenheit, mir ein Bild von der Stadt zu machen und die Dementoren haben dort ganze Arbeit geleistet.“ Damit blickte er bedeutungsschwer in die Runde, worauf sich Luciana keinen wirklichen Reim machen konnte. Natürlich war sie einige Male mit ihrem Paten in Askaban gewesen und die Dementoren waren alles andere als angenehme Zeitgenossen, aber wie ein Dorf aussehen sollte, das von so vielen dieser Wesen gleichzeitig besetzt wurde und wie die nicht magischen Menschen, die die Dementoren nicht einmal sehen konnten, auf diese reagieren würden, war ihr ein Rätsel. „Wir haben bedauerlicherweise keine andere Wahl, als uns auf die Hilfe von Doktor Steinhardt zu verlassen. Luciana, wie sieht der Plan deines Paten aus?“

     _Na endlich_ , schoss ihr durch den Kopf und sie lehnte sich über ihre Notizen.

     „Die Operation ist für Samstag, Punkt zwei Uhr nachmittags angesetzt. Wie besprochen bilden Remus und Sirius die Spitze, die Einheit besteht aus einer Vorhut, die sich den beiden anschließen wird und die die alleinige Aufgabe hat, sich an folgenden Punkten zu positionieren“, Luciana zog eine Luftaufnahme der Stadt und ihrer Umgebung unter ihren Pergamentrollen hervor, mit der sie in der Mittagspause für die Vervollständigung ihrer Dementoren-Fahndungskarte in ihrem Zimmer gearbeitet hatte und markierte, mit Hilfe eines roten Eddings, vier Punkte um den kleinen Fleck, der mit dem Wort ‚Glockenturm‘ beschriftet war. „Die Kommunikation erfolgt über Ohrmikros, die ihr beide“, sie warf Remus und Black einen Blick zu, „und ich am Treffpunkt, kurz vor der Stadt, erhalten werden.“

     „Seit wann steht zur Diskussion, dass Sie an dieser Mission teilnehmen?“, schnappte Professor Snape und war kaum in der Lage, dabei den angesäuerten Tonfall in der Stimme zu verbergen.

     „Seitdem mich mein Pate dafür eingeteilt hat, Sir“, antworte Luciana beiläufig und sah dabei nicht einmal von ihren Unterlagen auf.

     „Sie haben hier einen Vermittlungsposten, Außeneinsätze sind dabei nicht vorgesehen und -„

     „Bevor Sie weiter Ihre kostbare Zeit verschwenden, Professor“, unterbrach sie seine übliche Leier, hob dabei ihren Kopf und fixierte ihn über die gesamte Strecke mit ihrer gut geprobten Neutrum-Miene. „Der Paragraph siebzehn, Abschnitt vierundzwanzig meiner Vertragsbedingungen mit dem Orden wurde schon zur Mauritius-Mission um den Punkt erweitert, dass ich sehr wohl für Außeneinsätze eingeteilt werden kann, insofern sie von der UOWV ausgeführt werden. Professor Dumbledore hat dem zugestimmt und es abgezeichnet.“

     Professor Snape wandte seinen Kopf im Zeitlupentempo zu Dumbledore und starrte ihn derart erbost und fassungslos an, dass sie für einen Augenblick befürchtete, der alte Mann hätte jeden Moment seine Faust im Gesicht. Die Faust blieb allerdings an Ort und Stelle (von seiner anderen Hand umschlossen, bei der schon die Knöchel weiß hervortraten), sein schwarzer Haarschopf ruckte wieder in ihre Blickrichtung.

     „Ich werde mich der Operation anschließen“, sagte Professor Snape kurzum, worauf Black seinen Stuhl, auf dem er mal wieder herumkippelte, geräuschvoll auf den Boden knallen ließ, doch bevor er seinen Unmut über diesen Vorschlag kundtun konnte, kam sie ihm zuvor:

     „Ehm, nein, das werden Sie nicht, Sir.“

     „Nein, das wirst du nicht“, kommentierte Black, wohl um die Sache noch einmal ganz klar zu stellen.

     „Die Posten sind klar verteilt“, fuhr sie fort, „genau wie die Aufgabenfelder, Ihre Hilfe wird an keiner Stelle benötigt.“ Natürlich hätte Luciana hier noch wesentlich mehr Begründungen anbringen können, wie zum Beispiel die Wahrscheinlichkeit seinen Doppelspionsposten mit seiner Anwesenheit unnötig in Gefahr zu bringen und sie hätte sicherlich noch erwähnen können, dass Matthews wieder dabei sein würde, um auf ihren ‚unerfahrenen‘ Arsch acht zu geben – aber sie hatte nicht im Sinn ihre Gewohnheit fortzuführen, sich vor ihm zu rechtfertigen. Ob er etwas darauf erwidert hätte war ihr zudem gleichgültig, so wandte sie sich demonstrativ von ihm ab und fuhr mit ihrer Operationsbesprechung fort. Kurz nachdem sie am Ende angelangt war und sich Shacklebolt mit Remus und Black über Details unterhielten, sprang McGonagall von ihrem Platz und kündigte (wie in den letzten Wochen üblich) an, verfrüht die Sitzung verlassen zu müssen, da mit ihrer Runde hier in London mal wieder akuter Schulleitermangel in Hogwarts herrschte. Luciana kramte darauf ihre Unterlagen zusammen und erhob sich selbst von ihrem Stuhl, da drang Professor Snapes Stimme zu ihr herüber.

     „Sie können mit mir zum Schloss zurückkehren, Miss Bradley.“

     Für einen Augenblick hielt sie in ihrer Bewegung inne, dann sah sie direkt zum Kopf des Tisches, gezielt an Professor Snape vorbei.

     „Professor Dumbledore, können Sie mich nachher mitnehmen?“

     „Tut mir Leid, Luciana“, sagte der Schulleiter, räusperte sich und schaute einmal zwischen Professor Snape und ihr hin und her, „ich habe heute noch ein sehr dringliches Treffen, aber Severus –„

     „Dann wünsche ich den Herren einen angenehmen Abend“, unterbrach sie ihn, schnappte ihre Tasche und lief zum Ausgang, an dem McGonagall schon auf sie wartete. Dabei kam sie leider nicht umhin, diese eine Millisekunde mitansehen zu müssen, in der Snape deutlich sichtbar schluckte und seinen Blick senkte – eigentlich hätte sie Genugtuung dabei empfinden müssen, ihn hier vor versammelter Mannschaft mit Ignoranz gestraft und das Ganze noch mit einem Korb gekrönt zu haben, doch stattdessen spürte sie einen deutlichen Stich in ihrer Brustgegend. Bevor das Bedürfnis zu stark wurde, ihn um Verzeihung zu bitten und sein Angebot anzunehmen, riss sie sich von seinem Anblick los und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Sie musste dringend hier raus.


	20. Das Nest

„Du bist volljährig, hier und in der Muggelwelt und du hast noch keine Apparierprüfung gemacht?“

     Black hörte sich für Lucianas Geschmack eine Spur zu sehr nach einem gewissen anderen Kandidaten an, der nicht nur bei einer Gelegenheit genau diese Tatsache angeprangert hatte – so straffte sie ihre Schultern, reckte ihr Kinn und setzte zur Verteidigung an.

     „Letztes Jahr war es schon zu spät und jetzt muss ich warten bis zum Frühjahr.“ Beziehungsweise Anfang dieses Jahres hatte sie die Anmeldefrist verpasst und jetzt würde sie von ihren Klassenkameraden und Lehrern daran erinnert werden, aber das hatte Black nicht zu interessieren. Remus, der einige Schritte vor ihnen lief, stellte den Kragen seiner löchrigen Tweet Jacke auf, offenbar als Schutz vor der kalten Windböe, die gerade durch die Straße des Grimmauldplatzes fegte und bog dann in eine dunkle Seitengasse ein. Dies war der nächstgelegene Ort, an dem sie an diesem Samstagnachmittag, ohne neugierige Passantenblicke auf sich zu ziehen, apparieren können würden.

     „Versteh ich nicht, James und ich konnten es gar nicht abwarten, endlich von einem Ort zum anderen zu springen“, sagte Black mit erinnerungsverklärter Miene. Dabei war es nicht das erste Mal, dass er Remus ganz aus seinen Erzählungen strich, obwohl dieser unter Garantie mit den beiden die Prüfung abgelegt und genauso mitgefiebert hatte. Doch wie es seine übliche Art war, überhörte Remus dieses kleine Detail und schaute die beiden auffordernd an.

     „Die große Schafswiese vor dem Ortseingang, direkt neben dem Wäldchen?“, fragte er an Luciana gewandt, die darauf zur Sicherheit noch einmal das Satellitenbild aus der Innentasche ihres Wintermantels zog.

     „Genau da“, sagte sie und deutete auf ein riesenhaftes Feld, mitten im Nirgendwo. „Ich könnte dir die genauen Koordinaten sagen, aber ich bezweifle, dass das beim Apparieren hilft.“

     Black und Remus warfen noch einmal einen sehr genauen Blick auf die Karte, diskutierten kurz darüber, ob es klüger war am Rand des Feldes, oder in dem kleinen Wäldchen daneben zu landen („Du bist schon mal auf den Wipfel einer Tanne gesprungen, ich klettere bestimmt nicht wieder einen Baum hoch, um dich da runter zu holen“ – Zitat Remus) und keine zwei Sekunden später disapperierte Black mit einem leisen _Plöpp_.

     „Ich weiß, ich hätte wahrscheinlich früher etwas sagen sollen“, meinte Remus zerknirscht, als sie sich schon darauf eingestellt hatte, ohne Vorwarnung teleportiert zu werden, „aber gebe auf Sirius Acht.“

     „Wieso das?“

     „Das ist der erste Einsatz für ihn seit dem ersten Krieg, bei dem wir nicht nur durch das Land streifen und Orte ausspähen. Dumbledore hatte wahrscheinlich gar nicht damit gerechnet, dass wir die Brutstätte überhaupt finden und wenn, dann wäre da auch nichts zu machen gewesen, außer ein paar Wachposten mehr aufzustellen und das Ministerium einzuweihen. Mit dieser Aktion hat niemand vom Orden gerechnet.“

     „Also hatte Snape Recht?“, schnappte sie angesäuert; diese Angelegenheit kurz vor Beginn der Operation zu besprechen war vollkommen sinnfrei – wieso war das nicht schon viel früher zur Sprache gekommen? „Die Suche war eine groß angelegte Beschäftigungstherapie für Black, damit er nicht der wichtigen Arbeit des Ordens im Weg steht?“

     Remus wich ihrem Blick aus, was vollkommen ausreichte, ihre Vermutung zu bestätigen. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens (in dem Luciana ein paar Ordensmitglieder in Gedanken ohrfeigte, immer und immer wieder – obwohl der Tränkemeister zur Abwechslung rein gar nichts verbrochen hatte, war er selbstverständlich mit von der Partie) räusperte er sich und fügte hinzu: „Sirius ist nicht besonders gut darin, Pläne zu befolgen … er ist mehr von der spontanen Sorte.“

     „Du meinst halsbrecherisch und eine Gefährdung für jeden Beteiligten?“ Wieder betretenes Schweigen, es war zum Haare raufen. „Ist jetzt nicht zu ändern“, murrte sie. „Ich informiere Matthews, der kann es auf dem internen Kanal an die anderen weitergeben und du passt auf, dass Black nicht die ganze Aktion ruiniert, ich habe damit nichts am Hut, verstanden?“

     Remus nickte, fasste sie beim Arm und zählte dann laut von drei herunter – bei Eins spürte sie ein wohlbekanntes Ziehen in der Magengegend, die Welt stand für einen Moment Kopf und dann standen sie auf einem offenen Feld, an einem Ort, der dem Arsch der Welt wohl sehr nahe kam. Ein paar Meter rechts von ihr starrte ein Schaf zu ihnen herüber und schien soeben vergessen zu haben, dass es gerade dabei gewesen war, die Halme zwischen seinen Zähnen zu zerkauen. Statt Black saß ein riesenhafter, schwarzer Hund vor dem Zaun und wedelte mit dem Schwanz, als sie und Remus über die Absperrung kletterten.

     „Er erträgt die Nähe der Dementoren in seiner Animagusform viel besser“, kommentierte Remus neben ihr.

     „Und hat auch gleich die Ausrede eines viel kleineren Hirns, wenn er’s verbockt, ja?“

     Dafür zwickte ihr die Flohschleuder mit Nachdruck in die Wade und nur ihre tiefsitzende Meinung keine Gewalt gegen Tiere anzuwenden, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig war (Paradebeispiel der Notwendigkeit: Mrs Norris), hielt sie davon ab, ihm einen kräftigen Tritt zu verpassen.

     „Darüber an den Waldrand“, sagte sie, warf Black noch einen scharfen Seitenblick zu und betrat dann die Straße, welche vollkommen frei von Autos war. Zumindest, soweit sie sehen konnte, denn die gesamte Umgebung war mit einem kalten, feuchten Nebel umhüllt, der nicht mehr als fünf Meter freie Sicht zuließ. Zudem war es vollkommen still – auch wenn es Anfang November war und die meisten Zugvögel schon längst ihren Weg zu den Winterquartieren angetreten hatten, gab es immer ein paar Krähen oder andere Tiere, die sich in so einer idyllischen Natur blicken ließen oder zumindest Geräusche machten. Die Schafe schienen auf ihrer eingezäunten Weide keine besonders große Wahl zu haben, doch auch sie gaben keinen Laut von sich. Soweit Luciana es zudem aus ihrer Position ausmachen konnte, standen die meisten in einem Pulk eng beieinander, was diese Tiere eigentlich nur taten, wenn es besonders windig und kalt war – oder sie Gefahr witterten. Was sie darauf brachte, dass hier kein Lüftchen wehte, ganz im Gegensatz zu gerade eben in London. Und für das schottische Hochland war dies sehr, sehr ungewöhnlich.

     „Ziemlich gruselig hier“, flüsterte Luciana, obwohl es eigentlich gar keinen Grund gab leise zu sprechen.

     „Warte ab, bis du die Stadt siehst“, murmelte Remus und Luciana schluckte.

     Obwohl sie sehr genau wusste, wo sich die Sondereinheit der UOWV aufhalten musste, erschreckte sie sich trotzdem fürchterlich, als eine ganze Reihe von ihnen aus dem nebeligen Dickicht der Bäume trat, wie aus dem Nichts – lautlos und geschlossen - nun ja, das war ja auch Sinn der Sache. Wie bei der Mauritius Operation waren die Männer und Frauen ganz in schwarz gehüllt und hatten eine Menge Schutzkleidung am Leib, sowie Waffen und Berge von Ausrüstung umgeschnallt. Nur fehlten heute die Brillen auf ihren Nasen und die Hälfte von ihnen hatte anstatt Helme Mützen oder Kappen auf den Köpfen sitzen.

     „Luciana“, begrüßte Matthews sie, trat an ihre kleine Gruppe heran und schüttelte ihre Hand, während der Rest der Einheit regungslos stehenblieb. „Lupin“, auch dieser bekam einen Handschlag, nur Black in Hundegestalt erntete lediglich einen abschätzenden Seitenblick. „Zwei meiner Späher erstatten mir seit null dreizehnhundert Statusberichte, bisher hat sich noch nichts im Zentrum getan.“

     „Ich dachte Sirius und ich würden die Vorhut bilden?“, fragte Remus erstaunt.

     „Standartprozedere“, antwortete Luciana für den Kommandanten, der bestätigend einmal mit dem Kopf ruckte.

     „Wir sind nicht davon unterrichtet worden, dass die gesamte Zone gecleared ist.“

     „Gecleared?“, wiederholte Remus und schaute Matthews verwirrt an.

     „Die Späher haben nicht einen Zivilisten sichten können, für diese Tageszeit suspekt, selbst bei einer Population unter zweitausend.“

     Black gab ein leises Knurren von sich, schaute zu Remus hoch und legte die Ohren an. Lucianas erster Gedanke war, dass der Animagus irgendetwas erspäht haben musste, was ihnen ohne die scharfen Sinne eines Hundes entgangen war, doch die beiden machten darauf eher den Eindruck, eine Art nonverbale Unterhaltung zu führen.

     „Vor zwei Wochen war noch einiges los auf den Straßen und auch die Cafés und Bars waren gut besucht“, sagte Remus und zog misstrauisch die Brauen zusammen. „Zu der Zeit waren es bei weitem nicht so viele Dementoren, wie eine Woche später. Die Muggel mögen vielleicht nicht in der Lage sein sie zu sehen, jedoch bekommen sie genauso viel von der Wirkung ihrer Anwesenheit mit, wie wir … ein paar der Bewohner hatten schon ihre Sachen gepackt. Wahrscheinlich befindet sich der Rest in den Häusern und meidet die Gegend um den Glockenturm?“

     „Negativ“, meinte Matthews und drehte sich zu seiner Einheit. Mit ein paar Handbewegungen befehligte er einem Teil von ihnen, sich für den Abmarsch bereit zu machen. „Meine Leute haben die Gegend um das Zentrum weiträumig mit WBGs abgesucht und keinen Treffer landen können“, „Wärmebildgeräte“, murmelte Luciana Remus zu, der offensichtlich keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, wovon der Mann sprach, „daher ist das Gebiet als zivilistenfrei einzustufen.“

     Ein ganzes Dorf, verlassen und das innerhalb von wenigen Tagen? Sicher, Dementoren waren alles andere als angenehme Zeitgenossen, aber dass alle knapp eintausendfünfhundert Einwohner ihr Zuhause verlassen haben sollten, klang in ihren Ohren absurd. Dazu noch bei alteingesessenen Schotten, die sich wohl kaum von einer kleinen Armee depressionsauslösender, wandelnder Kühlschränke mit Seelensaugfunktion aus ihrem geliebten Hochland vertrieben ließen.

     „Das ist eine gute Neuigkeit, nicht?“, fragte Remus ein wenig verunsichert. „Wir können unsere Aufgabe erfüllen und dabei laufen wir nicht Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden und kein Muggel kann dabei zu Schaden kommen.“

     Black bellte, wie um Remus Aussage bestätigen zu wollen, doch Luciana und Matthews tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick miteinander aus.

     „Ich spreche die neuen Gegebenheiten mit dem Doktor ab“, sagte er nach ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens und zog ein riesenhaftes Mobiltelefon mit langer Antenne vom Gürtel, mit dem er ein paar Meter weit in den Wald hinein verschwand. Die Straße in ihrem Rücken blieb die ganze Zeit über unbefahren und die einzigen Geräusche, die auszumachen waren, kamen weiterhin von ihnen selbst. Auch Remus schaute sich immer wieder nervös um, die Ohren von Black zuckten derweil unaufhörlich in alle Himmelsrichtungen und selbst die Einheit am Waldrand hatte offenbar Schwierigkeiten, nicht permanent nach was auch immer Ausschau zu halten.

     „Sind viele von denen Zauberer?“, unterbrach Remus irgendwann die Stille und nickte zu den Sicherheitsleuten.

     „Soweit ich weiß keiner von ihnen.“ Black knurrte, wohl um seinen Unmut über diese Information auszudrücken und auch Remus schien wenig begeistert. „Und diesmal ist kein Vampir darunter, die Testphase für das GFYS-Serum ist nach Sir Rennocs heftiger Gegenreaktion darauf fürs Erste ausgesetzt worden.“

     „Also nur Werwölfe?“ Luciana nickte zu Bestätigung. „Ein Glück, dass wir Dementoren auch ohne magische Begabung sehen können.“

     Ja, einer der wenigen Vorteile, die eine Verwandlung in ein halbmagisches Wesen mit sich brachte: Ein paar neue oder verschärfte Sinne zu der üblichen Raserei zu Vollmond oder dem unstillbaren Blutdurst, sowie heftige Sonnenallergie.

     „Der Doktor bestätigt den Einsatz“, rief ihnen Matthews zu und trat aus dem Dickicht des Waldes wieder auf ihre kleine Gruppe zu. „Wir sind für die meisten Zwischenfälle gerüstet“, nicht schon wieder dieses böse Wort, „und mit ausreichend Munition ausgestattet. 1415 – hier der Cube.“ Damit drückte er Luciana eine prallgefüllte, schwere Gürteltasche in die Hand, welche sie zu allererst auf ihren Inhalt überprüfte. Beim Anheben des Deckels sah sie die oberste von sechs Seiten eines etwa fünfzehn Mal fünfzehn Zentimeter großen Würfels, den sie seit etlichen Jahren nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Er war aus einem gänzlich mattschwarzen Stein geformt worden und die Oberfläche schien makellos geschliffen; nur ein paar dünne Linien, nicht viel breiter als ein Haar, setzten sich mit einem schimmernden Goldton ab und bildeten Zeichen, die sicherlich in irgendeiner längst ausgestorbenen Zivilisation eine Bedeutung hatten.

     „Das Passwort hat dir der Doktor durchgegeben?“, fragte Matthews.

     „Hat er“, bestätigte sie, schloss die Tasche und brachte sie an ihrem Ordensgürtel an. Gabriel hatte sich erst an diesem Morgen telefonisch gemeldet und sie um halb sechs aus dem Bett befördert, um ihr verschlüsselt das Kennwort durchzugeben (die Dekodierungsinformationen hatte sie über die ganze Woche verteilt per Post erhalten) und das auch erst, nachdem sie ihm dreimal versichert hatte, auch wirklich vollkommen allein und fern von jedem ungebetenen Mithörer zu sein. Ihr Pate hatte schon immer kaum zu leugnende, paranoide Züge an den Tag gelegt, aber was er in letzter Zeit abzog, nahm mittlerweile ernsthaft bedenkliche Ausmaße an.

     Während der erste Trupp, der die Vorhut bilden sollte (bestehend aus etwa ein Dutzend Mann), den Aufbruch vorbereitete, nahm Remus Luciana ein paar Meter die Straße herunter beiseite.

     „Du bleibst bei Matthews“, sagte er eindringlich im Flüsterton und schaute sie mit seinem ‚ich-meine-es-bitterernst-Blick‘ an. „Egal was passieren sollte, verstanden?“

     An dieser Stelle verkniff sie sich nicht einmal das Augenrollen, er konnte gut und gerne mitbekommen, was sie von dieser übermäßigen Fürsorge hielt. Es war ja auch nicht so, dass vorhin am Mittagstisch im Grimmauldplatz kaum ein anderes Thema zur Sprache gekommen war und Mrs Weasley, vor lauter Empörung über ihre Beteiligung an der Mission, die Bratkartoffeln hatte anbrennen lassen (und dabei hatte es sich um eine Premiere gehandelt, zumindest in der Zeit, in der Luciana sie in der Küche erlebt hatte). Und wären das alles nicht schon genügend Winke mit Zaunpfählen gewesen, die auf null Vertrauen in die Kompetenz von der UOWV und vor allem in sie hindeuteten, war nach und nach ein Ordensmitglied nach dem anderen im Hauptquartier aufgetaucht, obwohl die Sitzung zur Nachbesprechung der Operation erst für den frühen Abend angesetzt worden war (Moody hatte irgendwas von ‚bereithalten‘ gefaselt. Also nicht, _wenn_ etwas schieflaufen würde, sondern _sobald_ ). Ach ja – auch wenn Snape es nicht gewagt hatte, kurz nach seinem Eintreffen sie persönlich mit ‚Verhaltensregeln‘ zu überhäufen, hatte er sich doch tatsächlich für ganze fünf Minuten mit Remus im Kaminzimmer für ein Gespräch ‚unter vier Augen‘ verkrümelt und das, wo er normalerweise jede einzelne Silbe mit dem Werwolf wie die Pest mied.

     „Ja, das sieht der Plan vor“, sagte sie, was allerdings nicht dazu beitrug, dass Remus seine angespannte Körperhaltung nur ein klein wenig lockerte.

     „Lupin!“, kam es plötzlich im scharfen Befehlston von Matthews und das ersparte ihr die Fortführung dieses äußerst sinnlosen Gesprächs.

     In den nächsten Minuten verschwanden er und Black an der Spitze mit dem ersten Trupp, nachdem er eine kurze Einweisung in sein Ohrmikro bekommen hatte (auf das Black selbstredend verzichten musste, da es offenbar nicht zur Diskussion stand, auch nur auf ein paar Hundert Meter Entfernung einem Dementor in seiner menschlichen Gestalt zu begegnen) und dann begann für den Rest von ihnen eine endlose Zeit der Warterei (nicht mehr als eine halbe Stunde, allerdings zog sich diese in eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, in der sie drei Zigaretten rauchte und nach der kurzen Warnung, bezüglich Black, ein wenig Smalltalk mit Matthews führte; soweit das mit dem stocksteifen Ex-Navy-SEAL überhaupt möglich war).

     Ein plötzliches Knistern aus dem Mikrofon warf Luciana beinahe von dem Eckstein an der Straße, auf dem sie es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte, doch sie konnte sich eben noch mit einer Hand abstützen.

     _„Position eins bis fünf eingenommen, alles ruhig soweit“_ , hallte eine weibliche Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher ihres rechten Ohrs, die sie nicht wirklich einzuordnen wusste. Dies schien das Stichwort gewesen zu sein, denn Matthews trommelte die restlichen etwa dreißig Mann zusammen und bedeutete ihr, sich in Bewegung zu setzen.

     Durch die zwei Viererreihen von Personen, welche vor ihr liefen und die alle mindestens zwei Meter groß zu sein schienen, bekam Luciana nicht wirklich viel von der Umgebung auf dem Weg in das Dorf hinein zu sehen. Was den ersten Kilometer auch keinen Unterschied zu machen schien, denn wie sie schon zu Anfang hatte feststellen müssen, waren sie hier am Arsch der Welt gelandet. Die Straße führte sie an ein paar einsamen Bauernhöfen und Wohnhäusern vorbei, die allesamt vollkommen verlassen schienen. Hinter keinem Fenster, welche sie hie und da aus der Entfernung sehen konnte, kam auch nur ein Vorhang in Bewegung, kein Licht brannte und das bei dem dichten Nebel, von dem dieser Ort vollkommen eingeschlossen war. Der Ortseingang bot kein anderes Bild. Zwar war hier die Bebauung wesentlich dichter und ein kleines Häuschen reihte sich an das andere, aber noch immer fehlte jedes noch so kleine Lebenszeichen.

     Auf Lucianas Armen hatte sich mittlerweile eine Gänsehaut gebildet, die rein gar nichts mit dem kühlen Nebel oder der fortgeschrittenen Jahreszeit zu tun hatte; selbst die Tankstelle zu ihrer Linken schien mehr der Kulisse eines Zombiestreifens zu entspringen, was die offene Ladentür, die seicht immer wieder ins Schloss fiel, nur noch zu unterstreichen schien. Aus ihrer Gruppe gab niemand einen einzigen Ton von sich und mit den eigens entwickelten, extra gedämpften Sohlen der Springerstiefel, machten sie nicht einmal Geräusche beim Laufen; in ihrem Kopf schien ein seltsames Vakuum entstanden zu sein, vor lauter Stille, was sie langsam, aber sicher, in den Wahnsinn trieb. Und wo bitte waren all die Dementoren, von denen Black und Remus gesprochen hatten?

     Neben ihr gab Matthews ein Handzeichen und schaute dabei Richtung Schornstein eines Wohnhauses – Luciana musste sehr genau hinsehen, bis sie den Lauf eines Scharfschützengewehres zwischen zwei Rohren eines Kamins hervorblitzen sah. Aus dem kein Rauch aufstieg, genauso wenig, wie bei den restlichen Häusern, die sie aus ihrer Position sehen konnte und die sie bisher passiert hatten. Sie liefen weiter, an Motels und kleinen Restaurants vorbei, das graubraune Mauerwerk der Bauten machte den Eindruck, in dem Nebel mit seiner Umgebung zu verschmelzen – war das eben ein Gesicht gewesen am Fenster? Nein, wohl kaum. Auf der Karte hatte die Distanz zwischen dem Feld und dem Zielort so winzig ausgesehen und in der Theorie wusste sie sehr genau, dass es nur etwas mehr als anderthalb Kilometer bis zum zweiten Treffpunkt waren; danach fühlte es sich aber ganz und gar nicht an. Ihre linke Hand hielt die Gürteltasche an ihrer Hüfte umklammert, als würde sie irgendein unsichtbares Wesen davon abhalten müssen, den Würfel daraus zu stehlen und das erste Mal, seitdem sie denken konnte, hatte sie das Bedürfnis, ihren Zauberstab zum Eigenschutz in der Hand zu halten, obwohl in diesem Augenblick keine Gefahr zu bestehen schien. Matthews quittierte ihren Klammergriff um das dünne Stück Elfenbein mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln, doch Luciana fühlte sich tatsächlich ein klein wenig besser. Und wieso hatte Gabriel ihr nicht verraten, wie die Einheit überhaupt mit den Dementoren fertig werden wollte? Waren Remus, Black und sie nicht die einzigen, die einen Patronus hervorbringen und sich somit diese Biester vom Leib halten konnten? Und dabei war Black in seiner Hundegestalt raus aus der Rechnung …

     „Wenn die Dorfbewohner geflohen sein sollen“, flüsterte sie Matthews zu und trotzdem schien ihre Stimme viel zu laut in der Straße widerzuhallen, „wieso haben sie dann nicht ihre Autos mitgenommen?“

     Diese Frage ließ er unbeantwortet, auch wenn ihm diese Kleinigkeit nicht neu zu sein schien. Und tatsächlich, überall an den Seiten der Straße und in den Einfahrten der Häuser parkten Fahrzeuge. Nicht eines von ihnen schien in Eile verlassen worden zu sein oder stand irgendwo herum, wo es nichts zu suchen hatte. Die Theorie von Remus, die Leute wären aus der Stadt geflohen, wies mehr und mehr Lücken auf. Nur wo waren all die Menschen, wenn nicht auf den Straßen oder in ihren Häusern? Oder waren sie doch in den Gebäuden und die Wärmebildkameras konnten sie nicht aufspüren, weil Leichen nach einiger Zeit auf die Umgebungstemperatur abgekühlt waren und somit nicht mehr sichtbar für die Geräte?

     Je näher sie der Kreuzung des Glockenturms kamen, die in etwa fünfzig Metern Entfernung durch den Nebel nur schemenhaft erkennbar war, desto mehr wünschte sie sich, sie hätte in der letzten Sitzung Snape nicht das Wort abgeschnitten und seiner Beteiligung an dieser Mission zugestimmt. Natürlich war sie von einer ganzen Einheit speziell für den Kampf ausgebildete Werwölfe umgeben, trotzdem stellte sich nicht annähernd das Gefühl von Sicherheit ein, das ihr Snape bei der letzten Mission mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit gegeben hatte. Verärgert über diesen Gedankengang lenkte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Straße vor sich – genau solche Ausflüge in ihre verschrobene Emotionswelt hatten sie schon mehr als einmal unnötig abgelenkt und in diesem Moment konnte sie sich keinerlei Tagträumerei leisten.

     Wie abgesprochen standen Remus und Black in dem überdachten Eingang eines kleinen Whisky-Geschäfts, dessen Schaufenster von dunkelrot gestrichenem Holz umrahmt war und wie all die anderen Lokalitäten vollkommen verlassen schien. Luciana versuchte, den vielen alkoholischen Spezialitäten hinter dem Glas keine Beachtung zu schenken, auch wenn sie kurz das Bedürfnis hatte, wenigstens auszuprobieren, ob die Ladentür verschlossen war – vielleicht könnte sie ungesehen hineinhuschen, wenn sie die Operation abgeschlossen hatten?

     „Denk nicht mal dran“, kommentierte Remus ihren sehnsüchtigen Blick auf eine ganz besonders hübsch anzusehende Whisky Flasche, dabei ließ er den Eingang des Glockenturms auf der anderen Straßenseite für keine Sekunde außer Augen. „Das letzte Mal hat es hier vor Dementoren nur so gewimmelt“, sagte er dann, an niemanden speziell gerichtet und beobachtete mit zusammengezogenen Brauen, wie auch die restlichen Teammitglieder ihre Posten rund um den Turm einnahmen. „Irgendwas ist faul“, fügte er noch flüsternd hinzu, doch auch dieser Einwand schien Matthews nicht aus dem Konzept bringen zu können.

     „Um diese Tageszeit neigen sie oft dazu, ihre Ruheplätze aufzusuchen“, sagte er und überprüfte dabei das eingesetzte Magazin in seinem Gewehr – das übrigens ganz und gar nicht nach einem gewöhnlichen Exemplar aussah. Aber bevor Luciana es näher in Augenschein nehmen konnte, war es auch schon wieder aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden. „Null fünfzehnhundert, bei der ruhigen Lage werden wir früher hier raus sein, als angenommen.“

     Mit ein paar Handzeichen von seinen Schutzhandschuh bedeckten Händen, traten plötzlich an die zwanzig Mann aus ihren Verstecken und begannen gleichzeitig damit, aus an ihren Rucksäcken herausragenden Schläuchen irgendeine Flüssigkeit rund um den Platz des Glockenturms auf dem Boden zu verteilen. Diese Aktion dauerte nicht länger als ein paar Minuten, dann verschwanden sie wieder spurlos in kleinen Gassen, zwischen den Häusern oder sonstige Nischen, die sich in der unmittelbaren Umgebung befanden und als Verstecke geeignet waren. Luciana hätte wirklich gerne gewusst, was genau die Leute da gerade auf der Kreuzung verteilt hatten - andererseits würde sie dies noch früh genug herausbekommen. Trotz und alledem war es ärgerlich, mit dem Plan der Operation sehr gut vertraut zu sein und gleichzeitig wenig über die detaillierte Umsetzung zu wissen, genau wie vor einigen Monaten beim Buckingham Palast. Nun, das machte die Sache auf der anderen Seite wenigstens ein klein wenig spannender.

      Gerade, als Matthews drauf und dran war über sein Ohrmikrofon den nächsten Schritt einzuleiten, kam Bewegung in Remus Körper. Das erste Mal, seitdem sie sich an diesem Platz getroffen hatten, riss er seinen Blick von dem Glockenturm los und wandte sich dem Einsatzleiter zu; seine gesamte Körperhaltung blieb dabei ungewöhnlich angespannt.

     „Wir sollten uns in dem Turm umsehen, bevor wir einen ganzen Schwarm Dementoren auf direktem Wege zu uns locken“, sagte Remus, während er schon dabei war, die Straße zu überqueren. Luciana folgte ihm und auch Black und Matthews hefteten sich an seine Fersen.

     „Das sieht der Plan nicht vor“, warf Matthews mit scharfem Ton ein und blieb direkt vor der winzigen, rot gestrichenen Tür des Turms stehen. „Meine Männer haben keine außergewöhnlichen Aktivitäten da drin feststellen können, das Nest wird wie befohlen bei der Eliminierung der Dementoren vernichtet werden.“

     „Hat Steinhardt mehr Wissen über ihre Brutstätten, als der Orden?“, fragte Remus und das mindestens genauso angepisst, wie sein Gesprächspartner. Matthews setzte eine nachdenkliche Miene auf und seufzte dann hörbar, während er mit zwei Schritten den Eingang freimachte.

     _„Alohomora“_ Remus schien keine Zeit für weitere Worte verschwenden zu wollen – die kleine, alte Tür sprang mit einem Knarzen eine Handbreit weit auf; an Remus Zauberstabspitze erschien im nächsten Augenblick ein Lichtkegel und als er die Tür weiter aufstieß, schien dieser auch bitter nötig. Luciana lugte hinter Matthews Rücken in den Eingang, doch es war nichts weiter als totale Schwärze zu sehen. Remus betrat den Glockenturm, Black blieb neben dem Eingang sitzen und machte keinerlei Anstalten, seinen Platz zu verlassen. Mit einem weiteren, hörbaren Seufzer bedeutete ihr Matthews ihm durch den Eingang zu folgen, was sie keine zwei Schritte in den Raum hinein bitter bereute. Ihnen schlug ein derart penetranter Gestank von Verfaultem und Verwesten entgegen, dass Luciana sofort den dunkelgrünen Schal von Mrs Weasley um ihren Hals über die Nase zog, auch wenn dieser nur wenig Abhilfe schaffen konnte. Der Geruch war so stark, dass er schnell durch die dicke Wolle drang und ihr nur noch die Möglichkeit blieb, durch den Mund zu atmen.

     Der Lichtkegel von Remus Zauberstab schwebte irgendwo ein paar Schritte vor ihr und trug wenig dazu bei, die Umgebung besser sichtbar zu machen. Was wahrscheinlich an der Nebelschicht lag, die hier noch viel konzentrierter in der Luft zu hängen schien – es sah aus, als seien sie in eine Waschküche im Hochbetrieb spaziert, mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass es sich eher anfühlte, wie in einem dieser begehbaren Tiefkühlschränke aus Großküchen. Bevor Luciana selbst die Gelegenheit bekam den _Lumos_ Zauber auszusprechen, zog Matthews neben ihr eine mächtig große Maglite von seinem Gürtel und richtete den folgenden Leuchtstrahl direkt auf den Boden. Was dabei zum Vorschein kam, ließ sie für einen Moment vollkommen erstarren – der gesamte, quadratisch gebaute Raum, war über und über mit seltsam transparenten Kugeln ausgelegt worden, die nicht größer als die Kristallzukunftsteile in Trelawneys Dachbodenklassenzimmer zu sein schienen. Allerdings waren diese Exemplare hier ganz offensichtlich nicht aus massivem Glas hergestellt worden, sondern bestanden aus einer geleeartigen Hülle, nicht dicker als eine Fingerspitze breit. Das alles hätte sie kaum in eine kleine Schockstarre verfrachtet, wäre da nicht der äußerst beunruhigende Umstand, dass jede einzelne der Kugeln _geöffnet_ vor ihnen lag. An den Rissstellen tropfte gräulicher Schleim auf den umliegenden Steinboden und dieser schien auch der Ursprung des unglaublichen Gestanks zu sein.

     „Das ist nicht gut“, murmelte Matthews neben ihr und sprach Luciana damit direkt aus der Seele; Remus hingegen blieb völlig stumm, leuchtete einmal mit seinem Stab den gesamten Raum aus und begab sich darauf mit vorsichtigen, großen Schritten in Richtung einer steinernen Wendeltreppe, die Matthews ein paar Sekunden später ebenfalls ansteuerte. Beim Durchqueren des Raums war es unmöglich, nicht ein paar der leeren Hülsen zu zertreten und sie musste sich gleich dreimal am Arm des Mannes neben ihr festkrallen, um bei dem schleimigen Untergrund keinen Segelflug hinzulegen (und sie wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, wie lange sie brauchen würde, um _diesen_ widerlichen Gestank von ihrem Körper zu bekommen, sollte sie einmal davon bedeckt sein).

     Auf der Treppe lagen ebenfalls aufgebrochene Schalen herum, wenn auch nicht in der Dichte wie im Erdgeschoss – allerdings wiederholte sich das Bild von unten in den weiteren zwei Etagen und selbst oben, auf der kleinen Aussichtsplattform des Dachs, lagen überall diese Geleekugeln. Luciana hangelte, im Freien angekommen, an den steinernen Zinnen auf Remus zu, der mit verkniffenen Augen irgendwo in die Ferne etwas zu beobachten schien. Und da, hinter den bebauten Straßen, stach ein schwarzer Fleck aus einem nebelüberzogenen Feld, der in dauerhafter Bewegung zu sein schien.

     „Sind sie das?“, fragte Luciana und kniff ihre Augen zusammen, auch wenn dies nicht wirklich ihre Sicht verbesserte.

     „Positiv“, sagte Matthews und drückte ihr ein Fernglas in die Hand, welches er gerade eben von seinem Gesicht genommen hatte. Tatsächlich – nachdem sie ein paar Mal an ein paar Rädchen gedreht hatte und das Bild vor ihren Augen immer schärfer wurde, erkannte sie eine ganze Masse von Dementoren, sicher über fünfzig an der Zahl, die in einer Spiralform stetig und gemach über dem Feld schwebten.

     „Was machen die da?“ Doch beide Männer rechts und links neben ihr hatten keine Antwort darauf. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen nahm sie das Fernglas wieder herunter, drückte es Remus in die Hand und betrachtete eine der Kugeln zu ihren Füßen, von der in diesem Moment ein ganz besonders großer Schleimpfropfen herunterlief.

     „Okay, ich nehme nicht an, dass diese Dinger aufgebrochen waren, als ihr das letzte Mal hier wart?“, fragte sie und zog ihren Schal wieder über ihre Nase, da er gerade ein Stück zu ihrem Mund gerutscht war.

     „Nicht im Untergeschoss, nein“, sagte Remus und gab das Fernglas an Matthews zurück. „Den Rest haben wir nicht untersuchen können.“

     „Dann spreche ich mal das aus, was ich gerade denke: Wer hat alles Alien gesehen und bekommt eine ziemlich beschissene Vorahnung bei der ganzen Sache?“

     Matthews Mundwinkel zuckten, doch Remus hatte anscheinend keine Ahnung, wovon sie sprach.

     „Das ist ein Nest hier, richtig?“ Remus nickte. „Und wir sind eben über hunderte von Eiern gestiegen, die alle einen ziemlich geschlüpften Eindruck machen.“

     „Die geschlüpften Subjekte könnten dort inmitten des Felds sein“, meinte Matthews.

     „Möglich“, sagte Remus. „Wir wissen zu wenig über Dementoren und ihre Brut, als es mit Bestimmtheit sagen zu können. Es gibt nicht einmal Berichte darüber, in welcher Form der Nachwuchs die Eier verlässt. Vielleicht sind wir sogar die ersten, die welche zu Gesicht bekommen haben.“

     „Oder niemand ist soweit gekommen, um davon zu berichten“, schloss Luciana unheilvoll und verfluchte sich selbst im Geiste, nicht einen einzigen Horrorfilm ausgelassen zu haben, den Hollywood oder sonstige Filmfabriken bis dato produziert hatten.

     „Das tut nichts zur Sache. Die Operation wird wie geplant durchgeführt. Es war von Beginn an abzusehen, dass wir nicht alle Faktoren kennen und miteinbeziehen können.“ Damit machte Matthews auf dem Absatz kehrt und trat den Rückweg durch die hölzerne Luke auf dem Dach an. Remus und Luciana folgten ihm, in einigen Metern Abstand und kamen, wie durch ein Wunder, wieder unten auf der Straße an, ohne sich auch nur einmal auf dem glitschigen Untergrund lang gemacht zu haben.

     Nun war es an ihr, den nächsten Schritt einzuleiten. Black hatte seine Position neben der Eingangstür zum Glockenturm derweil aufgegeben und saß nun mitten auf der Kreuzung – dabei ließ er nicht eine von Lucianas Bewegungen außer Augen, als sie den Würfel aus der Gürteltasche zog. Dieser hatte die Oberflächentemperatur eines Eisklotzes, wog sicher um die drei Kilogramm und das bei seiner geringen Größe. Remus beäugte den Gegenstand mit skeptischem Blick und schaute immer wieder über die Schulter, wohl mit der Befürchtung, jeden Augenblick einen Dementor sichten zu können.

     „Und sie werden uns mit dem Würfel nicht angreifen können?“, erkundigte er sich, nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag.

     „Wie gesagt, Gabriel meinte, sie wären von dem Zeugs da drin viel zu abgelenkt, um sich auf irgendetwas anderes zu stürzen.“ Und von diesem Effekt war sie sogar einmal selbst Zeuge geworden. Ob das Teil allerdings die gleichen Auswirkungen auf den Nachwuchs der skelettartigen Pest hatte, konnte sie nicht sagen. Allerdings würden sie es in ein paar Minuten herausfinden, denn den Würfel mitten auf der Kreuzung zu platzieren und mit dem zweiundzwanzigstelligen Code zu öffnen, beanspruchte nicht mehr als ein paar Minuten und einen Wink ihres Zauberstabs. Die Seiten des Würfels schoben sich mit einem hallenden Klack-Geräusch auseinander, drehten sich einmal um die eigene Achse und blieben in einer Sternenform mit sehr scharf aussehenden Kanten stehen. Dann passierte – nichts. Rein gar nichts. Das Lockmittel sonderte weder sichtbaren Rauch ab, noch erstrahlte ein mysteriös erscheinendes Licht. Es war auch keine Melodie zu hören und da Black keinerlei Reaktion zeigte, schien keine Frequenz zu ertönen, die für das menschliche Gehör nicht wahrnehmbar war.

     Luciana und Remus traten den Rückzug an und gesellten sich zu Matthews, der mit zwei Leuten aus seinem Team Stellung in einem Durchgang zwischen zwei Wohnhäusern genommen hatte. Auch Black verließ die Kreuzung und stieß zu ihnen, dann begann eine ganze Weile der angespannten Warterei.

     Die erste Veränderung, die Luciana bemerkte, spielte sich direkt zu ihren Füßen ab, wo ein paar Grashalme zwischen den steinernen Platten auf dem Gehweg gewachsen waren und mit einem Mal von der Wurzel an mit Tau überzogen wurden. Dieser Prozess geschah in Sekundenschnelle - neben ihr wurde der Atem vor Blacks Maul deutlich sichtbar. Es lag nicht nur an der rapide sinkenden Temperatur, dass sich die Härchen auf ihren Armen und in ihrem Nacken aufstellten, denn was diese Anzeichen zu bedeuten hatten, wusste sie sehr genau. Es dauerte nicht lange, da traten die gräulichen Fingerspitzen des ersten Dementors in ihr Sichtfeld, keinen Meter von ihr entfernt auf dem Gehweg – darauf folgte ein dürrer Arm, der vom knochigen Handgelenk an von einem seidenartigen, fließenden Stoff umhüllt war und ab da den gesamten Körper des Wesens bedeckte. Selbst der Kopf und das Gesicht des Wesens waren damit überzogen und all das ließ viel Freiraum für allerlei Spekulationen, was genau sich darunter verbergen mochte.

     Der Dementor flog etwa einen halben Meter breit über dem Boden, hinter ihm hing der Saum seines Gewands in Fetzen; dabei schien er ihrer kleinen Gruppe keinerlei Beachtung zu schenken. Trotzdem trat Luciana einen halben Schritt hinter Matthews Rücken; das altbekannte Gefühl von Kälte und Leere durchzog ihr Innerstes und ließ allerlei Gedanken in ihr aufkommen, die jeden noch so kleinsten, positiven Gedanken zu überlagern schienen. Sie wusste, wie Dementoren arbeiteten, dass sie sich an Emotionen satt aßen und die aufkommende Depression in ihrem Kopf ein nicht auszubleibender Nebeneffekt der unmittelbaren Nähe dieser Viecher war, doch das machte die Sache nicht besser. Zu den negativen Gefühlen stieg die Angst in ihr auf, in dieser Lage gar keinen Patronus erscheinen lassen zu können, sollte doch etwas schieflaufen und es käme zu einem Angriff. Remus und sie waren die einzigen, die diesen Schutzzauber wirken konnten, Black schien nicht einmal im Traum daran zu denken, wieder seine Menschenform anzunehmen … welche Erinnerung hatte sie das letzte Mal noch gleich genutzt, um ihren silbrigen Falken erscheinen zu lassen und diesen zu den Ordensmitgliedern zu schicken? War es nicht das Bild von einem gewissen, schwarzhaarigen Mann gewesen, der ihr in der letzten, gemeinsamen Nacht eines seiner rar gesäten Lächeln geschenkt hatte, welches sie nun wohl nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen würde? Ein kleiner Teil in ihr rief sie dazu auf, sich nicht in die Untiefen ihrer Gefühlswelt reißen zu lassen, doch in ihrem Kopf wurde es immer düsterer, je mehr Dementoren aus allen Himmelsrichtungen auf die Kreuzung zusteuerten. Remus standen nach einiger Zeit und gut einhundert schwarz verschleierten Wesen der kalte Schweiß auf der Stirn, sein Blick wirkte verklärt – einzig Matthews schien wenig geplagt mit einem inneren Konflikt; Korrektur, Black beobachtete das Geschehen vor seinen Augen, als könnte auch ihm die Nähe der Dementoren nichts anhaben.

     „Zwölf Uhr, ich sehe es“, brummelte Matthews neben ihr plötzlich in sein Mikro; dabei hatte er wohl einen anderen Kanal genutzt, als den, auf dem ihr Empfänger eingestellt war, denn ihr Lautsprecher blieb stumm. „Wieso ist das nicht kontrolliert worden? Verdammt Jones, diese ganze beschissene Stadt besteht aus Brennereien, wieso sind die nicht gescannt worden?!“

     Was genau dieses Versäumnis zu bedeuten hatte, war ihr im nächsten Augenblick recht herzlich egal, denn an der Kreuzung, die Straße hinunter, direkt hinter dem Glockenturm, schob sich eine schwarze Wand durch den Nebel, die so massiv und lückenlos erschien, dass die einzelnen Dementoren, aus der sie bestand, kaum noch auszumachen waren. Luciana stockte der Atem, Remus zog sich ein Stück weiter in den Durchgang zurück und Matthews Kiefermuskulatur arbeitete mit beunruhigender Schnelligkeit. Natürlich hatten sie damit gerechnet, dass sich die Anzahl der Wesen schnell verdoppeln würde, aber hier war schon lange nicht mehr die Rede von achtzig oder hundert an der Zahl. Eine Säule aus Stofffetzen und knochigen Körpern war längst über die Höhe des Glockenturms hinaus gewachsen und verdichtete sich in rasanter Geschwindigkeit stetig weiter. Das Knurren von Black zu ihren Füßen durchschnitt die unheimliche Stille vielfach verstärkt, da die Wesen bei all ihrer Vielzahl noch immer kein einziges Geräusch von sich gaben; von dem unheimlichen Rascheln ihrer Gewänder, die sich in dem Gedränge aneinanderschoben, einmal abgesehen. Die herbeischnellende Masse wollte und wollte kein Ende nehmen.

     „Planänderung“, zischte Matthews in sein Mikro, dieses Mal ertönte seine Stimme mit einem Hallen in ihrem Mikro nach. „Schritt sechs ist mit sofortiger Wirkung durchzuführen, ich wiederhole, Schritt sechs –„ doch die letzten Worte verhallten unverarbeitet in ihrem Gehör. Die Spur aus Flüssigkeit, die die Einheit kurz nach ihrem Eintreffen in der Dorfmitte verteilt hatte, entzündete sich in diesem Augenblick von gleich vier verschiedenen Seiten. Aus ihren Augenwinkeln nahm Luciana gerade eben noch wahr, wie die Männer und Frauen der Einheit ihre Posten verließen, mit gezückten Gewehren auf die Straße traten und den Glockenturm einkesselten. Das Feuer wuchs in unglaublicher Schnelle gebäudehoch in einem geschlossenen Kreis um den Turm, doch es war kein gewöhnlicher Brand.

     „Dämonsfeuer“, kam ihr wie in Trance über die Lippen und hätte sie genügend Verstand aufbringen können, wäre dies genügend Motivation gewesen, ungeübt und ohne offiziellen Schein von hier bis nach Deutschland zu apparieren, um ihrem Paten eine ordentliche Backpfeife für seine verdammte Geheimniskrämerei zu verpassen. Luciana wäre sicher an Ort und Stelle stehengeblieben und weiterhin in ihrer Schockstarre verharrt, wenn nicht nach ein paar Minuten, in denen die Flammen vor sich hin prasselten, das ohrenbetäubende Kreischen von aberhunderten, knochigen Kehlen an sie herangedrungen wäre.

     Alle Personen in ihrem kleinen Versteck und auf der Kreuzung gingen bei dem alles durchdringenden Lärm reflexartig in Deckung, Luciana zog schützend die Arme über ihren Kopf und sank in die Hocke, neben ihr setzte sich Black mit einem blitzschnellen Satz in Bewegung – sie bekam nur noch die Spitze seiner Rute zwischen die Finger, dann verschwand er winselnd im Nebel.

     „Beim Barte – dort drüben, die brechen aus!!“, schrie Remus über ihr und Blacks Abgang wurde aus ihrem Gedächtnis verdrängt, als sie zu Gesicht bekam, wovon er gesprochen hatte: Die Säule aus Dementoren wies an einigen Stellen Lücken auf, die Formation brach von Sekunde zu Sekunde weiter auseinander und während die Schreie allmählich etwas erträglicher wurden, flogen die ersten der verschleierten Wesen durch die Wand aus Dämonsfeuer – und kamen auf der anderen Seite lichterloh brennend wieder heraus. Ab da ging der gesamte Plan zur Hölle.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Luciana hatte sich, seit sie das erste Mal mit ihrem Paten dem Zauberer-Gefängnis in der schottischen Hochsee einen Besuch abgestattet hatte, gefragt, wie diese seltsamen, düsteren Wärter eigentlich unter ihren langen Umhängen aussehen mochten. Ein paar Tage nach dieser Begegnung hatte sie sogar damit zugebracht, allerlei Möglichkeiten mit Wachsmalstiften zu Papier zu bringen, doch irgendwann waren ihr die Schwarzen ausgegangen und in Pink und Grün wirkten ihre Illustrationen nur noch halb so beeindruckend. An dieser Stelle hatte sie es aufgegeben und auch wenn eins dieser zweifelhaften ‚Kunstwerke‘ über ein Jahrzehnt später noch immer an dem x-ten, neu angeschafften Kühlschrank metertief in einer Bunkerküche in Deutschland hing, kam dieses nicht annähernd an die Realität, die sich ihr nun mitten in einer winzigen Kleinstadt in Britannien offenbarte.

     Ihre kleine Gruppe war längst gezwungen worden, den Häuserdurchgang fluchtartig zu verlassen, nachdem zwei Dementoren wie brennende Fackeln auf sie zugeschossen gekommen waren; nun war das reinste Chaos auf und um die gesamte Kreuzung ausgebrochen, in der jeder selbst dafür sorgen musste, nicht von dem Flammenmeer eingeschlossen oder verbrannt zu werden. Luciana trug noch immer den Schal vor ihrem Gesicht, doch das Material war ganz und gar nicht darauf ausgelegt, giftige Gase abzuhalten – zu dem dichten Nebel hatten sich dicke, schwarze Rauchschwaden gesellt, die es beinahe unmöglich machten, irgendetwas zu erkennen. Zu dem Trommelfell zerreißendem Gekreische schrien gleich mehrere Einheitsmitglieder in dem Kanal der Mikros aufeinander ein, was lediglich dazu führte, dass sie nicht einen einzigen Befehl ausmachen konnte. Zwischen der aufkommenden Panik, ausgelöst von dem verhassten Dämonsfeuer und der Tatsache, inmitten eines Dementorenmobs gefangen zu sein, von dem ein Großteil zum Sahnehäubchen der Absurdität noch lichterloh in Flammen stand, kam ein letztes bisschen logischer Verstand in ihren Sinn, der sie dazu bewegte, den Weg längs des Mauerwerks zu ihrer Rechten mit ihrem Tastsinn zu erschließen.

     Auch wenn Luciana sich immer wieder dazu aufrief, den Blick stur gen Boden zu richten, schnellte ihr Kopf immer wieder nach oben, wenn ein ganz besonders lautes Gekreische oder das Knallen eines Gewehres in der unmittelbaren Nähe zu hören war. So wurde sie wiederholt Zeuge von halbverkohlten Dementoren, die sich mit ihren verrußten, knochigen Armen den Boden entlangzogen und irgendwann mit ächzenden, armseligen Lauten gänzlich zum Stillstand kamen. Dabei wurde ihr sehr schnell bewusst, dass die Gewänder dieser Wesen gar keine Kleidungsstücke waren – niemals war ihr der Gedanke gekommen, dass diese Gewänder feste Bestandteile von deren Leiber zu sein schienen und bei Entzündung unter offenbar großen Schmerzen von dem darunterliegenden Skelett geschmolzen wurde. Aber das war nicht die einzige Lektion, die sie unfreiwillig in Sachen Dementor-Anatomie aufgezwungen bekam: Zwischen den vielen Rippenbögen und jeglicher Aushöhlung, wie die scheinbar leeren Augeneinbuchtungen, wimmelte es nur so von winzigem, schleimigem Getier, das auf den ersten Blick wie gräulich-grüne Maden wirkte, die zum Teil mit ekelhaft knisternder Untermalung unter der großen Hitze noch in den Zwischenräumen der Knochen zerplatzten – die meisten von ihnen waren allerdings schnell genug, das Weite zu suchen und so lag der gesamte Platz unter ihren Füßen mit einem wummernden Teppich aus Würmern bedeckt, denen sie durch ihre Vielzahl mit ihren Schritten unmöglich ausweichen konnte.

     Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis auch die letzte Häusermauer unter ihren Fingerspitzen ein Ende nahm und sie durch ihre gereizten, tränenden Augen weiter als eine Armlänge in die Ferne sehen konnte. Luciana lief noch ein paar hundert Meter die Straße entlang, bis ihre Lungen wieder genügend Frischluft aufgenommen hatten, um auch ihr Gehirn wieder ausreichend mit Sauerstoff versorgen zu können. Der dichte Nebel hatte sich ein wenig gelichtet, der Lärm aus der Dorfmitte drang hier nur noch aus weiter Ferne an sie heran und auch das beklemmende Gefühl verschwand mit jedem Schritt, den sie sich weiter von dem Zentrum entfernte.

     „Matth-ws?“, sagte sie mit belegter Stimme und hustete einmal ausgiebig, bis sie wieder in der Lage zu sein schien, mehr als kratzige Laute zu produzieren. Doch in ihrem Mikro tat sich rein gar nichts. Sie wiederholte ihre Anfrage noch ein halbes Dutzend Mal, alles ohne Erfolg. Und dann sah sie ihn – einen schwarzen Hund, der am Ende der Straße um die Ecke bog und damit so schnell aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwand, wie er gekommen war. Black musste wissen, wo sie sich befanden und vielleicht hatte sie zur Abwechslung einmal Glück und war gerade automatisch auf dem richtigen Weg gelandet? Wenn sie keine Verbindung zu Matthews bekam, war es nur sinnvoll zum Anfangspunkt zurückzukehren und führte dieser Pfad nicht zu dem kleinen Wäldchen und der Schafskoppel, zu der sie zu Beginn der Mission appariert waren?

     Luciana blickte noch einmal über die Schulter, wo sie nichts weiter als Nebel und schwarzen Rauch aus der Mitte des Dorfes erkennen konnte. Sie würde einen Teufel tun, dorthin zurückzukehren – somit lief sie unbeirrt weiter.

     Die Straße führte sie vorbei an freistehende Häuser und Höfe, wie auf dem Hinweg zum Glockenturm und auch wenn nichts davon ein bestimmtes Merkmal aufwies, das sie gesehen und ihn ihrem Gedächtnis gespeichert hatte, konnte sie gut und gerne die richtige Richtung eingeschlagen haben.

     Selbstverständlich hatte sie nicht instinktiv den richtigen Weg zurück zum Ausgangspunkt genommen, das wurde ihr spätestens dann bewusst, als sie an einem großen Schild vorbeikam, auf dem _Glenfiddich Distillery_ geschrieben stand. Trotzdem hatte sie das Glück noch nicht ganz verlassen, denn genau in diesem Moment knisterte es vielversprechend in ihrem Mikro.

     _„Luciana?“_

     „Remus?!“

     _„Wo steckst du?“_

     Luciana musste den Stecker näher an ihr Ohr drücken, bei dem ganzen Hintergrundlärm, der Remus Worte zu verschlucken schien.

     „Glennfiddich Distillery, das liegt im Norden von Dufftown. Ich habe mich sowas von verlaufen“, rief sie und drehte sich dabei einmal um die eigene Achse. „Moment!“ War das Black? Da, zwischen den Häusern, auf dem Gelände der Brennerei? Sie setzte mit schnellen Schritten ihren Weg fort, an einer Mauer entlang, hinter der sich, nach einigen Metern, ein kleiner See auftat, direkt dahinter stand ein großes, weißes Gebäude und da, wieder sah sie das zottelige Fell des Rüden.

     „Black scheint hier rumzulaufen, dem ist vorhin ganz schön der Arsch auf Grundeis gegangen.“

     _„Verständlich“,_ kratzte es in ihrem Ohr, danach fielen ein paar Schüsse. _„Wir haben Verstärkung vom Orden angefordert, das Feuer ist auf die Häuser übergangen.“_ Im Hintergrund konnte sie Matthews Stimme hören, dann folgte eine kurze Unterhaltung zwischen ihm und Remus, die sie unmöglich verstehen konnte. _„Du bleibst wo bist und –„_

„Jetzt hat er die Tür zur Brennerei aufgemacht, ey, der Köter will doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft in Whisky baden?!“, grummelte Luciana empört und kletterte über den niedrigen Mauervorsprung, der das Gelände von der Straße trennte.

     _„Auch gut, geh in die Brennerei und bleib dort, bis du was anderes von uns hörst oder euch jemand abholt, verstanden?“_

„Aye, Sir“, sagte sie und nahm den Finger von dem Knopf ihres Mikros. Das feuchte Gras unter ihren Füßen rieb den gröbsten Schmutz von Schleim der Eier und Überreste des Madengetiers von ihren Lederboots, was den dauerhaften Gestank in ihrer Nase nach etwa einhundert Metern gänzlich hinfällig machte. Auf dem Parkplatz, welchen sie nach der Grünfläche betrat, standen drei verlassene Autos und ein großer Lieferwagen, den sie erst passieren musste, bis sie die zwei großen Flügeltüren der Brennerei zu Gesicht bekam. Die Black sperrangelweit offenstehen gelassen hatte – obwohl, in Hundegestalt war es sicherlich schon Kunststück genug gewesen, sie überhaupt zu öffnen. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab und einem Lichtkegel an dessen Spitze betrat sie die riesenhafte Halle. Auch wenn es noch mitten am Tag war, drang nur spärlich Tageslicht durch die kleinen Fenster, die am obersten Teil der Halle angebracht waren und dieser vermaledeite _Lumos_ -Zauber schien viel zu grell vor ihrer Nase, um wirklich den gewünschten Zweck zu erzielen. Demnach verbrachte Luciana die nächsten paar Minuten damit, die Wände neben dem nun wieder verschlossenen Tor nach einem Lichtschalter abzusuchen – welchen sie letztendlich auch fand.

     Die langen Glasstäbe an der Decke brauchten eine Weile, bis sie flackernd in Gang gesetzt waren und nun eine vollkommen verlassene Halle offenbarten. Zu ihrer Rechten und Linken waren riesenhafte Messingbehälter in den Boden eingelassen worden, die sich bis zum anderen Ende der Brennerei erstreckten und wäre sie zu einem weniger nervenaufreibenden Zeitpunkt hier gelandet, hätte sie diese sicher näher in Augenschein genommen.

     „Sirius?“ Der Name hallte mehrfach durch das Gebäude, doch auch in der hinterletzten Ecke gab es keinen Schatten oder nur eine kleine Bewegung. Vielleicht hatten die Ereignisse der letzten halben Stunde den Mann derart aufgewühlt, dass er nicht mal auf eine bekannte Stimme reagierte? Seufzend lief Luciana den Gang entlang und beugte sich immer wieder zum Boden hinunter, wenn eine Stelle kam, die sich als Versteck für einen großen Hund eignete. Sie war fast bis zum Ende der Halle gekommen, da drang ein dumpfes Bellen an ihr Gehör. Und schon wieder, dieses Mal länger und lauter. Konnte es wirklich von unten kommen? Tatsächlich, am Ende des Mittelgangs sah sie den Handlauf einer Treppe, die zu einem tieferen Stockwerk führen musste. Für einen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie wirklich einen unbekannten Kellerraum in einem Dorf voller Dementoren betreten wollte, allerdings nahm das Bellen weiter an Intensität zu und das musste einen Grund haben.

     Die Treppe bestand aus pragmatischem Lochgitter, durch das sie nichts weiter als Dunkelheit erkennen konnte. Unten am Treppenabsatz angekommen drang nur noch wenig Licht aus dem oberen Stockwerk zu ihr herunter und hier im Untergeschoss hatte sie wenig Glück mit der Suche nach einem Schalter. Dieses Stockwerk schien in der Größe ein Ebenbild der oberen Etage zu sein; auf den ersten Metern konnte sie noch schemenhaft zylinderförmige Kessel erkennen, die bis zur Decke hinaufreichten. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie oben nur den Deckel der Behälter gesehen und die eigentlichen Brennvorrichtungen waren hier unten aufgestellt worden? Mit ein paar weiteren Schritten verschwand auch das letzte Restlicht, das Bellen war schon verstummt, nachdem sie die erste Stufe der Treppe genommen hatte und gerade, als sie ihren Zauberstab hob, um etwas erkennen zu können, spürte sie einen Lufthauch in ihrem Nacken, wie von einem Atem.

     Luciana blieb stocksteif stehen und rührte sich keinen Millimeter – der stetige Luftzug auf ihrer Haut nahm nicht ab und im nächsten Moment wurde ihre Hand von einer weitaus kühleren gestreift.

     _„L-Lumos“_

     Ihre Augen weiteten sich, mit zitternden Fingern ertastete sie das Mikro an ihrem Ohr, den Knopf bekam sie erst beim dritten Versuch zu fassen.

     „Remus … ich habe die Dorfbewohner gefunden.“    


	21. Das Gegenteil von gut ist gut gemeint

     „Remus … ich habe die Dorfbewohner gefunden.“                          

Die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs berührte beinahe die Schläfe eines alten Mannes, dessen Gesicht von dem grellen Schein des _Lumos_ -Zaubers erhellt wurde; dabei zeigte er keinerlei Reaktion auf den Lichtkegel. Er stand keine halbe Armlänge von ihr entfernt, genau wie die Gestalten rechts, links, neben und nun auch hinter ihr … trotz seines fortgeschrittenen Alters bezweifelte Luciana, dass die abgelöste Hornhaut seines rechten Auges (welche genau in diesem Moment mit geräuschvoller Untermalung seine gräuliche Wange hinunterglitt) unter einem üblichen Wehwehchen verbucht werden konnte, genauso wenig, wie die letzten Büschel schlohweißen Haars, die lose auf seiner Kopfhaut und seinen Schultern hingen.

     _„In der Brennerei?“_ , dröhnte Remus japsend in ihrem Ohr - von dem Mann vor ihr ging noch immer keine Regung aus.

     „Genau da.“ Der Stab in ihrer Hand vibrierte und sie brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass dies ihrem eigenen, unkontrollierten Zittern zuzuschreiben war – Schockstarre, sie hätte sich nicht einmal bewegen können, hätte sie es gewollt. „Weißt du noch, vorletzten Sommer, da haben wir einen Filmeabend gemacht …“

     _„Es ist jetzt wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für-„_

     „‘Return of the Living Dead‘, klingelt’s da?” Neben ihr tat sich etwas, doch sie wagte es nicht, für nur eine Sekunde den Mann vor ihr außer Augen zu lassen. „Also entweder sind die Einwohner riesen Fans und heute ist Volks-Zombie Tag … oder ich sollte mich dringend nach einer Kettensäge umsehen.“

     Und schon wieder eine Bewegung in ihrem Augenwinkel, dieses Mal von gleich beiden Seiten.

     _„Ist Sirius bei dir?“_

     „Nopes, ich dachte er sei hier unten, aber ich hab keine Ahnung –„ Luciana unterbrach sich selbst mit einem spitzen Aufschrei, als sie feucht eisige Finger an ihrem Handgelenk spürte – mit einem vehementen Ruck ihres Arms in die entgegengesetzte Richtung schüttelte sie den Grapscher ab, doch just in diesem Moment kam so etwas wie Leben in den alten Greis vor ihr. Sie wich automatisch einen Schritt nach hinten und kollidierte dabei direkt mit dem knochigen Brustkorb eines anderen Dorfbewohners – der die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packte und beide Arme um sie schlang.

     _„Luciana?“_

„Verpiss dich du scheiß –„

     _„Luciana, was ist los bei dir?!“_

„NIMM DEINE“ – sie verpasste dem Etwas hinter ihr einen kräftigen Tritt mit der Ferse, was keinerlei Effekt zu haben schien – „DRECKIGEN“ – die folgende Kopfnuss, ausgeführt mit der Rückseite ihres Schädels, dafür umso mehr „PFOTEN VON MIR!!“. Sobald ihre Arme wieder freien Spielraum hatten, drückte sie den Sprachknopf ihres Ohrmikros.

     „Ungemütlich, das ist hier los und –„ Wo ihre komplette Aufmerksamkeit nun nicht mehr ausschließlich auf den alten Greis gerichtet lag, fand sie sich nun umzingelt vor - die paar Schritte zur Treppe schienen unüberwindbar, selbst wenn sie vor lauter Gliedmaßen, gräulich löchriger Haut und dumpf starrenden, wandelnden Halbtoten hätte sehen können, wo sich diese überhaupt befand. Noch einer dieser Gründe, wieso ihre knapp über ein Meter sechzig Körpergröße als offiziell anerkanntes Handicap durchgehen sollte. „Schick jemanden rüber, am besten die ganze Einheit – das erste Brennereigebäude auf der linken Seite“, rief sie panisch und versuchte neben dem grellen Schein des _Lumos_ Zaubers das Restlicht von der oberen Etage auszumachen. Immer mehr Hände streiften ihren Rücken, ihre Schultern und Arme und sie hatte sich derweil so häufig um die eigene Achse gedreht, in der Absicht bloß keine der Gestalten aus den Augen zu verlieren, dass ihre Orientierung nun völlig hinüber war. „Am besten du apparierst hier gleich rüber oder-„ Eine Hand griff nun fest nach ihrem Unterarm, worauf ihre Faust reflexartig mitten in das Gesicht einer einst jungen Frau schnellte – die paar letzten Fetzen ihres rotblonden Haars rieselten auf die umherwandelnden Personen nieder, die Nasenknochen unter Lucianas Faust zerknirschten mit einer erschreckenden Leichtigkeit und der folgende Kreischlaut der Zombiedame löste sogleich eine Art Kettenreaktion aus … die bisherige, vollkommene Stille in der Brennerei wurde von aberhunderten, schaurigen Klicklauten durchschnitten, überall in der Halle war das schlurfende Geräusch von Schuhsohlen über gegossenem Betonboden zu hören und dann ertönte der deutliche Klang von dutzenden Schritten auf metallenem Lochblech. Da, links neben ihr, vielleicht in drei Meter Entfernung, musste die Treppe hinauf und in Sicherheit liegen – wenn sie sich nicht irrte, konnte sie auch bei genauem Hinsehen einen leichten Schein Tageslicht und … eine verstopfte Treppe voller angefaulter Dorfbewohner sehen. Es knackte in ihrem Mikro, Remus setzte gerade zum Sprechen an und wurde ihr dann in der nächsten Sekunde von mehreren Händen in ihrem Gesicht und an ihrem Nacken aus dem Ohr gerissen.

     Luciana arbeitete gegen jeden ihrer Urinstinkte, die sie lautstark anfeuerten, wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn in Panik um sich zu schlagen und mit allen Mitteln aus dem Pulk zu kommen.

 _„Nox“_ , flüsterte sie leise und zwang sich weiterhin absolut still zu stehen. Sie hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wie gut die Sinne dieser halbmenschlichen Kreaturen waren, oder ob sie überhaupt noch mit den Üblichen ihre Umgebung wahrnehmen konnten – vielleicht würden die Viecher in der Dunkelheit schnell vergessen, dass sie überhaupt anwesend war oder nicht zu ihnen gehörte?

     Für eine Weile machte es den Eindruck, als sei ihr Plan aufgegangen und der fehlende Lichtschein an der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs würde nicht mehr als Dementorbrutzombiebabies-Anziehquelle missbraucht werden. Kaum, dass ihre Panik ein wenig abgeflaut war und sie über ihren nächsten Schritt nachdenken konnte, waren die Hände _überall_. Das Klicken und Schnalzen nahm an Intensität zu und das tote Opossum zu mimen schien keine Möglichkeit zu sein, hier lebend wieder herauszukommen, also besser doch die Hau-drauf-Methode.

     _„Confringo!“_ , rief Luciana und zielte ihren Zauberstab nach vorne – der kurze, helle Blitz offenbarte ihr ein halbes Dutzend der Gestalten, die es sofort von den Füßen riss und gleich mehrere von ihnen rempelten dabei ein paar weitere zu Boden. Der Weg zur Treppe war noch immer von umherirrenden Personen verstopft, trotzdem stieg sie mit schnellen, wenn auch vorsichtigen Schritten über alles, was sie mit ihren Füßen anstieß – dabei kam sie allerdings nicht weit, da mehrere Hände den Schaft ihrer Lederboots mit klammerartigen Griff umschlossen hielten – _„Stupor!“_ Der folgende, rote Lichtschein reflektierte für einen Lidschlag die völlig leeren Augenhöhlen eines Teenagers zu ihren Füßen, dabei zeigte er sich von dem Zauber ziemlich unbeeindruckt.

     „Scheiße“, fluchte sie laut auf, improvisierte mit einem Tritt ihres Fußes und kam endlich frei – nur um in der nächsten Sekunde und einen halben Schritt weiter zwei neue Greiferchen an ihren Unterschenkeln zu spüren, zusätzlich zu dem halben Dutzend an diversen anderen Körperstellen … mal davon abgesehen, dass die gerade weggesprengten Herrschaften genau vor ihr wieder ihre Positionen eingenommen hatten – und sich nun überengagiert zeigten, ihr an die Gurgel zu gehen. Okay, Zauber schienen hier ineffektiv oder nur von sehr kurzer Dauer zu sein, sie war umzingelt, die übliche Selbstverteidigung würde eingehenden Körperkontakt erfordern und schien bei dieser geballten Masse wenig sinnvoll, wieso waren diese ätzenden Scheiß-Viecher nur so zäh und immun gegen –

     Der Geistesblitz traf sie keinen Moment zu früh.

     _„Expecto Patronum!“_

     Luciana kniff bei dem wabernden, silbrigen Schein, der die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs verließ, ihre Augen zusammen, bis sie sich an den Anblick der Lichtgestalt, in Form eines Falken, gewöhnt hatten. Die Gestalten, direkt vor ihr, wichen zurück, endlich sah sie klar und deutlich das Treppengeländer, keine zwei Meter entfernt und dann – ihr rutschte das Herz in die Hose, als eine ganze Horde zielgenau _durch_ ihren Patronus auf sie zu trat. So viel zu ihrem Geistesblitz … bevor sie sich damit abfand, gleich unter einer Meute verfaulender Körperteile vergraben zu liegen, angeknabbert zu werden oder was auch immer mit sich anstellen zu lassen (was alles so oder so auf ein sehr verfrühtes Ableben ihres noch so jungen Daseins hinauslaufen würde), wechselte Luciana ihren Zauberstab in ihre linke Hand, griff mit der Rechten in die Innentasche ihres Mantels und zog ihre neun Millimeter hervor (dabei war sie sehr dankbar, am Morgen so geistesgegenwärtig gewesen zu sein, diese noch im letzten Moment, vor der Kaminreise in McGs Büro, eingesteckt zu haben) – der silbrige Falke schwebte noch immer ein paar Schritte vor ihr entfernt und bot somit ein zwar eingeschränktes, aber dafür klar erkennbares Sichtfeld.

     Der erste Schuss knallte mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm durch das gesamte Gebäude und verfehlte das eigentliche Ziel um einen halben Meter. Was bei diesem Gedränge nicht als Munitionsverschwendung zu verbuchen war, denn statt der Dame mit dem halb verrutschen Gesicht, traf es einen Herrn daneben in die Schulter (welche mit einem ekelhaften, reißenden Geräusch samt Arm einen Abflug nach hinten machte) – trotzdem steckte Luciana zähneknirschend ihren Zauberstab in die Tasche, damit sie beide Hände zum Zielen nutzen konnte und der Rückstoß ihr nicht gleich zur Krönung ihren eigenen Arm auskugeln würde. Der Patronus blieb, wenn er auch von Sekunde zu Sekunde zu verblassen schien.

     _BAMM_

     Zweiter Schuss, dieses Mal zielgenau – die umherfliegenden Einzelteile von dem, was einmal der Kopf der Dame gewesen war, rieselte in hundertfacher Ministückzahl schleimig auf die umherwandelnden Dorfbewohner und Luciana nieder, doch im Gegensatz zu dem Herrn mit nun einer Schulter, Schrägstrich, Armpartie weniger, brach der Rest ihres Körpers regungslos auf dem Boden zusammen.

     „Geht doch“, murmelte sie triumphierend und visierte direkt den nächsten Kandidaten an; nächster Schuss und darauf gleich noch einer … Zwar schien dies die bisher beste Möglichkeit zu sein, einen halbwegs freien Weg aus dieser zombieverseuchten Brennerei zu bahnen, allerdings zeigten sich diese hirnlosen Mistviecher wenig ambitioniert das Weite zu suchen und damit vor der geladenen Waffe zu fliehen, nein, alles um Luciana machte einen äußerst angepissten Eindruck. Noch schlimmer: Die bisher fahrig wirkenden Bewegungen der angegammelten Herrschaften nahmen an Tempo zu, genau wie die Klack- und Schnalzgeräusche, die irgendeine Art von Kommunikation zu sein schienen und auch wenn sie mit einer automatischen Handfeuerwaffe ausgestattet war, hatte diese erstens nur fünfzehn Schuss und zweitens hatte sie nur noch ein weiteres Magazin dabei. Vielleicht sollte man hier noch als dritten Punkt anführen, dass sich ein Maschinengewehr wohl wesentlich besser geschlagen hätte, die Viecher wurden nämlich just in dieser Sekunde _verdammt_ schnell.

     Es waren weniger als drei Schritte bis zu dem Absatz der Treppe, doch trotz beinahe hundertprozentiger Trefferquote, kombiniert mit dem Einsatz von Tritten und Schlägen, sah die Lage aussichtslos aus. Luciana wehrte gerade den Bissversuch eines fetten Kerls mit einem aufgesetzten Schläfenschuss ab, da trat sofort der nächste Mann in ihr Sichtfeld, der erschreckend zielstrebig nach ihrer Waffe griff, noch ein Schuss, dieses Mal wurde der Platz von einer Frau eingenommen, daneben tauchte gleich ein Teenager auf, daneben ein Greis – sie kam kaum damit hinterher, den Abzug zu drücken und dann –

     _Klick_

     Kein Knall, das erste Magazin war leer und sie hatte noch einen Schritt bis zur ersten Stufe. Das Greifen in die innere Brusttasche ihres Mantels nahm einfach viel zu viel Zeit in Anspruch, ihre zitternden Finger glitten zweimal an dem kalten Metall des Magazins vorbei, bis sie es endlich zu packen bekam, währenddessen versuchte sie vehement, sich nicht die Pistole aus der Hand reißen zu lassen, überall waren Finger, die an ihr zerrten, andere legten sich um ihren Hals, die sie nur mühsam und mit heftigem Kopfrucken losschütteln konnte. Mit geübtem Druck auf den seitlichen Mechanismus der Waffe schnellte das leere Magazin zu Boden und landete dumpf auf einem der umherliegenden Körper; bis sie das Neue an seinen Platz geschoben hatte, gingen noch drei weitere Angriffslustige auf Tuchfühlung mit ihren Fäusten und Tritten, noch während Luciana auf dem Absatz kehrtmachte und mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick zu dem seichten Lichtschein oberhalb der Treppe hinaufsah.

     Sie hatte fünf weitere Personen niedergestreckt, bis es unmöglich wurde, die vielen Hände abzuschütteln und auch nur ein klein wenig Abstand zu den umherschlagenden Mistviechern aufrecht zu halten. Die erste Stufe hatte sie bereits betreten, ein schierer Mob an Körpern umringte sie, quetschte sie ein, der feste Griff um ihre Waffe wurde immer anstrengender, wieder reckte sie ihren Hals Richtung Ausgang, als –

     _„Sectumsempra!“_

Aus dem oberen Stockwerk regnete es Gliedmaßen auf sie herunter, aus dem Augenwinkel sah Luciana einen fein säuberlich abgetrennten Daumen haarscharf an ihrem Kopf vorbeifliegen und nachdem nur noch die Hälfte der Gestalten auf den Lochblechstufen umherirrte, wurde eine sehr charakteristische Silhouette sichtbar. Egal wie sehr sie die Nähe dieses Mannes die letzten Tage auch gemieden haben mochte und sie noch immer stinksauer auf ihn war, der Anblick von einem finster dreinblickenden Professor Snape mit zum Kampf erhobenem Zauberstab kam in dieser Situation einer hakennasigen Marienerscheinung gleich.

     Einen Augenblick später schoben sich über ein Dutzend angefaulter Wesen an ihr vorbei, wohl um den nächsten Eindringling mit schierer Überzahl zu überwältigen – allerdings war das Repertoire an Zaubern, die Snape auf Lager hatte, ein wenig effektiver, als ihre eigenen, kläglichen Versuche vor wenigen Minuten; dabei sprach er die meisten davon nicht einmal laut aus. Jedoch hatte sie nicht mehr als ein paar Sekunden, dann war sie gezwungen ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die penetranten Mistviecher in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe zu richten, von denen noch immer mehrere gleichzeitig versuchten, sie mit Zerren und Reißen zu Fall zu bringen oder ihr die Waffe zu entwenden. Derweil nahm der Strom an umherfliegenden Körperteile nicht ab – Snape brauchte keine halbe Minute (die sich trotzdem wie eine ermüdende, höchst herausfordernde Ewigkeit anfühlte), bis er auf der untersten Stufe bei ihr angekommen war, dort keine Zeit verschwendete und ihren Oberarm umfasste, um sie darauf gleich zwei Stufen auf einmal hochzuziehen.

     „Meine Hilfe wird an keiner Stelle benötigt, huh?“, schnarrte er ihr abfällig entgegen und schoss nebenbei mit purpurroten Funken drei Dorfbewohnern gleichzeitig Köpfe und Arme von den Körpern.

     Selbstverständlich musste dieser Kommentar kommen und damit hatte er nicht einmal gewartet, bis alle fremden Gammelgrabscherchen von ihr abgezogen waren. Doch sie hatte bedauerlicherweise nicht die Gelegenheit, eine patzige Antwort darauf zu geben – wobei er, am Rande erwähnt, allen Grund für seinen Sarkasmus hatte.

     Sie rammte den Schaft ihrer neun Millimeter mitten auf die Stirn eines hochgewachsenen Mannes, der gerade mit ausgestreckten Armen die Stufen zu ihnen hochgestolpert kam, sofort trat die Spitze von Snapes Zauberstab in ihr Sichtfeld und den Kerl riss es schwungvoll von den Füßen. Schritt für Schritt kämpften sie sich den Weg zum oberen Stockwerk frei, Luciana hatte derweil wieder ihren Zauberstab aus der Manteltasche hervorgezogen, mit dem Hintergedanken, ihre letzten acht Kugeln nur für äußerst dringliche Notfälle einzusetzen, auch wenn ihre eher jugendfreien Angriffszauber wenig zu Snapes äußerst wirkungsvollem Blutbad beitrugen.

     Auf der obersten Stufe angekommen, wurde ihre freie Sicht von aber dutzenden Ex-Menschen versperrt, die sich offenbar in den letzten paar Minuten in der gesamten oberen Ebene verteilt hatten. Mit einem ganz besonders grellen Blitz aus dem Zauberstab schoss Snape links neben ihr eine ganze Meute aus dem Weg, was das Sichtfeld freilegte auf –

     „Was zur Hölle“, schnappte sie fassungslos und starrte eine Handvoll Gestalten an, die keine zwei Meter von ihnen entfernt standen. Ihre Köpfe wandten sich, wie in einer geschlossenen Einheit, von den gerade zu Boden gestürzten Halbvergammelten ab, dann richteten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sie und Snape. Im Gegensatz zu den Herrschaften, die Luciana in den letzten Minuten bis hierher gesehen hatte, schienen diese Kandidaten das Entwicklungsstadium Level Zwei erreicht zu haben – hier und da hingen noch ein paar letzte Fetzen von etwas an ihnen herunter, was mit viel Phantasie einmal Kleidungsstücke und Haut gewesen sein mochte, dafür hatte sich eine anthrazitfarbene, transparente Schicht über ihren gesamten Körper gelegt, die die Sicht auf Knochen und Muskelreste freigab … selbst die Köpfe von ihnen wurden davon komplett verdeckt und dort, wo der Mund hätte sein sollen, klafften geöffnete Schlünde. Das war allerdings nicht das Schlimmste an diesem Anblick, denn unter dieser dunklen Schicht (die schon jetzt die Maserung von Stoff angenommen hatte) pulsierte eine schier endlose Masse an Wurmgetier. Die kleinen Maden hatten sich vor allem im Bereich der Beine angesammelt, wo sie offenbar eifrig damit beschäftigt waren, diese zu etwas ganz und gar anderem, abartigerem –

     Snape trat mit einem ausladenden Schritt vor Luciana, griff dabei nach ihrem Unterarm und hielt sie dicht an seinen Rücken; dann startete er einen derart schnell aufeinanderfolgenden Angriff an Zaubern, dass die Halle für eine ganze Weile aus nichts anderem, als Blitze und Funken zu bestehen schien. Allerdings kam sie nicht umhin, sich auf der Hälfte der Strecke durch die Halle von ihm loszureißen, damit sie beide Hände für einen gezielten Schuss auf den Kopf einer Dame frei hatte, die mit affenartiger Geschwindigkeit und sehr beunruhigend aggressiver Stimmung auf sie zu gerannt kam.

     Sieben Schuss, aber mit Snape an der Seite sah die Chance irgendjemandem, der für diese Misere auch nur ansatzweise verantwortlich gemacht werden konnte, den Arsch aufzureißen und heute nicht den Löffel abzugeben, gar nicht mal so düster aus – wobei es weniger erfreulich war, dass das Hallentor sperrangelweit offenstand und sie schon von hier aus erkennen konnte, wie die ‚Dorfbewohner‘ in einem Strom ins Freie traten.

     „Sind die anderen auf dem Weg?“, schrie sie über ihre Schulter in die Richtung, wo sie Snape vermutete und feuerte gleich zwei Schüsse auf ein Paar Kandidaten ab, die ihr gefährlich nahe kamen.

     „Das, was von ihnen übrig ist“, hörte Luciana seinen trockenen Kommentar, irgendwo in der Nähe des Tores – na klasse, die paar Sekunden hatten offenbar gereicht, sie und Snape wieder einige Meter voneinander zu trennen und die Strategie Fuß um Fuß rückwärts im Abwehrmodus aus der Halle zu schleichen, schien wenig effektiv. Mit einer schwungvollen Drehung machte sie auf der Stelle kehrt und setzte zu einem Sprint an, bei dem sie von Beginn an einen schieren Slalomlauf um auf den Boden liegende Gliedmaßen und umherirrende Dementor-Zombies vollführen musste. Der Plan schien aufzugehen – bei dem vorletzten Brennkessel vor dem Ausgang angekommen, hatte sie wieder einen freien Blick auf Snape.

     Er stand mit hochkonzentrierter Miene umgeben von sicherlich über zwanzig höchst angriffslustigen Personen und vollbrachte es mit gleichbleibender Kontinuität, einen Zauber nach dem anderen auf sie abzuschießen, ohne die Kontrolle zu verlieren oder sich einkesseln zu lassen. Dabei sah er derart unverschämt gut und imposant aus, dass sie für einen Augenblick vergaß, selber nach potentieller Gefahr Ausschau zu halten. Glücklicherweise schien selbst der Zombiemob von den fließenden Bewegungen des Tränkemeisters angezogen (wenn auch mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht aus ästhetischer Faszination) und hielt sich für den Moment von ihr fern. Luciana war sich beinahe sicher, dass er es sogar bewerkstelligen würde, jeden einzelnen der Dementorbrut eigenhändig niederzustrecken, doch auch wenn sie problemlos den Rest des Tages auf ihrer Position hätte stehen bleiben und von dort aus Snape in körperlich wie geistiger Höchstleistung beobachten hätte können, befand sie diesen Ort schon seit Entdeckung der Dorfbewohnersammelstätte für weniger geeignet, den Feierabend ausklingen zu lassen. Und wie aufs Stichwort schoss ein ganzer Ballen von Funken zwischen zwei Wesen direkt auf sie zu – Luciana konnte nur noch im Reflex den Arm heben und hätte Johnny den folgenden, klar und deutlich erkennbaren, bläulich schimmernden Schildzauber gesehen, hätte sie eine mächtig hohe Punktzahl für ihr Haus einsacken können. So ungewöhnlich stark ihr sonst eher schwächliches Schild gerade ausfallen mochte, hatte dieses gerade keinen Angriff ihrer Mitschüler, sondern eines verdammt geübten, talentierten Schwarzmagiers, Schrägstrich,Todessers zu schlucken und das Ergebnis fiel weniger perfekt aus. Die Funken wurden nicht geschluckt, sondern umgeleitet und schlugen beinahe vollständig in den riesenhaften Kessel zu ihrer Rechten ein; der Rest fetzte den Ärmelstoff ihres Wintermantels weg und nahm dabei gleich ein, zwei unterliegende Hautschichten ihres Ellbogens mit. Von diesem danebengegangenen Angriff hatte Snape selber gar nichts mitbekommen, da er noch immer eine Dreihundertsechziggrad-Egoshooter-Challenge zu bewältigen hatte. Luciana musste keine Sekunde später vor einer Fontäne aus Dampf und heißer Flüssigkeit in Deckung gehen, die sie nur um Haaresbreite verfehlte. Der Kessel neben ihr spuckte nicht nur gemeingefährlich meterweit in die Halle hinein, sondern fing nun auch noch an, bedrohlich in seiner Einfassung zu wackeln, ganz, als seien die umherflitzenden, tollwütigen Dorfbewohner nicht schon genügend Motivation, dieses verdammte Gebäude zu verlassen.

     Auf die Gefahr hin, den einen oder anderen Ausreißer aus Snapes Zauberstabspitze abzubekommen, lief Luciana in die Traube aus umherschlagender Gestalten, die sich durch das Tor nach draußen quetschte – auf der Hälfte der Strecke bekam der Tränkemeister sie zu fassen, verließ damit gleichzeitig seine Kampfposition und so drängelten und schoben sie sich eine gefühlte Ewigkeit bis auf den Parkplatz hinaus (pardon, Snape drängelte, da er sie im Klammergriff mit einem Arm vor seiner Brust gepinnt hielt und ihre Bewegungsfreiheit somit sehr weit eingeschränkt war).

     Die Hoffnung, dass der Alptraum außerhalb des Gebäudes ein sofortiges Ende nehmen würde, war in dem Moment zerschlagen, als sie erkannte, dass auf der Parkfläche, wie auf der angrenzenden Wiese, die ehemaligen Dorfbewohner in erschreckend großer Anzahl auf die Straße getreten waren und nun den Weg Richtung Innenstadt einschlugen. Snape hatte sie derweil aus seinem Griff entlassen und schaute sich kalkulierend in Windeseile zu allen Seiten um. Letztendlich packte er Lucianas Handgelenk und zog sie mitten durch den Strom der halbmenschlichen Wesen. Schnell spürte sie Rasen unter ihren Schuhsohlen, doch auch wenn das Gedränge hier draußen bei weitem nicht so katastrophal ausfiel, wie gerade noch im Innern, blieb ihr Sichtfeld weiterhin begrenzt – zudem hatte es mittlerweile zu dämmern begonnen, Straßenlaternen schien es hier nicht zu geben und allmählich verließen sie ihre Kräfte. Es reichte noch, den kleinen Mauervorsprung zu überwinden, um auf die bepflasterte Straße zu gelangen, aber als Snape vor ihr mit Laufschritt die andere Seite ansteuerte, wahrscheinlich in der Absicht, das nächste, offene Gelände zu erreichen, damit sie barriere- und vor allem angegammelte gliedmaßenfrei apparieren können würden, konnte sie unmöglich mit seinem Tempo mithalten.

     „Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren, reißen Sie sich zusammen und –„

     „FEUER!!“, übertönte der Schrei einer männlichen Stimme (die ihr sehr bekannt vorkam) Snapes letzte Worte und dann drang der unverwechselbare Lärm von Gewehrsalven über die Straße. Oder besser gesagt: genau in ihre Richtung. Rechts aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie die ersten Reihen der Dementorenbrut von Kugeln zerlöchert zu Boden sinken, keine drei Meter von ihnen entfernt – bei den vielen Gestalten um sie herum würde die Einheit unmöglich erkennen können, dass sie inmitten des Schussziels standen und nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag schloss Luciana in Gedanken mit ihrem kurzen Leben ab.

     Irgendwo von vorne hallte das Brüllen von Black – selbst in dieser aussichtslosen Lage fragte sie sich für eine Millisekunde, wie das sein konnte, wenn er doch unter keinen Umständen diesen Ort in Menschengestalt hatte betreten wollen, in der nächsten Sekunde wurde sie mit einem kräftigen Stoß bäuchlings auf den feuchten Asphalt geschmissen. Sie war gerade im Begriff ihren Kopf ein Stück weit anzuheben, damit sie sich ein Bild von der Lage machen konnte, als dieser von dem Gewicht eines Körpers, direkt auf ihr, wieder zu Boden gedrückt wurde. Beim nächsten Atemzug kam ihr ein wohlbekannter Geruch in die Nase, was ihre Befürchtung, sie wäre von einem getroffen Gammelzombie niedergeworfen worden, zunichtemachte.

     Seit dem Befehl zur Schussfreigabe und der tatsächlichen Ausführung waren keine drei Sekunden vergangen und in diesem winzigen Zeitfenster war Snape offenbar geistesgegenwärtig genug gewesen, zu reagieren. Unter den Stoffmassen seiner Robe und des Umhangs, sowie seiner Brust über ihrem Kopf, erklangen die umherfliegenden Schüsse nur noch dumpf in ihrem Gehör, jedoch sie rissen für keinen Augenblick ab. Über ihr murmelte Snape unaufhörlich in ihren Haaransatz hinein, bis ihr nach einigen Worten, die sie klar herausfiltern konnte, bemerkte, dass er dabei sein musste, einen Schildzauber aufzubauen. Luciana beschloss an Ort und Stelle (auf Tuchfühlung mit der nassen Straße), den Paragraphen siebzehn Abschnitt vierundzwanzig ihrer Vertragsbedingungen mit dem Orden um den Punkt erweitern zu lassen, dass sie nie wieder eine Mission antreten würde, wenn der Kerl da über ihr nicht mit von der Partie war; obwohl, vielleicht hatte sich das Thema auch soeben erledigt, denn genau in diesem Augenblick ging ein kräftiger Ruck durch seinen Körper – ihr Herz überschlug sich, ihre in Panik aufgerissen Augen erkannten nichts weiter, als Dunkelheit und einen Spalt breit Asphalt, ein gräulicher Arm mit nur noch drei Fingern an der Hand – war Snape getroffen worden? Hatte der Schutzschild eine Kugel durchgehen lassen? Lag sie hier gerade vollkommen tatenlos herum, während er menschlichen Munitionsabfangmechanismus für sie spielte? Wieso musste er überhaupt den Helden markieren, nachdem was er seit Schuljahresbeginn mit ihr in seinem Unterricht und auch außerhalb davon abgezogen hatte? Und war das wirklich nur Feuchtigkeit von Tau unter ihren Fingerspitzen, oder war etwas Wärmeres, Dickflüssigeres hinzugekommen?

     „Hören Sie auf der Stelle auf mit dem Gezappel!“, zischte Snape wütend direkt in ihre Ohrmuschel, was bedeuten musste, dass er in Ordnung war und nicht gerade auf ihr ausblutete, oder? Die Schüsse knallten unaufhörlich weiter, Lucianas Zeitempfinden schien unbrauchbar und gerade, als sie sich wieder ein klein wenig beruhigt hatte, kam die nächste Erschütterung, die sie in keiner Weise zuzuordnen wusste – zudem wurde der Körper über ihr schwer, es wurde immer anstrengender Sauerstoff in ihre Lungen zu befördern; sie musste hier weg, irgendwie Kontrolle über die Situation bekommen, einen Überblick, nicht tatenlos -

     „Sie rühren sich nicht von der Stelle“, drang seine Stimme wieder zu ihr durch, dabei legte er seine Hand auf ihren Kopf, „haben wir uns verstanden“, redete er weiter, dabei klang er wesentlich ruhiger, als gerade eben, „keinen Fingerbreit“. Luciana versuchte bei der eingeschränkten Bewegungsfreiheit so etwas wie ein Nicken zustande zu bringen und zwang sich, jeglichen Fluchtversuch abzubrechen – „Atmen Sie ruhiger“, kam die nächste Anweisung von ihm und hätte er dies nicht gesagt, wäre ihr ihr eigenes, abgehacktes Luftholen gar nicht aufgefallen. Die Gewehrsalven nahmen nicht ab, Snape redete weiter auf sie ein, während sie unter großer Anstrengung versuchte, ihre Atemgeschwindigkeit seinen langsamen und gleichmäßigen Brustkorbbewegungen anzupassen – dieser Scheißtag wollte und wollte einfach kein Ende nehmen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

„Ach du meine Güte“, grüßte Mrs Weasley sie an der geöffneten Tür zum Grimmauldplatz, dann: „Ach du meine Güte!“, mit gleich doppelter Intensität.

     „Das ist alles nicht von mir“, erwiderte Luciana mit einem schiefen Lächeln und deutete einmal anschaulich an sich selbst herunter. Zugegeben, ihr Anblick konnte auf den ersten Blick etwas verstörend sein, immerhin war sie über und über mit angetrocknetem Blut, Fetzen aus Haut und Haaren sowie bröckligen Stücken undefinierbaren anderem organischen Material bedeckt. Remus, der von oben bis unten mit Ruß eingeschichtet war, legte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken und schob sie an der noch immer schockiert dreinblickenden Weasley-Mama vorbei, gleich darauf humpelte Moody hinter ihnen ebenfalls durch den Eingang in den Flur. Anstatt den Weg die Treppe hinunter in die Küche zu nehmen, machte Luciana am Ende des Gangs Halt, knöpfte ihren Mantel auf, verstaute ihren Zauberstab, die neun Millimeter, Zigaretten und jeden anderen Krimskrams, der sich in den Taschen befand auf einem kleinen Tisch neben dem Aufgang und drückte Mrs Weasley das vor Schmutz stehende Kleidungsstück in die Hand.

     „Schmeißen Sie ihn weg, verbrennen Sie ihn, mir egal, ich nehme jetzt erstmal eine ausgiebige Dusche.“ Moody und Remus setzten zum Protest an, faselten irgendwas von ‚dringlicher Besprechung‘ und dass der gröbste Dreck schnell mit einem Zauber beseitigt werden könnte, doch da war sie schon auf dem halben Weg in das erste Stockwerk. Nicht, dass die Herrschaften sie hätten umstimmen können. Zumindest sorgte ihr schlachthausreifes Erscheinungsbild für totales, erstarrtes Schweigen seitens des miesepetrigen, total bekloppten Hauselfs der Blacks, an welchem sie auf der Hälfte des langen Flurs zum Bad vorbeilief und diesem nicht mehr als einen flüchtigen Seitenblick zuwarf.

     In dem renovierungsbedürftigen Badezimmer (genauer genommen war das komplette Haus in einem katastrophalen Zustand, selbst nach Mrs Weasleys mittlerweile über einjähriger Säuberungsaktion) angekommen, klatschte Luciana den Rest ihrer dreckigen, feuchtnassen Klamotten auf einen klapprigen Stuhl neben dem Waschbecken, über dem ein halb erblindeter Spiegel zwischen all seinen angelaufenen Flecken ihre eigene, verdammt angepisste Reflektion abbildete. Bisher hatte sie diesen Raum nur einmal betreten, als Fletcher im letzten Monat ‚aus Versehen‘ (oder eher Fahrlässigkeit) eine wortwörtliche Bombe neben ihr im Kaminzimmer hatte platzen lassen (irgendetwas aus einem Jutebeutel, den er ständig dabei hatte und von dem jeder wusste, dass sich Schmuggelware und Diebesgut darin befanden – Luciana hatte bis heute keine Ahnung, warum er überhaupt Mitglied im Orden war) und sich das umherfliegende, purpurne Pulver Mithilfe keines noch so kniffligen Haushaltszaubers aus Mrs Weasleys Repertoire vollständig hatte entfernen lassen. Normalerweise nutzten sie bei den Treffen das Gäste-WC im Erdgeschoss, was allerdings mit keiner solch ‚hübschen‘ Duschvorrichtung wie dem altertümlichen Rohrkonstrukt ausgestattet war, unter dessen heißen Wasserstrahl sie sich gerade mit einem langgezogenen Seufzer begab.

     Auf den mit Rissen und Sprüngen durchzogenen Fliesen unter ihren Füßen sammelte sich sofort eine dunkelbraune Pfütze und je mehr Schmutz von ihrem Körper gespült wurde, desto klarer konnte Luciana wieder denken.

     Sie hatte Dufftown vor nicht einmal zehn Minuten verlassen und schon jetzt fühlten sich die Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages wie längst vergangen an – oder mehr, als habe sie gerade eine Vorpremiere eines neuen Splatter-Streifens verlassen und würde jetzt in Ruhe den Abend ausklingen lassen … Das Wasser, welches in dem im Boden eingelassenen Abfluss verschwand, wurde mit der Zeit immer klarer, bis sie es für sauber genug befand, nach einem Kräutershampoo auf der Ablage zu greifen (auf der ebenfalls irgendeine Rosenessenz lag, die ‚zauberhaftes Volumen‘ versprach, allerdings verspürte sie wenig Lust auf Experimente mit magischen Hygiene-Produkten) und die halbe Flasche daraus auf jedem Quadratmillimeter ihrer Haut und Haare verteilte – der Geruch von verwesendem Fleisch hing ihr trotz und alledem weiterhin in der Nase (was sicherlich einen eher psychischen Grund hatte), dabei war ihr dieser in dem Gebäude der Brennerei selbst gar nicht so sehr aufgefallen. Ein kleines Übel, wenn man bedachte, wie oft sie bei dieser Mission in verdammt brenzlige Situationen gekommen und mit mehr Glück als Verstand lebend wieder herausgekommen war. Natürlich hatte sie diesen Umstand zum Großteil dem Eingreifen von Snape zu verdanken – was sie über alle Maße verwirrte, denn auch wenn es heute bei weitem keine Premiere gewesen war, dass er sich überengagiert gezeigt hatte, sie von Gefahren fernzuhalten und ihren Hintern aus aussichtlosen Lagen zu prügeln (zaubern, was auch immer), hatte sie angenommen, er würde sich, mit all der Verachtung, die er ihr gegenüber an den Tag gelegt hatte, einen Dreck darum scheren, was Dementorbrutbabies mit ihr anstellen würden und von wie vielen Kugeln sie durchlöchert hätte werden können. Was wieder Zorn in ihr aufkeimen ließ, denn bei der lebendigen Schutzschildaktion auf der Straße hätte er gut und gerne selbst draufgehen können. Wenn er schon den Löffel in diesem Krieg abgeben musste, dann bitteschön nicht bei einer Gelegenheit, in die _sie_ ihn direkt oder indirekt katapultiert hatte … immerhin war es einem kleinen Wunder gleichgekommen, dass sie beide die ‚Säuberung‘ auf dem Glennfiddich Gelände ohne den kleinsten Streifschuss überstanden hatten und das, wobei die Gewehre erst verstummt waren, nachdem auch der allerletzte Dorfbewohner regungslos alle Viere von sich gestreckt (oder geworfen) hatte.

     Danach war alles so verdammt schnell gegangen, dass Luciana Schwierigkeiten hatte, die Ereignisse in richtiger Reihenfolge Revue passieren zu lassen – Snape hatte sie auf die Beine gezogen und irgendetwas in Richtung der Einheit gebrüllt, die noch immer kniend auf ihren Positionen mit den Gewehrläufen, aus denen es fürchterlich gequalmt hatte, auf sie gezielt hatten. Remus war neben ihr aufgetaucht, vollkommen außer Atem und hatte dabei ausgesehen, als sei er geradewegs aus einem Kohlenkeller gekrochen. Auch ihn hatte Snape wütend angeschrien, doch in Lucianas Ohren waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch immer nur die Schüsse der vergangenen Minuten zu hören gewesen. Irgendwo zwischen Mr Weasleys unaufhörlicher Fragerei nach ihrem Gesundheitszustand und einer Rangelei zwischen Black (in Menschengestalt), Remus und Matthews, hatte sie Snape aus den Augen verloren, kurz darauf war sie dann mit Moody und Remus zurück nach London appariert.

     Luciana drehte den Duschhahn erst zu, als ihre Haut schon ganz schrumpelig geworden war, trocknete sich schnell ab und lief mit einem Badehandtuch zum Wickelkleid umfunktioniert in Remus Zimmer, um sich dort eine Pyjamahose auszuborgen, da ihre eigene Jeans mit dem Mantel zusammen entsorgt werden können würde. Selbst ihr Pullover war vor der Blut- und Dreckflut nicht verschont geblieben, so betrat sie in offenen Boots (nach der kurzen Säuberungsaktion unter dem Wasserhahn war sie zu motivationslos gewesen, sie wieder vollständig zuzuschnüren), zu langer, zerschlissener Hose und schwarzem Tank Top die Küche, die Arme voller Tascheninhalt, den sie im Flur wieder eingesammelt hatte.

     Die Anwesenden schenkten ihr wenig Beachtung und hörten weiter den Ausführungen von Remus zu, die Luciana zunächst ignorierte, bis sie ihren Platz am Ende des langen Tisches eingenommen hatte, das Zeugs achtlos auf die Platte schmiss, nach einem leeren Kaffeebecher griff und damit zum Tresen verschwand. Dass sie sich dort an dem nicht so verborgenen Geheimvorrat an Hochprozentigem in einem der unteren Küchenschränke bediente, blieb weitestgehend unbemerkt (sie erntete eine hochgezogenen Braue von Professor Snape, bei dem man auch ohne Dusche unmöglich hätte erahnen können, dass er die letzte Stunde in einem Zombieplanschbecken verbracht hatte) und nachdem sie einen ordentlichen Schluck Kaffee auf ihren Whisky gekippt, einen kräftigen Schluck genommen und eine Zigarette entzündet hatte, war sie endlich wieder aufnahmefähig.

     Fürs Protokoll (das sie in Abwesenheit ihrer Schreibunterlagen im Geiste führen musste): Anwesende Mitglieder waren an diesem Abend, um kurz nach achtzehn Uhr, Albus Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Charlie Weasley (seltener Gast), Nymphadora Tonks (die gerade mit ihrer eigenen Spucke einen Rußfleck aus Remus Gesicht wischte, der dem Säuberungszauber wohl entgangen war – was Charlie offenbar genauso ekelig mit anzusehen fand, wie Luciana), Sirius Black (der wieder einmal mit verklärtem Blick die Maserung des Holzes vor seiner Nase betrachtete, erfahrungsgemäß sollte er aus diesem Zustand in ein paar Minuten wieder von alleine herausfinden), Molly und Arthur Weasley und Remus Lupin.

     Gerade war dieser an der Stelle des Berichts angelangt, an dem er via Patronus Verstärkung vom Orden gerufen hatte, was Luciana zu dem Teil der Geschichte brachte, von dem sie selbst gar nicht mehr Zeuge geworden war.

     „Ich habe nur Kingsley und Severus gesehen, wie bereits gesagt, die Häuser in der Dorfmitte hatten Feuer gefangen, es war alles recht … chaotisch. Luciana habe ich erst erreichen können, als wir die meisten Brandherde schon niedergezaubert hatten, Severus hat sich auf den Weg zur Brennerei gemacht, gleich nachdem er von dem Verbleib der Dorfbewohner gehört hatte.“

     „Und hier ist sicher die beste Gelegenheit, Luciana das Wort zu überlassen“, warf Dumbledore ein und betrachtete sie mit einem seiner eher undefinierbaren Blicke über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg. „Oh, und bitte entschuldige meine Schusseligkeit, ich habe mich noch gar nicht erkundigt, wie es dir, bei all dem Schlammassel, überhaupt ergangen ist.“

     Luciana winkte diese Entschuldigung beiläufig ab, nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse und erzählte sehr kurz und bündig, was in der Brennerei und davor geschehen war.

     „Eigenartig“, meldete sich Snape zu Wort, sobald sie verstummt war und schielte dabei zu Black herüber, „dass Miss Bradley Black hat in das Gebäude gehen sehen, man möchte fast meinen zielstrebig, und er danach nicht mehr ausfindig zu machen war.“ Niemand schien darauf eine logische Erklärung parat zu haben, am wenigsten Black, der noch immer geistig nicht ganz anwesend zu sein schien. „Und war es nicht so, dass er sich von dem Umstand alle Dorfbewohner tot vorgefunden zu haben, auffallend betroffen gezeigt hatte, nachdem er am Rockzipfel von Lupin wieder zu uns gestoßen war?“

     „Nicht jedem geht einer dabei ab, mitansehen zu müssen, wie eine ganze Muggelstadt abgeschlachtet wird, Schniefelus“, keifte Black aus heiterem Himmel und funkelte Snape mit nun gar nicht mehr verklärtem Blick an. „Du wirst dir sicherlich eine ordentliche Belohnung bei deinem Herrchen abholen können, wenn er erfährt, wieviel Muggel du davon eigenhändig umgebracht hast, mh?“

     „Jetzt mach mal halblang“, mischte sich Luciana ein. „Das war erstens Selbstverteidigung und zweitens sicher kein Vergnügen und mal davon ab, die Viecher hatten nicht mehr viel Menschliches an sich. Die sind sofort auf Angriff gegangen, wenn Professor Snape nicht gekommen wäre –„

     „Knarlkacke“, schnappte Black empört, „die haben _niemandem_ etwas zu Leide getan. Sie waren friedlich, bis du hereinplatzen musstest und –„ An dieser Stelle stockte er, blickte nervös in die Runde und klackerte mit dem Nagel seines Mittelfingers in rasanter Geschwindigkeit auf das Holz der Tischplatte „Es ist ein fröhlich Ding um aller Menschen Sterben, es freuen sich darauf die gerne-reichen Erben, die Würmer freuen sich an einem guten Bissen –„, murmelte er drauf los und verfiel dabei in den üblich leisen Singsang, den er immer aufzusetzen pflegte, wenn er einen seiner Dichter-Ausfälle bekam (wie viele vom Orden diesen Zustand nannten), doch dieses Mal hatte Luciana nicht im Sinn, Rücksicht auf ihn zu nehmen, vor allem, weil ihr gerade ein besonders düsteres Licht aufgegangen war.

     „Du bist gar nicht weggelaufen, weil du Schiss hattest“, Black schielte zu ihr herüber, klopfte noch immer auf die Platte, hatte aber zumindest mit dem Plappern aufgehört. „Matthews hatte durchblicken lassen, dass die Brennerei nicht gesichert worden war, darauf bist du abgehauen und nicht, weil die Dementoren durchgebrochen sind – du hast befürchtet, die würden das Gelände checken!“

     „Sie waren niemals eine Bedrohung“, schnappte Black.

     „Bei Merlin, Sirius“, sagte Remus und rieb sich mit schockierter Miene über seinen Dreitagebart. „Was hast du getan?“

     Alle Augenpaare waren auf Black gerichtet, selbst Dumbledore schien gespannt abzuwarten, was er zu seiner Verteidigung zu sagen hatte.

     „Ich bin zu spät gekommen, sie hatten die Eier schon geleert.“

     „Wer hat die Eier geleert, Sirius?“, fragte Remus eindringlich und schien sehr bemüht, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten.

     „Die Dementoren“, antwortete Black und betrachtete dabei seinen Finger auf dem Tisch.

     „Und was ist dann passiert?“, hakte Remus weiter nach; seine Stimme hatte dabei einen leicht zittrigen Unterton, ein klares Anzeichen dafür, dass er bemüht war, nicht die Fassung zu verlieren.

     „Sie sind von Haus zu Haus gezogen – sie haben in ihren Betten geschlafen und selbst die, die noch wach gewesen sind, haben sie nicht kommen sehen. Ich befürchtete erst, sie würden ihnen die Seelen aussaugen“, aka der berühmt berüchtigte Dementoren Kuss – Luciana drehte sich bei dem Gedanken der Magen um, „aber sie haben nichts herausgesaugt, sondern …“ Hier kehrte wieder Stille in die Küche ein, Dumbledore und Snape wechselten einen ihrer Blicke, die einem ganzen Gespräch gleichkamen, doch keiner brachte einen weiteren Ton heraus. Was Luciana wieder auf den Plan brachte.

     „Also im Klartext: Du bist irgendwann die letzten Tage ohne Absprache mit irgendjemandem rüber nach Dufftown spaziert, hast da beobachtet, wie die Dementoren die Dorfbewohner in vitro befruchtet und sie danach in die Brennerei verfrachtet haben und bist dann wieder zurück und hast keinen Pieps gesagt? Glanzstück, Black“, sagte Luciana und drückte ihre Zigarette aus.

     „Mir wäre eine Lösung eingefallen“, verteidigte er sich und warf ihr einen grimmigen Blick zu. „Hätte ich einen Ton gesagt, wäre genau das geschehen, was _deine_ Leute heute getan haben, ein Gemetzel.“

     „Das ist nicht tragbar“, murmelte Shacklebolt, schüttelte dabei seinen Kopf und sah Black fassungslos an, Dumbledore nahm sich die Brille von der Nase und Remus versank in seinem Stuhl.

     „Es ist ja mehr als offensichtlich, dass dich der kleine Trip hinterm Vorhang ein zwei Tassen im Schrank gekostete hat“, schnappte Luciana bissig und sprach damit ein Thema an, was als absolut tabu in dieser Runde galt, „aber seit wann beeinträchtigt das dein Sehvermögen? Oder willst du mir ernsthaft erzählen, dir sei nicht aufgefallen, dass all die Leute in einem fortgeschrittenen … ich nenn’s mal ‚Verpuppungsstadium’ gewesen sind und dass die sowieso alle als klinisch tot durchgegangen wären?!“

     Sein Klopfen auf dem Tisch wurde während dieser Worte noch eine Spur schneller, Mrs Weasley flüsterte in rasantem Tempo ihrem Mann irgendetwas ins Ohr und Professor Snape hatte wieder damit begonnen, seine Beisserchen zu zermahlen.

     „Sie sahen noch nicht so aus, als ich gestern weg bin“, sagte Black, als würde das die Sache besser machen. „Und ich bin sofort zurück zum Dorf gelaufen, nachdem ich sie heute gesehen habe.“

     „Interessant, gerade hast du noch einen davon erzählt, die würden _niemandem_ etwas zu Leide tun“, bemerkte Luciana prompt und entzündete die zweite Zigarette an diesem Abend. Remus setzte gerade zum Sprechen an, als sie sich von Black zu der Spitze des Tisches wandte und ihm zuvorkam. „Professor Dumbledore, ich beantrage, bis aufs Weitere, eine Ausschließung von Mr Black für die zukünftigen Sitzungen des Ordens.“

     „Da stimme ich zu“, sagte Shacklebolt und auch Moody neben ihm nickte.

     „Das ist _mein_ Haus!“, rief Black und knallte zur Untermalung dieser Aussage seine flache Hand auf den Tisch. „Ich lasse mich nicht ausschließen, du hast kein Recht –„

     „ _Du_ hast alle in Gefahr gebracht, Sirius“, mischte sich nun Mrs Weasley ein (Luciana hatte sich schon gewundert, dass sie es so lange ohne Kommentar ausgehalten hatte). „Wie sollen wir dir noch vertrauen, nachdem was du heute getan hast? Und das war nicht dein erster Alleingang, der viel schlimmer hätte ausgehen können!“

     „Da waren _Kinder_ in diesem Dorf“, rief Black, ganz, als würde das alles relativieren.

     „Oh ja, hab ich gesehen“, erwiderte Luciana. „Eins davon hatte sich in meinem Stiefel festgebissen.“

     „Du und deine Leute schert euch doch einen Dreck um die Menschen“, schrie Black – langsam, aber sicher, ging sein Temperament mit ihm durch. Das schien sich auch Snape zu denken, der beiläufig in den Ärmel seiner Robe griff, von dem sie wusste, dass dort sein Zauberstab versteckt lag. Doch bevor die Situation noch weiter eskalieren konnte, meldete sich endlich Dumbledore zu Wort.

     „Sirius, ich möchte dich bitte unter vier Augen sprechen.“ Damit setzte er seine Brille wieder auf die Nase und schaute Black durchdringend an. Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis dieser schnaubend aufstand, Luciana noch einen letzten, vernichtenden Blick zuwarf, den Raum verließ und die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss knallte. „Ich schlage vor“, sagte Dumbledore dann, „dass wir den restlichen Abend nutzen und alle unsere erhitzten Gemüter beruhigen, es war ein sehr langer Tag.“ Ein paar der Anwesenden nickten und die ersten schoben schon ihre Stühle zurück. „Luciana, es wäre sehr erfreulich, wenn du dir morgen, nach dem Frühstück, ein wenig Zeit nehmen könntest und mich in meinem Büro aufsuchst.“

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    

Auf dem Weg zum Kaminzimmer im Erdgeschoss drang Blacks aufgebrachte Stimme durch die Salontür, doch Luciana hatte wenig Lust auch nur den Versuch zu starten, irgendeins der Worte verständlich herauszufiltern. Zudem lief Snape keine zwei Schritte hinter ihr (eine Premiere, normalerweise sorgte er immer dafür, den Wegweiser zu spielen) und machte genau wie sie den Eindruck, dieses Haus so schnell wie möglich verlassen zu wollen. Sie hatte sogar so sehr die Schnauze gestrichen voll von diesem Tag, dass es ihr nicht einmal etwas ausmachte, das erste Mal nach dem Gespräch am Halloween Abend mit Professor Snape zusammen die Rückreise zum Schloss antreten zu müssen.

     Im Zimmer mit dem riesenhaften Flohreise-Kamin angekommen, musste sie sich ein wenig gedulden, bis Charlie und Shacklebolt nacheinander in den grünen Flammen verschwunden waren (wortlos, jeder, der an dieser Sitzung teilgenommen hatte, hing gerade seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, so machte es zumindest den Anschein), dann fand sie sich keine Minute später in dem düsteren Wohnzimmer des Tränkemeisters wieder. Luciana war schon auf dem halben Weg zum Durchgang in den Flur, als das Geräusch von lodernden Flammen hinter ihr Snape ankündigte – welcher keine Sekunde verschwendete, um sie zurück zu pfeifen.

     „Miss Bradley.“

     Luciana atmete einmal tief durch und drehte sich dann um – mit einem Handwink entzündete Snape beiläufig die vielleicht halben Dutzend Öllampen rings herum an den Wänden und trat ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

     „Sie haben da eine Schnittwunde“, sagte er nach einem Moment des Schweigens und deutete auf ihren rechten Arm, mit dem sie den Beutel hielt, den Mrs Weasley für ihre Sachen aufgetrieben hatte.

     „Ja“, sagte sie und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf ihren Ellbogen, der von einem von Snapes Angriffszaubern gestreift worden war. „Ich muss irgendwo hängen geblieben sein, da kümmere ich mich gleich drum.“ Nicht, dass er noch auf die Idee kam, wieder Pflegedienst zu spielen, denn trotz seines Einsatzes heute löste sein alleiniger Anblick ein Gefühlschaos monströsen Ausmaßes in ihr aus und das konnte sie an diesem Abend wirklich nicht oben auf gebrauchen. Doch als sie gerade wieder kehrtmachte, um den Ausgang anzusteuern, drang wieder seine Stimme zu ihr heran.

     „Miss Bradley“, dieses Mal seufzte sie ganz besonders geräuschvoll, bevor sie sich wieder zu ihm wandte – Snape schluckte sichtbar und hatte offenbar große Mühe, den Blickkontakt mit ihr aufrecht zu halten. „Bei unserem letzten Gespräch in meinem Büro“, Luciana biss schon einmal vorsorglich ihre Zähne aufeinander, ihre Miene verfinsterte sich schlagartig, „hatte ich den Eindruck, dass Sie mich im hohen Maße missverstanden haben. Ich halte es für das Beste, wenn –„

     „Professor“, unterbrach sie ihn bestimmt und grub dabei schmerzhaft ihre Fingernägel in die eigene Handfläche, „ich bin Ihnen wirklich dankbar, dass Sie mir heute den Hintern gerettet haben, aber das ändert nichts, absolut gar nichts daran, was Sie gesagt haben“, Snape schürzte seine Lippen, straffte seine Schultern, zwei klare Anzeichen dafür, dass er auf Verteidigungsmodus ging; gut so, „oder an Ihrem Verhalten mir gegenüber, seit das Schuljahr begonnen hat, wenn wir schon mal beim Thema sind.“ Für einen Wimpernschlag überlegte sie, es bei dieser Ansage zu belassen, doch in ihr kochte es viel zu sehr. „Und wenn Ihnen nichts Besseres dazu einfällt, als das Ganze als ein Missverständnis hinzustellen, habe ich Ihnen außerhalb des Klassenraums und der Ordenssitzungen nichts mehr zu sagen.“

     Professor Snape nutzte den folgenden Moment, in dem Luciana schweigend dastand und ihn durchdringend ansah, nicht dazu seine Aussage zu ändern oder irgendeinen Ton von sich zu geben, dementsprechend startete sie ihren dritten Versuch seine Privaträume zu verlassen. Dieses Mal hielt er sie nicht zurück.  

****

 


	22. Draco in Not

Das Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter am nächsten Morgen verlief glimpflicher, als Luciana es sich hätte erträumen lassen und beanspruchte nicht einmal die Hälfte der Zeit, die sie dafür eingeplant hatte. Black hatte sich wohl im Laufe des letzten Abends dazu breitschlagen lassen, die folgenden paar Treffen mit dem Orden ausfallen zu lassen und sogar zugestimmt, endlich mit einer ambulanten Behandlung bei einem Facharzt für Fluchschäden und allgemeinen, geistigen Verstimmungen (die offizielle Bezeichnung, sie hatte sich den Mist nicht ausgedacht) zu beginnen, da Dumbledore den Großteil von Blacks ‚überstürzten‘ Entscheidungen, sowie die zeitweise auftretende Unzurechnungsfähigkeit, Blacks langjährigem Aufenthalt in Askaban und dem Ausflug hinter den Vorhang in der Mysteriumsabteilung zuschrieb, über den Sirius übrigens noch immer kein Sterbenswörtchen verloren hatte. Dumbledore und sie waren zudem nach einigem Hin und Her überein gekommen, den Bericht über die letzte Sitzung ein wenig zu ‚schönen‘, da niemandem damit geholfen war, wenn Gabriel den Zwischenfall zum Anlass nehmen würde, seine paranoide Ader in ungeahnte Dimensionen ausarten zu lassen … Ab hier würde ihnen wohl keine andere Wahl bleiben, als die Dinge abzuwarten, denn im Gegensatz zu der Organisation ihres Paten hatte der Orden nicht den außerordentlichen Luxus, die Positionen seiner Mitglieder beliebig schnell auszutauschen.

     In den folgenden Wochen wurde es erstaunlich ruhig um den Phönixorden. Der _Tagesprophet_ brachte in immer größer werdenden Abständen Meldungen über Entführungen, Übergriffe von Todessern und groß angelegte Überfälle auf alle magischen Lieferungen, die man ausschließlich mit einer entsprechenden Lizenz erwerben konnte und nicht, wie seit dem Sommer gängig, beinahe tagtäglich – die Anzahl der Auroren im Schloss wurde Anfang Dezember von zehn auf fünf Mann reduziert und je entspannter alle um Luciana herum wurden, desto unruhiger wurde sie selbst. Es war ihr ein Rätsel, wie ihre Haus- und Schulkameraden Tag um Tag mit irgendwelchen Liebestragödien untereinander verschwenden konnten (erstaunlicherweise war eine düstere Wolke im Zentrum des Goldenen Trios aufgezogen, da Ronald es wohl gewagt hatte, den Baggerversuchen von Lavender Brown nachgegeben zu haben und dies nun für explosivartige Eifersuchtsanfälle seitens Granger sorgte – nein, Luciana hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was Miss Enzyklopädia an der schwächsten aller Wattbirnen im Weasley-Clan-Leuchter fand) und sich den Rest der Zeit mit Quidditch oder ähnlich Belanglosem vertrieben. Andererseits waren sie dafür schon fast zu beneiden. Sie hätte viel darum gegeben, für ein paar Tage am Stück die Tageszeitung der magischen Welt (von der sie mittlerweile ein Abonnement hatte, nachdem sie nicht mehr auf das ihres Paten daheim zurückgreifen konnte) am Frühstückstisch ohne böse Vorahnungen aufschlagen zu können oder ihre Abende mit etwas anderem auszufüllen, als geeignete UOWV-Mitglieder für die freigewordenen Posten der Eliteeinheit herauszusuchen, da ‚zwanzig Prozent‘ der beteiligten Werwölfe den Brand während der ‚Hellraiser Operation‘ nicht überlebt hatten.

     Ach ja, und dann war da noch Snape. Pardon, _Professor_ Snape, der den gesamten, restlichen November, bis Anfang Dezember jede einzelne Hausarbeit von ihr nicht schlechter als ‚Erwartungen übertroffen‘ benotete (vollkommen verdient, aber das nur am Rande), ganze dreimal in dieser Zeitspanne ‚übersah‘, wenn sie gerade von einer kleinen Zigarettenpause aus dem Myrte-Klo auf den Gang trat und ihr das eine Mal, als sie wieder Dämonsfeuer für die Trankzubereitung benötigten, kommentarlos ihre Feuerstelle entzündete, obwohl er es die restliche Klasse selber hatte entfachen lassen (selbstverständlich in einem Augenblick, wo ihre Mitschüler nicht Zeuge dieser ‚Nettigkeit‘ hatten werden können – alles andere hätte den ohnehin schon überspannten Bogen wohl zum reißen gebracht). Luciana war fast geneigt, dieses Verhalten in die Kategorie ‚zu Kreuze kriechen‘ einzuordnen, zeigte sich aber weiterhin unbeeindruckt und wich noch immer jeglichem Augenkontakt aus, wenn sie es vermeiden konnte. Was übrigens gar nicht so einfach war, denn im Gegensatz zu ihrem Paten gehörte sie nicht zu der Sorte Mensch ‚ganz besonders nachtragend‘ und so musste sie sich bei allen möglichen Gelegenheiten diesen einen Satz von ihm gleich einer immer wiederholenden Bandansage in ihrem Gedächtnis vorspielen, wenn sie wieder einmal dazu geneigt war, in alte Muster zu fallen und das Ignorier-Verhalten ihm gegenüber einzustellen. Das ging so lange gut, bis Dumbledore eines mittwochmorgens an ihrem Platz am Frühstückstisch in der Großen Halle Halt machte und sie darum bat, den nächsten Tag, nach dem Unterricht, in seinem Büro aufzutauchen zwecks ‚einzigartigem Erfahrungsaustausch‘ - was auch immer das bedeuten mochte.

   

Luciana stand pünktlich um neunzehn Uhr vor dem riesenhaften Schandfleck eines Wasserspeiers und warf diesem eine kleine Aufzählung des Repertoires vom Honigtopf entgegen, da sie noch immer die eine oder andere Schwierigkeit hatte, gehörte Passwörter (welches Dumbledore erwähnt hatte) länger als ein paar Sekunden in ihrem leicht ablenkbaren Hirn abzuspeichern. Letztendlich sprang das Ungetüm (ein Greif, Adler oder was auch immer dieses Steinteil darstellen sollte) irgendwo zwischen ‚zungenbeißende Lakritzpiranhas‘ und ‚quietschgelbes Toffee-Karamell‘ zur Seite und gab ihr den Weg auf den spiralförmigen Aufgang mit magischer Rolltreppenfunktion frei.

     Als sie oben vor der verschlossenen Tür angekommen war, musste sie sich zunächst an dem Mauerwerk abstützen, um vor lauter Schwindel nicht direkt gegen den hölzernen Durchgang zu laufen, genau wie die vorherigen Male, als sie dieses Karussell für Zaubererschulen-Oberhäupter hatte besteigen müssen … was vollkommen überflüssig gewesen war, denn nachdem sie an die Tür geklopft hatte, dauerte es eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis sich etwas dahinter tat. Im Eingangsbogen stand zudem niemand mit Bart, der an der längsten Stelle bis zur Hüfte reichte und der mit seinen farbenfrohen Gewändern auf keinem Christopher Street Day aufgefallen wäre, sondern ein alterstechnisch gleichwertiger Mann mit wirrem, weißem Haarschopf, einem Dreiteiler aus dem letzten Jahrtausend (zumindest modisch gesehen, die Stoffe schienen halbwegs neuwertig) und einem unsicheren Lächeln im Gesicht. Ehe Luciana sich versah, hatte der Mann auch schon den Rückweg angetreten, bei dem er irgendetwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart nuschelte. Auch wenn dies nicht gerade der üblichen Gepflogenheit entsprach jemanden um Eintritt zu bitten, betrat sie das Büro der Schulleitung und lief mit zügigem Tempo an die Seite des seltsamen Unbekannten. In dem Turm hatte sich in der Zeit, von ihrem Besuch im letzten Jahr bis heute, nicht viel getan. Noch immer war das rund geformte Zimmer über und über mit Bücherregalen vollgestopft und an allen möglichen Stellen mit Gerätschaften versehen, die anscheinend den lieben langen Tag ununterbrochen Pfeiftöne und Rauchwölkchen abgaben, oder sich unaufhörlich im Kreis drehten. An den Wänden wurde jeder ihre Schritte von den vielen alten Menschen (meist Männer) in Portraits beobachtet und weit und breit keine Spur von Dumbledore. Übrigens redete der ulkige alte Kerl unaufhörlich auf sie ein (oder mit sich selbst, wer konnte das schon mit Bestimmtheit sagen), ohne, dass sie auch nur die Hälfte davon mitbekam, da sie noch immer nach einem bekannten Gesicht Ausschau hielt – und im nächsten Augenblick einen kleinen Schlag in die Magengrube verspürte, als sie fündig wurde. Denn hinter dem riesenhaften Schreibtisch, wo sich auch heute Unterlagen, Pergamente, Akten und alle möglichen und unmöglichen Gegenstände bis auf den letzten Quadratzentimeter stapelten, erblickte sie Professor Snape, der gerade von einem Sofa aus einer Sitzgruppe aufgestanden war, welche am Fuße von drei Treppenstufen versteckt lag.

     „Miss Bradley“, grüßte er sie, in einem, für seine Verhältnisse, recht freundlichen Tonfall und weniger grimmigen Miene, als es für sein Alltagsgesicht üblich war.

     „Professor“, entgegnete Luciana, so neutral wie möglich, wobei sie die Angepisstheit über die Tatsache, ihn schon wieder außerplanmäßig ertragen zu müssen, nicht ganz verbergen konnte – den Blickkontakt brach er in unter zwei Sekunden ab.

     Der alte Kauz schien anscheinend nichts von der kleinen Eiszeit zwischen den beiden mitzubekommen und redete unaufhörlich in einem rasanten Tempo weiter (irgendwo zwischen den vielen, unverständlichen Worten bedeute er Luciana Platz zu nehmen, was sie, mit einem kurzen Seitenblick Richtung Snape, auf dem zweiten, freien Sofa, tat), bis er ein Klemmbrett und einen dicken Stapel Zettel vom Sessel hob, sich selbst hinsetzte und mit begeisterter Miene und einer schreibbereiten Feder in der Hand zwischen ihr und Snape hin und her sah.

     „Professor Snape hat eben angemerkt, Sie wären Zeuge des Nests geworden? Der Eier?“

     Aaaah, ja, das erklärte natürlich einiges. Schon bei dem kurzen Treffen am Tag nach der Operation Hellraiser hatte Dumbledore die Bemerkung fallen lassen, dass ein alter Freund (und das wohl wortwörtlich) darauf brannte, mehr über das Verhalten der Dementoren während ihrer Brutzeit herausfinden zu können – ein Forscher und dabei wohl eine Koryphäe auf seinem Gebiet, der es auch in seinem Ruhestand nicht ganz sein lassen konnte, auch weiterhin Exkursionen zu unternehmen und keine Mühen und Anstrengungen scheute, um seiner selbsternannten Lebensaufgabe bis zum letzten Atemzug gerecht zu werden … so oder so ähnlich hatte es der Schulleiter jedenfalls ausgedrückt. Natürlich hatte sie diese äußerst freundlich gestellte Bitte nicht abschlagen können und im Nachhinein könnte sie sich selbst dafür in den Hintern beißen, bei dieser Zusage nicht bedacht gehabt zu haben, dass sie nicht die einzige Kronzeugin dieses sehr … einmaligen Erlebnisses gewesen worden war.

     Doch daran war nichts mehr zu ändern, also biss sie die Zähne zusammen, skizzierte (mit mäßigem Erfolg) ein halbes Dutzend Schleimeier aus allen erdenklichen Winkeln und versäumte dabei nicht deren Geruch mit schonungslosen Adjektiven zu versehen.

     Tatsächlich versprühte der Mann (Luciana hatte wenig Lust, sich die Blöße zu geben und noch einmal nach seinem Namen zu fragen, den sie, bei all ihrer Unaufmerksamkeit, nicht mitbekommen hatte) einen derartigen Freimut und Begeisterung (ja, das Gesprächsthema handelte noch immer ausschließlich von Dementoren - der Kerl hätte vermutlich selbst bei Atombömbchen-ausscheidenden Monster-Bücher der Monster Entzückungsanfälle bekommen), dass selbst Snapes Anwesenheit irgendwann erträglicher wurde. Interessanterweise sah dieser auch davon ab, mit irgendwelchen Einwänden oder Ergänzungen ihre Ausführungen zu unterbrechen, obwohl dies ganz klar zu einer seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen zählte … Obwohl, eigentlich war dieses Verhalten, wie bereits erwähnt, nicht mehr die Ausnahme und er hatte sich in den ganzen letzten Wochen untypisch handzahm benommen.

     Letztendlich saßen sie bis kurz nach der Sperrstunde in der kleinen Runde zusammen, da der alte Kauz jedes noch so kleinste Detail erfragte und ihm immer wieder ein neues Unterthema aus seinem schier endlosen Fragenkatalog einzufallen schien.

     Am Ende, nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten und sie am Fuße des Wasserspeiers wieder verschiedene Wege gegangen waren, bestand Professor Snape darauf, sie persönlich bis zum Eingang des Gryffindorturms zu begleiten (irgendwas mit Regeln, was das ‚Umherstreifen nach Sperrstunde‘ anbelangte), doch jegliche Bemühung seinerseits, auf dem Weg ein Gespräch mit ihr zu beginnen (ganze zweimal, für ihn war das sicherlich ein Rekord), blockte Luciana mit einsilbigen Antworten ab. Da er ihr mit dem Geleitschutz zusätzlich die Gelegenheit nahm, nach stundenlanger Abstinenz noch eine Gute-Nacht-Zigarette zu genießen, bekam sie deswegen nicht einmal einen Funken von schlechtem Gewissen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Am letzten Dienstagabend vor Antritt in das zweiwöchige Praktikum, stand das vorerst letzte Treffen des Jahres ihrer Hausaufgabeninitiative mit Malfoy an. Dieser hatte es in den vergangenen Wochen mehr oder weniger kommentarlos hingenommen, dass sich Lucianas Benotung in der Drill-Brauerei wie von Zauberhand plötzlich zwischen Ohnegleichen und Erwartungen übertroffen eingependelt hatte, beziehungsweise ihm war lediglich einmal über die Lippen gekommen, dass dies sicher seinem außerordentlichen Nachhilfetalent zuzuschreiben war (was hinten und vorne nicht stimmen _konnte_ , immerhin verbrachten sie die meiste Zeit mit Arbeitsteilung und Abgleich der Aufsätze).

     Anders als in den bisherigen Stunden, war Malfoy an diesem Abend besonders redselig (er gehörte ansonsten eher zu der schweigsamen Sorte, jedenfalls, wenn er alleine in einem Raum mit ihr war) und riss sie mit allen möglichen Themen, die absolut rein gar nichts mit dem nashorn-ähnlichen Erumpent, einem seiner vielen Sekrete oder Körperteile für die Zaubertrankzubereitung zu tun hatte und über die sie einen dreißig Zoll langen Aufsatz schreiben mussten (Snape war wohl der Meinung, sie könnte während des Praktikums oder den Feiertagen die Langeweile plagen, ganz im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Lehrern, von denen sie absolut gar nichts in dieser Woche aufbekommen hatten), immer wieder aus ihrem Arbeitsprozess. Nach dem gefühlt zwanzigsten Versuch von Captain Peroxyd Junior ein Gespräch vom Zaun zu brechen (das kam ihr irgendwoher bekannt vor …) und das ausgerechnet mit einer Frage über den Beziehungsstatus von ‚Won-Won‘ (Spitzname für Ronald von seiner Angebeteten, sie hatte den Zwillingen einzig aus diesem Anlass Azrael mit einer Nachricht geschickt) und Brown, wurde es ihr zu bunt.

     „Hast du an nem Trank geschnüffelt oder was läuft heut bei dir schief?“

     „Was?“, entgegnete er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das ganze Schloss zerreißt sich das Maul über Weaselby und seinen Groupie und ich darf nicht an der Quelle zapfen?“

     „Quelle _zapfen_?!“, rief Luciana empört und schmiss ihren Kugelschreiber auf das halb vollgeschriebene Pergament. „Nur weil ich in dem Turm übernachte und mir hin und wieder mal einer von denen nen Knopf an die Backe labert, sitze ich noch lange nicht an der Quelle! Pff, vor allem beim Goldenen Trio, das Drama brauch ich mir echt nicht geben.“ Davon hatte sie ohnehin schon genug … Malfoy schnaubte darauf nur amüsiert und wurde schnell wieder ernst – dann bekam sein Blick etwas Verstörendes.

     „Komm schon, Malfoy, dich interessieren die Lästereien genauso wenig wie mich, vor allem bei all dem, was gerade abgeht – was ist los?“

     Sie musste noch einmal nachhaken und darauf minutenlang die Desinteressierte spielen, während sie halbherzig an ihrem Aufsatz weiterarbeitete, bis er endlich mit der Sprache herausrückte.

     „Das Praktikum nächste Woche“, Luciana hob ihren Kopf und schaute ihn fragend an. „Mutter ist begeistert davon, dass sie mich im Ministerium genommen haben. Sagt, das sei noch den letzten paar treuen Freunden unserer Familie zu verdanken, aber mein Großvater sieht das anders …“

     An dieser Stelle wartete sie wieder einen Moment ab, doch Malfoy schien dem nichts weiter hinzufügen zu wollen.

     „Boahr, Junge, jetzt lass dir doch nicht alles einzeln aus der Nase ziehen!“ Hierauf machte er zunächst den Eindruck, gar keinen Ton mehr von sich zu geben (schmollen konnte der Kerl wie kein anderer, vor allem, wenn es jemand gewagt hatte, auch nur ansatzweise einen Angriff auf seine Person zu starten), doch dann legte er seine Schreibfeder nieder, seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein perfekt sitzendes Haar.

     „Er meint, ein paar … Kontakte von ihm hätten mitbekommen, dass es einige im Ministerium kaum abwarten können, bis ich dort bin. Um mich ‚zum Reden zu bringen‘. Von wegen _Freunde_ der Familie …“

     „Ah, hat Scrimgeour immer noch nicht rausbekommen, dass dein Vater wieder im Land ist?“

     Malfoy sparte sich jegliche Nachfrage darüber, woher sie diese Information hatte und Luciana verschwieg selbstverständlich, dass Snape dem Orden schon vor einiger Zeit davon berichtet oder dass er auch erwähnt hatte, wie wenig begeistert der Schwarze Führer davon gewesen war, seinen Vorzeigeschoßhund ohne gewünschte Taschenuhr in Empfang hatte nehmen zu müssen. Nein, nach dem großen Erfolg in der Mysteriumsabteilung hatte das Jahr für die Malfoys wirklich keinen guten Gang mehr genommen.

     „Nein und dabei sollte es auch bleiben.“

     „Mmmh … das Ministerium tritt seit Monaten auf der Stelle. Denen ist bei so viel Verzweiflung viel zuzutrauen, bist du sicher, dass du da zwei Wochen am Stück den Infostand spielen willst?“

     Mal ganz davon ab, dass Malfoy schon viel zu viel über sie, den Orden und die UOWV wusste, nicht auszudenken was geschehen würde, wenn das Ministerium mit Hilfe von Veritaserum oder anderen, weniger legalen Zungenlockerern die ein oder andere richtig platzierte Frage stellte.

     „Witzig, Bradley, ich lach mich tot … vielleicht sollte ich morgen in Tränke einfach meinen Kessel in die Luft jagen und die nächsten Wochen im Krankenflügel verbringen.“

     „Eh“, machte sie, nicht ganz sicher, ob diese Idee wirklich scherzhaft gemeint sein sollte. „Deine Ma lässt dich bestimmt so oder so nicht dahin, bei der Aussicht gegen deinen eigenen Vater aussagen zu müssen. Bei Minderjährigen braucht die Schule doch eine Einverständniserklärung der Eltern?“ Malfoy wich ihrem Blick aus. „Du hast doch vor ihr das zu sagen? Du musst ihr ja nicht gleich stecken, von wem du die Warnung bekommen hast“, da Mrs Malfoy offenbar noch immer nichts von dem regen Kontakt zwischen ihrem Sprössling und ihrem Schwiegervater wusste – vermutlich hatte sie nicht mal eine Ahnung davon, dass dieser nicht ganz so tot wie angenommen war, „aber wenn sie davon erfährt, wird sie dich nicht gehen lassen. Du bist nicht volljährig, da hat sie und nicht die Schulleitung das letzte Wort.“

     „Ich werde ihr nichts davon erzählen!“, schnappte Draco wütend. „Sie hat genug mit Tante Bella und all den Leuten zu tun, die ihre Nase in unsere Familienangelegenheiten stecken!“

     Luciana hob beschwichtigend beide Hände, allerdings schien dies wenig Wirkung zu zeigen – hatte das Tintenfass neben ihm gerade wirklich zu zittern begonnen?

     „Hast du dich nur beim Ministerium beworben oder gab es noch Alternativen?“

     Diese Möglichkeit schien er noch gar nicht in Betracht gezogen zu haben, doch seine nachdenkliche Miene verfinsterte sich so schnell, wie sie gekommen war.

     „Im St.-Mungo, Abteilung für Magische Pestilenzen“, wie passend … , „aber denen habe ich schon abgesagt, nachdem ich den Brief vom Ministerium erhalten hatte.“

     „Da lässt sich sicher noch was machen, Praktikanten werden immer genommen, billige Arbeitskraft, Quotenerfüllung …“

     „Beim St.-Mungo würde sich vielleicht was machen lassen, aber dann ist da noch Snape …“

     Luciana hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

     „Blaise war letzte Woche bei ihm und hat gefragt, ob er seinen Platz wechseln könnte, weil er doch noch eine Zusage bekommen hatte bei seiner ersten Wahl … den Anschiss habe ich bis vor unserem Gemeinschaftsraum hören können, durch eine geschlossene Tür und zwei Korridore entfernt. Meinte irgendwas von Mehrarbeit und dass man Entscheidungen im Leben nun mal nicht zurücknehmen könnte, wie es einem passt. Also nein, Bradley, keine Chance da rauszukommen.“

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Wieso noch gleich stand sie vor der verhassten Bürotür eines noch verhassteren Arschlochs (na ja, vielleicht war Hass nicht das richtige Wort und wahrscheinlich war auch genau das die größte Unannehmlichkeit) und das zu einem Zeitpunkt, den Luciana zum ausführlichen duschen mit anschließendem Chillen vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte nutzen wollen? Ach ja, Malfoy und sein kleines Ministeriumsproblemchen, welches sie genau in diesem Moment zu ihrem eigenen machte. Zu ihrer Verteidigung: Der Slytherinschüler hatte sich auch nach den besten, aus dem Hintern gezogenen Argumenten nicht dazu breitschlagen lassen, es doch mit einem Gespräch mit seinem Hauslehrer zu versuchen (dabei war sie immer davon ausgegangen, Snape würde seine Slytherin-Babies mit Samthandschuhen anfassen – offenbar nichts weiter als eine urbane Legende unter den anderen Hogwarts-Häusern). Und da Luciana schon vor einiger Zeit geklopft hatte (nicht zu leise) und hinter der Tür in diesem Augenblick Schritte zu vernehmen waren, würde sie es sich jetzt auch nicht mehr spontan anders überlegen können. Nicht mal mit einem Sprint. Selbst wenn ihr eben eingesetztes Herzrasen vermuten lassen könnte, dass sie genau jenen gerade hinter sich gebracht hatte. Verdammt, wieso war sie jetzt so aufgeregt? Und dies nicht einmal von der negativ angepissten Sorte – grimmig und mit einer ordentlichen Portion Wut auf ihre eigene Reaktion, vollbrachte Luciana es letztendlich doch Snape mit einer Mischung aus Neutralität und distanzierter Antipathie entgegenzutreten und dieses Mienenspiel geriet nicht für einen Lidschlag ins Wanken, als sie seinen verblüfften, ja beinahe geschockten Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen bekam, sobald er die Tür aufgerissen und verarbeitet hatte, _wer_ da vor seinem Büro stand.

     „Haben Sie eine Minute, Professor?“, schnitt sie ihm das garantierte, standartmäßige ‚Miss Bradley‘ ab und schaute ihn auffordernd an. Snape warf sich augenblicklich in eine undurchschaubare Pose, die noch weniger zu interpretieren war, als sein üblicheres Repertoire – ein klares Anzeichen dafür, dass ihm die Situation überhaupt nicht behagte, im Unwissen darüber zu sein, was dieser unangemeldete Besuch kurz vor Sperrstunde zu bedeuten hatte.

     Mit einem angedeuteten Nicken trat er einen Schritt zur Seite und machte ihr den Weg in den Raum frei. Luciana wartete keine weitere Aufforderung ab und nahm gleich nach Eintreten auf dem Besucherstuhl Platz, schlug ihre Beine übereinander und beobachtete den Professor mit in ihrem Schoß zusammengefalteten Händen, bis er hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß. An der Wand hinter ihm stand die Tür zu seinen Privatgemächern einen Spalt weit offen, was wohl bedeuten musste, dass er gerade von dort aus eingetreten war. Gut, hatte sie ihn wenigstens bei seinen Feierabendaktivitäten gestört – wie auch immer diese aussehen mochten.

      „Ich hatte heute eine sehr interessante Unterhaltung mit Mr Malfoy“, begann Luciana und erstickte somit seinen zweiten Sprechversuch im Keim. Dabei nahm seine Miene etwas aberwitzig Verwirrtes an. „Junior, ich hoffe doch, dass der Senior sich so weit entfernt wie irgend möglich vom Schloss rumtreibt.“ Ah, jetzt schien Snape nur noch ungeduldig, zu erfahren, worauf dies abzielen sollte.

     „Demnach sind Sie dazu übergegangen, den regen Briefaustausch zur Gelegenheit zu nehmen, mit Draco auf Tuchfühlung zu gehen?“

     Okay, dieser Kommentar zerriss Luciana ihre anscheinend nicht ganz so festsitzende, neutrale Maske, denn Anfragen privater Natur hatte sie seit den Sommerferien nicht mehr von ihm zu hören bekommen. Doch sie fasste sich schnell wieder und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

     „Wenn Sie gemeinsames Hausarbeiten Erledigen als auf ‚Tuchfühlung‘ gehen bezeichnen wollen.“ Und damit hatte sie ihn wohl kalt erwischt – gleich beide seiner Brauen schossen in die Höhe, allerdings war es das schon mit Reaktionen, die ihr etwas über seine Gedankengänge offenbaren könnten. „Gibt es was dagegen einzuwenden?“, fügte sie nach einem Moment des Schweigens an.

     „Natürlich nicht“, antwortete er, wieder mit Verspätung, doch entweder meinte er das genaue Gegenteil, oder es passte ihm gar nicht, dass sie darüber nicht gleich ein paar mehr Hintergrundinfos an ihn weitergab. Vielleicht auch beides, aber ihn im Dunkeln tappen zu lassen war schon in den ersten Sekunden ein furchtbar genugtuender Anblick.

     „Jedenfalls erzählte er heute von seinem Praktikum“, hier setzte sie eine kunstvolle Pause ein, wie Snape es immer zu tun pflegte – und auf die genau dieser gerade mit ungeduldigem Fingerklopfen auf der Tischplatte reagierte … herrlich, „im Ministerium, obwohl eine Alternative im St.-Mungo zur Wahl stand und bei der es wohl nun wegen Ihnen unmöglich sei, diese Entscheidung rückgängig zu machen. Sagen Sie, Sir“, wieder eine Unterbrechung, oh, das schien seinen Blutdruck in Wallungen zu bringen, „ist Ihnen bei der Gegenzeichnung dieser Praktikumsstelle nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht die beste Idee ist, den Sohn von einem gesuchten Schwerverbrecher, der, nebenbei erwähnt, über eine Masse an Informationen verfügt, die bei so ziemlich jedem Mitarbeiter besagter Regierung eine Menge Schaden anrichten können, dort zwei Wochen ein und ausgehen zu lassen? Vor allem nachdem wir hier alle im vergangenen Schuljahr Zeugen einer sehr anschaulichen Demonstration der Methoden dieses Vereins in Form einer … _Lehrkraft_ geworden sind?“

     „Draco hat um diese Stelle gebeten“, antwortete Snape schnippisch und dabei grenzte es an ein Wunder, dass ihm bei ihrer nicht ganz so unterschwelligen Anzweiflung seiner Intelligenz nicht vollends die Hutschnur platzte, „und ich habe meine Bedenken offen ausgesprochen, er wollte nichts davon hören.“ Natürlich hatte Malfoy versäumt, diese Kleinigkeit zu erwähnen. „Wenn er der Meinung ist, die Geheimhaltung des Aufenthaltsorts seines Vaters durch seine Zukunftspläne zu gefährden, gedenke ich nicht, mich in diese Angelegenheit einzumischen, Miss Bradley.“

     Im Gegensatz zu ihr, oder wie sollte sie das verstehen? Wahrscheinlich musste sie hier ein wenig deutlicher werden.

     „Mir geht es ziemlich am Ar-„, oh, besser nicht in genau dem Augenblick, wo Snapes ‚Nettigkeitsphase‘ ihr gegenüber ein jähes Ende gefunden zu haben schien, „Hintern vorbei, was mit Malfoy Senior geschieht oder nicht, aber wie Sie es gerade schon erwähnt haben, es gibt einen ‚regen Briefaustausch‘ zwischen Malfoy und Gordon – Malfoy ist in der Hinsicht nicht der Gesprächigste, aber ich weiß schon mal hundertprozentig, dass er über die Horkruxe Bescheid weiß, siehe Taschenuhr“, jetzt verschränkte auch Snape die Arme vor seiner Brust und schürzte nachdenklich die Lippen. „Er weiß vom Orden oder zumindest, dass Gabriel und Gordon einer ‚Gruppierung‘ angehören, die mit diesem zusammenarbeiten … und von dem bisschen, was Malfoy durchscheinen lässt, will ich mir gar nicht ausmalen, was diese Tratschtasche noch alles an seinen Enkel ausgeplaudert hat. Alles in allem mehr als genug Gründe für Sie, Sir, um zur Abwechslung mal über Ihren Schatten zu springen und die ‚Mehrarbeit‘ in Kauf zu nehmen, um den Herrn auf die Stelle seiner Zweitwahl wechseln zu lassen, damit es nicht noch ungemütlicher wird, als ohnehin schon.“

     „Ich denke in diesem speziellen Fall kann ich gewiss eine Ausnahme machen“, sagte Snape, als Luciana schon ihren Mund öffnete für die nächste Welle an Argumenten, die sie sich auf dem kurzen Weg vom leeren Klassenraum bis zu seinem Büro zurechtgelegt hatte. Diese blieben ihr unausgesprochen im Halse stecken – okay, das war einfacher gewesen, als angenommen. Waren sie wieder bei der Nettigkeitsphase angelangt, hatte er diese erst gar nicht abgelegt oder zeigte er wirklich nach kürzester Zeit Einsehen? Auf der anderen Seite konnten ihr die Gründe herzlich egal sein, immerhin hatte sie das erreicht, wofür sie hergekommen war.

     „Danke“, brachte sie letztendlich heraus, als das Schweigen zwischen ihnen schon unangenehm wurde und er wieder einmal damit begonnen hatte, an seinen Fingerspitzen herum zu zupfen. Dann erhob sie sich (in der Absicht, so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Raum zu verschwinden) mit einem „Guten Abend, Sir“ und einem letzten, neutralen Blick in seine Richtung; sie war schon an der Tür angelangt –

     „Miss Bradley.“

     Leise seufzend und mit einem Augenrollen an die Wand gerichtet, drehte sie sich ihm wieder zu – Snape hatte die paar Sekunden offenbar dazu genutzt, selbst von seinem Stuhl aufzustehen und stand nun, mit leicht geöffneten Mund, hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Er schien genauso wenig Ahnung davon zu haben, wieso genau er sie am Gehen gehindert hatte, wie sie selbst. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens hob Luciana fragend eine Augenbraue, er setzte zum Sprechen an –

     „Ich –„, und brach an dieser Stelle wieder ab. _Was zu Hölle?_

     „Ja, bitte?“, versuchte sie es, in der Hoffnung nicht noch weiter Wurzeln schlagen zu müssen, dann senkte er seinen Blick, räusperte sich leise und sah ihr eine Sekunde später direkt in die Augen, mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass seine Neutrum-Maske wieder perfekt in seinem Gesicht saß.

     „Es ist eine halbe Stunde nach Sperrzeit, das sind zehn Punkte von Gryffindor.“

     Nicht, dass ihr Punkteabzug heute mehr ausmachen würde, als im letzten Schuljahr (rein gar nichts, diese Disziplinmaßnahme war bei ihr vollkommen wirkungslos), aber es brauchte keinen Snape-Experten um zu wissen, dass dieser die Strafe ausgesprochen hatte, weil ihm schlicht und ergreifend die Eier gefehlt hatten, auszusprechen, was auch immer ihm auf der Zunge gelegen hatte. Und das war eine der vielen Kleinigkeiten, mit denen er sie zur Weißglut treiben konnte – immerhin war es nicht das erste Mal, dass er seine eigene Inkompetenz mit seiner höheren Stellung ihr gegenüber zu verschleiern versuchte, oder was auch immer dahinterstecken mochte.

     „Ja, schon recht“, schnaubte sie mit einem kurzen Lachen, obwohl sie ganz und gar nicht amüsiert war und drückte dabei die Türklinke. „Oh, da fällt mir noch ein:“, setzte Luciana im Plaudertonfall nach und lächelte ihn schief an, „vergessen Sie nicht, auch Zabini die Praktikumsstelle wechseln zu lassen … das mit Malfoy könnte sonst als ‚Sonderbehandlung‘ gewertet werden und am Ende kommt noch jemand auf die Idee, dass da einer die Beine für Sie breitgemacht hat.“ Das Lächeln verschwand von ihrem Gesicht, Snape regte sich keinen Millimeter – selbst das Blinzeln schien er eingestellt zu haben. „Angenehme Nachtruhe, Sir.“ Die Tür ließ sie mit einem Scheppern hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

„Und rate mal was er dann gesagt hat“, murrte Luciana und stopfte einen Stapel Jeans in die ohnehin schon überfüllte Schublade, welche Remus für ihren Aufenthalt im Grimmauldplatz freigeräumt hatte.

     „Ehm“, machte Remus, wohl eher als Zeichen auch nach zehnminütiger Dauerschimpftirade ihrerseits noch immer ein mehr oder weniger aufmerksamer Zuhörer zu sein. Dabei war zu bezweifeln, dass er auch jedes Wort ihrer detailreichen Schilderungen der letzten Begegnung mit Professor Snape mitgeschnitten und verarbeitet hatte, immerhin saß er mit zu Berge stehendem Haar in Boxershorts und löchrigem T-Shirt auf der Bettkante und das auch erst, seitdem sie ihn gerade eben aus seiner Tiefschlafphase gerissen hatte.

     „‘Es ist eine halbe Stunde nach Sperrzeit, das sind zehn Punkte von Gryffindor‘“, mimte Luciana mehr schlecht als recht den ultratiefen Bariton von Snape nach und drehte sich blitzschnell zu Remus um, als dieser es doch tatsächlich wagte, Kicherlaute von sich zu geben. Zumindest stellte er dies augenblicklich ein, nachdem er von ihrem Blick aufgespießt worden war. „Ich finde das gar nicht witzig“, schnappte sie und zog sich ihren Pullunder über den Kopf, schmiss diesen vor die altertümliche Kommode und riss gleich zwei Knöpfe von ihrer Bluse, in dem Versuch, das Kleidungsstück so schnell wie möglich loszuwerden. „Eine halbe Stunde, ich bin volljährig _und_ hatte einen verdammt guten Grund so spät bei ihm aufzulaufen, mal ganz davon ab, dass er _das_ garantiert nicht hatte sagen wollen.“

     Zu dem kleinen Stapel vor ihren Füßen gesellten sich zuletzt ihr Schulrock und die schrecklichen Lederschuhe ihrer Uniform, dann zog sie eine dunkle Jeans vom Stapel aus der Schublade und stampfte wütend in ihre Hosenbeine.

     „Kann ich das anziehen?“, warf sie dann ein, drehte sich kurz zu Remus um und hielt ein dunkelrotes Longsleeve vor sich.

     „Zieh an was du magst, die werden dich ohnehin mit Arbeitskleidung versorgen.“

     Was ihre Frage nicht wirklich beantwortete, immerhin wollte sie an ihrem ersten Tag im St.-Mungo einen halbwegs vorzeigbaren Eindruck machen. Vor einer Stunde, gleich nach dem etwas verspäteten Aufstehen (sie hatte das penetrante Klingeln ihres Weckers über fünfundvierzig Minuten erfolgreich ignoriert), hatte sie wie automatisch nach ihrer Schuluniform gegriffen und erst im Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin war ihr (durch das sparsame beäugt werden von McGonagall) aufgefallen, dass sie etwas unpassend für den Antritt ihres Praktikums gekleidet war. Das hatte sie gleich dazu veranlasst, nach der Flohreise (welche nicht im vorgesehen Kaminraum des Schlosses erfolgen konnte, da der Kamin im Grimmauldplatz nur mit sehr ausgewählten Gegenstücken verbunden war) mit ihrem Koffer bewaffnet in Remus Zimmer einzufallen, eigentlich zwecks eines Outfits-Wechsels, aber da sie schon mal den einzigen Menschen auf Erden vor der Nase hatte, dem sie mit dem Snape-Debakel auf den Zeiger fallen konnte …

     „Erst Lord Arsch mimen“, setzte sie da an, wo sie eben aufgehört hatte, „dann den Helden markieren und seinen Glanzspruch als ‚Missverständnis‘ hinstellen, darauf ist ihm plötzlich eingefallen, wie das nochmal mit der Benotung richtig funktioniert und am Freitag kommt er wieder mit Punkteabzug um die Ecke … oh, hatte ich erwähnt, dass er neuerdings die Kaffeekanne bei sich bunkert, damit er den Job übernehmen kann, mir morgens meine Tasse aufzufüllen? Johnny und er hatten Donnerstag nen handfesten Zickenkrieg deswegen!“

     Okay, das war anscheinend zu viel für Remus – mit einem angepissten Seitenblick beobachtete sie argwöhnisch, wie dieser sich gerade vor Lachen krümmte und fast vorneüber kippte, bei dem Versuch gleichzeitig in seine Cordhose zu schlüpfen.

     „Ich freue mich, dass wenigstens du bei diesem ganzen Scheiß unterhalten wirst.“

     „Tut mir leid“, sagte er, nachdem er sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte. „Da entstehen nur gerade Bilder in meinem Kopf“, die ihn anscheinend auch gleich wieder dazu veranlassten weiter zu kichern. „Sieh mal Luciana“, setzte Remus dann in einem ernsteren Tonfall an, „ich kenne Severus schon ziemlich lange und in all der Zeit habe ich nicht einmal erlebt, dass er sich derart unsicher bei jemandem verhalten hat. Ich meine – er tritt Voldemort entgegen und lügt ihm den Zauberhut voll, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und dir kann er nicht länger als ein paar Sekunden in die Augen sehen, das ist schon witz- komisch.“

     „Ach, das mit dem Blickkontakt ist dir aufgefallen?“, fragte sie beiläufig – dabei hatte sie gedacht, sie habe dieses Phänomen in den letzten Ordenssitzungen mal wieder überinterpretiert.

     „Er bemüht sich“, meinte Remus und schloss gerade die graue Weste über seinem Hemd, „aber wenn man weiß, was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist und darauf achtet, dann ist es kaum zu übersehen. Zumal du ihm ziemlich offensichtlich die kalte Schulter zeigst …“

     „Ist das noch jemand anderem aufgefallen?“

     „Charlie und Bill hatten darüber geredet“, antwortete er und zuckte mit den Schultern, „aber da ging es wohl eher darum, dass sie dich dafür bemitleidet hatten, Severus in Hogwarts und beim Orden ertragen zu müssen.“

     Vollkommen zurecht. Trotzdem würde sie sich wohl ein wenig am Riemen reißen müssen, wenn sie verhindern wollte, dass jemand am Ende doch misstrauisch werden könnte. Und wieso kratzte Remus jetzt seinen Hinterkopf und schaute abwechselnd auf seine Hände und sie? Das konnte nur eins bedeuten …

     „Raus damit, was willst du sagen?“, seufzte sie und packte ihre Schulbücher auf das letzte freie Fleckchen auf der Kommode.

     „Ich weiß ja, dass es mir eigentlich nicht zusteht …“, begann er langsam und nahm wieder auf der Kante des Bettes Platz, „und im Grunde bin ich wirklich froh darüber, dass die Angelegenheit mit dir uns Severus offenbar ein Ende hat.“ Den nächsten Schwung Bücher knallte sie besonders laut auf die anderen Exemplare. „Aber ihr solltet die Sache aus der Welt schaffen. Drüber reden“, hier hob er die Hand, da Luciana schon zum Einspruch angesetzt hatte, „auch, wenn das mit ihm alles andere als einfach sein wird. Severus würde dich nicht beachten, wenn ihm nicht auch daran gelegen wäre –„

     _Klopf Klopf Klopf_

Bevor Remus oder sie die Gelegenheit hatten um Einlass zu bitten, erschien eine wüste Ansammlung wirrer Locken im Türspalt – irgendwo dazwischen lugte das Gesicht von Granger hervor.

     „Luciana, wir müssen gleich los“, schnappte sie atemlos – wahrscheinlich war sie den Weg von unten gerannt. „Professor Brachium erwartet uns um Punkt acht Uhr.“ Die Tür fiel wieder ins Schloss, während Luciana wie vom Donner gerührt mit panisch geweiteten Augen auf die Stelle starrte, an der Granger gerade die verborgene Hiobsbotschaft überbracht hatte.

     „Granger macht ihr Praktikum im St.-Mungo?“

     „Natürlich, in der Abteilung für Magische Pestilenzen“, antwortete Remus und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. „Hat sie dir das nicht gesagt?“

     Witzig, offenbar hatte in diesem Haus wirklich keiner einen blassen Schimmer davon, wie wenig sie mit ihren eigenen Hauskameraden zu tun hatte. Und sie würde einen Teufel tun, das jetzt zur Sprache zu bringen, auf die Diskussion mit Remus hatte sie keinen Nerv. Was übrigens nichts dagegen war, was Malfoy mit ihr anstellen würde, sobald er herausbekam, mit _wem_ er da die nächsten zwei Wochen tagtäglich neun Stunden am Stück, fünf Tage die Woche, die Zeit verbringen müsste. Und das allein dank Luciana und ihren ‚grandiosen‘ Überredungskünsten beim Slytherin-Oberhaupt …     


	23. Lehrjahre sind keine Herrenjahre

     „Ich hasse dich, Bradley.“

     „Hass ist ein ziemlich intensives Gefühl, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so starke Emotionen für mich empfindest, Malfoy – AU!“

     Da hatte es der kleine Bastard doch tatsächlich gewagt, ihr seinen Ellbogen zielgenau zwischen die Rippen zu stoßen – selbstverständlich blieb ihr erschrockener Aufschrei nicht unbemerkt und gleich zwei Augenpaare fixierten Luciana teils ermahnend, teils irritiert.

     „Alles gut, Professor Brachium, fahren Sie fort!“, winkte sie ab und der ältere, hochgewachsene Mann mit Vollbart und strengem Gesicht nahm seinen endlosen Redeschwall über die unglaublich einschläfernde, mit zungenbrecherischen Namen versehene Geschichte der magischen Heilanstalt wieder auf. Granger, die etwa einen halben Meter vor ihnen stand (mit einem Notizblock und einer Schreibfeder in den Händen – nicht, dass das, was der Kerl da laberte, in jedem x-beliebigen Prospekt über diese Institution nachzulesen wäre …), feuerte noch einen letzten, warnenden Blick in Malfoys und ihre Richtung ab und wandte dann ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Chefheiler des St.-Mungos zu. Alleine diese kleine Aktion brachte Malfoy dazu, theatralisch die Augen zu verdrehen und Luciana gleich darauf bitterböse anzustarren.

     „Ach komm schon“, flüsterte sie – zumindest war es hier im Verwaltungsbüro des Krankenhauses alleine durch die Handvoll Bürokräfte um sie herum laut genug, dass man unbemerkt ein Gespräch führen konnte, „das ist immer noch besser, als im Ministerium ausgequetscht zu werden.“

     „Da bin ich mir nicht sicher“, grummelte er und warf dabei einen schiefen Seitenblick auf die Lockenmisere von Granger. Wenn Luciana sich nicht so verdammt sicher wäre, dass es prompt Flüche hageln würde, hätte sie ein Prusten nicht verhindern können – denn mal ehrlich, diese Situation war schon irgendwie verdammt witzig. Malfoy wären gerade eben, kurz nachdem Granger hinter ihr aus dem Kamin getreten war, fast die Augäpfel aus dem Schädel geplumpst und nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass er nicht nur in demselben Gebäude, sondern auch auf derselben Station wie Granger sein Praktikum abzusitzen hatte, war eine ziemlich düstere Wolke über seinem, ohnehin schon sehr pessimistischem Gemüt aufgezogen.

     Glücklicherweise wünschte ihnen Professor Brachium einen Augenblick später viel Erfolg und noch eine ganze Menge anderer Floskeln und präsentierte ihnen dann eine Hexe (klein, etwas pummelig und machte im Allgemeinen den Eindruck, der Blutlinie von ihrer Kräuterkundelehrerin Professor Sprout zu entstammen) und einen Zauberer (etwa fünfzig, dunkelhäutig mit sehr wachsamen Blick), die Leitungen der jeweiligen Stationen. Heiler Denebola (so stellte sich der Mann zumindest ohne jeden Anflug einer positiven Regung im Gesicht bei ihr vor) verschwendete keine Zeit, nachdem sein Chef von dannen gezogen war und bedeutete Luciana ihm zu folgen – was sich als ziemlich schwierig herausstellte, denn der Kerl hatte es offenbar verdammt eilig.

     „Die Station für Fluchschäden und Zauberunfälle befindet sich im vierten Obergeschoss“, sagte Denebola und ignorierte gekonnt, dass Luciana gerade in einen schnellen Laufschritt übergehen musste, damit sie überhaupt nah genug an ihn herankam, um ihn akustisch verstehen zu können. „Die gesamte Abteilung obliegt strengeren Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, als die restlichen Stationen in diesem Hospital, deswegen nehmen wir normalerweise keine Schulpraktikanten bei uns auf.“ Und so wie er das gesagt hatte, schien er auch alles andere als begeistert, dass bei ihr anscheinend eine Ausnahme gemacht worden war. Sie bogen, ohne das Tempo zu drosseln, in den Fahrstuhl ab, der glücklicherweise gerade offenstand und es somit zu keinen Frontalzusammenstößen kam. Denebola drückte prompt den Knopf zum vierten Stockwerk, worauf sich die Schiebetüren augenblicklich schlossen und die Kabine einen Moment später Fahrt aufnahm. „Sie sind volljährig, demnach kann das St.-Mungo nicht für Unfälle oder Schäden in Folge von Angriffen belangt werden.“

     Jetzt hörte sich der Heiler an wie ihr Pate. Na ja, wenigstens wusste sie mit diesem Schlag Mensch umzugehen, besser, als eine übermütterliche Madame Pomfrey 2.0.

     „Demnach haben Sie aggressive Patienten in Behandlung?“

     „Natürlich haben wir das“, antwortete er prompt und beäugte sie von oben herab – noch nicht ganz snapeisch, aber seine Gedankengänge schienen gerade recht ähnlich in Richtung ‚mit was für Stümpern muss ich mich hier nur abgeben‘ zu gehen. „Zauberunfälle und Flüche können den größten Schaden anrichten und jemanden nicht nur wirr im Kopf machen, sondern auch sehr gefährlich. Die erste Regel bei uns lautet: Seien Sie immer wachsam und rechnen Sie mit dem Schlimmsten.“ Luciana schluckte. „Den einen Moment zaubert man ihnen den Löffel Haferbrei in den Mund und in dem anderen verbeißen sie sich in deiner Schulter“, nun gut, bei Haferbrei nachvollziehbar, „oder entreißen einem den Zauberstab. Wo wir auch schon bei Regel Nummer Zwei sind: Lassen Sie niemals, unter gar keinen Umständen, Ihren Zauberstab außer Augen. Beim letzten Mal, als einer der Patienten einen in die Finger bekommen hat, musste die gesamte Station renoviert werden und die halbe ‚Vergiftungen durch Zaubertränke und Giftpflanzen‘-Abteilung gleich mit.“

     Der Fahrstuhl kam zum Stillstand und öffnete, mit einem bedenklich knarzenden Geräusch, die Schiebetür – durch die Denebola auch gleich hinaus auf den Gang schoss, kaum, dass genügend Platz für sein breites Kreuz gewesen war. Luciana beeilte sich hinterher zu kommen und hatte dabei keinerlei Gelegenheit ihre Umgebung zu inspizieren, so schnell bogen sie nach ein paar verschlossenen und halb geöffneten Türen in einen Raum ab. Der vollkommen menschenleer war und an dessen linker Wand eine ganze Reihe gräulicher Spinte standen, vor denen eine lange Holzbank angebracht war. Der Heiler öffnete einen Spint in der Mitte, zog einen Stapel violette Kleidung heraus und schmiss ihr diesen entgegen. Luciana fing ihn reflexartig und beäugte skeptisch den Haufen unförmige OP-Kleidung. Vielleicht bestanden die magischen Gegenstücke zu Ärzten darauf, bloß nicht als jene, sondern ‚Heiler‘ bezeichnet zu werden, aber beim Kleidungsstil schienen sich die Welten wieder einmal mehr zu überschneiden …

     „Ziehen Sie das an, verstauen Sie Ihre Privatsachen und das, was Sie anhaben in diesem Spint und melden Sie sich danach sofort in Zimmer vier null eins bei Hermes. Wir unterhalten uns nächste Woche beim Zwischengespräch ihres Praktikums.“ Damit zischte er wieder an ihr vorbei und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss knallen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

„Du hast nicht einen Patienten gesehen?“, rief Black fassungslos und stellte eine Tasse dampfenden Kaffee vor Luciana ab (eine neue Angewohnheit von ihm, seit dem Vorfall in Dufftown – Remus behauptete, dass sei Blacks Art um Verzeihung dafür zu bitten, sie beinahe ausversehen umgebracht zu haben … interessant, dass diese Art von Buße ebenfalls hin und wieder bei einem anderen Kandidaten zu beobachten war).

     „Im Vorbeigehen zum ‚Geräteschuppen‘.“ So hatte Hermes jedenfalls den Lagerraum genannt, in dem sie den großen Teil des heutigen Arbeitstages verbracht hatte. „Ich hab doch gesagt, Praktika sind der größte Mist. Ich hab Inventur gemacht, Bettpfannen geleert, bei denen die Reinigungszauber einen weg hatten und die Wagen zur Essensverteilung vorbereitet, Gläser und Tassen aus dem Aufenthaltsraum gesäubert, den ich übrigens auch nicht wirklich betreten habe und das war’s so ziemlich.“

     „Das war dein erster Tag“, rief Mrs Weasley von dem Küchentresen aus herüber und ließ nebenbei einen riesengroßen Topf in die Spüle schweben, der gerade beim Abendessen von knapp zehn Personen am Tisch (jetzt waren nur noch Ordensmitglieder in der Runde, da gleich eine Sitzung anstand) ratzeputze leer gemacht worden war. „Du wirst in den nächsten Wochen bestimmt noch mit Patienten arbeiten dürfen.“

     Ja, wenn den Heilern auf der Station eine Arbeit an einem Patienten einfallen würde, die ekelhaft oder lästig genug war, dass man sie ruhig an einen Praktikanten abgeben können würde.

     „Ach komm schon, lass das Gesicht nicht so hängen“, flötete ihr George zu und setzte dabei ein aufmunterndes Lächeln auf. „Granger hat grad sicher übertrieben, so toll kann es gar nicht auf der Pestilenz-Station sein.“

     Wahrscheinlich hatte er Recht. Trotzdem war es den Abend über, seit sie das Krankenhaus mit Granger zusammen verlassen und in den Grimmauldplatz zurückgekehrt war, kein Zuckerschlecken gewesen, jedes noch so kleinste, aufregende Detail von dem ersten Tag ihrer Hauskameradin um die Ohren gepfeffert bekommen zu haben (dabei hatte diese übrigens die Anwesenheit von Malfoy vollkommen außen vor gelassen und ihn mit keinem Wort erwähnt) und gleich danach hatten ihr Ronald und Potter eine nicht enden wollende Berichterstattung aufgetischt, über einen ebenso spannenden Tag und hatten dabei nicht eine Kleinigkeit über die ultrawichtigen Aufgaben ausgelassen, denen sie in der Aurorenzentrale des Ministeriums zugewiesen worden waren.

     „Möglich“, sagte Luciana und lächelte schief. „Ich sollte es positiv sehen, wenn ich den Gemeingefährlichen“, dafür kassierte sie einen ermahnenden Seitenblick von Mrs Weasley, „nicht zu nahekomme, können sie mir auch kein Ohr abbeißen. Oder Schlimmeres.“

     „Du kannst auch immer noch deinen Platz wechseln“, mischte Fred sich ein, „und die geheimnisvolle, atemberaubende Kunst der Scherzartikelentwicklung hautnah miterleben.“

     „Bei uns wird es sicher nicht langweilig“, stimmte George seinem Bruder zu und für einen klitzekleinen Moment war sie fast versucht, auf dieses Angebot einzugehen. Bis ihr Snapes Kommentar mit dem Schullaufbahn abbrechen und Regale einräumen bei den Weasley-Zwillingen in den Sinn kam.

     „Danke, Jungs, aber da muss ich jetzt wohl durch. Und eure Ma hat Recht, es war ja nur der erste Tag.“ Und damit fand dieses  unangenehme Thema auch ein jähes Ende, denn genau in diesem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet und herein traten Dumbledore, Shacklebolt und Charlie, die in irgendein Gespräch über schlechte Sicherheitsvorkehrungen innerhalb des Ministeriumgebäudes vertieft waren. Hatte sie gerade noch das Seitenprofil von Potter am Absatz der Treppe gesehen? Die Tür öffnete sich abermals und tatsächlich – Potter und knapp dahinter Ronald, standen direkt vor der Küche, wohl wieder bei einem ihrer unermüdlichen Versuche, ein zwei Wortfetzen der Ordensbesprechung mitzubekommen. Dumbledore unterbrach seinen Redeschwall mit Charlie und sah mit strengem Blick über seine Halbmondbrille auf die beiden Jungs, öffnete seinen Mund (wie sie die nicht ganz unbekannte Lage so kannte, hatte der Schulleiter schon eben beim Eintreten den Versuch unternommen, die neugierigen Zuhörer in die oberen Stockwerke zu schicken), doch da kam ihm der neuste Besucher in die Quere –

     „Sie haben hier nichts verloren, Potter“, zischte Snape und wies mit ausgestrecktem Arm die Treppe hinauf. Ronald, der prinzipiell gar nicht angesprochen worden war, machte seufzend auf dem Absatz kehrt, doch Potter ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Snape noch einen besonders angepissten Blick zuzuwerfen, bis er dem Weasley Spross Nummer sechs nach oben folgte. Unglaublich, Black hatte währenddessen keinen Ton von sich gegeben und die Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen, ‚Schniefelus‘ darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass dieser hier in ‚seinem‘ Haus kein Recht habe, Befehle zu erteilen. Anderseits war dies auch die erste Sitzung, an der Black nach dem Dufftown-Debakel teilnehmen durfte und dieses Privileg schien er nicht aufs Spiel setzen zu wollen.

      Mit einem Scheppern knallte der Tränkemeister die Tür ins Schloss und rauschte mit grimmiger Miene auf die Runde zu, ließ sich in einer fließenden Bewegung auf seinem Stuhl nieder und flüsterte die nächsten Minuten in einer sehr schnellen Geschwindigkeit auf Dumbledore ein – dessen Gesicht von Wort zu Wort mehr dem von Snape glich. Luciana ahnte Böses.

     „Oh oh, das sieht nicht gut aus“, bemerkte George neben ihr und bis die beiden Tratschtanten am Kopfe des Tisches sich endlich dazu bequemt hatten, auch den Rest der Ordensmitglieder einzuweihen, war eine drückende Stille im gesamten Raum eingekehrt.

     „Der Dunkle Lord“, begann Snape unheilvoll (offenbar konnte sich Black, trotz all der guten Vorsätze, hierbei ein Augenrollen nicht verkneifen), „hat ungeachtet der getroffenen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und Verschleierungszauber die Wohnorte einiger hochrangiger Ministeriumsmitglieder ausfindig machen können.“ An dieser Stelle wanderten einige Augenpaare zu Shacklebolt, der mit verkniffener Miene weiter unbeirrt Snape fixierte. „Er hat mich beauftragt, eine große Menge an Vielsafttrank zu brauen, da ihm wohl der Sinn danach steht, eine Handvoll der Posten mit Zauberern seiner Anschauung zu besetzen.“

     „Wie wir es bereits befürchtet hatten“, rief Mr Weasley und fuhr sich in einer verzweifelten Geste durch sein Haar.

     „Hat er Namen genannt?“, fragte Charlie.

     „Leonis Regor“, sagte Snape, worauf Shacklebolt „Büro für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit“ einwarf, Luciana beeilte sich alles mitzuschreiben, „Silas Avraam“, „Ausschuss für die Beseitigung gefährlicher Geschöpfe“, grummelte Charlie, Snape fuhr fort, „Erin Chapman, neuestes Mitglied in der magischen Strafverfolgungspatrouille.“ Dabei hatte er sich, für seine Verhältnisse, beeilt die Jobposition zu nennen, wohl in der Befürchtung, schon wieder unterbrochen zu werden. „Und Gawain Robards, Leiter der Aurorenzentrale. Zudem scheint das erst der Anfang zu sein“, schnarrte er weiter. „Der Dunkle Lord zeigt sich nach wie vor sehr interessiert an der Mysteriumsabteilung, darüber hinaus ist die Infiltrierung des Zaubergamots seine höchste Priorität. Von den genannten Personen verfügt er schon jetzt über die nötigen Haarproben, für ein Einlenken bleibt uns demnach lediglich die Zeitspanne, die es benötigt, den Vielsafttrank herzustellen.“

     „Einen Monat“, schloss Luciana, worauf Snape ihr zunickte. Für ein paar Sekunden hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, dann brach am Tisch das totale Chaos aus.

     „RUHE!“, donnerte Dumbledore und nahm seufzend die Halbmondbrille von seiner Nase, als nur noch George und Fred flüsternd die Köpfe mit Charlie zusammengesteckt hatten (zwischen denen übrigens Luciana saß und sie nun wahre Verrenkungen machen musste, um wenigstens den letzten Zentimeter Privatsphäre aufrecht zu erhalten). „Es wäre erfreulich Vorschläge zu hören, der Reihe nach, wenn wir alle heute noch vor Mitternacht eine Mütze Schlaf finden wollen“, sagte er dann, womit Shacklebolt gleich das Wort ergriff.

     „Ich habe dem Minister schon im Sommer vorgeschlagen, endlich die Kontrollen am Eingang um den _Cognito_ -Trank zu erweitern, so, wie wir es Anfang der Achtziger gehalten haben. Wenn ich an der richtigen Stelle Druck ausübe und bei Scrimgeour fallen lasse, dass ein anonymer Hinweis eingegangen ist –„

     „Das wird den Leuten nichts nützen, die ihr-wisst-schon-wer bis dahin schon entführt haben wird!“, brachte Black ein.

     „Wir können ihnen Personenschutz geben“, meinte Shacklebolt nachdenklich. „Nachdem wir wieder ein paar Auroren von Hogwarts abgezogen haben, können wir sicher ein paar entbehren.“

       „Ja natürlich“, sagte Luciana mit einer Spur Sarkasmus in der Stimme, „das fällt auch überhaupt nicht auf, gerade jetzt die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu erhöhen und speziell diesen Leuten Geleitschutz zu geben. Da kann sich Professor Snape beim nächsten Treffen mit dem Schwarzen Führer gleich einen Button mit ‚Team Dumbledore‘ anheften.“

     Zwar zog Snape mit leicht angesäuerter Miene die Luft scharf zwischen seinen Zähnen ein, allerdings schien auch er ähnliche Bedenken zu haben.

     „Und was schlägst du vor?“, erkundigte sich Shacklebolt, wohl mehr um sie bloßzustellen, als wirklich einen Vorschlag zu erwarten, doch hier musste sie ihn leider enttäuschen.

     „Den Kollateralschaden hinnehmen, zum einen“, antwortete sie prompt. „Das sind nun mal die Schattenseiten, wenn man mehr vom Gegner weiß, als dieser ahnen kann. Trotzdem wäre die Besetzung von Todessern auf diese Positionen nur der Anfang, sie könnten viel zu viel Schaden anrichten. Wenn das Ministerium fällt, haben wir ein gewaltiges Problem.“ In der Runde wurde zustimmend genickt. „Also schlage ich vor, die Theorie von Borage auszutesten.“

     Fragende Gesichter, bis auf eins.

     „Die Umkehrtheorie von Zweihorn im Vielsafttrank“, bemerkte Snape – Luciana nickte. „Das ist zum einen sehr riskant“, fuhr er fort, „und wenn ich Ihren Gedankengang richtig verstehe, frage ich mich, wen Sie gedenken im Austausch einzusetzen.“

     „Darüber mache ich mir Gedanken, wenn Sie mir gesagt haben, ob Sie es grundsätzlich für möglich halten, Sir.“

     „Öhm“, unterbrach George ihre Unterhaltung, „wärt ihr mal so gütig, uns Deppen aufzuklären?“ Neugierige Blicke von allen Seiten, Luciana bedeutete Snape mit einer Handgeste, ihm den Vortritt zu lassen.

     „Miss Bradley spricht von einer Theorie des brasilianischen Tränkemeisters Libatius Borage, der behauptet hat, das instabile Horn eines Zweihorns mit einer Mixtur aus verschiedensten, hochgiftigen Zutaten innerhalb des Vielsaft-Tranks in ein Stadium zu bringen, die einem die Retransformation aus der Zugabe des verwandelten Subjekts ermöglicht.“

     Noch mehr fragende Gesichter; obwohl, jetzt sahen beinahe alle Anwesenden hochgradig verwirrt aus. Jaaahaa, und mit solchen Formulierungen musste sie sich zweimal die Woche in der Drill-Brauerei herumschlagen und hier saßen größtenteils erwachsene Menschen mit UTZe Abschlüssen in der Tasche, keine Schüler!

     „Vereinfacht gesagt“, lenkte sie ein und warf Snape ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln zu – Bei Wotan, war ihm gerade ernsthaft von einer Sekunde zur nächsten ein klein wenig Farbe in das kalkweiße Gesicht geschossen? Nein, das musste Einbildung gewesen sein, genau wie das kleine Lächeln, was sie für eine Millisekunde auf seinen Lippen gesehen haben wollte … wo war sie? Ach ja, „geht es darum, dem Vielsaft-Trank ein wenig aufzumotzen – wenn man dann die Haare einer Person hinzufügt, die schon verwandelt ist, kann man den Trank aufteilen, dem einen Teil nochmals Zutaten hinzufügen, der es einem damit ermöglichen sollte, sich in die Person zu verwandeln, die den Trank ursprünglich genommen hat und mit dem anderen kann man die Person mimen, von der die Haare des ersten Trankes stammen.“

     „Du willst die Todesser austauschen, die die Leute im Ministerium austauschen sollen, wenn sie schon ausgetauscht sind?“, fragte Charlie und starrte sie ungläubig an.

     „Yup.“

     „Huh“, machte er und zuckte mit den Schultern, „hört sich verrückt genug an um klappen zu können.“

     „Wenn es denn mit dem Trank machbar ist. Professor?“

     Snape wandte sich mit einem prüfenden Blick zu Dumbledore, doch selbst dieser gab bloß eine mehr oder weniger zustimmende Geste von sich.

     „Nun“, begann Snape langsam und mimte dabei den besonders hart Kalkulierenden, „wenn man bedenkt, wie viele Meister der Tränke sich schon an dieser Theorie versucht haben und wie wenig Zeit für die Ausführung der einzelnen –„

     „Ich kann auch Professor Hamilton fragen“, unterbrach sie ihn bei seinem üblichen Versuch, seine besonderen Fähigkeiten und Einzigartigkeit in den Fokus zu stellen (sie kannte diese Art von ‚Einwand‘, wäre er der Meinung, ihr Plan wäre nicht möglich, hätte er dies sehr deutlich und sofort gesagt) und schon verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht mit einem Schlag.

     „Ich habe mit keinem Wort gesagt, dass ich es nicht bewerkstelligen könnte.“

     „Oh“, sagte sie scheinheilig, „da muss ich Sie missverstanden haben.“

     „Und es bleibt noch immer die Frage offen“, überging Snape einfach ihre Spitze, „wer für den Austausch in Frage kommt.“

     „Das wäre ein vierundzwanzig Stunden Job“, bemerkte Charlie nachdenklich. „Und ein ziemlich schwieriger dazu, immerhin dürfen weder Familie noch Arbeitskollegen den Drachenmist riechen.“

     „Die Personen müssten darüber hinaus dem Dunklen Lord gegenübertreten. Es ist eine Sache, die Dummköpfe des Ministeriums zu täuschen“, sagte Snape und kassierte in diesem Augenblick einen bitterbösen Blick von Shacklebolt, „und der Familie eine heile Welt vorzugaukeln, dahingegen den Dunklen Lord täuschen …“

     Black sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment platzen müssen, so viele Kommentare schienen ihm unausgesprochen auf der Zunge zu liegen, allerdings hatte Snape nicht ganz Unrecht.

     „Da in dieser Runde sowieso niemand dafür in Frage kommt und auch sonst keiner vom Orden“, sagte Luciana und sah Dumbledore an, „schlage ich vor, dass ich mich erstmal bei meinem Paten erkundige, ob er ein paar Leute auf Lager hat.“

     Am Tisch tauschten die ersten skeptische Blicke miteinander, doch Dumbledore nickte zustimmend, wenn auch nicht mit sonderlich großer Begeisterung.

     „Solange uns kein anderer Geistesblitz trifft, ist dies wohl der Plan, den wir vorerst verfolgen“, sagte der Schulleiter und damit war das Thema für die heutige Sitzung beendet.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Auch der zweite Tag auf der Station für Patienten mit Langzeitschäden war gezeichnet von desolaten, magischen Bettpfannen, welche anstatt alle möglichen und unsäglichen Körperausscheidungen magisch ins Nichts zu befördern, um sich spritzten oder nach dem akribischen Säuberungsprozess die ganze, wortwörtliche Scheiße wieder an Ort und Stelle plöppen ließen – am Mittwochabend war Luciana fast so weit, den knarzigen alten Hauselfen derart wüst mit Beschimpfungen über seine einzig wahre Herrin (die längst verstorbene Mutter von Black, die seit Jahrzehnten als Abbild im Flur des Grimmauldplatzes hing und keine Gelegenheit versäumte, ihren ungezügelten Hass lautstark im ganzen Haus zu versprühen) zu provozieren, dass diesem gar keine andere Wahl bleiben würde, als sie gleich tätlich anzugreifen, damit sie um den Rest der verbliebenen Praktikumszeit herumkommen würde; allerdings besaßen diese kleinen, schrumpeligen Wesen eine derart unberechenbar starke Zauberkraft, dass diese Aktion wohl eher sechs Fuß unter der Erde enden würde, oder schlimmer noch, als Dauerpatient des mittlerweile so verhassten vierten Stockwerks des St.-Mungos.

     Am Donnerstagmorgen wartete Luciana erst gar keine Anweisungen von Hermes ab, sondern schlug direkt, nachdem sie aus der Umkleide getreten war, den Weg zum ‚Geräteschuppen‘ ein, doch wie es sich so oft verhielt, kam der Lichtblick genau in dem Moment, wenn man ihn am wenigsten erwartet hatte.

     „Luciana, du bist heute bei der Musterung dabei“, sagte der junge Heiler (er konnte nicht älter als fünfundzwanzig sein) und drückte ihr ein Klemmbrett mit einem vorgedruckten Pergament darauf in die Hand.

     „Musterung?“, fragte sie verwirrt und versuchte gleichzeitig mit Hermes Schritt zu halten und das Schriftstück näher in Augenschein zu nehmen.

     „Wir haben drei Musterungen am Tag“, sagte er und bog in den Gang ab, von dem sie wusste, dass dort die akuten Fälle untergebracht waren. „Morgens, mittags, abends und dabei überprüfen wir die Patienten auf ihre Vollständigkeit, den Gesundheitszustand und erfragen mögliche Beschwerden, die in den vergangenen Stunden aufgetreten sein könnten.“

     „Ah, also eine Visite“, meinte Luciana und tauschte die angebrachte Feder auf dem Klemmbrett mit dem Kugelschreiber aus, den sie vorgestern in der Brusttasche der Leihkleidung verstaut hatte.

     „Nennt man das bei den Muggeln so?“, erkundigte sich Hermes und schüttelte dabei amüsiert seinen dunkelbraunen Haarschopf, dann drückte er, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten oder weitere Erklärungen, die Klinke zu einem Zimmer mit der Aufschrift vier null drei hinunter.

     In dem mittelgroßen Zimmer standen vier Betten, zwei auf der linken und zwei auf der rechten Seite, obwohl es eher den Eindruck machte, als sei es für gerademal die Hälfte ausgebaut worden, denn sie standen so nahe beieinander, dass sie sich fast berührten. Jedes der Betten war belegt, dabei schien es in der Zaubererwelt nicht üblich, die Patienten nach Geschlechtern zu trennen. Drei der Personen schliefen, nur eine Dame in den Fünfzigern hatte sich aus Kissen eine Stütze aufgebaut und sah von ihrem Buch auf, als sie den Raum betraten.

      „Oh, guten Morgen Hermes“, meinte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und legte ihren Lesestoff auf ein kleines, metallenes Schränkchen neben ihrem Bett.

     „Wie geht es uns heute?“, erkundigte sich Hermes (dieser Standartsatz schien auch in gleich beiden Welten etabliert), trat an ihren Platz heran, worauf sich die Dame gleich ein Stück nach vorne lehnte, um ihm besseren Zugang zu ihrem Rücken zu gewähren – wo der Heiler auch gleich irgendetwas nachprüfte. Luciana hatte noch immer keinen blassen Schimmer, was eigentlich ihre Aufgabe sein sollte.

     „Schon viel besser“, antwortete die Frau. „Heiler Denebola sagte gestern, dass ich heute noch vor dem Mittagessen entlassen werde.“

     Hermes lugte mit skeptischen Blick hinter dem Rücken der Dame hervor, griff das Klemmbrett aus Lucianas Händen und schlug ein paar Blätter beiseite.

     „Wenn der Fluchschaden weiterhin gut verheilt, Mrs Hopfkirch.“

     Hopfkirch? Wieso breitete sich bei diesem Namen ein unglaublich schlechtes Gefühl in ihrer Magengrube aus? Das spitze und strenge Gesicht der dunkelblonden Frau sagte ihr allerdings gar nichts, vielleicht hatte sie nur etwas gelesen und brachte ihn damit in Zusammenhang?

     „Aber er ist gut verheilt, nicht?“, fragte sie, mit ein klein wenig Panik in der Stimme und wer konnte ihr das verübeln – das Krankenhausbett zu hüten war nicht die unterhaltsamste Freizeitbeschäftigung, Luciana konnte ein Liedchen davon trällern.

     „Es sieht wirklich ganz gut aus“, meinte Hermes und warf einen zweiten Blick auf den Rücken. „Die Tränke und Salben haben gut angeschlagen und das, wo wir bis heute nicht genau sagen können, mit welchem Fluch der Unbekannte Sie getroffen hat.“

     „Der Unbekannte, pff“, schnaubte Mrs Hopfkirch. „Sie können ruhig Todesser sagen, wo hier doch die Hälfte der Leute nur wegen diesen … diesen Leuten auf dieser Station untergebracht sind.“

     „Hier Luciana“, sagte er und reichte ihr das Klemmbrett zurück – offenbar verspürte er wenig Lust, dieses Thema weiter auszuführen. „Hake die Felder nach der Reihe ab und frag nach, wenn etwas unklar ist.“

     Sie hatte gerade ihren Kugelschreiber gezückt, als Mrs Hopfkirch offenbar dazu überging, ihre Anwesenheit nicht weiter zu ignorieren.

     „Luciana?“, fragte sie mit zusammengezogenen Brauen. „Luciana Bradley?“

     „Ehm“, machte Luciana, nicht ganz sicher, ob es die beste Idee war, an dieser Stelle ehrlich zu antworten. Was Hermes in diesem Moment übrigens für sie übernahm.

     „Genau, kennen Sie sich?“

     „Das kann man so nicht sagen“, schnaubte die Patientin und richtete sich noch ein klein wenig mehr auf. Das schlechte Gefühl schien nicht unbegründet gewesen zu sein, aber mit diesem bescheidenen Namensgedächtnis – „Ich habe seit über einem Jahrzehnt eine ganze Schreibtischschublade nur für Miss Bradley mit vorgedruckten Verwarnbescheiden reserviert, unsere Abteilung hatte eine eigene Eule, nur dafür!“

     _Mafalda Hopfkirch_ – die gestochen scharfe Unterschrift unter jeder der über sechshundert Briefe wegen unbefugter Zauberei von Minderjährigen kam Luciana mit einem Mal in den Sinn. Selbstverständlich musste ausgerechnet diese Mitarbeiterin des Ministeriums genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf genau dieser Station liegen. Noch ein Punkt mehr, wieso sie Todesser absolut beschissen fand.

     „Na die Schublade können Sie jetzt wieder für andere Zwecken gebrauchen“, sagte Luciana und versuchte sich mit einer neutralen Miene dem Ausfüllen des Zettels vor ihrer Nase zu widmen. „Meine ZAGs habe ich bestanden und ich bin seit über einem Jahr volljährig.“

     Hermes schaute mit neugierigem Blick zwischen seiner Patientin und Luciana hin und her – das würde Fragen hageln ...

     „Sie können sich glücklich schätzen, sehr hartnäckige Befürworter im Ministerium zu haben, Miss Bradley“, meinte Mrs Hopfkirch und spitze dabei unmutig die Lippen. „Andernfalls wären die Konsequenzen weitaus unangenehmer und in erster Linie nach geltendem Gesetz ausgefallen!“

     Der Kugelschreiber in Lucianas Hand blieb mitten im Setzen des Hakens bei ‚Patient ansprechbar‘ stehen. Verwirrt hob sie ihren Blick und öffnete den Mund, in der Absicht die Dame nach diesem ‚Befürworter‘ auszuhorchen, doch ausgerechnet in dieser Sekunde gab rechts von ihr der ältere Mann mit Vollglatze ein klägliches Stöhnen von sich. Darauf folgte die erste Herz-Kreislauf Stabilisierung mit einem Zauberstab, von der sie je Augenzeuge geworden war.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

„Und, wie viele Bettpfannen sind es bisher gewesen?“, fragte Malfoy mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Neben ihm schwebte ein Tablett, das sich automatisch vor ihm platzierte, sobald er sich Luciana gegenüber an den Tisch in der St.-Mungo Kantine gesetzt hatte.

     „Zero“, antwortete sie triumphierend und lachte auf, nachdem diese Aussage dem Jungen ganz offensichtlich die gute Laune verhagelt hatte. „Es ist fast Ende der Woche, Malfoy, gesteh mir auch mal eine Pause von der ganzen Drecksarbeit zu.“

     „Wieso sollte ich?“, knurrte er missmutig und stocherte lustlos in einem Berg undefinierbarer, blassgelber Pampe herum. „Ich bekomme auch keine.“

     „Du hast dich in der Abteilung für Pestilenzen beworben, dass das eitrig und unschön wird, hättest du dir selber denken können.“

     „In den Geschichten von Onkel Magnus war nie die Rede von all den Furunkeln, Eiterbeulen und dem Gestank“, jammerte Malfoy weiter und mit einem Seitenblick verfinsterte sich seine Miene noch ein Stück mehr, „oder einem besserwisserischen Schlammblut“, fügte er leise murmelnd hinzu. Sie folgte seinem Blick und sah Granger, wie diese sich gerade den Weg zu ihrem Tisch bahnte.

     „Nicht nett, Malfoy, gar nicht nett“, kommentierte Luciana und rückte ihren Stuhl ein kleines Stück zur Seite – Granger fing an zu plappern, noch bevor sie ganz Platz genommen hatte.

     „Heute wurde ein Patient bei uns eingeliefert, bei dem die Symptome aussahen, als habe er sich mit Drachenpocken angesteckt. Es sah auch ganz danach aus. In ‚Drachenpocken: Ein trügerischer Sieg über die Seuche‘ von Urquhart Rackharrow habe ich von dem Schüttelfrost und den Malen gelesen, die erst aussehen wie Flecken und dann zu Eiterbläschen werden und die Flecken sahen den Zeichnungen wirklich sehr ähnlich. Die Zunge war so angeschwollen, er konnte sich überhaupt nicht verständlich machen, wir haben den ganzen Vormittag gebraucht um herauszubekommen, dass er eigentlich nur mit einer neuen Reinigungstinktur experimentiert hatte, da war schon die halbe Station abgeriegelt. Weil Drachenpocken so schlimm ansteckend sind und selbst heute noch kleine Kinder und alte Menschen daran sterben können, auch wenn im sechzehnten Jahrhundert schon eine Heilung von Gunhilda von Gorsemoor gefunden worden war, jedenfalls –„

     Luciana schickte ein unausgesprochenes Dankeschön an die gute Seele, die genau in diesem Augenblick ihr Handy zum klingeln brachte. Während sie damit beschäftigt war den Anruf entgegenzunehmen und sich schnell ein paar Notizen zu der gewöhnlichen Flut an Informationen von Gabriel am andern Ende der Leitung machte, nahm Malfoy die Gelegenheit wahr, sein halb aufgegessenes Essen samt Tablett zu greifen und sich wortlos aus dem Staub zu machen. Feigling.

     „Sind das die Namen der Leute, die die Todesser im Ministerium ersetzen sollen?“, fragte Granger, nachdem sie auf ihren Notizzetteln geschielt hatte und das Telefongespräch beendet worden war. Mit energischer Bewegung faltete Luciana das Stück Papier zusammen und steckte es sich in die Brusttasche.

     „Ah, hat Black mal wieder alles an Potter weitergetratscht?“

     „Du hast eine Rede darüber gehalten, dass uns der Krieg _alle_ etwas angeht“, sagte Granger in einem scheinheiligen Tonfall, „und nur, weil Dumbledore meint, wir seien noch zu jung um Mitglieder im Orden zu sein, heißt das nicht, dass wir nicht darüber Bescheid wissen dürfen.“

     Doch, eigentlich hieß es genau das. Allerdings hatte Granger mit der Erwähnung ihrer eigenen Worte Anfang des Schuljahres genau ins Schwarze getroffen und da konnte Luciana sich jetzt schlecht herausreden.

     „Das ist richtig, aber über diese Mission solltet ihr wirklich nichts wissen, eigentlich sind jetzt schon viel zu viele eingeweiht.“ Dies war jedenfalls eine der ersten Aussagen ihres Paten gewesen, als sie, kurz nach der letzten Sitzung, mit ihm über ihre Idee gesprochen hatte.

     „Wir wissen sehr genau, dass wir niemanden davon erzählen dürfen, oder von irgendwelchen anderen Sachen, die im Orden vor sich gehen“, sagte Granger und steckte sich eine Gabel voll Kartoffelpüree in den Mund. „Der Plan ist aber schon etwas riskant, meinst du nicht?“, fragte sie dann vorsichtig.

     „Hast du eine bessere Idee?“

     „Harry meinte, dass es im Ministerium viele Auroren gibt, die diese Leute schützen können“, dabei wurde ihre Stimme noch leiser (sie hatten bisher im Flüsterton gesprochen), obwohl es in der Kantine gerade relativ leer war und sie niemanden vor oder hinter sich sitzen hatten – vielleicht war das eine Angewohnheit als Mitglied des Goldenen Trios, welche man nur schwer ablegen konnte. „Ich meine, denk doch mal an die Männer und Frauen, die dafür entführt werden müssen und das, obwohl man es verhindern könnte. Stell dir mal vor, was du-weißt-schon-wer alles mit ihnen anstellen wird, vor allem, wenn er sie nicht mehr braucht.“

     „Du weißt, woher die Infos von den Plänen des Schwarzen Führers kommen?“ Granger nickte. „Und du bist nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, zähl mal eins und eins zusammen.“

     „Du-weißt-schon-wer würde misstrauisch werden, wieso diese Leute beschützt werden“, murmelte sie missmutig und ließ den Kopf hängen.

     „Bingo. Mal davon ab, dass sich der Schwarze Führer bei all dem Schutz auch einfach neue Kandidaten aussuchen und dabei dann nicht so offen damit sein könnte, an wen er die Namen weitergibt.“ Ihre Sitznachbarin nickte, schob ihr Tablett beiseite und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, so, wie sie es immer im Unterricht zu tun pflegte, wenn sie über etwas ganz besonders scharf nachdenken musste. „Mir gefällt das auch nicht, Granger, aber das ist, unter den gegebenen Umständen, nun mal die beste Option, die wir haben.“

     „Ja, das leuchtet mir ein.“ Jetzt kaute sie noch intensiver auf ihrer Lippe herum … da stimmt doch irgendwas ni- „Es wir nur schwer, das Harry begreiflich zu machen.“

     Na klasse.

     „Bitte sag nicht, dass er wieder eins seiner Kamikaze-Kunststücke plant …“

     „Nein, nein“, beeilte sich Granger zu sagen. „Nur fühlt er sich jetzt verantwortlich, wo er das mit den geplanten Entführungen weiß. Er hat ein paar von den Leuten kennengelernt, um die es geht, du weißt ja, er macht gerade ein Praktikum in der Aurorenzentrale“, wie könnte sie das vergessen, „und da den Mund zu halten und sie nicht zu warnen-„

     „Okay, stopp“, warf Luciana ein und schaute Granger scharf an. „Du musst dafür sorgen, dass er das nicht tut, verstanden?“

     „Das versuche ich schon die ganze Zeit, wirklich, aber er kann wirklich stur sein …“

     „Nein, ernsthaft Granger, hier geht es nicht um irgendwelche kleinen Fehler, die passieren können und die man wieder ausbügeln kann. Wenn er redet, sterben Menschen“, oder miesepetrige Tränkemeister, die man nicht wirklich der Gattung ‚Mensch‘ zuordnen konnte, aber Details, „und spielt dem Schwarzen Führer direkt in die Hände, das musst du ihm begreiflich machen!“

     „Ja, natürlich.“

     „Und wenn er nicht hören will, dann erinnere ihn bitte daran, dass die Aktion in der Mysteriumsabteilung einigen Herrschaften fast den Kopf gekostet hätte und einer von ihnen ist mit einem nicht voll funktionstüchtigen aus der Sache herausgekommen. So viel zu seinen prächtigen Ideen und heroischen Kurzschlüssen.“ Na klasse, jetzt war auch ihr der Appetit vergangen. „Am besten ich gebe auch noch Dumbledore Bescheid, er scheint ja der Einzige zu sein, der ein klein wenig Vernunft in diesen Dickschädel bekommt.“

     „Du hast das aber nicht von mir“, meinte Granger mit Nachdruck.

     „Das brauche ich nicht zu erwähnen“, erwiderte Luciana, worauf sie sich ein wenig entspannte. „Da ist ja schon dicke Luft mit dir und Ronald, wenn du jetzt noch Stress mit Potter bekommst, dann zieh ich für die letzte Praktikumswoche wieder ins Schloss.“

     Erstaunlicherweise reagierte Granger darauf nicht patzig oder eingeschnappt, sondern lächelte sie schief an.

     „Ron ist ein Idiot.“

     „Gut erkannt“, sagte Luciana, schnippte mit einem Blick Richtung der großen Uhr hinter der Essensausgabe ihr Tablett an, welches darauf schwebend in einen der Rollcontainer der Kantine flog und stand von ihrem Platz auf. „Was deinen schlechten Männergeschmack allerdings nur noch unterstreicht.“

     Das sagte die Richtige …    

 

        

           

 


	24. Irrsein ist menschlich

Bis zum nächsten Montag nahm Heiler Hermes Luciana zu jeder Morgen- und Abendvisite (pardon, Musterung) auf der Station mit, ließ sie im Tränke-Tinktur- und Salben Vorratsraum die Behälter sortieren und hier oder da durfte sie sogar ein paar der Heilmittel selbst anrühren. Die anfänglichen, weniger erfreulichen Arbeiten waren schnell vergessen und auch wenn sie ab und an wieder eine besonders störrische Bettpfanne ausleeren musste, bestand zumindest nicht mehr ihr gesamter Arbeitstag aus abartigen Aufgaben.

     Am Dienstag lernte sie die anderen zwei Heiler auf der Station kennen, welche vorrangig für die Betreuung der Langzeitpatienten zuständig waren, Madam Graul und Heilerin Fridgemoore (wobei ihr noch immer nicht aufging, woran genau man in der Zaubererwelt Titel wie ‚Madam‘, ‚Professor‘ oder das schlichte ‚Mrs‘ festmachte) und ab diesem Zeitpunkt bekam sie den wohl tiefsten Einblick in den Alltag dieses Berufes – sowie einen kleinen Vorgeschmack darauf, was einigen von den Menschen, die sie im letzten Jahr kennengelernt hatte oder sogar ihr selbst bevorstehen könnte, wenn sie in die Hände der Anhänger des Schwarzen Führers gerieten und diese nicht so zuvorkommend waren, die Quälereien und Folterungen ein für alle Mal mit dem Tod zu beenden. Mit klaren Worten: die Janus-Thickey Station hätte auch ruhig in ‚Voldemort-Gedächtnis-Stätte‘ unbenannt werden können, immerhin schien dort kaum einer zu hausen, der nicht durch den Schwarzen Führer oder einer seiner Todesser in der Betreuung auf Lebenszeit geendet war, inklusive der Eltern ihres Schulkameraden Neville Longbottom, die in einem Stadium von geistiger Umnachtung vor sich hinvegetierten, das ihnen nicht einmal erlaubte, eigenständig die Toilette aufzusuchen.

     Ob sie sich an den Anblick von erwachsenen Menschen gewöhnen könnte, die mit Begeisterung undefinierbare Formen aus buntem Papier schnitten, um diese mit ungiftigem Kinderbastelkleber auf Karten für Freunde und Familienmitglieder zu drapieren, war fraglich. Allerdings kein so verstörender Anblick, wie ein ganz besonderer Kandidat mit Dauergrinsen im Gesicht und blonder Dauerwelle auf dem Kopf, der den lieben langen Tag damit zubrachte, stapelweise Autogrammkarten zu schreiben und sie jedem aufs Auge zu drücken, der nicht danach gefragt hatte. Übrigens war dieser (Gilderoy Lockhart, wie es, sehr gekonnt für jemanden, der nicht einmal an sein eigenes Geburtsdatum wusste, auf mindestens der dreißig Fotos stand, die er Luciana zu jeder Gelegenheit untergeschoben hatte) einer der wenigen, die nicht im ersten Krieg oder in den letzten Monaten durch Schwarzer-Führer-Umstände hier gelandet war. Tatsächlich war dies Ronald Weasley zu verdanken, was ihr Granger bei einer Partie Schach am Dienstagabend im Grimmauldplatz lang und breit erzählt hatte, sobald Luciana den Namen hatte fallen lassen – zumindest hielt sich ihr Mitleid ihm gegenüber seitdem in Grenzen. Im Gegensatz zu einer Dame, von der keiner so recht wusste, warum und wieso sie vor mehr als fünfzehn Jahren eingeliefert worden war.

     „Hermes!“ Donnerstagmorgen, noch diesen Tag und Freitag und sie hatte das Praktikum endlich hinter sich gebracht. „Nehmen Sie die Hände runter, Sie reißen sich noch - HERMES!!“ Luciana schnappte nach den Handgelenken einer spindeldürren Frau, die vollkommen aufgebracht in ihrem Bett saß und zwischen ihrem unverständlichen Gebrabbel die paar letzten Fetzen ihres Haars auf der sonstigen Glatze herauszureißen versuchte. Wenigstens war dies die einzige Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihr und dem Großteil der Dementorbabies aus Dufftown, ansonsten hätte Luciana bei ihrem Anblick wohl das Weite gesucht. Endlich erwischte sie die Arme der Frau – und bekam sogleich ihre Stirn vor den eigenen Schädel, dass es nur so krachte.

     „HERM-„

     _„Petrificus Totalus!“_

     Jane Doe, wie das Namensschildchen an ihrem Bett verriet (ja, die Jane Doe, welche Luciana schon letztes Weihnachten zufällig auf genau dieser Station zu Gesicht bekommen hatte und von der sie noch immer überzeugt war, dass dies nicht ihr wirklicher Name sein konnte), verfiel sofort in eine Schockstarre und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter mehr.

     „Ich hab dich dreimal gerufen“, schimpfte Luciana drauf los, „und die Panik in meiner Stimme war keine dramaturgische Künstlereinlage!“

     „Ist doch noch einmal alles gut gegangen“, säuselte Hermes, in seiner üblich lockeren Art, lief an ihr vorbei und fischte doch ernsthaft eine Spritze aus seiner Brusttasche (die, nebenbei erwähnt, verzaubert sein _musste_ , er hatte alle möglichen Behälter und Utensilien da drin und sie sah dabei nicht einmal ein klein wenig ausgebeult aus).

     „Spritzen? Gehört das nicht zur ‚barbarischen Muggelmetzgerei‘?“ So oder so ähnlich hatte Heiler Denebola die Medizin der nicht Magier jedenfalls in ihrem Zwischengespräch am Montag genannt.

     „Damit verabreichen wir Patienten einen sehr starken Beruhigungstrank, wenn sie nicht in der Lage sind, ihn selbst zu schlucken“, erklärte er und setzte die Nadel in der Armbeuge der Statuen-Patientin an. „Ist etwas Besonderes geschehen, oder wieso hat sich Mrs Doe so aufgeregt?“

     Luciana zuckte mit den Schultern.

     „Ich habe die Bettpfanne überprüft, so wie Sie es mir gesagt haben, dann noch die Karaffe mit frischem Wasser aufgefüllt und sie hat mich gebeten die Vorhänge zuzuziehen, was ich auch gemacht habe.“

     „Das kann eine winzige Kleinigkeit gewesen sein, Luciana, sie reagiert bei den seltsamsten Sachen“, damit schwang er seinen Zauberstab, nahm den _Petrificus Totalus_ von ihr und stützte die Frau, sobald sie die Augen geschlossen hatte und ließ sie in das Kissen hinter ihr sacken. „Vielleicht hast du sie angefasst, den Mantel da“, er deutete auf einen schwarzen Trenchcoat, der über der Besucherstuhllehne lag und schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte, „verschoben oder irgendein Wort fallen gelassen?“

     „Nein, nichts davon – also erstmal fasse ich nicht so einfach Patienten an, vor allem nicht, wenn ich alleine mit ihnen im Zimmer bin. Ich bin hier rein, hab das gemacht, was ich gerade schon gesagt habe und- oh“, unterbrach sie sich selbst und legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. „Ich hatte einen Ohrwurm von heute Morgen“, die ‚Hexenstunde‘, Mrs Weasley ließ dieses verdammte Radio in der Küche in Dauerbeschallung laufen, wenn gerade keine Ordenssitzung anstand – zumindest war das Thema ‚Muggelhits aus den Achtzigern‘ halbwegs erträglich gewesen, „und habe … _vielleicht_ ein wenig vor mich her gesummt?“

     „Ah, Musik“, sagte Hermes und trat vom Bett, sobald er den Zustand der Frau anscheinend für akzeptabel befunden hatte. „Das hätte ich dir wohl vorher sagen können, du kannst froh sein, dass nicht Schlimmeres passiert ist.“

     „Nichts Schlimmeres?“, kam es plötzlich hinter Lucianas Rücken – ohoh, die Stimme kam ihr _sehr_ bekannt vor. „Was hat Miss Bradley angestellt?“

     Langsam drehte sie sich um und sah direkt in das Gesicht ihrer Hauslehrerin, die sie mit strengem Blick von oben bis unten musterte.

     „Oh, Professor McGonagall, sehr schön Sie wiederzusehen!“, sagte Hermes und schüttelte begeistert die Hand der älteren Dame, die nur für ein paar Sekunden ein freundliches Lächeln für den Heiler aufsetzte, bevor sie wieder Luciana ins Visier nahm.

     „Nun?“

     „Luciana hat nichts falsch gemacht, ich hatte vergessen ihr ein paar Dinge über Mrs Doe zu erzählen, die beachtet werden müssen, da hat sich die Gute ein wenig aufgeregt.“

     _Ein_ wenig _, pah_. McGonagall schaute zu dem Bett herüber, in dem die Frau scheinbar friedlich schlief – der folgende Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht war selbst für ihre Hauslehrerin eine Spur _zu_ empathisch, doch dann richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit schnell wieder auf Hermes.

     „Ich bin hier um nach dem Rechten zu sehen“, sagte McG, „das hatte ich schon ein paar Wochen vor der Praktikumszeit angekündigt. Die anderen Stationen kennen das bereits, aber Sie haben ja weniger häufig Schüler von Hogwarts hier.“

     „Sicher“, meinte Hermes und strahlte dabei noch immer bis über beide Ohren – na wenn da einer keine Lieblingslehrkraft in seiner Schulzeit gehabt hatte … „Ich sage schnell Heiler Denebola Bescheid, dann können wir-„

     „Das ist nicht nötig, Hermes, ich habe bereits mit ihm gesprochen und er machte einen sehr beschäftigten Eindruck; meinte, Sie seien zur Zeit unterbesetzt bei all den Neuzugängen und er versicherte mir, Sie könnten mich ein wenig herumführen.“

     „Mit Vergnügen“, beeilte sich Hermes zu sagen und führte sie hinaus aus dem Zimmer, in den Flur. Luciana folgte ihnen unaufgefordert – obwohl sie bezweifelte, dass einer der beiden bemerkt hätte, wäre sie an Ort und Stelle stehengeblieben.

     „Hervorragend, ich komme einfach viel zu selten dazu, mich hier blicken zu lassen. Dabei hatte ich Frank und Alice beim Festumhang von Merlin versprochen, ein wenig öfter vorbeizuschauen, aber Sie wissen sicher, wie es sich verhält mit der Freizeit.“

     Langsam, aber sicher bekam sie das Gefühl, irgendwie deplatziert zu sein. Sollte es bei diesem Lehrerbesuch nicht eigentlich um _sie_ gehen?

     „Ehm“, sagte sie, etwas verunsichert und mit einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Brauchen Sie mich bei diesem ‚Herumführen‘, oder kann ich in die Mittagspause gehen?“

     „Du kannst Mittagspause machen, oder brauchen Sie Luciana hier, Professor?“

     „Nein, das Nachgespräch des Praktikums werden wir in Hogwarts führen, gehen Sie ruhig, Miss Bradley und sagen Sie Miss Granger Bescheid, dass ich zu ihr auf die Station komme, wenn ich hier fertig bin.“

     Luciana nickte und war schon im Begriff das Weite zu suchen, als Hermes sie noch einmal zurückrief.

     „An der Rezeption liegen ein paar Unterlagen von einem neuen Patienten, der morgen hierher verlegt wird. Bitte hol sie ab und leg sie ins Heilerzimmer, in das Fach von Madame Graul!“

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Es war noch die selbe alte, junge Rezeptionistin mit hohlem Blick, welche Luciana und Gabriel letztes Jahr Auskunft über den Aufenthalt von Mr Weasley gegeben hatte, die hinter der Glasscheibe eines kleinen, gedrungenen Raums saß und sich sogar in dem Moment die Fingernägel feilte, als ein Mann mit stark blutenden Augenhöhlen nach einem Notheiler fragte. Das Mädel musste mit einem Zauber dafür sorgen, dass ihre Klauen immer und unaufhörlich weiterwuchsen und das in der Geschwindigkeit, wie sie sie mit der quietsch-pinken Feile magisch herunterreiben ließ. Vielleicht sollte Luciana Hermes vorschlagen, die junge Dame von einem dieser Zauberer unter die Lupe nehmen zu lassen, die auch bei Black bisher recht gute Fortschritte erzielt hatten, denn mal ehrlich, _normal_ war dieses Verhalten ganz sicher nicht. Zudem musste sie geschlagene zehn Minuten warten, bis sie die Akte ausgehändigt bekam, denn hinter und neben dem wackelnden Drehstuhl taten sich Berge über Berge von Akten auf, die allesamt vollkommen ungeordnet alle Oberflächen belagerten und in keiner erkennbaren Reihenfolge ihr Dasein fristeten.

     Und wäre die Rezeptionistin nicht so offensichtlich unfähig ihren, doch sehr anspruchsfreien Job zu erledigen, wäre Luciana zudem noch die nächste, weniger erfreuliche Begegnung erspart geblieben – denn als sie gerade den Fahrstuhl betreten, den Knopf für den fünften Stock gedrückt und aus reiner Neugierde die Akte des neuen Patienten aufgeschlagen hatte, sah sie den Saum eines sehr speziellen Umhangs im Augenwinkel. Seufzend schlug sie die Akte wieder zu, klemmte sie zwischen Arm und Brust und schaute dem Mann vor ihr direkt in die Augen.

     „Professor.“

     „Miss Bradley“, erwiderte Snape, straffte seine Schultern und betätigte den Schalter für das vierte Stockwerk.

     „Magische Pestilenzen ist im zweiten OG“, bemerkte sie.

     „Mache ich auf Sie den Eindruck eines Analphabeten?“, sagte Snape spitz und deutete mit einem Kopfrucken in Richtung der Schaltfläche, auf der die Namen der Stockwerke eingraviert waren.

     „Ich hatte bloß gedacht, Sie wollten Malfoy einen Besuch abstatten.“

     „Das werde ich auch“, erwiderte er und machte sich darauf nicht die Mühe, sie darüber aufzuklären, was er auf der Fluchschaden- und Zauberunfälle Station zu suchen hatte. Und sie würde auch nicht nachhaken. Der Fahrstuhl kam in Bewegung, Luciana hatte beinahe wieder die Akte aufgeschlagen, als –

     „Sie haben dort eine beachtliche Beule auf der Stirn.“

     „Patientin mit David-Bowie-Phobie“, sagte sie kurz angebunden und hätte fast den Blick wieder gesenkt, wäre da nicht dieser seltsame Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erschienen. War er etwa sauer auf sie?

     „Ist die Patientin unversehrt?“

     „Ehm –„, dabei hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen, in seiner Gegenwart das ‚Ehm’en‘ völlig einzustellen; wenigstens war es ein empörtes und kein verwirrtes oder verblüfftes ‚Ehm‘ gewesen. „Ja, sie macht gerade einen vorverlegten Mittagsschlaf, ich habe die Schule nicht in Verruf gebracht.“ _Und bis auf die Beule habe ich auch nichts abbekommen, danke der Nachfrage._

Der Fahrstuhl machte Halt, dabei waren sie gerade einmal im ersten Stockwerk angekommen. Wenigstens müsste sie mit weiteren Mitfahrern nicht seine alleinige Gegenwart ertragen. Korrektur. Sie sollte das mit dem Schönreden sogar nonverbal einstellen, da dies dem Schicksal offenbar ausreichte, ihr einen fetten und fiesen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen, denn vor dem Fahrstuhl stand nicht eine oder ein paar Personen, sondern eine ganze Traube von wild schnatternden Menschen (in einer Sprache, von der sie nicht einmal Wortfetzen verstand – vielleicht Hindi? Ja, das würde auch zum Kleidungsstil passen) und ein Heiler, der sogleich ein Krankenbett in die Kabine schob. Jetzt blieb noch ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer, wenn der Professor nämlich von ihr wegtreten und sich in die andere Ecke stellen würde – nö, das tat Maestro selbstverständlich nicht. Und die potenzielle indische Großfamilie schien nicht einmal im Traum daran zu denken, auf den nächsten Fahrstuhl zu warten.

     Das ‚Au-de-Tränkemeister‘ durchflutete ihre Nase, noch bevor sie nur einen Gedanken daran hatte verschwenden können, ihre Atemfunktion auf den Mund umzustellen und in der nächsten Sekunde hätte sie schwören können, dass Snape ihr die meiste Zeit in der Nacht im Tropfenden Kessel nicht so nahe gekommen war, wie in diesem Augenblick. Okay, das war vielleicht ein klein wenig überdramatisiert, aber mal ehrlich – was hatte sie getan, wessen Unmut hatte sie auf sich gezogen, um das hier verdient zu haben? Und wieso, zur Hölle, hatte er sich nicht, wie für jedes normale, menschliche Wesen mit halbwegs fähiger Kinderstube üblich, mit dem Rücken an sie gepresst, wenn sie schon in einer Sardinenbüchse ausharren mussten?

     Luciana hielt die Akte im Klammergriff, gleich eines Schutzschildes und versuchte unter gar keinen Umständen ihren Blick höher als auf die Reihe schwarzer Knöpfe direkt vor ihrer Nase gleiten zu lassen. Hah, anderseits hätte sie ebenso gut in diesem Augenblick beschließen können, das Rauchen aufzugeben, da wäre sie mindestens gleichwertig inkonsequent aus der Situation gekommen. Snape stützte seine rechte Hand neben ihr an der Wand des Fahrstuhls ab, als auch der letzte Passagier einen winzig kleinen Raum neben dem Krankenhausbett ergattert (eher ‚erquetscht‘) hatte und der Professor andernfalls wohl in ernstliche Schräglage gekommen wäre – oder sie erdrückt hätte. Die Schiebetür glitt zu und die Kabine nahm wieder Fahrt auf, der Lärm hier drinnen war mit all den laut redenden Leuten ohrenbetäubend, doch nachdem ihr Blick wider aller Vorsätze letztendlich an Snapes Augen hängenblieb, schienen ihre Ohrmuscheln von magischen Ohropax verstopft zu werden – die Stimmen drangen nur noch dumpf zu ihr heran, das tiefe Braun seiner Iris verschluckte jedes weitere Detail in ihrer Umgebung, Bilder von nackter Haut traten in ihr Gedächtnis, klar, deutlich und hier und jetzt vollkommen deplatziert. Irgendetwas in ihrem Kopf machte sie darauf aufmerksam, dass ihre freie Hand nun wirklich nichts an der Hüfte unter Snapes Umhang zu suchen hatte, auch wenn sie dort ziemlich tatenlos lag und nicht dem Vorschlag einer kleinen, penetranten Stimme nachgab und zu weitaus interessanteren Körperregionen wanderte … Er schien das Atmen genau wie sie auf eine minimale Bewegung der Brust reduziert zu haben, einen undefinierbar langen Moment später war auch der letzte, mühsam rekrutierte, vernünftige Gedanke stiften gegangen, ihr Griff um seine Hüfte wurde eine Spur fester und –

     „Guten Tag, Professor.“

     Der Stoff unter ihren Fingern verschwand mit einem Mal, genau wie die zusätzliche Körperwärme und dieser verfluchte, Sinne vernebelnde Geruch. Luciana stand in dem Fahrstuhl des St.-Mungos. In einem ziemlich leeren Fahrstuhl, von ihr und Snape einmal abgesehen – verwirrt blickte sie sich um und sah durch die offene Tür noch die Kehrseite der letzten Personen um die Ecke biegen, welche gerade eben noch auf Kuschelkurs mit ihnen gegangen waren. Und Malfoy. Der mit einem breiten Grinsen die Schwelle übertrat und sich in den beachtlichen Raum zwischen ihr und Snape stellte, der vor ein paar Sekunden frei geworden war.

     „Bradley“, setzte Malfoy nach – natürlich, er hatte eben unterbrochen, was auch immer gerade vorgefallen war.

     Luciana stieß sich von der Wand ab und versuchte, einen halbwegs geordneten Eindruck auf ihre Umwelt zu machen. Und Malfoy grinste noch immer wie ein verschissenes Honigkuchenpferd. Die folgenden Stockwerke zogen sich unnötig quälend in die Länge, die Stille wurde nur durch das Knarzen des Fahrstuhls unterbrochen und die Akte in ihrem unbarmherzigen Griff würde gleich fünf saubere Löcher aufweisen, wenn sie weiter in diesem Vorort der Hölle ausharren müsste – die Kabine hielt mit einem Ruck auf Ebene Vier; Luciana konnte gerade noch den Saum seines wehenden, schwarzen Umhangs ausmachen, dann war Professor Snape schon auf den Gang und um die erste Abbiegung geflüchtet. Die Schiebetür hatte sich noch nicht ganz geschlossen, da drehte Malfoy sein Haupt in ihre Richtung, sein Grinsen, man mochte es kaum glauben, war noch eine Spur breiter geworden.

     _„Pfiiuuh“_ , pfiff er langezogen, „ _das_ nenn ich mal _heeeiß_.“

     „Es war ziemlich eng hier“, sagte sie tonlos und starrte geradeaus auf die Verzierung der Tür.

     „Ah, _eng_ , darauf will ich wetten“, säuselte er amüsiert weiter.

     „Es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht.“

     „Hm, wenn jemand sowas sagt, ist es immer das, wonach es aussieht.“

     „Halt die Klappe.“

     „Ehrlich Bradley, und ich hatte wirklich gedacht, meine Nachhilfe hätte angeschlagen und nicht, dass du zu solch krassen Mitteln greif- AU!! AU!!“

     Auch wenn ein halbes Stockwerk nicht annähernd genügend Zeit bot, um Malfoys Oberarm ausreichend zu malträtieren, ein klein wenig Genugtuung bot es allemal und obenauf das Wichtigste, was sie in diesem Augenblick gebrauchen konnte: Ablenkung.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Luciana hatte sich vielleicht, eventuell und möglicherweise ein kleines bisschen geirrt. Oder um es ein wenig deutlicher auszudrücken: sie hatte Hermine Granger Unrecht getan und sie durch ein paar hervorstechende Charaktermerkmale verfrüht in eine ziemlich unsympathische Schublade gesteckt. Zwar blieb es dabei, dass das Mädchen mit der Lockenmisere ohne jeden Zweifel viel zu viel ihrer Freizeit mit der Nase in einem Schulbuch oder einer Sachlektüre verbrachte und mit diesem Umstand ziemlich hausieren ging, indem sie jedem das Wissen aus besagtem Lesestoff ungefragt um die Öhrchen pfefferte, aber trotz und alledem hatte sie das Herz am rechten Fleck sitzen. Eine viel zu häufig verwendete Floskel, allerdings war ihr noch niemand begegnet, auf den dieser Ausspruch treffender gepasst hätte – von Mrs Weasley vielleicht einmal abgesehen.

     In der St.-Mungo Kantine war Luciana daran verzweifelt, Malfoy mit jedem noch so logischen Argument davon zu überzeugen, dass das, was er zwischen Snape und ihr beobachtet hatte, nichts weiter als ein Zusammenspiel aus mehreren, unglücklichen Umständen gewesen war. Die Beule auf ihrer Stirn war ihr dabei sehr gelegen gekommen, denn diese war schnell zu ihrem Hauptalibi geworden, wieso Snape derart offensichtlich mit ihr auf Tuchfühlung gegangen war, auch _nachdem_ die Menschenmasse nicht mehr als Grund hatte zählen können.

     Malfoy hatte ihre schnell aufkommende Verzweiflung zum Anlass genommen, sie mit immer hanebücheneren Theorien über ihr und Snapes angebliches ‚Noten gegen Gefälligkeiten‘-Arrangement immer und immer weiter aufzuziehen, bis Granger aufgetaucht war, sich kurz von Luciana hatte ins Bild setzen lassen und darauf dem Slytherin-Terror-Knaben den Kopf nach allen Regeln der Kunst gewaschen hatte.

     Das war Luciana zwar sehr gelegen gekommen, vor allem, weil das Endergebnis mit einem Einsicht zeigenden, murrenden Malfoy recht passabel ausgefallen war, aber noch lange kein Anlass, ihre grundlegende Meinung über Granger zu ändern, immerhin hätte diese wohl noch in dem Augenblick eine Lehrkraft und dessen Ehre verteidigt, wenn sie diese inflagranti mit einem Schüler in einer nicht zu leugnenden Position erwischt hätte. Vielmehr hatte Luciana in den fast zwei Wochen, die sie mit den Dauerbewohnern und dem Goldenen Trio im Grimmauldplatz verbracht hatte, wohl oder übel das ein oder andere private Wort mit ihr gewechselt. Nicht wirklich aus eigener Intention, jede dieser Begegnungen war von Granger ausgegangen, allerdings war sie kein Unmensch und hatte schnell bemerkt, dass Potter mit dem Spagat zwischen seinen beiden besten Freunden (die ganz offensichtlich in einem heftigen Clinch lagen) total überfordert war und so war sie, zunächst murrend, eingesprungen. Zuerst waren sie zusammen den teils wirklich hochkomplizierten Stoff der Drill-Brauerei durchgegangen und hatten sogar für die kommenden Unterrichtseinheiten vorgelernt (was nur bedingt möglich gewesen war, denn der Tränkemeister neigte sehr häufig dazu, von dem Schulbuch abzuweichen und Rezepte teilweise komplett abzuändern oder hier und da feststehende Tatsachen umzuschmeißen … womit er übrigens immer Recht behielt, was ihn nicht gerade erträglicher machte), danach waren sie dazu übergangen ein altes, verstaubtes Schachspiel aus einer der Schränke im Kaminzimmer im Erdgeschoss zum Zeitvertreib zu nutzen. Wie an diesem Abend, vor dem letzten Tag ihres Praktikums.

     „Ist es nur die Sache mit Brown, oder gibt es noch einen anderen Grund, dass Ronald alle zwei Minuten einen Todesblick von dir verdient hat?“, erkundigte sich Luciana beiläufig und beobachtete darauf amüsiert, wie Granger ertappt den Blick von der Ecke abwandte, in der Potter und besagter Todesblickkandidat mit Black zusammen eine Partie Zauber-Solitär spielten.

     „Er ist ein Idiot“, bemerkte sie knapp und setzte einen Bauern direkt in das Schussfeld von Lucianas Läufer.

     „Das hatten wir bereits. Aber ich denke, diese Tatsache ist dir nicht erst aufgefallen, nachdem er beschlossen hatte sich die Zunge von Brown in den Mund schieben zu lassen.“ Wieso musste sie eigentlich immer derart bildlich werden? Damit tat sie sich nun wirklich keinen Gefallen …

     „Uääh“, machte Granger und schüttelte dabei ihre Locken.

     „Ja, ist mir auch grad aufgefallen.“

     „Es ist nur“, begann sie zögerlich und senkte dabei, wie so oft, ihre Stimme auf ein Flüsterniveau. „Vorletztes Jahr, beim Weihnachtsball“, Weihnachtsball, was für ein Weihnachtsball?, „hat er mir den ganzen Abend ruiniert, nur weil Viktor“, wer war Vik- was auch immer, „mich gefragt hat, ob ich ihn dorthin begleite, bevor er es getan hat. Und dabei war Ron erst auf die Idee gekommen, _nachdem_ kein anderes Mädchen mehr übriggeblieben war.“

     „Ehm … läuft da was zwischen euch, oder –„

     „Nein!“, beeilte sich Granger einzuwerfen, was Luciana nur noch mehr verwirrte.

     „Und wieso stört dich die Sache mit ihm und Brown dann so sehr?“

     Granger wich ihrem Blick aus und bearbeitete ihre Unterlippe mit ihren Zähnen.

     „Du hättest gerne, dass da was wäre, verstehe“, sprach sie das Offensichtliche aus, Granger vermied weiterhin Blickkontakt. „Wobei, nein, eigentlich verstehe ich es nicht. Mal ehrlich, Granger, du machst mir keinen depperten Eindruck, was zur Hölle willst du mit dem Kerl?“

     Oh, da tat sich mal wieder Lucianas Inkompetenz auf, was soziale Feinfühligkeit anbelangte – Grangers Miene verdüsterte sich schlagartig.

     „Er ist vielleicht ein Idiot, im Grunde aber ein wirklich guter Mensch.“

     „Ich habe nichts anderes behauptet, nur … siehst du, deswegen mische ich mich in sowas eigentlich nie ein. Aber wo ich schon mal angefangen habe, hier meine Meinung: ihr passt nicht zusammen. Ihr funktioniert ja schon kaum als Freunde. Mal ehrlich, wie oft stauchst du ihn im Unterricht oder im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen, trägst ihm den Hintern hinterher, weil er zu faul ist, seine Hausaufgaben zu machen oder wieder irgendeinen Mist verzapft hat und ist da eigentlich nur eine einzige Sache, wo sich eure Interessen überschneiden? Potter zählt da übrigens nicht …“

     Noch mehr Unterlippe Kauen, wenn sie so weitermachen würde, wäre gleich nichts mehr übrig davon.

     „Lass es dir einfach mal durch den Kopf gehen“, führte Luciana ihren Monolog zu Ende. Die nächsten Züge des Spiels verbrachten sie schweigend, wobei Granger derart der Schädel zu rauchen schien, dass es ein Leichtes war, sie innerhalb der nächsten paar Minuten Schach Matt zu setzen. Irgendwie witzlos.

     „Wollen wir den Herren mal ihr Solitär klauen, oder-„

     „Hattest du schon mal Sex?“

     Das Schachbrett flog samt der übrig gebliebenen Figuren zu Boden – Grangers Frage hatte Luciana derart überrumpelt, dass sie beim Spielaufbau beinahe den zugehörigen, winzigen Beistelltisch mit abgerissen hätte.

     „Sorry, wackeliges Mist-Teil, alles gut!“, rief sie zu den Jungs und Black zu, die verwirrt zu ihnen herüberschauten und sich dann wieder ihrem Spiel widmeten.

     „Tut mir leid“, sagte Granger hastig und war mittlerweile puterrot angelaufen, „ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten oder-„

     „Nein, nein“, lachte Luciana auf und ließ das Chaos auf dem Boden mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs wieder auf den Tisch schweben, „ich bin nur etwas überrascht, dass die Frage ausgerechnet von dir kommt.“

     Und wieder eine Runde Lippenknabbern.

     „Granger, wenn du so weitermachst, ist bald nichts mehr da von deinem Gesicht …“ Endlich hörte sie abrupt auf mit dem Beißen. „Zu deiner Frage: ja, hatte ich.“

     „Und wie war –„, begann sie und stockte an dieser Stelle. „Ich meine, es ist schwer mit jemandem darüber zu reden, Ginny hat zwar mehr Erfahrungen als ich, aber sie hat auch noch nicht … du weißt schon.“

     Bei Wotan, und das um kurz vor elf mit den knapp drei Stunden Schlaf, die sie in der letzten Nacht bekommen hatte (Gabriel bestand noch immer sehr vehement auf pünktliche Abgaben der Ordensprotokolle, demnach hatte sie eine Nachtschicht einlegen müssen, ganz zum Missfallen von Remus, aber das war ein ganz anderes Thema …) – außerdem war sie niemand, der bei dieser Angelegenheit um den heißen Brei herumreden würde, ganz gleich, was das mit dem Blutdruck von Granger anstellen mochte.

     „Das erste Mal ist Scheiße“, bemerkte Luciana unvermittelt, „kein Grund, das schön zu reden und ich kenne keine Frau, die das bisher anders gesehen hat. Der Suchtfaktor setzt erst ein, wenn man ein wenig Übung bei der Sache bekommt.“

     Und mit dieser Einleitung saßen die beiden noch bis weit nach Mitternacht im Gesellschaftsraum zusammen. Lediglich in der ersten halben Stunde schoss Granger die Dauerröte in die Wangen, doch irgendwann schien sie sich an die schonungslose Berichterstattung von Luciana gewöhnt zu haben und fing schnell an, sie mit Fragen zu löchern, ganz, wie man es von der unverbesserlichen Streberin gewohnt war. Alles in allem ein sehr amüsanter Abend, denn wie gesagt, eigentlich war ihre Hauskameradin schwer in Ordnung.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

„Guten Morgen, Mrs Haffleback“, grüßte Luciana murmelnd die alte Dame in Zimmer vier eins eins zurück, hakte auf dem Klemmbrett Anwesenheit und Ansprechbarkeit ab und verbarg ein herzhaftes Gähnen mit vorgehaltener Hand. Glücklicherweise war Hermes an diesem Morgen mindestens genauso übermüdet wie sie und somit war die Musterung eine sehr schweigsame und weniger anspruchsvolle Angelegenheit. Sie hatten noch ein Zimmer vor sich, dann würden sie endlich die Gelegenheit haben, eine kleine Kaffeepause einzulegen.

     „Als nächstes statten wir dem neuen Patienten eine Musterung ab, die wird ein wenig anders durchgeführt“, sagte Hermes, als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten und auf den Gang getreten waren. Zwar waren in der Zeit ihres Praktikums immer wieder neue Patienten auf die Station gekommen, aber sie hatte nie ihre direkte Einlieferung mitbekommen – wobei sie in ihrem Zustand gerne auf diese neue Erfahrung verzichtet hätte, das klang verdächtig nach Arbeit.

     „Mr Smythe kommt aus einem Hospital in Irland, das auf sehr katatonische Fälle spezialisiert ist.“ Er reichte ihr nebenbei die Akte, welche sie am gestrigen Tag von der Rezeption abgeholt hatte (erkennbar, an den deutlichen Beulen, wo ihre Finger sich in die Pappe gebohrt hatten) und blieb vor dem verschlossenen Zimmer vier eins drei stehen. „Er hat in den letzten Monaten unerwartet sehr gute Fortschritte gemacht und wird, nach ein paar Tagen der Beobachtungszeit, in die Janus-Thickey Station aufgenommen. Das ist das normale Prozedere, da wir all unsere Patienten erst einmal genausten auf ihren Gesundheitszustand hin überprüfen, bevor es mit der Arbeit hier oben“, er tippte sich anschaulich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Stirn, „weitergehen kann. Erschreck dich nicht, er hat ziemlich deutliche Narben im Gesicht.“

     Das war all die Vorwarnung die sie bekam, denn Hermes drückte nach einem kurzen Anstandsklopfen die Klinke herunter und betrat den Raum. Luciana schlug beim Eintreten die Akte in ihren Händen auf, warf einen kurzen Blick auf die üblichen Angaben über Alter und Herkunft (siebenundzwanziger Baujahr und Geburtsort Japan, das war ungewöhnlich) und schaute dann auf. Mh, die gesamte Station war überbelegt und der Kerl hatte ernsthaft ein Einzelzimmer bekommen? Zumindest kein sonderlich großes Einzelzimmer, aber ein weiteres Bett hätte problemlos hineingepasst. Trotz Vorwarnung konnte sie sich übrigens ein leises Keuchen nicht verkneifen, als sie den alten Mann am Fenster liegen sah, denn der Anblick war wirklich … gewöhnungsbedürftig. Seine ganze, rechte Gesichtshälfte bestand aus einem wachsähnlichen, verschmolzen wirkendem Gebilde (wahrscheinlich seine gesamte rechte Seite, denn unter dem Kragen des weißen Pyjamas, den er trug, schienen die Narben kein Ende zu nehmen), was selbstredend auch nur einen spärlichen Haarwuchs einseitig mit sich brachte. Eines seiner Augen war milchig und trüb, das andere von einem durchdringenden Blau, das ihr unheimlich bekannt vorkam, dabei hatte er, zumindest genetisch, so gar keinen Zug an sich, der asiatisch wirkte.

     Während Hermes auf den Mann einredete, mit einem modifizierten _Lumos_ -Zauber seine Pupillen (na ja, eher nur die eine) überprüfte und ihn in seinem Bett aufsetzte, gab dieser keinen einzigen Ton von sich. Er wirkte im Großen und Ganzen sehr teilnahmslos und Luciana hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was die Herrschaften aus Irland damit gemeint hatten, er habe ‚sehr gute Fortschritte‘ gemacht.

     „Bei ‘Ansprechbar‘ kann ich hier wohl nur ‚nein‘ ankreuzen?“, fragte sie und setzte dabei schon den Kugelschreiber an.

     „Mr Smythe, bitte heben Sie Ihren rechten Arm.“ Unglaublich, mit etwas Verzögerung kam der Patient dieser Aufforderung wirklich nach.

     „Mh, ich kann hier kein Feld für ‚reagiert auf einfachste Kommandos‘ finden.“

     „Luciana!“, ermahnte Hermes sie und warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu – der Kopf von Mr Smythe ruckte in ihre Richtung, kaum, dass der Heiler ihren Namen ausgesprochen hatte, das eine Auge fixierte sie durchdringend, dabei krallte er sich mit der linken Faust an seiner Bettdecke fest. _Okay …_

     Sie verbrachten noch etwa fünf Minuten in diesem Zimmer, doch mit all diesem Starren hätte es gut und gerne eine ganze Stunde sein können. Der alte Mann ließ sie nicht für eine Sekunde außer Auge und auch, wenn es alleine dabei blieb, standen ihr am Ende die Nackenhaare zu Berge. Selbst Hermes, der so etwas wie ein Gesundheitsfanatiker war (er musste mindestens dreimal pro Woche härtestes Training betreiben, bei _dem_ Körperbau) und eigentlich alles verteufelte, was auch nur ansatzweise schädigend sein könnte, schickte sie nach dieser Musterung ins Heilerzimmer, damit sie sich in einem abgetrennten Bereich davon erstmal eine Zigarette genehmigen konnte.

     Die Begegnung mit Mr Smythe ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, nicht einmal, als sie zu einer Ausnahmesituation auf die Janus-Thickey Station gerufen wurde, als sie gerade dabei gewesen war, das Mittagessen für die Patienten auf der Ambulanten vorzubereiten, da Mrs Does Ehering abhandengekommen war (nicht weiter verwunderlich bei den spindeldürren Fingern, die an ihrem Hochzeittag vermutlich einen weitaus gesünderen Umfang gehabt haben mussten) – Der David-Bowie-Trigger sah gegen diesen Tobsuchtsanfall übrigens ziemlich blass aus und Luciana musste sich doch schon sehr wundern, dass keiner der drei Heiler, plus Chefheiler Denebola und die zwei Sicherheitskräfte, auf die Idee gekommen waren, es einmal mit einem ‚Accio-Ring‘ auszuprobieren. Nachdem das Schmuckstück wieder an dem Ringfinger von Mrs Doe platziert war und sie mit einem Schrumpfzauber das dünne, goldene Band in eine weitaus bessere Passform gebracht hatte, betrat Luciana vollkommen entnervt zur Mittagspause die Kantine im fünften Stock.

     „T minus fünf Stunden“, seufzte sie wehleidig Malfoy entgegen und biss lustlos in den Apfel, den sie sich mit einem großen Kaffeebecher gerade vom Tresen abgeholt hatte. Der Appetit war ihr heute gründlich vergangen.

     „Ehm“, sagte sie dann, nachdem ihr Gegenüber sie nicht einmal zu bemerken schien und weiterhin abwesend in seinem Reis herumstocherte, „hast du dich bei einer der Pestilenzschleudern da unten angesteckt, oder was ist los? … Erde an Malfoy?“

     „Was?“, fragte er erschrocken und hob verwirrt seinen Blick.

     „Ob du dich mit irgendwas da unten angesteckt hast, du scheinst irgendwie neben dir zu stehen?“ Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts.

     „Wieso, nein, alles okay.“

     Luciana hob skeptisch beide Brauen, verkniff sich allerdings jede weitere Nachfrage. Erst nach ein paar Minuten und ein klein wenig Smalltalk, den sie mühsam aus Malfoy herauszuquetschen versuchte, bemerkte sie die unverkennbaren braunen Locken von Granger. Seltsam, warum saß sie am anderen Ende der Kantine und schien mindestens genauso geistig umnachtet, wie der Slytherin-Junge? Huh, und noch seltsamer, aus welchem Grund schaute sie immer wieder, ziemlich offensichtlich, wenn auch bemüht ‚unauffällig‘ zu ihnen herüber – Korrektur, zu Malfoy … Oh und den Blick kannte sie. Die folgenden Gedankengänge ließen nicht nur ein schelmisches Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht erscheinen, sondern verdrängten sogar Two-Face, ein Stockwerk unter ihnen, aus ihrem Bewusstsein.

     „Granger und du, wer hätte das gedacht“, bemerkte sie amüsiert und biss herzhaft in ihren Apfel. Okay, vielleicht war es wirklich ein wenig fies von ihr gewesen, das ausgerechnet dann loszulassen, als Malfoy sich eine Gabel voll Hühnerfrikassee in den Mund geschoben hatte – die eine Hälfte davon landete zurück auf dem Teller, die andere anscheinend in seiner Luftröhre. Allerdings hielt sich ihr Mitleid in Grenzen, bei dem Theater, was er abgezogen hatte nach der Snape-Misere im Fahrstuhl gestern.

     „Erstickst du, oder muss ich einen klassischen ‚Heimlich‘ bei dir anwenden?“

     Luciana bezweifelte, dass Malfoy überhaupt verstand wovon sie sprach, trotzdem kassierte sie provisorisch zwei ausgestreckte Mittelfinger, bis er wieder ganz von alleine zu Luft und auch wieder zu Wort gekommen war.

     „Erzähl keinen Scheiß, Bradley!“

     „Ohhoooh, rüde Gesten _und_ Gossensprache, und das bei deiner Abstammung, ich bin empört, Malfoy.“

     „Das sagt die Richtige.“

     „Mein Stammbaum lässt das zu, Privileg des niederen Volks“, dabei wurde ihr Grinsen noch eine Spur breiter, vor allem, nachdem sie wieder Granger ins Visier genommen hatte. „Meine Güte, man könnte meinen, du hättest besonders seltene Fachliteratur an deinem Hinterkopf kleben, so oft, wie Granger den begutachtet.“

     „Tut sie das?“, fragte er mit plötzlich großen Augen (die von all dem Husten und Röcheln noch ganz wässrig und rot angelaufen waren), bemühte sich aber schnell wieder um einen besonders gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich meine, wenn sie nichts Besseres zu tun hat“, damit zuckte er lässig die Schultern und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen.

     „Sicher, Malfoy“, sagte sie und leerte den Rest ihres Kaffees in einem Zug. „Und so gerne ich auch bleiben würde, um das näher zu erläutern, die Arbeit ruft.“ Immerhin hatte sie heute noch ganze drei Zigarettenpausen eingelegt und war im Allgemeinen nicht ganz bei der Sache gewesen, sie musste nicht ausgerechnet an ihrem letzten Tag einen faden Beigeschmack bei den Mitarbeitern auf der Station hinterlassen. Malfoy verabschiedete sie mit einem Grummeln und einer Warnung, diese ‚Knarlkacke‘ bloß nicht weiter zu tratschen und Granger hätte sie vermutlich nicht einmal bemerkt, wäre sie im rosa Tutu zum Aufzug getänzelt. Wirklich interessant, die beiden würde sie ihm Auge behalten.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Der Rest des Tages verging wie im Flug. Patient Gilderoy Lockhart hatte irgendwie Wind davon bekommen, dass seine liebste Autogramm-Abnehmerin am Montag nicht mehr erscheinen würde und belästigte sie seitdem mit einem selbstverfassten Vertrag (mit drei verschiedenen Wachsmalstiften geschrieben, inklusive Besen- und Kesselaufkleber), der sie dazu verpflichten würde, gleich zweimal die Woche bei ihm vorbeischauen zu müssen und sich darum zu bemühen, einen Verleger für seine neuste Autobiographie aufzutreiben (die übrigens aus nichts weiter als einem Heftchen bestehen konnte, wie gesagt, der Kerl war nicht einmal in der Lage einen Lebenslauf auszufüllen), das Ehepaar Longbottom wuselte schon seit den Morgenstunden aufgeregt auf der Station herum und versuchte bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit den Ausgang zu passieren (der _immer_ verriegelt war und nur mithilfe eines Zauberstabs geöffnet werden konnte), was für diese Jahreszeit wohl vollkommen normal war, laut Madam Graul, da die beiden anscheinend, trotz ihres nicht zu unterschätzenden Fluchschadens, offenbar ganz genau wussten, dass bald ein Besuch ihres Sohnes und der schrulligen alten Lady anstehen würde (Weihnachten) und auch der Rest der Langzeitpatienten hielt die gesamte Belegschaft ganz besonders auf Trab.

     Kurz vor Ende ihrer Schicht war Luciana soweit den festen Plan aufzustellen, das gesamte Wochenende einfach im Bett zu verbringen, so ausgelaugt und müde war sie, doch bevor sie die Gelegenheit hatte, noch auf eine Zigarette in den Heilerraum zu verschwinden und danach direkt von der Nachtschicht abgelöst zu werden, drückte ihr Heiler Denebola bei einer flüchtigen Begegnung auf dem Gang einen Pappkarton in die Arme.

     „Mr Smythes Privatsachen, die Anweisungen des St.-Aurora liegen oben auf.“

     Sie hatte nicht einmal die Gelegenheit Protest einzulegen und egal wie sehr sie sich zu allen Seiten umsah, weit und breit war niemand zu sehen, der sie in das Zimmer zu dem unheimlichen alten Mann hätte begleiten oder an den sie die Aufgabe gleich ganz hätte abtreten können. Murrend und mit einer ordentlichen Portion schlechter Vorahnung lief sie bis zum Ende der Station für Langzeitpatienten, klopfte an die Tür des Einzelzimmers und drückte dann die Klinke herunter – wie schon heute Morgen lag der Patient regungslos, mit offenen Augen gen Decke gerichtet, in seinem Bett und machte keinerlei Anstalten irgendeine Reaktion zu zeigen. Im nächsten Moment wurde sie an der Schulter gepackt –

     „Sie sind aber gewitzt, junge Dame“, sagte Lockhart mit schelmischen Grinsen und schien sich dabei kein bisschen daran zu stören, dass er Luciana gerade einen beinahe Herzinfarkt eingebracht hatte. „Entwischen mir schon den ganzen Tag, aber das haben schon ganz andere versucht.“ Diese Aussage unterstrich er mit einem Augenzwinkern und hielt ihr dann, zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag, seinen selbstgebastelten Vertrag unter die Nase. „Hier unten müssen Sie unterzeichnen“, er deutete auf eine regenbogenfarbene, geschlängelte Linie und streckte ihr einen grünen Wachsmalstift entgegen.

     „Mr Lockhart, Sie wissen ganz genau, dass ich als Mitarbeiter hier keine Verträge mit Patienten unterzeichnen darf“, wiederholte sie monoton den Satz, den sie ihm in den vergangenen Stunden immer und immer wieder heruntergebetet hatte, „und jetzt muss ich Mr Smythes Zimmer mit seinen Sachen ausstatten, oder wollen Sie etwa, dass ein anderer Bewohner ohne persönliche Note hier auf Station die Feiertage verbringen muss?“

     „Nein, nein, ganz gewiss nicht“, lenkte Lockhart ein und machte ein betrübtes Gesicht. Endlich faltete er das bunte Blatt Papier zusammen und steckte es in die Brusttasche seines veilchenfarbenen Bademantels, doch ehe sich die Gelegenheit ergab, ihn bei dem Ellbogen zu packen und Heilerin Fridgemoore aufs Auge zu drücken (wie war er eigentlich wieder einmal aus der geschlossenen Abteilung entwischt?), klatschte er begeistert in die Hände. „Also, wo wollen wir anfangen mit dem Zimmer schmücken?“

     Lucianas Blick fiel in Richtung des Krankenbettes – wo Mr Smythe offensichtlich derweil ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt hatte, denn das Starren hatte wieder von neuem begonnen.

     „Wollen wir doch erstmal sehen, was der Gute alles dabei hat“, sagte sie mit einer Leichtigkeit in der Stimme, die sie ganz und gar nicht verspürte. Zwar war Lockhart bei weitem kein Ersatz für Hermes oder einen anderen Heiler, aber allemal besser, als hier ganz alleine in dem Zimmer mit Mr Creepy ausharren zu müssen. Sie stellte den Karton auf einen Besuchertisch, neben dem zwei Stühle standen, hob den Deckel ab und warf einen ersten Blick auf das Hab und Gut – der zunächst von einem gelben Zettel versperrt wurde, auf dem doch ernsthaft Anweisungen zur genauen Positionierung der Gegenstände auf einem ‚Fensterbrett in Sichtweite des Patienten‘ aufgeführt waren, ‚vorzugsweise zu seiner rechten Seite‘. Nun, dann war heute Mr Smythes Glückstag, da genau zu seiner Rechten das Fenster mit darunter angebrachtem Brett lag. Wirklich, diese Patienten hatten die merkwürdigsten Macken.

     „Hier, die Tabakdose muss ganz links auf die Fensterbank, Schrift nach vorne, eine Handbreite Abstand zur Wand.“

     Lockhart nickte eifrig, griff nach dem rostigen Döschen und machte sich akribisch daran, diese Anweisung zu befolgen.

     „Danach kommt die Taschenuhr hier“, seltsam, der antike Zeitmesser kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor – und wurde ihr sogleich von Lockhart aus den Händen gerissen. „Drei Zoll daneben, geöffnet. Weiter geht’s mit einem Manschettenknopf“, Luciana wühlte in der Kiste herum, legte einen Fedora-Hut beiseite und – „Fuck!“, entkam es ihr, nicht zu leise. Der Blondschof wandte sich mit schockiertem Blick in ihre Richtung.

     „Also das ist jawohl nicht die richtige Ausdrucksweise für eine Dame! Da muss wer gleich eine Handvoll Knuts in die Schimpfdose werfen!“ Die tatsächlich im Aufenthaltsraum stand und die Form eines Kobolds mit ermahnendem Zeigefinger hatte, aber mal davon ab – **_F.U.C.K.!_** Ihr Finger hatte den silbernen Manschettenknopf mit tiefgrünem, beinahe schwarz eingelassenen Stein nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde berührt, aber sie war Hundert Prozent sicher, _was_ sie da genau vor ihrer Nase hatte. Für einen Augenblick blieb sie noch in ihrer Schockstarre, dann fingen ihre Gedanken an, sich zu überschlagen. Glücklicherweise war Lockhart schwer damit beschäftigt, die Taschenuhr aufzubekommen, vielleicht würde ihr genug Zeit bleiben – Luciana schaute sich zu allen Seiten um, zog nebenbei ein Paar Latexhandschuhe über, die, zwecks defekter Bettpfannen, immer in ihrer Hosentasche steckten und zog gleich ein halbes Dutzend Papiertücher aus einem Spender, der neben der Tür angebracht war. Lockhart hantierte noch immer an der Uhr herum, allerdings ließ Mr Smythe nicht eine ihrer Bewegungen außer Auge. Anderseits hatte er den ganzen Tag über noch keinen Ton gemacht, also, wo kein plaudernder Zeuge – sie schlug, mit äußerster Vorsicht, den Manschettenknopf in die Tücher ein, steckte das kleine Knäuel in ihre Gesäßtasche, zückte ihren Zauberstab und ließ die Zeile über besagten Gegenstand von dem Zettel verschwinden. Keinen Moment zu früh, denn Lockhart lief wie ein geölter Blitz an ihre Seite, nachdem er es bewerkstelligt hatte, die Uhr zu drapieren.

     Die Nasenflügel von Mr Smythe bebten, sein starrender Blick war einem zuckenden Auge gewichen, doch das war es auch schon an Reaktionen. Bei den restlichen fünf Gegenständen legte Luciana selbst Hand an, damit sie möglichst schnell aus diesem Krankenzimmer verschwinden und zum Grimmauldplatz zurückkehren konnte – zudem schien ihre Anwesenheit den Blutdruck des Patienten in ungeahnte Wallungen zu bringen (kein Wunder, immerhin hatte sie ihn, strenggenommen, gerade auch ziemlich dreist bestohlen) und als die Tür hinter ihr und einem äußerst zufriedenen Lockhart ins Schloss fiel, dröhnte ihr der Schädel vor lauter Erleichterung. Sie begleitete ihr Helferlein noch bis zu seinem Zimmer, gab Heilerin Fridgemoore den Hinweis, ihm heute am besten einen leichten Schlaftrank unter seinen Tee zu mischen (wie gesagt, heute war er besonders quirlig und ausbruchsfreudig) und wechselte dann in Rekordzeit ihre Klamotten in der Umkleidekabine, peinlichst genau darauf achtend, das kleine Päckchen aus Papiertaschentüchern tief in ihrer Manteltasche verschwinden zu lassen, mit so vielen Schichten Stoff zwischen ihm und ihrer Haut wie irgend möglich.

     Hermes verabschiedete sie mit einer festen Umarmung (kein Wunder, bei all den Muskeln), von Madam Graul bekam sie ein kleines, hübsch eingepacktes Päckchen zum Abschied, wohingegen Heiler Denebola und Fridgemoore auch nach ein paar Minuten Suche nicht aufzufinden waren. Nun ja, zumindest der Leiter der Abteilung hatte ihr schon heute Mittag einen ‚erfolgreichen Werdegang‘ gewünscht und mit dem Ballast in der Manteltasche wollte sie keinen Augenblick länger in dem Hospital ausharren müssen.

     Luciana war schon aus der Janus-Thickey Station getreten und den halben Flur zum Fahrstuhl heruntergelaufen, als genau aus dieser Richtung eine Gestalt auf den Gang trat. Der zweite, halbe Herzinfarkt an diesem Tag ließ sie eine Vollbremsung einlegen – mit schockgeweiteten Augen blickte sie in das grinsende Gesicht von Bellatrix Lestrange, Top zehn der gefährlichsten Verbrecher auf der britisch-magischen Fahndungsliste, hinter der gleich zwei weitere, hochgewachsene Silhouetten mit Masken auf den Gesichtern aus dem Fahrstuhl traten.

     „Fuck.“

     Wenigstens war kein Lockhart in der Nähe, denn ihr letztes Kleingeld hatte sie vor nicht einmal zwanzig Minuten in den Schlund des Porzellan-Kobolds geworfen.

 

 


	25. Überstunden für alle

Mit einem gewaltigen Hechtsprung setzte Luciana den Rückwärtsgang ein und sprintete den Weg zurück Richtung Janus-Thickey Station. Das Treppenhaus war keine Option, da der Eingang ausgerechnet neben den Fahrstühlen liegen musste und die ambulante Abteilung lag jetzt, zur Zeit des Schichtwechsels, wie ausgestorben vor ihr – was gleichermaßen eine gute oder verdammt schlechte Sache sein konnte, denn kostbare Minuten für die Warnung der Patienten konnte sie in keinem Fall verschwenden (obwohl sie eh der Gedanke beschlich, dass die Todesser ein ganz bestimmtes Ziel vor Augen hatten, daher war es wahrscheinlich besser, wenn ihnen niemand in die Quere kam). Bei der nächsten Biegung setzte sie eine weitere Vollbremsung ein, umhüllte ihre Faust mit dem dicken Wollstoff ihres Mantels und zerschlug das dünne Glas des Feueralarms (eine der wenigen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die die Magier hier zustande gebracht hatten), doch nach Betätigung des kleinen Hebels ertönte nicht, wie erwartet, ein lautes Klingeln oder ein anderes, schrilles Geräusch, sondern es passierte – rein gar nichts. Schnaubend setzte sie ihren Weg fort, zückte im Laufen ihren Zauberstab und öffnete schon von weitem die Tür zur Station mit einem _Alohomora_ , knallte diese, nachdem sie hindurch gelaufen war, hinter sich zu und versiegelte sie mit dem ersten Schutzzauber, der ihr in den Sinn kam.

     „Luciana?“, hörte sie Hermes Stimme rufen, ein paar Meter den Gang hinunter. „Was machst du da?“

     „Todesser“, schnappte sie nach Atem ringend und drehte sich zu ihm um, „sie waren grad noch beim Fahrstuhl, drei habe ich gesehen, können aber noch mehr sein.“

     „Das ist wirklich nicht witzig“, bemerkte Hermes perplex. Er war stocksteif stehengeblieben und trotz seiner Worte war ihm der pure Horror ins Gesicht geschrieben.

     „Sehe ich amüsiert aus?!“, fragte sie barsch; ihnen blieb nicht einmal das klitzekleinste Zeitfenster für Diskussionen. „Verständige das Ministerium, die Auroren, irgendeine Sondereinheit – und spar dir den Sicherheitsdienst zu rufen, die Todesser wären nicht so weit gekommen, wenn der ein Problem gewesen wäre.“

     Hermes stand noch immer im Gang, rührte sich keinen Millimeter und starrte sie aus panisch geweiteten Augen an.

     „PRONTO!!“

     Endlich kam Bewegung in seine Glieder und er rauschte Richtung Heilerzimmer davon, Luciana beeilte sich derweil in den Gesellschaftsraum zu laufen, in dem gerade so ziemlich jeder Patient saß, der noch halbwegs alleinständig gehen oder sich aufrecht halten konnte. Beinahe hätte sie genauso laut herumkrakelt, wie sie es gerade eben erst bei Hermes getan hatte, doch glücklicherweise fiel ihr noch rechtzeitig ein, dass das Wörtchen ‚Todesser‘ in Kombination mit bedenklich aufrührendem Verhalten ihrerseits mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit zu einer Massenpanik geführt hätte. Vor allem bei diesen speziellen Herrschaften. Dementsprechend abrupt verlangsamte sie ihre Schritte, um bloß keinen Aufruhr bei den Patienten auszulösen (schnelle Bewegungen waren hier bei keinem Dauerbewohner gerne gesehen) und trat zügig, aber nicht zu hastig, auf den Tisch zu, an dem gleich zwei Heiler die Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten.

     In der nächsten Minute versuchte sie betont ruhig und mit neutraler Miene Heiler Denebola, der bis gerade den Tagesreport mit Madame Graul durchgegangen war, die Sachlage zu erläutern – natürlich schenkte ihr der betont faktenbezogene Mann zunächst keinerlei Glaube und faselte irgendwas von ‚vorzüglichem Sicherheitspersonal, gerade in diesen Zeiten‘ und dass dieser geschmacklose Scherz ‚Konsequenzen‘ für sie haben würde, bis ihn ein lauter Knall an der Eingangstür eines Besseren belehrte.

     „Madam Graul, Mrs Fridgemoore, bringen Sie die Patienten auf ihre Zimmer, so schnell und geordnet wie möglich“, sagte er laut und deutlich; trotzdem war ihm dabei nicht anzumerken, dass die Lage verdammt unrosig aussah. „Versiegeln Sie die Zimmer, von _jedem_ Patienten.“ Ein zweiter Knall - von der anderen Station drangen Schreie zu ihnen heran – was sogleich für die Massenpanik im Gesellschaftsraum sorgte, welche sie eigentlich hatte verhindern wollen. Luciana griff nach je einem Arm von Mr und Mrs Longbottom, die keinen Meter von ihr entfernt gesessen hatten und gerade gleichzeitig aufgesprungen waren und animierte sie mit einem ziemlich miesen Vorwand (nämlich, dass ihr Sohn auf ihrem Zimmer warten würde – das würde sie niemals nie irgendjemandem beichten) einen Schritt schneller zu machen – da es funktionierte, heiligte hier der Zweck die Mittel …

     Auf den Gängen war derweil ein heilloses Durcheinander ausgebrochen, zwei der Patienten lagen bereits gestürzt auf dem Boden, Lockhart flitzte mit wehender Lockenpracht an der Szenerie vorbei und war so schnell in seinem Zimmer verschwunden, dass Madam Graul nicht einmal dazu gekommen war, ihm seinen Namen vollständig hinterher zu rufen. Zwischen all dem panischem Geschrei und unkoordiniertem Herumgelaufe, war es eine verdammt schwierige Aufgabe, gleich zwei Menschen, die sie zudem auch noch ein bis anderthalb Köpfe in der Körpergröße überragten, rechts und links an den Ellenbögen fixiert zu irgendeinem Ziel zu bugsieren – wenigstens hatten es Hermes, der in all dem Chaos zwischenzeitlich wieder aufgetaucht war, und Heilerin Fridgemoore vollbracht, die beiden Gestürzten wieder aufzurichten und es konnte im Schneckentempo den viel zu schmalen Gang weitergehen.

     Für diese Art ‚Evakuierung‘ (die keine war, dafür bräuchte man ja so etwas wie Mindestanforderung der Breite von Fluchtwegen und vor allem Notausgänge – aber da es bei Magiern offenbar nie zu Notfällen kam, weil sowas gab es ja nur bei ‚Muggeln‘ - blieb dieses Hintertürchen auch geschlossen) hätten sie mindestens das doppelte an Arbeitskräften auf der Station gebraucht, um alle rechtzeitig in die vermeintliche Sicherheit zu bringen. Hinter ihr knockte Denebola einen besonders laut kreischenden Patienten mit rot sprühenden Funken aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs aus und warf ihn in der nächsten Sekunde kurzerhand über seine rechte Schulter, während er gleichzeitig Mrs Huffington an die Hand nahm und beide in den nächstbesten Raum verfrachtete – die Tür flog mit einem Scheppern ins Schloss, dann versiegelte er sie mir einem Zauber und schnappte sich gleich die nächsten beiden Patienten. Luciana richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Weg vor ihrer Nase, zog ihre beiden Schützlinge an ein paar Herrschaften vorbei, die verwirrt im Gang umherschauten und nur hin und wieder einen Fuß vor den anderen setzten.

     Das Longbottom Ehepaar und sie schafften es auf das Zimmer am Ende des Flurs, bevor es Flüche hagelte – was wohl bedeuten musste, dass die Todesser den Stationseingang noch immer nicht durchbrochen hatten (dabei war sie nicht gerade ein Schutzzauber-Ass – was eine Ausnahmesituation nicht alles aus einem herausholen konnte).

     Gleich nachdem die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war und sie das Ehepaar auf einem der zwei Betten abgesetzt hatte, wiederholte sie die magische Verriegelung und schickte einen Patronus auf den Weg zum Grimmauldplatz – für alle Fälle, sie konnten alles an Verstärkung gebrauchen, was auf die Schnelle zusammen zu trommeln war. Danach begann die Nervenzerreißprobe des Wartens. Von Mr und Mrs Longbottom hörte sie keinen einzigen Mucks – sie verhielten sich glücklicherweise vorbildlich pflegeleicht, hielten einander die Hände, während sie gebannt auf die Tür starrten, hinter der dumpf lautes Rufen und krachende Geräusche zu hören waren. Es dauerte noch ein paar Minuten, dann hallte der markerschütternde, hohe Freudenschrei von Bellatrix durch den Flur bis in das Zimmer (unverkennbar, die Frau hatte ein sehr eigenwilliges Organ), worauf Luciana ihre gerade festgestellte Vorbildlichkeit der zwei Patienten in ihrem Rücken über den Haufen werfen musste. Der Schrei hatte das Ehepaar in derartige Panik versetz, dass ihr letztendlich keine andere Wahl blieb, als sie mit zwei präzise gezielten _Petrificus Totalus_ bewegungsunfähig zu machen. Ab da stand sie in einem absolut geräuschlosen Raum, hinter ihr zwei zu Salzsäulen erstarrte Patienten und vor ihr eine Station voller Todesser.

    Was ihr auch gleich den Moment Zeit verschaffte, um sich überhaupt einmal Gedanken darum zu machen, was die Anhänger des Schwarzen Führers in dem Hospital, genau auf dieser Station, verloren hatten. Ihr kam sehr schnell das Päckchen in ihrer Manteltasche in den Sinn, der seltsame Mr Smythe und die Tatsache, dass dieser erst heute eingeliefert worden war und _zufälligerweise_ einen Horkrux im Schlepptau gehabt hatte. Den die Todesser mit sehr hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit für den Boss auftreiben sollten - und was sie bei dem Patienten gar nicht mehr finden _konnten_ , wobei der Herr sowieso bis mindestens übermorgen auf der ambulanten Station untergebracht war, da schienen Voldemort und seine Anhängsel nicht ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht zu haben. Ja, oder es ging hier doch um etwas ganz anderes was – nein, diese Option kam nicht wirklich in Frage.

     Noch mehr Schreie, ein Knallen, wie von einer Holztür, die aus den Angeln gerissen wurde, nicht weit den Gang hinunter. Verdammt, sie hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Sie saß in der Falle, selbst die Fenster waren magisch versiegelt und das von einem speziell geschulten Sicherheitszauberer, ergo, nicht mal eben wieder aufzuheben – Bellatrix hatte sie gesehen und nach ihrem Blick zu urteilen, auch gleich wiedererkannt. Die Dame würde sicherlich keine Ruhe geben, bis sie Luciana gefunden hatte, vor allem, wenn die Frustration darüber größer werden würde, den Manschettenknopf nicht aufspüren zu können – oder noch schlimmer, Lunte riechen, wer diesen entwendet haben könnte?

     Sie wiederholte den Versieglungszauber, auch, wenn dies nicht bedeutete, die doppelte Wirkung erzielen zu können, aber tatenlos hier herumstehen und darauf warten, dass ihr gleich die Tür in ihren Einzelteilen um die Ohren fliegen würde, nein, dazu hatte sie einfach nicht die Nerven. Es vergingen weitere, quälende Minuten, in denen der Lärm draußen nicht abzunehmen schien, immer wieder erzitterte der Boden zu ihren Füßen, selbst die Wände vibriertem bei jedem zweiten oder dritten Knall und die Schreie und Rufe schienen von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer näher und näher zu kommen. Als das gerahmte Foto ihres Klassenkameraden neben ihr von einem der Nachttische rutschte und das Glas des Rahmens zu ihren Füßen zerbrach, kam ihr die Idee, zumindest den Horkrux in Sicherheit zu bringen. Vielleicht unter einer Latte einer der Betten? In den Schränken würden die Todesser sicher zuerst suchen – oder in einer der vier Öllampen, die an den Wänden ringsherum hingen? Nein, die waren zwar verrußt und blickdicht, trotzdem wäre aufgefallen, wenn eine davon nicht brennen würde. Aber der Papiertuchspender, der neben dem Eingang hing, darauf würde doch niemand so schnell kommen – was allerdings auch für die Mitglieder im Orden galt und wenn sie die nächste Stunde nicht überleben, oder noch schlimmer, nach langer, quälender Folter nie wieder einen geordneten Gedanken zusammen bekommen sollte, es auch niemandem verraten könnte. Auf der anderen Seite war das Seelenstück von dem Schwarzen Führer noch immer besser in den Händen einer Hilfskraft des St.-Mungo aufgehoben, die für die Auffüllungen der Papiertücher zuständig war, als bei jemandem, der, strenggenommen, ohne jeden Zweifel in die Gummizelle neben dem Heilerzimmer gehörte.

     _Klopf Klopf Klopf_

Luciana hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und wagte für einen Moment nicht einmal mehr zu atmen. Ihr Blick wechselte von dem Papierspender zu der Tür und wieder zurück – wann war es so still dort draußen auf der Station geworden? War sie so sehr in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass ihr diese Veränderung nicht einmal aufgefallen war? Hätte sie, wenn sie aufmerksamer gewesen wäre, mitbekommen können, was passiert war? Vielleicht hatten die Todesser alle überwältigt und herausbekommen, wo Mr Smythe untergebracht war, durchsuchten gerade sein Zimmer und einer war dazu verdonnert worden, die Idioten zu finden, die bei Klopfzeichen Türen öffneten? Wieviel Zeit war vergangen, von dem Moment, seit sie von den Aufzügen zurückgerannt war und jetzt?

      _Klopf Klopf Klopf_

     „Hallo?“ Ein Mann, direkt vor dem Zimmer. „Hier Auror Shacklebolt, von der Aurorenzentrale des Ministeriums.“ In der ersten Sekunde machte sich automatisch ein Gefühl von Erleichterung in ihr breit, doch dieses schlug schnell in Misstrauen um. Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen versuchte sie in Gedanken einen Stimmenabgleich zu machen, aber durch die geschlossene Tür war das kaum möglich. „Diese Tür ist magisch versiegelt, bitte treten sie davon weg, damit wir sie öffnen kö-„

     „Welche Farbe hat Dumbledores Lieblingsspitzhut?“, unterbrach ihn Luciana und brachte vorsorglich ihren Zauberstab in Position. Am besten sie verließ nie wieder ohne Schusswaffe das Bett, denn damit hätte sie sich wesentlich sicherer gefühlt – was hatte Snape den Dementorenbabies noch einmal so effektiv um die Ohren gehauen? _Secto- Sectum –_ nein, vor allem unter Druck würde ihr das Wort nicht einfallen und wenn sie nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde haben könnte, um zu reagieren, sollte sie nicht experimentieren.

     „Luciana, bist du das?“

     „Welche Farbe?“, fragte sie mit Nachdruck und umschloss das Elfenbein ihres Stabs noch eine Spur fester.

     „Violett“, sie atmete erleichtert auf, „mit kleinen Zauberstäben drauf, ich glaube dazwischen waren noch Sterne und –„

     Schon bei dem Wort ‚Zauberstäben‘ hatte sie für einen Moment die Augen geschlossen, einmal tief durchgeatmet, ein Dankeschön an das Schicksal ausgesendet, welches anscheinend zur Abwechslung ein klein wenig Erbarmen mit ihr gezeigt hatte (oder mit den Longbottoms, wie auch immer man es sehen wollte) und nahm dann den Schutzzauber von der Tür. Shacklebolt stand, mit zwei Männern in seinem Rücken, welche ihr völlig unbekannt waren, im Gang und lächelte ihr schief entgegen.

     „Dumbledores Hut, hm?“

     „Wir sollten dringend ein Sicherheitswort ausmachen“, bemerkte sie kühl und verließ das Patientenzimmer der Longbottoms.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Die Janus-Thickey Station war nicht wiederzuerkennen. Innerhalb der gerade einmal zwanzig Minuten (wie Luciana mit einem Blick auf eine der Uhren im Gesellschaftsraum gesehen hatte), waren die Gänge und mindestens sechs der Patientenzimmer dem Erdboden gleichgemacht worden und auch die übrigen Flure und der Gesellschaftsraum waren nicht von der zerstörerischen Wut der Todesser verschont geblieben. Der Putz rieselte noch von den Wänden und Decken, lange nachdem eine ganze Horde von Auroren und Ministeriumsmitarbeitern eingetroffen war, die jeden Quadratmillimeter der Ebene vier untersuchte und sämtliche Mitarbeiter ins Kreuzverhör nahm. Nicht einmal die Patienten blieben von der Fragerei verschont, selbst diejenigen nicht, die ganz offensichtlich kaum in der Lage waren, überhaupt eine verständliche Artikulation zu Stande zu bringen.

     Ihre eigene Vernehmung wurde von Shacklebolt geführt (zum Glück, der Tag war schon bescheiden genug gelaufen), allerdings konnte sie dabei nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem erzählen, was vorgefallen war und vor allem _warum_ es die Todesser riskiert hatten, in ein Gebäude mit einem der höchsten Sicherheitsstandards der Zaubererwelt einzufallen, da noch ein griesgrämig dreinblickender Auror namens Savage hinter dem Ordensmitglied in dem zum Verhörraum umfunktionierten, verschlossenen Heilerzimmer stand und sie diesen garantiert nicht in die Horkrux-Angelegenheit einweihen würde.

     Dass es bei dem Überfall nicht zu schweren Verletzungen gekommen war (am schlimmsten hatte es doch tatsächlich Lockhart erwischt, da er es irgendwie vollbracht hatte, beim Versuch mit einer Kommode den Eingang zu seinem Zimmer zu verbarrikadieren, sich von einer ihrer Schubladen vollständig ausknocken zu lassen), hatten sie Heiler Denebola zu verdanken. Dieser hatte nicht nur sichergestellt, dass jedes einzelne Zimmer mit einem Zauber verschlossen worden war, sondern hatte sich nebenbei noch den vier Angreifern in den Weg gestellt, so lange, bis die Verstärkung aus dem Ministerium eingetroffen war – welche übrigens schon zu dem Zeitpunkt alarmiert worden war, als die Todesser auf der Apparierplattform des Hospitals aufgetaucht waren, offenbar hatte die Rezeptionistin doch einmal bewiesen, nicht völlig unberechtigt einen monatlichen Gehaltsbeutel überreicht zu bekommen. Letztendlich mochte die Aktion des Chefheilers vielleicht sehr mutig und heroisch gewesen sein, allerdings würde es sich wohl erst in den Morgenstunden des nächsten Tages zeigen, ob er diese Aktion mit bleibenden Schäden bezahlen musste, oder die Nacht überhaupt überstehen würde – so zumindest der letzte Stand, über den Luciana noch informiert worden war.

     Nach stundenlangem Durcheinander, haarkleinen, nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäßen Berichten und einigen Unterlagen, die sie noch für das Ministerium ausfüllen musste, blieb ihr am Ende nichts anderes übrig, als den langen, nicht magischen Weg zurück zum Grimmauldplatz anzutreten. Sie hatte es natürlich nicht geschafft, in der verabredeten Zeitspanne einer halben Stunde zwischen siebzehn und siebzehn Uhr dreißig zurückreisen zu können (selbstverständlich war das Hauptquartier des Ordens nicht rund um die Uhr am St.-Mungo angeschlossen worden, Sicherheit ging vor), zudem hatte das gesamte Hospital sowohl die Apparierplattform, als auch die Kamine bis aufs Weitere doppelt und dreifach versiegelt. So traf sie mit einem Taxi weit nach zweiundzwanzig Uhr vor der schwarz lädierten Eingangstür ihres temporären Zuhauses ein und musste noch geschlagene weitere fünf Minuten warten, bis der Taxifahrer sich endlich bequemt hatte, seine Sandwichpause zu beenden und sie ungesehen in einem Hauseingang verschwinden konnte, der für nicht-Eingeweihte (und nicht-Magier generell) gar nicht sichtbar war.

     Die Tür wurde von einer sehr aufgewühlt wirkenden Hermine Granger aufgerissen, gleich, nachdem Luciana gerade dazu angesetzt hatte, den zweiten Klopfversuch zu starten – im nächsten Augenblick war ihr gesamtes Sichtfeld von braunen Locken versperrt, während ihre Klassenkameradin es sich scheinbar zum Ziel gesetzt hatte, auch das letzte Quäntchen Sauerstoff aus Lucianas Lungen zu quetschen.

     „Uuuffff – Granger, du erdrückst mich!“

     „Wir haben uns alle solche Sorgen gemacht!“, rief Granger aufgebracht und entließ sie endlich aus dem Klammergriff – Luciana nutzte die Gelegenheit und huschte an ihr vorbei ins Haus hinein. „Alle Schülerpraktikanten sind evakuiert worden, ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass wir in eine Klasse gehen und dass ich bleiben würde, bis die Lage wieder unter Kontrolle ist, aber sie wollten nichts davon hören!“

     „Das ist ja echt rührend Granger, aber damit hatten die nicht ganz Unrecht …“

     „Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?“, überging sie den Kommentar und warf einen schnellen Seitenblick in das Zimmer rechts von Luciana, welches sperrangelweit offenstand und in dem sie, aus ihrer Perspektive, die roten Haarspitzen von Ronalds Hinterkopf in der Mitte des Raumes erahnen konnte. „Es gab so viele Gerüchte, aber keiner konnte wirklich sagen, was genau los war und dann wurde noch der Anti-Feuer-Zauber im gesamten Gebäude ausgelöst“, ah, soviel zu Feueralarm – wenigstens hatte der Rest des Krankenhauses die Aktivierung mitbekommen. „Oh und die anderen warten in der Küche, Ordenssitzung.“ Diesen Satz hatte Granger nur missmutig hinten angefügt und wie sie ihre Klassenmitsitzerin kannte, aus reinem Pflichtbewusstsein, weil man ihr dies aufgetragen hatte. Wahrscheinlich wäre es ihr, Potter und Ronald wesentlich lieber gewesen, wäre Luciana erst einmal zu ihnen gestoßen, damit sie den Bericht über den heutigen Vorfall aus erster Hand erfahren können würden und zur Abwechslung hatte sie sogar Verständnis dafür. Daher vollbrachte es Luciana in äußerst beschleunigtem Redeschwall, Granger in unter einer Minute auf dem Weg von dem Eingang bis zum Ende des Flurs einen groben Überblick von dem Todesserangriff zu verschaffen - natürlich erwähnte sie auch hierbei den Horkrux mit keinem Wort.

     Am Absatz der Treppe verabschiedete sie sich von Granger und versprach ihr eine ausführlichere Erzählung der Ereignisse am Frühstückstisch (wohl eher Mittagessen; wenn das hier vorbei wäre, bräuchte sie mindestens zwölf Stunden ununterbrochenen Schlaf), lief die Stufen herunter und hielt an der verschlossenen Tür einen Augenblick inne, um einmal tief durchzuatmen, bevor sie sich dem nächsten Chaos an diesem, nicht enden wollenden Tag, stellte.

     Kaum, dass sie den Raum betreten hatte, verstummten sämtliche Gespräche, die noch vor einer Sekunde auf sie eingeprasselten waren und bevor sie einen Überblick von den anwesenden Personen bekommen konnte, wurde sie auch schon in die nächste Umarmung gerissen. Remus – interessant, sie hätte schwören können, dass Mrs Weasley als erstes zu einer Attacke dieser Art angestürmt gekommen wäre. Negativ, denn diese stand mit geröteten Augen vor dem Spülbecken und schrubbte vehement mit einer Bürste (Ausrufezeichen, mit eigenen Händen, kein Zauberstabgefuchtel!) eine riesenhafte Pfanne aus – was sie übrigens nur zwischen der Achsel von Remus hindurch erspähen konnte, denn dieser renkte noch immer jeden Wirbel einzeln in ihrem Rücken ein (es knackte ganz fürchterlich), oder wie auch immer man diesen Oktopusgriff bezeichnen sollte.

     „Sie haben nicht einmal Tonks gesagt, wie die Lage aussieht“, murmelte Remus missmutig in den Kragen ihres Mantels. „Keiner ist ins St.-Mungo gelassen worden, auch nicht Dumbledore.“

     Als der letzte ihrer Rückenwirbel in seiner Ursprungsposition geschoben schien, entließ er sie mit einem „Schön, dass du wohlauf bist“ aus der Umarmung, schenkte ihr ein schiefes Schmunzeln und machte sich daran, ihr eine Tasse Kaffee vom Küchentresen zu holen. Luciana lief währenddessen zu ihrem Platz, zog ihren Mantel aus und den Schal vom Hals und ließ sich dann mit einem Seufzen auf den Stuhl fallen. In der ganzen Zeit war es weiterhin unheimlich still geblieben und nachdem sie dankend den Kaffee von Remus angenommen, einen Schluck getrunken hatte und darauf in der Runde blickte, bemerkte sie erst, dass sie von ausnahmslos jedem angestarrt wurde. Nun ja, sicher nicht das erste Mal in bei einer Ordenssitzung, aber die Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit und unterdrücktem Wissensdurst war schon … gewöhnungsbedürftig.

     Zeit für eine kurze Bestandsaufnahme: Shacklebolt war noch nicht eingetroffen (logisch, dieser hätte dem Orden andernfalls mitteilen können, dass der Todesserangriff eigentlich halb so wild gewesen war und niemand das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte – oder wenigstens noch nicht), dafür saß Tonks mit mausgrauem Haar neben Remus, wobei die Farbe sehr langsam einem schmutzigen Dunkelblond wich (Bedeutung: zwar kein Depri-Schwarz, aber noch lange nicht ihr ‚alles-ist-shiny-Pink‘). Bill neben Luciana hatte ihr gerade zur Begrüßung einen Rückenklapser verpasst, auf der anderen Seite des Tisches ging die Starrrunde mit Hestia Jones und Dädalus Diggel weiter, Mr Weasley, der sich nervös an der zerschlissenen Krempe seines Ärmels zu schaffen machte und vielleicht zwei Meter rechts von ihr Black und Moody (der, seit Dufftown, den Hausbesitzer ganz besonders im Auge behielt und aus diesem Grund seinen Stammplatz gegenüber aufgegeben hatte – Luciana fand diese Maßnahme ein wenig übertrieben). Am Kopf des Tisches warf ihr Dumbledore einen prüfenden Blick über die Halbmondbrille zu, worin ein klein wenig Ungeduld stand (wahrscheinlich wäre es hier jedem am liebsten gewesen, sie hätte schon im Türrahmen mit der Berichterstattung begonnen), zu seiner Linken schüttete sich Doge gerade ein wenig Schwarztee nach und zu seiner Rechten … hatte Snape ernsthaft einen Aschenbecher vor seiner Nase stehen? Tatsache, auch, wenn sie gerade keinen Glimmstängel in seiner Hand erkennen konnte (was Luciana in diesem Augenblick auf die Idee brachte, selbst eine Zigarette in ihren Mundwinkel zu stecken und diese anzuzünden). Dies war übrigens das einzige Anzeichen dafür, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmen konnte, denn er hatte (von dem Keksdebakel im letzten Jahr abgesehen) noch nicht einen Krümel Tabak in diesem Haus konsumiert, jedenfalls zu keiner Gelegenheit, bei der sie hätte Zeuge davon werden können; seine Miene war so unlesbar wie eh und je, obwohl seine Kiefermuskulatur mit jeder Sekunde stärker und deutlicher hervortrat, die sie damit verbrachte, schweigend in die Runde zu sehen. Und die armen, schiefen Beisserchen hatten ohne jeden Zweifel schon genug ertragen müssen.

     „Professor Dumbledore“, sprach sie den alten Zauberer an und kramte dabei in den Tiefen ihrer Manteltasche, „bevor ich hier irgendwelche Vermutungen anstelle und es deswegen noch später wird als es sein muss, werfen Sie doch bitte einen Blick hier drauf.“ Damit schmiss sie das golfballgroße Knäuel aus Papiertüchern vom Ende bis zum Anfang des Tisches, wo der Schulleiter das Päckchen aus der Luft fing – besser so, als am Ende vollkommen unnötig zugeben zu müssen, einen ihrer Patienten bestohlen zu haben. Wenn es kein Horkrux sein sollte (es war einer, ganz sicher), brauchte hier niemand wissen, von wem sie den Gegenstand hatte ... In der Runde waren die Augen derweil immer größer geworden und ihr gegenüber begann das erste Gemurmel hinter vorgehaltenen Händen. Was immer noch besser war, als dieses nervenzerreißende Schweigen und beäugt werden.

     Dumbledore fischte in aller Seelenruhe jedes Papiertuch einzeln von dem Ballen und schien sich kein bisschen daran zu stören, dass das ein oder andere Ordensmitglied vor Spannung schon das Atmen eingestellt hatte. Als das letzte Papiertuch auseinander gefaltet vor dem Schulleiter lag und nun das kleine Stück Schließmechanismus für Hemdärmel zum Vorschein gekommen war, wanderten beide Brauen von ihm ein Stück weit in die Höhe. Es folgte eine genaue Betrachtung und jedes andere, anwesende Mitglied des Ordens versuchte ebenso einen besseren Blick auf den Manschettenknopf zu erhaschen. Die Inspektion schloss der alte Zauberer mit einer vorsichtigen, beinahe andächtigen Berührung auf den eingelassenen, dunkelgrünen Stein ab, dann fixierte er Luciana mit einem sehr schwer zu interpretierenden Blick über die paar Meter Distanz an.

     „Ist es das was ich denke?“, fragte sie nach einem Moment der Stille.

     „Gewiss“, antwortete Dumbledore und schlug gleich alle Lagen Papiertücher wieder über den Knopf, bevor er diesen beiläufig in einer der Taschen seiner Roben verschwinden ließ. „Bleibt nun die Frage zu klären, wie du in den Besitz dieses Horkruxes gekommen bist.“

     Trotz ihrer beinahe sicheren Vermutung atmete sie erleichtert auf – wenn der Patient wider Erwartens nun doch der Meinung sein sollte, seine Sprache wiederzufinden, hätte sie sich nicht ganz umsonst auf den Pfad des Kleinkriminellen begeben.

     „Heute Morgen ist ein neuer Patient auf die Station gekommen. Er ist vom St.-Aurora ins St.-Mungo verlegt worden, angeblich, weil er in den letzten Monaten sehr gute Fortschritte gemacht haben soll. Der Manschettenknopf befand sich unter seinen Privatsachen – ich konnte ihm das Teil abziehen, ohne, dass es ein Mitarbeiter mitbekommen hätte, aber er hat es gesehen. Nur so als Info.“

     „Wie lautet sein Name?“, fragte Snape, bevor Dumbledore zum Sprechen ansetzen konnte.

     „Smythe“, antwortete Luciana, „Satoru Smythe. Geboren siebenundzwanzig, in Japan. Ich könnte Ihnen noch ein paar Details aus seiner Krankenakte nennen, aber ich glaube kaum –„

     „Das ist unmöglich“, unterbrach Snape sie barsch und sah dabei aus, als habe sie ihm mit der bloßen Faust kräftig ins Gesicht geschlagen – was totalem Snape-Mimik-Neuland entsprach.

     „Ich kann Ihnen auch nur das sagen, was in seiner Akte stand, Sir“, sagte Luciana kühl und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust – bevor Snape jedoch weiter wettern konnte (was er garantiert getan hätte, wenn seine fleckig rote Gesichtsfarbe und die pochende Ader auf der Stirn als Hinweise zählen konnten), hob Dumbledore neben ihm beschwichtigend beide Hände.

     „Wie sah der Mann aus, Luciana?“, erkundigte er sich dann mit betont ruhiger Stimmlage.

     „Alter Mann, kaukasisch, trotz seines Geburtsortes, ziemlich üble Brandnarben auf der rechten Körperhälfte“, Snapes Nasenflügel bebten, seine Hände hatte er auf dem Tisch zu Fäusten geballt, „blaue Augen, das Rechte erblindet.“

     Dumbledore warf einen kurzen, besorgt wirkenden Seitenblick auf Snape, doch dieser war viel zu sehr beschäftigt, Luciana mit seinen Blicken aufzuspießen. Der Herr sollte wirklich lernen, dass der Überbringer ungeliebter Nachrichten nicht der Schuldige war, vor allem, wenn sie nicht einmal den blassesten Schimmer hatte, was die Information über Mr Smythe eigentlich zu bedeuten hatte.

     „‘Da ist keiner lebend rausgekommen‘, eh?“, knurrte Moody plötzlich ein paar Plätze neben ihr – zumindest war sie nicht die Einzige, die in diesem Moment ziemlich auf dem Schlauch zu stehen schien. Keiner außer den drei Herren vor Kopf und Moody schien etwas mit dem Namen anfangen zu können. Die ersten Stimmen wurden laut, als Dumbledore sich zu Snape wandte, um ihm irgendetwas leise und für alle anderen unverständlich zuzuflüstern, selbstverständlich klingelte es ausgerechnet in diesem Moment in ihrer Manteltasche. Luciana überlegte einen Augenblick den Anruf ihres Paten gar nicht erst entgegenzunehmen, allerdings würde sie damit lediglich sein paranoides Hirn auf Hochtouren stimulieren und im schlimmsten Fall einen Sondereinsatz seiner Sturmtruppen provozieren, die sich am Ende noch gewaltsam Zutritt zu dem am besten mit Schutz- und Verschleierungszaubern ausgestattetem Ordenshaus verschaffen würden …

     „Ja?“, nahm sie mit genervtem Tonfall ab, nachdem sie das Miniaturhandy mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs auf Normalgröße hatte anschwellen lassen; glücklicherweise hatte sie den Hörer noch nicht ganz zu ihrer Hörmuschel geführt, denn bei der Lautstärke, mit welcher Gabriel sogleich auf seinen eigenen Apparat einschrie, war keinerlei Lautsprecherfunktion von Nöten, damit jeder im Raum jedes Wort einzeln verstehen konnte – insofern das Mobiltelefon die Übersteuerung überhaupt in verständliche Artikulation umwandelte.

     „Jetzt halt mal für zwei Sekunden den Rand, bis ich rausgegangen bin, Ordenssitzung!“, rief Luciana dazwischen, während sie sich schon von ihrem Stuhl erhoben und den halben Raum durchquert hatte.

     Mrs Weasley war mittlerweile bei dem letzten Teller ihrer aggressiven Handspülaktion angekommen und visierte argwöhnisch das Telefon in Lucianas Hand an – unterdessen hatte ihr Pate ihre Aufforderung selbstverständlich ignoriert und wetterte munter und unaufhörlich weiter … am besten sie würde gleich morgen ihr Konto plündern und für die anstehenden Weihnachtsfeiertage eine einsame Insel buchen, auf der ihr keine Menschenseele mit irgendeinem Mist auf den Senkel fallen könnte … obwohl, bei ihrem Glück würde ihr eine ominöse Kokosnuss auf den Kopf plumpsen, die sich am Ende als Horkrux Numero dreihundertzwanzig herausstellen würde. Gleich, als sie den Gedanken an Urlaub wieder verbannt hatte, schnitt sie gerade noch mit, dass Gabriel mit einem harschen „Der Kamin ist für fünf Minuten auf, ich erwarte dich in einer!“ aufgelegt hatte.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Eigentlich hätte Luciana die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packen und den Luxus ihrer eigenen, heimischen Matratze in Anspruch nehmen können, doch nach einem einstündigen Vier-Augen-Gespräch mit Gabriel (da sie sich erdreistet hatte, nicht schon vom St.-Mungo aus ein Statusupdate zum Angriff auf die Station via Mobiltelefon bei ihm abzuliefern) und nachfolgender Vorstandssitzung der UOWV (Topthemen: der mysteriöse Mr Smythe und seine kleine Box-Sammlung), die erst um drei Uhr in der früh zu einem langersehnten Ende gekommen war, hatte sie vollkommen übernächtigt den Kamin im Sangues in Anspruch genommen, damit sie ihrem quietschfidelen, übermotivierten Paten hatte entfliehen können. Tatsächlich hatte sie es nicht einmal mehr die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock geschafft und war gleich auf dem Sofa im Kaminzimmer eingeschlafen, obwohl sie am nächsten Morgen hätte schwören können, in der Nacht keinen Gedanken an eine Wolldecke verschwendet zu haben, mit welcher sie erwacht war.

     Mit zerknautschtem Gesicht und fahrig gebundenem Zopf schlurfte Luciana durch den Eingang der Küche, in der gerade das Mittagessen aufgetischt worden war.

     „M’gen“, murmelte sie unverständlich; dabei war ihr Hirn gerade einmal soweit hochgefahren, dass es mehrere Rotschöpfe, Grangers Lockenkopf, Harrys Brille und ein, zwei mehr Personen im Raum ausmachen konnte. Die gewöhnungsbedürftige Lautstärke der unterschiedlichen, gleichzeitig laufenden Gespräche in dem vollgestopften Raum machte es für sie solange unmöglich, verständliche Worte aufzuschnappen, bis sie sich einen Kaffee gekocht und diesen zur Hälfte ausgetrunken hatte.

     „Luciana“, sprach sie Mrs Weasley vorsichtig an, „bist du sicher, dass du nicht einen Happen essen magst?“

     Mit einem Seitenblick auf den dritten Nachschlag eines Kartoffel-Gemüse-Eintopfs, den Ronald gerade auf seinen Teller lud, nickte sie.

     „Ich bin seit zehn Minuten wach, geben Sie mir eine Stunde“, nuschelte sie und schien Mrs Weasley fürs erste zufrieden gestellt zu haben.

     „Hat dich Steinhardt wenigstens ein wenig ausschlafen lassen, mh?“, kam es seitlich von ihrem Platz – ah, Remus saß auch mit am Mittagstisch, gut zu wissen.

     „Darauf hab ich’s nich ankommen lassen, du weißt wie er die Sache mit ‚unkonventionellen‘ Schlafzeiten hält“, und das, wo er mit tausenden von Vampiren zu tun hatte. „Die Couch im Kaminzimmer ist übrigens bequemer, als sie aussieht. Ach so, danke, Mrs Weasley, für die Decke.“

     Mrs Weasley, die gerade den Teller ihres Mannes und den eigenen in die Spüle gestellt hatte, schaute verwirrt zu ihr rüber.

     „Du hast im Kaminzimmer geschlafen?“, fragte sie und nicht einer im Raum schien von davon gewusst zu haben.

     „Zwei Meter vom Kamin bis zu einem Schlafplatz, um halb vier in der Früh unschlagbar“, antwortete Luciana und entzündete einen Glimmstängel, als auch endlich Ronald die letzten zwei Löffel Eintopf in seiner Fressluke hatte verschwinden lassen.

     „Kingsley und Severus haben sich um fünf Uhr morgens die Klinke in die Hand gegeben“, sagte Mr Weasley seufzend und zitierte damit anscheinend einmal mehr eins der ‚Muggelsprichwörter‘ aus seinem gesammelten Werk, das er von seiner Frau zum letzten Weihnachtsfest geschenkt bekommen hatte – und mit dem er dauerhaft anzutreffen war, „und wann Dumbledore in den letzten Wochen Schlaf gefunden haben soll, ist mir noch immer ein Rätsel, er ist heute erst nach dem Frühstück gegangen.“ Seine Frau und auch Remus nickten und wechselten dabei bedeutungsschwere Blicke – was auch immer das zu bedeuten haben mochte.

     „Im Tagesprophet steht, dass sie nur einen der zwei Todesser identifizieren konnten“, mischte sich plötzlich Potter ein. „Vielleicht wusste Shacklebolt mehr und Dumbledore hat auf ihn gewartet?“

     Einen der zwei _toten_ Todesser, die Kleinigkeit hatte Potter versäumt zu erwähnen – Bellatrix und ein Maskierter hatten es offenbar irgendwie geschafft, der knapp zwei Dutzend Mann starken Einheit der Aurorenzentrale zu entkommen, die anderen beiden hatten weniger Glück gehabt. Shacklebolt hatte sich maßlos darüber aufgeregt, dass seine Kollegen keine Gefangenen gemacht hatten und während des Kampfes etwas überschwänglich vorgegangen waren … Eine Schande, dass es nicht diese Lestrange-Hexe getroffen hatte.

     „Gut möglich“, sagte Black und schien einmal mehr begeistert von dem schier endlosen Mutmaßungstalent seines Patensohns. „Und er hat sicher auf mehr Informationen über den Besitzer des Horkruxes gewartet, Mr Smy-„

     „Wer hilft mir heute bei der Weihnachtsdekoration?“, schnappte Mrs Weasley dazwischen und nahm Luciana somit glücklicherweise die Aufgabe ab, Blacks großes Plappermaul zu stopfen – allerdings sahen Potter, Ronald und auch Granger nicht danach aus, als sei die Sache mit dem Horkrux oder dem Patienten Neuigkeiten für sie, dementsprechend hatte Black wohl schon heute Morgen ganze Tratscharbeit geleistet. Was auch immer, solange sie sich nicht mit den Konsequenzen herumplagen musste.

     Ginevra (die sie erst jetzt bemerkte, wann war bitte der jüngste Weasley-Spross im Grimmauldplatz eingetroffen?) und Granger sprangen sofort auf den Vorschlag an, für ein wenig Weihnachtsstimmung zu sorgen und selbst Black und Potter zeigten sich nicht weiter ambitioniert, irgendwelche Theorien über das Wissen oder die Pläne einiger Ordensmitglieder aufzustellen. Ihre Hoffnung, nun eine weitaus ruhigere Küche und eine zweite Tasse Kaffee genießen zu können, wurde allerdings in dem Moment zerschlagen, als das Goldene Trio mit Ginevra und Black im Schlepptau in den ersten Stock liefen, um in der Besenkammer die Kisten mit der Deko zu besorgen, da Mrs Weasley irgendwann, nachdem sie den Tisch vollständig abgeräumt hatte, neben ihrem Platz stehen blieb.

     „Du kannst dir mit Hermine und Ginny das Kaminzimmer vornehmen“, bemerkte sie in einer Tonlage, als sei das schon beschlossene Sache. „Die Jungs übernehmen die Flure, bis auf dem im Erdgeschoss, da sollte eine weibliche Hand ran.“

     „Ehm – eigentlich muss ich noch das Protokoll für die Sitzung gestern fertig machen und –„

     „Papperlapapp“, wurde sie unterbrochen, die offensichtliche Empörung über Lucianas Aussage untermalte Mrs Weasley zudem mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Armen. „Dein Patenonkel kann sich bis nach den Feiertagen gedulden“, nein, konnte er nicht, „und ich kann mich noch sehr gut daran erinnern, wie sehr es dir letztes Jahr gefallen hat, Weihnachten in einem ordentlich geschmückten Haus zu verbringen. Also komm schon, Kindchen, auf, auf!“

     Luciana erhob sich mit einem wehleidigen Seufzen, warf noch einen letzten, hilfesuchenden Blick zu Remus (der blitzschnell Mr Weasley in ein Gespräch verwickelte) und verließ ebenfalls die Küche in Richtung des ersten Stockwerks. Dabei hatte Mrs Weasley gar nicht mal unrecht – in der Weihnachtszeit im letzten Jahr hatte sie sich vor Begeisterung ob all der festlichen Stimmung gar nicht mehr einkriegen können, aber bei all dem, was in der Zwischenzeit geschehen war, hinterließ diese, schon jetzt sehr aufgesetzt wirkende Feierlaune, einen sehr faden Beigeschmack. Auch wenn sie es niemals vor irgendwem zugegeben hätte, langsam brachte sie etwas mehr Verständnis für Gabriel und seine Antipathie für diese Jahreszeit auf. Immerhin schien es dem Schwarzen Führer bislang am Allerwertesten vorbeizugehen, dass zum ‚Fest der Liebe‘ keine Überfälle, Entführungen und Mordanschläge gehören sollten. Vielleicht würde er sogar so weit gehen, gerade die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe zu packen und ein, zwei seiner Pläne zu genau dieser Zeit in die Tat umzusetzen, wenn erstens keiner damit rechnete und zweitens fast jeder Zuhause bei seiner Familie war?

     Im ersten Stockwerk angekommen, hatte sich Luciana mit all diesen Gedankengängen die Stimmung derart selbst verhagelt, dass sie gesichtsausdruckstechnisch beinahe nicht mehr von dem grimmigen Hauselfen der Blacks zu unterscheiden war, dem man gerade aufgetragen hatte, gleich zwei der affig schweren Dekorationskisten ins Erdgeschoss zu bringen. Black war dabei auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, Kreacher eine Weihnachtsmütze auf den Kopf zu setzen, was ein Gesamtbild abgab, aus dem Albträume gemacht waren.

     „Du musst dir übrigens nicht alles von ihm gefallen lassen“, bemerkte Luciana, nachdem sie die überfüllte Kammer verlassen hatte, dann zog sie mit ihrer freien, linken Hand dem tattrigen Hauself die Mütze vom Kopf und schmiss diese in einen der beiden offenen Kartons, von welchen sie ihm auch gleich einen abnahm (die Teile waren fast so breit wie Kreacher hoch war, dazu war er nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen, ein wenig magische Hilfe beim Schleppen anzuwenden und als er bei der dritten Stufe mächtig ins Wanken gekommen war, hatte sie den Anblick nicht mehr ertragen können).

     „… wenn die Herrin ihn so sehen könnte, garstige kleine Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter, Abschaum … so gehen sie ein, Tag ein Tag aus, das ehrenvolle Haus meiner Herrin, was würde sie nur sagen, wenn …“, murmelte Kreacher sein nicht enden wollendes Mantra aus Verwünschungen und Beleidigungen neben ihr, aber schien ohne die Kopfbedeckung nicht mehr ganz so motiviert, jedem einzelnen Bewohner des Hauses im Schlaf die Kehle aufzuschlitzen. Selbstverständlich ging er mit keinem Wort auf ihre Bemerkung ein, Luciana war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er nach all den Jahren alleine in dem Haus (bis auf das kratzbürstige Portrait seiner längst verstorbenen Herrin, welches ihm unentwegt die unsinnigsten Aufgaben auftrug, wenn die Vorhänge mal wieder nicht das Gemälde verdeckten),  überhaupt noch eine einzige Tasse im Schrank hatte.

     Im Kaminzimmer stellte der Hauself die Kiste in seinen Armen mit einem Scheppern auf dem Holzdielenboden ab, warf Granger, die ihn ganz besonders mitleidig musterte (was sie fast ständig tat und dabei nicht zu bemerken schien, dass dies seine Schimpftirade in wirklich beunruhigende Bahnen lenkte), einen sehr angewiderten Blick zu und schlurfte dann in gebückter Haltung brabbelnd aus dem Raum. Wahrscheinlich um sich irgendwo auf die Lauer zu legen und die Hausbewohner auszuspionieren, so, wie er sonst den Großteil seines Tages verbrachte.

     Luciana und Granger (Ginevra war oben bei den Jungs geblieben; anscheinend war sie, wie ihre Mutter, ebenfalls der Meinung, dass die männliche Fraktion nicht in der Lage war, eigenständig den Dekorateur zu spielen) machten sich zunächst schweigend daran, das viele Lametta, die Zuckerstangen und Sterne aus Glas sowie allen möglichen, undefinierbaren Kram in einer halbwegs geordneten Reihenfolge auf dem Boden zu verteilen, bevor Granger mit Eifer begann, ihre _Wingardium-Leviosa_ -Skills in ungeahnte Bestform zu bringen. Im Gegensatz zu Luciana, die mit ihren Gedanken noch immer bei Mr Smythe, seiner kleinen Sammlung in der Kiste und dem Todesser-Angriff war und in diesem Augenblick überlegte, ob sie (insofern sie Mrs Weasley entwischen konnte), einen kleinen Abstecher zum St.-Mungo machen sollte, um dort nach dem Zustand von Heiler Denebola zu fragen.

     „Ich denke Harry hat eingesehen, besser niemanden vom Ministerium zu warnen, du weiß schon, wegen der Vielsafttrank-Sache“, sprach Granger plötzlich in den stillen Raum hinein und lotste eine Santa-Figur mit abgebrochener Nase auf den Kaminsims.

     „Ja, wahrscheinlich weil Dumbledore ihn sich vorgenommen hat“, meinte Luciana – dabei war sie ziemlich sicher, dass es genauso abgelaufen sein musste. Immerhin hatte sie Dumbledore letzte Woche, gleich bei der ersten Gelegenheit, für ein knappes Vier-Augengespräch auf die Seite gezogen und ihm gesteckt, dass Potter, zur Abwechslung, kurz davor gewesen war, eine mittelschwere Katastrophe herbeizuführen.

     „Er hat ihm ins Gewissen geredet, ja.“ Die nächste silberfarbene Girlande wurde von Granger via Zauberstabwink um die Vorhangstange geschlängelt – das Zimmer glich mehr und mehr einer abstrakten Mischung aus Ramschladen und einem nachgebauten Resident Evil Setting. „Aber er war ganz und gar nicht begeistert. Bei den Denkariumsstunden treten Dumbledore und er auch auf der Stelle, das muss alles sehr frustrierend sein.“

     „Sie treten auf der Stelle?“, fragte Luciana überrascht – bisher hatte sie gar nicht mehr darüber nachgedacht, dass Potter zusammen mit dem Schulleiter eine sehr anschauliche Erinnerungstour durch den Lebenslauf des Schwarzen Führers unternahm. Allerdings war ihr Schädel auch ohne diese Zusatzinformation zum Bersten gefüllt und dauerbeschäftigt.

     „Harry meinte, dass Dumbledore alle möglichen Erinnerungen von verschiedenen Leuten über du-weißt-schon-wen gesammelt hat, aber da gibt es wohl eine Lücke.“

     „Eine Lücke …“

     „Eine große Lücke, wenn du mich fragst. Von Anfang der fünfziger, bis Ende der sechziger. Keiner scheint so recht zu wissen, wo du-weißt-schon-wer all die Jahre war und was er in der Zeit angestellt hat.“

     „Wir gehen mal nicht davon aus, dass er eine Karriere als Handlungsreisender eingeschlagen hat.“ Granger lächelte schief, wobei Luciana selbst bei diesem Flachwitz wohl keinerlei Regung gezeigt hätte. Nein, sie war heute wirklich nicht in Top-Form. „Mit anderen Worten, Dumbledore hat keine Ahnung, wo die anderen Horkruxe sein könnten, geschweige denn, was es für Gegenstände sind.“

     „Ja, ich denke das ist das Problem.“

     „Nein, das Problem ist wohl eher, dass der alte Kauz all die hübschen Details vom Schwarzen Führer mit einem sechszehnjährigen Schüler teilt und sich davon anscheinend den großen Durchbruch verspricht, anstelle mal eine große Denkariumsvorführung zu veranstalten und wenigstens die Kompetentesten im Orden einzuweihen“, Granger warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu. „Remus, Shacklebolt, Charlie, Snape, Bill, sogar Tonks – ich spreche nicht von mir. Wenn er meint, mit diesen Erinnerungen das Seelenpuzzle zusammen zu bekommen, dann sicher nicht Mithilfe von Mr Branding. Nichts für ungut.“

     Die nächsten drei Sterne flogen mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit auf die Wand zu und anstatt an dem Kronenleuchter hängenzubleiben, durchbohrten ihre Spitzen die Tapete und blieben dort stecken. Mh, vielleicht sollte sie vor Granger ihre große Klappe etwas in Schach halten.

     „Luciana, Harry hat in den letzten Jahren sehr viel durchgemacht, wenn man genau sein möchte, schon seitdem er ein Baby ist.“ Luciana atmete tief durch – okay, diese Schimpftirade plus eingefügter Belehrung hatte sie selbst herbeigeführt, glücklicherweise war sie diese Art von Monolog seit über einem Jahrzehnt von ihrem Paten gewohnt, dementsprechend einfach stellte sie ihre Ohren für die folgende halbe Stunde auf Durchzug. Irgendwann war auch das letzte Lametta-Band im Raum verteilt und im Flur stellte Granger endlich ihren Lobesgesang auf Potter ein, nachdem Mrs Weasley zu ihnen gestoßen war und sie sich daranmachten, auch den Flur in einen einziges, blinkendes und glitzerndes Weihnachtskabinett zu verwandeln.

     Gegen Abend, als das erste Mal ein kleines Zeitfenster offen geworden war, um sich möglicherweise ungesehen aus dem Staub Richtung St.-Mungo machen zu können, fielen die Zwillinge ins Haus ein und drückten der bisherigen, schon an der Stückzahl eigentlich unübertreffbaren Dekoration noch eine ganz eigene ‚Weasley-Note‘ auf. Was nichts anderes zu bedeuten hatte, als dass sie jeden, wirklich ausnahmslos jeden Türrahmen mit einem Mistelzweig ausstatteten (der sich auf das turtelnde Paar mit stinkendem, kaum abwaschbarem Bundimun-Sekret erbrechen würde, sobald es zu einem Aufeinandertreffen von Mündern kommen würde), die Weihnachtsmützen, welche überall auf Tischchen, Schränken und Sideboards verteilt lagen, so verzauberten, dass sie einem die Haare für mindestens zwölf Stunden in Neonfarben einfärbten und die Weihnachtskugeln am Baum in der Küche in einem unbemerkten Zeitraum mit täuschend gleich aussehenden vertauschten, die in unregelmäßigen Abständen immer wieder kleine Minikugeln auf dem Küchenboden verstreuten, auf denen man wunderbar ausrutschen und sich das Genick brechen konnte. Zu diesem Anlass änderte Luciana ihre Pläne und begleitete die Zwillinge auf Schritt und Tritt durch das Haus, unter dem Vorwand ihnen ‚helfen‘ zu wollen, damit sie nicht selbst in den nächsten Tagen Opfer einer dieser vielen kleinen Scherze und Juxe (Anschläge, tödliche Fallen) werden würde.

     Die Freude über Dädalus Diggel, der den Kampf mit dem selbstklebenden und schlingendem Lametta vom Kamin verloren hatte und dementsprechend glitzernd und farbenfroh die Küche zum Abendbrot betrat, währte nicht lange, da zwei Schleiereulen genau diesen Zeitpunkt wählten, die Spätausgabe der magischen Zeitung auf dem Tisch abzuwerfen – das Titelblatt zierte Madam Graul, die panisch in einer Dauerschleife in die Kamera des Fotografen blickte und mit einer Hand einen Patienten am Weglaufen hinderte, während sie offenbar mit einem Reporter sprach. Bevor Luciana die Überschrift ganz erfassen konnte, zwickte ihr der federreiche Postbote vehement in die Hand. George neben ihr übernahm es, die paar Knuts in das Säckchen am Bein der Eule zu stopfen, dann verschwand das Federvieh so schnell, wie es gekommen war.

     „Was, schon wieder das St.-Mungo?“, schnappte Fred, doch da war sie schon in dem Artikel vertieft.

 

**_Terror im St.-Mungo_ **

_-  Zweiter Einbruch in 24h -_

****

**_Die Abteilung für Fluchschäden und Zauberunfälle des St.-Mungos, London, hat kaum einen Tag nach dem Todesseranschlag (wir berichteten auf der Titelseite in der heutigen Morgenausgabe) aufatmen können, als in den frühen Mittagstunden das zweite Mal gewaltsam in die Station eingebrochen wurde._ **

_Laut Mr Dimford, Leiter des hausinternen Sicherheitsdienstes, haben sich zwanzig Unbekannte gegen elf Uhr dreißig Ortszeit Zutritt über den scharf bewachten Besucherzugang verschafft und innerhalb von Minuten sämtliche Wachen und eine Einheit der Aurorenzentrale überwältigt, die seit Freitagabend als zusätzliche Schutzmaßnahme auf allen Ebenen des Hospitals verteilt waren. Was danach im Einzelnen geschehen ist, lässt sich nur schwer zusammenfügen, da derzeit davon ausgegangen werden muss, dass das Personal, wie auch einige Patienten, mit einem Vergessenszauber belegt worden sind. Madam Graul (Titelbild) beklagt jedoch den Verlust eines Patienten, der in ein paar Tagen in die Janus-Thickey Station als Langzeitpatient aufgenommen werden sollte. Da es sich um einen bettlägerigen Zauberer mittleren Alters handelt, gehen die Heiler nicht davon aus, dass der Mann selbstständig das Krankenhaus verlassen haben könnte. Aus datenschutzrechtlichen Gründen ist das St.-Mungos leider nicht dazu befugt, dem Tagespropheten Auskunft über Name und Herkunft des Patienten zu erteilen, am Ende des Artikels finden Sie jedoch eine Vermisstenanzeige mit passender Personenbeschreibung._

  

     Luciana brauchte weder den Artikel zu Ende lesen, noch einen Blick auf die Vermisstenanzeige werfen, um zu wissen, _wen_ man ein paar Stunden nach der Todesserattacke aus der Station entführt hatte. Dazu war es für sie kein großes Rätsel, _wer_ dafür verantwortlich war. Es gab nur eine Art von Personengruppe, die lautlos und ungesehen ein Gebäude voller Zauberer stürmen konnte und spurlos in rekordverdächtiger Geschwindigkeit wieder von der Bildfläche verschwand. Die Zeitung landete mit einem Knall auf dem Tisch, ihr Stuhl ratschte hart über den Boden, als sie in einer fließenden Bewegung aufstand, ihr Handy aus der Hosentasche zog, es vergrößerte und die Schnelltaste drückte – bevor eine Stimme an der anderen Seite der Leitung zu hören war, hatte Luciana die Küche verlassen und war die halbe Treppe auf dem Weg zum Kaminzimmer hinauf gestampft.

 


	26. Taten sprechen lauter als Worte

Gabriel hatte eine geschlagene Stunde perfekt den Ahnungslosen gemimt und war die ganze Zeit über, in der Luciana vor seinem Schreibtisch schnaubend auf und abgelaufen war, nicht einen Deut von seinem Standpunkt abgewichen ‚keinen blassen Schimmer‘ davon gehabt zu haben, wer oder was mit der ‚Entwendung eines Patienten des St.-Mungos‘ zu tun haben könnte. Dass die gesamte, vom Abendpropheten beschriebene Operation die haargenaue Handschrift der UOWV trug und sie ebenfalls gleich eine Visitenkarte an der Info hätten liegen lassen können, schien ihrem Paten nicht als Begründung auszureichen, entlarvt worden zu sein und wenn sie nichts weiter als ‚lapidare Indizien‘ vorbringen würde, sie sich die Zeit ihn zu belästigen auch hätte gleich sparen können.

     Johnny war über die Feiertage zu seinem besten Kumpel David nach Holland gereist, was ihre Ausquetschpläne ihn betreffend um mehrere Tage nach hinten warf und Gordon hatte sie zwar in seiner Wohnung neben Gabriels, Johnnys und ihrer Behausung antreffen können, doch der Herr schien von einem _Silencio_ belegt worden zu sein (von der Bitte abgesehen, bei der sich bietenden Gelegenheit einen Brief plus Päckchen an Malfoy Junior weiterzuleiten, da es langsam ein wenig ‚auffällig‘ erscheinen würde, sich ständig an den Eulen der Organisation zu bedienen – eine kurze Erklärung, wieso er nicht selbst über das ein oder andere Federvieh verfügte: Vögel und Vampire, eine äußerst explosive Mischung, daher wurde die hauseigene Eulerei auch von Werwölfen betreut). Zwar hatte Luciana nach all der erlebten Geheimniskrämerei die klare Gewissheit, dass Gabriel für die Entführung verantwortlich zu machen war, jedoch keinerlei Hinweis darauf, aus welchem Grund er dies im Alleingang getan hatte. In den letzten Monaten war sie über jeden noch so kleinsten Schritt aufgeklärt worden (von der genauen Durchführung einmal abgesehen, aber da waren die verantwortlichen Herrschaften nun mal eigen), hatte die Protokolle jeder Operation und Mission zu Gesicht bekommen, ganz egal wie unbedeutend oder strenggeheim sie gewesen waren und jetzt diese plötzliche Kehrtwende?

     Diese und viele andere Fragen schwirrten ihr noch bis tief in die Nacht im Kopf umher, nachdem sie wieder zum Grimmauldplatz zurückgekehrt war. Während Remus selig ein paar Meter entfernt auf dem Sofa schlief und in unregelmäßigen Abständen leise Schnarch- oder Schmatzgeräusche von sich gab, verbrachte Luciana die Zeit mit stetigem Drehen und Wenden, bis sie soweit in den zwei Decken verknotet lag, dass sie eine halbe Ewigkeit brauchte, um wieder aus den Laken freizukommen. Seufzend starrte sie auf den zerfetzten Baldachin des Bettes – es dauerte noch ein paar weitere Minuten, bis sie ihre kläglichen Einschlafversuche aufgab und ihre Beine aus dem Bett schwang. Ohne eine der Öllampen zu entzünden, lief sie im Dunkeln bis zur Tür und betrat dann den vollkommen schwarzen Korridor. Am Absatz der Treppe drang ein seichter, orangener Schein bis zu ihr heran – für diese Uhrzeit ungewöhnlich, normalerweise schlief jeder Bewohner um zwei in der Früh und Luciana hatte sich in den letzten Wochen immer den Weg mit einem _Lumos_ bis in die Küche bahnen müssen (wenn sie die eine oder andere Gute-Nacht-Zigarette hatte rauchen wollen – denn das war der einzige Raum, bei dem sie keinen Abriss von Mrs Weasley für dieses ‚stinkende Zeugs‘ bekam). Die Stufen unter ihren Füßen knarzten, ganz gleich wie vorsichtig sie auftrat – dabei machte es keinen Unterschied, welche Stelle sie berührte, da das gesamte Gebäude noch immer einen ziemlich abrissfreudigen Eindruck vermittelte und im Allgemeinen sehr mitteilungsbedürftig erschien.

     Im Erdgeschoss angekommen, sah sie an den Wänden zwei erleuchtete Öllampen, der Rest hing erloschen in ihren Fassungen – seltsam, vielleicht hatte Black, der offenbar zuletzt ins Bett gegangen war (er war ein klassischer Fersenstampfer, woran nicht einmal Mrs Weasleys stetiges Gemecker etwas ändern konnte), vergessen diese auszumachen? Was sie keinesfalls überraschen würde, immerhin hatte der Mann in letzter Zeit eine nicht zu leugnende Schwäche für das Kabinett entwickelt, in dem Fletcher seinen Feuerwhisky lagerte (Schmuggelware, aber das nur am Rande erwähnt) und wenn man in regelmäßigen Abständen mindestens ein Viertel aus einer der Flaschen im Alleingang leerte, war das ein oder andere Versäumnis am Ende des Tages wohl nicht vermeidbar.

     Diese Theorie warf Luciana sogleich wieder über Bord, als sie den Abgang der Treppe betrat, die zu der Küche hinunterführte. Schon von oben aus konnte sie erkennen, dass die Tür ein Spalt breit offenstand und auch von dort ein Lichtschein ausging, dazu murmelnde Stimmen, die immer deutlicher wurden, je näher sie kam. Glücklicherweise waren die Stufen ins Untergeschoss nicht aus verräterisch knarzendem Holz, sondern Stein, auf dem man wunderbar geräuschlos barfuß hinunterschleichen konnte – sie wollte nur allzu gerne wissen, wer sich um diese späte Stunde noch im Grimmauldplatz aufhielt, denn Black war ihres Wissens nach wirklich der letzte gewesen, der seinen Schlafplatz aufgesucht hatte. Einen knappen Meter vor der Tür drang Shacklebolts Stimme bis zu ihr heran (nach dem St.-Mungo-Todesser-Debakel hatte sie sich diese ganz besonders gut eingeprägt) -

     „ … und ich bleibe dabei, er war näher an ihr-wisst-schon-wem, als irgendjemand vor oder nach ihm, alles was wir herausbekommen haben, deutet darauf hin. Ich halte es für strategisch unerlässlich, Steinhardt dazu zu bringen –„

     „Wir haben noch immer keine Gewissheit, ob Doktor Steinhardt etwas mit seinem Verschwinden zu tun hat“, unterbrach ihn Dumbledore, „und ich halte es für sehr gefährlich, diesen Mann einer Tat zu bezichtigen, die er nicht begangen hat. Oder er uns in diesem Glauben wägen möchte.“ Ja, die Weisheit sagte man dem Schulleiter offenbar nicht grundlos nach – irgendwie beunruhigte sie es, dass sie offenbar nicht die Einzige war, die die Entführung auf ihren Paten münzte, zudem noch der Orden, der diese Verdächtigung aussprach. Da brauchte sie nicht lange überlegen, wer am Ende den Unmut darüber abbekommen würde … Luciana trat noch eine Stufe herunter, damit sie auch ja kein Wort verpassen konnte; jetzt war offenbar der alte Doge an der Reihe, oder doch Diggel? Die beiden waren stimmtechnisch kaum voneinander zu unterscheiden.

     „Wir müssen uns gedulden, so furchtbar das auch sein mag. Severus wird uns bald sagen können, ob nicht doch ihr-wisst-schon-wer dahintersteckt.“

     Huh, diese Möglichkeit war ihr noch gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen – weil es sehr abwegig war, wenn sie schon einmal darüber nachdachte, bisher hatten die Todesser immer eine ziemlich große Show aus ihren Auftritten gemacht. Plus das seltsame Verhalten von Gabriel.

     „Das möchte ich hoffen“, sagte Dumbledore, dann ertönte ein Geräusch, wie von einem Stuhlrücken – Luciana schreckte einen Schritt zurück. „Und bis dahin sollten wir alle zusehen, unsere Ruhephasen nicht allzu sehr zu vernachlässigen, die wirklich schlaflosen Zeiten liegen noch vor uns.“ Noch mehr Geräusche von Stuhlbeinen, die über Steinboden gezogen wurden; Luciana trat schon den Rückweg die Treppe hoch an, als sie wieder den Schulleiter hörte: „Severus, auf ein Wort.“

     Sie erreichte keine Sekunde zu spät eine dunkle Nische neben der Besenkammer unter dem Aufgang in das erste Stockwerk, da traten auch schon Shacklebolt und Diggel von unten in den Gang hinein. Die beiden unterhielten sich in unverständlicher Flüsterlautstärke, bis Diggel ins Kaminzimmer abbog und Shacklebolt durch die Eingangstür nach draußen verschwand. Das charakteristische, grüne Leuchten des Kamins sagte ihr, keine Minute später, dass auch Diggel das Haus verlassen hatte, also machte sie sich im Laufschritt, so leise wie möglich, wieder auf den Weg zu ihrer Lausch-Ausgangsposition. Wer hätte gedacht, dass diese Nacht noch derart interessant werden würde? Und da, Snapes Stimme, da brauchte sie nicht groß rätseln –

     „ … weigere mich dem nachzugehen.“

     Verdammt, natürlich hatte sie den Einstieg in das Gespräch verpasst.

     „Du sagtest, er habe nichts herausgefunden, daher brauchst du sicherlich keine Befürchtungen haben“, sprach Dumbledore und klang dabei seltsam optimistisch – über wen sprachen die beiden?

     „Ich sagte, dass ich in den Abschnitten von geistiger Klarheit meine Barrieren soweit aufrechterhalten konnte, einem Eindringen Widerstand leisten zu können, Schulleiter, das ist ein Unterschied. Bislang bestand keine Notwendigkeit, dem näher auf den Grund zu gehen, ein toter Mann tratscht nicht.“

     „Und soweit wir dem St.-Mungo vertrauen möchten, ein Mann, der dem sehr nahekommt, auch nicht.“

     Snape schnaubte, darauf waren Schritte zu hören – allerdings am Ende des Raums und sie schienen auch nicht näher zu kommen, sondern eher auf und ab zu laufen. Übrigens die vom Tränkemeister, Luciana hatte nicht gescherzt, als sie behauptet hatte, diese auf erstaunlich große Distanz ihm zuordnen zu können.

     „Dabei scheinen Sie den Bericht über ‚besonders ungewöhnliche Fortschritte‘ vergessen zu haben. Ein leichtes, wenn es nicht der eigene Kopf ist, der in einer Schlinge steckt.“

     „Du hast die Dinge schon immer ganz besonders schwarz gesehen, Severus“, erwiderte Dumbledore seufzend.

     „Ich sehe die Dinge nicht schwarz, ich sehe sie _realistisch_ “, schoss Snape dem entgegen und blieb offenbar stehen. „Diese Scharade wird brüchig, sie beim ersten Mal aufrecht zu erhalten hat mir alles abverlangt, aber was Sie in den letzten zwei Jahren von mir gefordert haben und weiterhin erwarten, gefährdet nicht nur mein Leben, sondern von jedem einzelnen, der für Ihre Sache einsteht!“

     „Du bist erschöpft, Severus. Wenn wir morgen noch einmal über diese Dinge sprechen –„

     „-ändert das nichts an der Tatsache, dass der Dunkle Lord an meiner Loyalität zweifelt und mein Geist keine unüberwindbare Festung ist!“

     „Er kommt dieser jedoch sehr nahe“, schmeichelte Dumbledore, doch Snape machte bei diesem Gespräch nicht den Eindruck, sich so leicht umstimmen zu lassen. „Lord Voldemort“, ein missmutiges Geräusch vom Tränkemeister, die Schritte begannen von neuem, „erprobt dich mit dem Auftrag, den Vielsafttrank zu brauen. Wenn er sieht, dass sein Vorhaben scheinbar gelingt, wird er keinen Zweifel mehr an dir haben, ungeachtet der Bemühungen, die Mrs Lestrange unternimmt, deine Stellung zu Schwächen.“

     „Ich wünschte, ich könnte Ihren Optimismus teilen“, schnarrte Snape missmutig.

     „Für den Anfang würdest du mir schon eine große Freude damit machen, das verspätete Abendbrot zu dir zu nehmen, das Molly dir dorthin gestellt hat.“ Wieder ein Schnauben von Snape. „Oder muss ich dich daran erinnern, was beim letzten Mal geschehen ist?“

     „Mein Gedächtnis funktioniert hervorragend, danke Schulleiter“, kam die prompte, recht verstimmt und vor allem sarkastisch klingende Antwort – Luciana hätte in diesem Moment viel drum gegeben, erfahren zu können, was genau ‚beim letzten Mal‘ geschehen war, doch anscheinend war die Unterhaltung damit beendet.

     „Genieße die Weihnachtstage, Severus, für den Fall, dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen.“

     „Demnach werden Sie zum Festessen nicht im Schloss sein?“

     „Gewiss werde ich mir die vielen Köstlichkeiten nicht entgehen lassen, aber ich hatte nicht angenommen, du würdest in Erwägung ziehen, meiner alljährlichen Einladung nachzukommen.“  

     _Touché_ , dachte Luciana und fragte sich im selben Moment, wieso sie nicht selbst darauf gekommen war, die Weihnachtsfeiertage in Hogwarts zu verbringen – immerhin hätte das gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen, denn ihr Pate war hunderte Kilometer weit entfernt, könnte sie nicht eben spontan für irgendwelchen, nervigen Papierkram in sein Büro zitieren und die übereifrige, anstrengend fröhliche Weasley-Bagage hätte sie sich damit auch gespart … die Möglichkeit musste sie für nächstes Jahr im Hinterkopf behalten, insofern sie da noch Weihnachten feiern können würden und das Schloss noch stand, ohne dabei vom Schwarzen Führer übernommen worden zu sein.

     _Verdammt_ , jetzt hatte sie vor lauter Grübelarbeit natürlich nicht mitbekommen, dass Dumbledore den Ausgang der Küche angesteuert hatte und nun schon fast an der Tür angelangt war – mit einem gewaltigen Satz sprang sie zwei Stufen gleichzeitig nach oben, doch sie brauchte sich nichts vormachen – zu ihrem Versteck in der Nische würde sie es unmöglich schaffen, also Plan B …

     Luciana vollführte auf der Mitte der Treppe eine hundertachtzig Grad Drehung, zerwuschelte hastig ihr offenes Haar und vollbrachte es irgendwie in genau der Sekunde einen fahrigen Schritt die Stufen hinunter zu machen (und dabei obenauf ganz besonders schläfrig auszusehen), als Dumbledore gerade die Tür aufzog, hinter sich wieder verschloss und ihr mit überraschtem Blick entgegenkam, sobald er sie bemerkte.

     „Luciana, was hat dich zu dieser Stunde aus den Federn geworfen?“

     Um die Zeit zu überbrücken, ihm eine halbwegs glaubhafte Erklärung liefern zu können, hielt sie sich eine Hand vor den Mund, in der scheinbaren Absicht ein ganz besonders herzhaftes Gähnen zu verdecken.

     „Das Wasser am Bett war leer“, antwortete sie (manchmal war die simpelste Begründung auch gleichermaßen die Glaubhafteste) und legte dann den Kopf schief, als sei ihr erst jetzt aufgegangen, dass auch seine Anwesenheit mitten in der Nacht sehr ungewöhnlich war. „Habe ich eine Sitzung verpasst, oder was machen Sie hier?“

     „Oh, nein, nein“, gluckste er und war nun zwei Stufen unter ihr stehengeblieben, so, dass sie auf einer Augenhöhe standen. „Ein paar Mitglieder haben mich um meinen Rat ersucht. Eine kleine Nebenerscheinung, wenn man so viele Jahre auf dem Kerbholz hat wie ich.“ Damit zwinkerte er ihr zu und lief weiter hinauf, bevor er sich noch einmal zu ihr umdrehte. „Und damit du keinen allzu großen Schrecken bekommst“, Dumbledore deutete auf die verschlossene Tür, „Professor Snape nimmt noch einen Bissen zu sich, bevor er zum Schloss zurückkehrt.“

     „Vielleicht sollte ich mir das Wasser lieber im Bad besorgen“, sagte Luciana, schlug die entgegengesetzte Richtung ein und machte damit einen sehr guten Job, die Schockierte über die Nachricht zu spielen, dass sie beinahe ‚aus Versehen‘ in die Höhle der Schlange spaziert war.

     „Darf ich dich darum bitten, deinen ursprünglichen Weg wieder einzuschlagen und bei der Gelegenheit Professor Snape ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten?“ Luciana blieb abrupt stehen, noch bevor sie ganz zu dem Schulleiter aufgeholt hatte und starrte ihn entgeistert an – und das ganz ohne Schauspieleinlage. „Er mag es sicher nicht zugeben wollen, aber es tut ihm gut, etwas mehr von Menschen umgeben zu sein, die nicht eine gewisse … Gesinnung von Lord Voldemort verfolgen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.“ Luciana nickte, sah aber noch immer ziemlich perplex aus. „Sehr schön, und da du schon einmal ein Auge auf ihn werfen kannst, achte doch bitte darauf, dass er nicht wieder die Hälfte auf dem Teller lässt.“

     „Ehm …“

     „Eine angenehme Nacht, oder was von ihr übrig ist.“

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Luciana harrte noch eine ganze Weile vor der verschlossenen Küchentür aus, nachdem Dumbledore verschwunden und die Haustür ins Schloss gefallen war. Immerhin blieb ihr die freie Wahl – auf die Zigarette verzichten und die Bitte von Dumbledore ignorieren oder sich der Gefahr aussetzen, einem sehr schlecht gelaunten Professor Snape zu begegnen, der sie mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit sowieso hochkantig herausschmeißen würde, noch bevor sie ihren Fuß ganz über die Türschwelle gesetzt haben würde. Dazu noch ihr eigener Gräuel gegen den Mann (welcher, nach all den vergangenen Wochen, so gut wie nicht mehr vorhanden war - wie gesagt, sie war kein besonders nachtragender Mensch) und die Erfahrung, dass Begegnungen mit ihm, insofern keine weitere Person anwesend war, bisher immer in mittelschweren Katastrophen geendet hatten oder aber auf irgendeiner Matratze. Welche in diesem Haus gerade allesamt belegt waren und die einzig freie in einem Zimmer lag, in dem auch Remus gerade seinen Schönheitsschlaf hielt und sie sollte ernsthaft daran arbeiten, ihre Gedanken nicht zu den unmöglichsten Gelegenheiten in der Gosse enden zu lassen … an dieser Stelle beendete Luciana ihre Grübeleien und drehte kurzum den Türknauf.

     Sobald sie im Türrahmen erschien, nahm Snape den Blick von einem Pergament, welches er bis gerade vor seiner Nase gehalten hatte, in seiner anderen Hand befand sich tatsächlich ein Sandwich – sein überraschter Gesichtsausdruck wich schnell einer neutralen Miene, doch er sagte keinen Ton, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss oder zum Tresen lief, um sich dort ein Glas Wasser einzuschenken. Bis Luciana einen Aschenbecher aus einer der Schubladen geholt und ihm gegenüber Platz genommen hatte (erstaunlicherweise saß er nicht vor Kopf, sondern an der langen Seite des Tisches), war er wieder hinter den Unterlagen verschwunden. So verging eine ganze Weile schweigsam, bis sie die Zigarette halb aufgeraucht hatte und dabei die einzelnen Blätter näher in Augenschein nehmen konnte, die verteilt vor Snape auf dem Tisch lagen.

     „Der Angriff hat um siebzehn Uhr fünf stattgefunden, nicht achtzehn Uhr“, durchbrach Luciana die Stille und streckte sich nach vorne, um auf die Stelle auf dem Pergament zu deuten, als Snape wieder hinter seinen Unterlagen auftauchte. „Diggels Protokolle sind ziemlich ungenau und er verwechselt allen möglichen Kram – wenn Sie möchten, kann ich Ihnen ein paar Kopien von meinen besorgen.“

     Es war schwer zu sagen, wer von beiden einen erstaunteren Eindruck bei diesem Vorschlag machte. Gut, ihr war das rausgerutscht, damit sie überhaupt einen Grund finden konnte, irgendetwas zu sagen und jetzt könnte sie ihr Angebot schlecht zurückziehen.

     „Das wäre sicherlich nicht im Sinne von Ihrem Paten“, sagte Snape, „und ich gedenke nicht, Sie in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen“, okay, sie sollte bestimmt kein Aufsehen wegen dieser kleinen Nettigkeit machen, aber wenn man bedachte, aus _wessen_ Mund dieser Satz gerade gekommen war, dann - „Das haben Sie bislang auch vorzüglich ohne mein Zutun bewerkstelligt.“ Ein kurzer, aber knackig scharfer Blick seinerseits und schon war er wieder hinter dem Pergament verschwunden. Ja, er hatte mal wieder eine vorzügliche Laune am Leib. Wieder Schweigen und ihre Zigarette gab keinen einzigen Zug mehr her. Wahrscheinlich sollte sie einfach ihr Glas in die Spüle stellen und wieder zu Bett gehen.

     „Wie kommen Sie mit dem Vielsafttrank voran?“ So viel zu dem Plan, sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Dieses Mal klatschte Snape das Pergament geräuschvoll auf die Tischplatte und seufzte missmutig. Offenbar war es wirklich keine allzu gute Idee gewesen, ihn mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu belästigen, ungeachtet dessen, was der Schulleiter darüber denken mochte.

     „Wie kommen Sie damit voran, Operationen vor dem Orden geheim zu halten und, wie Sie es zweifelsohne ausdrücken würden, die ‚vertragsbrüchige‘ Festhaltung eines Mitglieds der britischen Zauberergemeinschaft an einem unbekannten Ort zu decken?“, schnappte Snape zuckersüß zurück und erwischte Luciana mit diesem Vorwurf eiskalt.

     „Sie sprechen von Mr Smythe“, Snapes Miene verdüsterte sich schlagartig – Luciana verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Ich weiß von keiner Operation“, seine Nasenflügel bebten, sein Blick bekam sogar etwas mordriges, „und ich habe heute Abend selbst versucht, ein paar Infos aus Gabriel zu bekommen, nichts.“ Zwar schaute er nicht mehr ganz so garstig, dafür setzte er nun einmal mehr seinen Röntgenblick bei ihr ein – sie bemühte sich, den Augenkontakt für keine Millisekunde abzubrechen. „Aber schon mal gut zu wissen, dass ich nicht die Einzige bin, die der Meinung ist, dass das Ganze ziemlich nach dem Handwerk meines Paten ausschaut.“ Stille. „Jetzt hören Sie auf mich so böse anzustarren und machen Sie hinne mit Ihrem Legili- was auch immer Sie machen, wenn Sie Ihren Lügendetektor einsetzen.“

     „Legilimentik erfordert einen direkten, verbal ausgesprochenen Zauber“, behauptete Snape prompt und nahm noch immer nicht den Blick von ihr. „Das sollte bereits Stoff Ihres Faches für die Verteidigung der dunklen Künste sein, auch wenn ich wenig überrascht wäre zu erfahren, dass _Professor_ Jonathan -„ Der Rest des Satzes blieb ihm sichtlich in der Kehle stecken, und er senkte prompt den Kopf – ihm war sogar etwas Farbe in die blassen Wangen geschossen, was sicherlich nicht daran lag, dass Luciana gerade eben in voller Absicht ein sehr detailreiches Bild vor ihrem geistigen Auge zusammengebastelt hatte, welches ihn und sie in einer sehr eindeutigen Pose in genau dieser Küche auf diesem Tisch in farbenfrohster Deutlichkeit –

      „Erfordert einen _direkten_ , _verbal_ ausgesprochenen Zauber, huh“, kommentierte Luciana schmunzelnd. „Sind Sie wenigstens zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich die Wahrheit sage?“

     „Bin ich“, antwortete er und klang dabei, als habe er dringend ein Schluck Wasser nötig.

     „Hiermit verbiete ich Ihnen übrigens ausdrücklich, ohne meine Erlaubnis in meinen Gedanken herum zu fischen, verstanden?“ Snape schürzte seine Lippen, machte aber noch immer keine Anstalten sie wieder direkt anzusehen oder sich auf diese Aufforderung einzulassen. „Ich bin mittlerweile ganz gut darin, Ihren Gedankenleserblick von dem normal durchdringenden zu unterscheiden – es sei denn natürlich, Sie sind scharf darauf zu erfahren, was ich sonst so aus meinem Phantasie-Repertoire basteln kann und in welch außergewöhnlichen Positionen wir beide-„

     „Ich habe verstanden“, unterbrach Snape sie aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen und fixierte sie mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, der gut und gerne in die ‚noch-ein-Ton-und-ich-reiße-dir-die-Zunge-raus‘ Kategorie gehörte.

     Wieder Stille – Snape betrachtete eine gefühlte Ewigkeit ein und dieselbe Stelle auf dem vollgeschriebenen Pergament vor ihm, sein Sandwich lag längst vergessen auf dem Teller. Dabei machte er nicht einmal Anstalten, die Flucht zu ergreifen oder sie aus dem Raum zu jagen. Für ihre nächste, fixe Idee, die ihr in den Sinn kam, entzündete sie zunächst ihre zweite Zigarette und nahm ein paar Züge.

     „Reden wir irgendwann mal darüber?“ Snape schaute verwirrt von dem Ordensprotokoll auf. An dieser Stelle verließ sie auch gleich der Mut für klare Wort, stattdessen deutete sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger einmal zwischen ihm und sich selbst hin und her. Zwar fiel sein tiefes Durchatmen dieses Mal erstaunlich leise aus und er schien bemüht seine Gesichtszüge an Ort und Stelle zu belassen, allerdings schwang ihr eine sehr deutliche Welle der Überforderung entgegen. Oben auf seine dunklen Augenringe, spröde Lippen und sogar seine Haare wirkten (trotz des Fettfilms) stumpf – „Irgendwann“, beeilte sie hinten an zu hängen, „nicht heute.“

     „Wir werden nicht umhinkommen, diese … _Sache_ “, Snape beschäftigte seine Finger damit, die Papiere zusammen zu schieben, während er eine Pause einlegte, wohl, um seine nächsten Worte zurechtlegen zu können, „zu besprechen. Ich sehe keine Notwendigkeit, dies länger hinauszuzögern.“ Wieder eine Unterbrechung, seine Aufmerksamkeit galt noch immer den Unterlagen. „Mein Verhalten Ihnen gegenüber war in höchstem Maße unprofessionell und in keiner Weise angebracht, hierzu obenauf keine klare Stellung zu beziehen und gleich wiederholtes Fehlver-„

     „Nicht heute“, unterbrach sie den Redeschwall, der garantiert gefolgt wäre, dazu fürchterlich aufgesetzt einstudiert klang und von dessen Ausgang Luciana schon jetzt eine üble Vorahnung hatte. Die fixe Idee war wirklich ein ziemlich dummer Einfall gewesen …

     „ _Sie_ haben das Thema angesprochen und-„

     „Und es war der völlig falsche Zeitpunkt.“

     Wieder entlockte sie ihm einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck, doch an dieser Stelle wechselte er schnell zu einer süffisanten Miene und sah sie mit einem schiefen, herablassenden Grinsen an.

     „Wenn Sie glauben, dass Sie zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt eine Meinung diesbezüglich von mir zu hören bekommen, die Ihnen besser gefällt, muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen.“

     „Ich habe schon jetzt ein ziemlich gutes Bild von Ihrer ‚Meinung‘“, sagte sie und versuchte gleichzeitig keine Wut aufkommen zu lassen, weil sie es mal wieder mit Lord Arsch zu tun hatte, pardon, er es offenbar vorzog, dieses Gespräch im Terminator-Modus zu führen. Langsam aber sicher hatte sie nämlich das Schema-Snape durchschaut, was ihr gerade einiges an Klarheit verschaffte – und in diesem Augenblick gleich mehrere Minuten zu spät kam, aber das konnte sie jetzt nicht ändern. „Und diese ‚Meinung‘ können wir an einem Tag besprechen, an dem Sie nicht gerade von einem Schwarzen Orden Treffen kommen, mehr als ein paar Stunden Schlaf am Stück hatten und es eine kleine Chance gibt, mit _Ihnen_ und nicht dieser …“, Luciana deutete an ihm auf und ab, „einstudierten Rolle zu sprechen.“

     Snape schüttelte schnaubend den Kopf und lachte kurz und humorlos auf.

     „Dabei war ich einfältig genug zu hoffen, dass Sie hierbei Vernunft zeigen könnten.“

     „Vernunft?“ Nun war es an ihr einmal kurz und wenig amüsiert aufzulachen. „Wenn wir dieses Gespräch hier und heute zu Ende führen, werden Sie mir sagen, dass Sie alt genug sind, mein Vater zu sein“, Snape schluckte, „Sie mein Lehrer sind und Sex mit mir zu haben auf weiß-nicht-wie-viel-Ebenen der moralische Super Gau sei und gegen mindestens ein Dutzend Schulregeln verstoßen würde – was, nebenbei bemerkt, nicht stimmt, ich habe nachgeschlagen –„ an dieser Stelle schien er einhaken zu wollen (und er sah ganz und gar nicht begeistert aus), doch sie redete einfach weiter, „die Lage mit dem Krieg schon kompliziert genug sei, auch ohne ein Versteckspielchen mit so ziemlich jedem Wesen führen zu müssen, welches in der Lage ist zu plaudern, weil Sie, trotz dieser ‚es-verstößt prinzipiell gegen-kein-Gesetz`-Sache, auf absolutes Stillschweigen bestehen würden. Dazu kommen noch etliche weitere Gründe, von meinem Paten, der sich irgendwas Unschöneres aus dem Hinteres ziehen würde, als Sie eigenhändig zu kastrieren, wenn er von ‚der Sache‘ erfahren würde“, für eine Millisekunde trat ein Glanz von Panik in Snapes Augen, „bis hin zum Argument, dass Sie als Doppelspion keinerlei Ablenkung vertragen können, vor allem nicht der Art ‚zwischenmenschliche Beziehung‘, selbst wenn diese nur auf rein physischer Basis wäre. Sie werden sagen, dass die paar Male, bei denen wir Sex hatten, bedauerliche Fehltritte waren und wir ab sofort damit umgehen sollten, als sei nichts geschehen … damit wäre die Angelegenheit aus der Welt, kein Schaden angerichtet.“

     Für ein paar Sekunden blinzelte er sie verblüfft an, dann:

     „Im Wesentlichen war das der Grundgedanke, wenn ich es auch sicherlich … in andere Worte gefasst hätte.“

     „Ja, wo wir wieder bei der _Vernunft_ wären.“ Snape zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ich gebe Ihnen Recht, das wäre die beste Lösung, die _vernünftigste._ Immerhin würde ich mir auch eine Menge Stress und Ärger ersparen, wenn ich einfach dazu übergehen könnte, mir jemandem aus dem siebten Jahrgang zu schnappen und an ihm meine überschüssige Energie auszutoben, ich meine, es wäre sogar leichter Bill flachzulegen, selbst wenn ich mit Hochzeitskatalogen erschlagen werden würde, sobald seine Ma Lunte riecht“, ihr Gegenüber schien irgendwo gefangen zwischen Zähne zermahlen und einem belustigten Zucken der Mundwinkel. „Aber ich versuche das Thema _realistisch_ anzugehen“, damit griff sie mit purer Berechnung seine eigene Bezeichnung auf, die er, vor vielleicht zwanzig Minuten, selbst gegen Dumbledore verwendet hatte, „– und die Realität hat mir gezeigt, dass wir beide uns die Klamotten vom Leib reißen, wenn sich eine Gelegenheit bietet – insofern wir überhaupt so weit kommen und nicht wieder die Hälfte anbehalten.“

     „Das wird nie wieder geschehen“, sagte er und schien sich dieser Sache verdammt sicher.

     „Ah, ist das der Grund, wieso Sie mir seit Schuljahresbeginn die kalte Schulter zeigen?“ Snape wich ihrem Blick aus, was Antwort genug war. „Kleiner Tipp: wenn man jemanden mit dieser Methode loswerden möchte, bleibt man bei dem Verhalten und verbucht es als Sieg mit dem ein oder anderen verletzenden Spruch diesem Ziel noch näher gekommen zu sein, anstatt seine Allüren noch einmal umzukrempeln und somit verdammt verwirrende Signale auszusenden.“

     „Auch hier räume ich ein Fehlverhalten meinerseits ein“, entgegnete er und es schien ihm eine Menge abzuverlangen, das zuzugeben, „und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich sehr wohl in der Lage bin, mich Ihnen gegenüber neutral zu verhalten.“

     Luciana konnte noch gerade eben ein Prusten unterdrücken und mit Müh und Not ihr Pokerface aufrechterhalten. Zeit für einen totalen Strategiewechsel.

     „Okay.“

     Stille. Ganz was Neues. Snape starrte sie über den Tisch hinweg an, ganz offensichtlich ziemlich perplex über diese simple Erwiderung.

     „ _‘Okay‘_?“, wiederholte er dann und aus seinem Mund klang es wie ein Fremdwort – was nicht verwunderlich war, immerhin schien so eine Ausdrucksweise viel zu lapidar für sein übliches Vokabular.

     „Ja, _okay_ , belassen wir es dabei.“ Er schien noch immer nicht verstanden zu haben, kein Wunder, bei dem Monolog, den sie eben erst vom Stapel gelassen hatte. „Wir verhalten uns neutral und vergessen die Sache.“

     Na ja, zumindest blinzelte er wieder. Noch ein paar Sekunden, in dem sein Gesicht eine kleine, emotionale Showeinlage bot, danach straffte er seine Schultern, brach den Blickkontakt ab und wechselte zu seiner Neutrummiene.

     „Nun“, sagte er und räusperte sich an dieser Stelle, „es ist erfreulich, dass Sie hier endlich Vernunft zeigen, Miss Bradley.“

     _Ja, das sehe ich – dir wächst auch grad nen wahrer Regenbogen ausm Arsch vor lauter Freude._ Gut, offenbar hatte der Richtungswechsel Wirkung gezeigt, jetzt noch keine Miene verziehen und auf die Dinge warten, die zweifelsohne folgen würden.

     In der Küche hatte sich derweil schlagartig eine seltsame und sehr unangenehme Atmosphäre gebildet. Die bei Snape seinen Ursprung fand und offensichtlich setzte er mal wieder zur Flucht an, denn er griff nach dem Stapel Papiere und machte Anstalten, seinen Platz zu verlassen.

     „Ehm, Sir“, sagte Luciana, worauf er in seiner Bewegung innehielt. „Sie haben noch nicht aufgegessen“, sie deutete auf den Teller, auf dem das Sandwich lag, von dem er gerade einmal ein paar Bissen genommen hatte. „Und Sie wollen sich sicher nicht das Donnerwetter reinziehen, wenn Mrs Weasley herausbekommt, dass Sie ihr Essen verschmäht haben, mh?“

     Damit erntete sie erstens eine fragende Augenbraue, gepaart mit einem misstrauischen Blick und ganz offenbar fing es in diesem Augenblick in Snapes Denkstübchen an zu rattern – oh, das sollte sie verhindern, bevor er zum Schluss kommen würde, dass sie vielleicht und möglicherweise an der Tür gelauscht haben sollte.

     „Truthahn, Salat, Käse, dann Tomaten, die Kombo bastelt nur Mrs Weasley.“

     Piuh, Unheil noch einmal abgewendet und als Bonus pflanzte Snape sein Hinterteil wieder auf den Stuhl und zog missmutig den Teller zu sich heran. Interessant, Luciana hätte schwören können, mit solch einer Bevormundung einen ordentlichen Abriss provoziert zu haben. Oder aber ihm war selbst aufgefallen, dass es sich mit knurrendem Magen nur schlecht schlafen ließ. Was auch immer, sie war der Bitte von Dumbledore nachgekommen und hatte somit ihren Soll abgeleistet, als Bonus gab es nun _die_ Gelegenheit ihr Manipulationstalent heraus zu kramen.

     „Zurück zum Thema“, meinte sie dann, nachdem sie eine ganze Weile still beobachtet hatte, wie ein Bissen nach dem anderen verschwand – Snape hielt in seiner Kaubewegung inne und schielte argwöhnisch zu ihr herüber. „Wie sieht es aus mit dem modifizierten Vielsafttrank?“

     „Die erste Abspaltung scheint ein Erfolg zu sein“, kam die Antwort, nachdem er geschluckt hatte (zumindest in dem Punkt schien seine Erziehung gefruchtet zu haben). „Die Rückführung zur Ursprungsperson befindet sich derzeit in einer heiklen Zwischenphase, zudem werde ich noch eine Handvoll Zutaten besorgen müssen, deren Beschaffung die eine oder andere Hürde birgt.“

     „Machen Sie mir eine Liste“, sagte Luciana, griff nach dem leeren Glas vor ihrer Nase und brachte es hinüber zur Spüle. „Wir haben ein ziemlich umfassendes Zutatenlager in der Tränkeabteilung.“

     Hinter ihr schnaubte Snape, wenn auch kaum hörbar – sie ließ dies unkommentiert, holte ein frisches Glas aus einem der Küchenschränke, schenkte Wasser ein und stellte ihm dies wortlos neben seinen Teller.

     „Die Milz einer Chimäre“, begann er mit skeptischen Tonfall, „Samen einer Venemosa Tentacula Erruptus, die Knollen einer –„

     „Sir, schreiben Sie’s bitte auf, ich habe keine Inventarliste in meinem Hirn.“

     „Damit wollte ich lediglich zum Ausdruck bringen, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit verschwindet gering ist, diese Zutaten in ein und demselben Lager zu finden, selbst an einem … zweifelsohne außergewöhnlichen Ort“, Snape stockte und beobachtete mit einer leicht erhobenen Augenbraue, wie Luciana nicht den Rückweg zu ihrem Platz antrat, sondern direkt neben seinem stehenblieb, ihren Hintern gegen die Tischplatte parkte und ihn dabei ansah, als sei dies das normalste Verhalten der Welt. Selbstverständlich hing ihr die Pyjamahose knapp unter den Hüftknochen und ihr Tank-Top endete kurz unter ihrem Bauchnabel, was einen recht breiten Streifen nackte Haut, keine zwanzig Zentimeter von Snapes Nase entfernt, offenlegte – für einen Augenblick blieb sein Blick genau an dieser Stelle hängen; die folgende, geistige Ohrfeige, die er sich dann zu verpassen schien, war so überdeutlich, dass sie es fast hätte schallern hören können. Seine komplette Aufmerksamkeit galt wieder dem Sandwich, allerdings erst nachdem er ein paar Schlucke Wasser genommen hatte. „ … welchen Sie Ihr Zuhause nennen“, beendete er mit reichlicher Verspätung seinen Satz und griff nach der zweiten Hälfte seines Sandwiches.

     „Na ja, einen Versuch ist es wert“, bemerkte Luciana, zuckte mit den Schultern und wühlte darauf in dem Stapel Ordenspapiere, bis sie ein leeres Pergament herausfischte. Damit lief sie um den Tisch herum (Snape entspannte sich sichtlich, nachdem wieder etwas Abstand zwischen ihnen entstanden war – zumindest hatte sie das aus ihrem Augenwinkel heraus beobachten können; es war wirklich eine Herausforderung, dabei eine neutrale Miene beizubehalten), zog ein paar Schubladen des Schranks heraus, in dem auch alle Protokolle und Schriftstücke gebunkert waren und fand irgendwann endlich ihren Vorrat an Kugelschreibern (der stetig kleiner und kleiner wurde, da Mr Weasley nicht die Finger von diesem ‚faszinierendem Muggelschreibzeugs‘ lassen konnte).

     „Also, ‚Milz einer Chimäre‘“, Luciana drückte die Mine des Kugelschreibers herunter, legte das Pergament auf den Tisch, beugte sich über die Oberfläche und begann zu notieren, „getrocknet oder frisch?“, erkundigte sie sich und schaute von dem Papier zu Snape auf – der gleich doppelt angespannt und kerzengerade auf seinem Platz saß und es gerade eben nicht geschafft hatte, den Blick rechtzeitig von ihrem Ausschnitt zu nehmen. Welcher in dieser Position übrigens eine Aussicht verschaffte, bei der keinerlei Phantasie mehr von Nöten war. Und sie trug keinen BH unter ihrem Top, immerhin kam sie, strenggenommen, frisch aus dem Bett.

     „Ge- getrocknet.“

     _Nicht lachen. Nicht grinsen. Ahnungslos und Pokerface._

„Ich glaube, die haben wir ganz sicher auf Lager. So, wie war das, Samen einer Venmo- Vem-„

     „Samen einer Venemosa Tentacula Erruptus.“

     „Richtig geschrieben?“ Luciana schob ihm das Pergament in seiner Leserichtung zu und beugte sich bei dieser Gelegenheit noch ein Stück weiter nach vorne. Okay, so langsam hatte sie beinahe Mitleid mit ihm. Beinahe. _Er_ hatte die großen Tönen über ‚neutrales Verhalten‘ und ‚nie wieder‘ gespuckt, sie statuierte lediglich ein kleines Exempel.

     „Ja“, antwortete er knapp und wusste anscheinend gar nicht mehr, wohin mit seinem Blick. Dafür biss er in der nächsten Sekunde ein besonders großes Stück Weißbrot ab und hatte es somit ernsthaft vollbracht, das ganze Sandwich gegessen zu haben. Der Schulleiter wäre stolz auf ihn.

     „Und irgendwelche Knollen hatten Sie erwähnt, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, also –„

     „Geben Sie schon her“, knurrte er missmutig, zog das Pergament wieder zu sich heran und schnappte den Kugelschreiber aus ihrer Hand. Somit konnte Luciana wenigstens nach aller Lust und Laune von einem bis zum anderen Ohr ungesehen grinsen – während er den Zettel mit seiner itzi-bitzi-unleserlichen-Krakelschrift vollschrieb (sie würde Granger heute Mittag wohl um eine kleine Übersetzung bitten müssen), stellte sie den leeren Teller in die Spüle, räumte den Aschenbecher vom Tisch und stolperte beim Zurücklaufen beinahe über eine Kiste, in der noch ein paar Fetzen Lametta den Boden bedeckten. Was ihr die nächste, zündende Idee einbrachte.

     Snape hatte unterdessen die Liste fertiggestellt, war von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden und umrundete gerade ebenfalls den Tisch, um dann in einem beachtlichen Abstand vor ihr zum Stehen zu kommen – dann streckte er ihr das Pergament entgegen.

     „Ich schau morgen im Lager vorbei und schick Ihnen Azrael rüber, wenn wir uns nicht wegen einer Sitzung sehen sollten“, sagte sie, nahm den Zettel aus seiner Hand und steckte ihn in ihre Hosentasche.

     Er ruckte zur Bestätigung einmal mit dem Kopf und wäre sicherlich in rasanter Geschwindigkeit aus der Küche verschwunden, wenn nicht –

     „Oh, Professor“, dabei hatte er es schon bis zur Tür geschafft und diese sogar aufgestoßen – Luciana erlaubte sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln, als sie sich zu dem Karton hinunter beugte und diesen aufhob. „Könnten Sie mir bitte die Tür aufhalten, nicht, dass sich hier noch einer das Genick bricht beim drüber Stolpern.“

     Wieder ein kurzes Kopfnicken, Snape positionierte sich im Türrahmen (wenn auch widerstrebend und zögerlich), hielt mit seinem rechten Arm den Durchgang auf und beobachtete jede Bewegung von ihr, als sie den Karton in ihre Hüfte stemmte und auf die Tür zuschritt.

     _Pokerface_ , rief sie sich in Erinnerung, immer und immer wieder. Beinahe bei ihm angekommen, vollführte sie eine seitliche Drehung, in der scheinbaren Absicht sich mit so wenig Berührungspunkten wie möglich an ihm vorbeischieben zu können und auf seiner Höhe … blieb sie einfach stehen.

     Im Gegensatz zu Snape war sie auf diese Situation vorbereitet (immerhin hatte Luciana diese, so dreist und berechnend sie sein konnte, selbst herbeigeführt) und hatte das Atmen vorsorglich auf ihren Mund umgestellt, immerhin schien es von Vorteil, wenn einer von ihnen noch halbwegs bei Sinnen blieb. Was man von Snape in diesem Augenblich nicht behaupten konnte, denn bei diesem nicht vorhandenen Abstand befanden sie sich von einer Sekunde zur nächsten in einem Zustand, den sie erst vor ein paar Tagen im Fahrstuhl des St.-Mungos erlebt hatten. Auch wenn die Abwesenheit seines Geruchs (der irgendwie getuned sein _musste_ , Luciana zählte doch sonst nicht zu den Schnüffel-Fetischisten) die Intensität seiner Anziehungskraft um ein paar Prozent herunterzufahren schien, musste sie sich sehr am Riemen reißen, nicht den Karton achtlos fallen zu lassen und ihm anschließend die Klamotten vom Leib zu zerren – dafür wanderte ihre freie Hand, ganz Déjà-vu-mäßig, seine Hüfte entlang, was endlich ein wenig Bewegung in der erstarrten Salzsäule vor ihr auslöste. Einen Moment später spürte sie seine Finger, die über den nackten Streifen Haut zwischen ihrer Hose und Top strichen und unter dem Stoff bis zu ihrem Rücken glitten. Luciana stellte sich langsam auf ihre Zehenspitzen, Snape kam ihr mit leicht geöffneten Lippen entgegen, während seine Hand sie ein wenig mehr an ihn heranzog und –

     „Ist Bundimun-Sekret wirklich schlimmer, als die Ausdünstungen eines Stinktiers?“

     Snapes Kopf ruckte in seine Ausgangsposition, Luciana ging wieder hinunter auf ihre Fersen.

     „Wie bitte?“, hauchte er heiser mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck und folgte dann Lucianas Zeigefinger, der auf den Mistelzweig genau über ihren Köpfen deutete.

     „George und Fred haben das Zeugs da reingefüllt.“

     Snape machte sofort einen ausladenden Schritt in das Treppenhaus hinein und starrte auf die Zweige, als könnten sie jeden Augenblick explodieren - somit verschwand selbstredend auch jeder einzelne Berührungspunkt zwischen ihnen.

    „Okay, das beantwortet meine Frage“, sagte Luciana, zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Hosenbund und ließ mit einem Wink die Öllampen in der Küche erlöschen. Jetzt drangen noch die beiden Lichtscheine von oben zu ihnen hinunter, was vollkommen ausreichte um mit völliger Klarheit sagen zu können, dass Snape in einem Zustand totaler Verwirrtheit vor ihr stand und fassungslos seine eigenen Schuhspitzen betrachtete.

     „Wir vertagen das Gespräch über ‚die Sache‘ auf einen passenderen Zeitpunkt, wie hört sich das an?“, säuselte sie im Plaudertonfall, griff nach seinem Arm und bekam ihn so tatsächlich dazu, mit ihr die Treppe zu betreten. Snape brachte erst einen Ton über die Lippen, als sie zwischen dem Aufgang in den ersten Stock und dem Kaminzimmer stehen geblieben waren – zumindest konnte er sich anscheinend dazu durchringen, ihr wieder in die Augen zu schauen.

     „Es hört sich notwendig an“, sprach er leise und mit einiger Verzögerung.

     Luciana drückte bei diesen Worten kurz seinen Arm, ließ ihn los, setzte ein Lächeln auf und nahm die erste Stufe hinauf in Richtung von Remus Schlafzimmer, die Augen noch immer auf ihn gerichtet: „Es ist erfreulich, dass Sie hier endlich Vernunft zeigen, Professor Snape.“

     


	27. Sicherheitsprotokoll K-107

Am nächsten Tag verließ Luciana nach nur vier Stunden Schlaf frisch und ausgeruht mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht das geliehene Bett und wäre das nicht schon uncharakteristisch genug, übernahm sie höchstpersönlich den Job das Frühstück vorzubereiten und eine gewaltige Ladung Rühreier für die gesamte Weasley-Black-Potter-Lupin-Meute zu braten (vorsorglich, außer ihr und Remus hatte sich noch niemand in der Küche blicken lassen und Mrs Weasley war außer Haus, die Vorräte aufstocken). Das alleine hätte vielleicht nicht ausgereicht, Remus misstrauisch werden zu lassen, doch nachdem sie Mr Werwolf-Schnüffler summend einen Becher Schwarztee vor die Nase gestellt und zurück zu der brutzelnden Pfanne getänzelt war, schien dies zu viel des Guten.

     „Du warst heute Nacht eine ganze Weile verschwunden“, stellte er fest. „Warst du wieder in Soho unterwegs?“ Wie vorletzte Woche, nachdem es einer der Patienten im St.-Mungo vollbracht hatte, seinen instabilen Darm auf gleich zwei defekte Bettpfannen zu verteilen und sie um eins in der Früh spontan beschlossen hatte, für eine Kneipentour auf Schlaf zu pfeifen (glücklicherweise hatte sie einen Anti-Kater Trank in ihrem Gepäck gehabt).

     „Ehm, nein, wie kommst du darauf?“, fragte sie verwirrt und verteilte einen Teil des Rühreis auf zwei Teller.

     „Deine gute Laune. Um acht Uhr in der Früh, wo du doch normalerweise wenigstens zwei Stunden länger schläfst, wenn du keinen Unterricht hast. So verhältst du dich nur, wenn du durchgefeiert hast, dabei jemanden kennengelernt hast und mit ihm …“

     „Mit ihm was?“

     Luciana stellte Remus das Frühstück vor die Nase und nahm selbst gegenüber von ihm Platz – natürlich wusste sie ganz genau, wovon er sprach, aber es war einfach viel zu amüsant beobachten zu können, wie ihm die Ohren puterrot anliefen und er verlegen auf seinem Teller herumstocherte – und als kleiner Bonus lenkte ihn das vom eigentlichen Thema ab.

     „Du weißt schon.“

     „Nein, wirklich, ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst“, säuselte sie scheinheilig.

     „Hör auf dich lustig zu machen.“

     „Was, wie, _ich_?“

     Remus warf ihr einen bitterbösen Blick zu (für seine Verhältnisse, bei Snape wäre dieser äquivalent zu neutral-Gucken mit leichtem Hauch von Verstimmung gewesen) und schaufelte sich die erste Ladung Rührei in den Mund.

     „Wieso sollte ich mich auch lustig machen, über einem Mann von sechsunddreißig, der das Wort Sex nicht in den Mund nehmen kann. Und das bei all den Dingen, die du sonst so in den Mund nimmst.“ Uuuups, da war wohl ein wenig Ei in der Luftröhre des Herrn gelandet. „Ich sollte ein ernsthaftes Wort mit Dumbledore sprechen“, sagte sie dann und griff selbst nach ihrer Gabel, „bei dem Aufstand, den ihr alle macht, wenn es um das Eine geht. Ein wenig Sexualkunde hätte der Stundenplan in Hogwarts wirklich bitternötig.“ Remus nahm ein paar Schlucke Tee, hustete noch einmal ausgiebig und schüttelte darauf missmutig den Kopf.

     „Ich weiß nicht, ob das andere Extrem besser ist. Der Doktor hätte dir nicht mit fünf Jahren einen … Erotikfilm vorsetzen müssen.“

     „Mit sechs und es waren Aufklärungsdokumentationen, für die Lattenkrimis war Johnny zuständig.“

     „Luciana!“

     „Also unfreiwillig, als Kind geht man überall ran, wo Minimi-Griffel verboten draufsteht. Außerdem ist die Chantal-Reihe nicht gerade das realistischste Beispiel, wenn es um die Ausdauer eines Mannes geht, oder den Würgerefle-“

     „Luciana!!“

     „Siehste, total verkappt, allesamt. Also da braucht sich wirklich niemand wundern, wenn die ein oder andere ungewollte Schwangerschaft vorkommt, Dumbledore sollte wirklich –„

     „Moment!“, warf Remus ein und hob seine Hand. „Du lenkst vom Thema ab.“ Luciana schaute ihn mit kugelrunden Augen an, doch zu bluffen schien keinerlei Wirkung zu zeigen. „Du warst nicht unterwegs und nicht im Bett, also, woher kommt die gute Laune?“

     Sie betrachtete schweigend das Essen auf ihrem Teller und lauschte angestrengt nach potenziell nahenden Schritten irgendeines Hausbewohners, der Remus davon abhalten könnte, sie auszuhorchen. Fehlanzeige – Unterbrechungen schien es nur zu geben, wenn sie diese ganz und gar nicht gebrauchen konnte.

     „Ist Severus hier gewesen?“ Das Lametta über der Küchenzeile schien plötzlich eine unglaubliche Faszination auf sie auszuüben. „Aha. Mit anderen Worten, der Spruch mit dem ‚Beine breitmachen‘ ist vergeben und vergessen?“

     „Und plötzlich ist die Prüderie wie verflogen“, knurrte Luciana und warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu.

     „Ich hatte den Eindruck bekommen, dass dir seine Worte entfallen sein könnten – dabei halte ich es für sehr wichtig, dass dies auf keinen Fall geschieht.“ Remus sah sie durchdringend an – sie hielt den Augenkontakt keine drei Sekunden aufrecht.

     „Es ist mir nicht ‚entfallen‘ und du brauchst mich ganz sicher nicht wieder daran erinnern, _danke_.“

     Remus seufzte, fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch das Haar (dabei verteilte er ein wenig Rührei in den vordersten Strähnen) und schien abzuwägen, welche Strategie er nun verfolgen sollte. Wahrscheinlich mit dem Ziel, sie möglichst fern von Snape zu halten, immerhin war er ganz offensichtlich kein großer Fan von ihrer … ‚Sache‘.

     „Erzähl schon, was ist passiert?“ Luciana sah ihn skeptisch an und machte keine Anstalten, ihren Mund zu öffnen. „Du bist noch mindestens drei Tage mit mir in diesem Haus und ich werde keine Ruhe geben, bis du mir davon erzählst hast.“

     Dabei hatte Black den Kerl letztens erst gelobt, weil Remus einem angeblich ‚Freiraum‘ gab und seine Mitmenschen nicht zum Reden drängen würde … Noch immer niemand, der die Küche betrat und diese Unterhaltung im Keim ersticken könnte, dazu ein Versprechen, dass er garantiert halten würde – für einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte sie, die Vorkommnisse etwas zu beschönigen, ein paar Dinge wegzulassen oder ganz anders darzustellen, doch am Ende blieb sie bei der Wahrheit. Sie verschwieg ihm nicht einmal den ‚Strategiewechsel‘ oder die totale Berechnung ihrer ‚Anmachaktion‘ und auch wenn Remus an den meisten Stellen ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte, stahl sich hier und da ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen. Bis sie zu der Aktion am Mistelzweig kam, da fing er schallend an zu lachen.

     „Er kann einem fast leidtun“, kicherte er und strich ein wenig überschüssige Tränenflüssigkeit aus seinen Augenwinkeln. „ _Fast_ , wenn man sich als Lehrer auf eine seiner Schüleri-„

     „Jedenfalls haben wir uns darauf geeinigt, das Gespräch ein anderes Mal zu führen“, unterbrach sie ihn und plötzlich war jegliches Amüsement aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

     „Du hast nicht vor, das zwischen euch zu beenden“, stellte er nach einem Moment des Grübelns fest.

     „Pff“, machte sie abfällig, „um etwas zu beenden müsste erst einmal was laufen. Wir haben jetzt beinahe vier Monate die Finger voneinander gelassen und die paar Male davor …“ Luciana zuckte mit den Schultern und schob mit der Gabel das bereits erkaltete Rührei von einer Seite zur anderen. „Wenn ich eins in dem letzten Jahr gelernt habe, dann, das Snape das eine sagt und das andere tut, zumindest was die ‚Sache‘ zwischen ihm und mir betrifft. Und das hat mich genug Nerven gekostet. Also wieso nicht ein paar Rahmenbedingungen festlegen, Spaß miteinander haben und sich wie zwei erwachsene Menschen verhalten?“

     „ _Spaß_ miteinander haben?“ Remus verzog sein Gesicht, ganz als ob das mit Snape ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit sei. Nun ja, verständlich, wenn man noch nicht in den Genuss gekommen war, den Herren mit heruntergelassener Hose in Aktion erlebt zu haben. „Du willst das laufen lassen, wie deine sonstigen ‚Bekanntschaften mit Bonus‘?“

     „Bekanntschaft Plus“, korrigierte sie ihn beiläufig.

     „Ich habe dich und deine ‚Bekanntschaften mit Bonus‘“, „Plus …“, „erlebt, Luciana, da seid ihr beiden schon jetzt meilenweit davon entfernt. Du hättest dich mal sehen sollen, nach dem Gespräch in seinem Büro oder wie du ihn anschaust, wenn du denkst, keiner sieht es.“ Luciana schluckte, versuchte aber trotzdem eine neutrale Miene beizubehalten. „Und du hättest ihn vorgestern sehen sollen, wo Tonks uns berichtet hat, dass die Janus Thickey Station von Todessern angegriffen wurde und du noch nicht von deiner Praktikumsstelle zurückgekommen bist. Von seinen ‚Anweisungen‘ am Morgen der Dufftown-Mission will ich gar nicht anfangen.“

     „Dann lass es auch“, bemerkte sie trocken, auch wenn ihr nichts lieber wäre, als mehr darüber zu erfahren. Aber sie brauchte ihm nun wirklich nicht noch mehr Zündstoff zu liefern. Demnach, ab jetzt keine Erwähnung mehr von einem gewissen Bewohner der Hogwarts-Kerker. Zumindest für diesen Tag.

     „Oder wie er mich zusammengestaucht hat, noch vor der Destillerie.“

     „Du wolltest nicht damit anfangen.“

     „Ich habe ein wirklich, wirklich schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache“, seufzte Remus und schaute sie aus großen, welpenartigen, grünen Augen beschwörend an. Und er hatte beinahe Erfolg damit. Beinahe.

     „Notiert.“

     „Er wird dir wehtun.“

     „Na hoffentlich nur mit meinem ausdrücklichen Einverständnis“, erwiderte sie prompt und wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen.

     „Du bist mindestens so dickköpfig wie Jonathan.“ Damit seufzte er theatralisch und verschränkte in einer Geste, die ein deutliches ‚ich-geb’s-auf‘ signalisierte, die Hände an seinem Hinterkopf.

     „Jetzt übertreibst du aber. Und wo wir uns nun einig darüber sind, dass du mich eh nicht umstimmen kannst, was hat es eigentlich mit diesem mysteriösen Mr Smythe auf sich?“

     Diese Frage beantwortete Remus zunächst mit einem verwirrten Stirnrunzeln.

     „Du warst vorgestern noch bei deinem Paten, ich dachte du könntest mir etwas Genaueres über den Mann sagen.“

     „Huh, hat Dumbledore mal wieder die Sitzung aufgelöst, bevor jemand unangenehme Fragen stellen konnte?“

     „Sirius hat nachgehakt, aber seit Dufftown ist er nicht mehr ganz so … beharrlich, wenn er keine Antworten mehr von Dumbledore bekommt.“

     Luciana nickte nachdenklich und aß in dem folgenden Schweigen die letzten zwei Gabeln ihres Rühreis auf. Sollte sie Remus einweihen, was ihre eigenen Überlegungen anbelangte? Immerhin hatte sie Snape davon erzählt, da sollte sie bei ihm wirklich nicht zweimal nachdenken …

     „Gabriel hat nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt, als ich ihm von Mr Smythe und dem Horkrux erzählt habe“, rang sie sich letztendlich doch durch, „und dann verschwindet der Mann gestern Morgen, spurlos.“

     „Steinhardt hat dir nicht gesagt, ob er dahintersteckt?“

     „Nein“, antwortete sie missmutig. „Und glaub mir, ich habe ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst ausgequetscht, der Kerl hat nicht mal Mikroexpressionen preisgegeben.“

     „Mikroexpressionen?“

     „Mikromimik. Gesichtsausdrücke, die man unbewusst macht und die einen auffliegen lassen können, wenn man lügt oder den Ahnungslosen spielt, sowas halt.“

     „Lass mich raten, darüber hat dich Steinhardt aufgeklärt?“

     „Ja, und er ist fast so gut die zu unterdrücken, wie Snape.“ Verdammt, und sie hatte den Namen vor Remus unter gar keinen Umständen mehr in den Mund nehmen wollen. Doch glücklicherweise schien dieser in Gedanken mit ganz anderen Dingen beschäftigt zu sein. „Dumbledore, Doge und Moody schienen jedenfalls ganz genau zu wissen, wer dieser Smythe ist.“

     „Und Snape“, fügte Remus ihrer Aufzählung hinzu – vielleicht sollte sie bei dem Namensvorsatz Ausnahmen machen. „Ich habe noch nie von ihm gehört, oder die anderen. Moody ist zwar noch ein wenig hiergeblieben, aber er hat keinen Ton dazu gesagt, oder zu unserer Rätselei. Dädalus war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er den Namen nicht schon einmal gehört hat, wenigstens ist ‚Smythe‘ nicht gerade gewöhnlich. Aber Sirius …“ Hier unterbrach er sich selbst, stand auf und lief zum Ende der Küche, wo er gegenüber der Speisekammer (Zauberer besaßen keine Kühlschränke, wieso auch, wenn man alles mit dem Wink seines Zauberstabs kühl und haltbar machen konnte) eine kleine Tür aufzog, die derart vor Schmutz stand, dass sie mit ihrem umliegenden Mauerwerk zu verschmelzen schien. Luciana beobachtete skeptisch, wie Remus seinen Kopf in einen dahinterliegenden Raum steckte und mit vor Ekel verzogenem Gesicht naserümpfend wieder den Rückweg antrat – nicht, ohne die knarzende Tür extra fest zu verschließen.

     „Ich musste mich vergewissern, dass wir keine ungebetenen Zuhörer haben“, erklärte er und setzte sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl. Für einen Augenblick hatte sie keinen blassen Schimmer, wovon er sprach, doch dann fiel es ihr wieder ein.

     „Kreachers ‚Nest‘ ist dahinten, richtig?“

     Remus nickte. Der alte, griesgrämige Hauself hatte auch in all den Jahren sturmfreie Bude seinen gewohnten Schlafplatz in dem winzigen Kabuff, das eigentlich den altertümlichen Wasserboiler beherbergte, nicht aufgegeben – ‚Nest‘ deswegen, weil dies die einzige Bezeichnung zu sein schien, die einigermaßen in Worte fassen konnte, _was_ Kreacher aus allen möglichen Lumpen und ausgedienten Putzlappen zusammengebastelt hatte. Luciana selbst hatte bloß einmal einen kurzen Blick hinter das kleine Türchen geworfen und gleich darauf fast das Handy gezückt, um die Kontaminierungseinheit der UOWV für einen spontanen Noteinsatz in den Grimmauldplatz zu zitieren.

     „Sirius hatte noch an demselben Abend Kreacher in die Küche gerufen, nachdem die anderen schon gegangen waren“, begann er zögerlich und schaute abermals nervös zur Tür – sein Verhalten war eine sichere Methode, sie ganz besonders auf die Folter zu spannen und natürlich ließ Remus ein paar Sekunden verstreichen, bevor er weitersprach. „Du weißt, dass Kreacher, nachdem was letztes Jahr passiert ist, ausdrückliche Befehle bekommen hat?“

     Luciana nickte. Aus einem von Sir Rennocs Protokollen in den Sommerferien war hervorgegangen, dass Kreacher maßgeblich an dem katastrophalen Verlauf im Ministerium beteiligt gewesen war und einen von Blacks Befehlen ein klein wenig _zu_ genau genommen hatte – und zwar ‚zu verschwinden‘, was Kreacher gleich zum Anlass genommen hatte, nicht nur den Raum, sondern gleich den Grimmauldplatz zu verlassen und Blacks Cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange, aufzusuchen und ihr brühwarm zu berichten, _wie_ eng Potter und Black miteinander waren. Was den Plan des Schwarzen Führers zur Folge gehabt hatte, Potter in das Ministerium zu locken – der Rest war Geschichte. Damit so etwas nie wieder vorkommen konnte, hatte Black, unter Anleitung von Dumbledore, ein mehrstündiges Gespräch mit Kreacher geführt und ihm haarklein aufgetragen, mit wem er sprechen durfte und dass er unter gar keinen Umständen das Haus zu verlassen oder das Flohnetzwerk für ‚Unterhaltungen‘ mit Personen außerhalb des Ordens zu nutzen hatte. Im Grunde hatte der Hauself eine Maulsperre verpasst bekommen mit einem sehr strengen Hausarrest – trotzdem war Luciana der Meinung, dass der kleine Kerl clever genug war, selbst hier ein Schlupfloch finden zu können … allerdings war ihr Vorschlag, Kreacher einfach mit einem dauerhaften _Silencio_ zu versehen und ihn mithilfe eines kleinen, aber feinen Blutrituals an die vier Wände des Hauptquartiers zu binden, abgelehnt worden.

     „Sirius hat ihn gefragt, ob er diesen Smythe kennt oder jemals von ihm gehört hat und hier wird es interessant.“ Und noch ein prüfender Seitenblick zur Tür – Luciana fragte sich, wieso Remus es überhaupt für nötig hielt, den Eingang im Auge zu behalten, wo er doch mit seinen ausgeprägten Werwolfsinnen jeden nahenden Schritt hätte hören müssen. Oder es war eine menschliche Angewohnheit, die man nur schwer ablegen konnte. „Kreacher _konnte_ die Frage nicht beantworten.“

     Luciana runzelte die Stirn.

     „Was soll daran ‚interessant‘ sein?“

     „Steinhardt hätte dich wirklich nicht so lange aus unserer Welt heraushalten sollen“, murmelte Remus missbilligend. „Sieh mal, ein Hauself _kann_ sich dem direkten Befehl seines Herrn nicht entziehen. Kreacher mag sicherlich sehr kreativ mit seinen Auslegungen sein, aber wenn Sirius ihm aufträgt über etwas zu reden, dann _muss_ er das tun. Aber hier gibt es eine Ausnahme von der Regel …“

     „Remus, ernsthaft, mach es nicht so spannend“, stöhnte sie und rollte nicht zu knapp mit ihren Augen.

     „Die einzige Ausnahme ist, wenn man ihm vorher aufgetragen hat, _nicht_ darüber zu sprechen.“

     „Meinst du Bellatrix hat ihm das eingebläut, oder –„

     „Nein, nein“, unterbrach er sie kopfschüttelnd, „Bellatrix mag vielleicht mit Sirius verwandt sein, aber rechtmäßiger Herr von Kreacher ist und bleibt Sirius. Der Befehl, nicht über Smythe zu sprechen, muss vorher erteilt worden sein, _sehr_ weit vorher.“

     Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, in der Luciana ihre grauen Zellen anwarf und ein paar Jahreszahlen hin und her schmiss, bis ihre Augen groß wurden.

     „ _Vor_ Blacks Gefangenschaft, als seine Mutter noch lebte?“

     „Walburga war sicher eine der unausstehlichsten Persönlichkeiten in der Zaubererneuzeit, aber wir glauben nicht, dass das Verbot von ihr ausgesprochen wurde. Zwar sympathisierte sie zweifelsohne mit du-weißt-schon-wem, allerdings gehörte sie nie zu seinen Anhängern. Das hat ihr Jüngster für sie übernommen, Regulus.“

     „Sirius hat einen Bruder?“, fragte Luciana perplex - spätestens bei dieser neuen Information war es an der Zeit, einen Glimmstängel zu entzünden, den Teller beiseite zu schieben und sich ein wenig weiter zu Remus zu lehnen.

     „Hatte“, war die seufzende Antwort. „Niemand weiß so recht, unter welchen Umständen er gestorben ist, aber da er sich so jung du-weißt-schon-wem angeschlossen hat …“

     „Warte mal, hatte Black nicht im Eberkopf erwähnt, dass sein Bruder mit Snape befreundet gewesen war?“ So viel dazu, dass sie niemals von Blacks Geschwistern gehört hatte – nun ja, Alkohol und eine ganze Flut an neuen Informationen trugen nicht gerade dazu bei, Details im Gedächtnis zu behalten.

     „Hat er, ja. Sirius war zwar der Ältere und somit auch der Erbe der Black Familie, trotzdem wurde er behandelt … wie das schwarze Schaf. Weißt du, er hat nie viel von dem ganzen Reinblutwahn gehalten, oder von den Leuten, mit denen sich seine Familie umgab. Regulus war da anders. Slytherin, hat nur ‚O’s nach Hause gebracht und seinen Eltern immer nach dem Mund geredet.“

     „Und er hat sich dem Schwarzen Führer angeschlossen?“, hakte sie nach.

     „Ja, das muss noch zu seinen Schulzeiten gewesen sein.“

     „Glaubst du Snape und er sind zu selben Zeit im Schwarzen Orden aufgenommen worden?“ Die Frage verließ ihren Mund, noch bevor sie genauer darüber nachdenken konnte – Remus sah wenig begeistert aus, dass sie die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe gepackt hatte, selbst bei diesem Thema an Hintergrundinfos über eine ganz spezielle Person zu kommen. „Jetzt guck nicht so, ich versuch mir hier ein Gesamtbild zu machen …“

     „Darüber habe ich nie nachgedacht“, antwortete Remus. „Aber wo du es sagst, das würde Sinn ergeben. Sirius glaubt, dass Regulus noch im sechsten Schuljahr aufgenommen wurde, da war Severus in seinem letzten Jahr. Und kurz nachdem Regulus seinen Abschluss gemacht hat, ist er verschwunden.“

     „Also ist gar nicht sicher, ob er tot ist?“

     „Oh, er ist ganz sicher gestorben, das hat Kreacher seinen Eltern und auch Sirius erzählt, aber mehr auch nicht. Es muss das erste Mal gewesen sein, dass er sich dem Wunsch seiner Herrin widersetzt hat, denn er hat kein weiteres Wort darüber verloren – Orion, Sirius und Regulus Vater, hat diese Neuigkeit nicht verkraftet und ist nur Monate später selbst tot umgefallen.“

     „Und das Ministerium kann ihn nicht getötet haben“, überlegte Luciana laut, „immerhin müsste es dazu einen Bericht gegeben haben.“ Remus nickte. „Aber was hat das alles mit Mr Smythe zu tun?“

     „Sirius hat Kreacher erwischt, wie er mit dem Tagespropheten in dem alten Zimmer von Regulus herumgelaufen ist. Dabei hat er wohl ein klein wenig vor sich hin geplappert … Sirius ist sich sicher gehört zu haben, dass Smythe der Letzte gewesen ist, der seinen Bruder lebend gesehen hat.“

     „Mr Smythe hat Regulus umgebracht?”

     „Mh, nja – wohl eher nicht“, sagte Remus und kratzte dabei an seinem Hinterkopf. „Kreacher hat geflucht, weil er nicht aus dem Haus kommt, um sich auf die Suche nach Smythe machen zu können, da er ihm wohl für die ‚Treue zum Hause der Blacks‘ Tribut zollen und ihn von seinen Entführern befreien sollte. Und offenbar scheint Kreacher zu denken, dass du-weißt-schon-wer Smythe hat und die schlimmsten Sachen mit ihm anstellt.“

     „Huh … wenn wir das demnach ein wenig weiterspinnen, könnte es sein, dass Smythe selbst auf der Suche nach den Horkuxen vom Schwarzen Führer war, vielleicht dabei so schlimm verletzt wurde und deswegen nicht weitersuchen konnte?“

     Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.

     „Jedenfalls hat er nicht das Dunkle Mal“, grübelte sie weiter, „das wäre mir bei der Musterung aufgefallen.“

     „Gut zu wissen, da hatte ich gar nicht dran gedacht.“

     „Trotzdem, alles ziemlich beschissen, wenn du mich fragst – Gabriel bekommt die Zähne nicht auseinander, Dumbledore und Co. scheinen auch nicht reden zu wollen … OH FUCK!“

     Luciana hatte bei der Erwähnung von ihrem Paten einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand geworfen und war im selben Moment aufgesprungen.

     „Kurz nach neun, ich hab Gabriel gesagt, ich würde um Punkt rüber kommen, Trankzutaten, wir reden später weiter!“ Damit schnappte sie die Schachtel Zigaretten vom Tisch, drückte ihren Glimmstängel aus und sprintete zur Tür – und gerade als sie diese aufriss, sah sie noch den Rest von etwas fleischfarbigem aus dem Augenwinkel in die Höhe blitzen. An der Balustrade im ersten Stockwerk konnte sie einen Schopf dunklen Haars ausmachen, der in der nächsten Sekunde wieder verschwunden war. Potter. Nun, darum würde sie sich kümmern, sobald sie wieder zurückgekehrt war.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Das Positive zum bisherigen Tagesverlauf: Luciana hatte tatsächlich alle Zutaten für Snapes Panscherei zusammenklauben können, auch wenn Doktor Hamilton bei dem Wegnehmen des einzigen Exemplars einer Chimärenmilz beinahe das Tränkelabor abgeriegelt und sie fast nicht hatte gehen lassen (das Zauberwort war eine kleine Flunkerei gewesen, dass Ersatz schon bestellt sei – dabei hatte sie keinesfalls im Sinn, die Entwendung all dieser Dinge durch die Bücher und somit auch die Hände von Gabriel laufen zu lassen). Und damit endete auch die Aufzählung, denn kurz nach ihrer Rückkehr in den Grimmauldplatz war sie hoch zu Potter gestiefelt (der in irgendeinem Gespräch mit seinem Paten über ein ‚legendäres Quidditch-Match‘ zu Blacks Hogwarts-Zeiten verwickelt gewesen war), in dem Versuch ihn zur Rede zu stellen … bisher hatte sie wenigstens herausbekommen, dass er den wirklich brenzlichen Teil (und zwar den über Snape und ihr Pläuschchen der letzten Nacht) nicht bei seiner Abhöraktion mitbekommen hatte und nun war es tatsächlich so herum, dass _er_ sie mit Fragen über den ominösen, verschwundenen St.-Mungo Patienten löcherte.

     „Potter, jetzt mach mal halblang, ich habe dem Orden alles erzählt, was ich weiß!“, rief sie empört, nachdem ‚der Auserwählte‘ ihr wenig diskret vorgeworfen hatte, dass sie mit ihrem Paten unter einer Decke stecken würde und sie insgeheim die Fronten gewechselt hätten. „Und egal was Gabriel da auch immer aushecken mag, du wirst niemanden finden, der einen größeren Brass auf Voldemort und seinen Anhang hat!“ Potter schnaubte, setzte zum Sprechen an, doch sie redete unbeirrt weiter. „Mal davon abgesehen, wieso sollte er Dumbledore all die Horkruxe überlassen, wenn er eigentlich nach Voldemorts Nase tanzt?“

     „Na ja“, warf Potter ein, „eigentlich hat er gar keine Nase.“

     Für einen Augenblick warf sie dieser Kommentar aus der Bahn, dann holte sie Luft, für die nächste Reihe an Argumenten, doch das Bild in ihren Kopf formte sich immer weiter.

     „Wie, keine Nase, hat er da eine glatte Fläche, oder –„

     „Luciana hat Recht, Harry“, warf Granger ein (selbstverständlich hatte Luciana ihn nicht alleine zu einem Gespräch aufsuchen können – zumindest hatten sie den Salon mit Ronalds und Potters Zimmer getauscht, was gleichzeitig bedeutete, dass wenigstens Black nicht mehr anwesend war) und stieß Ronald zu ihrer linken mit dem Ellenbogen an, der darauf einmal nickte. „Es gibt keine Beweise, dass Lucianas Pate Mr Smythe entführt hat und selbst wenn, wissen wir nicht, was dahinterstecken mag.“

     „Aber wenn Lupin richtig liegt, dann kann uns Smythe sagen, wo die restlichen zwei Horkruxe versteckt sind!“, schnappte Potter.

     „Mr Smythe sagt gar nichts“, warf Luciana ein. „Ernsthaft, er hat nicht einmal einen Ton herausbringen können, als er mich dabei beobachtet hat, wie ich den Horkrux aus der Box genommen und eingesteckt habe, er ist total außer Gefecht gesetzt durch seinen Zustand. Zumal, es war nur eine Idee, keine Ahnung, ob er wirklich nach den Horkruxen gesucht hat … und woher willst du wissen, dass es noch _zwei_ sind?“

     „Dumbledore hat gesagt, es seien sieben“, antwortete Potter, anscheinend noch immer in Rage, wegen der gesamten Thematik. „Das Tagebuch –„

     „Welches Tagebuch?“, unterbrach sie ihn verwirrt – wobei Potter, Granger und Ronald sie nun noch verblüffter anstarrten.

     „Das Tagebuch von Tom Riddle, das Harry im zweiten Schuljahr zerstört hat, mit dem Zahn des Basilisken, in der Kammer des Schreckens“, sagte Granger - nun gut, Luciana verstand jedes Wort. Einzeln, der Satz in seiner Gesamtheit ergab nämlich keinerlei Sinn für sie.

     „Häh?“

     „Lucius Malfoy hat es Ginny in der Winkelgasse zugesteckt, nur deswegen ist die Kammer des Schreckens wieder geöffnet worden. Darüber habt ihr bei den Sitzungen nicht gesprochen?“ Potter starrte sie perplex an, doch Luciana konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken – zudem schwirrten ihr noch immer ein paar Worte im Kopf herum, die einfach keinen Sinn ergaben.

     „Du hast das Buch zerstört?“, sprach sie dann laut heraus und Potter nickte. Mit dem Zahn eines Basilisken, doch wieso sollte Dumbledore ihnen dies vorenthalten, wenn sie schon seit Monaten auf der Suche nach etwas waren, was die Seelenteile von Voldemort ein für alle Mal zerstören könnte? Doch dieses Thema mit den Dreien zu besprechen, befand sie für diesen Moment als viel zu heikel, sie würde in den nächsten Tagen selbst allerhand damit zu tun haben, ihre eigenen Gedanken zu ordnen, ohne der Verschwörungsfraktion vor ihrer Nase noch mehr Ansporn zu geben. „Also das Tagebuch, die Mauritius, die Taschenuhr und der Manschettenknopf – wenn es sieben sind, wieso fehlen dann noch zwei?“ Oder hatte Dumbledore dem Orden noch mehr verschwiegen?

     „Du musst den verbliebenen Teil von du-weißt-schon-wem noch dazu zählen“, sagte Granger.

     „Ist das sicher?“, erkundigte sich Luciana zweifelnd. „Wenn Dumbledore sagt es seien sieben Horkruxe, fehlen noch drei, wenn es um sieben Seelenteile geht, dann noch zwei.“

     „Harry, hat Dumbledore von Horkruxen gesprochen, oder den Teilen, die du-weißt-schon-wer mit seiner verbliebenen Seele meinte?“

     „Ehm“, machte Potter nachdenklich und nahm sich ein paar Sekunden Zeit, bevor er weitersprach. „Er sagte, dass irgendwer mit dem jungen Tom Riddle gesprochen hat. Besser gesagt, derjenige hatte ihm beigebracht, wie man einen Horkrux macht und da wäre die Zahl Sieben gefallen, bei der Nachfrage, wie oft man seine Seele spalten kann.“

     Oha, jetzt hatte sie anscheinend Granger verwirrt, da diese nun mit gerunzelter Stirn am Bettpfosten gelehnt stand, ihre Unterlippe mit ihren Zähnen bearbeitete und gedankenverloren an die Decke starrte.

     „Das kann alles heißen“, sagte sie nachdenklich. „Sowohl das es sieben oder auch sechs sein könnten.“

     „Klasse“, schnaubte Luciana, „jetzt wissen wir nicht einmal, nach wie vielen Horkruxen wir suchen müssen, bevor man dem Schwarzen Führer die Lichter ausknipsen kann.“

     Diese Diskussion ging noch eine Weile so weiter, doch letztendlich konnte niemand von ihnen mit Bestimmtheit sagen, ob noch zwei oder drei Seelenteile fehlten – oder (und diese Option gab es leider auch) es sich Voldemort ganz anders überlegt hatte und er nicht bei sieben Spaltungen geblieben war. Potter versprach hoch und heilig, Dumbledore bei seiner nächsten ‚Denkariumsstunde‘ darauf anzusprechen und sogar, Luciana von dem Ergebnis zu berichten, doch sie bezweifelte, dass der Schulleiter eine klare Antwort parat haben würde.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

     Im Laufe des Nachmittags trudelte ein Rotschopf nach dem anderen im Grimmauldplatz ein, doch dass bis zum frühen Abend beinahe jeder Raum und jeder Flur mit einem Weasley-Familienmitglied besetzt war, schien Mrs Weasley noch immer nicht genug zu sein, auch wenn sie sich alle Mühe gab, eine betont fröhliche Miene aufzusetzen.

     „Sagt mal, was ist denn mit eurer Ma los?“, erkundigte sich Luciana letztendlich doch, als sie mit den Zwillingen an Küchentresen stand und mithilfe ihrer Zauberstäbe Kartoffeln schälten und Champignons putzten (erst war sie für die Pilze zuständig gewesen, doch da sie auf Kriegsfuß mit Haushaltszaubern stand und es lediglich vollbracht hatte, jedes einzelne des blassbraunen Schwammgemüses zu köpfen, hatten sie die Aufgaben getauscht). George und Fred schielten beide unauffällig zum Küchentisch herüber, wo ihre Mutter gerade geräuschvoll die Plätze mit Geschirr und Besteck eindeckte.

     „Percy“, murmelte Fred, der am nächsten bei Luciana stand.

     „Warte“, sagte sie und musste für einen Moment den Zauber unterbrechen, um ihre Gehirnzellen auf Hochtouren zu bringen. „Bruder Nummer drei, richtig?“ Und der Einzige, den sie noch nie selbst zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. George und Fred nickten, wobei der Zweite noch ein Stück näher an sie heranrückte.

     „Mum hat vor ein paar Tagen eine Eule geschickt, mit einer Einladung zum Weihnachtsessen morgen. Heute Mittag kam die Absage. Schwachkopf“, klärte Fred sie auf – und das mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen; die drei Pilze, welche vor ihm schwebten, landeten gleich dutzendfach geteilt in einer Schüssel.

     „Besser als letztes Jahr, da hat er sich nicht mal dazu herabgelassen, seine hässliche Visage durch den Kamin zu schieben“, knurrte George und das wohl etwas zu laut – denn hinter ihnen zog Mrs Weasley ganz besonders geräuschvoll die Nase hoch.

     „Ehm …“, wie konnte sie das Thema nun dezent in eine vollkommen andere Richtung lenken? „Wisst ihr ob Snape die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts verbringt?“

     Beide Köpfe der Zwillinge drehten sich synchron, gleichzeitig und unglaublich langsam zu ihr, wobei schwer auszumachen war, wer von ihnen das entgeistertere Gesicht machte. _Dezent_ – so viel dazu. Nun ja, zumindest schien sich niemand von den beiden mehr das Hirn über ein abtrünniges Familienmitglied zu zermartern, das war ein Pluspunkt.

     „Ja, Kindchen, er verlässt die Schule nur in den Sommerferien und kehrt zurück nach … keiner weiß so recht, wohin“, kam die Antwort von Mrs Weasley, die anscheinend den Tisch fertig gedeckt hatte und sich nun vehement daranmachte, ein monstermäßiges Stück Roastbeef mit ihrem Zauberstab zu tranchieren. Übrigens hatte Luciana eine sehr gute Vorstellung davon, wo er die Sommerpause verbrachte, allerdings wunderte es sie sehr, dass er anscheinend aus seiner Wohnung hier in London ein Geheimnis machte.

     „Wieso willst du das wissen?!“ Die Zwillinge, wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Sie hätte sich wirklich ein besseres Thema zur Ablenkung ausdenken können.

     „Ich habe ihm ein paar Zutaten für das Trankprojekt besorgt, ihr wisst schon“, nach der Abhöraktion von Potter würde sie in Zukunft sehr genau darauf achten, wann sie wo etwas sagen würde und nur noch offene Worte gebrauchen, wenn Dumbledore oder Snape mit ihrem sechsten Sinn oder Moody mit seinem allzweck-Spionage-Auge in der Nähe waren, „und ich weiß nicht, wohin ich Azrael jetzt schicken soll.“

     „Oh, ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist, Luciana“, sagte Mrs Weasley. „Die Eulenpost ist nicht sicher, nicht in diesen Zeiten – aber der Kamin von Professor Snape ist immer an das Hauptquartier angeschlossen, er wird sicher dankbar sein, wenn du ihm die Sachen vorbeibringst.“

     Luciana schluckte und wollte gerade zu einem Widerspruch ansetzen, da kamen ihr George und Fred zuvor.

     „Mum, weißt du, was du da sagst? - wer weiß was er da in seiner Höhle – Folterkeller – anstellt - du kannst sie doch nicht zu diesem Fettranzen – GEORGE!! – weidet da Froschdärme aus – HUNDEBABIES – in Unterhose – FRED!!! – muss sie dann mundtot machen und –„

     „HEY, AUSZEIT!“, brüllte Luciana dazwischen – dabei hatte sie nicht einen vollständigen Satz aus der ‚Diskussion‘ zwischen den Zwillingen und ihrer, nun sehr aufgebrachten, Mutter verstehen können, bei all dem Durcheinandergerede. „Azrael hat von meinem Paten einen Schutzzauber bekommen und selbst die Olle Fotz- Kröte vom Ministerium hat es letztes Jahr nicht geschafft, meine Post abzufangen, also alles halb so wild.“

     Zwar ersparte dieser Einwand George und Fred nicht, das Trockentuch in Mrs Weasleys Hand um die Ohren gepfeffert zu bekommen (irgendwas mit ‚Manieren‘ und ‚so eine Sprache haben euer Vater und ich euch bestimmt nicht beigebracht!‘), dafür wusste sie nun, wohin das Paket gehen musste. Zweiter Bonus: Mrs Weasley war endlich abgelenkt genug und schmollte nicht mehr wegen ihrem verschollenen Sohn und so wurde es letztendlich doch noch ein recht amüsanter Abend im Kreise der Weasley-Familie, einigen Hauskameraden und einer Handvoll Ordensmitglieder.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Der Weihnachtsmorgen war zunächst weniger erfreulich und entspannt, da Luciana ja unbedingt am Abend zuvor ihren Vorsatz, nie wieder Feuerwhisky anzufassen, über Bord werfen musste und sich zusammen mit Black eine dreiviertel volle Flasche hinter die Binde gekippt hatte. Und das, ohne beim letzten Besuch im Tränkelabor so voraussichtig gewesen zu sein, den erschöpften Vorrat an Anti-Kater-Tränken wieder aufzufüllen. So saß sie, mit aus Klopapier geformten Kügelchen in den Ohrmuscheln, am Frühstückstisch im Grimmauldplatz und kaute lustlos auf einer trockenen Toastscheibe herum, die sie mit einer heißen Zitrone und einer Schmerztablette hinunterspülte, während die Geräuschkulisse in dem gerammelt vollen Raum nicht einmal Lärmschutzkopfhörer eingedämmt hätte. Natürlich hätte sie einfach im Bett bleiben und das Frühstück ausfallen lassen können, doch Remus hatte ihr, kurz nach halb acht, nicht nur die wohlig warme Decke vom Körper gezogen, sondern sie so lange mit Vorträgen über ‚unverantwortlichen Alkoholkonsum‘ getriezt, bis sie freiwillig die spärlichen vier Wände von ihm verlassen hatte (dabei hätte Black diese Art von Ansprache sicherlich weitaus bitterer nötig gehabt, als sie). Erst als der Raum nur noch aus zerfetztem Geschenkpapier zu bestehen schien und die mittelgroße, über und über bunt blinkende, geschmückte Tanne in der hintersten Ecke vollkommen von eingepackten Kartons befreit war, machte Luciana sich daran, selbst ihre vier Päckchen auszupacken, die im Laufe der letzten Stunde entweder von ihr unbekannten Eulen oder Mrs Weasley und Remus vor ihrem Platz abgeliefert worden waren.

     Von der Weasley-Mama gab es einen neuen Schal (der Alte war der Dufftown-Mission zum Opfer gefallen), dieses Mal in den patriotischen Farben von Gryffindor gehalten, Remus hatte es hingegen irgendwie vollbracht, ihren alten, vollkommen verdreckten Mantel in neuem Glanz erstrahlen zu lassen und das dritte Paket … beinhaltete ein Dutzend neuer Anti-Kater-Tränke von Johnny. Klasse, wäre sie mal lieber auf die Idee gekommen, ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke gleich zu inspizieren – nun ja, jetzt war es zu spät, die Schmerztablette hatte ihre Arbeit getan und für die leichte Übelkeit würde sie sicher keinen ganzen Trank verschwenden. Grummelnd machte sie sich an das letzte Paket, welches in schlichtes, hellbraunes Papier eingeschlagen und nur an L. Bradley adressiert worden war. Zum Vorschein kam ein schwarzes, ledernes Buch, auf dem in Lettern, die wohl in längst vergangenen Tagen einmal golden gewesen sein mochten, in deutscher Sprache _‚Der Gedankenbaum_ ‘ eingraviert stand. Auch die Seiten waren vergilbt, die Schrift in altdeutschem Druck und beim Durchblättern sah sie, in regelmäßigen Abständen, Bilder, Symbole und andere Illustrationen, die allesamt sehr mittelalterlich aussahen.

     „Hat Sir Rennoc seine Regale für dich geplündert?“, fragte Remus und blickte neugierig über ihre rechte Schulter auf das Buch in ihren Händen.

     „Sicher nicht, da müsste das hier schon doppelt und dreifach in seiner Bibliothek vorhanden sein. Außerdem habe ich noch nie ein Weihnachtsgeschenk von ihm bekommen, wieso sollte er jetzt –„ Luciana blieben die eigenen Worte im Hals stecken, als sie, auf der ersten Seite angelangt, eine ihr sehr bekannte Handschrift ausmachen konnte, welche mit schwarzer Tinte folgende, deutsche Worte verfasst hatte:

     _‚Was auch immer du tust, handle klug und berücksichtige das Ende‘_

„Ist das nicht Severus Schri-„

     „Nicht so laut!“, zischte sie und klappte den Einband blitzschnell wieder zu – glücklicherweise schien niemand von der anwesenden Meute diesen kleinen Zwischenfall bemerkt zu haben und auch nicht, dass Luciana nun das Buch wieder in dem Paketpapier verschwinden ließ.

     „Das war deutsch, richtig?“, hakte er weiter nach und war drauf und dran, ihr das Paket vor der Nase weg zu fischen – was ihm eine flache Hand auf seinem Hinterkopf einbrachte. Tonks lugte argwöhnisch zu ihnen herüber, obwohl es ihr am Allerwertesten vorbeizugehen schien, _worum_ die beiden sich gerade kebbelten – das Problem lag wohl eher darin, dass Luciana gerade mehr Aufmerksamkeit von Tonks selbsternannten Liebsten bekam, als sie selbst.

     „Richtig, und wenn du so einen Stunt noch einmal vor all den Leuten machst, verrate ich Tonks gleich, welcher Mistelzweig in diesem Haus von den Zwillingen übersehen worden ist!“, zischte sie ihm zu und das zeigte endlich Wirkung. Denn Luciana hatte Remus vor nicht einmal einer halben Stunde, beim Betreten der Küche, davor bewahrt gleich unter dem Grünzeug der Küche von besagter Dame abgeschlabbert zu werden – obwohl, wäre es alleine nach Tonks gegangen, hätte diese sich bestimmt nicht von ein wenig Bundimun-Sekret abschrecken lassen.

     „Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk von Severus“, flüsterte er dann und nahm neben ihr auf dem freien Stuhl Platz. „Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass du die erste im gesamten Orden bist, die er diese Ehre zuteil hat werden lassen. Und das, wo Dumbledore und Molly nicht ein Jahr auslassen, ihm wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit zu schenken …“

     „Es ist ein Buch, Remus“, murmelte Luciana. „Bestimmt irgendein Zusatzzeugs für den Unterricht – wahrscheinlich ist ihm nicht mal aufgefallen, dass heute Weihnachten ist.“

     „Sicher“, meinte Remus schmunzelnd, zog seine Teetasse heran und betrachtete sie mit einem Blick, der so gar nicht in sein Gesicht passen wollte – oder es war einfach die Revanche dafür, dass sie ihn gestern nach allen Regeln der Kunst aufgezogen hatte. „Warte, hast du ihm heute Morgen nicht einen ganzen Sack voller … ‚Schulmaterialien‘ geschickt?“

     „Das waren Trankzutaten“, zischte sie wütend und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du weißt ganz genau, wofür die sind und dass Azrael seinen Federarsch erst heut Nacht hierher geflogen hat!“

     Wem auch immer sei Dank hatte Remus offenbar nicht bemerkt, dass zwischen all den Trankutensilien tatsächlich ein kleines, dunkelgrünes Päckchen gewesen war, welches rein gar nichts mit der Besorgungsliste von Snape zu tun gehabt hatte. Zur Krönung des Glücks schwang gerade in diesem Augenblick die Tür auf, als der Herr neben ihr schon wieder zum Sprechen angesetzt hatte und herein trat Dumbledore – nun ja, vielleicht müsste sie das mit dem ‚Glück‘ noch einmal revidieren, denn nachdem der Herr allen ein fröhliches Weihnachtsfest gewünscht und dankend eine Tasse Tee abgelehnt hatte, trat er an ihren Platz heran.

     „Luciana, auf ein Wort?“, sagte er, in einem Tonfall, der unmöglich zu interpretieren war, genau wie seine Miene, die in diesem Moment rein gar nichts von dem preisgab, was in seinem Hinterstübchen vorgehen mochte. Luciana nickte, erhob sich von ihrem Platz und ging mit dem Schulleiter zur Tür, wobei sie das Paket noch immer fest in ihren Armen geschlossen hielt (sie würde einen Teufel tun, es unbeaufsichtigt in Griffelreichweite von Remus liegen zu lassen, selbst, wenn dieser nur ein paar Wortfetzen deutsch verstand – immerhin hatte sie selbst noch keinen blassen Schimmer, _was_ genau der Tränkemeister ihr da geschickt hatte). Dumbledore sprach kein Wort, nicht, als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war oder sie die Stufen in das Erdgeschoss hinaufliefen – bis er im Kaminzimmer stehenblieb und zum Sprechen ansetzte, lagen ihre Nerven blank. Im Kopf war sie, in der vielleicht einen Minute, in der sie unterwegs gewesen waren, schon alle möglichen Horrorszenarien durchgegangen, was dieser unangekündigte Besuch zu bedeuten haben mochte. Am Ende hatte sich die fixe Idee in ihrem Kopf festgesetzt, dass Dumbledore Wind von ‚der Sache‘ bekommen haben musste und ganz gleich wie die Schulregeln offiziell ausfallen mochten, nun ein Ordensverweis, Verbannung aus Hogwarts oder gleich dem gesamten, britischen Empire für sie anstehen würde – dementsprechend erleichtert war sie, als der Schulleiter eine pralinenschachtelgroße Schatulle aus seinem Umhang zog, er den Deckel öffnete und dort, feinsäuberlich aufgereiht, die Horkruxe zu sehen waren. Beziehungsweise, die Erleichterung währte schätzungsweise zwei Komma fünf Sekunden, dann setzte die blanke Panik bei ihr ein.

     „Dein Pate hat sich in den letzten Tagen sehr … dialogfreudig gezeigt“, begann er mit einem seltsamen Glitzern in den Augen, „und mich davon überzeugt, eurer Abteilung für … wie nennt ihr es, Magieforschung?“ Luciana nickte. „Ganz recht, eurer Abteilung für Magieforschung diese Gegenstände für ein paar Tage zu überlassen.“

     „Okay“, sagte sie etwas verwirrt und nahm zögerlich die Schatulle entgegen, nachdem Dumbledore sie wieder verschlossen hatte.

     „Er hat ebenso darauf bestanden, dass du dich um die Übergabe kümmerst, es scheint ein wenig mit Aufwand verbunden, Außenstehenden den Zutritt zu gewähren.“

     Wieder nickte sie, in der Hoffnung, so wortkarg wie möglich aus dieser seltsamen Unterhaltung zu kommen – beziehungsweise, natürlich lagen ihr eine Menge Wörter auf der Zunge, angefangen bei ihrer Neugierde betreffend dem Umstand, dass er es für nötig hielt, Potter einmal quer durch Voldemorts Lebenslauf zu jagen oder der Vermutung, dass er ganz genau wusste, wie man einen Horkrux unwiderruflich zerstören konnte und diese Information für sich behielt …

     „Möchtest du mir etwas sagen, Luciana?“, fragte Dumbledore plötzlich und schaute sie durchdringend an – sie gab sich alle Mühe, bloß keinen Gedanken auf die eben genannten Themen zu lenken und hoffte dabei inständig, dass der kurze Moment gerade nicht schon aufschlussreich genug für ihn gewesen war. Immerhin beherrschte der Schulleiter den Gedankenleserblick ähnlich wie Snape, auch wenn sie vermutete, dass er auf dem Gebiet bei weitem kein so großer Experte war, wie besagter Tränkemeister.

     „Nein“, antwortete sie etwas verspätet und seufzte dann theatralisch. „Ich versuche mich nur schon mal geistig darauf vorzubereiten, Gabriel am Weihnachtsmorgen zu begegnen – Sie können sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, da drum herum zu kommen.“

     Dumbledore schien mit dieser Aussage zufrieden und schenkte ihr sogar ein schiefes Lächeln plus Augenzwinkern.

     „Dann möchte ich für dich hoffen, dass du sehr zeitig wieder zurückkehrst und das Festessen heute Abend ganz besonders genießen kannst.“

     Er bot Luciana keinerlei Gelegenheit, dem noch etwas hinzuzufügen und verschwand, mit einem Handwink in ihre Richtung, aus dem Kaminzimmer – ein paar Sekunden später hörte sie die Eingangstür ins Schloss fallen. Seufzend verstaute sie das Paket in einem Sekretär, der auch das Schachspiel beherbergte, welches Granger und sie erst gestern Abend für gleich drei Partien genutzt hatten und lief dann zum Kamin hinüber; dabei hielt sie die Schatulle so weit von ihrem Körper entfernt, wie möglich – was selbstverständlich hinfällig wurde, sobald sie eine Handvoll Flohpulver ergriff und deutlich ihren Zielort in den Raum hineinsprach, da musste sie die Schachtel wohl oder übel an ihre Brust pressen, um nicht rechts und links mit den vorbeirasenden, aberhunderten Kaminen zu kollidieren.

     Auch wenn die Reise sicherlich nicht mehr als ein paar Sekunden in Anspruch genommen hatte, kam ihr diese Zeitspanne wie eine nicht enden wollende Ewigkeit vor. Es war ihr einfach schleierhaft, wann der Orden und ihr Pate beschlossen hatten, sie zum Wächter und Boten für die Seelenstücke vom Schwarzen Führer zu machen – wobei es noch viel ärgerlich war, dass sie anscheinend den Moment verpasst hatte, dieses Treiben gleich im Keim zu ersticken… Zu allem Überfluss fand sie sich nun in einem der Kamine des Sangues wieder, die dutzendfach nebeneinandergereiht eine komplette Seite der Megahalle (sie mochte sicherlich um die vier Fußballfelder messen) einnahmen, dabei war sie nicht einmal auf dem Steg zwanzig Meter über ihr gelandet, sondern bei den ‚Besucherkaminen‘, die lediglich den ‚Standartmitgliedern‘ vorbehalten waren. Ein leichter Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinunter, der sie immer beschlich, sobald sie die Halle betrat, wenn sie vollkommen menschenleer und nur mit der notdürftigsten Beleuchtung an dem Boden der Seitenränder ausgeleuchtet war.

     Übellaunig streckte Luciana die Schatulle wieder eine halbe Armlänge von sich und begann eilig auf den Aufzug zu ihrer Rechten zuzulaufen – dabei versuchte sie tunlichst zu ignorieren, wie sehr ihre Schritte um sie herum wiederhallten, bevor ihre Sinne ihr wieder einen Streich spielten und sie Schatten aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm, die gar nicht existierten. Sie hatte fast die offene Schiebetür erreicht, als ein Geräusch hinter ihr so klar und deutlich zu hören war, dass es keine Einbildung sein _konnte_. Stirnrunzelnd drehte sich Luciana einmal um die eigene Achse, den Blick auf die letzten, grünen Flammen gerichtet, die aus genau jenem Kamin schossen, welchen sie selbst gerade erst genutzt hatte.

     Die Silhouette einer Person trat hervor, doch da sie schon an die zwanzig Meter zum Fahrstuhl gelaufen und, wie bereits erwähnt, von Dunkelheit mit klitzekleinen Ausnahmen umgeben war, erkannte sie nicht auf Anhieb, wer ebenfalls via Flohnetzwerk die Reise ins Herz der UOWV angetreten hatte und nun einen unentschlossenen Eindruck machte, welchen Weg er einschlagen sollte. Für einen Augenblick haderte sie mit sich, ob es die weisere Entscheidung wäre, einfach den Fahrstuhl zu betreten und einen größeren Abstand zu gewinnen – sie hatte in den letzten Jahren genügend schlechte Erfahrungen mit ‚Neumitgliedern‘ gemacht, deren Benehmen in Anwesenheit von ‚schwächeren‘ Nicht-Werwölfen oder Vampiren alles andere als vorbildlich ausgefallen war, doch keine Sekunde später wurde ihr diese Entscheidung abgenommen.

     „Du kannst die Horkruxe nicht deinem Paten überlassen!“

     Luciana brauchte nicht lange, um diese, sich halb im Stimmbruch befindende, Person zuzuordnen, was ihr im nächsten Moment das Herz in die Hose rutschen ließ.

     „Potter, zurück in den Kamin, SOF-„

     Ein ohrenbetäubendes, basslastiges Horn schnitt ihr die letzten Worte ab, das Dröhnen kam von sämtlichen Seiten und ließ den Boden unter ihren Füßen erzittern – ohne einen Gedanken an die bedrohliche Nähe der Seelenstücke zu verschwenden, klemmte sie die Schatulle an ihre Seite und setzte zu einem rekordverdächtigen Sprint an. Die Anweisungen, welche sie Potter auf der Strecke zuschrie, wurden komplett von dem Warnton verschluckt, der unaufhörlich die Halle durchflutete, der glatte Untergrund brachte sie das ein oder andere Mal zum straucheln, ihre Muskeln schrien schon nach den ersten Metern protestierend auf, was der schnell einsetzende Adrenalineinschub sofortig neutralisierte. Luciana hätte es beinahe geschafft. Ihr linker Arm war bereits ausgestreckt, in der Absicht, den Volltrottel mit einem kräftigen Stoß zurück in den sicheren Kamin zu befördern, doch bevor sie seine Schulter berühren konnte, streifte etwas Kühles, Glattes die Spitze ihres Mittelfingers. Die Vollbremsung kam einen Wimperschlag zu spät und sie rasselte, mit dem Vorhaben sich hinten über fallen zu lassen, mit den Kniescheiben vorweg, gegen eine massive Barriere. Die folgende Erschütterung vor ihr auf dem Boden war sogar trotz des hallenden Horns zu spüren, dann schalteten sich mit einem Schlag sämtliche Flutlichter des Sangues ein – Luciana presste blitzschnell ihre Augenlider aufeinander, trotzdem bekam sie eine ganze Flut von kleinen Sternchen auf der Netzhaut zu spüren. Es vergingen kostbare Sekunden, in denen sie sich zwang die Augen wieder zu öffnen um ihre Umgebung klar und deutlich erkennen zu können – wobei sie bei dem Bild, was sich vor ihr auftat, gerne für einen Moment auf ihr Augenlicht verzichtet hätte.

     Potter stand, wie vom Donner gerührt, in einer circa zwei Mal zwei Meter großen Glaszelle, die auf keiner ihrer vier Seiten den Anschein machte, einen Ausgang aufzuweisen. Er schien selbst Schwierigkeiten zu haben, durch das grelle Licht irgendetwas erkennen zu können, doch er begann erstaunlich schnell, mit beiden Händen sein Gefängnis nach einem Ausweg abzutasten. Auf einen Schlag trat Stille ein – die keine zwei Sekunde anhielt:

     _‚UNBEFUGTES EINDRINGEN AUF DER MINUS ZEHN EBENE REGISTRIERT, ABSCHNITT DREI SIEBENUNDZWANZIG‘_ , ertönte es zu allen Seiten von einer äußerst sympathisch klingenden, weiblichen Stimme. Luciana schwante Übles. _‚BITTE GEBEN SIE DEN GENERALSCHLÜSSEL EIN‘_

Auf einer der Seitenwände erschienen zwei Tastenfelder, sowohl im Innenraum, in dem sich Potter befand, als auch auf der Außenseite. Potter schien dies gar nicht mitbekommen zu haben, da er noch immer unaufhörlich jeden Zentimeter des Glases abtastete und dabei ständig seinen Mund bewegte – was wohl bedeuten mochte, dass die Kabine schalldicht war (zugegeben, dafür war Luciana in diesem Augenblick sogar ein klein wenig dankbar). So schnell es ihre glasattackierten Kniescheiben zuließen, rappelte sie sich vom Boden auf und trat an das Tastenfeld heran – natürlich musste ihr Hirn an dieser Stelle erst einmal eine Pause einlegen und ihr alle möglichen Nummern um die Öhrchen pfeffern, die rein gar nicht mit irgendeinem ‚Generalschlüssel‘ zu tun hatten.

     „Ehm“, machte sie panisch und tippte nervös auf das Glas neben dem Eingabefeld – „Scheiße, wie war denn noch –„ Potter trat in ihr Sichtfeld, keine Handbreite von ihr entfernt und er schien irgendetwas zu brüllen. Luciana deutete auf ihre Ohren und schüttelte den Kopf, was der Knabe, glücklicherweise, sofort zu verstehen schien. „Generalschlüssel, Generalschlüssel“, murmelte sie grübelnd weiter, war es etwas mit einer Vier gewesen, oder fing es mit Zwei an, oder –

     _‚FÜR DIE EINGABE DES GENERALSCHLÜSSELS BLEIBEN IHNEN DREISSIG SEKUNDEN‘_

„Ehm …“ Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich noch weiter, Potter und seine panisch geweiteten Augen auszublenden half bei der Zahlenfindung keinen Deut und –

     _‚ZWANZIG SEKUNDEN‘_

„Verdammt, was war denn noch … HAH!!“

     Luciana tippte in rasanter Geschwindigkeit den Zahlencode sechs fünf fünf drei zwei eins ein, trat einen Schritt von der Glaswand zurück und –

     _‚DIE EINGABE DES GENERALSCHLÜSSELS IST NICHT KORREKT. SICHERHEITSPROTOKOLL K-107 WIRD EINGELEITET.‘_

…

     Das Herzrasen war verschwunden. Dafür setzte das Pochen in ihrem Brustkorb für eine scheinbare Ewigkeit ganz aus. Potter starrte sie aus großen Augen an, offenbar bot sie in diesem Moment nicht den zuversichtlichsten Anblick. Wozu auch keinerlei Grund bestand, denn auch wenn sie niemals Augenzeuge von dem Sicherheitsprotokoll K-107 geworden war, wusste sie sehr genau, was nun unwiderruflich folgen würde. Interessanterweise wurde weder eine Klappe geöffnet, noch traten sichtbare Öffnungen aus dem Glas hervor, als ein orangefarbener Nebel zunächst die Knöchel von dem Jungen der lebte umschloss und unaufhörlich weiter seine Beine hinaufkroch. Potter riss seine Augen, kaum zu glauben, noch ein Stück weiter auf, versuchte mit einem Schritt nach hinten aus den wabernden Schwaden zu treten, doch mittlerweile war der gesamte Boden der Kabine ausgefüllt. Zuerst griff Potter nach seinem Hals, ganz, als würde er nach Luft ringen, dann traten deutlich sichtbar und in einem tiefen violett die Adern in seinem Gesicht hervor - keine zehn Sekunden später klatschte er, mit der Wange voran, bewusstlos gegen die Glaskabine.     


	28. Oh du Fröhliche

„Das is nur’n leichter Anflug von Tod“, gab Johnny zum Besten und beendete seine Potter-Inspektion – welcher mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf dem Marmorfußboden lag und ihnen allen einen unfreiwilligen Ausblick auf seine blasse Hühnerbrust gab. Die zwei Notsanitäter, welche kniend rechts und links neben dem Jungen hockten, warfen sich bedeutungsschwere Blicke zu und auch die dauerpiependen Gerätschaften (das Piepen der beunruhigenden Sorte), an denen sie Potter angeschlossen hatten, gaben wenig Grund zum Aufatmen.

     „Wie kannst du nur auf die beschissene Idee kommen, mal eben den Generalschlüssel zu ändern?!“, pampte Luciana Gabriel an (nicht das erste Mal in den letzten fünf Minuten).

     „Wie kann dieser Intelligenzlegastheniker“, ihr Pate fuchtelte mit seinen Händen wild Richtung Potter, „auf die ‚beschissene‘ Idee kommen, hier unangemeldet rein zu spazieren? Das ist kein verdammter Kinderspielplatz!! Und wieso achtest du nicht darauf, wer sich hinter dir rumtreibt, wenn du den Kamin benutzt?!“

     „Von mir hat er sicher keine Einladung bekommen“, entgegnete Luciana gereizt – auch wenn ihr Klassenmitsitzer sehr genau zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte, wieso er ihr gefolgt war. Nichts, was sie in diesem Moment mit ihrem Paten besprechen würde, oder zu irgendeiner anderen Gelegenheit.

     Selbstverständlich hatte sie, trotz all der Aufregung, Dumbledores inhaltlich hochbrisantes Päckchen längst an Gabriel abgetreten, gleich, als er, nicht einmal eine Minute nach Einleitung des Sicherheitsprotokolls 107, im Sangues aufgetaucht war – und Potter erst aus seinem gläsernen Sarg entlassen hatte, nachdem ihm sein Sicherheitschef Baldwin doppelt und dreifach versichern konnte, dass hinter dem bewegungslosen Jungen keine gut getarnte Massenvernichtungswaffe steckte. Wann allerdings die Sanitäter und Johnny auf der Bildfläche erschienen waren, konnte sie nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Immerhin war ihr Hirn vollauf damit beschäftigt gewesen, ihr Horrorszenarien bezüglich Potters Ableben und die folgenden Konfrontationen mit dem Orden und dem Goldenen Trio (Duo, Details, was auch immer …) vorzuspielen und einmal davon abgesehen, dass keiner dieser hypothetischen Verläufe auch nur ansatzweise glimpflich für sie hatte ausfallen wollen, kam noch dieser widerwärtige Nachgeschmack von Potters Lippen hinzu, den die Wiederbelebungsversuche bei ihr hinterlassen hatten (nein, ihr Pate oder Baldwin hatten sich natürlich nicht dazu herabgelassen, ihr diesen Job abzunehmen).

     „Drei Minuten zwanzig“, kommentierte Gabriel mit einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. „Die prozentuelle Wahrscheinlichkeit von bleibenden Hirnschäden ist ab jetzt alarmierend hoch. Franklin, Herbert, Sie können die Reanimation einst-„

     Ob Potter diesen Kommentar tatsächlich unterbewusst aufgeschnappt, das Schicksal seine Hand im Spiel hatte oder es sich schlicht und ergreifend um einen Zufall handelte, würden sie alle wohl niemals erfahren, denn noch bevor Gabriel seine Augen ganz von dem Ziffernblatt nehmen konnte, gab eines der Geräte den ersten, unterbrochenen Piep-Laut von sich. Das war auch gleich der Moment, den der vor Minuten angeforderte Heiler nutzte, um zu ihnen zu stoßen – und ganz egal wie abfällig ihr Pate von dem magischen Äquivalent des medizinischen Personals zu sprechen pflegte, in Sachen Kreislaufstabilisierung waren sie ihren Nicht-magischen-Kollegen in einigem voraus. Die beiden Sanitäter hatten kaum Gelegenheit, die Verkabelungen von der kalkweißen Haut des Teenagers zu entfernen, da saß Potter schon wieder in der Vertikalen – mit der rechten Hand tastete er nach irgendwas auf dem Boden, bis Luciana bei dem Anblick seiner zusammengekniffenen Augen ein Licht aufging und sie die paar Schritte vorwärts nahm, die Brille mit den kreisförmigen Gläsern aufhob und diese an ihn weiterreichte. Die medizinischen Notgerätschaften waren bereits wieder in ihren Koffern verstaut und die beiden Männer auf dem Rückweg zum Fahrstuhl, als Potter die ihm dargebotene Sehhilfe auf seiner Nase richtete und reichlich verwirrt die verbliebenden Personen in seinem Umfeld betrachtete.

     „Was zum“ – sein Blick fiel auf den Heiler direkt vor ihm, Theodor, wenn Luciana sich richtig entsann (der mit seiner Vollglatze, der drahtigen, sehr hochgewachsenen Statur und einem schwarzen Spitzpart nicht den sanftmütigsten Eindruck vermittelte), aus dessen Zauberstabspitze nun die letzte Welle von kaum sichtbaren, seltsamen Nebel direkt in seine Herzregion wanderte. Ohne eine Erklärung abzugeben oder den Jungen mit irgendeiner Information zu versehen, packte er Potters Haarschopf, zog seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schüttete ihm bei der ersten Gelegenheit, in der er zum protestierenden Sprechen ansetzte, eine klare Flüssigkeit zielgenau in den Mund. Selbstredend landete die Hälfte von dem Zeug in einem feinen Sprühnebel rings um Potters Sitzplatz, ein Teil offenbar in seiner Luftröhre und mit etwas Glück war bei all dem Spucken und Röcheln ein klein wenig im Magen verblieben …

     „Theo“, merkte Johnny seufzend an und gesellte sich hockend neben Potter und Theodor (ha, war ihr der Name zur Abwechslung doch richtig im Gedächtnis geblieben), wobei der Erste mittlerweile in einem recht panischen Zustand zu sein schien, „lass ma den Paragriff stecken, das is kein Pup.“ Zwar war diese Aufforderung mehr als Vorschlag formuliert worden und darauf noch in einem recht neutralen Tonfall, doch wie üblich spurte der UOWV Mitarbeiter innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags – immerhin war Johnny nicht umsonst Kopf der Werwolffraktion, aber bei diesem Gedanken stoppte Luciana ihre Überlegungen, bevor weitaus traumatischere Bilder vor ihrem geistigen Auge erscheinen würden, als ein Schulkamerad, der einen halben Meter von ihr entfernt in einem Glaskasten vergast worden war. Während Theodor noch einmal seinen Zauberstab an dem Brustkorb von Potter entlanglaufen ließ, redete Johnny unentwegt auf ihren Klassenkameraden ein und das in einem Flüsterton, bei dem Gabriel und sie kein Wort davon herausfiltern konnten – was in der nächsten Sekunde von der Tatsache verdrängt wurde, dass sich ihr Ordenskommunikationsfrühwarngürtel spürbar zusammenzog … dabei katapultierte sie dieser Umstand nicht ansatzweise in die panische Stimmung, welche sie vor nicht einmal zwei Minuten verspürt hätte. Für ein paar Sekunden betrachtete sie Potter eingehend von der Schuhsohle bis zum Haaransatz, aber der Knabe schien wirklich nicht Gefahr zu laufen, jeden Moment wieder hintenüber zu kippen und Johnny schien nicht einmal daran zu denken, ihn mit Gabriel auch nur einen Lidschlag lang alleine zu lassen …

     „Die Arbeit ruft“, bemerkte Luciana knapp an die Herren gewandt und war drauf und dran den Weg zum Aufzug einzuschlagen, um ungestört einen Patronus in Empfang nehmen zu können – besonders weit kam sie nicht, denn Johnny zog sie am Ärmel zurück, kaum, dass sie zwei Schritte gegangen war.

     „Spar dir die Disney-Einlage un‘ richte Rem-Rem aus, er soll seinen Knackarsch in Gabs Büro beweg’n.“

     Remus? Luciana zog fragend ihre Brauen zusammen und bekam nur im Augenwinkel mit, wie Theodor seinen Zauberstab einsteckte, ein Handzeichen (welches ihr noch nie untergekommen war) Richtung Gabriel gab und eilig zum Aufzug verschwand.

     „Black ist Potters Pate, soll ich nicht lieber ihm Bescheid geben, dass Po-„

     „Biometrischer Abgleich von Fremdsubjekten ist mit einem Minimum-Zeitfenster von zwanzig Minuten angesetzt, das solltest du wissen, junge Dame“, patzte Gabriel neben ihr, trat zwei Schritte nach vorne, packte Potter am Kragen und zog ihn unsanft in eine stehende Position (diese kurze Aktion beförderte ihren Klassenkameraden gleich wieder in den vollen Panikmodus – beziehungsweise, aus ihrer Perspektive sah Potter eher wie ein Kaninchen in der Schockstarre aus – und machte damit alle Bemühungen Johnnys zunichte, sein armes, gerade erst wieder in Betrieb genommenes Bluttransportorgan zu schonen).

     „Luciana“, kam es dann, etwas unverständlich, krächzend aus seiner Kehle (wahrscheinlich Nachwirkungen von dem orangen Nebel), allerdings schien das alles zu sein, was er in diesem Moment zu sagen wagte. Dafür sprach sein Blick Bände.

     „Keine Panik“, sagte sie in einem, wie sie hoffte, möglichst aufmunternden Tonfall, „er will nur mit dir sprechen, Standartprozedere bei unbefugtem Eindringen“, zumindest theoretisch, immerhin war es alles andere als Standard, dass besagte Eindringlinge dieses Vergehen überlebten.

     „Ach, das kannst du dir plötzlich merken?“ Gabriel, noch immer patzig. Luciana überging diese Spitze, schließlich war Weihnachten und an diesen Tagen verhielt der Herr sich nun mal wie ein zickiges Weibsstück während seiner Periode mit stark schwankenden Östrogen-Spiegeln von mindestens einem halben Dutzend Menstruierenden. Obwohl er, strenggenommen, eine ähnlich starke Reizbarkeit an den Tag legte, seitdem das neue Schuljahr begonnen hatte.

     „Und wenn ich in ein paar Stunden nichts von dir gehört habe“, redete sie unbeirrt weiter an Potter gerichtet, „weiß ich ja wo die Verließe sind.“ Ihr Augenzwinkern schien die Grundaussage des eher witzig gemeinten Spruchs (nein, eigentlich nicht) kein Deut für Potter abzuschwächen, doch er wagte es offenbar noch immer nicht, zu weiterem Protest anzusetzen. Seltsam, ausgehend von Erzählungen ihrer Klassenkameraden und auch dem Verhalten, was sie selbst im letzten Jahr mitbekommen hatte, ließ der Junge sich von so ziemlich nichts und niemandem einschüchtern – andererseits, das mit dem ‚Draufgehen‘ schien bisher auch eine Premiere gewesen zu sein, zudem versprühte Gabriel nicht gerade die … geistig stabilste Aura.   

     „Zu denen sie keinen Zutritt hat“, sagte Gabriel zu ihrem Klassenkameraden mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln auf den Lippen, welches so schnell verschwand, wie es gekommen war – ja, so viel zu seiner Aura. Okay, Potter konnte einem schon fast leidtun, andererseits hatte er es wahrscheinlich bitternötig, eine kleine Schockbehandlung aufgebrummt zu bekommen, die ihn in Zukunft ganz vielleicht davon abhalten könnte, sich und andere Hals über Kopf in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Und Gabriel war Meister der Schockbehandlung, sowohl verbal als auch … nonverbal. Besagter Meister kehrte ihr genau in diesem Moment den Rücken zu und machte Anstalten, mit seinem Gefangenen die Szenerie zu verlassen, da bekam Luciana gerade noch den Ärmel seines Jacketts zu fassen.

     „Auf ein Wort?“, sagte sie und ruckte mit ihrem Kopf Richtung der Kamine. „Unter vier Augen“, setzte sie noch hinten an, als er Anstalten machte, Potter gleich mitzuschleifen. Selbstverständlich kam er dieser Aufforderung nur mit Murren und doppelter Versicherung nach, dass Johnny auch wirklich in der Lage sein würde, einen sechzehnjährigen Halbstarken ohne seine Mithilfe festzuhalten.

     „Wir sollten den kleinen Zwischenfall“, natürlich hatte sie diese spezielle Bezeichnung absichtlich verwendet, gleich nachdem Gabriel und sie ein paar Meter von den anderen beiden zum Stehen gekommen waren, „mit der Wiederbelebung intern behandeln.“

     „Und dem Orden den Eindruck vermitteln, dass hier sei ein Sommercamp, für alle Welt offen“, schnappte ihr Pate ohne Umschweife, „– vielleicht sollten wir Flyer verteilen, mit Hinweis auf Besucherzeiten und oh, wo wir gerade dabei sind, Ausgang für die Insassen von der Minus Neun Ebene und gleich morgen früh fülle ich einen Mitgliedsantrag vom Bündnis dieser bildungsresistenten, kognitiv suboptimierten, parasitären Nebenexi-„

     „Gabriel!“, unterbrach ihn Luciana harsch und spiegelte dabei die grimmige Miene ihres Gegenübers wieder. „Du sollst nicht die verdammten Grundstrukturen deiner Organisation über den Haufen werfen, hör endlich auf, alles zu pauschalisieren und einen auf Drama-Queen zu machen!“ Diese Ansage schien ihm, zumindest für einige Sekunden, das übereifrige Maul gestopft zu haben. „Ich bitte dich lediglich darum, Stillschweigen zu bewahren, was Potters Herzaussetzer angeht. Sag Remus und Potter, dass es ein Betäubungsgas war, niemand muss wissen, dass du einen Sechzehnjährigen gekillt hast!“

     Und hier hatte es sich auch schon wieder mit der herrlichen Maulsperre – Gabriels Mimik bekam etwas aberwitzig grimassenartiges, ach ja, und Lucianas Gürtel hatte sich derweil zu einem Korsett umfunktioniert.

     „Das Alter ist hierbei vollkommen irrelevant“, bemerkte ihr Pate, dabei sparte er nicht an seinem arroganten Tonfall, „wir befinden uns in einem Terrae Nullius, mit gemeldeter GoH und territorialem Anspruch durch rechtmäßig erworbenen Grund, gelten hier die Gesetze der UOWV, kein Gericht der magischen oder nicht magischen Welt würde –„

     „Scheiße, Gabriel, hier geht’s nicht ums Niemandsland und theoretische Gesetzesgrundlagen, weißt du eigentlich was Mrs Weasley mit dir _und_ mir anstellt, wenn sie herausbekommt, dass der Junge hier alle Viere von sich gestreckt hat?!“

     „Wer zum Teufel ist Mrs –„

     „LIEST DU EIGENTLICH DIE SCHEISS PROTOKOLLE, NACH DENEN DU ANDAUERND VERLANGST?!“ Gabriel schluckte sichtbar, setzte zum Sprechen an, doch sie wetterte unbeirrt, wenn auch etwas leiser, weiter. „Du und Johnny haltet euch geschlossen, ansonsten hattet ihr mal eine Zusammenarbeit mit dem Orden, so viel kann ich dir versichern. Mal davon abgesehen, kommt der Bullshit raus, kannst DU das mit Dumbledore und Co. bequatschen, ich spiele oft genug den Prügelknaben für DEINE Aktionen!“ Wenn der Gürtel so weiterquetschte, hätte sie die längste Zeit ein intaktes Rückgrat gehabt. Was übrigens nicht zu einer besseren Laune ihrerseits beitrug. „Haben wir uns verstanden?“

     „Ich nehme den Vorschlag an, diesen Zwischenfall intern zu behandeln.“

     Keine Entschuldigung oder Einsehen, ihr in den letzten Monaten ein klein wenig zu viel aufgehalst zu haben, aber wenigstens das, was sie in diesem Augenblick erreichen wollte.

     „Glänzend“, schnaubte Luciana und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt – doch nach ein paar Schritten drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um.

     „Für heute erwarte ich einen Feiertagszuschlag, den Wochenendbonus habe ich auf meiner letzten Monatsabrechnung nicht finden können, die Nachtpauschale ist gesetzlich mit zwanzig Prozent und nicht fünfzehn veranschlagt und nach den Feiertagen verhandeln wir eine Gehaltserhöhung!“

     Da diese Ansage nicht, wie die Sache mit Potter, im Flüsterton von ihr gemacht worden war und sie somit einmal quer durch die Halle schallte, hörte Luciana gleich darauf das laute Lachen von Johnny, der mit Potter im Schlepptau gerade auf dem halben Weg zum Fahrstuhl war. Dabei drehte er sich im Laufen halb um seine eigene Achse und streckte ihr einen hocherhobenen Daumen entgegen – was sie in diesem Augenblick schier rasend machte, hier gab es nun wirklich nichts zu lachen.

     „Und du mach deinen Job vernünftig und vögle den Herrn wieder mal wieder auf nen ‚streichzartertes‘ Niveau! Das ist nicht mehr im Kopf auszuhalten!!“

     Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte sie Potters perplexe Miene zum Brüllen komisch gefunden, doch in diesem Moment verdrehte sie bloß die Augen und ging im Laufschritt in Richtung der Kamine davon.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Remus Gesicht erschien keine Handbreite entfernt vor ihrem Gesicht, sobald sie einen Schritt aus dem Feuer in den Grimmauldplatz getreten war – glücklicherweise hatte sein Anblick bei weitem nicht so großes Potenzial bei plötzlichem Auftreten panische Reaktionen hervorzurufen, wie der bekloppte, verdammt unschön anzusehende Hauself des Hauses, trotzdem schob sie ihn als Erstes eine Armlänge in den Raum hinein. Mit diesem, etwas freieren Sichtfeld, sah sie nun auch Black, Granger, Ginevra und Ronald, die sie in einem Halbkreis umzingelten und allesamt erwartungsvoll anstarrten.

     „Harry geht es gut“, gab sie die wichtigste Information für diese Personengruppe als erstes in die Runde, „er hat nur ein Sicherheitsprotokoll ausgelöst, als er – unbefugt – das Territorium der Organisation meines Paten betreten hat und wird gerade … ehm, verhört.“

     Remus Augen wurden so groß wie Unterteller, aber mit einem Seitenblick auf Black schien er gerade noch auf die Idee zu kommen, jetzt besser keine unüberlegten Aussagen zu treffen.

     „Von wem?“, fragte er betont ruhig und zupfte dabei an dem Ärmel seines Cord Jacketts.

     „Gabriel“, Korrektur, _jetzt_ waren seine Augen so groß wie Unterteller, „und Johnny ist auch dabei, also halb so wi-„

     „Die minus Neun Ebene??“, unterbrach er sie und versetzte den ohnehin schon nervös wirkenden Black in so etwas wie einen … Papa-Bär-Modus?

     „Nein, im Büro von Gabriel, wie gesagt-„

     „Ich komme mit“, schnappte Black und stand in der nächsten Sekunde nur noch nicht im Kamin, weil Remus ihn mit einem harten Griff um seine Schulter gerade noch davon abhalten konnte. „Der Kerl hat nen Schwarm Billywigs im Kopf, du denkst doch wohl nicht im Traum daran, dass ich meinen Patensohn eine Sekunde länger mit diesem Wahnsinnigen allein lasse?“, fauchte er Remus an, doch zur Abwechslung gab er Black sofort Paroli:

     „Du hast genauso wenig Befugnis dort einzudringen, wie Harry, wenn du jetzt durch den Kamin gehst, machst du die Angelegenheit nur noch schlimmer!“

     „Wesentlich schlimmer“, bestätigte Luciana nickend. Black würde diese Aktion mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit obenauf nicht überleben, aber diesen Part teilte sie selbstverständlich nicht mit den anderen. „Johnny hat nach Remus gefragt, Sirius und damit kommt er Harry schon ziemlich entgegen …“

     „Harry ist nicht einmal volljährig!“, rief Black empört auf. „ _Ich_ bin sein Pate, nicht Remus, es ist mir völlig gleich, was diese Bekloppten sagen, ich –„

     „Vergiss nicht Dumbledores Warnung“, unterbrach ihn Remus mit erhobenem Zeigefinger und einem Gesichtsausdruck, den Luciana nur äußerst selten bei ihm gesehen hatte. Verdammt autoritär und angepisst. „Noch _ein_ einziger Fehltritt und das war es mit deiner Ordensarbeit, also _reiß_ dich zusammen!“

     Dass diese Ansage ein unschönes Nachspiel haben würde, war nicht nur Luciana in diesem Augenblick überdeutlich klar. Nach dieser Drohung war es mucksmäuschenstill im Kaminzimmer geworden, ihre Schulkameraden warfen sich bedeutungsschwere Blicke zu und Blacks einzige Reaktion bestand daraus, mit bebenden Nasenflügeln und stampfenden Schritten den Raum zu verlassen. Remus ließ derweil keine unnötige Sekunde verstreichen und stieg mit verbissener Miene in den Kamin – kurz darauf war er in den Flammen verschwunden.

     „Ich hätte ihn aufhalten müssen, warum habe ich ihn nicht zurückgehalten?“ Luciana wandte sich von dem letzten Schimmer des grünen Feuers ab und sah Ronald an, der zerknirscht neben der Tür stand und es anscheinend nicht wagte, irgendwem in die Augen zu blicken.

     „Es ist nicht deine Schuld“, versuchte ihn Granger zu beruhigen – dabei sah Ginevra ganz und gar nicht danach aus, als würde sie diese Meinung teilen. Wenigstens hielt sie sich geschlossen und beließ es dabei, ihn mit wütenden Seitenblicken aufzuspießen. „Wir wissen alle, wie Harry sein kann, wenn er sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat …“

     „Hast du mitbekommen, wie er mir gefolgt ist?“, fragte Luciana, der es gerade ziemlich herzlich egal war, ob Potters bessere Hälfte von Schuldgefühlen zerfressen wurde, oder nicht. Dieser hob für einen Lidschlag seinen Blick zu ihr und nickte niedergeschlagen.

     „Wir hatten gar nicht vor, dich und Dumbledore zu belauschen, ehrlich“, meinte er dann zerknirscht. Ihr Mitleid hielt sich noch immer in Grenzen. „Doch dann hat er dir die Horkruxe gegeben und Harry befürchtet schon eine ganze Weile, dass deine Leute …“

     An dieser Stelle sprach er nicht weiter, doch Luciana hatte eine sehr gute Vorstellung davon, was Potter befürchtet hatte.

     „Auf Voldemorts Seite stehen?“

     Wieder nickte Ronald.

     „Na ja, dann können wir froh darüber sein, dass wenigstens diese Angelegenheit gerade ein für alle Mal geklärt wird.“ Wieder ein Nicken. „Granger, hast du dem Orden Bescheid gegeben, wo Potter hin spaziert ist?“

     Zwar bekam sie keine verbale Antwort, aber der Seitenblickaustausch mit Ginevra sprach auch ohne Worte Bände.

     „Danke dafür, die beiden Idioten wären ohne dich ernsthaft aufgeschmissen.“

     Luciana wartete keine weitere Erwiderung ab, schob sich an Ronald vorbei Richtung Treppenhaus, wo sie gleich immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nahm, bis sie im ersten Stock angelangt war. In ihrem temporären Zimmer riss sie ein paar Schubladen auf, warf das ein oder andere Kleidungsstück auf den Boden, welches ihrer Suche im Weg war und sammelte so ein paar Pfundnoten und eine Handvoll Galleonen zusammen, die sie mit ihrer Walther PPK in den Taschen ihres Mantels verteilte. Die Treppe hinunter überwand sie noch schneller, als den Aufstieg vor nicht einmal einer Minute - Granger, die bei ihrem Anblick auf den untersten Stufen Anstalten machte, das Kaminzimmer und somit auch ihre beiden Gesprächspartner (Ronald und Ginevra) zu verlassen, winkte sie mit den völlig erlogenen Worten „hab eine Verabredung und bin spät dran“ ab und verließ eilends den Grimmauldplatz.

     Erst auf der feuchtkalten, menschenleeren Straße konnte Luciana das erste Mal an diesem Tag wirklich aufatmen. Der Kater vom Morgen und die Bescherung am Frühstückstisch kamen ihr gerade wie Geschehnisse aus längst vergangenen Tagen vor, so heftig hatten sich die Ereignisse überschlagen – bei der Meute in dem Haus hinter ihr, wäre sie in spätestens einer halben Stunde schier wahnsinnig geworden oder aber hätte Gebrauch von ihrer automatischen Handfeuerwaffe gemacht und damit wäre niemandem geholfen. So sehr ihr Leben auch in den letzten anderthalb Jahren umgekrempelt worden war, änderte dies nichts an ihrem Grundbedürfnis nach ein paar Stunden Ruhe pro Tag, vor allem in totaler Abwesenheit von anderen Menschen. Bis zum Festessen, welches, bei dem Engagement, das Mrs Weasley seit Tagen dort hineinsteckte, stattfinden würde, selbst wenn Potter nicht hundertprozentig funktionstüchtig an der Tafel erscheinen mochte, blieben ihr noch gut vier Stunden. Genügend Zeit, um einen ausgedehnten Spaziergang durch den Hyde Park zu machen und wenn es doch etwas eng werden würde, hatte sie noch immer ein paar Scheine dabei, um ein Taxi –

     In dieser Sekunde öffnete der tiefgraue Himmel über ihr seine Schleusen und entließ gleich eimerweise kaltes Nass auf ihrem Haupt. Ja, wenn ein Tag bei Luciana einmal schieflief, dann bekanntlich auf voller Linie. Fluchend und schimpfend stellte sie den Kragen ihres Mantels auf, warf einen grimmigen Blick auf das Hauptquartier in ihrem Rücken und lief die Straße hinunter gen Westen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

     Der sinnflutartige Regen war letztendlich dafür verantwortlich, dass sie nun, keine zwei Stunden später, auf einem knarzenden Barhocker im _Tropfenden Kessel_ am Tresen saß und in diesem Moment ihr drittes Glas Feuerwhisky in einem Zug die Kehle hinunterspülte. Zunächst hatte es sie zwar in die erste nicht magische Bar verschlagen, die ihren triefnassen Weg gekreuzt hatte, aber die hanebüchenen Theorien der Nicht-Magier über angebliche, schon sehr bald folgende Anschläge auf die englische Hauptstadt oder gleich der Königin höchstpersönlich, waren ihr in kürzester Zeit derart auf den Senkel gefallen, dass sie die Flucht ergriffen hatte. Via U-Bahn, da sie sich wenig ambitioniert gezeigt hatte, ein zweites Mal Verrenkungen auf einer öffentlichen Toilette in Kauf nehmen zu müssen, die notwendig waren, wenn man Mithilfe seines Zauberstabs _vollständig_ trocken werden wollte.

     In der Zaubererkneipe hielten sich an diesem Nachmittag sowieso nur ein paar Zauberer und Hexen auf, die anscheinend entweder auf der Durchreise zu sein schienen oder der buckligen Familiensippe zu entkommen versuchten. Darüber hinaus zeigte sich niemand besonders redselig, denn im Gegensatz zum nicht-magischen Pendant, war es in der Zaubererwelt offensichtlich eher üblich, hinter vorgehaltener Hand Verschwörungstheorien auszutauschen und seine ehrliche Meinung kundzutun. Kein Wunder, wenn man niemals genau sagen konnte, welche Gesinnung sein Gegenüber hatte oder ob es sich wirklich um die Person handelte, mit der man glaubte, gerade ein Gespräch zu führen.

     „Oh hey, Luciana.“

     Ja, so viel zu ‚nicht redselig‘. Bei ihren Überlegungen, betreffend der Vorteile einer magischen Bar, hätte sie vielleicht bedenken sollen, dass diese bei weitem nicht so anonym ausfiel, wie ein Gegenstück in einer nicht-magischen Millionenmetropole. Luciana schaute argwöhnisch von ihrem Glas auf und war im nächsten Augenblick heilfroh, lediglich Heiler Hermes zu sehen, der gerade die Kneipe betreten hatte und einen anthrazitfarbenen Wollmantel von seinen Schultern streifte.

     „Hermes“, grüßte sie zurück und warf nebenbei einen Seitenblick auf Tom, den glatzköpfigen Wirt des Etablissements, welcher Luciana gerade ungefragt Whisky nachschenkte (zu diesem Verhalten war er, nebenbei erwähnt, erst übergegangen, nachdem sie ihm ihren Ausweis unter die Nase gehalten hatte – nicht, dass er mit dem deutschen, nicht-magischen Stück Dokument wirklich hätte was anfangen können). Als ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder beim Heiler angelangt war, versuchte sie es mit einem Lächeln – was nur halb ausgereift ausfiel, ihre Laune war für ehrliche, positive Gesichtsmimik noch immer viel zu verhagelt. „Hattest du nicht erwähnt, dass du über die Feiertage bei deiner Familie bist?“

     „So war der Plan“, seufzte der junge Mann und nahm neben ihr auf einem der vielen, leeren Barhocker Platz. Mit einer Handgeste bedeutete er Tom, das gleiche wie Luciana zu nehmen und den ersten Shot trank er in einem Zug und ohne Umschweife bis auf den letzten Tropfen leer. Anscheinend war sie nicht alleine mit der verhagelten Grundstimmung. „Bis meine Eltern vorgestern beschlossen haben, Sack und Pack zu nehmen und mit meiner Schwester zu meiner Tante nach Australien zu ziehen.“

     War das Mysterium um seine trinkfreudige Laune also auch geklärt …

     „Australien?“, fragte sie überrascht, worauf Hermes nur betrübt nickte. „Deine Schwester ist doch auch in Hogwarts, in meinem Haus, zweites Schuljahr, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere?“

     „Ja, ist sie. War sie. Nach all den Vorfällen und Angriffen in den letzten Monaten, haben meine Eltern schon im Sommer überlegt, ob sie die Insel verlassen sollten. Und die beiden Angriffe auf das St.-Mungo haben ihnen die Entscheidung abgenommen, so sagt es mein Vater. Jetzt sind sie auf und davon, andererseits …“

     Luciana schaute ihn fragend an, doch erst einmal schien seine oberste Priorität darin zu liegen, das nächste Glas Whisky zu exen.

     „Ich bin froh, dass sie weg sind. Oder mehr erleichtert, ja, das trifft es wohl eher.“

     „Weil sie jetzt in Sicherheit sind?“

     Hermes nickte.

     „Ich meine, schau dich mal um.“ Er deutete auf die vielen leeren Plätze im Schankraum und seufzte tief. „Der _Tropfende Kessel_ , fast leer und das am Nachmittag zum Weihnachtsabend. Hier ist sonst jedes Jahr Treffpunkt für alle Zauberer und Hexen für einen Absacker, bevor es zum Fest mit der Familie geht, du würdest hier um diese Zeit nur noch einen Stehplatz bekommen und könntest froh sein, wenn der noch frei ist. Eine ausgelassene Stimmung, der Kamin“, er deutete zur rechten Wand, in der ein riesiger Steinkamin kalt im Schatten verschwand und durch den, seit ihrer Ankunft, keine Menschenseele getreten war, „stand nicht still. Auf der Arbeit haben wir schon Wochen vor den Feiertagen Wettspiele gemacht, nur um ein paar Stunden für diesen Nachmittag frei zu bekommen und hierher zu können. Verdammte Todesser.“

     Für die nächsten paar Minuten saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander, hingen beide ihren Gedanken nach und nippten hin und wieder an ihren Getränken, bis Luciana das Wort ergriff.

     „Kannst du nicht wenigstens für die Feiertage zu deiner Familie?“

     Hermes lachte kurz und humorlos auf, dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

     „Das australische Parlament hat seine Grenzen schon im Oktober abgeschottet, die Einreise aus Britannien klappt nur noch mit einer Sondererlaubnis, das hat der Tagesprophet mit keiner Zeile erwähnt. Meine Familie hatte Glück, dass dort schon Verwandte von  uns wohnen, da konnten sie einen Eilantrag stellen. Aber für Besuche, so kurzfristig, keine Chance.“

     „Oh“, machte Luciana wenig hilfreich und nahm einen kleinen Schluck von ihrem vierten Whisky in Folge.

     „Ja, das kann man wohl sagen.“

     „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass der Schwarze Führer auch außerhalb von Britannien sein Unwesen treibt.“

     „Der _was_?“, fragte Hermes perplex und sah sie verwirrt an.

     „Voldemort.“

     In diesem Augenblick passierten gleich drei Dinge zur selben Zeit: Hermes verschluckte sich geräuschvoll an dem Alkohol in seinem Mund, der Barkeeper ließ klirrend das Glas zu Boden fallen, welches er gerade mit einem vollkommen verschmutzten Lappen poliert hatte und die Hexe, die eben an dem Tresen vorbeigelaufen war, wohl auf dem Weg zum Durchgang der Winkelgasse, stolperte über ihre eigenen Füße und wäre wohl hingefallen, hätte sie nicht eben noch den Stuhl einer Sitzgruppe zu fassen bekommen.

     „Bist du wahnsinnig?“, zischte ihr Hermes zu, der es eigentlich, schon alleine von Berufswegen, besser hätte wissen müssen – Luciana verdrehte genervt die Augen und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass sie von drei Personen gleichzeitig mit Blicken aufgespießt wurde.

     „Was habt ihr eigentlich alle mit diesem verblödeten Namen? Es sind nur ein paar Buchstaben und keine Verdammnis-Formel!“

     „Mhhmpf“, machte der Wirt vor ihr abfällig, trat einen Schritt an den Tresen heran und ignorierte ihr nun leeres Whisky-Glas. „Der, dessen Name _nicht_ genannt werden darf, spürt ganz genau, wenn jemand so einfältig ist, seinen Namen doch in den Mund zu nehmen.“ Ja selbstverständlich … Luciana hatte noch nie von so einer Art Magie gehört. Und dabei sagte man den _Nicht_ -Magiern nach, sie seien grundlos abergläubisch … „Man sagt, er wisse ganz genau, wo die Person ist, die seinen Namen ausgesprochen hat. Viel ältere und mächtigere Zauberer und Hexen als du, haben es gewagt und bitter bereut.“

     „So ein Schwachsinn“, entwich es ihr, bevor sie ihr vorlautes Mundwerk in Schach halten konnte. Tom schmiss aufgebracht den Lappen auf die Holzplatte und visierte Luciana mit mahnendem Zeigefinger an.

     „Tu was du willst, aber in meinem Lokal wirst du diesen Namen nie wieder aussprechen, verstanden?“

     Luciana nickte wortlos – und rollte mit den Augen, sobald er sich wieder umgedreht hatte und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs die Scherben auf dem Boden wieder zu einem Glas zusammensetzte. Nun ja, im Prinzip war es seine Kneipe und Hausregeln waren Hausregeln, daran hatte sie sich bisher immer gehalten. Minus Hogwarts. Und den anderen Schulen, die sie besucht hatte. Oder der Kneipe, unweit des Bunkereingangs. Oder – was auch immer, hier wollte sie jedenfalls keinen Ärger.

     „Nimm seine Warnung ernst“, flüsterte ihr Hermes zu, doch sie hatte ganz und gar nicht im Sinn, diesem bekloppten Aberglauben klein bei zu geben, zumindest, sobald sie dieses Etablissement verlassen hatte. Vorausgesetzt Snape war nicht in der Nähe, denn vor seinem Donnerwetter hatte sie weitaus mehr Respekt, als der unwahrscheinlichen Möglichkeit, nach Aussprache von ein paar Silben den Schwarzen Führer auf dem Schoß sitzen zu haben.

     „Es ist eine Schande“, murmelte er weiter, nachdem ein paar Sekunden der Stille zwischen ihnen aufgekommen waren.

     „Was ist eine Schande?“, hakte sie nach.

     „Wie wenig das Ministerium unternimmt“, schnaubte er. „Siehst du hier auch nur einen Auror oder jemanden von der Strafverfolgungspatrouille, irgendwen, der für die Sicherheit sorgt? Hier kommen alle durch, die in die Winkelgasse wollen, ohne Ausnahme, seitdem sie eine Appariersperrzone errichtet haben. Trotzdem sichern sie nicht einmal diesen Ort, die Angriffe und Entführungen gehen weiter, nicht mal die Aurorenzentrale haben sie aufgestockt. Als würden wir nicht genug Steuern in deren Hälse schmeißen.“

     Ja, all diese Dinge sprachen die Mitglieder des Ordens, allen vorweg Shacklebolt, Mr Weasley und Tonks, in beinahe jeder Sitzung an und da diese drei auch noch für den besagten ‚unfähigen‘ Verein arbeiteten, wusste sie aus erster Hand, dass dieses Thema äußerste Priorität bei den ganz Hohen Tieren vom Ministerium hatte. Allerdings sahen sich diese mit einer Bevölkerungspopulation konfrontiert, die zahlenmäßig schlicht und ergreifend nicht genügend Personal aufbringen _konnte_. 

     „Wenn man nur selbst etwas tun könnte und nicht einfach tatenlos mit ansehen müsste, wie uns diese feigen Arschlöcher terrorisieren.“

     „Yap“, sagte Luciana nickend, „einen Militärpflichtdienst hätte die Magierwelt dringend nötig, vor allem, da gefühlt jedes halbe Jahrhundert ein neuer Größenwahnsinniger aus dem Boden plöppt und Amok läuft.“

     Hermes lachte leise auf, dann sah er nachdenklich drein, ohne dabei irgendetwas Bestimmtes in Augenschein zu nehmen. In der Zeit griff Luciana über den Tresen und schüttete sich selbst zwei fingerbreit Whisky nach, da der Wirt ganz offenbar den Kundendienst seit ihrem ‚Voldemort‘-Patzer eingestellt hatte. Würde der Heiler, wo sie schon einmal grob bei dem Thema waren, in ihre überschaubare Widerstandgruppe passen? Soweit sie wusste, war Poppy, die Heilerin aus Hogwarts Krankenstation, weitestgehend eingeweiht, was den Phönixorden betraf, allerdings war sie nicht volles Mitglied und zudem die meiste Zeit im Jahr in der Schule. Sicher würde es nicht schaden, einen voll ausgebildeten Heiler in den eigenen Reihen zu wissen, vor allem, da momentan in keiner Weise abzuschätzen war, wie lange das Ministerium (und somit auch das St.-Mungo) noch gegen und nicht für den Schwarzen Führer arbeiten würde … andererseits spuckten viele Menschen gerne große Töne, wenn es um Tatendrang und die Unfähigkeit der Behörden ging – wenn es allerdings wirklich eine Gelegenheit gab, selbst Hand anzulegen, zogen die meisten ihre Schwänze ein.

     „Gibt es etwas Neues von Heiler Denebola?“, fragte Luciana letztendlich und verbannte damit die Idee, den Phönixorden um eine Medizinkraft zu erweitern, in die hinterletzte Ecke ihres ohnehin zum Bersten gefüllten Informationszentrums.

     „Ich komme gerade von einem Besuch bei ihm, eigentlich habe ich heute und morgen frei. Er schimpft schon kräftig herum und hält seine Kollegen auf Trab, ein gutes Zeichen, wenn du mich fragst. Aber dieser eine Fluch …“

     „Den er in die Brust bekommen hat?“ Das hatte sie jedenfalls, kurz vor ihrem Nachhauseweg an dem Abend des Angriffs, aufschnappen können.

     „Genau der. Niemand, nicht einmal die Heilungsleitung der anderen Abteilungen, konnte sagen, was für ein Fluch das gewesen sein soll und das macht die Verletzung so schwer behandelbar.“

     „Konnte Denebola sagen, von welchem Tode- Angreifer“, nicht, dass sie selbst bei dieser Bezeichnung von dem Wirt einen über den Deckel bekommen würde, oder noch schlimmer, Hausverbot erteilt bekam, „der Fluch kam?“

     Hermes schaute sie verwirrt von der Seite an.

     „Die Frau ohne Maske, die mit dem irren Blick und diesen … Locken überall.“

     Ah, Bellatrix. Hermes schien noch immer verwundert über ihre Frage, doch Luciana konnte ihm schlecht stecken, wie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit war, dass ein gewisser Experte auf dem Gebiet der Schwarzen Künste ganz genau sagen könnte, mit welchem Zauber seine Todesserkollegin den Abteilungsleiter der Fluchschäden-Station beinahe ins Aus gehext hatte.

     „Mh, wenn du mir die genauen Symptome nennst, kann ich mal einen Bekannten Fachmann fragen.“

     „Was soll das heißen, mit welchen Leuten hast du zutu-„

     „Jemand aus Deutschland, wo ich aufgewachsen bin“, unterbrach sie ihn hastig und schielte zu Tom herüber, der ihr Gespräch anscheinend argwöhnisch belauschte. Bei der kleinen Realitätsverdrehung behielt sie, wie meist üblich, ihre neutrale Miene bei – es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie empfindlich die Briten auf schwarze Magie reagierten, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem Zuhause oder Tschechien oder … jedenfalls glich es einem Wunder, dass die die _Nokturngasse_ noch nicht zubetoniert hatten, seltsame Doppelmoral.

     „Ah“, anscheinend überlegte Hermes gerade, ob er den Versuch unternehmen sollte genauer nachzuhaken, doch glücklicherweise schien er aus den zwei Wochen ihrer Praktikumszeit gelernt zu haben, in der sie Fragen privater Natur kontinuierlich einsilbig oder gar nicht beantwortet hatte. „Es ist schwer zu beschreiben … du wirst mit den Fachausdrücken nicht viel anfangen können, auch nicht, nach deinem Praktikum. Nichts für ungut, du hast dich wirklich pfiffig angestellt –„, Luciana winkte seine Versuche, sich irgendwie um Kopf und Kragen zu reden, amüsiert ab, „jedenfalls die Wunde … das Hämatom auf seinem Thorax – also, der Bluterguss auf seiner Brust reagiert mit unkontrollierter Ausbreitung bei der üblichen Behandlung, die gestern zum zweiten Mal in einer Blutvergiftung geendet ist. Antitoxische Tränke, gleiches Spiel. Wir haben es einem muggelgeborenen Auszubildenden zu verdanken, dass er das überlebt hat. Irgendwas mit Antimy- Antibi- „

     „Antibiotika oder Antimykotikum, vielleicht auch beides“, half sie weiter.

     „Ja, aber das dämmt diesen verdammten Fluch auch nur ein, sein Gewebe hat jetzt schon nekrotische Stellen“, Luciana verzog angewidert die Nase. „Und das war es auch schon, mehr wissen wir auch nicht“, schloss er achselzuckend.

     „Mh, von solchen Symptomen habe ich bei einem Fluch auch noch nie gehört, aber ich melde mich bei dir, wenn ich mit dem Bekannten gesprochen habe. Auch wenn er nicht weiterhelfen kann“, was sie bezweifelte, „ich will dich ja nicht unnötig auf die Folter spannen“, sagte sie und zog, mit einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr, zwei Galleonen aus der Tasche und legte sie –

     „Lass stecken, du hast dir mein Gejammer angetan, das ist das Mindeste, um mich zu revanchieren“, meinte er mit einem Augenzwinkern.

     „Und ich habe für dich die kaputten Bettpfannen ausgeleert, vergiss niemals die Bettpfannen. Da musst du mindestens noch zwei Flaschen von denen“, sie nickte zu der halb leeren Flasche auf dem Tresen, „drauflegen.“

     Hermes lachte auf, dann schien er … irgendwie um Worte zu ringen?

     „Du hattest gesagt, dass ihr daheim kein Weihnachten feiert und ... ehm“, er strich mit der rechten Hand über seinen Hinterkopf.

     „Ja?“, hakte sie nach, als auch nach Sekunden der unbeholfenen Stille kein weiteres Wort seinen Mund verlassen wollte.

     „Meine Bude ist nicht weit von hier … und ich habe Deirdre-Whisky vom letzten Irland Trip, also wenn du heute nichts vorhast, könnten wir ja … zusammen nichts vorhaben und uns ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten?“

     Gesellschaft leisten, mit Whisky und einem Kerl, der eigentlich schwer in Ordnung war, das hörte sich deutlich besser an, als Gefahr zu laufen, von dem Weasley-Mama-Untier erdrosselt zu werden, weil es vielleicht doch der Meinung sein könnte, dass sie nicht ganz unschuldig an dem Zwischenfall des heutigen Morgens gewesen war und – in diesem Moment schlug Luciana die geistige, flache Hand zielgenau gegen ihre imaginäre Stirn. ‚Gesellschaft leisten‘, dazu unbeholfenes Herumdrucksen und deutlich rote Ohrspitzen, das war ein sehr deutliches Angebot der zweideutigen Art gewesen. Normalerweise schlug ihr Frühwarnsystem Alarm, noch bevor der potenzielle Sexualpartner auch nur daran denken konnte, seine Gedanken zu verbalisieren und jetzt hatte sie mindestens eine halbe Minute auf dem Schlauch gestanden! Für einen Augenblick saß Luciana verunsichert auf ihrem Barhocker und wich Hermes Blick aus – er war ein attraktiver Kerl, Mitte zwanzig, hübsch anzusehen, durchtrainiert und zudem nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, genau der Typ Mann, der haargenau in ihr sonstiges Beuteschema passte. Doch bei der Vorstellung, von ihm angefasst zu werden oder gleich Bettsport mit ihm zu betreiben, zog sich ihr Magen unangenehm zusammen. Vielleicht waren fünf Gläser Whisky auf eine halbe Scheibe Toast zu viel gewesen?

     „Daheim feiern wir nicht, aber eine bekannte Familie hat mich zu ihrem Festessen eingeladen.“ Da, perfekte Ausrede.

     „Oh … ehm, ja dann …“

     „Ich würde dich ja gerne mitnehmen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das nicht ein wenig zu kurzfristig wäre, wo ich doch selbst eingeladen wurde“, und er das Haus, in dem die Feierlichkeit stattfinden würde, strenggenommen nicht einmal sehen können würde, geschweige denn betreten, aber genug der Details.

     „Nein, nein, mach dir einen schönen Abend und wir laufen uns sicher bald wieder über den Weg.“

     „Und ich melde mich, wegen Denebola“, sagte sie schief lächelnd und stieg von dem Barhocker.

     „Ja, sicher. Frohe Weihnachten!“

     „Frohe Weihnachten“, erwiderte Luciana und beeilte sich, mit noch immer seltsam verkrampften Magen, den Tropfenden Kessel zu verlassen.

        


	29. Ein später Besuch

Es dämmerte bereits, als Luciana wieder zum Grimmauldplatz zurückkehrte – beziehungsweise, das vermutete sie, immerhin war es durch das miese Wetter derart düster, dass sie den gesamten Tag nicht einen Streifen Sonne erblickt hatte. Bis auf ein paar U-Bahn Stationen war sie den Großteil des Weges zu Fuß gelaufen, da sich der gröbste Schauer zu einem sanften Sprühregen gewandelt hatte und sie nach fünf Gläsern Whisky und jenem heiklen Gesprächsstoff jeden Meter Frischluft gebrauchen konnte. Dementsprechend wenig Restalkohol vernebelte ihr Hirn, als sie die wenigen Stufen bis zur Eingangstür des Hauses der Blacks nahm und erst wagte zu klopfen, nachdem sie ihr Nervenkostüm für ausreichend vorbereitet befand – was auch immer sie im Innern erwarten mochte.

     Erstaunlicherweise wurde ihr von Bill Weasley geöffnet, eine Premiere und für den Anfang gar nicht mal schlecht.

     „Du hast den ganzen Showdown verpasst“, grüßte er sie zwinkernd und machte einen Schritt zur Seite, um sie einzulassen.

     „Das ist ja furchtbar tragisch“, kommentierte Luciana mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und ließ sich von ihm den Mantel abnehmen. „Sind die anderen in der Küche?“

     „Ein paar von ihnen, der Rest ist im Haus verteilt.“ Bill nickte rechts Richtung Kaminzimmer, in dem Charlie gerade an einem Eierpunsch nippte und ein Gespräch mit seinem Vater führte. Soweit so gut, bisher nicht die totale Mordsstimmung.

     „Geht es Po- Harry gut?“

     „Mh, ich glaube, er hat einen recht großen Schrecken bekommen, aber ansonsten … Sirius ist mit ihm nach oben gegangen, vielleicht vor zwei Stunden.“

     Luciana nickte, winkte Bill hinterher, als dieser ins Kaminzimmer abbog und schlug dann den Weg zur Küche ein. Am besten gleich das Schlimmste abhaken, dachte sie und selbstverständlich fand sie dort Mrs Weasley vor, genau wie die Zwillinge und Remus – doch die letzten drei bereiteten ihr weniger Sorge. Für die erste Zeit herrschte Stille, von dem Gemurmel der Zwillinge abgesehen, doch gerade, als Luciana die letzte halbe Tasse Kaffee aus der Thermoskanne auf dem Tisch ergattert hatte, richtete Mrs Weasley das Wort an sie:

     „Gaskammern, die aus dem Nichts auftauchen und wehrlose Kinder umbringen!“, schnaubte sie und als die ersten paar Sekunden des Schockmoments ob dieser Aussage verstrichen waren, schwoll Luciana gleich der Hals an vor Wut, da Gabriel sich ganz offensichtlich nicht an ihre Abmachung gehalten hatte.

     „Betäuben“, warf Remus in genau dem richtigen Moment ein und hielt sie eben noch davon ab, etwas verräterisches, ziemlich Dummes zu sagen. In diesem Moment konnte sie sich sehr glücklich schätzen, dass der Herr anscheinend seinen Mitgliedsvertrag bei der UOWV unterzeichnet hatte, ohne auch nur einen Teil des Kleingedruckten gelesen zu haben, zum Beispiel die Passage zum Sicherheitsprotokoll K-107.

     „Betäuben, als ob das einen Unterschied macht“, wetterte Mrs Weasley weiter (wenn die Gute wüsste, hätte sie sicherlich _einiges_ zu dem Unterschied zu sagen) – George und Fred verdrehten zeitgleich die Augen, kaum, dass ihre Mutter ihnen kurz den Rücken gekehrt hatte, um einen riesenhaften Truthahn aus dem Backofen zu ziehen und ihn mit seinem Eigensaft einzupinseln. Das folgende Zischen schien die Grundstimmung der Dame nur allzu gut widerzuspiegeln, trotz und alledem lief Luciana bei dem Anblick des Megavogels das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Bei dem Gedanken an ein üppiges Festmahl war es ein Einfaches, die folgenden Minuten unaufhörlichen Gemeckers beinahe vollständig auszublenden, bis -

     „Ein Wunder, dass dieser _Doktor_ Luciana nicht schon vor Jahren ‚versehentlich‘ umgebracht hat!“

     Und da war Mrs Weasley näher an der Wahrheit, als sie mit ihrem dürftigen Informationsstand ahnen konnte, immerhin hatte sie keinen blassen Schimmer von dem Waffensilo, der Giftmischerei im Tränkelabor, dem Abschnitt der Magieforschungsabteilung, in der es ‚unkonventionell‘ zuging, dem Verließ und seinen zugehörigen ‚Verhörungsabschnitten‘, der Kampfarena für die Vollmondnächte oder erst das Herz des Bunkers, ganz unten in der Minus Zehn Ebene, wo –

     „Kein Weihnachten, kein Geburtstag, schickt das arme Kind mit Horkruxen durch die Weltgeschichte und –„

     „Ich bin _kein_ Kind“, unterbrach sie Mrs Weasley scharf - George und Freds kugelrunde, große Augen hätte sie allerdings nicht nötig gehabt, um im selben Augenblick, als sie die letzte Silbe ausgesprochen hatte, zu wissen, dass dies der denkbar schlechteste Zeitpunkt für Widerworte gewesen war. Das unvermeidliche Donnerwetter ließ Luciana zähneknirschend über sich ergehen, immerhin hätte sie auch einfach ihre vorlaute Klappe in Schach halten können – zudem standen die Chancen gar nicht mal schlecht, dass die Dame nach einem ordentlichen, schimpfenden Monolog endlich wieder etwas umgänglicher für das bevorstehende Weihnachtsessen sein würde … bis Mrs Weasley endlich ihre Schürze abband und diese schnaubend auf den Tresen warf, klingelten ihre Ohren – kaum zu begreifen, wie die Weasley-Sprösslinge das schon ihr ganzes Leben lang aushielten.

     „Selber Schuld“, meinte George mit einem Grinsen, gleich nachdem die Tür hinter seiner Mutter ins Schloss gefallen war, da sie nun die Treppe hinaufstapfte, um die gesamte Bagage zum Essen zusammenzutrommeln.

     „Und danke dafür“, bemerkte Remus trocken. „Der dritte Anschiss“, oha, und das Wort aus seinem Mund, „an einem Tag, dazu noch Weihnachten.“

     „Du hättest zu jeder Zeit den Raum verlassen können“, konterte Luciana.

     „Ich beweg mich heute nur noch in mein Bett, Steinhardt hat mich zweimal durch das Sangues gejagt, zu seinem Büro und wieder zurück.“

     Sie schluckte jeglichen Kommentar darüber, dass sie diese Strecke im letzten Monat über ein Dutzend Mal laufen musste, wenn Gabriel wiederholt nicht in der Lage gewesen war, genügend Geduld aufzubringen, auf die Eulenpost zu warten, die ihm die Sitzungsprotokolle ein paar Stunden später eingeflattert hätte. Dafür machte sich Luciana an einer anderen Stelle Luft:

     „Anstatt über die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen meines Paten zu meckern, hätte sie sich mal über Potter aufregen können, der mir einfach in den Kamin nachspaziert ist. Wollte nicht, dass Gabriel die Horkruxe in die Hände bekommt – mal von seinen ständigen Abhöraktionen ganz abgesehen …“

     „Keine Sorge“, gluckste Fred zufrieden, „den Abriss hat er bekommen, noch bevor Remus und er wieder ganz aus dem Kamin spaziert waren.“

     „Sie hat nicht einmal Sirius zu Wort kommen lassen“, fügte George dem noch hinzu, „und dabei war er mindestens so sauer wie Mum.“

     Oha, Black war nicht erfreut gewesen, dass Potter mal wieder ganz besondere ‚Eigeninitiative‘ an den Tag gelegt hatte? Sie war ernsthaft überrascht, konnte aber nicht weiter nachhaken, da in diesem Moment Ginevra und Granger zu ihnen stießen, dicht gefolgt von Mr Weasley, Charlie und Bill. In kürzester Zeit war die Küche gerammelt voll, allerdings herrschte, für diese hohe Anzahl an Menschen auf die paar Quadratmeter, eine recht angespannte Stille, die ihren Höhepunkt fand, als Black und Potter als letztes durch die Tür traten. Potter war zwar noch immer ein wenig blass um die Nase, allerdings machte er einen erstaunlich munteren Eindruck dafür, dass er an diesem Tag, strenggenommen, den Löffel abgegeben hatte.

     Es dauerte eine ganze Weile und einen halben Truthahn, bis nicht jedes Wort aus den Mündern der Leute am Tisch aufgesetzt und übervorsichtig gewählt klang, aber gerade mit den ältesten Weasley-Söhnen in der Runde waren die Gesprächsthemen schnell auf sicheres Terrain gelenkt, ergo man konnte fast vollständig vergessen, dass diese Feiertage zu einem verdammt unrosigen Zeitpunkt stattfanden. Selbst Mrs Weasley lachte bei der Erzählung ihres Zweitältesten laut auf, bei der ein ganz frischer Neuzugang auf seiner Arbeitsstelle in Rumänien kopfüber in den Riesenhaufen eines Chinesischen Feuerballdrachens gefallen war, auch wenn Luciana das zu fünfzig Prozent dem Elfenwein in ihrer Hand zuschrieb. Nachdem dieses Eis gebrochen war, blieb die Stimmung ausgelassen und fröhlich – zwar zeigte sich Potter noch immer verhalten und konnte ihr nicht einmal in die Augen blicken, nachdem er dreieinhalb Butterbier und ein Glas Eierpunsch intus hatte (Black vernichtete in der Zeit ein Viertel einer Whiskyflasche), aber Luciana bereute nun nicht mehr alle paar Minuten, Hermes Angebot, ihn nach Hause zu begleiten, ausgeschlagen zu haben.

     Als auch die letzte Schüssel geleert und auf den Silbertabletts mit den Fruchtküchlein kaum ein letzter Krümel übriggeblieben war (Luciana selbst hatte einen Bissen probiert und diesen, so dezent wie möglich, in eine Serviette gespuckt – die Briten und ihre seltsamen Geschmacksverirrungen), erledigten Bill, Charlie und Fred den Abwasch, Ginevra, Ronald und Granger verzogen sich in die oberen Stockwerke. Was dazu führte, dass letztendlich noch Potter, Black und sie an dem Tisch saßen, wobei ihr Plan darin lag, nach einer letzten Zigarette endlich in die Federn verschwinden zu können.

     „Sirius, lässt du Luciana und mich für einen Moment unter vier Augen sprechen?“

     Zum Glück hatte sie den letzten Schluck Rotwein vor einigen Sekunden heruntergeschluckt, bei _der_ Ansage hätte sie garantiert Erstickungsanfälle bekommen. Black warf Potter und ihr jeweils einen kalkulierenden Blick zu, erhob sich dann mit seinem Whiskyglas in der Hand, schnappte nach der Flasche und verließ wortlos den Raum.

     „Er trinkt zu viel“, sagte Potter missmutig, kaum, dass die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war.

     „Genug Gründe dafür hat er“, bemerkte Luciana, „was die Angelegenheit nicht besser macht. Aber das solltest du ihm und nicht mir sagen, auf deine Meinung scheint er viel zu geben.“

     Potter lächelte schief und schüttelte dann sein zotteliges Haupt.

     „Ich habe ihn schon oft darauf angesprochen. Er meint, es hilft ihm beim Einschlafen. Und dass er gar nicht ‚zu viel‘ trinkt. Ich solle keinen Aufriss darum machen.“

     Ah. Aussagen eines Bilderbuchalkoholikers, aber das musste sie ihm nicht gerade heute stecken. Zumal er sie bestimmt nicht wegen des Alkoholkonsums seines Paten alleine hatte sprechen wollen.

     „Sag es seinem Therapeuten, das ist wahrscheinlich der Einzige, der ihm dabei helfen kann.“

     Potter nickte nachdenklich.

     „Ja, das wird wohl das Beste sein. Wo er nicht einmal auf Mrs Weasley oder Lupin hört.“

     Pff, als würde Black sich etwas von Remus sagen lassen, der Junge hatte komische Vorstellungen.

     „Dein Pate hat mir ein paar Dinge erklärt“, sagte er dann, nachdem ihm anscheinend deutlich geworden war, dass Luciana nichts mehr darauf zu erwidern hatte. „Wieso seine Organisation entstanden ist und dass sie schon beim ersten Mal gegen Voldemort gekämpft haben.“ Huch, da hatte der Junge das böse Wort in den Mund genommen und nach mindestens einer halben Minute des Schweigens saß noch immer kein angesäuerter Schwarzer Führer auf Potters Schoß. Wer hätte das gedacht ... „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, dass ich dir gefolgt bin und deinen Leuten so misstraut habe.“

     Luciana starrte Potter über den Tisch hinweg an, ohne einmal dabei zu blinzeln. Offenbar hatte Gabriel ganze Arbeit geleistet und für diesen Sinneswandel bei ihrem Klassenkameraden nicht einmal ein Achtel eines Tages benötigt, den sie seit Monaten zu erreichen versuchte … wenn auch nicht mit besonders viel Engagement dahinter. Andererseits hatte sie keine Ahnung, welche Geschütze ihr Pate aufgefahren hatte und es wäre sicherlich keine besonders kluge Idee, danach zu fragen.

     „Die Rechnung für deine Aktion hast du ja sofort bekommen, damit sollte es aus der Welt sein, mh?“

     „Ja, mein Kopf brummt immer noch“, erwiderte Potter mit einem schiefen Halbgrinsen. Dabei waren ein wenig Kopfschmerzen als Nachwirkung vom temporären Radieschenzählen verdammt human, schade, dass sie ihm das nicht unter die Nase reiben konnte. „Sag mal …“, begann er dann etwas zögerlich, „Sirius hat mir erzählt, diesen Bund von deinem Paten gäbe es nur in Europa, nicht in den anderen Ländern, stimmt das?“

     Diese Frage warf Luciana im ersten Augenblick aus der Bahn, doch sie fasste sich schnell wieder.

     „Ja. Hin und wieder sind ein paar Leute aus den Staaten bei uns, aber die haben hier alle Verwandtschaft oder sind immigriert.“

     Potter sah nachdenklich drein und kratzte dabei an dem Etikett seiner Butterbierflasche.

     „Doktor Steinhardt hatte nach unserem Gespräch noch ein Treffen. Eine Sitzung, wie er sagte und in dem Raum neben seinem Büro“, sie nickte, zur Bestätigung, dass sie wusste, wovon er sprach, „saßen Asiaten am Tisch, bestimmt zwanzig oder dreißig.“

     Luciana zog ihre Brauen zusammen, diese Information war tatsächlich ungewöhnlich.

     „Wir haben ein paar Asiaten als Mitglieder, aber die sind alle Europäer und mir würde kein Grund einfallen, wieso Gabriel ausgerechnet sie zusammentrommeln sollte, die haben alle total unterschiedliche Aufgabenbereiche oder sind einfache Mitglieder, die gar nicht für ihn arbeiten.“

     „Nein, sie haben alle japanisch … oder chinesisch oder –„

     „Japanisch?“

     „Vielleicht, ich meine, ich spreche beide Sprachen nicht, aber ich bin mir fast sicher, dass es japanisch war.“

     Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, Potter darüber aufzuklären, dass in China de facto nicht ‚chinesisch‘ gesprochen wurde, zudem wurde sie gerade sowieso viel zu sehr von dem äußerst klaren Bild vor ihrem geistigen Auge abgelenkt, welches die erste Seite der Personalakte von Mr Smythe und seinen Geburtsort aufzeigte. Dann noch die Entführung von genau jenem, jetzt eine Sitzung mit Japanern, was zur Hölle trieb Gabriel da?

     „Ach, da fällt mir ein, das waren sicher seine Geschäftspartner“, bluffte Luciana – bevor sie nicht genau sagen konnte, was gerade in der UOWV ablief, konnte sie garantiert keinen Potter gebrauchen, der seinen frisch gefundenen Meinungswechsel gegenüber ‚ihren Leuten‘ genauso schnell über Bord werfen würde, wie er gekommen war. Ob er ihr diese Begründung allerdings abgekauft hatte, war schwer einzuschätzen. Er knibbelte noch immer an seiner Butterbierflasche und sah ihr somit nicht in die Augen. Vielleicht sollte sie die Geschichte noch etwas ausbauen, ein paar frei erfundene Namen aus dem Allerwertesten ziehen und ein Oberthema für die Konferenz erfinden, welches ihr, brühwarm gerade wieder eingefallen wäre? Bei Potter konnte man nie genug auf Nummer sicher gehen.

     „Wahrscheinlich waren das mal wieder ein paar Leute aus dem Börsenviertel, da kommen die Herrschaften aus aller Welt und –„

     Na klasse, da hatte sie sich gerade ein halbes Dutzend hübsch exotisch klingende Namen zusammengebastelt und natürlich musste Black genau diesen Augenblick abpassen, die Szenerie zu stürmen. Mit angepisster Miene. Und Remus im Schlepptau. Der … Moment, was hatte Snape hier zu suchen? Es war schwer auszumachen, wer dümmer aus der Wäsche guckte, Potter oder sie – Ersterer schnappte sich seine Flasche und war drauf und dran fluchtartig die Küche zu verlassen, doch da war Snape ein Nanosekündchen schneller:

     „Potter, Sie bleiben hier.“

     Ha, Glück im Unglü-

     „Miss Bradley, Sie ebenfalls.“

     Dabei hatte sie gerade mal ihren Hintern eine Handbreite vom Stuhl erhoben. Okay, was war hier los, wieso stiefelte Snape im Grimmauldplatz umher, ohne, dass eine Ordenssitzung einberufen worden war, am Weihnachtsabend und was hatte das alles mit Potter und ihr zu tun?

     „Harry geht es gut, Snape“, knurrte Black den Tränkemeister von der Seite an, nahm neben Potter auf dem freien Stuhl Platz, legte seinen Arm in einer sehr deutlichen Körpersprache um dessen Lehne und funkelte Snape feindselig entgegen.

     „Es ist nicht an dir, dies zu bewerten“, schnarrte Snape in einem, kaum zu glauben, noch feindseligeren Tonfall zurück. Okay, hatte der Kerl neben seinem Tränkestudium und privaten Dunklen Künste Forschungen noch nebenbei eine Heilerausbildung abgeschlossen, während er sich in der Zwischenzeit nebenbei neun Fremdsprachen angeeignet hatte, oder was war hier los? Allerdings hatte Luciana keinen blassen Schimmer, ob Snape jemals eine Universität von innen gesehen hatte, immerhin war Johnny von Dumbledore eingestellt worden und bei ihm konnte sie mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit sagen, dass sein Bildungswerdegang noch vor Volljährigkeit ein jähes Ende gefunden hatte. Aber zurück zum Thema, was war hier los? Snape machte einen Schritt auf Potter zu und zückte dabei seinen Zauberstab, ihr Klassenkamerad wich, soweit es seine sitzende Position zuließ, ein Stück zurück – in der nächsten Sekunde war Black aufgesprungen und versperrte Snape den Blick auf seinen Patensohn und ach ja, Remus schien überfordert damit, die Situation einzuschätzen. Genau wie sie selbst. Dieser Tag war wirklich eine Zerreißprobe für ihre Nerven.

     „Professor“, sagte Luciana und bekam einen Moment verzögert seine volle Aufmerksamkeit (das intensive Starrduell mit seinem Lieblingskontrahenten verlangte, wie immer, ganz besonders harte, gehässige Körpersprache und Gesichtsmimik). „Wären Sie so freundlich erst einmal zu erklären, was Sie genau mit Ihrem Ding“, sie deutete auf seinen Zauberstab, „vorhaben, bevor Sie auf Potter losgehen?“

     „Er meint, er wär mal wieder der Einzigste“, _‚Einzige‘, nen Absolutadjektiv lässt sich nicht steigern, du Idiot,_ „der wirklich herausfinden könnte, ob mit Harry alles okay sei, nach der Attacke von deinem Paten!“, knurrte Black wütend, bevor Snape auch nur zum Sprechen ansetzen konnte. Was er jetzt natürlich nachholte.

     „Der _Schulleiter_ “, schnarrte Snape in ihre Richtung und warf Black dabei einen bitterbösen Seitenblick zu, „hat mir aufgetragen, Potter auf mögliche Folgeschäden zu untersuchen, eine _unabhängige_ , zweite Meinung – nicht jeder ist so vertrauensselig wie du, Black.“ Damit bekam Black wieder seine volle Beachtung. „Sei dir gewiss, dass ich mit diesem Abend zweifelsohne besseres hätte anfangen können, als Potters Einfältigkeit auszubaden.“

     „Folgeschäden?“, hakte Potter nach, anscheinend völlig unbeeindruckt von Snapes Seitenhieb. „Ich war nur für ein paar Minuten ausgeknockt, mir geht es gut!“

     Oh verdammt, bei dem Wörtchen ‚ausgeknockt‘ hatte Lucianas Gesicht ganz offensichtlich eine Regung zu viel preisgegeben, die ihr nun Snapes argwöhnische Aufmerksamkeit eingebrachte. Sie schaute sofort in Potters Richtung und brach somit den Kontakt zu seinem Röntgenblick ab, gleichzeitig war sie sehr bemüht, eine neutrale Miene aufzusetzen.

     „Anordnung des Schulleiters, Potter“, erst nach diesen Worten wandte Snape sich von ihr ab, zumindest sah es aus ihrer Seitenperspektive ganz danach aus. „Aber gewiss kann ich ihm ausrichten, dass Sie der Auffassung sind, diese Situation, die, nebenbei bemerkt, den Orden um ein Haar einen äußerst gewichtigen Zusammenschluss gekostet hätte, meinen besser einschätzen zu können, als er.“

     Ach, plötzlich war der Herr der Meinung, die Zusammenarbeit des Ordens mit der UOWV sei ‚äußerst gewichtig‘? Das würde sie ihm bei der nächsten Gelegenheit, die sich unter Garantie in Rekordschnelle ergeben würde, unter die Nase reiben – und es in vollen Zügen genießen. Übrigens schien Snape nach dieser Ansage und einem kurzen Starrduell mit Potter als Sieger aus dieser Runde herausgegangen zu sein, denn ihr Klassenkamerad erhob sich kurzerhand von seinem Stuhl, trat einen Schritt an die Seite seines Paten und sah Snape auffordernd an. Ziemlich mutig, wie Luciana ihm eingestehen musste, bei dem Blick des Tränkemeisters wäre sie ihm und seinem Zauberstäbchen nicht auf einen Kilometer Entfernung entgegengekommen. Tatsächlich nutzte Snape nicht die Gunst der Stunde, Potter oder seinem Paten irgendeinen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen, sondern vollbrachte irgendwelche, ihr völlig unbekannten Bewegungen mit seinem Zauberstab. Korrektur, ein paar davon hatte sie vielleicht in den zwei Wochen ihres Praktikums sehen können, mit Bestimmtheit konnte sie dies aber wirklich nicht sagen.

     Nach ein paar Minuten des Beobachtens von unspektakulärem Wünschelrutengefuchtel kam Luciana wiederholt die Frage, was zur Hölle sie eigentlich bei dieser Prozedur zu suchen hatte. Snape hatte explizit nach ihrer Anwesenheit verlangt, doch zu welchem Zweck? Sollte sie direkt stellverstretend den Kopf für die UOWV hinhalten, sobald er bemerken sollte, dass es bei Potter wirklich zu Folgeschäden kommen könnte oder würde er sie nach seiner Analyse  ausquetschen, mit welcher Art ‚Betäubungsmittel‘ Potter unschädlich gemacht worden war? Vielleicht war er so gut im Analysieren, dass er jeden Moment herausfinden würde, dass Potter für ein paar Minuten das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte und nicht bloß ‚ausgeknockt‘ gewesen war? Bei diesem Gedanken brach ihr der kalte Schweiß auf der Stirn aus, ganz besonders in dem Augenblick, als Snapes Zauberstab vor der Herzregion von Potter Halt machte und dort stehenblieb - aber nichts von Snapes Mimik oder Gestik gab preis, wie nahe oder entfernt er von der Wahrheit war. Sollte sie einfach die Ahnungslose mimen und so tun, als wäre weder Johnny, ihrem Paten oder ihr aufgefallen, was wirklich geschehen war? Bluffen war eins ihrer Spezialgebiete, auch wenn Snape dabei eine besonders große Herausforderung darstellte – auf einen Versuch sollte sie es sicher ankommen lassen. Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis die Stabspitze von Potters Brust abwanderte und sie endlich wieder ein klein wenig Aufatmen konnte.

     Snape steckte seinen Zauberstab zurück in seinen Ärmel, trat einen Schritt von Potter weg und richtete sich wieder zur vollen Größe auf. Die folgende Stille war zum Zerreißen gespannt.

     „Und?“, fragte Remus nach einer ganzen Weile.

     „Ich kann nichts Außergewöhnliches feststellen.“ Diese Worte waren Balsam auf Lucianas geschundenem Nervenkostüm und ihr Herzschlag sank endlich in etwas normalere Parameter ab. Zwar schien Snape wenig begeistert darüber, zugegeben haben zu müssen, dass die Einschätzung der Heiler ihres Paten und auch die von Potter selbst der Wahrheit entsprachen, aber den Dämpfer auf sein Ego hatte er, ihrer Meinung nach, mehr als nötig gehabt.

     Black nutzte die Gelegenheit, Snape einen besonders geringschätzigen Blick zuzuwerfen und mit Potter im Schlepptau wortlos das Weite zu suchen – natürlich nicht, ohne dabei die Tür ordentlich scheppernd ins Schloss fallengelassen zu haben. Interessant, dieser unerwartete Besuch am Weihnachtsabend war sonderbar glimpflich und vor allem ohne Prügelei, Magierduell oder verdammt unschöner Erklärungsnot ihrerseits ausgegangen. Obwohl, was hieß hier ausgegangen, Snape stand noch immer an Ort und Stelle und hatte nun Luciana ins Visier genommen. Das kam davon, wenn man den Tag vor dem Abend lobte, oder in diesem Fall, den Abend vor der Nacht.

     „Brauchen Sie eine schriftliche Aufforderung, Miss Bradley, oder sind Sie eigenmächtig in der Lage, Ihrem _Vermittlungs_ posten nachzukommen?“

     Luciana zog fragend ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, doch nachdem Snape nicht den Eindruck machte, diesem rätselhaften Satz noch irgendetwas hinzuzufügen und sie lieber anzusehen, als sei der Inhalt ihres Schädels nichts weiter als ein Vakuum, sah sie Remus verwirrt an. Noch ein paar Sekunden der Stille, in welcher der schwarze Stoffberg auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches bereits schnaubende Ungeduldslaute von sich gab, dann schien Remus endlich ein Licht aufzugehen.

     „Johnny hatte vorhin über das Flohnetzwerk mit Mr Weasley gesprochen, Dumbledore hat mit Steinhardt die Übergabe des Generalschlüssels ausgehandelt.“ Okay, jetzt machte Luciana sogar das passende Gesicht zu dem Vakuumschädel.

     „Bitte _was_?!“

     „Im Laufe des Nachmittags sind zwei Bussarde eingetroffen, ich nehme an, in den Briefen steht der Schlüssel.“ Nein, das konnte einfach nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen, Gabriel würde nie, niemals den Generalcode an Außenstehende weitergeben, nicht mal der komplette Vorstand hatte Zugriff darauf. Irgendetwas musste faul sein – verdammt, da verließ Luciana mal für ein paar Stunden das Hauptquartier und in dieser kurzen Zeitspanne schien mal eben die Hölle eingefroren zu sein. „Tut mir leid“, setzte Remus nach, „bei all dem Chaos heute habe ich ganz vergessen, dir Bescheid zu sagen.“ Offenbar fehlinterpretierte er gerade gehörig ihre Mimik, noch eine Premiere. „Ich habe dir die Umschläge in die Schublade mit deinen Sachen in meinem Zimmer gelegt.“ Wieder ein Schnauben aus Snapes Richtung, dieses Mal gepaart mit einem süffisanten Halbgrinsen – hä?

     „Schlafgemach-Arrangements mit Black, ganz wie in alten Zeiten, Lupin?“

     „Nein, Severus“, entgegnete Remus, während Luciana einfach dazu überging ihr neutralstes Gesicht aufzusetzen, bei all dem Kauderwelsch, den die beiden von sich gaben. „Luciana schläft seit Beginn ihres Praktikums bei mir, kein Grund die Räumlichkeiten zu wechseln.“

     Snapes Grinsen erstarb augenblicklich, seine Augen wurden für eine Millisekunde zu Schlitzen, bevor sein komplettes Erscheinungsbild ein derartiges Neutrumlevel erreichte, dass das Rätsel um Mona Lisas Lächeln dahingegen wie ein Emotionsatlas eines Physiognomie-Schnupperkurses abstank. Wie waren sie von Potters Gesundheitszustand zu einem Generalschlüssel auf Lucianas temporäre Bettgewohnheiten gekommen? Und wer von ihnen hatte einen Blizzardzauber über die Küche gesprochen? Okay, das schien vielleicht etwas überspitzt ausgedrückt, immerhin wehte nicht ein Lüftchen, aber davon abgesehen hätte ein Fertiglebensmittelhersteller in diesem Augenblick in dem Zwischenraum von Snapes und Remus Blickkontakt eine Pizza schockfrosten können. Höchste Zeit das Weite zu suchen, der Tränkemeister schien ein wenig gereizt über seine spontane Weihnachtsabendplanänderung, kein Grund das noch länger hinzuziehen.

     „Ich schaue eben nach, bin gleich zurück.“

     „Beeil dich, wir wollen Severus nicht noch länger aufhalten“, sagte Remus und wich bei dieser Gelegenheit Snapes stechendem Blick aus. Was sie verdammt gut nachvollziehen konnte, hätte er sie so angeschaut, Luciana wäre noch schneller aus der Küche verschwunden, als es ohnehin schon der Fall war.

     Auf dem Weg in das erste Obergeschoss bekam sie nur beiläufig mit, dass das Kaminzimmer mindestens die Hälfte aller Hausbewohner zu beherbergen schien, die den Abend auf den zahlreichen Sofas und Sesseln des Raums nutzten, um ihre vollen Bäuche zwischen zu parken, bevor es in die Betten in den oberen Stockwerken gehen konnte. Erst auf der letzten Stufe vernahm sie weiteres Gemurmel, das aus dem Salon, direkt gegenüber von Remus Schlafzimmer, drang, da die Tür einen Spalt aufstand und verdächtig nach Potter und Black klang. Luciana ließ sich nur kurz von dem Gedanken ablenken, dass dies doch recht ungewöhnlich erschien, wo dieses Zimmer so gut wie nie genutzt wurde – allerdings verwarf sie sofort die Idee, die Gelegenheit für einen kleinen Lauschangriff zu nutzen. Sie könnte Potter schlecht ein Verhalten vorwerfen, welches sie dann selbst an den Tag legen würde. Zudem hatte sie nicht im Sinn, Remus unnötig lang mit Snape alleine in der Küche sitzen zu lassen, immerhin hatte sie heute mit genügend leblosen Körpern zu tun gehabt.

     Daher legte sie ab diesem Moment einen Zahn zu, riss die Schublade mit ihren Sachen auf und griff nach den beiden Umschlägen, die oben auf ihrem Klamottenberg lagen, doch bevor sie wieder den Rückweg antrat, zögerte sie. Die Briefe waren an Luciana adressiert, das anthrazitfarbene Wachssiegel nicht gebrochen und bevor es zu weiteren Unfällen kommen konnte, setzte sie sich auf die Bettkannte und öffnete beide Umschläge (die UOWV hatte, höchstwahrscheinlich, noch heimtückischere Flüche auf Lager, als die Malfoys) – zum Vorschein kamen zwei schlichte, kleine Zettel, auf denen ein insgesamt vierundsechzigstelliger Zahlencode notiert war. Lucianas erste Reaktion bestand aus einem Schnauben, kurz danach war sie versucht nach ihrem Handy zu greifen und Gabriel eine Standpauke über arglistige Täuschung zu halten. Denn mal ernsthaft, wer sollte es bitte bewerkstelligen, innerhalb von dreißig Sekunden nicht nur ein Tastenfeld ausfindig zu machen, sondern auf selbiges eine vierundsechzigstellige Zahlenfolge einzugeben? Ihre Skepsis von eben war demnach vollkommen begründet gewesen, der Generalcode hatte in den letzten Jahren nie mehr als acht Ziffern beansprucht und das tatsächliche Password würde diese Anzahl garantiert nicht überschreiten. Andererseits hatte ihr Dumbledore, seitdem sie  ihm das erste Mal begegnet war, mehr als genügend Gründe geliefert, ihm zu misstrauen und seine Beweggründe in Frage zu stellen, da sollte sie es eher befürworten, dass dieser Mann nicht in der Lage war, unbehelligt im Bunker herum zu spazieren.

     Luciana ließ die beiden Briefumschläge auf der Bettdecke liegen, steckte die beiden Zettel gefaltet in ihre Jeans und beeilte sich, so schnell wie möglich wieder in die Küche zu gelangen, bevor Snape seinen Unmut über ihre Trödelei an Remus auslassen konnte.

     Letztendlich schien ihre Sorge ein wenig unbegründet – zwar war die Atmosphäre im Untergeschoss noch immer auf dem Tiefpunkt und Remus schien in all seiner Verzweiflung damit begonnen zu haben, eine Kanne Tee aufzusetzen, damit er etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Snape bringen konnte (der noch immer an Ort und Stelle stand und sich, von den verschränkten Armen vor seiner Brust ausgenommen, keinen Millimeter bewegt zu haben schien), doch nachdem sie dem Tränkeprofessor die Zettel entgegengestreckt hatte und dieser, mit einem kurzen, prüfenden Blick darauf, sie in den Tiefen seines Umhangs verschwinden ließ, machte er ohne Umschweife auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ wortlos den Raum. Okay, auch wenn Snape für diesen Abend sicherlich andere Pläne gehabt haben sollte und ihn das Krankenschwester für Potter plus Laufbursche spielen berechtigt die Laune verhagelt hatte, wäre ein kurzes ‚Guten Abend‘ doch das Mindeste an Höflichkeit gewesen. Zumal er Luciana letztendlich nicht einmal eines Blicks gewürdigt hatte – na ja, wenigstens hatte er seine schlechte Laune nicht an Remus ausgelassen und –

     „DU!“ – Luciana fiel vor Schreck die Zigarette auf den Boden, die sie gerade in ihren Mundwinkel geschoben hatte. Remus hatte sich blitzschnell zu ihr gedreht und zielte seinen Zeigefinger genau auf ihren Kopf. Dabei sah er verdammt sauer aus, was war denn jetzt schon wieder – „Du gehst _noch heute Abend_ zu Severus und erklärst ihm, dass wir _kein_ heimliches Stell-dich-ein miteinander haben, hast du verstanden?!“

     ‚Stell-dich-ein‘, das Grinsen erschien wie automatisch auf ihrem Gesicht – und erstarb so schnell, wie es gekommen war, bei _dem_ Blick, den sie dafür kassierte.

     „Wieso sollte er das denken?“, fragte sie und sammelte die Zigarette vom Boden auf.

     „Weil ich ihm gesagt habe, wo du die letzten Wochen geschlafen hast und er nicht sehr erfreut reagiert hat, klingelt es da?!“ Und das sagte er in einem Tonfall, als sei _sie_ diejenige gewesen, der diese Information herausgerutscht sei.

     „Richtig, _du_ hast ihm das gesagt, wieso soll ich das jetzt wieder –„

     „Ich habe nicht nachgedacht, verdammt“, schnaubte Remus aufgebracht auf. „Er hat mir unterstellt ‚Schlafgemach-Arrangements‘ mit Sirius zu haben, ganz als würde er darauf anspielen wollen, dass Sirius und ich –„ Hier sprach er nicht weiter und sah betreten zu Boden. Luciana seufzte laut auf, zündete die Zigarette an und blies augenverdrehend Rauch an die Decke.

     „Wenn Snape eine Ahnung von _der_ Sache hätte, dann würde er keine einzige Gelegenheit auslassen, dich damit aufzuziehen, meinst du nicht auch?“

     „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht“, murmelte er, nachdem er sich ihre Aussage anscheinend eine Weile durch den Kopf hatte gehen lassen.

     „Und außerdem interessiert es ihn sicher nicht, was ich in meiner Freizeit treibe, solange ich dabei nicht irgendeine wichtige ‚Operation gefährde‘. Er hatte schlechte Laune, seitdem er hier reingeplatzt ist, du solltest echt nicht alles überinterpretieren.“

     Stille. Remus lehnte mit den Händen hinter sich gestützt am Tresen und starrte Luciana an, als seien ihr gerade Tannenzapfen aus den Ohren gewachsen, dann:

     „Bist du _blind_?!“

     „Ehm –„

     „Nach diesem unbedachten Spruch von mir hat es ihm sehr klar alles abverlangt, mir keinen Unverzeihlichen auf den Hals zu hetzen. Und hast du schon vergessen, wie er mich angesehen hat, als ich dir nach dem Buckingham Palast einen Schlafplatz angeboten habe?“

     „Er sieht dich andauernd so an, das scheint ein Vorrecht zu sein, wenn man Potter heißt oder Mitglied bei eurem Landstreicher“, „Rumtreiber“, „was auch immer-Verein war.“

     Für einen Augenblick machte Remus den Eindruck, wie wild hin und her zu kalkulieren, bevor er wieder zum Sprechen ansetzte.

     „Du gehst zu ihm und erklärst ihm, dass da nichts zwischen uns läuft. Und bei der Gelegenheit könnt ihr gleich mal euer Gespräch über ‚die Sache‘“, dies unterstrich er mit optischen Anführungszeichen durch seine Finger, „fortsetzen, bevor noch mehr Unbeteiligte mit hineingezogen werden!“

     „Remus“, seufzte sie und setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf. „Mit der Ausnahme, dass ich dir hin und wieder die Ohren volllabere, wird niemand irgendwo mit hineingezogen. Also überlass es mir, wann ich ihn zu dem Gespräch nötige.“ ‚Nötigen‘ war hier übrigens das Stichwort, freiwillig würde sie ihn, selbst nach seinem Einsehen zum Ende der letzten Unterredung, niemals dazu bekommen. „Und hier noch einmal ganz deutlich zum Thema ‚Schlaf-Arrangements‘ mit dir:  Es. Interessiert. Ihn. Nicht.!“

     Für die nächsten zwanzig Sekunden wurde es derart still in der Küche, dass man das unverständliche Gemurmel der anderen aus dem oberen Stockwerk hören konnte. Dabei kannte sie den Blick von Remus, den er gerade aufgesetzt hatte – er überlegte sehr genau, welche Strategie er anwenden sollte, um sich gegen ihren Dickkopf durchsetzen zu können. Da könnte er lange überlegen. Pah, als würde sie auf die Idee kommen, Snape _freiwillig_ an diesem Abend noch einmal seine Freizeitplanung zu zerschießen …

     „Als Severus mit uns als Schüler nach Hogwarts kam, hatte er eine Schreibfeder dabei.“ _Was zur Hölle?_ War Remus jetzt völlig übergeschnappt? „Wie wir alle, mit dem Unterschied, dass er auf das Ding Acht gab, als bestünde es aus Zuckerwatte. Er hat sie immer in einem Kästchen in der Tasche aufbewahrt und James kopfüber am Geländer der Eingangshalle aufgehängt, als dieser einmal den Versuch unternommen hatte, sie aus seiner Tasche zu stibitzen.“

     „Ehm, Remus, geht es dir gut? Bist du sicher, dass das nur Tee ist in deiner Tasse?“

     „Er hat sie niemals weiterverliehen“, setzte er die Geschichte unbeirrt fort, während Luciana überlegte, wer im Haus am qualifiziertesten war, Remus auf seine geistige Unversehrtheit hin zu überprüfen, „nicht einmal an Professor Slughorn, dem Tränkelehrer zu unserer Zeit, als dieser einmal darum gebeten hatte, da er seine nicht finden konnte. Dabei wollte er nur Severus eigenen Aufsatz mit einem Pluszeichen versehen, welches er vergessen hatte zu notieren.“ Okay, das hörte sich wirklich nach einer ungesunden Obsession an, allerdings wunderte Luciana nichts mehr, was Snape anbelangte. „Im zweiten Schuljahr haben wir in Verwandlung gesehen, wie Rosier, auch ein Slytherin und mit Severus befreundet, so dumm war, die Feder an sich zu nehmen und die Aufgabenstellung der Hausarbeit damit zu notieren.“ Verdammt, jetzt legte Remus eine Kunstpause ein – dabei hatte er sie in Rekordschnelle von ihrem ‚was zur Hölle Modus‘ mit ein paar Sätzen zu ‚wie geht es verdammt nochmal weiter‘ katapultiert. Durchtriebener Werwolf. „Severus hat nicht einen Ton gesagt, als er es bemerkte. Hat ihm die Feder abgenommen, sie in aller Ruhe in ihrem Kästchen verstaut und im Unterricht kein Wort mehr mit Rosier gewechselt. Ab da hatten wir alle angenommen, damit wäre die Angelegenheit geklärt. Bis zum nächsten Morgen.“

     „Was war am nächsten Morgen?“, fragte sie ungeduldig, Remus Blick wurde noch durchdringender.

     „Ein großer Aufruhr im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, wir anderen haben auch nur davon gehört. Es gab viele Spekulationen, was in der Nacht geschehen sein konnte, die Slytherins haben alle dichtgehalten, aber sicher ist, dass Rosier zwei Wochen nicht den Krankenflügel verlassen hat.“ Luciana schluckte. „Wenn er bei einer schlichten Schreibfeder im Alter von zwölf Jahren einen Hauskameraden für zwei ganze Wochen in den Krankenflügel befördert, was meinst du stellt Severus mit mir an, wenn er der Meinung ist, ich würde mir sein Mädchen ‚ausborgen‘?“ 

     „Was auch immer mit dem Schüler geschehen ist, muss nichts mit der Feder oder Snape zu tun gehabt haben. Und ich bin garantiert _nicht_ ‚sein Mädchen‘.“

     Remus schnaubte genervt auf und knallte seine Teetasse auf den Küchentresen, dann deutete er mit seinem Finger auf den Fliesenspiegel hinter sich, der … war der breite Riss schon immer dagewesen, oder –

     „Die Wand ist mir fast ins Gesicht gesprungen, keine zwei Sekunden, bevor du wieder zur Tür rein bist, dabei hatte Severus nicht mal seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.“

     „Das ist nen altes Haus, das kann sich auch einfach nur gesetzt ha-„

     „Luciana Evelyn Bradley!!“ Oh oh, vollständiger Name. „Ich habe mir den Irrsinn, den du dir seit Monaten zurechtgelegt hast, lange genug mitangehört, das hat jetzt ein Ende!“ Sie schluckte, Remus trat einen Schritt näher an sie heran, wenigstens drosselte er seine Lautstärke. „Ich wage nicht zu erraten, _welche_ Flausen in Severus Kopf herumspuken, die ihn dazu gebracht haben, es _so_ weit mit einer _Schülerin_ “, _jetzt nicht die Augen verdrehen_ , „kommen zu lassen und das Gespräch über deine Wahrnehmung von dem Mann verschieben wir auf ein anderes Mal, aber lass dir eins gesagt sein: Severus hat eine neue Lieblingsfeder und du wirst noch heute Abend zu ihm gehen und klarstellen, dass ich sie mir _nicht_ ausgeborgt habe!“


	30. Rahmenbedingungen

Zu Lucianas Bedauern hatte Snape direkt auf die Anfrage ihrer Kommunikationsgürtel geantwortet und obenauf bestätigt, dass er für ein ‚dringendes Gespräch‘ (Remus Wortwahl, nicht ihre, dabei war der verdammte Kerl nicht einmal aus der Küche gegangen, als sie ihren Patronus geschickt hatte – und für den sie drei Anläufe gebraucht hatte, bis er überhaupt aus der Spitze ihres Stabs erschienen war) in seinen ‚Privatgemächern‘ bereitstünde. Wahrscheinlich ging er davon aus, sie habe eine Nachricht von Gabriel an ihn weiterzugeben oder, dass es Shacklebolt geschafft haben könnte, die restlichen Haarproben der Ministeriumsmitarbeiter aufzutreiben, die sie ihm nun vorbeibringen würde. Was auch immer, sie hatte die Diskussion mit Remus verloren.

     „Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich ihm sagen soll“, motzte Luciana und trat einen Schritt von dem Kamin weg, auf den Remus sie gerade eben mit Nachdruck zugeschoben hatte. Nachdem sie vor ein paar Minuten die Küche verlassen hatten und das Kaminzimmer im Erdgeschoss noch immer gerammelt voll mit Weasleys gewesen war, hatte sie im ersten Moment angenommen, der Kelch sei für diesen Abend an ihr vorbeigezogen und sie hätte noch mindestens einen Tag Vorschub gegönnt bekommen, doch selbstverständlich war Remus mit der Info um die Ecke gekommen, dass dies nicht der einzige Raum im Haus sei, der ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war. Nun standen sie im Salon des ersten Stockwerks (der in einem katastrophal desolaten Zustand war und nach muffig altem Dachboden stank), aus dem Potter und Black offenbar noch gerade rechtzeitig verschwunden waren, damit sie ungesehen ihre Reise in die Schlangengrube antreten konnte.

     „Das habe ich doch bereits eben gesagt – ihr wolltet das Gespräch über eure ‚Sache‘ fortführen und bei der Gelegenheit kannst du beiläufig erwähnen, dass da nichts ist zwischen uns beiden.“

     „Und das fällt mir am Weihnachtsabend ein? Um halb elf?“

     „Du kannst ihn schlecht am Tag besuchen, das würde Fragen geben, sei doch nicht so unkreativ. Dieser Abend ist so gut wie jeder andere, also beeil dich, du hast ihm schon vor einer halben Stunde Bescheid gesagt.“

     Dieser Idiot war einfach unglaublich. Und er ging anscheinend tatsächlich davon aus, dass Snape mitten in der Nacht in sein Schlafzimmer schleichen würde, um ihm die Haut vom Körper zu schälen, wenn sie die Angelegenheit nicht hier und jetzt aus der Welt schaffen würde. Dabei war Remus eigentlich der Typ Mensch, der im Zweifel _für_ den Angeklagten sprach. Andererseits, vielleicht war das der springende Punkt – was, wenn er einfach keine Zweifel hatte? Die Geschichte mit diesem Rosier war ihr noch sehr frisch im Gedächtnis und dann Remus Zwischenkommentare im Eberkopf, dass Snape ‚nicht ohne‘ gewesen sei … dafür, dass er jetzt so einen Aufriss machte, hatte er dem Tränkemeister allerdings ziemlich viel Paroli in dem letzten Jahr während der Ordenssitzungen geboten, nicht zu vergessen das Streitgespräch zwischen den beiden nach Lucianas erstem Hogsmeade-Ausflug. Snape musste in der kurzen Zeit, in der sie den Generalcode von Gabriel aus dem Schlafzimmer geholt hatte, einen wirklich einschlägigen Eindruck bei Remus hinterlassen haben, anders konnte sie sich sein Verhalten nicht erklären.

     „Kurz und schmerzlos“, redete er weiter auf sie ein und schob sie schon wieder in die Ausgangsposition direkt vor dem Kamin. Keine Chance, hier noch weiter den Schwanz einzuziehen. Ihre Beine schienen aus Pudding zu bestehen, als sie einen Schritt nach vorne trat, eine Handvoll Flohpulver aus dem Tongefäß auf dem Sims nahm und einen letzten, mächtig angepissten Blick an Remus richtete, bevor sie den magischen Reisesand zu Boden rieseln ließ und in den grünen Flammen verschwand.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Lucianas Augen brauchten einen Augenblick, bis sie sich an die neue, wenig beleuchtete Umgebung gewöhnt hatten. An dem Mauerwerk des ihr wohlbekannten Wohnraums brannten lediglich drei Öllampen in ihren Fassungen, was dazu führte, dass die Hälfte ihrer Umgebung von Schatten verschluckt wurde. Mit ihrem Faible für Horrorfilme und Egoshooter jeglicher Art, stellten sich wie automatisch die Härchen in ihrem Nacken auf – das Bedürfnis nach ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen und für etwas mehr Licht zu sorgen, konnte sie eben noch unterdrücken, dafür kamen ihr ausgerechnet jetzt all die Mutmaßungen der Zwillinge in den Sinn, was der Tränkemeister alles ungesehen in seiner ‚Höhle‘ anstellen könnte …

     Selbstredend fand sie Snape nicht in seinen Unterhosen vor, während er damit beschäftigt war, kleine Hundewelpen auszuweiden, tatsächlich war das Bild vor ihrer Nase erschreckend unspektakulär. Die massenhaften Stoffberge von seinem Umhang lagen in der Mitte längs über der Lehne des einzigen Sessels der kleinen Sitzgruppe vor dem Kamin gefaltet, der Bewohner der Kerker saß derweil an der Wand, die bis auf den letzten Zentimeter von Bücherregalen eingenommen wurde und hielt sich über irgendwelche Pergamente gebeugt, die auf einem aufgeklappten Sekretär lagen. Dabei flog die Feder in seiner Hand nur so über das Dokument, allerdings konnte sie bei diesen schlechten Sichtverhältnissen und der knappen Beschreibung von Remus unmöglich abschätzen, ob es sich dabei um _die_ Feder handelte. Trotzdem löste der Anblick des Schreibinstruments eine Welle von Unwohlsein bei ihr aus, gepaart mit ihrer nervösen Grundstimmung ergab dies eine Mischung, die sie gleich einer Salzsäule kurz vor dem Kamin erstarren ließ. Für diesen bescheuerten Gefühlscocktail versah Luciana sich mit einer geistigen Ohrfeige – Remus und seine dämlichen Gruselgeschichten, damit hatte er sie das letzte Mal zu ihren Kindheitstagen packen können.

     „Ziehen Sie es weiterhin vor, dort Wurzeln zu schlagen, oder verraten Sie mir endlich, welche ‚Dringlichkeit‘ keinen Aufschub dulden konnte, Miss Bradley?“

     Angewurzelt, das schien auf gleich mehrere Arten zuzutreffen – denn genau wie ein Exemplar aus der Pflanzenwelt hatte Luciana gerade die Fähigkeit zur verbalen Kommunikation eingebüßt – jedoch bezweifelte sie, dass Grünzeugs das Herz bis zum Haaransatz schlagen konnte. Nachdem auch nach dieser Aufforderung kein Pieps von ihr zu hören war, schaute er von seinen Unterlagen auf und legte die Schreibfeder beiseite. Welche übrigens noch immer eine ungewöhnlich starke Faszination auf sie ausübte - bis ihr Blick eine Etage nach oben wanderte … Snape hatte eine Braue in die Höhe gezogen, seine komplette Mimik und Körperhaltung schrie nach ungeduldigem Abwarten. Oh, das würde niemals gut ausgehen. Der Mann hatte derart überdeutlich den Brei auf, wenn sie jetzt mit einem ‚Ach, ich bin bloß hier um Ihnen auszurichten, dass Remus und ich zwar das Zimmer, aber nicht das Bett teilen‘ um die Ecke kommen würde, dann … sie hatte nicht den Ansatz einer Vorstellung, was dann geschehen sollte, davon abgesehen schien sie ihm gerade den Eindruck eines Rehs zu vermitteln, welches mitten auf einer Landstraße im Scheinwerferlicht eines Autos in eine Stockstarre verfallen war. Ganz als sei sie ein verunsichertes, kleines Mädchen, dass vor ihrem Schwarm stand und nicht die Zähne auseinander bekam. Bei so einem Verhalten könnte sie sich jede noch so logisch untermauerte Argumentation bei einem Gespräch über ‚die Sache‘ aus dem Allerwertesten ziehen, er würde so niemals – Luciana straffte ihre Schultern, trat einen Schritt in den Raum hinein, befeuchtete ihre staubtrockenen Lippen mit der Zunge und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

     „Welchen Grund könnte Dumbledore haben, dem Orden und meinem Paten zu verschweigen, dass er seit Jahren weiß, wie man einen Horkrux zerstört?“

     Ja, in manchen Situationen wurde sie selbst von ihrem Einfallsreichtum überrascht und auch in diesem Moment schien ihr der Geistesblitz gerade eben noch den Hintern gerettet zu haben. Oder eher gesagt die Aussicht, jemals wieder in den Genuss der etwas verborgenen Talente des Tränkemeisters zu kommen. Welcher sie gerade sprachlos anstarrte und den sie mit dieser Frage ganz offensichtlich eiskalt erwischt hatte.

     „Wie kommen Sie zu dieser Behauptung?“

     „Potter“, Snape zog gleich beide Brauen in die Höhe, „Granger und Ronald. Die Drei waren sehr überrascht, als sie gehört haben, dass Dumbledore bei den Sitzungen kein Wort über Riddles Tagebuch verloren hat, das Potter mit dem Zahn eines Basilisken zerstört haben soll. Es war ein Horkrux.“ In Snapes Denkstübchen schien es mächtig zu rattern begonnen zu haben, für einen Wimpernschlag sah er verdammt ärgerlich aus. „Wussten Sie davon, Sir?“

     „Alle Schlossbewohner wissen von dem Basilisken und der Kammer des Schreckens.“ Das sagte er langsam und mit viel Kalkulation, wenn sie seinen Blick richtig interpretierte. „Dank des Tagespropheten und einem besonders redseligen Schüler, auch der Rest der Zauberergesellschaft.“

     Mh, ausweichender ging es kaum. Dafür, dass sie das Thema eigentlich gar nicht hatte ansprechen wollen, wurde es schon hier ziemlich interessant.

     „Aber nicht von dem Tagebuch?“

     Snape senkte den Kopf, rieb seine Schläfe mit Daumen und Mittelfinger und setzte die Lesebrille ab. Dann stand er auf, bedeutete ihr wortlos auf dem Sofa Platz zu nehmen und verschwand hinter der Tür, von welcher sie wusste, dass sich dahinter eine kleine Küche befand. Oder wie auch immer man einen Ort mit mittelalterlichem Holzofen, zwei Gasherdplatten und einer kleinen Arbeitsfläche bezeichnen wollte. Luciana stand noch einen Moment unschlüssig an ihrem Platz vor dem Kamin und lauschte den leisen Geräuschen, welche durch die angelehnte Tür bis in den Wohnraum drangen, dann kam sie seiner Aufforderung nach und setzte sich auf das dunkelgrüne Samt Sofa.

     Der spontane Besuch in der Schlangengrube verlief bisher ungeahnt glimpflich, Snape schien nicht einen Moment argwöhnisch geworden zu sein, dass das angeschnittene Thema nichts mit dem eigentlichen Grund ihres Besuches zu tun hatte und was Remus nicht wusste, würde ihr auch keinen Ärger einbringen. Diese Idee hätte ihr schon im Grimmauldplatz kommen können, damit hätte sie sich eine lange Diskussion und einiges an Nerven gespart. Obwohl, bei dem Anblick von dem Professor, wie er in diesem Augenblick aus der Küche trat und mit einem Tablett auf die Sitzgruppe zusteuerte, war sich Luciana plötzlich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie mit ihrem spontanen Entschluss, ein anderes, hochbrisantes Thema angesprochen zu haben, glimpflicher aus der Situation kommen würde – Snape stellte ihr eine Tasse Schwarztee auf den Couchtisch vor ihrem Platz, nahm selbst etwas aus der Kanne und setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf den Sessel.

     „Haben Sie noch jemandem davon erzählt?“, fragte er kurzum und damit wäre auch sein plötzliches Bedürfnis nach Teekochen erklärt – anscheinend hatte er die Zeit genutzt, seine Denkmaschinerie anzuwerfen, offenbar ging es nun um Schadensbegrenzung. Ernsthaft, wie sollte der Orden auch nur ein klein wenig effektiv gegen den Schwarzen Führer vorgehen, wenn man in den eigenen Reihen nicht einmal ehrlich miteinander sprechen konnte?

     „Nein“, antwortete sie, nachdem sie hin und her überlegt hatte, ob die Wahrheit hier das beste Mittel wäre. Immerhin traute Luciana ihm ohne weiteres zu, dass er sie jeden Moment mit einem Vergessenszauber belegen würde, vorausgesetzt, er steckte mit Dumbledore unter einer Decke. Aber egal wie undurchschaubar seine bisherige Reaktion ausgefallen sein mochte, sie hatte im Gefühl, dass dem nicht so war. „Allerdings blieb im Gespräch mit Potter und seinen Freunden nicht aus, dass sie Dumbledores Geheimniskrämerei gegenüber dem Orden aufgeschnappt haben.“

     „Mit anderen Worten, Black ist ebenfalls unterrichtet“, grummelte Snape missmutig und stellte seine Tasse auf den kleinen Beistelltisch seines Sessels.

     „Ja, davon ist auszugehen. Was mir immer noch nicht meine Frage beantwortet, ob Sie davon wussten.“

     Dafür kassierte sie einen langen und durchdringenden Blick, dazu arbeitete seine Kiefermuskulatur mal wieder auf Hochtouren.

     „Ich wusste von dem Buch“, begann er vorsichtig. „Es ist in den Dunklen Künsten nicht unüblich, ein Schriftwerk mit Eigenschaften zu versehen, die durchaus manipulativ sind und in der Lage, eigenmächtig zu handeln.“

     „Aber Sie hatten keine Ahnung, dass es ein Horkrux ist.“

     Schweigen und noch mehr Kieferzermahlen.

     „Diesen Umstand hat der Direktor für sich behalten“, sagte er letztendlich, auch wenn es mehr einem Knurren, als Worten gleichkam.

     „Von Potter abgesehen“, korrigierte Luciana, „und ihm war sicher klar, dass der vor seinen Freunden nicht den Mund halten würde. Und Black.“

     Verdammt, woher kam eigentlich ihr unbrauchbares Talent, genau die Dinge zu sagen, die ein harmloses Gespräch zu einer waschechten Eskalation ausarten lassen konnten? Denn Snapes Miene hatte sich schlagartig verdüstert – wie war das nochmal mit ihrer Aussage gegenüber Remus gewesen, dass Snape heute eine besonders verhagelte Laune hatte?

     „Sind Sie hergekommen, um mich zu verhöhnen, da der Schulleiter offenkundig der Ansicht ist, dass dieses brisante Detail besser bei einer Horde halbwüchsiger Gryffindor-Schüler aufgehoben ist, als bei mir?“

     „Und bei Black.“

     Ja, eigentlich hatte sie diese drei Worte bloß denken und keinesfalls aussprechen wollen. Zu spät, denn Snape erhob sich genau in diesem Augenblick in _äußerst_ bedrohlicher Haltung von seinem Sitzplatz –

     „Nein, verdammt!“, antworte sie hastig und entschärfte damit die Situation zumindest soweit, dass er wieder Platz nahm. „Ich bin hergekommen, um die Sache zwischen uns zu klären, bevor es wieder mit dem Unterricht losgeht und das Spielchen vom Sommer wieder von neuem beginnt. Als ich Sie dann da habe sitzen sehen“, Luciana deutete mit einem Kopfnicken in die Richtung des Sekretärs, „habe ich es mir spontan anders überlegt.“ Oder besser gesagt, sie hatte gekniffen und improvisiert, nur, damit sie ihm jetzt ihren eigentlichen Beweggrund brühwarm aufgetischt hatte. Was lief eigentlich falsch bei ihr?

     „Miss Bradley“, seufzte Snape tief auf, „das ist der denkbar schlechteste Zeitpunkt für –„

     „Der Zeitpunkt ist so gut wie jeder andere“, schnappte sie dazwischen und verschränkte ihre Arme. „Als würde der Tag kommen, an dem Sie weniger reizbar wären und die Sache am besten noch selbst ansprechen, ich bitte Sie!“

     Snape senkte seinen Blick, betrachtete seine gefalteten Hände in seinem Schoß und erwiderte nichts.

     „So, zurück zum Thema“, zumindest sorgte sein, schon beinahe in die Kategorie ‚verunsichert‘ einzuordnendes Verhalten bei ihr dafür, endlich wieder einiges an Mut zusammenkratzen zu können – es war einfach zum Verrücktwerden mit dem Kerl! „Sie wussten nichts von dem Horkrux-Tagebuch, ich nicht und der Orden auch nicht. Können Sie sich denken, wieso Dumbledore so ein Geheimnis darum macht?“

     Es dauerte lediglich ein paar Sekunden, dann hatte sie wieder den üblich kalkulierenden Doppelspion vor sich sitzen.

     „Das kann ich nicht mit Gewissheit sagen“, war seine schwammige Antwort.

     „Ja, das habe ich auch gar nicht verlangt. Ich will Ihre Meinung wissen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.“

     Snape schürzte die Lippen und schien sich seine Worte genau zurechtzulegen, während er sie abschätzend musterte.

     „Dabei würde es sich um reine Spekulation handeln, Miss Bradley und Spekulation führt des Öfteren zu falschen Schlussfolgerungen. Welche bei dieser heiklen Thematik großen Schaden anrichten können.“ Und das aus dem Mund des Königs der Mutmaßungen und Vorverurteilungen – Luciana konnte nicht anders, als ihn ungläubig anzustarren. „Ich werde mit dem Schulleiter sprechen und ihn davon in Kenntnis setzen, welch weite Kreise sein scheinbar wohlgehütetes Geheimnis gezogen hat. Es ist an ihm zu entscheiden, wie er damit umgehen will.“

     Luciana schaute nachdenklich auf die Teetasse in ihren Händen, zog ihre Unterlippe in Richtung der Schneidezähne und – verpasste sich eine imaginäre Backpfeife, mit Granger-Marotten würde sie erst gar nicht anfangen … Zurück zu Snapes Aussage - Gut, auch wenn sie wirklich scharf darauf gewesen war, seine Ansicht der Dinge zu hören, kam sie damit wenigsten drum herum, persönlich dem zweithöchsten der Hogwarts-Türme einen weiteren Besuch abstatten zu müssen – denn so langsam beschlich sie das Gefühl, dass sein Bewohner noch ein Deut unberechenbarer und weniger vertrauenswürdig war, als ein gewisser Kandidat vor ihrer Nase. Und das, wo Dumbledore nicht derjenige war, dessen Unterarm ein sehr spezielles Gangster-Tattoo zierte. Dieser Gedanke brachte sie wieder einmal zu dem Punkt, welchen sie bislang immer erfolgreich verdrängt hatte: Tatsachen und Geschehnisse sowie Wendungen, die sie in ihren Sitzungsprotokollen weggelassen oder gegenüber ihrem Paten verschwiegen hatte. Und die häuften sich in letzter Zeit zu einem beachtlichen Berg an Verstrickungen und Halbwahrheiten, der ihr gut und gerne in jedem ungünstigen Augenblick um die Ohren fliegen könnte. Dazu Snapes Ansage, die Angelegenheit erst mit Dumbledore zu besprechen, was nichts anderes bedeutete, als dass sie die Klappe zu halten hatte.

     „Bis dahin werden Sie Stillschweigen bewahren, Miss Bradley. Vor allem Ihrem Paten gegenüber“, sagte Snape nach einer Weile ihres Grübelns, dabei hatte er anscheinend nicht einmal seinen Gedankenlesertrick bei ihr angewandt. Um ein Haar hätte sie laut und kräftig losgeschimpft, doch damit würde sie bei dem Herrn bloß auf Granit stoßen – oder sie würde die nächste Explosionswelle ‚ungeschmeidiger Tränkemeister‘ entzünden, alleine die Ansprache über einen ‚respektablen Umgangston‘ klingelte schon bei der alleinigen Vorstellung in ihren Ohren. Und wohin sein letzter Wutausbruch zu diesem Thema geführt hatte, war ihr noch glasklar im Sinn …

     „Richten Sie Dumbledore von mir aus, dass er sieben Tage hat, den Orden und die UOWV über das Tagebuch aufzuklären. Tut er das nicht, werde ich Gabriel Bescheid geben.“ Snape setzte zum Sprechen an (seine Mimik ließ vermuten, dass es trotz aller Vorsichtigkeit und ruhigem Tonfall minus Kraftausdrücke einen gehörigen Abriss geben würde), doch sie redete unbeirrt weiter. „Und bedenken Sie bitte in Zukunft, dass Sie außerhalb Ihrer Funktion als Lehrkraft nicht in der Position sind, mir Anweisungen zu erteilen. Die Frist ist ein freiwilliges Entgegenkommen meinerseits, mir ist sehr wohl bewusst, wie sehr die Sache eskalieren kann.“

     Erstaunlicherweise schluckte Snape ihre Worte, auch wenn Luciana überdeutlich sehen konnte, dass ihn dies einen ganzen Batzen an Selbstbeherrschung kosten musste. Der Kerl schien wirklich große Schwierigkeiten damit zu haben, zwischen der Lehrerrolle und dem des … im weitesten Sinne ‚Kollegen‘ zu springen. Was sie auf den Gedanken brachte, dass dahinter gewisse Kalküle stecken könnte, immerhin schien er keinerlei Probleme damit zu haben, seine Rolle als Todesser zum Ordensmitglied in Sekundenschnelle wechseln zu können. Allerdings war das Resultat, wenn er sie gedanklich aus der Schülerposition enthoben hatte, meist in dem einen oder anderen Schäferstündchen ausgefallen. Interessante Theorie, blieb nur noch die Frage, wie sie ihn in genau diesen Zustand zurück befördern können würde.

     „Nun gut, da wir dies geklärt haben“, sagte er räuspernd und erhob sich von dem Sessel. „Sie werden sicherlich bereits … sehnsüchtig“, diese Silben wurden mit einem ganz besonders sarkastischen Unterton von ihm versehen, „erwartet und Wölfe im Schafspelz gehören gemein bekannt nicht zu der geduldigsten Sorte.“

     Huh. Eine von Lucianas Augenbrauen wanderte ganz automatisch in die Höhe und ernsthaft, sie hätte ihr gesamtes, letztes Vermittlungspostengehalt darauf verwettet, dass Remus mit seiner Annahme, Snape könne sich an ihren Schlaf-Arrangement stören, maßlos übertrieben hatte. Andererseits, der Tränkemeister sah nicht wirklich verstimmt aus – mehr ungeduldig abwartend, sie endlich aus seinen Vier Wänden zu jagen, bevor sie noch auf den Gedanken kommen würde, den eigentlichen Grund ihres späten Besuchs aufzugreifen.

     „Ich werde nirgends erwartet und im Gegensatz zu den sonstigen ‚Wölfen‘, die mir bisher über den Weg gelaufen sind, hat Remus einen außergewöhnlich festen Schlaf – also keine Sorge, er wird nicht einmal bemerken, wenn ich etwas später zurückkehre.“

     Grundgütiger, wäre besagter Werwolf Zeuge dieser Aussage geworden, hätte dieser Schnappatmungen bekommen, denn genau in diesem Augenblick zog _die_ Gelegenheit von dannen, Snape dezent stecken zu können, dass da absolut nichts zwischen ihr und Remus lief und er sein nächtliches Quartier seit Wochen auf einer unbequemen, ausgeleierten Couch aufgeschlagen hatte. Obwohl das Bett groß genug war und sie ihm mehrfach versichert hatte, dass sie kein Problem damit haben würde, es mit ihm zu teilen. Aber dazu war er viel zu gut erzogen und tief im Herzen bei einigen Dingen erzkonservativ. Davon abgesehen bereitete es Luciana gerade diebische Freude, dass sich Snapes Schulterpartie gestrafft und seine Miene um einiges verdüstert hatte – dabei sollte sie wohl lieber in Deckung gehen, kranke Emotionswelt.

     „Und wie haben Sie sich den weiteren Verlauf des Abends vorgestellt?“, schnappte Snape in bissigem Ton und oh oh, diese Facette aus seinem Stimmungsmenü würde eine verdammt hohe Toleranzspanne von ihr fordern. „Wollen Sie eine Vereinbarung mit mir treffen, vorzugsweise, wie Ihr Pate es Ihnen eingebläut hat, voll von Paragraphen und täuschenden Formulierungen, die Ihnen meine Bereitschaft sicherstellt, Sie bei Wiederkehr ins Schloss zu besteigen, für einen nahtlosen Übergang bezüglich der Befriedung Ihrer Bedürfnisse, sobald Lupin diesen nicht mehr in regelmäßigen Abständen gerecht werden kann?“

     Luciana hatte keine Ahnung ob sie lachen, losbrüllen oder Snape ihren noch sehr heißen Tee ins Gesicht schütten sollte. Ihre erste Reaktion bestand lediglich daraus, ihn bewegungslos anzustarren und mit etwas zu viel Lidschlagaktivität preiszugeben, dass gerade gähnende Leere in ihrem Denkstübchen herrschte. Oder besser gesagt, Fassungslosigkeit, denn wie sollte sie _den_ Spruch bitte werten? Doch bevor es zu Kurzschlussreaktionen bei ihr kommen konnte, die wieder nur in einer monatelangen Odyssee aus verwirrenden Signalen und höchst unangenehmen Situationen mit ihm enden würde, atmete sie tief durch und schloss für einen langen Moment die Augen. Zwar zählte sie nicht, wie ihr Pate es einmal von seinem Therapeuten empfohlen bekommen hatte (eine denkwürdige Periode ihrer Kindheit, in der er wirklich versucht hatte, sein überschwängliches Temperament in den Griff zu bekommen – für anderthalb Sitzungen über eine Zeitspanne von zwei Wochen …), im Geiste die Folge von streng nicht-palindromischen Zahlen herunter, aber die paar Sekunden genügten, ihren rationalen Denkapparat anzuwerfen.

     „Ziehen Sie den Gehrock aus.“ Die Augen wieder auf Snape gerichtet, sprach sie dies in einem vollkommen ruhigen und neutralen Ton aus.

     „Wie bitte?“, sagte Snape empört, sein blasser Teint bekam schlagartig einen wütenden Rotstich.

     „Ihr Gehrock, weg damit.“

     Seinem Blick nach zu urteilen, hätte er mit allem gerechnet, vorzugsweise damit, dass sie stinksauer zurück zum Grimmauldplatz abgedampft wäre, aber anscheinend nahm er jetzt an, dass sie genau seiner Behauptung gerecht werden würde. Tja, wie er bereits gesagt hatte, Spekulationen führen oftmals zu den falschen Schlussfolgerungen.

     „Sie sind genauso wenig in der Position _mir_ Anweisungen zu erteilen, Miss Bradley und nach dieser dreisten, unver-„

     „Wir werden dieses Gespräch führen, jetzt und hier“, unterbrach Luciana ihn, noch immer die Ruhe in Person, „unter der Voraussetzung, dass Sie diese Uniform ablegen.“ Jetzt schien er mehr als verwirrt, zumindest war der Ärger aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. „Das ist meine einzige Bitte an Sie. Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich alles was Sie zu sagen haben, ohne Wenn und Aber hinnehmen werden, keine Tricks, keine Manipulation und vor allem keine Unwahrheiten.“ Snape stand noch immer wie vom Donner gerührt vor seinem Sessel, aber wenigstens schien er die Bitte abzuwägen. „Es ist bloß ein Stück Kleidung“, hängte sie hinten an und schenkte ihm ein kleines, schiefes Lächeln. Ein paar weitere Sekunden verstrichen, in denen rein gar nichts geschah, dann … sie traute kaum ihren eigenen Augen, aber Snape begann tatsächlich die oberste Reihe an seinem Kragen aufzuknöpfen – langsam und einzeln. Luciana wusste, dass er damit Zeit schindete, wahrscheinlich um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, immerhin war sie oft genug Zeuge davon geworden, wie schnell er seine Klamotten mit einem Handzauber vom Leib bekommen konnte. Doch in diesem Moment war sie dankbar für den kleinen Aufschub, denn außer Acht der Tatsache, dass sie keinesfalls derart nervös und eingeschüchtert war, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie vorhin aus dem Kamin getreten war, keimte eine Welle Unsicherheit in ihr auf – gepaart mit einer Befürchtung, die sie nicht genau benennen konnte. Letztendlich landete der Gehrock achtsam zusammengelegt auf der Lehne des Sessels auf dem Umhang und ohne weitere Aufforderung gesellte sich sein schwarzes Halstuch (Schleife, Band, was auch immer das Teil darstellen sollte) ebenfalls hinzu. Als Snape wieder langsam Platz nahm, öffnete er darüber hinaus ein kleines Stücks seines Hemds – wie sehr Luciana diesen Anblick vermisst hatte, wurde ihr erst jetzt schmerzlich bewusst, was nicht gerade dazu beitrug, ihre Nervosität in den Griff zu bekommen. Wie zur Hölle sollte sie dieses Gespräch eröffnen? Wenigstens schien Snape in diesem Moment ebenso ratfrei wie sie selbst, außerdem machte er nicht den glücklichsten Eindruck, derart ‚legere‘ vor ihr zu sitzen, wobei sie genau das hatte erzielen wollen: ihn mit einem Arschtritt aus seiner Komfort-Zone befördern.

     „Ich war etwa sechs, vielleicht sechseinhalb“, begann Luciana, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, „da hatte Gabriel einmal vergessen, die Wohnungstür abzuschließen, als die monatliche ‚Zusammenkunft‘ im Sangues anstand. Ich habe noch nie viel von frühen Bettgehzeiten gehalten und an dem Abend war es dasselbe Spiel – irgendwie bin ich auf die Idee gekommen, ein wenig außerhalb unserer Wohnung herumzuspazieren und es hat nicht lange gedauert, bis ich auf einen Frischling getroffen bin.“

     „Frischling?“, hakte Snape nach, auch wenn er im Allgemeinen den Eindruck machte, keinen blassen Schimmer zu haben, worauf sie mit dem Ausflug in ihre Vergangenheit hinaus wollte.

     „Bezeichnung für einen Werwolf, der vor weniger als zwölf Mondperioden infiziert worden ist.“ Snape nickte und schaute sie auffordernd an – dann mal weiter. „Frischlinge sind sehr … unberechenbar und weitaus aggressiver, als erfahrene Werwölfe. Gerade allem gegenüber, was offensichtlich in der Nahrungskette unter ihnen steht. Jedenfalls ist die Situation ein wenig … brenzlig geworden und ich wäre wohl nicht heil aus der Sache herausgekommen, wäre Remus nicht aufgetaucht. Anscheinend hatte er bis dato nicht gewusst, dass ich seit über einem Jahr bei meinem Paten untergekommen bin und ab da war er wohl der Meinung … ein Auge auf mich haben zu müssen, weil Gabriel, wie er meinte, nicht immer seinen Pflichten als Vormund nachgekommen sei.“

     Natürlich blieb ein verächtliches Schnauben aus Snapes Richtung nicht aus, jedoch konnte sie nicht mit Bestimmtheit interpretieren, auf was genau sich sein offensichtlicher Unmut bezog.

     „Zusammengefasst: Remus hat sich selbst zu so etwas wie … nennen wir es ‚großen Bruderersatz‘ für mich ernannt und ich bin mir sicher, dass ihm alleine bei dem Gedanken, mich mit eindeutiger Absicht anzufassen, die Galle hochkommt.“ Für eine Millisekunde machte Snape den Eindruck, reuevoll die Hände in seinem Schoß zu betrachten, doch das konnte auch bloß Einbildung gewesen sein. „Also nein, ich habe keinen perfiden Plan ausgeheckt, einen nahtlosen Austausch an Sexualpartnern zu vollführen.“

     Ob diese ausführliche Erklärung den gewünschten Zweck erfüllt und Snape davon überzeugt hatte, dass nie und nimmer etwas zwischen ihr und Remus gewesen war und auch unter gar keinen Umständen in Zukunft sein würde, blieb Luciana schleierhaft. Snape hatte lediglich seine Teetasse vom Beistelltisch genommen und vermied jeden Augenkontakt – anscheinend war sie wirklich nicht die Einzige im Raum, die gerade mit der Stabilität ihres Nervenkostüms zu kämpfen hatte. Wenigstens hatte sie schon mal den ersten Punkt auf ihrer Liste abgehakt und jetzt – verdammt, Snape gab noch immer keinen Ton von sich und bewerkstelligte es meisterhaft, trotz seiner Wortlosigkeit, eine Stimmung zu verbreiten, die ihre Gedanken nur so zum Überschlagen brachten. Hätte sie kein simples Exemplar der männlichen Gattung für ihr Bettsporthobby aufgabeln können, musste es unbedingt der unberechenbarste, wankelmütigste Kerl sein, der ihr jemals unter die Augen getreten war? Was auch immer, diese Überlegungen kamen erstens reichlich spät und zweitens schien besagter Mann wieder gedanklich in die Vernunfts-ich-darf-meine-Schülerin-nicht-anpacken-und-schon-gar-keine-dauerhaften-Sex-Arragements-mit-ihr-aushandeln-Region abzudriften, wenn sie ihn nicht in den nächsten fünf, maximal zehn Sekunden in die richtige Richtung schubsen würde.

     „Ich glaube wir beide sind nicht der Typ Mensch, das Wie und Warum auseinander pfriemeln zu wollen und –„ Luciana stockte an dieser Stelle, auf der Suche nach den richtigen, unverfänglichen Worten, „persönliche Beweggründe voreinander auszubreiten, die dazu geführt haben bei … mehreren Gelegenheiten Sex miteinander gehabt zu haben. Also würde ich, wenn Sie damit einverstanden sind, gerne den Part überspringen und gleich damit beginnen, eine praktikable Lösung zu finden.“

     Die Teetasse in Snapes Hand landete wieder auf dem Tisch, das leise Schnauben, welches er direkt im Anschluss ihres Vorschlags ausgestoßen hatte, wäre ihr beinahe entgangen und nun musterte er sie mit einem Blick, den sie nicht einmal einordnen können würde, wenn ihr Leben davon abhinge.

     „Ihr Pate muss fürchterlich stolz auf Sie sein, bei all der kalkulierten Geschäftstüchtigkeit, mit der Sie offenkundig jede noch so intimste Lebenssituation meistern.“

     Diese Worte versetzten ihrer Brustregion einen ordentlichen Stich und plötzlich schien jede noch so mühsam zusammengekratzte Selbstsicherheit wie weggeblasen. Luciana senkte ganz von selbst die Augen und beschäftigte ihre Finger damit, an einer Stelle des Saums ihres Cardigans zu streichen – so kannte sie sich nicht, diese Reaktion war vollkommenes Neuland für sie und wieso wollte ihr nicht die allerkleinste, schlagfertige Antwort einfallen? Ein Schnauben aus Snapes Richtung ließ sie wieder nach oben schauen, doch anscheinend war dieser Ausdruck des Unmuts zur Abwechslung nicht gegen sie gerichtet. Snape hatte die Lider geschlossen und rieb sich mit beiden Händen durch sein Gesicht, während er einmal tief und geräuschvoll durchatmete. Danach stützte er seinen Ellbogen auf eine der Sessellehnen ab, fuhr mit den Fingern durch sein Haar (was sie genau ein einziges Mal bei ihm beobachtet hatte und das, weil er einen Zopf gebunden hatte, unter Einfluss von magischem Cannabis) und sah sie an – mit einer seltsamen Mischung an Emotionen und wieder waren diese schwer für sie einzuordnen.

     „Das war unangebracht“, sagte er (nein, ernsthaft, _das_ sagte er wirklich). „Die letzten Tage waren weitaus aufreibender, als üblich.“

     Und diese Formulierung war wohl das nächste, was Snape an eine Entschuldigung herausbringen konnte.

     „Ich habe nicht vor, Ihnen irgendeinen Vertrag vorzulegen“, stellte sie trotzdem in aller Deutlichkeit klar. Snape nickte langsam.

     „Darüber bin ich mir bewusst.“

     „Ich habe nur keine Ahnung, wie ich mit Ihnen umgehen soll“, sagte sie völlig ehrlich heraus. Und hängte noch ein „Wenn Sie nicht gerade zwischen meinen Beinen liegen“ hinten an. Luciana hätte beinahe die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen, doch erstaunlicherweise führte dieses Anhängsel zu genau der gegenteiligen Reaktion, die sie erwartet hatte: Snape lachte leise, wenn auch nicht besonders lange und musterte sie dann mit einem leichten Schmunzeln. Welches sie erwiderte und wie von Zauberhand schien die angespannte Atmosphäre ein klein wenig erträglicher.

     „Ich schlage vor, Sie versuchen es mit Ihrem eigenen Vorsatz: keine Tricks, keine Manipulation und vor allem keine Unwahrheiten.“

     „Das mit Ihrem eidetischen Gedächtnis ist echt gruselig.“

     Sein Schmunzeln wurde noch eine Spur breiter.

     „Diese simple Wiedergabe ist wohl eher einem einfachen, aufmerksamen Kurzzeitgedächtnis zuzuschreiben, aber ungeachtet dieses kleinen Details, bin ich mehr an Ihrem Lösungsvorschlag interessiert.“

     „Nun ja, mein Vorschlag ist ziemlich einfach: wir schlafen miteinander, wenn sich die Situation ergibt.“

     Das war es wohl mit seinem herrlich abwechslungsreich entspannten Gesichtsausdruck, gleich darauf folgte ein genervtes Seufzen aus seiner Kehle, doch Luciana wollte an diesem Punkt nicht schon wieder dicke Luft entstehen lassen.

     „Selbstverständlich nur unter gewissen Rahmenbedingungen.“

     „Rahmenbedingungen“, wiederholte Snape skeptisch und zog einer Augenbraue in die Höhe.

     „Rahmenbedingungen, Regeln, nennen Sie es, wie Sie wollen.“

     In den nächsten Sekunden schien er mächtig angestrengt nachzudenken, fast, als würde er einen ganzen, inneren Monolog führen müssen, dann:

     „Und wie sollen diese ‚Rahmenbedingungen‘ Ihrer Vorstellung nach aussehen?“

     „Wir legen Sie zusammen fest“, wie hoch konnte diese Augenbraue eigentlich noch wandern? „Jeder bringt Punkte ein, an die sich der andere oder beide zu halten haben, keiner verlangt von dem anderen Dinge, die er nicht selbst bereit ist zu tun.“ Kein Zwischenkommentar und die Braue wanderte wieder auf Ausgangsposition, also hatte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit und seinen Willen, sich die Regeln zumindest anzuhören. „In unserem Fall ist die wichtigste Bedingung die absolute Verschwiegenheit. Was in diesen Vier Wänden zwischen uns geschieht, oder wo wir auch immer der Meinung sind, Sex haben zu müssen, bleibt an diesem Ort. Egal was vorfällt, keine Ausnahme.“ Selbstverständlich verschwieg Luciana hierbei, dass, strenggenommen, die Regeln erst ab dem Zeitpunkt galten, an denen sie besprochen worden waren, was nichts anderes zu bedeuten hatte, als das Remus in diesem Fall ausgeschlossen war.

     „Und was sieht diese Art der Abmachung als Spanne für die Bedenkzeit dieser ‚Rahmenbedingungen‘ vor?“

     „Noch einen Aufschub?“, fragte sie ungläubig und schaute ihn mit ihrem deutlichsten ‚das-ist-nicht-dein-scheiß-Ernst-Blick‘ an. „Wollen Sie mir ernsthaft weiß machen, dass Sie nie darüber nachgedacht haben, unter welchen Voraussetzungen die Sache mit uns weiterlaufen könnte?“ Snape senkte den Blick, Antwort genug. „Und je schneller wir das Ganze über die Bühne gebracht haben, desto mehr Zeit bleibt für weitaus angenehmere Aktivitäten“, Snape fixierte sie wieder, dabei schrie seine Mimik nach einem einzigen Zwiespalt, „immerhin sind Sie nicht der Einzige, der ziemlich beschissene Feiertage hinter sich hat und auch ein Ventil gebrauchen kann.“

     „Glauben Sie mir“, begann er langsam und verdammt deutlich – da hatte sie wohl wieder ungeahnt seinen nächsten Stimmungswechsel herbeigeführt, „Sie wollen kein _Ventil_ für meine … _‚beschissenen‘_ Tage sein.“ Luciana schluckte – da war irgendetwas in seinen Augen, was sie bislang noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, düster und – bevor sie sich ganz in diesem Anblick verlor und die begonnene Gänsehaut in ihrem Nacken auf Ausbreitungskurs gehen konnte, setzte sie genau hier an.

     „Das ist eine Redensart, aber wo wir schon mal bei dem Thema sind, komme ich direkt zu einem Punkt, der _mir_ sehr wichtig ist.“ Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen verschwand, seine Haltung wurde wieder entspannter und mit einer kleinen Handgeste bedeutete er ihr, fortzufahren. „Stichwort: _kein_ Ventil. Ich erwarte, von Ihnen respektvoll behandelt zu werden, ganz gleich ob im privaten Umfeld, beim Orden oder“, an dieser Stelle schaute sie ihn ganz besonders scharf an, „im Klassenraum.“ Sie legte eine kleine Pause ein und unterbrach dabei keinen Lidschlag den Blickkontakt zu ihm - Snape blinzelte, für seine Starrverhätnisse, ein paar Mal zu häufig. „Sie können mich kritisieren, auf Fehler hinweisen und Maßnahmen ergreifen, die Ihnen als Lehrer zustehen, _wenn_ ich Regeln breche, Sie können den Mund aufmachen, wenn Ihnen nicht passt, was ich sage oder tue, was ich im Gegenzug übrigens auch für mich gegenüber Ihnen beanspruche, _aber_ “, wieder eine Pause, an Snapes Brustkorb tat sich rein gar nichts, „ich werde es nie wieder tolerieren, dass Sie Fehler suchen, wo keine sind, weil Sie mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden sind“, er schürzte seine Lippen, spätestens ab diesem Punkt hatte sie eine sehr dünne Eisfläche betreten, „oder meinen, besonders streng sein zu müssen, um bloß nicht den Eindruck einer Sonderstellung aufkommen zu lassen. Oder mich zu schikanieren, schlecht zu benoten und mich zu beleidigen, um mich vom Hals zu bekommen, wo wir schon bei der nächsten, notwendigen Regel sind: wenn einer von uns die Sache beenden will, egal aus welchem Grund, sagt er es. Kein Drama, keine Diskussionen und ein folgend neutraler und weiterhin respektvoller Umgang.“

      Stille. Beinahe minutenlang, die Luciana dafür nutzte, eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel in ihrem Cardigan zu fischen, sie anzuzünden und damit ihrem angespannten Nervenkostüm zumindest ein klein wenig Stabilität zu verschaffen – sie konnte in keiner Weise abschätzen, was gerade in Snapes Kopf ablief, bis auf die Tatsache, dass es eine schier endlose Kette von Informationsverarbeitung sein musste. Dabei war die Abmachung gut, wasserdicht, ein Angebot, das man kaum abschlagen konnte – wenn da nicht diese verdammte Schüler-Lehrer-Kiste wäre, die ihm offenbar Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Oder lag sie damit vollkommen falsch und ihre Person an sich fiel ihm derart auf den Zeiger, dass nicht einmal unschlagbar atemberaubender Sex die Zeit mit ihr wettmachen können würde, die er durch ein entsprechendes Arrangement wohl oder übel mit ihr verbringen müsste? 

     „Sie werden mir in meiner Position als Lehrer nicht widersprechen.“ Fast hätte sie sich an dem Qualm in ihrem Hals verschluckt und schaffte es eben noch, ihn auszupusten. Hatte er gerade wirklich eine eigene Bedingung aufgestellt? Tatsache – Luciana schob alle Vermutungen und Überlegungen der letzten Minuten beiseite und versuchte so schnell wie möglich in ihren Verhandlungsmodus zu schalten. Ohne dabei zu dumm aus der Wäsche zu gucken, sie hatte insgeheim wirklich niemals damit gerechnet, dass er darauf einsteigen würde.

     „Solange Sie die eben genannten Regeln beachten, wird das auch nicht nötig sein.“ Okay, den scharfen Blick hatte sie vielleicht verdient. „Kein Zwergenaufstand im Klassenraum, check.“

     „Meine Position als Lehrer ist nicht allein auf den Kerker beschränkt.“

     „Meine Güte, _jetzt_ wäre Gabriel aber stolz auf _Sie_.“ Noch ein scharfer Blick – Luciana drückte seufzend ihre Zigarette in dem Aschenbecher auf dem Wohnzimmertisch aus. „Kein Widersprechen, wenn Sie als Lehrkörper vor mir stehen.“

     Snape nickte und fuhr fort:

     „Unser Arrangement wird sich ausschließlich in diesen Räumlichkeiten abspielen“, fast hätte sie genervt aufgestöhnt, „oder außerhalb der Mauern und dem Gelände von Hogwarts.“

     „Kein höchst effektiver Stressabbau in Form einer schnellen Pult-Nummer während der Mittagspause … ich hoffe, Sie wissen, was Sie sich entgehen lassen.“

     Anscheinend schien Snape sein Repertoire an sich immer weiter steigernden, ermahnend scharfen Blicken nie auszugehen.

     „Und schon brechen Sie Ihren ersten Vorsatz, oder wie war das gleich mit ‚ohne Wenn und Aber‘?“

     „Ich war mir nur nicht sicher, ob Sie auch alle Umstände miteinbezogen haben – am Ende bereuen Sie noch etwas. Aber gut, dass wir grad dabei sind, hätte ich fast vergessen: Rahmenbedingungen können nach Absprache selbstverständlich beliebig ausgeweitet oder abgeändert werden, insofern beide einverstanden sind. So, Sie können gerne fortfahren.“   

     Für einen Moment sah Snape ganz danach aus, als könne er nicht wirklich glauben, in welcher Situation er sich befand (und damit war er nicht alleine). Ungeachtet dieses Eindrucks, den er auf sie vermittelte, redete er tatsächlich weiter.

     „Des Weiteren werden Sie diese Räume nicht unter der Woche zum Zweck unserer Abmachung aufsuchen. Das Arbeitspensum der Unterrichtsfächer wird sich noch weiter erhöhen und Sie sind schon jetzt mit der Ordensarbeit und dem Lehrstoff ausgelastet. Sie werden Ihre Pflichten unter keinen Umständen vernachlässigen, oder Ihren Schlaf.“

     Luciana legte ihren Kopf ein wenig schief und schaute ihn nachdenklich an.

     „Also, das ist jetzt kein Widerspruch, nur eine Nachfrage zum besseren Verständnis: Freitagabend ist nicht unter der Woche?“  

     Noch ein tiefes Aufseufzen, wieder strich Snape mit beiden Händen durch sein Gesicht und starrte eine ganze Weile auf eine unbestimmte Stelle zu seiner Rechten. Zwischen seinen Fingern, die noch immer seinen Mund bedeckten, meinte sie etwas wie „Was tust du hier“ hören zu können. Ja, die Besprechung der Bedingungen war bis zu dieser Stelle auch eine Spur _zu_ glimpflich abgelaufen – doch sie konnte in diesem Augenblick nicht mehr tun, als gespannt warten, was nun folgen würde. Sehr gespannt, mit jeder weiteren Sekunde, die verstrich. Bis aus den Sekunden Minuten wurden, in denen Snape zu einer sitzenden Statue erstarrt zu sein schien. Luciana hätte viel darum gegeben nur für diesen einen Moment Mäuschen in seiner Gedankenwelt zu spielen – obwohl seine Körpersprache überdeutlich danach schrie, dass ihr ganz und gar nicht gefallen würde, was sie zu hören bekommen würde.

     „Ich kann dieser Abmachung nicht zustimmen“, sagte Snape irgendwann in die absolute Stille des Raums hinein und bewerkstelligte es dabei nicht ganz, den Lehrer-Tonfall anzuschlagen, welchen er offenbar hatte auflegen wollen. Bingo, zur Interpretation der Lage, allerdings hätte der Herr sich zumindest dazu aufraffen können, ihr bei diesem Korb direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

     „Sie _können_ , oder _wollen_ nicht?“, fragte sie, nachdem sicher schien, dass darauf keinerlei Ergänzung oder sonstige Worte folgen würden. Snape schluckte, ließ seinen Blick von dem unbestimmten Punkt zu seiner Rechten auf seine Hände gleiten und das Schweigen begann von neuem. Es war ihre erste Versprechung gewesen, seine Entscheidung ohne Wenn und Aber hinzunehmen und auch wenn sie damit eher im Sinn gehabt hatte, ihn überhaupt zu einem Gespräch zu bewegen, müsste sie sich wohl oder übel daran halten. Doch gerade als sie den Entschluss gefasst hatte, aufzustehen und die Rückreise anzutreten, kam ein nicht allzu deutliches „Ich kann nicht“ über seine Lippen.

     Lucianas Kehle entwich ein langgezogener Seufzer und sie warf ihre Abreisepläne wieder über Bord. Nun war es an ihr genügend Zeit in Anspruch zu nehmen, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und ihre nächsten Worte achtsam abzuwägen.

     „Ich habe gesagt kein Wenn und Aber – daran möchte ich mich grundsätzlich halten, _aber_ bevor Sie bei dieser Aussage bleiben und wir beide nicht wirklich einverstanden damit sind, bitte ich Sie eins zu bedenken: viele, wenn nicht fast alle Aspekte in Ihrem Leben scheinen derzeit aus Dingen zu bestehen, die Sie tun, weil Sie es _müssen_ und nicht _wollen_ “, Snape zupfte an seinen Fingerspitzen und vermied noch immer jeden Blickkontakt zu ihr. „Es ist keine Schande, auch mal von diesem Weg abzuweichen – zumal man nur einmal lebt und in Ihrem, recht risikoreichen Einzelfall ist nicht einmal abzusehen, wie lange das noch so bleibt.“ Auch wenn der letzte Anhang kein fremder Gedanke für sie war, ausgesprochen legten sich die Bedeutung dieser Worte wie eine eiskalte Faust um ihren Magen – Snape strich währenddessen mit der Zunge über seine Lippen, doch auch danach blieb er stumm. Dann eben noch eine allerletzte Chance: „Also, sind Sie mit den besprochenen Rahmenbedingungen einverstanden, oder nicht?“

     Schon während sie diese Frage aussprach, startete ihr Herz einen Fluchtversuch durch ihren Brustkorb und das, nachdem die unsichtbare Faust eben erst zum Rücktritt angesetzt hatte. In diesem Augenblick wäre ihr nicht die kleinste Bewegung von dem Mann im Sessel entgangen,  säße dieser nicht völlig bewegungslos da und würde absolut nichts von dem preisgeben, was gerade in seinem Innern vorgehen mochte. Noch eine quälende, ewig andauernde Minute, bis endlich Leben in seine Glieder kam. Snape beugte sich nach vorne, stützte seine Ellenbogen auf seinen Knien ab und – hielt seinen rechten Arm in ihre Richtung. Es vergingen wieder einige Sekunden, bis sich sein Unterarm drehte und er seine Hand öffnete. All dies geschah noch immer ohne jeden Augenkontakt – für den ersten Moment war Luciana total überfordert mit dieser Geste, bis ihr Miss Dominant einen gehörigen Arschtritt verpasste und sie von ihrem Sitzplatz in eine stehende Position beförderte. Dann noch ein paar Schritte um den Tisch und sie stand direkt vor ihm.

     Zunächst sah sie zögernd auf Snapes Handfläche, denn sein Gesicht war in dieser gebeugten Haltung hinter dem Vorhang aus schwarzem Haar nur schemenhaft sichtbar – hatte sie die Lage vollkommen falsch eingeschätzt, oder … Luciana hob langsam ihre linke Hand und wäre beinahe zurückgewichen, als Snape diese plötzlich ergriff und sie direkt auf seinen Schoß zog. Es blieb ihr nicht einmal die Zeit, um sich ein klein wenig vorzubereiten, ob geistig oder körperlich, da trafen seine Lippen schon auf ihre – ziemlich harsch, fordernd und ein klein wenig schmerzhaft, obwohl sie das nach der monatelangen Durstrecke nicht weniger interessieren könnte. Ihre Finger fuhren wie automatisch unter den geöffneten Kragen seines Hemdes, während seine Hände ihre Hüfte umfasste und sie damit in den kleinen Zwischenraum dirigierte, der rechts und links der Sitzfläche des Sessels frei geblieben war. Als sie, nach einigem hin und her (Küssen, Fummeln und Rangieren, das Ganze mit geschlossenen Augen - komplizierter, als man sich vorstellen mag) letztendlich breitbeinig auf seinem Schoß saß, streckte er ihr seinen Unterleib entgegen – wo gerade eine ihr allzu bekannte Beule wuchs, sie konnte sich gerade eben verkneifen, einen Entzückungslaut von sich zu geben.

     „Freitag –„, murmelte sie bei der ersten Gelegenheit, in der ihr Mund nicht vollkommen mit Snapes Gegenstück ausgelastet war – inklusive Zunge, was das Sprechen nicht gerade erleichterte, „ – abend ist nicht unter der Woche?“

     „Korrekt“, antwortete Snape und ließ seine Lippen an ihre Halsbeuge wandern – um dort, nach ein paar Kuss-saug-was-auch-immer Aktionen, zielgenau zuzubeißen. Glücklicherweise nicht besonders fest und ziemlich anregend, wie sie bemerkte, wo gerade der erste, leichte Schmerz verflogen war und - bevor ihr Verstand vollständig von dannen ziehen konnte, noch eine Kleinigkeit:

     „Sie sind also“, ein Stöhnlaut unterbrach sie selbst, als Snape die Ausbuchtung in seinem Schritt genau über die richtige Stelle rieb, „einverstanden“, ein Seufzen, wie sollte sie sich so vernünftig verbal artikulieren? „mit den Rahmenbedingungen?“

     Snape hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne, Luciana begann schon im Geiste den Prügelstock für ihre eigene, nimmer-stillschweigende, verblödete Klappe auszupacken, doch dann bewegte er seinen Kopf aus ihrer Halsbeuge, sah für einen Moment auf, schaute ihr fest in die Augen und sagte kurz und knapp „Ja, das bin ich“, bevor er sie wieder zu sich heranzog und seinen Mund mit ihrem verschloss.


	31. Der Gedankenbaum

Eine wohlige Wärme durchzog jedes noch so kleinste Quäntchen ihres Körpers, eine weiche, riesenhafte Decke war bis zu ihrer Nasenspitze gezogen, der Untergrund, auf welchem sie lag, bettete ihre geschundene Wirbelsäule in genau die angenehmsten Winkel und zur Krönung dieses himmelhaften Erwachens, wurde sie von einem Geruch eingehüllt, der –

     Luciana öffnete mit einem Schlag die Augenlider. Und hätte vor Schreck beinahe laut aufgeschrien, als sie gerade noch die Spitze einer Schwanzflosse an einem der drei bodentiefen Fenster unweit ihres Schlafplatzes vorbeihuschen sah. Die Kerker in Hogwarts lagen unter Wasser, richtig, aber was zum verschissenen Teufel hatte sie im tiefsten Geschoss des Schlosses verlo- ah, Rahmenbedingungen. Ihr Hirn war ohne ein paar hundert Milligramm Koffein am Morgen etwa so brauchbar wie ein Commodore vierundsechzig, den man auf einem Neodym-Magneten gelagert hatte, dementsprechend langsam und bruchstückhaft kehrten die Erinnerungen des gestrigen Tages und vor allem der letzten Nacht zurück. Es dauerte allerdings nicht lange, bis ein breites Grinsen ihr gesamtes Gesicht durchzog, welches, glücklicherweise, von der dunkelgrünen Decke, die noch immer bis zu ihrer Nase reichte, verdeckt wurde. Aber was hieß hier glücklicherweise, es wäre vollkommen gleich gewesen, hätte sie auf dem Bett eine Trampolin-spring-Session eingelegt, denn nachdem sie sich zögerlich auf die rechte Seite gedreht hatte, erblickte sie keine schwarze Haarpracht, neben der sie hundertprozentig eingeschlafen war. Das zweite Kissen im Bett wies einen unverkennbaren Kopfabdruck auf, alles in allem setzte in diesem Moment ein Déjà-vu bei ihr ein, mit dem Ursprung im Sommer dieses Jahres – und auf dessen Morgen-Danach Erlebnis sie liebend gerne verzichtet hätte, auch, wenn sie die Situation damals ein klein wenig fehlinterpretiert hatte.

     Seufzend schlug Luciana die herrlich warme Decke von ihrem Körper (der, nebenbei erwähnt, völlig splitterfasernackt war), rutschte über die leere Seite der Matratze, schwang ihre Beine über die Bettkannte und – landete mit beiden Fußsohlen auf eiskaltem Steinboden. Kein Wunder, dass der Tränkemeister an neunzig Prozent der Tage im Jahr, an denen sie ihm begegnet war, den Eindruck vermittelt hatte, mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden zu sein … Das Déjà-vu endete nicht bei den neuen Begebenheiten des Bodens, sondern knüpfte wieder an dem sorgsam zusammengefalteten Stapel ihrer Kleidung an, der auf einem Hocker neben dem massiven Holzkleiderschrank lag. Es war ihr ein einziges Rätsel, wie Snape selbst ihr Sockenpaar vollständig hatte auftreiben können, nachdem er gestern Abend jeden Zentimeter Stoff an ihrem Körper wahllos im Wohnraum verteilt hatte, vorzugsweise mit Hilfe von Magie. Obwohl, das Wörtchen ‚Magie‘ war hier wohl das Schlagwort …

     In dem schummrigen Licht des Raumes musste Luciana jedes Kleidungsstück einzeln vor ihre Nase halten, um zu verhindern, das T-Shirt auf links, den BH verdreht und die Jeans falsch herum anzuziehen. Zwar schienen die Morgenstunden schon so weit fortgeschritten, dass es taghell draußen war, aber einige Meter unter Wasser drang nur noch das letzte bisschen Tageslicht durch die Fenster herein, wo – schon wieder eines dieser vermaledeiten Meerwesen (Meerjungfrauen, in dieser Version allerdings eher Disney-ungeeignet) seine neugierigen Gucker an der Scheibe plattdrückte, was waren das bitte für voyeuristische, ungehobelte Fische? Und auch wenn sie sicher nicht von der prüden Sorte war, hatten diese Viecher die ganze Nacht lang den Peeping-Tom gemimt, ergo, waren Zeugen von der gleich mehrmaligen Besieglung ihrer Rahmenbedingungen mit Snape geworden? Was auch immer, Luciana verbannte diesen Gedanken, immerhin hatten Meermenschen nur einen Teil ihres Namens mit der Krönung der Schöpfung gemein und waren ansonsten … recht einfach gestrickt, mehr Tiere, als Menschen und dazu von Natur aus ziemlich neugierig.

     Als sie vollständig angezogen die verschlossene Tür vom Schlaf- in das Wohnzimmer öffnete, hatte sie die Begegnung mit dem Seebewohner vollständig verworfen, immerhin würde in diesem Moment die Frage geklärt werden, ob sich ihre Befürchtung, bezüglich der Wiederholung des letzten Morgens in Snapes Londoner Apartment, wirklich bewahrheiten würde. Und tatsächlich – zwar brannte ein Feuer in dem riesenhaften Kamin vor der Sitzgruppe und der Raum war zusätzlich mit allen Öllampen an den Wänden erleuchtet worden, aber davon abgesehen, machte das Wohnzimmer einen vollkommen verlassenen Eindruck. Sie verdrehte laut seufzend die Augen, zog die Tür zum Schlafzimmer hinter sich zu und steuerte die kleine Winzküche an, in die sie bisher nur einmal einen sehr kurzen Blick geworfen hatte und die wirklich nicht viel mehr messen konnte, als anderthalb mal zwei Meter. Zudem schien der gusseiserne Kessel auf einer der beiden Feuerstellen (nicht Gasplatten, das hatte sie anscheinend falsch im Gedächtnis gehabt) das einzige Utensil zu sein, für den der Herd genutzt wurde. Die metallene Stange an der Backofenklappe wies nur ungenutzte Haken auf und das hölzerne, einfache Regal an der rechten Wand war lediglich mit einer Handvoll Tee- und Kaffeetassen gefüllt. Beim Umsehen hatte sie wieder das Gefühl, an dem hier etwas kleiner ausgefallenen Fenster, gleich hinter dem Herd, eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen zu haben – es war ihr ein Rätsel, dass gerade ein Charakter wie Snape, der eher den Eindruck auf sie machte, in dauerhafter Alarmbereitschaft zu sein, anscheinend keinerlei Probleme mit all dem betriebsamen Verkehr vor seinen Vier Wänden hatte. An seiner Stelle hätte sie nicht nur im Wohnzimmer Vorhänge, sondern vor jedem einzelnen Fenster angebracht und diese nie wieder aufgezogen.

     Luciana gab ihr Bestes die Unterwasserwelt, von der sie hier unten umzingelt war, zu ignorieren und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das Wichtigste zu lenken: wo hatte der Kerl sein Koffein gelagert? Ah, gleich neben dem Kessel, direkt vor ihrer Nase, stand ein Kaffeebereiter aus Edelstahl, der, bei all den Beulen rings herum, auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Zumindest musste sie sich nicht die Mühe machen, Wasser aufzukochen und die Schränke links und rechts vom Ofen nach Pulver zu durchforsten, da noch genügend heiße, wunderbar schwarze Brühe für eine volle Tasse aus dem Behälter herauszuholen war.

     Wieder im Wohnzimmer angekommen, griff sie den aktuellen Tagespropheten vom Beistelltisch (wobei ihr Blick für eine ganze Weile verklärt an dem Sessel hängenblieb, auf welchem Snape und sie es das erste Mal in der Nacht getrieben hatten – und dabei fiel ihr wirklich kein besseres Wort ein, das zu umschreiben, was sie dort angestellt hatten …) und nahm auf dem Sofa Platz. Am Anfang war es unheimlich schwer für sie, genügend Konzentration für die Titelseite der Zeitung aufzubringen, da sie bei jedem noch so leisesten Geräusch, welches das Feuer oder das alte Gebäude fabrizierten, von dem Papierstapel in ihren Händen aufschaute. Doch bei einem Interview mit dem Chefheiler des St.-Mungo über die Angriffe auf die Fluchschäden und Zauberunfälle Abteilung und die folgenden, geplant verschärften Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, war sie ab der Hälfte derart vertieft, dass sie anscheinend nicht einmal die Wohnungstür ins Schloss hatte fallen hören –

     „Ich empfehle Ihnen –„, Luciana hüpfte einen gefühlt halben Meter von der Sitzfläche und stieß einen spitzen Schreckensschrei aus. Ihre Hand schnellte ganz automatisch an ihre Brust, wo ihr Herz gerade wie wild Purzelbäume schlug, gleich darauf spießte sie Snape, der direkt neben der Couch stand (selbstverständlich in voller schwarz-schwarz-schwarz Montur) und die Dreistigkeit besaß, sie mit zuckendem Mundwinkel zu betrachten, mit einem äußerst angepissten Blick auf. „ – Seite vier bis sechs auszulassen, Mr Hesleden hat keinesfalls Verrat begangen, sondern stand unter dem Einfluss eines _Imperius_. Hat man Ihnen schon einmal gesagt, dass Sie von äußerst schreckhafter Natur sind?“, erkundigte er sich scheinheilig und schien wenig beeindruckt, gleich darauf dreimal hintereinander den gefalteten Tagespropheten von Luciana um die Hüfte gehauen zu bekommen.

     „Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sie hier auftauchen“, schnaubte sie und warf die Zeitung auf den Couchtisch.

     „In _meinen_ Privatgemächern?“ Snape zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, spitzte seine Lippen und verschränkte seine Hände hinter dem Rücken.

     „Na wenn _ich_ mich da grad rumtreibe …“

     „Und trotzdem haben Sie es vorgezogen, nicht den unmittelbaren Weg zurück zum Hauptquartier zu nehmen.“ Wieder einer von seinen kryptischen Sprüchen, die sie nicht einzuordnen wusste. War das jetzt eine unterschwellige Beschwerde, dass sie sich nicht sofort nach dem Aufstehen aus dem Staub gemacht hatte oder einfach eine simple Feststellung?

     „Ohne Minimum eine halbe Tasse Kaffee intus sollte mir lieber kein Mensch unter die Augen treten.“ Es entging ihr nicht, dass er nach dieser Bemerkung in den Becher schielte, welcher vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand und den sie noch vor seinem Eintreffen bis auf den letzten Tropfen leer getrunken hatte. „Aber keine Sorge, ich bin gleich weg.“ Damit griff sie nach der Tasse, stand von dem Sofa auf und schob sich an Snape vorbei Richtung Küche. Dort stellte sie das benutzte Geschirr in die kleine Spüle, verwarf den Gedanken, dem Hausherrn zusätzlich die Reinigungsarbeit abzunehmen und betrat wieder das Wohnzimmer. In dem Snape mittlerweile eine Hundertachtziggraddrehung vollführt hatte und sie zögernd ansah, inklusive Fingerzupfen. Der Mann sollte wirklich an seiner Morgen-danach Attitüde arbeiten, so langsam wurde es ernsthaft anstrengend.

     „Der Umkehr-Sud fordert in diesem Stadium eine ständige Kontrolle“, begann er und legte gleich wieder eine Pause ein – in der Luciana ihre Denkmaschinerie anwerfen konnte und sie somit die Gelegenheit hatte, erst einmal zu verstehen, wovon er sprach. „Ich hatte nicht im Sinn, Ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen … falls der Eindruck entstanden sein sollte.“

     „Ist er“, sagte sie prompt und verschränkte ihre Arme von der Brust. „Wenn Sie die Rahmenbedingungen um den Punkt erweitern wollen, dass ich nach dem Aufstehen direkt Ihre Räume verlasse oder gleich nach dem wir-„

     „Nein“, unterbrach Snape sie forsch und sah für seine Verhältnisse beinahe empört aus. „Das wird nicht nötig sein“, hängte er noch in seinem üblich neutralen Tonfall hinten an.

     „Okay“, sagte sie und nahm einen besonders tiefen Atemzug. „Sie wissen ja, wenn Ihnen irgendwas an unserem Arrangement nicht passen sollte, brauchen Sie nur den Mund aufzumachen.“ Das beantwortete er mit einem knappen Nicken – den Gedanken, ihn auf die seltsame Stimmung anzusprechen, die offenbar immer zu entstehen schien, wenn sie nach einer gemeinsam verbrachten Nacht miteinander konfrontiert wurden, verwarf sie so schnell, wie er gekommen war. Bei dem Mann schien überspielen die bessere Devise zu sein. „Bevor ich es vergesse: mir ist gestern ein Heiler vom St.-Mungo über den Weg gelaufen, der in meinem Praktikum für mich zuständig war.“ Das Zupfen an Snapes Fingerspitzen stoppte abrupt, dafür hob er fragend eine Augenbraue. „Er hat erzählt, dass sie Schwierigkeiten mit der Behandlung von Heiler Denebola haben, den hat diese Bellatrix ziemlich übel erwischt“, Luciana deutete auf ihre eigene Brust, knapp über ihrem Solar-Plexus. „Hier, ist nen ziemlich ausgewachsenes Hämatom geworden, das immer wieder zu Blutvergiftungen führt und die bekommen das nicht in den Griff mit den üblichen Mitteln – ich habe ihm versprochen, Sie nach Ihrer Meinung zu fragen. Also, irgendeine Idee, was das sein könnte?“

      „Sie haben dem Heiler gesagt, dass Sie _mich_ um Rat fragen?“, zischte Snape und war von der einen auf die andere Sekunde ziemlich erbost – zugegeben, das hatte sie vielleicht etwas unglücklich ausgedrückt.

     „Klar, gleich nachdem ich ihm gesteckt hab, dass sie so ziemlich über jeden Trick Bescheid wissen, die Ihre Todesserkollegen draufhaben.“ An dieser Stelle fiel Luciana einmal mehr auf, mit wie wenig Humor der Kerl gesegnet war, vor allem, wenn es um den Schwarzen Führer und seine Anhängsel ging. „Nein, das habe ich nicht, für wie blöd halten Sie mich eigentlich?“ Bevor Snape Gelegenheit hatte, ihr auf diese rhetorisch gemeinte Frage eine ziemlich unschöne Antwort zu geben, setzte sie noch ein „Ich habe behauptet, ein Bekannter aus Deutschland kenne sich sehr gut aus, Sie sind völlig aus dem Schneider“ hinten an.

     Röntgenblick, der Mann hatte wirklich Nerven! Und offensichtlich weniger Vertrauen in das, was sie sagte, als angenommen – doch trotz der Ankündigung, dass sie es nicht hinnehmen würde, wenn er nochmals ungefragt sein Gedankenleserding bei ihr anwenden würde, hielt sie schweigend seinem Blick stand.

     „Laut Ihrer vagen Beschreibung“, schnarrte er nach einigen Sekunden der Stille, „vermute ich einen simplen, modifizierten _Stupor_.“

     „Modifiziert?“

     „Eine von Mrs Lestranges Spezialitäten ist es, ihren Zauberstabkern mit diversen Giften zu versehen, die erst eine Weile nach dem Aufprall ihre volle Wirkung entfalten.“

     Luciana rümpfte die Nase und stieß ein kleines Dankeschön ins Universum aus, da die Dame offenbar vor ihrem letzten Ministeriumsausflug versäumt hatte, ihre Funzel zu präparieren.

     „Hermes meinte, sie hätten es schon mit antitoxischen Tränken versucht, das hat die Sache wohl nur schlimmer gemacht.“

     „Wenn man nicht weiß, um welche Art von Gift es sich handelt“, sagte Snape und lief im nächsten Augenblick an ihr vorbei zu der Tür hinaus, welche in sein Büro führte. Dann hörte sie eine weitere Tür ins Schloss fallen, was wohl nichts anderes bedeuten konnte, als dass er gerade seine Wohnung verlassen hatte – ohne Vorwarnung oder ihr im mindesten mitzuteilen, was er vorhatte oder wann er zurückkehren würde; wenn er das überhaupt tat.

     Tatsächlich stürmte er nach nur ein paar Minuten durch sein Büro zurück (in denen Luciana schon vor lauter Langeweile seine Bücherregale entlang geschritten war und nicht einmal ein Drittel der Buch _titel_ verstand), blieb vor ihr stehen und präsentierte ihr eine kleine, verkorkte Phiole mit blassroter Flüssigkeit.

     „Ein Löffel morgens und einer abends, über drei Tage verteilt, das sollte genügen, um das Gift vollständig aus seinem Organismus zu treiben.“

     „Tee- oder Esslöffel?“

     „Nichts von beidem, das St.-Mungo arbeitet mit einer eigenen, medizinischen Maßeinheit – wo haben Sie noch gleich Ihre zweiwöchige Praktikumsperiode verbracht?“

     Luciana schnappte das Fläschchen aus seiner Hand, ließ dieses in eine der Taschen ihres Cardigans verschwinden und klemmte sich jeglichen Kommentar, welcher eh nur in der x-ten, sinnlosen Diskussion mit diesem Soziallegastheniker ausgeartet wäre.

     „Vielen Dank“, versuchte sie mit gutem Bespiel in Sachen zwischenmenschlichen Gepflogenheiten voran zu schreiten. „Ich schicke es ihm noch heute rüber.“ Beziehungsweise, sie würde selbst einen kleinen Abstecher zum St.-Mungo machen, aber wenn sie ihm das unter die Nase reiben würde, hätte sie die nächste, waschechte Eskalation, in Form einer ‚alleine-durch-die-Zaubererweltgeschichte-Herumspazieren-wenn-böse-Zauberer-ihr-Unwesen-trieben‘ ausgelöst und wieso nochmal tat sie sich seine Anwesenheit überhaupt freiwillig an? Ach ja, unschlagbarer, nie dagewesener, atemberaubender Sex  … und wo sie schon mal bei dem Thema war:

     „Ist es okay, wenn ich noch schnell unter die Dusche springe?“

     Als Antwort wies Snape mit ausladender Geste in Richtung der Tür, hinter dem das Bad lag. Luciana setzte sich gleich in Bewegung, durschritt den Raum und drückte die Klinke herunter, mit dem nächsten Schritt wäre sie beinahe verschwunden, bis ihr eine äußerst zündende Idee kam … mit der Hand im Rahmen abgestützt wandte sie sich noch einmal um und sie musste nicht einmal einen Ton sagen, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, da Snape sie anscheinend nicht für eine Sekunde außer Augen gelassen hatte.

     „Kommen Sie mit?“

     Sein Blick huschte für eine Millisekunde in das Bad hinter ihr, seine Brauen kräuselten sich in einem verwirrten Ausdruck zusammen, er öffnete seinen Mund, wohl in der Absicht ihre Unselbständigkeit anzuprangern, oder sonst was, bis – ihm offensichtlich endlich ein Licht aufging. Sein Umhangungetüm landete, _ungefalten,_ in einem hohen Bogen auf der Couch, noch während er Luciana nachsetzte, die gerade grinsend auf dem Absatz kehrtmachte und auf dem Weg zur Dusche die ersten Knöpfe ihres Cardigans öffnete.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Sie hatte nicht einmal ihren ganzen Fuß über die Schwelle vom Kamin auf den Holzdielenboden des Grimmauldplatzes gesetzt, da trat ein kleiner, mopsiger Berg, von bunter Häkelkunst umhangen, in ihre Einflugschneise – die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und in die Flanken gestemmt, das feuerrote Haar setzte dem Gesamterscheinungsbild nur noch die Krone auf.

     „Kannst du dir vorstellen, was für Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe?“, zischte Mrs Weasley flüsternd, Luciana blieb stocksteif an Ort und Stelle stehen. „Das Bett leer! Keine Nachricht! Dein Gürtel liegt auf der Kommode und Remus ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt!“ Wie aufs Stichwort fiel in diesem Augenblick die schwere Eingangstür ins Schloss, ein paar Sekunden später erspähte sie besagten Werwolf, der unsicher lächelnd seinen Kopf in das Kaminzimmer hineinschob und das Regenwasser aus den braunen Locken schüttelte.

     „Guten Morgen Molly, Luciana, ich war nur eben –„

     „Ist es zu viel verlangt, eine _kurze_ Nachricht da zu lassen, wofür habe ich den Zettelblock eigentlich an den Kühlschrank geheftet?“

     Der war für Nachrichten? Luciana hatte angenommen, dass Mrs Weasley ihn für die Einkaufslisten nutzte, nie wäre ihr in den Sinn gekommen – was auch immer, sie sollte sich schleunigst eine glaubwürdige Ausrede aus dem Hintern ziehen, bevor es hier gleich _wirklich_ zum Eklat kommen sollte.

     „Tut mir leid, Mrs Weasley“, setzte sie an und schaute gespielt betreten auf ihre Schuhspitzen. „Mein Pate hat mich letzte Nacht spontan rüber geordert, ich war wohl noch nicht richtig wach und habe meinen Gürtel vergessen.“ Und das sagte sie, ohne dabei auch nur ein kleines bisschen rot zu werden.

     „Schon wieder eine Sitzung und das mitten in der Nacht?“

     Luciana nickte und machte ein furchtbar wehleidiges Gesicht dabei.

     „Die ganze Nacht, ich konnte mich grad mal ein paar Stunden hinlegen, dann kam er wieder mit irgendwelchem Kram um die Ecke.“ Remus schüttelte mit fassungsloser Miene hinter der Weasley-Mama den Kopf – die von ihrer Schimpftirade direkt in den Mitleids-Modus umgesprungen zu sein schien und Luciana aufmunternd über die Schulter strich.

     „Im Ofen sind noch ein paar Rühreier und ich setze gleich eine große Kanne Kaffee auf. Möchtest du Toast dazu?“ Luciana nickte, machte dabei besonders kleine, müde Augen und beobachtete zufrieden, wie Mrs Weasley eilig das Kaminzimmer verließ.

     „Du bist unglaublich“, sagte Remus missmutig, gleich, nachdem die Schritte auf der Treppe zur Küche verhallt waren und setzte seinen besten ‚schäm-dich-was‘ Blick auf.

     „Mit der Wahrheit hätte ich schlecht um die Ecke kommen können, mh?“

     „Viertel nach zehn“, merkte er an und schaute von der großen Standuhr im Zimmer wieder zu Luciana. „Das war aber ein langes Gespräch.“

     „Och, so viel haben wir gar nicht geredet“, sagte sie im Plauderton und lief zu dem kleinen Schränkchen herüber, wo sie am gestrigen Morgen ihr mysteriöses Weihnachtsgeschenk, pardon, ihren zusätzlichen Unterrichtsstoff, verstaut hatte – der noch an Ort und Stelle lag und anscheinend nicht von unbefugten Augen gesichtet worden war, da hatte sie noch einmal Glück gehabt. Als sie sich wieder umdrehte, stand Remus mit beiden Händen hinter dem Kopf verschränkt vor ihr und starrte an die rissige Decke. Ob er dort nach der Antwort auf die Frage aller Fragen Ausschau hielt, oder ganz einfach sein inneres Monster zügeln musste, war schwer auszumachen.

     „Nicht viel geredet, demnach ist alles beim Alten?“, fragte er dann und ließ seufzend seine Arme sinken.

     „Nein, es ist nicht alles beim Alten“, antwortete sie und sah ihn scharf an. „Wir haben Rahmenbedingungen ausgemacht.“

     Für die nächsten paar Sekunden hätte man ein Wattebäuschchen auf den Boden fallen hören können, bis er aus dem tonlosen Starren ausbrach mit:

     „Severus hat sich auf Rahmenbedingungen mit dir eingelassen?“ Diese Worte kamen monoton und sehr perplex aus seinem Mund – Luciana lief schnaubend an Remus vorbei und warf die Tür zu, immerhin war dieses Haus nur so gerammelt voll von Langziehohren, spitzelnden Hauselfen und was sich die Zaubererwelt noch so für Lauschangriffe aus dem Allerwertesten ziehen mochte. Und sie jagte einen Schallzauber hinterher, sicher war sicher.

     „Hat er.“

     „Hat er nicht.“

     „ _Hat_ er.“

     „Nein, hat er nicht.“

     „Das Wichtigste: absolutes Stillschweigen – ich nehme dich da mal raus, du wusstest schon vorher Bescheid, ansonsten müsste ich dich mit nem _Obliviate_ mundtot machen“, Remus wich offenbar ganz automatisch einen halben Schritt zurück, „gegenseitiger, respektvoller Umgang, ohne Ausnahme – da hab ich vielleicht zugestimmt, ihm zu versprechen nicht mehr so viele Widerworte zu geben … mal sehen, wie lang ich das durchhalte“, mittlerweile wurde sie von ihm angeschaut, als würde sie irgendeine, ihm vollkommen unbekannte Fremdsprache sprechen, „wir gehen nur in seinen Räumen oder außerhalb von Hogwarts miteinander in die Kiste und er hat drauf bestanden, dieses Arrangement aufs Wochenende zu begrenzen – einschließlich Freitagabends. Es wird sich zeigen, ob er dabei bleibt.“ An diesem Punkt rührte sich Remus keinen einzigen Millimeter mehr. „Und natürlich das Übliche: Bedingungen können beliebig erweitert und ergänzt werden, jeder kann aus der Sache aussteigen, wann er will und ohne Angabe von Gründen, yadayada.“ Okay, wenigstens kam nun ein wenig Leben in seine Augenlider – auch wenn Zucken sicherlich nicht das beste Zeichen und für Remus eher untypischer Natur war. „Ach ja, das Interessanteste für dich: ich hab ihm sehr ausführlich erklärt, dass nichts zwischen uns läuft, scheint er geschluckt zu haben.“

     „Severus hat sich auf Rahmenbedingungen mit dir eingelassen“, hauchte er fassungslos.

     „Du hast heute eine ziemlich lange Leitung …“ Oder anders ausgedrückt, das schien ganz und gar nicht das Ergebnis zu sein, welches er für das Gespräch zwischen Snape und ihr erhofft hatte, welches er, strenggenommen, ganz alleine herbeigeführt, ja fast schon erzwungen hatte. Tja, Pech gehabt. „Komm“, sagte Luciana heiter, ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und zog ihn am Arm Richtung Tür – was er ohne jegliche Gegenwehr über sich ergehen ließ, „du kannst anscheinend auch nen Kaffee vertragen.“

     Remus und Luciana waren nicht die einzigen, die erst zu dieser fortgeschrittenen Morgenstunde am Küchentisch saßen und den ersten Bissen des Tages zu sich nahmen. Black stocherte mit offensichtlich riesenhaft dickem Schädel in seinem Rührei herum und schlürfte zaghaft seinen Schwarztee, Potter saß daneben und schaufelte mit weitaus mehr Enthusiasmus eine Toast-Ei-Kombination in seine Ladeluke, während Ronald seinen Teller schon längst ratzeputze leergefegt hatte (und das sicher mit mehrfachem Nachschlag). Bis auf die Drei und Mrs Weasley, welche Luciana eine riesenhafte Portion Rührei mit geröstetem Weißbrot vor die Nase stellte, noch bevor sie ganz Platz genommen hatte, war keine weitere Person anwesend – was ein klein wenig seltsam war, immerhin hatte es in den letzten Tagen in diesem Raum ununterbrochen gewimmelt von Rotschöpfen und diversen anderen Mitbürgern der Zaubererwelt.

     „Molly“, sprach Remus Mrs Weasley an und rückte den Stuhl zurecht, „ich soll dich von Charlie fragen, ob du noch einen Wasserkessel entbehren kannst?“

     „Sicher, auf dem Dachboden meine ich, eine ganze Kiste davon gesehen zu haben“, antwortete sie und wischte die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab.

     „Entbehren?“, fragte Luciana und schaute zwischen Remus und Mrs Weasley hin und her. „Heißt das, Charlie hat endlich eine Wohnung gefunden?“

     „Mhmpf“, gab Mrs Weasley missmutig von sich, „wohl eher ein Zimmer in diesem Hippfie-Viertel, in einer … ‚Wohngemeinschaft‘.“

     ‚Hippfie‘-was??

     „Künstlerviertel, Molly“, korrigierte Remus und nahm einen großen Schluck Tee, bevor er weitersprach. „Und er hat sehr viel Glück gehabt, überhaupt etwas in seiner Preisklasse gefunden zu haben, die Wohnungen hier sind sehr teuer.“

     „Bei den Muggeln sind sie teuer, ich verstehe nicht, wieso er nicht das Angebot vom Ministerium angenommen hat. Gleich hinter der Winkelgasse hätte er eine ganz eigene Wohnung bekommen können, so etwas auszuschlagen und dann noch von seinem neuen Arbeitgeber.“

     „Neuer Arbeitgeber?“, hakte Luciana nach, wobei ihr in diesem Moment klar wurde, dass es vielleicht nicht die feinste, englische Art war, derart neugierig ein Gespräch zu unterbrechen. Na ja, genau genommen hatte sie den Großteil ihres Lebens nicht auf der Insel verbracht und die Deutschen gehörten, entgegen den geläufigen Annahmen, nicht gerade zu dem höflichsten Schlag Mensch …

     „Oh, hat er dir das nicht erzählt?“ Möglich, nicht, dass sie in den letzten Tagen eine sonderlich hohe Aufmerksamkeitsspanne in Hinsicht des Weasley-Clans aufrechterhalten hatte können. „Er hat für die Arbeit im Orden seine Stelle in Rumänien gekündigt und ist in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe eingestellt worden.“ Und das sagte sie mit einer ordentlichen Portion Stolz in der Stimme. Luciana war es schlicht und ergreifend schleierhaft, wieso es in der Zaubererwelt noch immer als außerordentlich angesehen galt, für diesen unfähigen Mistverein zu arbeiten. Aber diesen Gedankengang würde sie garantiert nicht in dieser Runde teilen, daher zog sie es vor, still ihr Frühstück zu essen und im Kopf eine kleine Liste anzufertigen, was an diesem Tag noch alles auf dem Plan stand.

     Die Gespräche in der Küche schlugen nach einiger Zeit zum altbewährten Thema ‚aktuelle, bahnbrechende Quidditchsaison‘ um, was sie gleich zum Anlass nahm, sich unbemerkt aus dem Staub zu machen. Nun ja, beinahe unbemerkt, denn Remus setzte zu einer kleinen, nicht ganz so unoffensichtlichen Verfolgung an, mit dem Vorwand, ein ‚frisches Hemd‘ aus seinem Zimmer holen zu wollen. Bei der Gelegenheit steckte sie ihm gleich, dass sie ganz und gar nicht im Sinn hatte, nach nicht einmal einer Stunde wieder den Rückweg in die Hogwarts Kerker anzutreten (die zu diesem Zeitpunkt ohnehin nichts Interessantes für Luciana bereithalten konnten, immerhin hatte Snape erwähnt, bis in die späten Abendstunden wer-weiß-wo unterwegs zu sein. Nein, sie hatte ihn nicht gelöchert, obwohl ihr die Frage auf der Zunge gebrannt hatte) und erstickte die nächste, aufkeimende Diskussion über den Sinn, oder Remus Auffassung nach wohl viel eher Unsinn, ihres Arrangements im Keim, indem sie gleich ganz den Grimmauldplatz verließ.

     Der Rest des Tages verlief weitestgehend unspektakulär, selbst ihr Abstecher zum St.-Mungo war viel ereignisloser, als sie erwartet hatte. Einmal davon abgesehen, dass sie eine geschlagene Stunde mit Sicherheitskontrollen und Personalüberprüfungen, sowie diversen Tränkeproben über sich ergehen lassen musste, war die Übergabe des Gegengifts von Snape sehr reibungslos. Hermes hatte anscheinend auf seine restlichen Urlaubstage verzichtet, da mit dem Ausfall von Heiler Denebola eine Arbeitskraft wegfiel und so kam sie nicht in die Bredouille, den Trank unter fadenscheinigen Lügengeschichten einem der nicht eingeweihten Mitarbeitern unterzujubeln. Luciana schlug das Angebot von Hermes aus, so lange vor Ort zu bleiben, bis man Zeuge der Wirkung der neuen Behandlung werden können würde. Erstens war sie hundertprozentig davon überzeugt, dass der Patient in null Komma nichts wieder auf den Beinen wäre und zweitens befiel sie ein seltsames Unbehagen bei den Baggerschaufeln, die der Heiler zwar dezent und charmant, aber unübersehbar auch bei dieser Begegnung herausgeholt hatte.

     Nachdem sie zurück im Grimmauldplatz Mrs Weasley bei der Zubereitung des Abendbrots geholfen und für die nächsten Stunden die Sitzungsprotokolle auf den neuesten Stand gebracht hatte, plagte sie das erste Mal seit Wochen, wenn nicht sogar Monaten, die pure Langeweile. Granger und Ginevra hatten mal wieder nichts Besseres im Sinn, als über Jungs zu debattieren und die Option diese Party mit ihrer aktuellsten Berichterstattung bezüglich intimster Erfahrungen mit der männlichen Spezies farbenfroh und detailreich zu sprengen, war vielleicht ein amüsanter Gedanke, allerdings realistisch kaum umsetzbar – und nebenbei erwähnt natürlich völlig gegen jegliche Abmachung, die sie am gestrigen Abend ausgehandelt hatte … daher entschloss Luciana, die Ruhe des verwaisten Schlafzimmers von Remus auszunutzen und ihr ominöses Weihnachtspräsent, auf ihrem Schoss im Bett, unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

     Wie schon bei der ersten, kurzen Inspektion des Buches, fiel ihr sofort ins Auge, wie viele Jahre das Werk schon auf dem Buckel haben musste. Trotz und alledem schien sehr achtsam damit umgegangen worden zu sein – ob dieser Umstand der Tatsache zuzusprechen war, dass das gute Stück schon seit Generationen im Besitz von Snapes Vorfahren war und der penible Umgang mit Schriftstücken schlicht und ergreifend in den Genen dieses ganz speziellen Schlags Mensch lag, oder es sich um ein ganz besonderes Exemplar handelte, dass die meiste Zeit in einem wohlbehüteten Regal gefristet hatte, blieb rätselhaft. Die einzige Person, die sie dahingehend um eine qualifizierte Meinung bitten könnte (ohne den Absender zu Rate ziehen zu müssen), war zwar nur eine Kaminreise entfernt, allerdings brannte ihr die Frage nach dem Ursprung des Buches bei weitem nicht so unter den Nägeln, wie sein Inhalt.

     Luciana überschlug die erste Seite, auf der Snape gestochen scharf seinen denkwürdigen Kommentar hinterlassen hatte, da ihr (würde sie genauer darüber nachdenken) sehr wohl bewusst war, dass dieser Satz gerade mit den jüngsten Ereignissen und den getroffenen ‚Vereinbarungen‘ genau jene Entscheidungen auf den Prüfstand stellen würde und begann direkt bei den ersten, gedruckten Seiten. Der Verfasser hatte es offenbar nicht für nötig gehalten, seine Person vorzustellen oder ein Vorwort an seine Leser abzugeben und startete, sehr pragmatisch, gleich mit dem Thema, welches schon den Titel des Buchs zierte:

 

_Entgegen dem muggelvölkischen Irrglauben, bei den Gedanken handle es sich um das einzig freie Gut, ist das Enzephalon mit all seinen mannigfaltigen Pflichten doch nichts weiter als ein Tratschweib, vorausgesetzt man weiß zu beherrschen, ihre lockere Zunge in Wallung zu bringen. Ist man jedoch kein ausgesprochen ortskundiger Wanderer seines eigenen Erinnerungsgeflechts, nutzt weder Trunk noch Zauberwunsch für die Reise in fremdes Gebiet. Sogleich einfach wie unauflösbar ist der Zugang auf gerade oder längst Vergangenes, neigt der Geist doch dazu, so manches Erlebnis zu wenden und verdrehen, wie es ihm passen mag. Gleichwohl sind Teile verdeckt, ein Vielfaches, je weiter man den Lebenspfad entlang schreitet und nach einer weiteren Kreuzung der Anfang des Weges immer mehr verblasst, sogar verschwinden mag. Dieser Schein trügt, ist es doch nicht so, der Weg, welcher weit, weit hinten liegt, würde ganz und gar verschwinden. Vielmehr als eine Reise, die dem Leben so eifrig gleichgesetzt wird, entspringt jeder noch so karge Gedanke dem verwobenem Geflecht des kolossalen Baums der Gedanken._

Luciana blätterte mit zusammengezogenen Brauen die Seite um – vor ihr lag nun eine Illustration, die das komplette Papier ausfüllte und den Längsschnitt eines Baumes zeigte. An jeder noch so kleinsten, freien Stelle, welche neben unter und über der Zeichnung entstanden war, hatte der Autor Beschriftungen hinzugefügt, die allesamt lateinischen oder altgriechischen Ursprungs waren. Also direkt weiter, zu der nächsten Seite, wo wenigstens eine der drei Sprachen vorzufinden war, die sie beherrschte.

 

_Betrachten wir den Aufbau des Erinnerungsgeflechts als Abbild eines Baumes, liegt es zu allererst im Auge des Betrachters, welcher Teil am zugänglichsten erscheint. Von weit entfernt ist es wohl die üppige Krone, vom Nahen der Stamm und bedingt des Jahreszyklus zeigen wir uns gebannt von so mancher Pracht der Blüten und Blätter. Doch all dies ist indes die Oberfläche und für jedermann frei verfügbar, sogleich unter der Rinde liegen verborgen all die Ringe unserer Lebensjahre bis zum ersten, fragilen Halm. Ist es nun das höchste Erstreben, Schicht für Schicht den Stamm der Gedanken zu durchforsten und gleich eines stümperhaften Holzfällers die Axt in die Rinde zu treiben? Vergessen bleibt oftmalig das Unsichtbare, nicht Offensichtliche, das Ankerwerk, ohne welches kein noch so kleinstes Staubkorn der Erinnerung entstünde: die Wurzeln._

Die klobigen, scharfkantigen Mauersteine zu ihrer Linken waren kühl und glitschig unter ihren Fingerspitzen und obwohl ihr Nackenhaar bei diesem widerwärtigen Gefühl zu Berge stand, blieb keine andere Möglichkeit, sich den Weg durch die dicken Rauchschwaden in das verborgene Untergeschoss zu bahnen. Aber Dutzende Augen glotzten mit leeren Blicken auf sie herunter, ließen dabei keinen ihrer Schritte unbeobachtet – sie hatten hier nichts verloren, genau wie das Feuer, oder der seltsame alte Mann, der die Flammen aus der Spitze seines Stabs in ihr Heim gebracht hatte, was sie nur noch mehr anspornte, ihr Ziel so schnell wie möglich zu erreichen. Dabei wollten und wollten die Stufen einfach kein Ende nehmen. Von oben hallten noch immer die Schreie der anderen zu ihr heran und müsste sie mit der einen Hand nicht den Weg ertasten und mit der anderen ihr Oberkleid über Mund und Nase halten, damit der Rauch nicht so furchtbar scharf in der Kehle brannte, sie hätte beide Handflächen dafür genutzt, sie fest auf ihre Ohrmuscheln zu drücken. Irgendwann spürte sie unter ihren Sohlen den festen, erdigen Untergrund, obwohl auch dieser seltsam holzig und falsch erschien … gleich, nach drei langen Schritten, würde die breite Kuhle im Boden kommen, dann der erste verschlossene und unbewohnte Kerker – aber er fehlte. Der Weg lag versperrt vor ihr, dort, wo die Katakomben noch ewig lang in das Erdreich eingelassen worden waren, stand eine Holztür, der Gang wurde enger, die Wand, welche sie noch immer mit ihrer Hand berührte, verschwamm vor ihren Augen, bildete seltsame, verblasste Muster und –

     „Luciana?“

     Die Tür vor ihrer Nase lag nun geöffnet vor ihr, in dem Rahmen stand ein sehr kleiner Mann mit schwarzem, langem und unruhigem Haar, hell verklärten Augen und kurzem Bart, dazu – nein, diese Person war nicht kleingewachsen, sie selbst war bloß unglaublich riesig, was war das nur für eine seltsame Kleidung an ihrem Körper und wieso –

     „Luciana, alles okay mit’ir?“

     Als erstes nahm Luciana klar und deutlich ihren beschleunigten Puls wahr, gleich darauf verschwand der beißende Geruch von Rauch aus ihrer Nase, dann setzte eine äußerst schnelle und abgehackte Atmung ein, der sie zunächst überhaupt nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte.

     „Warst du –„, begann Black vor ihr stirnrunzelnd und betrachtete sie immer wieder von der Haarspitze bis zu ihren nackten Füßen, „mit dein’n Schlafklamott’n baden?“

     Jetzt war es an ihr die Stirn in verwirrte Falten zu legen, bis sie den ersten Tropfen Wasser an ihrer Wirbelsäule entlanglaufen spürte. Darauf den zweiten, in derselben feuchtnassen Spur, dann fühlte sie den kühlen Luftzug aus der Küche auf ihrer Haut, die über und über bedeckt war von einem enormen Schweißfilm. Selbst ihr langes Haar schien, genau wie Black vermutet hatte, so nass, als sei sie geradewegs aus der Dusche getreten und ganz gleich wie heftig oder unerbittlich sie in den letzten Jahren zu manchen Gelegenheiten von ihrem Paten auf körperliche Höchstleistungen getrimmt worden war, solch ein Ausmaß an Temperaturregelung hatte ihr Körper noch nie in ihrem gesamten Leben zum Besten gegeben.

     „Komm rein, ich mach dir’n Tee“, sagte Black nach einem Moment der Stille, in welcher sie noch immer keine Anstalten gemacht hatte, irgendeine Reaktion zu zeigen. Mit bestimmtem Druck legte er seine Hand an ihren Rücken und schob sie in die spärlich beleuchtete Küche, die, von ihr und Black ausgenommen, völlig menschenleer war. Wahrscheinlich hätte ihr so mancher Kommentar auf der Zunge gelegen, bei dem Anblick der vielleicht zwei verbliebenen Fingerbreit Whisky in der sonst leeren Flasche auf dem Tisch, doch in diesem Moment herrschte derartige Leere in ihrem Kopf, dass Luciana nicht einmal die nächsten paar Minuten mitzubekommen schien, die Black benötigte, um eine Kanne Tee aufzusetzen und ihr eine Tasse vor den Platz zu stellen.

     „Vanadium, Chrom, Mangan?“

     „Was?“, nuschelte sie nach einigen Sekunden der verstrichenen Stille und versuchte dabei Black zu fixieren, der wieder am Kopfe des Tisches Platz genommen hatte. Sie kannte diesen Ort, den Tisch, die Stühle und jedes einzelne Möbelstück und Utensil in diesem Raum, doch trotzdem machte es den Eindruck, als sei ihr dieser Ort vollkommen unbekannt.

     „Das hast du gesagt und ganz viele and‘re Wörter – ich weiß nich, Gallum und Argon war auch dabei?“

     „Gallium“, korrigierte Luciana, ganz wie von selbst, dabei hatte sie die meiste Zeit des Chemieunterrichts auf der Muggelschule mit allem verbracht, nur nicht damit, das Periodensystem auswendig zu lernen oder sich irgendeines der weniger geläufigen Elemente zu merken. Allerdings war dies gerade ihre geringste Sorge, immerhin hatte sie noch immer Schwierigkeiten damit, ihr Realitätsempfinden in richtige Bahnen gelenkt zu bekommen.

     „Schlecht geträumt?“, kam nun die Frage von Black, dabei setzte er eine verdammt emphatische Miene auf, während er seine Finger mit dem Abknibbeln des Flaschenlogos beschäftigte. Luciana lag, ganz aus Gewohnheit, ein vehementes ‚Nein‘ auf der Zunge, gespickt mit dem Hinweis, dass sie generell nicht träumen würde, bis – sie schloss wieder ihren Mund und starrte verwirrt auf die dunkelbraune Oberfläche ihres Tees, ganz, als würde ihr das heiße Getränk irgendeine Art von Antwort bescheren können.

     „Die Umgebung ist bekannt und auch unbekannt, alles fühlt sich richtig an, obwohl es falsch ist und wenn man erwacht, merkt man erst, dass nichts zueinander gepasst hat?“

     „Hört sich nach nem Traum an“, bemerkte Black. „Schlafwandelst du oft?“

     Sie schüttelte den Kopf, den Blick noch immer auf ihre Tasse gerichtet, bis ihr endlich der ersehnte Geistesblitz kam: Der Gedankenbaum. Sie hatte vor dem Schlafengehen einige Kapitel gelesen, sie war selbst soweit gekommen, dass sie die ersten Lektionen und Zaubersprüche studiert hatte – vielleicht sogar ein zwei Dinge ausprobiert? Luciana konnte sich nur bruchstückhaft daran erinnern, ihren Zauberstab in der Hand gehalten zu haben, doch welchen Spruch hatte sie ausgetestet?

     „Kannst du was davon entbehren?“, fragte sie dann und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf die Flasche in Blacks Händen. Sie musste keine zwei Sekunden warten, da hatte er die Flasche schon über den Tisch in ihre Richtung gerollt. Ein paar Minuten des Schweigens und Panschens später musste sie feststellen, dass Tee und Whisky nicht die beste Mischung ergaben, trotzdem war der brennende Alkohol eine willkommene Abwechslung zu dem sonst sehr leeren Gefühl, welches seit ihrem Eintreten in die Küche in ihr herrschte. Wann Black allerdings aufgestanden und eine neue Flasche Hochprozentigen aus dem Kabinett neben der Spüle geholt hatte, war ihr schleierhaft.

     „Es wird besser.“ Luciana hob fragend ihren Blick, doch Black sah nicht sie, sondern die Flasche an.

     „Was wird besser?“, hakte sie nach.

     „Die Träume“, nuschelte er etwas unverständlich. Wieder lag ihr auf der Zunge, dass sie mit diesem Thema normalerweise keinerlei Probleme hatte, aber die Person vor ihrer Nase war so ziemlich der letzte Mensch auf Erden, dem sie ihr Innerstes offenbaren würde. „Die Momente, in denen man aufschreckt un’nich mehr weiß, welches Jahr is, oder wo man grad steckt.“

     Ja, damit beschrieb er sehr genau, was sie gerade eben erst erlebt hatte – Luciana nahm einen besonders großen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse, von Sekunde zu Sekunde schien sie mehr im Hier und Jetzt anzukommen, ihr Atem hatte sich beinahe ganz beruhigt und auch ihr Herz donnerte kaum noch gegen ihre Rippenbögen. Doch je klarer ihr Kopf wurde, desto mehr wuchs das Bedürfnis, die kurze Distanz zum Kaminzimmer zu überwinden und die aktuelle Gesellschaft gegen eine ihr weitaus sympathischere und vor allem kompetentere Person auszutauschen – sie verwarf den Gedanken so schnell, wie er gekommen war. Sie hatten keine Rahmenbedingen dafür festgelegt, dem anderen seinen eigenen, emotionalen Ballast aufzuhalsen, außerdem war sie all die Jahre sehr gut alleine zurechtgekommen. Also tat sie das, was ihr in solchen Momenten am besten half:

     „Wann ist es besser geworden?“ Ablenkung; Probleme anderer Menschen besprechen, das half immer.

     „Nach Askaban“, antwortet Black. „Gleich nach Askaban. Weißt du, in einer winzigen Zelle, vor der es nur so von Dementoren wimmelt, hat man nichts weiter, als seine eigenen Gedanken. Und die sind nich von der besten Sorte, wenn du als Futterspender für diese Kreaturen herhalten musst.“ Luciana nickte, auch wenn sie Schwierigkeiten hatte, auch nur ansatzweise nachvollziehen zu können, über Jahre hinweg dieser Tortur ausgesetzt zu sein. Wie gesagt, im Grunde hatte sie Verständnis für Blacks Vorliebe für bewusstseinsverändernde Hilfsmittel. „Es ging bergauf, auch in der Zeit, in der ich auf der Flucht war, bis –„ Black senkte seinen Kopf, riss ein Stück des Papiers von der Flasche. „Ich hatte im ersten Jahr hinter den Mauern noch ein Gefühl dafür, was Traum und was Wirklichkeit war. Das verschwimmt irgendwann, bis du nich mal sagen könntest was real ist, wenn dein Leben davon abhinge.“

     „Aber du hast es nach über einem Jahrzehnt da drin trotzdem geschafft, zu entkommen. Nachdem du wusstest, dass Pettigrew all die Jahre bei den Weasleys gewesen war.“ Das hatte ihr zumindest Remus erzählt. Oder Granger? Wer auch immer.

     „Hass ist ein verdammt guter Antrieb.“ Darauf konnte Luciana wieder nur schweigend nicken. „Für eine Weile“, setzte er hinten an und bekam dann die Art von verklärtem Blick, der zweifelsohne zeigte, dass für sein Mundwerk erst einmal Zapfenstreich war. Apropos Zapfenstreich – die Uhr an der Wand zeigte kurz nach drei in der Früh an, die Feuchtigkeit auf ihrer Haut war zum Großteil verschwunden, dafür setzte nun eine Ganzkörpergänsehaut bei ihr ein, die sie erschaudern ließ. Und ihr bewusst machte, dass sie mit nichts weiter am Leib, als Panties und Tanktop in der Küche saß. Glücklicherweise schien Black diese Tatsache recht herzlich wenig zu interessieren, trotzdem wuchs in ihr das Bedürfnis nach dem warmen Bett, zwei Stockwerke über ihr und einer Mütze erholsamen Schlafs, der möglicherweise frei von Zwischenfällen sein könnte.

     Luciana nahm noch die letzten paar Schlucke aus ihrer Tasse, erhob sich danach von ihrem Platz und stellte das benutzte Geschirr in die Spüle, bevor sie Black eine gute Nacht wünschte (was sie sich ebenso gut hätte sparen können, der Mann machte nicht den Eindruck, in diesem Moment auch nur im Entferntesten dasselbe Universum mit ihr zu teilen) und den Rückweg durch die Tür antrat.

     Das Treppenhaus lag beinahe vollkommen düster vor ihr, nicht eine Öllampe brannte in ihrer Fassung, weder in dem Aufgang zum Erdgeschoss, noch weiter oben, wo es in die letzten beiden Stockwerke ging. Selbstverständlich hatte sie es während ihrer nächtlichen Wandertour durch das Haus der Blacks versäumt, ihren Zauberstab einzustecken und hatte man dieses Allzweckwerkzeug in einer Behausung von Vollblutmagiern nicht dabei, könnte man lange nach Alternativen wie einem Lichtschalter suchen. Die Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper kam nicht mehr länger ausschließlich von den kühlen Temperaturen des Hauses und egal wie sehr sie sich ins Gedächtnis rief, dass die Schatten zu ihren Seiten weder wanderten, noch irgendwelche, unheimlichen Kreaturen beherbergen konnten, die nicht schon von vorneherein in diesen vier Wänden ansässig gewesen waren, packte sie ein Anflug von aufkommender Angst. Luciana verlangsamte ihre Schritte auf der Höhe des Kaminzimmers, wieder kam ihr in den Sinn, dass ein sehr sicherer Platz nur eine halbe Hand voll Flohpulver entfernt lag, doch auch an dieser Stelle verpasste ihr eine innere Stimme einen mächtigen, imaginären Arschtritt; keine zehn Sekunden später fand sie sich auf der Hälfte des Aufgangs zum ersten Stock wieder. Bei dem Anblick der vielen, konservierten Hauselfenköpfe realisierte sie zum ersten Mal, dass Black mit seiner Vermutung, sie könne geschlafwandelt sein, wahrscheinlich genau ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Die vielen leeren Augenhöhlen, welche auf sie hinab gestarrt hatten, waren plötzlich wieder frisch in ihrem Gedächtnis, doch bevor ihre Umwelt schon wieder mit diesem seltsamen Mauerwerk verschwimmen konnte, machte sie einen kurzen Halt auf einer der Stufen, schloss ihre rechte Hand beinahe schmerzhaft um das Geländer und presste ihre Lider fest zusammen. Mit Erfolg, denn nachdem sie ihre Augen wieder geöffnet hatte, waren da nur noch die allseits bekannten, düsteren Tapeten und leblosen Trophäen, von denen sie ruckartig den Blick abwandte.

     Luciana war der Weg zu Remus Zimmer noch nie so lang vorgekommen – an keinem noch so anstrengenden Tag im St.-Mungo, den sie über neun Stunden permanent laufend und im Stehen hinter sich gebracht hatte, oder aberhunderten von Dementorbrutbabies entflohen war. Am Absatz des ersten Stocks angekommen, fühlte sie Erleichterung, jetzt nur noch ein paar Schritte, bis zur –

     Da saß ein Mann im Flur. Auf einem Stuhl, beide Hände um die Lehnen geschlossen. Luciana stand stocksteif auf dem zerschlissenen Teppich und wagte es nicht, sich nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Es gab keinen Stuhl in diesem Flur, schon gar keinen Schreibtischstuhl, auf denen fremde Männer saßen. Doch egal wie sehr sie diese logische Tatsache immer und immer wieder in ihrem Kopf durchrattern ließ, der Stuhl verschwand nicht. Oder der Mann darauf. Dabei konnte sie ihn nur schemenhaft erkennen, das kleine Fenster am Ende des Ganges ließ nur spärlich den Schein des Mondes in das Haus hinein und sorgte bei diesem Einfall des Lichts dafür, dass sie das Gesicht des Fremden kaum erkennen konnte. Er hatte eine schlanke Statur, kurzes Haar und er trug … eine Krawatte, ja, und ein blütenweißes Hemd unter dem Sakko, eine Weste … ab dort wagte sie nicht, den Blick weiter sinken zu lassen und kehrte wieder zu dem im Schatten liegenden Gesicht zurück. Die Sekunden verstrichen, während ihr Herz, nach dem schockierten Aussetzer, so laut pochte, dass sie nichts anderes mehr hören konnte, bis ihre Glieder endlich wieder gehorchten und sie einen Schritt zurück – nein, das war reiner Unsinn. Luciana presste abermals ihre Lider zusammen, so sehr, bis sie Sternchen sah. Wenn sie sie wieder öffnen würde, wäre er verschwunden, genau wie die fremden Mauern gerade eben oder – der Stuhl blieb, genau wie die unbekannte Gestalt. Ihr Blick zuckte zu der Tür von Remus Zimmer, welche genau auf der Hälfte des Weges zwischen ihr und dem sitzenden Mann lag. Dort war ihr Zauberstab, gleich auf dem Nachtschrank, in der Schublade ihre Pistole, geladen und hinter ihr gab es nichts weiter, als einen ehemaligen Gefängnisinsassen, der seit Stunden seinen Alkoholpegel auf ungeahnte Höchstwerte brachte. Das Weasley-Ehepaar schlief am Ende des Flurs, Ronald und Potter waren ein Stockwerk höher untergebracht, genau wie Ginevra und Granger. Es war nur vollkommen logisch, die paar Schritte nach vorne zu machen, auf den Mann zu und nicht den Rückweg anzutreten. Noch eine ordentliche, geistige Backpfeife, verdammt, dieser Ort war wahrscheinlich besser geschützt, als Hogwarts und die Gringotts-Bank zusammen und auch wenn dies noch lange nicht an das Quartier der UOWV herankommen mochte, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit verschwindend gering, dass ein Fremder die Zauberbanne und Flüche überwunden hatte, bloß um sich mit einem mitgebrachten Stuhl in den Flur des ersten Stockwerks zu setzen. Luciana zwang drei tiefe und ruhige Atemzüge in ihre Lunge, schloss noch einmal ihre Augen –

     „Wasserstoff-Helium-Lithium-Beryllium“ Es gab keine ominösen, sitzenden Gestalten in diesem Haus „Karbon-Stickstoff-Sauerstoff“ Sie war durcheinander „Fluor-Neon-Sodium“ Da musste ein Zauber schiefgelaufen sein, so einfach war das „Magnesium-Aluminium-Silizium“ Einer, der ihre Wahrnehmung durcheinander gebracht hatte, Punkt.

     Luciana öffnete ihre Augen - der Mann war samt Stuhl verschwunden.


	32. Severus

Luciana tat in der restlichen Nacht kein Auge mehr zu und packte ihren Koffer, noch bevor die Sonne ganz über die Dächer des Grimmauldplatzes gestiegen war. Nachdem das Haus vom Tageslicht erhellt dalag und die ersten Bewohner ihre verschlafenen Köpfe aus den Zimmern steckten, wirkten die Flure zwar nicht mehr ganz so düster und bedrohlich, wie in der vergangenen Nacht, jedoch blieben die Erlebnisse der letzten Stunden noch sehr frisch in ihrem Gedächtnis. Von diesem Umstand abgesehen, hatte sie mit beinahe drei Wochen am Stück bei weitem genügend Zeit in dieser Irrenanstalt verbracht. Mit dem optischen Gruselkabinett, welches die Black Familie einst ihr Zuhause genannt hatte, sollte es kein Wunder sein, in den nächtlichen Stunden die seltsamsten Dinge zu sehen und zu hören und wer konnte schon mit Bestimmtheit sagen, welch ominöse, schwarzmagische Gegenstände der tattrige Hauself in der Bettritze seiner ehemaligen Hausherrin hervorgezogen hatte, mit denen er nun womöglich die verhassten Neuankömmlinge gekonnt in den Wahnsinn trieb? Dazu kam, dass Remus sich seit dem ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag nur noch selten blicken ließ und er einen Großteil des Tages damit beschäftigt war, seinen neuen besten Kumpel Charlie beim Bezug seiner neuen Behausung unter die Arme zu greifen, wobei dies offenbar so zeitaufwändig und anstrengend ausfallen musste, dass er gleich sein Schlaflager auf der Couch des ältesten Weasley-Nachkömmlings aufgeschlagen hatte. Oder es lief etwas ganz anderes im Hintergrund ab, von dem Luciana derweil rein gar nichts hören wollte, im Punkto Drama hatte sie selbst ordentlich vorgesorgt, vielen Dank auch.

     Beim Frühstück gab es, zum Glück, keine großen Diskussionen darüber, dass sie vorzeitig zur Schule zurückkehren würde. Lediglich einmal wurde es brenzlig, als Granger diese Ankündigung zur Gelegenheit nahm, selbst lauthals darüber nachzudenken, genau den gleichen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. In diesem Moment hätte Luciana beinahe hektisch ‚VETO‘ geschrien, allein der Gedanke nicht einmal einen einzigen Tag Pause vor dieser … sehr präsenten Person (hah, sehr diplomatisch) bekommen zu können, ließ sie eine Welle von leichter Panik verspüren, doch hier schritt Ginevra mit dem Argument ein, sie doch ‚unter keinen Umständen‘ bei all den ‚Jungs‘ alleine lassen zu können. Der Einwand fruchtete, Luciana konnte sich in aller Vorfreude auf einen Tapetenwechsel überschwänglich für die Gastfreundschaft bei Mrs Weasley, Remus, ja, und auch Black bedanken (Kreacher lief einfach schnurstracks weiter an ihr vorbei, als sie auch ihm vorsorglich einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr wünschte) und den Kamin ihrer Hauslehrerin für eine Durchreise missbrauchen.

     Die Hoffnung, dass das Schloss in der letzten Woche der Weihnachtsferien weitestgehend Mitschülerfrei war, zerschlug sich in dem Moment, in dem sie der Fetten Dame das Passwort genannt hatte (welches McG, freundlicherweise, auf einem Zettel auf ihrem Schreibtisch für Luciana hinterlassen hatte – offenbar gleich, nachdem Mrs Weasley es für sie übernommen hatte, ihre Hauslehrerin für sie zu kontaktieren und diese von ihren Reiseplänen zu unterrichten; eine überfürsorgliche, ungefragte Mutterrolle hatte also doch etwas für sich) und den gerammelt vollen Gemeinschaftsraum im Gryffindorturm betrat. Wäre das Schicksal in den letzten, nun ja, beinahe anderthalb Jahren, gnädiger gewesen, wahrscheinlich hätte sie auf der Stelle eine frustrierte Träne verdrückt, doch bei all den Arschtritten war der Anblick eines gerammelt vollen Turmzimmers, in dem ein Geräuschpegel jenseits von Gut und Böse herrschte, nur das kleine Sahnehäubchen auf der schlechtes-Karma-Torte. Longbottom schien ihr irres Gekicher vollkommen fehlinterpretiert zu haben und nutzte ihre ‚gute Laune‘ sofort, um ihr haarklein von seinem super spannenden Praktikum in einem Gewächshaus irgendwo am Fuße von Wales zu berichten. Er war schon in der zweiten Woche seiner Erzählungen angelangt, als er stirnrunzelnd seinen äußerst detaillierten Bericht unterbrach, um gleich darauf seine Hand vor den Mund zu schlagen.

     „Jetzt quatsche ich die ganze Zeit und hab total vergessen –„, sagte er und war in einem derart schnellen Tempo die Treppe hoch Richtung Jungenschlafsaal verschwunden, dass sie nur zu dem Schluss kommen konnte, dass der Knabe nicht eine Trainingseinheit bei Johnnys morgendlichem Fitnessprogramm verpasst haben konnte. Außerdem musste sie sich eingestehen, die erzwungene Wissensflut über ein Themengebiet, welches rein gar nichts mit den Dunklen Künsten, Verteidigung, Sicherheitsmaßnahmen oder Kriegsstrategien, sowie Spionagetätigkeiten und Täuschung zu tun hatte, war eine sehr willkommene Abwechslung. Und Longbottom hatte ein Talent dafür, die langweiligsten Fakten über magisches Grünzeugs mit derartiger Begeisterung zu vermitteln, dass sie für diesen Moment davon absehen konnte, keine wohlverdienten, ruhigen fünf Minuten bekommen zu haben. Als Longbottom, etwas aus der Puste, wieder unten im Gemeinschaftraum angekommen war, hatte Luciana bereits ihren Koffer vor dem Aufgang der Mädchenschlafsäle abgestellt und war in einem gerade erst freigewordenen, riesenhaften und gemütlichen Sessel vor dem Kamin versackt.

     „Hier, frohe Weihnachten“, sagte er und streckte ihr ein kleines Päckchen entgegen, das mehr schlecht als recht in dunkelrotem Papier eingewickelt war und mit verbogenem, goldenem Band zusammengehalten wurde. Luciana nahm das Geschenk nur zögernd entgegen; war es üblich, auch unter Klassenkameraden Weihnachtspräsente zu verteilen und hatte sie dieses Memo mal wieder nicht mitbekommen?

     „Ehm – das ist ja wirklich nett und alles, aber ich habe nichts für dich, also –„

     „Nein, natürlich nicht“, warf Longbottom schnell ein und kratzte schief lächelnd an seinem Hinterkopf. „Madam Graul hat mir erzählt, was du für meine Eltern getan hast und ich weiß, es nicht viel, aber ich wollte dir trotzdem Danke sagen.“

     Oh. Ja, daran hatte sie überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht. Also wirklich nicht, sie war nicht einmal geistesgegenwärtig genug gewesen, nach dem Angriff und ihrem Verhör nach dem Zustand der Longbottoms gefragt zu haben, demnach hatte sie eigentlich nicht einmal einen feuchten Händedruck von ihrem Sohn verdient, geschweige denn ein Geschenk. Trotzdem zog sie an dem Band und wickelte das kleine Päckchen aus, bis sie einen länglichen, silbernen Stab in der Hand hielt, der etwas kleiner als ihre Handfläche breit war.

     „Ehm …“, Luciana hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was sie da vor ihrer Nase hatte.

     „Das ist ein Feuerzeug!“, sagte Longbottom und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf den kleinen Stab. „Da unten ist ein kleiner Knopf, wenn du den drückst –„ Eine kleine Flamme, blau und gleich der eines winzigen Bunsenbrenners, erschien auf der obersten Fläche, sobald sie den Knopf am unteren Ende betätigt hatte. „Genau, ist natürlich magisch, brauchst du nicht mit irgendwas auffüllen oder so und die Flamme brennt immer, egal ob im Regen, bei Sturm oder sonst wo.“

     Lucianas gerade auf dem Gesicht erschienenes Lächeln verschwand abrupt, als sie beim Drehen und Wenden des Feuerzeugs auf einer der Seiten die Initialen ‚F.L.‘ eingraviert vorfand.

     „Das Feuerzeug gehört deinem Vater?“, fragte sie perplex und war drauf und dran, Longbottom das Geschenk wieder entgegen zu strecken.

     „Ja schon“, druckste er herum und betrachtete dabei seine Schuhspitzen, „aber ich kann es nicht gebrauchen und er hätte sicher gewollt, dass du es bekommst.“ Das bezweifelte sie, allerdings war ihr Klassenkamerad sehr entschlossen und erstickte jeglichen Widerspruch im Keim. Am Ende gab sie klein bei und steckte das Geschenk dankend in ihre Tasche, auch wenn sie kurzzeitig den Hintergedanken hatte, das Feuerzeug via Eule an Hermes zu senden, der es Mr Longbottom unauffällig zustecken könnte – was natürlich vollkommener Humbug war, die Patienten der Janus Thickey Station durften nicht einmal Bastelscheren mit auf ihre Zimmer nehmen, geschweige denn Miniatur-Bunsenbrenner …

     Für eine knappe Stunde verbrachte Luciana einen Teil des Vormittags mit Longbottom im Gemeinschaftsraum und berichtete ihm, nach mehrmaliger Nachfrage, eine zensierte Version des Todesserangriffs auf das St.-Mungo (wobei die Traube an Gryffindor-Schülern um ihren Platz wundersamer Weise immer weiter wuchs und wuchs), bis es Zeit für das Mittagessen war und sich ihre Wege trennten.    

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

     In den nächsten paar Tagen nutzte Luciana das letzte bisschen Ferienzeit für das knappe halbe Dutzend Romane, welche sie in den vergangenen anderthalb Jahren allesamt begonnen hatte zu lesen und bei denen sich nie die Gelegenheiten ergeben hatte, sie auch zu beenden. Zwischendurch musste sie zwar immer wieder ein paar Pausen einlegen, da sie es versäumt hatte, schon während des Praktikums die von Hogwarts verlangten Arbeitstageberichte fertigzustellen, aber alles in allem zahlte sich die Entscheidung, den Grimmauldplatz vorzeitig verlassen zu haben, schnell aus. Allerdings nicht im Punkto ihres Hintergedankens, der ein vordergründiger Beweggrund gewesen war (auch, wenn sie das nicht einmal vor sich selbst zugegeben hätte) zurück zum Schloss zu kehren, denn ein spezieller Jemand, bei dem sie die ein oder andere Abend-, beziehungsweise Nachtstunde, zwecks sportlicher, gemeinsamer Bettaktivitäten hätte verbringen können, war schlicht und ergreifend wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Nicht, dass Luciana explizit nach ihm Ausschau gehalten hätte (hatte sie), allerdings war sie noch nicht derart verzweifelt, ihre Bemühungen auf mehr als ein verfrühtes Erscheinen am Frühstückstisch oder einen täglichen, kleinen Umweg durch die Kerker zu erhöhen.

     Am Freitagmittag kehrte der letzte Zug der Woche in Hogsmeade ein und brachte damit die verbliebenen Nachzügler aus den Weihnachtsferien zurück zum Schloss. Die Gryffindors nahmen dies geschlossen zur Gelegenheit, die allerletzte Party des Jahres im Gemeinschaftsraum zu feiern und da Lucianas Schalldämmzauber eher von der kümmerlichen Sorte waren, gab sie nach zwei Stunden unaufhörlichem Geschnatters und dröhnendem, magischen Radio-Geplärrs auf und machte sich, mit Roman Nummer Drei in der Umhängetasche, auf dem Weg zum einzigen Ort in Hogwarts, an dem sie von keiner Sterbensseele belästigt werden konnte. Soweit so gut, das Treppenhaus und auch die Gänge hinunter zu den Kerkern machten einen vielversprechenden Eindruck, kaum ein Schüler oder Lehrer durchstreifte in diesen Abendstunden die Treppenhäuser oder Gänge und vielleicht lag es an der trügerischen Freude, die aberhunderte von Metern derart glimpflich hinter sich gebracht zu haben, jedenfalls fand ihr Plan beim Eintreten des ungenutzten Tränkeklassenzimmers ein jähes Ende. Kaum, dass Luciana die schwere Holztür aufgedrückt hatte und durch den freigelegten Spalt getreten war, sah sie einen grellen Lichtblitz, genau in ihre Richtung schießen. Sie hatte nicht einmal die Gelegenheit auch nur daran zu denken, ihren Arm für einen Schildzauber in Position zu bringen, da wurde ihr gefühlt jedes Quäntchen Sauerstoff aus den Lungen gepresst – keinen Augenlidschlag später kollidierte ihre Rückseite mit einem Regal, welches direkt neben der Tür stand, für die nächsten paar Sekunden sah sie nichts weiter, als Sternchen. Was darauf folgte, glich einem Sprung in einer Vinylplatte, oder einem verdammt schlechten Schnitt einer Spielfilmzensur; Luciana saß auf dem kalten Kerkerboden, vor ihr das blasse Gesicht eines sehr schuldbewusst dreinblickenden Malfoy Juniors, der vor ihr kniete und seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. Sie hatte einige Schwierigkeiten, ihre Atemfunktion soweit wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, dass der Schwindel in ihrem Kopf endlich klein beigab, zudem war sie so kaum in der Lage, auch nur einen zusammenhängenden Ton über die Lippen zu bringen – daher begnügte sie sich mit der besten Alternative und hob Malfoy einen ausgestreckten Mittelfinger vor die Nase.

     „Bei Merlins Eiern, was machst du hier unten?“, schnaubte Malfoy aufgebracht und ignorierte ihre rüde Handgeste völlig. Dabei half er ihr, ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem wütenden Auftreten, von ihrer eingefallenen Schrägposition in eine halbwegs gerade, Sitzende. Es brauchte noch einige tiefe Atemzüge, bis Luciana wieder ihre Umgebung scharf sehen und sich verbal artikulieren konnte. Wobei das Letztere erstmal auf schmerzhaftes Stöhnen beschränkt war, denn nachdem ihr Hirn wieder in den Betriebsmodus hochgefahren war, spürte sie sowohl die Aufprallstelle des Zaubers an ihrem Brustkorb, als auch das enorme Drücken und Ziehen an ihrem Rückgrat. In diesem Moment musste sie sich sehr beherrschen, nicht selbst den Zauberstab zu zücken und Malfoy ins nächste Jahr zu hexen, oder aber ihm, ganz klassisch, die Faust in seine Visage zu rammen.

     „Greifst du jeden tätlich an, der ohne Vorwarnung nen Raum betritt, den du grad belagerst?“, zischte sie und schüttelte seine Hand von ihrem Arm. Nachdem sie aufgebracht viel zu schnell wieder aufgestanden war, konnte sie eben noch einen schmerzvollen Aufschrei unterdrücken, glücklicherweise war sie viel zu angepisst, um den geschundenen Körperstellen viel Aufmerksamkeit beizumessen.

     „Ich habe hier mit niemandem gerechnet, das war ein Reflex!“

     Luciana setzte schon zum empörten Widerspruch an, als ihr Blick auf Malfoys seltsam verschobenen Hemdärmel fiel und sie kurz darauf ein aufgeschlagenes Buch auf dem Tisch hinter ihm erblickte, den sie in den vergangenen Monaten für ihre Hausaufgabeninitiative genutzt hatten. Was nicht unbedingt außergewöhnlich erschien, wenn man davon absah, dass der Junge nicht gerade den Eindruck eines Schülers vermittelte, der seine letzten Ferientage dafür verschwendete, verstaubten Lehrstoff zu wälzen. Bis ihr die _Ketten_ unter dem Einband auffielen, plus bedenklich einschlägige Symbole, welche sie schon von ihrem Standpunkt an der Tür aus auf den aufgeschlagenen Seiten erkennen konnte. Das war doch nicht etwa -

     „Scheiße, Malfoy!“ Damit machte Luciana einen ausladenden Schritt um den Vollidioten, zückte ihren Zauberstab und ließ das Buch mit einem Schlenker zuschnappen, die Kette zog sich bei der nächsten Stabdrehung geräuschvoll um den ledernen Einband. Die eingravierten Lettern, welche ihr nur so entgegen zu springen schienen, waren nur eine zusätzliche Bestätigung zu ihrer sicheren Vermutung. Zwei weitere Schritte und sie war am Tisch angekommen – kein Wunder, dass der Knabe ihr gerade einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt hatte, sie hätte vermutlich das Gleiche getan, wäre sie mit _dieser_ Art Literatur erwischt worden.

     „Bist du jetzt völlig übergeschnappt?“, setzte sie nach und drehte sich in einer fließenden Bewegung wieder zu Malfoy um. „Wo hast du das bitte aufgetrieben?!“

     „Verbotene Abteilung“, nuschelte er grantig und presste seinen Lippen aufeinander. ‚Verbotene Abteilung‘, wahrscheinlich meinte er damit die von der schuleigenen Bibliothek. Luciana konnte bei dieser Information nur schnauben, unglaublich, dass eine Schule so ein Buch überhaupt in seinem Besitz hatte, wenn auch nicht offen zugänglich. Bei dem bisschen, was sie gerade eben von dem Text hatte sehen können, welcher neben all den Symbolen handschriftlich verfasst worden war, handelte es sich bei der Ausgabe um ein englisches Exemplar – interessant, wenn man die Tatsache miteinbezog, dass es diese Übersetzung in vollständiger Form und dazu noch gebunden gar nicht geben dürfte. Davon abgesehen, fielen ihr nur wenige Menschen ein, in deren Hände dieses Werk mehr Schaden anrichten könnte, als die eines übermütigen Malfoys, demnach steckte sie das Buch ohne große Umschweife in ihre eigne Umhängetasche.

     „Hey!“, rief besagte Übermütigkeit in Person protestierend aus und machte dabei Anstalten, ihr auf den Leib zu rücken – was er abrupt einstellte, nachdem er Lucianas erhobenen Zauberstab sah, der genau auf ihn gerichtet war. „Rück es wieder raus, das ist das Einzige, was mir helfen kann, ohne das Ne-„

     „NA!“, unterbrach ihn Luciana harsch. „Nicht das böse ‚N‘-Wort, Mister!“

     Erst als Malfoy seine Bemühungen einstellte ihr näher zu kommen, runzelte sie nachdenklich die Stirn, sah sich noch einmal im Raum um, danach zu Malfoy, auf seinen Ärmel und zählte eins und eins zusammen. Für einen Moment stand sie sprachlos an Ort und Stelle, gleich darauf lief sie laut fluchend auf Malfoy zu, dessen Augen erstaunlich schnell eine ziemlich beachtliche Größe bekamen, je näher sie kam, dann griff sie nach dem blütenweißen Stoff, der seinen linken Arm bedeckte, riss ihn hoch und – verpasste dem Jungen einen ordentlichen Schlag mit der flachen Hand auf seinen Hinterkopf.

     „Ist das dein scheiß Ernst?!“

     Malfoy entriss ihr vehement seinen Arm und verdeckte die stark geröteten Linien darauf wieder mit seinem Hemd. Als er wieder aufsah und in ihre Augen blickte, schien er vollends in den Verteidigungsmodus gegangen zu sein.

     „Als hätte ich eine Wahl gehabt“, zischte er und brach den Blickkontakt wieder ab.

     „Also hat Bellatrix die Gunst der Stunde genutzt und dich als kleines Weihnachtspräsent bei ihrem Lord abgeliefert?“

     Die Antwort auf diese Frage blieb aus, allerdings war seine Körpersprache sehr deutlich. Luciana nahm seufzend auf einer der Tischplatten Platz, kramte in ihrer Tasche, zog ein Päckchen Zigaretten heraus und hielt Malfoy diese geöffnet entgegen. Er schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf, also nahm sie achselzuckend einen Glimmstängel heraus und entzündete ihn mit ihrem neu erstandenen, magischen Feuerzeug.

     „Und was hattest du mit dem Buch vor?“, fragte sie, nach ein paar Zügen und beobachtete Malfoy dabei, wie er sich an das Pult gegenüber ihrem lehnte. Erst verfiel er in ein recht langes Schweigen, wobei sie nicht einmal erahnen konnte, welche Art von inneren Monolog er gerade führte, dann setzte er ein paar Mal zum Sprechen an, bevor er murmelnd die folgenden Worte herausbrachte:

     „Man munkelt, der Dunkle Lord habe eine Beschwörungsformel daraus für sein Mal genommen.“

     „‘Man munkelt‘ … ?“

     „Mein Großvater“, sagte er augenverdrehend. „Und der sollte es wissen.“

     „Sollte er“, bestätigte Luciana und betrachtete ihre verschlossene Umhängetasche nachdenklich. „Aber selbst wenn das wahr ist, du wirst es mit dem Buch nicht rückgängig machen können – falls du das vorhattest.“

     „Und das weißt du, weil?“ Offenbar hatte er dies gar nicht gerne hören wollen, aber mal im Ernst, glaubte er wirklich, er könne seine Mitgliedschaft im innersten Zirkel des Schwarzen Führers damit beenden, das Mal von seinem Arm zu kratzen?

     „Weil es dazu da ist, Schaden anzurichten und ihn nicht wieder auszubügeln. Lass die Finger davon, daran haben sich schon ganz andere Leute die Greiferchen verbrannt.“

     Zuerst schien Malfoy widersprechen zu wollen, doch letztendlich schwieg er und ließ, äußerst niedergeschmettert dreinblickend, den Kopf hängen.

     „Und wie ist das so abgelaufen?“, fragte sie, nachdem sie schon die Hälfte ihrer Zigarette aufgeraucht hatte und der Knabe den Eindruck machte, in seiner ganz persönlichen Gedankenhölle gefangen zu sein. Dafür erntete sie einen verwirrt fragenden Blick. „Na das mit dem Gang-Tattoo, gab’s da nen Initiationsritus, so mit Säbel und Wangenanritzen, Jungfrauenblut aus Elfenbeinhörnern trinken und –„

     „Erzähl keinen Drachenmist, Bradley“, knurrte Malfoy, was ihr ein breites Grinsen entlockte – immerhin hatte sie ihn aus dem Grübelmodus bekommen.

     „Also doch eine ganz klassische Party mit Riesenhüpfburg.“ Anscheinend fand er diese Vorstellung alles andere als komisch – oder er hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was eine Hüpfburg war. „Ach komm schon, jetzt kannst du’s eh nicht mehr ändern. Nehm das Leben nicht so verdammt ernst, wir kommen da alle sowieso nicht lebend raus.“

     Okay, diese simple, nicht magische Floskel entlockte ihm zumindest ein leises Lachen.

     „Es war ziemlich schnell vorbei“, erzählte er, gleich nachdem seine Miene wieder einen bitteren Ausdruck angenommen hatte. „Und außer ihm und Tante Bellatrix war auch niemand dabei.“

     Luciana runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

     „Ich dachte immer, um die Aufnahme im ‚engsten Kreis‘ würde ein riesen Theater gemacht werden?“ Zumindest hatte Gabriel dies einmal sehr abfällig in einem Nebensatz erwähnt.

     „Wird es auch, das hat Vater jedenfalls immer gesagt.“ Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Aber erstmal soll niemand wissen, dass ich …“ Hier stoppte er und schürzte seinen Mund.

     „Dass du ein Todesser bist“, half sie ihm seinen Satz zu beenden, was ein deutliches Zucken in seinem Körper auslöste. Wieder Schweigen, Luciana drückte ihre Zigarette in einem leeren Kessel aus und ließ die Kippe im nächsten Augenblick verschwinden. „Und wie ist er so?“ Die Frage war aus ihrem Mund entwichen, noch bevor sie wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte; Malfoy sah sie für eine ganze Weile kalkulierend an dann:

     „Gar nicht, wie ich ihn mir vorgestellt habe.“ Wow, das klang ziemlich … ehrlich. „Er war … zuvorkommend, ruhig. Dass er keine Nase hat, ist übrigens Schwachsinn, das mit den roten Augen andererseits …“ Lucianas schaute ihn von Sekunde zu Sekunde ungläubiger an. „Erst hat er mir ein paar Dinge erklärt, seine Anschauung, er hat mir Fragen gestellt“, wieder unterbrach Malfoy seine Worte, doch dieses Mal sah er unsicher aus, bevor ein typisch süffisantes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erschien. „Jetzt bin ich dich wohl endlich los, was Bradley?“ Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wovon er sprach, dementsprechend hatte er sich ihre hocherhobene Augenbraue redlich verdient. „Du auf Dumbledores Seite, ich dagegen beim Dunklen Lord …“

     „Hat sich was an deiner Einstellung zu ihm geändert?“, fragte sie prompt und sparte sich selbstverständlich, die ‚auf Dumbledores Seite‘-Sache richtig zu stellen – die Antwort kam mit einiger Verzögerung, die Malfoy offenbar zum scharfen Nachdenken nutzte.

     „Nein, nicht wirklich.“

     „Dann muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, Malfoy, ich werde dich weiterhin belästigen.“ Nach seinem folgenden Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, schien er nicht ganz zu verstehen. Er setzte zum Sprechen an, doch Luciana kam ihm zuvor – „Für mich ist ein Mensch nicht gestorben, weil er hier und da etwas tut, was mir nicht in den Kram passt oder BVB statt Schalke Fan ist“, er schien verwirrt, wollte sie wieder unterbrechen, doch sie hob ihren Finger. „Was allerdings heißt, dass ich ab jetzt ein paar Informationen für mich behalten sollte, nichts für ungut, aber der Schwarze Führer scheint es echt drauf zu haben, Zungen zu lockern.“

     „Ich weiß nicht, ob du das verstehst“, warf Malfoy ungläubig ein, riss seinen Ärmel nach oben und deutete, in einer ganz besonders dramatisch wirkenden Geste, auf den frisch gezauberten Totenschädel mit Schlangenzungeneinlage, „aber damit darf ich kein einziges Wort mit dir wechseln, nicht, wenn ich nicht meine Familie in Gefahr-„

     „Meeeeine Fresse, jetzt sei doch nicht so überdramatisch“, lenkte sie augenverdrehend ein und konnte sich gerade noch verkneifen, ihm brühwarm zu stecken, dass sie den zwischenmenschlichen Kontakt mit einem anderen Todesser nicht bloß bei reinem Wortwechsel beließ. „Was der Schwarze Führer nicht weiß, kostet auch niemanden Kopf und Kragen, so, und jetzt komm erstmal wieder runter und geh zu deinen Leuten in den Gemeinschaftsraum, da läuft doch sicher auch ne Party, mh?“

     „Kann schon sein“, murrte er missmutig und strich sein Hemd wieder glatt.

     „Na siehst du, und mit ein bisschen Feuerwhisky sieht die Welt gleich ganz anders aus. Ihr habt doch Feuerwhisky?“

     Malfoy nickte und endlich schlich sich ein kleines Halbgrinsen auf sein Gesicht.

     „Blaise hat gleich eine ganze Kiste an den Hauselfen vorbei schmuggeln können.“

     Luciana hüpfte von der Tischplatte, zischte dabei schmerzhaft auf, weil sie selbstverständlich vergessen hatte, dass ihr Rücken in einem enorm desolaten Zustand war und lief mit Malfoy zusammen Richtung Tür.

     „Na dann übertreib es nicht, das Zeug könnte man ab einem gewissen Promillegehalt als Veritaserum missbrauchen …“

     Ob diese Warnung auf fruchtbaren Boden gestoßen war, schien fraglich, immerhin war der junge Mann plötzlich wieder derart in Gedanken versunken, dass er, trotz seiner paranoiden Aussage vor nicht einmal zwei Minuten, keinerlei Anstalten machte, beim Heraustreten auf den Kerkergang sicherzustellen, dass niemand Zeuge von ihrer Zusammenkunft werden konnte, so, wie er es üblicherweise zu jeder Gelegenheit ihrer Hausaufgabeninitiative gemacht hatte. Aber verübeln konnte sie es ihm nicht. Luciana wollte für nichts auf der Welt mit ihm tauschen. Verdammt, sie bekam alleine Gänsehaut bei dem Gedanken von Bellatrix, aka der Wahnsinn auf knappen ein Meter sechzig, zum Schwarzen Führer geschlörrt zu werden, um dann, gleich eines Herdenviehs, ein Brandmal aufgedrückt zu bekommen. Das, mal von seinem geschmacklosen Design abgesehen, ziemlich schmerzhaft aussah. Sie verabschiedeten sich mit einem wortlosen Nicken, bevor sie verschiedene Richtungen einschlugen, gleich darauf war Luciana ein klein wenig überfragt, was sie jetzt am besten mit diesem verschissenen Buch anstellen sollte.

     Während sie all die Möglichkeiten in ihrem Hirn abspielte, nahm sie ganz automatisch die nächste Abbiegung, welche sie zu dem Treppenaufgang der Eingangshalle führen sollte, bis eine weitere Katastrophe ihren unvermeidlichen Lauf nahm und sicherlich ganz und alleine dem hier schummrigen und kaum existenten Licht zuzuschreiben war … aber Schritt für Schritt, da Unfälle ja gemein bekannt die Eigenschaft aufwiesen, das nicht zu verhindernde Malheur im Zeitlupentempo abzuspielen, damit man ganz besonders viel davon hatte:

     Kaum um die Ecke gebogen, erschien ein schwarzes, massives Etwas vor ihrer Nase, was hundertprozentig auf dem Hinweg in die Kerker noch nicht an Ort und Stelle gestanden hatte. Obwohl, ‚Stehen‘ wohl kaum die richtige Bezeichnung war, da das unbekannte Objekt zielgenau auf sie zugeschossen kam, und wieder falsch, die Reihe schwarzer Knöpfe, welche sie in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde wahrzunehmen glaubte, war ihr sehr wohl bekannt und –

     _RUMMS_

Wenigstens war bei dem Zusammenstoß ihr geprellter Rücken nur indirekt betroffen, wobei – offenbar hatte sie selbst naturgesetzmäßig den Kürzeren gezogen, denn während Snape vor ihr lediglich eine Vollbremsung einlegte und einen leichten Ausfallschritt für seine Balance machen musste, geriet sie in äußerst bedenklich Schräglage.

     „Miss Bradley“, fand er die Zeit schon mal vorsorglich loszuschimpfen, packte sie blitzschnell an den Schultern und verhinderte somit ihren Aufprall auf dem Kerkerboden, welcher der letzten Stunde schmerztechnisch das Goldkrönchen aufgesetzt hätte. Luciana zog ganz reflexartig den Kopf ein, sobald sie wieder Stabilität unter den Füßen hatte und bereitete ihre empfindlichen Trommelfelle auf ein folgendes Donnerwetter vor, was keine zwei Sekunden später – nicht folgte. Snapes Schulterpartie war gestrafft, seine Zähne gebleckt und sein Gesicht von ärgerlich roten Flecken durchzogen, aber der Herr vor ihr wollte und wollte einfach nicht platzen. Ob er krank war?

      „Achten“, presste er betont kontrolliert zwischen seinen Lippen hervor, „Sie _bitte_ darauf, wohin Sie laufen.“

     Luciana schaute ihn verdutzt an, erst jetzt ließ Snape seine Hände von ihren Schultern gleiten und nahm dann einen halben Schritt Abstand zu ihr, seine Miene war wieder vollkommen neutral, noch immer keine Strafarbeit oder Punkteabzug, vielleicht ging es ihm wirklich nicht gut und – aaaah, Moment. Rahmenbedingungen. Unglaublich, dabei hätte sie ihm bei unter drei Sekunden Reaktionszeit nicht einmal verübeln können, wäre er charaktertypisch ein wenig übertrieben in die Luft gegangen.

     „Tut mir leid, Sir, kommt nicht wieder vor.“

     Wuäääh, dieser respektvolle Umgangston fühlte sich in der Praxis widerlich falsch an, aber hey, sie befanden sich ja noch in der Eingewöhnungsphase und sie selbst hatte ausgerechnet diese Bedingung an vorderste Front gestellt, selber schuld.

     Snapes Blick huschte links und rechts in den Gang hinein, bei seinen nächsten Worten drosselte er seine Lautstärke um ein Vielfaches:

     „Mir war, als haben wir uns auf nach der Sperrstunde geeinigt?“

     Häh? Musste der Kerl immer derart kryptisch unverständliches Zeugs von sich geben, konnte er nicht einmal ein Gespräch einleiten wie ein stinknormaler Mensch? Aber vielleicht war genau das seine Absicht, wenn man wieder und wieder, zum besseren Verständnis, nachhaken musste, war man in seiner Gegenwart ganz automatisch in der Volldepp-Position und er fein raus, also – ah, Sperrstunde, nicht ganz so kryptisch, wie angenommen. Irgendwann in der Nacht, als sie die Rahmenbedingungen festgelegt hatten, war auch die Sprache auf die tatsächliche Umsetzung jener gekommen und sie waren sich schnell einig geworden, dass Luciana schlecht seine Privaträume aufsuchen können würde, wenn die Gefahr bestünde, auf andere Bewohner des Schlosses zu treffen. Offenbar nahm der Herr gerade an, sie sei auf dem Weg zu ihm gewesen; nicht ganz abwegig, wenn man bedachte, das Freitag war und er ihr wohl ohne Weiteres zutrauen würde, nicht einmal das Ziffernblatt einer Uhr richtig lesen zu können.

     „Haben wir, ich bin nur aus dem Partyraum geflüchtet und hab Kerker eins zum Lesezimmer umfunktioniert.“

     Fragende, erhobene Augenbrauen, wobei ihr nicht ganz aufging, mit welcher dieser Informationen er Schwierigkeiten hatte.

     „Letzter Ferientag, die Gemeinschaftsräume sehen grad aus wie die schlimmsten Teenie-Dorfdiscotheken und ich habe Ihren Klassenraum so verlassen, wie ich ihn vorgefunden habe. Keine Sorge, sobald die Bibliothek wieder offen ist, werde ich in solchen Fällen wieder dorthin flüchten.“

     „Feierlichkeiten in den Gemeinschaftsräumen“, bemerkte Snape missmutig.

     „Jetzt sagen Sie nicht, das hätte es nicht auch schon zu Ihren Schulzeiten gegeben.“ Er schürzte abfällig die Lippen, Antwort genug. „Da sehen Sie, zum Abgewöhnen.“

     Für einen Moment sagte er rein gar nichts und setzte dabei eine Miene auf, die er immer herauskramte, wenn er ganz besonders scharf nachdachte, von der Sorte Zwiespalt oder auch kalkulierend.

     „Kommen Sie“, sagte er dann knapp, ruckte mit seinem Kopf in die Richtung, aus der Luciana gekommen war und lief ohne jede weitere Erklärung los. Zunächst stand sie etwas verdattert an Ort und Stelle, bis sie sich, wie aufgefordert, in Bewegung setzte und einen Zahn zulegte, damit sie zu ihm aufholen konnte. Sie wechselten kein einziges Wort, während sie durch die tiefen Gänge des Schlosses liefen, doch Luciana hatte bald eine Ahnung davon, welches Ziel Snape ansteuerte. Er nutzte zwar nicht den Eingang, einen Korridor und eine Abbiegung weiter, sondern lotste sie zu dem Augenzeugen sicheren Zugang seines Büros, doch letztendlich fand sie sich, keine fünf Minuten später, auf der Couch des Tränkemeisters wieder, mit Roman Nummer Drei in der einen und einer Tasse Schwarztee in der anderen Hand, welche sie, vollkommen ungefragt, aufs Auge gedrückt bekommen hatte und das alles drei Stunden vor Beginn der ausgehandelten Zeitspanne ihres Arrangements.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Auch wenn der erste Abend nach der Rahmenbedingungsfestlegung gepflegt in einer seichten FSK null Version begonnen hatte und sowohl Snape als auch Luciana die ersten Stunden ihre Nasen in Büchern vergruben (sein Gegenstück sah allerdings verdächtig nach Fachliteratur aus, nicht auszudenken, dass der Herr seine kostbare Freizeit mit etwas anderem, als Ausweitung seines Wissensschatzes vergeuden würde), eskalierte das ruhige Beisammensein zu der Gelegenheit, als die Protagonisten in Lucianas Roman gerade eine heiße Nummer auf einer Motorhaube schoben, wobei hinter ihnen die Apokalypse eingeleitet wurde. Davon abgesehen, dass sie das Buch mittlerweile unglaublich überbewertet fand, ging ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf, wie sehr es doch an maßloser Zeitverschwendung grenzte, eine mehr dürftig und kitschig beschriebene Sexszene zu lesen, wenn sie qualitativ Hochwertiges im echten Leben bekommen könnte. So landete, keine zwei Minuten später, selbst Snapes wertgeschätzter, zentnerschwerer Schinken achtlos auf dem Kerkerboden, als sich Luciana grazil, in Unterwäsche bekleidet (nein, den Striptease vor seiner Nase hatte Snape, zu ihrem Amüsement, komplett verpasst, derart tief war er in dem Schriftstück versunken gewesen) auf seinem Schoß schob.

     Wie sie letztendlich in Snapes Schlafzimmer und auf seinem Bett gelandet waren, befand sie für äußerst nebensächlich … der Herr schien in der einen Woche Abstinenz derart viel überschüssige, sexuelle Energie angestaut zu haben, dass sie, bei all seinem Engagement, keinen einzigen, klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Zumindest so lange, bis ihr die vergangenen Ereignisse an diesem Abend einen fetten Strich durch die Rechnung machten und sie mit der harten Realität konfrontiert wurde. Ergo, bei einem ganz besonders tiefen Vorstoß von Snapes Unterleib, durchschoss ihr Rückgrat ein derart widerwärtiger Schmerz, dass sie sich auf die Zunge beißen musste, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Obwohl Snape dies in dieser speziellen Situation wohl eher als Zuspruch seiner herausragenden Leistung gewertet hätte, als einen triftigen Grund, das Penetrieren ihrer desolaten Wirbelsäule dranzugeben. Luciana hielt es genau noch sechs weitere Stöße aus, dann sah sie ein, dass der Schmerz in dieser Position nur schlimmer als besser werden konnte.

     „Ehm“, begann sie zögerlich und versuchte derweil die bestmögliche Formulierung in Rekordzeit zusammenzubasteln, welche die Stimmung nicht mit einem Schlag komplett ruinieren würde. Selbstverständlich hatte der Mann über ihr nicht mitbekommen, dass sie einen Laut von sich gegeben hatte, der rein gar nichts mit Entzückungsbekundungen gemein hatte, also vielleicht doch etwas deutlicher:

     „Professor Snape, Sir?“

     Mission erfolgt, Snape stockte augenblicklich in seinen Bewegungen, nahm seinen Kopf aus ihrer Halsbeuge und – oh oh, was hatte sie jetzt schon wieder angestellt? Sein Gesicht wurde zwar nur indirekt von dem Feuerschein aus dem Kamin an der nebengelegenen Wand beleuchtet, aber es langte allemal, um zu erkennen, dass er mit einer Mischung aus Schock und schnell steigernder Angepisstheit auf sie hinabschaute.

     „Nennen Sie mich“, zischte er aus zusammengepressten Zähnen und deutlich betont, sein Blick wurde von Wort zu Wort stechender, „ _nie_ wieder ‚Professor‘ oder ‚Sir‘, wenn ich _in_ Ihnen bin.“

     Luciana brauchte einen Moment, um seine Aussage zu verarbeiten, vor allem, da der penetrante Schmerz in ihrem Lendenwirbelbereich mittlerweile auf Ausbreitungskurs gegangen war und gerade überpräsent erschien.

     „W-wie soll ich Sie sonst nennen?“, fragte sie letztendlich verdutzt, immerhin hatte er zu diesem Thema eine deutliche Ansage im vergangenen Jahr gemacht und diese niemals aufgehoben. Snape zog derweil ungläubig eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, diese Unterhaltung in Kombination mit der Kleinigkeit, dass er noch immer zwischen ihren Beinen lag und sie ausgerechnet jetzt seine Erektion deutlich spü-

     „Ich habe einen Namen, Luciana.“

     Stille. Für einen Lidschlag verdrängten diese Worte sogar das Rückenproblem aus ihrem Bewusstsein – natürlich kannte sie, rein theoretisch, seinen Namen. Es gab mehr als genug Leute beim Orden und in der Lehrerbelegschaft, die ihn dabei nannten und der Klang war, wenn man sich einmal daran gewöhnt hatte, gar nicht so unhübsch mit anzuhören, aber aussprechen? Okay, wenn sie weiterhin untätig hier rumlag und ihn mit halb offenem Mund anstarrte, würde die Lage in eine unermessliche Peinlichkeit abdriften, also, was sollte dieses unsinnige Theater:

     „Severus“, oh bei Wotan, das klang ausgesprochen noch viel schlimmer, als befürchtet. Und brachte sie augenblicklich auf eine Emotionsebene, um die sie sehr lange Zeit einen riesenhaften Bogen gemacht hatte, also schnell wieder die imaginären Beine in die Hände nehmen, weg da und weiter im Text: „Ich habe mich vorhin mit einem Regal angelegt und mir dabei den Rücken gezerrt, da scheint irgendwas verschoben, also könnten wir einfach die Position wechseln-„ Und da war Snape auch schon zurückgewichen (allein diese Bewegung ließ sie kurz aufzischen), setze sich auf und zog seine Shorts wieder hoch (die er, mal wieder, zum Zweck der Geschlechtsteilfreilegung nur das nötigste Stück heruntergezogen hatte, anstatt sie ganz auszuziehen – er war eben nicht von der geduldigsten Sorte) und verließ das Bett, danach gleich ganz den Raum.

     _Super. Glanzstück._

Luciana sah noch, wie er durch das Wohnzimmer im Bad verschwand, danach knallte die Tür ins Schloss. Sie ließ sich seufzend in das Kissen sinken, nachdem sie die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, dass er schnell wieder zurückkehren würde – hätte sie doch besser die Klappe gehalten und ihn nonverbal zu einem Positionswechsel bewegt, so unkreativ stellte sie sich doch sonst nicht an … Reden beim Sex, ja, das war eine äußerst fragwürdige Angelegenheit und bei einem Mann wie Snape hätte sie es ernsthaft besser wissen müssen. Gerade, als sie sich den Kopf darüber zerbrach, wie sie nun am besten die Schadensbegrenzung einleiten sollte, trat Snape wieder in das Schlafzimmer, seine Miene war dabei völlig neutral.

     „Das war jetzt keine Aufforderung ganz –„

     „Drehen Sie sich um, Kopf zum Fußende, auf den Bauch“, unterbrach er sie barsch und schaute ihr auffordernd entgegen. Ob das die angebrachte Stellung für rückenschonenden Sex war? Luciana bezweifelte es, gab aber schnell seinem ungeduldigen Blick nach und befolgte seine Anweisung, auch wenn sie jetzt schon Pläne schmiedete, wie sie ihn vollkommen wortlos in die Position bekommen würde, welche ihr eigentlich im Geiste vorschwebte.

     Es dauerte nicht lange, da spürte sie, wie die Matratze unter den Knien von ihm nachgab, die er rechts und links von ihren Schenkeln aufsetzte. Doch was dann folgte, darauf war sie in keiner Weise vorbereitet gewesen – etwas Kühles, Klebriges traf genau auf die Stelle an ihrem Rücken, welche mit dem Regalbrett kollidiert war, ein überraschtes Zucken durchfuhr ihren Körper, für einen Moment wurde die Stelle heiß, ein paar Sekunden später verschwand das unangenehme Pochen, das sie schon den ganzen Abend genervt hatte. War dieser Bastard doch tatsächlich wortlos verschwunden, um etwas Salbe aus seinem nicht enden wollenden Repertoire an Wundermittelchen zu holen, während er sie auf heißen Kohle hatte sitzen lassen … sie mussten dringend an ihrer Kommunikation arbeiten, ansonsten würde das schneller in einer Vollkatastrophe enden, als es begonnen hatte.

     „Bei der nächsten Auseinandersetzung mit einem Möbelstück, Mitschüler, Patienten, wem oder was Sie auch immer begegnen mögen und infolge dessen Sie nicht unversehrt aus der Lage kommen werden – und ich bezweifle mit keiner Sekunde, dass dieser Tag in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft liegt – wenden Sie sich unverzüglich an Madam Pomfrey oder äquivalentes Fachpersonal, das hier war ein scheußlicher Bluterguss.“

     Na jetzt übertrieb er aber mal wieder maßlos – zumal die Ursache dieses ‚scheußlichen Blutergusses‘ bei einem _seiner_ Lieblingsmusterschüler lag, der sich seine Freizeit mit der schwarzmagischsten aller schwarzmagischen Literatur beschäftigt hatte und der –

     „Haben Sie verstanden?“, setzte Snape nach, wohl um ganz sicher gehen zu können, ihr bei Verstoß dieser Maßregelung doppelt und dreifach einen über den Deckel geben zu können.

     „Ja, ich habe ver- OH GOTT!“, stöhnte sie die letzten beiden Worte aus, krallte ihre Finger in die Bettdecke und vollbrachte es, trotz Snapes Beinklammergriff um ihre Schenkel, ein paar Zentimeter den Fluchtweg anzutreten.

     „Ich denke dieser Name tut es auch“, bemerkte er trocken und fuhr fort mit seinen Händen, die von irgendeinem Öl bedeckt zu sein schienen, ihr Kreuz zu bearbeiten. Was sich wie der scheiß Himmel auf Erden anfühlte und als Snapes Finger über eine Stelle strichen, von der sie nicht einmal wusste, dass dort überhaupt Muskeln saßen, die verspannen konnten, musste sie ihr Gesicht in der Decke vergraben, damit sie die Slytherins, ein paar Gänge weiter, nicht an ihrer Entzückung teilhaben ließ.

     „Muss ich mir Sorgen machen, dass Sie sich hierbei weitaus ausdrucksstärker zeigen, als bei unseren Zusammenkünften intimerer Art?“, erkundigte sich Snape in einem scheinheiligen Tonfall, was wohl heißen sollte: ‚Wieso schreien Sie nicht die Umgebung zusammen, wenn ich mich abmühe, Sie besinnungslos zu vögeln?‘

     „Ich kann mich beim Sex halbwegs beherrschen“, antwortete sie, als sie fast sicher war, keine Dämpfungshilfsmittel mehr zu benötigen. Selbstverständlich griff Snape bei dieser Gelegenheit an dieser ganz speziell verspannten Stelle zu und entlockte ihr ein besonders heftiges Aufstöhnen. Zur Krönung hörte sie ihn leise auflachen, was solch ein selten anzutreffendes Phänomen war, dass sie ihm nicht einmal böse sein konnte. „Diese Art von Vergnügen ist eher die Ausnahme“, setzte Luciana hinten an, wobei ‚Ausnahme‘ nicht ganz richtig war. ‚Noch nie‘ wäre hier treffender gewesen, denn Massagen, ob professionell oder nicht, zählten nicht zu ihrem Erfahrungsschatz, keiner ihrer Sexualpartner war jemals auf den Gedanken gekommen, sie nicht ausschließlich für den einen Zweck anzufassen. Dass Snape hier offensichtlich eine Ausnahme darstellte, hätte sie in tausend Jahren nicht vermutet.

     „Mh“, machte Snape in einem nachdenklichen Tonfall und ließ dabei gekonnt seine Daumen ihre Wirbelsäule auf und hinabgleiten (wieso auch immer ‚gekonnt‘, immerhin vermittelte er ganz und gar nicht den Eindruck, in seinem Leben sonderlich viele Menschen angefasst, geschweige denn, massiert zu haben). „Mit anderen Worten, Sie nehmen sich zurück – das befinde ich für nicht akzeptabel.“

     _Oh oh._ Und ganz zurecht, denn eine seiner beiden Hände wanderte von ihrem Kreuz immer und immer tiefer, bis seine Fingerspitzen direkt zwischen ihren Beinen Halt machten, dort zielgenau immer und immer wieder über die genau empfindsamsten Regionen strichen und er gleichzeitig die andere Hand nutzte, verhärtete Muskeln an ihrem Rücken auszustreichen – nicht. fair.! Und diese zuckersüße Tortur setzte er weiter fort, Luciana war in kürzester Zeit Pudding unter seinen Händen, wenn auch ein ziemlich lauter, hemmungsloser Pudding.

     Während sie, innerhalb von Minuten, auf den zweiten Orgasmus in Folge zusteuerte, Snape keinerlei Anstalten machte, diese Qual kurzum zu beenden (er schien einen Heiden Spaß zu haben, schön, dass sie zur Aufhellung seiner dauerverhagelten Laune herhalten durfte) und sie ihren Körper auch nach mehrfachen, geistigen Arschtritten nicht zu Contenance aufrufen konnte, zog Luciana die Reißleine. Zuerst entzog sie sich Snapes Fingern, indem sie ihren Oberkörper drehte, dann – okay, auf diesen Anblick war sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Snape saß da, auf seinen Fersen, ihm stand selbst der Schweiß auf der Stirn, sein Atem ging stoßweise, sein Blick war verklärt und es war wohl dem Zufall zu verdanken, dass er an diesem Abend eine von den qualitativ sehr hochwertigen Shorts trug, die sie ihm letztes Weihnachten hatte zukommen lassen, ansonsten wäre jedes minderwertigere Stück Stoff bei _diesem_ hoch aufgebäumten Inhalt wohl an Materialschwäche verschieden. Huh, da schien sie nicht als Einzige an den Rand ihrer Selbstbeherrschung gekommen zu sein … Luciana drehte sich ganz um, setzte sich auf und begann ihrerseits damit, ihre Hände seine Schenkel hinaufgleiten zu lassen – währenddessen zog sie ihre Beine unter ihm weg, kniete sich auf die Matratze und zog seine Shorts ein Stück weit herunter. Eine Handbewegung von ihm und das störende Stück Stoff war verschwunden, dann umfasste er ihren Hintern, dirigierte sie auf seine nun offengelegte Erektion (die übrigens einen recht besorgniserregenden Farbton angenommen hatte) und eine hinabgleitende Bewegung ihres Unterleibs später war es an ihm, ein lautes und sehr ungezügeltes Stöhnen auszustoßen, doch kaum, dass Luciana den richtigen Rhythmus gefunden hatte, strichen seine Fingerkuppen abermals die neuentdeckten, erogenen Stellen ihrer Wirbelsäule entlang. Anscheinend machte es ihm nichts weiter aus, dass sie ihren folgenden Aufschrei mit den Zähnen in seiner Schulter vergruben dämpfte, im Gegenteil, er intensivierte seine Bemühungen noch. Gut, wenn das hier in eine Art Machtkampf ausarten sollte und er gerade auf dem besten Weg war herauszufinden, wie er sie komplett willenlos bekam, sollte sie schnell eine offensive Gegenmaßnahme einleiten, ansonsten –

     „Fuuuck!“, rief sie aus, von Snapes Schultern gedämpft und war für die nächsten Sekunden derart übersensibilisiert, dass sie jegliche Bewegung einstellte. Es war nicht nötig den Kopf anzuheben, um mit Sicherheit sagen zu können, dass Snape schon wieder köstlich amüsiert war. Das leise Lachen war kaum zu überhören, bei dem tiefen Bariton sogar zu spüren, also, Selbstbeherrschung. Aber wie zum Teufel – hah, Geistesblitz!

     „Also die Sache mit dem Vornamen“, sagte sie atemlos und versuchte mit allen Mitteln, die Berührungen an sämtlichen ihrer Körperstellen zumindest für vierzig Prozent auszublenden.

     „Ja?“, sagte er und sie bekam gerade noch den Hauch eines zuckenden Mundwinkels von ihm zu sehen, als sie ihr Gesicht aus seiner Halsbeuge nahm und ihm, mehr oder weniger kontrolliert, in die Augen sah.

     „Beschränkt sich das auf Sex, oder kann ich Sie auch sonst so nennen?“

     „Im privaten Umfeld“, meinte er und zog dabei eine seiner Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Selbstredend, wenn wir ungestört sind.“

     Okay, eine Unterhaltung schien ein bisschen zu helfen die Kontrolle zurück zu erlangen – dabei hatte sie, vor nicht einmal einer halben Stunde, noch gedanklich darüber debattiert, wie sehr Reden ein Stimmungskiller im Bett sein konnte … den sie in dieser Situation allerdings dringend nötig hatte, also seine eigene Schuld. Dabei zeigte er sich von ihrer Unterbrechung wenig beeindruckt, immerhin nahm er ihr soeben die Hälfte der Arbeit ab und kam ihr mit Stößen entgegen –

     „Um das ganz klar zu stellen“, begann sie von neuem, mehr aus Verzweiflung, da seine Greiferchen schon wieder so herrlich perfekt – _nein!_ „Sie – _bei Wotan_ – Sie sind vertraut mit … mit der deutschen, formellen Anrede?“

     „Durchaus.“ Und das ohne zu stocken oder sich sonst wie abgelenkt zu zeigen, vollkommen scheiß-neutraler Tonfa- _Konzentration!_    

     „Ich bin mit englisch und deutsch aufgewachsen.“ Weiter so, dass der Arsch gerade seinen Unterleib verschob, offenbar mit dem Ziel, einen noch perfekteren Winkel zu treffen, musste ja nicht gleich ihr Sprachzentrum lahmlegen.

     „Ja, das habe ich mir bereits gedacht.“

     Und jetzt noch Klugscheißern, dafür spannte sie ihre Beckenmuskeln ganz besonders kraftvoll an und yaps, seine Stöße bekamen leichte Schlagseite, plus Stöhnlaut und kurzes Augenliderschließen.

     „Und im deutschen sind Anreden klarer definiert.“

     Snape machte eine Bewegung, die einem Nicken ähnelte, alles in allem schien sie ihn endlich aus der Reserve gelockt zu haben.

     „Im englischen duzt man jemanden, wenn man ihn mit dem Vornamen anspricht oder das Mr oder Mrs weglässt, oder was auch immer für Anreden.“

     Wieder ein Nicken.

     „Soll das heißen“, bei dieser plötzlich einschlagenden Erkenntnis war es nun ganz und gar nicht mehr schwer, die ganze mitten-beim-Sex-sein Situation auszublenden, dieses Alibigespräch hatte soeben Potenzial bekommen, ihr gesamtes Verständnis von ihrem und Snapes Kommunikationsgeflecht auf den Kopf zu stellen, „dass Sie mich all die Male geduzt haben, wenn Sie die förmliche Anrede weggelassen haben?“

     Snapes Brauen kräuselten sich leicht verwirrt zusammen und dann froren seine Bewegungen von der einen zur anderen Sekunde gänzlich ein.

     „Selbstverständlich.“ Kein Sarkasmus, kein Anflug eines spöttischen Grinsens, nur ein wenig Unverständnis in seiner Miene, ganz, als würde er nicht begreifen, wieso das für sie nicht klar gewesen war. Was seine heftige Reaktion bei dem vorherigen ‚Professor Snape, Sir‘ erklärte, okay, ungeachtet dessen lief vor ihrem geistigen Auge gerade ein ganzer Film an vergangenen Ereignissen ab, die sie, zumindest was die wortwörtliche Rede anbelangte, völlig fehlinterpretiert hatte. Luciana starrte ihn entgeistert an.

     „Aber“, hauchte sie etwas fassungslos, was ihm doch ernsthaft ein deutliches Verdrehen der Augen entlockte.

     „Halt den Mund“, sagte er, ganz offensichtlich genervt und schloss die Distanz zu ihr, indem er seine Lippen mit ihren verschloss. Das und seine wieder aufgenommen Vorstöße, brachten sie schnell wieder in das Hier und Jetzt und auch in den letzten paar Minuten ihrer Rahmenbedingungsausführung sorgte er dafür, dass Luciana keine weitere Gelegenheit fand, ihren Mund für mehr als unartikulierte Laute zu nutzen. Gnädigerweise verzichtete Snape auf dieser Zielgeraden, sie weiterhin mit Massageeinlagen zu malträtieren. Pardon, Korrektur: Severus.   

 


	33. Der Junge, der sterben muss

„Du hast dein Buch vergessen.“

     Luciana wandte sich von ihrer geöffneten Tasche zu Snape um, der mit einem Kopfnicken in die Richtung der Couch deutete, auf der tatsächlich ihr Roman lag. Sie hatte diesem seit Freitagabend keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit mehr geschenkt und das war nicht nur dem Umstand zuzuschreiben, dass sie ihn bei der letzten Lesesession in die Kategorie ‚Schund‘ ausgelagert hatte.

     Es war ein ereignisreiches, oder vielmehr, hektisches Wochenende geworden, an dem sie zwischen dem Kerker, der großen Halle und dem Gryffindorturm hin und her gependelt war und sie alleine durch all diese gelaufenen Kilometer das Trainingsprogramm einer ganzen Woche erfüllt zu haben schien. Snape hatte sie schon am Samstagmorgen zu einer schier unmenschlichen Uhrzeit aus dem Bett geschmissen (eher über die Schulter geworfen und im Bad abgestellt, nachdem sie auch nach dreifacher, verbaler Aufforderung einfach die Decke über den Kopf gezogen und den miesepetrigen Tränkemeister gekonnt ausgeblendet hatte) und von ihr verlangt, mit mindestens einer halben Stunde Abstand zu ihm am Frühstückstisch zu erscheinen – irgendwas mit Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, damit niemand Verdacht schöpfen konnte, wenn sie gleichzeitig die Große Halle betreten oder zusammen Mahlzeiten verpassen würden. Dass das Letztere schon alleine dadurch etliche Male der Fall gewesen war, als Ordenssitzungen mit den festen Fütterungszeiten der Schule kollidiert waren, hatte der Herr als Argument nicht gelten lassen. Im Allgemeinen hatte Luciana schon eine Sache nach den paar Tagen ‚Zweisamkeit‘ herausfiltern können: Snapes Dickköpfigkeit übertraf alles und jeden, der ihr jemals unter die Augen getreten war, inklusive ihres Paten _und_ Johnny D. Jonathan.

     Von dieser Kleinigkeit abgesehen, waren sie bei nur einer weiteren Gelegenheit aneinandergeraten, gleich an diesem Morgen, als Snape Wind davon bekommen hatte, dass sie ‚minderwertige, hochgiftige Muggelpanscherei‘ (Duschgel und Shampoo) in seine Vier Wände ‚geschmuggelt‘ hatte. Sein Endlosmonolog über die schädigenden Auswirkungen von Sodium Laureth Sulfate, Parabene und Paraffine auf den Körper klingelte ihr allein bei dem Gedanken daran frisch in den Ohren und dabei war die Sache erst richtig aus den Fugen geraten, nachdem sie es gewagt hatte, die Funktionstüchtigkeit seiner hochwertgeschätzten Kernseife anzuzweifeln. Nebenbei erwähnt, hatten sie am Ende derart heftigen Beischlaf an Ort und Stelle (dem Bad) vollführt, dass währenddessen nicht nur ein Spiegel über dem Waschbecken zu Bruch gegangen war, sondern Luciana kurz darauf schon gerätselt hatte, mit welchem Mitbringsel sie ihn in Zukunft aus der Reserve locken könnte – trotz des ein oder anderen blauen Flecks, den sie davongetragen hatte (wieso waren alle möglichen Abstellflächen in Bädern derart hartflächig und ungepolstert?).

     „Kannst du als Kaminanzünder nutzen“, kommentierte sie schmunzelnd, mit den Gedanken noch immer bei dem ‚kommerziellen Muggelshampoo-Zwischenfall‘, schmiss die angebrochene Zigarettenschachtel in ihre geschulterte Umhängetasche und bewegte sich zum Ausgang. Snape beantwortete dies lediglich mit einer leicht erhobenen Augenbraue und ließ keinen ihrer Schritte außer Augen, bis sie an der Tür zum Büro Halt machte und ihn noch einmal anschaute. Dies war nun das dritte Mal in Folge, innerhalb zwei Tage, bei dem es zu einer Abschiedssituation kam, mit der sie beide nicht so recht umzugehen wussten. Während Luciana versuchte Snapes Körpersprache zu deuten, mied er ab einem gewissen Punkt der Aufbruchsstimmung den Blickkontakt und beschäftigte sich lieber damit, Unterlagen auf seinem Sekretär zu sortieren, den nicht vorhandenen Staub von seinen Büchern zu pusten oder, wie in diesem Moment, seine Finger zu betrachten, an denen er herumzupfte – was übrigens für äußerste Überforderung seinerseits sprach, so gut kannte sie ihn mittlerweile.

     „Also, dann bis morgen“, versuchte sie es, so beiläufig wie möglich.

     „Gebe auf den Blutigen Baron Acht, er dreht um diese Zeit häufig seine Runden.“

     Mh, das schienen alle Worte des Abschieds zu sein, dementsprechend atmete sie tief durch, zog die Tür au-

     „Luciana“

     Und wieder umdrehen.

     „Ich versäumte zu erwähnen: morgen Abend hat der Schulleiter eine Ordenssitzung einberufen.“

     ‚Versäumte‘, der war gut – sie hatte ihm kaum die Gelegenheit gegeben, irgendetwas zu sagen, als sie mit großer Verspätung (weil Longbottom und sein großes Talent sein Frettchen zu verlieren) vor vielleicht zwei Stunden eingetroffen war und sie seitdem ihren sexuelles-Bedürfnis-Akku für die Durstrecke bis zum Ende der kommenden Woche an ihm aufgeladen hatte. Und umgekehrt.

     „Okay, wie viel Uhr?“

     „Zwischen sieben und halb acht, er war nicht sicher, wie pünktlich er eintreffen würde.“

     „Also bin ich gegen sechs bei dir.“

     „Sieben“, sagte er deutlich und schaute ihr streng entgegen. „Es gibt keinen Grund, vorzeitig in meinen Räumen zu erscheinen.“

     „Was, nicht einen klitzekleinen?“, fragte sie scheinheilig und runzelte nachdenklich ihre Stirn.

     „Korrekt, nicht einen.“

     „Aber wenn ich kommen und nicht nur erscheinen will, da-„

     „Nicht unter der Woche“, unterbrach er sie ermahnend und betonte dabei jedes Wort laut und deutlich. Auch wenn sie gewusst hatte, dass er auf seine Regeln der Rahmenbedingungen bestehen würde, ein bisschen scherzen würde doch wohl noch drin sein - und da hatte sie mal wieder vergessen, wer da vor ihr stand, von daher:

     „Sieben Uhr, check.“

     Snape nickte, straffte seine Schultern und ging die paar Schritte zu seinem Sekretär. Er hatte sich bereits gesetzt und seine Schreibfeder zur Hand genommen, noch bevor sie ganz durch die Tür getreten war. Wirklich albern, sie konnten doch wie ganz normale, erwachsene Menschen kommunizieren …

     „Gute Nacht, Severus.“

     Luciana verharrte noch eine Weile an der Türschwelle, aber auf eine Reaktion musste sie vergeblich warten. Seufzend verließ sie die Kerker und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm, dem Blutigen Baron begegnete sie dabei glücklicherweise nicht.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Die Nacht war beschissen gelaufen. Ihr fiel kein passenderes Wort ein, ihre Versuche ein wenig Schlaf zu finden, zu umschreiben und selbst ‚beschissen‘ erfasste nicht gänzlich den Zustand, in welchem sie am Frühstückstisch apathisch vor sich hinstarrend ihre erste Tasse Kaffee konsumiert oder geistesabwesend auf ihrem Toast herumgekaut hatte. Luciana hatte nach dem dritten Mal Aufschrecken aufgehört mitzuzählen, wie häufig sie im Dämmerschlaf schweißgebadet nach dem Körper neben sich gegriffen hatte, welcher seit Freitag dort gelegen und in dieser Nacht abwesend gewesen war, von den ewigdauernden Momenten gar nicht zu sprechen, in denen sie zwar wach, aber vollkommen bewegungsunfähig dagelegen hatte und den man im Fachjargon wahrscheinlich ‚Schlafparalyse‘ genannt hätte.

     Es war ihr ein Rätsel, was genau in letzter Zeit schieflief – in den ersten Nächten, nach dem seltsamen Vorfall im Grimmauldplatz, hatte sie ihren unruhigen Schlaf darauf geschoben, einen mächtig großen Schrecken bekommen zu haben, wobei noch immer die gar nicht so unwahrscheinliche Möglichkeit blieb, dass der knarzige Hauself wirklich irgendetwas abgrundtief schwarzmagisches über die Hausbewohner beschworen hatte. An dem Wochenende hatte sie das häufige Erwachen damit erklärt, einfach nicht gewohnt zu sein, das Bett mit jemandem zu teilen und nun … ja und nun stand sie, völlig übermüdet, vor einem übereifrigen Zabini, dessen fünfter Fluch in Folge ihr flackerndes, mickriges Schutzschild durchbrach und sie mit Schwung auf ihren Allerwertesten beförderte.

     „Hey, Zini“, hörte sie Johnny aus der anderen Ecke des Verteidigungsklassenraums rufen. „Übernehm ma Blondie“, wies er den Slytherin an und deutete damit auf Malfoy, der, ob dieses unliebsamen Spitznamens, wohl kurz versucht war, Johnny hinterrücks einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen. Soweit kam es allerdings nicht, denn Zabini war derart schnell bei der Sache auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen und die nächste Reihe Flüche auf seinen neuen Übungspartner abzuschießen, dass Johnny in aller Ruhe zu ihr herüberstiefeln und sie wieder in eine stehende Position ziehen konnte.

     „Du siehst beschiss’n aus, Kurze, hast dir was eingefang’n?“

     Beschissen, da war es wieder. Luciana schüttelte den Kopf und fluchte jetzt schon innerlich auf, dass die Nacht so offensichtliche Spuren zu hinterlassen haben schien – in weniger als anderthalb Stunden stand Zaubertränke auf dem Plan und es gab keine schlechtere Gelegenheit an dieser Schule irgendwo unkonzentriert und übermüdet aufzukreuzen, als bei Professor Snape. In seinem Kurs für Fortgeschrittene, noch schlimmer, und gleich nach dem ersten, gemeinsam verbrachten Wochenende, bei welchem er im Vorfeld sehr deutlich ausgedrückt hatte, dass diese nur unter dem Umstand fortgeführt werden würden, wenn sie nicht ihre Pflichten und ihren Schlaf vernachlässigte. Glanzstück, der paranoide Kerl würde sich garantiert zusammenreimen, dass sie sich für Sitzungsprotokolle und sonstigem Kram, der in die Kategorie ‚Pflichten‘ einzuordnen war, die Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen hatte, weil sie es an den vergangenen Abenden vorgezogen hatte, bei ihm einzukehren.

     „Kein Grund die Örkes häng’n zu lassen“, meinte Johnny grinsend, rief der restlichen Klasse entgegen ‚ma eben für ne Minute‘ zu verschwinden und führte sie in einen Nebenraum, der sein Büro beherbergte. In dem es aussah, als sei eine Bombe eingeschlagen – nicht weiter verwunderlich, wenn man bedachte, dass hier in Hogwarts kein überpingeliger Sauberkeitsfanatiker anwesend war, der Johnny den Hintern hinterhertragen, oder in diesem Fall, wischen und räumen konnte. Es beanspruchte mehr Zeit, als die angekündigte Minute, bis der Herr aus irgendeiner Ecke seines Schreibtisches eine kleine Phiole hervorzog und sie Luciana in die Hand drückte.

     „Mein kleines Geheimnis, wenn’s ma wieder in Stress umschlägt“, kommentierte er grinsend. „Gab’s letzte Nacht noch ne Party? Dachte, die wär’n alle Freitag gewesen …“

     „Nein“, antworte Luciana, schraubte den Verschluss ab und exte den süßlichen Inhalt mit einem Schluck hinunter. Keine zwei Sekunden später war es, als habe man in ihrem Hirn einen Schalter umgelegt: alles schien klar, ihre Glieder fühlten sich nicht mehr an, als seien sie von unsichtbaren Gewichten behangen und ihr fiel sofort auf, dass ‚eine Bombe eingeschlagen‘ die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts gewesen war. Wie zum Teufel passte all der undefinierbare Kram in diesen kleinen Raum? „Ich hab schlecht geschlafen, wirre Träume, sowas.“

     Das Grinsen auf Johnnys Gesicht fror für einen Lidschlag ein und hätte sie nicht soeben dieses Wundermittelchen eingenommen, wäre ihr diese minimale Veränderung wohl kaum aufgefallen. Hinzu kam, dass ihm anscheinend die Worte fehlten und das machte sie weitaus stutziger, als seltsame Gesichtsausdrücke.

     „Geh schoma vor und guck, dass die sich nich die Lichter ausknipsen“, sagte er dann, nach einem Moment der angespannten Stille, dabei blieb er solange an Ort und Stelle stehen, bis sie aus der Tür getreten war.

     Luciana verwarf die seltsame Begegnung mit Johnny spätestens zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er ihr nach dem Unterricht noch drei weitere Phiolen zusteckte und sein Verhalten wieder völlig typisch ausgefallen war. All das Kriegsgerede, der Orden und der Umgang mit paranoiden Doppelspionen ließen sie mittlerweile die seltsamsten Dinge sehen, die gar nichts zu bedeuten hatten und bevor sie, wie ihr Pate, am Ende an jeder Ecke eine Verschwörung vermuten würde, sollte sie sich vorsorglich am Riemen reißen und nicht alles überbewerten.

     Zudem hatte sie kaum Zeit ihre Gedanken abdriften zu lassen, denn Snape hatte sich, pünktlich zum ersten Schultag nach den Ferien, einen besonders kniffligen Zaubertrank aus dem Allerwertesten gezogen, mit dem selbst das größte Talent in ihrer kleinen Fortgeschrittenenrunde, Anthony Goldstein, völlig überfordert war – letztendlich konnten sie alle verdammt stolz sein, nicht einen einzigen Kessel in die Luft gejagt zu haben, auch wenn Snape vollkommen anderer Meinung war und jedem einzelnen Haus wutschnaubend Punkte abzog (Gryffindor gleich die doppelte Anzahl, da Grangers Sud gleich zu Beginn der Stunde übergekocht war – zu ihrer Verteidigung, zwei Mü von _irgendeiner_ Trankzutat in einem Rezept zu vermerken, war schon der blanke Hohn und mit den ihnen zur Verfügung gestellten Mitteln schlicht und ergreifend unmöglich durchführbar). Zumindest war bei Luciana in kürzester Zeit das seltsame Gefühl verpufft, welches aufgekommen war, sobald Snape den Kerker betreten hatte – offenbar schien es völlig problemlos, den Tränkemeister von dem Mann zu trennen, mit dem sie nun schon etwas häufiger das Bett geteilt hatte. Allein die Aura, die er in einem Klassenraum versprühte, war eine gänzlich andere, als in seinen privaten vier Wänden. Seltsam, dass ihr dies nicht schon zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt aufgefallen war – obwohl, genaugenommen war es ihr einige Male aufgefallen, allerdings hatte sie dieses Phänomen schlicht ‚Lord Arsch‘ getauft und den kramte er bekanntlich nicht bloß in seiner Lehrerfunktion aus seinem negativ behafteten Sozialskillkatalog. Was auch immer, den Kerker verließ die Klasse ausnahmslos angst- und stressschweißbehaftet, Granger und Luciana liefen schnurstracks in Richtung des Bads des Mädchenschlafsaals und kehrten erst zum Abendessen ein, als sie ordentlich geduscht waren und ihre Kleidung gewechselt hatten.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Nach dem nicht fehlzuinterpretierenden Gespräch des gestrigen Abends, erwischte Luciana sich doch tatsächlich dabei, die letzte Hälfte des Weges zu Snapes Büro am Ende des Tages trödelnd hinter sich gebracht zu haben, damit sie nun, auf die Minute genau, an die schwere Holztür klopfen konnte. Wirklich, seit wann änderte sie ihr gewohntes Verhalten für irgendeinen dahergelaufenen XY-Chromosom-Träger? Niemals wäre ihr, seitdem sie denken konnte, in den Sinn gekommen, es irgendeinem Menschen recht zu machen, also wieso -

     Ihre Überlegungen wurden jäh durch einen Schwall Au-de-Tränkemeister durchbrochen, dabei hatte Snape die Tür bloß einen Spalt aufgezogen und war direkt wieder verschwunden. Luciana betrat stirnrunzelnd das verwaiste Büro, verschloss den Eingang und lief weiter ins Wohnzimmer, in welchem –

     „Das ist nicht fair“, grummelte sie missmutig und verschränkte beide Arme vor der Brust. Der Kerl war einfach unglaublich, erst riesengroße Reden über ‚nicht unter der Woche‘ schwingen und dann eiskalt einen waschechten Striptease vor ihrer Nase hinlegen. Wobei, realistisch gesprochen zog er sich gerade _an_ und nicht aus, aber der Anblick seines Hinterns in engen Shorts und das halb geöffnete Hemd, unter dem gerade seine Brustmuskulatur spielte, die Spur aus feinen Härchen, welche vom Bauchnabel abwärts unter dem Bund verschwand … allerdings schien Snape wenig begeistert, gerade sehr genau unter die Lupe genommen zu werden, zumindest, wenn seine gekräuselte Stirnpartie und sein missmutiger Blick als Indizien gewertet werden konnten.

     „Ein Viertklässler hat bei einer Auseinandersetzung einen Mitschüler in das Abflussrohr des Gemeinschaftsbads gehext, das ist vor keiner halben Stunde geschehen“, sagte er und schlüpfte in seine Hose – Luciana konnte aus ihrer Position gerade noch einen Berg schwarzer Klamotten erspähen, der in dem Bad neben der Dusche lag und mit irgendetwas schleimigen, ekelhaften – sie wandte den Blick ab, in der Millisekunde hatte Snape bereits sein Hemd mit einem Handzauber geschlossen. „Muss ich dich in Zukunft bei einem potenziell ähnlichen Zwischenfall im Flur stehen lassen, damit du nicht Gefahr läufst, von deiner ungezügelten Libido überrollt zu werden, Miss Bradley?“

     Was zur Hö- und Kommando Pimperle, ‚Muss ich _Sie_ in Zukunft bei einem p- was-auch-immer-Zwischenfall im Flur stehen lassen, damit _Sie_ nicht Gefahr laufen –‚ _ungezügelte Libido?!_ In diesem Augenblick war sie überfordert, wovon sie mehr angepisst sein sollte, seine plötzlich förmliche Anrede ihr gegenüber in einem, offensichtlich ‚privatem Umfeld‘, oder der Unterstellung, so etwas wie eine Nymphomanin zu sein? Andererseits sollte sie vielleicht miteinbeziehen, dass ein ohnehin nicht sehr mit Geduld und Sanftmütigkeit ausgestatteter Charakter nach einem vollen Arbeitstag, mit noch mehr Arbeit vor der Brust, ein wenig reizbar werden konnte, wenn er außerplanmäßig in den Abflussrohren nach einem seiner Schäfchen fischen musste.

     „Ich hatte nicht vor, mich auf dich zu stürzen“, sagte sie in einem neutralen Tonfall. „Aber du kannst es mir nicht krummnehmen, dass ich genau hinsehe, wenn sich vor meiner Nase etwas abspielt, was mir gefällt.“

     Snape lachte sehr kurz und humorlos auf, gleichzeitig warf er ihr einen Blick zu, der normalerweise in seine ‚noch-eine-weitere-Unverschämtheit-dann-Gnade-dir-wer-auch-immer‘-Auswahl gehörte. Was keinen Sinn ergab, immerhin war sie in keiner Weise unverschämt oder ausfallend geworden, nicht einmal besonders anzüglich … Moment, ging der Schwachkopf ernsthaft davon aus, sie würde sich lustig machen?

     Ab hier herrschte Stille, in der er den Gehrock zuknöpfte und seinen Umhang überstreifte. Wenigstens wurde sie nicht mehr Opfer seines Todesblicks, trotzdem war sie mit der Frage überfordert, ob sie es dabei belassen oder das offensichtliche Missverständnis gleich ausbügeln sollte. Für das Letztere gab er ihr allerdings keine Gelegenheit, denn kaum, dass seine mobile Umkleidekabine den gewohnten Faltenwurf auf seiner Schulterpartie aufwies, rauschte er zum Kamin, nahm eine Handvoll Pulver und verschwand in den grünen Flammen, bevor Luciana auch nur ein Wörtchen des Satzes ‚ich finde dich _verdammt_ attraktiv‘ hatte denken können. Sie stand noch eine ganze Weile verdattert an Ort und Stelle und betrachtete das prasselnde Feuer, bevor sie, tiefseufzend, selbst in den Behälter des Flohpulvers griff und in die Flammen trat.

     Sie war wenig überrascht Snape weder im Kaminzimmer des Grimmauldplatzes noch im Flur zu begegnen und nachdem sie die Küche betreten hatte, sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel, dass er schon Platz genommen hatte und in ein Gespräch mit Diggel verwickelt war. Luciana verdrängte die vergangenen paar Minuten, kramte ihre Schreibunterlagen aus einer der vielen Schubladen des Schrankes, der die Wand neben der Sitzgruppe einnahm und pflanzte sich auf den Stuhl zu Remus Linken. Dieser nickte ihr bloß kurz zu und quasselte weiter mit seinem neuen besten Kumpel Charlie und da an diesem Abend wohl ausnahmslos jeder ein Vieraugengespräch führte, machte sie sich daran, das Protokoll mit der Anwesenheitsliste zu beginnen:

_Doge, Diggel, Bill, Mr Weasley, Charlie, Remus, Shacklebolt, Snape, L.B._

Normalerweise schrieb sie jeden einzelnen Namen komplett aus, doch seit der letzten Begegnung mit Gabriel sparte sie sich die Mühe. Gerade, als sie auf dem vorgedruckten Formblatt Datum und Uhrzeit eintragen wollte, fielen ihr noch einmal die Namen ins Auge … diese Konstellation war ihr in den gesamten, vergangen vierzehn Monaten nicht untergekommen. Verwirrt schaute sie im Raum umher, doch tatsächlich – drei Personen, die nur zu sehr seltenen Gelegenheiten eine Sitzung verpasst hatten, waren nicht anwesend und das zur selben Zeit. Black, Mrs Weasley und Tonks. Dass die Zwillinge fehlten war auch ungewöhnlich, allerdings hatten sie auch nicht halb acht und Dumbledore – trat gerade in diesem Augenblick in die Küche. Ohne Zauberhut auf dem Kopf und in einem, in der magischen Welt nicht üblichen Dreiteiler, Luciana hätte ihn kaum erkannt, wäre da nicht der ellenlange Bart in seinem Gesicht und die Halbmondbrille auf seiner verbogenen Adlernase. Zu dem untypischen Kleidungsstil kam hinzu, dass er keinem der Mitglieder ein Lächeln schenkte, für einen Wimpernschlag einen undefinierbaren Blick in ihre Richtung abschoss (besser konnte sie es nicht ausdrücken) und wortlos vor Kopf Platz nahm. Ein kurzer Wortwechsel mit Snape zu seiner rechten Seite und der Gründer des Ordens musste mit keinem Ton für Ruhe sorgen, da mittlerweile jedes einzelne Gespräch eingestellt worden war. Es folgten Minuten der angespannten Stille, die Dumbledore damit verbrachte, sich einen Tee einzuschenken und seine übliche, hochkomplizierte Milch-Zitronenbrausebonbon-Mischung zusammen zu mixen.

     „Mir wurde vor einigen Tagen zugetragen“, begann er dann endlich, nachdem er sicherlich ein Viertel seines Getränks in aller Ruhe geschlürft hatte, „dass einige Gerüchte die Runde machen und ich gedenke, diese aufzudecken und euch nicht weiter im Dunkeln tappen zu lassen. Dazu möchte ich sagen, ich wäre zweifellos glücklicher damit gewesen, diesen Zeitpunkt nach eigenem Ermessen zu wählen.“ Bei den letzten Worten schaute er, wenig dezent, mit strengem Blick direkt in Lucianas Richtung, doch in dieser Angelegenheit sah sie sich vollkommen im Recht und verschränkte, reichlich angepisst dreinschauend, die Arme vor der Brust. Den kleinen Starrwettkampf gewann sie ebenfalls und Dumbledore fuhr fort, während er die Anwesenden etwas genauer betrachtete.

     „Euch ist sicher allen zu Ohren gekommen, was sich vor mehr als vier Jahren in der Kammer des Schreckens zugetragen hat.“

     Die meisten am Tisch nickten oder murmelten ihre Zustimmung.

     „Und ihr habt alle von dem Buch gehört, welches Lucius Malfoy der jungen Miss Weasley zugesteckt hat.“ Aus Mr Weasleys Richtung meinte sie eine Reihe von geflüstert-gezischten Verwünschungen zu hören, zudem hatte er eine reichlich wutverzerrte Miene aufgesetzt. „Nun, ich habe euch in dem Glauben gelassen, der junge Tom Riddle habe zu seinen Schulzeiten ein einfaches Tagebuch so verzaubert, dass es diesem ermöglichte, demjenigen die Sinne zu vernebeln, der ihm zu viel Aufmerksamkeit schenken würde. Es steckte jedoch mehr dahinter - ein Zauber, der mich viele Jahre vor ein großes Rätsel gestellt hat.“

     Hier machte er eine kurze Pause, in der einige der Anwesenden die Gelegenheit nutzten, mit ihrem Sitznachbarn den ein oder anderen Gedanken über das bereits Gesprochene auszutauschen, bis Doges Augen kugelrund wurden und er geschockt in den Raum warf:

     „Du sprichst doch nicht gar von einem Horkrux?“

     Diese Frage erstickte jedes noch so leise Gemurmel mit einem Schlag im Keim, jeder einzelne Kopf (der von Snape ausgenommen) wandte sich an die Spitze des Tisches.

     „Gewiss, genau von diesem spreche ich.“

     Ungläubiges Schweigen, offenbar brauchten die Mitglieder eine Weile, bis diese Information gänzlich zu ihnen durchgedrungen war und vor allem, was diese noch zu bedeuten hatte.

     „Aber hat man nicht erzählt, der Junge habe das Buch zerstört?“

     „In der Tat, das hat er.“

     Erstaunlich, die Sitzung hatte noch nicht die Zehn-Minuten-Marke geknackt und schon schlug die Stimmung am Tisch von neugierig-abwartend sehr schnell in verhalten-ungläubig um und das bei den paar Worten, die bisher gefallen waren. Doge machte gerade den Eindruck, alle vergangenen Stunden vor seinem geistigen Auge ablaufen zu lassen, in denen sie bei den Treffen ihre Zeit damit verschwendet hatten, nach einer Lösung zu fachsimpeln, die Seelenteile des Schwarzen Führers zu zerstören und in welchen Dumbledore bloß schweigend daneben gesessen und offenbar nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte, sie allesamt aufzuklären – oder zumindest vom Thema abzulenken. Und bei den restlichen Mitgliedern schien sich ähnliches in den Köpfen abzuspielen, alles in allem war die Stimmung zum Zerreißen gespannt.

     „Um euch die Gründe für meine Zurückhaltung zu erklären, muss ich euch in all meine Überlegungen und Erkenntnisse Einweihen – auch wenn ich sicher bin, dass ein Großteil kaum einverstanden sein wird, zu welchem Schluss ich, bedauerlicherweise, gekommen bin. Aus diesem Grund habe ich am heutigen Abend keine vollzählige Runde einberufen, mit ein paar Leuten sollte ich wohl das Gespräch unter vier Augen suchen. Und ich bitte euch, Stillschweigen zu bewahren, in dieser Angelegenheit noch viel dringlicher, als bei unseren üblichen Besprechungen. Das gilt auch für die Protokolle an deinen Paten, Luciana.“

     Okay, jetzt hatte Luciana wirklich die Neugierde gepackt, doch bei den fehlenden Mitgliedern wollte ihr spontan kein gemeinsamer Nenner einfallen, der ein ‚Vier-Augen-Gespräch‘ erklären würde. Von deren Aufmüpfigkeit und Idealvorstellungen, die sie lautstark und vehement vertraten, einmal abgesehen – vielleicht lag hier des Rätsels Lösung?

     „Als Voldemort sich dazu entschlossen hatte, in jener denkwürdigen Nacht Lily und James Potter aufzusuchen, um ihren Sohn zu töten, verlief sein Vorhaben nicht so, wie geplant.“ Luciana schien nicht die Einzige am Tisch zu sein, die schon bei dieser Einleitung tief durchatmete und sich auf eine lange Erzählung, gespickt mit unnötig vielen Wörtern und Dingen, die ihnen allen längst bekannt waren, einstellte. „Mich beschlich schon in diesen frühen Morgenstunden eine ungreifbare Ahnung davon, dass der unglaublich starke, magische Schutz von Lily nicht die einzig ungewöhnliche Gegebenheit gewesen sein konnte. Ich gab Harry in die Obhut seiner Tante und seines Onkels, wenngleich ich sicher war, wie wenig sie ihn wie ihren eigenen Sohn behandeln würden - es war der sicherste Ort für ihn, solange der Schutzzauber seiner Mutter noch weiter in dem Blut ihrer Schwester aufrecht erhalten sein würde.“ Eh, wie bitte was? Luciana schielte rechts zu Remus, der zumindest den Eindruck machte, ebenfalls nicht alles zu begreifen, was Dumbledore gerade von sich gab. Aber einhaken und nach Details fragen? Dazu interessierte es sie schlicht und ergreifend kaum, wie und warum Potter als Einjähriger nicht ins Gras gebissen hatte oder wieso er seitdem bei seiner Tante leben musste. „Mit dem Todesfluch, der von Harry abprallte, kennzeichnete Tom seinen ebenbürtigen Gegner, ganz, wie es der erste Teil der Prophezeiung vorhergesagt hatte.“ Moment, diese Geschichte kam ihr unglaublich bekannt vor.

     „Das hast du uns schon letzten Sommer erzählt“, knurrte Shacklebolt am anderen Ende des Tisches und frischte damit ihr Gedächtnis von der denkwürdigen Sitzung nach dem Ministeriumsvorfall auf, dabei ähnelte seine Stimmlage ziemlich der von Moody – allerdings vermutete sie keinen Vielsafttrank oder Verwandlungszauber mit getarntem Ex-Auror dahinter, der Kerl schien lediglich ziemlich angepisst … wie fast alle Anwesenden in der Küche – selbst Snape schielte hin und wieder missmutig zu seinem Chef herüber, hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, dabei arbeitete seine Kiefermuskulatur deutlich sichtbar.

     „Und dass du vermutet hast, ihr-wisst-schon-wer habe einen Teil seiner Seele auf Harry übertragen und wie lange du schon rätselst -“, ließ nun auch Mr Weasley verlauten, stockte in seinen Worten und von der einen auf die nächste Sekunde wurden seine Augen kugelrund. „Bei Merlin, Albus!“, rief er aus und lehnte sich ein Stück weit nach vorne – aus dieser Perspektive konnte Luciana nur noch seinen blassroten Haarschopf sehen. „Du kannst nicht wirklich glauben, dass Harry ein Horkrux ist!“

     Erstaunlicherweise lief es ab hier nicht wie üblich, und zwar, dass nach einem Moment der ungläubigen Stille ein empörtes Stimmengewirr losbrach und alle Mitglieder über dieses Fazit lautstark fachsimpelten. Nein, niemand, wirklich niemand gab einen Ton von sich und wäre da nicht diese eine kleine Fliege, die immer wieder ihre Runden von der Küchenzeile zum Tisch und wieder zurück drehen würde, hätte man vermuten können, die gesamte Szenerie wäre komplett eingefroren. Luciana selbst versuchte sich mit allen Mitteln an all die Informationen zu erinnern, die Dumbledore in der Nacht nach dem Ministeriums-Debakel preisgegeben hatte, aber das Einzige, was ihr wirklich glasklar in den Sinn kam, war nackte Haut und eine schnelle Nummer auf Remus Bettlaken.

     „Der Junge spricht Parsel“, sagte Diggel, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, „und ihr-wisst-schon-wer war in seinem Kopf, die Verbindung ist nicht zu leugnen. Aber ein Horkrux?“

     „Müsste Potter dann nicht unverwundbar sein?“, warf Luciana ein und setzte eine sehr skeptische Miene auf. „Bei der Mauritius konnte unser Labor nicht einen Haarriss herbeiführen und Potter strahlt außerdem nicht diese … komische Aura aus.“

     „Harry ist ein Mensch, Luciana“, meldete sich Dumbledore endlich wieder zu Wort, „mit einer strahlenden Seele, welche der verkümmerte Teil von Voldemorts Gegenstück nicht verschlingen vermag, darüber wurde ich mir im letzten Jahr ohne Zweifel bewusst. Und man darf nicht außer Acht lassen, dass Voldemort niemals vorgesehen hatte, Harry für eine Horkrux zu nutzen.“

     „Also hat der _Libera temet_ gar nicht stattgefunden?“

     „Er hat das Ritual vermutlich so häufig durchgeführt, dass es am Ende kaum der Notwendigkeit bedurfte“ Keiner in der Runde schien eine Ahnung davon zu haben, worüber die beiden gerade sprachen, nicht einmal Snape – was Luciana für einen kurzen Augenblick wunderte, sie hätte schwören können, dass gerade er mit seiner Stellung beim Schwarzen Führer und seinem unerschöpflichen Interesse für die ‚Dunklen Künsten‘ (wie er es liebevoll nannte – nein, ernsthaft, das waren wohl die einzigen beiden Worte, die er ausnahmslos mit Leidenschaft in den Mund nahm und sie bei der Aussprache schon beinahe liebkoste …). „ – der abgeprallte Todesfluch, von dem er getroffen worden war, hat wohl eine Art … unwillkürliche Abwehr in ihm wachgerufen und sein letzter, verbliebener Seelenteil hat sich an das Einzige geklammert, auf das er überspringen konnte.“

     „Das ist ja schön und gut“, erwiderte Luciana ungeduldig, „aber was hat das alles damit zu tun, dass Sie uns nicht erzählt haben, wie man die Horkruxe zerstört?“

     „Er wollte uns nicht sagen, was all seine Schlussfolgerungen zu bedeuten haben“, kommentierte Shacklebolt und machte dabei einen sehr angeschlagenen Eindruck. Luciana stand noch immer auf dem Schlauch und hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, worum der Schulleiter so einen Aufriss machte. Klar, es war eine unerwartete und überraschende Wendung, dass ihr Klassenkamerad einen Seelenteil (Hirnströme, wenn man es genau nehmen und ihren Paten zitieren wollte) von einem der gefürchtetsten Schwarzmagier der Neuzeit in sich herumspazieren führen sollte, aber letztendlich nicht so skandalös, wie es hätte kommen können. Insgeheim hatte sie nämlich schon Vermutungen aufgestellt, dass Dumbledore vielleicht etwas ganz anderes im Schilde führte und mit seinem alten Kumpel Grindelwald unter einer Decke stecken könnte – was wieder in die Kategorie ‚Paranoia‘ einzuordnen war und sie diese Gedanken nur im Abgrund ihres Innersten hin und her geworfen hatte … und wieder zurück zum Thema, denn Snape rieb gerade intensiv seine Schläfe, Diggel starrte fassungslos die Tischplatte an und nur Mr Weasley und Luciana schien noch immer kein Licht aufgegangen zu sein.

     „Da muss ich dir widersprechen, Kingsley“, sagte Dumbledore und schlürfte, ganz als sei dies eine amüsante Tee-Party, einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. „Tatsächlich hat das eine wenig mit dem anderen zu tun, wenn ich auch zugeben muss, dass mir die gesamte Thematik zuwider ist und ich sie auch deswegen vermieden habe.“

     Das war ja kaum auszuhalten mit all dem angerissenen Gesprächsstoff und unklaren Worten – wenn das so weiterging, würde sie ihre Geheimwaffe aus dem Hut zaubern, ergo ihr Handy greifen, ein Ferngespräch wählen und Gabriel auf Lautsprecher stellen …

     „Ich halte es für einen unklugen Schachzug, die Horkruxe voreilig zu zerstören“, fuhr Dumbledore fort und zog ein paar verhedderte Barthaare aus einem der Knöpfe seiner Weste. „Bis zu einem gewissen Punkt kennen wir unseren Feind, doch ich vermag nicht zu erraten was geschieht, wenn Tom Riddles Seele mit den Teilen, die noch übrig sind, wiederhergestellt ist.“

     „Sir Rennoc hatte erwähnt, dass es einen … verändert, wenn die Persönlichkeit durch Horkruxe zerrissen wird“, murmelte Luciana nachdenklich, worauf der Schulleiter nickte. „Und dass es einen wahnsinnig machen würde, wenn man wieder zu einem Ganzen werden sollte.“

     „Gewiss, Sir Rennoc sind die einzig verbliebenen Aufzeichnungen von Berichten über Personen geläufig, die Horkruxe hergestellt haben und die zerstört wurden. Wir haben ein langes Gespräch darüber geführt, welche Vorgehensweise die Klügste ist, unter den gegebenen Umständen, mit denen wir uns konfrontiert sehen. Der Zeitpunkt ist entscheidend, wenn wir Voldemort ein für alle Mal unschädlich machen und nicht enden wollen, wie die armen Bürger von Pompeij.“

     „Äh“, machte Luciana verwirrt. „Weil der Schwarze Führer mit der Zusammensetzung seiner Seele so durchticken würde, dass er eine Naturkatastrophe heraufbeschwören würde?“ Was ein unschöner Gedanke war, aber soweit sie wusste, gab es, zumindest in den nächsten paar tausend Kilometern, keine aktiven Lavaspucker.

     „Keine Naturkatastrophe“, sagte Dumbledore in einem Plaudertonfall. „Der Vesuv trug, zur Abwechslung in dieser ganz besonderen Region, keinerlei Mitschuld an den tragischen Ereignissen vor fast zweitausend Jahren.“

     Für die nächste, vielleicht halbe Minute, war Luciana ernsthaft versucht hier einzuhaken, doch bei diesen Anspielungen war sie sich ganz und gar nicht sicher, ob sie Details wissen wollte. Die Lage mit dem Schwarzen Führer war schon beängstigend genug, die Bilder aus ihrem nicht-magischen-Geschichtsbuch über versteinerte Leichname viel zu gestochen scharf und präsent, von daher besser weiter im Text:

     „Also planen Sie, die Horkruxe auf einen Schlag zu zerstören und dem Schwarzen Führen gleich im Anschluss die Lichter auszuknipsen?“, vergewisserte sie sich, was Dumbledore, eigentlich untypisch für sein übliches Gebaren, schlicht abnickte. „Ist das der Grund, wieso Sie mit Potter regelmäßige Denkariumsausflüge in die Vergangenheit des Schwarzen Führers machen?“

     Huch, das war anscheinend ebenfalls eine brandneue Information für die anderen Ordensmitglieder, vorneweg Snape, der Luciana gleich mit einem besonders scharfen Blick aufspießte – als habe er irgendein Vorrecht auf Informationen, die ihr, seit Aufnahme in Hogwarts, nur so von allen Seiten zugeflogen waren und es bis heute taten. Zugegeben, vielleicht hätte sie die Kleinigkeit in ihrem Gespräch über das Tagebuch von Tom Riddle erwähnen können, allerdings meinte sie sich dunkel daran zu erinnern, dass sie Potter das Versprechen gegeben hatte, Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Dies hier war übrigens die allseits bekannte Ausnahme der Regel.

     Dumbledore räusperte sich nun am anderen Ende des Tisches, offenbar schien er mit seiner scheinbar unendlichen Weisheit an eine Grenze gestoßen zu sein, oder sollte man lieber sagen, er stand im metaphorischen Sinn mit dem Rücken an der Wand?

     „Ich bin in den Monaten des Sommers zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, wie unerlässlich eine gute Vorbereitung für Harry ist“, sagte er, beinahe vorsichtig.

     „Vorbereitung?“, kam es von Mr Weasley in einem reichlich verwirrten Tonfall. „Vorbereitung worauf?“

     „Potter zur Schlachtbank zu führen“, sagte Snape trocken und würdigte Dumbledore keines Blickes. Luciana versuchte in den folgenden Sekunden der ungläubigen Stille all diese Puzzleteile zusammen zu setzen – doch sie wollten einfach keinen Sinn ergeben. Horkruxe, Todesflüche, ein magisches Band, die Prophezeiung, Denkariumsstunden, die Vergangenheit des Schwarzen Führers durchleuchten, den Feind besser kennenlernen, seine Schwachpunkte herausfiltern, Schlachtbank – Moment. Der alte Kauz konnte doch nicht wirklich davon ausgehen, dass -  

     „Das können Sie nicht ernst meinen, Dumbledore.“ Remus – ganz vergessen, er war ja auch noch anwesend und nun anscheinend aus seiner passiven Beobachterrolle ausgebrochen.

     „Es muss einen anderen Weg geben.“ Doge.

     „Die Prophezeiung ist da sehr deutlich“, gab Diggel zu bedenken, obwohl es ihm ganz offensichtlich sehr widerstrebte, dies auszusprechen. Luciana hielt sich weiterhin geschlossen, ihre neugewonnenen Spekulationen könnten ebenso zur falschen Schlussfolgerung geführt haben und diese konnten nicht bloß großen Schaden anrichten, sondern hatten das Potenzial, sie vor besserwisserischen, hochbegabten Tränkemeistern bloßzustellen.

     _„Und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt“_ , zitierte Bill einen Teil der Prophezeiung – okay, anscheinend hatten sie ihre grauen Zellen, zur Abwechslung, einmal nicht im Stich gelassen und sie hatte zwei und zwei wirklich richtig zusammengezählt. Obwohl …

     „Check ich nicht“, platze es aus Luciana heraus. „Um das Ganze mal zusammen zu fassen: Sie sind zu dem Schluss gekommen“, damit schaute sie Dumbledore direkt an, „dass der Schwarze Führer, nachdem er den ersten Teil der Prophezeiung gehört hat, zu den Potters gegangen ist, um ihren Sohn und somit, seiner Überzeugung nach, seinen ‚vorherbestimmten‘ Widersacher umzubringen, das ist schiefgelaufen, weil Potters Ma irgendein Schutzschild aufgebaut hat und der Avada ist auf ihn selbst zurückgeprallt – das kam für ihn so unerwartet, dass er, in dem Moment seines Todes, einen Teil seiner übrigen Seele in Potter verpflanzt hat, ohne gezieltes Ritual, weil er das eh schon so häufig durchgezogen hat. Also ein unabsichtlicher Horkrux, der aber nicht unverwundbar ist, wie ein Gegenstand es wäre. Soweit schlüssig, aber was soll ‚der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben‘ bedeuten?“

      „Das ist der klare Hinweis, bei der die Prophezeiung schon vorhergesagt hat, dass Harry einen Teil von Voldemorts Seele in sich beherbergen würde.“ Dumbledore faltete seine Hände und legte nachdenklich einen seiner langen Zeigefinger an die Stelle seines Barts, worunter Luciana sein Kinn vermutete, bevor er fortfuhr. „Du hast bereits gesagt, die Horkruxe müssen zerstört werden, bevor Voldemort wahrhaftig sterben kann.“

     „Jeder einzelne“, sagte Remus neben ihr, in einem sehr monotonen Tonfall.

     „Deswegen bereitest du den Jungen vor, nicht wahr, Albus?“, meldete sich Doge wieder zu Wort. „Solange James Sohn lebt, bleibt ein weiterer Teil von _ihm_ bestehen.“

     „Ja ja, den Teil hab ich verstanden“, sagte Luciana beiläufig, „aber das erklärt nicht den Part der Prophezeiung mit dem ‚der Eine _muss_ von der Hand des Anderen sterben‘ – es ist doch völlig egal _wer_ den Schwarzen Führer erledigt, solange vorher alle Horkruxe vernichtet worden sind?“

     „Luciana, Harry ist doch kein _Gegenstand_ “, fuhr Remus sie erbost von der Seite an. „Wir sprechen hier davon, dass er sterben _muss_ , wenn wir den Krieg beenden wollen.“

     Okay, an dieser Stelle sparte sie sich die Diskussion darüber, die sie schon einmal in einer etwas größeren Ordensgruppe vom Zaun gebrochen hatte, und zwar, dass sie ganz und gar nicht der Meinung war, der Krieg sei ab dem Zeitpunkt vorbei, sobald der Schwarze Führer alle Viere von sich gestreckt haben würde – immerhin lieferte dieser, seit Jahrzehnten, alles andere, als eine Ein-Mann-Show ab. Aber darum ging es hier nicht, Potter musste sterben, wenn sie wirklich sicherstellen wollten, dass Voldemort nicht wieder in einem Jahrzehnt, oder vielleicht noch früher, wieder auf der Bildfläche erscheinen würde, aber –

     „Das ergibt keinen Sinn, was stellen Sie sich da vor?“, fragte Luciana an Dumbledore gewandt. „Soll sich Potter dem Schwarzen Führer stellen und darauf hoffen, dass er ihn mit einem Basiliskenzahn ersticht? Und dann noch die Zeit haben, ihn selbst umzubringen?“

     „Remus hat es, wenn auch mit einer anderen Absicht, genau auf den Punkt gebracht“, sagte Dumbledore und rührte langsam in seiner Tasse. „Harry ist kein Gegenstand. Kein gewöhnlicher Horkrux und wird, seit den Ereignissen in Godric’s Hollow, von einem Zauber seiner Mutter geschützt, von dem Voldemort nichts versteht, _nichts_. Es wird kein Gift eines Basilisken notwendig sein, kein Dämonsfeuer“, Luciana zuckte bei dem Wort wie automatisch zusammen, „um den mickrigen Teil seiner Seele von Harrys zu lösen.“

     „Nein, er muss bloß sterben!“, rief Remus erbost. Sie selbst versuchte die klitzekleine Information, dass Dämonsfeuer offenbar auch zu den Dingen zählte, die einen Horkrux zerstören konnten, zwar abzuspeichern, aber ihr nicht allzu große Aufmerksamkeit beizumessen, sie hatten Wichtigeres zu klären.

     „Ich verstehe den Teil mit der Vorbereitung immer noch nicht“, sagte Luciana und legte Remus nebenbei eine Hand auf den Rücken – das half zumindest soweit, dass er sich ein kleines Stück zurücklehnte und nach ein paar Sekunden nicht mehr ganz so schlimm vor Zorn bebte. „Lassen wir mal den moralischen und persönlichen Teil mit Potter und dem Sterben-Ding kurz weg, wieso bereiten Sie _ihn_ darauf vor, den Schwarzen Führer zu töten? Wenn Potter tot ist, _kann_ er niemanden mehr umbringen und er _muss_ sterben _bevor_ es dem Schwarzen Führer an den Kragen gehen kann. Die Kleinigkeit ist Ihnen bewusst, ja?“

     Vor lauter Empörung über die bloße Tatsache, dass Dumbledore anscheinend ein Bauernopfer in Form eines Schülers auserkoren hatte, schienen die anderen Ordensmitglieder erst nach ihrer Anmerkung diesen Logikfehler bemerkt zu haben und schauten sich nun verwirrt in der Runde um, letztendlich blieben wieder alle Augenpaare an dem Schulleiter hängen.

     „Es gibt einen Schimmer der Hoffnung“, leitete Dumbledore seine nächsten Worte ein. „Tom hat sich eines äußerst alten Rituals bedient, um wieder zu Kräften und somit zu einem vollwertigen Körper zu kommen. Er hat nicht bedacht, dass er mit einem Teil dieser Magie, die das Blut seines größten Feindes verlangt, gleichermaßen ein winziges Stück des Zaubers in sich aufgenommen hat, der Harry als Baby vor seinem Todesfluch geschützt hat.“

     Auch nach mehrmaliger Wiederholung in ihrem Kopf blieb der Geistesblitz bezüglich des ‚Schimmer der Hoffnung‘ aus – dementsprechend schaute Luciana Dumbledore herausfordernd entgegen, inklusive deutlichem Fragezeichen im Gesicht. Dieser seufzte nach einigen Sekunden auf, warf einen kurzen Blick zu Doge, doch der sah ihn mindestens genauso auffordernd an.

     „Ich möchte wagen, die Behauptung aufzustellen, dass Harry in der Lage sein wird, einen Angriff von Voldemort zu überleben, sogar einen Todesfluch.“

     „Und zu dieser Behauptung kommen Sie, weil?“, hakte Luciana nach, dieses Mal verbarg sie ihre genervte Stimmung mit keiner Tonlage.

     „Der Schutzzauber ist nun in seinem Blut, Luciana. Wenn Voldemort den Versuch unternehmen wird, Harry zu töten, dann wird ihm das nur zu einem Teil gelingen – zu seinem eigenen, verstümmelten Teil, den er, unabsichtlich, hinterlassen hat.“

     Das Verständnisproblem hatte sich für sie nach dieser Erklärung erledigt, allerdings fragte sie sich in diesem Moment mehr denn je, ob der alte Kauz noch alle Latten am Zaun hatte. Sie konnte eben noch verhindern, genau jene Vermutung in den Raum zu werfen, wobei Bill ihr gegenüber wohl ganz ähnliche Gedanken zu haben schien. Snapes Blick und Körperhaltung verrieten mal wieder nichts von dem, was er von der ganzen Situation zu halten mochte – nach den paar Gesichtsentgleisungen war er schon vor einigen Minuten dazu übergangen, seine undurchschaubare Doppelspion-Attitüde an den Tag zu legen, inklusive verschränkten Armen vor der Brust.

     „Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?“, fragte Doge plötzlich und wäre es nicht derart still im Raum gewesen, sie hätte ihn kaum verstehen können.

     „Es ist eine Vermutung“, sagte Dumbledore kurzum. „Aber meine Vermutungen erweisen sich meistens als richtig.“

     Wieso auch immer, musste Lucianas Hirn genau bei dieser Bemerkung das potenziell folgende Gespräch zwischen dem Schulleiter und ihrem Paten vor ihrem geistigen Auge abspielen, das unvermeidliche Prusten verschleierte sie mit einem angeblichen Husten, das nicht zu unterdrückende Grinsen damit, sich hinunter zu ihrer Tasche zu beugen und ihre Schachtel Zigaretten auf den Tisch zu legen – bis sie einen Glimmstängel entzündet hatte, war ihr unbrauchbares Kopfkino endlich verschwunden. Zumindest war ihr der Gedanke gekommen, dass es gar nicht notwendig war, sich an diesem Abend mit Dumbledore über den Sinn oder Unsinn dieser Theorie in die Haare zu kriegen, immerhin hatte der alte Mann angekündigt, genau diese Angelegenheit unter vier Augen mit ihrem Paten zu besprechen. Oh, und dieser hätte eine Menge zu seinen ‚Vermutungen‘ zu sagen. Vielleicht sollte sie Nort von der IT-Abteilung bitten, dieses Zusammentreffen auf Videoband aufzunehmen?

     „Dieser Plan birgt viel zu viele Risiken“, gab dafür Mr Weasley zu bedenken, beide seiner anwesenden Söhne stimmten ihm lautstark zu.

     „Selbst wenn ihr-wisst-schon-wer Harry nicht tötet, sondern nur den Horkrux zerstört, seine Todesser können ihm etwas anhaben und wir können uns nicht sicher sein, dass er sich Harry allein stellen wird.“ Da gab sie Bill Recht, auch Shacklebolt pflichtete dem bei.

     „Und wir bräuchten einen nahtlosen Zeitablauf, alleine die Zerstörung der Horkruxe so abpassen, dass kurz darauf die Begegnung zwischen ihr-wisst-schon-wem und Harry geschehen soll –„

     „Was, wenn du dich doch irrst?“, sagte Diggel ängstlich. „Niemand hatte es bis zu jener Nacht für möglich gehalten, einen Avada zu überleben, das alleine war ein beispielloses Ereignis. Wenn Harry nun doch stirbt –„

     „Harry ist keine siebzehn Jahre alt!“, unterbrach ihn Remus, wieder vollauf zornig. „Seid ihr euch überhaupt im Klaren, worüber wir hier sprechen? Keine Erinnerung der Welt könnte den Jungen auf das vorbereiten. Dumbledore, Sie wissen, wie viel ich bisher auf Ihre Meinung gegeben habe und ich bin Ihnen gefolgt, blind, immer, zu jeder Zeit, aber den Tod des Jungen in Kauf zu nehmen und –„

     Ab hier rückten Remus Worte in den Hintergrund, ganz, als hätte Luciana magische Schutzhörer auf den Lauschern sitzen – währenddessen starrte sie, wie vom Donner gerührt auf die Zigarette in ihrer Hand, das eine Wort von Remus hallte ihr immer und immer wieder in den Ohren nach. Tod. _Tod –_

     _„Das ist nur ein leichter Anflug von Tod“_

     „Wie bitte, Miss Bradley?“ Snape. Und mit seiner Frage wurde die kleine Diskussionsrunde zwischen Diggel, Doge und Remus jäh unterbrochen, auch Dumbledore schaute sie über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an – verdammt, hatte sie Johnnys Worte wirklich laut wiedergegeben? Luciana räusperte sich, nahm einen tiefen Zug aus ihrer Zigarette und versuchte in Rekordzeit das Für und Wider des kleinen Geständnisses abzuwägen, welches an dieser Stelle übernotwenig zu sein schien. Und bei dem sie sich fragte, wieso ihr erst jetzt aufging, was genau vor über einer Woche im Sangues geschehen war.

     „Professor Dumbledore, Sie sagten, Potter muss sterben, damit der Horkrux nicht weiter an ihn gebunden ist? Und weil er ein Mensch ist und kein Gegenstand, ist es nicht nötig, ihn mit den Mitteln zu zerstören, die man sonst für Horkruxe braucht?“

     „Gewiss“, sagte der Schulleiter knapp und blickte ihr argwöhnisch entgegen.

     „Was, wenn“, Luciana unterbrach den Blickkontakt zu ihm und schaute kurz zur Decke, aber auch dort standen keine unverfänglichen Satzformulierungen geschrieben, die ihr hätten weiterhelfen können, „Potter, ganz genau genommen, ein zwei – vielleicht auch drei Minütchen tot gewesen ist?“

     „Keine Experimente“, knurrte Remus neben ihr. Dabei war Vollmond nicht einmal in Reichweite.

     „Gewesen ist“, wiederholte sie vorsichtig und rutschte etwas weiter die Sitzfläche ihres Stuhls herunter.

     „Davon habe ich gehört“, platzte jetzt Mr Weasley dazwischen, „Renmation, das soll sehr zuverlässig sein“, und selbst bei diesem, doch eher düsteren Thema, konnte er seine Begeisterung über dieses Muggelwort nicht ganz verbergen. „Nicht so wie bei uns, wir haben nichts was hilft, wenn das Herz einmal steht, aber die Muggel können es, das wäre doch eine Möglichkeit!“

     „Reanimation“, korrigierte Luciana ihn beiläufig, atmete noch einmal langsam ein und aus und drückte die Glut ihrer Zigarette auf den Boden des Aschenbechers. „Und wir brauchen nicht darüber streiten, ob wir einen Versuch starten sollten, denn das ist schon geschehen.“

     Und wieder war nichts weiter zu hören, bis auf diese vermaledeite Fliege, welche noch immer unaufhörlich ihre Runden drehte.

     „ _Betäubung_ “, schnarrte Snape zu ihr herüber und durchbrach damit die Stille – es wunderte sie kaum, dass er der Erste war, der offensichtlich verstanden hatte, dazu machte er einen ziemlich erbosten Eindruck über seine neugewonnene Erkenntnis.

     „Bewusstlos, klinisch tot, Wortklauberei, wenn das Endergebnis quicklebendig ist.“

     „Eine dreiste Lüge“, zischte Snape aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen, seine beiden Handflächen landeten auf der Tischplatte und er erhob sich sogleich ein Stück von seinem Stuhl ihr entgegen – und auch wenn theoretisch an die zweieinhalb Meter zwischen seinem und ihrem Platz lagen, rückte sie reflexartig ein paar Zentimeter zurück.

     „Worum geht es hier?“, warf Bill ein und auch Shacklebolt und Diggel stellten ähnliche Fragen.

     „Es geht um den Umstand, dass Potter bei seinem kleinen Ausflug zum Hauptquartier dieses Köter-und Blutsauger Bundes“, bei dieser Bemerkung von Snape saß Luciana von der einen auf die andere Sekunde kerzengerade auf ihrem Platz, ihr Blutdruck schoss derart schnell in die Höhe, dass sie sofort versucht war, nach dem Zauberstab in ihrer Tasche zu greifen - was bildete der Kerl sich eigentlich ein? „nicht, wie sie uns hatten weiß machen wollen, betäubt, sondern getötet wurde.“ Er sah sich bedeutungsschwer in der Runde um und ließ diese Erklärung erst einmal sacken – ein Gesicht nach dem anderen bekam einen mehr oder weniger geschockten Ausdruck, bis auf Dumbledores. Der alte Mann schien gerade in seiner ganz eigenen Welt zu sein, kein Wunder, bei dieser Wendung der Dinge. Luciana selbst stand noch immer kurz vor dem Platzen.

     „Ich habe Sie vor Steinhardt gewarnt, Direktor“, bei dieser direkten Anrede schenkte Dumbledore seinem Angestellten dann doch die nötige Aufmerksamkeit. „Aus seinen Machenschaften kann nur niederträchtiges entstehen, schon als Schüler –„

     „Mein Pate hat sich keinem rassistischen, wahnsinnigen Megalomanen angeschlossen“, rief Luciana zornig dazwischen. „Ganz im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, _Professor_! Was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich, über andere zu urteilen!“ Anscheinend fruchtete dieser Wutausbruch, Snape stand bewegungslos da, starrte sie an und brachte keinen Ton heraus – als Sahnehäubchen umklammerte er mit der rechten Hand seinen Unterarm, genau an der Stelle, wo der Beweis seiner Ergebenheit zum Schwarzen Führer für ewig unter seine Haut gebrannt war. „Die UOWV hat jedes Recht, ihr Territorium vor Eindringlingen zu schützen und das Sicherheitsprotokoll K-107 ist auch in dem Vertrag zwischen dem Orden klar und deutlich definiert!“ Was sie erst vor ein paar Tagen nachgeschlagen hatte, aber das hatte hier niemanden zu interessieren. „Wenn Potter so dämlich ist, seine Nase überall hinein zu stecken, sein Pech, wenn – Se- Sir?“ Luciana Wut war plötzlich wie weggeblasen, irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Oder besser gesagt, irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit Snape, denn zu seiner Unbeweglichkeit und dem starren Blick, der durch sie hindurch zu gehen schien, hatten sich Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn gebildet, sein Atem ging flach und stoßweiße, seine Knöchel traten mittlerweile weiß hervor, so kräftig hielt er seinen Arm umklammert.

     „Severus?“, kam nun auch die Frage von Dumbledore und gerade, als Luciana, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, schon loslaufen und sich die Sache aus der Nähe anschauen konnte, ertönte das Klingeln ihres Mobiltelefons aus der Tasche zu ihren Füßen. Zunächst ignorierte sie das Bimmeln und nahm nicht für einen Wimpernschlag den Blick von Snape, dessen Zustand von Sekunde zu Sekunde extremer auszufallen schien – rote Gesichtsfarbe, Zittern, angefangen von den Händen, bis es schnell zu seinem Oberkörper überging. Doch Dumbledore, Diggel und auch Doge waren schon aufgesprungen und löcherten den Mann mit Fragen, ihr Handy gab keine Ruhe und die kleine, rationale Stimme in ihrem Kopf ermahnte sie, dass jede Art von Überfürsorge in Richtung ihres Professors Misstrauen unter den Anwesenden sähen konnte. Also tat sie das, was ihr als nächstes in den Sinn kam und für Ablenkung sorgte und kramte in Rekordzeit ihr Handy aus der Tasche.

     „Ja?“

     Dumbledore hatte derweil seinen Zauberstab aus dem Bart gezogen, dahingegen schien Snape zumindest soweit wieder funktionstüchtig, dass er jegliche Hilfe mit erbost gekräuselten Brauen abschlug.

     _„Ah, äh, Luciana?“_

Für einen kurzen Augenblick lenkte sie die Stimme am andern Ende der Leitung von dem Schauspiel am Kopfe des Tisches ab, war es nicht Gabriels Nummer gewesen, die sie flüchtig auf dem Bildschirm erkannt haben wollte?

     „Wer spricht da?“

     _„Oh, ähm, Hamilton, Professor Hamilton von der Trankabteilung, minus Fünf Eben, Abschn-„_

„Ich weiß schon, was gibt es?“, unterbrach sie ihn hastig, bevor er noch mit der vollständigen Liste seiner Dienstgrade um die Ecke kam.

      _„Der Doktor sagt mir, du seist gerade in einer Sitzung … m-mit ähm, dem Orden? Die Leute, die die Horkruxe suchen?“_

„Ja, aber wir haben gerade einen Zw-„

     _„Vorzüglich, ausdrücklich vorzüglich, ich habe große Neuigkeiten, stell mich auf Lautsprecher, Lautsprecher, dass sie es alle hören können!“_

„Das wird warten müssen, wir haben einen Zwischenfall u-„

     „Es gibt _keinen_ ‚Zwischenfall‘“, meldete sich Snape zu Wort und warf den Männern rings um ihn herum scharfe Blicke zu, so lange, bis auch der letzte, Dumbledore, wieder auf seinem Platz saß. Dabei schien es ihm einiges abzuverlangen, seine Hand von seinem Unterarm zu lösen und so zu tun, als sei alles in Ordnung. Was auch immer gerade ganz und gar _nicht_ in Ordnung war.

     „Professor Hamilton, ich stelle Sie jetzt auf Lautsprecher.“

     Mit kalkulierendem Blick auf Snape gerichtet, betätigte sie den Knopf für die Freisprechfunktion, in der nächsten Sekunde erklang sogleich das aufgeregte Atemgeräusch von Hamilton.

     _„Oh, ähm, hören Sie mich?“_ , hallte es durch den Raum und Luciana bejahte kurz. _„Es sind großartige Neuigkeiten, ganz großartig – Versuch dreihundertsechzehn war ein voller Erfolg, ganze Linie, es ist nichts mehr übrig, kein Mü davon.“_

Luciana entglitt jeglicher Gesichtszug, der Name ‚Pompeij‘ hallte in ihren Ohren nach.

     „Versuch dreihundert-was? Wovon ist nichts mehr übrig?“, fragte Shacklebolt und lehnte sich etwas weiter zu dem Telefon, derweil glitt ihr Blick auf Snapes von Stoff umhüllten Unterarm, welchen er schon wieder umklammert hielt – oh, das war nicht gut.

     _„Die Horkruxe!“_ , rief Hamilton begeistert aus. _„Es ist vollbracht, sie sind zerstört, alle drei an der Zahl!“_

     _Vier_ , korrigierte Luciana im Geiste, plus Tagebuch und der Teil, den Voldemort bei seinem Tod freigesetzt hatte. Sechs Horkruxe, vier in kürzester Zeit. Trotz ihres löchrigen Gedächtnisses kamen ihr die Worte über genau diesen Prozess von Sir Rennoc glasklar in den Sinn:

     _‚_ _Da es sich bei der Seele um ein im höchsten Maße fragiles Erzeugnis handelt, führt dieser Prozess über kurz oder lang in den Wahnsinn.‘_

     _‚Soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, scheint die Sache mit dem Wahnsinn beim Schwarzen Führer schon in vollem Gang zu sein‘,_ hatte sie selbst geantwortet und der Bibliothekar hatte sie mit einem seltsamen Blick gemustert.

     _‚Schenken Sie mir Glauben, wenn ich Ihnen versichere, dass dieser Zustand noch äußerst ausbaufähig ist.‘_

     Der eiskalte, unsichtbare Klammergriff, welcher bei dieser Erinnerung um ihren Brustkorb entstanden war, zog sich noch ein Stück weiter zusammen, als sie für einen Lidschlag die nackte Panik in Snapes Augen aufflackern sah.


	34. Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Vier Minuten und zweiundzwanzig, das war die exakte Zeitspanne, welche Dumbledore dafür aufgewandt hatte, die Sitzung nach dem denkwürdigen Telefongespräch mit Doktor Hamilton kurzum zu beenden – wie Luciana das so genau sagen konnte? Nun ja, seit sie die Verbindung in die untersten Stockwerke des Bunkers gekappt hatte, war sie vollständig von der Meute abgelenkt gewesen, die sich um den Schulleiter geschart und von allen Seiten auf ihn eingeredet hatte (dabei schien ‚hysterisch‘ noch der sanfteste Ausdruck dafür gewesen zu sein, welchen Gemütszustand die kurze Botschaft aus Deutschland bei ein, zwei Herrschaften unter ihnen ausgelöst hatte). Diese Gelegenheit hatte Mr Weasley offenbar genutzt, das Objekt seiner monatelangen Begierde (ihr Mobiltelefon) von der Mitte des Tisches zu stibitzen und in dieser begrenzten Zeitspanne nicht nur mehrere, kryptische Botschaften aus Zahlen-Symbolen und Satzzeichenkombinationen an mehrere ihrer Ex-Liebschaften zu senden, sondern die Voreinstellung ihres Netzanbieters zu wechseln und die Stoppuhrfunktion zu starten, während er sich gleichzeitig an der hitzigen Debatte über den geistigen Unzustand des Schwarzen Führers beteiligte – und da behaupte noch jemand, Männer seien nicht Multi-Processing fähig. Zumindest musste sie keine Gewalt anwenden, wieder in den Besitz ihres Hab und Guts zu kommen, denn nachdem Dumbledore ihnen allen lautstark versichert hatte, die Sitzung würde in vollständiger Mitgliederzahl zum schnellstmöglichen Zeitpunkt fortgeführt werden und dann mit Doge im Schlepptau eilends die Küche verlassen hatte, war auch die Hektik bei Snape ausgebrochen. Dieser hatte ihr Handy aus Mr Weasleys Händen gerissen und es ihr aufs Auge gedrückt, noch bevor sie sich darüber im Klaren gewesen war, dass sie nun nicht mehr in der Küche stand, sondern von ihm die Treppe hinauf in das Erdgeschoss bugsiert wurde.

     Kurz vor dem Kaminzimmer zeigte das Display wieder den korrekten Netzbetreiber an, keine zwei Sekunden später traf die Mitteilung ‚??? … heut Abend bei mir?‘ von einem gewissen Tobi ein (an den sie sich, eben auf die Schnelle, nicht einmal erinnern konnte) – seufzend ließ sie das Gerät in ihre Hosentasche gleiten, etwas umständlich, mit ihrer linken Hand, da ihr rechter Arm noch immer im Klammergriff von Snape gefangen war und er sie Richtung Feuer schob, obwohl erst in diesem Augenblick der Umhangsaum von Doge verschwunden war. Luciana sparte sich jeglichen Protest oder eine Bemerkung über sein gehetztes, ruppiges Verhalten und griff ohne Umschweife nach dem Flohpulver, einen Schritt später war sie mit ein paar gemurmelten Worten auf den Lippen und Aberdutzenden, vorbeiziehenden Wohn- und Schankräumen wieder in den Kerkern von Hogwarts angekommen. Obwohl sie auch hier keine Zeit verschwendete und sofort aus den Flammen Richtung Sitzgruppe lief, wäre Snape fast mit ihr kollidiert, als er hinter ihr aus dem Kamin trat, nicht einmal für einen Lidschlag zur Orientierung Halt machte und an ihr vorbei in sein Schlafzimmer schoss.

     Luciana bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle, ziemlich verdutzt dreinblickend, da ihr Orientierungssinn scheinbar noch immer irgendwo auf der Strecke zwischen Grimmauldplatz-Küche und Hogwarts hängengeblieben war und es ihr zudem erst langsam dämmerte, was genau Snape zu diesem rekordverdächtigen Ortswechsel angespornt hatte. Das Geräusch von einer zuknallenden Schranktür, welches in diesem Moment aus dem Schlafzimmer drang, bestätigte ihre Vermutung, dann, vielleicht nach ein, zwei weiteren Minuten, rauschte eine Gestalt aus besagtem Raum auf sie zu. Und hierbei lag die Betonung auf ‚Gestalt‘.

     Sie hatte Snape zu wenigen Gelegenheiten mit einer anderen Alltagsbekleidung als seiner üblichen Schwarz-Schwarz-Schwarz-Montur gesehen und auch wenn die Alternative, die sich ihr gerade auftat, keinen Deut von diesem Farbschema abwich, hatte sie nicht viel mit dem sonstigen Anblick gemein. Seine Hose bestand aus einem rauen, lederartigen Material mit vielen abgesetzten Teilen längs der Nähte, darüber lagen schwere Stiefel, die am oberen Ende durch Lederriemen mit seinen Beinen zu verschmelzen schienen – die Oberbekleidung hatte eine lederne und wiederum stoffartige Substanz, welche kaum genau zu benennen und von oben bis unten geprägt war mit allerlei Runen, Ornamenten und Symbolen, die ihr bekannt und wieder nicht bekannt vorkamen. Der Kragen war hochgeschlossen, noch höher, als bei seinem Gehrock, obwohl sie beim näheren Hinsehen erkannte, dass _unter_ dem seltsamen Schnörkel-Symbole-Runen-Leder-nicht-Leder-Dings der Ursprung des Kragens lag, ergo, mehrere Kleidungsschichten, dazu Riemen und metallene Verschlusselemente, die mit noch mehr Runen und Symbolen verziert waren … Alles in allem breitete sich ein verdammt schlechtes Gefühl in ihrem Magen aus; der Gedanke, Snape habe das magische Gegenstück zu dem angelegt, was man gemein schlicht als ‚Rüstung‘ oder moderner ausgedrückt ‚Schutzkleidung‘ bezeichnen würde, ließ sie nicht los. Für einen kurzen Augenblick beschlich sie die Frage, wieso diese Montur so gänzlich anders aussah als die, welche sie an dem Abend im Ministerium an ihm gesehen hatte (dabei sah der aktuelle Fummel mehr als heiß an ihm aus, das nur am Rande erwähnt), als Snape jedoch mit einem Handgriff einen schwarzen Umhang hinter seinem Rücken hervorholte und ihn um seine Schultern legte, war ihr zumindest dieses Todesser-Kleidungsstück wohlbekannt. Und sein Inhalt, inklusive ominösem, goldenen Armband, welches sie bis dato vollkommen vergessen hatte. Und es schon wieder in ihren Hinterkopf schob, als sie, nach ihrer paar-sekündlichen-Inspektion, wieder an seinem Gesicht hängengeblieben war. Das ganz und gar nicht begeistert davon schien, sie noch immer leicht versetzt vom Kamin stehend vorzufinden.

     „Was hast du hier noch zu suchen“, sagte Snape harsch, dabei klang es kaum nach einer wirklichen Frage – es schien eher wie ein erboster Vorwurf.

     „Du kannst nicht ernsthaft dran denken, _jetzt_ zu ihm zu gehen“, erwiderte Luciana ganz automatisch, obwohl ihr im selben Augenblick klar wurde, dass diese Anmerkung die genau Falsche gewesen war.

     „Seine Anweisung ist unmissverständlich.“

     Ihr Blick fiel auf seinen Unterarm, genau an die Stelle, wo das Schädel-Tattoo verborgen lag. Sie kratzte in den paar Sekunden, die Snape ihr erfahrungsgemäß zum Antworten ließ, die wenigen Informationen zusammen, welche ihr über das Dunkle Mal bekannt waren, in Kombination mit dem, was sie bei der Auktion bei den Lestrange Brüdern hatte beobachten können, blieb tatsächlich noch eine andere Möglichkeit, vielleicht ...

     „Es ist doch kein Wunder, dass sich das Teil meldet, wenn grad mehrere Horkruxe zerstört worden sind, das muss nicht heißen-„

     „Misch“, unterbrach er sie zischend, seine Miene verzog sich zu einer beinahe aggressiven Maske, als er ihr langsam und bedrohlich entgegentrat, „dich nicht in Angelegenheiten ein, von denen du _nichts_ verstehst.“ Er kam mit vielleicht einer Handbreite Abstand vor ihr zum Stehen, beugte sich bei seinen letzten Worten zu ihr hinunter und es kostet Luciana verdammt viel Selbstbeherrschung, nicht erschrocken zurückzuweichen. Stress. Er stand unter Stress und damit sollte sie entweder umzugehen lernen oder die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packen, jegliche getroffene Vereinbarung zwischen ihnen null und nichtig zu machen.

     „Drei Horkruxe auf einmal, plus Potter. Selbst wenn das da“, sie deutete mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung seines Arms, „nicht nur von einem Tobsuchtsanfall kommt und er dich wirklich zu sich ordert, das Risiko ist nicht abzuschätzen, wer weiß, wie er gerade drauf ist und-„

     „Verschwinde!“, war sein simpler, aber gestochen scharfer Einwurf, seine Nasenspitze berührte dabei fast ihre und hierbei kam nicht das kleinste bisschen gespannte Stimmung der angenehmeren Art zwischen ihnen auf – offenbar war er nicht zu Diskussionen aufgelegt, andererseits schien er auch nicht im Traum daran zu denken, einfach seinerseits das Weite zu suchen. Prioritäten und selbst, wenn diese gerade offenbar darin lagen, seinem Herrchen zu gehorchen, schien es ihm doch wichtig, sie nicht unbeaufsichtigt in seinen Vier-Wänden herumspazieren zu lassen. Oder was auch immer, der Kerl war ein einziges Mysterium. Und lebensmüde, wenn er wirklich daran dachte, jetzt zum Schwarzen Führer zu spazieren.

     „Severus“, versuchte sie es mit ruhiger Stimmlage, allerdings verwarf sie bei dem Anblick seines brodelnden Blickes den Gedanken, ihn dazu noch anzufassen, „ich weiß, du gibst nicht viel darauf, aber ich halte diese Situation wirklich, wirklich für viel zu unkalkulierbar. Lass ihm die Zeit runter zu kommen, erzähl ihm irgendwas, wieso du nicht weg konntest, immerhin bist du noch Lehrer, Hauslehrer dazu, dir fällt schon was ein.“ Stille, sekundenlang, in der seine Kiefermuskulatur ordentlich arbeitete. „Bitte“, fügte sie noch hinten an, wenn auch leise und kaum verständlich. Für einen kurzen Augenblick wurden seine Züge weicher, doch dann schüttelte er, wenn auch nur angedeutet, seinen Kopf.

     „Ich habe es bereits einmal gewagt, einer direkten Order nicht unmittelbar nachgekommen zu sein. Die Konsequenzen habe ich noch heute zu tragen.“ Luciana schluckte, natürlich war sie nicht ganz in der Lage, das sofort einsetzende Kopfkino im Keim zu ersticken. „Ausflüchte, ganz gleich wie dringlich oder überzeugend vorgetragen, gelten bei dem Dunklen Lord nicht.“

     Okay, normalerweise sollte sie spätestens jetzt einsehen, dass jeder Widerspruch sinnlos war und die einzige Möglichkeit, Snape am Gehen zu hindern, aus Flüchen oder roher Gewalt bestehen würde. Und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wieso ihre Beine nicht ihrem Verstand gehorchen wollten und sie endlich Land gewinnen ließen, doch sie blieb auf dem Fleck stehen, wild suchend nach irgendeiner Alternative, die nicht daraus bestehen würde, den Mann vor ihr vom Schlossgelände spazieren zu lassen.

     „Aber wenn –„

     „Es ist genug, Luciana“, knurrte er, jegliche weiche Mimik war mit einem Mal aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. „Geh!“

     „Abe-„

     „RAUS HIER!!“

     Sie sprang einen halben Meter zurück, der Schrecken musste ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen, die geschrienen Worte schienen noch immer von den Kerkerwenden widerzuhallen und Snape deutete dazu unmissverständlich in Richtung der Tür, durch die sie eilends ein paar schnelle Schritte später verschwand. Auf dem Gang, den sie auf dem Weg in die Eingangshalle nahm, blickte sie nicht auf, als er wenig später an ihr vorbeirauschte, doch dutzende Treppenstufen später nahm sie nicht die Abbiegung, welche sie zum Gryffindorturm führen würde, sondern lief im ersten Stock schnurstracks zur Mädchentoilette.

     „Myrte?“, rief Luciana in den Raum, noch bevor die schwere Holztür ganz in Schloss gefallen war, dabei griff sie, mit leicht zitternden Händen, nach der Zigarettenschachtel in ihrer Umhängetasche. Der Geist ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit, die an diesem Tag nicht schief lief. Bevor sie den Mund aufmachen und von ihrem, mit Sicherheit, höchst mobbingreichem Tag berichten konnte, erhob Luciana den Zeigefinger, was Myrte glücklicherweise immer dazu brachte, erst einmal zuzuhören.

     „Ich habe eine Bitte an dich.“ Der Geist legte den Kopf schief, kniff misstrauisch die Augen hinter ihren dicken Brillengläsern zusammen, doch schien sehr neugierig. „Eine ziemlich große Bitte.“

 

Myrte ließ sich darauf ein. Das hieß, nach einer langen Diskussion und sehr vielen Ausflüchten von Lucianas Seite, wieso und weshalb der Geist auf der ‚Lauer liegen‘ und ihr sofort berichten sollte, wenn Snape wieder das Schloss betrat, ganz gleich, um welche Uhrzeit es sich dabei handeln würde. Und tatsächlich kam Myrte erst gegen drei in der Früh durch eine der Wände in ihr bescheidenes Zimmerlein geflogen; zumindest brauchte sie sich nicht die Mühe machen, sie zu wecken, denn an Schlaf hatte Luciana in dieser Nacht nicht einmal denken können. Und dieses Mal war es nicht damit getan, diesen Umstand auf all die Ereignisse zu schieben, die sich in letzter Zeit nur so überschlagen hatten, denn ihr war sehr wohl bewusst, dass Mr Doppel-S nicht bloß für ihre Schlaflosigkeit herhalten musste, sondern bald ein aufblühendes Magengeschwür zu verantworten hatte, wenn das so weiter ging – wenigstens war sie innerhalb von Minuten eingeschlafen, nachdem Myrte ihr hoch und heilig versichert hatte, dass Snape in einem Stück war und einen voll funktionstüchtigen Eindruck gemacht hatte (von seiner verhagelten Laune abgesehen, aber anders als Myrte wusste Luciana, dass dies zu seiner ‚vollen Funktionstüchtigkeit‘ zählte und nicht unbedingt ein beunruhigendes Zeichen sein musste).

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

     In den nächsten Wochen zog der Winter über das schottische Hochland ein und begrub die Türme, Zinnen und das Gelände von Hogwarts unter einer dicken Schneeschicht, in die der Hüter und Wächter über die Ländereien beinahe täglich Einflugschneisen schaufeln musste, damit die Schüler und Bewohner der Schule überhaupt in das nahegelegene Dorf, den Quidditchplatz oder in eines der vielen Gewächshäuser gelangen konnten.

     Luciana hätte das meiste aus dieser Zeit gerne restlos aus ihrem Gedächtnis gestrichen, wo die Lehrer doch offenbar glaubten, den Unterrichtsstoff noch einmal anspruchsvoller gestalten zu müssen, ihnen noch mehr Hausarbeiten aufzudrücken und die Zwischenprüfungen kurz bevorstanden, ganz zu schweigen von den ersten Ordenssitzungen nach dem Horkrux-Eklat, die man schlicht und ergreifend nur noch als Katastrophen bezeichnen konnte. Dumbledore hatte an Integrität eingebüßt, das brauchte man nicht zu beschönigen. Selbst die treusten und von ihm eingenommensten Ordensmitglieder ließen nun Kritik hageln und stellten beinahe jede seiner Aussagen in Frage, Black zog es derweil vor, kein einziges Wort mehr mit ihm zu wechseln und es war wohl nur Remus Überredungskünsten zu verdanken, dass er den alten Zauberer nicht aus seinen Vier Wänden geschmissen oder ihn gleich zu einem Zauberduell herausgefordert hatte. Interessanterweise nahm Gabriel die Angelegenheit am gelassensten. Nein, hier handelte es sich nicht um ein Irrtum, Gabriel-ich-explodier-bei-einem-Brotkrümel-auf-der-Arbeitsfläche-und-lass-Leute-dafür-exekutieren-weil-deren-Monatsbeitrag-zu-spät-überwiesen-wurde-Steinhardt hatte offenbar kein Fass aufgemacht, nachdem er von Dumbledore persönlich in die Potter-Horkrux-Verschwiegenheits-Geschichte eingeweiht worden war, er hatte nicht die Zusammenarbeit gekündigt oder den Grimmauldplatz gestürmt, nein, er war nicht einmal dazu übergegangen, ein paar mehr Vorteile durch den Vertrag mit dem Phönixorden auszuhandeln und Luciana hatte schon nach ein paar Minuten des Grübelns aufgeben, aus dieser Aktion (oder besser gesagt: nicht-Aktion) schlau werden zu wollen.

     Das einzig Positive, was sie bis zum Einzug in den März verbuchen konnte: Snape. Auch hier kein Irrtum. Nach dem, doch recht rüden Rauswurf aus seinen Privaträumen, hatte er sich am folgenden Freitagabend beinahe handzahm verhalten, war zuvorkommend gewesen und der Sex war … schwer Worte dafür zu finden – mit all den, ja beinahe schon vorsichtig zu bezeichnenden Berührungen und bedächtigem Ablauf sämtlicher Aktionen dieser Nacht möglicherweise ein nonverbaler Ausdruck dafür, dass sein Lord Arsch Gebaren nicht sein gesamtes Wesen ausmachte und er damit ein klein wenig Reue zeigte? Übrigens verwarf Luciana diesen konfusen Gedankengang, sobald der Samstagmorgen eingebrochen und das spärliche Tageslicht in den Kerkern all diese unrealistisch verklärten Gefühlregungen in ihrem Kopf vertrieben hatte, von Sex ausgelöste Glückshormone konnten manchmal schlimmeren Schaden anrichten, als jede illegale, bewusstseinsverändernde Droge … also zurück zu der kleinen Zusammenfassung der Dinge: das einzig Positive, Snape, die wenige Zeit, die sie an den Wochenenden, oder besser gesagt, den Abenden und Nächten der Wochenenden miteinander verbrachten und die stille Übereinkunft, das Thema Schwarzer Führer, Orden und allgemeines, politisches Weltgeschehen oder Nachrichten jeglicher Art gar nicht erst anzusprechen. Vielleicht begangen sie damit Realitätsflucht und höchst wahrscheinlich wäre es vernünftiger gewesen, den ein oder anderen Vorfall ihres Beziehungsgeflechts anzusprechen und aus der Welt zu schaffen, doch letztendlich funktionierte das, was auch immer sie hatten, unter der Ausführung der Rahmenbedingungen und das Ignorieren sämtlicher, äußerer Umstände erstaunlich gut. Und Luciana hatte nicht im Sinn, irgendetwas daran zu ändern, wo doch alle anderen Menschen um sie herum der Wahnsinn zu befallen schien. Zum Beispiel Malfoy, vorzüglicher Kandidat des Wahnsinns, oder in seinem Fall wohl eher Opfer der Überdramatik und Panik. Zwar bemühte er sich, bei den Treffen ihrer Hausaufgabeninitiative einen betont gelassenen Eindruck zu machen, doch da Luciana offenbar zu einer der wenigen Eingeweihten seines kleinen Tattoo-Problemchens gehörte, fiel die Sprache, früher oder später, immer und immer wieder auf den ‚Dunklen Lord‘ und seine Rasselbande. Ätzend, anstrengend und weitaus weniger informativ, als es vielleicht klingen mochte, denn anscheinend hatten Malfoys persönliche Berührungspunkte mit Voldemort ein jähes Ende gefunden, seit der Rückkehr des Sechstklässlers nach Hogwarts.

     Oh ja, und da waren noch Potter und seine Anhängsel, die allesamt nicht müde wurden, sie in regelmäßigen Abständen wegen einer neuen Kleinigkeit zu löchern, bezüglich des Ordens, des Schwarzen Führers, alles, was die Drei anscheinend aus ihrer Umwelt oder irgendeinem Käseblatt oder Gerüchteküchenschürer aufgeschnappt hatten. Apropos Küche, Luciana hatte es noch immer nicht geschafft, dieser verdammten Schlossküche einen Besuch abzustatten. Allerdings würde sie das in diesem Augenblick, wo ihr der Gedanke kam, nicht ändern können, immerhin stand sie gerade an einer ihr völlig unbekannten, bedrohlich wirkenden Knollenpflanze in Gewächshaus Vier und wartete argwöhnisch auf die nächste Gelegenheit, die diese Höllenbrut auswählen würde, um ihre Tentakel auszufahren und sie Luciana schmerzvoll durch das Gesicht zu ziehen. Dabei bemerkte sie aus dem Augenwinkel einen dunklen, zerzausten Haarschopf, der genau auf ihren Platz zusteuerte, mit runder, ziemlich aus der Mode gekommener Sehhilfe auf der Nase.

     „Sag mal Potter“, begann sie, ohne von dem Ungetüm aufzusehen, die drachenhautbedeckten Hände zur Verteidigung im Anschlag, „wieso trägst du eigentlich ne Brille, wenn man den Sehfehler ganz einfach durch einen Heiler wegzaubern lassen könnte?“

     „Ehm“, meinte Potter verwirrt, doch genau in diesem Augenblick schnellte eines der dunkelbraunen, schleimigen Tentakel hervor, die Luciana gerade eben zu packen bekam.

     „HAH, hab ich dich, du Scheissvi-„

     „Luciana!“ Longbottom. Korrektur, empörter Longbottom, der irgendetwas an seinem eigenen, eingetopften Monster anstellte, dann die kleine Schaufel in seiner Hand auf den Arbeitstisch schmiss und mit andauerndem Kopfschütteln an ihren Platz trat.

     „Lass sie los, du tust ihr weh!“, verlangte er und sah sie dabei an, als habe sie gerade eine Eimerladung Küken geschreddert. Okay, bei dem Verhältnis, das er zur Pflanzenwelt hatte, war ihre Behandlung gegenüber diesem Ungeheuer wohl das nächste, was an Quälerei herankam …

     „Sie hat angefangen!“, setzte sie zur Verteidigung an und deutete mit ihrer freien Hand auf das sich windende und mittlerweile quietschende Grünzeugs, wobei dieser Klang wohl ausschlaggebend dafür war, dass sie die Tentakel wirklich losließ und gleich einen Schritt zurücksprang. Wieder ein Kopfschütteln von Longbottom und während er sich daranmachte, die verlangten Samen dieses gemeingefährlichen Dings fachmännisch und mit viel gutem Zureden zu entfernen, nahm Potter die Gelegenheit wahr, sich abermals in ihren persönlichen Freiraum zu drängen.

     „Hör mal, Luciana.“ Sie gab sich alle Mühe nicht zu seufzen, aber wirklich, was war denn jetzt schon wieder? Gerüchte darüber, dass die Putzkolonne des Ministeriums neuerdings aus Inferi bestand, Ollivander Rabattaktionen für Todesser schmiss, die durch Askabanstrafen nun chronischen Zauberstabmangel hatten oder hatte sich sein Pate nur wieder geweigert, gleich alle Details der Ordenssitzungen an ihn weiter zu tratschen, wie es hin und wieder (aber nicht sonderlich häufig) der Fall sein konnte? „Weißt du was mit Dumbledore ist?“ Huh, oder auch nicht.

     „Was meinst du?“

     „Unsere Treffen, du weiß schon, die Sache mit dem Denkarium.“

     Oh oh. Luciana beschlich das ungute Gefühl, genau zu wissen, was jetzt kommen würde.

     „Ja, was ist damit?“

     „Er hat sie abgesagt.“

     Bingo.

     „Die letzten drei“, erzählte er weiter, dabei war seine Miene eine Mischung aus Verwirrung, gepaart mit Sorge und vielleicht ein klein wenig Frustration. Nein, eher einiges an Frustration. „Ich meine, es ist schon mal vorgekommen, dass er eine unserer Stunden abgesagt hat, aber dreimal hintereinander? Und er scheint kaum noch im Schloss zu sein.“

     „Dass er sich hier fast nicht mehr blicken lässt, ist nichts Ungewöhnliches“, merkte Luciana an.

     „Ja, das sagte Hermine auch.“

     „Na siehst du“, bemerkte sie knapp und schaute sich derweil nach Madam Sprout um, die doch sonst so eifrig dabei war, jegliche, private Interaktion während ihres Unterrichts im Keim zu ersticken, insofern besagte Kandidaten sich währenddessen nicht mit ihrem Unkraut beschäftigten. Aber nein, selbstverständlich stand die beleibte Dame am anderen Ende des Gewächshauses, versunken in irgendeinem Gespräch mit einem Hufflepuff und dadurch völlig abgelenkt. Klasse.

     „Also, weißt du, wieso Dumbledore sich nicht mehr mit mir treffen will?“

     „Nein“, antwortete Luciana, dabei war diese Aussage sogar ziemlich nah an der Wahrheit. Konnte sie sich denken, wieso Dumbledore die Treffen mit Potter abgesagt hatte? Sicher. War dies aber nichts weiter als Spekulation? Yup, demnach beschlich sie kaum ein schlechtes Gewissen, als sie Potters niedergeschlagenen Blick sah oder sein tiefes Seufzen hörte. Und endlich, während der Knabe schon wieder zum Sprechen ansetzte (Hartnäckigkeit hatte das gesamte Goldene Trio wirklich vorzüglich drauf), wandte sich das Schicksal zum Guten und Madam Sprout erhob die Stimme, um alle Schüler wieder an ihre Plätze zusammen zu trommeln. Keine fünf Minuten und eine schnelle Säuberungsaktion der Werkbänke später, war der Unterricht beendet – und nein, Luciana nahm sicherlich nicht mit Absicht beide Beine in die Hände und beeilte sich doppelt und dreifach schnell, das Weite zu suchen. Was übrigens vergebene Lebensmüh war, denn am Mittagstisch wurde sie erneut von Potter belagert, dieses Mal beschränkte er sich mit seiner Fragerei nicht bloß auf die seltsamen Körbe des Direx, sondern durchlöcherte sie, inklusive Borg-ähnlicher Unterstützung (Granger und Ronald), wie so oft in den letzten Wochen, über Neuigkeiten bezüglich des Schwarzen Führers, da Black es natürlich nicht unterlassen hatte, ihm haarklein von der Zerstörung der Horkruxe zu berichten – das hieß, nicht ganz so haarspalterisch, denn glücklicherweise hatte der Junge offenbar noch immer keinen blassen Schimmer davon, dass er selbst, beinahe sein gesamtes Leben lang, als Panic-Room eines Seelenteils von Voldemort hergehalten hatte. Auch hier musste Luciana sich keiner Notlüge oder Ausflüchten bedienen, denn bislang war nichts von alledem eingetroffen, was die Mitglieder im Phönixorden detailliert ausgeschmückt an Vermutungen der ganz bald einzutreffenden Katastrophen prophezeit hatten. Genau genommen war in den letzten Wochen und Monaten rein gar nichts Außergewöhnliches passiert und die einzige, direkte Informationsquelle, in Form eines Doppelspions, hüllte sich in kryptische Aussagen, die zwar vermuten ließen, dass die Zerstörung der Horkruxe bei Voldemort eine Veränderung bewirkt hatte, aber nicht besagten, welche.

     Selbstverständlich genoss sie diese Ruhe vor dem Sturm nur mit Argwohn, so wie fast jeder im Orden, der die Aktionslosigkeit des Schwarzen Führers nur mit Bauchschmerzen und einer ordentlichen Portion düsterer Vorahnung ertragen konnte. Natürlich weihte sie Potter und die anderen nicht in ihr emotionales Nervenkostüm ein und als Luciana zum Nachtisch eine Portion Obst in ihre Schale geladen hatte, gab es das Trio endlich auf, selbst die eine oder andere Spekulation anzustellen. Der einzige Hoffnungsschimmer am Horizont: es war Freitag. Jetzt noch eine Doppelstunde Zauberkunst überstehen, zum Abendessen schlendern und die Zeit totschlagen, bis die Turmuhr endlich die Sperrstunde für die Schüler einläuten würde, dann könnte es endlich wieder in die Kerker gehen. Insofern es nicht wie beim vergangenen Wochenende ablief und Snape das Lehrerkollegium, plus die drei verbliebenen Schutz-Auroren zusammentrommeln musste und diesen Personenkreis zu einem Suchtrupp umfunktionierte, weil ihm eins seiner Schlangenbabies entwischt war … oder sich verlaufen hatte, wie Conrad, in diesem ganz speziellen Fall. Nebenbei erwähnt war es letztendlich tatsächlich Luciana gewesen, die den halb zu einem Eiszapfen verkommenen Bengel unweit der Peitschenden Weide im Schneegestöber aufgetrieben hatte, da er es, mit seiner noch geringeren Körpergröße als ihrer eigenen, nicht vollbracht hatte, auf dem Weg zum ‚Quidditch-Training-Gucken‘ am frühen Abend irgendeinen Fixpunkt oberhalb seines Hauptes zu erspähen, welcher ihm als Orientierungspunkt hätte dienen können. Selbstredend hatte sie weder Punkte für ihr Haus noch irgendein Wort des Lobs vom Slytherin-Oberhaupt kassiert. Ganz im Gegenteil, die Standpauke über ‚unbefugtes Herumstreunen außerhalb der schützenden Mauern des Schlosses bei einem Blizzard‘ (Bullshit, es hatte nur ein wenig geschneit. Ein wenig viel, aber darum ging es hier nicht), dazu irgendwas mit ‚unverbesserlichem Gryffindor-möchtegern-heldenmütigem Gebaren‘ (oder so ähnlich) war selbst für Snape-Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich heftig ausgefallen (McG hatte ihn auf der Hälfte zur Contenance aufgerufen und das, obwohl sie ihrerseits wenig erfreut über Lucianas Engagement gewesen war), den Batzen an fünfzig Punkten Abzug hatte er ihr zusätzlich abgezogen und als kleiner Feinschliff waren zwei Abende Strafarbeiten bei Filch dazu gekommen (unter der Woche, ob er dies mit Kalkül oder nicht terminiert hatte, blieb ihr bis heute ein Rätsel).

     Wo war sie stehengeblieben? Ach ja, die katastrophalen Umstände des letzten Wochenendes, Conrads Ausflug zum schottischen-Nordpol am Freitag, Samstagnacht, die für eine Not-Ordenssitzung draufgegangen war (Jones Bruder hatte sich in der Nokturngasse vermutlich mit einem oder einer Gruppe Todesser angelegt und war seitdem wie vom Erdboden verschwunden) und bei deren Ende ihr die Anwesenheit von McG einen Strich durch die Snapes-Kamin-benutzen-und-gleich-da-bleiben Rechnung gemacht hatte, dazu der Sonntag, den der Schwarze Führer höchstpersönlich mit einem spontanen Treffen gesprengt hatte und Snape deshalb via Patronus kurzfristig absagen musste. Zusätzlich war anzumerken, dass sie sich schon an dem Wochenende vor besagtem, katastrophalem nur Freitag und Samstag hatten sehen können, da am Sonntagabend eine Lehrerkonferenz bezüglich der bevorstehenden Zwischenprüfungen der Sechst-und Siebtklässler angestanden hatte.

     Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: bei Luciana hatte sich derweil eine Menge, sexuelle Energie aufgestaut und ihrer Schullaufbahn würde es sicherlich nicht zu Gute kommen, den Großteil des Unterrichts mit Tagträumerei der Nackten-Tatsachen-Sorte zu verbringen, wie es beispielsweise in Professor Flitwicks Klassenraum der Fall war. Und das, obwohl sie noch einige Schwierigkeiten dabei hatte, non-verbal auch nur eine simple Feder zum Schweben zu bringen, demnach riss sie sich die letzte Stunde der Doppeleinheit am Riemen, bevor der Wurzelzwerg von einem Lehrer noch auf die Idee kam, ein paar zu viele negative Kommentare über ihre Zauberkunst-Unfähigkeit bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit unter dem Kollegium zu streuen und jemand auf die Idee kommen könnte, sie würde ihr ‚Studium‘ vernachlässigen ...

     Irgendwann waren sogar die übrigen Minuten des heutigen Unterrichts verstrichen, die letzte Kalorie des Abendessens verspeist und auch die Duschsession, welche mittlerweile zu einer Art Ritual am Ende der Woche für Luciana geworden war, vollbracht. Ihre Umhängetasche war gepackt, die Hygienepflegeprodukte in neutral gehaltene, ungekennzeichnete Fläschchen abgefüllt (nein, ihr Plan war nicht aufgegangen, durch die Provokation einer erneuten Mitnahme dieser Mittel ein besonders intensives Beischlaferlebnis zu erzielen, die erneute, nicht enden wollende Belehrung war ihr allerdings nicht erspart geblieben) und ihre Lehrbücher eingesteckt, für den Fall, dass Snape mal wieder nicht von seinen Notizen wegzubekommen war (in den letzten Wochen verfasste er ein schieres Manuskript über die Schutzbanne und Flüche von diesem ominösen Baskerville rund um das Anwesen vom Schwarzen Führer, auf Geheiß von Dumbledore und dem Orden – falls man denn doch einmal auf den blöden Gedanken kommen sollte, diese Festung zu stürmen). Der Gemeinschaftsraum war zu dieser Stunde, kurz nach zehn, gut gefüllt, was erfahrungsgemäß an einem Freitagabend auch eine ganze Weile noch bleiben würde. Niemand scherte sich darum, dass Luciana Anstalten machte, durch das Portraitloch zu steigen, war es doch mittlerweile gemein bekannt, dass sie als Raucher zu allen unmöglichen Uhrzeiten den Gryffindorturm verließ und niemand führte Buch darüber, wann oder ob sie überhaupt zurück in ihr Zimmer kehrte. So viel zur Theorie.  An diesem Abend sah die Realität so aus, dass sie es genau eine linke Fußhälfte über die Schwelle zum gegenüberliegenden Gang schaffte, durch den ein wilder, brauner Lockenkopf auf sie zugeschossen kam und direkt vor ihr stehenblieb. Granger.

     „Luciana“, bemerkte sie, ein wenig außer Atem, der sich in einer sichtbaren Wolke um ihren Mund formte (offenbar hielt die Schule nicht viel davon, in den Wintermonaten mehr als die Klassen- und Gemeinschaftsräume, sowie spärlich die Große Halle zu heizen) – wahrscheinlich, weil sie erst zwei Minuten und dreißig Sekunden über Zapfenstreich den regelkonformen, sicheren Hafen in Form des Gryffindor-Territoriums erreicht hatte. Noch war nicht alles verloren, Grangers große Augen und verdammt blasses Gesicht plus herumdrucksendes Gebaren konnte alles heißen. Wenn ihre Gebete erhört wurden übrigens nur, dass sie auf der Suche nach einem ihrer Borg-Kumpanen war.

     „Das ist mein Name, Glückwunsch. Gute Nacht, Granger.“

     „Luciana, warte!“

     Dabei war sie noch so nett gewesen, dem Streber das Portrait der Adipositas-Maxima-Lady nicht vor der Nase zuzuschlagen.

     „Ich hab’s eilig“, sagte Luciana knapp und verzichtete darauf, sich für diese Worte ganz zu ihr umzudrehen.

     „Du bist auf dem Weg zum Klo der Maulenden Myrte, richtig?“, beeilte sich Granger zu mutmaßen, im nächsten Augenblick hatte sie schon zu ihr aufgeschlossen und das, wo sie einen extra schnellen Laufschritt eingeschlagen hatte.

     „Ja, richtig“, log sie genervt, was das Mädchen offenbar nicht dazu brachte, Land zu gewinnen. „Wir haben Sperrstunde, es langt, wenn einer Gefahr läuft dabei hier draußen erwischt zu werden, mh?“

     „Oh, ich bin Vertrauensschülerin, ich darf nach Sperrstunde hier sein.“

     Na klasse, das hatte Luciana natürlich vollkommen verdrängt.

     „Und ich sag einfach, du hättest deine Zauberkunstmitschriften im Gang vor dem Klassenraum vergessen, deswegen bin ich noch einmal mit dir raus, falls uns jemand begegnet.“

     Luciana stockte in ihrem rasanten Tempo und drosselte es in den nächsten Schritten – wie bitte, hatte sie richtig gehört, Granger wollte nicht nur lügen, sondern ihr freiwillig bei Verstoß von Schulregeln den Rücken freihalten? Dazu war die Ausrede nicht einmal schlecht und für jemanden, der den Eindruck eines frommen Lammes vermittelte, erstaunlich schnell parat gewesen.

     „Was willst du, Granger?“ Dafür stoppte sie sogar ganz und schaute ihrer Klassenkameradin argwöhnisch entgegen.

     „Nicht hier“, war die geflüsterte Antwort – Granger griff nach ihrem Arm (nicht den Snape-reservierten) und zog sie weiter den Gang entlang. Sie wechselten kein einziges Wort miteinander, als sie ein paar menschenleere Abbiegungen nahmen und weiter ungesehen die Treppen in den ersten Stock hinunter liefen, bis die Tür zum Klo der Maulenden Myrte hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war.

     „Es geht um …“, begann Granger zögerlich, während Luciana sich gegen eine runde Waschbeckenformation in der Mitte des Raumes lehnte. Grangers Gesicht wurde bloß von den drei spärlichen Fackeln an den Wänden beleuchtet, trotzdem erkannte sie, dass ihr Blick auf ihre eigenen Schuhspitzen gerichtet lag. Die Zeitspanne ihre Schachtel aus der Tasche zu holen und eine Zigarette daraus zu fischen, würde sie ihr lassen, wenn sie dann nicht endlich – „Du erledigst doch zusammen mit Draco deine Trankarbeiten?“

     Darauf stand Luciana derart bewegungslos und mienenneutral da, man hätte meinen können, die Grillen in der Ferne zirpen hören zu können.

     „Wie hast du das schon wieder herausbekommen?“, fragte sie dann seufzend und fuhr fort, ihr Feuerzeug heraus zu kramen und die Zigarette zu entzünden.

     „Vorletzte Woche, in der Freistunde, die ihr Montags habt“, sagte Granger eilig, „also ich habe dort ja eigentlich nicht frei, aber Professor Snape hatte mich gebeten, Draco Bescheid zu geben, weil der Termin für die monatliche Vertrauensschülerbesprechung verlegt worden war und ich hatte am Frühstückstisch noch beobachten können, wie er raus zum Vorhof gegangen ist, das heißt, ganz zufällig habe ich ihn gesehen und als ich ihn dann dort gesucht habe … ich wollte euer Gespräch gar nicht belauschen, ehrlich!“

     Vorletzte Woche, Granger war wirklich witzig. Als könne sie sich, bei all dem Kram, der ihr im Kopf umherspukte, noch an das Mittagessen vom heutigen Tag erinnern, geschweige denn irgendeinen Morgen des letzten Monats. Was auch immer, sie hatte kein Bedürfnis nachzuhaken, um welches Gespräch es sich im Einzelnen handelte, wo Malfoy und sie doch niemals Dinge ohne geschlossene Tür in vier übersichtlichen Wänden besprachen, die wirklich für keine fremden Ohren bestimmt waren. Obwohl die Existenz ihrer Hausaufgabeninitiative, strenggenommen, auch dazu gehörte, allerdings war dies wohl das geringste Übel ihrer sonstigen Themen.

     „Und deswegen zerrst du mich einmal quer durchs Schloss?“

     „Nein! Ja …“ Lucianas Brauen kräuselten sich, so langsam kam sie zum Ende ihrer Geduld. „Es hat etwas damit zu tun.“

     „Granger, ernsthaft, komm zum Punkt.“

     Ab hier stockte Granger, ihr vorhergegangener Redeschwall wurde nun von unsicherem Schweigen abgelöst – so lange, bis Luciana die Kippe mit ihren Schuhen austrat und Anstalten machte, die Mädchentoilette zu verlassen.

     „Was ist los mit ihm?“, kam endlich die Frage, die Granger offenbar nur widerwillig über die Lippen gebracht hatte, Luciana drehte sich seufzend zu ihr um und trat wieder den Rückweg an.

     „Mit Malfoy?“

     Granger nickte, in ihrem Gesicht stand eine ordentliche Portion Sorge. Bei Wotan, womit hatte sie das verdient?

     „Ich weiß nicht“, startete sie und legte den Kopf schief, als müsse sie angestrengt nachdenken, „meinst du überproportional dramatisches Gebaren, die aufgesetzt wirkende die-Welt-ist-ungerecht-Attitüde und diese vielen, kleinen Momente an jedem neuen Schultag, bei denen man sich wundert, dass er sein Peroxyd-blond noch nicht rabenschwarz gezaubert und seine Lider düster geschminkt hat, damit seine Umwelt auch optisch an seinem unerträglichen Weltschmerz teilhaben kann?“

     Für die nächsten paar Sekunden starrte Granger ihr perplex entgegen und schien dabei über diese Worte genauer nachzudenken, dann:

     „Ich denke, sowas in der Art meine ich, ja.“

     „Keine Ahnung“, sagte Luciana und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hat sein Vater in die falschen Aktien investiert, ist Junior nun gezwungen, seinen geliebten Goldnaht-verzierten Teddy zu versetzen, hat seine bevorzugte Haarpflegeproduktfirma Konkurs angemeldet oder ist einfach nur die Pubertät bei ihm eingeschlagen, wer kann das schon genau wissen?“

     „Oder …“, setzte Granger an und zernagte in Rekordzeit die Hälfte ihrer Unterlippe, „hat er das Todessermal empfangen?“

     Piuh, die Dame war gut … ja, nichts Neues, höchste Zeit ein undurchschaubares Pokerface aufzusetzen.

     „Wieso sollte er deswegen schlechte Laune haben?“

     Hah, damit hatte sie Granger anscheinend gekriegt, die Unterlippenmampferei ging nämlich in die zweite Runde, genau wie Lucianas Bedürfnis, dieses feuchtnasse Loch zu verlassen und endlich ihren wohlverdienten Wochenendbonus einzuholen.

     „Sollte er nicht“, kam es nun kleinlaut von Granger. Verdammt, sie sah echt mitleiderregend aus, dazu schien sie sich wirklich Sorgen um den Slytherin-Knaben zu machen und auch, wenn Luciana seit ihres Praktikums keinen Gedanken mehr an die ungleiche Streber-Reinblut-High-Society Kombination verschwendet hatte, wusste sie instinktiv, was da im Busch sein _musste_.

     „Er behandelt dich abweisend, seit die Ferien zu Ende sind, mh?“

     Granger nickte zögerlich.

     „Ganz im Gegensatz zu eurer Zeit im St.-Mungo?“

     Kein Nicken, dafür wich sie Lucianas Blick aus.  

     „Okay Granger, ich fühl ihm bei Gelegenheit ein wenig auf den Zahn“, Granger erhob erschrocken den Kopf und begann schon, ihn wie wild zu schütteln, doch Luciana redete unbeirrt weiter, „dezent. Ich brauche nicht zu erwähnen, dass das Gespräch hier stattgefunden hat, nicht vor ihm und auch vor niemand anderem, keine Angst. Ich kann dir nur nichts versprechen, du weißt, wie er ist.“ Wieder ein Nicken und allmählich hellte sich ihre Miene ein klein wenig auf. „Okay, und jetzt sieh zu, dass du zu deinen Leuten kommst, ich brauche mal ne ruhige Minute für mich.“

     Um diese Aussage zu unterstreichen, holte Luciana ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Mantelärmel, einen Schlenker später wurde der Sessel aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in der Ecke sichtbar (offenbar verlangte es der Muster-Vertrauensschülerin viel ab, dies unkommentiert zu lassen, vor allem, da ihr klar sein musste, woher der Sessel stammte). Kaum, dass sie es sich dort gemütlich gemacht hatte, verschwand Granger mit einem dreifachen ‚danke‘ auf den Lippen aus der heruntergekommenen Mädchentoilette, ab hier zählte Luciana im Geiste von fünfzig langsam herunter. Sie war noch nicht ganz bei zwanzig angekommen, da hatte sie schon wieder ihre Umhängetasche geschultert und sprintete ihrerseits auf den Gang hinaus.

 

     Glücklicherweise gab es keinen weiteren Verzug auf ihrem Weg in die Kerker und sie begegnete absolut niemanden – anders, als in den letzten zwei Monaten, achtete sie kaum auf Umgebungsgeräusche oder einem sich potenziell nähernden Schlossbewohner; die Granger-Unterbrechung hatte sie eine ganze halbe Stunde gekostet, was sie nicht nur um ein Stück qualitative Freizeit brachte, sondern von Snape gar nicht gerne gesehen wurde, wo sie ihm doch am Donnerstagabend, gleich nach der letzten Ordenssitzung, versichert hatte, kurz nach Sperrstunde bei ihm einzutreffen. Und er hasste Unpünktlichkeit.

     An ihrem Ziel angekommen brauchte sie nach dem leisen Klopfen nicht lange warten, bis die Tür zum Büro des Tränkemeisters einen Spalt geöffnet wurde, allerdings tat sich im nächsten Moment kein ihr anvertrautes Bild auf – den Sog hatte sie kaum gespürt, dafür hörte sie, knapp links neben ihrem Ohr, die Tür geräuschvoll ins Schloss knallen und spürte gleichzeitig die kalten Steine der Büromauern in ihrem Rücken. Eine Hand schloss sich um ihr Gesäß, die sie auch gleich ein Stück anhob, währenddessen machte sich eine andere an den Knöpfen ihres Wollmantels zu schaffen – oh, und ihr Mund wurde gerade von einem anderen Gegenstück bearbeitet, alles in allem schlug Luciana bloß nicht panisch um sich, weil ihr Hirn schnell genug war, zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass nur eine einzige Person diese Räumlichkeiten bewohnte, zudem durchzog ein unverwechselbarer Geruch ihre Nase, welcher sie gleich dazu animierte gegen die Lippen des Mannes vor ihr aufzuseufzen.

     „Du bist spät dran“, kam der gemurmelte Vorwurf von Snape, doch sie hatte kaum Gelegenheit eine Rechtfertigung abzugeben, da er gleich wieder ihren Mund mit seinem verschloss. Nicht, dass er sich von einer guten Begründung hätte beeindrucken lassen, immerhin schien er oftmals ganz glücklich damit, sich auf einen Aufhänger für seinen Unmut wie auf ein gefundenes Fressen zu stürzen, oder um es klarer auszudrücken: der Kerl funktionierte nur wirklich reibungslos mit Ärgernissen, Aufregung und Stress, am besten eine ordentliche Mischung aus allem. Was ihr im Moment am Allerwertesten vorbeiging, der übrigens gerade als Halterung missbraucht wurde, um sie vom Büro in den dahinterliegenden Wohnraum zu befördern. Auf der Höhe der Couch setzte Snape sie wieder ab, Luciana verschwendete keine Sekunde damit, den Mantel von ihren Schultern zu streifen und ihn samt Umhängetasche achtlos auf den Boden fallen zu lassen. Weiter ging es im Rückwärtsgang Richtung Schlafzimmer, während sie beide hoch auf damit beschäftigt waren, sich gegenseitig die Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen (wobei er es noch immer übernahm die kleine Knopfarmee an seinem Gehrock zu öffnen, ansonsten wäre der ein oder andere Knopfsoldat bei ihr wieder fahnenflüchtig geworden) – ein kurzer Halt am Türrahmen, den Snape gleich dafür nutze, sie wieder rücklings anzupinnen, dieses Mal schlang sie gleich die Beine um seinen Unterleib, als er sie ein Stück hochhob und sich ihr entgegenpresste, mittlerweile war sein Gesicht irgendwo in ihrer Halsbeuge verschwunden, ihre beiden Hände in seinen Haaren und gerade, als er Anstalten machte, sie vom Türrahmen Richtung Bett zu tragen … klopfte es. Das hieß, sie vernahm durch ihr Endorphin-vernebeltes Hirn ein Geräusch, was einem Klopfen sehr nahe kam, doch mit all den seltsamen Dingen, die sie in den letzten Monaten gehört und gesehen hatte und die rein gar nichts, oder zumindest herzlich wenig mit der Realität zu tun ha-

     _Klopf Klopf_

 Okay, da Snape seine Zähne von ihrem BH-Träger nahm, sich aufrichtete und jede Bewegung einstellte, schien ihr Gehör ihr keinen Streich zu spielen.

     _KLOPF KLOPF KLOPF_

Bürotür, Snapes Augen wanderten von der antik verzierten Uhr auf einem der Bücherregale zum offenen Durchgang seines Büros, von wo noch ein Klopfen ertönte.

     „Du bist nicht da“, schlug Luciana kurzum vor und verstärkte ihren Griff um seinen Nacken; tatsächlich beugte Snape sich wieder zu ihr herunter und setzte dort an, wo er aufgehört hatte, das nächste, vehemente Klopfen ignorierten sie beide gekonnt, bis –

     „Severus, das Licht scheint bis auf den Gang, ich weiß, dass du da bist!“

     McGonagall hatte diesen Satz noch nicht ganz ausgeflötet, da stand Snape auch schon kerzengerade vor Luciana und ließ sie, ziemlich unsanft, zu Boden gleiten. Wow, diesen Stimmungskiller hätte wahrscheinlich nur noch Dumbledore toppen können (oder Gabriel, aber an diese Option wollte sie lieber erst gar nicht denken), allerdings fand sie Snapes schockiert-panischen Gesichtsausdruck etwas übertrieben, immerhin stand ihre Hauslehrerin _vor_ seiner Tür und nicht- Moment, war das nicht das unverkennbare Quietschen von Snapes Bürotürschanie-

     „Scheiße.“

     Luciana klappte der Mund auf, denn Doppelpunkt und Ausrufezeichen, dieser Kraftausdruck war gerade _nicht_ über ihre Lippen entwichen. Doch viel Zeit zum empört sein blieb nicht, denn Snape zeigte in den nächsten paar Augenblicken einmal mehr, was er alles zum selben Zeitpunkt bewerkstelligen konnte. Beispielsweise seinen Zauberstab zücken, ihren Mantel, die Tasche und ihren Pullover vom andern Ende des Raumes auf sich zu schnellen lassen, all diese Gegenstände mit der freien Hand fangen und Luciana, ohne jegliche Umschweife, ins Schlafzimmer verfrachten, ihr die Klamotten vor die Brust drücken und ihr die Tür vors Gesicht zuknallen. Übrigens keine Millisekunde zu früh, denn hinter dem nun verschlossenen Durchgang ins Wohnzimmer vernahm sie sogleich McGs aufgebrachte Stimme.

     „Ich hoffe, du hast dich nur schnell salonfähig gemacht, bevor du mir Öffnen wolltest, junger Mann und hattest nicht vor mir aus dem Weg gehen, wie in den vergangenen Tagen und Wochen!“

     „Das würde mir nicht im Traum einfallen, Minerva“, schnarrte Snape zurück und Luciana musste ihr Ohr sehr nahe am Spalt zwischen Rahmen und Tür halten, damit sie überhaupt etwas verstehen konnte. „Im Übrigen ist das Generalpasswort nicht dazu gedacht, in die Privatsphäre des Kollegiums einzudringen.“

     „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!“, rief McGonagall. „Und das wohl nicht ohne Grund, wo Poppy dich erst letzten Montag von eben diesem Fußboden auflesen musste, nachdem du nicht zu deiner ersten Stunde erschienen bist.“

     _Was zur Hö-_

     „Eine bedauerliche Unachtsamkeit, dazu ein Einzelfall, kein Anlass glei-„

     „ _Unachtsamkeit_?“ Luciana presste ihr Ohr noch ein Stück weiter an den Spalt. „Du magst vielleicht kein Wort darüber verlieren, aber wir beide wissen, mit welch hochgefährlichen Aufträgen _er_ dich betraut.“

     „Miner-„

     „Die Hauselfen haben dein Blut noch aus den Ritzen dieses Regals gewischt“, unterbrach McG ihn lautstark. „Die arme Winky hat sich die halbe Mittagspause hindurch bei mir ausgeweint, weil sie eins deiner Tränkefachbücher nicht lupenrein hatte zaubern können.“

     Luciana schluckte hart, doch der Kloß im Hals blieb. Die Bilder, welche sofort vor ihrem geistigen Auge erschienen, drängte sie fürs erste davon, dafür konnte sie sich glasklar erinnern, dass Snape _nach_ der Mittagspause des besagten Tages, wie gewohnt, zu seiner Drill-Brauerei erschienen war. Natürlich war er blass gewesen und selbstverständlich hatte er einen abgespannten und genervten Eindruck gemacht, aber Blut bis ins Bücherregal?

     „Minerva, wenn du hergekommen bist, um mir Vorhaltungen zu machen oder mir Informationen zu entlocken, die ich nicht preisgeben _kann_ , dann bitte ich dich inständig meine Räume zu verlassen.“

     Stille – Luciana hätte gerne gesehen, welche Blicke die beiden gerade miteinander austauschten, doch dies musste sie nun ihrer Phantasie überlassen.

     „Nein“, sagte ihre Hauslehrerin dann schlicht. „Ich bin gekommen, um den Whisky anzubrechen, den ich dir zu Weihnachten habe zukommen lassen. Oh, und vielleicht wollte ich die zwanzig Galleonen einfordern, die du mir schuldest.“

     „Die Tutshill Tornados haben gewonnen?“ Das sagte Snape mit einer ordentlichen Spur Verachtung in der Stimme. Luciana hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, worum es plötzlich ging.

     „210 zu 150“, sagte McG in einem zufriedenen Tonfall - Luciana schwante Übles. „Bei Heze hast du Recht behalten, er hat den Schnatz gefangen“, oh bitte nicht, „aber am Ende sah Lancashire blass aus, angesichts der Verteidigung von Milton und Meissa.“

     Drei Sätze von folgendem, ihr total unverständlichen Flugball-Geplappers später, gab Luciana die Lauschposition an der Tür auf und verstaute in aller Ruhe den Klamottenberg in ihren Armen auf dem Stuhl neben dem Schrank, danach stand sie etwas ratlos im Zimmer. Irgendwie war in letzter Zeit wirklich der Wurm drin. Irgendwer da oben hatte sich offenbar gegen die Rahmenbedingen zwischen ihr und Snape verschworen und kam mit immer aberwitzigeren Unterbrechungen um die Ecke, damit sie bloß nicht zu viel Zeit an einem Stück miteinander verbringen konnten, geschweige denn zeugenfrei. Von diesem Ärgernis abgesehen, spukten ihr noch immer McGonagalls Anspielungen auf das ominöse Ereignis von letztem Montag im Kopf herum, Snape hatte keinen Ton darüber verloren. Nicht ihr gegenüber, nicht vor dem Orden und selbst die paar wenigen Happen, die er über die Treffen mit dem Schwarzen Führer erwähnt hatte, ließen in keiner Weise darauf schließen, wie und warum sein Blut bis ins Regal hatte gelangen können. Und sie brauchte sich nichts vormachen, sobald sie es wagen sollte, ihn darauf anzusprechen, war sie schneller vor die Tür gesetzt, als sie ‚Veto‘ denken können würde. Und wie war das noch gleich, dass ihr Arrangement vor allem deswegen so reibungslos funktionierte, weil sie eben jene brenzligen Themen _nicht_ ansprachen?

      Leise seufzend fiel Lucianas Blick auf den Kamin, doch nach näherer Inspektion scheiterte ihre Idee, diese vier Wände ungesehen via Flohnetzwerk über McGs Büro zu verlassen, da dieses Exemplar offensichtlich wirklich nur zum Heizen verwendet wurde – und an diesem Abend nicht einmal das, denn beim untätigen Herumstehen fiel ihr einmal mehr auf, wie sehr die Kerker in den Wintermonaten zu einem riesenhaften Kühlhaus verkamen. Schnell verwarf sie auch den Gedanken ein kleines Feuer zu entfachen, wo ihre Hauslehrerin doch gerade noch so aufmerksam gewesen war, den Lichtschein im Gang vor Snapes Büro auszumachen, sie konnte sich schon glücklich schätzen, dass überhaupt die Öllampen brannten, ansonsten hätte sie völlig im Dunkeln gesessen – nein, entdeckt zu werden konnte sie sich nun wirklich nicht leisten und auch wenn diese Situation schon beinahe komisch war, konnte Luciana ihr in diesem Moment rein gar nichts Witziges abgewinnen.

     Auch nach einer vergangenen, halben Stunde machte McGonagall keinerlei Anstalten, endlich zum Gryffindor-Turm zurückzukehren; zumindest hatte Luciana die Zeit genutzt, sich in die riesenhafte Decke auf dem Bett gleich eines Kokons einzuschlagen und die Hälfte ihrer Kräuterkunde-Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, bis sie zu einem Punkt kam, den sie besser mit Hilfe von Longbottom erledigen sollte. Verwandlung hatte sie schon in den freien Stunden zwischen Abendessen und Sperrstunde heruntergeschrieben, in Zaubertränke war sie auf dem aktuellsten Stand, Zauberkunst würde sie ohne Granger nicht mit der Kneifzange anfassen (alleine, was man bei der Betonung der Zauber alles falsch machen konnte) und Geschichte der Zauberei hatte sie nicht einmal in ihre Tasche gepackt, da –

     Moment, da, direkt vor ihr auf der Matratze, zwischen zwei Pergamentrollen und Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene, blitzten ihr die letzten, goldenen Lettern eines Buches entgegen, bei dem sie hätte schwören können, dass sie es, gleich nach ihrer Ankunft in den Ferien, unter ihrem Bett in den Tiefen ihres Koffers verstaut hatte. Luciana griff zögerlich nach dem ledernen Einband, ihr Blick huschte zur geschlossenen Tür, durch die noch immer das unverständliche Gemurmel zweier Hauslehrer drang, von denen sie niemals vermutet hätte, dass sie auch nur eine Minute ihrer Freizeit miteinander verbringen würden. Das Buch lag schwer auf ihren angewinkelten Beinen und in ihrem Kopf schrillten alle erdenklichen Alarmglocken – denen sie keinerlei Beachtung schenkte, als sie den ‚Gedankenbaum‘ aufschlug.


	35. Fieber und Gute-Nacht-Geschichten

Ihr Magen protestierte laut grummelnd ob des wenigen Inhalts, welchen sie ihm an diesem Abend zugefügt hatte. In letzter Zeit war es schwieriger geworden, mehr von der Tafel verschwinden zu lassen, als die Menge ihrer eigenen Ration – der Mann mit den stechenden Augen behielt sie fast immer im Blick und auch bei dieser Mahlzeit hatte sie bloß ein Stück Brot und Käse in dem Unterstoff ihres Kleides verstecken können. So hinderlich diese Kleidungsstücke auch beim Klettern und Kriechen sein konnten, sie eigneten sich gut als Versteck; jedoch musste sie achtsamer sein, nicht wieder erwischt zu werden, denn das letzte Mal hatte ihr eine Menge Ärger eingebracht. Aber bislang war sie unentdeckt geblieben, noch ein paar Stufen und der weite, lange Weg in das Herz dieser Gemäuer würde offen vor ihr liegen, erhellt von …

     … Fackeln, die kalt und erloschen an den Bögen in ihren Fassungen hingen. Der Gang war düster, voller Rauch, der bereits von oben in die Katakomben hineingezogen war. Das zusätzliche Gewicht der Nahrungsmittel war nicht länger in ihrem Kleid verborgen und die Vorsicht, so leise und unsichtbar wie möglich voranzukommen, war alles einnehmender, gehetzter Panik gewichen. Anstatt zu schleichen, rannte sie die letzten Stufen, am Fuße der Treppe lag der fremde Mann, den sie eben mit aller Kraft in die Tiefe gestoßen hatte. Seine Gliedmaßen waren seltsam verdreht, die Augen hatte er starr gen Torbogen gerichtet – auf seiner Höhe hielt sie inne, zwängte sich die Wand entlang, um so viel Abstand wie möglich zu dem bewegungslosen Körper am Boden zu gewinnen. Mit jedem vorsichtigen Schritt, den sie sich weiter vortastete, wuchs die Angst, er könne doch nach einem ihrer Fußgelenke greifen oder den Blick auf sie richten. Irgendwann hatte sie auch diese Hürde überwunden und konnte schnell weiterlaufen, das Klackern ihrer Schuhsohlen rings um sie herum, die Schreie von oben …

    … klangen dumpf und wie aus weiter Ferne, wie war sie so schnell in seine Zelle gelangt, was war mit dem Rest des Weges geschehen? Keine Zeit, die Ketten hinderten ihn am Gehen, wie immer, diese fürchterlich schweren Metallschlingen. Er redete, hektisch, sein Gesicht starr vor Schmutz und erschrocken. Warum half er nicht dabei, die Ketten zu lösen?

     _„Zirconium, Niob, Molybdän“_

Statt die Ketten verschwinden zu lassen, saß er da, fasste ihren Arm und redete, ohne Halt.

     _„Technetium, Ruthenium, Rhodium, Palladium“_

Aber diese komischen Worte, die sie klar und deutlich zu hören glaubte und deren Bedeutung sie nicht verstand, passten nicht zu den Bewegungen seiner Lippen, aber es war seine Stimme – und hatte er die seltsam klingenden Worte nicht schon einmal ausgesprochen, zu vielen Gelegenheiten, an mehreren Abenden und in der Nacht, als der Mann mit den stechenden Augen sie aus ihrer Nische gezerrt hatte? Keine Zeit, nicht ein bisschen, darüber zu rätseln, wo er doch gerade ihre Hände von dem Metall löste, sie hinderte, ihn zu befreien. Noch immer sah sie nur die Bewegungen seiner Lippen, kein Ton wich heraus, nun nicht einmal mehr diese bedeutungslosen Worte; dabei wurde der Qualm immer dicker, was er mitbringen würde, hatte sie oben mit eigenen Augen gesehen, die verfluchten Ketten …

     … waren verschwunden. Er war verschwunden. Der Rauch war nicht länger das einzige, was durch die offene Tür an sie heranreichte. Flammen, hoch erstreckt bis zur Decke, bahnten sich unaufhaltsam den Weg zu ihr – dort hinten in der Ecke, wo der Schatten sie schon einmal verschluckt hatte, war eine Nische im Boden, gleich in dem Fuß der Mauer gebettet. Wenn sie die Beine ganz fest gegen ihren Brustkorb drückte und sich ganz klein machte …

     … das Feuer war überall, versengte gnadenlos die Haut an ihren Beinen, ihre Arme, das Fleisch darunter –

     _„Halt still!“_

Wenn sie nur weiter in die Nische kriechen könnte, vielleicht würde sie hier Schutz finden, bis er zurückkam – er würde zurückkommen, ganz bald, er hatte es versprochen –

     _„Luciana!“_

Das orangerote Inferno um sie herum war mit einem Schlag verschwunden, doch der unbeschreiblich beißende Schmerz, der ihren ganzen Körper zu durchdringen schien, blieb. Zwei kräftige Arme hinderten sie daran, dieser Pein zu entkommen, auch als sie all ihre gebliebenen Kräfte mobilisierte, war da doch zusätzlich zu den schraubstockartigen Händen dieser glitschige Untergrund, der keinen Halt zuließ – ihr Sauerstoff wurde knapp, das Brennen hatte nun auch ihren Kopf umschlungen, dann, endlich, floss wieder Luft in ihre Lunge, jetzt musste sie sich nur noch befreien und –

     _PATSCH_

Luciana stellte von einem zum nächsten Augenblick jeden ihrer Fluchtversuche ein, saß stocksteif da, als das Bad aus Snapes Privaträumen die ersten, verschwommenen Konturen annahm. Genau wie sein Bewohner, der noch immer eine Hand um ihren Oberarm geklammert hielt und von dessen Gesicht Wassertropfen abperlten. Er machte im Gesamten einen ziemlich nassgespritzten Eindruck.

     „Hast du“, fragte sie völlig perplex, „mir gerade eine Ohrfeige verpasst?“

     „Wo ist dein Serum?“, kam die total zusammenhanglose Erwiderung, während es ihr langsam dämmerte, dass sie in einer Wanne saß, gefüllt mit klirrend kaltem Wasser und – Eiswürfeln?! Gut, das erklärte den beißenden Schmerz, den sie eben noch als brennend heiß fehlinterpretiert hatte, aber ab einer gewissen Temperatur war da auch kaum ein Unterschied zu spüren. Wieso und weshalb sie hier saß, ging ihr allerdings auch nach mehrfacher Umgebungsinspektion nicht auf, genauso wenig, wieso Snape direkt neben der Badewanne hockte und sie noch immer an Ort und Stelle hielt.

     „Wieso sitze ich in einer Badewanne … mit _Eiswürfeln_?“

     „Wo ist dein verdammtes Serum?“, fauchte er – erst jetzt bemerkte sie ihr Hab und Gut, das ringsum die Wanne verstreut lag; wahrscheinlich, weil da jemand einfach ihre Tasche auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. Auf der Suche nach diesem ‚verdammten‘ Serum. Dieser jemand schien übrigens ziemlich ungehalten und hinderte sie noch immer daran, dieser Eishölle zu entkommen. Was war bloß in ihn gefahren?

     „Wieso Serum, ich brauch kein Serum“, nuschelte Luciana verwirrt und startete den nächsten Versuch, über den Rand der Wanne zu steigen, doch wieder hielt Snape sie unbarmherzig fest. „Lass mich raus!“, rief sie; langsam setzte ein ‚wenig‘ Panik bei ihr ein. „Willst du mich umbringen?!“

     „Deine Körpertemperatur betrug vor keinen fünf Minuten zweiundvierzig Grad Celsius, es würde dich umbringen, wenn du _aus_ dem Wasser steigst.“

     Diese Behauptung ließ sie für einen Moment innehalten – zweiundvierzig Grad? Das würde ihre verschwommene Sicht erklären und die Unfähigkeit, ihre Gedanken beisammen zu halten, wobei beides von Sekunde zu Sekunde besser zu werden schien. Ausgenommen von der Kälte, die wurde immer präsenter.

     Okay, was war geschehen, woran konnte sie sich als letztes erinnern? Wie sollte man in dieser klirrenden Kälte überhaupt vernünftig nachdenken können, dazu noch Snape, der schon wieder irgendwas von einem Serum faselte – was sie zumindest mal im Keim ersticken könnte.

     „Ich brauche kein Serum.“ Hatte sie das nicht schon einmal gesagt? „Und ich habe auch keins dabei!“

     Luciana scherte es herzlich wenig, dass er darauf sein Gesicht zu einer wütenden Grimasse verzog und unschön formulierte Vorwürfe in ihre Richtung spuckte, sie hatte genug damit zu tun, überhaupt im Hier und Jetzt anzukommen, auch ohne ungeschmeidigen Tränkemeister vor der Nase.

     Quidditch, seltsamerweise war dies das Erste, was ihr in den Sinn kam, nach und nach folgten weitere Erinnerungsfetzen, die sich bald zu einem klareren Bild formten. Es war Freitag, wahrscheinlich bereits die Nacht auf den Samstag, in den späten Abendstunden war sie bei Snape eingetroffen, doch sie waren kurz darauf gestört worden. McGonagall – Snape und sie hatten ewig über Quidditch gefachsimpelt, Luciana war derweil gezwungen gewesen, unbemerkt im Schlafzimmer auszuharren. Sie hatte Hausaufgaben erledigt, doch irgendwann war sie zu müde geworden und – nein, irgendetwas war noch geschehen … Moment, was machte plötzlich das langohrige, gräuliche, kleine Wesen neben der Wanne und was reichte es gerade an Snape weiter?

     „Winky war ganz geschwind, Professor Sir, wie er es verlangt hat“, fiepte das Wesen, was bei genauerer Betrachtung verdammt viel Ähnlichkeit mit einer jüngeren Ausgabe von Kreacher hatte.

     „Mach, dass du wegkommst“, war Snapes barsche Erwiderung, dabei ließ er sich nicht einmal dazu herab, den Hauself eines Blickes zu würden. Das arme Ding zog mit hängenden Ohren von dannen – diese seltsame Unterbrechung hatte Luciana derart aus dem mühsam zusammengebastelten Konzept gebracht, dass sie erst bemerkte, was genau der Hauself angeschleppt hatte, als sie schon die Spitze einer Injektionsnadel an ihrer Armbeuge spürte.

     „Hey!“, rief sie erschrocken aus und entzog sich zumindest soweit Snapes Griff, dass es unmöglich war, ihr eine Dosis zu setzen. „Hörst du mir nicht zu? Ich brauche kein Serum!“

     Snape stoppte in seiner Bewegung, schon mal ein guter Anfang. Die Spritze hielt er trotz und alledem weiter im Anschlag.

     „Dein Zustand war katatonisch“, behauptete er, dabei sah er sie aus kalkulierenden, zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an. „Du warst kaum ansprechbar, dazu die erhöhte Temperatur –„

     „Ich hab schlecht geträumt“, sagte sie aufgebracht – wenigstens vermutete sie das. Wieder versuchte sie sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, keine Chance. „Und jetzt geht’s mir wieder gut, also lass mich –„

     „Es geht dir _gut_?“ Snape sah sie an, als habe sie völlig den Verstand verloren (wobei das in diesem speziellen Moment gar nicht so weit hergeholt schien). „Glaubst du, ich habe um zwei in der Früh nichts Besseres mit meiner Zeit anzufangen, als deinen fiebernden Leib in ein Eisbad zu verfrachten, bloß damit du dich anschließend verhältst wie ein uneinsichtiges, bockiges Gör?“

     Gut, normalerweise konnte sie seine arschigen Kommentare überhören oder zumindest so diplomatisch darauf reagieren, dass es nicht bei jeder Auseinandersetzung zum Eklat kam, aber bei einer Umgebungstemperatur von knapp über null Grad und einer Allgemeinsituation, die mehr als verstörend auf sie wirkte, platzte ihr augenblicklich der Kragen.

     „Wenn du mich für zu unfähig hältst, mein _eigenes_ Krankheitsbild von anderen Symptomen zu unterscheiden und ich dir heute Nacht ach so viele Umstände gemacht habe, dann hättest du es wie sonst halten und meinen ‚fiebernden Leib‘ auf den Gang setzen müssen, mit dem äußerst hilfreichen Hinweis, Madam Pomfrey aufzusuchen“, zischte sie wütend und hängte noch ein ziemlich zynisch klingendes „oder war deine Befürchtung zu groß, dass anstatt eines Handgelenks mein Genick dran sein könnte und dann Notstand bei der Auswahl des Personenkreises entsteht, der dir potenziell zum ‚Beine breitmachen‘ herhalten kann?“ hinten an.

     Sie hatte gar nicht so weit ausholen wollen. Und von welcher Stelle ein komplizierter Schachtelsatz herkommen konnte, wo gerade kaum zwei klare Gedanken aneinander zu setzen waren, blieb ihr ein Rätsel. Dazu noch alte Kamellen herausholen, die längst Schnee von gestern waren? Vielleicht könnte sie auf Unzurechnungsfähigkeit plädieren, immerhin hatte sie das eben niemals im vollen Bewusstsein ihrer geistigen Kräfte gesagt! Jedenfalls hatte sie mit ihren Worten eine Reaktion erzielt, eine ziemlich schwer mit Anzusehende, wenn sie es genauer betrachtete. Snape hatte seinen Blick gesenkt, schluckte schwer und deutlich sichtbar und tastete nun nach irgendetwas, das auf dem Steinboden liegen musste. Die nassen Strähnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht, während er den Kopf gesenkt hielt und weitersuchte, so war es unmöglich, seine Mimik auch nur zu erahnen.

     „Kein Anfall?“, murmelte er kaum verständlich. Luciana nickte, doch das konnte er schlecht sehen, wenn seine Augen noch immer den Boden absuchten.

     „Severus, ich –„, begann sie nun, etwas kleinlaut und mit klappernden Zähnen (dabei hatte sie die Eiswürfel für einen kurzen Moment ganz vergessen), doch da hatte er schon den Zauberstab, den er offensichtlich gesucht hatte, in ihr Blickfeld gehoben und unterbrach sie mit:

     „Du hast keinen Anfall?“

     „Ja, ich habe keinen“, sagte sie deutlich und setzte wieder an:  „Seve-„

     „Es ist demnach sicher, wenn ich deine Temperatur mittels Magie messe?“

     Sie nickte und startete keinen dritten Versuch das auszubügeln, was auch immer sie gerade angestellt hatte. Er wich noch immer ihrem Blick aus und schien hochkonzentriert, irgendwelche Bewegungen vor ihrem Brustkorb mit seinem Zauberstab auszuführen, dann:

     „Fünfunddreißig. Du musst aus dem Wasser.“

     Luciana biss sich ordentlich auf die Zunge, damit sie diese Aussage unkommentiert ließ, wo er sie doch seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit daran gehindert hatte, genau das zu tun – wobei sie im weniger metaphorischem Sinn tatsächlich aufpassen musste, ihre Zunge nicht mit den Zähnen zu erwischen, bei all dem Geklapper und Zittern, das ihren Körper mittlerweile befallen hatte. Snape schob ohne weiter Umschweife (oder Augenkontakt) seine Arme unter ihre Achseln und zog sie aus der Wanne – kaum, dass sie wieder trockenen Boden unter den Füßen hatte (oder zumindest halbwegs trockenen, ominöserweise war der ganze Untergrund von Pfützen oder Wassersprenkeln übersäht), schlug er sie in ein riesenhaftes, dunkelgrünes Badetuch ein.

     „Danke.“

     „Du solltest die nasse Kleidung ablegen“, sagte er und war im nächsten Moment aus dem Bad verschwunden. Luciana blieb eine Weile bewegungslos und schlotternd an Ort und Stelle stehen, nur das Surren eines Insekts war aus der hinteren Ecke des Raums zu vernehmen – eigentlich sollten sich ihre Gedanken nur so überschlagen, doch im Moment starrte sie vollkommen tatenlos auf den Punkt der offenen Tür, an dem Snape gerade verschwunden war. Es brauchte seine Zeit, bis endlich wieder Bewegung in ihre Glieder kam, sie das Badetuch von ihren Schultern löste und sich ihrer durchnässten Pantie und dem T-Shirt entledigte. Sie griff ein trockenes Handtuch von dem Halter neben der Dusche, wickelte es schnell um ihren zitternden Körper und hängte das Gebrauchte, wie auch ihre durchnässte Kleidung, an die metallenen Stangen. Sicherlich nutzte Luciana die nächsten Minuten nicht zum Zusammensuchen der vielen Dinge, die den Inhalt ihrer Umhängetasche darstellten, weil sie einen besonders ausgeprägten Ordnungssinn hatte, nein, vielmehr versuchte sie die Zeit dafür aufzuwenden, die konfusen Enden ihrer Gedanken aneinander zu bekommen und sich nebenher selbst einzureden, dass Snape ihre Worte nach seiner vorhergegangenen Unverschämtheit mehr als verdient gehabt hatte.

     Als sie, mit nun wieder gefüllter Tasche, das Schlafzimmer betrat und ihn einen Moment lang dabei beobachtete, wie er seine getragenen Sachen (die nun wieder restlos trocken schienen) sorgsam zusammenfaltete und nach und nach in seinem geöffneten Kleiderschrank verstaute (Hose und Hemd, den Gehrock hatte er schon während des Bad-Fiaskos nicht getragen), setzte das schlechte Gewissen mit gleich doppelter Wucht bei ihr ein. Nein, noch besser, dreifach, nachdem sie einen kleinen, fein säuberlichen Stapel, bestehend aus Shorts und T-Shirt, auf der Seite des Bettes erspähte, die sie normalerweise zum Schlafen nutzte – seine Shorts und sein T-Shirt, wobei sie nicht für ihn gedacht sein konnten, da er schon seinen Pyjama trug.

     „K-kann ich das anziehen?“, fragte sie leise und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf das Fußende des Bettes, nur, um noch einmal ganz sicher zu gehen.

     „So war es gedacht“, antwortete er, in einem Tonfall, der eine Spur zu neutral war. Hinzu kam, dass er nicht für einen Lidschlag von seinem Hemd aufsah, dessen Kragen er gerade glattstrich.

     „Okay“, sagte sie, deutlich verunsichert. „Danke.“

     Es schien Absicht zu sein, dass er sich in der Zeit, die sie zum Anziehen benötigte, mit allem beschäftigte (zum Beispiel ihre Bücher von dem Bett sammeln und sie auf den Stuhl legen), nur, um sie nicht ansehen zu müssen – vielleicht wollte er ihr die Privatsphäre lassen, seine Kinderstube ließ es nicht zu oder es steckte etwas gänzlich anderes dahinter, jedenfalls wandte er sich erst wieder zu ihr um und sah ihr direkt in die Augen, als sie angezogen vor dem Bett stand.

     „Ich bin nicht schlecht betucht.“

     „Ehm“ - Luciana hatte nicht den Funken einer Ahnung, was Snape damit sagen wollte oder was sie darauf erwidern könnte.

     „Nicht nennenswert vermögend“, fuhr er fort, anscheinend gar nicht in der Erwartungshaltung, eine Reaktion von ihr zu bekommen, „jedoch ohne weiteres in der Position, mir einen regelmäßigen, professionellen Dienst leisten zu können, würde es mir lediglich um das Stillen meiner niederen Bedürfnisse gehen.“

     Er brach den Blickkontakt nicht ab, Luciana hatte noch immer nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was er damit sagen wollte. Ging es hier um den ‚Beine breitmachen‘ Spruch und ihre Anspielung, er würde niemand anderen ins Bett bekommen?

     „Körpertemperaturschwankungen von sieben Grad“, setzte sie verteidigend an. „Ich habe nicht mal drüber nachgedacht, was da aus meinem Mund kam, ich war nur so wütend weil – du bist manchmal so … so …“, Snape hob auffordernd beide Brauen, anscheinend gespannt wartend was da kommen möge, „schwierig“, schloss sie und atmete erleichtert aus, als er darauf ein volles Schmunzeln offenbarte. Selbstverständlich wurde er in der nächsten Sekunde wieder ernst.

     „Was den Zwischenfall in meinem Klassenraum im letzten Jahr betrifft“, Snape schürzte seinen Mund, betrachtete seine gefalteten Hände und schien seine nächsten Worte genau abzuwägen. „Ich war mir nicht der Reichweite möglicher Konsequenzen bewusst. Durch vorhergegangene Ereignisse war ich dem Irrglauben erlegen, die Situation risikofrei eingeschätzt zu haben.“

     „Es ist nichts Schlimmes passiert“, sagte Luciana prompt und zuckte mit den Schultern, „mein Krankheitsbild ist unberechenbar und manchmal –„

     „Manchmal versäumst du es, dein Serum mitzuführen“, unterbrach er sie schneidend und schaute ihr reichlich vorwurfsvoll entgegen – einmal mehr fiel ihr auf, wie häufig sich Snape und ihr Pate in ihren Verhaltensweisen überschnitten; Freud hätte sicherlich eine Menge dazu zu sagen gehabt. Hier setzte ihr Hirn ein Notstopp ein, für das sie sehr, sehr dankbar war. „Und ganz gleich welche Konsequenzen es hätte nach sich ziehen können, es war sehr leichtsinnig hier auszuharren, in einem gesundheitlich äußerst bedenklichen Zustand. Die Verschwiegenheitsregelung hat ihre Grenzen und die sind am heutigen Abend ohne Zweifel überschritten worden. Das wird nicht wieder geschehen, verstanden?“

     Für einen Augenblick verstand sie abermals nichts weiter als Bahnhof, bis ihr ein Licht aufging.

     „Ich habe nicht ‚ausgeharrt‘“, stellte Luciana richtig. „Also natürlich habe ich das, aber es ging mir blendend, bis darauf, dass du es hier unten wirklich arschkalt hast. Ich habe Hausaufgaben gemacht und“, sie schaute kurz zu dem Stapel Bücher – den Blick hatte sie fast wieder abgewandt, bis sie die goldenen Lettern zwischen dem Schulstoff hervorblitzen sah. „Oh.“

     _„Oh?“_ , wiederholte Snape ungeduldig, nachdem sie einfach weiter schweigend dastand und den Buchrücken anstarrte.

     „Der Gedankenbaum“, flüsterte sie, kaum verständlich. „Ich habe darin gelesen, vielleicht einen Spruch ausprobiert.“

     Kaum, dass sie das gesagt hatte, rauschte er an ihr vorbei und zog das Buch hervor, dann hielt er es ihr auffordernd entgegen.

     „Welche Formel?“

     „I-ich weiß es nicht“, stotterte sie und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Was ist das überhaupt für ein Buch, wieso löst es diese Halluzinationen aus, warum schickst du mir sowas?“

     Snape kräuselte verwirrt seine Augenbrauen.

     „Halluzinationen?“

     Warum sah er sie so seltsam an, hatte sie etwas Falsches gesagt?

     „Dieser Gang“, begann sie und versuchte den Worten nicht zu viel optische, geistige Untermalung anzufügen, „immer wieder dieser Gang in irgendwelchen Katakomben, Rauch, Feuer, ein Mann –„

     „Ein Mann?“, hakte Snape nach, seine gesamte Haltung war plötzlich sehr angespannt.

     „Auf dem Bürostuhl.“

     Seine Mimik wandelte sich von seiner unleserlichen Maske zu überrascht, dann verwirrt, bis sie wieder kalkulierend wurde.

     „Auf einem … _Bürostuhl_?“

     „Er stand im ersten Stock, im Haus der Blacks“, sagte Luciana und selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren hörte sich ihre Stimme trotzig an.

     „Im Haus de-„, Snape stockte, irgendein Schluss, den er gerade gezogen haben musste, schien ihm gar nicht zu schmecken. „Seit wann hast du diese Halluzinationen?“

     Luciana zog es vor, nicht zu antworten, konnte sie doch ahnen, was für ein Donnerwetter folgen würde, bei _diesem_ Blick, den er ihr zuwarf.

     „Seit.wann.?“, wiederholte er, dieses Mal zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen.

     „Zweite Weihnachtsnacht“, sagte sie kleinlaut, als würde das irgendwie seine Reaktion bändigen können. Nebenher schlug sie ein surrendes, nervendes Insekt aus dem Weg, welches ihr, unverschämterweise, aus dem Bad gefolgt sein musste. „Ich konnte mir nicht sicher sein, ob das Buch der Auslöser gewesen war und Black sagte, ich wäre nur schlafgewandelt, also –„

     „Black?“

     Oh verdammt. Sie atmete tief durch, doch auch das würde nichts an der Tatsache ändern, dass die letzte Viertelstunde aus nichts weiter als Fettnäpfchen-Hopping zu bestehen schien.

     „Du ziehst es vor _Black_ einzuweihen?“

     Beinahe wäre ihr eine spitze Bemerkung bezüglich seines nun … schon beinahe als ‚zickig‘ zu bezeichnendes Verhalten entwichen, aber sie wollte diese Eskalation nicht ins Unendliche ausarten lassen. Zumal Black ein ganz spezielles Thema war, kein Wunder, dass Snape schon die roten Zornesflecken ins Gesicht schossen waren.

     „Nein, er hatte mich vor der Küche abgefangen“, das nahm schon einmal ein klein wenig angespannte Haltung aus seinen Gliedern, „sternhagelvoll, nebenbei bemerkt, ich glaube kaum, dass er sich an den Vorfall überhaupt erinnern kann.“

     Das schien das Zauberwort gewesen zu sein, Snape war wieder auf einem tolerierbar angefressenen Level, schnaubte kurz und lief dann an ihr vorbei zu seinem Nachtschrank.

     „Du wirst die Finger von dem Buch lassen“, sagte er kurzum und verstaute besagte Lektüre in einer der Schubladen. Luciana wartete kurz ab, aber dem schien er nichts mehr hinzufügen zu wollen.

     „Also, um das richtig zu verstehen: du schickst mir ein mysteriöses Buch, das Hallus vom Vorort der Hölle auslöst, zusammen mit Filmrissen – ich meine, keine Ahnung, was da überhaupt drinsteht und ich weiß, dass ich darin gelesen habe – und jetzt, wo es vielleicht doch ein wenig zu gefährlich sein könnte, soll ich plötzlich die Finger davon lassen?“

     „Es ist eine vollkommen unbedenkliche Lektüre“, sagte Snape, sein Tonfall fast empört. „In eingeweihten Kreisen das meist wertgeschätzte Mittel für den Einstieg in die Kunst der Legili- und Okklumentik, ich hätte es niemals in deine Hände gegeben, wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass –„

     Snape stockte und ließ den Satz unvollendet, doch Luciana konnte sich sehr gut denken, was da gekommen wäre.

     „Dass ich derart inkompetent bin.“

     „Das habe ich mit keinem Wort behauptet“, erwiderte er, worauf sie kurzum zynisch lächelnd schnaubte – nein, sie zählte nicht die aberdutzenden, vergangenen Ereignisse auf, die seine Aussage Lügen gestraft hätte, doch ihr Blick sprach Bände. „Deine ungewöhnlich heftige Reaktion kann vielerlei Ursachen haben, die wir“, hier schaute er ihr scharf entgegen, irgendwas schien er schon wieder drei Meilen gegen den Wind gerochen zu haben, „mit Sicherheit nicht heute ergründen werden. Du siehst noch immer leicht unterkühlt aus und es ist drei Uhr in der Früh.“

     Wo er es gerade erwähnte, ja, ihr war noch immer schweinekalt und auch das Feuer im Kamin, dass Snape irgendwann entzündet haben musste, änderte nicht viel an dieser Tatsache. Trotzdem überwog das Bedürfnis, mehr über diese ‚unbedenkliche Lektüre‘ zu erfahren, doch Snape schien nicht einmal daran zu denken, sich umstimmen zu lassen. Sie kannte diese Art von Körperhaltung und die Miene, die er aufgesetzt hatte, jedes Wort des Protestes wäre vergebliche Mühe gewesen und würde nur zur nächsten, unschönen Diskussion führen.

     Seufzend warf sie ihm noch einen letzten Blick zu, der ganz klar ihren Widerwillen ausdrückte, doch wie üblich ließ er sich kein bisschen davon aus der Fassung bringen – während Luciana wieder ins Bett kroch und die Decke bis zur Nasenspitze zog (erst unter dem kühlen Laken wurde ihr wirklich bewusst, _wie_ kalt ihr war), machte Snape seinen üblichen, abendlichen Rundgang, um alle Öllampen seiner Privaträume zu löschen, bis er, im Schein des Kaminfeuers, ebenfalls sein Nachtquartier neben ihr bezog.

     Sie war fast eingedöst, als sie, beim letzten Blinzeln ihrer schweren Augenlider, etwas recht Beunruhigendes in ihre Richtung deuten sah –

     „Was soll das werden?“, fragte sie, ihre Stimme von der Decke gedämpft.

     „Ein Wärmezauber“, war die simple Antwort. „Er wird den Prozess des Aufwärmens beschl- ssssssss“ Pff, Wärmezauber, wofür, wenn man eine wohlriechende, umweltschonende Heizung direkt vor sich liegen hatte. Die gerade stocksteif geworden war, als sie ihre zu Eisklumpen verkommen Beine und Füße gegen den Heizkörper drückte, gefolgt von dem Rest ihrer unterkühlten Körperteile – er gab das Zischen erst nach einigen Sekunden dran und ließ es offenbar nur zähneknirschend über sich ergehen, dass gerade die Reihe Knöpfe seines Pyjamahemdes dran glauben musste, unter das sie auch gleich ihre Hände schob. Mmmh, steife Nippel – aber ganz gleich wie verlockend die aufkommenden Bilder in ihrem Kopf waren, es war tatsächlich nach drei Uhr in der Nacht und nach all der Aufregung der vergangenen Stunde, bekam sie nicht einmal mehr mit, was Snape ihr gerade ins Haar gemurmelt hatte, so schnell war sie eingeschlafen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Snape hatte sie ausschlafen lassen. Eine Premiere, seit Abschluss ihrer Rahmenbedingungsvereinbarungen und nach der denkwürdigen Nacht bitter nötig, dafür fand er zu jedem Zeitpunkt passende Ausflüchte, wenn sie das Thema ‚Gedankenbaum‘ auf den Tisch brachte – sicher, ein zwei Gründe mochten vielleicht Hand und Fuß haben, darunter ein Treffen des Schwarzen Ordens am Samstagabend und ein Haufen Beschwerdebriefe am Sonntagnachmittag, von entrüsteten Elternteilen vereinzelter Erstklässler, die sich mit den Lehrmethoden und der Einschüchterungspolitik des Slytherin-Oberhauptes wenig einverstanden zeigten und die der Schulleiter offenbar traditionell bis zur Mitte des Schuljahres sammelte, um nicht alle zwei Wochen ein Vier-Augen-Gespräch mit seinem Meister der Zaubertränke führen zu müssen, aber es war kaum abzustreiten, dass Snape der Was-hat-die-Halluzinationen-ausgelöst-Thematik mit voller Absicht aus dem Weg ging. So gab Luciana sich schon nach wenigen Versuchen geschlagen und wich auf die nächstbeste Alternative in Form des UOWV-Bibliothekars aus, der ihr, zu ihrer Enttäuschung, allerdings auch nur eine etwas detailliertere Fassung von ‚der Gedankenbaum ist das meist wertgeschätzte Mittel für den Einstieg in die Kunst der Legili- und Okklumentik‘ via Pergamentrolle an Azraels Kralle zukommen ließ.

     Die folgenden Wochen wurden, unter anderem, durch unliebsame, zeitaufwändige Pflichten wie den Zwischenprüfungen in sämtlichen Fächern beschlagnahmt und ehe sie sich versah, waren die Schneemassen rund um das Schloss geschmolzen und die ersten Knospen streckten ihre Köpfe aus den matschigen Böden der Ländereien. Tatsächlich war schon die erste Hälfte des Aprils vergangen, bis ihre Schul- und Ordenspflichten auf so ein erträgliches Maß zurückgegangen waren, dass sie wieder regelmäßig an den Wochenenden im Kerker einkehren konnte und nach dem Unterricht nicht erst der stressige Teil des Tages begann. Doch wie so oft in letzter Zeit, stellte sich diese Ruhe als trügerisch heraus, dauerte es doch keine drei Tage, bis sie am Donnerstag, kurz vor dem Mittagessen, von Professor McGonagall gebeten wurde, noch nicht ihren Verwandlungsklassenraum zu verlassen. Lucianas schlechtes Gefühl wurde von Longbottoms und Thomas mitleidigen Blicken nur noch weiter verstärkt, als die beiden als letztes den Raum verließen und zur Krönung mit unheilvoller, akustischer Untermalung die Tür ins Schloss fielen ließen.

     Ihre Hauslehrerin machte es sich derweil hinter ihrem Pult gemütlich, nachdem sie die letzten, kümmerlichen Reste von Lila-Pinken Haar auf einem der Tische (Patils oder Browns, Luciana war sich nicht ganz sicher) verschwinden ließ. Ach ja, sie hatten mittlerweile mit Zaubersprüchen begonnen, die Transfigurationen an ihnen selbst hervorbringen sollten; selbstverständlich war sie eine vollkommene Niete bei diesen Verwandlungen und hinkte dem Unterrichtsstoff etwas hinterher, obwohl das in diesem Schuljahr, glücklicherweise, nicht bloß für sie galt – selbst Granger hatte bei der ein oder anderen Ausführung Probleme. Was zu diesem Zeitpunkt vollkommen zweitrangig erschien, den McG machte nicht den Eindruck, wie sie dort mit zusammengekniffener Miene saß und irgendwelche Unterlagen auf dem Pult betrachtete, dass sie sich von einem ‚ich bin nicht die Einzige, die in Verwandlungen unfähig ist‘ beeindrucken lassen würde. Allerdings war sie bei weitem nicht so grottenschlecht wie Longbottom, also, vielleicht ging es um ihre Zwischenprüfungen? Hatte Luciana diese derart versemmelt, dass die stellvertretene Schulleitung ihr schon jetzt ankündigte, dass sie besser das Schuljahr wiederholen solle oder gleich ihre Koffer packen und nie wieder einen Fuß über die Schwelle des Schlosses setzen sollte? Verdammt, wieso war sie nur auf die blöde Idee gekommen, es dieses Mal nicht mit Schummeln und ihrer bewährten Trinkflaschen-ablese-Methode zu versuchen und ohne Hilfsmittel die Prüfungen zu bestehen? Zu ihrer Verteidigung, sie hatte sich wirklich ordentlich hinter den Lernstoff geklemmt und die Zwischenprüfungen galten, theoretisch, nur zur Orientierung und waren nicht versetzungsrelevant, aber wenn sie _derart_ miserabel abgeschnitten hatte, viel-

     „Sehen Sie mich nicht so an, Kind und setzen Sie sich!“, forderte McG sie auf und erst jetzt bemerkte Luciana, dass sie schon eine ganze Weile dümmlich dagestanden haben musste und wohl etwas panisch aus der Wäsche guckte. Gerade, als sie fragen wollte, wo genau sie sich denn setzen sollte, schwang McGonagall ihren Zauberstab und ließ einen Stuhl vor ihrem Pult erscheinen (mit ledernen Polstern und so vielen Verzierungen, dass sie sich nicht die Mühe machte, nach Details zu suchen, immerhin hätte sie eine Lupe gebraucht. Immer diese Lehrer und ihr Bedürfnis ihre Mega-Skills in ihren Fachbereichen zur Schau zu stellen …).

     „Ich habe einen Brief vom Ministerium erhalten“, sagte McGonagall ohne Umschweife, kaum, dass Luciana ihr Hinterteil ganz auf das pompöse Sitzuntensil gepflanzt hatte. Übrigens fiel ihr auch nach mehrfacher, reichlicher Überlegung kein einziger Grund ein, wieso ihre Hauslehrerin ein Schriftstück vor sich ausgebreitet hatte, dass ganz klar das Siegel des Ministeriums aufwies und sie an einigen Stellen ihren eigenen Namen hervorblitzen sah. „Bezüglich Ihrer Anmeldung für die Apparierprüfung im nächsten Monat.“

     „Okay?“, sagte Luciana verwirrt und schaute McG auffordernd an – komischerweise schien diese gerade um Worte zu ringen, zusätzlich zu diesem seltsamen Anblick nahm die ältere Dame jetzt noch ihre Lesehilfe von der Nase und räusperte sich.

     „Sie wissen, dass wir eine Meldung bei dem Ministerium machen mussten, nachdem wir von Ihrem Paten in Ihr Krankheitsbild unterwiesen worden sind, Miss Bradley?“

     „Nein“, meinte Luciana vorsichtig, wieder einmal kam ein ungutes Gefühl in ihrer Magengrube auf, „aber jetzt weiß ich es.“

     „Die Aufsicht zu chronisch magischen Erkrankungen und Behinderungen“, Luciana schürzte bei dem letzten Wort missmutig ihre Lippen, „führt eine sehr genaue Liste über die betroffenen Personen und steht in regem Kontakt mit den anderen Abteilungen des Ministeriums.“

     „Mit anderen Worten, es gibt Probleme mit meiner Anmeldung, weil ich eine Krankheit habe.“

     „Ich würde es nicht als Problem bezeichnen“, sagte McGonagall, setzte die Brille wieder auf ihre Nase und nahm eine Haltung ein, die viel eher zu ihrem sonstigen Erscheinungsbild passte. „Die Anmeldung ist für ungültig erklärt worden. Die Herrschaften vom Apparierzentrum sind anscheinend der Meinung, die Risiken seien zu groß, Ihre Krankheit zu unberechenbar, um Sie sicher Apparieren und Disapparieren lassen zu können. Bei einem Problem hätte man eine Lösung finden können.“

     Luciana nickte stumm und griff nach ihrer Tasche, die sie für die Dauer des Gesprächs auf dem Boden abgestellt hatte. Natürlich hätte sie widersprechen und ein ganzen Fass aufmachen können, von dem Wörtchen Diskriminierung angefangen, bis zu einer Reihe unschöner Bezeichnungen, die ihr spontan für diese Arschgesichter von Bürofutzis einfielen endend, doch erstens war sie damit bei ihrer Hauslehrerin an der falschen Adresse und zweitens gab es Wichtigeres, womit sich das Ministerium und auch sie herumschlagen sollten.

     „Ich bedauere diese Entscheidung wirklich sehr, Miss Bradley“, sagte McGonagall dann und stand selbst von ihrem Platz auf. „Sie sollten es zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt noch einmal versuchen, wenn …“, sie räusperte sich kurz, wohl auf der Suche nach den passenden Worten, „ … wenn wieder etwas Ruhe in den Alltag eingekehrt ist.“

     „Ja, sicher“, entgegnete Luciana und wünschte ihrer Lehrerin einen angenehmen Feierabend. Erst auf einem der Gänge zum Weg in die Große Halle wurde ihr mehr und mehr bewusst, was diese Absage eigentlich für sie zu bedeuten hatte. Kein Apparieren und das zu einer Zeit, wo die Konflikte mit dem Schwarzen Führer und seinen Kumpanen wohl erst richtig begonnen hatten – natürlich, solange sie hier in Hogwarts war, hatte sie die Alternative des Flohreisens, doch schon im letzten Jahr hatte der Schulleiter das Reisen via Kamin für Monate untersagt, was McGonagall oder (vor allem) Snape dazu gezwungen hatte, ihren Hintern von A nach B zu befördern. Ganz zu schweigen von den Ordensmissionen oder schlicht der Tatsache, dass Apparieren so ziemlich in die Top Ten der nützlichsten Dinge gehörte, die ein Zauberer mit seiner Magie anstellen konnte. Andererseits, wieso das verdammte, britische Ministerium um eine Lizenz bitten, wenn sie es auch bei den Deutschen versuchen könnte? Wahrscheinlich müsste sie sich dann zwar noch bis in die Sommerferien gedulden, immerhin waren für eine Prüfung vorhergegangene Kurse notwendig, doch da sie eh geplant hatte, ihren Führerschein zu machen, könnte sie auch gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen …

     Schon in der Eingangshalle war Lucianas kurzzeitig verhagelte Laune wieder auf dem Höhepunkt, immerhin hatte sie eine Lösung gefunden, aus den zwei großen Flügeltüren duftete es herrlich nach Überbackenem und nach einer Doppeleinheit Kräuterkunde hätte sie den gesamten Abend für sich, es stand weder eine Ordenssitzung an, noch waren Protokolle von vorherigen unerledigt, die Zwischenprüfungen lagen hinter ihr, morgen war Freitag und –

     „Luciana!“

     _Oh fuck_

     „Luciana, warte mal!“

     „Conrad“, knurrte sie und beobachtete missmutig, wie der kleine, schwarzhaarige Bengel mit schiefgebundener Slytherin-Krawatte von den oberen Stufen zu ihr hinuntereilte. „Ich habe dir erst vor zwei Wochen den letzten Lageplan von McGonagall besorgt, Flitwick hat dir gezeigt, wie das mit dem Kompass-Zauber läuft, sag mir bitte nicht, dass du das Teil schon wieder verloren hast!“

     „Was?“, fragte Conrad verwirrt und beeilte sich, mit ihr Schritt zu halten. „Oh nein, nein, den hab ich gleich hier“, rief er und zog eine ziemlich verbeult ausschauende Karte aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs. „Da pass ich drauf auf, wirklich. Also, es geht um …“

     Na klasse, gleich der nächste, der nicht sofort die Zähne auseinanderbekam – war es zu viel verlangt, einfach mal in Ruhe Essen gehen zu können?

     „Raus damit, was ist los?“

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Das Loch in ihrem Magen hatte sich mit einer miesen, furchtbar miesen Vorahnung gefüllt, dementsprechend meilenweit ging es Luciana am Allerwertesten vorbei, dass sie schon wieder um eine Mahlzeit geprellt worden war. Sie zeigte sich zudem kaum überrascht, schon nach dem zweiten Klopfversuch die Tür vor ihrer Nase geöffnet zu bekommen, immerhin war es für Snape nicht ungewöhnlich, das Mittagsessen gleich komplett auszulassen und in der Zeit Klausuren- und Hausarbeiten zu korrigieren.

     „Miss Bradley“, grüßte er sie argwöhnisch und trat einen Schritt in sein Büro, um ihr Platz zum Eintreten zu machen, dann schloss er die Tür hinter ihr. Bevor er allerdings die Gelegenheit hatte, an seinem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen, deutete sie mit einem Kopfnicken zu dem verschlossenen Durchgang in seinem Rücken.

     „Können wir ins Wohnzimmer? Ich brauche dringend eine Zigarette – und einen Kaffee, wenn es keine Umstände macht.“

     Snapes Augenbrauen kräuselten sich misstrauisch zusammen, doch da es bisher noch nie vorgekommen war, dass sie die ‚nicht-unter-der-Woche-Regelung‘ missachtet und immer einen guten Grund gehabt hatte, außerplanmäßig bei ihm aufzulaufen, kam er ihre Bitte nach und verschwand gleich in der kleinen Küche, nachdem sie seine Privaträume betreten hatten. Luciana setzte sich derweil auf ihren Stammplatz auf dem Sofa, stand wieder auf, weil der Aschenbecher nicht dort lag, wo sie ihn zuletzt hinterlassen hatte (Couchtisch) und entzündete eine Zigarette, die sie halb aufgeraucht hatte, bis Snape endlich eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee vor ihr abstellte. Er nahm selbst auf seinem Sessel Platz, faltete die Hände im Schoß zusammen und sah ihr auffordernd entgegen.

     „Conrad hat mich auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen abgefangen.“

     „Conrad Scrimgeour?“

     „Gibt es hier noch mehr grausame Eltern mit derartiger Geschmacksverkalkung?“

     Snape bedeutete ihr mit einem leichten Schmunzeln fortzufahren.

     „Er sagte, irgendwas stimme mit seinem Vater nicht“, begann sie dann zu erzählen. „Ich versuche das mal in eine halbwegs geordnete Reihenfolge zu bekommen, der Junge war ganz schön durcheinander. Also, Conrad und sein Vater schreiben zweimal die Woche miteinander, der Junge bekommt jeden Montag und Donnerstag Post von ihm.“

     Snape nickte, seine gesamte Haltung war sehr aufmerksam – Luciana versuchte sich derweil an alle Details zu erinnern, die der Bursche, vollkommen konfus, von sich gegeben hatte.

     „Jetzt ist es jeden Dienstag und Freitag – ich weiß“, setzte sie nach und erhob ihre Hand, als Snape schon den Mund öffnete und ihn dann wieder schloss, „das kann passieren, ich hab ihm gesagt, dass der Terminplan eines Ministers nicht in Stein gemeißelt ist, aber das ist nicht alles. Er schreibt nicht mehr von der älteren Schwester, die irgendwo in Kanada studiert, das tut er wohl sonst immer, in den Briefen betont er immer wieder, wie wichtig Conrads Fortschritte in Verteidigung sind, obwohl er ihn eigentlich bisher davon ferngehalten hatte, eher so, als brauche der Junge sich nie im Leben selbst verteidigen.“

     „Bei den aktuellen Vorkommnissen sicher ein Fortschritt in seinen bisherigen Erziehungsmethoden“, kommentierte Snape abfällig. „Das hört sich für mich nach einer völlig verständlichen Entwicklung an, angesichts der Herausforderungen, die sich der Minister seit Antritt seines Postens stellen muss, Luciana. Ich sehe keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung.“

     „Yap, das hab ich Conrad auch gesagt und ihn sogar davon überzeugen können, allerdings hatte er bis dato vergessen eine Kleinigkeit zu erwähnen.“

     „Die da wäre?“, fragte Snape ungeduldig.

     „Die beiden haben da so ein Ding.“ Eine von Snapes Augenbrauen ging auf Wanderschaft. „Wohl aus Conrads frühesten Kindestagen, seine Gute Nacht Geschichte war Moby Dick.“

     Gespannte Stille, während Luciana in einem Zug die Hälfte ihres Kaffees leertrank.

     „Sein Vater bezeichnet sich vor ihm als Ahab, Conrad nennt er Ismael.“ Die Augenbraue wanderte auf Ausgangsposition, bis sich gleich beide kalkulierend zusammenzogen. „Das hat er jedenfalls, bis der erste Brief an einem Dienstag und nicht einem Montag einflatterte, seitdem nennt er den Jungen Steuermann.“

     Snape schluckte, seine Augen weiteten sich für einen kurzen Moment, aber lang genug, um für Luciana zu bestätigen, dass er verstanden hatte und sie nicht die Einzige war, bei der alle Alarmglocken anschlugen.

     „Dann ist es wohl ein glücklicher Zufall, dass der Direktor für heute Abend eine Sitzung einberufen hat.“ Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich von seinem Platz, wartete, bis sie auch die letzte Hälfte ihres Kaffees in dem nächsten Zug leerte und führte sie wieder zurück zum Ausgang. „Ich erwarte dich um sechs in meinem Büro.“


	36. Der verlorene Sohn

Menschen, überall Menschen. Unterschiedlichste Gerüche, Parfums, Aftershaves, Tee, Kaffee, Ruß, Stimmen in allen Tonlagen und Arten, die sich überschnitten, fusionierten, sich gegenseitig zu überbieten versuchten, all die Farben, Umhänge, Stoffe, braun, dunkelrot, kariert, andere Kleidungsstücke, Jacke, ledern, flammenrotes Haar und wo kam dieser schwere, unerträgliche Akzent her, wieso streiften sie alle an ihr vorbei, drückten sie von dem einen Fleck zum anderen? Egal wie schmal sie sich machte, die Arme fest an ihre Seite gepresst, sie sah nichts weiter als ein Farbenmeer, immer wieder blitzten Hälse hervor, blass, dunkel, schmutzig, wenn sie es wagte den Blick zu heben – nein, auf den Boden sehen, dort unten war der meiste Platz, nicht die ganzen Leiber, die sich aneinanderdrückten, an _sie_ drückten. Ein Geruch durchströmte ihre Atemwege, einer, der bekannt war. Er versprach Sicherheit. Die schwarze Wand, welche links in ihr Blickfeld trat, wäre sehr gut geeignet, das viele Bunt auszublenden. Ja, hier war es besser, den Rücken zur Wand, schwarz vor ihr, noch ein Schritt zur Seite und sie würde auch nicht mehr von diesem riesenhaften, haarigen Kerl –

     „Miss Bradley, was tun Sie da?“, ließ die schwarze Barriere erbost verlauten, wich von ihr weg und entzog sich so ihrem Klammergriff - was nun? Sie könnte einen Schritt nach vorne machen, wieder auf das Schwarz zu, doch da kam ihr ein anderer Geruch in die Nase, der ihr ebenfalls bekannt war, ein zerschlissener, grauer Tweet-Stoff schob sich in ihr Blickfeld, abgetragene, braune Lederschuhe – bloß nicht vom Boden hochschauen.

     „Luciana, geh auf die Treppe.“ Remus, klar und deutlich. Sie wusste, instinktiv, dass sie seinen Worten Folge leisten sollte. Mit der linken Hand tastete sie sich die Wand entlang, bis sie die Erhöhung eines Türrahmens unter ihren Fingern spüren konnte, zwei schnelle Schritte und die abgedunkelten Stufen waren erreicht. Aufatmen, wieder den Blick heben, hier war es sicher. „Sie hat Klaustrophobie“, hörte sie Remus sagen, der gleich neben dem Eingang zur Küche stand und offenbar mit Snape sprach. „Das heißt, sie bekommt manchmal Angst, wenn es zu eng wird od-„

     „Ich weiß was Klaustrophobie ist, Lupin!“, fauchte Snape zurück und schaute an ihm vorbei in ihre Richtung. Luciana formte ein stummes ‚Sorry‘ mit ihren Lippen, gleich, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie bescheuert und auch gleichermaßen verdächtig ihr Verhalten gewirkt haben musste. Doch sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob er sie überhaupt sehen konnte, bei dem schattigen Umfeld, in dem sie stand. Seine Reaktion bestand lediglich daraus, auf dem Absatz eine Hundertachtziggraddrehung zu vollführen und in der Menge zu verschwinden, genau wie Remus, nachdem dieser ihr mit einer Handgeste bedeutet hatte, an Ort und Stelle zu warten. Als ob sie im Traum daran denken würde, auch nur einen Fuß in diesen Schmelztiegel zu setzen – was beunruhigend war, denn auch wenn Remus mit seiner Aussage bezüglich ihres kleinen Phobie-Problems nicht ganz unrecht hatte, ihre Reaktion auf engem Raum war schon seit Jahren nicht mehr so heftig ausgefallen, ganz gleich, wie kuschelig es geworden war (siehe Dementorenbrutbabies, kaum von der gesamten Belegschaft des Ordens zu toppen). Sie bekam hie und da mal feuchte Hände, wenn es in einem Fahrstuhl eng wurde oder Bahnschienenaktiengesellschaften der Überzeugung waren, zwei Züge pro Stunde à drei Waggons seien für die Rush-Hour vollkommen ausreichend, aber den Bezug zur Realität so weit verlieren, dass die einzelnen Individuen um sie herum zu einer Masse verschmolzen? Klassenausflug, fünftes Schuljahr, Minenbesichtigung Zollverein und ab hier stoppte sie den Trip in die Vergangenheit und das nicht nur, weil Remus in diesem Moment durch die Menge auf sie zutrat, irgendwo zwischen dem auberginefarbenen Umhang von Hestia Jones und dem Jute-Sack auf Mundungus Rücken.

     „Dumbledore sagt, wir können hoch ins Kaminzimmer“, rief er und griff ihren Ellenbogen, sobald er auf ihrer Höhe war. Zusammen steuerten sie das Erdgeschoss des Grimmauldplatzes an und mit jedem Schritt, den sie sich von der lärmenden Masse entfernten, wurde ihre Haltung entspannter, ihre Gedanken klarer. „Ich dachte, du hättest die Sache mit den Menschenmengen im Griff?“, fragte er und schielte besorgt zu ihr herüber.

     „Hab ich auch“, sagte sie trotzig und schob ein weniger energisches „das dachte ich wenigstens“ hinterher, damit ließ er das Thema glücklicherweise fallen. Fürs erste.

     Im Kaminzimmer angekommen wurde auch das letzte Quäntchen Unwohlsein in ihrem Innern verdrängt, spätestens dann, als sie den riesenhaften Tisch bemerkte, der sich beinahe durch den kompletten Raum erstreckte, welcher ihr bei der Ankunft vor ein paar Minuten überhaupt nicht aufgefallen war. Ihre Verblüffung erreichte ihren Höhepunkt, als Remus kurzum den Saum eines weißen Tuchs packte, der das Ungetüm wohl vor Staub hatte schützen sollen und er nach und nach das darunterliegende Tischlerwerk freilegte: dunkelbraunes Holz, edle Schnitzereien an allen langlaufenden Seitenflächen und das Wappen der Blacks zentriert und wenig dezent mitten auf der Tischfläche eingelassen.

     „Der Esszimmertisch der Blacks – ich habe keine Ahnung, wie Kreacher den auf dem Dachboden unterbekommen hat“, sagte Remus und stopfte das Laken in einem großen Knäuel auf einen der Sessel, die nun unter den drei Fenstern am andern Ende des Raumes standen.

     „Oder wie ihr den wieder hier runter bekommen habt“, kommentierte Luciana und fragte sich im selben Moment, wieso der Orden nicht schon früher auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen war, einen größeren Raum für die Treffen zu nutzen – die Küche war schon mit der halben Belegschaft des Widerstandvereins viel zu überfüllt und glich im Nullkommanichts einem verräucherten, viel zu warmen Pumakäfig.

     „Die Zwillinge, sie sind am talentiertesten, wenn es um Verkleinerungszauber geht, da macht ihnen nicht einmal Molly etwas vor.“ Remus ging mit langen Schritten an Luciana vorbei und schmiss die Tür zum Flur ins Schloss, bevor er wieder zum andern Ende des Raumes lief und eine Tür aufzog, von der sie wusste, dass dort eine Abstellkammer verborgen lag.

     „Die anderen kommen erst in ein paar Minuten nach, ich habe Molly versprochen, schon mal die Stühle aufzustellen, damit es gleich kein Chaos gibt“, erklärte er und zog einen Dreierstapel Stühle hervor, die er hinter sich abstellte.

     „Du gefällst mir nicht.“

     „Wie bitte?“, fragte Luciana verwirrt, nicht ganz sicher, ob sie richtig gehört hatte.

     „Du siehst nicht gut aus“, sagte er, ein wenig deutlicher.

     „Danke“, erwiderte sie trocken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

     „Du weißt, wie ich das meine.“ Nein, das tat sie nicht, aber sie hatte auch wenig Lust, dem auf den Grund zu gehen, also setzte sie sich in Bewegung und schnappte sich den ersten Stapel Stühle, den sie rings um den Tisch herum verteilte. „Blasse Haut“, fuhr Remus unbeirrt fort, „Augenringe, du bist häufig unaufmerksam, jetzt die Sache mit deiner Klaustrophobie.“

     „Ich habe in letzter Zeit wenig geschlafen, die Prüfungen liefen bis letzte Woche, ich habe einfach viel um die Ohren, kein Grund zur Sorge.“

     Remus hielt in seiner Bewegung inne, stellte dann die nächsten drei Stühle vor ihr ab und stützte sich mit seinen Unterarmen auf die Lehnen, ihr entgegen, der Blick fest und wieder einmal viel zu sehr gespickt mit übermütiger Fürsorge.

     „Behandelt er dich gut?“

     „Was? Wer –„, erst hier ging ihr ein Licht auf. Wie er schon sagte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit war auch schon einmal besser gewesen. „Remus, das hat rein gar nichts mit Severus zu tun.“

     „Oh, ihr seid beim Vornamen angekommen. Ein Lichtblick.“ Irgendwie hörte sich das eine Spur zu sarkastisch an. „Aber schon seltsam, dass du seit einem ganz besonderen Zeitpunkt am Anfang des Jahres mehr einem abgespannten Schatten deiner selbst gleichst, als ich zu jedem Morgen nach einer ganz besonders harten Vollmondnacht.“

     „Übertreib’s nicht, _so_ beschissen kann ich gar nicht aussehen“, dafür kassierte sie einen leichten Klaps auf ihren Oberarm. „Und ernsthaft, von dem bisschen Schlafentzug abgesehen, ist alles okay.“

     „Und er behandelt dich gut?“

     Wieder diese Frage, dabei war sie, seit dem Abschluss der Rahmenbedingungen, vorzüglich drum herumgekommen, das Thema mit Remus besprechen zu müssen.

     „In einer Kaserne gibt es wahrscheinlich lockerere Regeln als in den Kerkern, aber von ein, zwei seiner Eigenarten abgesehen - die man schon fast als neurotisch bezeichnen kann - und seinem Hang zum abartig frühen Aufstehen, ist alles im grünen Bereich.“ Remus sah sie _verdammt_ skeptisch an. „Mehr als das, der Großteil der Zeit mit ihm ist das Entspannteste, was mein Alltag gerade zu bieten hat, oder meinst du, ich würde immer wieder zu ihm gehen, wenn er mich schlecht behandeln würde?“

     „Schlechte Behandlung liegt im Auge des Betrachters“, kommentierte er, doch Luciana hatte nicht mehr die Gelegenheit, ihm für diese unterschwellige Anzweiflung ihres Urteilsvermögens einen ordentlichen Rüffel zu verpassen, denn genau in diesem Augenblick wurde die Tür aufgestoßen. Glück im Unglück, obwohl sie in dieser Angelegenheit wirklich liebend gern das letzte Wort gehabt hätte. Dafür bot sich ihr nun ein akrobatisches Schauspiel, oder wie auch immer man das magische Äquivalent von dem bezeichnen wollte, was dafür notwendig war, gleich _vier_ Beistelltisch-große Tabletts vor, neben und hinter sich schweben zu lassen, wie gerade eben Mrs Weasley. Hah, Korrektur, nicht ganz so akrobatisch, denn offensichtlich hatte sie Hilfe von zwei ihrer Sprösslinge. George und Fred, wie sie unschwer erkennen konnte und die zwei der drei Trage- (Schwebe-) Hilfen mit jeweils einem Scheppern auf der hochglanzpolierten Tafel der Blacks knallen ließen.

     „Nicht so grob, Fred“, erhob die Weasley Mama ermahnend ihre Stimme und ließ ihre beiden Gegenstücke vorbildlich sanft auf die Tischfläche gleiten, „George, wer muss am Ende wieder alles zusammenzaubern, wenn wieder die Hälfte zu Bruch geht?“

     „Die Hälfte“, schnaubte George und warf einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu seinem Bruder, der auch gleich Stellung bezog: „Drei von zwanzig Tassen und du hast selbst gesagt, das Teeservice von Tante Muriel sieht aus wie ein Haufen geschrumpfter Nachttöpfe!“

     „Wir müssen dringend das Speiseportal entgnomen, wenn Dumbledore nun meint, die Sitzungen öfter hier oben stattfinden zu lassen“, lenkte Mrs Weasley völlig vom Thema ab, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie Gefahr lief, bei einer Konfrontation nicht mehr die Oberhand behalten zu können. Und davon abgesehen –

     „Speise _portal_?“, fragte Luciana verdutzt in die Runde, worauf Fred gleich ein paar große Schritte zu der ihr gegenüberliegenden Wand nahm und kurzum an dem Rahmen eines ziemlich desolaten Familienölgemäldes der Blacks zog – dahinter war nichts weiter als ein schwarzes Loch in der Wand zu sehen, aus dem ein … Fiepen und … eh, Geschnatter drang? Doch nicht ganz so schwarz, wo sie etwas länger Gelegenheit hatte, das seltsame Loch zu betrachten, erkannte sie Konturen, vielleicht Regalböden, mit ganz viel Phantasie? Das Fiepen wurde plötzlich lauter, kleine Schritte tippelten aus der Ferne des Lochs näher zu ihnen heran und gerade, als sie meinte die Silhouette eines kleinen, dickbäuchigen Wesens ausmachen zu können, knallte George das Gemälde schwungvoll gegen die Wand.

     _Dumpf_

     „Ein Portal, durch das man Dinge wie Lebensmittel oder kleine Gegenstände transportieren kann, aber meist nicht mehr als ein paar Zimmer weit oder zwei, drei Stockwerke. Aber wenn sich da einmal Gnome drin eingenistet haben …“ Fred schnalzte mit der Zunge und schaute ihr theatralisch seufzend entgegen.

     „Ist ja nicht so, als könne man sie einfach durch den Garten jagen, packen, sie ordentlich durchwirbeln und weit aufs Feld schmeißen“, fuhr George fort – wie so viele Male zuvor hatte Luciana den Eindruck, hier in der magischen Welt im falschen Film zu sitzen.

     „Wie bitte?“, fragte sie fassungslos.

     „Na das ist ein Portal“, meinte Fred achselzuckend. „Die können sich da überall verstecken und selbst reinspazieren ... schlechte Idee.“

     Ja, ehm, das hatte sie eigentlich nicht gemeint, eher die Verständnisprobleme irgendein harmloses Säugetier, ganz gleich wie sehr es in die ‚Schädlingsbefall‘ Kategorie gehörte, irgendwo zu packen und den Schleudergang einzulegen, um es dann einfach wegzuwer-

     „Mh, wir sollten Kreacher reinschicken“, durchbrach George ihre Gedanken, worauf Mrs Weasley ein ermahnendes „George“ verlauten ließ, was allerdings ein klein wenig halbherzig rüberkam. Oh man, dabei war sie keine ganze zehn Minuten in dieser Irrenanstalt.

     „Ah, bevor ich es vergesse“, sagte Fred, deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger auf Luciana und zog einen Stapel Papiere unter den nun bedenklich schwankenden, aufgestapelten Teetassen seines Tabletts hervor. „Da steht was von ‚strenggeheim‘, eine sichere Methode jeden noch so Lesefaulen dazu zu bringen, einen genauen Blick drauf zu werfen, wenn du mich fragst … und so ein komisches Logo – bei der Sauklaue dachte ich mir, das kann nur von dir sein.“ Stirnrunzelnd trat sie ihm entgegen und nahm ihm den Haufen Zettel ab, ein kurzer Blick auf die erste Seite und sie hätte sich beinahe mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn gehauen.

     „Verdammt, total vergessen“, nuschelte sie und hatte im selben Moment die gestochen scharfen Anweisungen ihres Paten vor Augen, der schon vor zwei Tagen nach dem Protokoll der letzten Sitzung von vergangener Woche verlangt hatte. Kein Wunder, dass sie es in den Untiefen ihrer magischen Es-passt-mehr-rein-als-für-ein-Weibsbild-gut-ist-Tasche nicht hatte finden können. Und noch einmal _verdammt_ , es war ihr richtig im Gedächtnis geblieben, dass sie die Mitschrift mehr schlecht als recht geführt hatte, dazu noch lückenhaft und total unvollständig. Obwohl, kein Wunder, bei den Themen, die besprochen worden waren, dazu hatte sie eine ganze Menge selbst reden müssen – und sie war kein Sir Rennoc, der es irgendwie bewerkstelligen konnte, Schriftsätze zu führen und gleichzeitig einen Monolog abzuhalten.

     Es tat ihr wirklich in der Seele weh, die folgenden Smalltalk-Versuche von Fred mit Ein-Wort-Antworten im Keim zu ersticken, aber sie hatte ein ziemlich kleines Zeitfenster, wenn sie bis zu dem Beginn der heutigen Sitzung das Protokoll der Letzten notdürftig fertigstellen wollte, demnach zügig verzog sie sich mit dem Stapel bewaffnet auf einen der Sessel am anderen Ende des Raumes, wo sie niemandem im Weg saß und sie zumindest den Hauch von Privatsphäre bekommen konnte. Also, erste Seite:

 

_Protokoll 28-97 vom 16.04.97 Beginn: 8.30 pm_

_Anwesende Mitglieder: Dumbledore, Shacklebolt, Diggel, Lupin, Black, Moody, Doge, Jones, Tonks, Snape, Weasley (M.,A.,G.,F.,C.)_

_Zusätzliche Personen: nein_

_Notsitzung: nein_

_Spontan einberufene Sitzung: ja_

     Luciana konnte sich zumindest glücklich schätzen, seit Anfang dieses Jahres den Luxus von Formblättern für ihre Protokolle nutzen zu können (offenbar hatte sich ihr Pate all ihr Gemecker und vor allem ihren kleinen Ausbruch im Sangues zu Herzen genommen), das ersparte ihr eine Menge sich immer wiederholende Schreibarbeit.

 

_Sitzung einberufen von: Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Dringlichkeitsstufe_

An diesem Punkt stockte sie, keines der Kästen eins bis zehn war von ihr markiert worden; was nicht unüblich war, immerhin konnte sie, erfahrungsgemäß, erst etwas zur der Dringlichkeit einer Sitzung sagen, wenn diese auch wirklich beendet worden war – selbst bei den sogenannten ‚Notsitzungen‘ (sie erinnerte sich zähneknirschend an diese ganz spezielle, welche sie um einen Sonntagabend in den Kerker gebracht hatte, einberufen von diesem irren Mundungus Fletcher, weil er der Auffassung gewesen war, der Orden, oder zumindest ein paar Mitglieder mit den ‚richtigen Kontakten‘, könne spontan irgendetwas an dem zum Jahreswechsel eingetretenem, verschärften Gesetz zur Verfolgung von Schmuggelstraftaten ändern, was in einer riesen Diskussion ausgeartet war, wer in Zukunft überhaupt dazu berechtigt sein würde, so etwas wie eine Notsitzung einberufen zu dürfen).

     Allerdings war das vergangene Treffen wirklich irgendwo zwischen Stufe Sieben und Acht einzuordnen, alleine die Angelegenheit rund um Conrad und seinen Vater, die sie eigens auf den Tisch gebracht hatte … Acht, eine klare Acht.

 

_Grund der Einberufung: ungeklärte Todesursache des Aurors Williamson in Obhut der Abteilung für Fluchschäden des St.-Mungo Hospitals_

Das hatte sie jedenfalls zu Beginn der Sitzung auf dem Protokoll notiert. Jetzt fügte sie dem noch hinzu, dass der Auror eigentlich wegen einer Verbrennung, ausgelöst von einem Fluch bei einer Verfolgungsjagd, eingeliefert worden und diese Verletzung keinesfalls lebensbedrohlich gewesen war. Dass man ihn am nächsten Morgen schon in der Leichenstarre vorgefunden hatte, wäre sicher als tragisch aussehender Einzelfall irgendwann in Vergessenheit geraten, allerdings hatte es zwei Tage vor diesem Vorfall einen ähnlichen auf der Zaubererunfälle-Station gegeben. Dort hatte es, aus ebenfalls unerklärlichen Gründen, einen der ehemaligen Leiter des Aurorenbüros und offenem Gegner jeglicher ‚Reinblutpolitik‘ (Moodys Worte) vorzeitig ins Jenseits befördert. Was sie auch gleich zum nächsten Punkt des Protokolls brachte: _Diskussionen/Spekulationen_ Ihr ‚Lieblingsabschnitt‘, der ihre letzte, ziemlich schmerzhafte Sehnenscheidenentzündung zu verantworten hatte – na ja, so lange schmerzhaft, bis sie ihren faulen Hintern bis zu Madam Pomfrey geschleppt und diese das Problem mit einem Schlenker ihrer Funzel aus der Welt geschafft hatte. Als Bonus war ihr eine halbe Stunde Binns-Einschläferungssingsang erspart geblieben, aber zurück zu den folgenden, etwas schwer zu entziffernden Zeilen:

 

  * _Moody: St.-Mungo korrumpiert_
  * _Shacklebolt: St.-Mungo korrumpiert, Heiler scheinen nicht ausgetauscht worden zu sein, Cognito-Trank zur Identifikation von Vielsafttrank ergab Negativbefunde; Kontrolle zu möglichen Imperio-Flüchen stehen noch aus_
  * _Tonks: Neu beauftragte Sicherheitsfirma könnte hinter den Attacken stecken_



_Weitere Vorgehensweisen und/oder Konfliktlösung: Mitglieder des Ordens und/oder Familienmitglieder werden bis auf weiteres nicht zur Behandlung von Krankheiten oder Verletzungen das St.-Mungo aufsuchen, Alternative: Madam Pomfrey, Hogwarts_

Oh, diese hitzige Diskussion hatte Luciana noch glasklar im Gedächtnis – der Vorschlag, bei jedem Wehwehchen, allen Unfällen, Krankheiten und Verletzungen lieber auf die schuleigene, doch recht talentierte Heilerin auszuweichen, war zunächst auf Zuspruch gestoßen, bis Black den Einwand gebracht hatte, dass Hogwarts bei weitem nicht so einfach und vor allem schnell erreichbar war, wie das St.-Mungo Hospital. Es hatte ein ewiges Hin- und Her gegeben, von ‚die Kamine im Grimmauldplatz sind immer mit Hogwarts verbunden‘ (nein, waren sie nicht, wie aus Snapes harscher Belehrung für Tonks hervorgegangen war, gespickt mit einem sehr klarem Nein, seine Privaträume als Durchgangsschneise für ‚Bazillenschleudern‘ herzugeben) bis hin zu der Idee, den Krankenflügel der Schule einfach auf den Dachboden über dem Schankraum des ‚Drei Besen‘ in Hogsmeade zu verlagern (Moodys Einwurf und auch, wenn dieser sicherlich alles andere als ernst gemeint gewesen war, hatten sie sich minutenlang an dem Mist aufgehalten) – letztendlich, nachdem schon Pläne geschmiedet worden waren, wie man den Schotten, Walisern und Iren am unverdächtigsten beibringen wollte, wie und warum man nun auf ihre viel kleineren und weniger spezialisierten oder gut geschulten Heilanstalten schwören wollte, war Luciana wieder ihr kurzes Gedankenspiel beim letzten Besuch im Tropfenden Kessel in den Sinn gekommen: Hermes. Beziehungsweise, es war ihr zweiter Lösungsansatz gewesen, da sich keiner vom Orden sonderlich begeistert von der Idee gezeigt hatte, zumindest die Mitglieder biometrisch im UOWV-System zu erfassen und im äußersten Notfall die bunkereigene Krankenstation zu nutzen.

     „Hey, Luciana!“

     Und wo man vom Teufel sprach … oder in diesem Fall an ihn dachte, spazierte Hermes auch gleich durch die Tür, Mr Weasley knapp hinter ihm, der in einem ununterbrochenen Redeschwall auf ihn einquatschte. Allerdings schien sich die Aufmerksamkeit des Heilers nun auf sie fokussiert zu haben, immerhin steuerte er ihre Sesselsitzgruppe mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ziemlich zielgenau an.    

     „Hermes!“

     Ja, wieso Gefahr laufen, sich in einem unterwanderten Krankenhaus behandeln zu lassen und umgebungstemperaturangepasst auf einer Barre das Gebäude wieder verlassen, wenn man einen voll ausgebildeten Heiler mit Fluchbehandlungspezialität ganz einfach im Orden verpflichten konnte? Wo der Herr sich beim letzten Gespräch doch so vehement über seine erzwungene Untätigkeit im Kampf gegen den Schwarzen Führer beschwert hatte … sicher, eigentlich hatte Luciana ihm ein Gefallen getan. Und wenn sie sich das häufig genug einredete, würde sie irgendwann selbst daran glauben.

     „Wir haben uns ja Ewigkeiten nicht gesehen“, sagte er, mittlerweile bei ihr angekommen (Mr Weasley hatte derweil bei Remus Halt gemacht und redete dort munter weiter) und setzte sich auf die Lehne des Sessels zu ihrer Rechten. „Du siehst gut aus.“

     „Sag das Remus“, erwiderte sie trocken und nahm den Kugelschreiber vom Papier. Eine Minute würde sie irgendwie noch rausholen können.

     „Remus, ist das nicht der Kerl, der an mir geschnüffelt hat?“

     Okay, auch wenn sie ganz genau wusste, wieso und warum Remus genau das getan haben musste, das breite Grinsen plus Kichern blieb nicht aus.

     „Genau der. Den Test scheinst du also bestanden zu haben?“

     „Ja, ich bin nun hochoffiziell und geprüft kein unregistrierter Werwolf auf Unterwanderungsmission. Und den Legilimentik-Test habe ich auch bestanden und an die Fünfzig Tränke von der Fledermaus.“

     „Na, soweit ich weiß, dürften das höchstens vier gewesen sein“, sagte Luciana und warf ihm einen belustigten Blick zu – besagte Fledermaus stand übrigens unweit des Kamins und beobachtete argwöhnisch ihre Unterhaltung, wie sie aus ihrem Augenwinkel unschwer erkennen konnte.

     „Wenn du die Stunden danach auf dem Schei- auf der Toilette verbracht hättest, würdest du das auch anders sehen.“ Luciana fing schallend an zu lachen, doch für Hermes schien diese Erinnerung noch zu frisch, um wirklich amüsiert darüber sein zu können. „Und unter uns bemerkt, ist Dumbledore wirklich sicher, dass man ihm trauen kann?“, fragte er flüsternd und schielte eine Spur zu auffällig in Snapes Richtung. Dieses Thema hatte sie nun so oft mit den verschiedensten Leuten durchgekaut, dass ihr folgendes Seufzen nur flach und kaum bemerkbar ausfiel, dazu verdreht sie nicht einmal die Augen.

     „Shacklebolt und ein paar andere hier vom Orden haben dich die gesamte letzte Woche doch ziemlich auseinandergenommen, durchleuchtet und auf den Kopf gestellt, bevor man dir auch nur den Namen dieser Gruppierung preisgegeben hat, mh?“

     Hermes nickte.

     „Ich glaube ich weiß, worauf du hinaus willst“, meinte er und seufzte theatralisch. „Es liegt wohl an meiner persönlichen Abneigung und das der Kerl wie Entlurpmist an meinen Schuhsohlen klebt – Hogwarts, keine Heilerausbildung ohne UTZe in Tränke und kaum hat man den Abschluss in der Tasche und denkt, man sei Stinkstiefel endlich los, schleicht er permanent auf meiner Arbeitsstelle herum und jetzt-„

     „Mein allerliebster Götterbote, Sprachrohr des Olymps!“, wurde er plötzlich unterbrochen, sein Kopf schnellte genau wie Lucianas in Richtung des Flurs - Charlie, im Türrahmen, mit ausgebreiteten Armen und leuchtend, begeisterten Augen.

     „Charles!“, rief Hermes aus, mindestens genauso enthusiastisch und bevor Luciana auch nur daran denken konnte nachzuhaken, was er mit ‚schleicht er permanent auf meiner Arbeitsstelle herum‘ gemeint hatte, war er auch schon aufgesprungen und dem zweitältesten Weasley-Spross in die Arme gefallen. Was Remus und Snape gleichermaßen angewidert beobachteten, wenn auch, höchstwahrscheinlich, aus vollkommen unterschiedlicher Intention heraus.

     Wo war sie stehengeblieben? Konfliktlösung und Vorgehensweisen, ja, die Konfliktlösung feixte gerade mit ihrem ehemaligen Busenfreund aus den vergangenen Schultagen herum (Charlie war in wahre Begeisterungsstürme ausgebrochen, als Luciana den Namen des Heilers erwähnt hatte), weitere Vorgehensweisen in der St.-Mungo Angelegenheit waren die Beschattung und Durchleuchtung der neuen Sicherheitsfirma, ausgeführt von Tonks und Emmeline Vance. Auf die Hilfe oder auch nur Kooperation des Krankenhauses würden sie lange warten können, da die Leitung nicht von dem Standpunkt abzubringen gewesen war, dass die beiden Todesfälle erstens nichts miteinander zu tun hatten, diese zweitens unter ‚tragischen, völlig natürlichen Umständen‘ geschehen seien und es drittens überhaupt keinen Grund zum Misstrauen gäbe, da die Sicherheitsfirma angeblich ‚ohne Beanstandung‘ arbeite und schließlich vom Minister höchstpersönlich abgesegnet worden sei. Was Luciana auch gleich zur fünften Seite ihres Protokolls brachte – zu dem Zeitpunkt hatten sie, nebenbei erwähnt, schon zwei Stunden diskutiert und Dumbledore war gerade dabei gewesen, die Sitzung aufzulösen, als Luciana das Conrad-Minister-Problemchen angesprochen hatte. Der folgende, ausschweifende Ausflug in die Muggel-Literaturinterpretation hatte ihr glücklicherweise Snape abgenommen, auch wenn sich am Ende mehr Skeptiker unter den Mitgliedern der Runde befunden hatten, als Herrschaften, die den Rückschluss eines kaum zu ignorierenden Hilfeschreis des Zaubereiministers sahen. Wenigstens war Dumbledore so geistesgegenwärtig gewesen, anzukündigen, ein paar ‚alte Freunde‘ im Dunstkreis der höchsten Ministeriumsriege um Rat zu bitten, das Ergebnis sollte voraussichtlich noch heute zur Sprache gebracht werden.

     Luciana fügte ein paar Notizen hinzu, strich hie und da Aussagen, die am Ende sowieso revidiert worden waren und fügte auf der ersten Seite die Uhrzeit 23:15 in dem Feld ein, das für die Sitzungsbeendigung vorgesehen war. Keine Sekunde zu früh – als sie ihren Blick von den Unterlagen hob, war das Kaminzimmer bereits gerammelt voll, beziehungsweise der Tisch und jeder einzelne Stuhl, den Remus und sie bereitgestellt hatten. Für einen kurzen Moment zog sie es in Betracht, einfach an Ort und Stelle sitzen zu bleiben, allerdings war die Wahrscheinlichkeit zu hoch, in diesem urgemütlichen Sessel spätestens dann einzuschlafen, wenn gerade einmal die Hälfte der Vorstellungsrunde durch sein würde (neues Mitglied, Dumbledore würde darauf bestehen, dass sie alle wenigstens ihren Namen sagen würden). Daher schob sie sich ächzend aus der Position, in der sie offenbar viel zu lange verharrt war, lief zur Tür der Besenkammer, öffnete sie und –

     „Oh, danke, Hermes“, sagte sie, während ein Stuhl über ihrem Kopf aus dem muffigen Verschlag vor ihrer Nase gehoben wurde und der hochgewachsene Heiler diesen zwischen seinen und Remus Platz stellte.

     „Jetzt hör auf zu schmollen“, flüsterte Luciana dem Werwolf zu, als sie sich gesetzt hatte und einen Schwung neuer Protokollvordrucke aus ihrer Tasche zog. Sollte sie belustigt sein, dass er offenbar so empfindlich darauf reagierte, nicht die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit von ‚Charles‘ zu bekommen?

     „Hast du mit mir gesprochen?“

     „Eh, ist hier noch jemand, der mit finsterem Blick schmollend die Tischplatte anstarrt und kurz davor ist, sich zeternd auf den Boden zu schmeißen und mit den Füßen und Armen zu strampeln, weil ihm die Anwesenheit eines gewissen neuen Mitglieds nicht schmeckt, mh?“

     Remus deutete dezent schräg rechts auf Mrs Weasley, die mürrisch dreinblickend in aggressiver-angepisst-Haltung Tee und Kaffee an die Anwesenden verteilte und dabei nicht eine Sekunde eine junge Dame außer Augen ließ (oder wohl eher sie mit imaginären, sehr spitzen Pfeilen aus ihren Blicken beschoss), die einfach … verdammt, Luciana fiel kein besseres Wort ein, hammermäßig rattenscharf war. Blond, lange Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden, porzellanfarbene Haut und ein scheiße-perfekt ebenmäßiger Teint, Proportionen, die in ihrer Gesamtsumme wohl den Goldenen Schnitt eines vollkommenen Körpers ausmachten und dazu ein Paar azurblaue Augen, die einem allein bei dem Anblick hawaiianische Klänge und den Geruch von makellosem Sandstrand vorgaukelten. Sie saß neben Zuckerschnäuzchen, der (verständlicherweise) vollkommen eingenommen von ihr über irgendetwas lachte, was sie gerade von sich gegeben hatte und –

     „Aber nicht so schlimm, wie _dein_ Freund“, unterbrach Remus ihre kleine Inspektion, dieses Mal deutete sein Finger auf das andere Ende des Tisches, vor Kopf, zu der Rechten Dumbledores. Zugeben, im Gegensatz zu seiner üblich missmutigen Erscheinung schien Snape eher in abgrundtiefer Schmoll-Stimmung, die Arme fest vor seiner Brust verschränkt, dabei fixierte er irgendetwas undefinierbares, knapp an Jones Kopf vorbei (Luciana bezweifelte, dass das schmale Regal an der Wand irgendetwas getan hatte, was _diesen_ finsteren Blick hätte auslösen können), die Wellen seines Unmuts waren beinahe über die meterweite Distanz bis zu ihr spürbar. Seltsam, dabei war seine Laune heute im Kerker, als sie, auf die Minute pünktlich bei ihm erschienen war, schon beinahe euphorisch gewesen. Ein ‚guten Abend‘ anstatt angedeutetem Kopfrucken, höfliche Handgeste beim Einlassen in sein Büro – verdammt, er hatte sie sogar gefragt, ob sie diesen Samstag in seinen Räumen frühstücken und Abendessen wollten, damit ihr Wochenende nicht wieder bloß aus ein paar wachen Stunden und sonstigen Ruhephasen in ausgeknocktem Schlafbewusstsein bestehen würde, die zwar erholsam waren (in den Kerkern schlief sie, ganz im Gegensatz zu dem Gryffindor-Territorium, beinahe pausenlos durch), aber wenig Sozialkompetenz ermöglichten. Allerdings war es wesentlich wichtiger, eine Sache deutlich klarzustellen:       

     „Er ist nicht _mein_ Freund. Er ist nicht mal _ein_ Freund.“

     „Es macht deine Aussage nicht weniger lächerlich, wenn du sie immer und immer wiederholst“, erwiderte Remus und nahm mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln einen Schluck Tee.

     „Wer hat dir denn den Zauberstab verknotet?“, warf plötzlich Charlie in Remus Richtung und lehnte sich ein Stück zu ihnen herüber, noch schlimmer, jetzt hatten sie auch Hermes Aufmerksamkeit. Verdammt, wenn die beiden ein Wort zu viel mitbekommen hatten, wie zur Hölle sollte sie sich da je wieder herausreden? Hatten sie Snapes Namen ausgesprochen?

     „Wer ist dein Freund?“, fragte Hermes und sah prüfend in die Runde; mächtig großer Mist, aber Glück im Unglück, anscheinend hatte er nicht gesehen, auf wen Remus gedeutet hatte.

     „Niemand“, sprang Remus ihr zur Hilfe – Luciana war fast versucht, ihm den biestigen Spruch zu verziehen. „Sie ist Single, nicht vergeben, vogelfrei und auf der Suche und oh, Luciana, hast du nicht dein Praktikum auf der Fluchstation gemacht, bei unserem netten, sehr attraktiven Hermes hier?“ Korrektur, es war ganz und gar nichts verziehen, noch schlimmer, er ignorierte jeden stechenden Blick, von denen er genau wusste, dass sie ‚halt deine verdammte Klappe‘ zu bedeuten hatten. „Also für eine Frau, die stehen doch auf groß, muskulös und ein charmantes Lächeln?“

     „Und dabei hatte ich fast verdrängt, dass morgen Vollmond ist“, knurrte Luciana und ja, das hatte sie wirklich nicht mehr auf dem Schirm gehabt.

     „Richtig und in dieser Phase kannst du mich ja ganz und gar nicht ertragen, also, Hermes, würdest du den Gentleman spielen und den Platz mit mir tauschen?“

     Okay, jetzt war sie wirklich versucht, Remus einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen oder ihm wenigstens den heißen Kaffee ‚aus Versehen‘ zielgenau über seinen Schoß zu kippen, den Mrs Weasley ihr gerade in vehementer Geste vor den Platz geknallt hatte (dabei hatte sie noch vor keinen zwanzig Minuten große Reden über ‚nicht so grob‘ gehalten, waren die heute alle völlig übergeschnappt?), aber die Gelegenheit zog von dannen, da Remus Vorschlag in diesem Augenblick in die Tat umgesetzt wurde. Perfekt, jetzt hatte der Werwolf endlich seinen Willen bekommen und sie war einem Mann ausgesetzt, der nun die Gewissheit hatte, Freiwild neben sich sitzen zu haben. Dabei hatte sie sich noch letzte Woche, nachdem Dumbledore den Vorschlag mit dem Heiler akzeptiert hatte, noch eingeredet, die Baggerversuche einfach mit der Behauptung im Keim ersticken zu können, sie habe einen festen Freund in Deutschland und sie sei von der ganz besonders treuen Sorte. Aber was sollte das ganze Theater überhaupt? Sie hatten wichtigere Themen, für die sie ihre grauen Zellen aufwenden sollte, dazu war ihre letzte Begegnung im Tropfenden Kessel schon eine Ewigkeit her, in der sich viel getan haben konnte und an diesem Tisch war eine Dame anwesend, die viel eher der Gefahr ausgesetzt war, Objekt der Begierde von so ziemlich jedem einzelnen der Anwesenden zu sein.

     „Ich glaube du bist dran“, murmelte Hermes ihr zu, wobei sie erst einen Augenblick brauchte, bis sie bemerkte, dass die Vorstellungsrunde schon längst angefangen hatte. Und sie nun die Hälfte der Belegschaft auffordernd anstarrte – verständlich, da hier niemand sonderlich erpicht darauf war, diese dämliche Wer-bin-ich Prozedur unnötig in die Länge zu ziehen.

     „Luciana Bradley, Vermittlungsposten der UOWV und eingeschränkt einsetzbares Mitglied bei Missionen, die unter Paragraph siebzehn, Abschnitt vierundzwanzig fallen.“ Damit das schon mal klargestellt war und die Neuen nicht auf die Idee kamen, ihr langweilige Beschattungs- oder Schutzaufträge aufhalsen zu wollen – obwohl die beiden Frischlinge sie gerade eher ansahen, als würde sie eine Litfaßsäule, vollbedruckt mit koreanischen Schriftzeichen darstellen.

     „Hermes Rackharrow“, ging die Runde endlich weiter und Luciana schenkte dem Ganzen erst wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit, als die blonde Unbekannte ihren Mund aufmachte.

     „Fleur Delacour, s’ehr e’freut. Isch komme aus dem wunderschön’en Frankrei’sch und ‘abe einen kl’einen Job bei der Gringott’s Bank h’ier, um mein Engli’sch ein wenisch aufzupolieren, wie m’an so sch’ön sagt. Isch ‘offe mein’en Verlobten Will’am h’ier in s’einer A’beit bei’m – wie hieß d’as no’ch gleisch? O’rden des Phönix zu unterstützen.“  Und das ließ die Attraktivitätsskala der Dame gleich mal um ein Minimum von zehn Punkten in die Tiefe stürzen. Französischer Akzent, schon bei den ersten Klängen hatten sich Lucianas Nackenhaare aufgestellt und das ganz und gar nicht von der prickelnden Sorte. Mrs Weasley ging es offenbar ähnlich, beziehungsweise, irgendwie schien ihr der Verlobte-Umstand sauer aufzustoßen. Im Gegensatz zu Mr Weasley, der Miss Delacour begeistert anstrahlte. Von diesem ungleichen Schauspiel abgesehen, musste sie (mal wieder) an ihrem allgemeinen, geistigen Zustand zweifeln, denn auch wenn sie normalerweise einen riesen Bogen um jegliche Tratschthemen und Lästereien machte, wie war ihr bitte entgangen, dass sich Bill in einer was-auch-immer-für-eine-Zeitspanne nicht nur eine feste Freundin zugelegt, sondern sich auch noch mit ihr verlobt hatte? Andererseits hätte sie auch nie im Leben erwartet, dass der simple Prozess des Träumens, den doch angeblich jeder Mensch mit Links in seinen Alltag einfließen lassen konnte, die letzten Monate für sie derart auf den Kopf hatte stellen können. Zwar war sie mittlerweile meisterhaft darin, die seltsamen Bilder, die sie während der Nacht heimsuchten (oder auch am Nachmittag, je nachdem wie kurz ihre normalen Schlafzeiten ausgefallen waren) in die hinterletzte Ecke ihres Bewusstseins zu verdrängen, aber ganz spurlos waren sie nicht an ihre vorbeigegangen – man bedenke nur Remus Aussage vor keiner halben Stunde. Und wo sie schon beim Thema war, wieder einmal war sie derart in Gedanken versunken, dass sie ihre Umwelt gleich für mehrere Minuten komplett ausgeblendet hatte – das Deckblatt ihres Protokolls vor ihr war restlos jungfräulich, dabei hätte sie die Vorstellungsrunde wenigstens dafür nutzen können, die Anwesenheitsliste zu vervollständigen und jetzt war Dumbledore schon bei einem seiner Monologe über die ‚unabwendbare Notwendigkeit‘ des Ordens ‚in diesen denkwürdigen Zeiten‘ angelangt.

     Den Rest seines Geschwafels konnte sie getrost unter ‚Selbstbeweihräucherung‘ in einem Wort zusammenfassen (oder Motivationsrede, allerdings fielen dafür zu häufig die Wörtchen ‚ich‘ und ‚mein‘) und stattdessen die mächtig lange Liste der Meute an diesem Tisch eintragen. Für die üblichen Verdächtigen verwendete sie Abkürzungen, den riesig haarigen Kerl, welcher gleich drei Stühle auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite einnahm, schrieb sie mit Rubeus Hagrid komplett aus (dabei konnte sie sich dunkel daran erinnern, dass dieser im letzten Jahr Pflege magischer Geschöpfe unterrichtet hatte – die Lehreinheiten im fünften Jahr, welche sie zu neunzig Prozent irgendwo abseits rauchend hinter einem Baum verbracht hatte), genau wie diese Französin, Hermes und Dumbledores seltsam wahnsinnig dreinblickenden Bruder Aberforth, welcher der Besitzer und Wirt der an Minderjährige Alkohol-ausschüttenden Spelunke Eberkopf in Hogsmeade war. Vierundzwanzig Personen an der Zahl. Nein, da war noch ein Nachzügler, der gerade im Türrahmen aufgetaucht war und sich die Regentropfen aus dem feuerroten Haar strich. Moment, wenn sie hier alle saßen, wer hatte den Weasley reingelassen und noch einmal Moment, hatte sie nicht gerade eben noch alle Kürzel für die gesamte, volljährige Weasley-Sippe eingetragen?

     „Perce!“, rief Mrs Weasley begeistert aus und während bei Luciana aus gerade unerfindlichen Gründen die negativ-Alarmglocken schrillten, erspähte sie einen schlappohrigen, griesgrämig dreinblickenden Hauself im Flur, der mit unverständlichem Gebrabbel (von ihrer Sitzposition schon alleine wegen der Distanz) die ersten Stufen der Treppe nahm und dann ganz aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwand. Wäre das Rätsel um das ‚Wie‘ hereinkommen geklärt, blieb nur noch das ‚wer genau ist das‘ und ‚warum ist er da‘ zu ergründen. Vielleicht half der Hinweis, dass Mrs Weasley derweil aufgesprungen war und den Unbekannten in eine derartig heftige Mama-Bär-Umarmung gezogen hatte, dass sie die Knochen beinahe bis zum anderen Ende des Kaminzimmers knacksen hören konnte. Ein Blick in die Runde und oh – Papa-Bär beobachtete uncharakteristisch finster dreinblickend die Szenerie und ausnahmslos jeder weitere der Großfamilie, brachte auf seine eigene Art und Weise seinen Unmut zum Ausdruck. George und Fred zum Beispiel, die hitzig debattierend ihre Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten und plötzlich zeitgleich von ihren Stühlen sprangen. Sehr weit kamen sie allerdings nicht.

     „Fred“, sagte Dumbledore, in dieser ulkigen Stimmlage, die einen ganz automatisch erstarren und darüber nachdenken ließ, was man alles ausgefressen haben könnte, „George, ich bitte euch wieder Platz zu nehmen.“ Scharfer Blick über die Halbmondbrille hinweg, sekundenlang, bis die Zwillinge grummelnd nachgaben und wieder zu ihren Stühlen liefen, nicht, ohne dem Neuankömmling ganz besonders angewidert anzuschauen. Oh, oh! Hah, Percival, abtrünniger Bruder, Schande des liberalen Weasley-Clans, das Aceton des Familienleims, Speichellecker der obersten Ministeriumsriege und persönlicher Assistent des … Ministers. Na wenigstens war Luciana irgendwann das Licht aufgegangen, ab hier sollte das mit der Aufmerksamkeit übrigens kein Problem mehr sein. Sie war kurz davor, Kreacher zurückzupfeifen und einen Eimer Popcorn in Auftrag zu geben. „Euer Bruder ist auf meinen Wunsch hier“, fuhr der Schulleiter fort und wandte sich nun an Percival selbst. „Netterweise hat er ein paar Minuten für mich erübrigen können, nachdem die ein oder andere Eule wohl Schwierigkeiten mit ihrem Orientierungssinn gehabt haben muss.“ Dumbledorisch für: Ich habe dich so lange gestalked, bis dein Wille mürbe geworden ist und ich meinen bekommen habe, buhja!

     „Und auch an diesem Abend werde ich kaum mehr als eine Stunde erübrigen können, höchstens“, faselte der Drittgeborene Weasley-Spross, befreite sich aus der Umarmung seiner Mutter und entzog sich ihrer beiden Hände, die gerade dabei waren, den Kragen seines Jacketts zu richten, „eine Stunde. Sie alle wissen sicherlich, wie sehr der Minister in Arbeit ertrinkt, was mich selbstredend genauso betrifft.“

     Okay. Hätte der Kerl nicht punktgenau den Rotton seiner restlichen Geschwister, Luciana hätte sich auf der Stelle bei Mrs Weasley erkundigt, ob sie sicher sei, auch wirklich ihren Nachwuchs aus der Säuglingsstation mitgegeben bekommen zu haben – obwohl, gab es in der Zaubererwelt überhaupt so etwas wie Entbindungsstationen? Im Fahrstuhl des St.-Mungos hatte sie nicht ein Stockwerk in Erinnerung, das auf so etwas hingewiesen hätte, vielleicht warfen Funzeln traditionell Zuhause? Oder gab es sowas wie eine klassische Geburt gar nicht und Flitwick würde sie im nächsten Jahr in die Kunst des Super-Saugglocken-Turbo-Gebär-Zaubers einweihen. Verdammt, immer wieder fiel ihr auf, dass Snape mit seiner Aussage bezüglich eines Buches über die selbstverständlichsten Alltagsdinge der Zaubererwelt, welches sie sich vor Antritt in dieser zu Gemüte hätte führen sollen, gar nicht so Unrecht gehabt hatte. Mh, sie könnte einfach Hermes fragen, immerhin schien die Sitzung gerade eh ins Stocken geraten zu sein – allerdings nutzte keines der Mitglieder die Unterbrechung für private Gespräche, genauer gesagt hatte sich eine sehr unangenehme Stille im Raum ausgebreitet, was sie nicht gedachte mit Fragen zu durschneiden, die sie als totalen Deppen dastehen lassen könnten.

     Nachdem niemand in der Runde Anstalten gemacht hatte ‚Percival‘ seinen Platz anzubieten oder einen neuen Stuhl aus der Kammer zu holen, zog Dumbledore hörbar seufzend seinen Zauberstab aus dem Bart und ließ mit einer furchtbar banal aussehenden Bewegung einen aus dem Nichts entstehen. Bei weitem kein so künstlerisch wertvolles Gebilde, wie es ihre Hauslehrerin bewerkstelligt hätte, aber die Dame musste ja mal wieder das Schloss hüten und war mit Mrs Figg das einzige, nicht anwesende Mitglied dieser Sitzung. Aber zurück zur mächtig angespannten Stimmung und dem Neuen, der sich kerzengerade auf den magischen Stuhl zwischen Snape und Dumbledore setzte und für den die Plätze mit seinen Geschwistern und seinem Vater aus schwarzen Löchern zu bestehen schienen. Bei allem, was sie über den Knaben gehört hatte, konnte sie sich kaum vorstellen, dass es eine sonderlich gute Idee gewesen war, ausgerechnet ihn in den Grimmauldplatz zu zitieren. Auch wenn er, zugegebenermaßen, wohl mehr Zeit mit dem Minister verbrachte, als dessen eigene Ehefrau.

     „Bevor wir uns damit beschäftigen, wie genau wir ab dem heutigen Tag so schnell und umstandslos wie irgend möglich in die Dienste unseres guten Hermes hier kommen – der Grund, wieso wir an diesem Abend so herrlich vollständig an der Zahl sind, oder zumindest beinahe“, leitete Dumbledore nun endlich die Sitzung ein, was selbst die Zwillinge für einen Augenblick davon abbrachte, Verwünschungen in die Richtung ihres Bruders zu murmeln, „möchte ich das zuletzt besprochene Thema der vergangenen Sitzung aufgreifen und unseren Gast hier nicht unnötig lange von seiner Arbeit abhalten.“ Es war immer wieder bewundernswert, wie der alte Kauz es vollbrachte, jemanden lächerlich dastehen zu lassen ohne explizit beleidigend zu werden, denn den neutralen Tonfall hätte man mal wieder so oder so deuten können, wäre da nicht dieses Glitzern in seinen Augen, welches Luciana mittlerweile als den ‚Sarkasmus-Blick‘ identifiziert hatte. „Die Gespräche mit ein paar alten Schulkameraden und Bekannten im Ministerium, sind bedauerlicherweise wenig aufschlussreich gewesen. Der Minister nimmt seine Termine wahr, kommt seinen Pflichten nach und scheint sehr engagiert bei der Fassung von Todessern und Maßnahmen gegen Voldemort, die, unter den gegebenen Umständen, sehr große Herausforderungen bergen. Alles geht seinen gewohnten Gang, selbst die Teedame im zweiten Stock versicherte mir, Rufus sei nicht einmal davon abgewichen, seinen Schwarztee mit der doppelten Menge Blätter zu trinken.“

     Percival räusperte sich, eine unmissverständliche Unterbrechung, damit er das Wort ergreifen konnte, doch Dumbledore überging dies einfach:

     „Tatsächlich habe ich erst in einer kleinen Unterredung mit einem Unsäglichen herausfinden können, dass es sehr wohl eine Veränderung im Umfeld des Ministers gegeben hat. Percival, teilen Sie doch bitte dem Orden mit, was Sie mir kürzlich im Kamin berichtet haben.“

     Offenbar _das_ Stichwort für den seltsamen Anti-Weasley, sein Rücken wurde (kaum zu glauben) noch eine Spur gerader, beinahe so linealmäßig, dass Snape daneben fast entspannt ausschaute. Obwohl, nein, der Unterschied lag vor allem darin, dass die Haltung an dem Tränkemeister … na ja, ‚natürlich‘ aussah, bei Percival jedoch … ein Achtjähriger, der vor dem Spiegel seine erste große Rede als Präsident übte?

     „Am Anfang dieses Monats hatten wir eine Delegation der Magischen Föderation des Nordamerikanischen Bundes zu Besuch, es sind einige wichtige Handelsabkommen und Maßnahmen zur Bekämpfung von Schmuggelmachenschaften besprochen worden, mit großartigen Ergebnissen, möchte ich meinen.“

     Niemand in der Runde schien nur einen Funken Interesse für diese ‚großartigen Ergebnisse‘ aufbringen zu können, mit Ausnahme von Fletcher, der allerdings nur zur Hälfte die Auskunft einfordern konnte, wie genau die Maßnahmen in Hinsicht des Schmuggels aussehen sollten, denn da hatte ihm Sturgis Podmore schon verbal das Maul gestopft.

     „Na komm schon“, flötete George und sah Percival über die Distanz ihrer Sitzplätze mit einem höhnischen Grinsen an, „wir alle wissen doch, wie unersetzlich du im Ministerium bist, kein Grund uns mit dem drögen Kram auf den Senkel zu fallen.“

     „Genau, _Weatherby_ “, setzte nun auch Fred nach und warf ihm exakt den gleichen Blick wie sein Zwilling zu, „komm zum Punkt. Einer muss ja Widerstand gegen du-weiß-schon-wen leisten, wenn der Trottelverein, für den du arbeitest, nichts ausrichten kann!“

     „Fred“, schlug Mrs Weasley einen ermahnenden Tonfall an, doch weiter kam sie nicht, da Dumbledore beschwichtigend beide Hände gehoben hatte.

     „Ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn wir, nur für den heutigen Abend, jeden persönlichen Greul verschieben“, sagte er und setzte noch ein nachdenkliches „oder ihm gar keine Zeit schenken, davon haben wir alle wirklich viel zu wenig. Percival, würden Sie bitte fortfahren?“

     Dieser sah eher danach aus, scharf darüber nachzudenken, wie er am schnellsten den Raum, das Haus und die Straße verlassen konnte – aber er schien genug Verstand zu haben, sich ausrechnen zu können, dass der bärtige Mann neben ihm ihn wohl noch in Timbuktu auflesen würde, das entnahm Luciana zumindest seinen Seitenblick auf den Schulleiter.

     „Die Delegation hat nach einer Woche die Rückreise angetreten“, sagte Percival in einem besonders kühlen Tonfall. „Bis auf einen Herrn des nationalen Sicherheitsrats. Die Föderation hat ihn im Ministerium abgestellt, als Berater in Sicherheitsfragen. Dabei ist es nicht geblieben. Kein ganzer Monat ist vergangen und er hat – „ Hier stockte der junge Mann, welcher in seinem Nadelstreifenanzug noch jünger wirkte, als würde er Jeans und Turnschuhe tragen. Seine aktuelle Mimik versprühte Frustration und was auch immer ihn daran hinderte weiterzusprechen, schien damit zusammenzuhängen, hier nicht vor allen das Gesicht verlieren zu wollen. So zumindest ihre eigene Interpretation, dieses Gebaren hatte sie jedenfalls schon mehrere Male bei Mitgliedern der UOWV gesehen, wenn sie mit der Hand in der Keksdose erwischt worden waren. Nett und blumig ausgedrückt.

     „Er hat was?“, knurrte Moody und schaute Percival mit gleich beiden Augen durchdringend an.

     „Der Minister hat sich verändert. Er ist kaum noch ohne Mr Spender anzutreffen, sogar das Familienessen an den Sonnabenden hat er mehrere Male ausfallen lassen und die waren für ihn immer Priorität.“

     „Sieh einer an, es gibt Menschen, für die Familie zählt“, warf Bill ein und schnalzte mit der Zunge. Touché, die Steilvorlage hatte der Knabe selbst zu verschulden, demnach gab es nicht einmal ein ermahnendes Wort vom Familienoberhaupt. Percival senkte nur kurz den Blick und rang sichtlich um Fassung, straffte dann seine Schultern und fuhr fort:

     „Er ist nicht mehr von seinem Schreibtisch wegzubekommen, Pflichten erfüllt er nur noch nach mehrmaliger Aufforderung und er trifft Entscheidungen, die er früher nie gemacht hätte.“

     „Du glaubst also, er steht unter dem Einfluss der Föderation?“, fragte Shacklebolt und sah den Jungen skeptisch an.

     „Unter dem von Spender“, stellte Percival klar.

     „Ich sehe da keinen Unterschied“, merkte Moody an und einige am Tisch nickten ihm zu.

     „Da’s verschte’he isch ni’scht“, kratzte die volle französische Ladung in Lucianas Gehörgang. „Die F’öderati’on d’es amerik’anischen Bund’s h’at vor’süglische mag’ische Patrouillen un‘ sie sin’d s’ehr erfah’ren in der Bekämpf’un von Unruh’estiftern, sie wä’ren eine groß’artige H’ilfe b’eim Kampf gegen d’en Unsägli’schen. Wieso a’lso … wie sagt m’an? Ah oui, wieso die l’angen Gesischter?“

     „Wir hatten schon einmal ‚Hilfe‘ von der Föderation.“ Jones, und sie sah nicht begeistert aus.

     „Um genauer zu sein, mehr als einmal“, merkte Diggel an.

     „Man sagt, der Einfluss und die Zusammenarbeit war am Ende schuld daran, wieso im ersten Krieg so viel außer Kontrolle geraten ist.“

     „Außer Kontrolle?“, fragte Luciana – so langsam meldete sich ihr aufkeimendes Magengeschwür, dabei hatte sie ein paar Tage Ruhe gehabt.

     „Ungerechtfertigte Festnahmen.“

     „Falsche Verurteilungen.“

     „Beschneidungen der Bürgerrechte.“

     „Generalverdacht.“

     „Einsetzen von Veritaserum.“

     „Legilimentik ohne Einwilligung.“

     „Folter.“

     Sie hatte keine Ahnung, von wem genau all diese Einwürfe kamen, aber allesamt versprachen verdammt unrosige Aussichten. Bis die Letzte von Black eingeworfen wurde, die ihr für ein paar Sekunden den Boden unter den Füßen wegzog:

     „Exekution von Todessern an Ort und Stelle, ohne den Prozess zu machen oder Fragen zu stellen.“

     In Snapes Gesicht zuckte nicht ein Muskel. Er hatte nicht einmal den Kiefer aufeinandergepresst oder wurde ein klein wenig blass um die Nase. Für ihn schien all dies keine Neuigkeit oder Grund zur Sorge zu sein, doch Luciana hätte sich in diesem Augenblick nichts lieber gewünscht, als einen Eimer auf dem Schoß stehen zu haben, in den sie ihr halbverdautes Abendessen speien könnte.

     Der Rest der Sitzung zog an ihr vorbei wie ein schlechter Film auf Vorspultaste; Gemurmel, Gebrabbel und halbgare Aussagen, Maßnahmen, die in keiner Weise Änderung versprachen und eine Vertiefung in die Thematik, was das Ministerium Ende der Siebziger, Anfang der Achtziger alles bewerkstelligt hatte, um auf eine ebenbürtige Stufe des Schwarzen Führers, seine Anhänger und Befürworter zu kommen.

     Auch für dieses schlampig geführte Protokoll bei dieser Sitzung würde sie sich einen ordentlichen Rüffel von ihrem Paten einhandeln, das stand außer Frage. Doch egal wie sehr sie versuchte Konzentration aufzubringen, ihre Gedanken drifteten immer und immer wieder zu Blacks Aussage zurück, selbst, als Percival ohne große Abschiedsgesten den Grimmauldplatz verließ oder Dumbledore, zwei Stunden später, die Sitzung auflöste und sie in den Gryffindorturm zurückkehrte.

     In dieser Nacht wurden die seltsamen Gänge und Katakomben von Bildern abgelöst, die sie ohne zu zögern mit jedem dämonischen Flammenmeer eingetauscht hätte.

  


	37. Geflutetes Land

Die Tür wäre ohrenbetäubend scheppernd ins Schloss gefallen, würde der Kamin so etwas wie eine zuschmeißbare Durchgangssperre besitzen. Um das fehlende, akustische Unmutsbekennungswerkzeug zu kompensieren, riss Snape seinen Umhang von den Schultern und pfefferte den Stoffberg mit derartigem Schmackes gegen den unschuldigen Sessel, dass jede Fliege oder auch nur einzelliges Bakterium in der Luft, welche potenziell die Flugbahn gekreuzt haben könnten, nun mehrfach zermatschte Kohlenstoffmasse auf schwarzen Baumwollstoffasern darstellen mussten.

     Die Szenerie hätte beinahe etwas Komisches gehabt. Beinahe. Luciana hatte sich auf diesen Freitagabend gefreut, oder zumindest die kleine Hoffnung gehegt, dass die in den letzten Wochen überdurchschnittlich wankelmütige Laune des Tränkemeisters heute nicht die Negativskala sprengen würde. Und zu Beginn des Abends hatte es gar nicht schlecht ausgesehen und das, obwohl eine Ordenssitzung angekündigt gewesen war. Aber wahrscheinlich lag hier der casus knacksus, denn seit Eintritt der neuen Mitglieder Hermes und Miss ‚Für’chterli’sch‘, schienen die Treffen der bürgerlichen Widerstandsbewegung mehr Potenzial zu haben Snape zu einem Pulverfass umzufunktionieren, als jeder kesselschmelzende Volldepp in seinem Unterricht. Also tat sie das, was sich jüngstens bewährt hatte, zog den Kopf ein, stellte sich an eine Stelle im Wohnraum, an der sie ihm nicht in die Quere kommen konnte und wartete schweigend ab … mit dem Ergebnis auch noch nach mindestens fünf Minuten tatenlos Löcher in die Kerkerdecke zu starren, da Mr Miesepeter offenbar wieder einmal beschlossen hatte, seine Ignorier-Attitüde an den Tag (Abend, was auch immer) zu legen. Diese äußerte sich darin, dass Snape nun an seinem Sekretär saß und mit Eifer irgendein Pergament vor seiner Nase bearbeitete (zu neunzig prozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit seine ‚knappe‘ Ausführung über die Schutzbanne von Baskerville), ohne dabei aufzusehen oder irgendwie Notiz von ihr zu nehmen. Gut, das Spielchen hatten sie schon vergangenen Samstag gehabt, ebenfalls direkt im Anschluss an eine Sitzung des Phönixordens und es hatte bereits geholfen, einfach auf dem Sofa Platz genommen zu haben, das Protokoll des Treffens auszuarbeiten und ihm die zwei Stunden zu geben, die er offensichtlich benötigt hatte, um von seinem Aggro-Trip herunter zu kommen. Doch wie bereits erwähnt, seine massiven Stimmungsschwankungen hatten sich mittlerweile seit Wochen wie ein Parasit in ihrem Rahmenbedingungsgeflecht eingenistet und jetzt war Luciana an einem Punkt angelangt, bei dem sie sich nicht mehr damit belügen konnte, es würde sich nur um ein ‚Phase‘ handeln, die irgendwann von alleine vergehen würde.

     „Willst du, dass ich gehe?“, fragte sie laut, deutlich und in einem Tonfall, der bedauerlicherweise nicht ganz so neutral ausgefallen war, wie geplant.

     _Eins … zwei … drei … vier … fünf … sechs … sieben … acht … neun – nicht mal in derselben Region._

Luciana griff nach ihrer Tasche auf dem Steinboden, legte den Riemen über ihre rechte Schulter und warf einen letzten Blick auf Snape, der nicht einmal seine Schreibgeschwindigkeit gedrosselt hatte. Dann steuerte sie die angelehnte Tür zum Büro an, denn mal ernsthaft, sie würde sich diesen Mist nicht länger geben, sollte er seine schlechte Laune doch an sich selbst auslassen.

     „Deine Wundreinigungstinktur hat ein makelloses Ergebnis erzielt.“

     Moment, was? Sie stellte ihre Bemühungen das Weite zu suchen ein, behielt aber noch immer die Hand am Türgriff und wandte sich mit einem großen Fragezeichen im Gesicht zu ihm um. Snape legte gerade seine Schreibfeder beiseite und nahm die Lesebrille von der Nase, bevor er sie eingehend musterte.

     „Schön zu wissen“, sagte sie stirnrunzelnd und ein wenig schnippisch, „auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, was das mit meiner Frage zu tun haben soll.“

     _Eins … zwei … drei … vier -_

„Deine Anfrage an ein … _hochwertgeschätztes,_ frisch eingetretenes Mitglied im Phönixorden.“ Knappe eins Komma vier Kilometer. Mh, dafür, dass es gerade nicht einmal in ihrer Region gewesen war, eilte es nun verdammt schnell heran. „Bezüglich _Nachhilfestunden_ im Themengebiet der Heiltränke.“

     Sie musste einen Augenblick nachdenken, um überhaupt verstehen zu können, wovon er eigentlich sprach, bis ihr der kurze Wortwechsel mit Hermes, ganz zu Anfang der heutigen Sitzung, in den Sinn kam. Wie zum Teufel hatte Snape das mitbekommen? Sie hatten am anderen Ende der Tafel gesessen und um sie herum hatten sich mindestens acht weitere Personen unterhalten!

     „Dass wir uns nächsten Samstag zum Lernen treffen wollen?“ Vor dem angesetzten Ordenstreffen, bei Hermes, da seine Wohnung nur ein paar Querstraßen vom Tropfenden Kessel entfernt lag und nun rund um die Uhr an den Grimmauldplatz angeschlossen war. Sie hatte vorgehabt, Montag McG darum zu bitten, ihren Kamin nutzen zu können … Snape erwiderte nichts, sondern sah sie nur aus gefährlich blitzenden Augen an. Der Blick war ihr übrigens neu, keiner seiner Üblichen aus seinem Unmutsbekennungsrepertoire. „Was ist damit?“, setzte sie hinten an und nahm nun doch die Hand von der Tür.

     _Eins … zw-_

„Du benötigst keine _Nachhilfe_ in der aktuellen Unterrichtseinheit.“

     Kein halber Kilometer; eigentlich sollte sie sich ab hier _ganz_ genau überlegen, was sie von sich geben würde und was nicht.

     „Wie bitte?!“, fragte sie, mittlerweile selbst ziemlich angepisst; so viel zum ganz genauen Überlegen. „Was willst du mir hier eigentlich unterstellen?“ Aber bevor er den Mund aufmachen und sie darüber aufklären konnte, sprang sie ganz automatisch in den Rechtfertigungsmodus um – Angewohnheit, wenn man mit Gabriel Steinhardt aufgewachsen war. „Die Berechnung zu den Zutatenangaben sind irre schwer und dazu gibt es nicht mal ein einheitliches System mit Formeln, nein, jeder Braumeister hat sich natürlich nen eigenes aus dem Hintern gezogen und neunzig Prozent davon wollen nicht in meinen Schädel!“

     „Dafür waren deine Berechnungen und deren Deklarationen erstaunlich frei von Fehlern.“

     Okay, bei der Zeitspanne, bis diese Erwiderung gekommen war, hatte sie nicht einmal mitzählen können, ergo, das Donnerwetter schwebte gerade zielgenau über ihrem Kopf. Denn interessanterweise verhielt sich Snape in dieser Hinsicht so berechenbar wie ein heranziehendes Gewitter, wie sie es aus vergangenen ‚Meinungsverschiedenheiten‘ erfahrungsgemäß herausbekommen hatte. Einfach die Sekunden zählen, die er als Pause zwischen seinen Antworten benötigte, die mal dreihundertdreiunddreißig nehmen und man hatte den Abstand in Metern, wie schnell der wirkliche Eklat heraneilte. Allerdings hatte er es mit den paar kryptischen, total zusammenhanglosen Aussagen vorzüglich bewerkstelligt, Luciana selbst bis an die Haarspitze aufzuladen, dementsprechend schnell und patzig kam ihre Antwort:

     „Ja, weil Granger mir ihre Berechnungen zugesteckt hat!“

     Snapes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, er biss kurz und kräftig den Kiefer zusammen –

     „Zwanzig Punkte Ab-„

     „SEVERUS!“

     Ob diese Unterbrechung ausgereicht hatte, um keine Veränderung der Stundengläser in der Großen Halle herbeizuführen, war fragwürdig - dafür war sie nun jenseits der hundertachtzig. „Privates Umfeld, keine Lehrerposition, Rahmenbedingungen, klingelt’s da?“

     „Du hättest mich um Hilfe bitten können“, kam die nahtlose Weiterführung _seines_ Topthemas und diese hatte fast einen eingeschnappten Beigeschmack.

     „Ist das dein Ernst?“, rief sie fassungslos aus und ging zwei Schritte auf den Sekretär zu, was ihn gleich dazu veranlasste, von seinem Stuhl aufzuspringen und ihr einen Schritt entgegen zu kommen, in ziemlich aufgebrachter Haltung. „Jedes einzige Mal, wenn ich dir hier eine Frage zum Unterricht für Hausarbeiten oder anstehende Prüfungen gestellt habe, hast du mir einen über den Deckel gegeben! _‚Jeder Ton von mir würde deine Mitschüler übervorteilen‘_ “, mimte sie seinen ultratiefen Bariton nach, dann: _„‘Belästige mich nicht in meiner knapp bemessenen Freizeit mit selbsterklärenden Fragen.‘“_

     Hah, das nahm ihm zumindest für einen Moment den Wind aus den Segeln.

     „Mr Rackharrow mag ein annehmbar kompetenter Heiler sein, von der Braukunst jedoch versteht er nichts!“, überging er armeverschränkend ihren Einwand. „Es wäre reine Zeitverschwendung, einem Treffen mit ihm nachzukommen.“

     Das war doch … ernsthaft unglaublich! Und schlichtweg gelogen, sie hatte mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie Hermes in Rekordzeit einen hochkomplizierten Kreislaufstabilisierungstrank auf Körpergröße und Gewicht berechnet und anschließend gebraut hatte. Und davon abgesehen, sollte sie eines ganz unmissverständlich klarstellen:

     „Du schreibst mir nicht vor, mit wem ich mich treffe und mit wem nicht!“

     Wieder traten Snapes Kiefermuskeln deutlich hervor, seine Haltung wurde noch steifer und das Weiß seiner Fingerknöchel wurde klar sichtbar. Stille, während er sie mit undefinierbarem Blick betrachtete. Offenbar war das Donnerwetter bis aufs erste verzogen. Oder sie befand sich gerade im Auge des Sturms, beides war gut möglich.

     „Ich möchte die Rahmenbedingungen um einen Punkt erweitern.“

     Luciana schwante Übles; trotzdem zog sie in auffordernder Geste beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

     „Keine intimen Arrangements mit anderen Personen.“

     Diesen Satz wiederholte sie gleich dreimal hintereinander in ihrem Geiste, aber auch dann blieb wenig Interpretationsspielraum für seine Bedeutung. Snape verlangte ihr Wochenend-Sex-Ding exklusiv zu halten. Das böse ‚M‘-Wort, wie ihr ihre innere Miss Dominant in Warnweste gekleidet mit leuchtendem Blinkschild vor der Brust, inklusive Trillerpfeifenuntermalung gerade überdeutlich machte. Und wäre das nicht schon genug imaginäre, soziale Interaktion in ihrem desolaten Hirn, gesellte sich ein Minimi-Remus dazu, der ein höhnisches ‚Ich hab’s dir doch gesagt‘-Liedchen trällerte. Und _wie_ er es gesagt hatte, zu jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit der letzten, vielleicht vier bis fünf Treffen, die seit Eintritt von Hermes vonstattengegangen waren.

     _‚Uh, da kommt Hermes – warte, gleich sieht er ihn, nur noch ein paar Schritte. Da haben wir’s, dabei hat er eben noch_ so _einen fröhlichen Eindruck gemacht‘_

_‚Setz dich lieber nicht neben Hermes, sonst fordert hier jemand den armen Kerl zum Duell heraus‘_

_‚Ich würde an deiner Stelle nicht so laut über Hermes Witze lachen, dein Freund sieht jetzt schon so aus, als würde er sich heute Abend einen Keuschheitsgürtel anlegen‘_

     Zugegeben, zu Anfang hatte Remus es mit einem vernünftigen, erwachsenen Gespräch in der verwaisten Küche des Grimmauldplatzes bei ihr versucht, indem er ihr hatte weismachen wollen wie ‚notwendig‘ es sei, dass sie mit Snape reden und die Fronten hinsichtlich ihrer Absichten in Bezug auf den Heiler klären würde, aber sie hatte ihm ziemlich forsch zu verstehen gegeben, dass Snape es nichts anginge, was sie außerhalb ihrer Rahmenbedingungen anstellte. Zumal sie wirklich davon ausgegangen war, Snape würde es nicht interessieren, was sie mit anderen Männern trieb, solange diese nicht zu seinen Erzfeinden aus Kindheitstagen zählten. Falsch gedacht.

     „Du denkst, ich würde mich mit Hermes treffen wollen, um mit ihm in die Kiste zu gehen?“, fragte sie letztendlich fassungslos, was seine Mimik nur noch eine Spur weiter verschlossener werden ließ.

     „Euer Gebaren ist unmissverständlich.“

     „Wie bitte?!“

     „Bist du mit der Erweiterung der Bedingungen einverstanden?“

     War sie das? Im Moment war Luciana einfach nur unglaublich aufgewühlt und angefressen, sich solchen Schwachsinn unterstellen zu lassen. Andererseits … ja, andererseits war es sehr offensichtlich, dass Hermes ihr gegenüber zweideutige Absichten hegte, zudem ließ er keine Gelegenheit aus, sie mehr oder weniger beiläufig anzufassen; sei es eine Umarmung zur Begrüßung und zum Abschied oder auch nur ein Handauflegen, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, wenn er ihr etwas zu sagen hatte … was recht häufig der Fall war. Und hatte sie sich nicht letzte Woche erst selbst dabei erwischt, wie schnell ihre Laune ins bodenlose gesunken war, als diese schnatternde, blöde Pute, aka Professor Sinistra, Snape beim Abendessen andauernd angetatscht hatte? Was sie gleich zu einer sehr wichtigen Kleinigkeit brachte:

     „Dies würde für uns beide gelten?“, fragte sie skeptisch.

     „Selbstverständlich.“

     „Okay.“

     Durchdringender Blick, noch nicht ganz Snapes Gedankenlesertrick, aber nahe dran. Dann befeuchtete er seine Lippen mit der Zunge und räusperte sich, beides Anzeichen dafür, dass er … nun ja, beinahe nervös war?

     „Du bist also einverstanden mit der Bedingung?“

     „Ja, bin ich.“

     Das schienen die Zauberwörter gewesen zu sein. Snape nahm beinahe augenblicklich die verschränkten Arme von seiner Brust, nickte ihr angedeutet zu und entspannte endlich sein verkniffenes Gesicht. Und die Schultern; zu spät, die hatte er schon den ganzen Abend in dieser ungesunden Haltung gehabt, das würde spätestens am Morgen wieder Kopfschmerzen bei ihm auslösen.

     „Und trotzdem lasse ich mir nicht vorschreiben, mit wem ich mich abgebe, damit das klar ist.“

     „Das hatte ich auch nicht im Sinn“, kam seine trockene Antwort, doch trotz ihres harschen Tonfalls, schien er nicht gleich wieder in griesgrämiger Stimmung. Gut, ein Fortschritt.

     „Und kein Schmollen mehr, wenn Hermes mit mir spricht!“ Wo sie endlich eingesehen hatte, dass der Heiler wirklich einer der Hauptgründe für seine wankelmütige Laune der letzten Wochen gewesen war.

     „Ich _schmolle_ nicht“, behauptete er empört, als er Luciana keine Sekunde dabei aus den Augen ließ, wie sie ihre Tasche auf dem Sofa abstellte und ihre Unterlagen hervorzog.

     „Wie ein Dreijähriger, dem man den Lolli geklaut hat“, murmelte sie in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart –

     „Das habe ich geh-„

     „Verdammt, wo ist dieses blöde Ding?“, durchbrach sie seinen erbosten Einwurf und kippte den gesamten Inhalt ihrer Tasche kurzum auf die Sitzfläche der Couch.

     „Wenn du mich suchst“, sagte Snape und betrachtete missmutig das Chaos, welches sie angerichtet hatte, „ich bin im Bad.“

     Snapeisch für duschen oder schlimmer, ewiges baden – und yap, der exorbitant dicke, ledereingebundene Schinken von einem Fachbuch lag noch wie vergangenes Wochenende neben der Wanne, wie sie beim Spähen unschwer erkennen konnte. Irgendwie hatte es sich zwischen ihnen eingebürgert, dass er ein Bad nahm, wenn sie ihren dauerplappernden Paten am Ohr hatte, der ihre Anrufe spätestens eine Stunde nach Ordenssitzungen erwartete, um schon einmal ‚gebrieft‘ zu werden. Apropos:

     „Kannst du damit warten, bis ich zurück bin? Ich muss mein Handy in meinem Zimmer vergessen haben.“

     Snape blieb im Türrahmen zum Bad stehen, wandte sich zu ihr und schien einen Moment scharf nachzugrübeln.

     „Floodland.“

     „Bitte was?“

     „Das Passwort. Sowohl für das Büro, als auch für die Tür zu meinen Privaträumen“, meinte er, so beiläufig, als habe er sie gerade über den Standort seines Kaffeevorrats aufgeklärt. Was ihr gerade allerdings vordergründig in den Sinn kam, war eine ganz andere Kleinigkeit.

     „Sisters of Mercy?“

     „Ihre beste Platte.“

     „Auch wieder wahr“, sagte sie nachdenklich, lief zu ihm hinüber, stellte sich auf die Spitzen ihrer Zehen und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange – was außerhalb ihrer Bettgeschichten eine absolute Premiere war, aber das nur am Rande erwähnt. „Ich bin in spätestens einer halben Stunde zurück. Schwimm nicht zu weit raus.“

     „Ich werde mir Mühe geben.“

     „Und vergiss nicht, die Haare mit zu waschen!“

     Okay – den Klaps auf den Hintern hatte sie sich redlich verdient; trotz und alledem verließ sie die Kerker mit einem zufriedenen Schmunzeln im Gesicht.  

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Seit der Erweiterung der Rahmenbedingungsvereinbarung hatte sich die Lage in den Kerkern merklich entspannt. Remus war gleich bei der nächsten Sitzung aufgefallen, wie wenig Snape Luciana und Hermes in Augenschein nahm und dass er den Heiler nicht bei jeder Gelegenheit bloßstellte oder ihn, mehr oder weniger unterschwellig, beleidigte, was den Werwolf natürlich gleich dazu veranlasst hatte, misstrauisch zu werden. Bisher hatte Luciana ihm verschweigen können, dass Snape die Exklusivität ihres Arrangements eingefordert hatte und das war auch gut so. Sie selbst versuchte diese Kleinigkeit so gut es ging aus ihrem Bewusstsein zu drängen, denn mit ihrer Einwilligung hatte sie ganz klar gegen ihre eigenen, in Stein gemeißelten Prinzipien verstoßen. Nicht, dass ihr die Umsetzung für die neue Bedingung sonderlich schwerfiel. Bis zu dem Abend, an dem Snape das Thema auf den Tisch gebracht hatte, war ihr nicht einmal die Idee gekommen, sich irgendeinen anderen Sexualpartner an Land zu ziehen - das Bedürfnis hatte sie bis heute nicht. Aber es bestand nun mal die unwahrscheinliche Möglichkeit, dass sich dies ändern könnte und sollte dieser Tag kommen … tja, dann war es noch immer früh genug, sich damit auseinander zu setzen, immerhin hatte ihr Arrangement keine feste Mindestlaufzeit.

     Weitere entspannte Lage (oder besser formuliert: kein kalter Krieg mehr) bot die Percival-restliche-Weasley-Sippe-Front. Der persönliche Assistent des Ministers war nun ein regelmäßiger Gast im Hauptquartier des Ordens, vor allem, weil er besagten Posten offenbar Tag für Tag mehr einzubüßen hatte. Dieser Mr Spender übernahm schleichend immer mehr Aufgaben von Percival, beispielsweise war die halbe Belegschaft des Ordens vor zwei Wochen einer halbstündigen Schimpftirade des Knaben ausgesetzt gewesen, darüber, dass dieser ‚Yankee‘ es gewagt hatte, eine Kopie _seines_ Terminkalenders anfertigen zu lassen. Nun, wenigstens beschossen George und Fred ihren Bruder nur noch bis zu einem halben Dutzend Mal pro Sitzung mit Kesselkuchenstücken, schottischem Brot und allem, was ihre Mutter sonst so zum Knabbern bereitstellte.

     Im Ministerium war die Lage allerdings weniger entspannt – nicht nur, dass Mr Spender nun auch seine Finger in der Terminvergabe des britischen Zauberregierungsoberhauptes hatte, nein, die Befürchtung, dass die Maßnahmen gegen den Schwarzen Führer in Zukunft drastischer ausfallen könnten, waren schon teilweise eingetroffen. Bisher beschränkten sie sich zwar nur darauf, dass das Briefgeheimnis gelockert und einige Flüche vom Schwarzmagischen-Index genommen worden waren (offiziell, um effektiver gegen Todesser vorgehen zu können), aber das dies haushoch nur nach dem Anfang eines fiesen Rattenschwanzes stank, war unleugbar.

     In Hogwarts sah es, glücklicherweise, nicht ganz so schwarz aus. Unter den Sechst- und Siebtklässlern war endlich wieder ein wenig Ruhe eingekehrt, oder zumindest bei denjenigen, die ihre Zwischenprüfungen nicht haushoch versemmelt hatten (Luciana lag im guten Durchschnitt – ‚nicht akzeptabel‘ für Snapes Verständnis, aber für den abnormalen Streber hing nicht umsonst eine Plakette für ‚außerordentliche, schulische Leistungen‘ im Pokalzimmer, aka Strafarbeitenpolierarbeitslager). Potter hatte es irgendwann aufgegeben, sie wegen Dumbledore und seinen möglichen Beweggründen zu löchern, wieso und warum er mittlerweile die ‚Denkariumsstunden‘ völlig eingestellt hatte. Ob der Schulleiter eine ganz besonders wasserdichte Begründung aus seinem Glitzerzauberhut gezogen hatte, oder es Black gelungen war, seinen Patensohn endlich von dem Thema abzubringen, war ihr nicht ganz aufgegangen, andererseits interessierte es sie nicht die Bohne. Und wo sie schon bei Potter war, blieben seine beiden Anhängsel nicht aus. Won-Won hatte sich mit Ach-und-Krach von seiner Angebeteten Lavender Brown getrennt und machte nun (wieder) Granger schöne Augen, diese jedoch –

     „Hast du mit ihm reden können?“, wisperte Besagte neben ihr, was Luciana augenblicklich aus dem mühsam zusammengekratzten Konzept ihrer Berechnung brachte. Drillbrauerei, Montagnachmittag, zu wenig Schlaf, weil sie Snape am Vorabend ja unbedingt noch davon hatte überzeugen müssen, eine zweite Runde einzulegen und der Kerl einfach viel zu viel Durchhaltevermögen an den Tag gelegt hatte …

     „Scheiße, Granger, ich war _so_ kurz vor der Lösung!“

     „Vier ein Drittel Gramm.“

     „Vier ein Drittel“, murmelte sie mit und schrieb das Ergebnis hinter all dem durchgestrichenen Wust auf ihr Pergament.

     „Also, hast du?“

     „Ja, ich habe mit ihm geredet, nein, es hat sich noch immer keine Gelegenheit ergeben, ihn so dezent auf das Thema zu bringen, dass er nicht gleich Lunte riecht“, sagte Luciana genervt und wog nebenbei Vier ein drittel Gramm Diktam auf ihrer Waage ab.

     „Vielleicht, wenn du ihn auf das Praktikum ansprichst, das wäre doch die Gelegen-„

     „Miss Granger, halten Sie sich von Miss Bradleys Unterlagen fern“, schnarrte es direkt hinter ihnen und keine der beiden machte sich die Mühe den Kopf zu wenden, um die Gewissheit zu haben, dass der Tränkemeister auf sie herunterblickte. „Wenn ich Sie noch einmal dabei erwische, wie Sie Miss Bradley die Lösungen verraten, hagelt es Strafarbeiten!“

     „Ich habe ihr nicht geholfen, Professor!“, log Granger vehement. Dafür hätte Luciana ihren Lockenkopf am liebsten für ein paar Sekunden in die köchelnde Brühe ihres Kessels gedrückt.

     „Ah, sieh einer an“, bemerkte Snape und trat nun um sie herum vor den Arbeitstisch, beide Hände auf der Tischplatte, ihnen entgegen gebeugt. Sein Blick war selbstredend der einer Schlange, die gerade vor ihrem Abendessen lauerte. „Miss Bradley, wie genau sind Sie zu dem Ergebnis für die Zugabe von Diktam gekommen?“

     „Ich habe geschätzt.“ Snapes Nasenflügel bebten. „Ich bin ziemlich gut im Schätzen ... Sir.“

     Klarer Verstoß gegen die Rahmenbedingungsvereinbarung, denn zugegeben, besonders respektvoll war diese Antwort nicht gewesen. Aber zu spät, seine Kiefermuskulatur arbeitete schon, der Blick, den er ihr zuwarf versprach, dass dies ein Nachspiel haben würde und nicht nur die zehn Punkte betreffend, die er Gryffindor augenblicklich abzog.

     „Vielen Dank“, zischte Luciana, sobald Snape wieder außer Hörreichweite flaniert war – wenigstens hatte Granger so viel Anstand, einen zerknirschten Eindruck zu machen.

     „Es tut mir leid, wirklich“, sagte sie kleinlaut und sah plötzlich unglaublich mitleiderregend aus. Wie ein kleines, getretenes, ganz besonders buschiges Katzenbaby und auch wenn sie dieser Tierart nicht sonderlich viel abgewinnen konnte, war dieser Anblick wirklich eine fiese Waffe.

     „Morgen sehe ich ihn, mal schauen, was ich so aus ihm herausquetschen kann.“

     Strahlendes Katzenbaby, na wenigstens ein kleiner Lichtblick.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   

     Tatsächlich hatte Luciana einige Zeit nachdenkend vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum verbracht und dabei einen idiotensicheren (Malfoy-sicher, aber das war kaum ein Unterschied) Plan ausgeheckt, ihn auf die Granger-Sache anzusprechen. Immerhin hatte sie dieses unerledigte Versprechen nun schon mehr als drei Monate vor sich hergeschoben und da Miss Enzyklopädia nicht müde wurde, mindestens einmal die Woche einen Statusbericht einzufordern, war es längst überfällig, die Angelegenheit aus der Welt zu schaffen.

     Luciana betrat am nächsten Abend überpünktlich den verwaisten Tränkeklassenraum und nutzte die halbe Stunde Vorlaufzeit, die ihr erfahrungsgemäß blieb, bis Captain Peroxyd Junior seinen wohlgestylten Schädel verspätet durch die Tür schieben würde, für die Vorbereitung der aktuellen Hausarbeit. Wobei sie sich selbst immer wieder dabei erwischte, den geplanten Einstieg in ‚das Gespräch‘ vor ihrem geistigen Auge abzuspielen und alle Eventualitäten seiner Reaktionen miteinzubeziehen.

     „Wo ist das Buch?“

     _BAMS_ , knallte die Tür ins Schloss, Lucianas Herz startete einen panischen Fluchtversuch durch ihre Rippenbögen – und war damit, glücklicherweise, nur soweit erfolgreich, dass es wie wild in ihrem Brustkorb umhersprang.

     „Geht’s noch?“, fauchte sie erbost und wich gleich erschrocken zurück, als sie sich zu Malfoy gedreht hatte und ihn vor der Tür stehen sah. Sein Blick war vollkommenes Neuland für sie, genau wie seine Körperhaltung oder die ruckartigen Atembewegungen – ‚Junior‘ schien in diesem Augenblick die völlig falsche Bezeichnung für ihn zu sein, immerhin dachte sie gerade scharf darüber nach, ob sie so geistesgegenwärtig gewesen war, vorhin ihre Schusswaffe eingesteckt zu haben. Und ob ihr überhaupt genügend Zeit bleiben würde, diese noch hervorzuholen. Scheiße, was war mit ihm los?

     „Wo – ist – das – Buch?!“

     „Welches Buch?“, bluffte sie, ganz reflexartig und griff, so unauffällig wie möglich, nach ihrem Zauberstab, den sie in ihrem Kniestrumpf stecken hatte.

     „Tu nicht so, _Bradley_ “, knurrte Malfoy und trat zwei Schritte in den Raum hinein. „Du weißt _ganz_ genau, wovon ich spreche!“

     „Ach das“, erwiderte sie locker und gab sich alle Mühe, kein Zeichen ihrer aufkeimenden Panik nach außen dringen zu lassen. Ernsthaft, wieso konnte Blondchen plötzlich die Aura eines wahnsinnigen Massenmörders in seine Umwelt versprühen? „Das habe ich zurückgebracht, wo du es her hattest, verbotene Abteilung. Binns hat nicht mal nachgefragt, wofür ich die Erlaubnis brau-„

     „Da habe ich gesucht, _es ist nicht da_!“, schrie Malfoy und versprühte dabei Speichel in seine nähere Umgebung. Ja, Wahnsinn traf den Nagel auf den Kopf. Und sie war hier völlig allein mit ihm, kaum jemand trieb sich um diese Uhrzeit auf den Gängen der Kerker herum. Sie könnte versuchen, ihren Gürtel zu benutzen und diesen gedanklich an Snape adressieren. Was ihr rein gar nichts brachte, wenn sie dazu nicht einen Patronus schicken könnte und er nicht wusste, wo sie gerade steckte. Also, sie war auf sich alleine gestellt. Vielleicht spielten ihre Instinkte auch nur verrückt und sie befand sich gar nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr?

     „WO IST ES?!“, brüllte die tickende Zeitbombe vor ihr, ganz, als wolle er ihren Gedankengang Lügen strafen.

     „Ich weiß es nicht, Malfoy“, versuchte sie es mit besonders ruhiger Stimmlage. „Ich habe es zurückgestellt, nach dem Alphabet sortiert, weiter kann ich dir nicht helfen.“

     „VERDAMMT, es gehörte nicht –„ Malfoy vollendete diesen Satz nicht, betrachtete sie eingehend mit undefinierbarem Blick; ihre rechte Hand hatte sich derweil fest um den Griff ihres Zauberstabs geschlossen, der linke Arm angespannt, um einen möglichen Angriff zu blocken – dann stürmte er kurzerhand aus dem Kerker, den Eingang ließ er dabei sperrangelweit offenstehen.

     Luciana saß noch eine halbe Ewigkeit wie vom Donner gerührt auf dem storchbeinigen Hocker und starrte auf den Fleck, an dem Malfoy, oder was auch immer er dargestellt hatte, verschwunden war.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    

     In den nächsten Tagen behielt sie den jungen Todesser sehr genau im Auge. Das hieß, insofern das möglich war. Sie hatten nur Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Küste mit den Slytherins gemeinsam und zu den Mahlzeiten tauchte er nur sporadisch auf. Wenn sie ihn sah, machte er einen ganz besonders verkniffenen und vor allem aggressiven Eindruck, sogar seine Kumpanen, bestehend aus den beiden Intelligenzlegasthenikern Goyle und … irgendwas mit Mist, Zabini und dieser Autoimmunerkrankung hielten Abstand von ihm. Das hatten sie, soweit Luciana es bewerten konnte, zu keinem Zeitpunkt getan, ganz gleich, wie unausstehlich sich der Malfoy-Spross verhalten hatte.

     Natürlich hatte es viel Fingerspitzengefühl und verbale Glanzleistung erfordert, Granger erstens davon zu überzeugen, dass Malfoys erneute Wandlung nichts mit dem zu tun hatte, was auch immer im St.-Mungo zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war und zweitens, dies ohne Erwähnung eines äußerst heiklen Schriftstücks zu vollbringen. Bis zum Freitag war Malfoys Verhalten derart auffällig geworden (sie hatte gerüchteweise gehört, dass er McGonagall im Verwandlungsunterricht angeschrien hatte – gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich, immerhin war Johnny am Mittwoch von ihm genötigt worden, ihn mit einem Lähmzauber außer Gefecht zu setzen, nachdem er auch nach mehrfacher Aufforderung nicht aufgehört hatte, Potter mit Flüchen zu beschießen), dass Luciana beschlossen hatte, Snape an diesem Abend den Zwischenfall mit dem Buch zu beichten. Was eine vorzügliche Maßnahme gewesen wäre, hätte Dumbledore nicht spontan um einundzwanzig Uhr eine Lehrerkonferenz einberufen.

     Morgen, morgen wäre auch noch ein Tag und mit ein bisschen Glück würde Malfoys Verstand bis dato nicht so sehr durchdrehen, dass er auf die Idee kam, das gesamte Schloss, inklusive Bewohner, abzufackeln.

 

_„Wie, wie lange sollen wir uns hier noch verkriechen?“_

_Da, hier war das wütende Gebrabbel verständlicher, gleich in dieser schattigen Ecke, die von einem schweren Vorhang verborgen wurde. Von hier aus konnte sie die beiden Männer sehen, den einen von hinten, der an einem großen Schreibtisch auf einem Sessel saß und der Mann davor. Sie wusste, dass der Stehende einen seltsam langen und nicht schön anzuhörenden Namen hatte, den sie sich nicht merken konnte. Dazu hatte er rabenschwarzes Haar und stechende Augen, die ihr Angst machten._

_„Solange es nötig ist“, kam die Antwort. Die Stimme kannte sie, sehr gut sogar. Aber auch dieser Name wollte und wollte ihr nicht einfallen, auch wenn er einen viel schöneren Klang hatte, das wusste sie. Kurzes, graues Haar, dass an ein paar Stellen von Weiß durchbrochen wurde – alles sehr, sehr bekannt. Wenn sie nur sein Gesicht sehen könnte …_

_„Und du bestimmst, wie lange das ist, mh? Ich habe deine Ausflüchte satt“, sagte der andere wütend. „Wir hätten schon längst nach ihm suchen sollen, wir wissen alle, dass er nicht tot ist!“_

_„Wir werden suchen, sobald die Zeit gekommen ist“, sagte der Grauhaarige ruhig. „Unsere Gesichter mögen von den Plakaten verschwunden sein, aber noch immer nicht aus dem Gedächtnis der Leute.“_

_„Das ist Befehlsverweigerung. Verrat!“_

_„NIMM DIR NICHT HERAUS ÜBER MICH ZU URTEILEN!“, schrie der Mann mit der bekannten Stimme und erhob sich dabei aus seinem Stuhl – nicht nur sie wich erschrocken ein Stück zurück, auch der Schwarzhaarige ging einen Schritt rückwärts ..._

_… Sie stand nicht mehr und trotzdem war sie verborgen. Der Grund unter ihrem Körper war feucht und kalt. Sie musste schon so lange hier gelegen haben, dass die Pfütze unter ihrem Kopf in den Stoff ihres Kragens gedrungen war, doch das bemerkte sie nur am Rande ihres Bewusstseins. Viel deutlicher war die Panik, mit der sie zwischen ihren Fingern in den düsteren Kerker hineinlugte und dabei versuchte, bloß kein Geräusch zu machen._

_„Er weiß wo sie ist, er lügt“, zischte der schwarzhaarige Mann, der doch eben noch in dem großen Raum mit dem Schreibtisch gestanden hatte. Da war noch jemand, wieder ein Mann, alt und voller Narben im Gesicht._

_„Natürlich lügt er, als wäre er zu irgendetwas anderem nutze“, sagte das Narbengesicht und schielte überall im Raum umher. Für einen Moment blieb sein Blick in der Richtung stehen, in der sie sich verborgen hielt. Die dritte Person im Raum war fest an eine Mauer gepresst, die Ketten –_

_„Versuch es mit einem Cruciatus, irgendwann wird er schon reden.“_

_„Pah“, spie das Narbengesicht und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das hat die letzten Monate nichts gebracht und wird auch heute nichts bringen. Außer, dass wir ihn komplett mürbe in der Birne machen.“_

_„Und?“_

_„Und? Und das verstößt gegen unsere Befehle, Pyrit will ihn bei Verstand.“_

_„Ich gebe einen Scheiß drauf, was Pyrit will!“_

_„Da bist du nicht alleine, aber – ach“ Das seltsam aussehende Paar Augen war schon wieder an ihrem Versteck stehengeblieben, dieses Mal schweiften sie nicht weiter. „Sieh einer an, wen haben wir denn da.“_

_Er kam näher. Mit langsamen Schritten – bedrohlich, ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem narbendurchzogenen Gesicht aus, wenn sie die Lücken zwischen ihren Fingern schließen würde, dann könnte sie ihn nicht mehr sehen und er sie nicht und –_

_„Lasst sie in Frieden!“_

_Noch ein Schritt, der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich nun auch in Bewegung gesetzt, auf sie zu; wem gehörte diese Stimme?_

_„Sie hat nichts getan, lasst sie –„_

Luciana schreckte auf und fand sich kerzengerade in ihrem Bett vor, umgeben von Dunkelheit. Ah, ihr allnächtliches Bauchmuskeltraining, oder wie auch immer man diese bescheidene Reaktion auf die regelmäßigen Träume nennen wollte. Schwer atmend griff sie nach dem Glas Wasser, welches sie mittlerweile vorsorglich beim Zubettgehen abends bereitstellte und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck daraus. Ja, das half zumindest soweit, dass ihr Hirn nicht gefühlte Ewigkeiten brauchte, um im Hier und Jetzt anzukommen – allerdings waren die Bilder neu gewesen. Sie hätte beinahe ‚interessant‘ gesagt, immerhin hatte sie das erste Mal so etwas wie Unterhaltungen herausfiltern können, allerdings war sie hier kein unbeteiligter, objektiver Beobachter und die Hand, welche nach ihr gegriffen hatte, war ihr auch nach mehrminütigem Abwarten verdammt klar im Sinn.

     „Du solltest zur Krankenstation gehen.“

     „Danke für den Tipp, Roger“, murmelte Luciana heiser und warf dem Spiegel einen ermahnenden Blick zu. „Wird das langsam nicht langweilig?“

     „Ich bin ein bewegungsloses Objekt in einem Zimmer, das nur unter der Woche bewohnt wird und da auch nur nachts. Jede Aktion mit einem Lebewesen ist eine willkommene Abwechslung“, schnöselte das Glas, worauf sie genervt die Augen verdrehte. „Auch, wenn es sich dabei um ein ganz besonders stures und unbelehrbares Lebewesen handelt.“

     „Nein, ich denke, heute mache ich eine Ausnahme“, entgegnete Luciana, sprang aus dem Bett und drehte die Öllampe auf dem Nachtisch an.

     „Oh, du gehst zu Madam Pomfrey?“, hakte Roger begeistert nach.

     „Sicher, irgendwann muss ich ja mal auf dich hören.“

     „Dann kannst du Margery meinen besten Gruß ausrichten“, flötete er, „das ist der silberverzierte Spiegel in den Waschräumen des Krankenflügels, gleich neben diesem Griesgram Harold, der einfach keine Manieren hat und erst diese ‚Tipps‘, die er immer austeilen muss, totale Geschmacksverirrungen. Kein Wunder, dass man ihn vom Mädchenschlafsaal der Hufflepuffs auf die Krankenstation gestellt hat, kein junges Mädchen möchte – Luciana?“

     Diese hatte sich in der Zeit seines kleinen Monologs bereits angezogen und ihre Tasche geschultert.

     „Vergiss nicht, sie zu grüßen!“

     „Sicher“, entgegnete sie und zog beim Hinaustreten leise die Tür ins Schloss.

     Fünf Minuten nach Mitternacht. Die Lehrerkonferenz sollte längst beendet sein und auch, wenn Snape ihr Treffen für diese Nacht abgesagt hatte, weil er nicht hatte sagen können, wann er wieder in seinen Räumen einkehren würde, spräche doch, rein theoretisch, nichts dagegen einen kleinen Überraschungsbesuch zu machen. Und das vollkommen innerhalb der Regeln ihrer Vereinbarungen, es war schließlich die Nacht von Freitag auf Samstag. Ihr spontaner Entschluss hatte auch sicherlich rein gar nichts damit zu tun, dass ihr noch immer der kalte Schweiß auf der Stirn stand und diese Hand, welche in dem Traum nach ihr gegriffen hatte, gleich einer Phantomberührung auf ihrem linken Oberarm zu spüren war. Dass das Schloss mit den nötigsten, erhellten Fackeln an den Wänden jedem Gruselkabinett locker die Show gestohlen hätte und jeder Schatten sich zu bewegen schien, machte die Sache auch nicht besser, trieb sie allerdings dazu an, in Rekordzeit die oberen Gänge und die Treppen hinunter in die Eingangshalle zu überwinden. Sie versuchte, ihre Umgebung soweit wie möglich auszublenden und den Personen in den Bildern keinerlei Beachtung zu schenken, was solange gut ging, bis sie ein Geräusch vernahm, irgendwo hinter und über ihr, als sie gerade den Torbogen zu der Treppe in die Kerker passiert hatte.

     Anstatt die Beine in die Hände zu nehmen, drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um, immerhin war doch noch ein kleiner, rationaler Teil in ihr, der die Befürchtung hegte von etwas vollkommen Natürlichem verfolgt werden zu können und niemand, wirklich niemand sollte jemals Zeuge davon werden, wie sie nachts in die Räume von Snape spazierte. Und sei es nur sein Büro. Zunächst konnte sie rein gar nichts erkennen, denn auch in der Eingangshalle war die Beleuchtung soweit heruntergedrosselt, dass es gerade soweit ausreichte, nicht über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern. Beinahe hätte sie achselzuckend ihren Weg fortgeführt, bis sie ein Paar leuchtende Augen, oberhalb des Treppenabsatzes in die höheren Stockwerke sah.

     Mrs Norris. Die hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt – und das bedeutete, dass Filch nicht weit sein konnte, also … Moment, wieso wirkten ihre Augen so … wenig wie die einer Katze? Andererseits spielten wahrscheinlich nur ihre Sinne verrückt, immerhin hatte sie das Vieh schon vom ersten Tag an total gruselig gefunden und – Die Katze setzte sich in Bewegung, nahm nicht eine Sekunde den Blick von ihr und schritt gemach eine Stufe nach der anderen in die Tiefe. Bevor die Krallen dieses Mistviehs wieder ihre Waden malträtieren konnten, wandte Luciana den Blick ab und setzte ihren Weg fort, dieses Mal eine ganze Spur schneller. Wenn Mrs Norris nicht sehen würde, wo sie hinlief, könnte sie auch schlecht ihrem Herrchen petzen, einen Schüler außerhalb der Sperrzeit erwischt zu haben, zumal sie gleich sowieso an einem Ort verschwinden würde, wo nicht einmal Mr Filch nach ihr suchen würde.

     Die Strategie schien aufzugehen, denn nach jeder Abbiegung, die sie nahm, erspähte sie keinen buschigen Schwanz oder seltsam leuchtende Augen hinter sich, nur noch die zwei Abbiegungen und – die nächste Unterbrechung, dieses Mal in Form einer angelehnten Tür, aus der Licht in den Gang drang. Wüsste sie nicht ganz genau, dass es sich bei der Tür um den Eingang in Snapes privaten Trankvorratsraum handelte, wäre sie einfach vorbeigelaufen und hätte sich um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten gekümmert, so jedoch … mh, eigentlich gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten: entweder sie würde Snape vorfinden, der um halb eins in der Früh auf die Idee gekommen war, seine Tränke neu zu sortieren (was sie nicht überraschen würde, der Kerl hatte wirklich die ulkigsten Zubettgehzeiten) oder aber sie würde gleich jemanden dabei erwischen, lange Finger an fremdem Eigentum zu bekommen.

     Letztendlich war Luciana wenig erstaunt, den blonden, beinahe weißen Haarschopf von Malfoy auszumachen, nachdem sie die Tür ein wenig weiter aufgezogen und hineingelugt hatte. Wahrscheinlich wäre sie sogar weitergelaufen, denn mit dieser explosiven Testosteronbombe wollte sie keine Sekunde in einem weniger als anderthalb mal anderthalb Meter großen Kämmerlein verbringen, allerdings sah sie genau in diesem Augenblick den Behälter, welchen Malfoy gerade aus einem der obersten Regale gefischt hatte. Und seinen Inhalt. Huh, dabei war das mit dem Abfackeln wirklich als überzogener, ironischer Gedankengang gemeint.

     „Was willst du mit dem Dämonsfeuer?“

     Sollte es sie wundern, dass Malfoy vor Schreck die nächste Sprosse der Leiter verpasste und mit Ach und Krach über einen Meter in die Tiefe stürzte? Wohl kaum, andererseits hätte es sich als schwierig gestaltet, dem Kerl schonend beizubringen, dass er nicht mehr allein in dem Vorratsraum stand. Dafür war sie schnell genug, das durch die Luft segelnde Glas zu fangen und somit zu verhindern, dass am Ende _sie_ indirekt das gesamte Schloss abfackeln würde.

     „Was machst du hier?“, zischte Malfoy wütend (oh Wunder) und rappelte sich vom Steinboden auf.

     „Ich denke wir sollten eher die Frage klären, was _du_ hier machst, dazu noch mit einem Marmeladenglas voller Super-Molotov-Coktails.“

     „Gib das –„, Malfoy wich augenblicklich zurück, als er in den Lauf ihrer Handfeuerwaffe blickte, dann: „Mach dich nicht lächerlich, was willst du mit diesem bescheuerten Muggelspielzeug?“

     „Dieses _bescheuerte Spielzeug_ schießt dir ein neun Millimeter Projektil mit vierhundertdrei Metern pro Sekunde in den Dickschädel – rechne dir selbst aus, wie lange dir Zeit bleibt, um auch nur an deinen Zauberstab zu denken.“

     Offenbar hatte ihn der Wahnsinn noch nicht ganz befallen, denn er wich noch einen Schritt zurück, bis sein Rücken die Regalbretter berührte und machte keinerlei Anstalten, sie auf irgendeine Art und Weise anzugreifen.

     „Bradley, das ist ein wirklich, wirklich verdammt schlechter Zeitpunkt“, sagte er vorsichtig. „Gib mir das Glas und lass mich gehen, ich werde niemals jemandem sagen, dass du hier warst.“

     „Nöt, negativ“, erwiderte sie kopfschüttelnd und zog vorsichtshalber die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Bevor hier noch irgendeiner seiner Kumpanen auftauchte und ihr rücklings einen über den Schädel zog. „Ich lasse dich garantiert _nicht_ mit einem Glas voller Dämonsfeuer im Schloss herumspazieren, vor allem nicht, da du seit Dienstag den totalen Vollschaden auslebst!“

     „Ich will damit nichts im Schloss anfangen, gib es mir einfach zurück!“ Anstatt seiner dauer-aggressiven-Haltung, machte er nun irgendwie einen … mh, verzweifelten Eindruck, vielleicht sollte sie einfach mal nachfragen.

     „Sag schon, was ist los?“

     „Das geht dich nichts an“, war die augenblickliche Antwort. „Gib mir das scheiß Glas und sieh zu, dass du in deinen Turm kommst!“

     „Also, wenn du mir nicht verrätst, was du mit diesem Höllenzeugs vorhast, werde ich dich nicht mal ungeknebelt aus dieser Kammer spazieren lassen!“

     „Gib mir das verdammte Glas!“, wiederholte Malfoy biestig, machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und gleich wieder zurück, als sie den Hahn der Pistole spannte.

     „Nicht, wenn du mir nicht sagst, was du damit vorhast.“

     „Es ist alles _deine_ schuld!“, spie er ihr plötzlich entgegen. Luciana sah ihn völlig verwirrt an. „ _Du_ musstest mir ja das Buch wegnehmen in die beschissene _Bibliothek_ bringen!“

     „Eh“, machte sie, „ja? Dort, wo es hingehört?“

     „Da gehörte es aber nicht hin!“, schnaubte er und griff sich in einer verzweifelten Geste ins Haar.

     „Und das sollte ich wissen, weil?“

     „Du mischst dich andauernd in meine Angelegenheiten“, behauptete er schnaubend, sein Haar war mittlerweile das reinste Chaos, „und jetzt ist das Buch _weg_ , er wird sie umbringen! “

     „Moment, stopp“, schnitt sie ihm den nächsten Satz ab. „Wer wird wen umbringen? Wohin gehört das Buch?“

     Malfoy hielt inne, sein Blick huschte zu dem Glas in ihrer Hand, dann zurück in ihr Gesicht.

     „Das Buch ist nicht aus Hogwarts“, sagte er kleinlaut.

     „Woher ist es dann?“

     „Es“, murmelte er, „es gehört dem Dunklen Lord.“

     Stille. Luciana hatte selbst das blinzeln eingestellt, dann räusperte sie sich und stellte ihre nächste Frage:

     „Und jetzt bist du über den Rückgabetermin und musst Strafgebühr zahlen?“

     „Hör auf mit deinen beschissenen Sprüchen!“, fauchte er. „Er hat mir das Buch nicht gegeben, das kannst du dir doch denken!“

     „Man darf ja noch Hoffnung haben“, bemerkte sie kühl. „Mit anderen Worten, du hast den Schwarzen Führer bestohlen und der hat es herausgefunden.“

     Malfoy warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu, worauf sie fürs erste Ihre Waffe sinken ließ.

     „Das ist schlecht.“

     „Das ist nicht _schlecht_ , das ist eine Katastrophe!“, rief er aus und begann, in der kleinen Winzkammer auf und ab zu laufen.

     „Wieso bist du überhaupt auf die blöde Idee gekommen, irgendetwas vom Schwarzen Führer zu klauen?“

     „Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle“, murrte Malfoy. „Ich habe keine Zeit, verdammt, versteh das endlich.“

     „Ach stimmt, die Sache mit dem Töten. Wer will wen töten?“

     Malfoy machte abrupt Halt, atmete tief durch und nahm den Blick von dem Regal zu seiner Rechten, um ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

     „Meine Mutter“, sagte er und seine Stimme zitterte dabei. „Er hat sich meine Mutter geschnappt, als ich ihm das Buch nicht wiedergegeben hab und seine Frist läuft aus, gleich im Morgengrauen!“

     „Oh“, meinte Luciana, wenig hilfreich.

     „Ja, _oh_ , jetzt gib mir das Glas und mach dich davon!“

     Sie tat nichts von beidem. Genauer gesagt stand sie da und in ihrem Hirn ratterte es vorbildlich.

     „Du hast mir noch immer nicht gesagt, was du mit dem Feuer vorhast.“

     „Was glaubst du?“, zischte er. „Meinst du, ich würde meine Mutter im Stich lassen, so wie mein nutzloser, feiger Vater?“

     „Nein, das habe ich nicht gesagt … ich frage mich nur, wie dir das Feuer dabei helfen soll, den Tod deiner Ma zu verhindern. Ich weiß nicht, mein Bauchgefühl sagt mir irgendwie, das dein Plan ein wenig … riskant und lückenhaft sein könnte.“

     „Ist er nicht“, behauptete er trotzig. „Ich appariere ins Anwesen, schleiche in die Katakomben und das da“, er deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger auf das Glas in ihrer Hand, „wird die Gitter zu ihrer Zelle öffnen, ohne bekommst du die nämlich nicht auf. Dann gehe ich mit meiner Mutter wieder raus und wir verlassen noch heute Nacht das Land!“

     Luciana brauchte einen Moment, um diesen ‚Plan‘ vor ihrem geistigen Auge abzuspielen, immerhin hatte sie durch den Orden und die Satellitenbilder der IT-Abteilung von dem Anwesen des Schwarzen Führers eine gewisse Ahnung, wie es vor Ort aussehen würde und vor allem, wie viele Todesser sich auf dem Gelände aufhielten.

     „Das ist lächerlich“, schloss sie letztendlich ihre Überlegung ab. „Du kommst mit dem Tattoo auf deinem Arm rein ohne direkt pulverisiert zu werden, ja, aber der Schwarze Führer hat Identifikationszauber auf den Apparierflächen, damit da nicht jeder hinein und hinaus spazieren kann, wie er will. Du wärst innerhalb von Sekunden aufgeflogen!“ Okay, damit schien sie Malfoy den ersten, kleinen Dämpfer verpasst zu haben. „Weiter, die Krähen auf den Dachvorsprüngen, zweiundvierzig an der Zahl.“

     „Krähen?“

     „Magische Krähen, eigentlich nur ein Zauber und keine richtigen Tiere, aber glaub mir, die können wirklich fliegen und noch besser Alarm schlagen.“

     Malfoys Miene verdüsterte sich immer weiter.

     „Dann diese Guerilla-Kornschussleuchter, die gibt es auch in Palästen, die für die Öffentlichkeit zugänglich sind, nur mal so erwähnt, dann noch die Wachen auf dem Gelände und in dem Gebäude.“

     „Mir gleich, dann brenn ich das verdammte Ding eben ab“, sagte Malfoy entschlossen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

     „Eh ja, toller Plan und wie willst du dann wieder rauskommen? Die Apparierflächen befinden sich unmittelbar vor dem Tor und im Haus am andern Ende des Aufgangs zum Untergeschoss, wenn du einmal drin bist, kommst du auf dem Weg nicht schnell genug raus. Und nix mit in die Katakomben apparieren.“

     „Ich muss es wenigstens versuchen!“, rief er verzweifelt und oh verdammt, ihr kam eine _sehr_ dumme, blöde, hirnrissige Idee.

     „Ja, aber nicht alleine und bestimmt nicht mit so einem _Plan_ “, sagte sie und hatte damit schon das Unheil eingeleitet. Aber was hieß hier Unheil, bevor der Knabe auf die Idee kam, mal eben zum Anwesen des Schwarzen Führers zu apparieren und sich dort umbringen zu lassen, Moment mal … „Wieso eigentlich apparieren? Ich dachte, du seist noch nicht volljährig?“

     „Die Prüfung habe ich abgelegt, den Schein dafür bekomme ich erst in ein paar Wochen zu meinem Geburtstag.“

     Ah, wäre das schon einmal geklärt, also weiter im Text.

     „Zu dem _nicht_ allein und _nicht_ mit diesem Plan“, setzte sie an, atmete tief durch und konnte selbst nicht so ganz fassen, was sie als nächstes sagte: „Ich kann was auftreiben, was uns einen klaren Vorteil verschafft. Und eine ziemlich hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit mit sich bringt, da ungesehen rein und wieder heraus zu spazieren.“

     Jetzt hatte sie Malfoys ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Gut. Sie stellte das Glas Dämonsfeuer zu ihren Füßen ab, zog einen Stapel Ordensprotokolle aus der Umhängetasche und durchblätterte diesen bis zum Anfang des Jahres.

     „Die Wachpläne“, murmelte sie und entzog die Papiere gleich aus Malfoys Reichweite, als er Anstalten machte, danach zu greifen. „Regel Nummer eins: lass die Finger von den Unterlagen, die Infos kommen von mir. Regel Nummer zwei: keine Fragen woher ich meine Informationen beziehe, das wäre verschwendeter Atem, ich werde dir keinen Ton sagen, verstanden?“

     „Verstanden“, sagte er, halbwegs glaubhaft.

     „Und jetzt werde ich für ein paar Minuten verschwinden, das Glas nehme ich als Geisel mit und wenn ich zurückkomme, werden wir uns die Zeit nehmen, die wir brauchen, um einen _ordentlichen_ Plan mit allen Eventualitäten auszuarbeiten, verstanden?“

     Malfoy nickte.

     „Gut, wir treffen uns in Kerker drei, mach schon mal die Lampen an.“            

     _Floodland_ – Luciana konnte nur hoffen, dass Snape schlafend in seinem Bett lag und sein Manuskript wie gehabt auf dem Sekretär lag.

 


	38. Ein Ass im Ärmel

     „Sieht nicht wie Draco aus“, sagte eine weibliche Stimme. Es vergingen keine zwei Millisekunden, da hatte Luciana den widerlichen Geschmack eines Déjà-vus auf der Zunge. Aber was hieß hier Déjà-vu, wenn dieser Moment doch eher einer eins zu eins Erinnerung aus dem vergangenen Jahr glich (von den Räumlichkeiten abgesehen) – ziemlich genau vor einem Jahr und wieder musste sie bei dem Anblick der Schar aus Gestalten um sich herum einsehen, dass sie ziemlich kopflos und überstürzt gehandelt hatte. Oder ihre Fähigkeit und ihr Urteilsvermögen maßlos überschätzt, was allerdings auf dasselbe hinauslief. Wobei ihr Plan gut gewesen war. Wasserdicht und ganz offensichtlich so unsinkbar, wie ein Flaggkreuzer der White Star Line … was genau war schiefgelaufen, wann hatte sich das Blatt gewendet und viel wichtiger: was war kaputt bei ihr, dass sie sich immer wieder in die größte Scheiße ritt?

     „Eine Komplizin“, zischte ein aschblonder Kerl mit spitzem Gesicht, keine zwei Schritte vor ihr entfernt.

     „Nein, besser“, ließ nun jemand neben dem Herrn verlauten und trat aus dem Pulk düsterer Gestalten an sie heran. Ihr Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus, als sie den Mann erkannte. „Das ist die Patentochter von Steinhardt.“ Rodolphus Lestrange. In sein folgendes, bellendes Lachen stimmte gleich ein ganzer Chor ein, dessen Schall von den kalten Wänden des Herrensalons im Strafford-Anwesen wiederhallte. Der Wohnsitz vom Schwarzen Führer. Ja, wie war sie hier nur hineingeraten? 

 

_Zwei eindrittel Stunden zuvor …_

Es lief wie am Schnürchen. Die Aufzeichnungen von Snape über die Schutzbanne und Sicherheitszauber made by Baskerville hatte sie ohne Zwischenfälle von dem Sekretär ausborgen können; der Hausherr hatte tief und fest geschlafen (kein Wunder, bei der zu einem Viertel geleerten Whiskyflasche, die sie beim Hinausgehen auf dem Beistelltisch seines Sessels erspäht hatte – es musste eine _wirklich_ anstrengende, oder vielmehr nervenaufreibende Konferenz gewesen sein) und sie war unbemerkt hinein, hinaus und wieder zurück in den leeren Klassenraum gelangt. Das Manuskript des Strafford Anwesens war übersichtlich strukturiert und von dem Außengelände bis zu jedem einzelnen Raum und Flur geordnet verfasst worden. Dementsprechend schnell hatte Luciana die für sie wichtigsten Punkte mit Hilfe des Gebäudeplans notieren und auf ihre Hosen- und Jackentaschen verteilen können, den Malfoy-Spross hatte sie noch einmal für ein paar Minuten stehenlassen, um Snapes Hab und Gut sorgfältig zurück an seinen Platz zu legen und wieder im Klassenraum hatte sie jeglichen Ballast, wie ihre Umhängetasche, gut verborgen hinter einem Stapel Kessel versteckt. Natürlich nicht, ohne vorher ihren Zauberstab und die Handfeuerwaffe herausgenommen zu haben – man wusste nie.

     Sie waren ungesehen durch den Haupteingang ins Freie spaziert und niemand hatte bemerkt, wie sie bis zum Rande des Verbotenen Waldes gehuscht und von dort aus appariert waren – das hieß, Malfoy war appariert und hatte sie mit vaporisiert, wobei der kurze Trip weitaus holpriger ausgefallen war, als sie dies an der Seite von Snape oder Remus erlebt hatte. Ab hier hatte das Schnürchen dann die ersten kleinen Knubbel bekommen, denn der Slytherin war nicht, wie abgesprochen, ein paar Hundert Meter nahe dem Zielort gelandet, sondern mitten in einem kleinen Wäldchen, das sie, mit dem Blick auf die Satellitenbilder, ein bis zwei Kilometer weiter entfernt davon geortet hatte. Nun, sie sah dem Knaben nach, mit derart wenig Apparier-Erfahrung den Nagel nicht direkt auf dem Kopf getroffen zu haben, dazu noch mit ihr als Anhängsel im Schlepptau und, um hier das Positive hervorzuheben, sie waren nicht auf dem Wipfel irgendeiner Tanne gelandet. Und er hatte zudem noch den Kopf voller Sorge um seine Mutter gehabt, dazu noch die Voraussicht, in den Privatwohnsitz des Schwarzen Führers einzudringen, unangemeldet und vollkommen unbefugt. Alles in allem eigentlich genügend Argumente, solch einen Plan nicht einmal in Gedanken umzusetzen, hätte Luciana nicht ein klares Ass im Ärmel.

     „Wie weit ist es noch?“, fauchte Malfoy hinter ihr – dabei hatten sie das Feld, gleich neben dem Wäldchen, gerade erst betreten.

     „Nach der Karte noch circa einen Kilometer nach Nord-Osten.“

     „Und wo ist das?“, patzte er weiter und kickte haarscharf einen Stein an ihrem Fußknöchel vorbei. Luciana nahm die Nase vom Lageplan, welcher in der nächtlichen Dunkelheit mehr schlecht als recht von dem abnehmenden Mond beleuchtet wurde und legte einen abrupten Halt ein. All die Gründe, wieso Malfoy hier die Oberzicke heraushängen ließ, rückten in den Hintergrund und sie funkelte ihn aus wütenden Augen an – das hieß, soweit sie ihn erkennen konnte; bei diesen Sichtverhältnissen schien er nur aus leuchtend blondem Haarschopf zu bestehen.

     „Das ist die Richtung, in die wir laufen, was du eigentlich wissen müsstest, bei fünf Jahren Astronomieunterricht – und mach mich nicht blöd von der Seite an, ich bin nicht diejenige, die am Zielort vorbeigesprungen ist!“

     „Nein, Bradley, du wärst mit einem Sprung nicht mal drei Ellen weit gekommen!“

     „Meine Bundesjugendspieleurkunde sagt was anderes.“

     „Deine _was_?“

     „Vergiss es, Malfoy“, murmelte sie und setzte ihren Weg fort. Tatsächlich war die Zicke hinter ihr so geistesgegenwärtig den Mund zu halten, oder zumindest solange, bis sie nach einer ganzen Weile des im erdigen Feld Umherstampfens auf einen bewucherten Trampelpfad stießen.

     „Hau mir nicht ständig die Äste ins Gesicht!“

     „Das sind Farne, Äste würden dir wenigstens das Maul stopfen.“

     Malfoy stieß einen empörten Laut hinter ihr aus, den sie nicht ganz zuzuordnen wusste – doch er schien nicht einmal daran zu denken, endlich Ruhe zu geben.

     „Wenn wir einen Lumos benutzen würden, dann könnten wir wenigstens sehen wo wir hinlaufen!“

     „Keine Magie, das hatten wir vorhin besprochen – oder soll ich dir doch noch deinen Zauberstab abnehmen?“

     „Als würde ich dich auch nur in die Nähe davon lassen“, knurrte er, was Luciana ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht entlockte.

     „Tja, du weißt ja gar nicht, was du dir entgehen lässt.“

     „Häh?“

     Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihn über die Zweideutigkeit dieses ganzen Zauberstabgefasels aufzuklären, immerhin hatte sie mittlerweile genug Erfahrung damit, dass lediglich Personen, die in der nicht magischen Welt aufgewachsen waren, hin und wieder mit einem Kichern oder Schmunzeln reagierten, wenn ein Lehrer oder Mitschüler in dieser Hinsicht eine ganz besonders ausgefallene Formulierung zum Besten gaben. Zumal sie ihre komplette Aufmerksamkeit auf den Weg vor ihrer Nase lenken musste, um nicht von dem kaum sichtbaren Pfad abzukommen und am Ende noch im Kreis zu laufen.

     Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis sie sich durch den tiefsten, schottischen Farnjungle gekämpft hatten und das wuchernde Grünzeug nach und nach immer mehr freie Stellen aufwies. Letztendlich seufzte Luciana laut und sehr erleichtert auf, als der Weg sie in eine Senke führte, bei der sie von oben aus schon die Umrisse eines kleinen Gebäudes erkennen konnte.

     „Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen?“, stieß Malfoy hinter ihr genau die gegenteilige Emotionsregung aus und schnaubte dazu verächtlich.

     „Tss, unsere Eintrittskarte ins Strafford Castle zu kommen und du musst gleich erstmal rumheulen, weil es nicht deinen Ansprüchen genügt, mh?“, entgegnete Luciana und lief schnurstracks den Rest des Weges hinunter, bis sie zum nächsten von Farnen überwucherten Hindernis kamen – aka der dichtbewachsene Grund vor dem Gemäuer, um den sie nicht herumkommen würden. Also breitete sie wieder beide Arme vor sich aus und stapfte mit Schwimmbewegungen durch das Farnenmeer. Uääh, krabbelte da etwas in ihrem Nacken weiter ihren Rücken hinunter? Sobald sie wieder im Schloss war und dies vorzugsweise vor Sonnenaufgang, würde sie gleich Snapes Dusche missbrauchen, die einen wesentlich höheren Wasserdruck hatte, als dieses laue Etwas in dem Mädchenwaschraum im Gryffindorturm. Und wenn sie schon einmal dabei war, könnte Snape gleich mal nachsehen, wie viele Zecken an die Luciana-Bar angedockt hatten. Auch wenn sie bisher keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie ihm die Notwendigkeit beibringen sollte, ohne ‚Befreiungsmission der Malfoy-Mama‘ in den Mund zu nehmen.

     „Wie soll uns dieser Haufen gammliger Steine zu meiner Mutter führen?“, meckerte Malfoy munter weiter, dabei waren sie noch nicht ganz an dem Gebäude angekommen.

     „Dieser _gammlige Haufen_ “, sagte sie genervt und schob das letzte Stück Natur aus dem Weg, welches sie noch von dem Gebäude trennte, „ist ein alter Kornspeicher, irgendwann gebaut um Achtzehnhundert.“

     „Na und?“

     „Zur selben Zeit, wie das Anwesen, oder sollte ich besser sagen, als _Anbau_ des Anwesens?“

     „Häh?“

     „Und du willst die letzten sechs Jahre in Hogwarts verbracht haben, mhpf“, kommentierte sie ungläubig und legte im nächsten Moment einen Nothalt ein – okay, die Mauer war schneller gekommen, als kalkuliert und sie war nur haarscharf einem Zusammenstoß damit entgangen. Dafür prallte Malfoy nun mit ihrer Kehrseite zusammen.

     „Bleib doch nicht einfach stehen!“, schnauzte er unvermittelt.

     „Wir müssen den Eingang finden.“

     „Eingang“, höhnte er weiter, „das Teil hat nicht mal ein Dach!“

     Zugegeben, selbst von den Grundmauern des ehemaligen Speichers stand nicht mehr viel, nichtsdestotrotz waren sie ausgerechnet an einer Stelle herausgekommen, an der die Mauer noch über zwei Meter messen musste; zumindest von ihrem Standpunkt aus, soweit sie das erkennen konnte, bei all dem Efeu und undefinierbarem Zeugs, was die Steine bewachsen hatte. Luciana tastete sich vorsichtig an den Blättern und Ranken entlang, natürlich musste das Mondlicht auf der anderen Seite der Ruine stehen; hätte sie sich doch bloß die Mühe gemacht, den Umweg über ihr Turmzimmer zu nehmen und die Taschenlampe aus ihrer Schreibtischschublade zu holen.

     „Wir sind weit weg vom Anwesen, wir könnten doch wenigstens einen Lumos ver-„

     „Nein!“, unterbrach sie ihn scharf, bevor der Idiot noch auf die Idee kam, seinen Worten gleich Taten folgen zu lassen. „Ich habe dir in Hogwarts schon von den Guerilla-Kronleuchtern bei unbefugtem Magieeinsatz erzählt und ich habe garantiert nicht vor, die Reichweite von den Dingern zu testen.“

     „Aber ich bin nicht _unbefugt_ “, entgegnete er trotzig.

     „Das hatten wir auch schon. Weißt du, ob der Schwarze Führer dich nicht schon längst auf seine Abschussliste gepackt hat? Ich hätte es getan, wenn ich deine Mutter in meinen Keller gesteckt und ihr eine Todesfrist gesetzt hätte.“

     Und mit diesem Einwurf schienen ihm endlich die Argumente ausgegangen zu sein, was ungemein dabei half, noch einmal die wichtigsten Punkte der Sicherheitsvorkehrungen im Geiste durchzugehen. Denn von der Alarm- und Schutzmechanismus-Seite aus, schien das Eindringen in den Buckingham Palast wie ein Spaziergang an einem milden Sommermorgen im Flachland eines niederländischen Küstengebiets gegen diese verkackte Festung abzustinken. Hinzu kam, dass sie keinerlei Unterstützung eines spezialisiert ausgebildeten Sondereinsatzkommandos hatten oder einen Allzweck-Snape, der es sich in den letzten Jahren zum Nebenjob gemacht hatte, ihren katastrophenmagnetischen Hintern aus den aussichtslosesten Lagen zu zerren. Ja, hätte sie nicht dieses eine Ass im Ärmel, von dem nicht einmal der Orden wusste, geschweige denn der Schwarze Führer (wie sie nur inständig hoffen konnte), sie hätte Malfoy die Kontaktdaten eines renommierten Sargbauers in die Hand gedrückt und wäre anschließend zu ihrer Wochenendrahmenbedingung unter die Bettdecke gekrochen. Denn ihr Pate hatte es sich schon vorletztes Jahr, kurz nach ihrem Eintritt in den Orden, nicht nehmen lassen, in einer äußerst verdeckten Geheimmission den Ort und die nähere Umgebung von Strafford Castle _etwas_ genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen, einschließlich der gut verborgenen Baupläne des Anwesens. In der Stadtbibliothek, für jeden Hinz und Kunz einsehbar, sollte man auf den Gedanken kommen, sich mit dem niederen, nicht magischen Volk auseinanderzusetzen …

     „Hier ist ein Fenster“, flüsterte Luciana und tastete den Steinsims einer deutlich abgeflachten Einbuchtung entlang. Sie lag etwas oberhalb ihres Sichtfeldes, doch sie konnte schon mit ein paar Handstrichen fühlen, dass sich das Glas bereits vor Jahrzehnten verabschiedet haben musste. Sehr praktisch, wenn man den Zeitdruck bedachte, unter dem sie standen.

     „Mach mal eine Räuberleiter.“

     „Eine _was_?“, fragte Malfoy verdutzt – leider konnte er bei den Sichtverhältnissen unmöglich ihr enormes Augenverdrehen erkennen.

     „Hier, du verschränkst die Hände ineinander, halt das stabil und geh etwas in die Hocke und näher ans Fenster heran.“

     „Was willst du mit deinem verdrecktem Schuh –„

     „Malfoy! Hände verschränkt lassen und Klappe halten!“

     Luciana sah ihm das Knurren und Schnauben nach, während sie Halt suchend an seiner Schulter herumbalancierte, bis sie halbwegs sicher auf dem Fenstersims saß. Von hier aus erkannte sie endlich wieder die Hand vor Augen und nicht nur die – der Mond beleuchtete das Innere der Ruine, wobei das kaum von dem zu unterscheiden war, was sie vor den Mauern vorgefunden hatten, derart bewuchert sah es aus.

     „Nimm schon meine Hand“, sagte sie genervt, nachdem sie sich von der anderen Seite der Mauer abgewandt hatte und nun schon Malfoys fünften Anlauf beobachtete, ohne jegliche Hilfe das Fenster empor zu steigen. Für einen Moment sah es ganz danach aus, als würde er es vorziehen, noch ein paar Versuche zu starten, sich aus eigener Männleinkraft hinauf zu hieven, doch anscheinend überwog der Zeitdruck den Slytherin-Stolz. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und hockte keine fünf Sekunden später neben ihr.

     „Erklärst du mir heute noch, was wir hier eigentlich machen?“, schnaubte er und tat es ihr gleich, in die Ruine zu springen.

     „Unbemerkt ins Anwesen spazieren.“

     Die folgenden, gemurmelten Verwünschungen hinter ihr überhörte sie gekonnt, auch wenn sie peinlichst genau darauf achtete, dass sich darunter nicht der ein oder andere, wirkliche Fluch mischte, denn sie hatte nicht gescherzt, einen Heiden Respekt vor den massenvernichtungswaffentauglichen Guerilla-Leuchten zu haben; nebenbei richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit aber vor allem auf den Boden vor ihr und die halb eingestürzten Mauern, die sie umgaben und versuchte alles herauszufiltern, was von Menschenhand geschaffen worden war. Zum Glück war der ehemalige Kornspeicher nicht sonderlich groß, vielleicht vier oder fünf Meter in der Breite und nicht ganz das Doppelte in der Länge.

     „Wir suchen nach einer Luke im Boden, Holz und ziemlich morsch“, wies Luciana an und ging ein paar weitere Schritte durch das hochgewachsene Gras. „Also sei vorsichtig, wo du hintr-„

     _Krachz_

Der Sog in ihrem Magen währte nicht lange, dafür kam der Aufprall kurz und verdammt schmerzvoll. Ihre Reflexe waren soweit intakt, die Arme schützend nach vorne schnellen zu lassen und somit landete sie nicht mit dem Gesicht vorneweg auf dem lehmigen, steinharten Boden, dafür fielen ihr gleich mehrere, zerbrochene Holzstücke auf den Rücken und Dickschädel.

     „Meinst du diese Luke?“

     Luciana reckte ihren Kopf in den Nacken, gleich, nachdem es aufgehört hatte Baumstückchen zu regnen und sah auch gleich das schadenfrohe Gesicht von Malfoy. Wieso noch gleich tat sie sich diese Odyssee an? Ach ja, da war ja eine _Kleinigkeit_ gewesen. Verdammtes Gewissen.

     „Also, ich bin ja wirklich beeindruckt von dem Tempo, das du vorlegst, aber ich nehme dann doch lieber die Leiter.“

     Bevor er die letzte Sprosse der wenig vertrauenswürdig ausschauenden Leiter (zumindest das, was sie am oberen Ende davon sehen konnte, bei ihr unten war es stockfinster) zu ihrer Rechten hinabgestiegen war, hatte sich der Drang, ihm direkt einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf zu verpassen, gelegt. Immerhin war sie hellauf damit beschäftigt, erstens den Weg und zweitens irgendetwas Brauchbares zu finden, denn ihr war noch glasklar im Gedächtnis, dass in dem Missionsbericht die Rede gewesen war von –

     „Aaa!“, rief Luciana triumphierend aus, festigte den Griff um einen länglichen Stab, den sie gerade auf dem Boden ertastet hatte und knickte ihn kräftig in der Mitte. Malfoy sprang gleich einen ganzen Meter vor ihr zurück und schien kurz davor, die Flucht zurück in die Ruine anzutreten, einen Augenblick später verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht.

     „Du lässt mich stundenlang im Dunkeln umherirren und zauberst dann selbst?“, knurrte er wütend – bei dem hellen Blauschein, den nun ihr Gesicht umgab, konnte er dieses Mal ihr Augenverdrehen unmöglich übersehen.

     „Das ist kein Zauber, sondern ein Knicklicht.“

     Nein, das schien ihm nicht bekannt.

     „Es gibt für bis zu acht Stunden Licht, ohne einen Funken Magie, mehr brauchst du nicht wissen.“

     Damit drehte sie sich um ihre eigene Achse, bis sie ein großes, schwarzes Nichts vor ihrer Nase erblickte.

     „Da lang“, sagte sie knapp und schluckte den Kloß, der sich bei dem Anblick der bedrohlichen Finsternis in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte, einfach herunter und setzte sich in Bewegung. Die Schritte hinter ihr verrieten, dass Malfoy ihr, nach einem Moment des Zögerns, folgte. Für sie war es nicht notwendig die Haltung zu verändern, doch da der Slytherin mindestens einen halben Kopf größer war als sie, musste er sicherlich gebückt laufen, um nicht alle paar Meter mit einem der Stützbalken zusammenzustoßen. Obwohl ‚Stützbalken‘ ein zu optimistisches Wort für die wenig vertrauenserweckenden Holzstämme war, die durchgebogen und an einigen Stellen gerissen oder gleich ganz gebrochen über ihren Köpfen schwebten. Rechts und links auf dem Weg türmten sich zudem immer wieder kleinere Erdhaufen und Steine, die mit den Jahren aus den Wänden des Tunnels gestürzt sein mussten.

     „Du hättest kein riesen Geheimnis drum machen müssen, dass es hier eine Verbindung zum Anwesen gibt“, merkte Malfoy nach Minuten der Stille an. _Verbindung_ ins _Anwesen_ , korrigierte sie ihn im Geiste und doch, laut ihrer Vereinbarung mit der UOWV musste sie genau das. Verschwiegenheitsklauseln bis ins kleinste Detail ausgearbeitet, allerdings hatte es der Verfasser des Schriftstücks versäumt, einen Paragraphen hinzuzufügen, der ihr untersagte außenstehende Personen im Anschluss einer Mission Neuentdeckungen zu _zeigen_. Wortklauberei und mit Sicherheit kein Garant dafür, ihren Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen, sollte ihr Pate je Wind davon bekommen, was sie hier gerade anstellte. Aber das war in diesem Augenblick ihre geringste Sorge, es beunruhigte sie viel mehr, dass der Gang vor ihr immer und immer schmaler zu werden schien. Bis zu einem Punkt, an dem sie nur noch seitwärts laufend vorankamen.

     „Ist jemand in den letzten hundert Jahren mal hier durchgegangen?“, verbalisierte Malfoy die Befürchtung, welche Schritt für Schritt mehr Präsens in ihren Gedanken einnahm.

     „Nicht bis zum Ende“, antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß und versuchte inständig zu verdrängen, dass sie sich ab dieser Stelle nicht einmal mehr umdrehen könnten, sollte es vorwärts nichts mehr weitergehen – aus welchem Grund auch immer.

     „Und woher weißt du dann, dass der Tunnel bis zum Anwesen frei ist?“

     Das wusste sie nicht. Nerviger, garstiger Malfoy; als würden seine Kommentare zu irgendetwas beitragen, was ihnen gerade helfen würde. Aber realistisch gesprochen war im Missionsbericht lediglich die Rede davon gewesen, den Eingang im Kornspeicher ausfindig gemacht zu haben, dazu die alten Karten und dass sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt keinen Schimmer gehabt hatten, mit welchen Zaubern Baskerville das Gebäude und seine Umgebung geschützt hatte; danach waren alle Pläne, Strafford Castle offensiv anzugreifen ad acta gelegt worden, also nein, sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob –

     „Hah!“, stieß sie triumphierend aus und drosselte ihr Tempo. Vor ihnen wurde der Gang wieder breiter, bis der Lichtschein in ihrer Hand auf massives Erdreich trat, an dem eine Leiter angeschlagen stand. Die auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte und an der ein paar Sprossen fehlten, aber ein bisschen Schwund gab es doch immer.

     „Ab hier nur noch Flüstern und oben will ich keinen Ton mehr von dir hören.“

     „Du hast hier gerade rumgeschrien“, bemerkte Malfoy spitz und trat aus ihrem Rücken heraus an die Leiter heran. „Ist das eine Steinplatte da oben?“

     Luciana folgte seinem Blick bis zum Ende der Sprossen.

     „Yup, sieht ganz danach aus …“

     „Klasse, und wie sollen wir die wegbekommen, ohne zu zaubern?“

     Nein, es half nicht, Malfoy ohne zu blinzeln mit dem ‚ist-das-dein-Ernst‘ Blick zu löchern, dementsprechend seufzend wandte sie sich von ihm ab und testete die Stabilität der ersten Stufe der Holzleiter. Knarzend und ein wenig glitschig, dafür schien sie ihr Gewicht zu tragen, daher nahm sie gleich die nächsten Sprosse und überging die Angebrochene mit einer fiesen Verrenkung in die Höhe. Oben angekommen nahm sie die Steinplatte mit Hilfe des Knicklichts richtig unter die Lupe. Wie vermutet war eine deutliche Umrandung sichtbar, wenn auch angefüllt mit undefinierbarem Dreck und Staub.

     „Hier, fang“, flüsterte sie Malfoy zu und ließ das Knicklicht in seine Richtung fallen. Es landete mit einem dumpfen Aufprall neben ihm auf dem Lehmboden – offenbar dachte er nicht einmal im Traum daran, das unbekannte Leuchtmittel auch nur in die Nähe seiner hochwohlgeborenen Greiferchen zu lassen. Gut, sollte er eben im Dunkeln hinaufklettern, sie hatte ohnehin vorgehabt, den glühenden Stab hier unten zurückzulassen.

     Luciana hakte ihren rechten Arm in eine der letzten Sprossen der Leiter ein und stemmte sich mit ihrem gesamten Körpergewicht gegen die massive Steinplatte. Zunächst passierte rein gar nichts und sie hätte auch ebenso gut versuchen können, das Erdreich neben dem Ausgang in Bewegung zu setzen, doch nach dem dritten Anlauf rieselten die ersten Körner Dreck aus dem Zwischenspalt auf sie hinab. Es folgte ein kratzendes Geräusch und Zentimeter für Zentimeter rutschte der Stein aus seiner Fassung in die Höhe. Bis die Platte soweit in den darüberliegenden Raum und zur Seite geschoben war, stand ihr der Schweiß auf der Stirn und ihre kompletten Arme brannten wie Feuer vor lauter ungewohnter Strapaze. Doch die anstrengende Arbeit hatte sich gelohnt – ein seichter, orangener Schein fiel nun von oben in den Tunnel hinein, Luciana steckte vorsichtig ihren Kopf bis zur Nasenspitze heraus und atmete erst einmal einen ordentlichen Schwung kühlen Sauerstoff in ihre Lunge. Erst damit wurde ihr deutlich, _wie_ dünn die Luft in dem Gang gewesen war, dann machte sie schnell die Quelle des Lichtes aus. Rechts von ihr, keine zwei Meter entfernt, war ein großer Kamin in die über und über tapezierte Wand eingelassen worden (oder waren es Wandteppiche? Schwer zu sagen), in dem die letzten Holzscheite hinunterbrannten. Vor dem Kamin stand ein alter, dunkler Sessel, der, zu ihrer Erleichterung, verwaist zu sein schien. Genau wie die beiden Sofas daneben oder die kleine Sitzgruppe am Ende des Raums; mit anderen Worten, die Luft war rein.

     Luciana kletterte aus dem freigelegten Loch im Boden und nutzte die Zeit, welche Malfoy benötigte um ihr hinterherzukommen dafür, den Gebäudeplan des Anwesens aus der Tasche zu ziehen und ihn auf dem Holzdielenboden neben dem Kamin auszubreiten. Sie waren im Erdgeschoss herausgekommen, in dem Teil des Hauses, der nicht unterkellert worden war, soweit so logisch. Mit dem Kaminanschluss im Rücken und der Fensterfront zu ihrer Linken, befanden sie sich wohl im ehemaligen Herrenzimmer, das heute offenbar genau für diesen Zweck genutzt wurde. Für sie bedeutete es allerdings nichts weiter, als dass sie am völlig falschen Ende des Anwesens waren und es einmal durchqueren mussten, um überhaupt in die Nähe der einzigen Treppe zu kommen, die in das unterste Stockwerk führte. Gut, so etwas in der Art hatte sie schon vermutet, auch wenn der Missionsbericht und die alten Baupläne sich nicht einig darüber waren, wo genau der Aus- und Eintritt des ominösen Tunnels war.

     Malfoy hockte sich neben sie, sobald er den Raum in Augenschein genommen hatte und deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger auf den Plan des Untergeschosses, dort wo früher einmal der Kohlekeller und die Vorratsräume untergebracht gewesen waren. Was dort in der Zeit getrieben worden war, als dieses Gebäude noch dem Zwecke eines Sanatoriums gedient hatte, wollte sie sich erst gar nicht vorstellen … Luciana nickte ihm zu und deutete auf die Umrisse des Zimmers, in dem sie sich gerade befanden und fuhr die Linie entlang, welche den kürzesten Weg zur Treppe in das Kellergeschoss darstellen würde und der nicht völlig verseucht von Schutzzaubern und Schlafgemächern der Todesser-Riege war. Doch der Slytherin schüttelte vehement sein Haupt, dass die Peroxyd-blonden Haare nur so flogen – dann deutete er immer wieder auf einen Raum, der genau auf der Hälfte der von ihr geplanten Strecke lag. Wieso der Knabe nun einen wahren Pantomimenaufstand probte, wollte für sie nicht so recht Sinn ergeben, bis er aus Zeige- und Mittelfinger ein Victory-Zeichen direkt vor ihrer Nase formte. Pardon, Voldemort-Kürzel, alles andere ergab hier nun wirklich keinen Sinn und ja, bei genauerem Hinsehen fiel ihr auf, dass dieses Zimmer laut Snapes Beschreibung der Privatraum des Schwarzen Führers war. Aus diesem Grund war dieser Weg übrigens am wenigsten geschützt und am weitesten von den anderen Quartieren untergebracht, da der ‚Dunkle Lord‘ offenbar viel Wert auf seine ‚Privatsphäre‘ legte.

     Malfoy hielt ihr noch immer sein fingergeformtes ‚V‘ vor das Gesicht, doch mehr als ein Achselzucken kitzelte er damit nicht an Reaktion aus ihr heraus.

     „Das ist das Zimmer vom Dunklen Lord“, zischte er im Flüsterton und hatte ihre Reaktion damit wohl völlig falsch verstanden.

     „Das ist das verdammt _Haus_ vom _Dunklen Lord_ , kein Grund, sich in die Hose zu machen“, flüsterte sie zurück. „Und jetzt kein Ton mehr!“

     Offenbar war er der genau gegenteiligen Meinung, doch letztendlich half er ihr dabei, den Durchgang im Boden wieder mit der Steinplatte zu verschließen und mit ihr den Raum zu durchqueren, bis zur verschlossenen Tür. Verdammt, als Lucianas Hand den kalten, metallenen Knauf berührte, bemerkte sie dieses beklemmende Gefühl, welches sich immer in ihr breitgemacht hatte, wenn sie bei Resident Evil den Safe-Room hatte verlassen müssen … mit dem klitzekleinen Unterschied, dass sie gerade nicht ihren Lebensstand abgespeichert hatte und an diesem Punkt zurückkehren könnte, wenn ein wildgewordener Todesser der Meinung wäre, sie ins Jenseits zu befördern. Oder Schlimmeres. Könnte auch der Schwarze Führer höchst persönlich sein, aber für diese Bedenken war es jetzt sowieso viel zu spät. Malfoy bekundete schon mit rüden und wütenden Gesten seine Ungeduld, und würde sie noch länger hier ausharren, hätten sie gleich einen waschechten Streit um den Türknauf und dass dieser vollkommen lautlos von statten gehen würde … sie sollte wirklich etwas mehr Konzentration aufbringen.

     Das Schloss und die Scharniere hatten zumindest genug anstand, ohne Quietschen oder andere, akustische Untermalung ihren Job zu erledigen. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Tür sperrangelweit aufzustemmen (sie war verdammt schwer für eine simple, zweiflügelige Tür – okay, vielleicht doch nicht ganz so simpel), sondern huschte bei dem ersten Spalt, der ihr breit genug erschien, auf den Gang hinaus. Malfoy tat es ihr gleich und war zumindest so geistesgegenwärtig, die Tür leise und bedacht wieder hinter sich zu schließen.

     Der Gang vor ihnen war lang. Verdammt lang und düster, lediglich ein paar verrußte Gaslampen hingen in teilweise sehr schiefen Fassungen an den Wänden und sorgten mit ihrem flackernden Feuer dafür, dass man kaum Schatten von wirklichen Bewegungen unterscheiden können würde. Der Wind pfiff leise durch die Gänge und bei der Grabesstille, die hier herrschte, konnte man jeden einzelnen, knarzenden Balken und jede ächzende Leitung in den Wänden stöhnen hören. Sehr altes Haus, rief Luciana sich ins Gedächtnis – da kam einem die Geräuschkulisse des Grimmauldplatzes wie ein einschlafunterstützendes Hörspiel aus dem Teleshoppingkanal vor. Egal, ebenfalls zweitrangig – je schneller sie diese Gänge durchquert hatten, desto eher würden sie wieder wunderbar matschigen, schottischen Waldboden unter ihren Füßen haben, also vorwärts.

     Ihre und Malfoys Schritte wurden von dem zerschlissenen Teppich unter ihren Füßen verschluckt, der vor etlichen Jahren eine dunkelrote Farbe gehabt haben könnte. Das Muster darauf war nur noch an den Seiten zu erahnen, an den Stellen, die weniger genutzt und somit auch nicht bis auf den Grund abgelaufen waren. Über dem gesamten Flur hing ein seltsamer, modriger Geruch, gepaart mit etwas, was einem Desinfektionsmittel gleichkommen könnte – vielleicht Iod? Im Herrenzimmer war ihr dieser jedenfalls nicht aufgefallen und dort war es auch wesentlich wärmer gewesen, als in diesem zugigen Gang.

     Theoretisch wusste sie, dass der Zeitpunkt ihres Eindringens ideal gewählt war, genau wie der Weg, den sie eigens ausgewählt hatte. Um drei in der Früh lag, laut Snape, auch die letzte Nachteule in den Federn und Wachen waren lediglich draußen rund um die Uhr postiert. Im Haus selbst gab es nur eine einzige Apparierfläche und wer so dumm war, darüber ohne Erlaubnis oder Aufforderung in das Gebäude einzudringen, würde den Großalarm auslösen … was auch immer das genau zu bedeuten hatte. Trotz dieses Wissens erwartete sie mit jedem Schritt eine Gestalt, die aus einer der vielen Türen zu ihrer Rechten treten würde oder gleich um die Ecke vor ihr auf dem Gang auf sie zukam – was nicht wirklich dazu beitrug, ihr Nervenkostüm zu stabilisieren, dazu versprühte Malfoy neben ihr eine derartige Todesangstaura, dass sie ihn am liebsten zurück ins Herrenzimmer geschickt und ihn wieder abgeholt hätte, wenn es an der Zeit wäre, über die Apparierplattform das Weite zu suchen.

     Irgendwann waren sie endlich am Ende des Flurs angelangt und bogen in den nächsten ein, sobald sie vorsichtig um die Ecke gelinst hatten. Auch hier erstreckte sich das gleiche Bild wie in dem letzten; dutzende, geschlossene Türen, die allesamt das große Potenzial aufzuweisen schienen, jeden Augenblick aufspringen zu können und diese Befürchtung intensivierte sich, je näher sie diesem einen, ganz speziellen Zimmer kamen. Natürlich hatte sie nicht mehr daran gedacht, den frisch aufgenommen Todesser an ihrer Seite wegen einer ganz speziellen Sache zu löchern, die ihr in dieser Lage ein klein wenig bessere, geistige Vorbereitung eingebracht hätte. Luciana hatte noch immer wenig Vorstellung davon, wie der Schwarze Führer eigentlich aussah. Das Ministerium hatte eine ganze Reihe von Fahndungsbildern aller möglichen, bekannten Todesser oder denen, die unter Verdacht standen für diese zu arbeiten, herausgegeben, aber ein Bild vom Schwarzen Führer oder zumindest eine Phantomzeichnung? Fehlanzeige, selbst in der ‚Geschichte der Zaubererneuzeit‘ hatte sie lediglich eine unkenntliche Skizze abgedruckt vorgefunden, die eher einem vermummten Jedi (minus Laserschwert), als einem wirklichen, menschlichen Wesen glich. Diese Geheimniskrämerei oder besser gesagt, Zurückhaltung von wichtigen Informationen war nun schuld daran, dass sie nun nicht einmal in der Lage sein würde, Voldemort zu erkennen, sollte er wider seines üblichen Verhaltens doch auf die Idee kommen, für einen kleinen Mitternachtssnack quer durch das Anwesen zu streifen und dabei ihren Weg zu kreuzen. Allerdings kam Luciana auch gleich der Zwischenfall im Mädchenschlafsaal in den Sinn, während der wenigen Tage, in denen sie noch kein eigenes Zimmer im Gryffindorturm bezogen hatte. Lavender Brown hatte einen Mordsschrecken bekommen, als sie ein Manson-Poster über Lucianas Bett gesehen hatte und schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ihr die Frage gekommen, ob der Schwarze Führer wirklich einem blasshäutigen Glatzkopf entsprach, der eine seltsame Augenfarbe hatte. Und hatte Snape im Ministerium nicht irgendetwas von ‚Transformationen‘ gesagt? Auch wenn sie zu der weniger zartbesaiteten Sorte gehörte und in ihrem Leben einige, seltsame, bis wirklich groteske Dinge gesehen hatte, die Vorstellung von Voldemorts Aussehen genügte, um ihre Schritte noch einmal zu beschleunigen. Die auch gleich wieder gedrosselt wurden.

     Malfoy, an ihrem Arm, der sie davon abhielt so schnell wie möglich Land zu gewinnen, oder in diesem Fall Gänge – sie machte gerade Anstalten, seine Hand abzuschütteln, doch irgendetwas in seinem Gesicht hielt sie davon ab. Vielleicht die weit aufgerissenen Augen und sein panisches Umherblicken, dabei sah dieser Flur aus, wie all die anderen, die sie schon hinter sich gelassen hatten. Mit der Ausnahme, dass hier noch weniger Licht brannte, als in den vorherigen. Um genau zu sein, eine Gaslampe am Anfang und eine ganz am Ende, aber wirklich bedrohlich war das doch nicht? Nun ruckte sein Kopf immer wieder in die Richtung einer Tür, die ziemlich mittig ihres Weges lag; das einzig Außergewöhnliche hier: der Lichtschein, welcher durch den Spalt auf den Teppich davor drang. Okay, sie sollten hier wahrscheinlich nicht ungebremst vorbeieilen und riskieren, eine quietschende Holzdiele zu erwischen oder sonst wie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Nein, das schien noch immer nicht alles gewesen zu sein, denn Malfoy machte schon wieder das Victory-Zeichen. Voldemort Kürzel, Details, jedenfalls genügend Geste um ihren Adrenalinspiegel ins maßlose zu treiben. Verdammt, hätte der Vollidiot sie nicht einfach unbehelligt an dem Schlafgemach vom Schwarzen Führer vorbeilatschen lassen können, musste sie das unbedingt im vollen Bewusstsein durchziehen? Anscheinend und egal wie lächerlich es für einen Außenstehenden aussehen mochte (bitte nicht, Zeugen waren hier nicht nur für ihre Reputation der Todesstoß), sie fand genügend Gründe, um auf Zehenspitzen über den Boden zu schleichen und den Lichtschein aus dem Türspalt zu meiden, als würde er aus glühend heißer Lava bestehen.

     Letztendlich zog auch dieses Hindernis an ihnen vorbei, auch, wenn ihr diese ganze Aktion unendlich langsam vorkam, wie eine dieser Roman-Geschichten, in denen man Monate innerhalb von ein paar Sätzen vorspulte, um dann ein paar verdammte Stunden auf gleich mehrere Kapitel auszuweiten.

     Nächste Abbiegung, dieses Mal war es an Luciana, Malfoy am Ärmel zu packen und ihn zu einer Bremsung zu zwingen. Es genügte ein Fingerzeig auf die deckenhohen Fenster auf der rechten Seite, die diesen Abschnitt des Gebäudes flankierten und er begab sich mit ihr in die Hocke. Nicht die bequemste oder schnellste Art und Weise vorwärts zu kommen, dafür liefen sie nicht Gefahr, von irgendeiner der Wachen auf dem Außengelände gesehen zu werden. Es lagen noch drei weitere Abbiegungen vor ihnen, die sie auf diesem Weg hinter sich bringen mussten und am Ende war sich Luciana sicher, dass sie die nächsten Tage nur noch unter großen Schmerzen laufen können würde. Obwohl dies gut zu verkraften war, wenn sie bis dahin überhaupt noch in der Lage wäre, irgendetwas zu tun. Woher kam eigentlich diese plötzliche, negative Einstellung? Bisher hatte alles geklappt, das Haus war wie ausgestorben und in diesem Augenblick nahmen sie die letzte Abbiegung, die endlich zur Treppe in das Kellergeschoss führte. _Weibliche Intuition_ , flötete eine fies klingende Miss Vernünftig in ihrem Innern, die schon vor Antritt der Mission eine Menge hatte sagen wollen und ganz klar überstimmt und letztendlich auch übertönt worden war. Luciana schüttelte dieses Gefühl so gut es ging ab – das Letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war eine Diskussion mit sich selbst über Sinn und Unsinn dieser Unternehmung, vor allem, da es nun reichlich spät war, einen Rückzieher zu machen.

     Dafür, dass ihr Ziel der einzige Weg zu dem Ort war, an dem der Schwarze Führer seine Gefangenen festhielt, war der Eingang dazu beinahe enttäuschend unspektakulär. Fast hätte sie ihn gar nicht bemerkt und wäre daran vorbeigelaufen, hätte Malfoy sie nicht wieder am Ärmel gepackt und sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gezogen. Laut ihm und auch den Aufzeichnungen von Snape, wurde dieser Bereich nicht zusätzlich bewacht oder von außergewöhnlich kniffligen Zaubern geschützt. Nicht, weil man so hochmütig war und den Einfallsreichtum von den Insassen unterschätzte, sondern vielmehr die Spezialtüren, denen Snape ein ganzes Kapitel in seinen Aufzeichnungen gewidmet hatte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, woher der Slytherin-Knabe wissen wollte, dass diese schwarzmagischen Wunderwerke durch Dämonsfeuer bezwingbar waren, allerdings musste sie hierbei darauf vertrauen, dass er nicht so bescheuert war, diese Tortur auf sich zu nehmen, nur um am Ende vor einer verschlossenen Zelle zu stehen. Apropos Zelle – sie sollte wirklich das Grübeln einstellen, vor allem, wenn ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Hundertfünfzigprozent laufen sollte, dann würde sie auch nicht jedes Mal einen Mordsschrecken bekommen, wenn etwas Unvorhergesehenes geschah. Wie zum Beispiel eine Szenerie, die sich schon auf den letzten Stufen der abgelaufenen, unheimlich schmalen Steintreppe vor ihr ausbreitete und eine derartige Ähnlichkeit mit der in ihren Träumen hatte, dass ihr augenblicklich die Nackenhaare zu Berge standen. Luciana wäre beinahe wie angewurzelt stehengeblieben, doch Malfoy war ab hier nicht mehr zu halten und schubste sie beim Heraustreten aus ihrem Schatten fast den letzten Meter in die Tiefe.

     Die Balance wieder finden zu müssen sorgte für die nötige Ablenkung und den nächsten kurzen Adrenalinausstoß, damit sie ihren rationalen Denkapparat wieder ans Laufen bekam. Ja, dieser düstere, feuchte und modrige Gang hatte einige, nicht zu leugnende Parallelen mit dem Gegenstück aus ihren immer wiederkehrenden Träumen, aber die würde wohl jedes Gebäude aufweisen können, dass in der Bauart ähnlich war. Zum Beispiel war die Anordnung der Zellen seitenverkehrt, hier waren sie rechts angeordnet und die Abstände waren viel kürzer, als von dem Gang, den sie in beinahe jeder Nacht betrat. Außerdem war die Decke hier viel niedriger, dazu gerade und nicht gewölbt endend und das Licht kam nicht von Fackeln, sondern einem halben Dutzend Öllampen zwischen den einzelnen Zellen.

     Gut, all diese Kleinigkeiten halfen ungemein weitergehen zu können, dazu Malfoy, der von Tür zu Tür trat und in jede der kleinen, vergitterten Luken schaute, um sich doch nur mit verbittertem Blick wieder abzuwenden. Dieses Schauspiel wiederholte sich, solange, bis er fast an der letzten Tür angelangt war. Sie schien nicht die Einzige zu sein, der in diesem Moment der unangenehme Gedanke kam, dass sie überhaupt keine Garantie dafür hatten, dass der Schwarze Führer Malfoys Mutter hier unten festhielt. Vielleicht war sie auch in einer der oberen Zimmer untergebracht, immerhin hatte sie persönlich ja strenggenommen gar nichts Falsches getan, sondern diente nur als Druckmittel? Oder sie war gar nicht in Strafford Castle und man hatte sie ganz woanders hingeschafft? Je weiter sie über diese Möglichkeit nachdachte, desto mehr Sinn ergab sie – ja, ihr genialer, wasserdichter Plan hing nicht nur von einer schier endlosen Reihe glücklicher Zufälle ab, sondern wies immer und immer mehr Löcher auf. Dabei hatte sie dieses Mal nicht die Entschuldigung, zu viel Ossenkämper gesoffen zu haben. Aber hier folgte auch wieder die Fortsetzung der Reihe von glücklichen Zufällen, denn Malfoy blieb haargenau vor der vorletzten Tür stehen und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen, wohl, um ihr ein wenig Feuer unter dem Hintern zu machen. Beziehungsweise der Tür und das konnte er schlecht, wenn sie dieses noch immer als Geisel in einer ihrer Jackentaschen bei sich trug.

     Luciana zog das Einmachglas hervor und überreichte es ihm, ganz so, wie sie es in Hogwarts abgesprochen hatten. Dann nahm sie gleich mehrere Meter Abstand, sowohl zu dem Slytherin, als auch zu den anderen Türen, von denen sie nicht bei einer einzigen wissen wollte, wer oder was sich dahinter verbergen mochte. Malfoy verlor keine unnötige Sekunde, schraubte den Deckel ab und streckte seinen Arm nach dem Schloss der Tür aus – ein Antippen mit dem Zeigefinger, so, wie Snape es ihnen im Tränkeunterricht beigebracht hatte und ein Funken sprang über den Hals des Glases, direkt auf die eiserne Vorrichtung. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass weder sie noch er einen erschrockenen Schrei ausstießen oder sonst ein verräterisches Geräusch von sich gaben, als das Gewölbe plötzlich in lichterlohen Flammen stand. Gerade, als Luciana die Beine in die Hände nehmen und die Flucht nach oben antreten wollte, war das Feuer verschwunden, so schnell, wie es gekommen war. Zugegeben, vielleicht hatte auch nicht der _ganze_ Gang gebrannt, sondern lediglich die Tür, aber für einen Moment hatte es wirklich danach ausgesehen. Jetzt sah sie nur noch ein paar Aschefetzen, die gemach zu Boden rieselten und Malfoy, der in der Zelle verschwand.

     Für einen Moment zögerte sie, doch letztendlich hatte sie wenig Bedürfnis, hier auf ihn zu warten und nahm die paar Schritte, um selbst durch den nun offenen Eingang zu treten. Der Raum war winzig. Und nicht wirklich als solch einer zu bezeichnen, selbst für eine Zelle sah es hier ziemlich trostlos aus. Sie brauchte nur zwei Schritte und sie hatte die Pritsche, oder was auch immer dieses morsche, wackelige Gebilde aus Holz darstellen sollte, erreicht. Dabei war dieser Anblick nichts gegen den Gestank, der ihr augenblicklich entgegenschlug. Doch bevor sie auf die Idee kommen konnte, die Ursache dafür zu finden, eröffnete sich schon das nächste Problem vor ihren Augen.

     „Ich bekomme sie nicht wach“, flüsterte Malfoy und schon jetzt schwang eine deutliche Spur der Panik in seiner Stimme mit. Luciana trat noch einen halben Schritt näher – verdammt, säße der Junge nicht neben dem Körper dieser bewusstlosen Frau, sie hätte die Dame aus der Nokturngasse nie im Leben wiedererkannt. Nicht bloß, dass ihr Haar offen, verschmutzt und zerzaust von dem Gestell bis zum feuchten Kerkerboden hing und kaum dem streng zurückgebundenen, hübsch anzusehenden Geflecht ihrer letzten Begegnung glich, nein, man hatte sie zusätzlich in einen Fetzen gesteckt, der gut und gerne Ursache des üblen Geruchs sein konnte. Irgendetwas an dieser Klamotte kam ihr unheimlich bekannt vor … das Licht ging ihr auf, als sie eine verdreckte Kennungsnummer in der Brustregion dieses umfunktionierten Sacks eingenäht sah, die Endziffern rüttelten an ihrem löchrigen Erinnerungsvermögen … Askaban, das war die Kleidung der Askabaninsassen. Zweitrangig, Malfoy war mittlerweile vom sanften Schütteln zum Schleudergang gewechselt und wenn der Knabe so weitermachte, würde die Dame nicht nur nie wieder die Augen öffnen, sondern Luciana könnte es bald mit einem noch weniger zurechnungsfähigen Malfoy zu tun haben. Vor allem, wenn er bei einer Rettungsmission seiner eigenen Ma ein Schädelhirntrauma zufügte. Oder ihr gleich das Genick brach.

     „Hör auf!“, zischte sie ihm zu und drückte ihn von seiner Mutter weg. Dann legte sie zwei Finger an die Halsbeuge der Frau. Zwar hatte sie wenig Erfahrung mit Pulsgeschwindigkeit und Stärke, allerdings musste sie kein Profi sein, um sagen zu können, dass die Haut unter ihren Fingern eine Spur zu kühl und der leichte Schlag gegen ihre Fingerkuppen zu langsam und seicht war. In dieser Situation hatte sie wenig Bedürfnis, gleich von dem Schlimmsten auszugehen, also kam sie zu einem weitaus angenehmeren Schluss.

     „Die müssen sie mit einem Zauber oder einem Trank außer Gefecht gesetzt haben“, flüsterte sie und nahm ihre Hand von Mrs Malfoy. Direkt im Anschluss an diese Aussage kam ihr auch gleich der Gedanke, dass dies ziemlich schlecht war – nicht nur, in Hinsicht auf den Gesundheitszustand der Frau, der von ‚wacht in einer Stunde wieder auf‘ bis zu ‚bekommt ein Zimmer neben Longbottoms Eltern‘ alles bedeuten konnte, nein, diese Szenerie hatten Malfoy und sie vor Antritt hierher einfach nicht bedacht.

     „Und was jetzt?“, fragte Malfoy verzweifelt.

     „Kannst du sie tragen?“

     Er überlegte kurz und nickte dann. Luciana hoffte inständig, dass er sich mit dieser Einschätzung nicht übernehmen würde. Andererseits, eine andere Wahl hatten sie kaum. Stichwort: Guerilla-Kronleuchter des Grauens.

     „Aber“, setzte er nun an, in dem Moment, als ihm anscheinend genau die Kleinigkeit aufgefallen war, die sie schon seit Anblick der Bewusstlosen im Sinn gehabt hatte.

     „Aber du kannst nicht drei Personen apparieren“, vollendete sie seinen Satz.

     „Ich kann es versuchen“, flüsterte er, doch klang dabei wenig überzeugt.

     „Sicher, damit wir am Ende alle als Frikandel-Spezial im Verbotenen Wald aufschlagen.“

     Malfoy zog seine Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne, begann darauf herumzuknabbern und wich ihrem Blick aus.

     „Jetzt fang nicht an wie Granger“, fauchte sie leise und setzte ein „Mit der solltest du übrigens mal reden, sie fällt mir seit Monaten auf den Wecker mit dir.“

     Überrascht sah er auf, öffnete den Mund; aber mal ehrlich, der Zeitpunkt könnte nicht beschissener sein.

     „Planänderung“, sagte sie leise. „Du nimmst deine Mutter und gehst mit ihr zum Ballsaal, im Raum daneben ist die Apparierzone.“

     „Ich weiß, wo die Apparierfläche ist!“, schnaubte er, doch seine gesamte Mimik schrie danach, dass ihm diese Planänderung überhaupt nicht schmeckte. „Was ist mit dir? Vielleicht bleibt mir genügend Zeit um zurückzuspringen und dich mitzunehmen.“

     „Hast du in Verteidigung gepennt?“, fragte sie und blinzelte ihn ungläubig an. „Mehrere hunderte Kilometer springen und das dreimal hintereinander mit Beifahr- springer?“ Seine Schultern sanken in die Tiefe, doch er widersprach ihr nicht. „Ich gehe zurück in den Herrensalon, hast du eine Uhr dabei?“

     Malfoy nickte und streckte ihr sein Handgelenk entgegen. Luciana vergewisserte sich, dass seine und ihre Uhr auf die Minute genau gingen.

     „Wir haben kurz nach drei. Wir haben gerade zwanzig Minuten von dem Tunnel hierher gebraucht, lass uns einen Puffer von zehn Minuten oben auflegen – also, halb vier, du wirst keine Sekunde früher apparieren, dann müsste ich schon längst unter der Erde sein. Und hier kann der Alarm losgehen, okay?“

     „Aber dann hängst du in der Ruine“ „Kornspeicher“ „in diesem Haufen gammliger Steine fest!“

     „Quatsch, ich hab Monetas!“, sagte sie aufmunternd, obwohl sie sich gerade überhaupt nicht danach fühlte. „Und eine American Express, sobald ich in der Stadt bin und die ist ja echt mal nicht weit, drück ich jemanden Papier oder Plastik in die Hand und ich bin schneller an einem Bahnhof und auf dem Weg nach London, als die hier bemerkt haben, dass denen eine Gefangene fehlt. Dann in den Tropfenden Kessel, von da aus in die Drei Besen und die oben im Schloss bekommen gar keinen Wind davon, dass ich weg war. Ist doch eh Samstag, kein Unterricht.“

     „Ich weiß nicht, sollte ich in Hogwarts nicht lieber wem sagen, dass –„

     „Du sagst _keinen_ Ton über mich“, zischte sie und sah ihn verdammt biestig an. „Das war _deine_ Idee und du wirst nicht mal an meinen Namen _denken_ “, vor allem nicht, wenn ein gewisser Gedankenleserexperte in der Nähe sein sollte. „Kein Wort vom Tunnel, halt dich an den Plan und bitte Dumbledore um Hilfe, er ist sowieso der Einzige, der dich und deine Ma jetzt noch schützen wird.“ Solange er im Austausch dafür seine Seele bekam. Malfoy sah noch immer nicht überzeugt aus.

     „Wenn du mich nicht an den Galgen bringen willst, dann hältst du den Mund. Ich war niemals hier.“

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Diese Anweisung an den Slytherin-Knaben könnte einer der Gründe sein, wie und warum sie jetzt von Todessern umzingelt inmitten des Herrenzimmers stand, keine drei Schritte von dem Ausgang entfernt, der den Plan hätte wasserdicht werden lassen können. Wäre sie auf dem Rückweg nicht beinahe in die Arme eines Typen gelaufen, der lieber in Richtung der nächsten Seuchenschutzbehörde und nicht die der Küche geschlichen wäre. Das hatte sie die ersten fünf Minuten gekostet, die nächsten, ungeplanten zehn weiteren waren an einen Hauselfen draufgegangen, den sie … zugegebenermaßen, auf ziemlich unschöne Art und Weise mit dem Schaft ihrer neun Millimeter auf den Schädel ausgeknockt hatte, was keine Minute beansprucht hätte, wäre sie nicht so sorgfältig gewesen, den bewusstlosen Körper des kleinen Dings in die nächstbeste Besenkammer verfrachtet zu haben. Dann waren auf den Gängen die Türen reihenweise aufgeflogen, es hatte an ein schieres Wunder gegrenzt, dass sie ein verlassenes Zimmer hatte auftreiben und dort ausharren können, bis die Luft wieder rein gewesen war. Lange Rede, ziemlich unschönes Ende, sie hatte das Zeitfenster, welches sie selbst erdacht hatte, verpasst und woher hatte sie auch wissen sollen, dass der Treffpunkt bei einem ausgelösten Alarm, wegen unbefugter Nutzung der Apparierzone, ausgerechnet das verschissene Herrenzimmer war?

     Drei Schritte, vielleicht zwei und sie wäre belanglos aus dieser Festung spaziert. Dabei war sie sich bei dem Anblick der Gestalten um sie herum gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob die Alternative, dem Orden und ihrem Paten gestehen zu müssen, alle Regeln über Bord geworfen und sich Hals über Kopf ins Schlammassel geritten zu haben, nicht die Bessere gewesen wäre, vor der, welche ihr jetzt zweifelsohne blühen würde.        

    

****

****


	39. Reue

     „Und was macht das Patenkind von Steinhardt in unserem trauten Heim?“

     Die Frage kam von einer Hexe im mittleren Alter, die ihr auch gut und gerne in der Winkelgasse hätte begegnen können - oder besser gesagt, in dem zwielichtigen Teil der magischen Einkaufsmeile. Was allerdings noch beunruhigender als die kleinen, irren grünen Augen dieser alten Lady war, schien der Fakt, dass Luciana diese überhaupt sehen konnte. Wie alle anderen Gesichter; manche blass und eingefallen, andere sonnengegerbt und wenige beinahe nett anzusehen, wenn sie nicht alle auf sie herabstarren würden, als sei sie ein ganz besonders schmackhaftes Stück Käse-Sahne-Torte. Oder was auch immer man in der magisch britischen Gesellschaft als Äquivalent zu dieser verstand. Zurück zum unangenehmen Detail, die Gesichter. Nicht, dass sie ihr diese freiwillig präsentiert hatten, immerhin war Luciana ohne Anmeldung in das Herrenzimmer spaziert, inmitten des frühmorgendlichen Schwarze-Führer-Spitzenriege-Meetings. Mit anderen Worten, sie würde nun in der Lage sein, von einigen, bisher nicht bekannten Anhängern des Schwarzen Führers Phantombilder zu erstellen und dies ließ ihre prozentuelle Chance hier lebend wieder herauszukommen die Negativskala sprengen. Das nur am Rande bemerkt, falls den Herrschaften nicht so schon genug Gründe einfallen würden, sie nicht auf der Stelle ins Jenseits zu befördern.

     „Was, heute nicht geschwätzig?“, höhnte eine ihr sehr bekannte Stimme, die sie ihr Lebtag nicht mehr vergessen würde. Obwohl, da sich ihr Lebtag gerade radikal verkürzt hatte, schien das keine wirkliche Glanzleistung. „Wie enttäuschend.“ Die dunkle Lockenpracht von Bellatrix Lestrange war das erste, was sie aus der Gruppe vor ihr hervorstechen sah, dann trat die Frau hervor, welche noch immer einen vorzüglichen, wenn auch etwas ausgefallenen Modegeschmack bewies. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre kein einziger Tag zwischen dieser und der Begegnung im Ministerium mit ihr vergangen. Dabei hatte die Todesserin Lucianas Weg seither noch zwei weitere Male gekreuzt. 

      „Rieche ich da etwa Angstschweiß?“, erkundigte sich Bellatrix, gleich nachdem sie keine Handbreite vor Luciana stehengeblieben war und ihre wohlgeformte Nase ihren Nacken entlanglaufen ließ. Sie musste all ihre Selbstbeherrschung zusammenkratzen, damit sie keinen Millimeter zurückwich oder sonst eine Regung preisgab.

     „Hattest du nicht gesagt, sie sei vorlaut?“, fragte Rabastan und trat nun auch näher an Luciana heran. Kein Platz mehr, um zurückzuweichen, sie stand jetzt schon mit dem Rücken zur Wand.

     „Soll mir recht sein“, mischte sich jetzt sein Bruder ein und rückte ihr dabei mindestens genauso nah auf die Pelle, wie seine Gattin. „Ich finde es viel angenehmer, wenn sie einem nicht die Ohren vollschreien.“

     Ihr deutliches Schlucken war Bellatrix offenbar nicht entgangen, da diese nun ihren ganzen Oberkörper nach hinten warf und gackernd lachte – was ihr bei weitem kein so großes Loch  in den Magen grub, als die Erinnerung an das, was Snape ihr im letzten Sommer in der Apotheke der Winkelgasse offenbart hatte. ‚… _ich erspare Ihnen die Obszönitäten, die er unaufhörlich zu äußern pflegt‘_

     Ihre Optionen waren dünn gesät und beschissen. Im besten Fall steckte man sie in einen der Kerker im Untergeschoss und ließ sie dort verrotten, im Schlimmsten – Lucianas Blick streifte den von Rodolphus, bevor sie ihn sofort gen Boden richtetet. Korrektur, im besten Fall erbarmte sich eine dieser verkommenen Menschenseelen und jagte ihr einen Todesfluch auf den Hals, bevor einer der drei vor ihrer Nase die Gelegenheit bekam, sich die Langeweile mit ihr zu vertreiben. Scheiße, wie hatte sie nur so dämlich sein können …

     „Draco hat sie zurückgelassen, eine Ablenkung?“ Von wem auch immer das gekommen war, sollte das heißen, dass der Slytherin-Knabe es zumindest heile hier herausgeschafft hatte? Das Zeitfenster war seit sicher einer halben Stunde vergangen, er musste also schon längst zurück im Schloss sein und vielleicht hatte er Dumbledore Bescheid gegeben, wo sie steckte? Der kleine Funken Hoffnung verpuffte so schnell, wie er gekommen war; sie hatte ihm selbst das Versprechen abgenommen, ihre Beteiligung an dieser äußerst bescheuerten Aktion zu verschweigen. Ernsthaft, eigentlich hatte sie es gar nicht anders verdient, als von diesem Abschaum auseinander genommen zu werden.

     „Hat er sie mit einem Imperio gefügig gemacht?“

     „Redet sie deswegen nicht?“

     Sie sah die Hand nicht kommen. Wie auch, wenn ihre Augen noch immer auf den dunklen Holzdielenfußboden gerichtet waren, dafür spürte sie sie gleich mit doppelter Intensität. Das klatschende Geräusche von Haut auf Haut hallte von den Wänden wieder – der Schlag hatte sie derart unvorbereitet getroffen, dass sie einen erschrockenen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken konnte, genauso wenig, wie die reflexartige Bewegung, gleich die Finger auf ihre brennende Wange zu drücken.

     „Kein Imperio“, schloss Rodolphus und grinste sie triumphierend an. „Ich würde sagen, sie ist freiwillig hier eingedrungen.“ Wieder wich sie seinem Blick aus, genau wie jedem anderen der Anwesenden. Luciana konnte nicht wissen, ob Snape der einzige, begabte Legilimentiker in dieser Runde war. Lediglich vom Schwarzen Führer wusste sie, dass dieser auch in diese ganz spezielle Art von Magie eingewiesen war, aber sicher war sicher … und wo sie schon einmal beim Thema war, all das Wissen, was in ihrem Schädel verborgen lag … sie konnte keinem Veritaserum standhalten, verdammt, als das letzte Mal jemand in ihren Geist eingedrungen war, hatte es sie gleich auf den Boden befördert, sie war ein einziges, potenzielles Informationsleck! Und erst die zahllosen Konsequenzen, die all die Informationen mit sich bringen würden, wenn sie es erst einmal geschafft haben würden, ihre Zunge zu lockern; die Organisation ihres Paten, der Orden … Snape.

     Doch, da war eine Option.

     „Um Draco zu helfen?“, höhnte Bellatrix verächtlich und schüttelte ihr Haupt. „Das denke ich nicht.“

     Sechshundertfünfundsechzig Gramm schwer und gut verborgen in ihrer Jackentasche.

     „Gebt mir bis zum Morgengrauen mit ihr und sie plärrt wie ein Singvogel.“

     Rostträger Stahl.

     „Ehm“, sagte eine bisher gar nicht aufgekommene, recht hohe Stimme für einen Mann. „S-sollten wir uns nicht an die Regeln h-halten und“, Rodolphus wandte sich endlich von ihr ab und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit einem seltsam untersetzten Kerl mit wässrigen Augen; war das nicht derselbe Mann, der ihr vorhin auf einem der Flure begegnet war?, „sie erst durchsuchen?“

     Ja, das Glück hatte all seine Ressourcen für diese Nacht abgefeuert oder aber war mit Malfoy gen Norden abgezogen. Einen halben Schritt nach hinten, das war es auch, jetzt stand sie wirklich mit dem Rücken an der Wand.

     „Glänzender Vorschlag, Wurmschwanz“, meinte ein hochgewachsener Mann rechts von der Gruppe und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. „Wer weiß, was sie alles bei sich trägt, wo sie doch unbemerkt eindringen konnte.“

     Lucianas Brustkorb hob sich langsam und stetig, das Rauschen in ihren Ohren nahm an Intensität zu. Bis jetzt hatte sie dieses Geräusch gar nicht bemerkt, doch es war schon seit Eintritt in das Herrenzimmer dagewesen und so langsam ihr Atem zu gehen schien, ihr Herz überschlug sich. Sekunden. Sie hatte Sekunden, maximal, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen und nicht eine der ihr bleibenden Möglichkeiten endete auch nur ansatzweise gut für sie. Einzig und allein die Konsequenzen für ihre Mitmenschen unterschieden sich, ihre selbsteingebrockte Sackgasse jedoch …

     Der hochgewachsene Mann mit dem silbernen Haar war fast bei ihr angekommen, in seiner Hand ein ausgestreckter Zauberstab. Luciana machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihre Bewegung zu verstecken oder sie anderweitig unauffällig auszuführen. Ihre rechte Hand schnellte in ihre Tasche, noch während ihr Daumen über den kühlen Stahl strich, zog sie den Sicherheitshahn auf Anschlag und riss die Waffe hervor, fast hatte sie den Lauf ansetzen können, doch … nicht mehr als ein Lidschlag. Vor ihr stand ganz offensichtlich kein Amateur. Er sprach den Zauber nicht einmal aus, nur der scharlachrote Blitz aus der Spitze seines Stabes ließ vermuten, welchen er gerade angewandt hatte. Ein kräftiger Ruck, wie von einem Stromstoß, der ihre Hand durchschoss und schon fiel ihre Handfeuerwaffe mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf den Dielenboden und blieb liegen.

     Stille. Ausnahmslos jeder starrte das metallene Objekt an, als sei ein UFO im Raum gelandet, bis einer der Männer aus dem Pulk bellend lachte.

     „Eine _Muggel_ waffe?“, prustete er und schon stimmten die anderen in sein Lachen ein. Ausgenommen der Mann vor ihr, welcher noch immer den Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet hielt.

     In seinen Augen war ein seltsames Glitzern erschienen. „Gibst du mir das freiwillig?“, fragte er und sah an ihrer Jacke hinauf und hinab. Geld, Kreditkarte, nicht weiter tragisch, Notizen vom Anwesen und die Pläne des Tunnels, sehr tragisch. Dieses Mal hielt sie seinem Blick stand – nicht nur, weil seine Augen nicht im Ansatz dieses verräterische Flackern hatten, welches sie immer bei Snape bemerkte, wenn er seinen Gedankenlesertrick anwandte, nein, diesen Mann sollte sie nicht einen Lidschlag unbeobachtet lassen, wenn sie seine Aktionen vorausahnen wollte.

     Die Meute hatte sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt und hie und da konnte sie murmelnde Kommentare und Gespräche ausmachen, sie jedoch akustisch nicht verstehen.

     „Was soll das, freiwillig“, schnaubte Bellatrix und zog einen grotesk krummgebogenen Zauberstab aus einem Holster, welchen sie um die Hüfte gebunden trug. _„Crucio!“_

_FUPP_

Der blaue Schild vor Lucianas Unterarm flackerte noch für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nach, dann verschwand er wieder im Nichts, genau wie Bellatrix Unverzeihlicher. Scheiße, das war nicht einmal Absicht gewesen! Beschissener Johnny mit seiner ewigen Triezerei und unaufhörlichem Reflexe Trainieren. Was sollte das, wieso das Unvermeidliche unnötig lang hinauszögern? Andererseits … sie könnte wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass hier gar niemand irgendetwas aus ihr herauskitzeln würde oder die Pläne in die Hände bekam. Sie hatte einen Zauberstab im Stiefel stecken, eine Halbautomatik ein paar Schritte von sich entfernt, die geladen war und niemanden interessierte und im Gegensatz zu den armen Irren da vor ihr, hatte sie in dieser Lage rein gar nichts zu verlieren.

     „Was war das?“, fragte die alte Frau mit den verrückten, grünen Augen und ein verunsichertes Gemurmel breitete sich im Raum aus.

     „Das Ergebnis von dem Unterricht des Werwolfs“, sagte der Silberhaarige trocken. „Oder irre ich mich?“

     „Nein, das haben Sie richtig beobachtet“, sagte Luciana angriffslustig.

     „Oooh, sehe ich da Kampfgeist?“, höhnte Bellatrix, aber sie schien recht begeistert von ihrer Beobachtung. Ziemlich begeistert, ansonsten würde sie wohl kaum in die Hände klatschen.

     „Es ist drei in der Früh“, schnalzte irgendwer in der hinteren Reihe. „Können wir das schnell erledigen, huh?“

     „Da wäre ich auch für.“ Irgendeine der vier Frauen.

     Rodolphus zuckte mit den Schultern und kam wieder einen Schritt auf Luciana zu – dieses Mal wich sie nicht zurück, sondern brachte ihre Füße in eine Stellung, die ihr mehr Halt geben würde.

     „Was, Kind?“, höhnte er und bleckte zwei Reihen fauliger Zähne. „Willst du dich mit Fäusten wehren?“ Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Gürtel über seinem Jackett, richtete ihn auf sie und –

     _FUPP_

„Das beginnt mich zu langweilen“, jammerte Bellatrix langgezogen und verdrehte theatralisch die Augen, die beiden, folgenden Flüche von ihr und Rodolphus wehrte Lucianas Schild nur mit Mühe ab – lange würde ihr nicht bleiben. Die beiden Lestrange Brüder standen links von ihr, anderthalb Schritte, Bellatrix war im Begriff, einen Satz nach vorne auf sie zuzumachen, den krummen Zauberstab im Anschlag. Der Silberhaarige war am nahesten, ein wenig rechts versetzt, doch die Lücke zur Waffe war frei – sein Blick huschte auf den Boden, genau dort, wo die Walther PPK lag. Was hatte Charlie Fred letzte Woche in einer Pause während der Sitzung erzählt, lang, breit und diese Werfballsportart betreffend? Andeuten, den Gegner verwirren und genau das tun, womit er nicht rechnen würde … Luciana riss ihren Arm vors Gesicht und wehrte einen heraneilenden Fluch ab, hielt dabei den Blickkontakt mit dem hochgewachsenen Todesser aufrecht und machte eine Bewegung in Richtung der Waffe – der Kerl hatte angebissen, blitzschnell wandte sie sich um, verpasste dem vollkommen überrumpelten Rodolphus einen Schlag mit dem Handballen unter die Nase und stieß ihn mit ihrem vollen Körpergewicht zur Seite. Der Weg zum Kamin war nun nicht weiter blockiert, ein Griff in ihre Jackentasche und die gefalteten Pläne und Notizen kamen zum Vorschein; sie konnte nur beten dass – Ja! Keine Flammen in Sicht, dafür glühten die Scheite vielversprechend, zwei gesprintete Schrittlängen, in denen sie das Papier in ihrer Hand fest zusammenknüllte, den letzten Meter würde sie ohne Gegenwehr nicht überwinden. George und Fred wären stolz gewesen, wenn sie den zielgenauen Wurf aus der Hüfte hätten mitansehen können, der Papierball landete genau in der Mitte der Glut und ließ durch seinen Aufprall Funken in den Raum hineinspringen.

     „HOLT ES RAUS!“

     Vierzehn Todesser, sechs in der unmittelbaren Reichweite des Kamins. Die Blätter hatten Feuer gefangen, doch ein Mann mit Halbglatze und vor Schmutz stehendem Gesicht war schon im Begriff seinen Zauberstab zu schwingen; ein Sprung, den Ellenbogen in die Höhe gezogen und ihr Gelenk kollidierte mit den Wangenknochen des Kerls, der augenblicklich schmerzvoll aufschrie und, das Wichtigste, nicht mehr dazu kam, seinen Zauber auszuführen. Er sank in die Knie, beide Hände auf sein schmerzvoll verzogenes Gesicht gedrückt, doch da kam schon der nächste Funkenstrahl auf sie zugeschossen.

     _FUPP_

„WO IST DIE FOTZE?!“

     Drei Sekunden, vielleicht vier, mehr Zeit war nicht vergangen, seit sie ihren Platz an der Wand aufgegeben hatte. Der Pulk war schon jetzt dabei, sich in Bewegung zu setzen, immer mehr Flüche prasselten auf sie ein, wobei nicht selten einer das eigene Lager traf. Im Raum war ein heilloses Durcheinander ausgebrochen, jeder, wirklich ausnahmslos jeder wollte ihr an die Gurgel und bei der vorrangig dunklen, oder besser gesagt, schwarzen Kleidungsordnung hatte sie schon jetzt jeglichen Überblick verloren. Aber das Wichtigste: die Notizen und Pläne brannten lichterloh, ein paar mehr Sekunden und es würden nicht einmal Aschefetzen zum puzzeln übrigbleiben. Der erste Fluch, dem ihr Schild nicht mehr standhalten konnte, kam mitten aus der Menge, traf sie an der Schulter und ließ sie beinahe rücklings in den Kamin straucheln. Ob ihr die Alternative von einer Hand am Kragen gepackt und nach vorne gezogen zu werden lieber war, konnte sie noch nicht recht entscheiden, immerhin hing viel davon ab, wem diese Hand gehörte – Rodolphus; man mochte meinen, diese Ansammlung von Schwerverbrechern bestünde nur aus Lestranges. Nächste, einzuschätzende Situation: war es ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen, dass er gerade seinen Zauberstab in dem ledernen Holster an seinem Gürtel verstaute?

     „ _Was_ hast du da reingeworfen?“, zischte er ihr mit fauligem Atem entgegen und kam ihrem Gesicht so nahe, dass nicht einmal ein Blatt Papier dazwischen gepasst hätte. Luciana schwieg und blickte ihm trotzig entgegen, der Griff um ihren Kragen schloss sich weiter. „WAS?!“ Auch mit Schütteln brachte er sie nicht dazu, einen Ton zu sagen, allerdings bezweifelte sie, dass die folgende, scheppernde Ohrfeige nur dazu dienen sollte, ihre Zunge zu lockern. Rodolphus schien in Wallungen zu kommen und ihr gingen abermals die Optionen aus.

     „Wir sollten sie in eine Zelle bringen“, sagte die Stimme, welche Luciana mittlerweile dem Silberhaarigen zuordnen konnte.

     „Sie hat mir die Nase gebrochen“, zischte Rodolphus aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen und ja, wo er es gerade erwähnte – zwischen all der Gesichtsbehaarung war eine deutliche Spur Blut zu erkennen, die in einem Rinnsal seinen Bart hinunterlief, dazu war seine Riechorgan noch verbogener, als es vor ihrem Angriff der Fall gewesen war. Ihr folgendes Grinsen brachte ihr einen weiteren Schlag ein, dieses Mal seine Faust und nicht die flache Hand. Ihr Schädel dröhnte so sehr, dass sie das nächste Gemurmel nicht verstehen konnte, dafür sah sie nun den Todesser an sich herantreten, dem sie eben noch ihren Ellbogen ins Gesicht gerammt hatte. Scheiße, der sah auch nicht sonderlich begeistert aus.

     „Tut, was ihr nicht lassen könnt“, schloss der Silberhaarige und schaute mit herablassendem Blick auf sie hinab. „Sorgt nur dafür, dass sie bis zum Morgengrauen noch atmet, ansonsten wird der Lord nicht glücklich sein.“

     Wie, was, wo?

     „Nichts mehr zu retten“, sagte eine der Frauen und hielt einen verkohlten Rest des Papierballs aus der Asche in die Höhe; Rabastan neben ihr knurrte.

     „Keine Sorge“, meinte Rodolphus und nahm endlich eine halbe Armlänge von ihr Abstand – selbstverständlich ohne sie aus seinem eisernen Griff zu entlassen, „du wirst mir schon erzählen, was das gewesen ist, nicht wahr?“ Noch immer zeigte Luciana keinerlei Regung, das Grinsen von ihm wurde noch eine Spur breiter; in Kombination mit dem Blut überhaupt kein hoffnungsvoller Anblick. Wieder kam sein hässlicher, stinkender Schädel näher, seine Augen glitten unmissverständlich an ihrem Körper entlang. „Und wir werden eine Menge Spaß miteinander haben.“

     Gerade, als sie sich erkundigen wollte, ob er seinen Text aus einem zweitklassigen Action-B-Movie auswendig gelernt hatte, spürte sie seine freie Hand, genau zwischen ihren Beinen. Keinen Lidschlag später und ihr Nacken hatte sich verselbstständigt, ein paar Zentimeter Anschwung und Rudolphus Nase machte Bekanntschaft mit der obersten Kante ihrer Stirn. Luciana konnten gleichermaßen hören und spüren, wie sein Riechorgan das zweite Mal in unter drei Minuten brach, dann verschwanden seine Hände um ihren Kragen und noch viel besser, an den Regionen, die er nicht einmal zu berühren hatte, wenn sie kalt und leblos vor ihm liegen würde.

     Sie verschwendete keinen Atemzug und sprang von ihm weg, doch nun schienen die Herrschaften weniger unvorbereitet, was ihre Kamikazeaktionen anbelangte. Ein heller Blitz traf sie in Hüfthöhe und bevor der sengende Schmerz sich wirklich entfaltet hatte, wurde sie gleich von einem Mann gepackt – er riss sie kurzum vor sich und zerrte ihre Arme in einem unbarmherzigen Winkel auf den Rücken, dann stand sie bewegungslos da und konnte nur dabei zusehen, wie Rabastan ihr seinen Stiefel in die Magengrube rammte. Jedes letzte Quäntchen Sauerstoff schien dabei aus ihren Lungenflügeln gepresst zu werden, für die darauffolgenden paar Sekunden sah sie nichts weiter als Dunkelheit und Sterne. Das Nächste, was sie schemenhaft erkennen konnte, war eine Gestalt, die Rabastan zur Seite stieß, dann knirschte es gewaltig unterhalb und zwischen ihren Augen. Es war schwer, nein, es war unmöglich, bei all den verschiedenen Schmerzpunkten auch nur einen einzigen, klaren Gedanken zu fassen oder irgendetwas in ihrer näheren Umgebung zu fokussieren. Ihr Gehör war der einzige Sinn, der nicht vollends verrückt zu spielen schien, doch um sie herum hörte sie nichts weiter, als eine wütende Meute, Schreie, ein Pulk, der sich untereinander aufhetzte.

     „LEGT SIE UM“, kreischte die unverkennbare, schrille Stimme von Bellatrix über alle anderen hinweg und ja, zur Abwechslung musste Luciana der Damex eingestehen, dass dies unter all den Alternativen wirklich eine ausgezeichnete Idee war. Plötzlich war der Griff um ihre Oberarme verschwunden, so unvorhergesehen, dass sie nicht die Zeit hatte, ihren Sturz abzufangen. Letztendlich landete sie auf ihren Knien und nicht mit dem Gesicht vorweg auf den dreckigen Stiefeln von Rodolphus. Zu früh gefreut, denn dieser nahm die Gelegenheit wahr, sie am Zopf zu packen, in die Höhe zu ziehen und –

     „LESTRANGE!“

     Das war’s, ihr Herz setzte aus. Und schlug nach dieser Unterbrechung hart und erbarmungslos weiter auf ihren Brustkorb ein. Es half ein klein wenig die Augen zu schließen und ein _sehr_ intensives Stoßgebet an alles zu senden, was willig war, ihr zuzuhören.

_Lass das bitte nicht wahr sein._

     „ _Was_ soll das werden?“

     Die Tür fiel geräuschvoll ins Schloss, nur zu hören, weil nicht mehr alle durcheinander schrien.

     „Bei Salazar, nicht der Spielverderber“, seufzte Bellatrix irgendwo neben ihr auf und nein, offenbar hatte niemand ihr Gebet erhört. Oh, welch Überraschung. Luciana öffnete langsam ihre Augen und richtete sie kontrolliert auf die dunklen Dielen zu ihren Füßen. In diesem Augenblick rückte der dumpfe Schmerz von dem Tritt oder das betäubte Gefühl einer gebrochenen Nase völlig in den Hintergrund – sie machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, das Blut, welches ihr Kinn heruntertropfte, mit dem Ärmel wegzuwischen.

     „Ich habe eine Frage gestellt.“

     Snape, unleugbar und diese Tatsache würde nicht weniger Realität, wenn sie ihn einfach nicht ansah. In dem Raum war Ruhe eingekehrt, oder zumindest soweit, dass die anderen Todesser sich nur noch im Flüsterton unterhielten. So waren die Schritte klar und deutlich zu hören, die Luciana aus einer ganzen Masse hätte herausfiltern können und die direkt vor ihr Halt machten. Schwarze Schuhspitzen, die sie bis heute sicher hunderte Male gesehen hatte. Was gleichzeitig bedeutete, dass er nicht die Todesseruniform angelegt hatte, welche sie als Schutzkleidung identifiziert hatte. War das ein gutes Zeichen oder nur ein Indiz dafür, dass ihm zu wenig Zeit geblieben war, diese anzulegen? Andererseits schien er sich so oder so umgezogen zu haben, immerhin hatte er vor ein paar Stunden noch im Bett gelegen – friedlich, schlafend, in seinem Pyjama, wenn sie sich recht entsann. Sie hatte eine halbe Ewigkeit im Türrahmen wertvolle Minuten damit verschwendet, ihm einfach beim Schlafen zugesehen zu haben und sich dafür einen ordentlichen Rüffel verpasst; jetzt war die Reue unermesslich, nicht dem Bedürfnis nachgegeben zu haben und zu ihm ins Bett gekrochen zu sein.    

     „Das ist die Patentochter von Steinhardt“, erbarmte sich irgendwer aus den hinteren Reihen zu rufen.

     „Und die Komplizin von Malfoys Sohn“, ertönte die Stimme von dem Silberhaarigen und er schien auch gleich ein paar Schritte näher zu kommen. „Die beiden haben seine Mutter aus der Zelle geholt, der Junge ist auf und davon, das Mädchen andererseits …“

     „Das Mädchen ist eine Schülerin von Hogwarts, Avery“, sagte Snape in einem Tonfall, der vermuten ließ, dass hinter dieser Aussage mehr stecken musste, als diese bloßen Worte.

     „Und?“, schnaubte Rodolphus, oder Rabastan - die beiden hatten sehr ähnliche Stimmen. „Sollen wir sie jetzt laufen lassen, weil sie eine _deiner_ Schülerinnen ist?“ Ganz klar Rodolphus, bei der nasalen Sprechart.

     „ _Und_ “, setzte Snape so an, wie er es immer tat, wenn er jemanden auf etwas furchtbar Offensichtliches hinwies, „du weißt, welche Anweisungen vom Dunklen Lord für die Schüler von Hogwarts gelten.“ Snapes Schuhspitzen setzen sich in Bewegung, offenbar trat er weiter an Rodolphus und somit auch an sie heran. „Ich kann mir nicht helfen“, fuhr er sarkastisch fort, „aber ich nehme an, er hat dir nicht befohlen, _das_ mit ihrem Gesicht anzustellen?“

     „Hast du dir _mein_ Gesicht angeschaut?“

     Ein paar Sekunden der Stille – Luciana brauchte nicht den Blick heben, um zu wissen, dass Snape gerade Rodolphus betrachten musste.

     „Ich kann keinen Unterschied erkennen“, meinte er trocken.

     „Sie hat mir den Schädel eingeschlagen!“, warf nun ein anderer dazwischen, wahrscheinlich der Kerl, welcher ihr vor dem Kamin im Weg gewesen war. Snape schnaubte, laut seiner Füße drehte er sich dorthin, wo die Stimme hergekommen war.

     „Nur zu“, sagte Snape laut und deutlich, „fahrt fort und macht sie mit roher _Gewalt_ gefügig“, das sprach er aus, als wären sie in Höhlenmenschmanie primitiv mit Keulen auf sie losgegangen. „Allerdings solltet ihr mich bei der Unterredung mit dem Dunklen Lord außen vorlassen, wenn ihr ihm Rede und Antwort darüber zu stehen habt, wieso ihr, mit über einem _Dutzend_ an der Zahl, nicht fähig wart, eine Sechstklässlerin zu überwältigen, ohne euch über seine Befehle hinwegsetzen zu müssen.“

     Stille. Gut zu wissen, dass Snape es mit ein paar Worten nicht nur bewerkstelligen konnte, jede Altersklasse in den Unterrichtsräumlichkeiten von Hogwarts zum Schweigen zu bringen, sondern auch die beinahe vollständige Liste der meistgesuchtesten Verbrecher des magischen Großbritanniens. Rodolphus gab einen seltsamen Knurrlaut von sich, dann stieß er Luciana nach vorne – sie war keinen halben Schritt weit gestolpert, da spürte sie Snapes Finger an ihrem Oberarm, die sie am Fallen hinderten und zu einem abrupten Halt an seiner Seite zwangen. Altbekannte Stelle und auch, wenn ihr jeder logische Gedanke zuschrie, dass das Auftauchen von ihm die ganze Angelegenheit tausendmal schlimmer machte, beruhigte seine Anwesenheit sie von dem Moment an, als sie seine Berührung wahrnahm. Bis sie sein Zittern spürte.

     „Wo wir grad bei Rede und Antwort sind“, flötete Bellatrix in ihrem üblichen Singsang – aus dem Augenwinkel sah Luciana die Stiefel der Todesserin, wie sie Snape umrundeten. Das Zittern blieb, es war keine Einbildung gewesen. „Du hast uns noch gar nicht gesagt, was du hier zu suchen hast, Nachts um fast vier in der Früh … das ist doch keine akzeptable Zeit für jemanden, der einen Vollzeitjob hat, mh, Severus?“

     Das Zittern wurde weder stärker noch schwächer, es blieb konstant, kaum bemerkbar, doch da. Snape hatte noch nie gezittert. Jedenfalls nicht außerhalb von Ekstase, um es mal ganz deutlich auszudrücken. Nicht im Ministerium, als Todesser haarscharf an ihrem Versteck vorbeigelaufen waren, nicht in dem Brunnen, der schweinekalt und von dem Schwarzen Führer persönlich passiert worden war, nicht beim Umzingelt sein von Dementorbrutbabies und nicht einmal, als er in einem Meer von Maschinenpistolensalven ausgeharrt hatte.

     „Neben dem ich noch einige Trankprojekte für den Dunklen Lord ausführe, die der ständigen Kontrolle und Überwachung bedürfen“, konterte Snape, ohne eine merkliche Pause entstanden lassen zu haben. Luciana war fast gewillt, diese Worte zu glauben. „Mir war, als hättest du dich erst letzten Montag darüber ausgelassen, dass er wünscht, diese Versuchsreihen hier aufzubauen und nicht … wie war das noch? Ah, in meiner _kleinen_ Spielküche.“

     „Ich _lasse_ mich nicht über die Wünsche vom Dunklen Lord _aus“,_ spie Bellatrix und hörte augenblicklich auf, Snape zu umtänzeln.

     „Dein _Gatte_ “, sagte er verächtlich, „verstößt seit Beginn seiner Aufnahme in den Zirkel gegen die Regel der Unversehrtheit, du selbst nimmst jede Gelegenheit wahr, deine _Neigungen_ auszuleben, insofern du es so zurechtbiegen kannst, noch im Rahmen deiner Befehle zu handeln. Wir _alle_ wissen –„

     „Wir alle wissen“, unterbrach ihn Rodolphus, „was mit Eindringlingen geschieht, oder hast du vergessen, welche _Regeln_ für diese gelten?“

     Zustimmendes Gemurmel von allen Seiten, der Griff um Lucianas Oberarm wurde noch eine Spur stärker.

     „Und sie hat uns gesehen“, gab irgendwer weiter hinten im Raum zu bedenken und sprach damit das aus, worüber sie sich schon ganz zu Anfang den Kopf zerbrochen hatte.

     „Jugson hat Recht“, mischte sich nun auch Avery ein. „Niemand von uns hat es darauf angelegt, ihr das Gesicht zu präsentieren und in dem Fall gelten die gleichen Befehle, wie für Eindringlinge.“

     „Zwei Befehle gegen einen“, säuselte Bellatrix gehässig und fuhr fort, vor Snape auf und ab zu laufen.

     „Sie gehört in eine Zelle“, knurrte Snape – Luciana konnte mit ihrem Blick, der noch immer gen Boden gerichtet lag, nur vermuten, was sich gerade vor ihr abspielte.

     „Damit der Nächste hier eindringt und sie wieder herausholt?“, bellte eine kratzige, männliche Stimme – die Reihe Stiefel und Schuhe vor ihr traten näher, Snape hingegen wich kaum merklich zurück und zog sie weiter hinter seinen Rücken. Wie gesagt, seine Anwesenheit machte die Angelegenheit nur noch schlimmer und wenn er so weitermachte, hatte er sehr bald die ganze Meute gegen sich selbst gestellt.  

     „Severus, wenn du dir nicht die Finger schmutzig machen willst, ich übernehme es gerne für dich, die _Befehle_ auszuführen.“ Rodolphus und die verdreckten Spitzen seiner dunkelbraunen Lederstiefel traten einen Schritt näher. Kaum zu glauben, aber Snapes Hand schloss sich noch einmal eine Spur enger um ihren Arm. Da, jetzt hatten sie es, die Situation, welche früher oder später unvermeidbar geworden wäre. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm etwas zu gemurmelt, oder ihm irgendwie anders zu verstehen gegeben, dass dieses Herauszögern rein gar nichts brachte – im schlimmsten Fall lediglich, seine Stellung bei den Todessern noch weiter herunterzuziehen, denn mal ehrlich, sonderlich wohlgesonnen schien ihm hier niemand zu sein. Da es ausblieb, verbal zu kommunizieren und es offenbar nichts brachte, ihn in Gedanken anzuschreien, wählte Luciana die nächstbeste Kommunikationsmöglichkeit und trat aus seinem Rücken heraus. Beziehungsweise, sie versuchte es; keine Chance, bei der vehementen Kraft, die er einsetzte, um sie an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Was zur Hölle hatte er vor? Sich aus dem Haus kämpfen, vierzehn gegen einen, bestenfalls anderthalb, wenn man sie mitzählte? Selbst wenn sie es irgendwie bewerkstelligen sollten, unbeschadet aus dem Anwesen zu kommen, was sollte dann geschehen? Kein Posten im Orden war wichtiger als Snapes, vielleicht war er sogar die entscheidende Rolle im Kampf gegen den Schwarzen Führer und hier riskierte er seine Position, nur weil sie ihren nutzlosen Hintern in die größte, erdenkliche Scheiße geritten hatte?

     Wieder versuchte sie sich aus seinem Klammergriff zu befreien, dieses Mal beherzter, doch sie hätte ebenso versuchen können, der Schere eines mechanischen Metallschneiders zu entkommen.

     „Mach den Weg frei, _Snape_ “, verlangte nun auch Avery und _ja, du Idiot_ , dachte Luciana verzweifelt, _mach den beschissenen Weg frei und kommt nicht auf blöde Ideen_. Wieder gab sie ihm mit einem Ruck ihres Arms zu verstehen, sie endlich loszulassen – das Zittern seiner Hand verstärkte sich für einen Augenblick, dann verschwanden seine Finger, genau wie der schwarze Stoffberg vor ihrer Nase, der nun nicht mehr länger ihre Sicht einschränkte.

     Vor ihr tat sich ein ähnliches Bild auf, wie vor einigen Minuten, als sie beschlossen hatte, besser dem Fußboden ihre Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen, als den Haien, in dessen Becken sie gefangen war. Mit dem Unterschied, dass das Lestrange-Ehepaar offensichtlich einen handfesten Streit darüber austrug, wer sie denn nun erledigen durfte. Snapes Umhang streifte noch immer ihren Ärmel, so nah stand er bei ihr und wenn die beiden Streithähne nicht bald zu einer Einigung kamen, provozierte Rodolphus einen dritten Nasenbruch, damit er endlich agieren würde. Bevor Snape in Aktion trat, der schon wieder eine Aura von ‚verdammt-dämlicher-Einfall‘ verströmte, also –

     „Macht Platz!“, hallte es über den Köpfen der Todesser; Luciana traf augenblicklich der Schlag. Zur Abwechslung der bisherigen Szenerie nicht im wortwörtlichen Sinn, sondern den Umstand betreffend, dass sie an ihrer Wahrnehmung zweifelte. Vor ihr tat sich eine Schneise auf, ausnahmslos jeder anwesende Todesser nahm eine Haltung ein, als würden sie zwei Reihen Zinnsoldaten mimen wollen, dann trat ein hochgewachsener Mann durch den freigewordenen Mittelgang, dessen Erscheinungsbild keinen Interpretationsspielraum zuließ. Er war gealtert, noch mehr Falten, als in den Bildern aus ihren Erinnerungen, oder besser gesagt, dem Traum von dieser Nacht. Das erste Indiz, dass es sich um keine Halluzination handeln konnte: Dinge, die nicht existierten, alterten nicht. Luciana konnte gar nichts dagegen tun, sie musste zurückweichen und wieder halb hinter dem Rücken von Snape verschwinden. Glücklicherweise schenkte diesem Schauspiel niemand seine Aufmerksamkeit, da jedes Augenpaar auf etwas gerichtet lag, was hinter dem Narbengesicht sein musste.

     Dieses fixierte sie mit seinem Blick, doch es war ihr unmöglich zu sagen, ob Erkenntnis über ihre Person darin mitschwang, oder nicht. Luciana war derart überrumpelt von der Wendung der Ereignisse, dass sie den zweiten Neuankömmling erst bemerkte, als er unmittelbar vor ihr stand. Snape trat einen ausladenden Schritt zur Seite und nahm ihr damit jeden Millimeter Schutzschild. Das Narbengesicht stand seitlich versetzt vor ihr, aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht überwinden, ihn nur für einen Lidschlag unbeobachtet zu lassen.

     „Ah, unser neuer Gast“, sagte der Mann vor ihr; Luciana nahm auch nach dieser Anrede nicht den Blick von dem desolaten Gesicht, welches sie mittlerweile mit genauso viel Intensität in Augenschein nahm. „Faszinierend, dass Nott es vorzieht, hier seine Stellung zu beziehen, wo er doch dafür verantwortlich ist, unser Wohl zu schützen, wenn der _Vitrin telum_ ausgelöst wird.“

     Luciana warf bei dem Namen des Zaubers für die Guerilla-Kronleuchter nun doch einen Seitenblick auf den zweiten, neu Eingetroffenen und auch, wenn er ohne jeden Zweifel eine Wohltat für ihre Retina darstellte (nach all dem Narbengestarre), schnellten ihre Augen wieder in Richtung des alten Mannes.

     „Der Malfoy Junge hat nicht gezaubert“, sagte irgendwer am hinteren Ende der sich gegenüberstehenden Zweierreihe von Todessern. „Das Mädchen muss den _Vitrin telum_ ausgelöst haben, mit ihrem Schild.“

     „Hat sie das?“

     Der Mann trat noch einen Schritt näher, wieder ein Seitenblick, aber sie schien sich nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr zu befinden. Also, Narbengesicht beobachten.

     „Und wer“, fragte der Kerl vor ihr, in seinem plötzlich weniger neutral klingenden Tonfall, „hat das viele Blut in ihrem Gesicht zu verantworten?“

     „Sie hat uns angegriffen!“, beeilte sich Bellatrix zu sagen.

     „Seltsam“, erwiderte der Mann, ohne den Blick von Luciana zu nehmen – zumindest laut dem eingeschränkten Sichtfeld, was neben dem Narbengesicht übriggeblieben war. „Dabei hatte ich angenommen, der Kodex sei in diesem Fall klar und deutlich. Sie ist eine Schülerin von Hogwarts.“

     „Aber mein Lord –„

     Lucianas Kopf flog so schnell in eine kerzengerade Position, dass ihr Nacken protestierend krachte, was ihr in diesem Moment nicht mehr am Allerwertesten hätte vorbeigehen können. Der Rest von Rodolphus Einwand drängte sich in einem unverständlichen Gebrabbel in den Hintergrund, denn verdammte Scheiße, sie hatte den falschen Mann ins Visier genommen, während der Schwarze Führer keine Armlänge von ihr entfernt stand.

     Es musste sich um einen Irrtum handeln. Vielleicht hieß der Kerl einfach nur ‚Mein Lord‘. Eltern, vor allem aus der gehobenen Gesellschaft, neigten dazu, ihren Sprösslingen die bescheuertsten Namen zu geben, denn nochmal verdammt, der Typ konnte nicht älter als vierzig sein! Mit einer intakten Nase im Gesicht, das, nebenbei bemerkt, _unglaublich_ nett anzusehen war. Dazu dunkles Haar, im Nacken zusammengebunden, der Umhang schlicht und schwarz, nur die Augen … ja, bei genauem Hinsehen war ein Rotschimmer zu erkennen, aber wirklich erst, wenn man sie unentwegt betrachtete. Sie hätten gut und gerne ebenso als braun durchgehen können, wenn auch ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Farbton.

     „Du scheinst überrascht, Luciana“, richtete der Leibhaftige nun das Wort direkt an sie. Kein Wunder, ihr Mund hatte gerade auch Tag der offenen Tür. „Das ist doch dein Name?“

     Luciana nickte verblüfft und schloss in diesem Zuge ihre Ladeluke.

     „Die Gerüchte sind etwas irreführend“, plapperte sie drauf los, ohne einen zweiten Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. „Ich hatte niemanden erwartet, der aussieht, als sei er geradewegs vom People’s Magazine Cover spaziert.“

     Stille. Bei Wotan, womit hatte sie bloß dieses unbrauchbare, lose Mundwerk verdient? Voldemort spießte sie mit seinen seltsam rotschimmernden Augen auf, dann … zuckte sein Mundwinkel? Es folgte ein klares, helles Lachen, frei von Vorfreude, ihr gleich eigenhändig den Kopf abzuschrauben. Soweit zumindest ihre Interpretation der Lage. Die Todesser im Raum schienen mit dieser Reaktion ebenso überfordert, wie sie selbst, und gerade, als sie sich die Frage stellte, wieso und warum für Mr Ich-rotte-die-Muggel-aus das People’s Magazine kein Fremdwort zu sein schien, wandte der Schwarze Führer sich zu der Lestrange-Gruppe um – sein Lachen verhallte.

     „Siehst du, Bellatrix, meine Gute, so umschmeichelt man das Objekt seiner Begierde.“

     Luciana setzte gerade zu einem vehementen Protest an, allein schon zur Schadensbegrenzung, bei _dem_ mordrigen Blick, welchen ihr besagt ‚gute‘ Dame zuwarf, doch da machte der Schwarze Führer kehrt und kam mit einer Mimik auf sie zugeschritten, die ihr augenblicklich das Maul stopfte.

     „Genug der netten Worte.“ Passend dazu sah sein Cover-würdiges Gesicht plötzlich gar nicht mehr so harmlos aus. „Sag Kind“, er trat bis auf eine halbe Schrittlänge an sie heran und beugte sich ein Stück zu ihr herunter, „wie hat die Patentochter von Gabriel es gemeistert, diese _unbezwingbaren_ Mauern“, mit diesen Worten schoss er einen gefährlichen Blick in Richtung des Narbengesichts, _Baskerville_ , wie sie daraus schließen konnte und visierte sie wieder an, „zu bezwingen?“

     Luciana machte sich nicht die Mühe, seinen Augen auszuweichen, jeder Versuch würde damit enden, ihn misstrauisch werden zu lassen, so viel konnte sie zu der Einschätzung seiner Persönlichkeit jetzt schon sagen. Phantasie, ihr unleugbares und zuweilen sehr nutzloses Talent – sie musste ihre Gedanken bloß soweit gestalten, dass er den Unterschied nicht erkennen würde.

     „Das Chamäleon-Projekt“, sagte sie unvermittelt. Voldemort betrachtete sie auffordernd. „Ein Verschleierungszauber, der es einem ermöglicht, das Identifikationsprofil eines beliebigen DNS-Strangs nachzuahmen.“ Gut, immer schön nah an der Wahrheit bleiben – denn das Chamäleon-Projekt hatte es tatsächlich gegeben, allerdings war es auf voller Linie gescheitert. „Die Merkmale, einer anderen Person“, hängte sie hinten an, bevor sie Gefahr lief, den Schwarzen Führer damit auf die Palme zu bringen, ihn mit nicht-magischen Fachbegriffen bloßzustellen, die er möglicherweise nicht verstand.

     „Und wie“, zischte er bedrohlich, „hat Gabriel sich diese ‚Merkmale‘ aneignen können?“

     Wieso zur Hölle nannte er ihren Paten Gabriel? Schon das zweite Mal, niemand von den Todessern sprach über ihn als ‚Gabriel‘, wieso also – zweitrangig, Konzentration war gefragt.

     „Er ist Pathologe“, antwortete sie prompt, „und wurde in den letzten Jahren häufig nach Askaban geholt, dort saßen viele Leute ein, die …“

     „Die heute in diesem Raum stehen“, schloss der Schwarze Führer. Sein Gesicht war nun wieder die Neutralität in Person und er richtete sich wieder auf, um einen Moment lang nachdenklich einen undefinierten Punkt irgendwo neben ihr zu betrachten. „Und trotz und alledem hat deine Magie den _Vitrin telum_ ausgelöst, wie das?“

     Ja, der Kerl schien aufmerksamer, als gedacht.

     „Die Verschleierung hält nicht ewig, maximal eine Stunde, wenn man den Zauber ordentlich ausgeführt hat“, zog sie sich aus dem Hintern; zu ihrer Erleichterung offenbar mit Erfolg.

     „Heißt das, Steinhardt kann hier rein- und herausspazieren, wie es ihm passt?“, warf ein Todesser in die Stille ein und klang dabei ein klein wenig panisch.

     „So macht es den Anschein“, sagte Voldemort, zeigte sich dabei aber wenig beeindruckt. „Grigorij, diese missliche Lücke wirst du beseitigen, noch vor dem heutigen Sonnenuntergang.“

     „Ja, mein Lord“, erwiderte Narbengesicht, ohne zu zögern und verließ auch gleich seinen Platz an der Seite des Schwarzen Führers. Ein paar lange Schritte und er war ganz aus dem Raum verschwunden.

     „Nun zu dir, Mädchen.“ Luciana schluckte, doch vollbrachte es irgendwie, ihr Pokergesicht aufrecht zu erhalten. „Was stelle ich nur mit dir an?“

     „Sie hat unsere Gesichter gesehen“, gab Rabastan zu bedenken.

     „Und ist hier eingedrungen!“

     „Sie hat geholfen, eine Gefangene zu befreien.“

     „Es steht der Tod darauf“

     „RUHE!“, donnerte Voldemort, dabei hätte sie bei der angenehm weichen Stimme niemals diesen Schneid erwartet. Es wurde mit einem Schlag still, niemand schien noch sonderlich erpicht, seine ungefragte Meinung in den Raum zu werfen.

     „Avery, was meinst du?“, erkundigte sich der Schwarze Führer im Plaudertonfall.

     „Sie ist die Patentochter von Steinhardt“, gab dieser zu bedenken. „Sie einfach umzubringen, sehe ich als Verschwendung an. Wir könnten sie vorzüglich als Druckmittel verwenden.“

     „Mhmh“, machte Voldemort nachdenklich und schürzte seinen Mund. „Guter Einfall, wirklich vorzüglich, wäre da nicht …“, wieder landete sein Blick auf ihr. „Mädchen, was denkst du geschieht, wenn ich den Versuch unternehmen sollte, dich bei Gabriel als Druckmittel zu verwenden?“

     „Die UOWV verhandelt nicht mit Terroristen.“ Paragraph zwei, Abschnitt vierzehn, wortwörtlich – sie hatte wie aus Reflex geantwortet und konnte jetzt nur inständig hoffen, dass der Schwarze Führer das Wörtchen ‚Terrorist‘ nicht als Beleidigung auffasste.

     „Und _Hand aufs Herz_ “, sagte er, die letzten Silben spöttisch und voller Hohn, dabei schien ihn der Terrorist-Part in keiner Weise zu interessieren. „Was tut Gabriel _wirklich_ , wenn ich ihn im Glauben lasse, ich könne dir ein Haar krümmen?“

     „Er wird dem Ort hier den Erdboden gleichmachen.“

     Voldemort nickte, dann:

     „Und?“

     „Und er würde Sie so lange jagen, bis er Sie in die Finger kriegt. Dann töten, ganz egal, wie viele … Rücktrittsversicherungen Sie noch in Petto haben sollten … Sir.“

     Die Wahrheit, ungeschönt und auf dem Tablett serviert, Luciana musste sich nicht einmal anstrengen, seinem durchdringenden Blick standzuhalten. Es folgten einige Sekunden der Stille, bis Voldemort so etwas wie ein Schnalzgeräusch verlauten ließ und die Hände hinter seinem Rücken verschränkte.

     „Ich danke dir für deine Aufrichtigkeit“, sagte er, vollkommen frei von Ironie. „Diese wird mir, bedauerlicherweise, in den letzten Jahrzehnten immer weniger zuteil. Severus?“

     Unglaublich, sie hatte Snapes Anwesenheit für die letzten Minuten vollständig vergessen, doch nun trat er aus ihrem Schatten hervor. Das war es mit ihrer mühsam zusammengekratzten Selbstbeherrschung, ihr Herz fiel von den einen auf den nächsten Schlag in einen unangenehmen Galopp.

     „Bring unseren Gast zurück nach Hogwarts“ „Mein Lord!“, unterbrach ihn die protestierende Stimme von Bellatrix, doch ein Blick von Voldemort genügte und sie schloss den Mund. „Lösche die Erinnerungen an diese Nacht und von allem, was sie mit Lucius Spreu ausgeheckt hat.“

     Wie bitte was? Luciana spulte diesen Satz gleich dreimal hintereinander zurück und wieder vor, aber die Aussage dahinter blieb dieselbe. Vielleicht hatte sie gar nicht mitbekommen, dass der Schwarze Führer ihr einen Avada auf den Hals gehetzt hatte und sie befand sich nun auf einem zwischenjenseitslichen, bunt fluffigen Ponyhof?

     „Ja, mein Lord“, antworte Snape prompt und parkte seine Hand an der üblichen Stelle an ihrem Oberarm.

     „Und sorge dafür, dass ihr Gesicht keine verräterischen Spuren mehr aufweist.“

     „Gewiss, mein Lord.“

     „Rodolphus, Nott, ihr beseitigt den Unrat im Verließ und bringt die Tür in Ordnung.“

     ‚In Ordnung‘, Luciana hätte beinahe ein verächtliches Geräusch ausgestoßen – als sei da noch irgendetwas zu retten. Zurück zum Ponyhof, der ging nämlich gerade in die zweite Runde, als Voldemort sich noch einmal zu ihr wandte und ihr mit einem Lächeln zunickte, dazu noch ein „Es hat mich gefreut, deine Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben, auch wenn die Umstände alles andere als günstig gewesen sind.“

     Was – zur – Hölle … ?

     Sie hatte keine Gelegenheit, darauf irgendetwas zu erwidern (zumal ihr dazu auch wirklich rein gar nichts eingefallen wäre), denn Snape setzte sich ohne weitere Umstände in Bewegung und zog sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, direkt auf die geöffnete Tür zu. Luciana schaute dem seltsamen Schwarzen Führer hinterher, bis sie durch die Reihe der Todesser hinaus auf den Gang traten.

     Ein Schritt nach dem anderen, beziehungsweise, schnelle, große Schritte, damit sie mit Snapes Tempo halbwegs mithalten konnte, ohne zu stolpern und am Ende den abgelatschten Teppich zu küssen.

     „Was zur Hölle?“, murmelte sie völlig perplex den immer wiederkehrenden Gedanken aus und provozierte damit Snape, seinen Griff um ihren Arm bis zur Schmerzgrenze zu steigern.

     „Halt den Mund“, zischte er ihr entgegen, dabei legte er noch einmal einen Zahn zu. Die Türen und Lampen an den Wänden flogen nur so an ihnen vorbei, doch Luciana brauchte noch drei bis vier weitere Abbiegungen, bis sie langsam realisierte, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, den heutigen Sonnenaufgang doch noch miterleben zu dürfen. Und den darauf. Und den darauf. Vorausgesetzt, Snape würde sie nicht erledigen, sobald sie den Grund und Boden von Strafford Castle verlassen hatten, denn das, was sie von ihrem Winkel aus von seinem Profil erkennen konnte, war weitaus beunruhigender, als jede Mimik, die der Schwarze Führer ihr in den letzten zehn Minuten zugeworfen hatte.

     Sie hielt den Mund, richtete den Blick auf den Boden, um bei der Geschwindigkeit aufrecht zu bleiben oder auf den letzten Metern nicht Gefahr zu laufen, irgendeinen dahergelaufenen Todesser zu provozieren, der ihren Weg kreuzen könnte. Allerdings begegneten sie niemandem, auch, wenn sie hie und da meinte, ein paar Stimmen aus einem Gang oder Zimmer hören zu können. Letztendlich, als sie beinahe dem Bedürfnis nachgekommen war, Snape zu fragen, wie lange sie noch durch die Gegend hetzen mussten (sie war aus der Puste, die Anstrengungen der Nacht hinterließen nun, nachdem ihr Adrenalinspiegel in halbwegs normale Werte absank, ihre deutlichen Spuren), betraten sie eine Eingangshalle, die sicherlich fünfzehn mal fünfundzwanzig Meter maß. Natürlich bei weitem nicht so beeindruckend, wie das Exemplar, welches sie aus Hogwarts gewohnt war, doch hier wurde Luciana erst richtig deutlich, _welche_ Ausmaße das Gebäude einnahm. Ihr blieb nicht viel Zeit, ihre Umgebung zu erkunden, denn Snape zog sie forsch und sehr zielgerichtet auf eine Tür zu, die neben einer pompösen, zweiflügligen lag und die der Eingang zum Ballsaal sein musste. Noch wenige Meter, dann hätten sie die Apparierzone erreicht. Am Ende hatte sie kaum einen Lidschlag, um in den kleinen Raum zu spähen. Gerade, als sie einen Tisch und vielleicht ein paar Stühle meinte ausmachen zu können, spürte sie ein wohlbekanntes Ziehen in der Magengrube – dieses Mal weitaus intensiviert, da diese Körperregion in einem denkbar schlechten Zustand war dann –

 

Schwärze. Frische, klare Luft einer Juninacht, die gerade im Begriff war, den Morgen einzuleiten. Zunächst konnte sie die Hand nicht vor Augen erkennen, doch nach und nach sah sie die Umrisse der Bäume und Sträucher, von denen sie umgeben war. Snape, wo war – ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt, wieso lehnte er mit einem Arm gegen einen Baumstamm? Luciana beeilte sich, die Distanz zu ihm zu überwinden; war etwas beim Apparieren schiefgelaufen? Das war doch der verbotene Wald, dort, links von ihr konnte sie schon das Gelände der Schule durch die dichte Bewachsung sehen, ihr war nichts passiert, jedenfalls nicht mehr, als ohnehin schon an ihr angeschlagen war, also, was war –

     „Halt“, zischte er und richtete seinen gesenkten Kopf soweit auf, dass seine Augen gefährlich blitzend hinter dem Vorhang seines Haars hervorstachen, „dich von mir fern.“ Luciana hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und zog ihre Hand zurück, die im Begriff gewesen war, seine Schulter zu berühren.

     „Bist du in Ordnung?“, fragte sie, deutlich verunsichert und versuchte in der Dunkelheit mehr zu erkennen. Snape richtete sich auf, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich langsam, dafür sehr intensiv, die Augen hatte er dabei geschlossen, das Mondlicht reflektierte nun die Partie seiner Kieferknochen, welche er ohne jeden Zweifel _sehr_ fest aufeinandergepresst hatte. Schmerzen, oder – seine Nasenflügel bebten, seine Brauen waren soweit gekräuselt, dass sie beinahe eine Linie ergaben, alles in allem ein Anblick, der einem das Fürchten lehren sollte.

     „Seve-„

     „WAS“, spie er ihr entgegen und riss dabei seine Augen auf, „hast du dir dabei gedacht?!“ Das erste Wort hallte noch immer durch den Wald, ein ganzer Schwarm Vögel flog aufgeschreckt aus seinem Nachtquartier empor. Offensichtlich hatte er keine Schmerzen, höchstens in seinem Schädel, vor lauter dazu gezwungen sein, ihre unübertreffliche Dämlichkeit ausgebadet haben zu müssen.

     „I-ich dachte der Plan sei sicher“, sagte sie kleinlaut, doch ganz gleich, _was_ sie auch sagen würde, in diesem Zustand würde sie ihn nicht so einfach besänftigt bekommen. Snapes Augen weiteten sich noch mehr, es glich einem Wunder, dass seine Zähne nicht zersprangen, bei all dem Druck, den er in diesem Augenblick auf sie ausüben musste. Luciana wagte es nicht, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen und auch Snape stand stocksteif da, wohl sehr darum bemüht, ihren nutzlosen Kopf nicht mit dem nächsten Baumstumpf bekannt zu machen.

     „Du hast“, begann er langsam, „ _alles_ riskiert, was sehr viele, bedeutende Zauberer in mühsamer Arbeit aufgebaut haben, schon lange vor deiner Geburt.“

     Sie schluckte und senkte den Blick.

     „Ich weiß“, flüsterte sie und schlang in einer sehr untypischen Geste beide Arme um ihren Bauch. „Es tut mir leid.“

     Sie stellte sich auf einen folgenden, sehr langen und detailreichen Monolog über ihre Unfähigkeit und ihr vorlautes, unüberlegtes, nicht professionelles und kindisches Handeln ein, doch es folgte rein gar nichts. Luciana wartete ab, zwei Sekunden, fünf Sekunden, doch die Stille blieb. Langsam hob sie ihren Blick, beinahe in der Erwartung, er sei lautlos verschwunden, aber er stand noch immer vor ihr und schaute auf sie herab wie … sie hatte kein Bedürfnis zu definieren, womit er sie betrachtete; es war nur sicher, dass es ihrer Brustregion einen ordentlichen Stich versetzte und es sie im Bruchteil von einer Sekunde vorkommen ließ, wie der letzte, unterbelichtete Abschaum.

     „Du bist in meine Räume eingedrungen“, sagte er, beinahe ruhig und unglaublich … distanziert, „und hast dich an meinen Aufzeichnungen zu schaffen gemacht.“

     Sie schluckte, doch der Kloß im Hals blieb.

     „Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte sie wieder, der Tonfall für ihren Geschmack viel zu verzweifelt.

     „Das macht keinen Unterschied“, war seine unbarmherzige Erwiderung. Mit einem letzten, vielsagenden Blick setzte er sich in Bewegung und lief an ihr vorbei, in Richtung des Schlosses.

     Luciana blieb noch einen Moment an Ort und Stelle stehen, mit den Gedanken weder fokussiert noch zu etwas anderem fähig – dann trat auch sie nach einigen Schritten aus dem Dickicht des Waldes und folgte Snape, der einige Meter Vorsprung zu ihr hatte. Sie beschleunigte nur minimal ihr Tempo und achtete darauf, ihm nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Zu ihrer linken Seite flackerte die anfängliche Morgenröte am unteren Rand des Horizonts auf, doch wirkliche Freude blieb bei diesem Anblick aus. Natürlich, sie hatte in dieser Nacht mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt, es glich einem Wunder, dass sie das Tageslicht überhaupt noch einmal zu Gesicht bekam; nur war dieses unglaublich widerliche Gefühl in ihr derart präsent, dass alles andere in den Hintergrund zu rücken schien. _Reue_ , hallte es in ihrem Kopf und ja, dieses Wort war für sie bislang gänzlich fremd gewesen. Sicher, sie hatte viel Unsinn in ihrem Leben angestellt, war kopfüber in Situationen gehechtet, aus denen sie eigentlich nicht hätte heil herauskommen dürfen, aber bereut hatte sie all dies nicht wirklich.

     Wie also damit umgehen? Sie hatte sich entschuldigt, bisher war kein Schaden entstanden und Malfoys Mutter könnte gut und gerne noch leben, war das nicht das Ziel dieser ganzen, beknackten Aktion gewesen? _Kein Schaden entstanden, pah_ , höhnte es in ihrem Kopf – sie hatte Snapes Vertrauen missbraucht, war ohne Zweifel an der Richtigkeit ihres Handelns in seine Privatsphäre eingedrungen, zu dem er ihr der Eintrittskarte gegeben hatte, in dem Irrglauben, sie würde pfleglich damit umgehen … Reue war ein scheußliches Gefühl.

     Bis in die Eingangshalle war ihr kein Licht aufgegangen, wie sie die Sache wiedergutmachen könnte und langsam aber sicher kam ihr die Gewissheit, dass es vielleicht gar nicht möglich sein würde. Verdammt genau den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, wie sich keine Minute später herausstellte.

     „Wohin glaubst du, läufst du gerade?“, knurrte Snape und erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie ihm ganz automatisch zu dem Durchgang in die Kerker gefolgt war. Luciana schaute sich hilfesuchend um, nach was oder wem auch immer, doch letztendlich blieb sie bei Snape hängen, der sie feindselig anfunkelte.

     „I-ich … es ist Samstag“, hauchte sie genau die falschen Worte aus und konnte eben noch verhindern, sich zu ducken, bei _dem_ Blick, den sie dafür kassierte. Snape starrte sie weiter an, eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, die nicht länger als Sekunden anhalten konnte, dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang durch den Torbogen. Luciana betrachtete minutenlang die folgende Dunkelheit des Kerkereingangs und kratzte das letzte bisschen ihrer Selbstbeherrschung zusammen, damit sie den entgegengesetzten Weg einschlagen konnte, hinauf zum Turm der Gryffindors.      

 

     

    

 


	40. Dämme und spitze Zungen

Die Vögel zwitscherten an ihrem zu einem Spalt geöffneten, kleinen Turmfenster. Ein Spatzenpaar, oder eine andere Sperlingsart, Luciana konnte es nicht sagen. Und es interessierte sie auch nicht, somit lief sie schnurstracks zu dem Fenster und knallte es zu, dass das Federvieh aufgeschreckt davonflog.

     „Du kommst vom Krankenflügel und sieht _SO_ aus?!“, rief Roger erschrocken; keine zwei Sekunden später landete ihr Wintermantel über seinem Glas, bis sein protestierendes Gemurmel nichts weiter als Hintergrundrauschen in ihren Ohren war.

     Aber Roger hatte Recht, die Schläge und Tritte hatte sie beinahe verdrängt und sie schienen, bei all dem, was in der Zwischenzeit geschehen war, irgendwo weit in der Vergangenheit zu liegen. Was nicht der Realität entsprach, also schleppte sie sich, mehr aus Pflichtbewusstsein, als alles andere, zurück durch ihre Zimmertür, hinaus auf den schmalen Gang und in den Mädchenwaschraum, welcher um diese Uhrzeit glücklicherweise vollkommen leer und zeugenfrei war.

     Ihr Gesicht glich einem Schlachtfeld, durchzogen von einer Regenbogenfarbenpalette, die beinahe komisch hätte aussehen können, wenn Luciana im Moment so etwas wie Humor aufbringen können würde. Das Blut war von ihrer Nase das Kinn hinab in ihren Ausschnitt geflossen und hatte dort ein klebriges, dunkelbraunes Rinnsal hinterlassen, das sich äußerst hartnäckig zeigte, gegen Seife und Wasser. Nach Minuten der notdürftigen Katzenwäsche gab sie es auf und entledigte sich all ihrer Kleidung – dem großen Bluterguss in ihrer Magengegend schenkte sie nur einen kurzen Seitenblick, wobei er ein wirklich vorzügliches Motiv abgegeben hätte, bei den klaren Linien, die der Stiefel von Rabastan abgezeichnet hatte.

     Der heiße Wasserstrahl half, sie ein wenig zu beleben. Die verschmutzte Pfütze zu ihren Füßen machte ihr erst wirklich bewusst, welche Spuren die Odyssee nach Strafford Castle bei ihr hinterlassen hatte, nicht zuletzt alleine schon das Erdreich aus dem Tunnel, von dem sie nur hoffen konnte, dass dieser weiterhin unbemerkt geblieben war. Der Wasserdruck aus Snapes Dusche hätte sicherlich auch den letzten Rest Erde, Blut und was auch immer ihren Körper befleckte, abgespült und selbstverständlich hatte sie es nicht bewerkstelligen können, das ‚S‘ Wort länger als ein paar Minuten aus ihren Gedanken zu drängen.

     Zurück in ihrem Zimmer schmiss sie die dreckigen Klamotten achtlos in eine Ecke, zog sich eine frische Jeans und ein T-Shirt über (an Schlaf brauchte sie nicht einmal denken, wozu also Schlafkleidung?) und kramte ihren Regenschirm aus der hinterletzten Ecke ihres Koffers. Notfallregenschirm, wie sie ihn noch im Bunker von Deutschland getauft und vorsorglich eingesteckt hatte und ja, es funktionierte tatsächlich vorzüglich, sich auf den knarzenden Stuhl vor ihrem kleinen Schreibtisch zu setzen, den Schirm über sich aufzuspannen und in aller Ruhe eine Zigarette zu genießen, während sich McGs Anti-Rauch-Wasserfall in der gesamten Zeitspanne bis zum Filter über sie ergoss.

     Dem kleinen, daraus resultierenden Pool auf dem Steinfußboden schenkte sie keinerlei Beachtung – sollte er doch versickern und ihrer Hauslehrerin im Schlaf die Frisur ruinieren, es war ihr gleich. In der nächsten, vielleicht halben Stunde, tat sie nichts weiter, als barfuß auf ihrem Bett zu sitzen und die gegenüberliegende Wand anzustarren – die, oh Wunder, auch keine Antwort auf all die Fragen hatte, die unbeantwortet in Lucianas Kopf umherschwirrten. Allem voran die, ob Snape so weit gehen würde, die Rahmenbedingungsvereinbarung für null und nichtig zu erklären. Wenn er dies nicht schon längst getan hatte. Noch eine halbe Stunde, in der das unangenehme Pochen in ihrem Gesicht allmählich wirklich nervtötend wurde. Sollte sie sich Sorgen machen, dass ein großer Teil in ihr sie an einem sofortigen Aufbruch zum Krankenflügel hinderte, weil sie insgeheim der Meinung war, den Schmerz verdient zu haben? Ein Psychologe hätte sicherlich viel zu diesem Beweggrund sagen können … gut, dass die Zaubererwelt sich einen Scheißdreck um die geistige Stabilität seiner Mitbürger scherte.

     Noch eine halbe Stunde – wäre es bald Zeit für das Frühstück? Luciana verspürte keinen Appetit, auch wenn sie sicherlich einen Bissen bitterlich nötig hatte, doch hinter ihrer Tür blieb es weiterhin totenstill. Kein Wunder, halb sechs, keiner ihrer Mitschüler würde vor sieben Uhr die Federn verlassen, schon gar nicht an einem Samstagmorgen.

     Bei all der Grübelei und unaufhörlichem Starren, hätte sie ihn beinahe nicht bemerkt. Den Raben, der erst auf ihrem Fenstersims erschienen war und sie offenbar schon eine Weile beobachtet hatte und, ach ja, nebenbei bemerkt gar kein wirklicher Vogel, sondern der Patronus von einem ganz speziellen Ordensmitglied war. Luciana sah das silbrige Tier an, unsicher und mit leicht gekräuselten Brauen. Der Rabe nahm zwei Schritte nach vorne, durch das Glas in den Raum hinein, breitete seine Flügel aus und war im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden.

     Keine Nachricht, nicht ein Ton, doch Snape schickte ihr sicherlich keinen Patronus, wenn er nicht irgendetwas von ihr wollte? Und niemand, den sie kannte, hatte einen Ähnlichen, also war eine Verwechslung ausgeschlossen? Sie saß noch einen Moment da, unsicher, was nun zu tun sei, doch dann schnappte sie sich ihre durchnässten Turnschuhe vom Boden, legte einen Schnelltrockengang mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs ein, schlüpfte hinein und beeilte sich, den Gryffindorturm in Richtung des Slytherin-Territoriums zu verlassen. Auf dem Weg sollte sie dringend in dem verwaisten Klassenraum Halt machen und ihre Tasche einsammeln.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Luciana nahm zögerlich die Hand von der Tür. Ihr Klopfen war leise, doch im Innern sicherlich nicht zu überhören gewesen. Sie nutzte den Riemen ihrer Umhängetasche, um ihre nervösen Finger zu beschäftigen, bis sie Schritte von der anderen Seite wahrnehmen konnte, die unerbittlich auf sie zukamen. Ab hier stand sie völlig bewegungslos da. Das Holz vor ihren Augen wurde durch einen schwarzen Gehrock abgelöst, der hochgeschlossen war und über dessen Rand ein fingerbreiter, weißer Kragen hervorstach. Zunächst machte sie an dieser Stelle Halt, nicht ganz sicher, ob sie das sehen wollte, was weiter oben folgen würde. Doch sie hatte ihren Hintern freiwillig all die hunderte von Treppenstufen hinuntergetreten, also würde sie sich dem stellen müssen, was vor ihr lag.

     Der Mund war eine einzige, dünne Linie, zusammengepresst und in keiner Weise als entspannt zu bezeichnen, genau wie das dunkelbraune, beinahe schwarze Paar Augen, welches ihr mit kaltem Blick deutlich machte, dass, was auch immer Snape dazu bewogen hatte, einen Patronus in ihr Turmzimmer zu schicken, keinesfalls mit einem Friedensangebot in Zusammenhang stehen konnte. Oder die Voraussicht, ihre Entschuldigung anzunehmen. Luciana trat einen Schritt über die Schwelle, nachdem er sie ermahnend angesehen und ihr den Weg in den Raum freigemacht hatte, dann fiel die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss. Sie zuckte kaum merklich zusammen; ein klares Indiz für ihr Nervenkostüm, das mittlerweile komplett brachlag.

     „Brauchst du jetzt für alles eine Aufforderung?“, blaffte Snape sie scharf an, nachdem sie einfach im Büro stehengeblieben war und keine Anstalten gemacht hatte, den dahinterliegenden Raum zu betreten. Ja, die brauchte sie, wenn sie doch unmöglich einschätzen konnte, ob sie in seinen Privaträumen weiterhin willkommen war oder nicht … sie hatte in dieser Nacht bei weitem genügend Grenzen überschritten. Aber von all dem sprach Luciana kein Wort laut aus, sondern umfasste mit festem Griff den Riemen ihrer Tasche, warf einen kurzen Blick auf Snape, der in der Tür zu seinem Wohnzimmer stand und diese offenhielt und ging an ihm vorbei auf die Couch zu. Das Positive an einer gebrochenen Nase: sie musste nicht noch zusätzlich den Geruch des Tränkemeisters ertragen, wäre das der Fall gewesen, sie wäre, mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit, auf der Stelle in Tränen ausgebrochen.

     Luciana stellte ihre Tasche auf den Boden vor dem Sofa ab, setzte sich auf die linke Seite des Möbelstücks und betrachtete dann die Finger in ihrem Schoß. Seltsam, in den letzten Monaten hatte sie sich hier am wohlsten gefühlt und dies vor allem der Stille und Abwesenheit von nervenden Mitschülern zugesprochen, aber nun wurde ihr klar, wie viel davon mit Snape in Zusammenhang gestanden haben musste. Jetzt wirkten die Wände kalt, das prasselnde Feuer im Kamin war zu laut und der Anblick der Flammen ließ Erinnerungen hochkommen, die sie gleich dazu veranlassten, die Augen wieder auf ihren Schoß zu richten.

     Snape war unterdessen im Bad verschwunden, die Tür hatte er dabei angelehnt offenstehen lassen, das Klimpern und Klirren sagte ihr, dass er nach irgendetwas suchen musste. Keine Minute verging und er trat wieder ins Wohnzimmer, in den Händen zwei Tiegel und eine mittelgroße Flasche, wie sie sie aus dem Tränkeklassenraum kannte.

     „Es sollte mich nicht überraschen, dass du die letzten Stunden nicht dafür genutzt hast, den Krankenflügel aufzusuchen“, knurrte er und lud die Behältnisse geräuschvoll auf der Tischplatte ab. Ah, ja, die Anweisung des Schwarzen Führers, ihr Gesicht in Ordnung zu bringen, oder genauer gesagt, die ‚verräterischen Spuren‘ zu beseitigen. Wenn er extra einen Patronus geschickt hatte, um dieser Order nachzukommen, würde er dann auch den anderen Befehl ausführen und ihr Gedächtnis modifizieren? Hätte man Luciana zu dieser Zeit am gestrigen Tag gefragt, hätte sie dies ganz klar mit nein beantwortet – oder demjenigen einen ordentlichen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasst, immerhin war es noch nicht ganz sieben in der Früh. Aber jetzt? Sie hatte keine Ahnung, somit wurden ihre Augen fast untertellergroß, als Snape im nächsten Moment den Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel zog. Luciana wich ganz automatisch auf der Sitzfläche zurück, doch die Spitze des Stabs deutete schon direkt auf ihr Gesicht.

     _Krachz_ durchbrach es die Stille im Innern ihres Schädels; das hieß, die Knochen und Knorpel ihrer Nase betreffend. Ein kurzer, heftiger Schmerz, als habe man ihr eine verdammt große Nadel in das Zentrum ihres Gesichts gerammt, dann schien ihre Nase so gerade und unspektakulär, wie eh und je. Trotzdem hielt sie beide Hände darauf gedrückt, nun nicht mehr, weil er sie mit dieser Aktion völlig überrumpelt hatte, sondern weil die Tränen, die ihr durch das Stechen in die Augen geschossen waren, jetzt liefen. Nicht nur ein, oder zwei, nein, wo sie einmal damit begonnen hatten, schien ein ganzer Damm gebrochen zu sein, wie man doch so schön sagte und was Luciana bisher nie hatte nachvollziehen können. Aus Mangel an Erfahrung. Super, dass sie diese nun vor Snape, Version ‚angepisst‘ Stufe achttausend, am eigenen Leib erfahren durfte.

     „Nehm die Hände herunter“, sagte er bestimmt, während er damit beschäftigt war, einen der Tiegel aufzuschrauben. Luciana kam dieser Aufforderung erst nach, als er sich schon mit salbenbeschmierten Fingerkuppen zu ihr gelehnt hatte und sie ermahnend anfunkelte, dann machte er sich akribisch daran, die Hautpartie auf und um ihre Nase mit dem Zeugs einzuschmieren. Für die Stelle, an der Rodolphus sie mit der Faust an ihrem Wangenknochen getroffen hatte, wischte Snape wenig vorsichtig mit seinem Gehrockärmel die Tränenspur aus dem Weg, bloß, damit kein Lidschlag später die nächste herunterlief.

     „Lass das!“, forderte er sie kurzum auf, was ihren eisernen Willen, ihm nicht in die Augen zu schauen, für eine Millisekunde ins Wanken brachte. Ja, er schien wirklich die Absonderungen ihrer Tränendrüsen zu meinen, als könne sie diese beliebig an und ausschalten. Nun, sie konnte zumindest das Nächstbeste versuchen, indem sie die Lider schloss – fürs erste klappte dies ganz gut, Snape hatte die Stelle wieder trocken gerubbelt ( _gerubbelt,_ auf einem Bluterguss) und sein Mittelfinger berührte gerade ihre Wange, dann war der Rückstau unter ihren Augenlidern zu viel. Sie hörte Snape unverzüglich schnauben, die Berührung verschwand.

     „Gibt es irgendwelche anderen Körperstellen, die in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurden und dessen Behandlung du nicht mit deinem Geheule boykottieren kannst?“, erkundigte er sich in einem boshaft sarkastischen Tonfall, der sein Ziel nicht verfehlte. Luciana versuchte nun ihrerseits die lästigen Tränen mit ihrem Handrücken wegzuwischen, doch wie das so war mit Dämmen und spitzen Zungen, die diese nur weiter zum Einsturz brachten … der klare Umriss auf ihrem Bauch – eine vorzügliche Maßnahme, ihn für ein paar Minuten zu beschäftigen, in denen sie hoffentlich endlich herausbekommen würde, wie man diesen Wasserfall stoppen könnte. Guter Einfall, doch sie zögerte, das T-Shirt in die Höhe zu ziehen. Sehr logisch, wenn man bedachte, wie häufig er sie splitterfasernackt gesehen hatte, aber in dieser Situation – Bullshit, sie packte den Saum ihres Shirts und legte die Fußspur frei. Sekunden vergingen, zu viele davon, ohne, dass der Mann neben ihr irgendetwas tat. Und wieder verwarf sie ihren eisernen Willen, dieses Mal ohne sich fest vorzunehmen, nur eine kleine Ausnahme zu machen, und sah ihn an.

     Snapes Blick war auf ihren Bauch geheftet, abermals gab vor allem seine Kiefermuskulatur preis, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Luciana ließ den Stoff wieder langsam über die nackte Haut gleiten, was ihn endlich dazu bewegte, eine Reaktion zu zeigen. Er atmete tief und hörbar ein, schloss für einen Moment die Augen, ganz, als würde er irgendetwas im Geiste durchgehen, herunterzählen, oder sonstiges; dann fuhr er sich mit den Fingern durch sein Haar. Kein besonders gutes Zeichen, das letzte Mal hatte er dies getan, als er im Zwiespalt darüber gewesen war, ob er sich auf Rahmenbedingungen mit einer Schülerin einlassen sollte, oder nicht. Seine nächste Aktion bestand daraus, aufzustehen und wortlos im Bad zu verschwinden, wieder hörte sie ein Rumoren von aufeinandertreffendem Glas und Keramik, dann kam er mit einer kleinen Phiole wieder, die er ihr ohne Umschweife entgegenhielt.

     „Trink das“, war seine knappe Anweisung. Luciana nahm sie aus seiner Hand und drehte sie skeptisch hin und her – keine Etikettierung, wie immer, wenn es um seinen Privatvorrat an Tränken ging, allerdings konnte sie auch nichts mit der blassgrauen Farbe der innenliegenden Flüssigkeit anfangen. Snape seufzte, stemmte in einer aufgebracht wirkenden Geste einen Arm in seine Hüfte und fuhr sich schon wieder mit den Fingern durchs Haar.

     „Ein _Compon_ -Elixier“, setzte er nun zur Erklärung an. „Möglicherweise ist es in der Lage, die Lädierung, welche dieser Bluterguss zweifelsohne angerichtet hat, auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren, wenngleich ich es für fragwürdig halte, dass es zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch den ganzen Schaden abwenden kann.“

     Schaden, welchen Schaden? Okay, der Fußabdruck war sicherlich alles andere als hübsch anzusehen, aber – ah, jetzt ging ihr ein Licht auf.

     „Es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist“, sagte sie und räusperte sich auf der Hälfte, da ihre Stimme nach all dem Geheule nicht ganz den gewohnten Klang hatte. „Und ich habe bestimmt keine inneren Blutungen – ich hab sowas wie Bauchmuskeln, die federn viel a-„

     „Trink – das – Elixier.“

     „Das _Compon_ -Elixier ist _gelb_ “, sprach sie nun genau das aus, was sie bisher davon abgehalten hatte, seinem Wunsch nachzukommen. Snapes Brauen kräuselten sich, er schaute ihr lange und verdammt tief in die Augen, haarscharf an der Grenze zur Legilimentik.

     „Seit wann ist es dir neu, dass ich die Trankzusammensetzungen verändere, um ein optimiertes Ergebnis zu erzielen?“, fragte er, doch Luciana zog es vor, nicht zu antworten. Sie hielt seinem Blick stand, was nun viel einfacher war, nachdem ihre Augenpartie kein Leck mehr aufwies und nein, sie machte keine Anstalten, die Flüssigkeit in der Phiole auch nur in die Nähe ihres Munds zu lassen. Dieser Starrkampf ging eine ganze Weile so weiter, bis Snapes Augen sich verengten – er musste zu einem Schluss gekommen sein, der ihm ganz und gar nicht schmeckte. „Was glaubst du, versuche ich dir damit“, sein Kopf ruckte in die Richtung ihrer Hand, welche die Phiole hielt, „unterzuschieben?“

     „Du hast den zweiten Befehl des Schwarzen Führers erledigt, fehlt noch der Erste.“

     Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille, die Snape dazu nutzte, sie ganz besonders mordrig anzufunkeln.

     „Denkst du tatsächlich, ich habe im Sinn dir den _Gefallen_ zu tun, deine Taten ungeschehen zu machen?“, bellte er und ja, aus dieser Perspektive betrachtet, hätte sie es besser wissen müssen. „Das käme dir ganz recht – keine Erinnerungen an das, was du in dieser Nacht um ein Haar ausgelöst hättest und dessen Konsequenzen sich erst in den kommenden Tagen gänzlich offenbaren werden, mit mir als Kopf, der diese Scharade aufrechterhalten soll?“

     „Wenn mir das recht wäre, hätte ich das Zeugs ohne zu zögern getrunken!“, konterte sie und unterdrückte die Tränen, welche sich schon wieder den Weg nach außen bahnen wollten; wieso und weshalb auch immer sie so dünnhäutig wie nie war. Um diesem ganzen Theater ein Ende zu setzen, entkorkte sie ohne weitere Gegenwehr die Phiole und kippte den Inhalt in einem Zug die Kehle herunter. Das folgende Brennen in ihrer Magengegend verebbte erst nach einigen Sekunden. Ein weiterer Effekt blieb aus – sie fand sich nicht ausgeknockt auf dem Kerkerboden wieder, damit er die Gelegenheit hatte, sich an ihrem Gedächtnis zu schaffen zu machen.

     Es folgte wieder ein Moment der unangenehmen Stille, in der Luciana Snapes Blick auswich und verunsichert auf der äußersten Kante des Sofas saß. Irgendwann setzte er sich unzufrieden seufzend in Bewegung und nahm wieder neben ihr Platz, dann machte er sich abermals an dem Tiegel zu schaffen. Was wohl nichts anderes zu bedeuteten hatte, als dass er Versuch Nummer zwei starten wollte, ihre lädierte Wange in Ordnung zu bringen, die nun schon für einige Minuten trocken und somit behandelbar schien.

     „Der Schulleiter hat für diesen Abend eine Sitzung einberufen, ich will dich keine Minute vor oder nach sieben Uhr vor meinem Büro sehen.“

     Und das war’s auch schon wieder mit dem trockenen Part ihres Gesichts, denn ihr Hirn hatte ja unbedingt diese Aussage fließend in ein ‚Ich befördere deinen nutzlosen Arsch auf den Gang, sobald ich mit dieser leidigen Heilerspielpartie durch bin und werde dafür sorgen, deine selten dämliche Person nie wieder auch nur eine Minute länger ertragen zu müssen, als unbedingt von mir verlangt‘ übersetzen müssen. Eine Mischung aus Schnauben und Knurren, Snape knallte den Tiegel geräuschvoll zurück auf den Tisch und stieß eine Reihe unverständlicher Verwünschungen zwischen seinen zusammengepressten Zähnen aus, dann:

     „Du wirst das Geheule _augenblicklich_ einstellen!“

     Luciana griff, etwas blind durch die viele Flüssigkeit in ihren Augen, nach der Tasche auf den Boden und erhob sich von der Couch.

     „Was soll das werden?“, knurrte Snape.

     „Ich gehe“, kommentierte sie das Offensichtliche und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

     „Du wirst in diesem Zustand _nicht_ auf den Gang treten!“, fuhr er sie an und fügte dem noch ein empört klingendes: „Aus _meinen_ Räumen“, hinzu. Zugegeben, es war mittlerweile nach sieben, die Wahrscheinlichkeit einen Schüler oder anderen Bewohner des Schlosses zu begegnen gar nicht mehr so gering und ein verheultes Gesicht in Kombination mit eindeutigen Schlagblessuren? Erst war ihr der Gedanke vollkommen gleich, immerhin war ihr viel daran gelegen, endlich aus dieser tief demütigenden Situation zu kommen, doch andererseits hatte sie wohl nichts anderes verdient, bei dem, was sie in den letzten Stunden abgezogen hatte.

     Luciana setzte sich wieder hin, schlang ihre Arme um den Bauch und richtete ihren Blick auf das bodentiefe Fenster zu ihre Linken, schwer damit beschäftigt Ablenkung zu finden, damit sie so schnell wie möglich mit ihrer Behandlung durch sein würden.

     Das stetige, leise ticken der antiken Uhr in der Mitte der Regalwand war das einzige, was für eine ganze Weile im Raum zu hören war, hin und wieder durchbrochen durch das Krachen eines Holzscheites, welche nach und nach immer weiter im Kamin herunterbrannten. Luciana hatte sich schon längst beruhigt und die feuchten Spuren auf ihren Wangen waren beinahe vollständig von alleine getrocknet, doch Snape machte keine Anstalten, ihr bei der ersten Gelegenheit Salbe ins Gesicht zu schmieren. Aus dem Augenwinkel hatte sie ausmachen können, dass er sich nach ein paar Minuten gegen den Rücken der Couch gelehnt hatte und anscheinend in das prasselnde Feuer starrte. So saßen sie still da, bis noch drei weitere Meermenschen an den Fenstern vorbeigeschwommen waren und zahlreiches, tentakelartiges und flossenreiches anderes Zeugs, was sich noch im See herumtrieb – dann schien ihr Nervenkostüm einigermaßen stabil.

     „Hat Malfoy es zurückgeschafft?“, fragte sie leise und wandte ihren Kopf, als sie nach einigen Sekunden noch immer keine Antwort bekommen hatte. Snape hatte seinen Blick nicht von den Flammen genommen, jedoch den Mund geschürzt und schielte dann missmutig zu ihr herüber.

     „Hat er“, brummte er knapp.

     „Ist seine Ma okay?“

     Er betrachtete sie einen Moment lang, ganz, als würde er abschätzen, ob sie eine Antwort auf diese Frage verdient habe, oder nicht.

     „Das wird sich in den nächsten Tagen herausstellen. Und zum Großteil von Mr Rackharrows Fähigkeiten abhängen.“

     „Also war Malfoy bei Dumbledore?“

     Wieder dieser abschätzende Blick …

     „Ja, das war er.“

     „Hat er …“, setzte sie verunsichert an, doch auch wenn es gleich zu einem Donnerwetter kommen könnte, sie _musste_ es einfach wissen. „Hat er ihm erzählt, dass –„

     „Dass du dich als Gruppenführer angepriesen hast, mit vom Orden zusammengetragenen, strenggeheimen Informationen im Schlepptau und in das Territorium des Dunklen Lords eingedrungen bist, mit Hilfe eines Zaubers, den du bislang, entgegen aller Abmachungen, meintest für dich behalten zu müssen und dich am Ende um ein Haar hast umbringen lassen?“

     „Das mit dem Ende konnte Malfoy gar nicht wissen“, korrigierte Luciana ihn automatisch und kassierte selbstverständlich einen Blick der Vorstufe mordrig. „Also, hat er?“

     Wieder all diese Kalkulation in seinen Augen, ihre Unterlippe wurde ganz reflexartig zwischen ihre Lippen gezogen und von Zähnen bearbeitet.

     „Draco ist zu mir gekommen“, sagte er letztendlich. „Er machte zuweilen den Eindruck, die Konsequenzen von dir mehr zu fürchten, als die vom Dunklen Lord.“ Hier pausierte er, das Glitzern in seinen Augen fast amüsiert. „Dein unverschämtes Glück, dass er sich über eure … _Vereinbarung_ hinweggesetzt und weitaus mehr Verstand bewiesen hat, als du in der gesamten, letzten Nacht.“

     „Also“, begann sie zögerlich, „warst du nicht da, wegen der Tränke.“

     Sein Schweigen war Antwort genug und aus unerfindlichem Grund machte sie diese neugewonnene Information unglaublich wütend. In erste Linie auf sich selbst, falls das in diesen Morgenstunden überhaupt noch zu steigern möglich war. Snape wich weiterhin ihrem Blick aus und beschäftigte sich dann damit, den Tiegel von dem Tisch zu nehmen und den dritten Anlauf zu starten, oder mit anderen Worten: die Zeitspanne zu verkürzen, die ihr blieb, ungestört mit ihm zu sprechen – denn wenn er wollte, hatte er es unglaublich gut drauf, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, das hatte sie einige Male am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen.

     „Es war falsch, hierher zu kommen und deine Aufzeichnungen auszuborgen“ „Zu stehlen“, korrigierte Snape sie scharf und fuhr unbeeindruckt fort, seine Fingerkuppen mit Salbe zu bedecken, „zu stehlen. I-ich werde nicht mehr unangemeldet in deine Räume kommen.“

     „Nein, das wirst du nicht“, sagte er bestimmt, dabei trug er die klebrige, scharf riechende Masse auf ihre Haut auf. „Das Passwort habe ich bereits geändert.“

     Diese Tatsache sollte sie nicht überraschen. Und trotzdem überrumpelte sie Luciana, wie ein D-Zug auf der Durchreise. Ihr schossen sofort die Tränen zwischen die Lider, welche sie eben noch davon abhalten konnte, zu fallen.

     „Das ist gut“, sagte sie, in einem unglaublich erstickten Tonfall und versuchte sich selbst einzureden, dass diese Änderung wirklich etwas Gutes mit sich brachte. Zum Beispiel, sie nie wieder in Versuchung zu führen, sein Vertrauen zu missbrauchen, welches er, nebenbei erwähnt, schon in dieser Nacht komplett in den Wind geschossen haben musste.

     Snape hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und beobachtete missmutig, wie der dritte Versuch von der nächsten Sintflut davongespült wurde. Dieses Mal fiel sein Seufzen leiser aus und nicht ganz so sauer, wie bei den Anläufen davor.

     „Wir sollten dieses Gespräch auf einen günstigeren Zeitpunkt verschieben“, schloss er letztendlich; bei Luciana schrillten augenblicklich sämtliche Alarmglocken. Gespräch. Davon redete man nur, wenn man irgendetwas geplant hatte, loswerden wollte, klären musste … sie schluckte und strich sich trotzig die Tränenspur aus dem Gesicht (und gleichermaßen die frisch aufgetragene Salbe). Genau wie im Anwesen des Schwarzen Führers kam ihr in den Sinn, dass es überhaupt nichts brachte, das Unausweichliche hinauszuzögern und wenn sie eins nicht ertragen konnte, dann war es, auf heißen Kohlen sitzengelassen zu werden. Selbst unter dem Umstand, dass sie eigentlich sehr genau wusste, worum es bei dem ‚Gespräch‘ gehen musste.

     „Sollten wir nicht“, widersprach sie ihm und mit sehr, sehr viel Kontrolle und Anstrengung zwang sie sich, keine weitere Träne mehr zu vergießen. „Wir sollten hier und jetzt darüber reden.“

     „Wir sind beide übernächtigt“, begann er; sämtlicher Hohn und Spott war aus seiner Stimme gewichen, „und an der Grenze zur nervlichen Belastbarkeit, ich halte es für keine gute Idee –„

     „Kein Drama, das war die Bedingung“, unterbrach sie ihn trotzig. „Sag es einfach, dazu ist kein Gespräch nötig.“

     „Wovon sprichst du?“

     „Du willst unsere Vereinbarung beenden, sag es einfach.“

     Snapes Brauen kräuselten sich hinab, seine Mimik unleugbar verwirrt. Dann begann er von neuem sie zu betrachten, was Luciana keine zehn Sekunden standhielt, bis sie den Kopf senkte.

     „Das sollte ich wollen“, meinte er letztendlich und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Allerdings nicht aus dem Grund, der dir zweifelsohne vorschwebt. Luciana –„, war das Schmutz unter ihrem Nagel? Das sollte sie sich auf jeden Fall genauer ansehen, „Luciana, sieh mich an.“

     Sie gab es nach einigen Augenblicken auf, ihre Fingerspitzen zu betrachten und hob den Blick.

     „Was glaubst du, auf welche Einfälle ich in deinem Alter gekommen bin?“

     Diese Frage hätte sie wohl als letztes erwartet, dementsprechend brauchte sie einen Moment, um darüber nachzudenken.

     „Du hast dich den Todessern angeschlossen.“

     „Ich war schon längst dem Schwarzen Zirkel beigetreten. Und ich habe Dinge getan, eine Menge Dinge, auf die ich nicht stolz bin.“ In seinen Augen flackerte kurz etwas auf, er räusperte sich und fuhr mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf das Bücherregal fort. „Das relativiert beileibe nicht dein unsagbar kopfloses, unbedachtes Handeln in der letzten Nacht, aber es bringt mich auch keinesfalls in eine Position, darüber zu richten.“

     „Du willst es nicht beenden?“, fragte sie, so leise, dass sie es selbst kaum verstand.

     Er antwortete nicht mit Worten, sondern schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Diese kleine Geste reichte vollkommen aus, den Damm mit ach und Krach abermals zum Einsturz zu bringen – Snape machte beim Anblick des kleinen Sturzbaches einen beinahe verzweifelten Eindruck.

     „Geht das den ganzen Tag so weiter?“, erkundigte er sich argwöhnisch, worauf Luciana ratlos mit den Schultern zuckte.

     „Ich weiß nicht was los ist.“ Und das zwischen zwei Schluchzern, es war wirklich zum im Boden versinken.

     „Du bist doch nicht etwa –„, sein Blick huschte in ihre Unterleibsregion, der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht beinahe panisch, „in Umständen?“

     Dafür kassierte er sich einen Schlag auf den Oberarm.

     „Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich die Pille nehme!“

     „Was deinen Hormonhaushalt in katastrophal unnatürliche Zustände bringt, die monatliche Einnahme eines _Prohibere_ Tranks wäre die weitaus schonendere und vor allem sicherere Meth-„

     „Severus, ich diskutiere jetzt keine Verhütungsmittel!“

     Snape schürzte missmutig die Lippen. Eins musste man ihm lassen, er hatte sie soweit abgelenkt, dass keine einzige Träne mehr ihre Wange herunterlief. Dafür fühlte sie sich plötzlich derart schlapp und erschlagen, wie zu keinem Zeitpunkt in ihrem Leben, der ihr einfallen würde.

     „Ist es okay, wenn ich dein Sofa für ein paar Stunden Schlaf missbrauche?“

     „Seit wann hast du etwas an meinem Bett auszusetzen?“, kam die prompte Gegenfrage. Und so groß die Freude auch darüber sein mochte, dass sie es irgendwie vollbracht hatte, ihn von ‚du bist meiner nicht würdig‘ zu ‚mi casa es tu casa‘ bekommen zu haben (Casa ohne Schlüssel, aber irgendein Schwund war immer), schien das Schlafzimmer gerade eine Mondreise weit entfernt zu liegen.

     „Es ist im anderen Raum“, jammerte sie und lehnte vorsorglich ihren schweren Schädel auf die Lehne der Couch. „Dann muss ich aufstehen und hier brauch ich gar nichts machen.“

     Snape stieß in einem ungläubigen Geräusch die Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen aus und war im nächsten Moment im Begriff, sich zu erheben. Dann schien er es sich anders überlegt zu haben und schob ihr kurzum den Arm unter die Hüfte.

     „Damit wir uns richtig verstehen“, grummelte er missmutig und zog sie an seinen Oberkörper, „das wird unter gar keinen Umständen zur Gewohnheit!“ Damit erhob er sich, mit Luciana im Schlepptau, die schon beinahe in den Schlaf abgedriftet war. Bis ihr etwas auffiel.

     „Mmmh, Au-de-Tränkemeister“, nuschelte sie in seinen Kragen und grub ihre frisch reparierte Nase weiter in den schwarzen Stoff.

     „Wie bitte?“

     Sie dachte daran, ihn über diesen Ausdruck aufzuklären, doch dann war sie eingeschlafen, noch bevor Snape sie auf der Matratze abgelegt hatte.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

     „Severus?“

     Nichts, außer sein tiefes Atemgeräusch direkt an ihrem Ohr.

     „Severus?“, fragte Luciana ein zweites Mal in die Stille seines Schlafzimmers und erhielt auch nach längerem, mehr oder weniger geduldigem Abwarten, keine Antwort. Okay, langsam aber sicher wurde er wirklich etwas schwer …

     „Erde an Tränkemeister?“

     Ihre Finger glitten von seinem Nacken auf seine Schulter hinunter, schon allein, weil diese an jener bestimmten Stelle vielleicht nicht ganz unschuldig an Snapes aktuellen Zustand waren – ein Zustand irgendwo zischen Dämmerschlaf und tiefster REM-Phase. Natürlich war er selber schuld. Wieso auch hatte er sie, völlig verfrüht um siebzehn Uhr, aus dem Bett jagen wollen, wenn das Ordenstreffen doch erst zwei Stunden später angesetzt gewesen war? Er hatte etwas total Belangloses von Essen gefaselt und die Behauptung aufgestellt, zu viel Schlaf könne ebenso schädlich sein, wie zu wenig. Was sie als totalen Unsinn empfunden hatte – als könne man _zu viel_ Zeit unter einer wohlig warmen Decke verbringen …

      Irgendwann war ihm ihr Gemurre von ‚nur noch zehn Minuten‘ und ‚hab keinen Hunger‘ offenbar derart gegen den Strich gegangen, dass er seine Brachialmethode ‚Bettdeckenentzug‘ gestartet hatte. Was Luciana aber, nach Monaten der Rahmenbedingungsvereinbarung mit ihm, keinesfalls kampflos hatte über sich ergehen lassen. Langes Trara, ein Ergebnis: aus letztendlich schwer zu rekonstruierender Abfolge von Ereignissen heraus, hatten sie diese Unstimmigkeiten auf der Matratze ausgetragen, nackt und ziemlich wortkarg, wenn auch alles andere als lautlos und mit sehr viel Engagement … und da Snape anscheinend die vergangenen Stunden nicht wie sie dazu genutzt hatte, sein Schlafdefizit der Nacht aufzuholen, war er gleich nach ihrer Unstimmigkeitsaustragung ausgeknockt auf ihr liegengeblieben. Mit dem Gesicht voran in ihrer Halsbeuge. Aber wie gesagt, ihre Finger schienen nicht gänzlich unschuldig an dieser misslichen Lage, wo Luciana doch mittlerweile sehr genau wusste, dass er auf Nackenkraulen im Anschluss von Hochekstase reagierte, als habe man ihm die Dosis eines Sedativums für eine ganze Büffelherde eingeflößt.

     Das erste Rütteln an seiner Schulter entlockte ihm bloß ein mürrisches Knurren, in Kombination mit einem zweiten, etwas heftigeren, erzielte sie dann endlich den gewünschten Effekt. Sein Kopf hob sich sichtlich widerwillig aus ihrer Halsbeuge, die Lider öffnete er nicht weiter, als unbedingt notwendig.

     „Mmh?“, kam seine unglaublich anspruchsvolle, erste, verbale Reaktion - Luciana zeigte sich immer wieder von neuem verblüfft, wie dieser Mann, der in seiner Freizeit (auch hinter verschlossenen Türen) den größten Wert auf ein makelloses, korrektes Auftreten legte, zu einem vollkommen normalen Menschenwesen mutierte (inklusive, wenig durchdachten Reaktionen), sollte man die seltene Gelegenheit bekommen, ihn während des Aufwachprozesses zu erleben.

     „Du wirst schwer“, murmelte sie ihm zu, wobei sie trotz der Luft, die ihr langsam knapp wurde, noch immer amüsiert klang. Folgend schob er sich, langsam und nur zur Hälfte, von ihrem Körper – er war noch nicht ganz auf dem Kissen neben ihrem zum Liegen gekommen, da griff seine Hand fahrig um ihre Schulterparte und zog sie an seine Brust. Was eine wirklich interessante Ausgangsposition ergab, wo ihre Beine noch immer ineinander geschlungen waren; trotzdem bequemer, als man meinen mochte.

     „Severus?“

     „Mmmh“

     „Es ist zehn nach sieben.“

     „Mh“

     „Wir sollten dringend aufstehen.“

     „Sonnt-g is kein Unt-richt“, brummte er schwer verständlich.

     „Neunzehn Uhr zehn. Und es ist noch immer Samstag.“

     Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, doch da, ja, da war die Reaktion, welche sie, zugegebenermaßen, schon ein klein wenig eher vermutet hätte. Seine Hand hatte sich an ihrer Schulter versteift, der Rest seines Körpers folgte (leider nicht der interessanteste Teil, dieser benötigte offenbar ein klein wenig Schonfrist) und aus ihrer Perspektive (sie sah nicht viel mehr als einen Hauch gekräuseltes Brusthaar) musste ihre Phantasie herhalten, in der er die Augen mit einem Schlag aufgerissen hatte. Dieses Bild in ihrem Kopf entsprach sehr wahrscheinlich den Tatsachen, immerhin saß er eine Sekunde später auf der Bettkante (wie auch immer er so schnell aus dem Körperteilen-Knäuel entkommen war) und schmiss dann wahllos Klamotten durch die Gegend. Oder, um es etwas präziser auszudrücken, er warf ihr Unterwäsche, Jeans und T-Shirt entgegen, während er in Rekordzeit Shorts und Hose übergestreift hatte – Luciana war nicht einmal dazu gekommen, ganz den Reißverschluss ihrer Jeans zu schließen, da war sein Hemd schon geordnet und zugeknöpft unter seinem Hosenbund verstaut.

     „Die Sitzung hat vor zehn Minuten begonnen!“, bellte er ihr das Unverkennbare entgegen. „Ich habe dich vor zwei Stunden aufgefordert, das Bett zu verlassen!“ Zwischen all diesen Worten spießte er sie ununterbrochen mit vorwurfsvollen Blicken auf und streifte sich seinen Gehrock über.

     „Hättest du mir die zehn Minuten gegeben, um die ich gebeten habe –„

     „Ich habe dir eine _gesamte_ , weitere Stunde eingeräumt“, fauchte er bissig.

     Wie bitte? Obwohl, wo er es gerade ansprach … könnte es vielleicht sein, dass es zu einer Situation gekommen war, irgendwann zwischen ihrem Gejammer und dem Kampf um die Bettdecke, in der er sie ein zweites Mal geweckt hatte? Möglich. Und ziemlich logisch, denn auch wenn Snape zuweilen ein recht ordentliches Durchhaltevermögen an den Tag legte, beinahe _zwei_ Stunden am Stück wäre eine ziemliche Premiere.

      „Oh“, kam es ihr mit einem entschuldigenden ‚Ups-Blick‘ über die Lippen, was ihm einen ziemlich missmutigen Laut entlockte.

     „Hör auf zu trödeln und bring das da“, er deutete durch ein Kopfnicken auf das Chaos, was irgendwann am gestrigen Tage vielleicht einmal so etwas wie eine Frisur dargestellt haben mochte, „in Ordnung!“, und verschwand dann durch die Tür ins Wohnzimmer. Sollte sie ihn darauf aufmerksam machen, dass er auch nicht viel besser aussah? Unnötig, wie sie keine halbe Minute später feststellte, als sie, mit provisorisch gebundenem Haarknoten, neben ihm am Kamin Halt machte. Wie und wann auch immer er die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, jede verdammte Strähne in Reih und Glied zu bringen. Ah, Zauberstab, den er gerade im Ärmel verschwinden ließ und nebenbei die Zeit fand, sie auffordernd anzusehen.

      „Ah, Tasche vergessen.“ Und schon legte sie den Rückwärtsgang ein, beeilte sich, ihre Umhängetasche vom Boden vor dem Sofa zu nehmen, um dann schnurstracks wieder zurückzueilen, im Vorbeigehen eine Handvoll Flohpulver aus dem Behälter zu greifen, den Snape ihr vor die Nase hielt, seinem angepissten Gesichtsausdruck mit einem Halbgrinsen zu begegnen und mit einem „Komm schon, Severus, _der_ Ritt war es wert“ in den Flammen zu verschwinden.

      Den umherfliegenden Kaminen schenkte sie kaum noch Aufmerksamkeit, so oft, wie sie mittlerweile auf diesem Weg tausende und abertausende von Kilometern gereist war. Was ihr allerdings auch nach ein paar Wochen sauer aufstieß, war die Tatsache, nach all dem Geschaukel und Magenziehen nun direkt mit einer Traube Menschen konfrontiert zu werden und nicht, wie im vergangenen Jahr, noch die Schonfrist eines dazwischenliegenden Ganges plus Treppenstufen genießen zu können.

     Luciana beeilte sich den Kamin frei zu machen – keine Sekunde zu früh, denn da trat Snape auch schon hinter ihr in den Raum hinein, inklusive Umhang (wann hatte er bitte den umgelegt?) und bog gleich an den Kopf des Tisches ab, während sie selbst das andere Ende der Sitzgruppe ansteuerte. Gut, keines der Mitglieder kommentierte ihre verspätete Ankunft oder machte einen argwöhnischen Eindruck. Oh verdammt, apropos Argwohn – wie zur Hölle sollte sie den fetten Bluterguss an ihrem Wangenknochen erklären? Hätte sie sich doch bloß nicht für einen Haarknoten entschieden, dann könnte sie wenigstens ein klein wenig davon ablenken, aber so? Seltsam, Remus schaute ihr lächelnd entgegen und bombardierte sie nicht gleich mit Fragen, den Stuhl bekam sie auch noch zurechtgerückt. Dabei war das Licht gar nicht _so_ schummrig, auch, wenn nur ein paar Öllampen an den Wänden brannten und vor den Fenstern der Juni beschlossen hatte, eine düstere Regenpause einzulegen. Und übrigens zu früh gefreut, sobald Luciana sich gesetzt hatte, verzog sich Remus Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, gerade, als sie schon eine spontane ‚ich bin in der Dusche auf Severus Kernseife ausgerutscht‘-Story zurechtgelegt hatte, presste er angewidert seine Hand vor Mund und Nase und lehnte sich zu ihr herüber.

     „Musstet ihr es gleich im Kamin treiben?“

     Luciana starrte ihn völlig entgeistert an, solange, bis ihr ein Licht aufging und sie realisierte, dass sie für den Werwolf wohl nach dem Innern eines Bordells am Morgen nach einer Flatrate-Nacht riechen musste. Aber trotzdem –

     „Was ist das denn für ein Ausdruck?“, flüsterte sie ihm halbgrinsend zu. „Charlie scheint kein guter Umgang für dich zu sein, ich bin empört!“

     Diese paar wenig ernstgemeinten Worte ließen ihm augenblicklich die Schamesröte bis zum Haaransatz schießen, Auftrag erfüllt. Wieder zurück zu ihrem Blessurdebakel, sie hatte doch noch auf der Couch in Snapes Räumen deutlich gespürt, dass die Salbe bei all den gescheiterten Versuchen rein gar nichts gebracht haben konnte und trotzdem –

     Luciana drehte sich auf ihrem Platz um und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild in dem Glas der antiken Schranktür gleich hinter ihr. Tatsächlich, in ihrem Gesicht waren nicht die geringsten Anzeichen zu erkennen, welche erahnen ließen, dass sie in der vergangenen Nacht ordentlich eingesteckt hatte. Folgend lugte sie, so unauffällig wie möglich, im Schutze der Black-Tafel unter ihr Shirt. Auch hier war nichts weiter zu sehen, als ihre gewöhnlich blasse Hautfarbe, frei von jeder anderen Farbschattierung. Und hatte Snape sie nicht in Jeans und Turnschuhen auf dem Bett abgelegt, wobei sie ohne beides am frühen Abend geweckt worden war?

     Ihr Blick wanderte an die Stelle des Tisches, an der Snape saß und offenbar aufmerksam den Ausführungen von Diggel, einen freien Platz neben ihm, Gehör schenkte. Wie sollte sie darüber denken, dass er wohl einige Dinge mit ihr angestellt haben musste, während sie nichtsahnend geschlafen hatte? Wobei, Luciana hatte ihm oft genug selbst die Lesebrille von der Nase genommen, wenn er im Bett über einer seiner Fachliteraturen eingenickt war, zudem hatte er zweifelsohne nur ihr Wohl im Sinn gehabt … und die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe gepackt, ihr Gesicht Boykotttränen-frei zu erwischen, aus dieser Perspektive vollkommen nachvollziehbar. Und doch meldete sich diese Stimme in ihr, welche in den letzten Monaten immer wieder aus dem Nichts auftauchte und ihr die unangenehme Frage stellte, ob das, was sie da mit Snape trieb, wirklich noch ein unverfängliches Sex-Arrangement war. Moment, Rückspultaste, anhalten, wiedergeben: Snape war aufmerksam und hörte Diggel zu, während sie hier saß und anstatt das Protokoll zu führen, innere Monologe abhielt.

     Also, was war hier los, wieso rief Dumbledore eine Sitzung ein, zu der er dann nicht einmal persönlich erschien und wer war überhaupt alles anwesend? Luciana überschlug sich, ein paar leere Formblätter und einen Kugelschreiber aus ihrer Tasche zu zerren, dann sperrte sie endlich die Lauscherchen auf:

     „ … mir schwant Übles, worauf will Albus uns so schonend wie möglich vorbereiten?“, hörte sie noch das Ende der Frage von Dodge.

     „Ich habe auch nicht lange mit ihm sprechen können“, seufzte Diggel und hob in einer ratlosen Geste die Schultern. „Es war ihm sehr wichtig, dass wir bei seiner Ankunft … ehm, ‚nicht den Kopf verlieren und keine voreiligen Schlüsse‘ ziehen.“

     „Er ist schon fast eine halbe Stunde überfällig“, kommentierte Jones stirnrunzelnd. „Was, wenn ihm etwas zugestoßen ist?“

     „Dumbledore und seine Geheimniskrämerei, das wird ihm eines Tages noch teuer zu stehen kommen.“ Einige in der Runde nickten Shacklebolt beipflichtend zu. „Hat er wenigstens gesagt, wo er unterwegs ist?“

     „Also, er hat mich aus seinem Büro in Hogwarts angefloht“, sagte Diggel. „Das war’s.“

     Verwirrte Gesichter am Tisch und die ersten Tonlagen, die Luciana verrieten, dass nun eine Unterbrechung für Meinungsaustausch mit dem Sitznachbarn folgen würde, vielleicht genügend Zeit, die anwesenden Mitglieder zu notieren.

     _Shacklebolt, Snape, Diggel, Dodge, Jones, Remus, Delacour, Weasley (M, A, C, B), -_

„Snape, gibt es etwas Neues in der Vielsafttranksache?“, warf Shacklebolt an den Kopf des Tisches. Luciana trug diese Frage genervt seufzend in eines der unteren Felder ein, dabei war sie fast mit der Anwesenheitsliste durch gewesen.

     „Der Dunkle Lord hat sich nach dem Aufschub nicht mehr persönlich dazu geäußert“, antwortet Snape, wobei sie wusste, dass er die folgende Pause nur einlegte, um seine nächsten Worte vorsichtig abzuwägen, so, wie er es häufig tat, wenn er über den Schwarzen Führer und die Todesser sprach. „Wobei glaubhafte Quellen behaupten, er sei geneigt, dieses Vorhaben gänzlich fallen zu lassen.“

     „Was?“, rief Diggel, sichtlich verstört, wie viele andere am Tisch. Auch Luciana ließ für diesen Moment von ihrem Protokoll ab und schaute Snape erwartungsvoll an. Okay, der Plan das Ministerium mit Todessern zu unterwandern, hatte der Schwarze Führer in Pausierung gesetzt, sobald er davon Wind bekommen hatte, dass das Ministerium wieder mit _Cognito_ -Tränken stichprobenartig die Aufdeckung von Wölfen (Schlangen) im Schafspelz durchführte, doch da der Orden einen schieren Katalog von einem Masterplan ausgeheckt hatte, war es Shacklebolt irgendwie gelungen, diese Sicherheitsmaßnahme rückgängig zu machen und diese Nachricht hatte Voldemort ihnen nur allzu gerne aus der Hand gefressen. Es war bloß noch eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, die ausgewählten UOWV-Mitarbeiter einsetzen zu können, damit diese Todesser mimen würden, die vorgaben Ministeriumsmitarbeiter zu sein.

     „Ist er misstrauisch geworden?“

     „Hat er einen anderen Plan?“

     „Wieso erzählst du uns das erst jetzt?“

     „Es gibt keinen Grund“, begann Snape langsam, scharf und blickte gefährlich die Sitzreihen entlang, „anzunehmen, er habe etwas bemerkt. Zudem berichte ich nur dann ungefragt, wenn die Informationen bedeutend für die Arbeit des Ordens sind und vor alledem nicht aus zweiter Hand stammen.“ Diese Ansage ließ er erst einmal wirken, wie üblich, wenn jemand in dieser Gruppierung mal wieder seine Methoden anprangerte. „Angeblich soll sich für ihn eine Option in Bezug auf das Ministerium aufgetan haben, welche er gedenkt, dem alten Plan vorzuziehen.“

     „Was für eine Option?“, fragte Shacklebolt alarmiert, doch Snape zog daraufhin wenig vielversprechend die Brauen in die Höhe.

     „Die Details sind mir unbekannt.“

     „Aber das kann alles heißen!“, schnappte Mr Weasley erschrocken, wobei auch die Krallen seiner Gattin für die großen Augen von ihm verantwortlich sein könnten, die sie ihm gerade in den Unterarm grub.

     „Was, wenn das Ministerium längst unterwandert ist?“, rief Tonks, bei der Luciana noch nicht dazu gekommen war, sie als letztes auf der Anwesenheitsliste zu vermerken – wobei, ab genau dieser Sekunde galt dies nicht mehr, da im Türrahmen gleich mehrere Gestalten aufgetaucht waren und nun nach und nach das Kaminzimmer betraten. Dumbledore, Hermes, ein _verdammt_ finster dreinblickender Black und – tja, auf den Vordrucken der Protokolle war zwar ein Feld für ‚Gäste‘ vermerkt, aber keines mit der Überschrift ‚Übergelaufene‘ oder vielleicht doch gleich ‚Kriegsgefangene‘?

     Der Junge machte einen noch übellaunigeren Eindruck als Black, aber beide Herrschaften stanken beim Anblick der einzigen Dame der frisch Eingetroffenen mit wehenden Fahnen ab.

     „Das ist ein schlechter Scherz“, kommentierte Mr Weasley trocken wohl sämtliche Gedankengänge der Menschen am Tisch in einem Satz zusammengefasst. Und obwohl Dumbledore ein klarer Fan des zuweilen zweifelhaften Humors war - Luciana war nicht gewillt zu glauben, dass die Anwesenheit von Narzissa und Draco Malfoy im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens ihrem Amüsement gelten sollte.    

 

 


	41. Quid pro quo

„Ich muss dich enttäuschen, Arthur.“ Dumbledore blieb zwei gute Schrittlängen von seinem üblichen Platz vor Kopf des Tisches stehen und machte einen exzellenten Job, sein Auftreten so aussehen zu lassen, als habe er lediglich für ganz standartmäßigen Zuwachs in der Ordensmitte gesorgt – denn ohne zu einem voreiligen Schluss kommen zu wollen, die Regeln, wem und wann die Widerstandsbewegung offenbart werden durfte und vor allem wer dies zu entscheiden hatte, ließen wenig Interpretationsspielraum bei dem, was sich gerade im Kaminzimmer der Blacks abspielte. „Der junge Mr Malfoy hier“, er wandte sich halb mit dem Oberkörper zu Besagtem um, der sich gerade alle Mühe gab, die finsteren Blicke, welche ihm zu Hauf zugeworfen wurden, ebenbürtig widerzuspiegeln, „ersuchte in den frühen Stunden des Morgenrauens meine Hilfe.“

     Besonders Mr Weasley und ein paar seiner Söhne schienen im großen Zwiespalt darüber, ob die Neugierde, mehr über diese ‚Hilfe‘ zu erfahren, überwog, oder ob sie schon vorsorglich lauthals protestieren sollten.

     „Er schilderte mir, sehr knapp gesprochen, seine Sicht der Dinge und wie seine Familie die vergangenen Jahre erlebt haben muss. Ganz, als seien sie vom ständigen Pech verfolgt – der Herr des Hauses auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium, das Heim unter ständiger Beobachtung, all die Verdächtigungen –„

     „Da mag man beinahe vermuten, die Sippe stecke kesselrandtief im Bund mit ihr-wisst-schon-wem“, knurrte Shacklebolt dazwischen.

     „Gewiss, das ist nicht zu bestreiten, mein guter Kingsley“, ergriff Dumbledore wieder das Wort. „Die Frage ist nur, inwieweit man sich aus freien Stücken in den einen oder anderen Kessel begibt.“

     Diese hochsinnbildlich gesprochenen Worte ließ er unter den Ordensmitgliedern sacken, Hermes und Black nahmen unterdessen die Gelegenheit wahr und verteilten sich auf ihre üblichen Stammplätze (Black nicht mehr, wie noch zu guten, alten Küchenzeiten, neben der Ordensleitung, sondern schräg vor Luciana, genau gegenüber von Remus; Hermes zu ihrer Linken), dann forderte Dumbledore seine ‚Gäste‘ mit einer überdeutlichen Geste auf, ihre Hinterteile auf eine der vielen, freien Stühle zu pflanzen. Zunächst sah es ganz danach aus, als würden die beiden Malfoys nicht einmal im Traum daran denken, sich vom Fleck und damit von ihrem Fluchtweg fortzubewegen, zumal die Meute, welche ihnen noch immer argwöhnisch entgegensah, alles andere als einen einladenden Eindruck vermittelte; doch letztendlich hob Mrs Malfoy ihre ohnehin schon recht emporgestreckte Nase ein Stück höher und flanierte an einer der Sitzreihen entlang (eine bessere Bezeichnung konnte Luciana nicht dafür finden, nach normalem _Gehen_ sah es jedenfalls nicht aus). Natürlich nahm sie am Ende des Tisches Platz, vor Kopf und dort, wo sie die meisten leeren Stühle von den Widerstandskämpfern trennte. Malfoy Junior war ihr dicht auf den Fersen, aber zog es anscheinend vor, die lange Seite des Tisches zu wählen, wohl, um nicht in der direkten Einflugschneise der ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit des Schulleiters sitzen zu müssen. Seine Mutter schien allerdings genau Gegenteiliges im Sinn gehabt zu haben, nämlich eine nonverbale Kommunikationsmöglichkeit, welche sie genau in diesem Moment austestete. Interessanterweise hielt Dumbledore ihrem durchdringenden Blick keine zehn Sekunden stand. Snape hatte daneben übrigens eine seiner undurchschaubareren Neutralmimiken aufgesetzt und nur seine besonders säulenartige Haltung gab Aufschluss darüber, dass er wohl unter den Top drei der Kandidaten im Raum war, welchen diese Situation am wenigsten schmeckte.

     Dumbledore räusperte sich und rückte die Brille auf seiner krummen Nase zurecht, dann: „Aber wir haben Dringlicheres zu besprechen, als Entscheidungen, die der Vergangenheit angehören.“

     Mrs Malfoy sah nach diesen Worten nicht mehr ganz so biestig aus und wo Luciana schon einmal bei ihrem Aussehen war – wie und vor allem wann hatte die Dame Zugriff auf ihren heimischen Kleiderschrank gehabt? Schwarzes Kostüm mit einem seltsamen Schnitt, der an die Mode aus dem späten, neunzehnten Jahrhundert erinnerte, mit Dunkelgrün abgesetzt und verdammt kostspielig, wie sie vermutete … das konnte unmöglich geliehen sein. Genau wie die Brosche, welche ihr Haar kunstvoll zusammenhielt, das am Morgen noch dem reinsten Vogelnest geglichen hatte. Luciana hatte heute nicht alle Viere von sich gestreckt (also nicht im komatösen, unfreiwilligen Sinn) und es kaum bewerkstelligt, halbwegs vorzeigbar auszusehen … dabei fiel ihr ein … hatte Snape nicht erwähnt, der Gesundheitszustand von Malfoys Ma hänge von den _nächsten Tagen_ ab? _Tage_ , nicht Stunden und den Fähigkeiten von Hermes. Vielleicht lag auch hier des Rätsels Lösung, immerhin wäre es bei weitem kein Einzelfall, dass Snape die Kompetenz seines ehemaligen Schülers maßlos herabsenkte.

     „Lass hören, Albus“, sagte nun Diggel, was Luciana endlich dazu bewegte, das unaufhörliche Starren in Richtung der Malfoy-Mama einzustellen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem sonstigen Auftreten hörte sich der ältere Herr eher nach Mrs Weasley an, die ihren Ehegatten einmal mehr anranzte, weil dieser, illegalerweise, schon wieder konfiszierte ‚Muggelware‘ von seinem Arbeitsplatz ins Blackhaus geschmuggelt hatte. „Welchen felsenfesten Plan hast du dir dieses Mal aus dem Stab gezogen? Spion Nummero Zwei, da der Knabe in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten soll und er den verlockenden Worten von ihr-wisst-schon-wem keinen Glauben mehr schenken will, bei all dem ‚Pech‘, was seine Familie verfolgt hat? Oder hat der Junior kürzlich hinter die hässliche Fratze von seinem ‚Lord‘ geblickt und nun die Hosen voll, wie sein unnützer Vater? Was hast du ihm im Austausch für seine Dienste und Aufnahme im engsten Kreis dieser Verbrecher versprochen? Zuflucht für ihn und seine Mutter, Amnestie im Anschluss, wenn dieser Krieg endlich vorbei ist?“ Luciana konnte sich eben noch auf die Zunge beißen und daran hindern, diese Behauptung Lügen zu strafen, zumindest den Part betreffend, in dem von einer ‚hässlichen Fratze‘ die Rede gewesen war. Ach ja, hatte sie erwähnt, dass Dumbledore noch immer nicht sonderlich hoch im Kurs stand?

     „Nein, Dädalus“, seufzte der Schulleiter auf und wie so viele Male zuvor, seit dem Potter-Horkrux-Debakel, tat er ihr beinahe leid. _Beinahe_ , die tattrige Santa-Attitüde kaufte sie ihm schon lange nicht mehr ab, genauso wenig die charakterliche Parallele zu Gandalf dem Weißen. Nicht mal Grau oder irgendwelche anderen Schattierungen. „Ich kann mit reinem Gewissen behaupten, nicht einmal den kleinsten meiner Finger im Spiel gehabt zu haben. Der junge Malfoy ist davon … überzeugt worden, dem inneren Zirkel von Voldemort beizutreten.“ Bei der Erwähnung des bösen V-Wortes zuckten Sohn wie Mutter gleichermaßen heftig zusammen. Tja, daran würden sie sich in dieser Runde gewöhnen müssen. Oder zumindest mit diesem Sitzungsführer. „Um ein gutes Wort bei seinen Hauskameraden für die Sache des _Dunklen Lords_ einzulegen, vermute ich richtig?“

     „Es ist die größte Ehre im Schwarzen Zirkel aufgenommen zu werden und nur die reinsten –„, unterbrach Mrs Malfoy den Sprechversuch ihres Sprösslings, bloß, um dann diesen protestreichen Einwurf nicht einmal ganz zum Ende zu bringen.

     „Ich habe dir gerade noch gesagt, diese Sippe wird sich nicht ändern und ganz bestimmt nicht ihre kranken, arroganten Ansichten!“, schnappte Black und funkelte seine Cousine abfällig an.

     „Sie haben Recht, Sir“, meldete sich Malfoy Junior zu Wort und schenkte dem Gezeter seiner Verwandtschaft wenig Aufmerksamkeit (hatte da jemand etwa Übung?). „Bis zu meinem Abschluss sollte ich so viele wie möglich für ihn gewinnen.“

     „Mit Erfolg?“, wollte Shacklebolt sofort wissen, was Luciana ein kleines Schmunzeln entlockte – ganz der Auror, selbst in den unpassendsten Lebenslagen.

     „Dieses Thema sollten wir einem günstigeren Zeitpunkt widmen“, sprach Dumbledore das aus, was sie dachte. „Mr Malfoy hier ist den Todessern beigetreten, jedoch kam es zu einem Vorfall, der Voldemorts Wohlwollen auf die Probe gestellt hat.“

     Malfoy stieß ein verächtliches Schnauben aus. Ja, der alte Kauz hatte beizeiten ein ulkiges Talent, die schlimmsten Ereignisse in verbale Zuckerwatte zu packen.

     „Draco hat eine kindliche Leichtsinnigkeit begangen und der Dunkle Lord wollte mich deshalb um mein Leben bringen!“, schimpfte Mrs Malfoy empört, was Luciana in höchstem Maße … verwirrte. _Kindliche_ Leichtsinnigkeit, bei _dem_ Diebesgut? Ein kurzer Seitenblick auf Malfoy Junior verriet ihr allerdings, dass sie dies auf jeden Fall für sich behalten sollte, denn er hatte sie mit einer ordentlichen Mischung aus Wut und blanker Panik anvisiert. Okay, dann mimte sie eben weiter den total ahnungslosen, unbeteiligten Zuhörer. Mit Betonung auf unbeteiligt.

     „Dies geschieht, wenn man wagt, das Missfallen von Voldemort auf sich zu ziehen. Ich bin sicher, diese Vorgehensweise ist Ihnen nicht neu, Mrs Malfoy?“ Die ersten Töne von Dumbledore an diesem Abend, die darauf hindeuteten, was er wirklich über seine Gäste dachte, interessant. Das gefährliche Glitzern hinter seiner Halbmondbrille verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war.

     „Was hat der Junge angestellt?“, fragte nun Mrs Weasley, wohl nicht ganz im Klaren darüber, ob ihre überfürsorglichen Instinkte gegenüber allen, die ihrer Auffassung nach nicht ausreichend mit bevormundenden Händen umsorgt wurden und in die Kategorie ‚noch nicht ausgewachsen‘ gehörten, auch für Peroxyd-blond-grün-silber gelten sollte.

     „Er hat eine von Lord Voldemort eigens angefertigten und _überarbeiteten_ Abschriften einer Geschichte von Hogwarts aus Strafford Castle entwendet, wohl, um seinen Freunden zu imponieren.“ Das nicht aufzuhaltende Prusten überdeckte Luciana mit einem Hustenanfall, gut, dass sie sich gerade eine Zigarette angesteckt hatte und niemand skeptisch geworden zu sein schien. „Als dies ans Licht kam, war er nicht mehr in der Lage, es zurückzugeben – ein bedauerlicher Vorfall, der Peeves und eine Jungentoilette im ersten Stock miteinschließt.“

     Bedauerlich schien eher, dass Malfoy Dumbledore das Blaue vom Himmel heruntergelogen hatte und dieser nicht misstrauisch geworden war. Wäre es anders, hätte Dumbledore einen Oscar für schauspielerische Glanzleistung in der Kategorie ‚den Ahnungslosen mimen‘ verdient, genau wie Malfoys Mutter, die ebenfalls keinen blassen Schimmer davon zu haben schien, _was_ ihr Spross wirklich ‚entwendet‘ hatte.

     „All diese unglücklichen Ereignisse führten dazu, dass Voldemort“, Zucken, hah, es wurde schon etwas weniger heftig, „befahl, seine Mutter aus ihrem Haus zu entführen, als Pfand, wie er es wohl ausgedrückt hat. Selbstredend konnte der junge Mr Malfoy kein Buch zurückgeben, was er nicht mehr besaß, also sah er sich gezwungen, seine Mutter, vor Ablauf der Rückgabefrist, zu befreien.“

     „Ein Bengel von sechzehn Jahren, im Alleingang in das Anwesen von Strafford Castle?“, rief Shacklebolt ungläubig. „Das stinkt nach Täuschung!“

     Luciana rutschte unauffällig ein paar Zentimeter auf ihrer Sitzfläche hinab – auch wenn sie den Blick starr auf Dumbledore gerichtet hielt, war das Blitzen aus Snapes Augen neben ihm beinahe auf ihrer Haut zu spüren.

     „Ja, das war auch mein erster Gedanke“, sagte Dumbledore geradeheraus. „Bis mir Hermes berichtete, dass man Mrs Malfoy einen _Aman_ -Trank eingeflößt hat.“

     Beinahe alle Köpfe wandten sich geschlossen an das andere Ende des Tisches, an dem Mrs Malfoy zwar unheimlich steif, jedoch quicklebendig saß.

     „Voldemort konnte unmöglich wissen, dass Severus vor kurzer Zeit ein Gegengift für sein liebstes Tötungsmittel gefunden hat, nicht einmal ich habe davon gewusst, bis er Hermes heute etwas davon übergab.“

     Ja, diese Information war ihr ebenso neu und verbaute ihr auch gleich die Voraussicht, Snape nach dieser Sitzung damit aufziehen zu können, dass Hermes allen Anschein nach doch fähiger war, als der Tränkemeister ihm eingestand …

     „Es sei denn, er ist ein Verräter“, murmelte Black wenig dezent in seinen drei-Wochen Bart, was Dumbledore, wie üblich, gekonnt überhörte.

     „Mit anderen Worten, ihr-wisst-schon-wer hatte niemals vor, sie laufen zu lassen, hätte er sein Zeug wiederbekommen?“, schloss Tonks. Der Schulleiter nickte nachdenklich.

     „Es liegt nicht in der Natur seines Wesens, Gnade walten zu lassen, vor allem nicht, wenn jemand so unklug ist, in seinen Gefilden herumzuschleichen und zu nehmen, was ihm gehört.“

     Auch hier schrie Luciana nur im Geiste laut ‚Veto‘ – denn ganz gleich _wieso_ genau der Schwarze Führer sie hatte ziehen lassen, im Endeffekt war er derjenige gewesen, der seine Bluthunde zurückgepfiffen und beide Augen zugedrückt hatte. Was sie das erste Mal an diesem Tag zu der Frage brachte, ob die Leute den Herrn wirklich so schlecht einzuschätzen wussten, oder der beinahe schon als ‚lässig‘ zu bezeichnende Umgang mit ihr in den frühen Morgenstunden den ‚Veränderungen‘ seit der Zerstörung der Horkruxe zuzusprechen war, von denen Sir Rennoc berichtet und auch Snape diese beiläufig erwähnt hatte. Obwohl, vergaß sie hier nicht eine Kleinigkeit? Malfoy hatte ihr, vor fast einem halben Jahr, erzählt, der Schwarze Führer sei bei seiner Aufnahme bei den Todessern ‚ganz anders‘ gewesen, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte … und letztendlich war es doch dazu gekommen, dass Voldemort wenig Barmherzigkeit mit den Malfoys an den Tag gelegt hatte. Nein, mit diesen Überlegungen käme sie der Rätsels Lösung keinen Deut näher.

     „Entschuldigt bitte“, meldete sich nun wieder Mrs Weasley zu Wort, „meine Schulzeit liegt schon einige Jahre zurück und in meiner Freizeit halte ich mich möglichst fern von schrecklichem, schwarzmagischen Kram. Was ist dieser _Aman_ -Trank und wieso ist es der Beweis, dass man Sie nicht an der Nase herumführen will, Dumbledore?“

     Miss ‚Fürchter’lisch‘ schien mit Mrs Weasley die einzige am Tisch zu seine, die tatsächlich niemals von dem berüchtigten und strengstens verbotenen Gift gehört zu haben schien; seltsam, normalerweise hätte Snape nun die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe gepackt, einen seiner mit Fachausdrücken gespickten Lehrermanie-Vorträge zu halten, doch dieses Mal blieben seine Lippen geschlossen und Dumbledore übernahm den Part für ihn.  
     „Es handelt sich um ein sehr altes Gebräu, welches, gerade unter Reinblutfamilien, die erste Wahl ist, wenn es darum geht, seine Feinde langsam und äußerst qualvoll zur Strecke zu bringen. Nicht unbedingt für die arme Seele, welche den Trank eingeflößt bekommen hat, sondern für die Angehörigen, welche diesen schleichenden Prozess mitansehen müssen. Bisher gab es keinerlei Möglichkeit, die Wirkung zu schwächen oder gar umzukehren; im günstigsten Fall erbarmt sich jemand und bereitet dem Schauspiel ein verfrühtes Ende …“

     Ja, das traf den Nagel so ziemlich auf den Kopf. Luciana hatte die Auswirkungen dieses Tranks nur einmal mitansehen müssen, aber dieses Erlebnis hätte für zehn weitere ausgereicht. Selbstverständlich hatte der Direktor versäumt zu erwähnen, welch ein Gestank die Zielperson schon nach wenigen Tagen verbreitete, süßlich, alles durchdringend und … oh, wäre das Rätsel um den widerlichen Geruch in der Zelle auch geklärt. Ernsthaft, welches Antidot hatte sich Snape da aus seiner Birne gezogen und wieso eierte er überhaupt noch auf einem mittelmäßig bezahlten Lehrerposten herum, wenn er stattdessen ein Vermögen in der freien Wirtschaft mit seiner außergewöhnlich einfallsreichen Gehirnmasse scheffeln könnte? _Doppelspionposten_ , flötete Miss Neunmalklug in ihren Gedanken, was sie auch gleich wieder ins Hier und Jetzt beförderte – nebst dem Umstand, dass diese Stimme seit Monaten immer mehr Ähnlichkeit mit der von der leibhaftigen Miss Enzyklopädia angenommen hatte und dies Luciana maßlos ärgerte … Hier und Jetzt, Mr Weasley setzte nämlich gerade zum Sprechen an.

     „Der Junge ist ein Todesser, hat von ihr-wisst-schon-wem gestohlen, daraufhin hat dieser seine Mutter entführt und vergiftet, der Knabe hat sie befreit und sich an dich gewandt, Albus -  was hat das nun alles mit dem Orden zu tun?“

     „Nun“, Dumbledore räusperte sich, nahm seine Brille ab und begann diese mit dem überdimensionalen Ärmel seines dunkelblauen Umhangs zu polieren – schlechtes Zeichen. „Der junge Mr Malfoy und ich sind übereingekommen, dass Malfoy Manor kein sicherer Ort für seine Mutter ist.“

     Mr Weasleys Blick verdüsterte sich und er schien nicht der einzige am Tisch zu sein, dem eine schlimme Vorahnung kam. Luciana selbst war sich nur nicht ganz sicher, ob Dumbledore gleich mit dem vollen Programm um die Ecke kommen würde …

     „Es steht weiter außer Frage, das Ministerium einzuweihen und dort Hilfe zu ersuchen, solange wir nicht mit absoluter Gewissheit sagen können, wie sehr Voldemort dort Einfluss hat nehmen können.“ Das Polieren hatte offenbar Erfolg gehabt, denn mit einem prüfenden Blick durch die Gläser setzte er diese wieder auf seine Nase. „Deshalb habe ich, mit Absprache von Sirius, beschlossen, sie und ihren Sohn hier unterzubringen.“ Stille. „Bis wir eine andere Lösung gefunden haben.“

     „Oh, bitte lasst mich Kameras aufstellen“, platzte es aus Luciana heraus, dann schwemmte das übliche Chaos über die kleine Runde der Widerstandsbewegung.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                

     Die nächsten zwei Wochen waren nervenaufreibend, an allen Fronten. Der Orden, welcher sich nun damit zu arrangieren hatte, sein Hauptquartier mit Fahnenflüchtigen aus dem Dunstkreis des Schwarzen Führers teilen zu müssen, die folgenden, schon beinahe als Zustände eines Kalten Kriegs zu bezeichnenden Korrespondenzen zwischen ihrem Paten und dem Schulleiter, die selbstverständlich fast ausschließlich mit ihr als Sprachrohr vonstattengingen und neben all dem die laufenden Abschlussprüfungen des sechsten Schuljahrs, welche über Lucianas Versetzung entschieden. Nicht zu vergessen das Goldene Trio, von dem zwei Drittel es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, die angebliche ‚Verschwörung‘ von Voldemort aufzudecken, welche ihrer Auffassung nach notwendig gewesen sein musste, um Dumbledores Verstand soweit zu verdrehen, dass er auf die Idee gekommen war, ausgerechnet den Malfoys Asyl zu gewähren – mittendrin Granger, die nicht müde wurde, den beiden voreingenommenen Schwachköpfen aufzuzeigen, wie hirnrissig all ihre aufgestellten Vermutungen waren und natürlich Luciana, die immer wieder dafür herhalten musste, wenn Potter und Ronald auf eine neue Idee gekommen waren und sie als Informationsquelle zu missbrauchen versuchten, wenn Black mal nicht greifbar für die Jungs war.

     Malfoy Junior hatte bereits nach einer Woche die schützenden Vier Wände der Black Hinterlassenschaft verlassen und war in das Slytherin-Territorium zurückgekehrt. Darum hatte es noch am Abend der Sitzung, gleich nach ihrem Ausflug ins Quartier des Schwarzen Führers, eine ellenlange Debatte gegeben, da es dem Großteil des Ordens schnurzen drietens gewesen war, dass der Junge mit einer sofortigen Rückkehr nach Hogwarts wohl Kopf und Kragen riskiert hätte, bei der Voraussicht, sich in das Nest derer begeben zu müssen, die zu einem Großteil einige Chromosomen des Schwarzen Zirkels teilten. Interessanterweise hatte Mr People’s Magazine in den folgenden Tagen der Befreiungsmission keine Großfahndung auf Captain Peroxyd ausgeschrieben, die wohl darin hätte enden könne, dass sich die Slytherins morgens darum geprügelt hätten, wer nun dessen alltäglichen Kürbissaft mit einer Dosis Arsen versehen durfte … nein, laut Snape hatte Voldemort seinen Lemmingen eine Maulsperre verpasst, wohl unter dem fadenscheinigen Grund, keine Zwietracht im Lager seines potenziellen Nachwuchses zu säen und so kam der Bericht über die Nacht in Strafford Castle nicht in Windeseile hinter die Mauern des Schlosses geflattert und Malfoy musste, genau wie alle anderen, seinen Hintern in nicht enden wollenden Prüfungen absitzen. Was ihn allerdings nicht davon abhielt, ihr in regelmäßigen Abständen die Ohren damit vollzuheulen, in welch gigantischer, unmittelbarer Gefahr er sich befinden würde und wie wenig ihm von seinem bitter nötigen Schönheitsschlaf gegönnt war. Okay, das mochte vielleicht nicht der genaue Wortlaut gewesen sein, aber prinzipiell lief es genau darauf hinaus. Dieser Donnerstagabend war keine Ausnahme. Anstatt Luciana bei der vollkommen logikfreien, total undurchsichtigen Berechnung der Zutatenmenge einer Weinrautenessenz zu unterstützen, zog Captain Peroxyd es vor, über sein ach so vermurkstes Privatleben zu schwafeln …

     „ … und Mutter muss dieses olle Weasley Weibsbild ertragen, tagtäglich und natürlich diese gescheiterte Existenz – der muss bei der Geburt vertauscht worden sein, unmöglich, dass der das Blut eines Blacks in seinen Adern fließen hat …“

     „Malfoy, ich versuche hier zu rechnen“, murrte Luciana bei der ersten Gelegenheit dazwischen, in welcher die Labertasche endlich mal Luft holte und strich gleich mehrfach die nächsten paar Zeilen des Chaos auf ihrem Pergament durch. Malfoy schien ihren Einwurf nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben, so, wie er angelehnt an der Tischplatte gleich neben ihrem Platz lehnte, irgendeinen undefinierbaren Fleck auf der gegenüberliegenden Kerkermauer anfunkelte und herzhaft in seinen glanzpolierten Apfel biss.

     „Sie darf nicht einmal den Hauselfen kommandieren, kannst du dir das vorstellen? All die verstaubten Polster und erst die Bettüberwürfe, ihre Kammer ist ein einziger Zustand!“

     Ja, das alte, leidige Thema mit der Unterbringung der versnobten Malfoy-Sohn-Mutter-Konstellation, dieses Drama nahm einfach kein Ende. Mrs Weasley, die unleugbare Dame im Grimmauldplatz, hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt, den Hochwohlgeborenen das Zimmer von ihr und ihrem Mann zu verweigern (das ehemalige Schlafgemach der Black-Eheleute und dadurch der größte Raum in den oberen Stockwerken) und sie stattdessen im völlig verwahrlosten Kaminzimmer gegenüber des ‚verflohten Werwolfs‘ untergebracht. Oh, natürlich nicht, ohne vorher die Verbindung zum Flohnetzwerk zu kappen, die Malfoy-Lady stand nämlich unter strengstem Hausarrest.

     „Und erst diesen Fraß, den die Olle meiner Mutter vorsetzt, wenn all das Ungeziefer sie nicht umbringt, dann dieses fettige, ekelhafte –„

     „Das hier ist eine Hausaufgabeninitiative, Schwachkopf! Noch ein Wort deines ewigen Gejammers und ich rechne im Viertelstundentakt auf New-Yorker-High-Society-Seelenklempner-Tarif ab!“, unterbrach sie ihn wütend und schmiss den Kugelschreiber auf die Katastrophe, welche sie am Montag dem Tränkemeister würde präsentieren müssen. Und das zwei Wochen vor den großen Sommerferien, kurz vor Ende des Schuljahrs und erst Tage nach den Prüfungen … nicht einmal McGonagall war so grausam gewesen, nahtlos neuen Unterrichtsstoff in die total reizüberfluteten Hirne der Sechstklässler zu quetschen.

     „Also“, seufzte Luciana auf und ergriff gleich die Gelegenheit, dem Slytherin-Knaben für einen Moment das motzende Maul gestopft zu haben, „der Bezoaranteil ein dreiviertel Unze für einen Mann mit einem Meter achtzig bei neunzig Kilo auf eine Frau mit einem Meter siebzig und fünfundsechzig Kilo …?“

     Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern und schluckte das sorgfältig zerkaute Stück Obst herunter.

     „Keine Ahnung und das brauche ich auch nicht wissen. Snape hat mich für die Aufsätze bis zum nächsten Schuljahr befreit.“

     „Wie bitte?“, zischte Luciana und hätte sich damit beinahe eins zu eins wie besagte Lehrkraft angehört, wäre ihre Stimme gleich einen Dutzend Oktaven tiefer ausgefallen. Minimum.

     „Ja, Snape hat im Gegensatz zu andern“, damit schaute er sie vorwurfsvoll an, „Verständnis für die Katastrophe, die mein Leben nun ist.“ Er seufzte theatralisch, was Luciana augenblicklich zur absoluten Weißglut brachte. Katastrophe, _Malfoys_ Leben?? Jeder der Sippe aus dem untersten Stockwerk hier (der Slytherin-Teil) schleppte dem Idioten derzeit den Allerwertesten hinterher und behandelte ihn wie ein verkacktes, rohes Ei, nur weil der Tagesprophet kurz nach ihrem Strafford-Ausflug eine ganze Titelseite über das mysteriöse Verschwinden seiner Erzeugerin gebracht hatte und da sich die Todesser allem Anschein nach an den Befehl ihres Lords hielten, hatte keiner in der Schule eine Ahnung davon, was wirklich vorgefallen war. Dazu hatte der kleine Hosenscheißer keinen Paten im Nacken sitzen, der nicht müde wurde, die Logik hinter den Schilderungen der Befreiungsaktion von Mrs Malfoy zu hinterfragen und einen Kleinkrieg mit dem Orden über seinen Rücken auszutragen.

     Und war es nicht Malfoy selbst gewesen, der sich ganz eigenständig in die Scheiße geritten hatte, weil er ja unbedingt den Langfinger beim Schwarzen Führer hatte heraushängen lassen müssen? Mit dem Ergebnis, dass er nun von den Hausaufgaben befreit worden war und ihn alle Welt bemitleidete, einschließlich Snape, die Mitleidlosigkeit in Person. Passend hierzu kamen ihr auch gleich die jüngsten Ereignisse in den Sinn, in denen sie Gabriel via Mobiltelefon am Ohr gehabt hatte und sie nicht auf Lautsprecher hatte stellen müssen, damit Snape auch jedes Wort im verschlossenen Bad hatte verstehen können. Ach ja, was hatte er dazu zu sagen gehabt? _‚Selber Schuld‘_ oder ein süffisantes, schadenfrohes Grinsen, wenn sie im Anschluss vollkommen fertig mit den Nerven über den Unterlagen der UOWV gehangen hatte. Wenn sie nur daran dachte, wie wenig Kontra sie ihm in den letzten zwei Wochen gegeben hatte, weil sie noch immer das schlechte Gewissen plagte, kochte ihr Blut! Zwei Angebote von Hermes, ihr bei den Trankberechnungen zu helfen, hatte sie ebenfalls ausgeschlagen, aus Rücksicht, weil Snape zu den Zeitpunkten in Hörreichweite gewesen war … Oh, sie würde morgen Abend, gleich nach Eintritt in seine Privaträume, schnurstracks in die Dusche marschieren, mit voller Absicht die Tür sperrangelweit offenlassen und diesem Heuchler eine Show präsentieren, die er sein Lebtag nicht vergessen würde. Und ihn anschließend nicht ranlassen. Zu müde, ja, das war doch die gängige Ausrede, wenn man jemandem den Sex verweigerte? Sie hatte keine Ahnung, nicht, dass sie so etwas schon jemals in der Praxis ausprobiert hätte. Kopfschmerzen, hah, zweiter, perfekt vorgeschobener Grund und erst die Abgespanntheit von all den vielen Prüfungen und massenhaften Berechnungen, die sie für ihn hatte erledigen müssen …

     „Habe ich jetzt ne Beziehungskrise ausgelöst?“

     Luciana wurde jäh aus ihrer Pläneschmiederei gerissen und starrte Malfoy nun mit halb offenem Mund an.

     „Was?“, fragte sie völlig perplex und hörte nun das Blut in ihren Ohren aus gänzlich anderen Grund rauschen als der Wut auf ein ganz besonders ungerechtes Exemplar der männlichen Spezies.

     „Ob ich da jetzt was losgetreten hab, wo Snape mich von den Aufsätzen befreit hat und dich nicht.“

     Okay, dieses Terrain war verdammt wackelig und wahrscheinlich interpretierte sie die Lage mal wieder vollkommen falsch. Bloß keine Panik und das übliche Poker-Gesicht, dann würde schon alles gut gehen …

     „Ich bin eine Gryffindor, wieso sollte er mich von den Hausaufgaben freistellen?“

     „Du schläfst mit ihm – schon bitter, wenn das so gar keinen Vorteil mit sich bringt.“

     Vielleicht war das einer ihrer konfusen Träume und sie musste die Lage nur solange aussitzen, bis Malfoy lichterloh in Flammen vor ihr aufgehen würde?

     „Der Blick steht dir nicht, Bradley, mach den Mund wieder zu.“

     Der Kerl schien das auch noch witzig zu finden, das erste Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht seit zwei Wochen (von dem sie Zeuge wurde) und er stand noch immer nicht in Flammen. Sollte sie sich mit dem Umstand abfinden, dass dies eventuell doch kein böser Traum sein könnte?

     Stille. Sie kam der Aufforderung zwar nach und schloss ihren Mund, dafür bewegte sie sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle.

     „Komm schon, Bradley, hast du dich nie gefragt, wieso ich zu Snape gegangen bin und ihm gesteckt habe, wo du bist und dass du in Schwierigkeiten stecken könntest und nicht Dumbledore?“ Nein, das hatte Luciana tatsächlich nicht. „Wo ich doch wirklich dachte, er sei auf der Seite des Dunklen Lords und würde Dumbledore etwas vorspielen? Ich meine, ich bin mir bis heute nicht sicher, für welches Team er wirklich spielt, bei dem, was er für den Dunklen Lord tut …“

     „Was tut er für ihn?“, hauchte Luciana, dabei hörte sich ihre Stimme in ihren eigenen Ohren fremd an.

     „Das soll er dir selbst sagen“, meinte Malfoy trocken und schmiss den Rest des Apfels mit einem gekonnten Wurf in einen Kessel, welchen sie schon vor Monaten mit einem Verschwindezauber zu einem Mülleimer umfunktioniert hatten.

     „Aber woher weißt du …?“ Sie vervollständigte diese Frage nicht, was aber auch nicht nötig zu sein schien.

     „Dass ihre eine Affäre habt?“ Sie antwortete nicht, schon alleine, weil sie sich mit dieser Bezeichnung so gar nicht anfreunden konnte. „Ich bin misstrauisch geworden, weil er dir von Beginn an echt krasse Sachen hat durchgehen lassen. Allein schon euer Kaffee-Ding am Frühstückstisch …“ Luciana schluckte. „Im letzten Schuljahr, wo du den Anfall hattest, warst du mal wieder zu ihm unterwegs, stimmt’s?“

     „Er hatte mich total ungerecht benotet, das hatte nichts zu tun mit –„

     „Ah ja, die Benotungssache“, warf er ein und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Ich habe dir damals schon gesagt, dass sei nicht seine Art. Total auffällig. Oder erst zu Beginn dieses Schuljahres, um Halloween, wo du im Unterricht zusammengeklappt bist. Der hatte Panik, hab ihn noch nie so erlebt und deine Medizin hatte er gleich griffbereit. Ich meine“, er stieß ein Lachen aus, „der fette Longbottom hat sich im zweiten Schuljahr fast den Dickschädel weggesprengt und Snape ist ruhig geblieben, aber bei dir …“ Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und Lucianas Magen rebellierte.

     „Als er dich dann zum Krankenflügel geschickt hatte, war er überhaupt nicht mehr bei der Sache, hat sogar vergessen Macmillan Punkte abzuziehen, als sein Kessel geschmolzen ist. Das ist natürlich nichts gegen das, was zwischen euch im Fahrstuhl vom St.-Mungo abgelaufen ist.“

     Vielleicht hätte sie auf die zweite Portion Bacon beim Abendessen verzichten sollen.

     „Oder hast du wirklich gedacht, ich hätte deine bescheuerten Ausreden geglaubt? Da kannst du Granger vorschicken, bis dir Radieschen aus den Ohren wachsen, die würde doch nie davon ausgehen, dass ein _Lehrer_ sich an einer Schülerin vergeht.“

     „Er _vergeht_ sich nicht an mir!“, sprang Luciana ganz automatisch in die Bresche. „Das Ganze ging von mir aus, Severus hat nicht getan, was –„

     Malfoys helles Lachen schallte von den Mauern und verdammt, hatte er sie wirklich soweit bekommen, seine Vermutungen indirekt bestätigt zu haben?

     „Oh bei Salazar, Bradley, steht es schon so schlimm um dich?“ Wieder ein Lachen. „Dabei ist sich die ganze Zaubererwelt einig, dass Snape nur eine ins Bett kriegt, wenn er Galleonen springen lässt oder einen Imperio einsetzt.“

     Lucianas Miene verdüsterte sich schlagartig, sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und setzte zum vehementen Wiederspruch an –

     „Nichts für Ungut“, beeilte sich Malfoy zu sagen, plötzlich weitaus weniger amüsiert und dabei hob er beschwichtigend beide Hände. „Ich bin sicher, dass er seine verborgenen Vorzüge hat. Verdammt gut verborgen.“

     Das hatte er, doch davon abgesehen:

     „Wer weiß noch davon?“

     „Keine Ahnung“, antwortete er schulterzuckend. „Wie ich Hogwarts so kenne und wie gesagt, keiner glaubt, er würde _irgendwen_ rumkriegen, oder auch nur Interesse daran haben – wohl niemand, außer vielleicht die Hauselfen und Geister, die bekommen einfach alles spitz. Aber die halten bei so etwas dicht, ansonsten hätte man sie schon längst mundtot gemacht oder sie aus dem Schloss gejagt …“

     Luciana nickte, war aber alles andere als überzeugt.

     „Kopf hoch, Bradley, ihr benehmt euch schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr so auffällig.“

     Vermutlich seit Beschluss der Rahmenbedingungen, seitdem es keinen Grund mehr für diesen bescheidenen Eiertanz gegeben hatte.

     „Und denk nicht mal dran, was mit meinem Gedächtnis anzustellen, von mir wird niemand ein Sterbenswörtchen erfahren!“

     Dafür erntete er den skeptischsten Blick, den sie auf Lager hatte.

     „Du hast mir geholfen meine Mutter zu befreien und damit stehe ich in deiner Schuld. Stand ich, wir sind jetzt quitt, was meinst du?“

     Gut, dass es gerade unter Reinblütern traditionell sehr hoch um Kurs stand, diese eine Hand wäscht die andere Sache konsequent durchzuziehen, andernfalls hätte sie wirklich einen wasserdichten Plan aushecken müssen, wie sie seine Verschwiegenheit hätte sicherstellen können. Luciana nickte schweigend und war in der folgenden Stunde sehr dankbar dafür, dass Malfoy kein Wort mehr über sie und Snape verlor oder seine Ode auf sein katastrophales Leben fortsetzte. Ganz im Gegenteil, er setzte sich, mit dem begründeten Vorwand die ‚Knarlkacke‘ so oder so lernen zu müssen, zu ihr und gemeinsam brachten sie so etwas wie einen akzeptablen Aufsatz über die Weinrautenessenz und den Berechnungen zustande.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Es war kurz vor Sperrstunde, als Luciana gedankenverloren die Stufen hinauf zur großen Halle nahm und immer wieder mit sich haderte, ob sie nicht doch lieber umkehren und Snape einen Besuch abstatten sollte. Dass ein Schüler über ihr Arrangement Bescheid wusste, ging nicht nur sie etwas an, daran bestand keinen Zweifel. Allerdings war die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Überreaktion seinerseits so gut wie ein geschriebenes, physikalisches Gesetz und ob sie in dieser Hinsicht wirklich ein Drama lostreten wollte? Und zusätzlich das Risiko eingehen, dass Snape die Rahmenbedingungen doch noch einmal überdachte, oder gleich mit ach und Krach für null und nichtig erklärte, ja, das würde ihm ähnlich sehen … und da, sie war schon fast in der Eingangshalle angekommen, jetzt noch einmal kehrtmachen und den ganzen, weiten Weg wieder zurücklatschen? Unnötig und der Mann musste wirklich nicht alles wissen, immerhin würde sie mit ihrem Schweigen keine ihrer aufgestellten Regeln brechen und – _Was zur Hölle?_ Luciana hatte nicht ganz die Schuhspitze auf den Boden des Durchgangs zum riesenhaften Treppenhaus gesetzt und versteinerte gleich in ihrer Bewegung. Dutzende von Gryffindor-Schülern jeglicher Jahrgänge tummelten sich, teilweise schon in Pyjama oder Nachthemden bekleidet, auf den Treppen und in der Halle herum, augenscheinlich auf der Suche nach –

     „Luciana!“

     Longbottom kam in mit Besen und bunten Bällen bedrucktem Schlafanzug auf sie zu gehechtet und gleich, nachdem er ihren Namen laut ausgesprochen hatte, rannten auch die restlichen, vielleicht zwanzig Gryffindors in ihre Richtung. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, sofort den Rückwärtsgang einzulegen und die Flucht in die Kerker anzutreten, doch da stand Longbottom schon vor ihr. Und ein Erstklässler daneben. Thomas hinter ihr und verdammt, seit wann waren diese faulen Funzeln so blitzschnell unterwegs?

     „Professor McGonagall sucht dich“, platzte es aus Longbottom und sah dabei ganz besonders melodramatisch aus.

     „Seit Stunden“, fügte Thomas hinzu und der Knirps neben ihr setzte dem mit einem „und Dumbledore!“ noch die Krone auf.

     Mehr als einen verwirrten Blick und die ersten Versuche, sich einen Weg aus dieser Traube zu kämpfen (ohne auf Kuschelkurs gehen zu müssen), brachte sie nicht zustande, was auch gar nicht nötig war, da Longbottom ihr gleich steckte, dass man sie im Büro des Schulleiters erwartete. Vor lauter Magenschmerzen, die ihr Malfoy in den letzten Stunden bereitet hatte, löste diese überrumpelnde Nachricht nicht viel mehr als ein dumpfes Gefühl in ihrer Körpermitte aus; ohnehin schien ihr ungebetenes Geleit aus einer Meute schnatternder Gryffindors viel mehr daran interessiert, was man zu dieser Stunde denn dringliches von ihr wollte, als sie selbst. Luciana zerbrach sich viel eher den Kopf darum, wie sie ihre nervtötenden Hauskameraden abschütteln konnte, doch bis zur Weggabelung in den oberen Stockwerken, die rechts zu den Gryffindor-Territorium und links zum Turm des Schulleiters führte, blieben ihre Bemühungen erfolglos. Von da an erledigte sich das Problem von selbst, da der Suchtrupp seine Aufgabe offenbar als erfolgreich beendet verbucht hatte und wieder in Richtung der Schlafsäle davontrottete - leider galt das nicht für alle.

     „Longbottom, du kannst wirklich zurückgehen und dich aufs Ohr hauen. Du siehst immer noch ganz fertig aus von den Prüfungen!“

     „Wir sollten um die Uhrzeit nicht alleine auf den Gängen sein, das weißt du doch“, sagte er trotzig und total außer Atem, nach all dem Stufengerenne. „Was kann nur so wichtig sein, dass es nicht bis morgen warten kann?“

     Diese Frage hatte sich Luciana im Stillen schon auf dem gesamten Weg von der Eingangshalle bis hierher gestellt und hatte noch immer keine Idee. Zumal sich ihr Ordenskommunikationsgürtel nicht gemeldet hatte, also konnte es kein Notfall wegen dieser Angelegenheiten sein? Mittlerweile platzte sie beinahe vor Neugierde, obwohl das Gefühl einer schlechten Vorahnung langsam überhandnahm. Und ihre Hauskameraden waren auch nicht hilfreicher gewesen; das einzige, was die hatten berichten können, war die Tatsache, dass McG wohl um halb neun in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum marschiert war und dort prompt zur Luciana-Schnitzeljagd aufgerufen hatte (bei welcher offenbar ausnahmslos niemand auf die Idee gekommen war, in den Kerkern nachzusehen, was sie in Punkto ‚wer weiß noch alles Bescheid über die Rahmenbedingungsvereinbarung‘ zumindest etwas beruhigte).

     „Ich habe keine Ahnung“, antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß und war heilfroh, endlich vor dem steinernen Vogelvieh, was die Wendeltreppe zum Turmeingang versperrte, angekommen zu sein.

     „Braucht man dafür nicht ein Passwort?“, war Longbottoms nächste Frage. Wie aufs Stichwort sprang das hässliche Ding zur Seite und legte die Stufen frei, die sich auch gleich in Bewegung setzten und langsam und stetig in die Höhe liefen. Das Ziehen in ihrem Magen wurde plötzlich fast unerträglich.

     „Ich warte hier auf dich“, sagte er nun und setzte dabei eine ganz besonders entschlossen wirkende Miene auf. Es hatte wohl wenig Sinn, den Versuch zu unternehmen, ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.

     Seufzend betrat Luciana mit unsicherem Schritt das sich spiralförmig drehende, magische Fortbewegungsmittel und mit jedem Meter, den diese Zaubererschleuder sie in die Höhe beförderte, wuchs das Loch in ihrer Mitte.

     Die Tür zum Büro stand angelehnt offen, das Gemurmel von gleich mehreren Stimmen drang bis auf den schmalen Flur des Turms zu ihr hinaus; sie verpasste sich einen kräftigen, imaginären Arschtritt, um überhaupt genug Mut aufzubringen, das runde Zimmer zu betreten und ja, der Anblick, der sich ihr auftat, war alles andere als beruhigend.

     „Miss Bradley“, sagte McGonagall, gleich, nachdem sie sie entdeckt hatte. Ihre Hauslehrerin stand direkt neben dem Stuhl mit hoher Rückenlehne hinter dem Schreibtisch, auf dem der Schulleiter saß und der sie ebenfalls genau in Augenschein nahm, soweit nicht ungewöhnlich, aber was hatte Snape in dieser Konstellation verloren, gleich links neben Dumbledores Sitzplatz? „Wir haben Sie überall gesucht, wo haben Sie bloß gesteckt?“, wetterte die Dame ohne Umschweife los und würde diese Situation nicht allein schon dazu beitragen, Luciana in den sofortigen Abwehrmodus zu befördern, die spitzen Gesichtszüge von McGonagall hätten es so oder so getan.

     „Ich war vor Sperrstunde im Schloss unterwegs. Verstößt das neuerdings gegen Regeln?“

     McG schien scharf darüber nachzudenken, Luciana für diese patzige Antwort zu maßregeln, doch da kam ihr Dumbledore in die Quere.

     „Setz dich, Luciana“, sagte er, vollkommen neutral und deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinem Tisch. Luciana trat zwar weiter an die oberste Riege des Lehrerkollegiums heran, dachte aber nicht im Traum daran, sich mit einer sitzenden Position noch weiter auf das nahende Schafott zu begeben.

     „Ich stehe lieber, danke“, sagte sie und blieb hinter dem ihr angebotenen Stuhl stehen, den Blick argwöhnisch auf alle drei Personen vor ihr gerichtet. „Wieso wollten Sie mich so dringend sprechen?“

     „Du willst gleich zum Thema kommen, verständlich“, nickte Dumbledore und verzichtete glücklicherweise darauf, ihr irgendwelchen Süßkram aus einer der vielen Schalen auf der Tischplatte anzubieten. Die heute erstaunlich aufgeräumt und geordnet war, aber das nur am Rande erwähnt. „Der Minister hat mir ein Gesuch geschickt – er will dich morgen früh im Ministerium sprechen.“

     Das Surren und leise Pfeifen all der seltsamen Gerätschaften im Raum war für eine ganze Weile das Einzige, was zu hören war, bis Luciana zum Schluss gekommen war, dass Dumbledore diese Aussage anscheinend todernst meinte.

     „Welcher Minister?“

     „Rufus Scrimgeour, der britische Zauberminister“, sagte Snape und sah sie nun mit einem Ausdruck an, der ihr gänzlich fremd war.

     „Warum?“

     „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du uns diese Frage beantworten kannst“, seufzte Dumbledore und machte plötzlich einen sehr zerknirschten Eindruck bei der Erkenntnis, dass Luciana ebenfalls keine Ahnung hatte.

     „Haben Sie Percy gefragt?“, erkundigte sie sich, worauf der Schulleiter nickte.

     „Er wusste von der Eule und er hat den Termin eingetragen, konnte aber nichts weiter in Erfahrung bringen“, sagte Dumbledore. Luciana schluckte und versuchte fieberhaft, irgendeinen Grund zu finden, der ihr Erscheinen im Ministerium erfordern würde, doch da war nichts. „Und diese Einladung hätte mich sicherlich verwundert, wenngleich nicht beunruhigt, wäre Professor Snape nicht zu mir gekommen, um mir von deiner Beteiligung an der Befreiung von Mrs Malfoy zu berichten.“

     Diese Worte trafen sie wie ein Schlag. Eiskalt und nicht übertrieben, es glich einem Wunder, dass sie bei all der Aufregung an diesem späten Abend ihre letzte Mahlzeit bei sich behalten hatte können. Bis jetzt zumindest – ihr Blick huschte reflexartig zu Snape und sie brauchte Sekunden, um ihre Miene wieder soweit in den Griff zu bekommen, dass sie sich im Stande fühlte, Dumbledore ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er hatte es versprochen. Er hatte _versprochen_ kein Ton zu sagen, dicht zu halten und sie hatte sehr viel Energie und Nerven hineinstecken müssen, bis er sich auf dieses Versprechen eingelassen hatte. Snape wusste, wieviel ihr sein Stillschweigen wert war, sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass die Konsequenzen innerhalb der UOWV für sie schwer kalkulierbar waren, sollte jemals herauskommen, dass sie sich mit dem ‚Feind‘ verbündet hatte. War das die Rache dafür, dass sie in seine Räume eingedrungen war und seine Unterlagen gestohlen hatte? Möglich und wahrscheinlich hatte sie es verdient – was die Enttäuschung kein bisschen schmälerte. Luciana straffte die Schulterpartie und zwang sich zur Selbstkontrolle.

     „Was hat das eine mit dem andern zu tun?“, fragte sie dann, mit den Gedanken völlig woanders, aber nach außen konzentriert. Ihr Pate würde explodieren, sobald er davon erfahren würde und sie brauchte sich nichts vormachen; selbst wenn Dumbledore und er Kommunikationsschwierigkeiten hatten, Informationen sie betreffend waren bisher immer nahtlos an Gabriel weitergeleitet worden, vor allem, nachdem sie es gewagt hatte, dem Leiter des Phönixordens ein Ultimatum in Punkto der Horkrux-Geschichte gestellt zu haben.

     „Du weißt, dass wir bedauerlicherweise im Dunkeln tappen, was die Dinge betrifft, die Voldemort im Ministerium plant oder schon umgesetzt hat.“ Dumbledore pausierte und sah sie nachdenklich an. „Weißt du, es sieht Tom nicht ähnlich, seine Feinde unbescholten ziehen zu lassen und wir sollten immer alle Möglichkeiten in Betracht ziehen.“

     Vielleicht könnte sie das Land verlassen, bevor ihr Pate sie in die Finger kriegen konnte?

     „Was, denken Sie, diese Einladung ist eine Falle?“, fragte Luciana belustigt, obwohl sie sich ganz und gar nicht so fühlte.

     „Ich kann es nicht ausschließen“, meinte Dumbledore. „Wir sind übereingekommen, dich nicht alleine ins Ministerium gehen zu lassen.“

     „Ich werde Sie morgen begleiten, Miss Bradley“, meldete sich Snape das erste Mal in dieser Runde zu Wort. Sie würdigte ihn nicht eines Blickes.

     „Der Hauslehrer von Slytherin begleitet eine Gryffindor Schülerin?“, gab sie skeptisch mit erhobener Augenbraue zu bedenken. „Das sieht verdächtig aus, Professor McGonagall wäre die bessere Wahl.“

     „Mein Reden“, kommentierte McG und warf Snape einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

     „Falls ein Todesser in unmittelbarer Nähe ist, bin ich viel eher in der Lage, ihn zu entlarven und die Situation einzuschätzen“, protestierte er drauf los, doch alleine die Vorstellung, ihm gleich morgen früh ausgeliefert zu sein, war zu viel für ihr Emotionskostüm.

     „Zur Kenntnis genommen, vielen Dank, Professor. Aber bitte beziehen Sie die Möglichkeit ein, dass der Minister etwas vollkommen Harmloses im Sinn hat und wir mit Ihrer Anwesenheit mehr Schaden anrichten, als abwenden könnten.“ Sie wandte sich von Snape wieder zu Dumbledore. „Um wie viel Uhr will er mich sehen?“

     „Um neun Uhr“, antwortete dieser.

     „Reicht es, wenn ich um halb neun vor Ihrem Büro bin, Professor McGonagall?“

     „Das wird ausreichen, Miss Bradley“, bejahte sie.

     „Gut, gibt es noch etwas anderes zu besprechen?“

     Dumbledore schüttelte langsam den Kopf und schien sehr verdutzt; obwohl er einen noch perplexeren Eindruck machte, als sich Luciana kurzum höflich verabschiedete, auf dem Absatz kehrtmachte und das Büro verließ.

     Unten an der Treppe angekommen, schnappte sie sich Longbottoms Ellenbogen und zog ihn in Richtung des Ganges, der sie wieder auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm führen würde. Er brauchte nicht einmal fragen, da hatte sie ihm schon die kurze, stark zensierte Version des Gesprächs mit der Schulleitung zusammengefasst präsentiert und diese Gelegenheit wahrgenommen, ihren Kopf für einen Moment mit etwas anderem zu beschäftigen als Verrat, Fluchtinstinkte, Enttäuschung und Wut auf sich selbst. Eine Abbiegung später drang allerdings eine ganz andere Stimme durch den schwach beleuchteten Gang, die so rein gar nichts mit Longbottoms gestammelten Vermutungen gemein haben wollte, wieso und weshalb der Minister sie ins Ministerium bestellt haben könnte.

     „Miss Bradley!“

     Snape. Luciana musste ordentlich zupacken, an Longbottoms Arm ziehen und ihn weiterschleifen, da der Junge in so etwas wie eine Schockstarre verfallen war, sobald er seinen ehemaligen Tränkelehrer vernommen hatte. Vollkommen umsonst, wie sie ein paar Schritte später herausfinden musste, denn unverkennbare, schwarze Stoffbahnen waren in ihrem Augenwinkel aufgetaucht. Verdammte, unmenschliche Schrittlänge, die der Kerl an den Tag legte.

     „Miss Bradley, auf ein Wort.“

     Sie dachte nicht mal dran!

     „Wir sind quitt“, sagte sie deutlich und mit so viel Gleichgültigkeit in der Stimme, wie es ihr instabiles Nervenkostüm zuließ (ergo kein besonders zufriedenstellendes Ergebnis).

     „Sie bleiben auf der Stelle stehen und –„

     „Gute Nacht, Professor Snape.“

     Es war wohl mehr ihr Blick, als die Worte, welcher Snape letztendlich dazu bewegte, seine Verfolgung aufzugeben und auf der Stelle im Gang stehenzubleiben.

     Longbottom verlor bis zum Turm der Gryffindors kein einziges Wort mehr. 


	42. Die erste Ebene

In der Nacht tat Luciana kein Auge zu. Der vergangene Tag hatte wirklich vielversprechend und vor allem ruhig und normal begonnen, inklusive arglistigem, irreführendem Vogelgezwitscher und strahlendem Sonnenschein, der sie dazu eingeladen hatte, am Nachmittag eine Runde im See zu schwimmen. Ab der Hausaufgabeninitiative mit Malfoy und seinem beinahe schon nebenbei erwähntem Wissen um ihr Arrangement mit Snape, war wirklich alles zum Teufel gegangen und auch, wenn sie die Einladung ins Ministerium bei weitem nicht so sehr beunruhigte, wie es wahrscheinlich der Fall sein sollte, hielt sie ein ganzer Berg anderer Denkstoff vom Schlafen ab.

     Irgendwann um Mitternacht herum, leitete sie ein klein wenig Schadensbegrenzung ein und rief ihren Paten an, um ihm von der Einladung des Ministers zu erzählen – vielleicht wurde sie dabei ein bisschen melancholisch, immerhin war es gut möglich, dass dies das letzte Gespräch sein könnte, was sie mit ihm führen würde und indem sie noch nicht in seine ‚verräterischer Abschaum‘-Schublade gepackt worden war … letztendlich hatte er ihre eigene Aussage vor Snape im Büro des Schulleiters bestätigt, dass es sich bei der Einladung tatsächlich um etwas völlig Harmloses handeln könnte. Dies sagte er selbstverständlich nicht aus reinem Vertrauen an das Gute der Menschheit, sondern auf der Basis von ‚aktuellen, ihm vorliegenden Fakten‘, die besagten, dass derzeit wirklich kein Grund zur Annahme bestünde, der Schwarze Führer habe seine Hände im Spiel bei dem ‚Idiotenverein‘.

     Das Telefonat hatte nicht mehr als eine halbe Stunde beansprucht, die restlichen Stunden bis zum Morgengrauen verbrachte Luciana in einem Mischzustand von Dämmerschlaf und Grübeln, mit diesem ständig fiesen Gefühl im Bauch, dass sie nicht wirklich beim Namen nennen konnte. Sicher, es war auffällig, dass ihre Gedanken immer und immer wieder zu Snape und der Situation in seinem Bett abdrifteten, in welchem er ihr letztes Wochenende versprochen hatte, ihr Mitwirken der Strafford-Befreiungs-Aktion für sich zu behalten. Der Zwiespalt von Logik und Emotionen war die reinste Achterbahnfahrt – der Verstand sagte, dass sie ihr schlechtes Gewissen nun an acta legen könnte, dass es sein gutes Recht gewesen war, ihr Vertrauen genauso mit Füßen zu treten, wie sie es getan hatte und sie jetzt quitt waren. Doch es fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht bereinigt an …

     Gegen sechs in der Früh hätte sie beinahe eine Träne verdrückt, bei der Vorstellung, wie viel Genugtuung es ihm bereitet haben musste, es ihr heimzuzahlen. Dazu noch die deutliche Bevorzugung von Malfoy Junior, die sie unaufhörlich piesackte und diese penetrante Stimme des Slytherin Knaben, welche in Dauerschleife _„Du schläfst mit ihm – schon bitter, wenn das so gar keinen Vorteil mit sich bringt“_ in ihrem Schädel abspielte. Natürlich, sie könnte sich gut und gerne einreden, dass Snape peinlichst genau darauf bedacht war, ihr als Schülerin keine Sonderstellung zukommen zu lassen. Übrigens eine der Begründungen von ihm, wieso er ihr noch immer nicht aushalf, wenn sie für Tränke in seinen Räumen lernte und nicht weiterkam oder eine Frage hatte, aber wie sollte das mit seinem Verhalten gegenüber Malfoy zusammenpassen? _Heuchler_ , hallte es immer wieder durch ihre Überlegungen, doch ganz so einfach war die Sache nicht … Vielleicht sollte sie sich mit der unangenehmen Realität auseinandersetzen, in der … Lucianas linke Hand wanderte wie von alleine die Matratze hinunter, das Bettgestell entlang, bis ihre Fingerspitzen auf das lederne Obermaterial ihrer Tasche trafen – ein paar Handgriffe später und das Freizeichen einer Leitung hallte in ihren Ohren, viel zu laut, nach den vielen Stunden, die sie in vollkommener Stille verbracht hatte. Das Tuten wurde von einem Knistern unterbrochen, dann:

     „Luc’ana? Alles ok’y?“, nuschelte die männliche Stimme im halb panischen und halb verschlafenem Tonfall.

     „Remus, glaubst du“, flüsterte sie mit belegter Stimme und drehte ihren Kopf soweit, dass ihr Mund nicht mehr vollständig von dem Kopfkissen unter ihr verdeckt wurde, „dass Snape mich verachtet?“

     Nachdem die nächsten Sekunden nichts zu hören war, ging sie zunächst davon aus, die Leitung sei unterbrochen worden oder aber Remus selbst wäre mit dem Umgang des Mobiltelefons überfordert (welches ihm Johnny schon vor Wochen über sie hatte mitgeben lassen, für ‚Notfälle‘, falls die Magie einmal ganz versagen sollte), doch da sprach er weiter, dieses Mal klang er ganz und gar nicht verschlafen.

     „Luciana, hast du getrunken? Wo bist du?“

     „Nein, ich … ich bin ganz brav in meinem Bett im Gryffindor-Turm und … es war eine blöde Idee anzurufen, wir sehen uns sicher die Ta-„

     „Warte“, unterbrach er sie schnell, irgendwo im Hintergrund hörte sie Gemurmel, welches Remus mit einem „alles gut, es ist Luciana, geh zurück ins Bett“ beantwortete. „Luciana?“

     „Mh“, ließ sie verlauten und rieb sich mit der freien Hand durch das Gesicht, in einer Geste, die überdeutlich zeigte, wie sehr sie ihren spontanen Entschluss gerade bereute.

     „Was ist los?“

     Reue hin oder her, über sieben Stunden Grübelei hatten sie mürbe gemacht und dieser Mann war der Einzige, mit dem sie über das Thema sprechen konnte. Und neuerdings Malfoy, aber diesen Gedanken brauchte sie nicht einmal zu Ende führen. Also erzählte sie drauf los. Und erzählte und erzählte, all die Dinge, die sie ihm die letzten Monate mit allen Mitteln hatte verschweigen wollen, einschließlich ihrer kopflosen Aktion, in Strafford Castle einzudringen. Selbstverständlich hatte er währenddessen deutlich hörbare Schnappatmung bekommen und es hatte ihm anscheinend viel abverlangt, nicht sofort nach Hogwarts zu apparieren und ihr eigenhändig den Hals umzudrehen, doch irgendwo bei der Schilderung zwischen Malfoys ‚Beichte‘, schon eine ganze Weile eine gewisse Ahnung von dem zu haben, was in den Privaträumen seines Hauslehrers an den Wochenenden vor sich ging und den aktuellsten Ereignissen in Dumbledore Büro und auf den Gängen davor, hatte er sich wieder beruhigt.

     „Severus hat dich verraten und jetzt denkst du darüber nach, ob er dich verachtet, nachdem du seine Unterlagen gestohlen hast?“, schloss er die knappe Stunde in einem Satz zusammen, in der sie fast ausschließlich einen Monolog gehalten hatte. Über diese Frage musste sie nun doch scharf nachdenken, auch, wenn sie ihr ganz zu Anfang ohne viel Überlegung über die Lippen gekommen war.

     „Ja“, sagte sie letztendlich knapp und hörte Remus am anderen Ende der Leitung tief aufseufzen.

     „Er verachtet dich nicht“, brachte er irgendwann heraus, allerdings war das Aber kristallklar zwischen den Zeilen zu hören. „Weißt du noch, die Geschichte, die ich dir erzählt habe, von Severus und seiner Schreibfeder?“

     „Wie könnte ich die vergessen?“ Wo ihr seine Worte Silbe für Silbe immer dann in den Sinn kamen, wenn sich Snape ganz besonders versessen über den Unterlagen auf seinem Sekretär gebeugt hielt.

     „Ich glaube, du hast sie nicht wirklich verstanden“, sagte er zögerlich. „Oder du wolltest sie nicht verstehen. Ich habe dir gesagt, wir werden über Severus sprechen und die Wahrnehmung, die du von ihm hast.“

     „Raus mit der Sprache, welche gut versteckte Allegorie ist mir entgangen?“

     „Alleg-? Was auch immer, da war nichts versteckt, Luciana. Severus ist …“, wieder ein Rascheln, dieses Mal schien Remus das Ohr für den Hörer gewechselt zu haben und sie würde darauf schwören, dass er sich in diesem Augenblick mit der Hand durch das chaotische Haar fuhr, „er ist besitzergreifend. Krankhaft besitzergreifend, das sollte dir dieses Ereignis aus unserer Schulzeit klarmachen! Ich hatte gehofft … du legst sonst so viel Wert auf deine Freiheiten, bist immer auf und davon, wenn einer deiner … deiner Partner ein Schritt in Richtung einer engeren Bindung eingehen wollte. Aber da war mir noch nicht klar wie sehr …“

     Wieder musste Luciana das Display ihres Mobiltelefons checken, um sicherzugehen, dass Remus noch da war.

     „Wie sehr was?“

     „Du bist Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt, bei Merlin, dass ich das noch aussprechen muss!“, rief er und im Hintergrund meinte sie Geräusche von Schritten zu hören. Remus Schritte, wie sie vermutete, da der Herr offenbar gerade auf und ab ging und nein, diese Kleinigkeiten lenkten sie nicht wirklich von der Aussage ab, die er gerade getroffen hatte. Sie widersprach nicht. Vielleicht, weil es fast sieben Uhr morgens war und ihr mittlerweile der Schädel brummte, vor lauter Nachdenken, Quasseln und Schlafentzug. „Und das macht mir Sorge, nein, das macht mir sogar Angst!“

     „Weil er krankhaft besitzergreifend ist?“, kam ihr sehr skeptisch über die Lippen.

     „Weil er _nur_ besitzergreifend ist.“

     Diese Worte verstand sie nicht. Also ja, vielleicht einzeln, aber den Zusammenhang?

     „Was willst du damit sagen?“

     Remus räusperte sich, atmete ein paar Mal hörbar tief ein und aus, bevor seine nächsten Worte wieder wesentlich ruhiger klangen.

     „Ich will ihm nichts unterstellen, bitte verstehe mich da nicht falsch. Und ich bin bei Merlin kein Experte, was Severus anbelangt und wenn es nicht du wärst, die mit ihm angebandelt hätte …“ Er legte wieder eine Pause ein; er schien wirklich große Schwierigkeiten zu haben, Worte für das zu finden, was auch immer er ihr klarmachen wollte. „Ich habe das schlechte Gefühl, dass es für ihn keinen Unterschied macht, ob du eine Schreibfeder oder ein Mensch bist.“

     „Wie bitte?“, fragte sie verwirrt – der Kerl wurde immer unverständlicher.

     „Ich … sein Verhalten, egal ob in der Schulzeit oder jetzt, als erwachsener Mann. Du sagst, es ist dir ein Rätsel, wieso er in dem einen Moment alles dafür tut, dass dir nichts geschieht und dich in einem anderen so sehr mit Gemeinheiten verletzt, dass du morgens kaum aus dem Bett kommst.“ Das hatte sie niemals behauptet, aber sie wollte ihn nicht unterbrechen – es bestand immerhin die Chance, dass er sich nun vielleicht verständlich artikulieren würde. „Er gibt auf dich Acht und will dich unversehrt und in Sicherheit wissen, gleichzeitig scheinst du ihm als Mensch egal zu sein.“ Sie schluckte, schwieg aber weiterhin. „Er ist ein Todesser, Luciana, vergiss das nie! Er hat sich dieser Gruppe angeschlossen, aus freien Stücken und für diese zählt nur der eigene Vorteil. Ich befürchte … er ist überhaupt nicht in der Lage, eine echte, emotionale Bindung zu einem anderen Menschen aufzubauen. Du bist ein hübsches Ding für ihn, was er für sich alleine haben will und ich bezweifle, dass er dich jemals als mehr sehen kann.“

     Ihr Daumen strich wie von selbst über den Knopf mit dem roten Hörer-Symbol, doch sie drückte ihn nicht. Ja, sie hatte endlich verstanden, was Remus ihr begreiflich machen wollte und nun wünschte sie sich, sie hätte ihn niemals angerufen.

     „Du kennst ihn nicht“, presste sie nach einer Weile der Funkstille heraus, den Kopf voll mit Erinnerungen aus den vergangenen Monaten, die sie ihm nicht geschildert hatte. Kleinigkeiten, zugegeben, aber viele davon und sie passten vorne und hinten nicht in das Bild, welches Remus von Snape haben musste.

     „Das ist wahr“, sagte er prompt, dann: „Viel wichtiger ist doch die Frage, ob _du_ ihn kennst?“

     „Ich muss aufhören, Remus, es ist nach sieben.“

     „Luciana –„

     „Frühstück, danach duschen und fürs Ministerium fertigmachen und du weißt, wie lang der Weg bis in die Große Halle ist.“

     „Ich wollte nicht –„

     „Danke für deine Zeit, wir hören uns, bye.“ Ihr Daumen schwebte noch immer über dem Knopf, dementsprechend schnell kappte sie die Verbindung, schmiss den klobigen Klotz ans andere Ende des Bettes und setzte sich tiefatmend im Bett auf. Durch das kleine Turmfenster war schon längst das Sonnenlicht eingefallen und erhellte ihr blasses, abgespanntes Gesicht. So zumindest ihre Reflektion im Spiegelbild, gleich gegenüber ihres Bettes, das, zu ihrer großen Erleichterung, keinen einzigen Ton von sich gab. Es schwieg ebenfalls in den Minuten, die sie zum Anziehen benötigte; nicht einmal dieses allwissende Plappermaul schien noch einen weisen Spruch für ihre verzwickte Lage parat zu haben.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

     Lucianas Armbanduhr zeigte, auf die Sekunde genau, sieben Uhr zwanzig an, als sie die Große Halle betrat – mehr aus Gewohnheit, als wirklich Motivation dafür aufzubringen und ihren Platz im hinteren Abschnitt der langen Bank am Gryffindor Tisch nahm sie genauso automatisch ein. Die paar Hauskameraden, welche es um diese Uhrzeit schon zum Frühstück verschlagen hatte, warfen ihr immer wieder prüfende oder mitleidige Blicke zu, mittendrin Longbottom, was dieses Verhalten auch gleich weniger rätselhaft werden ließ. Der junge Mann hatte wohl gepetzt (obwohl sie ihn auch nicht darum gebeten hatte, Stillschweigen über ihren ominösen Termin beim Minister zu bewahren) und lächelte sie gerade etwas schief an, was wohl aufmunternd auf sie wirken sollte. Ihre Erwiderung fiel mehr als halbherzig aus, doch sicher war ein Versuch besser, als gar nichts – glücklicherweise beließen ihre Mitschüler es bei dieser nonverbalen Kommunikation, denn das Letzte, was sie nun gebrauchen könnte, war eine Meute Halbstarker, die sie mit Fragen löchern würde oder selbst Vermutungen anstellte, so, wie es kein anderer Menschenschlag wie die Gryffindors es konnten.

     Wahrscheinlich gingen ihre Hauskameraden davon aus, sie gleiche dem wandelnden Tod, weil ihr Termin nun kurz bevorstand. Dass der wirkliche Grund ein paar Meter rechts von ihr an dem erhöhten Lehrertisch saß und dieser Schuld daran war, dass sie anstatt einer ordentlichen Dosis Koffein nun eine Tasse Schwarztee in den Händen hielt, ahnte wohl niemand. Dabei dachte sie nicht einmal großartig über das Telefongespräch mit Remus nach, oder genauer gesagt, an die Botschaft, die er ihr so kunstvoll in abgehackten Halbaussagen vermittelt hatte. Diese Botschaft hatte sie nämlich schon beim Ankleiden in einen imaginären Spezialbehälter für Giftmüll versiegelt und in die hinterletzte Ecke ihres Bewusstseins verfrachtet. Oder vielleicht wollte sie sich dies auch nur gerne glauben machen, denn die Ausführungen von dem spitzzüngigen Werwolf ergaben mehr Sinn, als jede Grübelei, die Luciana selbst zu diesem Thema angestellt hatte … nicht, dass sie sich in den letzten Monaten besonders ausführlich damit befasst hatte – bei dem katastrophalen Ergebnis, dass ihr nun präsentiert worden war, wohl eine Art Selbstschutz.

     Tee, dunkelbraun, heißdampfend und ein weiterer, vorzüglicher Aufhänger, sie gedanklich in die Kerker zu befördern, wo dies doch der einzige Ort war, an dem sie das Heißgetränk normalerweise zu sich nahm. Allerdings wurde sie jäh von ihrem imaginären Ausflug zurück in die Realität befördert, denn genau in diesem Augenblick wurde sie von dem Geräusch von Keramik auf Holz aufgeschreckt.

     „Du sieh’st aus, als könnest dazu ne Kippe vertragen.“

     Johnny, der gleich neben ihr stand und sie mit einer belustigten und gleichwohl etwas kalkulierenden Mischung ansah. Er bedeute ihr mit einem Kopfrucken ihm zu folgen, was sie, gleich nachdem sie den Becher Kaffee, welchen er ihr vom Lehrertisch mitgebracht hatte, gegriffen und aufgestanden war, auch tat. Irgendwo auf dem Weg zwischen der riesenhaften Flügeltür der Großen Halle und dem kleinen Innenhof, den sie beinahe jeden Morgen als Raucherecke missbrauchte, kam ihr der unangenehme Gedanke, dass Johnny sie nicht aus reiner Herzensgüte mit Koffein versorgt und sie hinausgeführt hatte, wo sie nun ungestört auf dem kleinen Mauervorsprung Platz nahmen. Es dauerte eine Weile, um genauer zu sein, eine halbe Zigarettenlänge, bis Johnny den emporgereckten Kopf aus der Sonne nahm und Luciana eingehend betrachtete.

     „Hast du was mit dem Blondchen am Laufen, oder wieso kommst du auf die endbeschissene Idee, bei Voldy den Türklinkenputzer zu spiel’n?“

     Luciana schloss für einen Moment die Augen, nicht ganz sicher, welche dieser beiden Aussagen sie nun mehr aus der Fassung bringen sollte.

     „Ich hab nichts mit Malfoy“, entschloss sie sich, erstmal das Wichtigste klarzustellen – dass er überhaupt auf so eine abwegige Idee kam! „Aber der Schwarze Führer hätte seine Mutter umgebracht und ich wusste, wie man unentdeckt in sein Anwesen kommen kann.“

     „Wusstest du nich“, entgegnete Johnny, sah sie zungenschnalzend an und nahm einen tiefen Zug aus seiner Zigarette.

     „Theoretisch wusste ich es“, korrigierte sie ihn halbgrinsend, doch er schien weniger zum Scherzen aufgelegt. „Weiß Gabriel davon?“

     „Yup“, antworte Johnny und auch, wenn sie es sich hätte denken können, ihr Herz rutschte augenblicklich in ziemlich tiefe Regionen.

     „Lohnt es sich einen gefälschten Pass aufzutreiben und bis heute Abend das Land zu verlassen, oder ist er bereits im Schloss?“

     Johnny lachte klar und hell auf, was sie in der Frage, wie ernst die Lage war, keinen Deut weiterbrachte. Diese Reaktion konnte alles bedeuten, immerhin war der Herr neben ihr nicht gerade bekannt dafür, den Ernst der Lage auch nach außen zu tragen …

     „Die Nacht war n‘ wenig schlaflos“, sagte er nachdenklich, gleich, nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Und er is‘ nen bisschen angefressen, das wird ne‘ lange Standpauke geb’n, das sag ich dir, aber sonst …“

     Ja, natürlich, ein ‚bisschen‘ angefressen und eine Standpauke, damit würde sich ihr Pate sicherlich zufriedengeben. Nicht.

     „Du kennst die Regeln, Jonathan“, erwiderte sie harsch. „Er wird bei mir keine Ausnahme machen, also ist das Barmherzigste, was ich erwarten kann, ein ziemlich langer Aufenthalt in der Minus Neun Ebene, wenn er nicht so nett ist -“

     „Du bis kein volles Mitglied“, unterbrach er ihre Überlegungen. „Und selbst wenn du’s wärst, mehr als nen saftigen Abriss hat’s nie gegeben, mh?“

     Okay, interessanterweise fiel ihr wirklich keine vergangene Situation ein, in der ihr Pate mehr unternommen hatte sie zu maßregeln, als einen seiner nicht enden wollenden Monologe auf sie loszulassen oder mehr oder weniger cholerischen Anfälle erlegen zu sein, die zu sehr wenigen Gelegenheiten mit ein paar Glasscherben oder seinem Vandalismus zum Opfer gefallen Mobiliar geendet waren.

     „Nein, aber bisher habe ich auch nichts getan, was gegen die Regeln der UOWV verstößt. Und du weißt, was er mit Mitgliedern oder Eindringlingen anstellt, wenn sie ihm ans Bein gepisst haben.“

     Johnny stieß einen langgezogenen Seufzer aus und entzündete eine neue Zigarette an dem kläglichen Rest seiner Alten.

     „Was ich euch verklicker bleibt nich hängen, mh?“ Luciana schaute ihn fragend an. „Ich spar’s mir, vielleicht kommst du irg‘ndwann selbst drauf … für dich is wichtig: er is sauer,  weil der Blondchen-Clan im Vogelhäus’chen eingezog’n is, sagt, das wird Albus innen Arsch beißen und mit’m Schwung Pech auch uns. Dass das Ganze auf deinen Mist gewachs’n is -“

     „Nicht alles, Malfoy wär da so oder so reinspaziert.“

     „Check, und er wär draufgegang’n.“

     „Wahrscheinlich.“

     Johnny nickte, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug aus seiner Zigarette und streckte sein Gesicht wieder Richtung der Sonnenstrahlen.

     „Er wird in zwei Woch’n wieder gechillt sein, keine Panik.“

     In zwei Wochen, mit anderen Worten, zu dem Zeitpunkt, wenn die Sommerferien beginnen und sie wieder für knappe zwei Monate nach Deutschland zurückkehren würde. Sir Rennoc hatte sich abermals bereiterklärt, die Vertretung für sie innerhalb des Ordens zu übernehmen – nach der Nacht in Strafford Castle konnte sie nur hoffen, dass es bei dem Plan bleiben und es keine komplette Auswechslung geben würde.

     „Jetzt ma zu nem andern Thema“, flötete Johnny nun sehr gut gelaunt klingend. „Was has’n du mit Sev angestellt, dass der heut Morg’n so ungeschmeidig mit McG umgesprung’n is?“

     Sev, noch immer seine Bezeichnung für Snape; da konnte der Tränkemeister so grantig gucken, mit Drohungen um sich spucken oder unnötig langwierige Disziplinarverfahren von der Schulleitung fordern, bis er grün anlief; in Sachen Ignoranz und Dickköpfigkeit hatte er in dem Verteidigungslehrer einen verdammt ebenbürtigen Gegner gefunden – zumal Snape die Sache mit seiner unaufhörlicher Gegenwehr nur noch weiter anstachelte, aber Luciana hatte aufgegeben, sich bei ihm den Mund fusselig zu reden.

     „Wieso, was hat er gemacht?“, fragte sie und hoffte, dass sie nur zu Unrecht argwöhnisch geworden war.

     „Ach, die beiden ham sich ma wieder inner Lehrerstube gefetzt“, meinte Johnny schulterzuckend, als sei dies keine gänzlich neue Information für sie. „Ging aber ma nich um dieses Quaffel-Zeugs“ „Quidditch“ „oder wie er mit den ander’n Gehegen umspringt“, Gehege, Johnnys Wort für die Häuser, wo doch jedes ein Wappentier hatte und er dieses Schloss und seine Bewohner wohl eh als einen besonders chaotischen Tierpark sah, „sondern um dich.“

     Alarmstufe Rot – nun war sie froh, dass sein Gesicht noch immer von der Sonne gebrutzelt wurde und er somit keine Gelegenheit hatte, ihre etwas panisch geweiteten Augen zu sehen. Denn mal ehrlich, nach all den Offenbarungen der letzten Tage wäre Johnny, der sich als Mitwisser über die Rahmenbedingungen entpuppte oder zumindest Lunte gerochen hätte, nur die absolute Krönung. Beziehungsweise, die Möglichkeit, dass er Gabriel davon berichten würde, denn dagegen wäre die Reaktion ihres Paten wohl eher fluffiger ausgefallen, hätte sie Mrs Malfoy gleich in seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer einquartiert.

     „Wieso um mich?“, bluffte sie gleich drauf los.

     „Er hat sich in den Kopp gesetzt, dich heut zum Oberguru der Funzeln zu begleit’n.“

     Okay, das genervte Seufzen konnte sie einfach nicht zurückhalten.

     „Ich habe ihm schon gestern Abend was dazu gesagt.“

     „Huh“, stieß Johnny achselzuckend aus und wandte sich nun doch zu ihr um. „Hat McG auch gemeint, hat ihn nich gejuckt. Was sie dann nich gejuckt hat, was ihn aber wieder gejuckt hat und am Ende hat Phil“, so nannte er ‚Filius‘ Flitwick, „nen Marmelad’n-Scone ins Gesicht bekomm’n …“ Johnny gluckste vergnügt, wohl bei der Vorstellung dieses Bildes und Luciana hätte es sicherlich auch komisch gefunden, wenn sie nicht vollauf damit beschäftigt wäre, sich darüber zu ärgern, dass Snape anscheinend einen sprichwörtlichen Scheißdreck auf ihre Ansage gegeben hatte. „Irgend ne Ahnung, was der Guru von dir will?“, fragte er, nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

     „Scrimgeour?“ Johnny nickte. „Nö, und wenn ich mich nicht langsam spute, werde ich es auch nicht herausfinden“, sagte sie, mit einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr und erhob sich stöhnend von dem harten Untergrund der Steinmauer. „Ich denke mal, McGonagall hat Snape die Leviten gelesen und es bleibt dabei, dass sie mit mir geht?“

     „Yup – Sev hatte keine Chance. Der scheint echt auf aussichtsfreie Gefechte zu steh’n …“

     „Ja, das wird es sein“, murmelte Luciana, bedankte sich für den Kaffee und beeilte sich, den Eingang zurück ins Schloss zu nehmen.

     Johnny schien keinen blassen Schimmer zu haben, was wirklich im Hintergrund ablief, wäre das der Fall gewesen, hätte er seine Fragen anders gestellt oder wäre gleich mit der Tür ins Haus gefallen. So zumindest sein übliches Verhalten, ausschließen wollte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt rein gar nichts mehr. Aber in der Sache mit der Eile hatte sie kein bisschen übertrieben, immerhin war es nun schon kurz vor Acht und sie hatte weder geduscht oder war passend für einen Ausflug ins Ministerium gekleidet.

     Am Ende musste sie im Mädchenwaschsaal den Turbogang einlegen, ihr Haar mit einem Zauber trocknen und in Form bringen (was sie nur im allergrößten Notfall tat, immerhin war Gabriels Meinung tief in ihr verankert, dass man Magie nicht zur Bequemlichkeit ‚verschwendete‘) und auch für die Wahl ihrer Klamotten blieben kaum zwei Minuten Zeit – trotzdem richtete ihr Roger aus, dass sie ‚umwerfend‘ aussähe, wenngleich er der Meinung war, dass ein kleiner Verschleierungszauber im Gesicht für die nötige ‚Frische‘ sorgen könnte, die sie nach der durchzechten Nacht wohl augenscheinlich bitternötig habe … Luciana verzichtete auf dieses Hilfsmittel, wenn auch eher aus dem Grund, dass sie schlicht und ergreifend zu wenig bis gar keine Erfahrung mit dieser Art von Zauber und sie außerdem wenig Bedürfnis hatte, in der Eile das Experimentieren anzufangen. Letztendlich schaffte sie es irgendwie, pünktlich an der Bürotür ihrer Hauslehrerin zu klopfen – das dumpf klingende „Kommen Sie herein, Miss Bradley“ hätte sie beinahe wegen einer kleinen Gruppe Gryffindors überhört, die faxend durch den Gang schlenderte und dabei ziemlich laut war; dazu kam, dass sie es von Räumen der Lehrkörper nicht gewohnt war, diese unverschlossen vorzufinden …

     Professor McGonagall stand neben ihrem Schreibtisch und legte gerade einen schwarzen Reiseumhang über ihre Schultern, während sie zur selben Zeit mit ihrem Zauberstab ein Feuer in dem Kamin entfachte. Gleich, als sie Luciana hereintreten sah, warf sie ihr einen strengen, beinahe schon übellaunigen Blick zu – bei dem, was Johnny ihr gerade berichtet hatte, sollte sie sich wohl kaum wundern.

     „Sie sehen nicht aus, als haben Sie in der Nacht ausreichend Schlaf bekommen, Miss Bradley“, kommentierte sie das Offensichtliche und spitzte ihren Mund. Ihr Blick ging missmutig von Lucianas Schuhspitze bis zu ihrem Haaransatz hinauf und wäre das Zeitfenster nicht so knapp gewesen, hätte sie Luciana sicherlich zurück auf ihr Zimmer geschickt, um das in Ordnung zu bringen, was auch immer ihrer Auffassung nach nicht vorzeigwürdig an ihr schien. „Das Ministerium ist mit Sicherheitszaubern ausgestattet, sehr verschärften, seit letztem Jahr. Es ist unbedingt erforderlich, dass Sie nicht weiter als drei Fuß aus dem Kamin treten, wenn Sie angekommen sind, bis wir unsere Besucherplaketten erhalten haben. Aus diesem Grund werde ich vorgehen, damit wir nicht aus Unachtsamkeit die halbe Strafverfolgungspatrouille aufschrecken.“ Luciana nickte stumm betrachtete skeptisch das Feuer, in welches McG nun eine Handvoll Flohpulver aus einem Behältnis auf dem Kaminsims schmiss. „Es wird schon alles gut gehen“, fügte sie dem nun in einem wesentlich weniger strengen Tonfall hinzu, bevor sie in den grünen Flammen verschwand.

     Für den ersten Moment dachte Luciana, dass dies _die_ Gelegenheit sein könnte, sich ohne große Gegenwehr um ihre Pflichten zu drücken, denn so kurz vor der Abreise fühlte sie nicht mehr viel von der Gelassenheit, mit der sie bislang der Nachricht von der Einladung des Ministers begegnet war. Miss Dominant in ihrem Kopf hatte schwere Mühe damit, ihren Arsch zeternd und kreischend in das magische Reisefeuer zu befördern, doch letztendlich taten ihre Finger und Beine das, was sie sollten und selbst ihre Zunge hatte wenig Schwierigkeiten „London, Zaubereiministerium, das Atrium“ auszusprechen.

     Der Sog in ihrem Magen hatte keine Gelegenheit, wirklich unangenehm zu werden – Gewohnheit, wie sie vermutete, genau wie der Anblick all der vorbeiziehenden Kamine und Innenräume, die nie lange genug blieben, um eine wirkliche Standaufnahme bilden zu können. Das Erste, was Luciana von ihrem Zielort bewusst wahrnahm, war der hohe Geräuschpegel, welchen nur eine Halle mit sehr großer Deckenhöhe erzeugen konnte. Gleich, nachdem der charakteristische Geruch des Flohreisens von verbranntem Holz, Zedern und etwas undefinierbarem aus ihrer Nase verschwand, nahmen augenblicklich hunderte andere Gerüche den Platz ein, meist bestehend aus Aftershaves oder süßlichen Parfumnoten - Obwohl es Aftershave in diesem Sinne in der Zaubererwelt nicht wirklich gab, immerhin konnten sich Zauberer die morgendliche, nervige Prozedur der Klingenwetzerei getrost sparen, insofern sie in der Lage waren, einen ordentlichen Anti-Haarwuchs-Zauber auszusprechen. Oder, wie in den meisten Fällen, einen Spruch, der nur die oberste Schicht der Stoppeln verschwinden ließ, anscheinend war es nämlich ein Zeichen von Männlichkeit, einen sichtbaren Bartschatten im Gesicht zu tragen. Eine kleine Randinformation aus dem magischen Alltag, den sie bei Snape mitangesehen und ihn gleich darauf mit Fragen gelöchert hatte – selbstredend hatte sie danach nie wieder einen der überteuerten Damen-Rasierer auch nur in die Nähe der Zonen gelassen, die sie regelmäßig enthaarte und wieso starrte ihr eine mit den Armen vor der Brust verschränkte McGonagall ungeduldig entgegen, ganz, als würde sie tatenlos in einem riesenhaften Kamin herumstehen und wertvolle Zeit mit sinnloser Tagträumerei verschwenden (die sie, als netter Nebeneffekt, sehr gut von der Tatsache ablenkte, wohin ihr Weg sie nun führen würde)? Luciana beeilte sich, den Kamin frei zu machen und keine Sekunde zu früh, da sich hinter ihr schon die nächsten zwei Neuankömmlinge drängelten.

     „Hier, stecken Sie sich dies an Ihr Hemd“, sagte McG, sichtlich gereizt und streckte Luciana ein silbernes Schildchen, auf dem _Luciana Bradkey, Ladung des Ministers_ eingestanzt stand.

     „Die haben meinen Namen falsch geschrieben“, bemerkte sie missmutig, doch McGonagall schien das weniger zu stören. Kein Wunder, an ihrem Umhang hing ja auch kein Rechtschreibfehler.

     „Wir müssen uns noch am Sicherheitsschalter für die Durchsuchung melden und unsere Zauberstäbe registrieren lassen.“

     Ihre Hauslehrerin lief nun wie selbstverständlich los, mitten hinein in das Getümmel aus hunderten von Menschen – Luciana hatte keinen Schimmer, wie sie es bewerkstelligte, aber sie schien völlig mühelos jede Lücke zu erahnen, bevor sich diese überhaupt aufgetan hatte, während sie selbst mit jeder zweiten Person kollidiere, die ihren Weg kreuzte. Was verdammt viele waren – dafür, dass Gabriel ständig etwas von einer ‚niedrigen Population‘ unter den Zauberern faselte, war hier mehr los, als in jeder nicht magischen Behörde, die sie in ihrem ganzen Leben zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Dabei stach sie mit ihrer Kleiderwahl sehr augenscheinlich aus der Masse heraus – dunkelblaue Jeans und ein Bordeaux-farbenes Hemd schienen bei den Funzeln weniger beliebt, oder zumindest die Art der Klamotten, kein Wunder, dass McG sie im Büro so skeptisch betrachtet hatte ... vor lauter Spitzhüten und Umhängen verlor Luciana beinahe zweimal ihre Hauslehrerin aus den Augen, gut, dass diese ein nicht zu leugnendes Talent für einen guten Überblick in Menschtrauben hatte. Bei all den Leuten hatte sie wenig Gelegenheit, ihre Umgebung einer näheren Inspektion zu unterziehen; allerdings war ihr der blankpolierte, dunkle Holzfußboden noch sehr gut im Gedächtnis (wenn man bedachte, dass sie schon eine nicht allzu kurze Zeitspanne bäuchlings darauf herumgerutscht war, kein Wunder …), genau wie die vielen, goldenen Kamine an den Seitenwänden, aus denen immer wieder Menschen heraus- und hereinspazierten – der eine, gleich rechts von ihr, könnte dies jener sein, in dem Snape sich mit ihr im letzten Jahr vor seinen Todesserkollegen versteckt hatte? Schwer auszumachen und nebenbei erwähnt natürlich vollkommen irrelevant. Den Brunnen mit der endätzenden Statuen-Symbolik schnitt sie nur im Vorbeilaufen aus dem Augenwinkel mit, immerhin schien McGonagall sehr erpicht, ihren Besuch so kurz wie möglich zu halten und legte mit meterweitem Vorsprung noch immer eine Slalom-Olympiade vom Feinsten an den Tag.

     Plötzlich (und natürlich ohne jegliche Vorwarnung), machte das Gryffindor-Oberhaupt einen scharfen Schlenker nach links und trat durch ein freies Loch aus dem Strom Menschen an einen Tresen, der ganz am Rand der Halle aufgebaut worden war – Luciana musste ein ganzes Stück zurücklaufen, da der Pulk sie nicht hatte ausbrechen lassen und sie einfach mitgezogen hatte. Grummelnd stapfte sie zu dem Pult und versuchte dabei den Gedanken zu verdrängen, dass sie es mit Snape und seiner Oberarm-Schleiftechnik wesentlich einfacher gehabt hätte – was ihr nicht gelang und ihre Laune nur noch weiter verhagelte. Das schien allerdings nichts gegen den Herrn zu sein, der hinter dem Tresen saß, den Rasier-Zauber offensichtlich noch ein paar Mal üben sollte (oder es einfach drangeben und auf volle Gesichtsbehaarung übergehen könnte; dieses Schlachtfeld aus kahlen und wieder nicht kahlen Stellen sah furchterregend aus) und bei dem Anblick von ‚Kundschaft‘ nur äußerst genervt und widerwillig von dem Kreuzworträtsel der aktuellen Tagesprophetausgabe abließ. Über ihm hing ein affig großes Schild mit dem Aufdruck ‚Sicherheit‘ – dieser Moment war übrigens der Erste, indem sie froh darüber sein konnte, ihre Handfeuerwaffe in Strafford Castle zurückgelassen haben zu müssen, denn sie hätte sie, höchst wahrscheinlich, alleine rein aus Gewohnheit eingesteckt …

     „Mein Name ist Minerva McGonagall“, stellte sich ihre Hauslehrerin ohne Umschweife vor, „und ich bin die Begleitperson von Miss Bradley hier, eine Schülerin aus Hogwarts. Der Minister hat Albus Dumbledore gebeten, sie um neun Uhr in seinem Büro sehen zu dürfen.“

     Der Mann betrachtete Luciana nun eingehend, legte dann seine Schreibfeder beiseite und erhob sich von seinem hölzernen Schemel – er umrundete schlendernd den Tresen und zog dabei einen länglichen, anscheinend sehr biegsamen, goldenen Stab aus seinem Umhang, mit dem er erst an McGs Rücken und Front entlangwanderte und sich danach Luciana vorknöpfte. Pff, Leibesvisitationen und dabei wurde nicht einmal darauf geachtet, dies auch mit gleichgeschlechtlichem Personal durchzuführen … der Kerl konnte froh sein, dass er eine Armverlängerung in der Hand hielt; hätte er sie mit seinen Greiferchen angetatscht, hätte es ordentlich einen auf die Zwölf gegeben.

     „Zauberstab“, meinte er nun gelangweilt, nachdem er anscheinend nichts Auffälliges hatte finden können und nahm McGonagalls Stab entgegen. Dann schlurfte er tief seufzend mit der Funzel hinter seinen Tresen, legte diese auf eine metallene Schale, welche augenblicklich anfing zu vibrieren – ein paar Sekunden Rütteln und ein Streifen Pergament schnellte aus einem Schlitz an der Oberseite des Instruments hervor.

     „Neuneinhalb Zoll, Kern Drachenherzfaser, fünfzig Jahre in Gebrauch?“

     Fünfzig Jahre, wenn man davon ausging, dass Schüler in Hogwarts ihren Zauberstab erst mit elf bekamen, hieß das –

     „Korrekt“, meinte McGonagall spitz und schien gar nicht begeistert, dass der Kerl dies laut herausposaunt hatte. Nicht, dass irgendwer, außer sie drei, auch nur ein Wort hätte herausfiltern können, bei dem Lärm, der um sie herum herrschte.

     „Und deinen“, sagte er, reichte McG ihren Stab zurück und schaute sie auffordernd an. Luciana zog ihren Zauberstab unter der Jeans am Schaft ihres Stiefels hervor und reichte ihn dem Sicherheitsmann – dieser machte einen genauso verdutzen Eindruck, wie bisher jeder, der den Aufbewahrungsort ihres Zauberstabs gesehen hatte. Gut, vielleicht hatte die Mode aus der Winkelgasse zumindest den Vorteil, in beinahe jedem Kleidungsstück mindestens eine Verstauungsmöglichkeit für einen Stab von bis zu vierzehn Zoll eingearbeitet zu haben, was aber noch immer nicht ausreichend Gründe für sie ergaben, sich mit einer halben Baumwollplantage Stoff zu behängen. Es folgte die gleiche Prozedur, welche der Kerl bei McGs Stab durchgeführt hatte, mit dem Unterschied, dass er erst beiläufig und dann noch einmal genauer auf das Stück Pergament sah.

     „Sagten Sie nicht, sie sei Schülerin?“, erkundigte er sich bei McGonagall.

     „Ganz recht. Sechstes Schuljahr, allerdings ist sie ein paar Jahre später zu uns gekommen und daher schon achtzehn Jahre alt.“

     Okay, was für ein Problem gab es hier? Und sollte sie die Herrschaften darauf aufmerksam machen, dass sie auch anwesend und mit voller Fähigkeit der verbalen Kommunikation ausgestattet war? Der Mann wiederholte die Prozedur mit ihrem Zauberstab, wieder schnellte ein Zettel aus der Gerätschaft. Nein, er schien noch immer nicht zufrieden mit dem, was auch immer darauf geschrieben stand.

     „ _Elfenbein_ , zehneinhalb Zoll, Drachenherzfaser und seit _zwölf_ Jahren in Gebrauch?“

     „Yup“, antwortete sie und beschloss damit einfach zu ignorieren, dass er sie ganz offensichtlich ignorierte und die Unterhaltung wohl lieber mit ihrer Hauslehrerin weitergeführt hätte.

     Der Typ schien einen Augenblick nachzudenken, worüber genau, war schwer auszumachen, doch Luciana bezweifelte, dass dies ein gutes Zeichen war.

     „Miss Bradley hat ihren Wohnsitz in Deutschland“, beeilte sich McGonagall zu erklären, wohl um zu verhindern, dass der Sicherheitszauberer gleich noch auf die Idee kommen würde, den Not-Button zu drücken. „Dort ist die Gesetzesgrundlage für Zauberei von Minderjährigen anders geregelt.“

     Ja, und zwar schärfer, aber das schien der Typ nicht zu wissen. Mit einem weiteren, skeptischen Seitenblick pinnte er auch den Zettel ihres Zauberstabs auf eine lange Spitze, die an seinem Pult angebracht war, gleich hinter McGonagalls Stabregistrierung.

     „Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt“, brummte er letztendlich und es klang mehr nach einem Satz, den er aussprechen musste, als wirklich wollte. McGonagall verabschiedete sich höflich und wandte sich schnell von dem Sicherheitsposten ab, dann lief sie wieder schnurstracks in den Strom der Menge – Luciana musste in einen Laufschritt übergehen, um nicht sofort den Anschluss zu verlieren.

     Nun kamen sie zu einem Teil der Halle, welchen sie letztes Jahr, während ihres kurzen Aufenthalts hier, nicht betreten hatte, auch, wenn dieser eigentlich ihr Ziel gewesen war (Potter und Co. finden und ihre unbrauchbaren Hintern zurück nach Hogwarts schleifen, was letztendlich der Orden und Dumbledore für sie übernommen hatten); eine Reihe Durchgänge (golden, wie so ziemlich alles hier, an dem man wohl oder übel vorbei oder hindurch musste) tat sich vor ihr auf und nur, weil ihre Hauslehrerin ihren üblichen, dunkelgrünen Spitzhut auf dem Kopf trug, war es ihr möglich, den richtigen Torborgen zu erwischen und darum herum zu kommen, am Ende noch eine Durchsage auf der Suche ihrer ‚Begleitperson‘ starten zu müssen. Dahinter war die Decke um die Hälfte geschrumpft, die vielen Stimmen hallten nicht mehr ganz so schlimm von allen Wänden und wieder musste Luciana nach allen Seiten Ausschau halten, um die Verwandlungslehrerin zwischen all den Zauberern und Hexen ausmachen zu können (und Kobolde, die liefen hier auch herum).

     McG stand umringt von einer Handvoll Ministeriumsmitarbeitern – im ersten Augenblick griff Luciana reflexartig an ihr Hosenbein, doch bei genauerem Hinsehen schien die ältere Dame eher erfreut, vor einem der vielleicht zwanzig Fahrstuhleingänge in dieser kleineren Halle beinahe an die Gitter gequetscht worden zu sein …

     „ … zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe, Johnson hier arbeitet im gleichen Stock, in der Zauberwesen und Geisterbehörde“, bekam sie beim Nähertreten noch die letzten Worte des jungen Mannes mit, der direkt vor McGonagall stand und seine Hand auf die Schulter eines anderen Ministeriumsmitarbeiters schlug, welcher anscheinend ‚Johnson‘ sein musste.

     „Und Sambrook, hat er es in die Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten geschafft?“, fragte McG und ah, langsam bekam Luciana eine Ahnung davon, was hier vor sich ging … die Herrschaften und zwei Damen waren wohl ehemalige Schüler von Hogwarts, wie wahrscheinlich Minimum neunzig Prozent aller hier anwesenden Zauberer und Hexen, von denen sicherlich einige Unterricht bei der älteren Schottin gehabt hatten – vor allem, wenn man die fünfzig Jahre miteinbezog, die alleine ihr Zauberstab auf dem Buckel hatte …

     „Schon“, antwortete ein dunkelhaariger Schönling mit furchtbar weißstrahlenden Beisserchen, „aber im Offiziellen Koboldstein-Klub und nicht in der Zentrale der Britischen und Irischen Quidditch-Liga. Zehn Jahre und er scheint noch immer die Hoffnung zu haben, dort einen Posten besetzen zu können.“

     Die umstehenden Personen schüttelten alle geschlossen den Kopf, ganz in einer mitleidigen Darbietung versunken, obwohl sich Luciana denken konnte, dass ‚Sambrook ‘ sicher eines der Top-Tratsch-Themen zu jeder Kaffee-, pardon, Teepause hier sein musste. Glücklicherweise öffnete sich ein paar Sekunden später das Gitter neben der Gruppe und legte den dahinterliegenden Fahrstuhl frei. McGonagall warf ihr zwischen all den Rücken und Umhängen einen auffordernden Blick zu, bevor sie selbst ein paar Schritte in den Lift trat und, zu Lucianas Leidwesen, die Traube ehemaliger Schüler ihr hinterherdackelten, wie eine Herde übereifriger Erstklässler. Das Geschnatter und Getratsche über ihr völlig unbekannte Personen, ging im Fahrstuhl weiter und zwar so laut, dass sie das zu schnellende Gitter beinahe überhörte und das Knattern der ineinandergreifenden Zahnräder des Zugmechanismus nur zu bemerken war, wenn die Quasselstrippen für einen Augenblick zum Luftholen mal keinen Ton von sich gaben. Wenigstens war ihre Hauslehrerin für die nächsten Stockwerke derart abgelenkt, dass sie wenig von Lucianas wachsender Nervosität mitbekam, die sich gerade in Lippenknabbern, Fingerzupfen und Auf- und Abgewippe äußerte (ergo so ziemliche alle Ticks, welche die Mitmenschen in ihrem näheren Umfeld zur Gewohnheit hatten) … glücklicherweise hatte sie auf jegliche Nahrungsaufnahme beim Frühstück verzichtet, dementsprechend fiel ihr Magenziehen zwar unangenehm, jedoch nicht gleich ‚speiübel‘ aus. Ab dem vierten Stock (laut antiker halbkreisförmiger Anzeige über der Tür) dünnte sich der Anteil an Mitfahrern merklich aus und ab dem dritten (Abteilung für magische Unfälle und Katastrophen) war sie wieder alleine mit Professor McGonagall in der Kabine.

     „Sie sehen blass aus, Miss Bradley“, sprach sie kurz vor dem nächsten Halt aus.

     „Fahrstuhllicht“, erklärte Luciana, anscheinend wenig überzeugend, doch McGonagall beließ es bei einem äußerst skeptischen Blick.

     „Professor Dumbledore und ich halten es für die beste Idee, wenn Sie mir das Reden überlassen, solange Sie nicht persönlich angesprochen werden.“

     Hätte sie dies gestern im Büro des Schulleiters vorgeschlagen, Luciana wäre dem mit ordentlichen Protest begegnet, doch so kurz vor der Ankunft … sie nickte knapp und fragte sich im selben Moment, ob in diesem Gebäude das Rauchen erlaubt war.

     „Zweiter Stock, Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung“, ertönte eine weibliche, völlig neutral klingende Fahrstuhlstimme, die erst jetzt deutlich zu hören war, nachdem der schnatternde Pulk das Weite gesucht hatte. Zweiter Stock – mit anderen Worten, sie mussten ihr Ziel fast erreicht haben … es sei denn, die Erbauer (Erzauberer? Gab es eine magische Dachdeckerzunft, Trockenerzauberer, Sanitärmagier und all die anderen Gewerke?) hatten nach dem ersten Stockwerk noch eine Null-Ebene eingebaut, so, wie es vermutlich ihr Pate getan hätte.

     „Erster Stock, Zaubereiministeriumszentrale.“

     Nope, keine Nullebene, oder irgendeine andere Option, den Antritt zu ihrem Termin noch irgendwie in die Länge zu ziehen. Die Fahrstuhlkabine kam mit einem Knarzen und Krachen zum Stillstand, zuerst öffnete sich die Schiebetür, dann das Gitter, welches auch auf dieser Ebene golden und hochglanzpoliert war. McGonagall warf ihr einen auffordernden, nicht fehlzuinterpretierenden Blick zu und geduldete sich so lange, bis Lucianas Beine endlich den Befehl ihres Hirns umsetzten, die Schritte zu machen, die notwendig waren, um den Fahrstuhl zu verlassen. Wahrscheinlich hatte die viel zu clevere Dame Lunte gerochen und sah ihr an der Nasenspitze an, dass sie schon wieder Pläne ausheckte, die das Ziel hatten, um ihre Pflichten herumzukommen; zum Beispiel ihre Hauslehrerin abmarschieren lassen, während sie sich mit dem Lastentransportmittel aus dem Staub machen würde.

     Allerdings wurde die Nervosität und immer weiterwachsende, düstere Vorahnung in Lucianas Bauch auf einen Schlag verdrängt –

     „Was zur –„ Sie vollendete den Satz nicht und es blieb auch bei der kurzen Distanz, die sie aus der Fahrstuhlkabine auf den Fußboden des ersten Stocks des Zaubereiministeriums hinter sich gelassen hatte. Die zuknallenden Gitter, keinen Meter in ihrem Rücken, ließen sie nicht einmal zusammenzucken, so abgelenkt war sie von dem Anblick, der sich vor ihr auftat.

     „Miss Bradley, es ist bereits kurz vor neun Uhr!“, ermahnte sie die Professorin, doch es schien ihr unmöglich, all die neuen Eindrücke mit irgendetwas anderem zu kombinieren und sei es nur so etwas Profanes, wie sich auf zwei Beinen aufrecht und in Bewegung halten zu können.

    Das Erste, womit man auf dieser Zentralebene förmlich erschlagen wurde, war die schier endlose Deckenhöhe, ähnlich, wie in der Eingangshalle in Hogwarts. Mit dem Unterschied, dass dieser Ort hier keine einzige Treppe aufzuweisen schien und somit nicht die Funktion hatte, ein Gebäude in die einzelnen Geschosse aufzuteilen. Die Decke hoch über ihnen war lediglich erkennbar, weil sie mit Malerei von gigantischem Ausmaße bedeckt wurde – Zauberer, Wälder, Himmelsgestirne, magische Wesen, Magie, Symbole, Tiere, Gebäude, ganze Geschichten, es schien alles ineinander zu vereinen, was die Geschichte der Zauberer in den letzten Jahrhunderten, wenn nicht Jahrtausenden, zustande gebracht hatte. Bei genauerer und etwas längerer Betrachtung war deutlich zu erkennen, dass die Figuren niemals ganz stillstanden – da, gleich über ihr, brach ein junger Mann in beiger Gewandung einen schmalen Ast von einem Baum, an dem sich selbst die Blätter stetig, wenn auch unglaublich langsam bewegten und sanft hin und er wiegten. Ein Stück weiter, was in realistischen Maßen sicherlich zwanzig Meter messen musste, saß eine ganze Gruppe von Zauberern –

     Luciana wurde jäh aus ihrem Kunststudium gerissen und das ausgerechnet von der Person, deren Aufgabe es eigentlich war, ihren Horizont zu erweitern. McG war zwar noch nicht so weitgegangen, sie am Arm weiter zu schleifen, aber die Hand an ihrem Rücken schien wohl das Äquivalent zu dem, was ihr in dieser Situation mit dem Slytherin-Oberhaupt geblüht hätte. Wo sie den Kopf nun wieder aus dem Nacken genommen hatte und ihr Blickfeld auf das gerichtet war, was direkt vor ihnen lag, war mindestens genauso viel Ungewöhnliches zu entdecken, wie an dem magischen Pendant der Sixtinischen Kapelle. Beispielsweise der Boden unter ihren Füßen oder vielmehr, das Material, aus dem er bestand. Erst machte es den Anschein, als sei der Untergrund in einem Stück gegossen, bei genauerer Betrachtung fielen die feinen, dünnen Linien zwischen den einzelnen Elementen auf – beinahe wie Fliesen, nur das diese sicher pro Platte zwei Mal dreieinhalb Meter groß sein mussten, die Fugen keine Furchen bildeten und sie aus irgendeinem undefinierbarem Metall gefertigt sein mussten. Hell, mit durchzogenen Schlieren in einem Muster, das sie bisher nur auf gefaltetem Stahl bei asiatischer Schmiedekunst gesehen hatte.

     Die Zaubereiministeriumszentrale maß sicherlich das Doppelte an der Breite von dem Atrium, viele Stockwerke unter ihnen, oder täuschte sie sich? Schwer zu sagen, denn hier oben herrschte das ähnliche Klima einer antiken Stadtbibliothek – still, beinahe frei von Menschen und jedes kleinste Geräusch wurde von den Wänden zurückgeworfen, sodass man wie von selbst vorsichtiger auftrat und sich jedes unnötige Räuspern verkniff. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie sich von der Fahrstuhltür entfernten, entdeckte Luciana etwas neues in ihrem Blickfeld – die Türen zu ihrer Linken und Rechten, von ihrem Standpunkt aus eher klein und unscheinbar in den hölzernen Paneelen eingelassen, welche aus irgendeinem dunklen Wurzelholz gemacht zu sein schienen, die verspielten Borde am Ende der Vertäfelung, die als Abtrennung zur Deckenmalerei diente und erst die gigantischen, bodentiefen Fenster … sie liefen gerade an zweien vorbei, wobei diese anscheinend genau so konstruiert waren, dass der Lichteinfall beider Seiten eben ausreichte, dass beide abgerundete Spitzen auf dem Boden aufeinandertreffen konnten. Hinter dem Glas tat sich eine idyllische, typisch britische Hügellandschaft auf, der blaue Himmel noch freier von Wolken, als Luciana es eben aus dem Turmfenster aus McGonagalls Büro hatte sehen können. Einige Meter weiter und sie hätte dem Schauspiel hinter dem nächsten Fenster beinahe keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr geschenkt, wo sie doch viel mehr damit beschäftigt gewesen war, eine ältere Dame mit strengem Blick zu begutachten, die aus einer der Tür getreten und an ihnen vorbeigelaufen war, doch die Wellenbewegungen in der sonst sehr statischen Umgebung animierten sie dazu, noch einmal einen Blick über die Schulter zu werfen. Dover, der weltbekannte Anblick der strahlend weißen Klippen mit außergewöhnlich starkem Wellengang, doch bevor sie nach weiteren Details Ausschau halten konnte, hatte ihre Hauslehrerin sie bereits weitergeschoben.

     Ein halber Tag Fußmarsch (danach fühlte es sich jedenfalls an) und einige, mal mehr und mal weniger bekannte, britische Landschaften weiter, richtete Luciana ihren Kopf endlich wieder in die Richtung, in die sie unterwegs waren. Und legte fast eine Vollbremsung ein, vor lauter Schreck – wieso ihr bei all dieser megalomanen Architektur ausgerechnet das wahrscheinlich Natürlichste in diesem gesamten, verdammten Komplex einen beinahe Herzinfarkt bescherte, war ihr zunächst ein Rätsel. Dort, zentral in der Mitte (bei dem, was sie bisher zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, war sie sich fast sicher, dass es sogar _genau_ der Zentralpunkt sein konnte) stand ein Baum. Er wirkte fehlplatziert, umschlossen von metallenem Boden und seinen zerteilten und hochwertig konservierten Artgenossen an den Wänden, auch, wenn sein Wipfel bis zur Decke reichte und eine Menge Ranken daraus mit der Malerei zu verschmelzen schienen. Moment, _bis zur Decke_? Tatsächlich und mit jedem Meter, den Luciana und Professor McGonagall nähertraten, erschloss sich ihr, wie dem sein konnte. Das war nicht nur ein Baum. Das war eines dieser Mammutgewächse, die bis zu hundert Meter Höhe erreichen konnten – mit dem Unterschied, dass dieses Exemplar, von der Größe abgesehen, nichts mit dem gemein hatte, welches sie aus ihrem alten Biologiebuch kannte; die Verästelung glich eher der einer Weide, die Rinde des Stammes, der einen gigantischen Durchmesser hatte, war dunkel, anthrazit und beinahe schwarz, genau wie die abertausenden, kleinen Blätter, bei denen man den Grünschimmer bloß erahnen konnte. Je näher sie dem Baum kamen, desto mehr Kleinigkeiten wurden sichtbar – wie die große Anzahl an Schriftzeichen und Runen, die irgendwer vor langer, langer Zeit in die untere Hälfte des Stammes geschnitzt haben musste.

     Longbottom könnte ihr sicherlich eine Menge über diesen seltsamen Baum sagen, welcher Gattung er angehörte, wie alt er war und wieso er genau im Zentrum der Zaubereiministeriumszentrale stand – mit einem Seitenblick auf ihre Hauslehrerin schien zudem klar, dass diese ebenfalls wenig erstaunt war, oder eher gesagt, sie schenkte dem Gewächs überhaupt keine Aufmerksamkeit und schob Luciana stattdessen abseits des Mittelgangs Richtung eines Torbogens, der anstelle von Fenstern in diesem Teil der Wand eingelassen war. Er sah, noch so weit davon entfernt, im Gesamtbild der Umgebung mickrig und klein aus, obwohl er sicherlich vier Meter hoch und etwas schmaler in der Breite sein musste.

     „Es sollte die dritte Tür auf der linken Seite sein“, sprach McGonagall flüsternd. „Dumbledore war sich nicht mehr ganz sicher.“

     Na klasse, mit anderen Worten, sie würden nicht nur zu spät kommen (laut ihrer Armbanduhr war es bereits drei Minuten nach neun), sondern mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit wildklopfend von einer Tür zur nächsten hechten, denn wenn sie auf dieser Ebene eins bisher gänzlich vermisst hatte, dann war es jegliche Art von Kennzeichnungen an Türen oder auch nur simple Wegweiser. Und selbstverständlich war nun weit und breit keine Menschenseele mehr zu erkennen.

     Bis sie bei dem Torbogen angekommen waren, hatte sich Luciana schon mit dem Gedanken abgefunden, ihr Ziel gar nicht erst zu erreichen. Was bei genauerer Überlegung eigentlich eine verdammt gute Sache war, denn nun, da sie nicht mehr länger von seltsamer Zaubererinnenarchitekur oder überdimensionalen Pflanzen abgelenkt wurde, waren ihre Gedanken wieder voll auf die ominöse Einladung des Ministers fokussiert, die angebliche Notwendigkeit, diese nur mit Begleitung antreten zu können und die Kleinigkeit, dass selbst Snape davon ausgegangen war, getarnte Todesser anzutreffen – oder er zumindest die Wahrscheinlichkeit in Betracht gezogen hatte.

     Hinter dem Torbogen tat sich nun ein Gang auf, der sie sehr an eine der Galerien im Buckingham Palace erinnerte – der Fußboden war zwar derselbe, wie zuvor in der Halle, aber die Decke hier war weitaus niedriger und die Wandvertäfelung kaum noch sichtbar, hinter all den Portraits, die neben-, übereinander und stellenweise sogar überlappend aufgehängt worden waren. Luciana konnte nur im Vorbeilaufen die ein oder andere eingravierte Jahreszahl an den Rahmen erspähen und nach dem sicherlich zehnten, geschäftig dreinschauenden und sehr bärtigen Gesicht, reimte sie sich zusammen, dass dies die Abbilder der ehemaligen Minister sein mussten. Eine gute, wenn auch nur kurzlebige Ablenkung, denn Professor McGonagall hatte inmitten des Ganges Halt gemacht und unüberhörbar auf das harte Wurzelholz der dritten Tür von links eingeklopft. Nichts. Mh, vielleicht war das Schicksal doch gnädig.

     Die ältere Dame versuchte es nach einiger Zeit noch einmal, doch alleine ihrer Gesichtsmimik konnte Luciana schnell entnehmen, dass sie sich ebenfalls gerade daran erinnerte, wie verdreht Dumbledores Auskünfte stellenweise ausfallen konnten. Schnaubend und mit gespitztem Mund wandte sich McGonagall von der Tür ab, nur, um im strammen Schritt auf die nächste zuzugehen – allerdings war das Klappern ihrer Absätze nun nicht mehr das einzige Geräusch, was auf metallenen Untergrund wiederhallte. Dort, von weiter hinten, war eine Gestalt durch eine Tür auf den Gang getreten, den Kopf zu einem Notizbuch in den Händen hinuntergebeugt.

     „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir!“ Ihre Hauslehrerin schien es nicht dabei belassen zu wollen, dieses verdammte Büro einfach für verschollen zu erklären und trat dem Mann entgegen. Auch Luciana setzte sich nach einigen Sekunden augenverdrehend in Bewegung, in der Absicht zu McG aufzuholen. Der Mann hob seinen Blick, klappte das Notizbuch in seinen Händen zu und kam ihnen freundlich lächelnd immer und immer näher; das kurze Stottern in ihrer Schrittfolge war sicherlich unbemerkt geblieben, immerhin lief sie weiter und machte nicht auf dem Absatz kehrt, um dann kreischend davonzulaufen.

     „Wir sind auf der Suche nach –„

     „Dem Minister, sicher, er erwartet Sie bereits“, sagte der Mann, sein Lächeln strahlend mit einer Reihe beinahe makelloser, gepflegter Zähne. Der erste Schweißtropfen perlte an Lucianas Wirbelsäule hinab - das ging schnell. „Das heißt, er erwartet die junge Miss Bradley hier, bei Ihnen bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher?“

     „Minerva McGonagall, Mr Scrimgeour kennt mich noch aus seinen Schulzeiten.“ Ein eifriges Nicken, der Mann bedeutete ihnen, ihm zu folgen. Alles in ihr schrie, zurück in die Halle zu laufen und sich auf dem höchsten Wipfel des Megabaums in Sicherheit zu bringen. „Ich begleite Miss Bradley, schließlich sind wir noch im Schuljahr und –„

     „Dafür hat er sicher Verständnis“, das Rauschen in Lucianas Ohren überdeckte beinahe die sinnlosen Floskeln, welche die beiden gerade austauschten; Rauschen war gut, dann dachte man keine verräterischen Gedanken, „und er freut sich immer, bekannte Gesichter wiederzusehen. Oh, wie unhöflich von mir“, schnappte er nun, drückte den dunkelgrünen Einband an seine Brust und verdrehte kopfschüttelnd die Augen. „Spender, mein Name ist Spender und ich berate den Minister in diesen hoch … brisanten Zeiten.“

     McGonagall nahm die ihr dargebotene Hand und schüttelte sie, laut ihrer Körpersprache, recht angetan von dem Herrn – Luciana selbst hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie den kurzen, aber festen Händedruck überhaupt ohne Einbuße lebensnotweniger Körperfunktionen überstand. Der Mann steuerte nun zielgenau die dritte Tür von _rechts_ an, drückte die Klinke gleichzeitig mit einem kurzen Klopfen herunter und bedeutete den Damen den Eingang zu passieren. Auch hier ließ Professor McGonagall ihr den Vortritt, die Hand leicht führend in Lucianas schweißnassem Rücken; beim Übertreten der Türschwelle streifte ihre Schulter den perfekt sitzenden Umhang des Mannes, welcher ebenso geradewegs von dem Cover des People’s Magazine hätte spaziert sein können.            

 

 

     


	43. Mr Spender

Das Einrasten des Türschlosses hatte erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit dem Zuschnappen einer Gefängniszelle – oder Lucianas alarmiertes Nervensystem spielte ihr einen Streich, was im Endergebnis kaum einen Unterschied machte. Holzdielen, zu ihren Füßen, dunkel und in einem sehr guten Zustand, wenn auch alt und an einigen Stellen verfärbt, an denen im Laufe der letzten Jahrzehnte anscheinend Möbel und andere Gegenstände gestanden haben mussten, die nun nicht mehr das Material vor Sonneneinstrahlung schützten. Hier und jetzt war dies jedoch völlig gleich, denn durch die drei bodentiefen Fenster zu ihrer Rechten drang kein einziges Quäntchen Tageslicht in den düster gehaltenen Raum. Hinter dem Glas war eine windige Nacht hereingebrochen; sie konnte nur schemenhaft erkennen, wie der Nordatlantik gegen eine kilometerlange Klippenwand schlug – so zumindest ihre Vermutung, bei dem bisschen, was sie von der Vegetation erahnen konnte.

     „Ihr Gast ist eingetroffen“, sagte _Spender,_ keine zwei Fuß hinter ihr, „in Begleitung von einer Mrs McGonagall. Sie sagte, Sie seien aus Schulzeiten bekannt?“

     Schreibtisch, vor ihrer Nase, in einem ähnlich dunklen Farbton wie der Fußboden, ausgestattet mit einer Bibliothekarlampe, welche mit zwei Öllampen an der Wand hinter dem Arbeitsplatz die einzigen Lichtquellen in diesem Raum waren.

     „ _Professor_ McGonagall“, korrigierte ihn der sitzende Mann hinter dem Tisch. Erst jetzt nahm er den Blick von einem Dokument, welches er ausgebreitet vor sich liegen hatte und steckte die Schreibfeder in seiner Hand in eine dafür vorgesehene Halterung. Der Mann hatte schulterlanges, dunkelblondes Haar, das von grauen Strähnen durchzogen war – die Kanten seines Schädels zeichneten sich deutlich unter der Haut in seinem Gesicht ab, ohne dabei mager zu wirken. Es unterstrich vielmehr die harten Züge seiner Mimik und man musste nicht zweimal hinsehen, um mit Sicherheit sagen zu können, dass mit dem Herrn wenig zu scherzen war. „Zu meiner Zeit Professorin für die Verwandlungskünste, den Posten als Kopf des Hauses Gryffindor haben Sie jedoch nach meinem Abschluss angetreten.“

     „Ganz recht“, sagte McGonagall, schenkte ihm ein höfliches Lächeln und nahm seine dargebotene Hand an, als er sich von seinem Platz erhoben und über die Tischplatte gebeugt hatte. „Und Miss Bradley, ich habe eine Menge über Sie gehört.“

     Luciana schluckte, setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf und trat, wie offensichtlich von ihr erwartet, näher an den Minister heran und schüttelte seine Hand. Fester Griff, aber nicht so unangenehm, als müsse er seine Stärke unter Beweis stellen, wie es häufig bei anderen Männern der Fall war.

     „Ich hoffe nur Gutes“, plauderte sie die erste Floskel heraus, welche ihr in den Sinn kam und erntete dafür einen kurzen Lacher von ihm.

     „Nehmen Sie Platz“, sagte er nun, gestikulierte mit seiner Hand in Richtung des Stuhls, der vor seinem Arbeitsplatz stand und bedeutete _Spender_ einen weiteren dazu zu holen. Keine zehn Sekunden später platzierte dieser eine zweite Sitzmöglichkeit neben der Ersten – aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie erkennen, dass er danach eine stehende Stellung rechts in der Ecke einnahm, seine Nase wieder in seinem Notizbuch vergraben. Der kurze Seitenblick, den Scrimgeour ihm zuwarf, entging ihr nicht.

     „Sie fragen sich sicherlich, wieso ich Sie hierher eingeladen habe.“ Hatte _Spender_ eine Bewegung in ihre Richtung gemacht? Nein, ihre Sinne spielten ihr einen Streich und sie sollte die rechte Hälfte des Raums am besten ausblenden. Und nicht darüber nachdenken, bloß nicht darüber – eingeladen, wohl eher _zitiert_ , hallte es deutlich in ihrem Kopf. „Nun, es ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie meinem Jüngsten bei einigen … Startschwierigkeiten in seiner Schullaufbahn geholfen haben.“

     „Conrad?“, platzte es aus ihr heraus und verdammt, wieso war ihr das nicht eher in den Sinn gekommen? Natürlich hatte sie nicht wissen können, wieso der Minister sie eingeladen hatte, aber warum war ihr die einzige, logische Verbindung zu dem Mann entgangen?

     „Conrad, sicher.“ Scrimgeour setzte eine nachdenkliche Miene auf und betrachtete sie eingehend – nicht, dass Luciana schon genügend verdammt gute Gründe hatte, in puren Schweiß auszubrechen und es verlangte ihr einiges ab, sowohl seinem Blick standzuhalten, als auch ruhig und flach zu atmen. Ach ja, und nicht mit zu einem stummen Schrei geweiteten Mund in die rechte Ecke des Büros zu starren; die ja gar nicht existierte, genauso wenig wie die Person, die dort stand und noch immer scheinbar in ihren Notizen versunken war. „Wissen Sie, es kommt nicht häufig vor, dass Schüler der anderen Häuser einem“, hier stockte er und betrachtete seine gefalteten Hände auf dem Dokument, „Slytherin unter die Arme greifen.“

     „Das ist eine haltlose Anschuldigung“, schnappte das Gryffindor-Oberhaupt neben ihr und ja, schon wieder ein Punkt mehr auf der Liste der Dinge, die diesen Ausflug mit dem Tränkemeister wohl einfacher gestaltet hätten. Kam da gerade ein leises Schnauben aus dem Teil des Zimmers, der gar nicht da war? Hände, vor ihr, mit einigen Furchen durchzogen, hie und da ein paar Narben und mindestens genauso knochig, wie das Gesicht des Ministers.

     „Er hat ein ziemliches Talent sich zu verlaufen“, lenkte sie schnell ein, was Scrimgeours scharfen Blick wieder in ihre Sitzrichtung lockte, „weil er mit dem Kopf andauernd woanders ist. Aber er meint es wirklich nicht böse und seitdem er die Karte hat und den Kompass-Zauber beherrscht –„

     „Was beides Ihre Vorschläge waren, wie er mir berichtete?“

     „Nun ja, nach der Sache mit dem Schneesturm …“

     Der Minister nickte mit grimmiger Miene, was allerdings nichts gegen die passiv aggressive Körperhaltung der Dame neben ihr war. Von wegen, McGonagall das Reden überlassen; Luciana konnte um jede Sekunde froh sein, welche die Dame bei diesem heiklen Thema die Klappe halten würde.

     „Meine Frau und ich haben lange überlegt, wie wir Ihnen am besten unseren Dank aussprechen.“

     „Das ist wirklich nicht nötig“, winkte Luciana ab und meinte es bitter ernst, denn gleich dort rechts – was für ein Dokument war das eigentlich, über das die Finger des Ministers gerade strichen und wer war der bedrohlich dreinschauende Kerl auf dem riesenhaften Ölgemälde an der Wand, gleich hinter dem Schreibtisch?

     „Wie der Zufall es wollte, fand in der letzten Woche die Abschrift einer Mitteilung des Apparierzentrums den Weg auf meinen Schreibtisch“, fuhr Scrimgeour unbeirrt fort, ganz, als habe er ihren Einwand gar nicht gehört. Es gab übrigens keine Zufälle. Oder rechte Ecken in einem Raum. „Die Aufsicht zu chronisch magischen Erkrankungen hat Ihnen die Anmeldung zu Ihrer Apparierprüfung versagt, sehe ich das richtig?“

     „Das hat sie“, sagte McGonagall spitzmündig. „Auf meinen Einspruch habe ich bis heute keine Antwort erhalten.“

     Einspruch? Verdammt Scheiße, setzte sich nun jeder über ihren Kopf hinweg und nahm Luciana _ihre_ Angelegenheiten aus der Hand??

     „Nun, ich habe dem Leiter der Abteilung mein Wort gegeben, mich persönlich von Ihrer Eignung zum Apparieren zu überzeugen, denn ganz widerstandslos wollte er sich nicht auf die Rücknahme Ihrer Sperrung einlassen“, überging Scrimgeour die Anmerkung ihrer Hauslehrerin und setzte ein leichtes Schmunzeln auf. „Sie machen mir einen recht gesunden Eindruck, Miss Bradley. Sagen Sie, wann war Ihr letzter … ehm, Schub?“

     Ah, die offizielle, seicht klingende Bezeichnung für vollständiges Verkrampfen, Muskelzucken und den Verlust von lebensnotwendigen Körperflüssigkeiten aus Nase und Mund. Luciana musste eine Weile stirnrunzelnd nachdenken bevor sie, selbst ziemlich überrascht klingend „Ende Oktober letzten Jahres“ antwortete. Ende Oktober, es war mittlerweile beinahe Juli, fast neun Monate … wann hatte sie das letzte Mal eine so lange Zeitspanne zwischen ihren Anfällen gehabt?

     „Ich bin kein Experte auf diesem Fachgebiet, Mr Spender hier“, Luciana stellten sich augenblicklich die Nackenhaare auf, „hat weitaus mehr Erfahrung. Was denken Sie, können wir Miss Bradley bedenkenlos in die Apparierprüfung schicken?“

     Der Klang eines zuschnappenden Buches, Schritte und neben dem Minister tauchte der Mann aus der Ecke auf, die gar nicht existierte. Seine schlanken Finger legten sich um die Rückenlehne des antiken, ledergepolsterten Stuhls und hätte Luciana nicht so versessen auf Mr Scrimgeour gestarrt, ihr wäre sicher entgangen, dass sich dessen Schulterpartie kaum sichtbar zusammenzog.

     „Chronisch Erkrankte können Ihren Zustand beilweilen besser einschätzen, als jeder noch so erfahrene Heiler“, sagte _Spender_. Weiter den Minister anzustarren, wäre wohl noch auffälliger als – _nicht darüber nachdenken_. Sie lenkte ihren Blick auf den Assistenten. „Und ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass das Mädchen so … _leichtsinnig_ sein wird, einen Appariersprung vorzunehmen, wenn sie nicht dazu in der Lage ist. Sehe ich das richtig, Miss Bradley?“

     „Die Anfälle kündigen sich an“, antwortete sie nickend. „Und ich würde mich und andere natürlich nicht gefährden wollen.“

     Seine Augen waren durchdringend, in einem klaren _Blau_ und vollkommen bewegungslos. _Spender_ blinzelte nicht einmal, sekundenlang, die ihr vorkamen, wie ganze Stunden, bis er endlich seinen Blick von ihr nahm und sich wieder zu dem Minister wandte.

     „Sie können Clarke ohne Zweifel eine persönliche Empfehlung aussprechen.“

     Mr Scrimgeour nickte, griff nach der Feder, welche er zu Beginn ihres Eintretens in der Hand gehabt hatte und notierte irgendetwas auf dem Dokument vor seiner Nase. Dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab (der außergewöhnlich viele Dellen aufwies), ließ diesen über dem Pergament schweben, was augenblicklich raschelte, sich zusammenrollte und ein Wachssiegel darauf erschien. Golden, welch eine Überraschung.

     „Es ist nicht viel“, meinte der Minister nun, „aber ich kann mich noch sehr gut daran erinnern, wie es in meiner Jugend gewesen ist, nicht den Luxus des Apparierens genießen zu dürfen.“ Damit streckte er Luciana die Pergamentrolle entgegen. „Es findet ein Kurs in den Sommerferien statt, für die Nachholenden und jene, die durch die Prüfung im Frühjahr gefallen sind. Wenn Ihre Pläne es zulassen und Sie die Zeit finden sollten, können sie schon nächsten Monat den Schein machen.“

     „Übernächsten“, korrigierte ihn _Spender_. „Das Prospekt habe ich hier.“ Er klappte sein Notizbuch auf, schien auf Anhieb die richtige Stelle gefunden zu haben und zog ein längliches, zusammengefaltetes Formblatt heraus. Luciana nahm es, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, entgegen.

     „Wunderbar“, schloss nun Mr Scrimgeour, in einem Tonfall, der ganz klar einen Abschluss einleiten würde. Ihr Puls beschleunigte sich ganz automatisch. „Ich würde Ihnen liebend gerne eine Tasse Tee anbieten oder sie etwas herumführen, allerdings habe ich so viel zu tun –„

     „Das ist okay, damit“, Luciana hielt die Pergamentrolle und das Prospekt hoch, „haben Sie mehr als genug getan, da bin ich Conrad noch mindestens drei Rettungsaktionen schuldig.“ Zugegeben, blöder Spruch und nicht besonders witzig. „Wenn ich mich jetzt beeile, schaffe ich es noch pünktlich ins Gewächshaus, wissen Sie, da steht noch ein angefangenes Projekt von letzter Woche.“ Sie war schon halb aufgestanden, genau wie Professor McGonagall –

     „Ich begleite Sie hinunter ins Atrium.“

     Dieses Angebot war von _Spender_ gekommen, selbst, wenn sie den beiden Herren gerade den Rücken gekehrt und es nicht gesehen hatte, _diese_ Stimme hatte sich ihr eingebrannt.

     „Das ist wirklich sehr freundlich von Ihnen, Mr Spender“, flötete McGonagall, sichtlich angetan und ließ sich bereitwillig von ihm zur Tür führen. Lucianas Blick schnellte zum Minister, doch dieser war schon wieder über irgendwelche Unterlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch gebeugt und schien völlig darin versunken. Die Wellen hinter dem Glas peitschten nun meterweit die Felsen empor, an dem Himmel hatte sich eine dunkle Wolkenfront gebildet und fast vollständig den Halbmond verdeckt – die Stimmen ihrer Lehrerin und dem Assistenten kamen jetzt von dem Flur als unverständliches, hallendes Gemurmel in den Raum. Bevor sie ganz durch die Tür schritt, drehte sie sich noch einmal um, die freie Hand an dem versiegelten Rahmen des Wurzelholzes gestützt.

     „Das Schiff wird untergehen, wenn Sie sich zu weit von ihm aufs Meer locken lassen, Captain.“

     Mr Scrimgeours Augen blieben weiterhin auf seine Unterlagen geheftet und Luciana hätte fast geglaubt, dass er ihre Worte gar nicht erst wahrgenommen hatte, doch da bemerkte sie die Abwesenheit seiner Schreibbewegungen. Für einen Moment blieb sie noch an Ort und Stelle stehen, doch der Minister nahm nach einer Weile seine Arbeit wieder auf und würdigte sie keines Blickes.

 

 

So ungryffindorisch es auch sein mochte (nicht, dass sie, außer vielleicht den ein oder anderen, waghalsigen Charakterzug, irgendwelche Eigenschaften an sich bemerkt hatte, die man den Löwen von Hogwarts zuschrieb), Luciana hatte beim Hinaustreten beinahe die entgegengesetzte Richtung eingeschlagen. Zwar hatte sie keinen blassen Schimmer, wohin der Gang, in welchem das Büro des Ministers lag, zu ihrer Rechten führen würde, aber die Vorstellung freiwillig zu McGonagall und _Spender_ aufzuholen … und da war es auch schon, das kleine, aber feine Argument – sie konnte ihre ‚Begleitperson‘ nicht einfach auflaufen und einer nicht kalkulierbaren – _STOPP … nicht drüber nachdenken_.

     In dem Gang legte sie einen Laufschritt ein und holte so schnell zu den beiden Tratschtanten auf. Es schien um Hogwarts zu gehen, laut dem Monolog von McG um das Sicherheitspersonal, das vom Ministerium für die Schule abgestellt worden war. Zu wenig, wie _Spender_ wohl der Meinung war und dass es eine ‚Schande‘ sei, diese geringe Kapazität noch weiter verringert zu haben. Luciana blieb eine halbe Fußlänge hinter dem Rücken von McGonagall im Abstand; sie hatten nun abermals die riesenhafte Hauptebene der Zaubereiministeriumszentrale betreten und wieder war außer ihnen fast niemand unterwegs. Dahinten, ein Mann, vielleicht eine Frau, aus dieser Entfernung schwer zu sagen und dann lief diese Person auch noch von ihnen weg in die Halle hinein. Nein, dort drüben am Fuße des Megabaumes stand eine weitere Person, eine Dame, weißes Haar, oder sehr hellblond – das bedeutete, sie waren nicht ganz alleine mit dem Assistenten … bis zu dem Augenblick, wenn sie den Fahrstuhl betreten würde, immerhin hatte er etwas von ‚bis zum Atrium‘ gesagt.

     „Faszinierend, nicht?“

     Luciana vollführte einen kleinen Schreckenshüpfer und wäre bei dem nächsten Schritt beinahe über ihre eigenen Füße gestolpert. Hatte sie eben nicht noch McGonagall neben sich laufen gehabt?

     „Wie bitte?“, fragte sie, so höflich wie möglich und hielt Mr Spenders Blick stand.

     _„Arbor.“_ Damit deutete er mit einem Kopfnicken auf das Zentrum, schräg hinter ihnen.

     „Die haben den Baum ‚Baum‘ genannt?“

     Mr Spender lachte kurz und klar auf, ganz wie in – Sein Lachen hallte von den spiegelnden Flächen der Wandvertäfelung und nun drehte auch McGonagall das erste Mal während ihres Aufenthalts hier oben den Kopf in die Richtung des gigantischen Gewächses.

     „Sie sprechen Latein, Miss Bradley?“, erkundigte sich Spender und sah beinahe … beeindruckt aus.

     „Sprechen ist zu viel gesagt. Ich prügele mir seit einem knappen Jahr nur ein paar Vokabeln in den Kopf.“

     „Ah“, meinte er nickend. „Das ist wohl mehr, als die meisten Zauberer und Hexen von sich behaupten können und das, wo es doch tagtäglich Anwendung in unserem Sprachgebrauch findet.“ Luciana richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Weg vor ihrer Nase, verunsichert, ob sie darauf etwas erwidern sollte oder nicht. „Er wird _Arbor_ genannt, weil er _der_ Baum ist.“

     „ _Der_ Baum?“, hakte sie, ganz automatisch nach.

     „Der Baum, von dem der erste Zauberstab stammt.“

     Ihr kam sofort das erste Bild von der Wandmalerei in den Sinn und ja, ganz dort hinten, am Ende ihres Weges, konnte sie das Abbild des Mannes erkennen, der noch immer in Zeitlupendauerschleife einen Zweig von einem Ast brach.

     „Ist das so ein Relikt-Ding wie das Tuch von Turin oder –„

     „Wir haben es nicht nötig, ein wertloses Stück Holz als etwas auszugeben, was es nicht ist“, unterbrach er sie – in seiner Stimme schwang ein Unterton mit, der ihr eine sofortige Gänsehaut bescherte. „ _Arbor_ ist weit über fünftausend Jahre alt. Die zweihundert Jahre, die er nun hier verbracht hat, scheinen dagegen wie ein Wimpernschlag.“

     _Fünftausend_ Jahre? Luciana reckte noch einmal den Hals, doch sie waren schon ein ganzes Stück weitergekommen und so war kaum noch ein Detail zu erkennen.

     „Wieso hat man ihn umgepflanzt, wenn er so lange an einem anderen Ort war? Oder wird er alle fünfhundert Jahre von Ministerium zu Ministerium gereicht?“

     Das Gesicht von Mr Spender verdüsterte sich schlagartig – verdammt, hätte sie einfach die Klappe gehalten. Aber Smalltalk war gut, es lenkte ab und nicht auf die Tatsache –

     „Er hatte zu weichen“, war Spenders knappe Antwort und damit schien die Fragerunde auch für ihn beendet zu sein.

     McGonagall und er fanden schnell wieder zu ihrem vorherigen Gesprächsthema und auch, wenn Luciana immer ein Ohr darauf hatte, was genau die beiden besprachen, war sie viel mehr damit beschäftigt, nach Augenze- Mitarbeitern und außergewöhnliche Aktivitäten um sie herum zu achten. Der restliche Weg bis zu den Fahrstühlen zog sich in einem schrecklichen, ewigandauernden Fußmarsch hin, der ihr auf dem Hinweg bei weitem nicht so lang vorgekommen war. Im Fahrstuhl selbst waren die ersten zwei Stockwerke für sie der reinste Höllentrip, bis es ab der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung (wenn die wüs-) endlich voller wurde. Selbstverständlich war die restliche Fahrt ein Drahtseilakt der Nerven, gespannt über die breiteste Stelle des verdammten Grand Canyons. Als sie letztendlich, irgendwann weit, weit unten im achten Stock im Atrium angekommen waren, musste Luciana viel Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, _nicht_ drei Zigaretten gleichzeitig anzustecken und dann, am Kamin vor dem Tor in die verschissene Freiheit, hatte McG doch tatsächlich die Nerven, sich mit _Spender_ festzuquatschen.

     „ … der Posten wird _jedes_ Jahr neu besetzt, es ist wie ein Fluch“, schüttelte ihre Hauslehrerin den Kopf und Spender nickte mit verständnisvoller Miene. „Dabei haben wir in diesem Schuljahr einen Lehrer bekommen können, der … nun ja, etwas unkonventionelle Methoden anwendet, aber wirklich –„

     „Professor, ich will Sie ja wirklich nicht drängen“, platzte Luciana dazwischen, dabei strafte ihr Blick sie Lügen, „aber wenn ich heute nicht meine _Arctus Fungus_ füttere, war die Arbeit eines ganzen Monats umsonst!“

     „Oh“, machte McGonagall ganz überrascht. „Sie haben natürlich Recht, Miss Bradley. Mr Spender – es war mir eine Freude.“

     Spender blieb tatsächlich ein paar Meter vor dem Kamin stehen, nahm ihre Besucherplaketten entgegen und hob freundlich lächelnd die Hand, als erst Luciana und dann Professor McGonagall der Reihe nach in den grünen Flammen verschwanden.

 

 

In ihrem gesamten Leben war sie noch nie unaufmerksam via Flohnetzwerk gereist. Oder war auf die Idee gekommen, in ihrer Tasche herum zu fischen, einen Glimmstängel herauszuholen und ihn zu entzünden, noch bevor sie ganz am Zielort herausgekommen war. Doch all dies hatte sie nun getan, den ersten, tiefen Atemzug aus der Zigarette mitten in das Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin gepustet und nun kramte sie wieder in ihrer Umhängetasche, bis ihre Fingerspitzen endlich auf eine harte Plastikschale trafen. Noch ein paar Handgriffe, die Kippe währenddessen im Mundwinkel und das Freizeichen ertönte in ihrem rechten Ohr.

     „Miss BRADLEY!“, donnerte McG, dabei stand sie noch halb im Kamin. Luciana hob ihren Zeigefinger und dies in Kombination mit ihrer Mimik schien ausreichend, um der älteren Dame fürs Erste das Maul gestopft zu haben.

     „Gabriel?“

     _„Was wollte der Mini-„_

„Voldemort sitzt im Ministerium, erstes Stockwerk.“ In der Leitung war kein Ton mehr zu hören und wenn ihr Pate auch nur ansatzweise das Gesicht macht, was ihr gerade ihre Hauslehrerin präsentierte … „Das heißt, er sitzt weniger, sondern läuft rum, mit Notizblock, führt Gäste spazieren, nennt sich Spender hat nen vornehmen Oststaatenakzent –„

     _RUMS_

„Ich muss aufhören, meine Begleitperson sieht ein bisschen blass aus um die Nase.“

Na wenigstens hatte McG noch den Stuhl hinter ihrem Schreibtisch erwischt. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

     „Sie müssen sich irren.“ Oder auch _‚du musst dich irren‘_ , wo Snape es doch tatsächlich versäumt hatte, an dieser Stelle eine förmliche Anrede hinzugefügt zu haben und das, obwohl Professor McGonagall (noch immer ziemlich blass) gleich neben ihnen lief.

     „Sicher, mit dem Gesicht laufen bestimmt viele Leute rum, Sir“, meinte Luciana, überdeutlich sarkastisch und etwas außer Atem. „Ist ja auch so alltäglich, mit der markanten Stirnpartie, braunem Haar, in Kombination mit den knappen eins achtzig und verdammt attrakti-„

     „Ich habe verstanden“, knurrte Snape und bog in einem unmenschlichen Tempo um die Ecke des nächsten Gangs. Sie war sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob es ein glücklicher Zufall gewesen war, ihn auf dem Weg vom Gryffindorturm zum Büro des Schulleiters begegnet zu sein, immerhin gehörte der Tränkemeister nicht gerade zu der Personengruppe des Schlosses, die sich tagsüber häufig in den oberen Stockwerken herumtrieben. Oder sie war einfach nur paranoid – vollkommen egal, sie hätten ihn so oder so zu Dumbledore zitiert.

     Der Abstand zwischen Luciana, ihrer Hauslehrerin und Snape vergrößerte sich bis zum Fuße des steinernen Ungetüms noch weitaus mehr und als sie, ziemlich abgehetzt nach all dem Gerenne der letzten Stunden, vor der Wendeltreppe zum zweithöchsten Turm des Schlosses angekommen waren, hatte sich die Treppe bereits in Bewegung gesetzt. Von Snape weit und breit keine Spur, demnach musste er schon vorgelaufen sein – natürlich, nicht auszudenken, dass er die Gelegenheit verpassen könnte, selbst Überbringer der Sensationsnachricht sein zu können, selbst mit seinem unübertroffenem Talent, ihr die Worte abzuschneiden …

     In dem runden Turmzimmer angekommen, schnatterte der Doppelspion seinem Arbeitgeber selbstverständlich schon die Ohren voll; McGonagall neben ihr griff nach dem erstbesten, stabil ausschauenden Gegenstand, den sie finden konnte (ein Tischchen, vollbelladen mit irgendwelchen, undefinierbaren, lärmenden Gerätschaften) und legte eine wohlverdiente Verschnaufpause ein; sie selbst trat gleich an die beiden Männer, welche neben dem Schreibtisch standen.

     „Was wollte der Minister von dir, Luciana?“, richtete Dumbledore das Wort an sie, sobald sie direkt vor ihm Halt gemacht hatte.

     „Er wollte sich revanchieren. Weil ich seinem Sohn ein zwei Mal aus der Patsche geholfen habe und da hat er anscheinend ein gutes Wort für mich bei der Apparierzentrale eingelegt.“ Der Schulleiter kräuselte fragen seine Augenbrauen. „Wegen meiner Krankheit haben die Anfang des Jahres meine Anmeldung nicht akzeptiert, das ist Mr Scrimgeour wohl ‚zufällig‘ zu Ohren gekommen.“

     Der Schulleiter nickte, tauschte einen bedeutungsschweren Blick mit seinem Tränkelehrer und atmete dann tief ein und aus.

     „Mit dem Wissen um Voldemorts ‚Tarnung‘ sollten wir nicht einfältig umgehen.“ Er setzte sich langsam in Bewegung, lief zu seinem Schreibtisch und wieder zurück, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

     „Ja, das hat mein Pate auch gemeint.“

     Dumbledore legte eine sofortige Vollbremsung ein, warf ihr einen scharfen Blick über seine Halbmondbrille zu, schien gleich mehrere Kommentare auf der Zunge tänzeln zu haben und ging dann weiter, als sei nichts gewesen.

     „Arthur wird nicht vor fünf Uhr von seiner Arbeitsstelle zurück sein“, sagte er nun nachdenklich. „Molly hat ihren wöchentlichen Vorräteeinkauf in der Winkelgasse und Sirius ist heute außer Haus, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht.“ Wer zum verschissenen Teufel passte dann auf die Malfoy-Mama auf und wieso zur Hölle hatte der Schulleiter offenbar den Terminplaner sämtlicher Ordensmitglieder im Kopf? „Wir sollten Charlie dazu holen, Kingsley und Elphias.“

     „Wenn Sie Charlie Bescheid geben, können Sie Remus auch gleich mit ins Boot holen“, meinte Luciana trocken, doch dieser Vorschlag schien nicht auf Begeisterungsstürme zu treffen.

     „Lupin ist zu“, schnarrte Snape und legte eine kurze Pause ein, wohl um die richtigen Worte zu finden … welche auf Anhieb nicht _zu_ beleidigend sein würden, „fern von der Wirklichkeit und kaum in der Lage, Stillschweigen vor Personen wie _Black_ zu bewahren.“

     „Das sehe ich anders“, konterte Luciana und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich kenne kaum einen Menschen, der Geheimnisse besser für sich behält, ob sie ihm passen oder nicht. Ich spreche da aus Erfahrung.“

     Hatte sie zu viel gesagt? Snape betrachtete sie für einen Moment mit einem durchbohrenden Blick, doch wandte sich dann zum Schulleiter, der nachdenklich in die Richtung seiner Bücherregale sah. Natürlich könnte sie noch zusätzlich erwähnen, dass, wenn Charlie mit eingeweiht werden würde, die Informationen früher oder später so oder so bei Remus landeten – aber den Herrschaften und der Dame diesen Umstand zu erklären, wäre ohne Zweifel eine recht heikle Angelegenheit …

     „Ich stimme Luciana zu“, sprach Dumbledore irgendwann in die, mittlerweile recht angespannt wirkende Stille des Büros. „Minerva, ich muss dich bitten für einige Stunden das Schloss zu hüten. Severus, bis zum Nachmittag hast du keine Unterrichtseinheit mehr, wenn ich mich recht entsinne?“ Snape nickte knapp. „Gut, du und Miss Bradley nehmt den Kamin in deinen Räumen, ich habe ein wichtiges Flohgespräch mit einem Bündnispartner zu führen.“ Okay, den scharfen Blick über die Halbmondbrille hatte sie vielleicht verdient und wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte, war es möglicherweise nicht die beste Idee gewesen, ausgerechnet ihrem Paten brühwarm zu berichten, wer da seit Monaten am Rockzipfel des Ministers hing, ohne vorher mit dem Orden zu sprechen … andererseits hatte sie bei Gabriel einiges wieder gut zu machen und welche Tatsache würde ihn wohl mehr von ihrem Fehltritt ablenken, als eine mögliche Regierungsunterwanderung, ausgehend von seinem Lieblingserzfeind?

     „Miss Bradley“, meinte Snape und ruckte seinen Kopf Richtung Ausgang, bevor er mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Turmzimmer verschwand. Ein letzter Blick zu Dumbledore und ihrer Hauslehrerin, doch die beiden waren schon völlig versunken in einem Vieraugengespräch.

     Auf dem Weg in die Kerker begegneten sie kaum einem Bewohner des Schlosses, immerhin war dieser Freitag theoretisch ein völlig normaler Unterrichtstag. Snape nahm dies gleich zum Anlass, ihr jedes noch so kleinste Detail über ihren Besuch im Ministerium zu entlocken, auch, wenn er peinlichst genau darauf achtete, von ‚Mr Spender‘ zu sprechen und es somit für jeden Außenstehenden unmöglich zu machen, herauszufinden, worüber sie in Wirklichkeit sprachen. Als sie endlich in seinen Räumen angekommen waren, lagen Lucianas Nerven, wie schon so oft in den letzten zwölf Stunden, total blank. Nicht, dass sie durch Schlafmangel und den Spießrutenlauf des Ministeriumsausfluges ohnehin den Brei bis zum letzten Löffel aufhatte, jetzt fragte der Kerl schon zum dritten Mal wie _genau_ Spenders Blicke ihr gegenüber ausgefallen waren.

     „Ich _weiß nicht_ , ob er Legilimentik benutzt hat“, wiederholte sie erbost. „Vielleicht, weil ich zu beschäftigt damit war, mich mit _allem_ abzulenken, um bloß nicht Volde-„

     „NENNE NICHT SEINEN NA-„

     „Schrei mich nicht an!“, funkte Luciana dazwischen und schmiss ihre Umhängetasche auf die Sitzfläche des Sofas, um ihrem Frust irgendwie Luft machen zu können. Snape bleckte die Zähne, wohl im Begriff seine Stimme in ungeahnte Dezibel Zahlen treiben zu können, doch dann schloss er seine Lippen, richtete sich auf und atmete sichtbar kontrolliert ein und aus.

     „Die Situation wäre weitaus besser einzuschätzen, hättest du dich nicht derart bockig verhalten und wärst mit mir zum Minister gegangen“, behauptete er letztendlich und betrachtete sie mit einer Mimik, bei der sie keinerlei Bedürfnis verspürte, sie genauer zu interpretieren. _Bockig_. Sollte sie froh darum sein, dass er sich das ‚Gör‘ gespart hatte oder behielt er dies bloß in der Hinterhand, falls ihm im Laufe dieses Gespräches noch die ‚treffenden‘ Bezeichnungen für sie ausgehen sollte?

     „Ach“, spottete sie drauf los und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust, „und in welchem, möglichen Szenario hätte das eine bessere Alternative ergeben?“ Rhetorische Frage, dementsprechend ließ sie ihm kaum Zeit, darauf zu antworten. „Riddle hat dich nicht über seinen ‚Nebenjob‘ beim Minister aufgeklärt, mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn niemand weiß, dass–„

     „Unwahrscheinlich“, unterbrach er ihre Ausführung. „Er hat genügend Anhänger und Befürworter, die im Ministerium ein und ausgehen –„

     „Die ihn mit seinem neuen ‚Look‘ gesehen haben?“ Snape spitzte seine Lippen und verschränkte nun ebenfalls die Arme vor seiner Brust. Ja, schon blöd, wenn er es doch selbst gewesen war, der lang und ausführlich beim Orden darüber gefaselt hatte, dass die Anwohner von Strafford Castle so gut wie kein privates, soziales Leben mehr führten, geschweige denn in der Öffentlichkeit herumspazierten. „Potter hat von einem schlangenähnlichen Kerl mit leuchtend roten Augen geredet, wer sollte da bei jemandem wie _Spender_ misstrauisch werden?“

     „Bist du dir überhaupt im Klaren darüber, in welch uneinschätzbarer, heiklen Situation du dich befunden hast?“

     „Ehm, korrigiere mich, aber ich glaube, _mein_ Blut fließt noch vollständig in meinen Adern und niemand ist gerade damit beschäftigt, es von irgendwelchen Buchseiten zu kratzen!“

     Dies war das erste Mal, dass Luciana durchscheinen ließ, die Unterhaltung von McGonagall und ihm vor Monaten mitangehört zu haben und oh, bei _dem_ Blick, den sie nun kassierte, hätte sie dies auch lieber mit ins Grab genommen … Snapes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, sein Hals reckte sich nach vorne in einer unverkennbaren Lauerstellung und er trat gleich mehrere Schritte an sie heran, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, bis seine Nasenspitze beinahe ihre eigene berührte.

     „Misch“, zischte er durch eine Partie aufeinandergepresster Zähne, „dich nicht in Angelegenheiten ein, die dich _nichts_ angehen!“

     „Oh, das kommt vom Richtigen!“, lachte sie ihm humorlos entgegen, ihre Augen funkelten ihn angriffslustig an. „Wer stellt sich nochmal pausenlos quer, wenn auch nur die Idee in den Raum geworfen wird, mich für eine Mission vorzusehen? Wer behauptet andauernd, ich würde dem Pensum meiner Arbeit nicht nachkommen können und müsse deswegen von den Aufgaben im Orden enthoben werden? Und wer ist, ohne mich auch nur nach meiner Meinung gefragt zu haben, gestern zum Direx Petzen gegangen, obwohl er _versprochen_ hat eine winzige _Kleinigkeit_ für sich zu behalten?“

     Snape fixierte sie noch eine ganze Weile mit seinem Blick, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete, die Arme von seiner Brust nahm und sie stattdessen hinter seinem Rücken verschränkte, dann schnaubte er, fast schon verächtlich und hob eine seiner Augenbrauen.

     „Verhältst du dich deswegen so störrisch, weil ich dem Schulleiter von deiner Beteiligung berichtet habe?“

     Es klang wie ein Vorwurf, eine Lächerlichkeit, über die sie sich unnötigerweise echauffierte … was sie vollkommen rasend vor Wut machte.

     „Ah, es ist also okay, wenn du mein Vertrauen missbrauchst, aber wenn ich –„

     „Ich habe dein Vertrauen nicht _missbraucht_ , es war notwe-„

     „Du hast es versprochen!“, rief sie, sichtlich aufgebracht – dabei war es wirklich nicht der ideale Zeitpunkt, dies zur Sprache zu bringen.

     „Soweit mein Gedächtnis mich nicht täuscht“, und das sagte er, als wäre es ein absolutes Ding der Unmöglichkeit (was den Tatsachen entsprach, soweit sie es bewerten konnte), „war mein genauer Wortlaut ‚ich werde Stillschweigen bewahren, insofern es die Umstände zulassen‘. Was nicht der Fall war. Ich schlage vor“, es klang nicht wie ein Vorschlag, sondern die Einleitung einer Anordnung, „du kommst nun wieder zur Vernunft und wir vergessen die Angelegenheit.“

     Natürlich. Das hatte er sich wieder vorzüglich zurechtgelegt und ihr wollte nicht einmal ein Argument einfallen, was gegen diese Aussage gesprochen hätte. Schon dumm, wenn man sich mit jemandem auf eine Diskussion einließ, dem man im Punkto Arglistigkeit und Wortgewandtheit nicht im Mindesten das Wasser reichen konnte. Dabei war Luciana in Wirklichkeit am meisten auf sich selbst sauer, nicht bemerkt zu haben, welch riesen Hintertürchen er sich bei der Abnahme des Versprechens eingebaut hatte. Ihr lagen eine Menge Worte auf der Zunge, allesamt in die Kategorie ‚bockig‘ und ‚störrisch‘ einzuordnen, daher beließ sie es dabei, brach den Blickkontakt zu ihm ab und schnappte sich die Tasche von der Couch.

     „Luciana, falls der Eindruck entstanden sein könnte –„

     „Es interessiert dich doch sowieso nicht, was ich will und was ich denke!“, schnappte sie, _ziemlich_ bockig und griff eine Handvoll Flohpulver aus dem Behälter auf dem Kaminsims. „Solange ich unversehrt und intakt zu jedem Zeitpunkt _pünktlich_ dort erscheine, wo du mich hinzitierst, also sparen wir uns diese Farce!“

     Das Letzte, was sie sah, bevor sie ihren Bestimmungsort aussprach und in den Grünen Flammen verschwand, war Snapes verdutzter Blick und sein Mund, der ihm tatsächlich halb offenstand.

 

 

Doge nahm gerade auf einem der vielen, freien Stühle an der Tafel der Blacks Platz, als Luciana aus dem Kamin trat und ihre schwere Mühe hatte, ihre Wut zu verbergen. Verdammter Raumwechsel und verdammte Rahmenbedingungen, die ihr derzeit mehr Bauchschmerzen, als irgendwelche Vorteile verschafften. Von dem Sex abgesehen, aber der Gedanke daran machte es in diesem Augenblick auch nicht besser.

     Charlie kam gerade von dem Flur in das Kaminzimmer gerauscht, hinter sich ein schwebendes Tablett im Schlepptau und gleich, nachdem er ihre Anwesenheit bemerkte, stellte er kommentarlos ein Tasse voll mit frischgebrühtem Kaffee vor ihr ab. Laut Standuhr neben der Tür vergingen zwei Minuten und noch immer kein Rauschen aus dem Kamin, das den nächsten Flohreisenden ankündigte. Snape hatte noch nie länger als eine halbe Minute gebraucht, um nach ihr die Reise zum Grimmauldplatz anzutreten. Hatte sie _zu_ bockig reagiert?

     Polternde Schritte auf der Treppe lenkten ihren Blick von der schwarzen Oberfläche in ihrer Tasse auf den Durchgang – Remus, der gerade hinuntergelaufen kam und schief lächelnd an die kleine Runde herantrat.

     „Mrs Malfoy ist auf ihrem Zimmer, ich denke nicht, dass sie so bald freiwillig herauskommt.“

     Weil die Gute mittlerweile die unübersehbaren Symptome einer ernstzunehmenden Depression aufwies, aber das wollte weder jemand hören noch etwas dagegen unternehmen.

     „Morgen Luciana.“ Ah, diesen Blick kannte sie. Der Herr tastete sich langsam an sie heran, um auf die gefahrloseste Art und Weise das Terrain abzuchecken, auf dem er sich bewegte. Kein Wunder, bei dem letzten Gespräch, was sie geführt hatten und das sich anfühlte, als sei es vor Wochen geschehen. Dementsprechend gelassen erwiderte sie die Begrüßung und störte sich wenig daran, dass er gleich neben ihr Platz nahm.

     „Lass mich raten, dein Besuch beim Minister ist der Anlass, wieso Dumbledore das Treffen hier einberufen hat?“

     „Yup.“

     „Und wieso sollen Sirius und die anderen nichts davon erfahren?“

     Luciana wollte ihn gerade kurz damit abspeisen, sich noch einen Moment zu gedulden, doch in diesem Augenblick wechselte die Farbe des Kaminfeuers von dem natürlichen Rot-Orangeton zu Grün und keinen Wimpernschlag später trat Snape heraus. Wie üblich verschaffte er sich einen kurzen Überblick über die Situation, straffte seine Schulter und nahm dann am Kopf der Tafel Platz – seiner Begrüßung, bestehend aus einem Kopfnicken, fügte er nichts mehr hinzu. Remus schaute ein paar Mal abwechselnd zu ihr und dem Tränkemeister, bevor er schweigend ein Stück seiner Sitzfläche hinunterrutschte und sich sehr akribisch damit beschäftigte, Tee in eine leere Tasse zu gießen.

     Das angespannte Schweigen in der kleinen Runde währte nicht lange – erst traf Shacklebolt durch die Eingangstür ein, danach brannte es wieder lichterloh im Kamin und der Gründer des Ordens eröffnete die Sitzung.

     Luciana mischte sich während der gesamten Berichterstattung von Dumbledore mit keinem Wort ein, was auch gar nicht notwendig schien, bei all den Details, die McGonagall dem Schulleiter berichtet haben musste. Natürlich blieb es nicht aus, dass ihr gemeinsamer Ausflug mit Malfoy zum Anwesen des Schwarzen Führers zur Sprache kam und wie erwartet reagierten die Anwesenden, welche noch nicht davon erfahren hatten, mit verhaltenen, vielsagenden Blicken in ihre Richtung. Offene Anschuldigungen wären ihr zu diesem Zeitpunkt lieber gewesen.

     Nachdem dies alles endlich über die Bühne gebracht worden war, deuteten die Zeiger auf der Standuhr kurz nach elf an; dabei war ihr auch diese Zeitspanne viel länger vorgekommen und sie sehnte sich nach nichts anderem, als ihrer weichen Matratze und Bettdecke in ihrem kleinen Turmzimmer. Zumindest verstand sie nun, wieso Dumbledore genau jenen Personenkreis für die Hiobsbotschaft ausgewählt hatte, der an diesem Morgen anwesend war. Niemand redete plötzlich drauf los oder warf irgendwelche, kaum hilfreichen, panischen Kommentare in die Runde; keiner forderte ein sofortiges Agieren oder, noch schlimmer, das Ministerium oder den Minister selbst zu verständigen.

     „Weiß Scrimgeour, wer sich dort bei ihm eingenistet hat?“, kam nun die Frage von Shacklebolt, der sichtlich darum bemüht schien, Contenance zu bewahren.

     „Davon gehe ich nicht aus“, antwortete Dumbledore.

     „Ich weiß nicht“, meldete Luciana sich nun doch zu Wort. „Da ist immer noch die Sache mit der plötzlich neuen Anrede gegenüber seinem Sohn und er machte einen …“ Hier unterbrach sie sich selbst und dachte über die treffendste Formulierung nach. „Ich bin ihm heute zum ersten Mal begegnet, aber normal war sein Verhalten nicht. Spender scheint ihn zu verunsichern und trotzdem kommandiert er ihn herum.“

     „Ein Imperio?“, warf Doge ein, doch Shacklebolt schüttelte den Kopf.

     „Nach dem ersten Krieg haben wir sehr zuverlässige Kontrollen entwickelt. Die Zeiten sind hart, er hat den Posten noch nicht lange, da ist es nicht ungewöhnlich, dann und wann zerstreut zu wirken.“

     „Wir sollten jede Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen“, konterte Charlie. „Niemand von uns ist davon ausgegangen, dass das Ministerium schon längst unterwandert ist und jetzt haben wir auch nur durch einen Zufall erfahren –„

     Ein hartes Klopfen an der Eingangstür unterbrach Charlies Bedenken. Einzig und allein Dumbledore schien wenig überrascht, dass jemand vor der Tür stehen musste – laut seiner Aufzählung, vorhin in seinem Büro, waren sie doch schon vollständig? Der Schulleiter zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Bart und vollführte einen Schlenker damit in der Luft, gleich darauf war das Schnacken eines Türschlosses zu hören, danach Schritte auf dem Flur. Mehr als ein Paar und das erste, was Luciana sehen konnte, war die blankpolierte Spitze ziemlich teurer, italienischer Schuhe. Das schwarze Armani-Hosenbein folgte, darüber ein schwarzer Burberry Trenchcoat. Gabriel marschierte in das Kaminzimmer, als wäre es tagtägliche Routine, hinter ihm ein recht finster dreinblickender Gordon, gefolgt von –

     Es war schwer auszumachen, ob ihr Herz für ein paar Schläge aussetzte, weil Snape so schnell aufgesprungen war und seinen Zauberstab in Anschlagsposition gebracht hatte, dass die Haustür nicht einmal ganz in Schloss fallen konnte, oder wegen des Anblicks eines putzmunteren, _narbenfreien_ Mr Smythe. Doges Augen waren Untertellergroß geworden, Shacklebolt schnalzte überrascht mit der Zunge und lediglich Charlie und Remus schienen völlig ahnungslos, was gerade vor sich ging.

     „Doktor Steinhardt“, seufzte Dumbledore auf und schielte argwöhnisch zu seinem Tränkelehrer, „ich meine Sie gebeten zu haben, damit zu warten, bis ich mit ihm gesprochen habe.“

     Ihr Pate schien wenig beeindruckt und zog sich den Mantel von den Schultern, bevor er seine Nase in Richtung des Kamins streckte.

     „Mmmh, ich liebe den Geruch von Angstschweiß am Morgen.“ Wohl eher nicht Richtung Kamin, sondern die von Snape … dessen Hand nun bebte, mit der er seinen Zauberstaub umschlossen hielt. Was sollte Luciana jetzt mit dem Bedürfnis anstellen, ihm zur Hilfe eilen zu wollen?

     „Setz dich, Severus“, sagte Smythe und seine Stimme löste die nächsten, holprigen Herzschläge bei ihr aus – dieser Verein hier würde sie noch ins Grab bringen. Und wieso kam ihr dieser Klang so unglaublich bekannt vor? „Niemand hegt die Absicht, dich in Ketten zu legen.“

     Es brauchte eine Weile, doch nach einiger Zeit ließ Snape tatsächlich seinen Zauberstab sinken – allerdings schien er nicht im Traum daran zu denken, wieder seinen Platz einzunehmen, nicht einmal, als Smythe sich unaufgefordert zwei Stühle entfernt von Doge setzte und Gabriel daneben Platz nahm.

     „Wo ist meine Schwiegertochter?“ Gordon – den hätte sie beinahe vollständig ausgeblendet.

     „Erster Stock, erste Tür links“, antwortete Remus und sah dem Vampir noch einen kurzen Augenblick hinterher, bis dieser wieder aus dem Raum verschwunden war und die Treppe betreten hatte, dann lenkte er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Smythe.

     „Wäre jemand so gütig uns vorzustellen?“, fragte Charlie, worauf zunächst angespanntes Schweigen herrschte. Dumbledore räusperte sich, dann:

     „Das ist Satoru ‚Pyrit‘ Smythe. Der Vater von Doktor Steinhardt.“

     Moment. Vater? Wenn das Gabriels Vater war ( _toter_ Vater?), dann hieß das, er war _ihr_ rechtmäßiger Vorm-

     Shacklebolt schnaubte laut auf und durchbrach damit ihren Geistesblitz, allerdings stahl Doge ihm die nächsten Worte:

     „Und er ist die rechte Hand von dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf.“   

   

               


	44. Der Feind meines Feindes

„ _War_ seine rechte Hand.“ Smythes Tempus Korrektur schien niemandem am Tisch so recht zu beeindrucken oder auch nur im Mindesten zu interessieren. Wahrscheinlich hätte in diesem Augenblick auch der Schwarze Führer höchstpersönlich am Tisch sitzen können und die Stimmung wäre nicht anders ausgefallen. Wieso Snape allerdings derart _panisch_ (ein netteres Wort wollte Luciana auf Anhieb nicht einfallen) reagiert hatte und wahrscheinlich nur noch nicht aus dem Raum getürmt war, weil er in eine Art Schockstarre gefallen zu sein schien, wollte ihr nicht aufgehen.

     „War, ist“, Gabriel zuckte desinteressiert mit den Schultern. „Wortklauberei und vollkommen irrelevant, er ist an die Leine gelegt.“

     „Paragraph 856 Absatz fünf?“, sprudelte es aus Luciana heraus und dafür erntete sie gleich einen hocherhobenen Daumen von ihrem Paten. Pardon, dem Sohn ihres Paten und nun war sie wirklich verwirrt … und schockiert; Gabriel hatte die Maßnahme zur Unschädlichkeit an seinem _eigenen_ Vater angewandt? Kaltschnäuzigkeit, oder konnte er ihn wirklich so sehr hassen? Schwierig zu sagen, wo er ihr gegenüber niemals ein Wort über seinen Erzeuger verloren hatte. Oder ihr, gleich am Morgen, an dem sie die Nachricht von Smythes Verschwinden aus dem St.-Mungo gelesen hatte, hatte weißmachen wollen, er habe nichts mit der Entführung zu tun gehabt. War Gabriel im Wissen darüber gewesen, dass sein Vater all die Jahre im St.-Aurora verbracht hatte? Noch einen Schritt weiter; war _er_ für den Aufenthalt von Smythe in der Anstalt verantwortlich, hatte er ihn dorthin abgeschoben? Aber wieso sollte er dann ins St.-Mungo verlegt worden sein und warum hätte er ihn daraus entführen sollen? Nein, das ergab keinen Sinn, es musste etwas anderes dahinterstecken … immerhin war Smythe Besitzer eines Horkruxes gewesen, rechte Hand des -    

     M-o-m-e-n-t … Rechte Hand des Schwarzen Führers, _ihr_ rechtmäßig ernannter Pate, rechte Hand des – ihr Vater war ein stinknormaler Vertreter gewesen, das hatte Gabriel ihr gesagt, die Unterlagen dazu lagen in der untersten Schublade ihres Schreibtisches, zusammen mit seinem letzten Gehaltscheck, den sie hätte einlösen sollen, es aber nie getan hatte. Wie kam ein gewöhnlicher Handlungsvertreter dazu, die Patenschaft seines Kindes an die rechte Hand des meistgesuchten Verbrechers seiner Zeit zu geben?

     „Luciana, alles in Ordnung?“, flüsterte Remus neben ihr und legte mit besorgter Miene seine Hand auf ihren Rücken. Shacklebolt unternahm währenddessen den Versuch, alle Details des Paragraphen zu erfragen. „Hast du deine Medizin dabei?“

     „Ich habe keinen Anfall“, hauchte sie, völlig monoton und den Blick starr auf Smythe gerichtet. Dieser hatte Gabriel ins Visier genommen, der Shacklebolt Rede und Antwort stand.

     „Soll ich dir ein Glas Wasser holen oder-„

     „Alles okay.“

     Kein Wunder, dass Remus stutzig geworden war – die Hände in ihrem Schoß zitterten und sie brauchte nicht in den Spiegel sehen, um mit Sicherheit sagen zu können, dass ihr jegliches Blut aus dem Gesicht gewichen sein musste. Rechte Hand hin oder her, was hatte sie mit all dem zu tun? Sie hatte keine Erinnerungen an ihren Vater; außer einem Bild von seinem Ausweis kein einziges Foto von ihm und was bedeutete diese Information schon? Bei dem wenigen Wissen, das sie über ihn hatte, könnte er ebenso gut Voldemorts persönlicher Lakaie gewesen sein und es würde nichts ändern. Wie Sir Rennoc immer sagte: _Es tut nicht gut, in der Vergangenheit herumzustochern, wenn es keinen Wert für die Gegenwart hat._

     Keine Minute und eine halbe Zigarettenlänge später war Lucianas Nervenkostüm wieder so weit gefestigt, dass sie der Meinung war, dem Geschehen vor ihrer Nase als objektiver Zuhörer Beachtung schenken zu können. Die Herrschaften vom Orden schienen halbwegs überzeugt, dass von Smythe derzeit keine Gefahr ausgehen konnte und selbst Snape hatte sich wieder gesetzt; wenngleich er auch sehr statuenhaft auf seinem Stuhl saß und den Eindruck machte, dringend eine Dosis Valium zu benötigen. Was hatte er mit all dem zu tun und war da nicht diese denkwürdige Nacht in der Küche eben dieses Hauses gewesen, bei dem er eine sehr seltsame Unterredung mit Dumbledore über Smythe gehabt hatte, welche sie teilweise mitangehört hatte und die keinerlei Sinn ergeben wollte? Ihr Kopf war mal wieder, wie so oft, zum Bersten gefüllt, doch wenn sie nicht vorhatte, diese Sitzung mit all ihren Fragen zu sprengen und ein, zwei sehr unangenehme Beichten abzulegen, sollte sie diese zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt Schritt für Schritt angehen … bei den verschiedensten Personen. Also, alles ab in den Hinterkopf und eine grobe Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse, wo waren sie ger-

     _Oh verdammt, Protokoll._

     Und das ausgerechnet zu dem Zeitpunkt, bei dem Gabriel mit in der Runde saß, prächtig. Luciana kramte einen Stapel Formblätter und einen Kugelschreiber aus ihrer Tasche – als sie von ihrer Tauchaktion unter dem Tisch wieder an die Oberfläche kam, bemerkte sie sofort, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Smythe und sein durchdringender Blick, ja, der hatte ihr schon im St.-Mungo das Fürchten gelehrt; obwohl es nun Sinn ergab, dass er derart heftig auf den Klang ihres Namens reagiert hatte … ohne den Two-Face-Look war diese Aktion allerdings bei weitem nicht so beeindruckend, daher erwiderte sie das kleine Starrduell mit trotziger Miene, was der Mann keine volle Minute durchhielt. Anwesenheitsliste, die könnte sie ohne Probleme mit den anderen Formdaten eintragen, solange Dumbledore noch damit beschäftigt war, jede Aussage von Percival Weasley bezüglich des neuen ‚Assistenten‘ der gesamten, vergangenen Monate auf die Waagschale zu legen.

     „Was Sie beschreiben, hört sich sehr nach dem Mann an, den ich zu Schulzeiten kennengelernt habe“, nahm Smythe das Wort an sich, als der Ordensleiter offenbar vorerst zu Ende sinniert hatte. „Kontrolliert, in der Lage sich so weit zu verstellen, um die Menschen in seiner Umgebung perfekt zu täuschen, selbst wenn dies bedeutet, niedere Arbeiten verrichten zu müssen und immer darauf aus, ein bestimmtes Ziel zu erreichen.“

     „Das da wäre?“, schnappte Doge, recht bissig, für sein sonstiges Auftreten und funkelte Smythe über die Distanz der beiden Plätze zwischen ihnen an.

     „Muss ich Ihnen eine Lehrstunde verpassen, welche Ideologie er vertritt?“, erkundigte sich Smythe mit einem Blick, der das Verwandtschaftsverhältnis zu Gabriel nicht besser hätte unterstreichen können. Nun, dass ihr dieser Umstand nicht schon zu ihrer Praktikumszeit aufgefallen war, schob sie auf die Kleinigkeit, dass der Herr durch seinen damaligen Zustand so ziemlich gar keine Mimik preisgegeben hatte und davon abgesehen, schien niemand sonderlich erpicht auf diese Lehrstunde … Luciana ausgenommen, denn bis auf ‚der Schwarze Führer ist furchtbar böse‘ und er ist ‚ _der_ Hasser von Muggelstämmigen‘ hatte sie in den letzten zwei Jahren recht wenig über diese ‚Ideologie‘ erfahren.

     „Der Sie selbst ebenfalls nicht abgeneigt sind“, merkte Shacklebolt an und verdammt, Smythe gab sich nicht einmal die Mühe, diese Behauptung anzuzweifeln. Im Gegenteil, er streckte seine Brust heraus, hob seinen Kopf noch ein Stück weiter und stellte irgendetwas mit seinem Rückgrat an, was ihn im Endergebnis wie ein alteingesessener Aristokrat auf seinem Thron erscheinen ließ.

     „Ich werde meine kostbare Zeit nicht damit verschwenden, gegen die infantile Ignoranz zu reden, welche Sie dem Irrglauben erliegen lässt, die Begrifflichkeiten von richtig und falsch allgemeingeltend definieren zu können.“ Okay, wie sollte sie _das_ bitte in Stichworte zusammenfassen? Smythe schaute der Reihe nach in die Runde und blieb etwas länger bei Snape hängen, als den anderen. „Ich säße nicht hier, wäre mir nicht aus eigenem Interesse viel daran gelegen, Tom ein für alle Mal den Garaus zu machen, damit dieser Spuk endlich ein Ende hat.“ Gabriel öffnete den Mund, doch was auch immer er sagen wollte, sein alter Herr ließ ihn nicht dazu kommen. „Denk nach, Bursche, glaubst du ein Sprengsatz an meinem Atlas könnte _mich_ zu irgendetwas zwingen? Den Dickkopf hast du nicht von deiner Mutter!“

      „Wieso wollen Sie dem Schwarzen Führer ‚den Garaus machen‘?“, platzte es aus Luciana und Smythe … lachte. Als wäre dieser Morgen nicht schon bizarr genug.

     „ _Schwarzer Führer_ , das würde ihm gefallen“, murmelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und wurde dann schnell wieder ernst. Übrigens machten einige Kandidaten am Tisch einen erleichterten Eindruck, dass sie ihnen die Frage nach dem ‚Warum‘ abgenommen hatte. „Ich habe doch eben gesagt, er verhalte sich wie der Mensch, den ich zu Schulzeiten kennengelernt habe?“ Luciana nickte, da der Mann anscheinend mehr zu ihr, als in die Runde sprach. „Ein recht … beunruhigendes Zeichen, wenn man bedenkt, welche Entwicklung er in den letzten fünfzig Jahren durchlebt hat.“ Sein Blick driftete von ihr ab, blieb irgendwo schräg hinter ihr hängen, an einer Stelle, wo nichts weiter als modrige, alte Tapete zu sehen war. Seine Augen bekamen einen seltsam verklärten Schleier, beinahe, als würde ein ganzer Film in seinem Gedächtnis auf Vorspultaste ablaufen. „Es steckt meist ein nobler Gedanke am Anfang der Leiter, aber die Sprossen sind verseucht – viel ist notwendig, diesen Weg zu beschreiten, ihn weiterzugehen und dann, dem Ziel so nahe –„ Smythe brach dieses Wirrwarr ab; vielleicht war ihm aufgefallen, dass er sich nicht im Kreise alter Schulfreunde befand oder er hatte schlicht und ergreifend einen ziemlich großen Riss in der Schüssel. Letztendlich konnte ihr auch das ziemlich egal sein, solange er noch etwas Brauchbares von sich geben würde. Er räusperte sich und schenkte nun der gesamten Runde seine Aufmerksamkeit.

     „Tom ist damals nicht gescheitert, weil seine Gegner zu stark waren, oder ihm ein einjähriges Wunderkind ein überraschendes Ende gesetzt hat … er hat versagt, weil er sein Ziel außer Augen verloren hat. Das, was notwendig war, eine Position zu erlangen, um Veränderungen herbeiführen zu können, hat ihn in den Abgrund gestürzt. Macht und die Besessenheit davon – Misstrauen und die daraus folgende Unfähigkeit auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen, sein Vermächtnis weiterzureichen, was sein Hauptaugenmerk von dem Vorhaben weg zu einem gänzlich anderen geführt hat.“

     „Unsterblichkeit“, murmelte Luciana, der Malfoys Worte über den Schwarzen Führer in den Sinn kamen und dass dies seit geraumer Zeit die einzige Priorität für ihn zu sein schien.

     „Du sagst es, Unsterblichkeit.“ In Smythe Mimik spiegelte sich eine ordentliche Portion Wehmut, gepaart mit Frustration … ohne jeden Zweifel war das Thema eine ziemlich offene Wunde für ihn. „Der Verlust von seiner Seele, seien es auch nur die kleinsten Teile“, Smythe schoss einen ermahnenden Blick zu Gabriel, welcher prompt begann, sich (zur Abwechslung) lautstark über die Begrifflichkeit ‚Seele‘ zu echauffieren, „verändert einen Menschen. Bei Tom war es nicht anders. Von seinen herausragenden Eigenschaften blieb nicht viel, er war ein Schatten seiner selbst –„

     „Und wo er nun wieder der Alte ist, wollen Sie uns helfen, ihn zu besiegen?“, fragte Charlie skeptisch. Vollkommen zurecht, das ergab wirklich keinen Sinn.

     „Mr Weasley – Sie sind doch ein Weasley?“ Charlie gab kein Anzeichen preis, um dies zu bestätigen oder verneinen. „Ich bin nicht mehr der einfältige Gefolgsmann, der das kleinste Anzeichen zum Anlass nimmt, in Begeisterungsstürme auszubrechen – oder auch nur die Hoffnung zu hegen, es könne werden wie damals. Das wird es nicht. An einem ähnlichen Punkt waren wir, vor nicht allzu langer Zeit und am Ende …“, wieder bekam sein Blick diesen seltsamen, verklärten Schleier, doch er fasste sich schnell. „Mein Sohn hat meine monatelange, zweifelsohne sehr kostspielige … _Behandlung_ nicht auf sich genommen, weil er solch ein herzensgut geratenes Balg ist“, Gabriel schien dies nicht einmal als Beleidigung aufzufassen, „sondern weil er wusste, dass ich der Einzige bin, der vielleicht und möglicherweise erahnen könnte, was Tom vorhat.“ Niemand im Raum wagte es, ihm zu widersprechen – nicht einmal Snape, dessen Job es ja eigentlich war, herauszufinden, was ‚der Dunkle Lord denkt‘. „Und wenn Tom, trotz dieser, von tiefsten Narben durchfurchten Seele auch nur den Bruchteil des Tages Zugriff auf die außergewöhnliche Gabe seiner Kombinationsfähigkeit und seinen Einfallsreichtum hat, haben wir ein großes Problem. Nun, genug der Einleitung und Verschwendung von kostbarer Zeit, bloß um euer kleines, moralisches Monster zu besänftigen und gleich zu den klareren Worten, die ich nicht besser ausdrücken kann, als in einem Muggelsprichwort: Tom ist eine tickende Zeitbombe.“

     Und mit dieser Bezeichnung fasste er in fünf kleinen Worten genau jenes Gefühl perfekt zusammen, welches Luciana zu den beiden, kurzen Gelegenheiten gehabt hatte, in denen sie den Schwarzen Führer persönlich miterleben durfte. Doch ganz weit von dieser Thematik weg fragte sie sich, aus welchem Grund Smythe von Voldemort als ‚Tom‘ sprach … hatte Dumbledore dem Orden nicht lang und breit erklärt, dass er diesen Namen über alles verabscheute, da es ihn an seinen ‚nichtsnutzigen‘ Muggelerzeuger erinnerte? Oder tat Smythe dies mit purer Berechnung, um Distanz zu wahren? Was ziemlich kontraproduktiv wäre, immerhin nannte sich der Schwarze Führer erst seit ein paar Jahrzehnten bei diesem kunstvoll erdachten Phantasienamen und so, wie Smythe bisher aufgetreten war, schien er sehr an früheren, guten, alten Zeiten zu hängen. Übrigens hatte Luciana alle Zeit der Welt, sich über diese trivialen Dinge Gedanken zu machen, da eine sehr unangenehme, angespannte Stille im Kaminzimmer der Blacks entstanden war.

     „Mein Sohn berichtete mir, dass der Potter Junge keinen Teil von Toms Seele mehr in sich beherbergt“, „Ich sagte keine übertragen Teil von Hirnströ-„, „und er war so dämlich, gleich drei Horkruxe auf einen Schlag zu vernichten“, „Die Kapazitäten unseres C24 Gemisches ha-„, „ _DÄMLICH“_ , fuhr Smythe Gabriel harsch von der Seite an und unglaublich aber wahr, Gabriel verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und rutschte mit eindeutiger Schmollmiene ein kleines Stück seiner Sitzfläche hinunter. „Was beispiellos in unserer Geschichte sein dürfte … schon die Vernichtung _eines_ Horkruxes und die damit einhergehende Zusammenführung der Seele, ist unkalkulierbar, Tom trägt nun eine Seele in sich, die zuletzt siebenfach gespalten war.“

     Okay, da musste Luciana einfach einhaken, auch wenn sie vieles darum gegeben hätte, nie wieder die Aufmerksamkeit dieses Mannes auf sich ziehen zu müssen.

     „Das Tagebuch“, begann sie und hielt zur anschaulichen Aufzählung die Hand in die Höhe, „die Mauritius, die Taschenuhr, der Manschettenknopf“, Smythes Augen blitzten gefährlich auf, „und Potter. Das sind fünf zerstörte Horkruxe, was sind die letzten beiden?“

     Zunächst gab Smythe keinen Ton von sich und erledigte einen exzellenten Job, jegliche, auffordernde Blicke und Anmerkungen aus der Runde rigoros zu ignorieren, dann:

     „Den letzten Horkrux, welchen er vor Aufbruch zu den Potters erschaffen hat, war ein Schädel.“ Dumbledore und Doge tauschten ratlose Blicke, auch Shacklebolt, Charlie und Remus schienen von dieser Neuigkeit überrascht. Kein Wunder, immerhin war vor wenigen Wochen das Gerücht entstanden, der Schwarze Führer habe sich an einem Medaillon aus der Hinterlassenschaft von keinem geringeren als Salazar Slytherin, dem Gründer des gleichnamigen Hauses, zu schaffen gemacht – zumal sich Voldemort bisher auf schmuckreiche Gegenstände beschränkt hatte, ein Schädel wäre wohl niemandem in den Sinn gekommen.

     „Es war der erste _Libera temet_ , der sich selbstständig gemacht hatte.“ Smythe schluckte, wieder sah es so aus, als sei er vollkommen gefangen in seiner eigenen Gedankenhölle. „Er hat sich selbst zerstört, nachdem sein Plan, den Potter Jungen zu töten, gescheitert ist – davon bin ich selbst Zeuge geworden.“

     „Sie sagten ‚siebenfach‘“, mischte sich nun Remus ein. „Da fehlt noch einer. Oder meinen Sie den Rest, der in ihm selbst übriggeblieben ist?“ Er klang beinahe hoffnungsvoll; sehr verständlich, wenn man bedachte, dass dies bedeuten würde, Voldemort sei nun sterblich. Dumbledore lehnte seine Unterarme auf der Tischplatte ab und sah Smythe auffordernd an, auch Shacklebolt schien schon in Gedanken Strafford Castle zu stürmen, um dem Schwarzen Führer schnellstmöglich die Radieschen von unten zählen zu lassen. Oder das Ministerium, je nach Arbeitszeit von _Mr Spender_ … Luciana jedoch konnte an dem Gesichtsausdruck ihres Paten sehen, dass es so einfach sicherlich nicht sein würde.

     „Bevor Tom den _Libera temet_ nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte, hat er noch einen letzten Horkrux erschaffen, der nicht unter den Zerstörten ist.“

     Wieder trat eine gespannte Stille auf; Shacklebolt schien kurz davor, über den Tisch zu hechten, Smythe am Kragen zu packen und ihm die Information herauszuschütteln – einzig und allein Snape ließ sich keinerlei Neugierde oder sonstige Gefühlsregung anmerken. Vielleicht, weil er dieser ganzen Horkrux-Sache gar nicht folgte und viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, seine distanzierte Maske aufrecht zu erhalten? Schwer zu sagen, doch Lucianas Bauchgefühl sagte ihr, dass eine ganze Emotionsschlacht in ihm vorgehen musste.

     „Spucken Sie’s aus, Smythe“, knurrte Shacklebolt, ziemlich ungehalten. „Was ist der letzte Horkrux?“

     „Als sein engster Vertrauter“, seufzte dieser nun auf, „wusste ich über jeden seiner Schritte Bescheid. Wir haben gemeinsam die Gegenstände für ungeeignet befunden, die zu offensichtlich waren und seine … Natur wiedergespiegelt hätten. Ich kannte jedes der Objekte, die meisten habe ich selber ausgewählt.“ Hier stockte Smythe, schaute kurz zur Decke, als sei die Antwort (auf welche Frage auch immer) dort eingemeißelt. „Für den letzten, geplanten Horkrux habe ich ihm geraten, etwas zu finden, was mir niemals in den Sinn kommen würde. Oder in Zusammenhang mit ihm steht. Und ich habe ihn schwören lassen, mir niemals zu verraten, wobei es sich dabei handelt – für den Fall, dass der Gegner mich in die Hände bekommt oder –„

     „Oder Sie ihn verraten.“

     Luciana bekam für diese Bemerkung einen ganz besonders durchdringenden Blick zugeworfen, aber hey, sie hatte nur die Wahrheit ausgesprochen.

     „Tatsächlich stand das für ihn niemals zur Debatte“, entgegnete er nun, seine Augen so klar wie zu keinem Zeitpunkt, den sie miterlebt hatte, dazu dieses Blitzen –

     „Lassen Sie das!“

     Snape und das in einem äußerst bellenden Tonfall … Smythe brach sofort den Blickkontakt zu ihr ab, sah den Tränkemeister an, dann zu ihr – wieder meldete sich Lucianas Bauchgefühl, dieses Mal mit der verdammt klaren Botschaft, dass hier eine Menge ablief, von dem sie nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte. Zudem hatte sie Snapes Zustand anscheinend falsch eingeschätzt – immerhin war er geistesgegenwärtig genug gewesen, die Anwendung von Legilimentik innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags zu bemerken, bevor ihr auch nur die Idee gekommen war, was Smythe da angestellt hatte. Gabriel richtete sich wieder von seiner Sitzfläche auf, skeptisch, kalkulierend –

     „Wir wenden keine Legilimentik in diesem Orden an, Mr Smythe“, sagte Dumbledore, in seinem üblich ruhigen Tonfall, ganz, als habe der Mann eine kleine Unhöflichkeit begangen. Dann räusperte sich Smythe und fuhr fort, als sei nichts geschehen.

     „Bei der Suche nach dem letzten Horkrux werde ich deshalb keine große Hilfe sein können.“ Remus seufzte auf, genau wie Doge; Shacklebolt ließ ein Knurren verlauten.

     „Was nicht heißt, dass wir völlig handlungsunfähig sind“, mischte sich nun ihr Pate … der Sohn ihres Paten ein. „Durch das Eindringen des Potter-Jungen auf der Minus Zehn Ebene, sind wir auf ein Muster aufmerksam geworden, das unsere IT-Abteilung mit dem Sicherheitssystem aufzeichnen konnte. Die Horkruxe, mit denen wir die unterschiedlichsten Experimente durchgeführt haben, wurden nur auf Beta- und nicht Alphawellen hin untersucht, bis uns die Unregelmäßigkeit aufgefallen ist und wir diese mit den Eigenschaften der Gegenstände abgeglichen haben.“ Wie üblich, wenn Gabriel unter diesen Leuten den Mund aufmachte, schien niemand so recht zu verstehen, wovon er sprach. Und selbst Luciana hatte bloß eine vage Vermutung. „Es sind noch einige Testläufe nötig, aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass wir bald in der Lage sein werden, jeden übriggebliebenen Horkrux mit kaum abweichender Genauigkeit zu orten.“

     „Ein Horkrux-Radar?“, fragte Luciana und bekam das zweite Mal an diesem Tag einen hocherhobenen Daumen von Gabriel gezeigt.

     „Tom wird sich darüber im Klaren sein, dass der Orden und die …. _Organisation_ meines Sohnes alles daransetzen werden, auch seinen letzten Horkrux aufzuspüren.“

     „Meinen Sie, er wird ihn in Sicherheit bringen?“, erkundigte sich Doge, was eine nachdenkliche Stille seitens Smythe nach sich zog.

     „Ich kann nicht einmal mit Bestimmtheit sagen, ob es sich bei dem Horkrux um einen Gegenstand handelt, den man ohne weiteres transportieren oder entfernen kann. Alle Möglichkeiten sind offen – wobei mich das Gefühl beschleicht, dass Tom sich wenig Sorgen um seinen letzten, verbliebenen Horkrux macht. Und damit bin ich bei dem Teil, den ich Ihnen allen sehr ans Herz legen möchte.“

     Die Runde tauschte argwöhnische Blicke, selbst Dumbledore machte einen sehr gespannten Eindruck.

     „Sie scheinen die größten Bemühungen dieses … Ordens darauf gelegt zu haben, die Horkruxe zu finden und sie zu zerstören, mit dem Ziel, Tom zu töten.“ Zustimmendes Schweigen. „Dabei haben Sie völlig außer Augen verloren, was er in den letzten drei Jahren, seit erstarken seiner Kräfte, alles hat bewirken können.“

     Shacklebolt kniff verwirrt seine Brauen zusammen und ergriff das Wort.

     „Es war unheimlich still um ihn und seine Kreise. Bis auf ein paar Überfälle, Entführungen und der Befreiungsschlag seiner Gefolgsleute aus Askaban ist nichts geschehen, was darauf hindeuten könnte –„

     „Wie erklären Sie sich“, hob Smythe die Stimme, „dass eine Delegation der Magischen Föderation des Nordamerikanischen Bundes ihn ins Ministerium des britischen Zaubereiministeriums abgestellt hat?“

     In den nächsten paar Sekunden war nichts weiter zu hören, als die Motoren der paar Autos, die draußen an der Häuserfront des Grimmauldplatzes vorbeifuhren.

     „Er hat sicher … die Gedanken dieser Delegation manipuliert, oder diese Leute waren in Wirklichkeit Todesser und sie haben Vielsafttrank benutzt, um das Ministerium zu täuschen?“ Charlies Vermutung stieß auf Anklang unter den Ordensmitgliedern, doch Gabriel schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

     „Der _Daily Salem_ hat den Besuch im britischen Ministerium bis ins letzte Detail ausgeschlachtet“, sagte er. „Die Föderation hat wesentlich schärfere Gesetzte, was die Kontrollen von Vielsafttrank und Manipulationszauber jeglicher Art anbelangt und ihre Methode, internationale Strecken zu überwinden, ist beispiellos – unmöglich, dabei jemanden abzufangen.“    

     „Wollen Sie damit sagen“, begann Shacklebolt argwöhnisch, „dass die Föderation wusste, wen sie an die Seite des Ministers gestellt hat?“

     Smythe zuckte mit seinen Schultern, griff nach der Tasse Kaffee, die er sich irgendwann eingeschenkt haben musste und nahm in aller Seelenruhe ein paar Schlucke.

     „Eines der Dinge, die wir in naher Zukunft herausfinden sollten“, sagte er schlussendlich und die anderen, von Snape und ihr abgesehen, stimmten dem zu. Wann waren sie eigentlich dazu übergegangen, die schockierende Nachricht von ‚die rechte Hand von ihr wisst schon wer‘ scheinbar völlig auszublenden und Smythe … ja, mehr oder weniger die Führungsposition dieser Besprechung zu überlassen?

     „Bevor wir uns in endlose Vorschläge verstricken, wie das zu bewältigen ist“, meinte Dumbledore nun und zur Abwechslung war Luciana wirklich froh, dass er wieder die Leitung übernahm, „sollten wir die wenigen Minuten, die uns bleiben, bevor der ein oder andere Bewohner wieder einkehrt, dafür nutzen, das Vorrangige zu klären.“ Hier legte er eine kurze Pause ein und fixierte jeden einzelnen von ihnen – Remus und Charlie besonders lange. „Das Schweigen über die Beteiligung von Mr Smythe vor den anderen Ordensmitgliedern und jeglicher, weiteren Person ist zu dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt unerlässlich. Ich bedauere es sehr, euch hierum zu bitten, vor allem bei dir, Charlie, wo doch der Großteil deiner Familie mit dem Orden zusammenarbeitet. Aber denkt daran, dass ihr diesen geliebten Menschen gleichwohl eine große Bürde abnehmt. Mit dem Wissen um Mr Spenders wahre Identität und der Mithilfe von Mr Smythe haben wir für einen kurzen Augenblick einen Vorteil, den es heißt vollends und sehr bedacht auszuschöpfen. Ich möchte dieses Treffen hiermit beenden und lasse euch wissen, wann und wo wir uns in dieser Runde wiederfinden werden.“

     Das Stichwort und nachdem Dumbledore sich von seinem Platz erhoben hatte und Gabriel, als auch dessen Vater, mit einer Handgeste bedeutete, auf ein Wort mit ihm im Flur zu verschwinden, standen auch die anderen Personen um sie herum auf. Luciana war unsicher, was nun geschehen sollte – wurde von ihr erwartet, sich zu gedulden, bis die drei Herren mit ihrem Sechs-Augen-Gespräch fertig sein würden oder ignorierte man ihre persönliche Verstrickung in all diese Dinge, so, wie es während der gesamten Sitzung abgelaufen war? Gabriel hatte nicht den Eindruck gemacht, ihr jetzt oder auch nur in naher Zukunft Rede und Antwort stehen zu wollen und mit der Kleinigkeit rund um die Geschehnisse in Strafford Castle im Hinterkopf, sollte sie wohl sehr dankbar darum sein, so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich von ihm zu bekommen.

     „Miss Bradley.“

     Luciana wandte sich von dem Ausgang in den Flur ab und sah Snape, der direkt neben dem Kamin stand, durch den gerade Doge verschwand. Auffordernder Blick, ein Kopfrucken in Richtung des Kamins – sie blickte wieder auf den Rücken von Gabriel, den sie eben noch im Blickfeld hatte, über ihm schritt Gordon die Treppe hinunter, einen ziemlich düsteren Ausdruck im Gesicht.

     „Brauchen Sie wieder eine Extraeinladung?“ Dieses Mal war Snapes Tonfall harscher, deutlich ungeduldiger … was ihr Hirn augenblicklich dazu brachte, ihr seine heftige Reaktion, ganz am Anfang der Sitzung, Bild für Bild wiederzukäuen – es musste die reinste Tortur für ihn gewesen sein, eine knappe halbe Stunde in dem Raum verbracht haben zu müssen, wo sich ein Mann befunden hatte, der … sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was Smythe und Snape miteinander zu schaffen hatten. Das Naheliegendste, oder besser gesagt, der einzig für sie ersichtliche, gemeinsame Nenner war der Schwarze Führer, alles andere … Luciana beeilte sich, das angefangene Protokoll in ihre Tasche zu stopfen, Remus kurz zu umarmen (der schon tief versunken in einem Gespräch mit Shacklebolt, Doge und Charlie war) und hinüber zum Kamin zu eilen. Sie verwarf den Gedanken, Gabriel auf Wiedersehen zu sagen, nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver aus einem Gefäß, welches ihr schon vom Tränkemeister unter die Nase gehalten wurde und war so schnell aus dem Grimmauldplatz verschwunden, wie sie vor keiner halben Stunde aufgetaucht war.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Es verging eine volle Schulstunde (zweiundvierzig Minuten – die Zauberwelt musste ja alles wenigstens ein _bisschen_ anders halten) bis der Kamin des Wohnzimmers im Kerker von roten in grüne Flammen umsprang und Snape die Schwelle von Holzscheite zu Fußboden überschritt.

     Natürlich war Luciana mehrfach der Gedanke gekommen, lieber seine Privaträume zu verlassen und die Große Halle für einen Bissen Nahrung aufzusuchen (ihr Magen war mittlerweile zu einem mickrigen, verdorrten Pfläumchen verkommen), hatte sich jedoch immer und immer wieder gesagt, dass er wohl genau in der Sekunde zurückkehren würde, wenn sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss gezogen hätte. Jetzt wusste sie es zwar besser und theoretisch hätte sie, neben dem Essen, in der letzten Stunde noch einen Schwung Unterrichtsstoff mitnehmen können, aber bis zur Sperrstunde warten, wo doch diese eine Frage so penetrant auf ihrer Zunge brannte und ihre letzten, privat gesprochenen Worte alles andere als versöhnlich ausgefallen waren?

     Snape machte keinen sonderlich begeisterten Eindruck, sie auf der Couch und über ihrem Ordensprotokoll brüten zu sehen, ganz im Gegenteil …

     „Die morgendliche Unterrichtseinheit ist erst in einer knappen Viertelstunde beendet“, schnarrte er ihr entgegen, im Unterton schwang eine ordentliche Portion Ärger mit. „Meine Privaträume sind nicht dazu gedacht, einem schwänzenden Schüler Zuflucht zu gewähren, ganz außer Acht, dass du hiermit gegen unsere Abmachung verstoßen hast.“

     Luciana sah ihn eine ganze Weile vollkommen regungslos an, den Kopf voller Formulierungen, die von der Sparte ‚demütigende Einsicht‘ bis ‚unangespitzt in den Boden rammen‘ so ziemlich alles abdeckten, griff allerdings am Ende zu ihren Unterlagen und sortierte diese in Seelenruhe zurück in ihre Tasche – ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben. Tatsächlich schien ihn das mehr aus der Fassung zu bringen, als jedes potenziell gesprochene Wort. Auch als sie von der Couch aufstand, ihre Tasche schulterte und in Richtung der angelehnten Bürotür schritt, strafte sie ihn mit Schweigen – und trotzdem war da diese eine Frage ... die warten konnte, bei der Unverschämtheit, die er ihr an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

     „Und bevor das hier zu einer misslichen Gewohnheit wird:“, Luciana drehte sich noch einmal um und blieb ein paar Schritte vor der Tür im Raum stehen, „ich will dich auch heute Abend nicht vor der abgesprochenen Uhrzeit sehen.“

     Snapeisch für: _‚Bleibt es bei unserer Vereinbarung oder bist du jetzt so eingeschnappt, dass du aus Protest nicht erscheinen wirst?‘_ Sie hatte nicht im Sinn, ihm hierbei in die Karten zu spielen und den Gefallen zu tun, eine ebenso unterschwellige Antwort zu geben – wie sie es üblicherweise tat, also könnte sie die Gelegenheit auch beim Schopfe packen.

     „Was ist damals zwischen dir und Smythe passiert?“

     Für einen Augenblick hatte sie ihn offensichtlich sehr kalt erwischt, doch wie gewohnt fasste er sich schnell, straffte die Schulterpartie und setzte eine undurchdringliche Miene auf.

     „Das ist nicht deine Angelegenheit.“

     Hatte sie etwas anderes erwartet? Gut, er hatte nicht geleugnet, _dass_ er in der Vergangenheit mit Smythe aneinander geraten sein musste, allerdings wusste sie dies alleine schon wegen der paar Gesprächsfetzen, die sie in jener Nacht am Grimmauldplatz mitgehört hatte. Und vielleicht hatte sie die Hoffnung gehegt, er könne ihr gegenüber ein klein wenig offener sein, wo sie ganz deutlich, als Patentochter einer der Parteien, indirekt involviert war.

     „Natürlich nicht“, antwortete sie, wenn auch mit Verspätung und wandte sich wieder zum Gehen.

     „Luciana“

     „Weißt du Severus“, sie machte schwungvoll auf dem Absatz kehrt und kam ihm gleich ein ganzes Stück näher, „wenn du mich nicht andauernd zurückpfeifen willst, dann sei nicht ständig so widerlich zu mir!“

     Snape zog verwirrt seine Brauen zusammen.

     „Ich habe lediglich zum Ausdruck gebracht, dass ich keinerlei Bedürfnis habe, dich in Dinge einzuweihen, deren Mitwissen dir nicht nur schaden könnte, sondern zudem unnötig belasten würde.“

     „Nein, das hast du nicht!“ Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer verwirrter. „Du hast gesagt ‚das geht dich nix an‘! Und das, obwohl du weißt, dass ich bis heute keine Ahnung hatte, wer Smythe wirklich ist – oder, dass Gabriel sich die Mühe gemacht hätte, mich ein klein wenig schonender auf diese Scheiße vorzubereiten. Nein, ich brauche ja nichts wissen, der Mist fliegt mir ja früher oder später von selbst um die Ohren und wenn ich dann mal Fragen habe, ist es nicht mehr meine Angelegenheit!“

     „Luciana –„

     „Spar es dir!“, fauchte sie ihn wütend an, was ihn tatsächlich ein kleines Stück zurückweichen ließ. Sein Blick wurde kalkulierend, für einen Wimpernschlag sah er zur Tür und wieder zu ihr – dann, als Luciana Anstalten machte, abermals den Versuch zu unternehmen, sein Wohnzimmer zu verlassen, hielt er sie am Arm zurück. Es war kein Klammergriff oder annähernd so forsch, wie seine Schleiftechnik üblicherweise ausfiel, jedoch genug, um sie schier rasend zu machen. Sie riss sich von ihm los, kaum, dass seine Finger ganz um ihren Oberarm geschlossen waren. „Hör auf, mich wie einen Gegenstand zu behandeln!“, spie sie ihm entgegen, ohne auch nur eine Nanosekunde darüber nachzudenken – wenn der Blick von eben verwirrt gewesen war, fiel der, den er ihr gerade zuwarf, wohl schon beinahe schockiert aus. „Du hast kein Recht mich festzuhalten“, sie hielt das zweite Mal an diesem Tag ihre Hand zur Aufzählung in die Höhe, „durch die Gegend zu schleifen, mir auf zudiktieren wann und wo ich zu erscheinen habe – du hast kein Recht dich ungefragt in meine Privatangelegenheiten einzumischen oder Entscheidungen für mich zu treffen und bist schon mal gar nicht in der Position zu bewerten, welche Information mir schaden könnte und welche nicht!“

     „Ich –„

     „Wie kommst du eigentlich dazu, mich wie ein unmündiges Kind zu behandeln und gleichzeitig mit mir in die Kiste zu springen – _in welcher Scheiß-Realität ist das okay??“_

     „Das ist völliger –„

     „Oder bist du einfach der Auffassung, dass Frauen unter die Fuchtel gehören und nicht in der Lage sind, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen?“

     „Ich habe niema-„

     „Nein, ich vergaß, dazu müsstest du mich ja zumindest als denkendes Lebewesen wahrnehmen und da dies, ganz offensichtlich, nicht der Fall ist –„

     „Lass mich AUSREDEN!!“

     Snapes Brüllen klingelte die sämtliche Zeitspanne in ihren Ohren, in der er sie schweigend anstarrte und sichtlich bemüht war, irgendeine Formulierung zusammen zu basteln, welche sie nicht weiter in Rage versetzen würde.

     „Es ist mir schleierhaft“, begann er, betont ruhig und mit deutlichen Betonungen auf jeder Silbe – ein klares Anzeichen dafür, dass es in ihm kochen musste, „wie du auf diesen Unsi-„, hier stockte er, schloss kurz die Augen und bis die Zähne zusammen, bevor er fortfuhr, „auf den Gedanken kommst, ich würde dich als _Gegenstand_ betrachten.“ Das klang fast … verletzt? „Deine … impulsiven Aktionen der letzten Jahre haben mir unmissverständlich begreiflich gemacht, dass es schlicht töricht wäre, mich _nicht_ über deinen Dickkopf hinwegzusetzen!“

     Okay, zugegeben, gutes Argument – wäre da nicht eine Kleinigkeit.

     „Oh, verzeih bitte“, setzte Luciana sarkastisch an. „Mir muss entgangen sein, dass ich entmündigt worden bin und du die Entscheidungsgewalt über mich gepachtet hast!“

     Eine sofortige Erwiderung blieb aus. Snape verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust, richtete sich kerzengerade auf und betrachtete sie mit abschätzendem Blick – irgendetwas an dieser Situation schmeckte ihr überhaupt nicht (von der offensichtlichen Unstimmigkeit, die sie mal wieder lautstrak austrugen, abgesehen).

     „Falls du in Erwägung ziehst, den Rahmenbedingungen den Punkt hinzuzufügen, dass ich mich ab sofort passiv zu verhalten habe und ohne jeglichen Widerspruch deine zuweilen hoch riskanten Entscheidungen hinnehmen soll, dann lasse ich dich schon im Vorfeld wissen, dass ich dem nicht zustimmen werde.“

     Interessant, an diese schlichte Lösung hatte sie gar nicht erst gedacht – dabei wäre es wohl das Einfachste gewesen, ihre Vereinbarung etwas auszuweiten. Luciana tat es ihm nun gleich und wählte ihre nächsten Worte sehr bedacht, bevor sie etwas von sich geben würde, was sie am Ende nicht mehr zurücknehmen konnte.

     „Ich will, dass du mich als vollmündige Person wahrnimmst –„ Snape öffnete seinen Mund, wohl, um schon hier einen Protest anzubringen. „Oder behandelst – ich kann schlecht ändern, was du über mich denkst.“

     „Du könntest für den Anfang den Versuch unternehmen, verantwortungsbewusste und wohldurchdachte Entscheidungen zu treffen“, bemerkte er trocken und reagierte in keiner Weise auf den boshaften Blick, welchen er augenblicklich dafür kassierte.

     „Was mich gleich zum nächsten Thema bringt: deine Meinung ist nicht die einzig Wahre und ich will, dass du dich damit abfindest, wenn sich meine von deiner unterscheidet. Und damit meine ich nicht die Klappe halten und hintenherum den eigenen Kopf durchsetzen!“

     Hierbei ließ er ein Schnauben verlauten, dann:

     „Ich sehe nicht, wie dein Anliegen sich von dem unterscheidet, was ich eben schon im Vornehinein klar und deutlich ausgeschlossen habe.“

     Luciana atmete tief ein und aus – ein kleines Starrduell war unter ihnen losgebrochen und nicht nur hierbei schienen sie sich auf einer Art Schlachtfeld zu befinden. Ihr war sehr wohl bewusst, dass der Ausgang dieses Gesprächs eine Menge verändern würde und nicht viele optionale Wege schienen dabei ein gutes Ende zu sein.

     „Severus …“ Sie schluckte, warf einige Worte in Gedanken hin und her, doch letztendlich blieb ihr keine Wahl – wenn sich auch alles in ihr sträubte. „Das ist keine Verhandlungssache.“

     Da war einiges, was sie noch hinten anhängen wollte, vielleicht sogar sollte. Doch es schien gar nicht nötig, dies auszusprechen; Snapes Arme verschränkten sich noch ein wenig enger um seine Brust, seine Mimik wurde einen Hauch verschlossener.

     „Ich habe verstanden.“

     Nein, das hatte er ganz eindeutig nicht. Oder Remus hatte mit allem, was er ihr in der letzten Nacht am Telefon gesagt hatte, Recht behalten. Doch dies zu akzeptieren war eine ganz andere Angelegenheit, zudem sollte sie vielleicht miteinbeziehen, dass sie sich (zur Abwechslung) den beschissensten Zeitpunkt ausgesucht hatte, der denkbar war, um eine Änderung in ihrem … Beziehungsdings herbeizuführen. Luciana hatte nun zwei Wahlmöglichleiten: den dritten Versuch unternehmen und Snapes Räume verlassen, was gleichwohl genau der Schritt zu sein schien, den der Mann vor ihrer Nase erwartete, oder aber sie schmiss die Flinte nicht gleich ins Korn – wo die Wahrscheinlichkeit gar nicht so gering war, dass sie nur wieder eine ihrer kleineren Kommunikationsschwierigkeiten hatten.

     „Du hast also verstanden, dass es mich wahnsinnig macht, wie viel du mir verschweigst, vor allem die Dinge, die mich betreffen.“ Snape schürzte seinen Mund, aber schien willig, ihr zuzuhören. „Oder, dass ich ganz und gar nicht vergessen habe, dass wir über die Sache mit dem Gedankenbaum sprechen wollten und ich dir damit nur nicht auf den Sender gefallen bin, weil du unausstehlich wirst, wenn ich mit dem Thema anfange – was mir mittlerweile egal ist, ich habe mich an unter vier Stunden Schlaf gewöhnt.“ Hier wollte er offenbar einhaken, sie redete allerdings einfach weiter. „Und natürlich hast du verstanden, dass ich sehr viel von deiner Meinung halte und dich viel öfter in Entscheidungen miteinbeziehen würde, wenn ich wüsste, dass du es hinnehmen würdest, wenn ich ab und zu trotzdem Dinge tue, von denen du mir abrätst.“

     „Wenn sie dich umbringen können?!“ Luciana zuckte ganz automatisch zusammen – zugegeben, mit der Laustärke hatte sie an der Stelle nicht gerechnet. „Hast du _verstanden_ , wieso ich mich, zu einigen, _wenigen_ Gelegenheiten über deinen Kopf hinwegsetzen musste?“

     „Weil du mich unversehrt und in Sicherheit wissen willst.“

     Das war unfair – Snape konnte unmöglich ahnen, dass sie gerade Remus zitiert hatte und in welchen Zusammenhang dies stand. Er nahm seine Arme von der Brust, überwand die zwei Schritte, welche sie voneinander trennten und tat etwas, was er in all den Monaten nicht gemacht hatte. Die Berührung war federleicht.

     „Weil ich dich unversehrt und in Sicherheit wissen will.“

     Natürlich war seine Hand an ihrer Wange kein Grund, all den Ärger über ihn mit einem Mal in den Wind zu schießen, aber der Daumen, welcher ihr zusätzlich über die Haut strich, war schon eine verdammt fiese Waffe. Nicht, dass sie jemals vermutet hätte für solch einen Kram sonderlich zugänglich zu sein.

     „Ich möchte dir keine Versprechungen machen, die ich nicht einhalten kann“, sagte er nun, fuhr mit seiner Hand in ihren Nacken und ließ sie dort verweilen – f.i.e.s. und g.e.m.e.i.n. „Aber ich werde mich bemühen, auch, wenn das keinen anderen Mann aus mir macht.“

     „Ich will keinen anderen Mann.“

     Gedacht oder ausgesprochen? Anscheinend ausgesprochen, anders wäre das Gesichtsmimikrodeo vor ihren Augen schlecht zu erklären. Natürlich überspitzt formuliert, für Snapes Verhältnisse waren es schlicht und ergreifend zu viele Regungen, die er in diesem Moment preisgab – und sich dann, wohl ein wenig überfordert mit der Situation (da war sie offenbar nicht alleine), zu ihr hinunterbeugte und sie küsste. Einfach so. Seine Hand blieb in ihrem Nacken, die Zweite an seiner Seite und ging nicht auf Fummelwanderschaft und auch sonst machte er keinerlei Anstalten, sie hier und jetzt, völlig außerhalb ihrer Rahmenbedingungsvereinbarung, flachzulegen. _Was zur Hölle._

„Ich habe ein unaufschiebbares Treffen“, wann hatte er sich von ihrem Mund gelöst, „zu dem ich schon jetzt zu spät kommen werde.“

     Erst als seine Hand verschwand, zeigte Luciana eine Regung und schien endlich in der Lage, etwas mehr als gähnende Leere mit ihren Gehirnwindungen fabrizieren zu können.

     „Oh.“

     Niemand hatte behauptet, dass es sinnvoll ausfallen würde.

     „Wir sehen uns heute Abend.“

     Was, welcher Tag war denn heute?

     „Okay.“

     Gut, dass Luciana diesen Weg schon gefühlte tausend Mal gelaufen war, ansonsten – Moment, war sie vorhin schon so weit gekommen, dass sie die Tür zum Büro geöffnet und einen Spaltbreit aufgelassen hatte? Möglich, nicht, dass gerade sonderlich viel mit ihrem Hirnmus anzufangen wäre. Allerdings stellte sich, kaum einen halben Schritt in den nächsten Raum hinein, sehr schnell raus, wie richtig ihr gedanklicher Einwand gewesen war – Smythe, neben dem Regal hinter dem Schreibtisch des Tränkemeisters, die Hände hinter den Rücken verschränkt und seine Aufmerksamkeit scheinbar auf die vielen Behälter gerichtet.

     „Luciana“, sagte er schlicht, gleich, nachdem er ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt hatte und setzte einen … fast schon freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Ich habe mir überlegt –„

     „Miss Bradley, verschwinden Sie.“ Snape, in ihrem Rücken und für diese, ganz offensichtliche ‚über-ihren-Kopf-hinwegsetzen-und-Entscheidungen-für-sie-übernehmen‘-Situation war sie, ironischerweise, verdammt dankbar. „Mr Smythe, ich bin gleich bei Ihnen.“ Sie brauchte sich nicht umdrehen, um mit Sicherheit sagen zu können, dass Snape Smythe mit Blicken aufspießen musste.

     Luciana war schon bei der Tür zum Gang angekommen, hatte sie blitzschnell geöffnet, doch –

     „Du solltest nicht zu hart mit Severus ins Gericht gehen.“ Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um – Smythe stand noch immer an dem Regal, von Snape keine Spur mehr. „Er versucht es nur mit allen Mitteln gut zu machen.“

     Wahrscheinlich sollten jetzt alle Alarmglocken in ihr schrillen, vorrangig wegen der gar nicht so unwahrscheinlichen Möglichkeit, dass Smythe Teile oder gar ihr ganzes Gespräch belauscht haben konnte. Doch dieser Gedanke kam ihr nicht einmal –

     „Was gut zu machen?“

     Smythe schaute sie völlig regungslos an; eine Sekunde nach der anderen verstrich, bis er sich wortlos abwandte und damit fortfuhr, die eingelegten Trankzutaten im Regal zu betrachten. Luciana hakte kein zweites Mal nach und beeilte sich, die Kerker zu verlassen. 

     

         


	45. Insomnia

Es war wie verhext. Ein paar Tage, in denen die Welt Kopf gestanden zu haben schien, von der Erkenntnis, dass der Erzfeind der britischen Zauberergesellschaft dem Minister als Graue Eminenz diente, bis hin zur Auferstehung und wundersamen Genesung ihres ursprünglichen Vormunds und dann – nichts. Ein Schleier aus Stagnation und Schweigen war über den kleinen, eingeweihten Kreis aus dem Phönixorden gelegt worden und das ausgerechnet in den letzten zwei Wochen, in denen Luciana noch als Vermittlungsposten der UOWV eingesetzt war.

     Nachdem Smythe plötzlich und (für sie) ohne jegliche Vorwarnung im Kerker von Hogwarts aufgetaucht war, hatte sie ihn nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Sie war sehr im Zwiespalt darüber, ob dies eine gute Sache sein sollte, oder ihr bloß die Gelegenheit durch die Finger geglitten war, mehr über die rechte Hand des Schwarzen Führers herausfinden zu können. Snape hatte ihre Nachfragen über den Grund von Smythes Aufenthalt im Schloss (so kurz nach der strenggeheimen Sitzung) zwar nicht völlig abgeblockt, allerdings war sie sich im Endeffekt recht sicher, dass nicht einmal das Slytherin Oberhaupt genau Bescheid wusste, wonach der Mann eigentlich tagelang gesucht hatte. Dies war übrigens eine Information, die ihr die Maulende Myrte gesteckt hatte – ein überneugieriger Geist mit unleugbaren Spitzel-Skills zu so etwas wie einer Verbündeten zählen zu können, hatte Luciana mal wieder ungeahnte Vorteile verschafft; was Smythe jedoch nächtelang in der schuleigenen Bibliothek, im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und in der sogenannten ‚Kammer des Schreckens‘ getrieben hatte, war bis heute ungeklärt geblieben … ach ja, der Eingang dieser ominösen Kammer befand sich, nebenbei erwähnt, inmitten des Mädchenklos von besagtem Geist – machte diese seltsame Ortswahl Salazar Slytherin, Konstrukteur des Anbaus ohne entsprechende Bauerlaubnis, zu einem kleinen Perversling mit fragwürdigen Vorlieben, oder hatten die Räume zur Zeit der Gründung einem anderen Zweck gedient? Hatte es zu Erbauungszeiten überhaupt sanitäre Anlagen gegeben? Und wieso mussten Zauberer auf Rohrsysteme und Kanalisationen zurückgreifen, wenn es so etwas wie Verschwindezauber in hundertfacher Ausführung gab? Alles ziemlich nebensächlich, immerhin hatte sie nun, einen Tag vor Abreise in die großen Ferien, noch immer keine Ahnung, was der Totgeglaubte so hartnäckig gesucht hatte …

     „Viiiielleicht war er auch länger in der Verbotenen Abteilung“, sagte Myrte und kippte nachdenklich ihren Kopf zur Seite – in einem Winkel, den ein Lebender wohl nicht ohne schwerwiegende, medizinische Zwischenfälle hätte nachahmen können. Mit dieser Aussage widersprach sie sich zum dutzenden Mal innerhalb der letzten anderthalb Wochen, was ihre Spionage-Fähigkeiten gleich weniger verlockend erscheinen ließ.

     „Aber er hat nichts gefunden oder mitgenommen?“ Auch diese Frage stellte Luciana nicht zum ersten Mal, wahrscheinlich war dies auch einer der Gründe, warum sie eher desinteressiert mit den Beinen über der Armlehne des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraumsessels baumelnd dasaß und nebenbei den ‚Kleinen Stowasser‘ durchblätterte.

     „Nein, hat nur geflucht wie ein Rohrspatz“, antwortete Myrte und schlug dabei ihren üblich, gespielt empörten Tonfall an – natürlich wusste Luciana längst um die denkwürdige Sensationsgeilheit, die der Geist für jedes noch so kleinste, unschickliche Wort hegte; aber an dieser Stelle wurde sie trotzdem hellhörig, denn diesen Teil der Geschichte hatte sie bislang noch nicht so zu Ohren bekommen.

     „Geflucht, in der Verbotenen Abteilung?“ Sie klappte das Buch in ihrem Schoß zu und setzte sich gerade auf – dieses komische Gefühl in ihrem Magen war niemals ein gutes Zeichen.

     „Und wie!“, rief Myrte, riss dabei ihre Augen auf und sah nun, da die Brille auf ihrer Nase ihre Augäpfel ohnehin schon riesig erscheinen ließen, mehr denn je aus, wie eine etwas zu blass geratene Karikatur. „Das eine Buch hat ihm fast den Zeigefinger abgerissen, er hat es aber trotzdem geschafft, die Täfelung dahinter zu öffnen. Und dann hat er noch viel mehr geflucht!“

     „Täfelung?“, wiederholte Luciana das einzige Wort, was in diesem Moment mehr als alles andere herausstach und versuchte dabei dem Drang zu widerstehen, dem nutzlosen Geist den dicken Schinken in ihren Händen mitten durchs Gesicht zu werfen. Anderthalb Wochen akribische Nachhakarbeit und diese _Kleinigkeit_ hatte Myrte mit keiner Silbe erwähnt …

     „Ja, diese Klappe mit dem Schlangenkopf drauf, bekommt man nur auf, wenn man so seltsam rumzischt, saasharihasssseeeephhhh SACHAAAHSSSHAAARIIIImaaachau-„

     _KRACHZ_

Luciana sprang von ihrer Sitzfläche auf und war innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags hinter den Sessel getürmt – ganz am Ende des Raumes, gleich gegenüber von Myrtes Stammkabine, hatte sich ein Waschbecken leuchtend in Bewegung gesetzt und war nach kurzer Zeit ganz in der Wand verschwunden.

     „Du hast nicht gerade ernsthaft die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet?“, richtete sie ihr Wort an den nun ziemlich sprachlosen Geist und zur Abwechslung war Luciana froh darüber, dass Granger sie all die Abende im Gemeinschaftsraum, an denen Ronald und Potter mit Flugballkram oder anderem Zeugs beschäftigt gewesen waren, die das Superhirn in keiner Weise interessierten, mit allem möglichen Informationen gefüttert hatte. Zum Beispiel der, dass man Parsel (die Sprache der Schlangen) beherrschen musste, um den Eingang in die Basiliskengrube zu öffnen. Beherrschen oder, wie sie in eben jenem Moment Zeuge geworden war, nachahmen – nicht die beste Sicherheitsvorkehrung, wenn sie es sich so recht überlegte, aber dass der Gründer des Hauses Slytherin nicht die hellste Leuchte gewesen zu sein schien, überraschte sie wenig.

     „Die schließt sich gleich wieder von alleine“, behauptete Myrte unbeeindruckt und flog in einem Doppellooping auf die Stelle in der Wand zu, die Luciana aus ihrer Position nicht ganz erkennen konnte. Für ein paar Sekunden zögerte sie, doch dann war der Sessel ganz wie von selbst umrundet und das Loch in der Wand kam immer näher …

     „Da unten liegt ein riiiesen Haufen Geröll rum“, flötete ihr der Geist ins Ohr – sie hatte sich so sehr auf die Dunkelheit hinter dem gewichenen Waschbecken konzentriert, dass sie erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

     „Ich hatte nicht vor, da runterzugehen.“

     Myrte sah sie ungläubig und halbgrinsend an, dabei hatte sie wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt. Seit dem Gespräch mit Snape über ihr unbrauchbares Talent, ihren Hintern in die aussichtslosesten Situationen zu befördern, hatte sie wirklich lange darüber nachgedacht, wie sie dieses Verhalten loswerden können würde und war für den Anfang zu dem Schluss gekommen, sich von jeglichen Dingen fernzuhalten, die ein schlechtgutes Kribbeln in ihrer Magengrube auslösten. Und der Anblick dieses tiefschwarzen Lochs trat eine ganze Ameisenparade in ihrer Körpermitte los.

     „Es gibt also mehr als diesen Eingang hier im Schloss, was sich nur durch Parsel öffnen lässt?“ Gut, Ablenkung war gut – jetzt noch einen Schritt zurücktreten und das finstere Nichts würde auch gleich aufhören, ihr die imaginäre Zuckerstange unter die Nase zu reiben.

     „Die Vertäfelung in der Verbotenen Abteilung“, begann Myrte lehrhaft aufzuzählen, „das Rohr hier in die Kammer – also, es ist eigentlich ein ganzes Gewölbe, ich weiß gar nicht, wieso man sie Kammer ne-„

     „Myrte …“

     „Und die Steinplatte im Kamin der Slytherins.“

     „Steinplatte?“

     „Ja, die große, wo die Scheite aufgetürmt werden. Nicht besonders schlau, wenn du mich fragst, der gutaussehende Junge musste immer wieder Holz nachzaubern, wenn er den Raum betreten hat.“

     Wie aufs Stichwort setzte sich das Waschbecken abermals in Bewegung und versperrte den Zugang der Kammer … des Gewölbes, oder was auch immer da unten verborgen lag (Luciana hatte nie behauptet, _allen_ Ausführungen von Granger Gehör geschenkt zu haben) und interessanterweise fühlte sie nicht einmal Enttäuschung, dass _die_ Chance von dannen zog, sich Hals über Kopf in den nächsten Schlammassel zu stürzen (beispielsweise im Keller von Hogwarts verenden, denn dass Granger lang und breit erzählt hatte, wie sie und ihre Borks nur mit Hilfe des Vogels von Dumbledore hatten entkommen können, war ihr noch gut im Gedächtnis geblieben). Vielleicht, weil Myrte ihr gerade eine Menge _Kleinigkeiten_ steckte, die verdammt interessant werden könnten …

     „Der gutaussehende Junge?“

     „Der Vertrauensschüler von den Schlangen, zu meiner Zeit“, säuselte der Geist und setzte einen verträumten Blick auf. „Weißt du, als ich noch lebte. Dunkelhaarig und _so_ gutaussehend. Nicht, dass er mich jemals beachtet hätte, mit meiner dicken Brille oder den Pickeln oder –„

     „Myrte!“ Glück gehabt, denn ein Einwurf half bei ihr erfahrungsgemäß nur in einem von drei Fällen. „Wie hieß der Junge?“

     Myrte legte das Kinn auf ihrer Hand ab und schaute nachdenklich an die feuchte Decke.

     „Reddlo, Rebbry, Redd- oder Radf-„

     „Riddle?“

     „Genau!“, rief Myrte begeistert und nickte eifrig mit dem Kopf. „Theo oder Tim.“

     „Tom.“

     „Woher weißt du das?“, wollte der Geist nun wissen, doch Luciana dachte nicht einmal im Traum daran, sie aufzuklären.

     „Hat Smythe diesen versteckten Raum bei den Slytherins betreten?“

     „Nein“, antwortete Myrte und begleitete Luciana in gemäßigtem Tempo schwebend zurück zu ihrem Sitzplatz am anderen Ende des Raums. „Er hat andauernd rüber geschielt zum Kamin, aber Snape hat ihn nicht für eine Sekunde außer Augen gelassen.“

     „Und er war auch nur an diesem einen Mittag vor zwei Wochen im Gemeinschaftsraum?“

     „Das habe ich dir doch schon huuundert Mal gesagt!“, wehklagte Myrte, ganz, als habe sie ihr nicht vor wenigen Augenblicken eine völlig neue Berichterstattung präsentiert.

     „Also, um das noch einmal genau klarzustellen“, Luciana erhob den Finger, als der Geist schon Anstalten machte, ihr übliches Rumgejammer einzuleiten, „Smythe war mit Snape im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins“, Myrte nickte, „in der Zeit zum Mittagessen, sprich es waren keine Schüler da – kein Einziger“, wieder ein Nicken, „dann war er am nächsten Abend in der Bibliothek und die drei darauffolgenden Tage auch“, der Geist bestätigte auch dies stumm, „und er war in der Kammer des Schreckens. Das war’s.“

     „Ja und in der Küche.“

     _Tiiiief ein- und ausatmen … du könntest das nichtsnutzige Ding noch gebrauchen …_

„In der Küche?“

     „Das habe ich dir doch schon letzte Woche gesagt!“, patzte Myrte genervt.

     „Nein, das hast du nicht“, entgegnete Luciana, so ruhig wie möglich und verstaute ihr Buch in der Tasche. „Was hat er da gemacht?“

     „Das weiß ich nicht, ich habe nur sehen können, wie er wieder rausgekommen ist. Weißt du“, hier setzte sie einen ganz besonders wehklagenden Tonfall an, „ich wollte ihm ja auf den Fersen bleiben, aber dann ist mir Peeves begegnet und der hat gleich-„

     Luciana schenkte den weiteren Ausführungen des Geistes kein aufmerksames Gehör mehr und blickte stattdessen auf ihre Armbanduhr – das Mittagessen war zwar beendet, aber sie hatte noch eine halbe Stunde Puffer, bis sie bei Flitwick im Klassenraum erwartet werden würde. Zumal sie sich schon zu Anfang des fünften Schuljahrs fest vorgenommen hatte, der Schulküche einen Besuch abzustatten; Azrael wartete bis heute auf sein versprochenes Festmahl.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Unglaublich aber wahr, Luciana hatte das gesamte Territorium der Hufflepuffs nicht einmal in den beinahe zwei Jahren in dieser Irrenanstalt betreten. Durch ihren nicht vorhandenen Orientierungssinn war sie in fast jedem Turm, Flügel und Winkel des Schlosses herausgekommen, doch wo sich der Eingang der Kerker zum Slytherin- und Tränketerritorium befand, hatte sich erstaunlich schnell in ihrem Gedächtnis eingebrannt, dementsprechend hatte sich nie die Gelegenheit ergeben, zufällig bei dem pflegeleichtesten aller ‚Gehege‘ vorbeizuschauen. Sie musste schnell feststellen, dass die Kerker in Hogwarts nicht gleich Kerker waren … oder, um es etwas klarer auszudrücken, lediglich die Slytherins schienen ein Faible für düstere Stimmung und kaltes, pragmatisches Mauerwerk zu haben, denn sobald Luciana die Tür in der Eingangshalle zum Tor der Hogwarts-Schweiz geöffnet hatte, schlug ihr am Ende einer steinernen Treppe ein warmes Licht entgegen. Der breite Korridor wurde mit mindestens doppelt so vielen Fackeln ausgeleuchtet, wie es auf der anderen Seite der Kerker der Fall war, zusätzlich war hier unten eine ganze Ausstellung von stilllebigen Ölgemälden an den Wänden aufgehängt worden, in den buntesten und schillerndsten Farben.

     Sie wusste zwar nur theoretisch, wo der Eingang zum Reich der Hauselfen lag, doch wenn George und Fred eines wirklich gut draufhatten, dann war es Wegbeschreibungen an Personen vermitteln können, die selbst dann nicht von einer Straßenkarte ablesen könnten, wenn ihr Leben davon abhinge.

     In der Mitte des Gangs wurde Luciana schnell fündig – das Bild einer riesigen, silbernen Schale, auf der sich das Obst nur so türmte. Was ein kleines Problemchen darstellte, denn trotz der detailreichen Schilderung (die schon eine ganze Weile zurücklag, zu ihrer Verteidigung) wollte und wollte ihr nicht einfallen, was genau sie noch einmal kitzeln sollte … letztendlich lief es darauf hinaus, dass sie von der Banane bis zur Grapefruit alles durchprobierte und als irgendetwas in diesem Sammelsurium mit dem Kichern begann, hatte sie keinen blassen Schimmer, welche Frucht genau sich, innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages, in einen großen, grünen Türgriff verwandelt hatte, der ein wenig unterhalb der Höhe angebracht war, wie es normalerweise der Fall bei Durchgängen war.

     Die Tür schwang so leicht in den dahinterliegenden Raum, dass man den Eindruck gewinnen konnte, es wäre ein eingebauter Mechanismus dafür verantwortlich, oder, wie es an diesem Ort wohl logischer war, ein Zauber hatte seine Hände im Spiel … ‚Raum‘ schien allerdings die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts, nicht einmal ‚Industrie- oder Mensaküche‘ hätte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen – es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Luciana klar wurde, dass dieses Kellergewölbe im Prinzip ein Abbild der Großen Halle war; von ein paar kleinen Details abgesehen. Beispielsweise gab es hier unten keine Stundengläser am Ende der Halle, oder große, bodentiefe Fenster, die den Raum in sonnendurchflutetes Licht tränkten, wie es gerade ein Stockwerk höher der Fall war (zumindest zum Zeitpunkt des Mittagessens, vor knapp einer Stunde). Dafür waren Abbilder der Haustische und des Lehrerpodiums vorhanden, sehr wahrscheinlich magisch modifiziert, so, dass man das Essen, sowie Geschirr und Besteck nur noch auf die Tische verteilen und mit einem Transportzauber nach oben befördern musste. Oder ein Abbildzauber? Sie hatte gleich Zauberkunst, vielleicht sollte sie die Gelegenheit wahrnehmen und das erste Mal in ihrer gesamten Laufbahn in Hogwarts freiwillig mit Flitwick kommunizieren – der sollte nämlich die Antwort wissen.

      Weiter zu den Unterschieden: die große Halle hatte keinen Mega-Herd inklusive Ofen, dort, wo eigentlich die Fenster sein sollten und auch die Wände waren nicht mit Töpfen, Pfannen und meterweise Regalen versehen, in denen sich allerlei Tassen, Gläser, Teller und Schalen nur so stapelten. Luciana hatte schon die Hälfte des Raums durchschritten, bis man überhaupt auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Die gesamte Hauselfenbelegschaft des Schlosses war nämlich augenscheinlich hochemsig damit beschäftigt, in Rekordtempo alle Spuren des Mittagessens zu beseitigen – wieso allerdings einige unter ihnen ernsthaft mit Schwamm und bloßen Händen schmutzige Teller schrubbten oder mit Hilfe von Trockentüchern Gläser auf Hochglanz polierten, während andere dies mit Handzaubern erledigten, war ihr schleierhaft. Ein untersetzter, gräulicher Elf mit knitterigen Ohren (aus denen schlohweiße Haarbüschel wuchsen) löste sich aus der Reihe von den vielleicht fünfzig kleinen Gestalten und kam im strammen Schritt auf sie zugelaufen.

     „Miss!“, rief er (also, es machte zumindest den Eindruck, als sei dies ein männliches Exemplar) ihr schon auf dem halben Weg entgegen - Luciana blieb ganz automatisch an Ort und Stelle stehen. Hatte sie überhaupt Befugnis hier herumzulaufen oder war die Küche Sperrgebiet für Schüler? „Kann Corky Miss behilflich sein?“ Eine schrecklich impertinente Mutter einer Klassenkameradin hatte einen Hund namens ‚Corky‘ gehabt – eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu der haarigen Töle war übrigens nicht zu leugnen, zudem schien die Frage mehr aus Pflichtbewusstsein, als wirklichem Willen gestellt worden zu sein.

     „Ich suche Elfen, die in den letzten zwei Wochen Nachtdienst hatten und-„

     „Miss Professor Master!“, fiepte eine, ihr seltsamerweise sehr bekannt vorkommende Stimme und dann sah sie, wie der nächste Elf die Arbeit niederlegte, sich die langgliedrigen Finger an der feuchten Schürze abwischte und zu ihr herübergewuselt kam. Pardon, Hauselefin und ja, das Gesicht kam ihr tatsächlich bekannt vor. „Hat Professor Master Schwierigkeiten?“ Die kleine Hauselfe kam mit einer Vollbremsung und Panik geweiteten Augen vor ihr zum Stehen.

     „Kennt Winky Miss?“ Nun, anscheinend hatte nicht nur Kreacher diesen seltsam verqueren Sprachgebrauch … Moment, Winky … wieso kam ihr das alles so bekannt vor und warum hatte die Hauselfe ihr diesen komischen Titel verpasst? Der Elf namens Corky schaute Winky auffordernd an, die sofort eifrig nickte, doch dann nervös zu Luciana und wieder zurück zu dem Elfen sah.

     „Miss ist Dame von Professor Master“, fiepte das kleine Wesen. Bei diesem Hinweis sprang endlich die Glühbirne in Lucianas Denkstübchen an – Winky war die Elfe gewesen, welche Snape in der Nacht geschickt hatte, Lucianas Serum zu besorgen, während er sie in ein Eisbad verfrachtet hatte. Es kostete sie einiges an Selbstbeherrschung, die Sache mit der ‚Dame‘ nicht klarzustellen, immerhin schien Winky davon auszugehen, sie sei so etwas wie Snapes Angetraute … was ihr in dieser Situation wahrscheinlich mehr Vorteile verschaffen würde, als sich jetzt um Kopf und Kragen zu reden.

     Der alte Hauself warf Luciana nun einen prüfenden Blick zu, der fast schon an jene herankam, mit denen Kreacher die Mitglieder des Phönixordens zu begutachten pflegte und zog dann grummelnd davon. Vielleicht bestand ein Verwandtschaftsverhältnis?  
     „Sie müssen Corky entschuldigen, Miss Professor Master.“ Mh, an den Titel könnte sie sich allerdings gewöhnen. „Ein schwieriges Jahr für Hauselfen im Schloss, doppelte Arbeit, Miss.“ Luciana runzelte die Stirn, was Winky gleich dazu bewegte, wild verneinend mit den Händen zu fuchteln. „Nicht zu _viel_ Arbeit Miss, nur ein klein wenig bisschen mehr.“ Jetzt zappelte das kleine Wesen von einem Bein zum anderen, irgendetwas schien ihr mächtig auf der Zunge zu brennen. „Professor Master ist nicht in Schwierigkeiten?“, haspelte sie letztendlich und oh, ja, diese Frage hatte ihr Luciana noch gar nicht beantwortet. Und Hauselfen hatten da anscheinend diese seltsame Regelung, so wenig Fragen wie möglich zu stellen, geschweige denn, sie zu wiederholen. Jedenfalls hatte das einmal Black behauptet, nachdem er in einen handfesten Streit mit Kreacher um dessen ungesunde Besessenheit von jeglichem Besitz seiner alten Herrin geraten war …

     „Nein, er ist nicht in Schwierigkeiten.“ Das hieß, noch nicht, denn in weniger als zwanzig Minuten hatte er eine Doppeleinheit mit den Erstklässlern (eine Gryffindor-Slytherin Kombination, der Schulleiter schien es wirklich köstlich amüsant zu finden, diese Konstellation immer und immer wieder in den Ring zu werfen) und darunter befanden sich einige Kandidaten mit schierem Katastrophenpotenzial. So schilderte er es zumindest, manchmal ohne Punkt und Komma und an einigen Freitagen mit solcher Inbrunst, dass sie ihn nur noch mit nackten Tatsachen und heftigem Bettsport wieder herunter bringen konnte. Winky machte nach ihrer Klarstellung einen _viel_ entspannteren Eindruck – hatten die Lehrer eigentlich eigene Hauselfen, oder wieso war dieses Exemplar so sehr auf Snape fixiert?

     „Bist du ihm zugeteilt, oder wie läuft das hier?“ Okay, eigentlich hatte sie das gar nicht sagen wollen, schließlich war sie wegen etwas viel Wichtigerem hier … allerdings, wenn sich schon einmal die Gelegenheit bot und vielleicht hatte sie damit eine Chance, eine Art Bindung zu dem Hauselfen zu bekommen? Denn wie genau sie an die Info kommen sollte, die sie so dringend wollte, war ihr schleierhaft; immerhin gehörten diese Wesen zu der verschwiegensten Art, die die Zaubererwelt hervorgebracht hatte. Und der treusten, daher diese Sklavenattitüde …

     „Winky ist für den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum eingeteilt“, zählte die Hauselfe nun begeistert an ihren langen, dünnen Fingern auf, „die Kerker eins bis drei, Professor Masters Privaträume“, Luciana versuchte erst gar keine Bilder vor ihrem geistigen Auge entstehen zu lassen, in welchem Zustand dieser Elf schon ‚Professor Masters‘ Bettlaken in den letzten Monaten vorgefunden hatte … oder die kleine Küchenzeile – oder den Sekretär – oder den Sessel – _bei Wotan, das Badezimmer_ … zu spät, „Professor Masters Vorratsraum und Professor Masters Labor.“

     „Winky hat den Professor darum angefleht, in seine Dienste treten zu dürfen, aber er hat abgelehnt, Miss.“ Luciana brauchte einen Moment, bis sie begriff, dass diese Aussage nicht von Winky selbst, sondern einem anderen Hauselfen gekommen war, der plötzlich neben ihr stand – der stolze Ausdruck auf Winkys Gesicht wich schnell tränenschimmernden Augen, dann bahnte sich ein langgezogener Schluchzer den Weg aus ihrer Kehle. So viel dazu, mal eben ein Vertrauensverhältnis zu ihr aufzubauen …

     „Winky hat all die Kessel reingeschrubbt und Phiolen ausgespült und Zutaten sortiert und –„

     „Dabei geht es ihr schon viel besser, Miss“, sprach der zweite Hauself und ignorierte, dass Winky mit ihrer Aufzählung anscheinend noch längst nicht fertig war – obwohl die kleine Elfe wohl in ihrer ganz eigenen Welt zu sein schien und es sie offenbar auch herzlich wenig interessierte, wer ihr Gehör schenkte und wer nicht. „Seit sie für die Kerker eingeteilt wurde, Dobby musste kein Butterbier mehr vor ihr verstecken!“

     Dobby, irgendetwas klingelte da bei dem Namen …

     „ … u-und weil Winky das Buch nicht rein bekommen hat, will Professor Master Winky nicht meeehr!!“ Unglaublich, aber das kleine Wesen schmiss sich doch tatsächlich auf den Boden und strampelte dort, laut schluchzend, mit Armen und Beinen. Sollte sie etwas unternehmen? Vor allem, weil dies die Hauselfe zu sein schien, die Zeuge von dem geworden war, was auch immer in Snapes Räumen im Hinblick auf die ‚Blut bis ins Bücherregal gespritzt‘-Sache abgelaufen war. Und verdammt, deswegen war sie ebenfalls nicht hier und das sollte sie nicht vergessen.

     „Nein, Winky“, meinte Luciana, kniete sich zu dem kleinen, sich windenden Häufchen Elend hinab und hängte noch ein: „Er hat mir gesagt, dass noch kein Hauself so gute Arbeit bei ihm verrichtet hat.“ Schlichtweg gelogen, Snape hatte Winky oder einen anderen Hauself noch nie erwähnt, doch ihre Worte zeigten augenblicklich Wirkung. Winky erstarrte in ihren Strampelbewegungen, setzte sich auf und sah sie aus riesenhaften, tränendurchzogenen Augen an.

     „Das hat Professor Master gesagt?“

     „Ja, erst vorletzte Woche!“

     Um einen Hauselfen anzuflunkern bedurfte es augenscheinlich nicht einmal ein sonderlich gerade sitzendes Pokerface; Winky schien nicht für eine Sekunde argwöhnisch geworden zu sein, sprang auf ihre riesigen Füße und tapste mit strahlendem Gesicht von dannen.

     „Professor hat Winky gelobt?“

     Huh, andererseits schien Dobby weniger leichtgläubig und –

     „Du warst der Hauself im Raum der Wünsche“, platze es aus Luciana, gleich, als ihr der Geistesblitz kam. „Bei Potter, er hat dich von den Malfoys befreit!“ So zumindest der Bericht von Granger und ja, Dobby nickte eifrig und erzählte in einem nicht enden wollenden Schwall von dem ‚gütigen, schlauen Mr Potter‘, der so herzallerliebst gewesen war, eine Socke für ihn geopfert zu haben – welche er übrigens noch immer trug, zusammen mit einem gepunkteten Gegenstück, das er wohl letztes Jahr von Professor Dumbledore als Weihnachtsbonus bekommen hatte … die Zauberer hatten sie wirklich nicht mehr alle beisammen.

     Glücklicherweise tauchte Winky, zusammen mit zwei anderen Hauselfen, ein paar Minuten später wieder auf. Dieses Mal war sie mit einem Tablett bewaffnet, auf dem Tee, Kaffee, Tassen und allerhand Gebäck gestapelt waren. Luciana nahm diese Gelegenheit gleich wahr, der Lobeshymne auf Potter zu entkommen (nicht die erste, welche sie in diesem Schuljahr hatte ertragen müssen) und wanderte ein paar Meter weiter zu einer der vier Tische, auf dessen Holzbank sie Platz nahm, sich dankend eine Tasse Kaffee einschütten ließ und ein paar Kekse von einem Teller nahm.

     „Ihr backt und kocht wirklich viel zu gut“, schwärmte sie, nicht _nur_ des Schmeichelns Willen und biss genussvoll in einen, mit Zuckerguss verzierten Butterkeks. „Ein Wunder, dass ich in den zwei Jahren nur ein knappes Kilo zugenommen hab!“

     Die beiden Hauselfen, die Winky beim Tragen geholfen hatten, zogen kichernd und zufrieden von dannen. Zehn Minuten, sie sollte sich sputen … vor allem, da sie Granger und Longbottom hoch und heilig versprochen hatte, sich zurückzuhalten, damit der knappe Punktevorsprung zu Slytherin nicht noch vor der Bekanntgabe des Hauspokals heute Abend durch sie zunichte gemacht werden konnte … wie letztes Jahr.

     „Winky, sag mal“, Winkys Ohren richteten sich ein klein wenig auf, „hast du mitbekommen, dass hier in den letzten zwei Wochen ein älterer Mann durch das Schloss gelaufen ist? Meist nachts?“

     Winky schaute sich rechts und links um und blieb mit ihrem Blick am anderen Ende des Raumes hängen, wo der alte Hauself, welcher sie gerade begrüßt hatte, Anweisungen an die anderen Elfen gab. Dann, als sie sicher zu sein schien, nicht beobachtet zu werden, nickte sie eifrig.

     „Alle von uns haben ihn gesehen, Miss Professor Master.“

     Luciana versuchte ihren nächsten Schritt so behutsam wie möglich abzuwägen.

     „Und er war auch hier bei euch in der Küche?“

     Wieder ein nervöser Blick zu dem Anführerelf und ein darauffolgendes, zögerndes Nicken.

     „Was hat er hier gewollt, Winky?“

     An dieser Stelle schien Lucianas Glücksträhne ein jähes Ende zu nehmen. Winky machte zwar Anstalten, ihren Mund zu öffnen, doch dies schien ihr so viel Anstrengung abzuverlangen, dass nicht mehr viel zu einem zweiten, hysterischen Anfall fehlte. Offensichtlich musste ein Strategiewechsel her und dieser nicht von der netten, aufrichtigen Sorte …

     „Der Mann hat Severus wehgetan“, sie war ein schlechter Mensch, „und wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass das nicht noch einmal passiert.“ Winkys Augen wurden so groß, wie die kleinen Kuchenteller, welche neben Luciana auf dem Tablett standen – ja, für sie wurde, mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit, genau in diesem Augenblick ein extra warmer Platz im Vorort der Hölle reserviert. „Aber dafür muss ich wissen, was der Mann hier gesucht hat.“

     Wenn die kleine Hauselfe eben noch den Eindruck von Zwiespalt gemacht hatte, kam der Anblick jetzt schon eines Anfalls gleich, den Luciana selbst dutzendfach am eigenen Leib hatte erfahren müssen. Das mitanzusehen war ziemlich harter Tobak, dazu noch die vielen anderen Hauselfen, welche zwar hin und wieder zu ihnen herüberschielten, aber von Winkys Gebaren mehr angeekelt zu sein schienen, als irgendeine Regung von Mitgefühl zu zeigen. Sie hätte fast eingelenkt. Doch gerade, als Luciana den Mund öffnen wollte, begann die Elfe zu reden und zwar so leise und schnell, dass sie sich zu ihr beugen musste, um alles verstehen zu können.

     „Master Pyrit hat Corky gesucht, Miss, sie haben sich lange unterhalten, sehr lange, Fimbet sagt, Corky kennt den Master aus seiner Schulzeit, Corky dient Hogwarts lange, mehrere, hundert Jahre“, okay, dass Hauselfen _so_ alt wurden, war Luciana bislang nicht bekannt gewesen – und nahm ihr jegliche Hoffnung, Kreacher in naher Zukunft loswerden zu können, „aber er hat sich vor Jahrzehnten einem anderen Herrn verpflichtet.“ Oh, ihr schwante Übles. „Und Dobby hat es Master Dumbledore gesagt, aber er will Corky keine Kleidung schenken, wissen Sie Miss, seit … seit Miss-weiß-schon-wer all die Masters und Madames aus dem Gefängnis befreit hat, sind viele hier zu ihren alten Herren zurückgekehrt und wir haben viel mehr Arbeit, aber wir schaffen das, wir sind gute Hauselfen und –„

     „Was wollte Pyrit von Corky?“

     Winky schloss ihren breiten Mund, schlang ihre dünnen Ärmchen um ihren zitternden Körper und schielte wieder zu den anderen Hauselfen herüber.

     „Er sucht ein Buch, Miss“, flüsterte sie, dieses Mal noch leiser. „Er sagte, er braucht es, schnell, weil er es benutzen muss, bevor es zu spät ist, Miss.“

     „Was zu spät ist?“, fragte Luciana, genauso leise.

     „Das hat er nicht gesagt, Miss.“

     Sie wusste, instinktiv, welches Buch Smythe gesucht hatte und wohl noch immer suchen musste. Trotzdem stellte sie die nächste Frage:

     „Hat er gesagt, welches Buch er sucht?“

     „D-das“, Winky schaute wieder umher, die Finger an ihrem Körper rissen Fäden aus der Naht ihres geblümten Kleides, „d-as Ne-„

     „Das Buch der toten Namen“, unterbrach Luciana.

     Die kleine Hauselfe nickte, ihre Augen in Angst geweitet.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*     

 

     „Du bist still heute.“

     „Mh?“

     Hatte er etwas gesagt? Luciana hob ihren Kopf eine Handbreite aus Snapes Armbeuge und sah, wie er mit leichtem Stirnrunzeln auf sie hinabschaute.

     „Dein Schweigen“, sagte er und strich ihr eine widerspenstige Strähne hinter das Ohr, welche gerade in ihr Blickfeld gerutscht war. „Keine Zusammenfassung der Woche, kein Echauffieren über die ‚unsinnigen‘ Zauberformeln, welche dir Filius in dein ‚Hirn zu prügeln‘ versucht - du hast sogar versäumt zu erwähnen, welchen Charakter aus einer deiner unzähligen Serien sie dieses Mal ‚voll ruiniert‘ haben.“ Was ein ziemlich wunder Punkt war, denn anstatt in den Genuss der aktuellsten Episoden ihrer Lieblingsshows zu kommen, musste sie doch tatsächlich auf gedruckte Kopien der Drehbücher zurückgreifen, die ihr (mehr oder weniger zuverlässig pünktlich) von der IT-Abteilung ihres Paten nach Hogwarts geschickt wurden, weil diese vermaledeiten Funzeln kein Kabelfernsehen hatten … oder sich der Magier-Schwarzmarkt eine Möglichkeit aus dem Hintern gezogen hätte, einen funktionierenden Fernsehapparat mit VHS-Funktion magieumgebungskompatibel zu machen. Das war in diesem Moment allerdings ihre geringste Sorge. Für einen Augenblick war sie wirklich beeindruckt, dass Snape zumindest mitbekommen hatte, von was sie da, hin und wieder, ganz selten und bestimmt nicht exzessiv, faselte. Nun ja, manchmal war sie eben mitteilungsbedürftig. Im Gegensatz zu heute.

     „Vielleicht sollte ich nicht nach Deutschland zurückkehren.“

     Das kaum wahrnehmbare Schmunzeln in Snapes Mundwinkel verschwand; er befeuchtete seine Lippen mit der Zungenspitze und atmete hörbar tief ein.

     „Du hast über meinen Vorschlag nachgedacht?“ Seltsam, in seinem Tonfall schwang sowohl Hoffnung als auch etwas gänzlich anderes mit.

     „Mein Abschlussjahr in Australien zu machen?“ Luciana sah ihn mit einem schiefen, ungläubigen Lächeln an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich hatte nur gedacht … ein paar Bekannte von mir leben in Italien und dort könnte ich für die Ferien unterkommen.“

     „Es wird keinen Unterschied machen, ob du nach Deutschland zurückkehrst oder den Sommer in einem anderen Land verbringst“, entgegnete er und schien leicht genervt. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie dieses Thema schon letztes Wochenende bis zum Erbrechen durchgekaut hatten und er ihr haarklein geschildert hatte, dass es nun mal keinen Ort auf diesem Planeten gäbe, an dem sie sich vor der Gegenwart von Smythe schützen können würde. Ausgenommen natürlich Hogwarts (dort erschien besagter Mann nur mit Anmeldung und derzeit gar nicht mehr) und Australien, da der Kontinent ‚höchst effektiv‘ die Schotten dichtgemacht hatte. Wie es ihr schon Hermes während der Weihnachtsfeiertage berichtet hatte. Luciana hatte auf den Vorschlag, gleich tausende von Kilometern entfernt ein ganzes Jahr zu verbringen, ziemlich pikiert reagiert und dabei natürlich nicht erwähnt, wie sehr er sie damit verletzt hatte. Sie war sich bis heute nicht sicher, ob Snape sie nur so weit wie möglich vom Kriegstreiben oder seiner eigenen Person weghaben wollte.

     „Weil er mich findet, wenn er mich finden will.“

     „Er wird nicht in Kontakt mit dir treten, wenn du es nicht wünschst“, behauptete Snape, nachdem er sie für eine Weile eingehend beobachtet hatte. Auch das erzählte er ihr nicht zum ersten Mal, daher sparte es sich Luciana genau nachzuhaken, wie er da so sicher sein konnte. Darauf hatte er ihr schon letzte Woche keine Antwort gegeben – zudem war sie nicht sicher, ob sie die Antwort wirklich wissen wollte … „Und in dem Fall, wenn es dazu kommen sollte-„

     „Ich lasse mich nicht von ihm beeinflussen“, unterbrach sie ihn, etwas forsch, denn auch hierbei hatte sie wenig Bedürfnis, dies alles schon wieder durchzukauen. Snapes Kiefermuskulatur arbeitete und sie war sich sicher, dass eine Menge Unausgesprochenes auf seiner Zunge lag. Wie bei ihr. Und dabei dachte sie nicht einmal daran, dass sie ihm verschwiegen hatte, Bescheid darüber zu wissen, was Smythe all die Nächte im Schloss gesucht hatte oder etwa die Kleinigkeit, die oben in Gryffindorturm, tief in ihrer –

     „Wir werden sehen.“

     Luciana seufzte tief und frustriert auf, zog das Bein, welches zwischen seinen lag, aus dem Wirrwarr von Gliedmaßen und drehte sich zu dem Nachttischchen um, das ihr in den letzten Monaten als Ablagefläche gedient hatte. Die Armbanduhr neben der erloschenen Öllampe zeigte vier Uhr dreißig in der Früh an – was sie nur gerade eben erahnen konnte, denn die Holzscheite am anderen Ende des Raumes waren fast gänzlich heruntergebrannt.

     „Du solltest noch ein paar Stunden schlafen.“ Der mittlerweile dritte Hinweis auf ihren angeblichen Schlafmangel in dieser Nacht – dabei hatte er wenig darüber geklagt, gleich vier Mal seit ihrer Einkehr, kurz nach Sperrstunde, dem Zweck ihrer Rahmenbedingungsvereinbarung nachgekommen zu sein. Natürlich war das nicht der Regelfall, an manchen Tagen der Wochenenden, die sie hier miteinander verbracht hatten, war der Sex ganz ausgefallen und sie waren beide, völlig erschöpft vom zermürbenden Alltag, unter die Laken gekrochen, aber diese Nacht … _Acht Wochen_ , hallte es in Lucianas Kopf –für ein paar Minuten hatte sie diesen Gedanken verdrängen können. Jetzt legte sich schon wieder dieses beklemmende Gefühl über sie, das hauptverantwortlich für ihre unnatürliche Schweigsamkeit war. Oder ihr Unwille, ein wenig zu schlafen, wo ihr eigentlich schon ganz schlecht vor Müdigkeit war.

     „Und das gilt natürlich nur für mich“, antwortete sie, ein klein wenig verspätet und legte sich in haargenau die Position, welche sie gerade verlassen hatte.

     „Nun“, meinte Snape und ließ seine Hand wieder auf ihre Taille wandern, „ich habe das Privileg, das Schloss durch meinen Kamin zu verlassen. Und vom Hauptquartier ist es nicht allzu weit in mein Sommerdomizil. Im Gegensatz zu einer Zugreise, die beinahe den ganzen Tag beansprucht.“

     ‚Mickriges, kleines Loch‘ wäre wohl die treffendere Bezeichnung, aber erstens war seine Wohnung für Londoner Verhältnisse beinahe Luxus und zweitens hatte sie kein Bedürfnis, um vier in der Früh einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen. Oder seinen Unmut auf sich zu ziehen. _Acht Wochen_.

     „Du sagst es – ich kann im Zug schlafen.“

     „In einer Sardinenbüchse eingepfercht, mit knapp dreihundert wildgewordener, präpubertierender Energiebündel im Nacken, welche allesamt tosend die großen Ferien einleiten?“

     „Ich habe Ohropax dabei.“

     „Sicherlich, deinen Zauberstab zu benutzen wäre auch viel zu naheliegend.“

     „Das letzte Mal, als ein Zauberstab in die Nähe meiner Ohren gekommen ist, sind mir Radieschen aus den Hörmuscheln gewachsen.“ Snape hob eine Augenbraue, einer seiner Mundwinkel zuckte verräterisch. „Lovegood, die Alte hat echt nicht alle Tassen im Schrank.“

     Das war anscheinend zu viel für ihn – und er lachte, bestimmt ganze vier Sekunden am Stück; eine Seltenheit.

     „Ein Kreuzblütengewächs ersetzt zwar keinen _Pacendum_ -Zauber, jedoch würde ich es ohne Zweifel einem Kunststofffaserwachsgemisch vorziehen.“

     „Du bist ein Klugscheißer.“

     „Ich bin lediglich bemüht, den Wissensschatz meiner Mitmenschen zu erweitern – AU!!“

     Luciana war nicht schnell genug, ihre Finger in Sicherheit zu bringen, nachdem sie Snapes linke Brustwarze penetriert hatten, keine drei Sekunden später hatte er auch ihr zweites Handgelenk geschnappt und dann … es war schwer auszumachen, wie lange er gebraucht hatte, doch irgendwann lag er auf ihr, zwischen ihren Schenkeln und erprobte den weisen Spruch ‚wie du mir, so ich dir‘ – allerdings mit seinen Zähnen, anstatt den Fingern. Dass sie darauf wenig verstimmt und mit einem kräftigen Stöhnen reagierte, schien ihn nur noch mehr anzuspornen. Seine Hände schlossen sich noch eine Spur enger um ihre Handgelenke, sein Unterleib kam ihrem in einer fließenden Bewegung entgegen –

     „Severus –„

     Snape ließ von ihrer Brustwarze ab und sah sie fragend-auffordernd an.

     „Ich habe keine Ahnung, woher du die Energie nimmst“, leitete sie, etwas außer Atem ein und hängte in Gedanken ein _mit Ende fucking-DREISSIG_ an, „aber ich werde schon jetzt morgen nicht mehr bequem sitzen können.“

     Sein Kopf bekam eine kaum sichtbare Schräglage und nur, weil sie jeden Winkel seines Gesichts in und auswendig kannte, wusste sie, dass diese Ansage _irgendetwas_ in ihm ausgelöst haben musste.

     „Ist das so?“, erkundigte er sich scheinheilig, legte eines ihrer Handgelenke über ihrem Kopf in die Hand, mit der er schon das andere festhielt und wanderte mit der freigewordenen ihren Körper entlang, hinunter, immer weiter, bis –

     „Spürst du das?“, flüsterte er ihr, kaum hörbar, ins Ohr. Luciana nickte zögerlich – denn hätten sie es nicht schon vier Mal in dieser Nacht miteinander getrieben, wäre ihr die federleichte Berührung wahrscheinlich entgangen, aber so … „Und das?“ Der erstickte Aufschrei kam ganz von selbst aus ihrer Kehle und hätte sie nicht sein zusätzliches Körpergewicht auf ihr liegen, sie säße nun kerzengerade auf der Matratze. Snapes Mittel- und Zeigefinger waren tief in sie eingedrungen, schnell und ohne jegliche Vorwarnung. Seltsam, was für ein prickelndes Gefühl dieser, zweifelsohne sehr unangenehme Vorstoß in ihr hervorrief. Nicht, dass sie nicht schon in der Vergangenheit recht … harten und forschen Sex gehabt hätten, aber so wund – nein, wie gesagt, vier Mal hintereinander war eine Premiere gewesen. Und Snape schien im Sinn zu haben, diesen Rekord gleich hier und jetzt zu brechen. Sie brauchte nur einen Ton sagen. Ein klares ‚Nein‘ und die Sache wäre vom Tisch.

     Luciana führte ihre Lippen zu seinem Ohr, genau in dem Moment, als er seine Finger langsam aus ihr herauszog und auf dem Weg zu ihrer Hüfte provozierend ihre Klitoris streifte –

     „Wenn du mich jetzt nimmst, werde ich dich noch am nächsten Wochenende spüren können.“

      Alleine diese Worte entlockten ihm einen Laut, den man fast als animalisch hätte bezeichnen können und von dessen Sorte Snape nur im äußersten Ausnahmefall etwas verlauten ließ – trotz und alledem kam der Vorstoß seines Unterleibs überraschend und ohne jegliche Vorwarnung, denn wie zur Hölle war aus seinem halbsteifen Glied _dieses_ stählerne Monstrum gew- ab diesem Augenblick setzte Lucianas gesunder Menschenverstand aus.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

     Fünf Uhr achtunddreißig. _Acht Wochen._ Fünf Uhr neununddreißig.

     Der Zeiger auf dem Ziffernblatt ihrer Armbanduhr bewegte sich unerbittlich weiter, Runde für Runde. Luciana konnte ihn nun, da im Kamin nur noch die Scheite glühten, lediglich schemenhaft erkennen, doch sie hatte so lange darauf gestarrt, dass sie ihn selbst dann noch sah, wenn sie die Augenlider schloss. Was sie tunlichst vermied, es könnte ja sein, dass sie am Ende einschlief und dafür hatte sie die nächsten acht Wochen genug Zeit. Zeit, die sie nicht in diesem Bett oder diesen Räumen verbringen würde, geschweige denn mit der Gesellschaft, welche genau hinter ihr lag, sie fest umschlungen hielt und deren Brustkorb sich  ruhig und gleichmäßig auf und ab bewegte.

     Natürlich hatte sie Snape verschwiegen, dass ihr die Voraussicht, ihn zwei Monate am Stück nicht sehen oder hören zu können, schon seit einigen Tagen die Laune verhagelte. Und ganz klar der Grund dafür war, wieso sie sich in dieser Nacht so vehement weigerte, auch nur eine Minute für Schlaf zu verschwenden. Wahrscheinlich hätte es dieses Geständnis einfacher gemacht. Ganz vielleicht hätten sie sogar eine brauchbare Lösung finden können, möglicherweise würde er sogar den Vorschlag machen, dass sie alle paar Wochen für ein Wochenende in seine Londoner Wohnung einfiel? Ja, allerdings hätte Luciana dafür erst einmal sich selbst eingestehen müssen, dass sie gar nicht acht Wochen am Stück ohne ihn verbringen wollte. In ihrem Kopf lag dies alles mehr an der Befürchtung, ihm könne in dieser Zeitspanne, im Dienst des Schwarzen Führers, irgendetwas zustoßen – die anderen Gründe tauchten nur hin und wieder in Nebengedanken auf.

     „Du schläfst noch immer nicht“, grummelte Snape ihr plötzlich ins Ohr, gefolgt von einem missmutigen Seufzen – dabei hatte sie wirklich angenommen, er sei seit mindestens einer halben Stunde ausgeknockt.

     „Du doch auch nicht.“

     „Wie sollte ich das bewerkstelligen, bei der Lautstärke, in der es in deinem Kopf arbeitet?“

     Luciana wusste nicht ganz einzuschätzen, ob dies wortwörtlich zu nehmen war und er wirklich ihre Gedanken hören konnte, oder sie ihre innerliche Unruhe lediglich in ihr unmittelbares Umfeld verströmte.

     „Gabriel hat mich letzten Sommer von allen Neuigkeiten ferngehalten, die es im Orden gegeben hat.“

     Für einen Augenblick glaubte sie, dass Snape dies vollkommen unkommentiert stehenlassen würde, doch dann:

     „Sir Rennoc hatte dergleichen erwähnt.“

     Stille – dem schien er nichts mehr hinzufügen zu wollen, also kein Spielball, den er ihr, freundlicherweise, zuwarf.

     „Severus?“

     „Mh?“

     „Wie ist dein Blut in das Bücherregal gekommen?“

     Snape atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig weiter, schweigend und nach einigen Sekunden bereute Luciana, diese Frage überhaupt gestellt zu haben – wo sie ihn doch eigentlich um etwas hatte bitten wollen.

     „Ich bin unachtsam gewesen.“

     _Unachtsam?_

     „Mit was?“

     Sein Brustkorb hob sich merklich an dem oberen Part ihres Rückens – offenbar war er unschlüssig, ob er darauf antworten sollte.

     „Mit Nagini.“

     Luciana wandte sich mit einer halben Drehung in seinen Armen um, dann sah sie ihn an, das Gesicht voller Fragezeichen.

     „Sie ist die Schlange des Dunklen Lords“, beantwortete er die ungestellte Frage, in seinen Augen spiegelte sich allerlei Abscheu und … ja, eine kleine Portion Reue.

     „Der Schwarze Führer hat ein Haustier?“ Snape schien wenig Interesse, dieses Thema weiter fortzuführen. „Na ja, ich habe ihn auch nicht für den klassischen Hund- oder Katzentypen gehalten …“

     „Du kannst deine Augen kaum noch offenhalten.“

     Und natürlich hatte sie dies nicht vor ihm verbergen können. Letzte Chance.

     „Severus …“ Verdammt, das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein!

     Snape blickte abwartend auf sie herab, als allerdings auch nach einer ganzen Weile nichts mehr aus ihrem Mund kam, verdrehte er mit einem gereizten Seufzen die Augen.

     „Ich räume dir eine halbe Minute ein, keine Sekunde länger“, sein Blick kam verdammt nah an den heran, mit welchem er ganz besonders nervenaufreibende Schüler strafte. „Wenn du bis dato nicht mit dem herausgerückt bist, was dir, ganz offenkundig, schon seit Stunden auf der Zunge liegt, werde ich dich mit einem Zauber in deine höchst überfällige Tiefschlafphase befördern!“

     Und sie zweifelte keinen Atemzug daran, dass er diese Drohung wahrmachen würde.

     „Kannst du vielleicht … also“, druckste Luciana herum und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den leichten, dunklen Flaum Brusthaar, direkt vor ihrer Nase, „wenn es keine Umstände macht und du die Zeit findest …“

     „Achtzehn Sekunden.“ 

                               „Würdestdumirhinundwiederschreibendamitichweißdassduokaybistunddichnichtirgendeinmaskottchenvomschwarzenführeraufgefressenhat?“

     Keine Antwort – auch nicht nach den achtzehn Sekunden, die er ihr gerade noch zum zu Ende Sprechen gegeben hatte und selbst wenn dieser Mann kaum zu leugnende, verborgene Talente besaß, dass er _dieses_ Kauderwelsch verstanden hatte, war verdammt unwahrscheinlich. Luciana hob nach weiteren, verstrichenen Sekunden nun doch den Blick und was sie da vorfand – war Snape ernsthaft … amüsiert? Sie hätte nicht fragen sollen, das war vollkommen gegen jegliche Vereinbarung, die sie getroffen hatten und nun machte er sich lustig über ihre verschissene, endsentimentale -

     „Üblicherweise halte ich mir, wenn irgend möglich, den Donnerstagabend frei“, sagte er schlussendlich. „Dort werde ich sicherlich die eine oder andere Minute haben, dir eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen.“

     „Vielleicht könntest du bei der Gelegenheit auch eine kurze Zusammenfassung von den Ordenssitz-„

     „Nicht über den Luftweg und nicht, wenn du für die Dauer der Ferien von deinem Posten enthoben bist.“

     „Aber –„

     „Luciana“

     Sie schloss den Mund, atmete tief durch und versuchte sich einzureden, dass sie wenigstens einen kleinen Sieg verbuchen konnte. Selbstverständlich würde es sie die nächsten Wochen wahnsinnig machen, ihre einzigen Informationen zur Zaubererwelt über diverse, öffentliche Medien beziehen zu müssen, von denen neunzig Prozent hinten und vorne nicht stimmten und ihr blöder Pate (Sohn ihres Paten) würde wieder nur seinen Sturkopf durchsetzen und sie von allem fernhalten, was sie interessierte, das alles in der fadenscheinigen Begründung, nur zu ihrem Wohl zu handeln und ach ja, hin und wieder eine kurze ‚ich leb noch‘-Nachricht war nichts gegen dieses penetrante Bedürfnis ihn ständig –

     „Erzählst du mir was?“

     „Wie bitte?“

     „Mein Kopf – du hast doch vorhin selbst gesagt, dass der zu laut sei … was liegt da nochmal für ein Buch im Bad?“

     „Mortimer“, antwortete Snape und sah sie an, als habe sie den Verstand verloren.

     „Ausgezeichnet, die Einleitung kannst du bestimmt auswendig?“

     „Was soll-„

     „ _Du_ willst doch, dass ich schlafe!“

     Er schien noch immer nicht sicher, ob diese Bitte ernst gemeint war, oder sie ihn auf den Arm nehmen wollte, jedoch schien er sich geschlagen zu geben, als sie seinem Blick ohne jegliche Gesichtsregung standhielt.

     „Chemie ist eine Wissenschaft, die sich mit der Charakterisierung, Zusammensetzung und Umwandlung von Stoffen befasst“, begann er leise – Luciana machte es sich augenblicklich in seiner Armbeuge gemütlich, schloss die Augen und nahm eine ganz besonders tiefe Brise Au-de-Tränkemeister. „In dieser Definition kommt der Charakter der Chemie allerdings nur unzureichend zum Ausdruck, denn wie in jeder Wissenschaft geht es nicht einfach darum, Wissen zu akkumulieren. In den Naturwissenschaften stimuliert jede neue Anschauung neue Experimente …“ Seine Worte rückten in den Hintergrund ihres Bewusstseins, doch sein tiefer Bariton bezweckte genau das, was sie beabsichtigt hatte – keine vier Sätze und ihre Gedanken gaben Ruhe. Einen Augenblick später war sie eingeschlafen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Die hüglige Landschaft war nach Stunden wenig abwechslungsreichem Grün und massenhaft Steinen und Felsen einem etwas gediegeneren Bild gewichen. Mit der Stirn an dem Fenster gelehnt, registrierte Luciana kaum etwas von der Veränderung, die sich hinter dem Glas abspielte; weder die kleinen Häuser, welche nun immer regelmäßiger an ihr vorbeizogen, noch die kürzeren Abstände zu den nicht-magischen-Bahnhöfen, die der Hogwarts-Express ohne Halt oder Drosselung des Tempos passierte.

     Snape hatte Recht behalten – seit dem heutigen Morgen, an dem sie widerwillig in den Zug gestiegen war, bis zu dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt, kurz vor Ankunft in der Millionenmetropole, hatte sie kein Auge zugetan. Dies lag, ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner Aussage, nicht an den hunderten von ‚präpubertären‘ Mitschülern, sondern diesem seltsam negativen Gefühlscoktail, der ihr der Antritt in die großen Ferien bescherte. Eine Mischung aus finsterer Vorahnung, Ungewissheit, was und vor allem wer sie daheim erwarten würde und diese ätzende Wehmut, die sie vorrangig verspürte, seit Snape ihr auf seiner Türschwelle Auf Wiedersehen gesagt hatte. Nun ja, nicht direkt – immerhin hatten sie beide mit wehenden Fahnen verpennt, was in einer äußerst stressreichen Anzieh- und Kaffeekippaktion geendet war (ihrerseits), während Snape es irgendwie bewerkstelligt hatte, ihren gepackten Koffer vom Gryffindorturm hinunter in die Eingangshalle zu schaffen, ohne auch nur für eine Sekunde seine Privaträume verlassen haben zu müssen (die Vermutung, dass eine gewisse Hauselfe ihre langgliedrigen Fingerchen mit im Spiel gehabt hatte, war die einzig logische Erklärung). Jedenfalls hatte es kein langes Auf Wiedersehen gegeben, vielmehr einen miesepetrigen, unausgeschlafenen Tränkemeister, dessen Koffeinpegel gemeingefährlich niedrig gewesen war und der, außer einem halben Dutzend Warnhinweise auf dem Weg zur Bürotür, wovon sie in den nächsten Wochen alles die Finger zu lassen hatte (inklusive ‚anderer Männer’ … gut getarnt zwischen ‚einschlägig schwarzmagische Ortschaften‘ und ‚jedes einzelne Stockwerk des Ministeriums‘), kein Wort des Abschieds an sie gerichtet hatte. Interessanterweise war ihr das sehr gelegen gekommen. Und ein klares Anzeichen dafür, dass sie beide gleichermaßen emotionale Krüppel waren, das versuchte sie nicht einmal vor sich selbst zu leugnen.

     Der Zug kam mit quietschendem Getöse zum Stehen – Luciana richtete sich verwirrt in ihrem Sitz auf, schaute vollkommen orientierungslos umher und sah noch den Saum von Longbottoms Umhang, als er die geöffnete Türe ihres Waggons verließ.

     „Du hast geschlafen“, singsangte Lovegood neben ihr verträumt und verstaute in Seelenruhe die neuste Ausgabe des Quibblers in ihrer Umhängetasche (welche vollständig aus bunten Flicken genäht worden war, die allesamt in kein erkennbares Farbkonzept passen wollten) – woher sie wusste, dass es die aktuellste Ausgabe war? Nun, die Dame hatte, ganz zu Anfang der Fahrt, versucht, ein paar Exemplare unters Volk zu mischen.

     Luciana brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln, die Packung Zigaretten und den leeren Käfig (Azrael flog die Strecke) auf die Sitzbank gegenüber zu stellen (sie hätte schwören können, dass dort Potter gesessen hatte … nun, jetzt jedenfalls nicht mehr) und die Riemen ihrer Schuhe zuzubinden. Draußen auf dem Bahnsteig war ein reges Treiben losgebrochen – irgendwo zwischen all den Köpfen meinte sie, eine kleine Ansammlung Rotschöpfe auszumachen.

     „Wartest du auch immer, bis alle Waggons leer sind, damit du auf dem Weg hinaus all die Hervelien einsammeln kannst?“

     Nach mittlerweile zwei Schuljahren an der Irrenanstalt machte sich Luciana nicht mehr die Mühe nachzuhaken, was Lovegood mit diesem Fremdwort meinen könnte. Beziehungsweise, wohl eher ein Phantasiewort, denn das Mädchen sprach selten von Dingen, die es erwiesenermaßen gab. Allerdings war ihre Gesellschaft immer noch besser als die von Granger, Potter oder irgendwem, der unangenehme Fragen stellen konnte oder in irgendeiner anderen Art und Weise ernstgemeinte Konversation mit ihr betreiben wollte. Was sie auch gleich auf den Gedanken brachte, vielleicht noch ein wenig länger hier auszuharren, um der halben Weasley-Bagage und Black aus dem Weg gehen zu können. Auch wenn das hieß, dass sie Remus verpassen würde … was nicht allzu tragisch war, immerhin sollte dieser spätestens nächste Woche zum Vollmond im Sangues auftauchen.

     _RUMMS_

Luciana wirbelte aufgeschreckt auf der eigenen Achse herum – Lovegood hatte in ihrem Blinky-Winky-Herv-was-auch-immer-vernebeltem Hirn beim hinunterhieven ihres augenscheinlich zentnerschweren Koffers Lucianas Gepäck gleich mit von dem Gitter über ihren Sitzen gerissen und selbstverständlich lag nun jedes einzelne, vermaledeite Kleidungs-Hygiene sowie Schulmaterialstück in einem seichten Chaos in dem gesamten Abteil verstreut. Lovegood starrte sie aus halboffenem Mund an und stammelte irgendwelche abstrusen Erklärungsversuche, die anscheinend darauf abzielten, irgendwelchen Fabelwesen die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben. Luciana ignorierte dies gekonnt und machte sich daran, den Inhalt genervt zurück in ihren Koffer zu stopfen.

     „Hast du dieses hier mit Ketten verschlossen, damit der Impliber die Seiten nicht fressen kann?“

     Sie erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung und drehte sich langsam, sehr langsam zu Lovegood um. Diese stand mit einem der Stücke aus ihrem Koffer vor der geöffneten Schiebetür und gleich dort von der Seite kam ein uniformierter Schaffner den Gang entlanggeschritten.

     „Das ist ein schöner Einband, ein bisschen düster, aber wirklich schön.“ Zu allem Überfluss hob sie nun _das_ Buch an und führte es furchtbar nah an ihre Nasenspitze. „Unfassbare Kürschnerarbeit, ist das Menschenhaut?“, flötete Lovegood fröhlich, höchste Zeit, dem Spiel ein Ende zu bereiten. Luciana schnappte dem Mädchen den Einband aus den Händen und vergrub das Schriftstück tief in ihrem Koffer. Dort, wo es schon seit Monaten gelegen hatte. Deckel zu, Schlösser extra fest und sorgfältig verschließen und schon konnte es weitergehen.

     Die paar Minuten Wartezeit hatten offenbar nicht ausgereicht, der Menschenmasse auf dem Bahnsteig zu entkommen. Die Schüler, Eltern und Familienmitglieder waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihren Angehörigen in die Arme zu fallen und schon an Ort und Stelle akribisch über das gesamte, verdammte letzte Schuljahr zu schnattern.

     Wo zum Teufel steckte Gabriel?

     Wieder tauchten ein paar rote Haarschöpfe in der Menge auf und nachdem Luciana auch nach einigen Minuten des Umsehens keinen überteuerten Anzugstoff oder penibel glattes, schwarzes Haar ausmachen konnte, war sie drauf und dran, auf diese zuzugehen.

     „Gabriel ist verhindert.“

     Sie hob ganz automatisch ein paar Zentimeter von dem asphaltierten Boden ab, ein lautes Lufteinziehen als akustische Begleitung.

     „Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, dass ich ihm das Privileg abgenommen habe, dich hier in Empfang zu nehmen.“

     Smythe blickte ihr ohne einen Wimpernschlag zu tätigen entgegen. Er stand ruhig und mit einem gebürtigen Abstand zu ihrer Rechten, wann auch immer er dort aufgetaucht war.

     „Snape hat gesagt, dass Sie mich in Ruhe lassen.“ Damit sprach sie das Erste aus, was ihr in den Sinn gekommen war – ein paar Meter, dort, gleich vor ihr, blitzte der Zopf von Bill zwischen zwei Köpfen hervor.

     „Möchtest du, dass ich dich in Ruhe lasse?“ Seine hellblauen Augen leuchteten noch viel intensiver, wo eines davon nicht blind und von Narbengewebe durchzogen war – und trotzdem stellte sich nicht der Fluchtinstinkt in ihr ein, den sie im St.-Mungo zu jeder Gelegenheit in seiner Gegenwart verspürt hatte. „Ich kenne ein Café, gleich um die Ecke“, redete er weiter, ganz, als würde sie ihm keine Antwort schuldig sein. „Es ist klein und sicher nicht so modern, wie es Menschen in deinem Alter gerne haben, aber sie machen den besten Apfelkuchen der Stadt.“

     Sie sah ihn an, lange und abschätzend.

     „Ich mag Apfelkuchen.“

     „Ja, ich weiß“, schmunzelte Smythe und streckte die Hand nach ihrem Koffer aus. Sie zögerte, wieder huschte ihr Blick zu der Stelle, an der sie die Weasleys, Black und Remus vermutete. „Wie dein Vater. Er liebte Apfelkuchen.“

     Luciana übergab ihm ihr Gepäck. Smythe nickte ihr zu und setzte sich kurzum in Bewegung. Sie folgte ihm an seiner Seite, vorbei an den stehenden und lachenden Menschen, geradewegs auf die Backsteinmauer zu, durch die im Sekundentakt Schüler und deren Angehörige verschwanden. Ja, Apfelkuchen klang großartig.     

        

   

ENDE Teil II

 

 

(für ff.de geschrieben, im Bezug auf Nutzernamen etc., gilt aber für alle Plattformen)

Nachwort (weil das schöner klingt als ‚Anmerkung‘): 44 Kapitel … die Masse war nicht geplant und dabei habe ich bei beileibe nicht so weit ausgeholt, wie ich es gerne getan hätte – es sind einige Charaktere und Handlungsstränge zu kurz gekommen, was mir mal wieder vor Augen geführt hat, wie umfangreich die HP Welt doch ist .... aber eins nach dem anderen, erst einmal möchte ich mich riiiiesig und herzlich bei all meinen Lesern bedanken (das gilt auch für die schweigsamen unter euch), ein ganz besonderes Dankeschön an die regelmäßigen Reviewer (und die, die ganze Abhandlungen über meinen Gehirnmuß geschrieben haben – ja, die Person weiß schon, wen ich hier meine) und das größte aller größtes Mercis an meine Beta Corona. Gerade auf den letzten Metern hier ist es ziemlich knapp mit dem Kapitel-Nachschub geworden und trotzdem hat sie es irgendwie geschafft, das alles neben Beruf und RL noch zu betan, oftmals in unter 24h … was mich auch gleich auf ein etwas unangenehmeres Thema lenkt, Stichwort RL – das erste Chap für den nächsten Teil ist nicht geschrieben, geschweige denn begonnen worden, da ich erst Mittwoch mit dem letzten hier fertiggeworden bin. Als ich wieder on gegangen bin (Ende 2016), hatte ich um die 20 Kapitel Vorsprung, der ist jetzt hin (und das liegt nicht an zu wenig Motivation – Vollzeitarbeit und die anderen, misslichen, zeitfressenden Kleinigkeiten im RL). Und das bekomme ich derzeit an allen Enden und Ecken zu spüren. Bevor die Story darunter zu leiden hat (Logik und Plotfäden wollen wohldurchdacht sein), brauche ich Vorsprung. Ich rede mich hier gerade um Kopf und Kragen, merkt man, gell? Tja, vielleicht ist dem ein oder anderen aufgefallen, dass die Wörtchen ‚Acht Wochen‘ recht häufig im letzten Chap vorgekommen sind und viiielleicht war das ein klitzekleiner Hinweis darauf, dass nicht bloß Luciana ein winzig mickriger Hiatus bevorsteht … Okay, Butter bei de Fische: Der nächste Teil, mit dem Titel ‚Luciana Bradley und der Tod eines Handlungsreisenden‘ geht erst am Freitag, den 01. Dezember diesen Jahres (Ausrufezeichen) online. Bitte seid gnädig mit mir, ich verspreche hoch und heilig, mich an dieses Datum zu halten und bis dahin wieder soweit aufgeholt zu haben, dass es nahtlos weitergehen kann. An der Story liegt mir recht viel und ich möchte sie einfach nicht halbherzig beenden.  
  
So, genug der vielen Worte, jetzt könnt ihr mir ein paar davon hinterlassen, wenn ihr mögt (ihr könnt auch gerne ungefiltert Frust rausschmettern, ich bin für alles offen *gg*) und bis zum 01. Dezember wünsche ich euch eine erholsame Pause von meinem Schreibwust!

 

Eure Picadelly


End file.
